


Stamford University: The First Season

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 545,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: WWE AU: Stamford University is a popular college, known best for its outstanding sports program, unmatched educational curriculum, and wild parties. Everyone wants to attend, but only a few are lucky enough. Love, friendship, and plenty of partying, Stamford University is truly one of a kind.





	1. Chapter 1

"This place is a lot bigger than I expected." Curious dark eyes scanned the front hall of Stamford University. Freshman Becky Lynch peered through the passenger side window of her best friend's SUV; The front courtyard was crawling with students all eager to start a new semester, Becky thought with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, wait until you get to walk around a bit," Becky's best friend, Finn Balor, spoke from the driver's seat with an enthusiastic smile of his own. "There's places  _I_  haven't seen yet." Finn was a returning sophomore, having been able to attend the previous year.

After much thinking, and a lot of persuasive talk from Finn, Becky decided to choose Stamford University as her college of choice. Becky was already warmed up to the idea of SU, mostly because of their world famous women's soccer team and insanely massive weight room, but hearing the stories about the kind of mischief Finn had gotten into was more than enough to seal the deal.

"What are all the tables across the front lawn?" Becky asked, eyeing the odd setup towards the front entrance.

"Freshmen orientation." Finn said. "They give you a copy of your schedule and your dorm assignment."

Becky watched a group of girls walk up to a table and begin chatting with someone who Becky figured was a teacher. "How do I know which table to go up to?" She asked.

"The tables have letters on them; They go by last name." Finn said. "So you'll be looking for an "L.""

Becky looked at Finn with a smirk. "Really? How do you know?" She asked, layering the sarcasm on thickly.

Finn chuckled. "Just making sure you don't get lost, lass." He laughed again when Becky playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Finn and Becky had known each other for most of their lives; Both grew up in the same town in northern Ireland. After Becky and Finn were accepted in a student exchange program when Finn was fourteen and Becky was thirteen, Finn moved in with Becky's family because Finn's family couldn't afford to move to the United States. Luckily, they remained best friends all throughout middle and high school.

Becky was a sport loving, straight A student, while Finn was also a sports lover but struggled with schoolwork. However, Finn still managed to receive a baseball scholarship to SU, while Becky received a soccer scholarship.

"Sometimes I wonder how we got so lucky to get accepted here." Becky said, unbuckling her seat belt after Finn found a parking spot.

"That Pele kick against Akron High definitely helped a lot." Finn said, referring to Becky's amazing athleticism.

Becky smiled and nodded her head. "That's true."

Finn chuckled and popped open his door before sliding out. Finn slid on a pair of dark sunglasses to block out the early morning sun, while making his way to the trunk of his SUV.

"You excited?" Finn asked Becky when she joined him behind the truck.

"You have no freaking clue, Finn." Becky said, visibly nervous.

Finn opened the trunk and handed Becky her suitcase and duffel bag.

"Where's your stuff?" Becky asked.

"My dorm." Finn said.

Becky tilted her head in question. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You get assigned a dorm today and it's yours for the next four years." Finn said.

"Wait really? So I get the same roommate every year?" Becky asked, surprised to hear about the living conditions.

"Until you or they graduate." Finn said, beginning to lead Becky to the front lawn of the main building.

Becky followed Finn, blocking the sun with her hand and cursing herself for not bringing sunglasses or a jacket, taking note of the slight chill in the air despite it being late July.

* * *

"You think there'll be any hot chicks here?" Dean Ambrose asked from the backseat of Seth Rollins' car, while staring out the window.

"Shit, I hope so." Seth said. Seth turned and looked at his other friend, Roman Reigns, who was sitting in the passenger seat slowly flipping through the pages of the school's brochure. "You alright, man?" Seth asked Roman.

"He's just bummed out about Summer," Dean chimed in before Roman could answer. "First thing we gotta do is get him laid."

"Actually, the first thing we gotta do is check in." Roman replied, shaking his head at Dean's comment.

Roman, Seth, and Dean had been best friends since middle school. All three played football, but Roman was the only one to receive a scholarship. Today was the trio's first day of their freshman year, and all were excited in their own way: Roman for football, Seth for football but also the education, and Dean was more focused on attending every single party that year.

"Actually, Ro, the first thing we gotta do is find out where and when this first party is happening." Dean said. The trio had heard a rumor from a friend of theirs that the students throw a party at the beginning of every school year to celebrate the incoming semester. "This is  _the_ biggest party school this side of the Mississippi; We have to find out."

"Down, boy," Seth said with a chuckle. "We'll more than likely hear about that after we get checked in."

"We outta get him fixed just in case." Roman told Seth, making both men laugh.

"That's not what Summer told me." Dean said.

"Dean, whoa." Seth said, not liking his comment.

"That was uncalled for, Dean." Roman said.

Summer Rae, Roman's ex, recently broke up with Roman after a three year relationship. Why? She cheated on him several times with the captain of the soccer team, AJ Styles. Dean, however, always gave Roman a hard time when it came to Summer. Mostly because of how juvenile he found the whole situation.

Dean shook his head. "Dude, Roman, it's totally-"

"Juvenile?" Seth asked, interrupting Dean. "You learn a word and you just love repeating it, don't you?"

Roman and Seth chuckled while Dean shook his head and slumped in his seat.

"It is though." Dean muttered.

"Besides," Seth said. "You're never gonna see her again; You'll go to a party, meet some smokin' brunette, and forget all about her."

Roman chuckled. "Smokin' brunette?" He asked.

"Red head, blonde, black, purple, neon white," Dean added. "As long as they're hot."

"Neon white?" Seth repeated with a laugh. "That's bright as hell."

"Bitches are crazy, Seth." Dean said. Dean suddenly sat up in his seat when the school came into view. "Holy shit, look at this place." He said, literally bouncing in his seat.

"This place is huge." Roman added, looking out the window at the school.

"Shit," Seth added. "This place is gonna be chaos."

"Damn, look at the hottie with the purple hair," Dean said, rolling down the window. "Hey, lil' mama, wanna ride?" He yelled out the window.

Seth turned and threw a plastic water bottle at Dean, making him laugh and roll the window back up.

* * *

"Lil' mama?" Sasha Banks repeated, staring at a black Chevy Impala where someone yelled to her. Sasha shrugged her shoulders and continued making her way towards the orientation tables.

Sasha was from Boston, but caught word of the school when she was applying for schools. It had an unbelievable weight room and a nationally recognized volleyball team, which Sasha had received an all conference award all four years in high school. Despite much protest from her mother about the reputation this school had, Sasha chose Stamford University as her home for the next four years.

"Hey yo, purple hair," A short guy with a beard suddenly jumped in front of Sasha and began dancing wildly in front of her. "How you doin'?" He asked.

Sasha furrowed her brow in confusion and watched this crazy person as he continued dancing.

"Relax, 'Zo, you're scarin' the poor girl." A much taller guy approached Sasha, causing her to crane her neck to make eye contact with him.

"Wow, you're really tall." Sasha said to the taller guy.

"He's seven feet tall," "'Zo" said, stopping his dance. "You can't teach that, ya know."

"No, you can't," The taller guy said, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. "Anyway, welcome to Stamford University. I'm Colin Cassidy, but everyone calls me Big Cass."

"Cuz he's big." '"Zo" added.

Big Cass shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "You already met Enzo; He can be a handful at times."

"Know what he's sayin'?" Enzo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"For Christ's sake." Big Cass muttered. "Anyway," He said louder. "We're part of the welcoming committee," Big Cass gestured at his shirt that said "Welcoming Committee" across the chest. "We're both juniors, and we are here to help out any newbies."

"You looked a little lost, lil' mama." Enzo said, making Sasha cringe at the "lil' mama" part.

"Actually, I'd like some help," Sasha said, sighing when Enzo started dancing again. "Which table do I check in at?"

"They're alphabetized: Table one is "A" though "G"." He paused and sighed when Enzo said "How you doin'" when he said G. "Table two is "H" through "N", table three "O" through "V", and table four is, Enzo would you cut it out?!" Big Cass yelled at Enzo, who was still dancing obnoxiously.

Enzo stopped dancing. "What? It's part of the orientation, Big Cass, lil' lady gots to know I got the hot sauce."

Big Cass turned back to Sasha. "If you have any other questions, feel free to ask either of us. There's also Bo and my girl, Carmella, who's probably too busy with her makeup to care but," He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is."

"How you doin'?" Enzo added.

Sasha nodded her head and thanked Enzo and Big Cass before continuing towards the tables. Sasha slid her jacket on and zipped it up, thanking herself for listening to her mother when she suggested she'd bring one. Sasha took a quick glance at the tables and found the "A-G" table; She took a spot in line behind only a few people. Glancing around, Sasha smiled to herself. The atmosphere was light and cheery, which made her smile; Sasha really felt like she made the right choice about this school. Looking at the other freshmen standing in line, Sasha paused and eyed a particular girl: She was chatting with some guy, but the thing that caught Sasha's attention was her bright orange hair. She likes to dye hers too, Sasha thought. She didn't realize she was staring, until the orange hair girl noticed her. Sasha, taken by surprise at first, smiled at the girl. The orange haired girl smiled back and shyly turned her head away.

"Hey, you," The girl behind the table said, making Sasha come back to reality. "You ok?"

Sasha quickly nodded her head and approached the table. "Yeah, sorry, I'm alright." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good, name please?" The girl said.

"Sasha Banks." Sasha said, not being able to help look back in the direction of the orange haired girl. Sasha quickly found her, but she had her head turned away from Sasha.

"Banks, Banks," The girl muttered, searching through a clear plastic tote. "Brie, have you seen a Banks, first name Sasha?" The girl asked a similar looking girl.

"Whoa, twins." Sasha said, surprised by the reveal.

The girl turned back to Sasha. "Yeah, that's my sister Brie; I'm Nikki." She said, offering her hand to Sasha.

Sasha smiled and shook Nikki's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Nikki turned back towards Brie. "Did you find it?" Nikki knelt beside her sister and helped her search through a second tote.

Sasha turned her head in the direction of the orange haired girl again; The girl was already staring at Sasha, but shyly turned away again when Sasha met her gaze. Sasha smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Nikki and Brie.

"Ah ha, gotcha!" Nikki exclaimed, snatching a manila envelope from the tote and walked back towards the table. "Sasha Banks, freshie from Boston, your schedule is in here along with a few other orientation junk," Nikki handed Sasha her folder. "You also get a free lanyard," Nikki handed Sasha a dark blue lanyard. Sasha examined the lanyard; It was dark blue, with "Stamford University" written on it in white letters, as well as the school's mascot, which was a lion. "And your dorm assignment." Nikki handed Sasha a slip of paper.

Sasha glanced at the piece of paper. "Where's the Harley Race dorms?" She asked Nikki.

Nikki pointed at a building across the street. "Right across the street; They should have a big sign in front in case you ever get too drunk to remember."

Sasha chuckled. "Does that happen a lot?" She asked.

"Oh God yeah." Nikki said. She looked around quick before leaning over the table. "SU is a huge party school; There's going to be a huge party later tonight at the Beta Pi Omega frat house, which my boy toy John runs, and it's gonna be pretty epic."

Sasha nodded her head, excited about the idea of a party. "I'll totally be there." She said, with a smile.

"Awesome." Nikki said, sitting back down in her seat and helping the next freshman.

Sasha turned away from the table and started walking back to her car so she could get her luggage and bring it to her dorm.

* * *

"Hopefully I won't be too yellow at soccer tryouts." Becky said, referring to the color of the shirt the girl behind the table had.

"Oh my God." Finn muttered, dropping his head into his hand.

"Cool, see you there." The girl said, visibly scared of Becky.

Becky and Finn turned away from the table. "You scared that poor girl, you know." Finn said to Becky.

Becky raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I'm punny, Finn, eh?" Becky said, poking Finn in the arm while he groaned and shook his head.

"You're awful," Finn said. "Where are we going again?" He asked.

"Harley Race dormitories." Becky recited the dorm assignment from the slip of paper she got along with her class schedule.

"It's just up here." Finn said, crossing the street.

"What's yours?" Becky asked.

"Bruno Sammartino, just a little ways from yours." Finn said. "I lucked out and got a singles room, though."

"Will I get a singles?" Becky asked.

"There aren't any singles in Race." Finn said, chuckling to himself. "Heaven knows I've been in and out of that place enough times to know that."

Becky scoffed and slapped Finn on his chest. "Sinner." She muttered, making Finn laugh.

Becky and Finn arrived at the dorm hall; Finn opened the door for Becky and let her lead him inside. Taking a quick survey, Becky noticed it was a lot bigger on the inside than she expected: The commons area had several couches and a few tables and chairs, along with a few tvs and even a pinball machine.

"What's your room number?" Finn asked.

"Two thirteen." Becky said, readjusting her duffel bag so a few people could walk past her.

Finn nodded his head and led Becky down the hallway. "Two means second floor, thirteen is your room number." Finn said.

Becky nodded her head. "Ok," She paused when she noticed a guy and girl in the same room. "Are these dorms coed?" She asked.

Finn chuckled. "Hell yeah."

Becky rolled her eyes and continued following Finn. Soon, they arrived at a staircase and climbed to the second floor.

"Take the elevator when your shite faced," Finn said. "Trust me."

After walking through another long hallway, Finn stopped at Becky's room.

"This is it." Becky said, taking her room key and unlocking the door. Becky stepped inside and gasped. "This place is bigger than my mum's apartment." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, big living room." Finn said, following Becky inside.

The dorm was completely empty for now, aside from a leather sofa in the living room and a queen size bed in each bedroom. Becky ran around the dorm in absolute shock. "It's so freakin' big." She exclaimed, finally coming to a rest in the living room.

"Anyway, I gotta get going; Gonna make sure my stuff is still in my room." Finn said, walking out of the dorm.

Becky chose a bedroom and dropped her duffel bag on the bed. "So freaking awesome." Becky whispered to herself, diving back first onto the bed.

* * *

Roman, Dean, and Seth marched up to Bruno Sammartino hall, eager to get to their assigned rooms.

"What room do you guys have?" Seth asked.

"Six oh four." Roman and Dean said in unison.

"I got six oh five," Seth said. "Hopefully my roommate isn't a complete psycho. Good thing is I'm right next door."

The trio made their way to the six floor; Luckily there was an elevator to make things easier.

Roman and Dean entered their room together, while Seth uneagerly entered his. Seth took a look around: There was a suitcase set beside the couch, meaning his roommate had already arrived. Seth shrugged his shoulders and headed towards one of the bedrooms. Once Seth opened the door, he was met with terrified screaming. Also petrified, Seth stumbled back and tripped on his own feet trying to back away from the bedroom. A brunette haired girl with a sideways ponytail emerged from the bedroom and threw a shoe at him.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" The girl screamed at Seth, throwing another shoe at him.

Seth threw his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the girl's attacks. "Stop! This is my room!" Seth yelled back, hoping to halt the crazy girl. "Six oh five! Six oh five!"

The girl suddenly stopped yelling and throwing things. "What?" She asked.

"I live here." Seth said, slowly uncovering his face.

The girl groaned in frustration. "I told them I didn't want a guy roommate."

Seth propped himself on his elbows. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you like that."

"It's fine," She offered her hand to Seth, who accepted and helped himself up. "I'm just... Really protective of my body." The girl said.

"Understandable," Seth said. "I'm Seth by the way."

The girl smiled slightly. "Bayley." She said, hugging Seth.

"You're a hugger, huh?" Seth asked, hugging Bayley back.

Bayley broke the hug and nodded her head. "My mom says I make friends real easy." She said, more energetic than the way she was previously speaking.

"Are you a freshman too?" Seth asked.

Bayley shook her head. "Returning sophomore; My roommate graduated last year, but she was really fun so you have a lot to live up to."

Seth chuckled. "Well, shit, I'll try my best."

Bayley gasped in surprise. "Swear." She disappeared into her bedroom but quickly reappeared, holding a glass jar. "You owe a dollar." She said, waving the jar in front of Seth.

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion, eyeing the "Swear Jar" label taped on the jar. "You serious?" He asked.

"As serious as cancer." Bayley said.

Seth, deciding not to argue with his roommate, removed a crumpled five dollar bill from his pocket and dropped it into the jar.

"A five?" Bayley asked.

"I'm prepaying." Seth said, making Bayley burst out laughing.

Seth heard snickering coming from behind him; He turned around to find Roman and Dean standing in his doorway.

"I'm prepaying." Dean said to Roman, still snickering.

"Hello, strangers." Bayley said to Roman and Dean. "Who're you?"

"I'm Roman, that's Dean." Roman said, finally composing himself. "We're friends of Seth."

Bayley set the swear jar on the counter then hurried over to Roman and Dean. Bayley hugged Roman, then Dean.

"I like her." Dean said. Still hugging Bayley, Dean slid his hands towards Bayley's backside.

Bayley yelled in surprise and backed away from Dean. "No," She said, pointing her index finger at Dean. "And no means no, mister."

Dean raised his hands in defense. "No problema, chica."

Bayley's face lit up. "¿Tu hablas español? ¡Excelente!"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Él no habla español," Seth said, making Bayley gasp in surprise. "Él no es muy inteligente."

Bayley laughed. "Mi nuevo amigo habla español. Esto es maravilloso."

Dean cleared his throat. "Could you speak American when I'm here?" He asked.

"Lo siento, I mean, I'm sorry." Bayley said.

Dean backed out of the dorm. "It was nice meeting you." Roman said to Bayley before following Dean.

"I'll go put my stuff in my room," Seth said. "I'll make sure not to walk in on anybody."

Bayley giggled and nodded her head.

* * *

Sasha dragged her suitcase into her new dorm; Taking a look around, Sasha was impressed with the size of the dorm. Must just be me, Sasha thought to herself, not seeing any sign of her roommate. Sasha wheeled her things into a bedroom, not seeing the orange haired girl from before laying on the bed with headphones over her ears.

Becky had her arms resting behind her head, nodding her head to the rhythm of the song playing in her headphones. Sasha opened the closet door, but was surprised to find clothes inside.

"My roomie must've picked this room already," Sasha said to herself. "Wonder where she is." Sasha spun around and nearly yelled in surprise when she spotted Becky.

"I love The Beatles." Becky said aloud, taking her headphones off. Becky sat up in bed, nearly having a heart attack when she saw Sasha.

Both girls sat there in silence, both too scared to say anything. The exchange from barely half an hour before popped into both girls minds, making them each blush.

"Me too." Sasha said, breaking the silence.

"Y-you too?" Becky asked.

"The Beatles." Sasha said. "I love them."

Becky smiled, making Sasha nearly burst into tears of joy, and nodded her head. "Paul and John are amazing." Becky said.

"Are you Irish?" Sasha asked, easing slightly.

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, I was born in Dublin."

"I'm from Boston," Sasha said. "Nothing too special."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "You have a pretty accent, so it must be."

Sasha looked away from Becky, feeling her face grow hot from Becky's compliment. "So, uh, I'll go put my stuff in my room, ok?" Sasha said. "I didn't know you picked this room already."

"You're welcome in here anytime." Becky said with a smile.

Sasha chuckled. "Get me drunk enough and I'll spend the night in here." She said, making both girls laugh.

"I didn't get your name." Becky said.

"Sasha," Sasha said. "But you can call me the "Boss."" She said with a laugh.

Becky chuckled. "I'm Becky, but you can call me... Well, Becky."

Sasha smiled and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, roomie."

"You too." Becky said.

Sasha left the room and shut the door. Finally finding the ability to breathe, Becky fell back onto her bed and took a deep breath. What kind of spell is this, Becky thought to herself, referring to the natural draw she felt towards Sasha.

Sasha smiled to herself and dropped her stuff into her room. Making her way back to Becky's room, Sasha knocked on her door. "Becky, you wanna get some breakfast downstairs? We can get to know each other a little more."

Becky immediately jumped off her bed. Taking a deep breath to fight back her nerves, Becky opened the door and smiled at Sasha. "You're the Boss." Becky said, making Sasha chuckle.

"You got that right." Sasha said.

"Ya know, you're from BOSSton, you ever think of that?" Becky asked.

"I'm gonna go ask for a new roommate." Sasha joked.

"Oh, you'll learn to love my puns, lass." Becky said, leading Sasha out of the dorm.

Hopefully, Sasha thought to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha and Becky made their way to the commons area of their dorm hall where breakfast was being served to celebrate the incoming school year. As they entered the commons, Becky and Sasha were surprised by the lack of people waiting in line.

"Not a lot of people want breakfast huh?" Sasha asked Becky as they took their spots in line.

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not."

Becky and Sasha each took a plate; The layout was exceptional: Eggs, bacon, bagels and toast, as well as several fruits and pancakes. Becky smiled to herself when she took a hearty helping of bacon and sliced cantaloupe. Sasha, taking a look over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, took the entire bowl of peaches and continued on.

Becky, who was standing behind Sasha, laughed when Sasha took the peaches. "You like your peaches, lass?" She asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "God, yeah, I could eat peaches all day."

A sudden wave of heat washed over Becky when Sasha said that. Pausing in confusion at the sudden feeling for a moment, Becky shrugged her shoulders and took a plate of eggs. Sasha led herself and Becky to a nearby table. Taking their seats, both girls couldn't help their stomachs rumbling at the sight of their breakfast.

"I didn't realize I haven't eaten since yesterday morning," Sasha said, taking a bite of her eggs. "I'm so friggin' hungry."

Becky chuckled. "I had a lot of drivin' to do, I know what you mean."

"Where'd you say you were from?" Sasha asked.

"I was born in Dublin, but I moved to Cleveland when I was about thirteen." Becky said.

Sasha's jaw dropped. "You drove here from Ohio?"

Becky nodded her head. "Finn insisted we drive; I mean, it was scenic, but I'm exhausted."

Sasha tilted her head. "Finn?" She asked.

"He's my friend; He goes to school here." Becky said.

"Oh, the guy with black hair?" Sasha asked. "I saw you two together at orientation."

Becky, trying not to blush at the reminder of seeing Sasha for the first time, nodded her head. "Yep, that's him; He's been my best friend since we were babies."

"That's so cool you two decided on the same school." Sasha said.

"He thinks so too. But I'm more worried about soccer tryouts next week." Becky stated.

"Me too, but I play volleyball," Sasha added. "But I was told that isn't until November."

"You can come watch me play until then." Becky said with a smile.

Sasha nodded her head and smiled back. "I gotta get me a Lynch jersey when they start selling them, so everyone knows who my favorite player is.'

Becky's face turned a light shade of pink after hearing Sasha's compliment. "Favorite? I better be your favorite, lass." She said, making Sasha laugh.

"Just as long as you wear a Banks sweatshirt during volleyball season." Sasha said.

Becky made a face like she was contemplating it, which made Sasha scoff and throw a piece of bacon at her. "I'm just kiddin', lass, I'll wear it all season long if you want." Becky said.

"You wanna eat my peaches?" Sasha asked.

Becky's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Sasha slid the bowl of peaches in Becky's direction. "I took the whole thing but I don't think I can eat them by myself."

"Thanks, Sash, I love peaches." Becky said.

"Sash?" Sasha asked.

Shite, Becky thought to herself, twenty minutes and you're already making up nicknames for your girlfriend. "I mean, roommate." Becky blurted out, making Sasha jump.

Sasha laughed. "What now?" She asked.

"I figured Sash was a cool nickname, but I can just call you "roommate" if you want." Becky said, making Sasha laugh more. Good save, Becky thought again with a confident head nod.

"I like it," Sasha said after laughing. "It's kinda catchy. I need to think of a good one for you."

"Finn calls be Beck sometimes." Becky suggested.

"Like the musician?" Sasha asked.

"Exactly." Becky said.

"What if I called you Rebecca?" Sasha questioned.

"Are you my mum?" Becky replied, making Sasha laugh.

"Just making sure I don't overstep any boundaries," Sasha tapped her chin with her index finger. "Let's see: I can't call you Rebecca but I can spend the night in your room." She said.

Becky smirked and nodded her head. "Bingo."

Sasha smiled and went back to eating her breakfast, while Becky mentally face palmed herself.

* * *

"You think they got Skinemax here?" Dean asked Seth. Dean and Seth were carrying a brand new tv into Seth's dorm to setup.

"Why are your only concerns in life parties and porn?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Life is good and simple."

"Sounds pretty sad to me." Bayley chimed in from the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes while Seth chuckled. Both guys set the tv on the stand Bayley provided, taking a moment to make sure it was on straight.

"Wow," Bayley said, walking into the living room. "That's a pretty big tv."

Dean smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, sixty-five inch, 4KHD, smart tv."

"Comes with Netflix, HBO, and the cable box can be hooked up to it." Seth added, plugging in the tv and starting to hook up the cable box.

"So we can Netflix and chill." Dean said to Bayley with a smirk.

Bayley crossed her arms. "What's that?" She asked Dean.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You don't know what that means?" He asked.

Bayley shook her head. "Does it mean watch Netflix and chill out?" She asked.

"Uh, not exactly, Bayley." Seth said, still setting the cable box up. "It means he wants to watch Netflix and have sex with you."

"Way to be subtle, bro." Dean said, shaking his head.

"What part of "no means no" don't you get?" Bayley said, eyes beginning to water.

"Whoa, hey now, I was just joking." Dean said.

"That's not funny," Bayley said, bursting into tears. "That's sexual harassment."

"Let's not start throwing that phrase around now." Dean said, taking a few steps towards the door.

"You need to learn not to speak to women, or anyone like that!" Bayley yelled, making Dean quicken his pace towards the door.

"Seth I'll be next door." Dean said as he left.

Seth emerged from behind the tv and hurried over to Bayley. "Hey, hey, you don't need to cry," Seth wrapped Bayley in a hug. "He's just a big dumb animal."

Bayley suddenly began giggling, making Seth release the hug. Seth watched as Bayley wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and giggle like nothing was wrong.

"I was just messing with him," Bayley said, still giggling. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"You knew what Netflix and chill means?" Seth asked.

"Well, yeah," Bayley said. "I'm childish, Seth, not stupid."

"You little devil." Seth said with a chuckle.

Bayley shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch. "You get pretty creative after it keeps happening."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Well, I get hit on a lot, mostly because of my big butt," Seth couldn't help but snicker at that comment. "Oh, shut up, Seth." Bayley said, rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously, I wanna know." Seth said.

Bayley hesitated at first, but continued. "My butt is big and I like wearing leggings, which I guess is me asking for it."

"What? That's stupid; Just cause you wear leggings doesn't mean you deserve it. You don't deserve it no matter what you wear." Seth said.

"No, I know, it's just whatever," Bayley said. "Doesn't bother me."

Seth nodded his head. "Nice, way to keep a level head."

"Thanks, Seth." Bayley said.

"And if Dean says anything again, just tell him he has a small wiener." Seth said, making Bayley burst out laughing.

"Why?" Bayley asked, still laughing.

"Because he gets really defensive about that stuff." Seth said.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't make fun of people: It's not nice." Bayley said, calming down from laughing.

Seth gave Bayley a curious look; This twenty something year old woman was oddly optimistic about things, even when she was being harassed. It made Seth smile to see someone like that.

"You're right, forget I said anything." Seth said. Seth picked up the remote from the coffee table and switched on the tv. "Wanna watch something on Netflix?" He asked, sitting beside Bayley.

Bayley nodded her head. "I think Pocahontas is on there."

"You like Disney?" Seth asked.

Bayley nodded her head more energeticly. "Yeah, I love Disney."

Seth smiled and nodded his head, choosing Pocahontas from the selection screen.

* * *

It was almost noon when Becky and Sasha decided to take a walk around campus. Becky walked in stride with Sasha while they looked around and chatted about whatever popped in their minds. Luckily, these two seemed to be getting along pretty well; Both were sports lovers, liked the same kinds of music and food, everything just seemed perfect. The strange thing though, was Becky finding herself laughing at almost every joke Sasha said, whether it was funny or not. Thinking back on what she was thinking during breakfast, Becky contemplated if she could come clean to Sasha. Not about having strange feelings for her, but a few other things that were personal to Becky.

"But we unfortunately got eliminated early in the playoffs during my senior year, so I never got to win a state title with my high school." Sasha recalled, reminiscing about playing volleyball in high school.

"At least you got all conference," Becky said. "I only got it during senior year, but you got it all four years."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but still."

Becky nodded her head but didn't say anything.

Sasha glanced at Becky. "Everything ok, Becky?" She asked, noticing the worried look on her face.

Becky stopped walking and dropped her head. "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "Of course."

Becky hesitated; It wasn't like she hadn't told anybody her secret before, Finn and her parents both knew, she was just nervous how Sasha would feel about it. If Sasha was completely against it, it would make the next four years awkward as hell. "I just... There's something you should know about me, if we're gonna be roommates for the next couple years." Becky muttered.

"You're not a serial killer, are you?" Sasha asked.

Becky chuckled, easing her nerves a bit. "No, it's not that bad... I think."

Sasha stepped closer to Becky, gently taking her hand in her own. "You can tell me anything," Sasha said. "I mean, we only just met, but I feel like we were meant to be friends, ya know?"

Becky nodded her head. "I was thinking the same thing."

Sasha beamed a smile at Becky, consequently making Becky's heart melt. "I'm glad we're getting along, really." Sasha said. Sasha gently squeezed Becky's hand. "What'd you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, look what we got over here." Some guy in a pickup pulled up to the sidewalk where Becky and Sasha were standing, cutting Becky off before she could answer. The back window rolled down, revealing a guy and a girl sitting in the back. "You guys freshies?" The guy in the back asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sasha, that's Becky." Sasha said.

The driver nodded his head. "You guys headed to the party?" He asked.

"It's noon." Becky argued.

The driver scoffed. "Yeah? What's your point?" He asked.

"Ya'll need a ride there?" The guy in the back questioned.

"Isn't it at the frat house?" Sasha asked.

"Later tonight, yeah, but the pregame is down by the lake." The driver said. "Yeah or no, your choice."

Sasha turned towards Becky. "Wanna go?" Sasha asked.

Becky was about to plea but, after seeing the sparkle in Sasha's eye, nodded her head. "I can party." Becky said.

"Alright, too sweet," The driver said. "I'm Luke, people call me Doc. Guy in the back is Karl. Hottie next to him is Nikki, but she's John's girl so she's hands off. But her hotter twin is single and hard to get."

Nikki leaned across Karl's lap and poked her head out the window. "Oh yeah, I know her," Nikki said, pointing at Sasha. "The freshie from Boston."

"Shit, you serious? John's from West Newbury," Luke said. "Hop in the bed, he's gonna love you two."

Sasha laughed and hoisted herself into the bed of the truck. "Come on, Becky!" Sasha exclaimed.

Becky again hesitated, but smiled at Sasha and jumped in after her.

"Let's rock!" Luke yelled, before stepping on the accelerator.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Sasha yelled while laughing.

Becky started laughing and yelling with Sasha as they continued on towards the party.

* * *

Dean and Roman stood along the shoreline of Lake Backlund, watching several different girls swimming and splashing around in the water. Dean smiled to himself, sipping at a can of beer while Roman stared at the sand between his toes.

"Welp, I made it to the first party of the year," Dean said, taking a deep inhale through his nose. "And it's better than I expected."

"How?" Roman asked, still staring at his toes.

Dean gestured towards the lake. "Over two dozen half drunk college chicks are in that lake; All begging for me to come do them the favor of taking them to pound town."

Roman chuckled. "Really? Even the ones with their boyfriends?" He asked.

Dean chugged the rest of his beer. "Especially them." He said, peeling his shirt off and running into the lake.

Roman shook his head, still staring at his toes.

"Does your friend realize he's still wearing jeans?" Roman looked up to see a tall blonde girl standing beside him.

"I don't think he does," Roman replied. "It'll be even funnier when he realizes he still has his phone in his pocket."

Almost as soon as Roman said that, Dean slowly removed his phone from his pocket and screamed in frustration.

The blonde girl started laughing at Dean. "He's not very smart, is he?" She asked.

Roman shook his head. "Not at all." He glanced at the girl again. "What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied, beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, that's why I asked." Roman called after her.

The girl turned back to Roman and smiled at him. She then turned back around and continued walking away.

"Fucking shit," Dean muttered as he walked by Roman. "Stupid fucking thing."

"You or the phone?" Roman said with a chuckle.

Dean kept walking but flipped Roman off, making Roman chuckle more.

* * *

"Want a beer?" Seth asked Bayley.

Bayley shook her head. "I don't drink."

Seth and Bayley were standing on top of a cliff face overlooking the lake, watching other students take turns jumping off into the water below. Bayley didn't want to go the party at first, but she was convinced when Seth promised to hang around her the whole time. It's not that she was antisocial, she was just nervous about meeting new people.

"Really?" Seth asked. "How come?"

Bayley shook her head. "I just don't." She insisted.

"Ok, that's ok, I think they have some Coke in the cooler too." Seth suggested.

Bayley smiled and nodded her head. "I'll take one."

Seth shuffled over to the cooler, took a can of beer and soda, then returned to Bayley's side. "There ya go." Seth said, handing the soda to Bayley.

"Thanks." Bayley said.

Seth opened his drink and took a sip. "You wanna swim a little bit?" He asked Bayley.

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't bring a swimming suit."

"Neither did they," Seth said, pointing at a group of girls in their underwear. "I didn't either."

"You're gonna swim?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Seth said.

Bayley took a deep breath. "Seth, can I tell you something?" She asked.

Seth nodded his head. "Totally."

"I can't swim." Bayley confessed.

"Really?" Seth asked, genuinely surprised.

"I never learned how." Bayley said.

Seth took another sip of his drink. "Want me to teach you?" He suggested.

Bayley giggled. "You're gonna teach me?" She asked, surprised by the offer.

"Yeah, why not?" Seth asked. Seth set his beer down, then pulled off his tshirt and slid off his jeans. "We both could learn from each other, yeah?"

Bayley laughed harder. "You wear purple boxers?" She asked.

Seth smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

Bayley's smile quickly faded. "Please, don't tease me." She begged Seth.

"About what?" Seth asked.

Bayley gripped the bottom of her shirt, but paused. "I... You'll see, ok?" Bayley slowly pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it near Seth's.

Seth looked at Bayley, confused by what she was embarrassed about.

"See?" Bayley asked.

Seth tilted his head at Bayley, still not seeing what she was referring to. "I don't see what's wrong, seriously." Seth said.

"My... Boobs are weird looking." Bayley said.

Seth shifted his focus to Bayley's chest. "They look fine to me." Seth said.

Bayley rolled her eyes, not believing Seth. "They are way too weird." She insisted.

"Uh, nope, not really." Seth said, shrugging his shoulders.

Bayley sighed and slid off her leggings. "Fine, but if I get made fun of, I'm gonna be upset."

"Damn, look at that fat ass!" Someone yelled at Bayley.

Bayley gasped and pulled her leggings back up. Seth brushed passed Bayley and marched in the direction of the guy that yelled at Bayley. "Hey, smart guy, c'mere." He yelled.

"Seth, it's fine." Bayley called after Seth.

Seth grabbed the guy from under his left arm and dragged him back towards Bayley. "Now, I believe what you said to Bayley was inappropriate," Seth said to the guy, teeth clenched angrily. "What should you say to her?"

"I'm sorry I said you have a fat ass." The guy said, visibly terrified.

"Do you accept his apology?" Seth asked Bayley.

Bayley nodded her head.

"Good," Seth said, dragging the guy closer to the edge of the cliff. "Now, don't do it anymore." Seth let go of the guy's arm, then shoved him over the edge of the cliff. The guy yelled the whole way down, then hit the water with a loud splash.

"That was awesome." Bayley said, joining Seth near the edge.

"Well, he made fun of my friend," Seth said, wrapping his arm around Bayley's shoulder. "And that's not ok."

Bayley leaned her head against Seth's shoulder and chuckled. "Thanks, roomie." Bayley said.

* * *

Luke stopped his pickup truck near the bottom of the cliff. "Alright, we are here!" He yelled, jumping out of the truck and slamming the door shut.

Becky and Sasha both rolled out of the bed of the truck, taking a second to stretch their legs out from the long drive over.

"There'll be plenty of stretching on the way up!" Nikki told Sasha and Becky. "Last one up is a stupid hoe!" Nikki quickly started climbing the cliff, following Luke, Karl, and Brie.

"Wouldn't want anyone thinking that, right?" Sasha said, making Becky laugh.

"No, we wouldn't." Becky replied, making her way up the cliff with Sasha.

Once at the top, Becky needed to stop walking to catch her breath.

"See ya, bitches!" Nikki screamed, jumping over the side of the cliff.

Sasha, also taking a moment, began stripping down to her underwear. Becky, taking a double check at Sasha's bright purple underwear, found herself struggling for breath again.

"The best part about hiking up cliffs," Sasha said, slipping off her jeans. "Is getting to jump in the water afterwards."

"Y-you bet." Becky said.

Sasha slid on a pair of dark sunglasses. "I'm so glad it warmed up, ya know?" She told Becky. Sasha took a closer step to the edge of the cliff, gazing down at the crystal clear water.

Becky joined Sasha at the cliff's edge. "Yeah, it's nice." Becky said, straining her neck in order not to look at Sasha in her underwear.

Sasha turned to face Becky. "You strippin' down or what?" She asked.

"I...I, uh." Becky stammered.

"C'mon, I wanna see those Irish panties." Sasha said with a laugh.

Becky turned her gaze away from Sasha and stared over the edge again. Becky wasn't scared of jumping off the cliff; She was scared of the horrible pain she would be in after hitting the surface of the water.

"I will pull your clothes off myself." Sasha said.

Please do, Becky thought, starting to unbutton her shirt. "Buy me dinner first, lass." Becky said aloud, making Sasha laugh.

"That's the spirit, Becks." Sasha said.

Becky pulled off her shirt. "Becks? Is that my name?" She asked.

Sasha smiled proudly and nodded her head. "Yep, Sash and Becks: Partners in crime."

Becky smiled and shook her head while dropping her jeans to the ground.

"Black panties, blue bra?" Sasha asked, referring to Becky's underwear.

Becky smirked. "I'll doll myself up next time, just for you."

Sasha nodded her head and smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Becky turned her attention to a couple to her left: The taller guy had his arm around the shorter woman, both standing in their underwear.

"You guys jumping in?" Becky asked the couple.

The guy took his arm off of the girl and turned in Becky's direction. "I dunno," He said. "I'm teaching her how to swim and I don't really know how to get her in the water."

"Shove her in." Sasha suggested.

The girl shook her head and backed away from the edge. "No, no, not funny, seriously." She said.

Becky chuckled at the girl's behavior. "Your girlfriend isn't too brave, huh?" Becky said to the guy.

"She's my roommate, not my girlfriend," The guy clarified. "And no, she isn't."

"Meanie." The girl said to the guy.

The guy smiled. "I'm Seth, by the way," He said to Becky. "That fearless warrior is Bayley."

"Nice to meet you!" Bayley hollered, waving at Becky.

"I'm Becky," Becky said, pointing at herself then to Sasha. "That's my roommate Sasha."

Sasha waved at Seth, Seth nodded his head back.

"Yo, Seth," Called another guy from behind the group. "I got my phone wet: Can I have the keys so I can put it in your car?"

Seth kept his back turned to his friend. "Sorry, Dean, Roman has the keys."

Dean threw his hands up in frustration. "Where the hell is he?" He demanded.

"Down below, talking to some blonde chick." Seth said.

Dean dropped his phone, making it shatter on the cliff side. "Our first day here, and Roman is the one that hooks up? For shame!"

Seth looked over at Becky. "Sorry about Dean; He doesn't know better."

Becky laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, wait, you're that girl I saw this morning." Dean said, approaching Sasha.

Sasha turned around to face Dean. "Are you the douche that called me lil' mama?" She questioned.

Dean paused and shook his head. "No, what? No... No, way." Dean ducked his head and shuffled over to Seth, avoiding eye contact with Sasha.

"Uh huh, sure." Sasha replied, shaking her head.

Sasha slowly walked behind Becky and wrapped her arms around her. "Sun is nice, huh?" Sasha whispered.

Becky felt a cool rush up her spine. "What are you doing, lass?" She asked.

Before Becky could react, Sasha began pushing her towards the edge of the cliff. "I'm so sorry!" Sasha yelled, giving Becky a hard push. Becky, losing her balance, turned around and grabbed Sasha by her arm and pulled her over the edge with her. Both girls yelled all the way down, both hitting the water feet first.

Becky plummeted under the surface of the water. Keeping her eyes shut tight, Becky kicked her feet as hard as she could. Luckily, she broke the surface in a few quick seconds. Becky gently kicked her feet to keep her head above water. Looking for any sign of Sasha, Becky got ready to scold her for shoving her in.

 _"Sun is nice, huh?"_ Sasha's words repeated in Becky's mind. The way she said it was meant to lower Becky's guard, and Becky totally fell for it.

"Surprise!" Sasha yelled, jumping on Becky's back. Becky reacted quickly though, and dumped Sasha over her shoulder back into the water. Becky wrapped Sasha in a vice like bear hug, keeping her from moving her arms. "Hey, no fair," Sasha whined. "I can't move."

"That's the point, lass," Becky said. "Now you can't try to kill me."

Sasha smiled. "I was only trying to get you wet, Becks."

Mission accomplished, Becky thought with a chuckle. "Well, now you get to stay here with me." She said aloud.

Sasha chuckled and stopped struggling against Becky's hug. "Fine, you win, can you let go now?" She begged.

Becky never even heard Sasha's plea; She was too focused on the light pink lip gloss glazed over Sasha's lips. Realizing she was literally inches from Sasha's face, Becky's face burned a light shade of crimson.

"You alright, Becky?" Sasha asked, confused by Becky's lack of response.

"I'm perfect." Becky whispered, leaning closer to Sasha. Unfortunately, before anything could escalate, somebody hit the water a few feet to their left, causing Becky to release Sasha.

"Hey, this isn't where I parked my car." Dean said after resurfacing.

Becky threw Dean a dirt look, and turned around in time to see Sasha climbing out of the water. "Sorry, Becks, better luck next time!" Sasha yelled with a laugh.

Becky turned back to Dean. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Dean!" Becky yelled.

"Whoa, shit, fire crotch, I'm sorry." Dean protested.

Becky sighed and slapped the water. "Don't call me fire crotch." She muttered.

"Did I spoil a moment between you two or something?" Dean asked.

Becky rolled her eyes. "No, you just... You're a dick, ok?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I see what's going on here."

"What?" Becky demanded.

"Dude, I'm cool with it, don't worry." Dean said.

"What are you getting at?" Becky asked.

"I have a lesbian mom," Dean said. "I knew she was gay before she did."

Becky felt her stomach drop. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Dude, even I don't check out chicks as hard as you do." Dean said.

Becky sighed. "Yeah, ok, I'm a lesbian. So what?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't got a problem with it; It's all good."

Becky's secret was out, at least with Dean anyway. It was the only thing Becky was hesitant about sharing with Sasha. Becky knew she was attracted to her new roommate, which is crazy if you think about it. Revealing to Sasha what her sexual preference was seemed like a nightmare to Becky.

"Don't worry," Dean said, getting out of the water. "Your secret is safe with me, fire crotch."

"Don't call me that." Becky muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Becky?" Sasha asked Dean when he crawled over a small rock formation to join everyone again towards the bottom of the cliff. Sasha still stood in her matching purple underwear, but had a striped towel wrapped around her shoulders she got from Nikki.

Dean eased himself to his feet and brushed some pebbles from his knees and hands. "She's right behind me," Dean responded to Sasha's question. "We were just talking for a second."

"Getting to know each other?" Sasha asked.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, something like that." Dean hadn't forgotten the conversation he had with Becky. He wasn't going to tell Sasha about Becky being a lesbian or trying to kiss Sasha or the exchange at all besides mentioning that they chatted for a moment. Despite being a bit of an asshole, Dean liked to think he was loyal and trustworthy when it came to keeping secrets and having his friend's backs when it mattered. "We were just shootin' the shit." Dean said, adding a chuckle to hopefully end the discussion.

Becky then poked her head over the edge of the cliff. "Hey, everybody." She said, half laughing-half groaning from climbing out of the water.

"Hey." Sasha and Dean said, Sasha more enthusiastic as Dean. Dean joined Roman and Seth near their car.

"Hey, so weird theory," Sasha said to Becky, who finally pulled herself to her feet. "I think someone may have a crush on you.

Becky froze. Surely Sasha wasn't referring to herself, right? Maybe Sasha had caught on to what Becky's intentions were when she had her wrapped up in the water. But wouldn't she scold Becky for trying to kiss her? "Is it you?" Becky asked sincerely. Sasha laughed, shooting down Becky's hopes and dreams at least for now.

"No, not me," Sasha said. "But somebody I bet you could never guess."

"David Beckham?" Becky asked.

Sasha laughed again. "No, but it is a guy."

Becky chuckled. "Well they'd be disappointed." She muttered.

"Why would they be disappointed?" Sasha asked.

Becky was taken aback for a moment. She really wasn't planning on Sasha hearing her comment about boys, but she apparently wasn't discreet enough. "I'm not really looking to date right now," Becky said. "My only love is soccer." And you. Becky added in her mind.

"Well, if you change your mind," Sasha checked over her shoulder before leaning in close to Becky. Becky noticed how she still had a strawberry scent to her, even after being in the lake. Becky never realized how much she loved strawberries until now... Or maybe she loved strawberries more because of Sasha. "I'm like ninety-nine percent sure Dean has a huge crush on you." Sasha said.

Becky tried to stop it, but she burst out laughing. Becky keeled over, dropping to one knee from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Sasha asked, both confused and amused at her apparent joke.

"D-Dean and I could never be a couple," Becky said, still trying to fight back her laughter. "I-I am not interested in him in the slightest."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno." Her face suddenly lit up. "How about we try to get you a boyfriend tonight?"

Becky stopped laughing. "Uh, I don't think so." Becky got back onto her feet. "I already told you I don't need a boyfriend right now... Or ever."

"Good guys are hard to come by, Becks." Sasha said, assuming she was agreeing with what Becky was hinting at.

"A girl just find a decent partner anymore." Becky said, giving Sasha her best "I'm talking about you, idiot" look with her eyes. But the hint flew right past Sasha.

"True story." Sasha said, making Becky sigh.

"Hey, guys," Bayley approached Becky and Sasha. "They boys are heading over to the frat house and wanted to know if you needed a ride."

"We have a ride with Nikki." Becky said.

"Is she the one with the..." Bayley motioned on front of her chest like she was holding two giant balloons.

Becky and Sasha started laughing. "Yes," Sasha said. "That's Nikki."

"Ok, well she left in a truck." Bayley said.

Sasha scoffed. "What the hell, Nikki?" She turned around to face Becky. "You wanna ride with the boys?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "It's either that or walk."

Bayley nodded her head. "I'll go tell Seth, er, the guys that you want a ride." Bayley then headed back towards Seth's car.

"I'll go grab our clothes, ok?" Sasha said.

"I dunno, I'm kinda liking the view." Becky said, gesturing at Sasha.

Sasha chuckled. "Maybe after a few beers I'll let you see a little more." She said, a hint of sultriness in her voice.

Ok, now she's definitely doing it on purpose! Becky thought, feeling the blood rush to her face. "Heh, wouldn't you enjoy that?" Becky replied.

Sasha chuckled again before walking back up the cliff to retrieve her and Becky's clothes. Becky couldn't keep her eyes off of Sasha while she climbed up the cliff; Obviously meant to torture her, Sasha's panties were still a little bit wet and hugged Sasha's backside. Becky's face burned and the heat between her legs grew hotter the longer she stared.

"Stop staring," Dean said, making Becky jump. "Seth's starting to wonder what your deal is."

Becky looked at Dean. "Please tell me you didn't tell him I'm a..." Becky checked her surroundings. "Lesbian." She whispered.

"No, of course not," Dean said. "I said I'd keep your secret. I meant that."

"Thanks, Dean." Becky said. Becky knew was being sincere with his promise. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she could trust Dean with keeping her secret. Becky placed her arm around Dean and gave him a slight squeeze. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, fire crotch," Dean said, making Becky roll her eyes. "Lil mama, twelve o'clock." He said, walking away towards Seth's car.

"What were you two talking about?" Sasha asked.

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "The party and how he plans to get wasted." She lied.

"I do too," Sasha said. "I need to get hammered. You're probably going to have to carry me home."

Becky smirked. "Anything for my roomie."

Sasha smiled, nearly killing Becky. "Thanks, Becks." Sasha said.

Both girls joined Seth, Dean, Roman, and Bayley by the car.

"Speaking of hotties," Dean said. "You guys ready?"

"Not in your wildest dreams, kid." Becky said, making Sasha chuckle.

"Me, Roman, and Bayley are gonna ride up front." Seth said to Becky and Sasha. "Which means, and I'm so sorry, you'll have to ride with Dean in the back."

"I call window seat!" Dean called.

"Me too!" Sasha said.

Becky pretended to be disappointed. "Shoot. That means I'm the middle man." She said, shooting Dean a knowing look.

Sasha handed Becky her clothes. "Just let me get my jeans back on. Then we can go."

"I'll sit in the middle." Bayley suggested to Roman and Seth. "I'm small so I'll be ok."

Seth chuckled and nodded his head.

* * *

Everyone took their spots in the car. Sasha and Becky were smushed together in the backseat; Dean had taken the liberty in making sure they had as little room as possible.

"Can't you move over anymore, Dean?" Becky asked like she didn't know what he was doing.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Becky, but I'm pressed against the door here."

Sasha groaned. "Just please hurry fast to the party."

"I'm sure it'll be more comfy when everyone's hammered later." Roman said, making everyone chuckle.

Becky involuntarily put her arm around Sasha to give herself more room. She only realized what she was doing when Dean started to chuckle. "I don't mean to intrude," Becky said to Sasha. "I just need more room."

"I don't mind, Becks." Sasha replied.

"Who was that girl you were talking to, Ro?" Seth asked.

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. She wouldn't tell me here name."

"That's weird." Bayley chimed in.

"Is she a student here or something?" Seth asked.

"Probably, she didn't say much," Roman said. "You saw her. I know about as much as you do."

"So, you are or aren't getting laid?" Dean asked from the backseat, making everyone, except Roman, laugh.

"I'm not here to have sex and party, Dean," Roman said. "I actually wanna be eligible next month."

"So do I," Dean added. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun tonight. I'm not saying you have to get laid. I am saying it could help you relax a bit."

"Whatever you say, man." Roman said with a heavy sigh. Roman always wondered why he wasn't used to Dean's attitude by now. After years of knowing him and how he would treat certain social situations, usually Roman would just brush Dean off and continue on. But Dean always out did himself with every back handed compliment or joke about anything considered inappropriate.

"I wish Dean was normal." Bayley muttered to Seth.

Seth chuckled. "Me too, Bayley."

* * *

After a quicker car ride than they expected, the group arrived at the Beta Pi Omega fraternity house. The students filled the house and spilled onto the front yard; People were out on the upstairs balcony, and from the sounds of it there was more to see in the backyard. The house was huge; A lot bigger than the student housing around it.

"Ok, before you go crazy, Dean-" Before Roman could finish his sentence, Dean exploded out of the car and sprinted towards the house.

"Let's get wasted!" The group could hear Dean yell at the crowd of people on the front lawn. The crowd cheered as Dean disappeared into the house.

"Yep, we'll never see him again tonight." Roman said.

"Nope." Bayley added.

"Probably means I can take my arm away." Becky said to Sasha.

"Aww, but I was so comfy." Sasha said with a laugh.

Seth parked the car near the curb. When he shut off the engine, Seth turned to face the rest of the group. "Ok, since I'm the designated driver tonight, just want to say a few things: If at any point any of you want to go home, I'll happily run you back to your dorm and-"

"See you later, nerd." Bayley giggled, pushing on Roman to make him leave the car faster.

Seth jumped out of the car. "What about getting a ride home?" He called after everyone.

"We'll go when Dean's had enough." Roman yelled back.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and locked the car. "Ok, but I have the keys so don't complain if you wanna leave and I don't."

"Hey, cool car," A short girl with blonde hair approached Seth with a can of beer in her hand. "Chevy Impala, huh? What year is it?"

"Seventy-three," Seth replied. "It was my dad's."

"Classic taste;" The girl placed her hand on the roof and slid it over the smooth metal. "How many miles on her?" She asked.

"Like, two hundred." Seth said.

"Bullshit," The girl said. "There's no way."

Seth unlocked the car. "No, seriously, only two somethin'."

Seth and the girl slid into the car. Seth turned the battery on, making the dash light up. "See," Seth pointed at the odometer. "Two hundred sixteen to be exact."

The girl chuckled. "Wow, this things gotta be worth a fortune. Where'd your dad get it?"

"He bought it brand new. Just never got a chance to drive it all that much." Seth said.

"Very nice." The girl got back out of the car. "You should give me a ride sometime."

Seth chuckled. "I'm not a cab service."

"I wasn't talking about the car." The girl said, resulting in Seth's face going completely pale.

Seth started to get out of the car and nearly tripped on his own feet trying to get out. "Uh, w-what'd you say your name was?" He asked, trying to calm himself.

"Dana." The girl said.

"I'll have to give you that ride sometime soon." Seth said.

Dana smirked. "Totally."

Dana turned away from Seth and walked up the path to the house. Seth took a deep breath, trying to fully comprehend the confrontation.

"Who was that?" Bayley appeared next to Seth and asked, making Seth jump and yell in surprise.

"That was Dana," Seth said. "She likes my care."

Bayley furrowed her eyebrow. "Do you like her?" She asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Seth said.

Bayley dropped her head. "Swear." She muttered.

Seth dug a dollar from his pocket and handed it to Bayley. Seth locked his car and walked up to the house. Bayley glanced at the dollar in Seth's hand. Bayley didn't understand why, but she was dissapointed to hear that Seth liked a girl. She and Seth were roommates, did that mean this other girl would be around too? What if she and Seth were watching Toy Story and this Dana stopped by? Bayley chuckled at herself for being so childish. Seth and this girl weren't dating. Odds were that they never spoke to each other again. Still, Bayley had a strange heavy feeling in her chest as she followed the path up to the house.

* * *

Becky and Sasha entered the fraternity house. "Holy shit, this place is huge." Sasha said. The front room was massive; The front foyer was open and spacious with a large winding staircase that lead to the second floor. To the left was the living room, straight ahead was what looked like a kitchen, and to the right was another living room.

"Insane." Becky said.

A guy dressed in a tuxedo and monocle approached Becky and Sasha with a tray of shot glasses. "House rules," The guy told them. "You need to pay the cover charge if you want to stay."

"What's the cover charge?" Sasha asked.

"Three shots of tequila." The guy extended the tray in front of himself.

Becky hesitated, but Sasha quickly grabbed a shot glass and drank it down. Before Becky could respond, Sasha took her second and third shot in quick succession. Becky, not wanting to be shown up, took her three shots at a quicker pace than Sasha.

"God damn, you girls are amazing." The guy said.

Sasha grabbed Becky by her hand and lead her into the kitchen, brushing past dozens of people. Becky held on tight to Sasha, trying her best to keep her giggles silent. Sasha and Becky slipped past a few more people and finally made it to the kitchen. In the center of the room, an impromptu bar was made out of the counter top.

Sasha leaned closer to Becky so she could hear her over the loud music. "What do you want to drink? I'll get it for you."

Becky, still holding hands with Sasha, decided to be a little more risque with her humor tonight since they'd both be drinking and could blame it on the Jack if things got awkward. "Whatever gets you me in your pants faster." Becky whispered back.

Sasha laughed. "Jack and coke it is then."

Becky breathed a sigh of relief. Sasha took Becky's heavy flirting as dirty jokes, which was good news to Becky. She could continue the flirting, have it taken as a joke, and not ruin her friendship with the goddess that was this volleyball player with purple hair.

It's good, this is good. Becky thought to herself, watching Sasha chat with the "bartender." I was totally kidding, if she calls me out. I was drinking, the devil's brew makes me talk nonsense.

"Holy shite, lookie over here." Becky spun on her heels to find her best friend, Finn, standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a girl under each arm. "It's ma little sister, Becky."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk already?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah." Finn exclaimed, making the girls laugh. When he was sure they weren't looking, Finn shook his head and winked at Becky. Becky gave Finn a knowing head nod, making him chuckle. "Anyway, this is Martia. She is a biology major." Finn nodded his head at the other girl. "Emily is a astro-physics major. And we all have great chemistry together."

"Finn that was awful even to me." Becky said.

"Hey, it took me an hour to come up with that." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Actually Martia came up with it, but who's really counting?"

"You go have fun, Finn." Becky pointed at the girls. "Make him wear a condom."

Finn laughed at Becky, then lead the girl's towards a different part of the house.

Sasha tapped Becky on her shoulder. "Was that Finn?" Sasha asked.

Becky nodded her head. "You just missed him."

"Shoot, he seems really cute." Sasha said.

Becky scoffed, making Sasha laugh. "You have the hots for my friend? Good heavens girl."

"No, just the hots for my roommate." Sasha handed Becky her drink. "As promised, your beverage m'lady."

Becky chuckled and curtseyed. "Than you much, ma'am." Becky took a sip of her drink. Much to Becky's surprise, it was actually Jack and Coke. "Jack and Coke?" She asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "It's my favorite. I told you I was getting it." She took a long drink from hers. "I told the guy to put extra Jack in mine."

"You're just asking to get picked up by strange men, aren't you?" Becky teased.

Sasha smiled and raised her glass. "Here's to the new school year; Let's make it ours."

Becky clinked her glass against Sasha's. "Here here." Becky took another drink from her glass. "How come he gave you real glass and not a red plastic cup?"

"I told him it was urgent I get the good cups." Sasha said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"It was our first drink together," Sasha said. "It had to be special."

Becky blushed. Sasha was being so sweet and Becky couldn't figure out why. "Why are you being so sweet?" Becky asked.

"Meh, blame it on the booze," Sasha said. "I think too much when I drink."

"Think less, do more." Becky replied.

Sasha nodded her head and chuckled. "For sure, Becks."

* * *

Dean was on the other side of the house from where Sasha and Becky were. Currently, he was sitting at a high table by himself, polishing off his tenth bottle of beer; He had started to make a neat pile of the bottles in front of him. When no one was looking, Dean swiped a cooler from a group of girls. Much to his pleasure and pain at the same time, the girls liked the same beer Dean did. Opening bottle eleven, Dean finally felt a bit of a buzz come along. Dean glanced around the room; You'd never guess it when you saw him interact with people, but Dean was a bit of a loner. He loved doing shots with everyone, but he really loved settling in with a couple twelve packs. When Dean got that light buzz, that's when he unleashed himself and would become the life of the party. Across the room, Dean spotted a girl with red highlights point at him. Recognizing her as one of the girls he stole the beer from, Dean slid out of his chair and hurried towards the exit.

"Hey, jackass." Dean heard the girl say, but he slipped into the kitchen and ducked behind a group of people doing shots. Dean watched as the girl walked into the kitchen, look around for him, then throw her hands in the air and leave the room again. Dean sighed in relief, thankful he didn't have to deal with that pain in the ass.

"Hey, you." Dean froze again. Shit. He thought. He was finally caught. "We need another guy for beer pong." Dean's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Ho ho, beer pong you say?" Dean asked, approaching the table.

"Yeah, if you can handle it." A guy said to Dean.

"If I can... If I can handle it? Dude, my baby formula was Jose Cuervo. Hand me a ball." The guy handed Dean a ping pong ball. Dean held it between his fingers, examining it closely. "Spalding?" He asked, reading the label.

"Dude, come on." A different guy whined.

"Off the china cabinet." Dean muttered to his partner.

"What?" His partner asked.

Dean, still staring at his partner, threw the ping pong ball across the room. It bounced off the china cabinet, then came flying back and landed in the center cup of the pyramid.

"What the shit?" A girl asked.

Dean smirked. "I believe that's your drink." He said to his opponent, pointing at the cup.

* * *

Roman was sitting in one of the living rooms with a can of beer in his hand. Roman was not a party guy at all. Usually he would arrive, say hi to a few people, then head home. But he couldn't find Seth so he couldn't bail right away this time. Instead, Roman sat on the couch drinking with himself.

"You look bored." Roman watched as the girl from the lake sat beside him.

"Parties aren't my thing." Roman replied.

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, me neither. I like to stay home but my roommate made me go. How about you?"

"My friends dragged me along." Roman said. "I can't leave until they want to."

The girl grabbed Roman's beer. "Me neither." She said before taking a drink.

Roman chuckled. "That's my beer."

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Mine now."

Roman shook his head and smirked at the mysterious girl. "What's your name anyway?" He asked.

The girl took another drink from Roman's beer. "Is that your best pickup line, Roman?" She asked.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows at the girl. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I hear things," The girl said. "And your buddy Seth said you were all alone."

Roman caught sight of Seth and Bayley across the room; Seth nodded his head while Bayley gave him a thumbs up. Roman laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, Seth is crazy sometimes."

"You wanna dance?" The girl asked.

"I can't dance." Roman said.

"So? Neither can I." The girl said.

Roman chuckled and got off the couch. "Alright, but I warned you."

* * *

"Holy cow, Roman's dancing." Seth exclaimed, watching his heavily muscled and tattooed friend get up and start dancing with the blonde girl from the lake.

"I've never seen a guy get Charlotte's attention like he does." Bayley said.

"Charlotte?" Seth asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, Charlotte; The girl. Her dad's a big booster for the soccer and football team. He even has a dorm hall named after him."

"Which one?" Seth asked.

"Flair." Bayley said.

Seth nodded his head and continued watching his best friend dance like an absolute idiot.

"Shoot, here comes the king!" Bayley said, slapping Seth in the arm.

"The what?" Seth asked.

Walking into the living room was someone wearing a crown and cape with a girl Bayley recognized as Nikki by his side.

"The king wishes to speak!" Nikki called out. Almost immediately, the house went silent.

The king took a step forward; Seth noticed the king wasn't wearing a shirt under his cape. Seth admitted that the king was pretty muscular, more than Roman even. And Seth wondered if Roman was using steroids, so this guy was pretty big.

The king cleared his throat. "How's everybody doing?" He asked in a normal voice, the complete opposite of what Seth expected.

The crowd answered his question with a rally of generic answers.

"Good," The king said. "For all the new recruits, and for those who were drunk the last time I addressed myself, I am John Cena, leader of Beta Pi Omega. This is my home. As long as you treat it with respect, it is yours also. This home was purchased fourteen years ago; It was custom made for a wealthy family, but they decided not to buy it. It was near the campus so the university bought it and gave it to the first fraternity founded here: Beta Pi Omega. We are here to celebrate another incoming semester. This is my final first party, as I graduate after this year. But I hope that my good friends Kevin and Sami do me justice and continue my legacy. Until then," John raised a red solo cup. "Let's get drunk."

The crowd cheered then continued what they were doing. Nikki kissed John on his chin and wrapped herself around one of his arms.

"He's pretty cool." Seth said.

"He's super cool." Bayley said.

"Bayley... Are you drinking?" Seth asked, realizing Bayley was swaying in place.

"Just a little bit, Sethie," Bayley snickered. "I-I-I thought it was cranberry juice."

Seth chuckled and lead Bayley to another room.

* * *

"Boom, goddamn that's four games in a row," Dean exclaimed. "You are a child." He yelled to his partner, who missed every shot he took. Dean hadn't missed a single one.

"Hey, dickface," Dean turned in the direction of the voice: It was the girl he stole the beer from. "When're you gonna pay me back for the beer you stole."

Seth and Bayley entered the room. "What did you drink Bayley?" Seth asked.

Bayley was in a fit of giggles. "The guy told me it was Alieve and cranberry juice."

Seth stopped walking. "What guy?" He asked.

"I told some guy I had a headache," Bayley slurred. "Then he dropped some Alieve into a glass of cranberry juice and told me to drink it."

"Somebody drugged you?" Seth exclaimed. "Who?"

"Some guy with a face tattoo." Bayley giggled.

"Lookie here, little girl," Dean said to the girl. "I needed a drink. So I borrowed a few from you."

"You stole all of our beer, asshole." The girl exclaimed. By now, a small crowd had formed around Dean and the girl.

Seth took Bayley by the hand. He spotted Dean, and started to make his way towards him.

"I didn't do anything like that." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean," Seth grabbed Dean by the shoulder. "We gotta go."

"Wait a second, Seth, I was having a very important conversation with this little gal right here." Dean turned back to the girl. "What's your name, darlin'?"

"Wayoutofyourleague." The girl replied.

"I doubt it, but alright." Dean said. He nudged Seth with his elbow. "Let's head out."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A guy yelled to Seth.

"Hey, you gave me that cranberry juice!" Bayley said, pointing at the guy that yelled at Seth.

"Face tattoo." Seth muttered, eyeing the spider inked on the guy's face. Seth crossed the room, ignoring Bayley's questioned concern. Seth took a big step forward and swung at the guy. He connected and sent the guy to the floor.

"Hey, did you just punch Ricky?" Another guy exclaimed.

Seth turned to face about four other bigger guys staring down at him. "Fuck me." Seth mumbled.

Dean pulled Seth by the arm. "So sorry about my brother; He's a retard."

"His buddy drugged Bayley." Seth hissed.

Dean stopped in his tracks. "Did he?" He asked, turning back towards the group. "Well then." Dean swiped a bottle of liquor from the counter and threw it at the group of guys, smashing one of them in the face. Dean and Seth ran for the front door. Seth grabbed Bayley by the hand and pulled her along. Dean paused in front of the girl from before, cradled her face, and kissed her. Dean then ran after Seth out the front door.

"Go go go go." Dean yelled after Seth, laughing hysterically.

"Are they behind us?" Seth asked.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"Yes they are!" Dean yelled.

Seth unlocked his car. Seth, Bayley, and Dean dove into the car.

"Start the fucking thing!" Dean hollered.

Seth fumbled with his keys, but stuck them in the ignition and sped away just in time.

"It's our first day and you almost get me killed!" Seth yelled at Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, but it was funny, huh?"

"No." Seth growled.

"I thought it was." Bayley slurred, making Dean laugh harder.

* * *

Roman walked out the front door of the Beta Pi Omega fraternity house; It was a quarter to one in the morning, and it was clear to Roman that he was walking. Dean and Seth disappeared a long time ago with Bayley. Not that Roman had noticed; He had spent most of the night talking with the mystery girl. They talked, danced, and drank but Roman never learned her name. Roman lost sight of her about an half an hour before. After not finding her again, Roman decided that was his cue to leave.

Roman walked back to his dorm hall. Thankfully, it was just around the corner. Roman made his way up to his room. Inside, he found Dean lying on the floor of the living room. "Dean?" Roman asked. "You alive?"

"Yup." Dean replied groggily.

Roman chuckled to himself and made his way to his room.

* * *

Becky stumbled into her dorm room. The giggling drunk mess formally known as Sasha was slung over her shoulder; Dragging her feet and making the whole process a lot harder than it had to be. Becky dragged Sasha into her bedroom.

"Sasha, please move your feet," Becky snickered drunkingly. "I-I gotta get you to bed."

Sasha giggled and fell onto her bed. Sasha giggled uncontrollably as she kicked off her shoes and sat up.

"No, lass, you need to sleep it off." Becky walked closer to Sasha and tried making her lie back down. Sasha suddenly grabbed Becky by her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. Becky rolled over onto her back, only to be pinned down by Sasha. "Wh-what're you doing, Sasha?" Becky asked, not sure if she was terrified or thrilled that Sasha had her pinned down.

Sasha giggled again. "I know your secret, Becky." Sasha lowered her head until it was inches from Becky's. "I know who you have a crush on."

Becky's heart started to pound. She was the prey, Sasha was the predator. Maybe Sasha was just messing with her and didn't actually know her secret and this was just her when she was drunk. Maybe Sasha wasn't serious. "Who?" Becky asked, both nervous and overzealous at the same time.

Sasha answered the question, when she closed the small gap between them with a gentle kiss. Becky's stomach started to fill with butterflies as the electricity surged between the two new roommates. Sasha moaned into the kiss. Becky shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck. Sasha opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue slid out and poke at Becky's lips. Becky opened her mouth, allowing Sasha's tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Becky moaned into the kiss as her tongue wrestled for dominance with Sasha's. Sasha slid her hand up Becky's shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast with such gentleness that it drove Becky crazy that she wasn't being more rough.

Sasha pulled her hand from Becky's shirt and stopped kissing her. Sasha sat up, still smiling at Becky.

"Why'd you stop?" Becky whispered.

Sasha giggled. Becky's eyes went wide as Sasha pulled off her shirt. Becky ran her fingers over Sasha's tanned midsection, tracing the outline of her abs with her fingertips. "How bad do you want to see my breasts?" Sasha asked.

Becky dug her fingernails into Sasha's side, making her throw her head back and moan. "So freakin' bad, Sasha." She growled in a sex hungry tone.

Sasha chuckled to herself knowing that she could drive Becky wild with only a few kisses and a quick grope. "How wet are you?" Sasha leaned close to Becky's ear; The vibrations from her voice on her ear made Becky shudder and tug on Sasha's jeans. "I bet if I shoved my hand down there-"

"We'd have a big, BIG, problem." Becky finished Sasha's sentence.

"Good," Sasha whispered. "Too bad I'll forget about it in the morning."

"I won't." Becky replied.

"I know." Sasha sat back up and slid her shirt back on. Becky started to protest, but Sasha silenced her with another sweet kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, lass." Sasha pushed off the bed and slipped into the living room.

Becky remained on the bed, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. Maybe this was just a drunken dream and this would just be a funny story in the morning. Becky then realized just how "worked up" she really was; She moved her legs to get up, but the friction that caused was causing her to jump at any little movement.

"Shite." Becky muttered to herself. Becky lied there in silence for a few moments, when the sound of light snoring came from the living room. "Is she sleeping?" Becky asked herself. Becky sighed. "She's drunker than I am." She murmured.

Drunk Sasha was right about one thing, Becky thought, this was going to be one hell of a story in the morning.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Dean got off the floor and stumbled over to his door. Dean flung it open; Standing in his doorway was the short blonde girl from before.

"Wayoutofmyleague?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?"

The girl pushed Dean further into his room. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you to fuck me."

Dean took a step back and shook his head. "What now?" He asked.

"I tried solving the problem myself. Twice. But for whatever reason, I can't stop thinking about you kissing me." The girl said, clearly upset instead of happy about her predicament.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Shit, alright," Dean lead his way to his room. "I'm a little drunk, so this won't last long."

"It fucking better." The girl said.

Dean chuckled. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

When Bayley woke from her deep satisfying slumber the morning after the first eventful party of fall semester, she knew two things; she was uncomfortable with how many of her dreams had featured Seth Rollins, and that it currently sounded like there was a raccoon in her refrigerator. Her vision still blurry, she threw on her favorite Stamford U hoodie, made sure her leggings were covering everything they needed to, and stumbled out into the common room to find Dean Ambrose cheerily cooking away at the range top, stopping frequently to open and close the fridge, gathering more ingredients for whatever concoction he was crafting.

Against her better judgement, Bayley spoke; "Dean, what the hell are you doing? It's..." she paused, looking the digital clock over the stove..."Ten AM. I didn't plan on being up until noon. And how are you even standing?"

Dean snickered, lips curled in that mildly arrogant sneer so many women found inexplicably irresistible. "First of all, you owe me a dollar."

Bayley shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"You swore. That's a dollar." He admonished, his head shaking from side to side in an exaggerated chiding motion, as if he were scolding a toddler. "Secondly, Seth buys food. I don't. Not 'til I have to, anyway. But I'm hungry, and there's some girl in my bed that I don't remember inviting, so you're stuck with me until either breakfast is over or skank-a-saurus rex in there vacates the premises."

Bayley rubbed both hands on her face. She still was having trouble comprehending that chaos incarnate was cooking breakfast in her dorm room. She knew she should throw him out on his ass, but he was a friend of Seth's, AND, she admitted to herself, she was starving and hung over, so instead of crying to get him to leave, as she'd done previously, she inched closer and peered into the cyclone of insanity that currently occupied her kitchenette. "Well, Dean, what are you making?"

Dean's face lit up, and Bayley was certain she heard his inflection change slightly into that of a TV announcer. "Bayley, I'm glad you asked. What we have here is the patented Dean Ambrose hangover cure." He gesticulated wildly over the stove as he talked. "We start with two pop tarts. I prefer frosted strawberry, but you do you, boo."

Bayley giggled. "That's fine." She watched in anxious wonder as Dean slammed 4 pop tarts into the toaster on her kitchen counter. "We cook the pop tarts, then we spread peanut butter on one and jelly on the other."

Bayley's eyes lit up. "Oh, we do pop tart PBJ where I'm from, too."

Dean laughed, then continued. "Oh darlin', we are just getting started. We take our pop tarts, add the PB and J, and then the fun begins." He began wildly wielding the spatula in his right hand. "You like scrambled eggs?" Bayley grinned, and nodded emphatically. "Good," Ambrose continued, "because I just scrambled like 6 of them." He quickly dived the eggs roughly in half, then spread each portion on one set of pop tarts. "Then, we add the bacon. Lots of protein. Very important when dealing with a hangover." He spread multiple slices of bacon onto both pop tarts as he spoke. "But we're not done yet, girlie, not by a long shot." With that, he reached down and pulled a small baking tray out of the oven. "Then, we add the hash browns, and I baked them because it's MUCH healthier that way," he added with wink and a tone in his voice that let Bayley know he knew how dumb that sounded. He slid one McDonald's style hash brown onto each sandwich. "You also need those carbs to deal with the alcohol. Trust me, I know how to deal with alcohol." He pointed the spatula at Bayley as he said this to emphasize his point. "Finally," he said, " we add the ham." He slid his spatula under two small stacks of cold cuts that Bayley assumed were ham that were frying in a small pan in one order of the range, then added them to the rapidly growing pile of breakfast food that now occupied the pop tart PB J he'd started out with. "But we're not done yet." He moved from the range to a blender situated next to the sink. "Now we need Dean's special hangover fixer elixir." Dean began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, pulling more ingredients as he found them. He set a blender onto the countertop. "We start with protein powder. What do you think, two scoops each?" He asked, looking at Bayley for confirmation. She nodded in the affirmative, eyes wide and in awe of this force of nature that was currently hell bent on curing her massive headache. Ambrose then reached into the fridge and pulled out two cans of differing heights and volume. Bayley shook her head when she saw that the two cans contained light beer and energy drink, respectively. Dean expertly popped the tops on both using one hand each, and simultaneously poured both into the blender. "Hangovers actually occur when the body is completely cut off from alcohol after an intense sustained amount of alcohol. The body is expecting more and gets none. It's not pretty. What we should do is taper off gradually, hence the beer."

"And the energy drink?" Bayley inquired?

"I feel like crap. I'm sure you do too. This helps." Dean said, as though explaining to a child. He pressed a button on the blender, and poured ice onto the mixture. He then pulsed the blender, as though making a daiquiri. "This is part two. You eat your sammich, drink the potion, and you'll be good as new in a couple hours." He grabbed Bayley's plate, as well as his own, and set them down on the coffee table in front of the tv. He then returned to the kitchen, poured mixture into two cups, and plopped one in front of Bayley. He then watched intently as she took a giant bite from the pop tart sandwich he'd made for her. "Well?" He asked, as though awaiting a verdict from a doctor on whether or not he was going to live. Bayley nodded. "This is actually really good. It shouldn't be, and I hate myself for thinking it is, but it is."

Dean grinned. "Good! Now," he grabbed the remote for the tv from the table. "What are you thinking? Cartoons? Let's watch cartoons." He flipped hurriedly through the channels, hoping to find a channel satisfactory for the peculiar taste he knew Bayley had for entertainment. He stopped when he found a Spongebob Squarepants episode, even singing the theme song along with Bayley. He watched as she sipped her drink, made a face, then downed the rest while holding her nose. She had to admit he was being really nice to her when he really had no reason to do so. She spoke, no longer able to keep her curiosity from getting the better of her. "Dean, why are you being so nice to me? And why did you try to kill that guy with a liquor bottle last night? You know I'm not just gonna sleep with you because you're being nice, right?" Dean picked up the remote, muted the tv, then moved from the chair he was occupying to sit next to the couch Bayley was sitting on.

"Look," he began. "You're an innocent. You have a.. clean soul. Seth thinks you're cool. You're not like me, or that sleaze weasel sleeping in my bed right now. I usually deal strictly in scumbags and skanks. But you, you're alright. We can be friends. And if you're Seth's friend, and you're my friend, I'll always have your back."

Bayley fought back a tear. She'd never had trouble making friends, but Dean struck her as the kind of guy who meant what he said when he said that he had her back. Instead of crying, however, she reached out both arms and tightly hugged the somewhat uncomfortable Ambrose. He wasn't used to open emotion being shown to him by females that wasn't either anger or lust. He let her hug him for another minute, then gently broke the embrace.

"Hey, it's all good. We're buds. But don't tell anyone I'm not a ruthless party animal, alright? As far as anyone knows, I'm here to party."

Bayley chuckled and shook her head. She was continually amazed at Dean's ability to switch from decent human being to animalistic madman almost on cue. Dean moved back to his previously-occupied chair and turned the tv back up. He and Bayley ate and watched in silence for a few minutes before a soft knock on the dorm room door interrupted their solace. Bayley walked to the door, then cracked it a bit to see a tall blonde female with her arms folded impatiently waiting for someone to answer. Bayley swung the door open.

"Hi. It's Charlotte, right?"

The blonde girl smiled politely. "It is. Is Dean Ambrose here?"

Bayley glanced over at Dean, as if to ask "Do you want to talk to her?" He rose cautiously from his seat and saw that it was the tall blonde that had captured his best friend's attention. He leaned against the door frame, in an obviously exaggerated "seduction" pose. "Hey girl. We can do this, but there's already some rando asleep in my bed, so we'll have to go to like, your room, or Seth's car, or..."

Charlotte raised a hand, cutting him off. "Not even if your dick cured cancer."

At this, Bayley covered her mouth to hide her laugh. The tall girl continued. "You dropped your wallet when you dumbasses were running out of the fraternity house last night. I didn't want those shaved apes you pummeled with a liquor bottle to come after you or Roman."

Dean nodded, beginning to understand. "Ah, so this is about my Samoan bodyguard, eh? You thought you could bring me my wallet back and you'd just bump into Ro-Ro while playing 'good samaritan?' You can't fool me. Well, cool, thanks. I guess." Dean rifled through the old black leather billfold. "Hey, there was seven bucks in here. A condom, an Ickey Woods rookie card, some other shit. My ID is here, though. Sweet."

Charlotte snickered, taken aback by the brazenness of Ambrose. "Ok, well, if you see Roman, tell him I knocked on his door. And why isn't anyone over there?"

Now it was Ambrose's turn to snicker. "Oh, he's in there, but no one's waking Roman up from a hangover until he does it himself. Trust me, I've seen it. You have a better chance of getting me to go to one of these freshman orientations than you do of getting Roman up when he's been drinking."

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. "That's too bad. I might've gone into his room and joined him. But if he's not awake, he can't consent, can he?"

Dean's eyes grew wide. "That's not true. I GUARANTEE Ro consents. I have power of attorney for him and he consents. He consents!" Dean's voice grew louder as Charlotte turned and began walking away. Before disappearing, however, she called back over her shoulder: "Tell Roman I said hi. But don't tell him my name."

Dean shook his head. "Man. She is...something." He turned and saw Bayley shaking her head. "What?" He asked, clearly irritated that Bayley was messing with him.

"Two things," she said. "One, you're an idiot. Two, you owe me a dollar."

With that, she turned and sat back down at the tv. Ambrose, for his part, stood in stunned silence at the exchange he'd just had with Roman's not so secret secret admirer.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth sat up in bed to the sounds of uncontrollable laughter coming from his living room. Slightly annoyed, Seth pushed himself out of bed and shuffled into the living room. Seated on the couch, Dean and Bayley were currently losing their minds while they watched an episode of SpongeBob on the tv. Shaking his head and chuckling at such a sight, Seth backpedaled into his room. Seth scratched his head, not at the sight of his best friend and roommate watching cartoons on a Tuesday morning, but because of the odd dreams he had during the night. They mainly starred Bayley in a "provocative" nature; The kind that contradict her bubbly and childish personality. Seth didn't take it too seriously, mostly because he had dreams like that about his female classmates when he was still in high school and because he didn't see Bayley more than a good friend. Sure, they bonded the day before, but Seth saw Bayley as a little sister; Even though she was a few years older than him.

Opening his closet to find some clothes, Seth pulled off his A Day to Remember t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. Seth pulled out his favorite Paramore shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and gym shorts. Seth was a big punk rock fan, as portrayed by his massive collection of band shirts. Seth reentered the living room; Dean and Bayley were still watching cartoons on the couch.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Seth found it odd that his two hungover friends were up earlier than he was even though he had no alcohol to drink the night before.

Dean chuckled. "It's almost noon, dude."

Seth arched his brow in confusion. "Seriously?" He asked, surprised by the fact that he slept later than his friends.

"Yeah, it's funny how you're the last one awake but we're the ones hungover." Bayley added with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah, how are you feeling by the way?" Seth sat on the arm of the couch next to Bayley. "Does your head hurt?"

Bayley shook her head. "No, I had a headache before and my mouth was really dry, but Dean made me his hangover cure."

Seth smiled at Dean. "You actually made her eat that?" He asked with a laugh.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It does the job it needs to do."

"It's freakin' disgusting from the sounds of it." Seth said, cringing at the thought of eggs and bacon on a Poptart.

"It's actually really good," Bayley said. "The elixr was awful, no offense Dean, but the sandwich was great."

Seth shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Glad you're feeling better, Bayley." Dean aggressively cleared his throat. "Glad we're still alive even though you almost got us killed, Dean." Seth entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Bayley realized she was holding her breath when the bathroom door shut. Why was Seth walking around in just his underwear? Bayley thought to herself. And why is he being so nice to me? Maybe he has a crush on me! No, that's stupid.

Shaking her head, Bayley turned her attention back to the cartoons.

Roman woke up to the sounds of his phone ringing and someone using the bathroom. Not really concerned about the latter, Roman groggily rolled over in his bed to pick up his phone from the bedside table. Too late, the ringing stopped the second Roman looked at the screen. "Forty-seven missed calls from an unknown number?" Roman groaned, starting to feel the aftermath of his first college party. It couldn't have been the two cans of beer that made him feel like absolute shit right? No, Roman realized it must've been the shots he took with the blonde girl. From lack of better judgement, Roman was persuaded into a shots challenge with the pretty blonde girl he met at the lake. A bottle and half of White Eagle later, fifteen shots, Roman realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea. To be honest, Roman didn't remember what happened after shot number eight, but obviously nothing too exciting from the lack of company in his bed. Roman sat up slowly to keep his head from exploding... At least, that's what it felt like. "Fuck." Roman muttered, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and adjust them to the blinding light that was coming from the circle of death on his ceiling.

After throwing his covers to the side, sliding out of bed, and taking a second to stretch his back, Roman slid on a pair of jeans and shuffled into the living room. Shirtless and head pounding, Roman realized Dean was no longer on the living room floor where he left him last night. Figuring Seth might have some idea, Roman left his dorm and crossed the hall to the one parallel to his. Roman raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Lemme get a piece of that."

Roman peered over his shoulder at two girls walking away from him. Roman chuckled and knocked on the door again.

"Hey, Ro," Dean answered the door with a smirk. "Rough night?"

Roman, taken by surprise by Dean's appearance in Bayley and Seth's dorm, looked back at his dorm door. "Uh, did I sleep in the right dorm last night?"

"Yeah, but I made me and Bayley some hangover cures. The chica likes them, so that's good." Dean checked over his shoulder. "I think she's still watching tv though-"

"Wait, if you're over here," Roman interrupted. "Who was in the bathroom a second ago?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's still there? Fuckin' lame, man." Dean turned back to face inwards towards the dorm. "Hey, Bayley? I gotta go back to my dorm, ok? I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean stepped into the hallway and shut the door. "Ok, if this chick tries anything, you remember what to do?"

Roman shook his head.

"Dude, c'mon," Dean sighed and shook his head. "We don't know you, we don't know why you're here."

"Play stupid?" Roman asked.

"I call it the Hail Mary, but sure, play stupid." Dean rolled his eyes and walked back into his own dorm with Roman close behind.

Becky opened her eyes to the blinding beams of sunlight peering through the curtains of the bedroom. Experiencing a feeling worse than death, Becky rolled out of bed. Through the strands of her tangled orange hair, Becky saw her roommate standing at the kitchen counter. Suddenly remembering what happened during the night, Becky froze in place. Sasha was staring down at her phone, occasionally swiping the screen. Becky watched Sasha closely, wondering what her take was on the situation.

Sasha looked up from her phone. "Hey, sleepy, how you fellin'?" Becky groaned, making Sasha laugh. "That bad huh?"

"I feel like dying, lass." Becky gradually shuffled over to the counter on the opposite side of Sasha.

"No dying today, Becks, you have soccer on Monday." Sasha brushed the hair out of Becky's eyes with her fingers. "You gotta carry the team all the way to the national championship, remember?"

Becky smiled slightly. "I can only do that if my biggest fan is there."

"I'll be the loudest person in the stands." Sasha walked around the counter. She wrapped her arms around Becky and gave her a gentle and quick squeeze.

The sensation of Sasha's skin touching hers made Becky shiver. Sasha's hands rubbed Becky's shoulder; Remembering what those hands were doing the night before was starting to make Becky figuratively foam at the mouth. Sasha broke the embrace, allowing Becky to catch her breath again.

"Thank you for getting me home last night," Sasha said. "I'm glad you were there to make sure I didn't wake up in the quarter back's bedroom."

Becky half chuckled-half breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we can't let the boys think you're available." Becky smiled at Sasha. "You are all mine, Sash."

Sasha shook her head and smiled. "God, I must've been such a pain in the ass."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Becky asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Last thing I remember is asking for Jack and Coke in a glass. After that," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I remember waking up on the couch with the worst headache."

Becky nodded her head, relieved at the fact that Sasha was oblivious about the encounter they had with each other. Still, Becky remembered everything very clearly. The thought of Sasha pinning her down had Becky shaking with anticipation. "Do you remember what happened when we got back here?" Becky asked.

Sasha shook her head. "No, but I was going to ask why you were sleeping in my room."

Becky's hands started to shake. "Well, you and I were in their together at first."

"Aww, did I tuck you in?" Sasha asked.

Becky dropped her head and chuckled nervously. "No, not exactly..."

"Then what were we doing?" Sasha asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Heart pounding in her chest like an Apache drum, Becky set her gaze on her own feet. "We, uh," Becky's voice was being hindered by the lump in the back of her throat. "I-I helped you into bed, then you pulled me next to y-you... And then you pinned me down." Becky slowly raised her head to meet Sasha's stare. Sasha had her eyebrows furrowed together in what Becky guessed was concern more than anger or embarrassment.

"Then what?" Sasha asked. Her voice was a bit quieter, but more or less stayed the same.

Just tell her what happened. Becky thought to herself. The pounding in Becky's chest grew louder to the point where she felt the blood coursing into the tip of her ears and to her cheeks. "We, sorta-"

"Oh, God, did we have sex?" Sasha asked, dropping her arms to her side.

"Nonononono," Becky raised her arms in front of her and waved her hands like she was stopping Sasha from running away. "We kissed a little..." Becky nodded her head to the side. "Ok, a lot, but nothing else happened."

Sasha covered her eyes with her hands. Becky watched her carefully, anticipating what Sasha was going to do next.

Oh, God, please don't kill me. Becky thought.

"Jesus, I am so sorry, Becky," Sasha sighed heavily. She dropped her hands from her eyes; Becky took note of the teaes forming in her dark eyes. "I did not mean to do that, believe me."

"No, Sash, I'm not mad-"

"No, Becky, that wasn't cool of me to do that." Sasha shook her head. "I am so sorry for kissing you."

No! Don't be! Becky mentally screamed. "It's not a big deal, Sasha, really."

"I mean, if you say so." Sasha chuckled, still out of breath from beginning to cry. "Just so you know, I like boys, ok?"

Dammit. Becky thought. "Yeah, Sasha, I know."

"I mean, I can't imagine what it would be like to be friends with a fag, ya know? Like, ew, stay the hell away from me." Sasha chuckled again and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm gonna go shower. Maybe we can get some lunch after?"

Becky's breathing had stopped completely. Not from Sasha's good looks or the taste of Sasha's strawberry lip gloss still on her mouth, but from the mention of "that" word. The one word that terrorized all through high school. The word that resulted in Finn being nearly expelled from school after he, in the principal's words, nearly started a riot with how many people he fought when he found the Facebook and Snapchat posts. Sasha, her Sasha, the girl she found herself naturally attracted to in a sexual and non-sexual way, was throwing that word around like it was nothing.

"I think I saw an Arby's on the way here. I could go for some roast beef," Sasha chuckled. "Not like a dyke would, but you get what I mean."

Becky nodded her head. And there it was, the other word that made high school life a living hell. Just hearing it being said again was bringing Becky's anxiety back to light.

"You alright, Becks?"

Becky finally found the strength to breath again. "Yeah, I like roast beef too."

Sasha smiled at Becky before slipping into her room. Becky sat on the couch. It was the worst thing Becky could possibly encounter in college: Her roommate was homophobic. Becky swallowed hard, trying to get the lump out of her throat; But it wouldn't budge.

Sasha walked out of her room, wrapped in a towel with her spare clothes under her arm. "Won't be long." She said before disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Becky felt her lip quiver as the tears finally started to spill out of her eyes.

Dean and Roman stood at the foot of Dean's bed. The blonde sloot from the night before was still wrapped under the covers on Dean's bed. Roman switched his gaze from the girl to Dean, who had his gaze locked on the girl.

"What do you think her name is?" Roman whispered.

"Fuckin' Steve, why does it matter?" Dean argued.

"Just trying to make it less awkward." Roman muttered.

Dean focused back on the bare back of the girl in his bed. Currently, she was on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow. Her blonde hair was strewn crazily around her head; Her red highlights matched the color of the fingernail welts on her lower back. Dean chuckled when he noticed them.

"I guess she was on top last night." Dean pointed at the girl's back where his finger nail marks were. "She must've been amazing." Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dean shifted his head from one shoulder to the other. It was an odd feeling in his chest, but Dean couldn't stop admiring the goddess that laid on his bed. Sure, he didn't know what her face looked like or what her name was, but the sight of his marks on her and the fact that he exhausted her so much that she was still asleep at a quarter to twelve was a fact worth bragging about at the next frat party.

The girl let out a soft moan.

"She's waking up." Roman muttered.

Dean took hold of the blankets and not-so-ceremoniously ripped them off of the bed. "Eh, get the fuck up."

"Dude." Roman muttered, slapping Dean on his back.

"Damn, girl." Dean gazed in wonderment at the girl's expose backside, which had a bright red hand print printed on the left cheek. Dean laughed. "Hey, Roman-"

"I see it, Dean." Roman said in an annoyed tone.

The girl rolled over onto her back. Dean, seeing her exposed chest first, chuckled and nodded his head. "Sweet." Dean then focused on the girl's face. She seemed familiar, then the realization hit him like a semi-truck. "Wayoutofmyleague? We fucked?"

The girl sat up. "Yeah, you don't remember? We had sex for like three hours."

Dean snickered and raised his fist to Roman, expecting a fist bump. Roman shook his head and left the room. "Uh, no, I don't remember that." Dean said. "What I do know is that it's noon and you're still here."

"I was tired,' The girl raised her arms above her head and stretched her back. "I did a lot of cardio last night." She smirked at Dean and winked at him. "And cumming can take a lot out of you"

Dean smirked. "Apparently." Dean kicked the girl her shirt and jeans from the floor. "Get dressed and skedaddle, alright?"

The girl pulled her shirt over her head. "Wow, alright then, jerk."

"Look, I don't really care about what we did or who came where, but what I do know is that it couldn't have been that good because I don't remember a thing." Dean kicked the side of the bed again. "Hurry up, chica."

The girl jumped to her feet and got in Dean's face. "Listen here, asshole, I'll let you know that I am a goddess and I don't need your shit."

"What are you, like five feet tall?" Dean scanned over the girl's body, surprised by her small stature. "You're like eighty percent tits and ass."

The girl picked up her jeans and slid them on. "You're a fucking loser." She hissed.

"A loser that made you cum." Dean smirked when the girl stormed out of his room. Roman entered the room, shaking his head. "What?" Dean asked.

"You need to work on your social skills." Roman said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Dean walked to the other side of the bed. "Good thing she left her purse."

"Why is that a good thing?" Roman asked.

Dean rummaged through the girl's purse. "Yo, I found all my shit. My Ickey Woods card, my condom, my seven dollars. Damn girl fucked and robbed me." Dean removed a rectangular piece of plastic from the purse.

"Is that her i.d.?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, her student i.d." Dean read from the card. "Alexa Bliss, junior, hmmm. She had nice tits." Dean dropped the i.d. back into the purse and continued searching through it. "What the- She had my phone this whole time?"

"Then who called me this morning?" Roman asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Wait, this isn't mine, mine got wrecked. It must be hers." Dean unlocked the phone. "What the he-" Dean's eyes went wide. "Dude, check this out." Dean showed Roman his screen.

Roman titled his head at the image on the screen. "The hell is that?"

"My dick in her pussy." Dean burst out laughing when Roman's face twisted in disgust and anger. "Good God, drunk me did sober me a favor," Dean continued swiping the screen. "God damn, there's even a few videos here. God, I wish I could remember this."

"How about we don't play them." Roman insisted.

"Alright," Dean tossed Roman the purse. "Leave that outside the door so she doesn't have to come back in here."

"Whatever, Dean." Roman said.

"By the way," Dean slid his phone in his pocket. "Lake girl stopped by at Bayley's. She said to say hi."

Roman stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Did she say her name?"

"I'm not telling you." Dean said, making Roman growl and shake his head. "You should've been awake. She said if you were able to give consent she would've joined you in your bed."

Roman dropped his head and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower with the toaster. I'll see you later."

Dean burst out laughing while Roman shook his head and left the room again.


	6. Chapter 6

The first week of class and football zoomed by for Seth, Roman, and Dean. Roman had almost immediately won a job as a starting defensive tackle. What was much more surprising was that Dean was on the cusp of winning a starting job as a linebacker as a walk on. Dean simply lacked the regard for his own well being that all great linebackers also lacked. Simply put, Dean Ambrose loved to hit people, and as a result he was in line for some serious action in that saturday's first game. Seth was working hard, but his lack of size meant he probably wasn't going play much that year. Still, he loved being out there, and he'd won the respect of his coaches through his relentless work ethic, so he was hopeful that his effort would lead to good things later that year.

Football wasn't the only thing Dean Ambrose was showing an unexpected level of aptitude for. Dean fit into the college life like Forrest Gump did the military. Unbeknownst to all but his best friends, Dean possessed an eidetic memory, meaning that he had almost superhuman powers of recall of things that he'd read or seen, making his studies easy for him with very little work. He'd managed to stay on top of his work, despite being not at all sure what he wanted to major in. Roman had always been a diligent student, and college proved no different. Seth was the only one of the 3 that truly enjoyed schoolwork. His classes were engaging and challenging, and Seth took to higher education like a duck to water.

Dean WAS enjoying his english class. His professor, a Dr. Foley, was a former bestselling author who'd continued his career as an educator after his novels made him more than enough money to retire. Dean respected that. Dean had no real desire to make gobs of money, and he like that his professor had not let money change him. All in all, Dean Ambrose was as content as he'd ever been during his brief tenure at Stamford U.

Which is why it was so odd to him that for the life of him, he could not stop thinking about the tiny blonde minx he'd kicked out of his bed Tuesday morning. Now thursday, he had not been able to go more than a few minutes without her prancing around in his mind. She was smoking hot. And Dean hated himself for not being able to remember their time together Monday night, and for not knowing how to get ahold of her. He didn't have her phone or email. He didn't know where she lived on campus or who her friends were. All he knew is that he had to make things right. Dean quickly changed from his clothes into his football uniform for Thursday's practice, a series of light exercise and "Walk through's" designed to keep the team's command and mastery of the schemes their team was running at peak levels while not risking injury. Dean saw Roman and Seth talking at the edge of the practice field and went over to see them.

"Ro," he began, "you think I fucked up?"

"Yes." Was his reply. "But I'm not sure which situation you're talking about. Be more specific."

"Alexa. Wayoutofmyleague."

"Yeah, you definitely fucked that up."

Dean spit on the ground, then continued. "Yeah, I figured. Shit. I wish I could find her." As Dean continued to talk, Seth noticed something on the sideline, then elbowed Roman almost imperceptibly and nodded towards that something behind Dean.

Seth spoke up. "Yeah man, that's really too bad you can't find her. You tried facebook, the student directory, everything?"

"Man, you know my phone is fucked. I'm going tomorrow to get another one, but until then..." Dean trailed off as he noticed both Seth and Roman suppressing laughter. "And what the fuck is so funny?"

Roman finally clued the hapless Dean in. "Turn around, numbnuts. By the entrance."

Dean turned, squinted in the sunlight, and saw Alexa Bliss adorned in her SU cheerleading practice shirt and shorts. She looked radiant, her red highlights catching the sun while her gorgeous legs poked out from her tiny athletic shorts. Dean swallowed hard. Why did this girl make him feel this way? He'd had a lot of girls. A LOT of girls. Yet none of them left the impression she had, which was weird, because Dean really had no recollection of being intimate with her. He only remembered the fire she showed when he kicked her out of his dorm room. And he had to see more. He turned over his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to her."

Seth chuckled. "What about practice?"

"Fuck practice."

"You're probably starting Saturday, dipshit."

"Then they probably won't start practice without me."

Dean walked out of earshot of Rollins and Reigns. Rollins glanced at Reigns, and the two almost simultaneously began briskly walking behind Dean.

Dean approached Alexa cautiously and tried his best to look contrite. "Hey, Alexa, could we talk for a minute?"

Alexa turned and made a face. "Ugh. No."

"Just give me minute."

Alexa sighed. "Fine. One."

Dean inhaled deeply, then began. "Look, it's possible that i didn't handle...mistakes were made, ok? And I'd really..."

Alexa cut him off. "Holy shit, is this what passes for an apology to you? I have NEVER been that embarrassed in my life!"

"'I'm sorry, ok? I don't deal with emotions the way most people do, and my friend was there and I..."

Alexa interrupted again. "So what is it you want, Dean?"

"I'd like to see you again." He looked her up and down. "All of you."

"Fuck you."

Dean let his next sentence escaped his lips before he could stop it. "We already did that." Alexa's face turned to horror as Dean quickly rebounded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. See? I'm not like most people. I cannot help myself. But there's something about you..."

Now it was Alexa's turn to sigh. "Listen, I really had fun with you the other night. But after how you spoke to me, if you ever, EVER want to see me naked again, you are going have to earn it. I mean fucking EARN it. You can start by taking me out tonight. On a real date."

Dean shrugged his shoulders in compliance. "Ok. Uhh...Roaddogg's has 50 cent beer and dollar well drinks tonight. I could meet you there?"

Alexa suddenly looked offended again. "Nuh-nuh-nuh-no. Here's what 'a date' looks like; You WILL wait for me outside my dorm room until I'm ready. It's Poffo 438 by the way. You WILL smile when you see me and tell me how gorgeous I look. You WILL walk me to your car and open the door for me-"

This time it was Dean's turn to interrupt. "Uh, I don't exactly have a car right now."

Alexa's eyes narrowed. "Steal one."

With that, Seth Rollins had to step in. "Alexa, as much as I'm enjoying this, and I think I speak for my colleague Roman and myself when I say we ARE ENJOYING this, please don't tell Dean to steal a car. He will do it. I've seen it."

Alexa turned back to Dean. "Really?"

Dean gazed at Seth, annoyed. "Look, if those cops hadn't wanted me to joyride that car, they wouldn't have left it running. Can I borrow your car?"

Seth laughed. "Not a chance. But, since I've been meaning to take Dana out, why don't we all go? Roman, Bayley, me, you, Alexa?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Fine. You WILL open the bar door for me and ask me if I want anything. You WILL be nice to me and dance with me and not talk about yourself the whole time. When I am ready you will bring me home without complaint. Then, IF you have been a gentleman, we will talk about seeing each other. Are we clear?"

Dean chortled. "Fuck. Should I hire a violin player too?"

Alexa rolled her eyes again. "9 pm. Poffo 438. Bring your bodyguard (she points at Reigns) and your chauffeur (she points at Rollins) and do not be late." With that, she began walking away, until one more thought occurred to her. "Oh, and wear a shirt with a collar."

Dean just threw his hands up and chuckled again. "I don't own a shirt with a collar."

It was Seth's turn to but in again. "You can borrow one of mine."

Dean got more animated. "I'm three inches taller than you! Your shirt won't fit!"

Roman, who'd been quiet the entire time, finally spoke. "Mine will."

Alexa appeared satisfied. "Good. Borrow your bodyguard's shirt and be there at nine."

With that, Alexa walked away haughtily, with the air of a toddler who'd gotten her way. Dean stood in stunned silence until Roman slammed his giant hand down on Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or pray for you," Reigns joked in his baritone voice. "But you better be on your shit tonight."

The trio's mini-conference was broken up by Coach Layfield's whistle and the three young athletes fell into line for warmups.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by in a semi-haze for Ambrose. He'd whizzed through walkthroughs and ridden back to his dorm with Roman and Seth. He'd showered and dressed, then, despite his objections, he'd begrudging put on a pink polo shirt that Roman insisted was the only shirt he had that was clean and would fit him, and managed to avoid much more than one or two pictures taken by Bayley.

Bayley, for her part, was confused. She knew she shouldn't have feelings for Seth, because he was her roomie and things could get awkward, but she couldn't help herself. And now Seth was meeting that skeezy Dana girl at Roaddogg's tonight. She debated whether or not she even wanted to go, but Roman had very sweetly asked her to be his date so she wouldn't feel like an "extra." Roman had even promised to play skee-ball with her when they got there, and Bayley readily accepted. She'd had to admit to herself that regardless of how things played out with her and Seth, that all three of those boys had been more than good to her in their brief friendship.

Now Dean found himself outside the room of the diminutive little vixen who'd captured his curiosity, anxiously checking his watch to make sure it was exactly 9, then knocked. It took no more than 20 seconds for a tall, rotund but very striking exotic looking woman to open the door.

"Can I help you?" The statuesque woman asked.

"I'm Dean. I'm here for Alexa."

"Ahhh." She replied. "You're her date." The way the woman emphasized the word 'date' meant that she knew just as much, if not more, than Dean did about what had happened the last couple of days. The woman continued. "I'm Nia. Her roommate. She's not quite ready yet." Nia stepped into the hall and pulled the door closed. Her voice grew quieter but more threatening as she neared the increasingly nervous Dean. "Look," she continued, "she told me what happened Monday night. She cried all day. I have NO idea why you're getting another chance, but if you fuck this up, you will be a marked man. And I WILL kick your ass." With that, she turned the charm back on and spoke in her original tone. "Alexa will be right out. Can I get you something?"

Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so he just snickered and said glibly: "Got a beer?"

Nia answered: "Nothing then? Ok, great." With that she shut the door in his face, leaving Dean to contemplate every life choice he'd ever made that had led to this moment. A minute or so later the door opened again and every regret he thought he might have over this whole situation dissipated into thin air.

She'd called herself a goddess Tuesday morning. Her appearance tonight made a compelling argument for that statement. She wore denim shorts that could only be called pants by the loosest definition of the word. They were cut off high and accentuated what she thought was her best feature: her ass. She also wore a pearl snapped red and white flannel shirt of the type Daisy Duke used to wear on "Dukes of Hazzard." She wore cowboy boots and pigtails in her hair, accentuated by red streaks that looked like they'd been freshened since he'd last seen her. All in all, Alexa Bliss was the picture of youthful lust and the type of lush beauty that only comes from a young woman with both poise and sex appeal.

Which made it no surprise when Dean was so stunned by her beauty that he'd forgotten to smile at her when she came out the door.

"You like?" She asked, clearly reveling in his obvious admiration.

"Yeah. Hell yeah." He replied, still only halfway conscious enough to formulate a response.

She grinned. "That's as good as a smile. Now, tell me I look gorgeous."

Dean had no qualm with that at all. "Holy shit, Alexa. You look-are, gorgeous," He replied, his train of thought trying to catch up with his blood flow. He recovered his consciousness and offered the crook of his elbow in an obviously cheesy attempt to get her to smile. It worked, and she linked her arm in his, and the two walked out the door and toward the awaiting Impala, where Seth, Roman, and Bayley awaited.

Upon seeing the polite manner with which Dean had walked Alexa out on his arm, opened the rear passenger's side for for her, then slidding in himself, Seth, Roman, and Bayley gave a collective "awwww." Bayley, for her part, was wearing cute white shorts that while not long, were MUCH longer than Alexa's, and a blue sleeveless top with her customary matching headband, although she'd foregone the bow. She felt pretty cute, and every male in the car would've readily agreed.

Roaddogg's Good Time Emporium, known simply to SU students as "Roaddogg's" or "Roadie's", was one of the prime spots for social life in Stamford. It was owned and operated by "Roaddogg" Brian James, a former SU football player who'd gone on to have a somewhat successful country singing career, returned to his college stomping grounds to open the type place he would've liked as a college student. The resulting establishment was a two floor mecca of cheap booze, arcade games, pinball, skee-ball, air hockey, a dance floor, pool tables, assorted surfaces for drinking games, and the most lax ID policy in town. Security was really only there to make sure no one got beat up and no girls were drugged or otherwise assaulted. Dean could hear the loud music the moment Seth turned the car off. He got out and held the door for Alexa. She smiled at him, and when he offered her his arm again, she instead grabbed his hand and held it tightly, wrapping her tiny fingers around his.

The group walked into Roaddogg's with wide eyes and growing aspirations of mischief. The doorman hadn't carded them and the gang immediately claimed a table near the back wall.

"Where's Dana?" Dean inquired of Seth after the group had set their belongings on the table, claiming it.

"She's meeting me here."

Dean fumed and shook his head. "So she can meet you here but I gotta meet Princess Glitterpants here at her door."

Seth chuckled, then pointed to Dean's right as Dean felt a tug on his sleeve.

"This is the part where you ask me what I want."

Dean rolled his eyes. He HAD agreed to be a perfect gentleman tonight, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Fine, Alexa. What can I get you?"

Alexa smiled a tight lipped smile. "Chicken Tenders. From the snack bar."

"The fuck? It's 50 cent beer night and you want chicken tenders?"

"Yes." She continued, "I didn't get to eat after practice. I'm fucking hungry and I want some fucking chicken tenders. Oh, and a beer. And a vodka cranberry."

Bayley spoke up. "I'd like a beer and a vodka cranberry, too. No roofies, please."

Seth looked at her in surprise. "I thought you said you don't drink."

Bayley nodded. "Normally I don't. But I had a bitch for a quiz today in Dr. Paige's class."

Dean looked at her, incredulously. "It's the second fuckin' day of class!"

"Yeah, I thought that too. But she said we had to be prepared at all times. It was bullcrap."

"Ok, a double fister for the lady of our dorm floor. Who else?"

Now Seth piped up. He was grinning, clearly enjoying Dean having to bend over backwards to impress this girl. "Yeah. Two beers. And I'll text you Dana's order when I find her."

Dean looked at him. "No phone, genius."

Seth shook his head. "I forgot about that, you fucking idiot. Ok, two beers, and I'll handle Dana's drinks."

"Fine. What about you, Ro-Ro?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'll come help you. That and I don't trust you not to roofie someone. Namely me."

With that, Dean and Roman left to gather the requests from their comrades as Alexa, Seth, and Bayley waited by their table. Alexa turned to Seth with a puzzled expression on her face. "Did Dean roofie someone?"

Bayley giggled in response as Seth covered his face and laughed. "I'm sure he has at some point, but not me. Actually, I got drugged at a party Monday night. When Seth punched the guy that did it and his friends threatened Seth, Dean got us all out of there safely...in the way only Dean can."

Seth chuckled again. "He chucked a bottle of Wild Turkey at the guy's faces."

Alexa pondered this. "Really?"

"Yeah," Seth continued. "Dean can be a maniac. And an asshole, as you well know. But he's a fiercely loyal guy, and he can be a really good friend."

Alexa looked over at Dean, who was waiting at the bar for her food and everyone's drinks. "So what's his deal?"

Seth turned his head in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If he's different, how did he get that way? And how did he fall in with you guys?"

Seth chuckled again. "Oh, you want the origin story? Well, Dean would fucking kill me for telling you, and Roman probably wouldn't be happy, either, but you should probably know if you're even thinking of getting involved with him just what exactly you're dealing with. By the time I moved to Florida, Dean already lived with Roman, but before that, Dean was basically homeless. His mom drug him from Ohio to be with her 'boyfriend' who was actually her supplier and sometimes her pimp. When Dean tried to stop him from smacking her around, the boyfriend beat him pretty good and kicked him out. I think he was eleven at this point. The next day at school, the way I heard it, Roman asked Dean what happened and Dean wouldn't say anything. Roman invited him over for dinner. When Roman's dad saw Dean's face, he pressed Dean into telling him what happened. When Dean finally did, apparently Roman's dad rose slowly from the table, left the room, and made a phone call. When he sat back down, he looked dead at Dean and simply told him 'you stay here now.' Roman's dad is a native Samoan, which is to say fucking terrifying, so Dean didn't argue. He slept that night on their couch, but by that weekend, he had his own room in the basement. He sort of became their 'basement monster.' Roman's family became his family. They stood with him at his high school graduation and helped him pack for college. I'm not sure Dean's mom even knows he's here. Whatever you do, don't tell Roman or Dean I told you."

Alexa and Bayley stood in stunned silence, staring at Seth in silent contemplative horror at the story they'd just heard.

"There is a good part. That night I told you about when Roman's dad made that phone call? Apparently a couple days later Dean's mom's boyfriend showed up at the ER beaten to a pulp. He claimed that two 'island looking guys' he'd never seen before showed up at the bar he went to and kicked his ass. Of course, the security cameras didn't work, so we'll never know for sure, but nobody lost any sleep over it. That's the story I heard, but I didn't move there until 8th grade, so I'm not sure."

Alexa and Bayley continued to process the crazy story they'd just heard when Dean and Roman returned to their table. "Hey guys," Dean said, loudly enough to be heard over the music, "Drink up!"

Dean noticed Alexa and Bayley staring at him, mouths open. Bayley's eyes were watering and suddenly she grabbed him in the tightest hug Dean had ever been a party to.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Bayley asserted, her voice betraying that she was fighting back tears.

"What the f...?" Dean's forming obscenity trailed off as his mind put two and two together. He looked at Seth, who refused to make eye contact with him, and at Alexa, who had more empathy in her eyes than anyone he'd ever seen, and in a split second his face melted into a mixture of fury and frustration.

"Goddammit, Seth! You told!"

Seth shrugged and shook his head. "She asked, man."

Dean threw up his hands and looked at the ground. "Everyone just enjoy their drinks and leave me alone. And fuck you, Seth."

And so the night began. Not long after, Dana Brooke found her way to Seth. Introductions were made, and it would be fair to say that Bayley was less than impressed with her potential rival for Seth's affections. Dana wore an 'Iron Maiden' t- shirt with the collar cut up to show more cleavage and the waistline cut to show tummy. And while she wasn't unattractive or even chubby, she wasn't in the ridiculous shape Bayley or Alexa kept themselves in. After a few minutes of small talk, Dana looked at the group and said "ok. I'm taking him (Seth) to the dance floor. Come if you want to."

With that, she led Seth away by the hand to a large open area right in the middle of the bar where hundreds of SU students and other assorted patrons were currently pulsing as one to the beat of the music. It was "Big 80's night" at the club, meaning all the music played was from the 1980's, and the customers were digging the vibe of the music. Roman turned to Bayley and made a one word inquiry; "skee ball?"

Bayley grinned, the genuine type of smile from a truly happy person that can light up an entire city block. "I'd rather dance."

Roman smiled back. "Well then, ma'am, I would be honored."

Bayley and Roman followed closely behind Seth and Dana to the dance floor, although their definition of 'dancing' was vastly different from Seth and Dana's. Bayley and Roman danced closely, as the music called for it, but an outside observer could tell they were just two good friends having fun. For as bad as Roman's dancing was, Bayley was graceful and enthusiastic, and her sensitive yet massive friend made for a willing partner.

Dean and Alexa watched them for a minute, then Alexa looked up at Dean. "I had no idea you and Roman were so close."

Dean nodded shyly. "Yeah, his mom and dad are more my parents than anyone I'm actually related to. I stick out like a sore thumb at thanksgiving, though, I'll tell you that."

Alexa cackled, picturing the relatively pale and lanky Dean in the middle of a bunch of giant and sun-kissed Samoans. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"His parents still send me money. I told them not to, but they said if I'm their son, then I'm their son, and they won't treat me any differently than their other kids."

Alexa got a look on her face that Dean hadn't seen her have yet. He wasn't sure what she was thinking. She was about to say something, then the opening of RUN DMC's "Tricky" came on and the crowd went crazy. Alexa abandoned what she was going to say, either because she forgot or because it no longer seemed important, and instead grabbed each of Dean's hands in one of her own, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dance floor by the petite blonde goddess he'd brought here, shuffling and moving his shoulders with the standard "White boy dance lips" that were so common on the floor that night as the music kicked into high gear. He made eye contact with Seth, who was currently being molested by Dana on the dance floor. Seth nodded back at him and began mouthing the words to the song.

..."to rock..."

Dean smiled and mouthed back the next words...

"...A rhyme..."

Seth laughed and continued.

..."That's right..."

Dean followed suit "On time."

With that, both young men looked at Roman, who'd picked up on their game and mouthed lyrics of his own.

"Huh huh huh huh huh huh here we go!"

All three of the old friends then mouthed the next part together.

"It's Tricky to rock around..."

Dean couldn't remember a time in his life he'd been this carefree. Long gone were the days of rummaging through trashcans for dinner because it was better than going home. Even the days of living in someone else's basement couldn't compare to what he was experiencing now: a gorgeous waif grinding against him, his two best friends acting a fool with him, dancing like their lives depended upon it, and his new friend Bayley smiling more than he'd seen her do since the day they met. "This shit is cool," Ambrose admitted to himself, as the song continued and the kids that formed this group goofed and danced the night away.

An outside observer would examine three distinct "dance experiences" from the three couples that occupied the area around our table. Bayley and Roman were close, but classy, with Roman taking care not to cross any lines and Bayley being careful not to shove him over any lines. Bayley, for whatever reason, trusted Roman the most of the 3, and while she had fun, she took solace in the fact that he wouldn't try to take advantage of her. The incident at the fraternity house had shaken her more than she was willing to admit, and it was nice to know that Roman had her back.

Dean and Alexa gave off more of an air of two people that were clearly and obviously attracted to each other, but didn't necessarily know exactly what to do next, especially when they were still only mildly intoxicated.

Seth and Dana, in contrast, gave off the appearance of people fornicating in public. Dana had propped her left leg up on Seth's right hip and was rubbing herself all over Seth's pelvic area. Bayley tried not to let it bother her too much, and the alcohol helped, but it still made her a bit sad that her roommate would stoop to throwing himself at such an easily attainable prize.

The group finally reconvened at their table. They drank more beer, did some shots, and enjoyed each others company (and a few well drinks). Finally, as it grew closer to midnight, the kids began yawning and thinking of heading home.

Dana broke the tension. "Well, campers. It's been great, but i've got 9 o'clock class." She turned to Seth and continued; "So, Seth, your place or mine? My place has a hot tub and mirrors above the bed."

Seth, completely taken aback by Dana's forward nature, was only to stammer "Yours." After a few seconds, when he'd recovered, he turned to Roman, pulled his keys out of his pocket, and placed them in the hand of his long haired samoan friend. "Here's the keys." Seth pointed at Dean. "Do NOT let him drive. I'll be back by noon."

With that, he threw his arm around Dana and the two walked away giggling at the prospects of what was still to come.

Dean watched, shaking his head. "And another horny idiot gets herpes."

Alexa laughed and punched Dean in the arm. "It's not polite to be so...truthful." As they laughed together, "Dance the Night Away" by Van Halen began playing over the house PA and Alexa's face lit up. "I LOVE this song. Will you please dance with me one more time?"

Dean looked over at Roman and a now pretty drunk Bayley. He found Roman's steely grey eyes with his own. "You get her home ok?"

Roman nodded. "She was promised a game of skee ball. We'll go play and then I'll drive her home in Seth's car. You gonna uber?"

Dean confirmed. "Yeah, man. Gonna get this one home and then be back at the room."

The two remaining guys came together, bumped fists, and went their separate ways. Dean wrapped an arm around Alexa's waist and guided her toward the door. He used her phone to call an uber, then waited with her, letting her lean her weight against him to ease her inebriated burden. The uber driver, a nice woman in a Ford Escape, drove the two back to Poffo Residence Hall, and Dean once again let Alexa lean her weight against him for support. Dean walked his date up the concrete steps in front of the massive old brick building, helped her find her keycard, and gently guided her to her dorm room door.

Before going in, Alexa handed Dean a slip of paper. "This is my number. I want you to text me as soon as you get your new phone tomorrow. I'd really, REALLY like to be the first number in there." Wit that, Alexa gently took Dean by both hands, pulled him close, and gave him the first of two kisses that would change his week. The first was passionate but chaste, a kiss that a girl on her first date would give a boy she liked. She placed her lips on his and ran her palm almost imperceptibly down his jawline.

She whispered in his ear; "That's for being so sweet all night."

The second kiss was much more forceful, with tongue flickering all over Dean's lips. She ran her hand down to Dan's rapidly expanding member and whispered in his other ear. "And that's because I'm going to need more of this soon." With that, she backed away from Dean and let herself into her dorm room, leaving Dean once again standing speechless in the wake of her tiny blonde aura...


	7. Chapter 7

Becky's first week of college went by a lot slower than she had hoped. Mainly because she found mixing college life with practice to be extremely difficult. It was wake up, go to class, avoid Sasha at all costs, go to practice, come back to her dorm, go to bed, and rinse and repeat every day. Becky did manage to impress the coaches enough to secure a starting position; Her amazing athletic ability did not go unnoticed on the first day when Becky, with very little effort, hit a picture perfect Pele kick in what was supposed to be a friendly scrimmage between the players. Becky's position was a forward, which was the same position she was in high school. The girl who was supposed to start ahead of her, a junior named Renee Young, was understandably not happy about being replaced by a freshman. As for school work: Becky was keeping up just fine in her academics. Her World History class was one of her personal favorites. Becky found time to finish her homework for the week in one two hour long study session on Tuesday night. Everything was going fantastic so far with her academics and athletics. It was just going to take some time to get used to the schedule.

As for her personal matters... That was an entirely different story. Sasha hadn't realized that Becky was trying to avoid her. Becky couldn't shake the hurtful things Sasha had said. It wasn't directed at Becky personally, but that didn't mean it still didn't crush her to hear the girl she fell in love with on first sight to use such vulgar and hateful language like it was nothing. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasha either. When Becky came home from practice on Tuesday night Sasha attempted to talk to her, but Becky simply ignored her and locked herself in her room. Figuring it was because she was tired, Sasha shrugged it off and carried on as usual. But the same thing happened Wednesday night. Sasha still couldn't figure out what was happening. Then Thursday night Sasha was cooking dinner when Becky arrived home from soccer practice.

Sasha set her spatula down and hurried over to Becky before she could close her bedroom door. Sasha stuck her arm into the gap and forced the door back open. Becky, obviously annoyed, tossed her duffel bag against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you want?" She growled.

Sasha's face flashed a puzzled expression. "Good to see you too, Becks." Sasha shook her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm making Hamburger Helper for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Sasha nodded her head, taking this as a win since Becky was talking to her again. "Ok..." Sasha didn't know what to say next. It was an awkward situation, which felt odd to Sasha. A few days prior they were joking around and as close as two roommates could be. But after Tuesday morning, for whatever reason, Becky kept her distance from Sasha. Whatever the reason, Sasha just wished she knew so she could fix it. "How was practice?" Sasha asked.

Becky shrugged her shoulders, arms still crossed. "Fine."

"Did you get to pick your number yet?"

"Yeah."

Fuck, she's still pissed. Sasha thought. "Are you still number eleven like in high school?"

Becky nodded her head.

Sasha slowly nodded her head, deciding to wave the white flag and leave Becky alone. "Ok, Becks, I'll leave you alone," Sasha turned to leave the bedroom, but stopped before she reached the door. "When you come out for dinner, can you at least tell me why you're mad at me?" Sasha smirked at herself when she heard Becky audible scoff. Knowing she had her right where she wanted her, Sasha erased the smile from her face and spun back around. "I mean, I don't remember what I did wrong, I just want us to be friends again." Sasha couldn't help but chuckle when Becky threw her a dirty look and threw her hands in the air. Sure, purposefully pissing off your roommate to get them to talk to you is a risky game. But Sasha was willing to press her luck just to bury the hatchet.

"I never said we weren't friends, Sash," Sasha mentally high fived herself at the sound of Becky still using her nickname. "You just piss me off sometimes."

"Please tell me what I did, Becks." Sasha said.

Becky took a deep breath. "You walk around here and say hurtful things like it's nothing. And that's not ok, Sasha."

"What the heck did I say?"

Becky's cheeks started to heat up as Becky's blood began to boil. "You said that being friends with a..." Becky paused on the word. Saying it herself was just as bad as someone else using it, in her opinion. "With a "fag" was gross. And that you didn't like roast beef like a "dyke" would."

"That's what you're mad about? Why does it matter if I say that?"

"Because I'm a le-" Becky subconsciously slammed her teeth against her tongue. "I have lots of friends back home who are gay, and it bothers me to hear those words." Becky came about half a second to revealing her secret. Luckily, she thought quick on her feet and changed her sentence structure before all was certainly over. Becky was furious but no where near ready to ready to tell Sasha she preferred the company of women, but she'd be goddamned if she let anyone say homophobic things around her.

"Becky, I had no idea you felt that way."

What's this? Becky thought. It sounded like genuine remorse coming from her roommate.

"I'm so sorry I said that. Back home, we say stuff like that all the time without thinking. I'm not homophobic, I just... I don't wanna say I don't know better because that sounds super ignorant but-"

Becky quickly crossed the room, threw her arms around Sasha, and squeezed her nearly to death. "Apology accepted... Jerk."

Sasha chuckled. "You're the jerk; You scared me to death. I honestly thought you were never going to speak to me again."

Becky nuzzled closer to Sasha, melting into her like a pad of butter. "No, I could never do that. Maybe just another week or two."

"Hey, I got an idea: What's your favorite desert?"

Becky broke the hug. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I was being a bully, and I should make it up to you."

Becky tilted her head. "You don't have to do that. But I do enjoy cookie dough ice cream."

Sasha smiled and nodded her head. "Ok, you watch the Hamburger Helper and I'll run to the store and get some."

Becky beamed a smile at Sasha. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sasha hurried into the living room, grabbed her purse and phone, waved to Becky, then left the dorm.

"Way to stay strong, Rebecca." Becky mumbled to herself.

It was nearing eight pm, and Miss Bayley Martinez began to grow more and more worried. Her roommate, Seth, hadn't been home yet today which was strange. He'd usually come back around four after practice, then he'd watch Disney movies with Bayley and that's how the day would end. But, for unknown reasons, Seth hadn't come back yet. Bayley was sitting on the couch trying to distract herself with Toy Story 2, but her worry still stuck in the back of her mind. Bayley kept locking and unlocking her phone, hoping to get a text from Seth about his whereabouts but hadn't gotten anything so far.

He's probably with that stupid Dana girl. Bayley thought with a frown.

Bayley did not like Dana. Bayley did not like the way Dana dressed: Low cut shirts and tight jeans. Bayley did not like the way Dana kept her Seth away from her. Bayley understood that Seth was his own person and could do what he wanted... But he was missing Toy Story for goodness sake.

Bayley jumped when the dorm door popped open and Seth walked in. "Hey, Bayley, how was your day?"

Bayley paused the movie and jumped to her feet. "Mine was fine. How was Dana's?"

Seth dropped his keys on the counter next to Bayley's. "How'd you know I was at Dana's?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I kinda figured, cause you were home late. You usually come home at four thirty... It's almost eight."

Seth turned his attention to the digital clock above the stove: The number flashed "seven fifty-nine."

"Shoot, I'm sorry Bayley. I hope you didn't start supper yet." Seth watched Bayley's face suddenly show an emotion of distress. "What'd you make?"

Bayely shrugged and dropped her head. "Pizza... I made you your own but it's probably cold now."

"Bayley, I'm so sorry, we were doing homework and I must've lost track of the time. Do you wanna watch a movie together?" Seth looked at the tv and sighed. "I missed Toy Story?"

"Well maybe if you got your thingy out of Dana's mouth every once in a while you wouldn't miss it!" Bayley's fists balled up at her side. She didn't understand the anger inside her chest right now, but then again she didn't understand the feelings she had for Seth either.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows, completely awestruck at Bayley's outburst. "My-my "thingy"?"

""Doing homework?" I know what that means, Seth. If you'd stop hanging out with that..." Bayley really struggled not to throw whore at Seth but she knew that was not a polite thing to say. "Gross girl, you would get to watch Toy Story. But you're so preoccupied with her boobs these days!" Bayley started to take rapid deep breaths.

"What's wrong, Bayley?"

"I like... Watching movies and eating supper with you, Seth." Bayley settled down a bit, Seth's presence helped, but was still extremely upset. "It just sucks that I have to share you with your girlfriend. I know that sounds silly, but you were my roommate first."

"Who said Dana was my girlfriend?"

Bayley's breath hitched in her throat. "Aren't you two a couple? I mean you guys always... Do it."

Seth chuckled. "So? That doesn't mean anything."

"But... It's called "making love" right? Shouldn't you only do it with someone you care about?"

"I care about Dana, but I don't love her."

Bayley swallowed hard. "Would you ever make love with me?" Bayley immediately wished she didn't ask that question. If her random angry outburst wasn't already making things awkward, that question definitely would.

"Bayley..."

"Would you?"

"No, of course not. Bayley, you're a good friend of mine. I would never want to ruin that. I could never have the same kind of relationship with Dana; She's the kind of girl that you hook up with a few times and then move on. I don't see myself falling in love with her or anything like that. The only reason I like her is cause she likes my car and..."

"Puts your thingy in her mouth."

"Please stop saying thingy," Seth sighed while Bayley giggled. "But yeah, you're right. I hang out with her cause we like the same music and cause we have sex."

Bayley nodded her head in understatement and a bit of relief. "I thought you were replacing me." She admitted.

"Bayley, why would I ever replace you?" Seth pulled Bayley by her hand and secured her in a tight embrace. "You're the only person that likes Disney and making me supper. You're the coolest person in the world."

Bayley giggled. "Thanks Seth." She buried her face in Seth's chest and sighed. Everything is going to be ok. Bayley thought.

Seth placed a gentle kiss on top of Bayley's head, then broke the embrace and shuffled into the kitchen. Bayley froze in place as all available blood rushed to her face.

"Would you like more ice cream, Miss Lynch?" Sasha and Becky were cuddled up on the couch with Becky's quilt wrapped around them. Each girl had a spoon in their hand and shared the gallon of cookie dough ice cream that Sasha bought from the store. They had Netflix on the tv with an episode of Friends playing.

"Stop calling me that," Becky playfully pushed Sasha. "You already apologized enough, lass."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

You could take your shirt off. Becky thought. "I'm serious, Sash, you're ok now."

"There isn't anything else you want?"

"Just let me finish watching the show and eat some more ice cream. Then maybe we can have sex or something."

Sasha laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

More than you could understand. Becky thought. "No, but shh, the show's still on."

After a few more episodes of Friends and half a gallon of ice cream, Becky found herself pinned to he couch with an asleep Sasha lying against her. Becky glanced at the clock on the stove: It was almost eleven pm. Becky tried wiggling out from under Sasha, but she was a lot heavier than she looked. After a few not-so-gentle movements from Becky, Sasha suddenly sat up. "Coffee's on?" Sasha muttered, quite obviously still half asleep.

Becky chuckled slightly. "No, lass, it's almost eleven. We have class in the morning."

Sasha nodded her head. Becky clicked off the tv and shuffled into her room. Becky laid down on her bed and threw the quilt over herself. Much to her surprise, Sasha crawled under the blankets next to her. "What are you doing, Sasha?" Becky questioned her roommate.

"I'm cold," Sasha whined. "And your blanket is bigger and warmer than mine. I'm sleeping in here tonight."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No, stay here and hold me."

Becky laughed. "Why?"

"Cause I'm cold." Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky and pulled her closer. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Becky couldn't help the big smile that spread across her face or the burning in her chest. Sure, Sasha was homophobic and said mean things, but that didn't mean Becky couldn't forgive her. Becky rolled over to face Sasha. "I'm the big spoon." She said in a more demanding tone than friendly.

Sasha nodded her head and rolled over. "Good, I make a better little spoon anyway."

Becky slid her hands over Sasha wrinkled t-shirt. "You sure do, Sasha." Becky wiggled closer to Sasha, slowly drifting off to sleep with that same stupid grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday went by in a blur for Dean Ambrose. He got his new phone and immediately texted Alexa, letting her know she was the recipient of the first text of his new phone. They spent the day flirting via text, and Dean was DYING to see her, but Friday evenings during football were about preparation for his team and coaching staff. They spent friday night at a nice hotel downtown, watching film as a group and going over position assignments. Ambrose had been pulled aside by his position coach, Arn Anderson, and told him Coach Layfield wanted to see him first thing the next morning. And that's why, at 8:47 AM on the day of a 1 PM kickoff, Dean Ambrose found himself sitting in a horribly uncomfortable chair outside the coaches' office. Finally, Ambrose was summoned into the giant office and took a seat in another, more comfortable seat.

John Layfield, longtime coach of the Stamford Titans, was beginning to contemplate life after college football. His program, long a staple atop college football, had fallen on some tougher times recently, as the appeal of a smaller school with top tier academics and an elite sports program wasn't what it had been in years past. He had some reason for hope this year. An influx of talented freshmen, the likes of Jason Jordan, Roman Reigns, Chad Gable, Baron Corbin, and Braun Strowman, to go along with some returning leaders like Ettore "Big E" Langston, Kofi Kingston, Bray Wyatt, and Bobby Roode, gave him a roster more talented than he'd been in some time. And therein lay the problem: Dean Ambrose had flat out outplayed every one of his returning players at linebacker. Curt Hawkins was the starter at middle linebacker, where Dean had been practicing, and Dean had clearly won the job, but Curt was well liked by his teammates, and a team captain, and so Layfield was in a very tough spot. He'd already heard some grumblings within the locker room when Roman Reigns walked onto campus and pretty much yanked a defensive line job from entrenched upperclassman Mojo Rawley. Mojo quit the team in frustration and several other seniors thought about joining him. Layfield had won the locker room back, but it hadn't been easy, and if he started Ambrose, a non-scholarship freshman, over Hawkins, he could face a full-on revolt from his players.

He nodded at Ambrose, acknowledging his presence for the first time, drew a breath, and began. "Dean, I want you to know how impressed I've been with your effort level since you got here. You have exceeded the expectations we have here at Stamford for walk-ons, and if I'm being honest, you are our best option at middle linebacker. But we're coming off a tough season, and I cannot afford a mutiny in the locker room. You boys have come here and upset the apple cart, and I respect that, but I can't make all the changes I need to all at once. At the same time, if I don't play the best option, I'm gonna get fired. So, here's what I'm gonna do. Curt is gonna start and play the first two series at middle linebacker. You're gonna play the next two. After that, the better player is gonna play. That way I can look the seniors in the eye and tell them I gave Curt a chance. That ok with you?"

Dean wasn't expecting the coach to ask him for his opinion, and quickly searched his brain for an answer. "Yeah, coach, that's cool. Whatever you need."

Coach Layfield nodded. "Roman told me you're a loyal guy. I hope this thing works out. You should be proud of yourself. You made this a tough decision."

With that, Layfield stood and offered Ambrose his hand. Dean also rose, shook his coach's hand, and began to leave. As he turned, Layfield spoke one more time. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Prove me right."

Dean nodded, then opened the office door and headed down to the locker room to begin the process of preparing for his first college action.

Stamford U's team really did look good this year. Its' offensive line was anchored by senior center Bray Wyatt. On either side of him were Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Both now juniors, they'd been starters the last half of last season with good results. At left tackle was Luke Gallows. Luke may have been the best player on the team, possessing both the elite size and advanced footwork needed for that position. At right tackle, freshman Braun Strowman showed up to campus at 6'7, 345 and shoved anyone else interested in the job out of the way with brute force and "barroom brawler" mentality. Next to him was the only other true freshman starter on offense. Jason Jordan had been recruited specifically to replace the departing Jack Swagger at tight end, and clearly looked like he'd be not only a replacement, but an upgrade.

The strength of this team was it's running backs. Sophomore Apollo Crews and junior Xavier Woods rotated carries, giving opposing teams nightmares at being run over by Crews and flown past by Woods. Leading the way was the aforementioned Langston, who used his tremendous speed and strength at fullback to clear the way for Crews and Woods. Receiver was more of a mixed bag, due to how much emphasis SU placed on their defense and running game. Tye Dillinger did good work at receiver, and Woods split out at WR a good bit when he wasn't a running back, but it was a work in progress at that position, and could end up being a huge weakness.

Defensively, Layfield had a pretty good group. Reigns was the only new starter on the defensive line. Titus O'Neil, Alexander Rusev, and Brodus Clay were returners from last year, and they were a group that looked to make serious waves. Behind them were the linebackers. Curt Hawkins was a senior and a team captain, but his hold on the position was tenuous at best. Next to him were Bobby Roode and Mike Kanellis, who were both very solid players, but not spectacular. The linebacking corps was thirsty for fresh blood, and Dean Ambrose was itching to take a job from one of them. The secondary consisted of Kofi Kingston and Shelton Benjamin at corner, and Alex Riley and Tyler Breeze at safety. The secondary was one of the best units on the team, and they were looking forward to making plays.

The team's quarterback was also it's face, and the favorite of its fanbase. Randy Orton, a fifth year senior out of St. Louis, was everything a coach could want in a cornerstone player. In fact, coach Layfield often told local press that if he "could build the perfect quarterback from scratch, it would look like Randy Orton." Randy had a strong arm, top level accuracy, perfect footwork, and the leadership ability only a fifth year senior can bring to the table. It was his team, and he knew it.

All of which is why Coach Layfield was so optimistic that this year would mark the start of a return to prominence. They'd always been a power in their conference, but coach Layfield had aspirations of one more Div. 1AA National Championship before he retired.

Seth Rollins, on the other hand, didn't figure to be involved in much today. He hadn't been told that he was "redshirting", a practice where a player would get an extra year of eligibility at the end of his college career, but would miss his first year, but he wasn't starting anywhere on the field for the game either. He hadn't even gotten to stay with the team at the hotel the night before. He'd been told only to dress for the game. As a result, he'd simply decided to enjoy the atmosphere and the moment, and let the cards fall how they fall.

Despite the recent falloff in SU's championship pursuits, the game day experience in Stamford was still second to none. The stadium, "The Vincent Kennedy McMahon Memorial Coliseum," or, as students and fans knew it, "the Vinnie Mac," was located just to the east of the middle of campus, in an area surrounded by dorms and classroom buildings, and as a result it boasted "one of the most intimate experiences in college football." As the kickoff drew close, Dean, Roman, and Seth followed their team out of the locker room and into the tunnel they would run out of, led onto the field by a select group of senior students voted by their peers as "most spirited," dressed in Roman Soldier garb in an act known as the "Titan Trot." The whole stadium would come alive and cheer loudly for their beloved team.

Even Bayley's recent emotional conflict wouldn't stop her from enjoying the first kickoff of the year. She needed the stress release, and she was looking forward to seeing some of her friends in the student section that she hadn't seen since school started. She hadn't realized how completely her life had been consumed by her new roomie and his two friends this year, and the best thing for her right now was to be around people who weren't Seth Rollins.

"Besides," she thought to herself, "I'm a 'bleacher creature' this year."

The "Bleacher Creatures" were a select group of students who were noted for their high attendance and spirit at athletic events. There were only 100 spots available in the special seating section, and Bayley had gotten the email last week that she was one of the lucky ones. She'd gone all out for this first game, buying crimson t-shirts to tear up and make into armbands with tassels to match her Titans gear, and gold face paint to match their helmets. Now, she'd be taking her spot right behind the goalposts in the famous "south stands", the bleachers in front of the end zone where the legendary touchdown scored by Ivan Putski in 1967 delivered SU its 3rd of 8 1AA National Championships. Putski, known as the "Polish Hammer", would go on to be enshrined with a plaque inside "The Vinnie Mac", and his name would be spoken to this day in hushed tones by students and fans.

Bayley made the quick walk from her dorm to the stadium, stopping whenever she saw someone she knew to give them a hug, and made her way into her section with throngs of fans milling in and around the iconic old iron landmark. She looked around her seat and saw lots of people she knew. There was Bo Dallas, the goofy kid from her psych class last spring, Alicia Fox, the gorgeous former cheerleader who now was focusing strictly on her studies. There was Johnny Curtis, the mildly awkward but rather handsome shooting guard from the basketball team. And then there were the two girls she'd met at the lake party with the wild colored hair. She knew the orange-headed one's name. Becky. The other one escaped her. Their faces lit up in vague recognition as they began moving towards her.

"Hey, you're Seth's roomie, yeah?"

Bayley nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Bayley. I remember you guys from the lake party. You guys doing Creatures this season?"

Becky nodded in reply. "I am. Sasha here is tagging along because my shiteheel friend Finn is either too drunk or too hung over to be here. I gave her his ticket."

Bayley extended her arms out to Becky, then to Sasha in kind. "You guys stay with me. It's better than just standing with some of these idiots..."

The word "idiots" had JUST left Bayley's mouth when she saw from the corner of her peripheral vision the platinum blonde head that belonged to Dana Brooke. Dana was there, in another cut up t-shirt, this time an SU TITANS babydoll tee with similar "alterations" to the one she'd worn thursday, and with another blonde girl and a guy with an impressive spray tan and spiked hair. She hung her head and scooted back, trying to put Becky between her and Dana's sight line, but it was too late.

"OHMIGOSH! Hi Bayley!"

"Shit..." Bayley swore to herself. "She thinks we're friends. And now I owe myself a dollar."

Still, Bayley owed it to her buddy, Seth, to be civil. So, she faked a smile and replied: "Hi, Dana. How are you?"

Dana then launched into a minutes-long diatribe about her entire week, forgetting (apparently) that she'd done the same thursday night upon meeting Bayley for the first time. Sasha and Becky simply observed in wide-eyed wonder as Dana continued without pause for several more minutes. Then she stopped and remembered she hadn't come alone.

"Oh, where are my manners? These are my friends Emma Dashwood and Zack Ryder." She pointed toward each in turn, and Bayley hugged each of them as she'd grown accustomed to with new people.

Then, for the first time she could remember, she forced herself to hug someone she didn't want to. She embraced Dana, although she let go sooner than she ordinarily might've, and began conversing with Sasha and Becky while Dana and Emma talked excitedly about seeing the guys run onto the field for the first time. Bayley could somehow sense someone's gaze on her, and when she glanced in Dana's direction, she could tell that Zack was trying to check her out without being obvious.

"He's cute," Bayley thought to herself. He didn't appear to be there with Emma. In fact, he looked like he was trying to keep his distance. "I'll have to ask Dana about that. Which means I have to talk to Dana. Damn." Bayley continued internally, noting that she now owed herself two dollars.

She heard the crowd noise begin to escalate as the BEASTIE BOY'S "Sabotage" played over the stadium PA as the students dressed as Titans and the SU cheerleaders ran onto the field, hands motioning for the crowd to get louder, and then she saw the first of the players run through a giant paper sign that said "TITANS TIME IS NOW" in giant crimson letters.

Dean Ambrose took the field with his teammates and felt the rush of exhilaration that only sports can provide. He looked over at Roman, who was getting some last minute instructions from Coach Simmons, his defensive line coach and defensive coordinator for the Titans. He was proud of his friend for winning a job, but there was a small part of Dean that wanted to outplay him. He peered into the stands, shielding his eyes from the sun, and saw about 18 samoans he recognized as Roman's family standing and clapping for him.

"It's still weird to think of them as my family," Dean observed.

Then he looked over to the sideline where the Titan cheerleaders were making their way over to their assigned area. He could see the tiny form of Alexa Bliss staring directly back at him. She smiled, pointed at him, and blew him a kiss. Dean got a mischievous smile on his face, then pretended to catch the blown kiss and stick it down the front of his pants. Alexa chuckled, then rolled her eyes and gave Dean the middle finger. Dean shook his head and jogged over to where the rest of his team was gathering.

SU's opponent that day, Turner College and State University, was a team SU regularly had it's way with for many years. Recently, however, an influx of money and other resources had helped the school catch up to SU. In fact, Turner was currently nursing a 4 game winning streak over Stamford, a fact that was often brought up by fans and alumni when discussing Coach Layfield's job status. Their team was big, fast, and talented, and coached by former SU assistant Eric Bischoff. Bischoff was everything Layfield wasn't; a slick salesman who charmed parents into sending their kids to Turner to play football. He'd recently signed several kids away from SU, and their star quarterback was Ted DiBiase Jr, a former SU Titan and son of a Titan alumni. Ted had asked for his transfer when it was apparent he wouldn't get to play ahead of Randy Orton, and he'd set several conference records last year as the starter for the TCSU Wildcats. This was going to be a very tough, very hard-hitting game that the Titans were going to have to play perfectly to win.

The game didn't get off to the best of starts for the young Titans. TCSU won the coin toss, and elected to receive the ball first. They'd then immediately connected on a deep pass that set them up in Titan field territory. Dean tried to ignore that it was Curt Hawkins who'd been beaten on the play by Wildcat receiver Cody Rhodes. TCSU scored 4 plays later on a short run by bruising Wildcat running back Bobby Lashley. Lashley was a huge, fast ball carrier that every school in the country wanted, and he'd chosen TCSU mostly because they'd (allegedly) given his mom a job in the admissions office. Then, SU compounded the trouble when Randy Orton threw a rare interception after Titans receiver Tye Dillinger ran the wrong way on a pass route. On the ensuing Wildcat possession, Hawkins was picked on again by the Wildcats offense, and only a shoestring tackle by Bobby Roode kept the Wildcats out of the endzone again. They settled for a field goal, and the first quarter ended with the Titans down 10-0.

Coach Layfield was seething. He'd watched as the senior leaders on his team were beaten again and again by this Wildcat team, and deep down he wanted to bench everyone. "Maybe Hawkins getting benched will send a message to everyone," he thought to himself.

To make his day even worse, on the ensuing kickoff, kick returner and slot receiver Adrian Neville was hit directly on his knee by an opposing player and went down in a crumple. "Shit," he thought to himself. Neville was a dynamic special teams player and good 3rd down receiver. Layfield looked over at his young special teams coach, Corey Graves. Graves had been a Titan receiver until concussions ended his career early. Now he was one of the youngest assistant coaches in the league. "Graves!" Layfield yelled, trying to coordinate too many things at once.

"Yeah?" Graves answered, letting his boss know he'd heard him.

"Who's that fast kid? The skinny one with the weird hair?"

"Rollins?" Graves inquired.

"Yeah, him. Let him field the next one. AND SOMEONE MAKE SURE AMBROSE IS OUT THERE THIS SERIES!"

With that, Layfield sent his defense on the field. A defense that now included Dean Ambrose. Bayley saw Ambrose take the field and cheered a little louder for her friend.

Dana looked at her and smiled. "You really love those guys, don't you?"

Bayley nodded. "Yeah, I've only known them a few days, but they've been SO nice to me. You know Dean cooked breakfast the other day? I didn't even ask. He just did it."

Dana looked at her quizzically. "I wouldn't think he'd be the type that was even up for breakfast. He looks like he sleeps under a bridge."

Bayley cringed slightly. Dana couldn't have known why looking homeless would be a sensitive topic for Ambrose or his circle of friends, but Bayley felt a twinge again at thinking about what Dean had been through. She had no desire to retell Dean's story to Dana, so instead she just said "yeah. He's pretty rough around the edges, but he's a good friend."

Dana nodded, then the two girls turned back toward the action.

As Dean ran out on the field, he was stopped and grabbed by Coach Layfield. "Son," Layfield began, "I'm taking a huge chance on you. Prove me right." And now Dean was awash with adrenaline and butterflies. His first play he'd been fooled by the offense's attempt to disguise the path of the ball carrier and gotten blocked out of the play. Determined not to make the same mistake twice, he'd gotten a much better angle on the second play, but slipped when the ball carrier "cut back" towards the middle of the field. Dean was able to stick his hand out as he slipped and trip up the ball carrier, and then the 40,000 that occupied "the Vinnie Mac" "oooooohed" in unison as Roman Reigns flew in from out of nowhere to smash the ball carrier for a loss of yards. On third down, Dean was sent to blitz the quarterback, and the determined Ambrose slipped between two blockers and was able to "sack" the quarterback before he could throw the ball. He jumped into Reigns' arms as he celebrated, but it was worth noting that only a handful of his Titans teammates celebrated with them. As he tried to run off the field, Layfield was motioning him to stay. "Shit," he thought, "Hawkins must have been on punt return team, too." Dean hadn't been prepared for this possibility, but he knew from high school what basically to do on the "punt return team." Most of the starting Titans defense actually stayed on the field, and Bobby Roode pointed at him where to line up and who to cover.

Being a blocker on the punt return team, as Dean was, was not an easy task. You have to "jam" the player across from you so to impede his path to tackling the returner, then run downfield with him, then try to block him or someone else once the returner catches the ball. It requires skill and patience, and Ambrose hadn't done it in a while, but he got a good "jam" on the player across from him and then released him when he heard the "thump" sound that results when a player punts the ball. He ran as hard as he could towards his friend Seth, who was waiting for the ball to plummet into his awaiting hands, then turned when he saw Seth catch the ball. He looked for someone to block, then heard the roar of the home crowd. Seth had apparently made the first tackler miss him, and was running in the open field.

This was the first time the three friends had ever been on the field together in college, and Dean wanted to make a good block so his friend could make a good impression. There was a defender in Rollins' path, but a bone-crunching block by Reigns cleared him, Dean managed to get a shoulder pad onto the next defender in Seth's way, clearing him to run even further. Seth was unable to score on the play, but was tackled close enough to the end zone that scoring was a high possibility. The crowd roared again as Reigns and Ambrose waited for their friend on the sidelines. Seth smiled and pointed up into the stands in the general direction of Dana and Bayley. Both were jumping up and down and cheering, and each pretended Seth was pointing only at them.

SU was able to pound the ball into the end zone with Apollo Crews, cutting the TCSU lead to 3, then Reigns got a key sack on 3rd down the following series. Seth wasn't able to return the punt as far this time, and the SU offense continued to move the ball, but stall when they crossed midfield. The Titans punted, pinning the TCSU offense deep in their own territory. Ambrose was sent back onto the field, even though it was Curt's turn in the rotation, and Curt vocalized his dissatisfaction with the decision to all within earshot. Reigns and Ambrose ignored him and ran onto the field, eager to make a difference.

Their opportunity came almost immediately. On the second play, DiBiase Jr dropped back to pass the ball, and when he released, Roman got his hands up, as all defensive linemen are taught. He was able to get just a bit of his hand on the ball, deflecting it into the air. Ambrose, seeing the play happen as it developed, ran under the tipped pass and snatched it from the air, then ran the few yards into the end zone for an interception and a defensive score. The SU crowd went absolutely insane as Ambrose basked in the adulation of students and fans alike. Dean ran off the field briefly, knowing the defense was going right back on the field, with the score meaning SU would be kicking off, but he managed to sneak to the part of the sideline where the cheerleaders were firing up the home crowd. He snuck over to Alexa, who jumped up and threw her arms around Dean's neck.

"That was so great, babe."

Dean nodded. "I know."

Alexa laughed and jumped down. "And of course you ruined it. Go get 'em, Ambrose."

Dean jogged back over to where Coach Simmons was giving his defense some last minute instructions and grabbed a water bottle. He drank several swallows, then poured the rest on his head to cool him off. His unruly hair quickly absorbed the extra moisture, and Dean took the field with his team.

The game quickly simmered to a stalemate, and the two teams jogged to the locker rooms with SU jumping up and down with the lead.

All would not be well for long, however. Curt Hawkins was beyond upset at his benching after just a few plays, and he loudly protested to coach Anderson that he was the starter and shouldn't be benched for a "walk on scrub like him (Ambrose.)"

When Coach Layfield heard those words, he turned in irritation towards Hawkins and yelled: "That 'walk on scrub' just took your job. Now take your pads off and hit the shower; You're done until I say otherwise."

With that, Hawkins slammed his helmet into his locker, grabbed his warmup gear, and headed for the showers.

Ambrose was on cloud nine. He'd come to SU with nothing more than the hopes of one day contributing to the team. Now, after 14 practices, he'd become a starter. His buddy Roman was dominating the players across from him, and Seth had made his presence felt with a BIG special teams play. He listened intently while Coach Layfield congratulated his players on a good half, then reminded them that they had another half of football to play. As halftime drew to a close, the players stood to their feet, grabbed their helmets, and went back out onto the field. As Ambrose walked by Coach Anderson, Anderson pulled him to the side.

"Hey son, that was a great play."

"Thanks, coach."

"If I see you go near that bubble-butt cheerleader again before the game's over I'ma kick your ass all over Stamford in practice on Monday. If you don't give me all your focus I will make you run stadium stairs until you spontaneously combust. Is that clear?"

Dean nodded, having to give 100% of his effort to not smile. "Crystal, sir."

"Ok. First defense is you now. And we're gonna get you on an athletic scholarship as soon as one opens up. I get the feeling that might not take long," Anderson mused, nodding towards the shower where Hawkins was still fuming and swearing. "I'm proud of you. Now finish this strong."

With that, Anderson released his hold on Dean's jersey and Dean hurried to catch his team before he ran out onto the field.

Charlotte Flair sometimes wished he was a normal student, rather than the daughter of one of the school's largest boosters. She could see the "Bleacher Creatures" from the luxury box she was watching the game from, and they looked like they were having a ball. Her father insisted that she join him in their suite for this game, saying that he wanted her to network with well connected alumni so she could build her job prospects, but all Charlotte really wanted was to be in the stands screaming her head off for Roman and the rest of the team. She'd let out a brief "whoo" when Roman blistered Bobby Lashley on that running play, but other than that, she'd stoically watched the tense game while friends of her fathers and influential alumni milled around, hoping for a minute to glad-hand with her father.

"Next game I'll be down there, and I don't give a shit what the old man says." She said, quietly and to no one in particular. The attention of the room shifted briefly to the field as the marching band reached a crescendo, then suddenly stopped as the TCSU kickoff team kicked to Rollins and the SU return team.

Seth started one way, then cut back to his left as his blockers began to clear a path for him. The crowd roared again as he returned the ball from the end zone to almost the 40 yard line. Layfield smacked him atop his helmeted head as he ran off the field, and Reigns and Ambrose mobbed their buddy. This time, Bobby Roode and Brodus Clay stood with them to greet him.

The SU offense got close again, but a missed block by the freshman Braun Strowman led to a sack of Randy Orton and the Titans had to settle for 3 points. It wasn't so much that Strowman missed the block. He'd actually thrown a linebacker about five yards back from where'd been. He'd just missed his assignment and let a closer player go by. Kicker Santino Marella managed to make the long field goal, but a 17-10 lead wasn't NEARLY as secure as 21-10 would've been.

Following the SU kickoff, Ambrose ran back out onto the field with his teammates. As they broke the huddle, he felt Tyler Breeze swat him on his backside and quickly say "go get 'em, Ambrose." As Breeze was one of Hawkins' closest friends on the team, the fact that he'd done that made Dean smile slightly.

Reigns made the play on first down. Then, a long pass connected from DiBiase to receiver Elijah Burke, and the Titans were forced to regroup on the fly. Ted DiBiase was known for his ability to get his team down the field quickly, not allowing the defense time to catch their breath or sub players in and out, and today was no exception. Ted completed two more passes, one into the zone Ambrose would've been in had the player he was covering not run him out of the zone. The Titans defense tightened, and got the offense into a 3rd down situation. 3rd down is usually the last chance the offense has to get a new possession without punting, since standard procedure is to punt on 4th down. DiBiase quickly dropped back, then released the ball. Ambrose saw it was to the player he was covering and was just able to get a hand on the ball before it reached the Wildcats player. The ball bounced off his hand and landed harmlessly on the turf. As the Wildcats sent their "punt" unit onto the field, Ambrose noticed something. Ordinarily, a team will line up several quality blockers in front of the punter to insure that no one gets to the punt and blocks it. On every other Wildcats punt, it had been #45, Ethan Carter. On this play, it was the aforementioned Cody Rhodes, leading Ambrose to yell "watch the fake! watch the fake!" Sure enough, as the snapper sent the ball into the path of the punter, Rhodes grabbed it out of the air and ran for the first down line. Ambrose, having noticed the personnel change, was able to scrape off his blocker, spin away from a second blocker and tackle Rhodes short of the line to gain. The crowd exploded again as Ambrose came up pumping his fist and yelling in exuberance. Bayley, Dana, Becky, and Sasha all jumped up and down and hugged each other, Bayley forgetting for the moment that she despised Dana and simply getting caught up in the emotion in the stadium. The Titans offense took over the ball, as infused with enthusiasm as the crowd was.

Football is a game of intense strategy and tactics. A common tactic when a team has the lead in the 2nd half is to run the ball, running the clock out and forcing the other team to do things they're not comfortable doing. SU used their running plays to run out a lot of clock, and TCSU was growing desperate. Their defense got SU into a 3rd down and short situation. Conventional wisdom here says that you run the ball and get another first down, and earn another opportunity to run more clock. SU offensive coordinator Jim Ross knew this, and so he called a play where it looked like they were going to run the ball with Apollo Crews for the first down, but Orton faked the handoff and threw it to Xavier Woods, who'd lined up and pretended to block with everyone else, then quickly accelerated to the side of the field the rest of the team was pretending to run away from. Woods strode under the ball, caught it without breaking his pace, and jogged into the end zone. The SU score made it 24-10, after Marella kicked the extra point, and the game was effectively in the hands of the Titans.

As the crowd began to calm down, Bayley swallowed hard and got Dana's attention. Dana, to her part, and no idea how Bayley felt about Seth (or her) and was receptive to her munitions. "Dana?" Bayley began, cautiously.

"Yeah Bayley, what's up?"

"What's Zack's story? Is he with that Emma girl?"

Dana chuckled, then moved closer to Bayley so no one around would hear.

"Ha. No. They live in the same dorms I do. We all applied to be 'Creatures' last year, and they were together then, but they broke up before the season started. Our seats are together, so now I come with them to keep the peace. But no, they are not together. At all."

Bayley nodded. Dana continued "He is cute, though, isn't he? He runs cross country, too. He's pretty fast. Placed top ten in the conference last year. He's really nice. I'll introduce you if you want."

Bayley blushed. "Maybe after the game," she said shyly.

Dana looked at her, puzzled. "Ok. Whatever you want."

The two once again turned their attention to the field, where the SU defense was smothering the last attempts of DiBiase and the TCSU offense to mount an offensive drive. Ambrose and Reigns each made tackles, and the clock eventually ran out without either team scoring again. As the clock expired, marking the end of the game, another SU tradition began to take shape; the students and alumni would hop the rails separating the playing field from the bleachers and mill around, mingling with the players. The older alumni and boosters would congratulate players while students celebrated. Dean immediately found Alexa, who pulled his head down to her level by pulling him by his collar and planted a big kiss directly on his lips. She grinned at him, keeping his face close to hers. "I'm so, so proud of you," she intimated, speaking so softly that he was the only one who could hear. "I want to see you later. After you've showered, of course. Take me to Spicolli's for dinner. Just us. Please?"

She looked up at him with the same gorgeous doe eyes that had melted him into putty thursday night when she'd asked him to dance with her. He nodded, slowly, not wanting to let her go. "Sure. It's what...3?" He glanced up at the giant digital clock that hung next to the Coca Cola advertisement. It read 3:07. "Yeah," he continued, "I could go for spaghetti. Do I have to come to your door again?" He asked, winking at her.

"No. Meet me in front of Poffo. 7 pm. I have a car. You drive. Carefully." She asserted this part having heard about Dean's sketchy driving record.

"It's a date," Dean said, his insides surprisingly shaky after having just played an entire game. "I'll see you then..."

At almost exactly that same time, Roman Reigns was greeting his family. His father, Sika, and his mother, Patricia, brought about 10 other relatives to their son's first game, and they all glowed with pride at how well Roman had played. He'd just bid them goodbye, telling them he'd see them at dinner, when he was approached by a white-haired man in his 60's, adorned in a suit that probably cost more than Reigns' tuition that year.

"Young man," the old man initiated, "I wanted to tell you that was some fine playing today. I am excited to see what you're going to do here."

Roman smiled, trying his best to be gracious despite his fatigue. "Thank you, sir." As he waited for the man to either speak or walk away, he saw his blonde mystery woman appear behind the older booster. "Dad," she began, "please don't bother Roman with your tales from 30 years ago. I'm sure he's exhausted."

As soon as she said this, the man turned back to Roman as though he hadn't heard. "My name is Ric. Ric Flair. This is my daughter Charlotte."

Playing along, Roman extended his hand to the young blonde woman. "It's lovely to meet you, Charlotte." He emphasized the girl's name when he spoke in a way that would only be perceived by the two of them.

"Look, kid, you played your guts out today. We needed that win over those guys, and you and your buddy delivered." Ric continued his long spiel as Roman pretended to listen attentively. He caught the eyes of his blonde amazon, who discretely mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him. He simply winked. He threw up a hand gently to interrupt the older man.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I've GOT to go in to take a shower. My family is taking me out for dinner tonight. 7 o clock. Spicolli's. It would be my honor if your daughter and yourself would join us."

Before Charlotte could intervene, Ric heartily agreed. "Son, it'll be a pleasure."

With that, Ric ushered his daughter away to schmooze with some of the other big money boosters.

Across the field, Bayley was beginning the first conversation she'd had with a male that wasn't either Dean, Seth, or Roman of that entire year. Dana had summoned Zack over while she and Bayley were talking to Seth, and now she found herself alone with the handsome runner.

"...yeah, so I run, go to class, and party. What about you?"

Bayley wasn't sure how to react. People didn't often ask her about herself. She was so used to playing the concerned friend that she very rarely got to talk about herself.

"Well, I go to class, work out, and hang out with my friends. I was thinking of trying out for the women's lacrosse team they're forming this year, since I played in high school, but other than that I don't really do much."

The two continued their small talk for another minute before Seth came over to the small group and interrupted.

"Hey guys, Roman just told me his family is going to Spicolli's tonight. We're all invited. Any takers?"

Zack looked over at Bayley and shrugged. "You wanna go?"

Bayley thought for a second. On the one hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to watch Seth be openly affectionate with Dana again. On the other hand, Zack was cute, and maybe some time with a new boy was just what she needed.

"Sure," she responded. "But let me go home and clean up first."

"No problem," Zack affirmed. "We'll all meet there at seven."

Bayley smiled and nodded. A date with a boy could make Seth jealous at the very least, and maybe, just maybe, this Zack guy was a quality human being.

The rest of the afternoon went by MUCH too slowly for Dean Ambrose. He showered, then resumed texting with Alexa. He managed a quick nap before heading to take the short walk from Sammartino Hall to Poffo to meet Alexa at 7. He'd heard Roman speaking to someone in his family about their dinner plans, but it didn't occur to him that they might all be heading the same place. Dean threw on a clean t-shirt, then another shirt, then his light grey hoodie that he wore when the weather wasn't quite as cold. He made the quick jaunt over to Poffo, taking the shortcut where you had to hop a retaining wall and duck behind a hedgerow, but it was better than taking the long way. He cleared the wall and walked into the clearing in front of the street that wound through campus, forgoing the crosswalk at the other end of the sidewalk and finally crossing over to Poffo.

He squinted for a minute, then found Alexa. If she'd been a goddess on thursday with her flashier clothes, she was simply exquisite when dressing down. She wore a simple white baseball t-shirt with grey sleeves and dark jeans. Instead of pigtails, as she'd worn for the game, her hair was simply pulled back in a ponytail. She was leaning against the passenger door of a black Ford Ranger, which was about the last thing Dean had expected her to drive.

"Nice truck," he mused.

Alexa grinned. "Thanks. It's my dad's. He let me drive it up here to move in. He has my car. I may see if I can just trade him. You ready?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

She handed Dean the keys, then allowed him to open the door for her.

The ride to Spicolli's was quick, as it was just a few blocks from campus, but both Alexa and Dean got matching sinking feelings in their stomachs when they saw the intense and immense crowd outside the restaurant. "Shit." Dean exclaimed under his breath. "I bet the wait is epic."

Alexa shrugged. "My heart is set on pizza now. Let's just see."

Dean and Alexa walked hand in hand through the restaurants front door and into the lobby, where they received the news that it'd be 2 hours for a table. Just as they were considering whether or not to leave, Dean heard a booming voice call out his name.

"Dean! Back here!"

Dean craned his neck and looked towards the back of the restaurant. There, in a separate party room that Dean was certain must have been reserved hours in advance, was his samoan parents, Sika and Patricia, and another dozen or so of their extended family, along with Roman, Charlotte, some old guy, Seth, Bayley, and lots of other familiar faces. Dean looked down at Alexa. "I mean, it's better than waiting two hours."

She sighed. She'd REALLY wanted some quality time getting to know this mysterious boy she'd become so fond of so quickly, but she was hungry, and the sooner they ate, the sooner she could suggest to Dean they go back to her place, so she finally shrugged and acquiesced. "Sure. I'd love to meet the people that saved you."

Dean ushered her back to where Roman's brother Matt was calling them from. Dean was quickly overwhelmed by his adopted family showering him with praise over the way he'd played that day. His Samoan mom quickly asked him about "the pretty little blonde girl" and insisted that Dean and Alexa sit to the side of her that Roman wasn't sitting on. Patricia had missed doting on Dean, and Dean knew better than to try to resist. His Samoan dad, Sika, simply stood up, extended his hand, then pulled him in for a hug that Dean was pretty sure ended up rupturing some discs in his back. Dean scanned the table and saw at least 25-30 people he knew, either from back home or from his eventful first week on campus. Dean looked at Sika. "What, did you guys reserve for 40 or something?"

Sika nodded. "Yes. We figured between old family and new friends, we could fill the room. And it looks like we have."

Dean nodded and smiled. That statement, in a nutshell, summarized the mindset he'd seen during his time in the Reigns household. Give everything you have to those who need anything you can give. Dean waved to Seth, who he noticed was sitting next to Dana, and Bayley, who was sitting next to a guy Dean had seen around, but hadn't met yet.

Finally, everyone was seated and the somewhat scared-looking servers came to take their orders. Dean watched with great amusement as Roman, usually so confident and gregarious, made anxious small talk with Charlotte's father. Charlotte, to her end, looked like she would fall over from embarrassment at any moment from the stories her father was telling. Dean's samoan "cousin" Rikishi, and his sons Jimmy and John, were also highlights, as Rikishi was an engaging and charismatic storyteller, and his sons LOVED to fill in any gaps left out either by accident or to spare Rikishi from embarrassment. Alexa loved watching Dean in this element. Dean's grin had not narrowed a bit since he'd sat down, even when Patricia tried in vain to fix his hair for him. Alexa MIGHT have egged that particular act on more than she should have, but she loved seeing the ordinarily brash and untamable Dean Ambrose reduced to blushing and fidgeting while asking his adopted mom to stop.

At the other end of the table, Bayley and Zack were in an animated discussion over Disney movies, as well as the theme parks. Zack's family went to Disney World at LEAST once a year, and Bayley listened in rapt attention as Zack regaled her with tales of what he'd seen the last time he was there. Seth just watched her and smiled. He was happy that Bayley was getting to know a good guy, but somewhere way deep down, in a place he didn't want to talk about, he felt a small twinge of jealousy that someone else was getting Bayley's undivided attention.

"This is what you wanted, moron," Seth admonished himself. "Bayley's a sweet kid and she deserves this." Seth tried his best to shove down the conflicting emotions, and it helped when their server told him it was his turn to order.

Having placed their orders, Dean and Alexa were now facing a line of questions from Dean's family. He'd told them he'd met her at a fraternity party, leaving out the detail about him stealing beer from her and then kissing her as he was running away from a half dozen upperclassmen. Roman told the part about Dean getting Seth and Bayley out of there, but was tactful in what he included and didn't. Alexa was masterful in her interactions with Sika and Patricia, talking about her family's church background in Ohio and how she'd come to SU to major in education. There was one serious moment of embarrassment for Dean. When Patricia again admonished Dean about the lack of color in his wardrobe, Roman pulled out his phone and showed his mom an instagrammed picture of Dean in the pink golf shirt from thursday. Dean turned a much brighter shade of pink than the shirt had been, then discretely gave Roman the finger while pretending to wipe his eye.

Things settled down once everyone's food came. Dean's eyes grew wide when a massive steaming plate of chicken parmesan was plopped right in front of him, and Alexa squealed in delight when she got her giant slice of pizza. Roman rubbed his hands together when he was given his entree of lasagna, and Charlotte smiled when the server delivered her giant salad with breaded chicken. Sika blessed the food, which everyone bowed their head for, and the family dug in. Seth, an atheist, rolled his eyes to himself when Sika asked everyone to bow, but being more afraid of Roman's dad than he was strong in his convictions, he'd willingly participated. Dean couldn't resist poking fun at his adopted brother.

"Hey Matt, I think the table's gonna collapse under that plate, bro." Matt had ordered one of those "tours of Italy" specials where you got slightly smaller portion of 4 different entrees, rather than one entree. Matt glared down at him.

"No, this table's gonna collapse when I put you through it."

Dean clammed up and focused on his food as though it was suddenly the most interesting that had ever happened to him. Roman chuckled. Dean would have no idea, because Matt had never told him, but Matt had been as vocal a supporter of Sika bringing Dean into their house as anyone, and Matt had been one of the ones to go "visit" Dean's mom's boyfriend that fateful day. But Matt felt it was his job to keep Dean in line, as both Sika and Patricia were softies when it came to dealing with their adopted son, and so he maintained a hardline persona when Dean was around.

The table was remarkably quiet for the first few minutes after the food came. Alexa quickly finished her first slice of pizza and ordered a second. Patricia approved, saying she was "too thin" and needed to get "some meat on her bones." At this, both Dean and Roman groaned, telling their mom that she was out of line and that Alexa's weight was her own business. Inwardly, Alexa tensed, being the only one at the table that knew of her struggles with eating disorders throughout high school. The inner freedom to eat when she was hungry was something she'd worked very hard for, and while she knew Patricia meant well, she didn't like when anyone commented on her appetite, one way or the other.

Roman had his own issues. Primarily, that Ric Flair loved the sound of his own voice. He loved to tell stories of his days at SU, his brief NFL career, and his business ventures. Charlotte would've slit her father's throat for 5 minutes of silence to talk to Roman, but it wasn't to be. Instead, whenever her dad started in on another story, she just gave Roman a look that said "thank you for being cool. I'll make it up to you later." Roman didn't know it then, but his mother was picking up on the almost imperceptibly slight signals Charlotte was sending Roman. At one point, Roman called Bayley down to meet his parents, calling her "his new best friend" and "the finest skee ball player i've ever been around." Bayley earned points with his mom by giving her a huge hug, and points with his dad by knowing how many tackles Roman and Dean had that day. She got the "family seal of approval," then went back to resume her conversations with her new possible romantic interest.

The most entertaining part of the meal was the end. When Sika told the server it'd be all on one check, Ric Flair threw a giant protest, saying he couldn't let anyone pay his way when he'd been as lucky as he'd been. Finally, the two men agreed to split the massive bill, on the condition that next time they were in town that Ric be allowed to foot the bill. Charlotte simply hid her face in her hands as her dad made a grand gesture out of paying for half the table.

Zack leaned over to Bayley and expressed his excitement at the prospect of free food; "This is awesome. Here I was gonna pay for your pizza and mine, and now I get two free dinners." He winked at her, letting her know he was kidding, at least about being excited at not having to pay, but it still caught Bayley off guard. Her inner monologue quickly reached overdrive.

"Wait, if he wants to pay for me, that means it's a date, right? If it's a date, that means he likes me at least a little. But what about Seth? Does he like me? Do I like him? Do I like me? Shit, I'm doing it again. Breathe, Bayley. Relax. Don't overthink. Just be nice."

Bayley gave a small smile and finally answered Zack. "If I'd known you were gonna pay, I'd have ordered a lot more." She winked in return at him, letting him know she was kidding, but Zack laughed and high fived her.

Sika and Patricia were in no hurry to leave their children, both biological and adopted. Alexa listened with rapt attention as Sika told story after story about what an adjustment it had been for them to have a white child in a part of florida where most people hadn't seen one samoan, much less dozens. He joked about how a grocery teller had once told Dean that if he were being held captive, she would help him. She smiled when she heard Patricia talk about how proud she was of how much better Dean's grades had gotten once he moved in with them. But mostly, she enjoyed being in the company of people who thought of Dean as highly as she did. At one point, she discretely slid a hand onto Dean's thigh, patting him. He slid his arm around the back of her chair, without really thinking about it, in that reflexive way some people do with people they care about, and listened as Roman talked about Dean's first birthday party with Sika and Patricia. They'd given him a traditional Samoan party, complete with roast pig and huge family gathering. After several hours of partying, someone noticed that Dean and Roman had disappeared. They eventually found the two boys playing playstation video football in Roman's room. Dean chuckled at that one.

Finally, it was time for the Reigns family, all however many of them, to go home. They had a flight to catch the next morning. Patricia reached for another hug from both Roman and Dean, and Sika again told each young man how proud he was of them. Patricia hugged Alexa and told her again how beautiful she thought Alexa was and how amazing her hair was. She even told Bayley how much she'd enjoyed talking to her. Seth got his handshake from Sika and his hug from Patricia, and promised them he'd visit his own family soon. They all spilled out into the sidewalk together, Dean saying one final goodbye to his Samoan family, even getting a reluctant fist bump from brother Matt, and Dean and Alexa took a leisurely walk back to her truck.

She took his hand, first in her own, then she pulled his arm over her shoulders and leaned in close to him. "Come back to my room with me. Nia's gone for the weekend. I want to spend some time with you. Just you."

Dean grinned. "Absolutely." Not remembering the first time they were intimate, Dean was seriously hoping for a repeat opportunity, wanting to cherish every moment this time around with his pint-size companion.

As Roman was bidding Ric and Charlotte Flair goodbye, he secretly hoped for a chance to slip Charlotte a word or his number or something. After receiving another brisk handshake from her dad, Charlotte reached out her arms for a hug. As he hugged her, he felt one of her arms slide quickly down to his hip, and noticed something thin go into his left pocket. She broke the hug, then pulled her dad away from the crowd. As soon as they were out of eyeshot, he pulled the object from his pocket. It was a folded napkin, with writing on it.

Roman, now you have my name. Here's my number. What you do with either is up to you.

Waiting for your call, Charlotte.

Roman smiled and nodded softly, then folded the napkin back up and stuck it in his pocket, hoping against hope that no one from his family saw either her action or his response.

The ride back to Alexa's dorm was less than 10 minutes, but it felt like an hour to both participants. Finally, Dean parallel parked his date's truck into a spot in front of Poffo Hall, then walked her back to her dorm, as he'd done before. This time, however, she pulled him through the doorway by his lapels, kissing him as she closed the door behind him. The two managed to find their way to the sofa without losing eye contact with one another, and Alexa pushed him lightly into a seated position on the sofa. She then stood in front of him, biting her lip and thinking about all the things she wanted to do with and to her scruffy new love interest. She swung one leg over his lap, straddling him. The two locked lips again, this time more passionately and intensely. Dean felt her hands run up and down his chest, his heart skipping a beat when her hands moved towards his belt. After several minutes, he moved his hands along her tiny waistline, then grabbed cloth and pulled her t-shirt over her head. He stopped kissing her momentarily, taking a beat to take in visually the image of perfection sitting in his lap. She kissed him again, her tongue probing his. As he went to unstrap her white lace bra, she grabbed his hand and slid it back to her waist.

"Dean," she began, breathlessly, "not tonight."

Dean grunted in frustration. "Why not?"

She swallowed hard, knowing the hardest part of her evening was yet to come. "Monday night, when I came to your room, you were just a means to an end. You kissed me, and it was electric, but I really just wanted to get my rocks off. You're handsome and rugged and I knew I would enjoy it. But then when you tracked me down at practice and agreed to take me out to try to impress me, and then when you took me out and actually DID impress me...it's just...I really like you. Like a lot. A lot a lot. And I want our next time to be really special. Because the longer this goes, the more I think you might be really special. And I don't want to look back at the beginning of this and think you were just a one night stand that turned into a weeklong fling. I'm so, so sorry."

With that, she began to swing off him. Dean stopped her before she moved away completely, pulling her back onto his lap, but this time with both of her legs on the same side of his waist. She slid her arms around his shoulders.

"Alexa," he began, thoughtfully, "I really want to have sex with you again. I do." She smirked at his earnest bluntness. "But at this point, I'm willing to do this at your pace. I've never met anyone like you. Want to know how I know?" He raised his eyebrows as she nodded shyly, being almost afraid to receive more words of affirmation from him. "I'm not sick of you yet. We spent the whole afternoon together, and all I want to do is ask you what you're doing tomorrow so we can make plans. This shit has never happened to me before. I have no idea where this goes, but I know I've never liked a girl enough to NOT try to talk her into having sex with me, so if that's what you need, I'm ok with it."

Alexa sighed in relief, then pulled Dean's head close to her.

"Uh, Alexa?"

Alexa's eyes opened. "Yes?"

"It's REALLY not fair to rub my face in your tits after you told me what you just did."

Alexa laughed, loud and long, then dismounted Dean and threw on an SU hoodie. She grabbed the remote and scooted close to the object of her affections. "Now, just because I can't have sex with you again yet, doesn't mean I want you to leave. Please stay with me."

Dean nodded. At that moment, he would have done absolutely anything for the tiny girl sitting next to him that he was rapidly falling for. Dean knew he was completely, irrevocably, completely screwed. And in that moment, he was ok with that...


	9. Chapter 9

Dean usually woke up on Sunday mornings with either a killer hangover or under the covers of some unknown classmate usually because of a night of hard partying and other bad decisions. But this particular Sunday, Dean woke up to the smell of sizzling pork fat and the quiet hum of a certain blonde girl he found irresistible. Sitting up to get a better look at his goddess, Dean squinted his eyes against the morning sun that spilled into the living room like a tidal wave. Once his eyes adjusted, he nearly went blind from the beauty that stood with her back turned just a few dozen feet from him.

"Shit." Dean mumbled at the sight of Alexa; Still in her pajamas and hair still a tangled mess from slumber. He started to feel the effects this woman had on him the day he found her in his bed after what was supposed to be a one night stand. But, luckily for him, she agreed to let him redeem himself after his not-so-gentle pillow talk. Suddenly, the goddess spun on her heels to face him. If the feeling in his chest wasn't already starting to drive him insane the last few days, then this shot should've killed him; Alexa, in her all natural beauty, beamed a gentle smirk at him when they locked eyes. Dean was in love with her; He knew that. And she just kept coming up with ways to drive that nail further, whether she knew it or not.

"Good morning, Ambrose." She sang like a canary.

Dean returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Mornin' Bliss."

Alexa rounded the linoleum counter top and entered the living room area. With every step she took near him, Dean's heartbeat rapidly increased. Alexa knelt on the cushion beside him, then placed a sweet peck to his scraggly chin. "Thanks for spending the night with me." She whispered, gently wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and giving him a squeeze.

Dean was not a hugger, but Alexa was an exception. "Anytime." He said while leaning into the hug.

"I hope you like bacon and pancakes because I made about a thousand of them," Alexa hoped off the couch and re-entered the kitchen area. "And both packs of bacon."

Dean flashed a crooked, toothy grin. "You didn't have to do that, Alexa."

"Oh I know, but I'm hungry," Alexa opened a cupboard above her head. "So you better come get some. I don't make breakfast for just anyone."

"Just your bum boyfriend?"

Alexa tilted her head at Dean. "Are you my boyfriend now?"

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he began to smile. "I kinda figured I was." Dean clearly wasn't the typical boy you'd bring home to meet mom and dad. In his mind, Dean was the kind of person you'd fool around with to rebel against your parents or make an old ex jealous. He was not the boyfriend kind, but Alexa made him rethink that. "I don't usually put labels on people like that," Dean paused from his thought and chuckled. "But I think, or figured, that we were a thing now."

By now, Alexa had made her way back into the living room. She was standing just a few feet in front of Dean, hands folded in front of her.

"I just... Don't... Like," Dean shook his head. "I can't put it into words, really."

"You aren't used to the whole boyfriend thing?" Alexa asked, tilting her head sympathetically for Dean.

"Yeah. I don't usually make it past the one night stand. After that, we never speak or fuck one more time then leave each other alone."

Alexa smirked. "But you want something more with me."

"It's like I told you last night: I'm willing to do it at your pace. I just kinda like the idea of being a... Boyfriend, for once."

Alexa chuckled, taken by surprise at Dean's confession. "Dean Ambrose has an emotional side? I'm still so surprised."

"Don't go telling your roommate or the other cheerleaders; I still have a reputation to hold up."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh at that. Dean rolled his eyes and wished he had stayed silent and enjoyed having his little goddess make him food. Alexa settled down, then smiled at Dean again. She moved closer to him, sat beside him on the couch, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I like the idea of being the girlfriend of a football player. Makes me look tough." Alexa flexed her arms as she said the last sentence, making Dean laugh.

"I always wanted to bang a cheerleader," Dean admitted. "Just never saw myself sticking around after."

"Here," Alexa pulled her phone from her pocket. "We'll make it official."

Dean groaned. "No, why the fuck do we have to document everything on social media?"

Alexa outstretched her phone in front of her. "C'mere." Alexa pulled Dean closer and kissed him. She hit the photo button, then broke the kiss and glanced down at her phone. "We look lovely."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"What's your Insta? I'll tag you."

"I don't do social media."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that shit's juvenile."

Alexa smiled again at Dean's different behavior. After a quick caption, Alexa hit the post button. "There." Alexa showed Dean her screen. "Alexa and Dean, crazy meets beauty. It's official."

"Aww, you think I'm beautiful?" Dean laughed out loud again when Alexa playfully shoved him.

"Glad you like it, Ambrose," Alexa got off the couch again. "Now come help me get the plates from the cupboard; I'm too short!"

Dean took a second to admire the way Alexa's jogging pants hugged her backside. "I will," He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "God damn." He muttered, admiring the beauty that was Alexa Bliss.

Bayley was in a good mood today. Seth was going to be home all day, she had no homework to do, and Seth even agreed to a marathon of Disney movies and microwave popcorn. Dressed in her signature Stamford hoodie and black leggings, Bayley was curled up next to her roommate with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and Cinderella playing on the tv. Seth had his arm resting around Bayley's shoulder, making the duo closer. Bayley couldn't help but love the fact that her roomie was holding her.

He's so nice. Bayley thought, stealing a quick glance at Seth. Seth was too focused on the movie to realize that Bayley looked at him. Bayley stole another look, but kept her focus on him a little longer. She noticed how the early morning sun caught Seth's eyes and made them sparkle. She never really noticed the color before, but Bayley quickly decided that her new favorite color was brown. Bayley's eyes shifted to Seth's jaw; It was pointed and covered in a light stubble. Perfect for kissing, Bayley thought with a quiet giggle. Shaking that absurd thought from her head, Bayley moved her gaze to Seth's shirt; It was a black one with the words "Black Veil Brides." Bayley wasn't familiar with their music, but if Seth liked it then it must've been cool.

Seth returned Bayley's gaze. Bayley froze for a second then smiled and giggled. Seth smiled back, just about making Bayley burst into flames, then turned his focus back to the movie.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I got it!" Bayley jumped off the couch and hurried over to the door; She then swung open the door.

"Hey, Bayley." Zack Ryder was standing in the hallway with his hands behind his back. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and had his hair spiked up. Bayley admitted he looked rather handsome. "How are you today?"

"Zack?" Bayley smiled slightly at the appearance of Dana's friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I, uh..." Zack chuckled and dropped his head. "Shit, um, I don't know why this is so hard." Zack moved his hands from behind his back. "I got you some flowers." He was holding a bouquet of flowers. "They're roses. Just like your middle name."

Bayley accepted the bouquet with a smile. "Thanks. But my middle name is Felina."

"Wait, really?"

Bayley giggled and shook her head. "No, I was kidding."

"Oh," Zack chuckled nervously. "Good. That's good. Anyway, I was sorta hoping you were available today."

Bayley tilted her head. "Why, what's up?"

"Uh, I was hoping you would do me the honor of hanging out with me this afternoon. It's five dollar pizza and dollar pitchers at Roadie's, and I was thinking we could go have some food and maybe play some skee ball, cause you said you loved skee ball."

Bayley couldn't help her face from turning a bright shade of maroon. "The honor?" She repeated.

Zack chuckled nervously again. "Yeah, that sounds cheesy doesn't it?"

"No, it's actual really sweet." Bayley glanced back at Seth. "I'm just in the middle of Cinderella with Seth."

"Hey, whatever works with you, I can leave if you want."

Bayley glanced at Seth, then back at Zack. The idea of pizza, beer, and skee ball was starting to sound awesome, but her crush was cuddling with her while watching Disney movies. Seth was smirking at Bayley, obviously loving the scene unfolding before him. Bayley gave Seth an unsure expression, still debating on skee ball and Cinderella. Seth shrugged and nodded his head. Bayley turned back to Zack. "You know what? I'd love to."

Zack's face lit up. "Really? That's awesome, Bayley. Do you want me to meet you back here around, like, five or something?"

"How about now?"

"Yeah, yeah that totally works too. Are you ready to go?"

Bayley nodded her head and took the flowers from Zack. "I'm so excited; Thank you so much Zack." Bayley set the flowers on the counter top.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me." Zack sheepishly said.

"Seth, I'll see you later!" Bayley grabbed Zack by the hand and pulled him down the hall.

"I'll have her home by nine!" Zack yelled back to Seth.

Becky was standing in the kitchen of her dorm, cooking some eggs and bacon for herself and Sasha. The last few nights the girls had been sleeping together; Sasha kept making the same excuse that Becky's quilt was warmer than hers and that Becky was the perfect person to snuggle with at the end of the day. Becky wasn't complaining, obviously, but it still struck her as curious as to the real reason why Sasha insisted on sharing a bed. Becky also figured she was just overthinking things like she usually did and decided to not think about it anymore. Even though she tried though, it still crept into Becky's mind every once in awhile.

There was a sharp, quick knock at the door. Becky set her spatula down to answer, but Sasha beat her to the door. "Thanks, lass." Becky said, returning back to her cooking. After a few moments Sasha shuffled into the kitchen. "Who's at the door?" Becky asked.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, but someone taped an envelope to the door."

Becky shifted her head in Sasha's direction; Sasha was holding a small white envelope. "Who's it for?"

Sasha handed the envelope over to Becky. "It has your name on it."

Becky set the spatula down again and accepted the envelope from Sasha. "Me?" She tore open the envelope; Inside was a small piece of notebook paper:

Dear Becky,

I know your secret...

If you want it to be kept that way, meet me outside your dorm building at ten p.m.

Love, R.Y.

Becky's jaw nearly hit the floor. What the hell was this about? Becky flipped the paper over, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Surely this person didn't mean her big secret, right? Becky's hands started to shake slightly, all nerves starting to go haywire.

"What does the letter say?" Sasha asked, snapping Becky out of her thought.

"It's a..." Becky shook her head and crumpled the letter. "Reminder about practice."

"Oh, ok, well hurry up with the eggs; I'm hungry."

Becky chuckled. "Don't worry, Sash, they're almost done."

Sasha walked into her room and shut the door. Becky un-crumbled the letter and reread it several times. This cannot be happening, Becky thought. Becky's worst nightmare may be coming true, but then again someone could be messing with her. Either way, Becky knew she needed to find out who this mystery person was tonight.

Zack and Bayley pulled up in front of Roadie's. Zack hoped out of his black Ford Escape and hurried over to the passenger side door and popped it open. Bayley flashed a smile, impressed by Zack being a gentleman. Bayley and Zack entered Roadie's. It wasn't as busy as last time Bayley was there. A few people were standing around the bar and a few were playing pool, but it was otherwise pretty empty.

"There's only a few people here," Bayley acknowledged, setting her purse down on a table near the front of the bar. "Usually it's super busy."

"Yeah, but it's barely noon." Zack replied.

Bayley scanned the arcade area: Someone was playing Street Fighter and someone was setting up a game of pool, but to her delight no one was playing skee ball. "Can we play skee ball before we eat?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, of course we can. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some PBR would be great."

Zack grinned. "Right on, I'll get us a pitcher." He turned away from the table and headed towards the bar.

Bayley watched Zack while he talked to the bartender. He was nice, Bayley admitted, he dressed nice, spoke politely, and made Bayley feel good about herself but he wasn't Seth. Bayley sighed. You have got to stop thinking about Seth like that, Bayley shook her head. Seth was a great guy, perfect in Bayley's opinion, but Zack was doing everything right. Zack smiled at the bartender while she laughed at what Bayley figured what must've been a joke he told. Bayley smiled. She liked Zack, Bayley knew that, maybe he was going to end up being the perfect guy for her.

"Twenty years old and you're worried about meeting "the guy,"" Bayley muttered to herself. "You are one crazy mess, Miss Bayley."

Zack returned to the table with two large pitchers of beer. "Hey, just so you know, I ordered our pizza. I hope you like extra cheese and mushrooms."

Bayley nodded her head enthusiastically. "Mushrooms are my favorite pizza topping! How did you know?"

"I love mushrooms too. You looked like a mushroom lover." Zack poured two glasses of beer. "I hope you're thirs-" Before Zack could finish his sentence,

Bayley picked her glass and quickly inhaled the alcohol. Bayley set her cup on the table with a soft thud. Bayley burped loudly, making herself giggle in the process. "Geez, I really needed that." Bayley glanced over at Zack, who had an expression of shock and awe scribbled across his face. "Uh, sorry about that, Zack."

"Whoa." Zack chuckled. "That was... Awesome."

"Really?"

"Totally, I need to take you on dates more often. Cause you are not like other girls, and that's super dope."

Bayley's eyes widened. "D-date? This is a date?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought I said that."

Bayley took a deep breath. She probably should've assumed that this was a date since Zack was dressed so nicely and was acting like such a gentleman. Bayley glanced at her own attire; She suddenly felt under dressed for her date. "Gosh, Zack, I'm so sorry, I should've worn something nicer if I realized this was a date."

"What? No way. You look great."

"Really? It's a hoodie and leggings."

"So? You would look great no matter what you wore. Whether it's a hoodie or gold face paint like yesterday."

Bayley tried turning away and hiding her face to stop Zack from seeing her blush, but he noticed almost immediately and smiled. "Did I mention you look really cute when you blush?"

"Stop it, Zack, you're too sweet." Bayley smiled and started refilling her cup. "You are the nicest guy, really."

Zack smirked. "When I beat you at skee ball you won't think so."

Bayley stopped pouring her cup. "Excuse me?" She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know that I am a professional skee ball player."

"Professional, huh?" Zack nodded towards the skee ball game. "Prove it, Martinez." Zack dropped a quarter into the machine. The game lights lit up and started playing a happy tune. Seven plastic balls dropped into the slot with a loud clang. Zack picked up one of the balls. "See, the name of the game is the way you flick your wrist. It all depends on-"

Bayley picked up another ball, quickly rolled it up the ramp, and dropped it directly into the "100" pocket. Zack stood in stunned silence for a second. "Was that how you do it?" Bayley asked, sarcastically.

Zack handed Bayley his plastic ball. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun. I'm gonna go get drunk."

Bayley giggled and playfully pushed Zack. "Don't be silly. We can take turns." Bayley rolled the second ball up the ramp and dropped it in the "100" pocket again. "I'll still kick your butt though."

Zack chuckled. "Good thing. I won't have to let you win now."

"Oh, you are so dead." Bayley grabbed another ball and threw it up the ramp.

After a few hours of skee ball, PBR, and pizza, Bayley and Zack were on their way back to Sammartino dormitories. Zack led Bayley to her room. Bayley couldn't stop giggling. From a mixture of the fun she had and the copious amounts of booze and pizza, Bayley felt like she was on cloud nine. Zack was the nicest gentleman during the date: Making sure Bayley always had a drink, feeding her pizza, saying he let her win in skee ball even though Bayley knew she destroyed him without help.

Bayley smiled brightly. "I had a lot of fun today."

"I know, so did I." Zack agreed. "I don't remember the last time I had that much fun with a girl." Zack gently took Bayley's hand in his. "I hope we can hang out again."

Bayley giggled and dropped her head. "You have my number. So we'll have to."

Zack leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bayley's cheek. "I'll talk to you later then." He then turned and left down the hall.

Bayley, stuck between screaming and having a heart attack, froze in her spot. HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! A low hum started to emerge from Bayley's throat, that must've been something between a squeal of delight and a cry of joy. Bayley never had fun on dates, had a boy give her a kiss on the cheek... Heck, she admitted to herself, she never kissed a boy, period. Yeah, it was sad to be twenty years old and never have had kissed a guy, but it never bothered her in the least. Bayley sighed happily and unlocked her room door.

"Seth! Fuck!"

Bayley's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Jesus! What the heck!" Bayley quickly covered her eyes.

Dana and Seth were on the couch, both had their clothes strewn around the living room. Seth was seated on the couch with Dana sitting in his lap. Luckily, Bayley only saw Dana's bare back and the wild frenzy her hair was in. "Shit, Bayley!" Seth lifted Dana off his lap and scrambled for his clothes. Bayley backed out of the room and shut the door.

"What the heck was that?" Bayley slowly uncovered her eyes, but the image of Dana's bare ass was still burned into her brain. Forget being without a kiss for twenty years, Bayley had never thought the first person she would see naked would be her bitter enemy.

The dorm door popped open. "Hi, Bayley," Seth stepped into the hallway and shut the door. "H-how was your date?"

Bayley tried looking away from her roommate, who was inappropriately shirtless. "It was good, how was yours?" Bayley tilted her head and stared up at her roommate. Judging by the look in her eyes, Seth could tell she was in some sort of discomfort.

"We-we were just watching a movie and we... Decided to..."

Bayley dropped her head. "Make love?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Y-yeah, we decided to make love. I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

Bayley's chest started to tighten. "Well, Zack got tired of losing in skee ball so we came home."

"I'm glad you-"

"I'm gonna go to bed, ok?" Bayley opened the door to the dorm.

"It's like three."

"I'm tired," Bayley made eye contact with Dana, who was still on the couch wearing the same Black Veil Brides shirt Seth had on before. "Hey, Dana."

"Hi, Bayley. Sorry you had to see that." Dana said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sure you are." Bayley muttered under her breath. Ducking into her room, Bayley shut and locked her bedroom door. Seth was in the living room talking to Dana again, but Bayley couldn't hear what they were saying. Bayley slid down her bedroom door and hugged her knees to her chest. Despite her perfect day with Zack, Bayley couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes as her breath became more ragged.

It was almost ten p.m. Becky was standing outside her dorm hall in her own Stamford U hoodie. Convincing Sasha she was just stepping outside for some fresh air was almost not enough to fool her, but Becky still managed to convince her to stay back. Becky checked her phone: It was ten p.m. exactly.

"Ok, R.Y., where the hell are you?" Becky asked no one in particular.

Out of the corner of her eye, Becky saw someone approach her from around the building. Becky squinted into the dim light the street lamp was giving, trying to catch a glimpse of her "admirer."

Becky's eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

"Hi, Becky, I bet you're wondering what this is all about."

Becky furrowed her brow in confusion. "Renee? What the hell?"


	10. Chapter 10

Becky Lynch couldn't breathe. It was that simple. Renee Young, a soccer teammate and the girl Becky had stolen a starting role from, had smugly delivered her an ultimatum; quit the team or everyone finds out your secret. Becky had no idea how she'd learned the secret Becky had worked SO hard to leave in her hometown, but she did, and now she wanted to leverage that knowledge into getting her starting spot back.

"I have to think," Becky told herself. "Be rational." Becky wasn't sure the team would care all that much if she were gay. It was college athletics, after all, and being gay wasn't exactly taboo in the women's sports world. "Half the US women's Olympic soccer team is gay," she reminded herself.

But what if it didn't stop there? What if Sasha, the roommate she'd worked SO hard to smooth things over with, rejected her friendship over it? What if she asked to change rooms or never spoke to Becky again? Those thoughts, the ones involving losing Sasha, were the ones that constantly kept pushing her frame of mind from "angry" to "devastated." Two things were abundantly clear; She needed to find out where Renee had gotten her information from, and she needed to find Finn. She walked across the quad where a good chunk of the classroom buildings were located and headed for Finn's dorm room, sticking most to shadows so as to avoid being spotted. Finally, she walked toward Sammartino Hall, taking the stone steps two at a time, and headed toward the room of her best friend. When Finn was sober, he gave great advice, and Becky was willing to take the 50/50 chance that he hadn't been drinking.

Bayley's phone wouldn't 'stop blowing up. Between Seth trying to see if she was ok, Zack telling her again how much he enjoyed seeing her, and the notifications from Instagram regarding the Alexa/Dean picture, it wouldn't stop making noise. One text, however, finally made her stop shaking and holding her knees to reply:

Hey, are you ok?

She looked at her screen to see who'd sent the text to her: ROMAN, the screen shouted out in big block letters. She sighed. If she was going to talk to someone, it sure wasn't going to be Seth, and God knows WHERE Dean was, so it was Roman or no one, and she didn't think she couldn't handle any more "no one", so she typed out a quick reply:

Yeah, was just a lot 2 handle.

Less than 30 seconds later, she got her response.

Wanna come talk?

She paused. Talking to Roman would involve admitting that she had feelings for Seth, and she wasn't sure she wanted to say those words out loud. But she also didn't want to be in her dorm room anymore, and she trusted Roman implicitly, so she pulled herself up off the floor and collected herself, wiping away tears and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She texted him back:

Yeah. Over in just a second.

She grabbed her phone and stuck in the front pocket of her hoodie, along with her keys and wallet. She steadied herself, then strode out the door of her bedroom and through the living room, where Seth was doing anything he could to make it look like he wasn't awkwardly focused on figuring out why Bayley was so upset. She continued her breakneck pace out the door and across the hall. She reached out and knocked, then sighed with relief when her hulking Samoan friend quickly opened the door and let her in. She threw her arms around him and he guided her gently to the couch in the living room.

"Ok," he began, "Start at the beginning. Now I thought you went on a date today. Did that not go well?"

Bayley wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Yeah, it went really well, actually. Zack was very nice to me the whole time."

"So then what happened?"

"I got home and Seth and Dana were..."

Roman smiled. "Boning?"

Bailey cringed. "Ew. But yes, basically."

Roman nodded. "And that bothered you?"

Bayley didn't speak, but quickly nodded.

Roman scooted closer to her. "Why do you think that bothered you?"

Bayley tried like hell not to let the tears well up in her eyes again. "I don't know. Like, me and Seth are buddies. He's my roommate. But at the same time I don't know if I have feelings for him. I know it sucked seeing another girl naked with him, but I'm not sure why, you know?"

Roman shook his head, almost imperceptibly. He'd seen this with other girls when Seth was in high school. They'd end up with their hearts broken and come to Roman or Dean to find out why Seth was such a jerk. And since he was too polite to tell them to go fuck themselves, like Dean would, he'd have to listen.

"Bayley," he began, thoughtfully, "I have some thoughts on this. But before I give them to you, I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?"

Bayley affirmed. "Beer, please."

Roman let his mouth hang agape. "Ok, after we're done talking about Seth you and I are going to have a little discussion about the increase in your alcohol intake."

Bayley giggled and shrugged animatedly as Roman left his room to retrieve their refreshments. She heard a loud "fuck" from the other room. After just a few seconds Roman returned, clearly irritated.

"I bought a 30 rack Friday. Ambrose drank 20 of them. And I have no idea when! I've been with him every second of this weekend until late last night. I'm gonna kick his ass."

Bayley laughed. "He and Alexa are official now. It was on instagram, so you know it's real. He'll probably be spending his nights there for the foreseeable future."

Roman looked at his friend incredulously. "The fuck? We've been here like 9 days and he's the first of us to get a real girlfriend. Ambrose. The guy who wouldn't sign girls' yearbooks in high school because he didn't want them getting 'the wrong idea.'"

Bayley chuckled again. "We both know it's because he can't write."

Roman laughed and nodded. "That's a fair point. "

With that, Roman began telling Bayley about the times Seth had inadvertently broken girls' hearts in high school. There was Eve Torres, who'd thrown paint on Seth's parents' garage after he told her he just wanted to be friends. There was Rosa Mendes, who'd written "Seth Rollins is a dickcheese" on his locker after she found out he was taking someone else to prom. Roman admitted to not knowing what a "dickcheese" was, but the hilarity of the situation was apparent.

He glanced at the clock. "11:47." Knowing he had early class the next day, he wound up his discourse on the shortcomings of his best friend.

"...Bayley, Seth is a great, great dude. But he is an absolute moron when it comes to girls. He's gonna break that Dana girl's heart any day, and she's gonna like, hire a hit-man or something. I can tell. She's got the crazy eyes." Bayley solemnly nodded her approval. "My advice to you is to keep hanging out with this kid, Zack. He seems to really like you. And value you. Seth...Seth doesn't always understand the signals he sends to women with how he interacts with them. I'm 100% sure Seth hasn't meant to hurt your feelings or make you think there's something there that may not be, but that doesn't mean he hasn't. So why don't you keep your distance, just for a bit. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep in Ambrose's-"

Bayley cut him off. "Why wouldn't I just sleep in Dean's bed?" Roman looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ew," she continued. "Yeah. I'll sleep in here."

With that she stood up from Roman's bed, hugged him, and headed toward the door. "You're like, the best friend ever," she said. "Thank you so much. For the advice AND for letting me stay here. I'm gonna get some clothes. Do you mind if I shower here in the morning?"

Roman shook his head from side to side. "Not a bit. But, you should hang a sign on the door if you're going to do that here. If Dean comes home drunk or hung over and has to pee, he won't care if he thinks I'm in there."

Bayley frowned. "Boys are gross."

Roman shrugged. "Yeah, we really are."

With that, Bayley left Roman's room, walked back across the hall to her own, and walked in cautiously, wanting to spare herself a repeat incident. This time, however, it appeared as though Seth himself had taken off. Bayley grabbed a small bag, packed a few things, gathered her school supplies and her laptop, and went back over to Roman's room. She knocked, softly, then noticed two girls giving her a dirty look as she waited outside Roman's door. She could've sworn she heard one of them mutter "lucky bitch" under their breath in her general direction. Roman cracked the door, saw it was her, and let her in.

"I've got an 8 am class, so I'm gonna go to bed. You're welcome to watch tv or whatever out here. Just make sure you lock the door when you go to sleep. If you need anything, I'll leave the door cracked." With that, he drew her in for a giant hug. "Everything's gonna be ok. Relax. Sleep here as often as you need to. Ambrose's beer-stealing ass can sleep at Tinkerbell's or on the couch. Fuck him."

Bayley laughed, then bid goodnight to her giant protector. Roman disappeared into his room, then came back a moment later with a 20 dollar bill in his hand.

"This still may not cover it. Talking about what an idiot Seth is and how much I hate Dean makes me curse."

Bayley chuckled and took the bill from her friend. With that, Roman went back into his room, leaving the door open a crack so his friend could get to him if she needed him. He heard Bayley take another beer from the fridge, then shuffle into his room. He heard the door lock and he instinctively settled. He reached for his phone. "Finally," he thought to himself. He valued Bayley's friendship almost more than the two guys he'd come to SU with, at this point, but he needed to sleep. And there was still the matter of the text message he hadn't sent. He'd started like 43 texts to Charlotte Flair, but not one of them met his approval. As he stretched his massive frame over the almost comically overworked bed frame, he decided now was as good a time as any to get that initial contact out of the way. He stared at his phone. Finally, his hands started moving.

Hey Charlotte, I know it's late on a Sunday, but I wanted to say I enjoyed getting to eat dinner with you yesterday. I hope to run into you soon. -RR

With that, he set his phone alarm for 7 AM, then set the device down on Dean's nightstand. His eyes quickly grew heavy and he drifted off, dreaming of tall blondes and tall beers...

Dean Ambrose didn't want to leave Alexa's dorm room. As a general rule, girls' residences tend to smell better than guys', and hers was no exception. But she had Monday AM class, and Dean only had Tuesday-Thursday class, and she didn't want him scaring the shit out of her roommate. "Plus," Bliss mused to herself, "he's been wearing the same clothes since Saturday afternoon. My boy's a bit ripe."

She'd dragged him out of the room by the arm, then gave him a big kiss before she set off for the Malenko Science Building, where she had her "STEM Development in adolescents" teaching class. Ambrose, conversely, headed back to his dorm to shower and change, then head to the Student Center to find trouble.

Roman Reigns, meanwhile, hadn't stopped grinning since he woke up. He'd quietly gotten ready for class, being careful not to wake his friend in the other room. He knew she didn't have class on Mondays until after noon, so he did his best not to wake her. He almost failed, however, when he saw a response from Charlotte on his phone screen. He pulled the phone from its dock and looked intently at the response.

Hey Roman. Was wondering if u died. Sry my dad talks soooo much. Would love to see u asap. Free 2nite for dinner? Wld love spicollis again w u. -Charlotte

The ordinarily stoic Reigns pumped his fist excitedly and gave a tiny "whoo" at the response he'd gotten. He typed his response, words to the effect of "yeah. 9 pm. After practice. Looking forward to it."

He headed out the door, having been put slightly behind schedule by his text exchange, and headed for his class in the Malenko Science Building.

Alexa loved her class. She did. But today she was restless. It had not gone unnoticed to her that since her fateful date with Dean Ambrose, that every second she spent away from him felt like a day. It concerned her how fast she was falling for this guy. But she couldn't help herself. He wasn't just handsome and muscular. He was very sweet, but without being a pushover like a lot of guys she'd met before Dean were. The night Ambrose stole her beer, she'd been chatted up by at least four guys who'd seemed nice, but without the backbone required to date her. She was also impressed by how kind he was to Bayley. Compassion was something that was incredibly important to Alexa, and she found it no small wonder that one of the finest sources of it she'd ever seen came from a boy who'd been raised by a family that wasn't his after a childhood bereft with poverty and cruelty. Alexa, coming from a loving, two parent home, had no idea what he must've been through, and she knew HE sure as shit wasn't going talk about it, but despite that, he seemed to find such joy with the the little things in life. As her professor dismissed the class, she found herself almost running out the door to get back to her room. She had no idea where Dean was at that moment, but she wanted to do something special for him, and she needed to get to her dorm room as soon as she could to make it work.

The quad out front of Malenko Science Building was a hub for SU students during the school day. As such, many SU students bought coffee from a small kiosk the school set up as an extension of the dining program. Roman Reigns was currently third in line for his coffee, and it was a good thing, because staying up talking to Bayley until midnight robbed him of a chance to get eight hours, and if things went well on his date tonight, he may not get eight hours tonight either. As he moved up in line, he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He turned, keeping his eye level high, expecting either Dean Ambrose or Charlotte. Instead, he ended up looking completely over the top of the head of Alexa Bliss. He finally adjusted his view and saw her, standing behind him with her arms folded and a slightly remorseful look on her face.

"Hey," she began.

"Hey yourself." Roman responded, unsure of where this was headed.

"Look, I know I was rude the other day, and we didn't get a chance to talk at Spicolli's. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a dick last week. I was super angry at Dean and you were there too and I just assumed that you're just as big a dick as he was and-"

Roman cut her off. "I understand completely. I would've been pissed too. And Dean is...well, Dean is Dean. He's been like that since the day I brought him home. You have nothing to apologize for." With that, Alexa reached out one arm and Roman responded in kind, giving each other the "side hug" that people give each other when they don't know each other well.

Alexa broke the hug, then walked with Roman to the counter of the kiosk.

"Let me buy your coffee, as a peace offering," she asked congenially.

"No chance. I'm buying yours."

Alexa glanced around. "Look, I just cut like 11 people in line to talk to you and I'm not going to the back. If I pay for yours, I won't feel quite like such a dick."

Roman gave a small laugh. "Fair enough."

With that, the two most important people in Dean Ambrose's life placed their coffee order and continued making small talk.

The pace at the Koloff Student Center was always breakneck during prime school hours, and today was no different. Being the beginning of the semester, many of SU's extracurricular activities had set up tables that now lined the main thoroughfare, hoping to entice students to participate. Dean had zero intention of taking on anything else, but he heard a voice calling to him from the other end of the room.

"Hey man!" Dean looked around. "Yeah, you, come here!"

"Oh shit," Dean moaned, seeing that the voice was coming from the Beta Pi Omega table. "They're probably looking for me." Cautiously, at almost a snail's pace, Dean walked over to the table, where a skinny guy with a short dirty blond haircut was motioning for him to come over. Dean began talking as soon as he got there. "Hey man, about last week-"

The blond guy cut him off. "Don't worry about it. Dean, was it?"

Ambrose nodded in the affirmative.

"Christian Cage." Cage offered his hand, which Dean shook, almost reluctantly. Cage continued. "I'm the chapter president at Beta Pi."

Dean looked back at him, confused. "I thought the King guy was the president."

Cage shook his head, a confused look on his face. "No, he's the king. I'm the president." The blond man chuckled. "I can see how it's confusing. John was our president the last two years. He took this year off to focus on his studies. When we lost our Social Chairman to academic suspension, John agreed to step in. I'm not a big fan of the spotlight, so in a lot of respects we're just continuing on as usual."

Dean nodded again, quickly losing interest. "Fascinating."

Christian chuckled, beginning to think he understood Dean. "First of all, please pass our sincerest apologies to that young lady who was drugged Monday night. The guy who served her the drink isn't affiliated with us, and we've barred him for life. The guys who chased you have been told to let it go."

Dean nodded for a third time, this time in gratitude. "Awesome."

Christian took a breathe and began a spiel. "Man, I can see it on your face. You're thinking 'I'm not a fraternity guy.' Truthfully, neither was I when I got here. I don't like golf and I'm not a Republican. I didn't think I'd fit in with the fraternity scene at all. But I listened to a guy like me, who gave me the talk I'm giving you right now. BPO isn't just about parties and dumb shit. This isn't just a 4 year commitment. It's a 40 year commitment." At that, Dean crooked his head slightly, suddenly mildly interested in what he had to say. "At BPO, you will forge relationships that will help you long after you've left this school. 347 of the current 'Fortune 500' companies have at least one BPO on their executive board. We have internship programs that regular students wouldn't have a prayer of getting into. Our academic support is second to none. I guarantee you not just a great time for the next four years, but a leg up on the life that comes when you graduate from this place."

Dean didn't say anything. Some of that sounded good. He'd gotten such a late start with his academics in high school that his resume was pretty bare. He'd only ever had one job, and that was at one of the gas stations Roman's parents owned. The extra help getting a job could come in handy. Finally, he was ready to speak.

"So, I'm not saying yes. I mean, I've got football, I was just told I'm in an 'official relationship'-"

Christian cut him off again, this time in a more relaxed manor. "Hey man, like 40% of our initiates at SU every year are athletes. Hell, I'm on the hockey team. It's what happens when you're a small school with such a proud athletic tradition. We cater our pledging schedule to you. And a girlfriend? That's great! She's welcome at BPO." Christian paused, then began again, this time in an unrehearsed, low-key tone. "Man, don't take my word for it. Don't give me an answer right now. We're having a cookout open house at the house tonight. Come by and meet some of the guys. Eat some free food. Don't throw any liquor bottles-" Dean chuckled at the reminder of what had happened the last week- "and see if this is for you. Honestly, BPO could use a few more guys like you."

Dean nodded a final time, then let Christian shake his hand again. He promised the earnest Cage he'd come by, at least for some food, and walked down the thoroughfare and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the orange-haired girl he'd met at the lake part making a beeline for him. He waved, then felt his heart rate rise when he saw that she didn't look happy.

"Hey, Becky."

Becky didn't stop until she was inches away from Ambrose's face. "Mother. Fucker."

Dean, for the first time since he'd opened the door to his dorm and had a tiny nymph tell him to make love to her, was at a loss for words. "What did I do?"

Becky pulled Dean to the wall, taking them out of the flow of traffic. "Who did you tell?"

Dean was now completely confused. "I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about."

Becky's eyes were a mixture of pain and rage as she continued. "Someone knows. Someone knows I'm gay."

Dean had the wash of a week's worth of memories cascade over him in that moment. He hadn't thought about that since about 5 minutes after he'd last talked to her. He felt bad for not having the chance to catch up with her, but his hands were clean on this. "Becky, I am 100% serious. I haven't said a word to anyone. I haven't had a chance."

Becky was stumped. Ambrose was on a very short list of people that she knew knew her secret. "You're sure? You didn't tell anyone?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Truthfully, I kind of forgot all about it. I was actually thinking about y'all yesterday. What happened?"

Becky didn't know Dean, other than the one day they'd hung out. But for whatever reason, she felt compelled to unload her entire ordeal on him. Dean listened intently as Becky fought back tears. When she finally finished, Ambrose shook his head. "Damn." He sighed. "First of all, this Renee chick sounds like a miserable bitch." Becky laughed while wiping away a tear. "Secondly, I didn't say a word. Who would I tell?"

Becky nodded. It made sense. Dean struck her as a lot of bad things, but a gossip wasn't one of them. "Ok. Sorry for accusing you. I just don't know what to do."

Dean reached for her arm and rubbed it once, gently. "Hey, I took an upperclassman's job last week, too. He wasn't happy. I think he fuckin' quit. My guess is that this chick is full of shit. And don't worry about Sasha. That chick loves you. I can see it."

"Dean, she's a homophobe."

"I read somewhere that that's actually fairly common for gay people who haven't come to terms with it yet."

Becky looked at him, mystified.

"Oh what, I drink 17 beers in one sitting and no one bats an eye, but I talk about something I read once and everyone acts like it's a fuckin' miracle?"

Becky grinned. "It's just that no one thinks you can read."

Dean grinned, then playfully gave Becky the finger. "Ok, firecrotch. I gotta go. But text me if you need anything." With that, he handed her a small slip of paper and walked away.

As he walked back to his dorm, Dean's phone began to blow up.

Hey cutie, The message began. What time can you come over after practice?

Dean thought for a second. I promised some guys I'd make an appearance at BPO, but I can come straight from there.

He waited for a response. Ok. 9 PM. Come to my room. And try not to mess anyone's face up at BPO.

He grinned at the response, then grinned again when he received a picture of Alexa making kissy lips at him. "How the fuck did this happen?" Dean inquired to himself. And it was a legitimate question. This cheerleader, who could've had anyone she wanted at SU, had basically showed up at his door and chosen him. And then, when he'd ruined his first chance, she'd allowed him to earn a second one. Dean shook his head, grinned, and continued walking back towards his dorm room.

The rest of the day flew by for Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose. They'd watched the film from Saturday, with all three guys being singled out for the game-changing plays they'd made. Then there was actual practice. Being during the season, there wasn't much actual contact. Instead it was formation reviews and game plan installation. They were done by about seven, then Dean ran into the locker room to change. He'd showered and thrown on his clothes, determined to both make his appointment at BPO and not keep his girlfriend waiting. He told Rollins and Reigns about the open house, and Rollins agreed to go with him. Reigns begged off for that night, but agreed to give BPO a chance. The "40 yr. commitment." made a lot of sense to all 3 of them, and the party they'd gone to the week before had been really fun, so checking it out wouldn't hurt.

Rollins and Ambrose walked up the stairs of the massive BPO house and were immediately impressed. They'd expected hamburgers, hot dogs. Maybe some chicken on the grill. What BPO had was steak, baked potatoes, iced cold beer, and anything else you could want. The brothers were friendly and engaging, asking questions of both guys. Dean wolfed down his rare cut of steak and shook Christian's hand again. They spoke briefly and Dean was introduced to John Cena, BPO Vice President Sami Zayn, and Pledge Educator Kevin Owens. Dean checked his watch. 8:35. He knew it would probably take 15 minutes to walk to Alexa's from fraternity row, and Dean DID NOT want to be late, so he began saying his "thank you's" and "goodbye's." He promised Christian to bring Roman along to the next event, a "welcome to your future" mixer with the ladies of the Delta Xi Alpha sorority. Seth told Dean he actually wanted to stay for a while and get some quality drinking done, and Dean bid his friend farewell. He jogged down the steps two at a time and began briskly walking towards Poffo Hall.

At almost the exact same time, Roman was putting the finishing touches on what he thought was a pretty killer "first date" ensemble. He'd opted for all black. Sport coat, dress shirt, pants, shoes. He'd pulled his unruly inky black hair into a bun, and let Bayley help him with his tie. She, for her part, had met Zack Ryder at the student dining hall for dinner before helping Roman. He'd trimmed his beard lines and brushed his teeth. Roman thought he looked good. Bayley agreed. She high fived him for good luck and sent him on his way. Roman, also not wanting to be late, had called an uber to pick him up and take him to Spicolli's. He'd made a reservation earlier in the day for 2 at 9 o'clock. He steeled his nerves during the short ride to the intimate italian cafe, reminding himself that she'd done just as much pursuing of him as he had of her, which meant that she was at least as interested as he was. The driver pulled up and let him out. Roman tipped him and told him he'd probably need a ride home, too.

Roman put on his black sunglasses and walked the short distance into the restaurant. He slid his glasses up, resting them on the top of his head, and greeted the hostess. He told her of his reservation and she escorted him to a small table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. She then lit the candle on the table, set two menus down on the table, smiled, and walked away. A very few minutes later, Charlotte caught Roman's eye as she strode confidently to the table where Reigns was waiting.

She looked fantastic. Black dress that hugged her hips and came down to right above her knees. Neckline that plunged just enough to stir up urges in Roman, without appearing too inviting. With her heeled shoes, she was only about two inches shorter than Roman, and her smile cast a flood light in the dimly lit restaurant. Roman stood to greet her and she slid her arms around him for a lingering hug. The sat together, and Roman noticed that Charlotte had taken her seat beside him, rather than across from him. They were interrupted by their server asking them what they wanted to drink. Charlotte ordered a glass of red wine and Roman ordered an italian beer he'd wanted to try last time he was there, but he hadn't wanted to drink in front of his mom. As the server walked away, Roman grinned and shook his head. He discretely slid his arm around Charlotte and began a new line of conversation.

"I am just SHOCKED at the amount of underage drinking that goes on in public here. Is it always like this?"

Charlotte nodded ruefully. "This is a college town. They know what's up."

The two continued their small talk a while longer until the server returned with their drinks. They then ordered their food, deciding to split the "tour of italy" plate that Roman's brother Matt had ordered Saturday, and each also asked for side salad and bread. As the server again walked away, Charlotte smiled and looked deep into Roman's eyes.

"You look really great," she began, warmly.

"Holy shit, Charlotte, you too. That dress...it becomes you."

Charlotte grinned. "Thank you. I never get to dress up, and I wanted to look nice."

"That's exactly what I told Bayley."

Charlotte nodded with recognition. "The girl from the party? That got drugged?"

"The same. She's staying in Dean and I's room for a while. She helped me pick all this out."

"You seem pretty close to her."

Roman nodded again, smile growing on his face. "It's weird. I've known her one week today and it's like she's become my best friend."

Charlotte smiled. "That's good. As long as she doesn't cross any lines." With that, she winked, letting Roman know she wasn't serious.

The two talked a bit longer before their food arrived. They ate together while sitting close, clearly enjoying each other's company and close physical proximity. The alcohol kept coming, and the two young people found their inhibitions being lowered as the evening went on. Finally, after the server had cleared their plates, Charlotte finally leaned in and kissed Roman. It didn't last long, and it wasn't particularly sexual, but she was just filled to the brim with attraction for the handsome Samoan and wanted him to know exactly how she felt. Roman let her break the kiss, then smiled.

"What was that for?"

Charlotte grinned, shyly. "You're just so handsome in your black suit. And I've waited a really long time to do that."

Roman nodded again. "I hope it's not the last one."

Charlotte leaned in close again, to where the very edges of her lips were touching his. "If you behave yourself."

Roman grinned. He liked where this was headed. Finally, Roman paid the check and walked Charlotte to the front door. She looked at him, mischief in her eyes, and spoke again. "Wanna come back to my dorm room? I'm in a single room and we won't be disturbed."

Roman's insides did a dance. "Absolutely."

With that, they walked hand in hand to Charlotte's SUV, a sprawling grey Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows. Roman waited for Charlotte to unlock the doors, then climbed in.

Dean Ambrose was on cloud 9. He'd shown up at Alexa's door at almost exactly 9 o'clock and knocked on the door. Nia answered again, but didn't let him in. Instead, she stepped out and talked to him again.

"You're fucking lucky, Ambrose. She's been working on this all afternoon. Don't fuck it up."

With that, Nia walked away. Dean looked at her, confused. "You're not staying?"

Nia smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm going to the Student Center to study." As she said that, she kept walking until she was out of earshot. Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked cautiously into the dorm room of his girlfriend.

The first thing he'd noticed was the smell. It was vanilla sugar. Scented candles were strategically placed all around the common area. The lights were turned off, and soft music was playing. John Hiatt's "HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME", at that exact moment. Dean cracked open the door to Alexa's bedroom, where small votive candles were spread neatly around the room. Then he took in the vision of perfection. His tiny girlfriend, hair flowing and cascading over her shoulders, was sitting on her bed, resting on her elbows. She was wearing a white silk robe that barely covered her ass. She stood up, and began a sultry walk towards her boyfriend. When she was within arm's length of him, she pulled the belt loose on her robe and let it fall to the ground. Under her robe, she wore only a white silk nightie with spaghetti straps. Dean, for the second time that day, was speechless.

"Hi." Alexa said shyly. She'd prepared this surprise for Dean all afternoon, and she hoped he found her as gorgeous as she felt.

Dean drew in breath to say something, but Alexa put her finger up to Dean's lips. "Shhhhh," she admonished, almost silently. Then, she reached to Dean's hip line and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing the black henley to the side. She ran her fingers up and down his muscled torso, stopping to kiss random spots on his chest and stomach. She settled gently to her knees in front of him, undoing his belt and letting his jeans fall to his ankles. She ran her hands slowly and deliberately across the front of his underwear, grinning naughtily when she found the swelling she was hoping so desperately was happening. She kissed him directly on his member, though a thin layer of fabric still separated them. Alexa remedied that with one more move of her hands, pulling Dean's boxer briefs to his ankles. Alexa then pulled the nightie off her own body, leaving them both naked and vulnerable in the dimly lit bedroom of Alexa's dorm. Dean's breath grew choppy and shallow as Alexa began her ministrations on Dean's stiff cock. She wanted so badly to reward him for how completely and willingly he'd met her demands over the past week. She felt his hand move to the top of her head, as her own hands moved to his hips. After a few minutes of this, her head moving up and down in Dean's lap, Dean pulled Alexa to her feet, then gently took her by the hips and led her to her bed. She gently shoved him down toward her freshly made bed, then straddled him as he laid down. He felt his member, all of it, slide slowly into Alexa, as she lowered herself down onto him. The two of them moved gently, then more forcefully in unison, never breaking eye contact. Alexa finished first, then Dean, releasing inside her as she collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands up and down her back.

And that's where he found himself now. His tiny vixen resting her head and upper torso on Dean's chest, her fingers lightly tracing paths on his pectoral muscles. He wanted desperately to give her the three words he'd never given any woman before, but he couldn't commit himself completely. He loved her. That much was certain to him. But he couldn't say it. Not yet. So instead, he let her rest her head on him and thought to himself about how insanely lucky he really was.


	11. Chapter 11

Becky wished her school day went by a little bit slower, but "lucky" for her it went by as fast as lightning. She dreaded having to go to practice and tell her coach that she was not going to start the game on Saturday. Becky decided she should just give into Renee's demands and live to see another day with her secret still intact. Becky tried to get a hold of Finn on Sunday night, but he was passed out from either too much beer or too much sex. Either way he wasn't going to be any help to her.

Becky slowly made her way back to her dorm room, trying to think of the way she was going to tell her coach. Becky opened her door, immediately finding Sasha sitting on the couch. Sasha looked up from her phone and waved at Becky. Becky returned her gesture with a half enthused smile. Becky dropped her keys on the counter near Sasha's. The biggest thing Becky dreaded about this whole thing, aside from losing her hard earned starting spot, was how her roommate was going to respond. Sasha was obviously homophobic and wasn't shy about using slurs around other people. Even after promising to stop, Sasha still let a few slip every now and again. Becky tapped the linoleum counter top with her fingers, realizing her stomach was doing somersaults the more she thought about practice. Becky kept wondering how in the hell Renee even found out about her secret in the first place. The only person who knew, besides Finn, was Dean and he promised he never spoke a word about it to anyone. Maybe Finn got drunk and accidentally let it slip. Becky shook her head, even an intoxicated Finn wouldn't let out a secret that big when he had been drinking.

"Becky?"

Becky spun on her heels to face Sasha, who was still seated on the couch. "Yeah, lass?"

"Is everything ok? You seem stressed out."

Becky swallowed hard. Maybe she could do Renee a favor and just tell Sasha herself that she was a lesbian. But the idea of Sasha getting pissed and storming out, moving, or never speaking to her again kept creeping back into her mind.

Becky shrugged. "Yeah, but it's because of the game this Saturday."

Sasha hopped to her feet. "Oh, that reminds me." Sasha disappeared into her room.

Becky sighed. She was at a cross roads here: Start Saturday and risk the chance of her secret getting out, or give up her spot, lose her pride, and keep her secret safe. Becky groaned in frustration. This was total bullshit. Renee had no right hanging this above Becky's head like the way she was. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, but in today's world, she might as well have had killed someone.

Sasha reappeared into the living room. Much to Becky's surprise, Sasha was wearing a crimson soccer jersey with the number 11 in gold.

"What's that, lass?" Becky asked, sort of already knowing the answer.

Sasha smiled brightly. "I bought it this morning in the quad. It was the only one for sale, so I knew I had to get it." Sasha spun around; On her back, the name "Lynch" as well as another "11" was colored in gold. Becky nearly started crying; She had absolutely no idea that the school had started selling the jerseys already. "What do you think?" Sasha asked.

Becky chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes. "It looks perfect on you."

Sasha spun back around to face Becky. "You think so? I thought it looked great, too."

Becky nodded her head in agreement. "Crimson suits you. And you look sexy with my name on your back."

Sasha laughed like Becky was joking, but Becky was serious. Something about seeing Sasha in her jersey made Becky feel great. Like they had just finished an intimate moment and Sasha decided to wear Becky's shirt afterwards. Becky smirked, scanning her eyes over the jersey on her roommate. Becky knew the answer she was looking for. Seeing Sasha in that jersey made it very clear what her choice was.

"I gotta get goin', Sash," Becky picked her keys back up. "I'll be home before supper."

"Ok, good, cause I went and bought some fettuccine and precooked shrimp and I want to make shrimp scampi tonight." Sasha skipped closer to Becky and threw her arms around her. Becky rested her head on Sasha's shoulder, inhaling her scent in. "Have fun at practice." Sasha let Becky go.

Becky nodded her head and headed for the door.

Former men's soccer team captain and mvp, Dolp Ziggler, now coached the girl's soccer team after a career ending injury during his senior year ensured he was done as a player. At just 24, Dolph was the youngest coach at SU. Being admired by his players, and having led the team to two national championships, proved that he was going to be around for a long time.

Becky jogged onto the practice field with the other players. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Renee watching her every move. Becky understood why she was, but it didn't mean she was angry because of it.

The players stood in a circle, near the sideline, around Coach Dolph. Dolph was writing something down in a notebook, which he usually kept his formations and notes about the players. Becky took this time to look directly at Renee; Renee had a small smirk on her face and an aura of pride she didn't deserve.

Becky took a deep breath. "Coach?"

Dolph raised an index finger. "One moment, Lynch."

"It's very important."

"Does it involve the team?"

Becky looked at her teammates now looking at her in question. "Yes, it does."

Dolph closed his notebook and tucked it under his arm. "Ok, what do you need to tell us?"

Becky shot Renee another glance; From what Becky could tell, it seemed like Renee was on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter. It boiled Becky's blood that she was even considering letting this blonde bitch winning. The image of Sasha in her jersey suddenly reappeared into her head. Becky nodded her head, remembering what she had planned to do.

"I need to tell the team something." Becky cleared her throat and faced her team. "Hi, guys. So there's something I feel I should tell you." Becky's heart started beating in her ears, sending blood rushing to her face. "I got starting line-up for Saturday, and I want to thank Coach for that."

"It was an obvious decision in my opinion." Dolph replied. Becky chuckled when she heard Renee audibly growl in anger.

"And I just want to say I will bust my ass every game until we win every single game." Becky shot Renee a dirty look, subliminally telling her to suck it.

Dolph smirked and nodded his head. "That's the spirit I want from all of my players. Is that what you wanted to tell us?"

Becky shook her head. "No, it's actually something a little personal."

"Did you get knocked up?" Carmella, one of Becky's teammates, asked sarcastically.

Becky chuckled nervously. "No, God, no it's not that." Becky nervously bit her lip. The eyes of her teammates as well as her coach was making her a little nervous, but Sasha had given her a boost of confidence. "So," Becky shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands in the air. "Fuck it. I am not like you guys, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit."

"That's an extra gasser after practice, but I like your attitude." Dolph said.

Becky chuckled. "Guys... Ol' Becky Lynch is a lesbian." As soon as Becky said it, all the air from her lungs immediately left. She went into her big reveal with all the confidence in the world, but it did a complete 180 after she spoke.

"Yo..." Liv, another teammate of Becky's, muttered quietly.

Becky glanced at Renee; She had an expression of pure disbelief on her face. Her plan had backfired greatly, and Becky couldn't help but laugh to herself at Renee's disdain.

"Well," Dolph started. "I'm sure that was very tough for you. I can't imagine what kind of courage you needed to share that with us."

Becky chuckled nervously. "You have no idea, coach."

"I guess you can't get knocked up, huh?" Carmella asked.

Becky, as well as a few others, laughed. "No, Mella, sorry."

"Don't feel sorry, Becky. We're proud of you for telling us," Carmella turned to the other players. "Right, guys?"

The other teammates, except Renee, agreed with Carmella. Naomi, another teammate, walked up to Becky and hugged her. A few other players joined in for a group hug. "You guys," Becky whimpered through some tears. "I was not expecting this."

"We typically don't judge people around here for stuff like that." Dolph reached through the group hug and patted Becky on the shoulder. "I'll give you one more moment then we have to get started.

The group dispersed and jogged onto the field for warm ups. Becky stayed back for a moment, still trying to get her bearings back.

"You think you're real fucking clever don't you?" Renee was seething with anger from what Becky could see.

Somewhat sadistically, Becky found joy in Renee's anger. "Aww, did someone's plan backfire?"

"You fucking dykes think you're all hot shit because you get special treatment wherever you go," Renee shook her head and sneered at Becky. "You make me sick to my stomach."

"Well it's a good thing you're not starting then, right?" Becky winked at Renee, making her curse out loud, then joined her teammates on the field.

Roman was having a good time tonight. Practice on Tuesday nights were quick and barely lasted two hours; It was mostly walk throughs and a few refreshers, which both disappointed and made him happy all at once. Currently, he and Charlotte were curled up on her couch with some chick flick playing on the tv. He and Charlotte had a date the night before at Spicolli's, as well as "dessert" back at Charlotte's dorm. Roman wasn't sure if this meant they were now a couple, but he didn't mind just being a casual thing with the blonde bombshell he met a few weeks prior.

Roman was in and out of slumber throughout, but Charlotte had her eyes glued to the movie. Chick flicks weren't Roman's thing, but it was Charlotte's and he needed to make her happy. At some point near the end of the movie, Roman's eyes closed again. This time, they stayed shut. It must've been a few hours later when Roman finally snapped awake. Roman glanced around the room, realizing Charlotte was no longer in the living room. Roman staggered to his feet, still groggy from slumber, and shuffled towards the bedroom. Sound asleep on her bed was the aforementioned blonde bombshell. Grinning to himself, Roman began shutting the door.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Charlotte asked, making Roman jump slightly.

Roman chuckled and moved closer into the room. Charlotte rolled over and moved the blankets away from her so Roman could join her underneath them. Roman lowered himself onto the bed and threw the blankets over his massive frame. Charlotte faced away from Roman. Roman, taking her hint, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She was awesome, Roman thought as the blonde bombshell seemed to melt against his frame. It was nice getting to be involved with another girl after his relationship with Summer ended on such a sour note. Roman met Charlotte by happenstance and he knew he was extremely lucky that she even looked in his direction and considered wasting her time with him; Whether it was in fancy clothes at a restaurant or t-shirts and gym shorts like they were now.

Roman pulled Charlotte tighter against his chest, really taking her all in. Charlotte sighed happily, feeling like she was super lucky to be with Roman for the short time she had. Usually she met the sons of her dad's friends and he'd act like she was legally required to go out with all of them at least once. Charlotte quickly grew bored of the same old baloney she was being exposed to. She wanted a real relationship with someone that liked her for her and not because her dad was Ric Flair.

Roman felt Charlotte tense up in his arms. "You ok?" He asked, being taken by surprise at her body language.

Charlotte rolled over to face Roman. "You want a bj?" She asked, deciding not to tell him all the lovey dovey nonsense she knew guys didn't like. She laughed, however, when Roman's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he eagerly nodded his head like he was a kid in a toy store and his mom had told him to pick out a toy he liked. "Ok, just lie and your back and relax." She whispered in his ear, laughing quietly again when she felt his member already poking her in the stomach through his shorts.

Becky arrived back at her dorm room after practice. Aside from having to do extra conditioning for swearing in front of the coach, it felt like the best practice ever. Becky dreaded the idea of her teammates turning on her, but they had done the complete opposite. Aside from Renee, obviously. Her teammates had acted like nothing was different. After practice, a teammate of Becky's named Peyton Royce, introduced her to her long time girlfriend, Billie Kay, and told her how much she adored her courage and hoped to one day have the same strength she did. It wasn't until Becky was in the showers with the rest of the team did she notice that Renee was not there. Becky asked around, but everyone else had no idea either.

Becky dropped her keys on the counter like she always did. Instead of finding Sasha on the couch, she found her in the kitchen cooking the shrimp scampi like she promised. Becky slipped behind Sasha, looking over her shoulder at the frying pan full of shrimp and pot full of pasta.

"How is everything, Sash?" She asked, mouth watering at the sight of the display of food.

"It's almost done," Sasha scooped up some shrimp with a wooden spoon and held it towards Becky. "Try some."

Becky happily accepted the shrimp with a hungry bite. "Ooh, hot," Becky dramatically waved her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh, that's really good."

Sasha smiled. "Good, it's a recipe my nana used to make when I was little. I loved it when she made it."

Becky nodded her head. "Your nana is a genius."

Sasha nodded here head in agreement. "She really was." She set the wooden spoon down and faced Becky. "How was practice?"

Becky told Sasha all about practice, carefully leaving out the parts about her coming out and Peyton and Billie. After Becky was done, Sasha turned back to the stove and gave the pasta a quick stir. Sasha's phone vibrated in her pocket. Becky set her phone on the counter and plugged it into her charger.

"Who's Renee Young?" Sasha asked, making Becky nearly drop her phone.

"She's on my team,'' Becky nervously glanced at Sasha. "She's a bit of a bitch. Why?"

"She sent me a link to some Facebook posts from like two years ago."

No fucking way.

"Oh, it's to your page."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Becky quickly rounded the counter, hoping to slap Sasha's phone into the boiling pot of water before she could see the posts.

"What the?"

Oh, fucking shite. Becky stopped dead in her tracks directly behind Sasha. Peaking over her shoulder, she could see all the old posts from her former classmates. Becky's breathing stopped completely, unable to function correctly. Becky's heart nearly stopped when Sasha began turning around to face her.

If looks could kill, Becky would probably be in big trouble right about now.

"Anything you wanna tell me," Sasha glanced at her phone. ""Becky the Beav Muncher?""

Becky swallowed hard, hoping to get the taste back in her mouth. The look on Sasha's face kept shifting from confusion, to anger, back to confusion, then to an odd mix of the two.

"I-I don't know what to tell you, Sasha," Becky's eyes started to well up with tears. "I don't know what to tell anyone."

"You don't get mad when I say fag and dyke because it's hurtful to people back home," Becky's chest tightened in both anger and sadness when Sasha spewed those words again like it was nothing. "You hate it because it's hurtful towards you."

Becky kept her lips sealed, trying to keep the tears and cries of pain sealed, and nodded her head slowly.

Sasha glanced at her phone, shook her head in disbelief, then tossed it onto the counter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that simple, lass." Becky drew in a shaky breath, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"But it's easy to tell your team?" Sasha shook her head when Becky looked away. "Renee mentioned that, by the way."

"They don't mean to me as much as you do."

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Becky took another deep breath. "I'm gay, Sasha, and," She gazed into the eyes of her roommate once again, wishing she had the ability to read minds. "I'm in love with you."

Sasha's face suddenly lost all expression. Becky watched carefully while her roommate just stared back at her. Neither girl moved for what seemed like ages, until the stench of burning seafood filled the air. Sasha turned back towards the stove, shut both burners off, and pulled the shrimp off of the stove. Becky waited while Sasha cursed under her breath and continued preparing dinner. Nervous and erratic were Sasha's mannerisms, like she was fighting back the urge to say something. Sasha mixed the half burnt shrimp, pasta, and sauce all together in the large pot. Becky knew she was doing this while she was still trying to think of a response. Sasha prepared a large bowl for herself, then started for her bedroom.

"Sash, wa-" Before Becky could finish, Sasha slammed her bedroom door shut.

Becky followed Sasha's example and fled for her own bedroom, slamming the door shut in the process and diving head first onto her bed.

It must've been a little before midnight: Becky was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. She was too occupied in her own misery to notice her door open or the purple haired beauty slip into the darkened room. Becky gasped in surprise when Sasha rolled onto the bed next to her. At first, Sasha didn't say anything and simply laid with her hand resting on Becky's chest. What she did next spoke volumes: Sasha tilted her head towards Becky's and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. Becky immediately felt her lower abdomen swell with excitement and butterflies. Sasha slid her hand from Becky's chest to her cheekbone, all while still keeping her lips locked with her. Sasha broke the kiss but for only a moment. She swung one leg over Becky and straddled her lap. Becky, still awestruck by the turn of events, watched as her roomie slid her shirt over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed.

"Change your mind, did you?" Becky asked quietly.

Sasha smiled gently. She moved her hands behind her back, unhooking her bra and dropping it next to her shirt. Becky, just after surviving another heart attack, placed her hands over the breasts of her roommate. Sasha smiled and dropped closer to Becky again, kissing her a bit more aggressive this time. Becky closed her eyes in pleasure, but they quickly shot back open when she felt Sasha begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Sasha-"

"I want to." Sasha finished the question Becky hadn't even asked. Sasha gently gripped the waistband of Becky's pants and pulled them off her shaky legs.

Becky watched her expression show off a bit of distress. "What's wrong, Sasha?"

Sasha looked at Becky in horror. "How do I...? Ya know."

Becky couldn't help but chuckle a little at Sasha's unsureness. "Just do it how you would want me to do it to you."

Sasha nodded her head slowly, still showing a nervous expression, but took Becky's advice to heart. Becky's back arched at the sensation she suddenly felt when Sasha decided to begin. It was everything she imagined and more. Becky's eyes struggled to stay open as the pleasure surged through her veins. She raked her fingers through Sasha's hair, hopefully telling her how much she loved what she was doing. Becky felt her peak reach a lot faster than she anticipated, but decided not to fight it. Becky released a cry of pure ecstasy as her body started to shake and spasm. Sasha lifted her head up, eyeing Becky nervously, unsure on how her performance was.

"Did I do ok?" Sasha asked.

Becky pulled Sasha by her wrist, crushing her lips against hers when she was close enough. Sasha's eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of Becky's hand being shoved into her denim bottoms. Sasha didn't fully understand what this meant for her, but she didn't really care at this point. Still lip locked with Becky, Sasha felt her peak arrive a lot faster than she expected.

"Ah, Becky, fuck." Sasha whispered as her own body began to spasm.

Collapsing next to her roommate, Sasha kept her eyes closed when she felt Becky wrap her in the over sized quilt she kept on her bed. Becky held Sasha close to her chest, both girls still breathing heavily from their experience.

"Good night, Becks." Sasha whispered.

Becky kissed her roommate on the back of her neck. "Good night, Sash."


	12. Chapter 12

By Wednesday, it seemed like none of the four students assigned to live in 604 and 605 Sammartino were sleeping in their original bunk assignment. Bayley still didn't want to face Seth, having thoroughly embarrassed herself on Sunday evening. She also didn't feel like it was possible to think rationally about the Seth/Zack situation if she were in close proximity to Seth, so she took up temporary residence in Roman's room. Roman hadn't used it much the last few days, and it was slightly bigger than hers (if not also slightly smellier), so she took over her favorite blanket, pillows, and stuffed animal to make herself feel a little more at home. When she took a picture to text to Roman, he'd simply replied with "mi casa es su casa," prompting a giant grin from Bayley.

Dean Ambrose hadn't been at Sammartino much, either. Dean and Alexa were spending more and more time together, which included nightly "slumber parties," and Dean didn't seem to care much about the possessions he'd left at his own dorm, so he wasn't there a whole lot. He HAD run into Bayley briefly during his goings on on Tuesday, and had been able to eat lunch in the dining hall with her, so that was something, but Dean knew he was going to have to make time for his new surrogate little sister soon. Now he was on his way to his first study session of the year, a group he'd been assigned by Professor Foley. Dean wasn't sure he was going to be welcomed in by the new bunch, as he had taken zero written notes (eidetic memory) and had zero desire to do anything other than pass this class with as high a grade as possible to pad his GPA for when he started invariably neglecting his coursework in later semesters. His only other two classes that semester were an "Intro to Sociology" he was taking as an elective and his one History requirement, "Western Civilization until 1865". These were classes Ambrose could rack B's in in his sleep, and that way he could focus on football, which had been the point of his schedule in the first place. And THAT decision was made before they knew he was starting. Now that his time commitment to the sport was growing, AND he had Alexa, AND now maybe BPO, he was sure glad his 'athletic/academic success' Advisor had recommended he split up his coursework over 3 sessions instead of 2.

He climbed the stairs of the Schiavone English Building and found the designated room.

His study partners in english were all freshmen, like him. There was Curtis Axel, a big kid from Minnesota who also expressed an interest in BPO. There was a Japanese-born International student drawn by SU's top-level business education. Dean was pretty sure his name was Shinsuke, but Dean made the kid show him his student ID so he could look at the english spelling. Finally, the young man nodded his approval at Dean's fourth or fifth pronunciation attempt:

"Shin-skay Nakamura?"

The kid lit up. "Yes."

Dean chuckled and shook his head wryly. "I got it once. No promises on getting it again."

The fourth member of Dean's study group was a guy Dean had gotten to know a bit through football: Freshman defensive back Chad Gable. Chad had come to SU on a football scholarship with the understanding that he'd be helping out the wrestling team once football was over. This is a common practice at smaller schools, with football having by far the most available scholarships. Gable nodded his recognition and scooted next to the uncomfortable Ambrose.

"What's up, man?"

Dean shrugged. "Not shit. Just gotta get credit for being here and then I'm done for the day."

Dean had expressed his displeasure to Prof. Foley over a study group on a day he didn't have class, but Foley was at best unsympathetic, saying simply "welcome to college." And so Ambrose was here, on one of his non class weekdays, having to small talk with a bunch of kids he didn't know when he could've been sleeping in a bed that didn't smell like old beer and body odor with his breathtaking girlfriend. Dean knew enough to know that Alexa would be getting back from her last class about when this group would be halfway done, leaving Dean with not enough time to get back and see her before practice.

Dean's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him, a heavy sigh, and an irritated female voice saying flatly: "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Dean turned around and looked into the doorway, laughing ruefully as he saw the form of Nia Jax, arms folded and head tilted, staring a hole into Dean. She began speaking, an introductory spiel Dean could tell she'd given before, but with the level of enthusiasm never peaking much past "slightly annoyed."

"My name is Nia. I am your group tutor. As a senior, I get graded based on how well I help you review the information Professor Foley assigns you. Your grades do not reflect mine, so don't go thinking of blackmailing me into giving you test answers. I'm graded on classroom presence and material knowledge, and either Professor Foley or his TA Adam Copeland will be coming through randomly to check attendance, and your attendance and participation will reflect in your grade."

"Shit," Dean thought to himself, "I actually have to come to this bullshit. Not just because I don't want to fail, but because I'll see Nia at Alexa's."

The session began, with Nia giving Dean dirty looks whenever she could spare one, making Dean wonder what he'd done to draw the ire of his girlfriend's roommate. At the end of the session, she passed around a clipboard for everyone to sign. As his group mates began to leave, Dean lingered at the door, determined to trace the source of Nia's apparent disdain for him. Once he and Jax were the last two in the tiny room, he began, cautiously.

"Did I like, park in your spot sometime in the last year or something? I have no idea why you hate me so much."

Nia gave Dean a nasty look, purveying an attitude of "I don't have to tell you shit," but, after a beat, she crossed her arms and began.

"Because I'm insanely protective of Alexa. I've been her roommate since she got here. I watched her get hit on constantly by all manner of douchebags, and I watched while one of them broke her heart. I will not let anything like that happen to her again."

Dean's head rose in interest. "What happened before?"

Nia sighed again. "I shouldn't tell you, but I know she never wants to talk about it again, so I will. But I'm only telling you, or talking to you at all, because you need to know."

With that, Alexa broke into a fairly involved story. A story about how Alexa had casually dated her first year at SU, then become smitten with a kid on the wrestling team.

"Who was it," Dan asked.

"His name was Adam Rose. He graduated. Or just left. I don't know which, and don't care. Anyway, it started out ok, but he got possessive. THEN he got abusive. The school had to get involved. She is just now, almost a year later, normal again. Then you came along. I CANNOT watch her go through what she went through last year. So, yeah, I'm suspicious of you. Alexa has become family to me, and I will protect her, aggressively if need be."

Dean stood silent for a minute, processing what Nia told him. He took a deep breath as if to start, then exhaled deeply, then began.

"Nia, you don't know this about me, but I come from a home where my real dad was an occasional postcard or letter on my birthday. My mom shacked up with a nonstop parade of losers and assholes. Hell, I lived with Roman for 7 years because of an ex boyfriend of hers. She's gay now. She's clean, and she seems happy, but I still don't talk to her much, and I honestly don't know if I want to. But I need you to know that I refuse to be the guy that the guys I grew up around were. I have never met anyone like Alexa, and I swear to you I will not make that mistake. I am a LOT of bad things, but "abuser" isn't one of them. I mean, I abuse people at beer pong and quarters and whatever other bar game someone wants to try me in, but Alexa is..."

"What?" Nia asked him, wanting to hear more from him to convince her that he wasn't his predecessor.

"She's...special. She gave me another chance when she didn't have to, and it's early, but no one has ever made me want to not do dumb shit like she does."

Nia let a small smile escape. "Well, I still don't think you're good enough for her, but I believe you. If you hurt her, you deal with me. Understood?"

Dean nodded. "Absolutely. But don't worry. I am not capable of that."

Nia sighed. "We'll see."

Seth Rollins missed his friends. It was that simple. He'd been with Dana a few more times since the Bayley incident, but something felt off. He wanted so badly to feel about Dana the way he heard Dean say he felt about Alexa, but he just didn't. She was fun to be around, and even more fun naked, but there was no long term with her. Only more sex and then the inevitable separation. And now Roman was seeing someone too, making it impossible to get more than a few minutes with both guys outside of football practice. "Fuck this," he thought to himself. He picked up his phone and started a new group text. "Guys. Y'all disappeared. Pool Roadies after BPO?"

He waited, far longer than he felt he should have to. He assumed each of his friends was having to get permission from their significant others, which he thought was bullshit, but whatever it took to hang out with his buddies was fine, he surmised to himself. He got the affirmative from Roman first. Several minutes later, Dean also texted his affirmation, although he did say he wanted to be done before Alexa went to bed. "Thinking with his dick." Seth was irritated by that, but also kind of respected it. "I'd probably do the same thing." Seth set his phone down, then re-focused on the research he was having to do for his "Intro to Psychology" class.

Football was not nearly as brutal endeavor on game weeks as it had been leading up to the season. The coaching staff seemed much more concerned with game plan installation than they did brutal repetitions of tackling and blocking drills. Hawkins did end up quitting the team over losing his job to Ambrose, and Ambrose and Rollins had been informed by Coach Bradshaw that they'd be taking over the scholarships of Rawley and Hawkins as soon as the paperwork was done. Dean wasn't sure why that mattered, already being on needs-based scholarship, but he was told that it would allow him greater access to the athlete's dining hall and the athletic trainers. They readily and happily accepted this news, and went out to practice rejuvenated with that news.

After practice, Dean, Seth, and Roman showered, then began their walk out of the locker room and out onto one of the main campus roads, when Dean felt a tiny hand tug at his sleeve. He turned, then felt himself being pulled into a small hallway that led to another wing of training rooms and locker rooms for other sports.

"Hey." Alexa said to him, in a hushed excited tone.

"Hey yourself," Dean returned.

"I just wanted to lay eyes on you again today. Have fun at BPO's with your friends. I know you've been spending a lot of time with me..."

Dean shook his head. "I'd rather hang out with you."

Alexa nodded. "I know, but it's important for you to hang out with Seth and Roman. I don't want to be the reason you abandon all your friends, especially when it's as hard for you to make friends as it is."

She winked at him, and he gave her a dry fake laugh.

"Ha. I don't want to make friends. There's a difference."

"Anyway. Go, have fun, keep your hands OFF those sorostitutes from DXA, and come to my room after. "

Dean nodded. "Ok. I just got over herpes, I'm not looking to get it again."

Alexa closed her eyes and hung her head. "You see how you took something sweet and made it weird? WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?"

Dean grinned. "It's what I do."

Alexa looked up into his steely eyes, then grinned and threw her arms around him. She kissed him, softly but passionately, then let go of him, straightening his shirt collar.

"Ok, go, but remember; no fighting and no sorostitutes."

Dean nodded, in an exaggerated fashion.

"Yes, dear."

Dean then walked slowly away from her, noting again how hard that was, and headed out the door to re-join his friends.

The three rode over to the BPO House in Seth's Impala, much as they had the first time they'd gone to the house. Dean sang along softly to the radio, annoying the other two occupants with his off-key warbling of pop songs, while Seth and Roman talked about Seth's experiences at the house earlier that week. Seth parallel parked the car on the street and the three freshmen sauntered slowly towards the fraternity house.

The Beta Pi Omega House was crawling with students. Active members, potential pledges, and ladies from the DZA House all occupied the bottom floor of the sprawling mansion, talking, drinking, and otherwise socializing, all while evaluating each other and their surroundings with the goal of finding out if BPO was for them, or if they were for BPO. Christian Cage, hoping the 3 would show up, letting his face light up with relief when he saw Dean Ambrose lead the other 2 targets on Cage's list through the front door and into the common room.

"Hey guys, welcome back to BPO."

Dean nodded, while Seth and Roman gave shy waves. Christian continued, in the tone of a man well-rehearsed in glad-handing and recruiting.

"Keg's on the back porch. Help yourselves. Music in the great room. Meet and Greet with some of the actives in the study room. Food wherever you find it. Make yourselves at home, and welcome to your future."

With that, Christian lifted an arm towards the festivities, as though dismissing them to their fortune, then quickly strolled away to shake hands with and kiss up to some alum.

"Well?" Dean asked his friends, wanting them to decide what to do first.

"Keg." Roman's replies were usually succinct and to the point, and tonight was no different.

"Word," Seth agreed. The three then walked through the ocean of inebriated students to the back deck, where they saw a row of giant buckets of ice with kegs of beer nestled at the crest of every ice pile. Dean smiled, then looked at Seth.

"This is my tribe."

Seth rolled his eyes, then looked at Roman.

"Dean is determined to die here."

Roman nodded. The two then shrugged at each other, once again facing the prospect of following their uninhibited friend once again into a potentially volatile situation, then walked right behind Dean toward the closest keg.

It was easy to be happy at BPO. All 3 of them could see that. They'd quickly downed a couple beers each, then roamed all through the festivities. Then, around 8:30, all the visiting freshmen were called into something called "The Chapter Room", where Christian Cage stood, along with a half dozen other guys that Roman guessed were BPO members.

"Welcome, everyone." Christian began. "This is Beta Pi Omega. We pride ourselves on being the absolute best fraternity house on campus. We have established a tradition here at SU of only choosing the best and brightest to join our ranks every year, and if you were invited to this gathering, it means we see something in you that we want here at BPO." He glanced quickly at Dean when he said that part. "My name is Christian Cage. I am the President of BPO. Behind you, on the staircase-" he gestured with his left arm toward the bottom of a grand staircase just outside the door of the room they were all in "-is the 'King' of BPO. Our Social Chair this year, John Cena." John waved, and Christian continued. "Standing with me is my VP, Sami Zayn. To his left his Kevin Owens, our pledge educator. Should you choose to join us, you will be getting to know him VERY well." Some of the actives chuckled in a knowing way. "And this lovely young lady to our left is our reigning Chapter Sweetheart, Kaitlyn Bonin." With that introduction, a gorgeous, voluptuous young woman stepped forward and waved to enthusiastic applause from the actives AND potential members in the room. "We hope that when bids go out, you will remember that it's in this house that you had the best time, and that only BPO gives you the opportunity for sustained success once you leave here. Those other houses throw good parties. We throw insane parties AND set you up to live like no one else once you graduate. We have a little motto around here; it doesn't get betta than Beta." He acknowledged the slight groans from his audience. "It's cheesy, I know, but it's true. No one will take care of you for life like we will. And no one wants you to be a part of this as much as I do."

With that, Christian stepped out from behind the small podium he was standing at, his speech apparently over. There was sustained polite applause, then increased commotion as the select group of officers began shaking hands with the prospective members they'd invited. Dean looked back at his friends.

"What do you guys think?"

Roman nodded. "I like it. The part about business connections especially."

Seth agreed. "Yeah. We can go anywhere and party. These guys seem serious about success after school."

Dean pointed at Seth in excited agreement. "Hell yeah, man. I'm ok with anyone that wants to help me set up for life after football."

The three guys then allowed themselves to be approached by actives, each smiling politely and shaking hands when called for. As the night grew a bit later, Dean initiated a conversation with Christian.

"Ok, man, this was awesome, but we gotta go. We're gonna go shoot some pool. You know, 'bro time.'"

Christian grinned and nodded. "Hey man, we've got pool tables here. In the basement."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. Knock yourselves out."

Dean rubbed his hands together, then headed back over to Roman and Seth.

"Hey guys, Christian says they've got pool in the basement. Wanna just head down there?"

Before Seth could voice his opposition, Roman nodded. "Hell yeah. Shit here is just as good as Roadies, and it's free."

The three then headed down the narrow staircase to the basement, hoping the table would be open.

What they saw when they got down there was a second party. Full bar, multiple pool tables, air hockey, and music permeating through the underground haven of BPO. The three quickly spotted a vacant table in the back corner, then migrated in that direction before anyone else could get there. Seth racked all the pool balls at one end of the table while Dean and Roman picked out sticks and chalk.

"Make sure it's straight," Seth called over to Roman.

"That's what she said!" Dean yelled, prompting a big impromptu laugh from Roman.

The three began shooting around with no real goal, simply passing time. Then, Seth finally broached the subject on everyone's mind.

"So, you and wayoutofyourleague, eh?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah man. It just kinda happened. We went out that thursday, then we all went out to dinner saturday, and then by the time I got back to her place after dinner, we were pretty much together. It's weird, but in the good way. Not in the 'she's stealing locks of hair in my sleep to make a voodoo doll with which to control my thoughts and emotions' way. I think."

Roman chuckled. "Well, you better be serious, because mom is convinced you two are getting married and giving her like 13 more grandkids."

It was Seth's turn to pile on now. "Yeah, and you know how Patricia is. She will come up here and give you a how to..."

Roman and Dean both flinched. "Dude, not cool," Roman asserted. "That's my mom. Our mom. Who you (points at Dean) need to call, by the way."

Dean nodded. "Noted. Yeah, it's happened so fast, but it's like...different. Like, I don't hate the way I feel around her."

Seth's mouth opened wide. "Holy shit, is Dean Ambrose trying to verbally express human emotion?"

Roman laughed again as Dean got a mock smile on his face.

"Ha. No. Alexa's different, man. She gets me. She's not trying to change me. And, it doesn't hurt that she's like, unrelentingly smoking hot. Even right when she wakes up. How is that even possible?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. Sounds like you've got it bad, though."

Dean threw his hands up at his sides. "I'd like to disagree, but I'm not sure I can. But enough about me. What about you and lake girl?"

Roman smiled. "Charlotte? Well, we haven't talked a ton yet. She seems super fond of fooling around with me, which is dope. We're going out again tomorrow night. I like her, though."

Dean nodded, pointing at Roman. "Yeah, Bayley said you haven't been back to the dorm in a couple nights. So basically she lives there now."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah. She sent me a picture of how she re-made my bed. Fine with me." He looks over at Seth, who looked uncomfortable with the way this conversation was turning. Finally, Seth spoke.

"How is Bayley?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Other than you traumatizing her, she's fine."

Seth shook his head. "Dude, we're adults. She should be ready to deal with adult things."

Roman raised his hand to stop Seth. "Bayley's only an adult on her driver's license. You can't deal with her the way you deal with us, or Dana."

Seth rolled his eyes. "If she can't handle the fact that I'm in love with someone else-"

When Seth spoke the words "in love", both Dean and Roman began laughing almost uncontrollably, while Seth let his irritation show on his face.

"Guys, what is so funny?"

Dean stopped laughing first. "Dude, you are not in love with Dana. Not even close."

Seth looked at him indignantly, as though trying to formulate a response. "I love...parts of her."

Roman cackled again. "Yeah, that's what I thought. don't fuck things up with Bayley. Because I gotta tell you, right now, if I had to choose between her and you..."

Roman let his voice trail off, letting Seth finish the thought in his own mind.

"That's fucked up." Seth looked over at Dean, looking for his support. Instead of admonishing Roman, however, Dean just shrugged.

"Bayley is good people, man. You don't have to date her if you don't want to, but you gotta start being more considerate."

Seth smacked the side of the pool table incredulously. "I refuse to be told to be 'more considerate' by Dean fucking Ambrose. I love Bayley as much as y'all do, but I'm not gonna live like a monk until she decides she's ready for people around her to act like adults."

Roman nodded his agreement. "And that's fine. That's why she lives in our room now."

The silence that followed that statement lingered far longer than it should have, before the 3 friends started laughing and playing pool again. They didn't know how many more chances they'd get to spend time, just the three of them, and so they relished it.

By 10:30, Dean was ready to go. He knew Alexa went to bed early on Wednesdays, because Thursday was the day the cheerleading squad went over their routines with the marching band and drill team, leaving her with a long day. He also knew he'd be at the team hotel Friday night, so his time with her would be limited until after the game Saturday. He bid his friends adieu, thanked Christian again for hosting them, and walked briskly toward Poffo residence hall. He climbed the stairs to the front, took the elevator to the 4th floor, and then gently knocked on Alexa's door, hoping against hope that Nia wouldn't answer the door.

She didn't. Alexa did, with a giant, warm, loving smile on her face. She immediately pulled Dean down to her for another long, wet kiss, of the type she'd given him the last time she saw him. Without saying a word, she led him by the hand to her room, then directed him towards the bed. She let him sit, then stood between his legs, kissing him. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring every second she was with this man who'd turned her world upside down, then allowed Dean to lower her on top of him, once again succumbing to the floods of lust and affection the devoured both of them when they were together.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasha woke up the morning after one of the strangest experiences of her life with the overall sense of fear but also fulfillment in an odd way. She opened her eyes, taking a few moments to rub the crust and tiredness from her eyes, and soon realized she was not alone in her bed. The events from the night before came back to Sasha almost instantly when she noticed she was not wearing a shirt and her orange haired roommate was without bottoms. Sasha blushed slightly, taking a mental picture of the sight before her.

"That wasn't a dream then." Sasha whispered with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Sasha was no where near able to understand why she did what she did; All she knew was that she needed to make things right. It originally started out as going to apologize to Becky, but after an accidental kiss to the lips, things got out of hand very fast.

"Yeah, accidental," Sasha glanced at her still sound asleep roommate. "I tried kissing you on the cheek... and missed."

Sasha shook her head. If it was an accident, she would not have continued on like she had afterwards. She should've just gotten out of bed and ran out of the room before anything like that could've happened. But instinct took over, and Sasha found herself tangled up with Becky. Sasha was straight, she liked boys, she liked having sex with boys, Sasha kept reminding herself again and again like her life depended on her heterosexuality.

Becky groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her back. Sasha stared and marveled at the beauty that laid beside her. She watched her roommate as she slept, taking her in in all her glory; Messy orange locks, obvious hint of exhaustion that Sasha took pride in, and her t-shirt was twisted and partially exposed her midsection. Sasha retrieved her discarded t-shirt from the floor and pulled it back over her head.

Sasha took another look down at her sleeping roommate. "I'm so sorry, Becky," She whispered. "I can't do this." Sasha knelt beside the bed and placed a gentle kiss to Becky's forehead. Becky smiled but stayed deep in slumber.

Sasha slipped into the living room and slowly closed the door, being extra careful not to wake Becky.

Bayley was nearing her fifth day at chateau Roman. She was making herself at home, happily helping herself to the free beer and food that Roman continued to restock even though he didn't spend a lot of time there. Bayley realized she didn't really get to see Roman all that much since he started staying at Charlotte's more often. Bayley wasn't complaining, she enjoyed some alone time every now and again, and she had all the time she wanted to watch multiple Disney movies on repeat. On the bright side, Bayley had been hanging out with Zack more than she had thought she'd be able to. Bayley would hurry back to Roman's after class to find Zack waiting for her outside the room. They then would spend the rest of the day watching movies until Zack had to go back to his dorm. Bayley stopped seeing Dean on a semi-regular basis and had not seen Seth since she moved out. She was happy about the later, but still thought about Seth every once in awhile.

It was becoming a daily thought, actually: Where Seth was, what he was doing, where the heck Dana was so she could maybe get five seconds to talk to her roommate without having to see her and remember why she moved out in the first place. The dreams about her roommie became more and more frequent; Some were sweet and innocent, others made Bayley wake up in a cold sweat with her face shaded a light crimson. But Zack occupied her dreams too... Just not as often as Seth did.

Currently, SU's resident hugger was roughly halfway into Lion King; Bayley and Zack were sitting side by side in Roman's living room. Bayley had her eyes on the screen but her mind was still wondering what her roommate was up to. Bayley couldn't decide which was worse: Her obvious crush on Seth or the fact that he was with Dana and seemed to be happy. Bayley glanced at the boy to her right. Zack was the sweetest guy she had met and she was super lucky that he loved Disney as much as she did.

Zack could've sworn Bayley was looking at him. When he looked, she had her head turned back to the tv. Zack wasn't usually Mr. Smooth with the women, despite what he would tell anybody who would listen. He was a virgin, but you'd never hear him admit that; He attempted several times with his ex-girlfriend, Emma, but she either didn't want to or he'd settle for a half-hearted handjob. But hey, you take what you can get. Zack liked Bayley more than he liked Emma. There was a child like sense of innocence that radiated off of Bayley that he liked.

Bayley had drifted deep into thought again when Zack decided to make a move; She barely noticed him slowly extend his arm and wrap it around her shoulder. Wide eyed and face turning red, Bayley glanced curiously at Zack. Zack returned her gaze with a gentle smile.

"Is it ok if I do that?" Zack asked.

Bayley giggled and quickly nodded her head. A boy actually wrapped his arm around her without having her to ask. Seth had done it before, but only after Bayley had asked him to. Bayley felt herself scoot closer to Zack and rest her head on his shoulder. It was nice, Bayley thought, getting to watch movies with someone she got along with and someone she considered a good friend. Bayley leaned her head back and gazed at Zack once again. Zack glanced down at Bayley, a slight grin spreading across his face. Much to Bayley's surprise, Zack closed his eyes and began leaning closer to her. All cylinders clicked in Bayley's mind and she quickly pushed herself off the couch and away from Zack.

"Bayley, I didn't mean to..." Zack threw his hands in the air and cursed himself under his breath. "I'm sorry, Bayley."

Bayley dropped her head and picked at he fingernails. "Swear." She muttered.

Zack furrowed his brow in confusion, then sighed and dug a dollar bill from his pocket. "I didn't mean to push any boundaries, Bayley."

Bayley nodded her head. "I know, Zack. I just never had a guy try to do that to me."

Zack stood up. "I'm sorry, I-I can go if you want-"

"No," Bayley lunged towards Zack. "I want you to stay."

Zack nodded his head, relieved that he was forgiven for his intrusion.

"It's weird, this whole thing we have going on," Bayley sighed. "I've never had a boyfriend before, so this is all new to me."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Zack asked. Bayley shook her head. "Have you kissed anyone?"

"My grandparents."

Zack covered his face to hide the slight chuckle that escaped his lips. "Someone who isn't in your family."

Bayley thought for a second then shook her head. "I don't get a lot of boys who want to be more than friends; They usually like me because of my butt."

"It is nice, though."

Bayley giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it is pretty big. And boys like that," She tilted her head at Zack, wondering what he was thinking. "Is that why you like me?"

"What? Bayley, you can't be serious. Dude, I like you cause you're the only chick here that knows how to dress somewhat decent. And cause you love Disney and SpongeBob, who wouldn't like that anyway?"

"Right?"

"Plus, you're pretty," Zack took note of Bayley's face turning a darker shade of red. "No, you're gorgeous. Beautiful."

"Zack," Bayley's bashfulness caused her to speak barely audibly. "You're too kind."

"No, bro, seriously, you are the hottest girl on campus. I guarantee you make girls jealous because of your good looks. Plus you're smart, funny, did I mention you love Disney-"

Bayley left her body when she lunged forward and pressed her lips to Zack's; It was sweet, electric, but something still felt off about the kiss. Bayley stood on her toes to give herself a better angle, but it still felt a bit odd. Bayley dropped back to her feet, face so red it attracted tomatoes. "I don't know what came over me."

"Whoa..." Zack's face was also a shade of red. "That was dope as fuck."

Bayley stood on her toes again and kissed Zack, but on the cheek this time. "Swear; That's two dollars."

Zack rolled his eyes then kissed Bayley again. "How's that instead?"

Bayley enthusiastically nodded her head. "That's better than a dollar."

Zack chuckled and stole another kiss from Bayley.

Seth had outdone himself in his own opinion; He had cooked a fancy lunch for himself and Dana: It consisted of Ramen noodles, sparkling grape juice, some candles, and some gentle violin music he found on Pandora. It heated him slightly when Roman and Dean declared that he wasn't in love with Dana, and he was determined to prove them wrong. It wasn't five stars by any means but it was as good as it was gonna get. Just as Seth lit the last candle, the door to his dorm opened. Dana walked in, wearing her usually low cut heavy metal t-shirt and jeans with holes in them. She had a look of question on her face, which Seth took as a good sign.

"Hi." Seth said with a smile.

Dana smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Hi? What's all this?"

"I figured I'd make us a five star lunch just for the heck of it."

"Ramen and grape juice is five star, huh?" Dana nodded her head. "I like it."

"Yeah," Seth wrapped his arms around the shorter woman. "Glad I could do something right."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She gave Seth a kiss, long and lingering. "You try too hard."

Seth frowned. "It wasn't that hard."

Dana brushed her hand over the front of Seth's jeans. "I hope something else is."

Seth backed away from Dana. "I thought we could have a real date for once instead of just fucking each other."

Dana chuckled. "Dude, are you serious? Guys would kill to have it like you do," She moved close to Seth again, crooking her index finger and looping it in one of the belt loops on his pants. "How about we skip lunch and go right to dessert?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Or we could eat the Ramen before it gets too cold."

"What's your problem? Why do you gotta over complicate things?"

"I'm not over complicating things, I just thought it'd be nice to have an actual date for once."

"Why do you need to over complicate things so much. Just let me blow you and we can both be happy."

Seth rubbed his temples with his hands. "Why can't we have a decent date? Give me one good reason."

Dana groaned in frustration. "Fine, you want to sit down and eat cheap noodles and juice? Fine." Dana took a seat at the dining room table.

Seth sat down across from her, still upset about Dana's behavior. Dana picked up her fork and aggressively began to chow down her Ramen. Seth glared at her, trying his best not to scream at her lack of manners or rude behavior this far. Seth picked up his fork, but before he could touch his food, Dana finished hers, quickly chugged her cup of juice, then left her seat in Seth's direction.

"Bedroom. Now." Dana ordered.

Seth, anger seething to the point that his hands were shaking, dropped his fork on his plate and stood up. "Fine! You wanna ruin the one decent date we have when I actually try to be a decent boyfriend, whatever." Seth grabbed Dana by her wrist and dragged her towards his room.

Dana couldn't help the sly smirk from spreading across her face.

Bayley poked her head into the hallway. After seeing no sign of Seth, she crossed the hall towards her old room. Taking extra precaution again, Bayley slowly opened the door. The coast was clear. Bayley slipped into her room to grab a few clean clothes and her phone charger she mistakenly left behind on Sunday. When she closed her door, Seth's popped open.

"Bayley?" Seth asked.

Shoot, Bayley thought. "Hi, Seth."

Seth closed his bedroom door. Bayley took a mental note of the perspiration on his forehead and the tears in his shirt and boxers. "How are you?" Seth asked.

"Better than you." Bayley gestured at Seth's ripped clothing. "Rough day?"

Seth chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

The duo stood in silence for a few moments. Bayley tried to keep her eyes away from the partially exposed chest and abdomen of her ex-roommate, but it was hard to. Seth watched the frigidity nature of his roommate; She seemed nervous which made Seth even more nervous.

"Do you want-"

"I kissed Zack."

Seth felt like he just took a shotgun blast to the chest. "Y-you kissed Zack?"

Bayley nodded her head. "And he kissed me. And he said we could be a couple."

"What did you say?" Seth felt his chest tighten for reasons he still lied to himself about.

"I told him I'd be his girlfriend. Then we kissed again and he touched my butt."

Seth felt his temper flare up at the mention of someone else touching his girl. Wait, your girl? Seth thought. Since when the hell is she your girl? "He touched your butt?"

Bayley nodded her head. "He's only allowed to when we make out," Bayley looked away. "Which we did."

Seth felt like yelling at the top of his lungs and storming over to Roman's dorm to beat the holy hell out of Zack but he knew he had no right to. "I'm happy for you Bayley, really."

Bayley nodded her head but her face stayed the same. "Good. Because I'm gonna go back to Roman's room and make out with my boyfriend some more," She turned and headed for the door. "And let him touch my butt some more."

Seth watched in anger and awe as the girl he was clearly falling for left his dorm again. Seth clenched his fists together, still unable to put a motive to the anger that was rushing in his blood.

Thursday night rolled around again. Becky was sitting in the living room, waiting for Sasha to come back. They obviously needed to have a long discussion about what happened the previous night. Hopefully one that ended in more sex, Becky thought with a smile. Just as Becky finished her thought, Sasha walked through the door. But she wasn't alone. Accompanying her was someone Becky recognized as Chad Gable from the football team. Without any words, Sasha led Chad into her room and closed the door. Becky quickly jumped to her feet and ran for the door, but the lock clicked before she could burst in.

"No," Becky began to cry. "No, no, no, no, no, not again."

Becky covered her mouth to stifle her whimpers and rushed into her bedroom. On the verge of vomiting and screaming, Becky buried her face in her pillow and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday brought another high pressure game for our three extraordinary freshmen. Crestview City College, a small school from Rhode Island, or somewhere, was traveling to Stamford to be the second home game of the season for our Titans. Dean Ambrose couldn't wait to get it over with. SU was favored to win by 30 pts. over the smaller school, and as a result coach Layfield had told Dean and Roman that the starters probably would be leaving the game early to make sure they didn't get injured before next week's big away game with Newbury University. Dean and Roman were fine with that, but Dean couldn't resist one poke at his coach:

"So then we don't have to stay for the rest of the game?"

Roman chuckled despite himself, knowing Dean simply could not resist driving people insane.

"Hey Ambrose?" Coach Layfield called, keeping his eyes on his play sheets for saturday.

"Yeah?"

"Get the fuck out of my office."

Roman's chuckle turned into a full laugh as the two young athletes shuffled out into the hallway that led to the locker rooms and then to the playing field.

Bayley loved later afternoon kickoffs. That meant more time to sleep and then get ready for the game. The "Creatures" were expected in their seats a full half our before kickoff, and Bayley didn't want to upset anyone by being late, so she was already beginning to prep her face paint. She was interrupted from her routine, however, by a soft knock on Roman's door.

Bayley opened the door a crack, then let the door open all the way on its own.

"Hey, Charlotte. Roman's not here. They've been at the hotel since yesterday."

Charlotte smiled politely and glanced the smaller but still somewhat formidable looking dark haired girl in the doorway and sighed. "Actually, Bayley, I'm here to see you. Do you want to...hit the quad and get a coffee? I need a pickup before the game starts."

Bayley nodded thoughtfully. "Sure, I have an hour or two before I have to be in my seat. Let me get my hoodie."

With that, Bayley stepped back briefly into the apartment and out of Charlotte's vision, then re-emerged with a crimson "Stamford U" hoodie. She pulled the door closed and locked it with the key Roman had given her. As the two walked towards the staircase, Bayley got the chance to size Charlotte up the way Charlotte had to her when she'd first opened the door. Charlotte was wearing her black SU Volleyball warm ups, having been the star player last year, and was expected to be a big contributor again this year. Charlotte smiled at Bayley.

"Thank you for doing this. Roman speaks SO highly of you, and I thought I should get to know the girl who's living in my 'sort-of' boyfriend's room."

Bayley giggled. "Yeah, it's a weird arrangement, but my roommate really hurt my feelings, and RoRo let me sleep in his bed." She stopped, suddenly conscious of how that last sentence sounded. "I mean, I slept in there alone. He slept in Dean's bed."

Charlotte made a face. "Roman slept in Dean's bed? Shit, I have to get tested now."

Both girls laughed as they walked out the back exit of Sammartino and walked over to the central green area of main campus.

The Quad, a large, flat, grassy area fixed in between several campus classroom buildings, was awash with crimson-clad fans and students on game day. People buying SU merchandise, greeting people they hadn't seen in a while, or just enjoying being on the campus that had meant so much to them at one point. The coffee line was surprisingly tolerable, and the two girls made small talk until it was their turn to order. The two placed orders for lattes and found a table that hadn't been swallowed up by the influx of football fans onto campus. As they waited for the barista to call Charlotte's name, the two began the conversation Charlotte desperately wanted to have.

"Yeah, so, how well do you know those guys?"

Bayley nodded, understanding the purpose behind asking the question. "Pretty well. Roman and Seth anyway. I don't know that much about Dean, but I think no one else really does either."

Charlotte shook her head in appreciation for the honest answer to her question. "And there's nothing between you and Roman?"

Bayley giggled again. "No, Roman's like, super cute, and I get why every other girl on campus seems to want him, but he's like my brother. He takes SUCH good care of me. I think he's attractive, but i'm not attracted to him. Does that make sense?"

Charlotte tilted her head in anticipation of her next question. "And your boyfriend doesn't mind?"

Bayley snickered. "Well, he's only been my boyfriend like two days, but he said it's cool. As long as I sleep with the door closed if Roman's there."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "I think I want that rule, too."

Bayley's eyes got softer. "But why would-"

Charlotte slid her hand over Bayley's, stopping her mid-sentence. "Bayley, you're, like, hot. A LOT of guys on this campus know who you are and want to date you. Please believe me. And I don't like the thought of a pretty girl like you just sleeping in the next room as Roman without some checks in place."

Bayley's head was spinning. Charlotte was tall, gorgeous, and maybe the most popular girl on campus. She was a strong early frontrunner for Homecoming Queen and her family had more money than the Facebook guy. Why would she see Bayley as a threat?

Bayley took a deep breath. "Charlotte, I don't know why a girl that looks like you would be threatened by me."

Charlotte grinned, a toothy, perfectly white smile that only came from regular dental visits. "Bayley. You're pretty. You have washboard abs. If I were a guy I'd take a run at you."

Bayley was more confused now than she had been. "Well, why did it take so long for me to have a boyfriend, then?"

Charlotte shrugged, genuinely puzzled. "I dunno. It could be that like 97% of the guys at this school are mouth-breathing unwashed miscreants that only go for sure things."

Bayley laughed. She liked this girl! "Yeah, that makes sense. No, I don't want you to think for a second that I want anything, like, adult, from Ro. He's my buddy. He looks out for me and talks to me when I'm sad. He's sensitive like that. But he's only had eyes for you since you two met at the lake."

Now it was Charlotte's turn to have a spinning head. If anyone would know how Roman felt about her, it would apparently be Bayley. And she was telling Charlotte exactly what Charlotte had wanted to hear. "Really? He said that?"

"Not exactly. But Roman is the easiest to read of the three of them. You should've seen him when he found out you came by a couple weeks ago looking for him. He told Dean he was going to shower with the toaster because you didn't get in bed with him."

Charlotte chortled with laughter, not expecting to hear that from Bayley. "Well, that's good to know. I think. So," she asserted, changing subjects,"who's the lucky guy for Miss Bayley?"

Bayley's eyes shifted to the ground, clearly a bit embarassed by this line of conversation. "His name is Zack. Zack Ryder. He runs cross country here. I met him at the last game."

Charlotte brightened at the mention of Zack's name. "I know Zack! He is the sweetest guy. Pretty good runner too, apparently."

Bayley nodded her affirmation. "Yeah, he had his first meet today in Maryland. I was going to go but he said I should stay here and he'd see me tomorrow."

Charlotte continued. "You be nice to him. Emma put him through the ringer last year."

"I plan on it. He's been very sweet and patient with me." Bayley left out the part where she was still mildly hung up by her original roommate Seth, because she didn't think Charlotte needed to know until Bayley could figure out what it was that was going on with him. The two girls, now unencumbered by the prospect of being romantic rivals, now conversed with the relaxed air of friends, and even made plans to get coffee again that week.

Charlotte opened her arms to Bayley, who readily accepted her gesture.

"Bayley, thank you SO much for talking with me. I feel so much better. And you're awesome. We should be besties now."

Bayley grinned again. "Yeah. I'm ok with that. Ro is my best friend, and if he thinks you're cool, then so do I."

"Sweet. Now can you PLEASE get me in to the creatures today? I had to watch the last game from my stupid dad's stupid luxury box last week..."

Bayley shook her head. "Yeah, I feel SO sorry for you, having to watch the game in the air conditioning with free alcohol and food with your millionaire dad and his millionaire friends."

Charlotte sighed wistfully. "Still, I've never just gotten to watch a game. It's always schmoozing my dad's friends or entertaining someone's son while dad tries to con his parents out of their money."

Bayley honestly felt sad for this girl. Here she was, cover girl looks and every advantage in the world, yet she felt trapped by her dad and his lifestyle.

"Yeah. Come back to the room with me. I'll paint your face and we can cut up shirts to wear to the game."

Charlotte smiled and threw her arm around Bayley. "This is gonna be awesome."

The atmosphere on campus wasn't quite as good as it had been the week before. This game wasn't expected to be nearly as close as the last one, and the team coming in to play the Titans was not the force that had come in last week. In spite of that, Dean Ambrose was on edge. He was gearing up for his first college start, and he wanted nothing more than to dominate every time he was on the field. His concentration was thrown, however, when he overheard Chad Gable's conversation with a growing huddle of teammates regarding what had happened to him the other night.

"...yeah, so I was minding my own business shooting pool in the student center, then this girl with purple hair just comes up to me and tells me she needs it. She took me by the hand and led me back to her room."

"No fucking way," Baron Corbin inserted.

"Yeah dude. I wasn't even trying. I mean, I looked her up and down, but I didn't think she was interested. It was awesome."

Having finished his story, Gable basked in the adulation of his freshman teammates. Ambrose, to his credit, calmly walked up to Chad and pulled him aside.

"This purple haired girl, did she have a roommate?"

Chad got a knowing look on his face. "Yeah, actually. This really good looking girl with bright orange hair. Why, you know them?"

Dean swung his hand back and forth. "Kinda. I met them at a party. But I know the orange haired girl a little. Becky. She's good people."

"Well, I didn't really have a chance to make small talk, if you catch my drift."

Dean grimaced. "Oh, I caught it, and now I'm releasing it. Just don't get distracted, Gable. We're all probably playing today."

Chad nodded, then offered his fist for Dean to bump. Dean really didn't want to, but Chad would have no idea why Dean was irritated with him, and filling him in would involve telling Becky's secret, so he just extended his own fist.

"Let's go to work."

The two freshmen walked back over to where the defense was holding their group meeting, intently focused on helping their team.

Bayley and Charlotte arrived to the "Vinnie Mac" exactly 36 minutes before kickoff. Both presented their student ID's and Bayley showed her "bleacher pass." When asked for hers, Charlotte acted like she couldn't find it, then made the security guard feel so sorry for her that he allowed her in. "Just bring it next time, ok?"

Charlotte nodded. "I will."

With that Bayley and Charlotte found their way into the famous stands, greeted by familiar faces in the front section. Bayley waved at Alexa on the sideline, who gave her a bright smile and a wave back.

"You know Alexa?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. She's dating Dean."

"Wow. Shit moves fast. I'd heard they hooked up after that first BPO party, but I had no idea they were together."

Bayley shrugged and shook her head. "Yeah, I think it was a surprise to them, too."

"Well, they look good together, anyway, Other than Dean being 19 inches taller than her."

Bayley giggled again. "I think it's probably only 16."

With that, the two girls decided they wanted drinks, then flipped a coin to see which of them would have to go get them. Bayley lost, so she went to stand in the concession line.

Alexa Bliss felt sick to her stomach. She'd been practicing some tumbles, getting ready for the day's game, but something felt off. She didn't typically eat lunch on game days, so as to avoid something like this, but there was no denying that she felt some pretty distinct discomfort. As she was one of the two smallest girls on the team, she played an important role, often being the one at the top of pyramids or being thrown into the air to do twists and other stunts. She pulled aside her fellow cheerleader, a tiny girl named AJ Lee, informing her of the issues she was having.

"I just don't think I can 'fly' today. I feel...weird. Can you do it for today?"

Lee, herself a three year participant, nodded knowingly. "I've been there. I'll cover you. Just stay down today and do the pom pom stuff and chants and things."

Alexa smiled in gratitude. "Thank you so much. I'll be back to normal by next week, I promise."

AJ ran her hand up and down Alexa's back a few times. "It's no problem. Just get well. Ok?"

Alexa tried to offer her most reassuring smile. She wanted to. Really bad. What did make her feel better was getting to be just feet away when the loud music once again played over the PA and the group of students dressed in crimson and gold armor led the Titans out onto the field. She saw Dean, up close to the front, stoic look on his face, intensely focused on what he had to do. He did steal a glimpse over at his dream girl, who again blew a kiss at him. This time, however, he simply winked back. "He's focused," Alexa observed. "Good."

And Dean was. The first half was nothing short of total domination for Stamford University. Dean and Roman each made a handful of great plays, with Dean catching another tipped pass for an interception. He didn't score this time, but the crowd nonetheless went crazy again. As the defense jogged off the field, he could feel multiple sets of hands slapping him on his shoulder pad or rear end, and when the dealers of said slaps jogged by him, he could see that some of them were former Curt Hawkins allies. Dean had to admit it felt pretty good.

As the defense sat on the bench receiving instruction, Dean let his eyes wander to Alexa. He could tell something was up, because she wasn't being thrown in the air by the other cheerleaders, and her grin wasn't quite so effervescent as it often was. Dean was lost in thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with his gorgeous girlfriend when the voice of Titus O'Neil broke his concentration.

"Damn, y'all see that lil cheerleader with the red highlights? She could get it."

Dean felt his temper raise and his fists curl up, but felt the hand of Seth Rollins on his shoulder telling him nonverbally to calm down. Then Roman spoke to Titus.

"Big T, that's Ambrose's kool aid. You better calm the fuck down."

O'Neil looked over at Ambrose with a look that could best be described as a mixture of admiration and jealousy. "Word?" O'Neil asked, needing that validation from Ambrose. Ambrose, seeing that the offense was about to punt, simply popped up from the bench, strapped on his helmet, glanced over at O'Neil and said simply; "fuckin' right."

That was the last good thing to happen to Dean on the field that day. The next series, an offensive lineman "cut blocked" Dean, a technique where a player will launch himself parallel to the ground and low in an attempt to slow down a bigger or more skilled defender. Dean found himself with an opposing player's helmet just above his knee, and before he knew it he was flying head over heels, just before hitting the ground with a thud that almost instantaneously cued a nervous silence from the 40,000 at the "Vinnie Mac." To his credit, Dean didn't try to retaliate or stand up, instead he laid on the ground calmly, refusing to give his opponents the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. Team doctor Damien Sandow quickly made his way over to Dean, giving him a brief exam before telling him they'd examine him further in the locker room. A concerned Roman Reigns helped Dean to his feet, then gingerly threw an arm underneath Dean to help him walk of the field. Dean then felt another player throw an arm under him to support his other side. Dean looked to that side, fully expecting Seth Rollins, and nearly audibly gasping in surprise when he saw the aforementioned Titus O'Neil helping stabilize Dean's other side. Once they reached the sideline, a team of trainers helped Dean sit comfortably in some kind of wheelchair designed to handle players in uniform, as they wheeled him into the locker room.

Dean had barely gotten a word in with the Dr. before he heard the sounds of the rest of his team coming in for halftime. SU had been winning handily when Dean left the field, and based on the jovial nature of the voices he heard from his teammates, he had no reason to suspect that the margin of victory had shrunk any. Dean acknowledged the concerned looks on the faces of Seth and Roman with a wink and small nod, then heard Dr. Sandow ask him if he'd heard or felt a "pop." Dean answered truthfully, saying he hadn't, and that he thought the worst thing that happened to him on that play was getting the wind knocked out of him. Dr. Sandow chuckled and nodded, then informed Dean he'd be examining the knee in question anyway. He touched a series of pressure points on Dean's knee, carefully gauging Dean's pain response, nodding whenever Dean reacted in any way.

Finally, Coach Anderson wandered toward the exam room, hoping for an update on the health of his new star player.

"What's the verdict, Doc?"

Sandow looked back at him, thoughtfully. "Well, I don't think there's any tear. Or long term damage. He'd have been crying in pain after his exam. I think it's a deep bone bruise. If it were a close or meaningful game, I'd give him a cortisone shot and let him play, but since it's 24-0-"

Coach Anderson corrected him. "31-0. We scored again."

Sandow smiled. "Even better. I say let him rest and get him ready for Newbury next week."

Dean pretended to protest for a minute, but deep down he was relieved that his knee was ok and that he didn't have to pretend to give a shit about this game anymore. This opponent was beneath him, and his teammates, and Dean was content to be done with it. He saw Coach Anderson looking at him, and heard his North Georgia twang as he began;

"You heard the doc, son. Shower up and get in your street clothes."

"Can I come back out after and watch?" As badly as Dean didn't want to care, he did want to see his teammates succeed, especially his two best friends.

"Of course. Use the crutches when you come out."

Dean really didn't want to do that. But he was too tired and his knee was too sore to argue. For the record, Dean thought Dr. Sandow's diagnosis was accurate. He'd torn a ligament before and this didn't feel like that at all. Dean's cleat hadn't been planted when the block was delivered, and so the potential for Dean's knee to be permanently damaged was much lower. Still, it didn't feel good, and Dean knew he was going to require lots of rest. He limped slowly toward his locker, grabbing his towel and some athletic wear the school had provided him, then took his worn and aching body to the shower. He undressed and headed for the far corner of the shower room, turning on three shower heads, letting hot water hit him from several angles.

By the time he'd finished, SU had returned to the field for the second half of their game. Dean changed into the clothes he'd taken from his locker, then found a pair of crutches that matched from a shelf in one corner of the locker room. He tested them briefly, then, finding them acceptable, made his way back out toward the field. When Ambrose made it out the door to the playing field and into the view of the crowd, the spectators cheered loudly at seeing the dynamic freshman coming out of the locker room, in appreciation both of his play and his toughness. Dean briefly acknowledged the crowd, then made his way to the sideline where his team was gathered. He was directed toward a bench by one of the student trainer assistants, and found himself growing antsy at not being able to play. He directed his attention toward Alexa, who he saw was staring at him with a look of concern on his face. The Titans were on offense, and the game was well in hand, so cheerleading was not at the top of anyone's priority list. Knowing that, Alexa set down her pom poms and quickly strode over to where Dean was sitting, despite him vigorously shaking his head from side to side.

"Babe, you can't be over here."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "What're they gonna do, throw me in football jail? How's your knee?"

Dean moved it from 90 degrees to straight, then back again, demonstrating to Alexa that he would be fine. "I just gotta elevate and ice. You know how it is."

"Well, come over when you're done. I'll help you."

Dean grinned and nodded. Then Dean noticed that Alexa still seemed down about something.

"Hey babe," he called, regaining her attention. "You all good?"

Alexa shrugged. "I'm not sure. I feel weird. It's not anything you did. It's like, my stomach or something. I'll be okay. Promise."

Dean winked his approval. "Good. Because I'm looking forward to seeing you."

Alexa, for the first time that day, felt the weird and unfamiliar feeling in her stomach go away, replaced by the butterflies she still got when Dean said something that made her feel special.

"Me too, babe."

With that, Alexa turned and walked confidently back to the cheerleading area, trying desperately to avoid the incredulous gaze of Coach McCool.

The game itself was a rout. SU won, 45-7, with Seth scoring the final TD on a long kick return. Dean cheered and grinned, but was ready to go. He wished he'd brought his shit for the locker room with him, because he knew he'd be bombarded by questions once he got there. He was relieved when Roman and Seth met him at the door, both holding some of his stuff. They escorted him to the parking lot, and Seth gave him a ride to Poffo Hall.

"Man, I really appreciate this," Dean asserted.

"Bro, it's not a problem. I understand."

Dean nodded slowly. Despite their heated discussion a few nights prior, Seth had his back. Dean knew that. And it was good to see Seth smile.

"So, man, what're you gonna do about this Dana thing?"

Seth shrugged, truly puzzled. "Man, I'm not sure. I know the relationship has an expiration date, but how do you say no to a girl who aggressively wants your dick in her mouth? It's like slapping our forefathers in the face. With my dick."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Ben Franklin would be fuckin' pissed."

"I'm serious," Seth admonished. "Dana is unbelievable in the sack. And I should be happy with that. I know that. But I'm not. It's weird."

Dean nodded again. "Man, I don't know what to tell you. Discouraging women from kissing my 'fun stuff' is not in my repertoire."

Seth laughed. "Thanks man. Your advice is always so timely and poignant."

"Oh, I was supposed to be giving advice? I've been picturing Dana naked this whole time."

Seth's demeanor changed as he laughed. "That part of it is phenomenal. But sometimes you need more, you know?":

Dean continued playing dumb. "Really?"

"Oh, like that's all you and Alexa do. You bought her chicken tenders with money Roman's parents sent you because of how much you like her."

Dean nodded. "I do like her. No argument there."

Seth's gaze narrowed. "You're thinking of another 'l-word', aren't you?"

In the past, Dean would've flown off the handle. This time, he just shrugged and made a face. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure I know what love feels like. I haven't ever even said those words to someone I wasn't biologically related to or someone that isn't Samoan."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. That was as insightful a statement as had ever been made about Dean Ambrose. With that, Seth turned his Impala onto the small street than ran in front of Poffo Hall. He turned and looked to his right at Dean.

"You need help getting up there?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Got the crutches. And Sandow hooked a brotha' up with some sweet painkillers!"

Seth grinned in spite of himself. Dean could turn on an absolute dime. One minute he's sharing a touching sentiment about having never been in love before. The next he was crowing about the painkillers he was on. He watched as Dean got out of the car, crutched his way up to the entrance, and then into Poffo Hall. He then sped away, hoping to get some clarity on the Dana situation.

Dean noticed the door to 438 was slightly ajar, so he knocked and called Alexa's name before entering?

"Come in," was her reply. Dean maneuvered himself through Alexa's hallway, closing the door behind him. He saw his goddess, changed from her cheerleading uniform into her SU cheerleading practice shorts and last year's long sleeve SU "Spring Fling" T-shirt. She was currently a whirling dervish in the kitchen, working feverishly on a meal for the two of them.

"Have a seat, babe. Let me finish dinner and I'll help you ice your knee."

Ambrose lowered himself gingerly onto Alexa's couch, grateful to be stationary. Crutches are no fun, and Ambrose hated keeping up with them, so he laid them down at his feet parallel to the sofa. Dean gently propped his effected right knee up onto Alexa's small coffee table as he took in the many scents swirling around the small housing unit. He tilted his head back, totally relaxed for the first time that day, and let the painkiller he'd been given take him to dreamland.

Dean was gently awakened from his nap by his smiling, radiant girlfriend.

"Hi babe."

Dean smacked his lips the way some do when they're still waking up.

"Hey girl." He saw in Alexa's hand a sizable plate with several smaller dishes on it.

"I made dinner. It's not much, but I remember you telling me how much you used to love it when your aunt Sophia would make you hamburger steak when you stayed with her, so I made you one. I also did green beans, salad and steak fries."

Dean's eyes widened considerably. "Holy shit, Lex. You didn't have to do all that."

Alexa smiled and lowered his plate to the coffee table. "I know, but I wanted to. You seemed like you were in a lot of pain and I wanted to do something nice for you. I brought you ranch, A1 sauce, and ketchup. There's no need for you to get up at all."

Dean's insides filled with a sensation he hadn't felt much. He wasn't used to people he wasn't related to or didn't live with just doing nice things for him. Still, he remembered what Alexa told him earlier about how she felt.

"How are you feeling, Lex?"

"Much better," she answered truthfully. "I ate a bit a couple hours ago and took a nap. I think you're just wearing me out."

Dean grinned. "Well, I'm sure as shit not gonna stop doing that."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant...but good to know."

With that, she lowered herself onto the other side of the sofa Dean was sitting on, sliding her own plate in front of her. She reached into the front pouch of her hoodie and pulled out two bottles of water, opening Dean's for him. She alternated for the next half hour between eating her own evening meal and making sure Dean didn't have trouble eating his. When they'd finished, she cleared the small table and came back into the common room, walking behind the couch where Dean was sitting. She threw her arms gently around Dean from behind, nuzzling her face in the side of his neck. She gave him a light kiss on his neck, then another on his earlobe, then gently told Dean she was going to "take care of him."

Dean rubbed his hands together, lifting his hips off the couch in an attempt to take his athletic shorts off. Alexa responded by laughing, a deep laugh she didn't get to apply nearly as often as she once did, and replied "not like that, idiot. Although... maybe later." She disappeared into her room and came out with a small plastic tub marked "injuries." She held it up to his field of vision, then pulled the ottoman that rested in front of Nia's chair on the adjacent side of the room from the sofa Dean occupied. She brought it to rest right next to Dean's outstretched leg. She began rummaging through he container, first pulling out a small tube of some kind of ointment. She set the tube on the table, then gently and carefully folded back the leg of Ambrose's shorts on the effected side until they were to his mid-thigh. She gently, almost imperceptibly, ran her hands over his knee, even angelically placing a run of four or five small kisses over the area.

She giggled. "Step one."

Dean smiled, trying not to let his butterflies show on the outside. He pondered again to the gods how he'd managed to find himself with this stunning, big-hearted, kind-natured goddess. Then his thoughts were rudely invaded by a tingling sensation spreading over his knee. Alexa dispensed some ointment from the previously located tube in a line over Dean's knee, then gently spread the remedy out over Dean's sore joint. She carefully and lovingly kneaded the ointment her as much of the bruised area as she could, letting the medicine do the difficult part. Then, satisfied that the pain was at least temporarily alleviated, she reached into the plastic tub again and pulled out some athletic "pre wrap" and scissors. She painstakingly wound the brown thin cloth around Dean's mid leg, going both above and below where the effected area was. Then, she rose to her feet and headed towards the refrigerator she shared with her suite mate Nia. She grabbed a nearby discarded plastic shopping bag and filled it partially with ice from the freezer door. She returned to Ambrose, wrapping the ice bag in a towel so as to not soak Dean or the wrapping job she'd just done. When Dean went to reach to place the bag, Alexa playfully swatted his hand away.

"Nope," she purred. "This is Nurse Alexa's job."

"Nurse Alexa," Dean volleyed, clearly intrigued. "Does that mean you're gonna get one of those outfits?"

Alexa drew her face just inches from Dean's, then naughtily bit her lip before she spoke. "How do you know I don't already have one?"

From where her hands were on Dean's body, Alexa could almost instantly feel his biological response. She did her best to keep from melting inside, all the while pulling a roll of ACE athletic bandage from her container. She wrapped the ice bag over Dean's knee, firmly but with room to give for some movement. "Now," she resumed, "we ice this for 30 minutes, then take it off. Then we'll elevate and ice again. Sound good?"

Dean nodded emphatically. "Sounds good to me. Can I ask you something?"

Dean smiled. "Of course, baby."

"Do you do this for a lot of people? The food, the care?"

Alexa rose again to her feet, having gathered her medical supplies back into the container.

"No," she mused, head over her shoulder as she walked away. "You're lucky I love you."

Alexa had often said this phrase to friends when they needed a ride somewhere last minute, or to borrow her Chem notes, or something like that. However, this was a completely different scenario. One, she wasn't saying it jokingly and two, Dean WASN'T just a friend. She knew how she felt about this madman with a soft side. What she wasn't sure of, despite many reassurances, was how Dean felt about her. She walked back into the kitchen without breaking stride, hoping the comment had escaped Dean.

It hadn't. When Alexa emerged from her solace, she noticed that Dean was now sitting, still with his knee elevated, but with his arms now folded and an amused look on his face.

"I'm lucky, eh?"

Alexa turned a shade of red she was assuming was darker than she'd ever displayed before. But the next words she heard Dean say would assuage all the doubt she'd let build up after she'd told him she loved him.

"Damn right I am."

Alexa bounced over to Dean and threw her arms around him, gingerly embracing him. She kissed him, once, then twice, then pulled her head back to look him in the eye. "Do you mean it?" She asked, needing one more validation.

"Hell yes I do. I have never met ANYONE like you, Alexa. You are four feet, seven inches of perfect."

Bliss playfully stuck her tongue out at Ambrose. "I'm five feet, jerk."

She went in to kiss him again, but Ambrose stopped her momentarily. "Hey," he said, his gruff tone softer than normal.

Bliss made eye contact again. "Yes?"

"I love you, too."

Alexa grabbed Dean's face with both hands, kissing him longingly, passionately, deeply. Dean Ambrose was like no other boy she'd ever known. She felt a rush of adrenaline every time he touched her, while at the same time feeling completely safe with him. It was an incomprehensible feeling, yet here she was, experiencing it in real time.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday night after a football game usually meant the students at SU were out celebrating a victory or drinking to forget a heartbreaking loss. But tonight, thanks to the unstoppable offense and unbreakable defense, the students were celebrating the team's second straight win. Seth was straightening the collar on his dark blue dress shirt in his bedroom. Just because he was going to a sports bar, didn't mean he had to look like a bum. He wanted to look good; It made his girl happy when he was dressed nice. Seth straightened out the shirt, running his hands over any possible wrinkles, then made sure his black Nike's didn't have any noticeable scuffs or marks. They didn't. Seth felt good: His relationship was getting better after the childish argument he had with Dana, he was seen as one of the best players on the football team, and he had totally gotten over his feelings for Bayley. Seth sighed. Maybe that last thought wasn't true. He saw Bayley at the game, cheering in the stands with Roman's girl. Truthfully, he missed her. He loved waking up every morning and getting to talk to her about the crazy and exciting dreams they each had. Of course Seth left out the parts where he dreamed about Bayley in a vulnerable position and himself taking advantage of such a situation. It escaped his mind when he would find Bayley a few moments later, hair messy and tangled from slumber, in her pajamas that usually involved her favorite hoodie and Monster's Inc. pajama bottoms. Now, Seth woke up with his girlfriend wrapped up under his arm. If Seth had another precarious dream involving his ex-roommate, Dana was more than happy to help with his problem. Don't get him wrong, Seth cared for Dana and found himself falling for her. It started out as casual sex and random hook ups, but Seth developed feelings for her. At least, it felt like he did. The feeling she had for Dana weren't like the ones he had for Bayley. Not by a long shot. But he was still determined to make it work.

"Look at my handsome man." Dana smiled from the doorway of Seth's bedroom, making Seth chuckle.

Seth embraced Dana, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta look good for my girl, right? Make her remember she's got it good."

Dana rolled her eyes and shook her head, but kept her smile. "You don't gotta remind me, Superstar."

Dana was wearing her usually band tee and tore up blue jeans. She looked stunning, Seth admitted, as she usually did. He knew how lucky he was that this girl decided to waste her time with him. Usually causing extreme dehydration and exhaustion, but Seth was amazed nevertheless.

Dana bit her lip, tracing a line from the collar of Seth's shirt to the zipper on his jeans. "Do you want a little somethin' before we leave?"

Seth slowly nodded his head. "If I ever tell you no, I want you to put me out of my misery."

Dana laughed as she dropped to her knees. "Will do, Sethie."

Becky was riding her own high: The SU women's soccer team dismantled the Maryland Catholic School Knights in an upset win, 4-2. Becky, having score three of the four goals, was named MVP for the game. The soccer team was invading Roadie's at the moment, with the majority of the team occupying the dance floor or the arcade. Becky was seated at the bar, accompanied by Peyton Royce and her girlfriend Billie Kay, as well as a few crazed soccer fanatics. To the surprise of Becky and the other players on the team, Peyton revealed her long term relationship to Billie. As they had with Becky, the team was supportive of Peyton, with the obvious exception of Renee, who had been suspended the first half of the game for leaving practice early. Becky bought three pitchers of Coors Light to celebrate the win and Peyton's coming out.

Becky poured herself a tall glass of beer, still high off of her win and stellar performance. "I think tonight is the perfect night to celebrate how awesome life is." She talked loudly over the thumping hip hop music currently filling the atmosphere around Roadie's. "And to Peyton's killer penalty kick today."

Peyton shook her head. "No way, you scored three times by yourself! That's insane! You should be celebrating yourself!"

"It was only one Pele kick," Becky shrugged her shoulders. "And one off the side bar and off the goalie's head, but hey I don't always make it fancy."

Peyton laughed, clinked her cup with Becky's, and took a drink.

"So how'd you two meet?" Becky asked, gesturing at the tall Australian behind Peyton.

"During my freshman year, she was my English tutor," Peyton spun around and slid her had into Billie's. "I haven't gotten anything below a B+ in two years."

"Except that one time you flunked your essay exam." Billie added, making Peyton roll her eyes.

"That's because someone wouldn't let me study," Peyton teased Billie with a playful poke in the shoulder. "Kept distracting me with her beauty and wanting to make out instead." Peyton gave Billie a quick yet loving kiss to the lips before turning back towards Becky. "What about you? Surely someone has to have your heart?"

Becky thought for a moment. She did make out with Sasha and sleep with her, but after she brought home another random football player home on Friday afternoon, she figured she was no longer an option. Becky did try to reach out to Sasha and have a simple conversation with her, but she was being ignored time and time again. Becky eventually gave up earlier that day when she heard the soft sounds of Sasha's moans coming from her bedroom. "No," Becky finally said. "I don't have anyone. I haven't had a girlfriend since high school."

"We should try to hook you up," Billie exclaimed, resulting in a excited agreement from Peyton. "Stay right here, we'll be back."

Giggling like school girls, Billie and Peyton hurried off hand in hand. Becky rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her cup. Despite being the obvious best player on the team, Becky still felt a bittersweet feeling about today. Sure, she was MVP and broke the school's record for most solo goals in one game, previously held by SU alumni Mae Young, but the absence of Sasha and the lack of closer between them sucked for lack of a better term. Wednesday night was the best experience she ever had: Making out with a girl she fell in love with right away, getting to finally see her breasts after weeks of imagining what they looked like, and the climax (no pun intended) was breathtaking to say the least. Sasha's heart breaking hook ups afterwards and her lack of communication almost made that experience obsolete, but Becky knew she'd never forget that experience.

Taking a quick scan around the bar, Becky noticed a familiar blonde smoking by herself on the front patio outside. Renee, the girl who tried to blackmail Becky into giving up her starting spot, was sitting alone at one of the patio tables. From what Becky could see, Renee had been crying; She kept wiping her eyes with a napkin, and sniffling every few seconds. Shite, Becky thought. If her mother hadn't taught her better, Becky would continue on in wallowing in her own misery and ignore Renee's pain. But, she knew that bygone's should be bygones and it was better to bury the hatchet, rather than let the feud continue. Picking up a pitcher of beer, cursing herself, and taking a few spare plastic cups, Becky headed for the sliding glass door that lead to the patio.

Miss Bayley Martinez had finally gotten the last of the face paint off of her now bright red face, thanks to the hard scrubbing she had done. She, Roman, and Charlotte were heading to Roadie's to celebrate the Titans' win that afternoon. It was sorta sad, because Zack wouldn't be there to celebrate; He was due to come back Sunday afternoon. Bayley face timed him after the football game and promised they'd spend Sunday night together. Bayley, wiping the last of the gold paint off, tied her hair in her signature sideways ponytail and left the bathroom.

"Alright, guys, I'm all ready to go." Bayley shuffled into the living room.

"Hey, Bayley."

Bayley's eyes grew wide at the sight of her short term boyfriend standing in the living room next to Roman and Charlotte. Bayley, not saying anything, rushed over to Zack and jumped into his arms.

"I'd say she's happy to see him." Charlotte said to Roman, causing him to smile and nod his head.

Bayley kept her arms locked tight around Zack. "How are you here right now? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?"

"Nah, bro, we got done early today. I literally just got here." Zack planted a sweet kiss on Bayley's cheek. "I couldn't miss going to Roadie's with my girl."

Bayley blushed at the words "my girl." It made her feel special to hear someone call her that, especially after Charlotte had told her every guy would want to date her because of her good looks and approachable personality. Bayley kissed Zack, not giving either of them the chance of separating. Zack shifted his grip from Bayley's hips to her buttocks, making Bayley giggle and lock her arms around his neck.

"Hey, we're still here," Charlotte chimed in, breaking the kiss between Zack and Bayley.

"Sorry, bro," Zack turned his head from Charlotte back to Bayley. "I just missed her."

"I missed you too, Zack." Bayley dropped back to her feet, but kept Zack close.

"Anyway, it's two for one pitchers and fifty cent wings at Roadie's," Roman began. "And Charlotte claims she can eat more than me so we need to get there ASAP."

"I can," Charlotte said with a confident smile.

Roman shook his head, getting a laugh from Zack and Bayley. Zack wrapped his arm around Bayley's shoulder and lead her to the door.

"I like chicken wings and beer, hopefully they have spicy gar- Seth!" Bayley exclaimed when her ex-roommate left his room at the same moment she left Roman's.

"Hey, Bayley," Seth replied, having his own hand curled around Dana's in a protective yet gentle manner.

"What are you doing here?"

Seth furrowed his brow. "In the hallway? Going to Roadie's for wings and beer."

"Hey, bro, us too," Zack said with a smile, not noticing the uncomfortable looks on Seth and Bayley's faces. "We can all carpool if you want."

"I don't think my Impala will fit everyone-"

"It's cool, we can take my truck. It's got seven seats; It'll be more than enough room."

Seth, understanding Zack wasn't going to take no as an answer, nodded his head stiffly. "Sure, I guess."

Zack unlocked his truck and everyone piled inside. Roman and Charlotte occupied the middle section, Zack was in the driver's seat with Bayley in the passenger's seat, while Seth and Dana had the entire backseat to themselves. Bayley made eye contact with Seth through the rear view mirror, but his focus was taken back from Dana when she turned his head towards her and kissed him.

"Ready?" Zack asked Bayley, snapping her out of her trance.

Bayley enthusiastically nodded her head, despite feeling unhappy.

Dean and Alexa were seated together at a table towards the back of Roadie's. Dean had called ahead of time and reserved their own table, remembering they had to wait for one the last time they were there.

"What kind of wings are you gonna get?" Alexa scanned her eyes over the list of sauces, trying to decide between spicy garlic and garlic parmesan.

"Which ever hurts you less when I'm chowin' down later," Dean winked at Alexa, making her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"So, either lemon pepper or plain? I'm pretty sure buffalo will burn like hell and Cajun will give me a rash."

"Noted," Dean muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

Surprisingly, Alexa had decided against beer tonight. Instead, she decided a tall glass of Mountain Dew with extra ice was a good substitute. Dean, like always, had a pitcher of beer set beside him. Since Alexa wasn't sharing, Dean drank straight out of the pitcher.

"Can I get some mozzarella sticks? I love them!" Alexa said excitedly.

Dean nodded his head. "Whatever you want, darlin', I might get some onion rings."

"Onions make your jizz taste weird."

"Poppers it is then."

Alexa laughed, causing Dean to smile and give her another wink. Alexa dug through her purse and removed a packet of small white tablets.

"You forget to take your birth control?"

Alexa shook her head. "No, I always remember to take it. I usually take it every morning but I..." Alexa was about to say "forgot," but stopped when Dean flashed her a "I told you so" smirk. "Fuck off," Alexa said with a giggle.

Dean chuckled. He was trying to keep his eyes on the menu, but he kept finding himself distracted by his girlfriend's beauty. It wasn't fair, Dean thought, she was the most gorgeous girl in the world and he had to be away from her at certain points in the day. He really wished he could just ignore everything else and spend the day with Alexa.

"How's your leg?" Alexa asked.

Dean smiled, loving the care that his "Nurse" constantly gave him. "Good. Took some drugs and re-wrapped it and it feels fine."

"Who re-wrapped your leg?" Alexa sarcastically commented with an exaggerated head tilt. "Was it you or your sexy nurse?"

"After I tried to do it, my sexy nurse showed up and did it for me," Dean paused and took a drink from the beer pitcher. "Then deep throated my cock, but I think that was a bit unprofessional."

Alexa choked on her soda from laughing so hard. "Deep throat? You actually need a big dick for that to happen."

"On second thought, no you can't have mozz sticks."

Alexa scoffed and gently kicked Dean's good leg under the table. "Whatever, meanie-" Alexa suddenly stopped talking.

Dean glanced up from his menu at Alexa: She had a look of pure fear on her face, from which Dean took as a surprise. "Babe, I was just kidding. You can get whatever you want."

Alexa rapidly shook her head, dropped her head in her hands, and started to hyperventilate. Dean jumped up from his seat and limped to the other side of the table. Dean could hear Alexa whispering to herself, but Dean couldn't understand what she was saying. Pulling the smaller girl against his chest, Dean gently rubbed his hand along Alexa's back.

"Ambrose?!" From the corner of his eye, Dean say Alexa's plus sized roommate cross the room at an alarming speed. Caught between running in fear and keeping a death grip on Alexa, Dean froze in his spot and waited for the wrath of Nia.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I swear to God!" Dean exclaimed when Nia reached the table.

Nia shook her head and knelt beside Alexa. "Lexi? What's wrong? Did Dean hurt you?"

Dean could feel Alexa shake her head. She started to whisper something: It sounded like "He's here, he's here." Nia slowly stood back up. Dean nearly yelled when he saw the look of absolute fury on the larger woman's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked, pulling Alexa closer.

"He's here." Nia answered with gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"Adam... Her ex."

Becky slid open the patio's door. Renee glanced at her, but instead a look of hatred, Becky received a look of sadness. Becky set the pitcher on the table and sat to the right of Renee. Renee kept her eyes on the ground, taking a drag from her cigarette every now and again. Becky waited for Renee to say something, but Renee remained silent for a few minutes.

"Can I bum one from you?" Becky asked, pointing at Renee's cigarette.

Renee glanced at Becky with another saddened look, then handed her her pack of cigarettes. Becky removed one and allowed Renee to light it. Becky set the cigarette between her lips and took a long drag.

"I didn't know you smoked." Renee said quietly; Becky wasn't even sure she heard her correctly.

"I do when I'm stressed." Becky replied, exhaling the smoke from her mouth.

"Me too," Renee sighed. "Why are you stressed? You were a hero today."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Lesbian problems."

Renee chuckled, surprising Beck. Renee looked at Becky, but didn't say anything for a moment. "Thanks for letting me play for most of the second half. I appreciate it."

Becky nodded her head. "It was the least I could do. You worked hard to get that spot, and some freshie took it from ya."

Renee shrugged. "Only because you worked harder than me. I spent most of my summer with my stupid ex-boyfriend."

Becky learned about Renee's boyfriend during tryouts, but didn't know they broke up. "I thought you two were still together. When'd you break up?"

"An hour before the game," Renee took another drag and shook her head. "He said he didn't want to date a back up. He's such a fucking asshole."

"Fuck him, you deserve better."

Renee gave Becky a curious look. "Why are you out here?"

Becky pointed at the pitcher of beer. "Figured you needed a drink. I saw you cryin'."

Renee looked at the pitcher of beer. Setting the cigarette between her lips, Renee poured herself a glass. She then chugged the entire cup in quick succession before pouring another glass. "Drinking and smoking," Renee chuckled. "My mama must be so proud."

Becky stayed silent for a few more moments, trying to word her next sentence carefully. "I don't blame you for what you did."

Renee shook her head and looked away. "I was desperate."

"I know, I would be willing to do anything to keep my starting spot too," Becky frowned. "Maybe not blackmail someone but still."

Renee laughed. "No? You'd be surprised what people are willing to do. Just look at Tonya Harding."

"You're not gonna try to break my legs, right?"

Renee shook her head. "No, of course not."

Becky watched Renee take another drag, then flick the bud across the patio. "I was fourteen when I told my mum I was gay," Renee turned her full attention to Becky, realizing this was important. "She told me she always had a feeling; She caught me kissing my best friend, Gretchen, during a sleep over. Finn, who was always like a brother to me, said he was proud of me when I came out. Then word got around school that I was a no good dyke and tried to..." Becky swallowed hard. Renee felt a knot in her chest slowly get tighter and tighter. "Rape Gretchen. And that's why she moved to Malibu with her dad. That's when all that Facebook stuff came out. Finn, who's my best friend by the way, nearly got expelled from school when I stupidly left my laptop open for him to see. I lost my hair, stopped eating, started faking stomach aches so I didn't have to go to school. But it didn't stop until I graduated. Then everyone sorta forgot after that." Becky wiped her eyes with her fingers, not wanting to cry in front of Renee.

Renee took a deep breath, trying to stop tears of her own. "Becky, I'm gay too."

Becky's head snapped in Renee's direction. "What?" Completely out of left field, Renee just dropped a huge bombshell.

"I had sex with a girl from my Algebra class last night. That's why my boyfriend broke up with me," Renee took a drink of beer, hoping to stifle her own tears.

Becky still couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. "W-what?"

"I got fingered by this girl in high school. I just thought it was two girls messing around, but then we did more than that. I just repressed it, I was in huge denial, but then Janice from Algebra made it clear that," Renee chuckled and whimpered at the same time. "I am not straight."

"You know my roommate; The one you sent to Facebook posts to?" Renee nodded her head. "She had sex with me later that night."

Renee smiled gently. "That's good. Are you two a couple now?"

Becky shook her head. "She's like you: Total denial. She brought home a couple boys and fucked them. But I can just tell it wasn't a heat of the moment type of thing," Becky paused and sighed. "It is very clear that she likes girls."

Renee chuckled through her tears. "Girls in denial are do hot though."

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, that's true."

Renee drank the rest of her cup. "I'm sorry I'm a bitch. I should have never done what I did."

"I forgive you, Renee." Becky wanted to be mad, but after hearing Renee's story, there was no point anymore.

"If you'll excuse me," Renee stood up and gave the best smile she could. "Janice from Algebra is inside and I need to tell her how I feel. Wish me luck."

Becky watched Renee walk into the bar, but rolled her eyes when Billie and Peyton hurried out onto the patio with a third girl behind them.

"Ohmygosh, Becky, we found you the perfect girl," Peyton explained, obviously extremely excited.

Becky rose from her seat. "Guys, please don't-"

"This is Natalya," Billie interrupted. "She's on the girl's lacrosse and wrestling team."

Becky smiled sheepishly at Natalya. "Hi."

Natalya smiled, just as embarrassed as Becky was from the looks of it. "Hi."

Billie squealed in delight. "Just remember to thank us when you two get married." She took Peyton's hand and lead her back into Roadie's.

"Your friends are different." Natalya said.

"Yeah, they can be crazy sometimes."

Natalya chuckled quietly. "I saw your game today. You played awesome."

"Thanks. You're on the wrestling team? I didn't know they had a girl's team."

"They don't; I wrestle on the guy's team."

"Ah, so you're extra tough?"

Natalya chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Becky's first impression from this girl was decent. She was pretty, wasn't too straight forward but wasn't shy, and she had a nice body, Becky had to admit. "Want a drink?" Becky asked.

Natalya nodded her head. "Yeah, I could use a beer."

Becky nodded her head, offering her hand to Natalya. Natalya smiled and held Becky's hand as she followed her inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Trigger warning. Frank discussion of rape/sexual abuse.Also, on another subject, when the author mentions a song, it's because they believe listening will help you get in the frame of mind of the scene. Don't be afraid to jam.

Roadie's on a football Saturday could best be described as "a mosh pit with hot wings." That was especially true on a day like today, when multiple teams were celebrating big wins. Which is why it'd been so easy for Adam Rose and nine of his friends to go unnoticed through the expansive coliseum of bad decisions. He'd been incensed when he'd gotten the text from Curt Hawkins about Alexa having a new boyfriend. She was his. Forever. Whether she knew it or not. Hawkins had come with Rose, having his own axe to grind with the cocky Ambrose, and had invited Mojo Rawley along to settle the score with Dean's monstrous friend. A few of Adam's friends who'd also been dismissed from SU the last couple years also tagged along, just wanting to start some shit with people who, in their mind, had replaced and excommunicated them.

And now Adam had spotted Alexa. The only downside was that Alexa's meddling, possessive roommate Nia had in turn spotted Adam before Adam could get the drop on Alexa and Dean.

"Nia," Dean began cautiously, sliding his phone to her as discretely as possible. "Call Roman. Tell him to have the girls drop them off at the front. I need him and Seth and whoever else right now. Looks like the woman-beater didn't come alone."

Nia nodded grimly. "What are you gonna do?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead, he smiled, the kind of dangerous and maniacal grin that let Nia and Alexa know that some shit was about to go all the way down.

Adam and Dean locked eyes. Dean didn't know who Adam was until Nia pointed straight at him, but now Dean wouldn't take his eyes of his newly minted sworn enemy, and Adam knew that to break eye contact first would be to allow Dean a mental advantage, and so he refused to break eye contact either. Without moving his head, Dean stood from the booth and let Alexa out.

"Oh, and Nia?" He requested, finally. "Take Lex with you."

Nia nodded emphatically, understanding why she needed to get her tiny friend out of harms way. The two females hurriedly walked away from where Dean was leaning against the booth seats, hoping against hope his friends got there in time.

Dean and Adam were so focused on each other and their upcoming confrontation that neither of them saw the curious, prying eyes of Titus O'Neil. Titus was peering around the restaurant looking for Dean, since Dean said he'd come by, but he hadn't seen a sign of him until he saw Dean's cheerleader girlfriend and another much larger girl walking quickly towards the outside patio of the bar. Titus traced her steps back to Dean. Then, when he observed Dean's focused gaze, he followed Dean's eyes to it's apex, and saw the face of a guy he knew for all the wrong reasons. "Oh shit," he said aloud, at a volume that indicated he didn't care who heard him.

Several SU players, all of whom were seated together, drinking beer and playing cards, all turned their heads up in near-unison.

"What's up?" Bobby Roode asked, unable to see what O'Neil was focused on.

"It's Rose."

"Adam Rose?" Brodus Clay asked.

"Yeah. Looks like he wants to take a piece out of Ambrose."

Clay and Roode exchanged a knowing look. They'd heard all about the incident with Adam and an unnamed student last year, leading to Rose's expulsion.

"The fuck does that woman beater want?" Big E chimed in.

O'Neil thought for a split second, then put it all together. "Yo, I bet the girl he hit was Alexa. She's with Dean now."

Bobby Roode nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

Titus peered out again. "Fuuuuuuck. Looks like Rose brought some of his washout buddies."

"Oh shit, is that Hawkins with him?" Big E asked, finally able to see the procession of malcontents Rose was leading to Ambrose.

"Yo, Dean's about to get fucked up," Clay asserted, in a concerned tone.

"Where's his boys? Roman and Seth?" Big E inquired.

"I don't see 'em." O'Neil said, now also concerned for the welfare of his hobbled teammate.

"Should we help him out?" Roode asked, rising from his high back chair at one of the several round elevated tables the team had pushed together.

"Hell yeah," O'Neil replied. "Brodus, Bobby, Rusev, y'all come with me. E, Woods, y'all find anyone on our team you can and get over there."

With that, the small group of athletes rose from their chairs. Titus and his three handpicked associates made a beeline to the other end of the bar where Rose had finally reached Ambrose, hoping they'd be there in time to help out their teammate.

Adam Rose and his backup sauntered up to Ambrose, expecting Dean to say something like "hey, I dont want trouble," or "please don't hurt me." What they got was a sneer, a defiant gesture so blatant it made Rose's blood boil, and a flippant head nod from Ambrose. Dean ran his eyes from one end of the group to the other.

"What is this, assholes anonymous?"

Adam chuckled. "Funny. My name is Adam Rose. I understand you think you're dating Alexa Bliss."

Dean assessed this statement. "Well, I sure hope I am, seeing as how I've been sleeping in her bed every night the last couple weeks. Otherwise that's just creepy, you know?"

Rose laughed again, almost impressed by the brazen nature of Ambrose.

"Alexa is...mine. She's been mine since the first time I saw her, and she'll be mine until we die."

"You sure about that?" Dean countered. "She sounded really sincere when she told me she loved me yesterday. Right before she did things to me that shouldn't be legal."

Ambrose could see that that last comment had the desired effect. He also knew, at that point, that the ass-beating was coming. The only question was for how long.

Seth could see the concerned look on his friend Roman's face. He'd heard his friends ringtone, saw Roman hit the green "answer" indicator, and watched Roman's face turn from neutral to concerned. He then observed as Roman said a few words, then hung up the phone. Roman looked at Seth, then at Zack. and began speaking.

"Guys, Alexa's ex showed up. She freaked out. Apparently he brought about eleven buddies. Dean needs us now. Zack, you too. When we get there, I need you to park the car, Bayley. The three of us will get out at the front door and head straight to Dean. Everyone got it?"

Dana and Charlotte exchanged worried looks. What had Dean gotten their men into? Should they say something? To her credit, Bayley just shrugged and said "ok. I'll park."

As the SUV pulled into the large parking lot, Roman and Seth both saw a long line to get a parking space. Roman glanced at Seth, then at Zack. He told Zack in a firm but calm voice "don't wait in line. Pull up as far as you can. Then we run in."

Zack nodded grimly. He'd known these guys for 30 minutes and now he was already involved in some nonsense. But, they were Bayley's friends, and he sure did like Bayley, so he sure did hope this was a one time thing. Zack got as close to the nightclub as he could, then he, Seth, and Roman all jumped out of the SUV and headed to the exit. Bayley scooted over to the driver's seat and looked diligently for a place to park. Dana and Charlotte simply sat speechless and exchanged concerned looks again.

Dean Ambrose was getting worried. He'd talked enough shit to these guys in an attempt to stall time to the point where now he had several of them ready to kill him. Now Curt Hawkins was stepping from Adam Rose's right.

"Oh hey its Quit Haw- I mean, Curt Hawkins!" Dean exclaimed mockingly to no one in particular.

Curt smirked. "You talk a lot of shit for a guy who's friends aren't here with him."

Mojo Rawley nodded and chimed in. "Yeah. Where's that Kal Drogo looking motherfucker you're always with?"

Dean looked directly at him. "The guy who took your spot? His name's Roman. It's his turn in the rotation with your mom, so..."

Mojo turned beet red. "I'll fucking kill you."

Adam stopped him. "That's what he wants. But this one is mine."

Dean stepped toward Adam. "What the fuck are we waiting for, then?"

"Me," bellowed a voice from out of everyone's field of vision. Dean's heart rate lowered by close to 30% when he saw Titus O'Neil, along with several of his teammates, stroll at a relaxed pace to Ambrose's side.

"Adam Rose," Titus continued. "I bet you don't remember me. We never spoke much. I bet you remember my cousin though. JoJo Offerman? You know, the girl you smacked around before you graduated to cheerleaders?"

Adam's face grew concerned and slightly paler at the knowledge that the girl he'd once thought was all his had a cousin that was apparently so vindictive. And large.

"I'm not sure I remember-"

Titus cut off Adam's sullen reply. "I remember, motherfucker. And she never got any payback. I guess that's who I am. Payback."

Titus stepped closer to Rose. "You wanna be first, junior?" He continued, in a much lower and more menacing tone.

Mojo Rawley couldn't resist offering his two cents. "Man, I can't believe y'all boys are gonna take up for this freshman chump. What'd he ever do for y'all?"

Brodus Clay, who never said much of anything, chimed in; "he never quit on us."

Mojo's eyes darted toward the floor. He knew Clay was right, though he'd never admit it, and this fact drove him insane. Now Hawkins had a reply.

"So? There's still more of us than you!"

As the larger, Rose-led group began to step towards Dean and his impeccably timed backup, another voice was heard for the first time. "Count again, bitch."

Adam and Curt, along with the rest of their crew, turned to their left shoulders to see Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Zack Ryder, along with Big E Langston, Xavier Woods, Apollo Crews, Chad Gable and others, arms folded and eyes laser focused on the group of agitators.

Roman walked over to Dean, who took his eyes off the group who'd come to ruin his weekend for the first time since the confrontation started. The two bumped fists, and Roman stood next to him. "Anyone who wants some of Ambrose gets some of me, too."

"And me." Seth Rollins stepped to Dean's other side. With that, Zack, Titus, and the entire group gathered to help Dean out bunched up between Ambrose and Rose. Ambrose never once betrayed this emotion outwardly, but inwardly he was super relieved. On two good legs, at full strength, he was certain he could've put down Adam and several of his friends. But hobbled, Dean was a different fighter altogether. Still lethal, but much more vulnerable.

Adam Rose was rattled. He hadn't expected anything but a one-sided short beatdown of Ambrose. Now he was facing an all-out gang fight, and he had the smaller gang. Adam thought he could still save face with his next statement.

"Dean, you're a real tough guy with 30 of your friends around."

Dean smirked. "I didn't ask for their help. But I'm not dumb enough to turn it down. I was ready to take both your eyes out of your skull if it killed me. You have to ask yourself is it worth your well-being to come after me? Because that's what it'll take. And that's what I'll take from you to stay between you and Alexa. Because I love her, and because she loves me."

"She does NOT love you."

Dean nodded. "I think she does. Not just because she told me, but because I see it in her eyes every day. What you should see in my eyes is the willingness to tear a limb off your body to keep her safe. Because I won't hesitate."

Adam knew he was screwed. Now there was no way to get the drop on Ambrose or overwhelm him with numbers. His day got even worse when the entire SU offensive line, having seen the commotion from the arcade upstairs, descended down the stairs that arched over the slanted ceiling above Dean's booth and stood next to their teammates. Braun Strowman, himself a freshman who faced some resentment, stepped in front of Mojo and simply asked him; "You sure you want to do this?"

Not many men were bigger than Mojo Rawley. Even fewer towered over him. But this kid was different. Mojo shook his head and smacked his lips in an attempt to maintain his credibility.

"Man, y'all aint worth it."

Dean laughed. "But I was when I was by myself?"

"Fuck you," Mojo replied, as the men surrounding Adam Rose began to appear uneasy.

Finally, Roman Reigns walked to the forefront. "Here's what I think happened," he opined. "I think you were a little bitch and didn't want any part of my boy Dean until someone (glares at Hawkins) tipped you off that he had a bad wheel. While I don't doubt for a second that he could still ruin your shit on one good leg, bringing a bunch of other losers probably guaranteed that you'd get the better end of any exchange." Roman drew even closer now as Dean rested his arm on Seth's shoulder, taking some of the weight off of his bad knee. "But what do you think is gonna happen to you if you try this now?"

Adam smiled, an evil serpent smile. "You can't be with him all the time."

Roman glanced back at Dean. "I know. But I can be with him until his knee is good to go." He got way into Adam Rose's face. "Then Dean will leave you a bloody mass of tissue and teeth."

With that, Adam and his crew slowly backed away, muttering things like "this isn't over" and other various veiled threats and obscenities. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, then felt a rush of conflicting emotions as Alexa ran headlong into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Dean just held Alexa for a minute, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you mind if I asked you some questions?"

Alexa nodded, though she wouldn't make eye contact.

Dean continued. "Let's go out to the patio. It's quiet and we can be alone."

Dean gently took Alexa by the hand and led her to the back patio just as Dana, Charlotte and Bayley made their way over to their respective dates.

"Holy shit," Charlotte exclaimed.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. That was intense. Real intense."

Charlotte slowly wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "I have to admit though, watching you stare down those idiots was kind of a turn on."

Bayley, who had run to Zack the second the conflict broke up, threw her arms around Zack's waist and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. My big tough boyfriend."

Zack grinned and winked. "You know it, bro."

Once Dean and Alexa made it outside, Alexa briefly lost control of her emotions, sobbing into Dean's chest. Dean, not used to playing the comforter, stroked Alexa's hair and ran his other hand up and down Alexa's back. After a couple minutes, Alexa sniffed, wiped her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Ok. I'll tell you everything." She leaned against the brick exterior of the bar as she began, "Two years ago, I met Adam. I met him at a function for athletes. He was mysterious and handsome and I was young and naive. He asked me out and before I knew it I was in way over my head."

"The first time he hit me was on our third date. I remember it distinctly because he said that the third date was when you're supposed to take things to 'the next level.' When I said I didn't want to, he slapped me. He apologized and then said it was just because I hurt his feelings. Before long, he started treating my body like it was his birthright. He'd.." she paused, trying to maintain composure, "take me, whether I wanted him to or not. I'd say yes sometimes just to keep from getting hit, but even that stopped working after a while. It went on like that for almost my whole freshman year. He treated me like I was his property. One night he punched me so hard he broke my nose and orbital socket. Nia found me crying in my room and called my parents. My parents flew out from Ohio that night. The next morning my dad was at the police station threatening to shoot Adam himself if they didn't do something. We got a restraining order. When the school found out, they expelled him. I'll give them credit. When they saw my face, they expelled Adam before the day was over. I hadn't seen or heard from him since."

"The next year was rough. My mom flew out at least once a month that whole school year. I had to see a counselor and because I have a history with eating disorders, my diet and blood sugar levels were monitored to make sure I was eating. It almost killed me, and I didn't go on a single date that entire year." She looked up at Dean, wistfully and lovingly. "Before you, my experience with men was my high school sweetheart senior year, Adam. and a one night hookup with a guy i met online last summer. The night I propositioned you I was VERY drunk. I'm not normally that forward, but there was something about you. I don't regret it for a second, but I understand if after hearing that you regret getting involved with me."

Dean took a second to process everything. He took Alexa's hands in his own, and pulled her in close. He placed his hands on her hips, which at that point was the most non-threatening way he could think of to pull her as close to him as he could. He carefully formed his words, contemplating every thought before beginning to speak.

"Lex," he said, more quietly than he otherwise might have, "first of all, I don't regret for a second being involved with you. Trust me when I say you have given me like, a reason not to be a burnout asshole this year." She gazed up at him with a look in her eyes that belayed a sense of unbelievable affection and admiration. "Also, I'm just as head over heels for you as you say you are for me. I would never admit this in front of anyone," he grinned as he said this part, "but you, Miss Bliss, have made me think about not being a scumbag-ass bachelor for the rest of my life. You are the first girl I've ever known that makes me think settling down might be better than random hookups." He stopped, noticing that Alexa was shivering, and quickly unzipped his ever-present black hoodie and wrapped it around Alexa's torso. She leaned into him again, her face buried in his chest.

"Dean?" She beckoned, in a voice so soft it was almost inaudible even to him.

"Yeah babe?"

She finally turned her eyes toward him. "I love you. So much. And I don't deserve you."

Dean nodded his head. "You can knock that shit right off. Because only one of is here is undeserving, and you're wearing his hoodie."

Alexa chuckled, fighting back tears of a different sort than any she'd cried that night. "Yeah, you really don't deserve me. I am a goddess, after all."

Dean leaned down and kissed her, then leaned his forehead into hers. "You sure as shit are. Let's go inside."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the kitchen is still open? I'm super hungry."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "If they're not, I will take you anywhere that's still open when we leave here."

With that, he reached his hand out to her, and she responded by lacing her fingers in his. Just before they rejoined their friends, Dean stopped her, kissed her, and told her gently "I love you, too."

Dean and Alexa walked back into the main hall of Roadie's and were immediately aware of the eyes focused on them from all over the bar. Dean kept his hand intertwined with Alexa's, gently guiding her back to the booth they'd been in before Adam Rose had brought their good time to a screeching halt. Alexa wasn't sure how much longer she wanted to stay, but she didn't want to be anywhere Dean wasn't right now, and he wanted to stay with his friends a while longer, so she'd agreed, as long as he kept her with him at all times. Dean, for his part, was almost able to brush the incident off as folly, greeting and thanking his friends and teammates for having his back. As the music turned to "Perfect" by ED SHEERAN, Dean turned toward Alexa, who wordlessly offered her hands, as the two walked to the dance floor. Alexa still had shakes from her initial sighting of Adam, but her soul was settled by being held by her boyfriend, who she knew would do anything for her.

As Dean scanned the dance floor, he saw Bayley grinning like a fool as Zack slipped his hands on her hips, the two swaying in time with the music. He saw Roman, who currently had the arms of Charlotte Flair wrapped gracefully around his broad shoulders. He was saying something to Charlotte, but he couldn't tell what it was. He saw Seth, who had Dana's head resting on his chest. And, in a moment that made him chuckle, he saw Titus O'Neil leading Nia Jax, who was attempting to look much more annoyed than she actually was, out to the dance floor. For a very few blessed minutes, life was exactly as the song stated. After the song faded out, Dean took Alexa by the hand and led him over to Titus, who was attempting to strike up a more meaningful conversation with Nia.

"Hey T!"

Titus turned hastily, not wanting to lose the attention. "Wassup baby?"

"Man, thank you. Seriously. On one good leg, I stood no chance."

Titus grinned and shook his head. "I don't know man, you're the craziest motherfucker I've ever met. even on one leg, I think you take enough of those guys to scare the rest off."

Dean smiled, a tight lipped smile that purveyed a sense of relief. "All the same, that was cool. I know some of y'all feel like I don't belong-"

Titus cut him off. "Fuck that noise. Maybe we thought that at first, but you've earned our respect. The way you play and the way you don't back down. From now on, you're one of us. No questions asked, baby."

Dean and Titus then did the semi-awkward handshake-bro hug exercise in masculinity that all teammates exchange at some point, then Nia spoke to Alexa.

"Babe, are you ok?"

Alexa smiled and nodded. "I wasn't when I saw Adam. Or when we were watching through the window. But I feel safe now."

Nia nodded, looking down at her best friend. Then she turned to Ambrose.

"For the record, I still don't think you're good enough for her."

Dean smirked. "That makes two of us."

Titus grinned. "This smooth talking motherfucker right here..."

Everyone laughed. Then the group grew exponentially larger as Roman and Charlotte, Zack and Bayley, and Seth and Dana converged on their huddle.

"Hey guys." Seth started. "Anything interesting happen?"

Dean chuckled. "Roman, you mind if Alexa chills with you? I'll be right back."

Roman nodded and Alexa smiled. "Thank you, Roman."

"Alexa, it's no problem. For the record, I'm sorry I wasn't here when this shit started. It would've unfolded very differently had I been here from the beginning."

Seth chimed in. "Fuckin' right."

Alexa smiled. "I know y'all didn't do that on purpose. It was fine." She gestured toward Titus. "But I am VERY glad Titus was there to help Dean." She reached up and hugged Titus, then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she said sincerely, looking him in the eye.

"Girl, don't mention it. Dean's our boy. And Rose is a piece of shit."

Alexa nodded vociferously. "He sure is."

Bayley reached out from beside Seth and gave Alexa a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, and that you're not with that shitheap anymore."

At this, Roman faked outrage. "Bayley! You owe me a dollar."

Bayley smiled. "I'll take a dollar off your total." She pretended to calculate in her head. "So now you only owe me...63 dollars."

Roman laughed. "Fair enough."

Dean made his way through the pulsing crowd with great difficulty, both because of his bad knee and because of the sheer amount of people there. He wanted to request a special song, because there was something he hadn't gotten to do the last time he'd been there with Alexa. As he ascended the stairs to the DJ booth, he saw from the corner of his eye a girl with fiery orange hair dancing provocatively with a girl he hadn't seen her with before. "Interesting," Dean thought to himself. Finally, he limped his way to the DJ booth, where he slid the man a 20 and whispered in his ear. The guy nodded, grinned, and shook Dean's hand. Then Dean carefully made his way back to his group just as, for the second time in as many trips to Roadie's, "Dance the Night Away" by VAN HALEN blasted over the speakers. Alexa looked at him curiously, like she wasn't sure what the deal was, and then the DJ'd voice over the loudspeaker clued her all the way in.

"This song is by request from Dean for Little Miss Bliss. He said he wants to 'dance the night away, baby."

The entire group let out a collective "AWWWWWWW" as Dean turned red. "Shut up. I didn't even say that last part." He looked at Alexa as the other couples began to pair off and start dancing. "It's just that you asked me if we could dance to this the last time we were here and I was in too big a hurry getting you home. I always want to give you what you ask me for, even if it takes a while."

Now it was Alexa's turn to blush. "Dean Ambrose. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She took his face in both her hands, kissed him, and then led him out to the dance floor.

Roman Reigns was drunker than he'd been in a while. He'd been pounding pitchers since after the altercation, and Titus was buying shots for everyone, so the alcohol was beginning to take effect. He kissed Charlotte while they danced, and she smiled. "You're much more affectionate when you've been drinking."

"Am I?" Roman replied, having not noticed until now.

"Yeah. I like it." Charlotte said softly, kissing Roman softly.

"Good. Because I'm getting drunker."

"Ha!" Charlotte exclaimed, not expecting that response. "Don't get too drunk. You might not be able to perform later."

Roman snickered. "Phhh. Never."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok, Ro. I'll hold you to that."

Dean was REALLY enjoying his opportunity to unwind with Alexa, when he saw a familiar head of purple hair walk to the dance floor with one of his teammates that WASN'T Chad Gable. Jason Jordan, shit eating grin and all, walked to the dance floor with Sasha Banks as though he wanted the whole world to see him. What he didn't expect was teammate Chad Gable seeing this and rushing Jordan on the dance floor, shoving his friend to the ground. The two broke into a scuffle while Sasha observed with a smirk on her face. To Dean, it appeared as though Sasha got exactly what she wanted: two guys fighting over her without her doing a thing.

From across the bar, Becky, who was enjoying the lustful making she was receiving from Natalya, watched with a furrowed brow before briefly making eye contact with the erstwhile lover.


	17. Chapter 17

Becky turned away from the scene before her. She knew Becky would be here, and she brought another guy with her to rub in Becky's face. Sasha smirked at the two boys literally fighting for her when she suddenly caught the nightshade brown eyes of the girl she slept with a few days prior. Both Sasha and Becky stood as still as statues, not wanting to look away but not wanting to confront the other either. Some kind of unspoken language was being communicated with just their eyes; Sasha hadn't spoken a word to Becky in a number of days and Becky hadn't gotten the image of Sasha's lust filled eyes out of her brain. Neither girl paid attention to the one and only Brian James appearing from his office near the upstairs arcade to further investigate the brawl between Jason and Chad.

With impressive strength, Road Dog wrapped his arms around Gable's waist and pulled him off of Jason. "Now I dunno what in the hell is goin' on here, but ya'll better knock it the fuck off right now!" Road Dog released his grasp on Gable, but kept him in arms length in case he decided to attack again. "Now I want both of yas to git the fuck outta here!"

"What about the skank?" Gable argued, gesturing at the still distracted Sasha.

Road Dog slapped Gable on the back of his head. "That's no way to talk to a lady," He turned towards Sasha. "Little 'un, do you know either of these ingrates?"

Sasha was still entangled in the chocolate eyes of the girl she made love to a few nights prior. It was a constant struggle, in Sasha's mind: Own up to her actions or continue lying to herself. Sasha knew she was hiding the truth from Becky... At least, she hoped Becky didn't think she was gay. Because she wasn't. At all... At least, that's what Sasha kept telling herself. The scent of coconut and kiwi suddenly entered Sasha's senses. After a moment, Sasha remembered it was what Becky smelled like the night of... The "incident."

"Ma'am?" Road Dog tapped Sasha on the shoulder making her snap out of her thoughts. "You know these boys?"

Sasha looked at Jason, then to Chad, then back to Jason. "No, sorry, I don't know any of them."

"Sasha!"

"Didn't we just have sex?!"

Road Dog and one of his bouncers scooped Jason and Gable under their arms and dragged them out of the bar. Sasha had turned her focus back to Becky, who was staring back with equal intensity. Sasha wanted to make some sort of gesture, hoping to get Becky to approach her, but a blonde girl she hadn't seen before walked up to Becky and handed her a glass of beer. Becky smiled at the girl, then kissed her on the cheek. For maybe the eightieth time that week, Sasha felt a burning hatred in her chest that she didn't understand. Sasha furrowed her eyebrows, staring at Becky in a mix of anger, sadness, and confusion. Becky shot Sasha a side glance, took a sip of her beer, then leaned closer to the blonde girl and started whispering in her ear. Sasha couldn't hear what she was whispering, obviously, but from the look on the blonde girl's face it definitely wasn't something meant to be taken non-sexual. She watched as the blonde girl closed her eyes and sighed. Whatever Becky was saying, it must've been something extremely provocative. Sasha, anger fueled and ready to kill, moved closer to Becky and the girl. When she got about five feet from where they were standing, Sasha noticed that Becky wasn't whispering to the girl: She was slowly kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Rebecca?!" Sasha exclaimed involuntarily. What the fuck was that? Sasha thought to herself.

Becky pulled away from the girl. "Hey, Sasha, good to see you," She gestured at the girl. "This is my friend Natalya. Natalya, this is my roommate Sasha."

Natalya extended her hand, but Sasha simply stared at it.

"Oh," Natalya muttered, pulling her hand away awkwardly.

"Nattie and I were about to leave," Becky finished her beer and handed the empty cup to Sasha. "We're gonna work on our French homework."

Becky and Nattie shared a laugh. Sasha understood the reference, but she didn't find it funny. Becky took Natalya by the hand and lead her towards the exit. Sasha watched as her roommate walked away. Becky took a look back over her shoulder. Much to Sasha's sadness, Becky shrugged and continued out the door.

Bayley had safely made it back to Roman's dorm; She and Zack were cuddling on the couch, watching a Disney movie like always. Something was on Bayley's mind, however. She had a lot to drink that night. She wasn't a drinker until she met Seth, Roman, and Dean. It wasn't their fault, per se, but Bayley was different now when it came to alcohol. When the group was making their way to their respective dorms, Bayley found herself tailing behind the group alongside Seth. Zack didn't seem to notice that Bayley was quite a ways behind him and Dana was too busy being carried towards Seth's door by Roman to realize Seth was behind her. Bayley let her eyes wonder to Seth; He was staring at her too, but quickly looked away when they made eye contact. Bayley made a horizontal step towards Seth. Seth chuckled, then reached for Bayley's hand. She hesitated at first, worried that Zack would turn around and see, but reached for Seth and held onto his hand, trying not to blush the rest of the way.

Roman walked into his door, forgetting how to operate them apparently. Charlotte rolled her eyes and opened the door for Roman, then lead him into the dorm. Zack followed Charlotte and Roman. Bayley released her grip on Seth. Thinking she should at least say good night, Bayley turned around to face Seth. Unfortunately, Dana stepped in front of Bayley and pushed her hands against Seth's chest and forced him into his dorm. Dana shut the door, but before the door closed, she made eye contact with Bayley. Bayley wasn't completely sure, but she could've sworn Dana was glaring at her. Shrugging it off, Bayley entered Roman's dorm and locked the door behind her.

"Hey, hey, uh, Bayley," Zack mutterd from the couch. "I'm a little drunk. It was probably a bad idea to drive here in the first place. Can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

Bayley giggled at her boyfriend. "Of course you can."

After Bayley retrieved a blanket, she and Zack settled in with a movie. Zack was dozing off, but Bayley's mind was occupied. She couldn't stop thinking about what was without a doubt happening across the hall. Right about now, and God help anyone else that experienced the terrible cadence of those two having sex, Dana was probably naked like she usually was, doing God awful and unkind things to Seth and his poor thingy. Bayley turned her full attention to her sleeping boyfriend; Zack had his head resting on the back of the couch, snoring quietly.

"Zack?" Bayley whispered, poking him in the side.

"Huh?" Zack rubbed his eyes. "What's up, Bayley?"

Bayley shifted herself onto her knees. "I just want you to know you are the bestest boyfriend any girl could have."

Zack smirked. "Thanks, Bayls, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

"Best"est"?"

Zack chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, bestest."

Bayley let her eyes fall "south," mind still on the thoughts from before. "I, uh, I wanna try something, if you don't mind?"

Zack nodded his head, not really sure what Bayley meant. "Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

Bayley's face slowly drew a darker shade of red as the seconds ticked by. She really wanted to show Zack that she could be like how Dana and Charlotte were with their boyfriends, and how Emma used to be. She wasn't worried about losing him or anything like that, she just wanted him to know that she was comfortable with him enough to try new things she hadn't done before.

"I wanna..." Bayley's voice died in her throat. "I... Can..."

Zack tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I wanna see... Your... Ya know..."

"My wallet, phone, baseball cards...?"

Bayley groaned at her own childishness. "No... Your... Thingy."

Bayley wanted to run and hide when Zack covered his mouth to keep from laughing. But she decided to stay since she already made an ass of herself and it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"I mean," Zack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "If you really want to."

Bayley eagerly nodded her head. Zack gripped the waistband of his shorts and slid them off. Bayley quickly looked away but mentally reminded herself that it was ok to look. Turning back towards her boyfriend, Bayley forced her eyes to fixate on Zack's thingy. It wasn't what she expected... Then again, she wasn't expecting anything. This was the first time she was seeing a boys thingy, and quite frankly she didn't know what to think.

"It's not much but..." Zack chuckled nervously at Bayley's prolonged silence. "It's average size, Bayley."

"I don't know what that means." Bayley replied, now switching her gaze to Zack's face.

"It means it's not small."

Bayley shook her head. "I don't think it's small. It looks big to me."

Zack sheepishly pulled his shorts back up. "Thanks, babe," He wrapped his arm around Bayley's shoulders and pulled her in closer to his side. "What'd you think?"

"Thingy's are weird looking."

Zack laughed out loud. Bayley couldn't help a few giggles escape when she realized how silly she sounded by saying thingy instead of the proper term. Even though "thingy" was childish, it still sounded better than the medically correct term.

Bayley pictured Zack's thingy a few more times in her mind. It really didn't seem so bad to look at. Bayley even wondered if she should've done something to make the situation better for Zack. But Bayley quickly remembered that she didn't know what to do if Zack even let her try anything like that. She didn't know how to give a proper handjob, and she was pretty sure a bj was a flavor of ice cream. Bayley knew she needed an expert to teach her the magical ways of pleasing a man sexually. Sadly, the only girl that came to mind that she knew had knowledge of the subject was the girl she had seen naked more times than she wanted: Dana.

Bayley glanced at Zack, who had dozed off again, and promised herself that first thing in the morning she would ask Dana to teach her how to give a bj... Unless it was just ice cream. Then Bayley promised to go for ice cream if that was the case.

THUMP... THUMP... THUMP... THUMP...

Alexa rested her head on the bare chest of the lunatic she found herself falling for. Dean was fast asleep; He usually fell asleep quickly after having intercourse with Alexa. Like many times previous, Alexa was the first to reach her peak. She was more than eager to let Dean follow her lead and finish while she rode out her own climax. She didn't know how, or why for that matter, but she always found herself on top when things got intimate. She wasn't going to complain, but she should bring it up to Dean at some point just to see why he insisted she'd be in the dominant position.

THUMP THUMP... THUMP... THUMP...

Alexa sighed happily as she listened to Dean's heartbeat. It was soothing; It was gentle and calm, like the way Dean was when it was just the two of them. Alexa shivered at the chill air around her dorm room; She tugged the quilt higher up her and Dean's naked bodies, making sure that he stayed warm with her. Alexa loved Dean with no end. When she slept at night, she dreamed about a possible future with him: It was a regular dream where Alexa would wake up to the sight of her beloved lunatic holding and singing to a small infant with the same piercing blue eyes he had and the same striking blonde hair she had. Sometimes, she would see herself walking down an aisle in a church back in her home town of Cleveland. Her, in a breathtaking white gown, and him, in a suit that made him seem more devilishly handsome then he already was. Strangely enough the preacher was always a dolphin, but a girl can dream.

Dean groaned in his sleep, judging by the poking in her stomach it was a good dream.

"You better be dreaming about me," Alexa teased with a kiss to Dean's chin.

"I am baby," Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa, making her giggle and kiss him on the lips.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but the real dream come true is out here in the real world."

Alexa felt her stomach fill with butterflies; Just hearing Dean be sweet to her was driving her crazy. She knew why: She was madly in love with him. She kissed him again, only making the butterflies worse. It didn't help either when Dean grabbed a handful of Alexa's ass. Alexa squinted her eyes at Dean, wondering what was on his mind. Obviously by the pressure against her naval piercing, it was another round of pure bliss.

"I love you," Alexa leaned close to Dean's ear and whispered, trying to add a little seduction to her voice.

It must've worked, because next thing she knew she was bucking her hips to the steady rhythm and pace Dean was leading. They stayed cuddled close together, only allowing their hips to separate for a few moments before being brought back together. Dean placed a gentle calloused hand to the pretty face of his true love, watching the mix of love and lust flow through her eyes and move to her pelvis. They maintained eye contact; It was something about tired love making that they both loved more than anything. Being as slow and lazy as they wanted to be, but both wanting the other to feel satisfied. Alexa would feel satisfied whether Dean laid out rose petals and smooth music or threw her on the bed and tore her clothes off. Actually now that Alexa thought about it, she preferred the clothes tearing.

Dean read the usually visual signs, as well as the physical, that Alexa was about to hit her peak. Gripping her hips tightly to make sure she felt every last movement, Dean leaned his head back and allowed himself to hit the high he needed to finish himself. Almost simultaneous, Alexa just a half a second before Dean, both lovers moaned each other's names as they finally climaxed. Alexa lowered her head to Dean's chest again, listening to his rapid heartbeat slow to a more peaceful pace. Dean held on tight to his little goddess, thankful that she was here with him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Becky couldn't catch her breath; Natalya had her pinned to the couch, attacking her with a flurry of kisses. Becky tangled her fingers in the bright blonde hair of the girl she had just met a few hours prior. Natalya slid a hand under Becky's shirt and cupped her breast. Becky choked back a moan, leaning her head back and allowing Natalya to kiss her neck and clavicle. Becky wasn't into this in the least bit; She imagined a certain purple haired minx doing the work, which is what was getting her through this. Natalya stopped kissing Becky just long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

"I love the color white on you," Natalya purred, referring to Becky's lace bra. "It makes you look so sexy, Becky." Natalya started to unbutton Becky's jeans, but when she got the waistline nearly below her hips, Becky pushed Natalya's hands away. "What's wrong? Did I push too hard?"

Becky sat up, shaking her head. "No, lass, you were just doing what you thought was what I wanted."

Natalya tilted her head. "Don't you want to have sex with me? That's why you brought me up here, right?"

Becky couldn't look at Natalya. She was innocent, Becky only wanted to bring her home with the hope that Sasha would see her fooling around with another girl and make her jealous somehow. Sasha was nowhere to be seen, but Natalya made the first move before Becky could leave. It started out as a gentle peck, but it turned more aggressive and sexual fueled when Becky stumbled over the couch and pulled Natalya on top of herself.

Becky shrugged. "I'm just not in a good place to be with anyone right now."

Natalya sighed. "Do you see me and you going further than tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will we be a thing tomorrow morning, or was I just supposed to be a one night stand."

Becky felt extremely disappointed in herself. She was only using Natalya. That was barbaric and unfair. Becky gently grasped Natalya's hand. "You are a beautiful girl, and any girl would be lucky to have you. I only brought you up here to make someone jealous."

"An ex?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda, I guess. She's my roommate."

"That purple haired girl? Did you two fuck and I made it weird?"

Becky shook her head. "She is in denial, and I thought going home with you would wake her up, but she isn't even here."

Natalya dropped her head in her hands, obviously embarrassed at the situation. "God, all I wanted was a little titty and this is what happens."

Becky gently rubbed Natalya's shoulder, trying to show some affection. "You're a good kisser."

Natalya stood up from the couch, offering a semi smile. "And you have an amazing ass." Becky and Natalya shared a laugh. Natalya then handed Becky a slip of paper. "In case you change your mind."

Becky nodded her head, watching Natalya leave the dorm.

"What the fuck?"

Becky followed the voice to the doorway: Sasha was standing there with a look of absolute fury on her face. Becky stood up, preparing to protest. Sasha crossed the living room at break neck speed. Before Becky could respond, Sasha pressed her lips against hers and let them each fall back onto the couch.

"Mine," Sasha growled. "You are all mine, do you understand?"

Becky eagerly nodded her head, begging for more with her eyes. "Yes, boss, I am yours."

Sasha licked her lips, letting her eyes fall to Becky's partially exposed waist. "I bet you taste so good right now."

It was Becky's turn to flirt. "You can have all you want," Sasha moved towards Becky's zipper, but was stopped by a stern hand from Becky. "As long as you're still here in the morning."

Sasha nodded her head quickly, not hearing what Becky was even saying. She just knew she needed Becky bad and needed her now.

Sunday morning finally arrived. Bayley Martinez was pacing outside of her old dorm room. She knew Dana would be inside somewhere... and so would Seth. That part wouldn't have been an issue if Bayley was coming in to have a regular chat, but she was hoping Dana would give her sex advice. If Bayley asked Dana for advice, then Seth would be heartbroken, right? But Bayley needed to learn a few things if she wanted to show her man that she was comfortable with things like that. She was twenty years old and if she wanted some dick she was gonna get some! Bayley squeezed her eyes shut and begged for forgiveness for that awful thought.

Bayley quickly knocked on the door before she could change her mind. After a few moments, Dana answered the door.

"Bayley, how are you doing? I don't think Seth is up yet."

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I'm ok, Dana, I actually wanted to talk to you if that's ok."

Dana nodded her head. "Of course, B, I'm just a little hungover," She paused and chuckled. "So please take it easy on me."

Bayley followed Dana into her old dorm; It looked the same, just with a different table cloth on the coffee table. Dana walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Dana asked, turning back to Bayley.

Bayley took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Me and Zack have been dating for a few days, and I wanted to do something nice for him." Dana nodded her head as Bayley continued. "And last night we were over at Roman's. I asked him to show me his... Thingy."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows. "Thingy?"

"Whatever you call it. Then I froze on what to do next. I didn't tell him I wanted to do anything, I just felt awkward for not doing anything."

"What do you need me for?"

Bayley sighed. "I need you to show me how to... Give a guy..."

"A blowjob?"

Bayley nodded her head slowly. "I wanted to give Zack one, but I'm afraid I'll mess up."

Dana felt like her heart swelled for the pure innocence that radiated off of Bayley. "Ok, what the hell? I'll show you how to give a good bj."

"I knew it wasn't ice cream." Bayley muttered, nodding her head in fulfillment.

Dana popped open the fridge, much to Bayley's surprise. She rummaged around for a few seconds. Bayley tried peaking over her shoulder from the kitchen counter to see what she was looking for. Dana then closed the fridge and turned around to face Bayley again.

"Bayley," Dana held up a cucumber. "What is this?"

Bayley switched her confused gaze to Dana's serious expression. "A cucumber?"

"Wrong," Dana held the cucumber towards Bayley. "This is a boys... Thingy, in your case."

Bayley nodded her head, starting to get the bigger picture.

"First thing you need to know: You can never give a bad blowjob."

"Should I write this down."

"Questions will be accepted after class is done."

Bayley chuckled and eased up slightly; She leaned on her elbows across the kitchen counter. To her shock, Dana closed her eyes and slid the cucumber roughly half way into her mouth. Dana then started to bob her head in a slow and steady rhythm, confusing Bayley even more.

Dana pulled the cucumber out of her mouth. "Now, what you first need to do is make sure your teeth never touch his thingy. That can hurt him. And we want him to come, not cry."

"Come, not cry." Bayley repeated.

"Second, keep your rhythm nice and steady. If you go too slow, you'll give him blue balls and he'll be in pain. Go too fast, and he might not come. So nice and easy is always a good idea."

"Nice and easy. Come, not cry."

Dana placed both hands on the vegetable. "Now, some guys like a handjob during the bj; It gets them to come more and sometimes faster. So don't be afraid to try different things." She closed her eyes again and started to suck on the cucumber again, but also stroked it a little with her free hand. "Try to add some little things like kisses to the base or licking. Guys like the licking."

"Lick it? How?"

Dana smirked. "Like a melting Popsicle."

Dana held out the cucumber to Bayley. Nervous to take it at first, Bayley remembered what had happened the night before. This was what she wanted to do with her boyfriend, and she was learning from the best. Bayley accepted the cucumber. It did have the same length and circumference Zack's thingy had, so this must've been a good substitute. Bayley kissed the length of the cucumber, giving a few long licks along the way.

"Good, very good." Dana encouraged.

Bayley slid the tip into her mouth, careful not to let her teeth touch. She used her free hand to stroke the cucumber, while bobbing her head at a stable pace.

"You're starting to turn me on, Bayley."

Bayley giggled and set the cucumber on the counter. "I think I'm done now."

"Ok, you did good. Just remember to keep your teeth away from his thingy and to stay calm. But most importantly: Have fun with it."

Bayley nodded her head. "How do I know if he likes it?"

Dana smirked again. "He'll come, all over the place."

Bayley nodded her head again. "Thank you for the advice, Dana."

"Anytime, girlfriend, now go make your guy happy."

Bayley quickly left the dorm, determined to follow Dana's advice.


	18. Chapter 18

Sundays in college can be a wonderful time. On the only day to be guaranteed no class, most students who chose not to worship at the traditional time opted for the rest and comfort of a well-slept morning. However, on this, their God-given day of rest, Roman Reigns found himself driving Charlotte's car way too early to the closest off-campus coffee house. The uber-convenient kiosk on the quad was closed on Sundays, as were most of the on-campus services, but Roman knew Charlotte was going to need a latte after the night they'd had, and, truth be told, Roman himself was gonna need an Americano, a personal favorite consisting of espresso and water. Roman was just relieved to have woken up in a room he recognized. Charlotte was still dead in the throes of sleep when Roman woke up, and he'd managed to make it out the door without waking her, and so he decided to do something nice for his maybe-girlfriend. "We're gonna have to have that talk soon," Roman thought to himself. "Fuck." Roman was still gun shy about relationships, having been not just burned, but metaphorically and emotionally drawn and quartered by Summer Rae this past year. "Still," he observed to himself, "Charlotte seems...different." And she did. She'd been open and honest in her interest in him from the day he met her, and didn't appear to be interested in playing games or being difficult. To the contrary, she seemed open in her interest and intentions with him. Roman's train of thought was abruptly cut off as he pulled up into the parking lot under the familiar green sign of the nation's most reliable coffee house. Not trusting the Sunday morning rejects running the drive through, Roman turned off the car and shuffled inside.

Bayley couldn't decide whether to wake Zack or not. In her entire life, she wasn't sure she'd ever been as conflicted as she was in that moment. She desperately wanted to make Zack happy, because she truly was attracted to him, and she had never had anyone be as kind and understanding to her as he'd been, but this whole world was something she hadn't been introduced to until her three new best friends barged into her dorm room and turned her life upside-down. She pulled her hoodie down, sighed, composed herself, and gently woke her sleeping boyfriend from his sprawl on the couch.

"Zack...Zack!"

Zack stirred, confused as to why he wasn't in his dorm room.

"Oh, hey Bayley."

Bailey grabbed Zack gently but persistently by the arm. "Come to my room with me. I need a snuggle."

Zack smiled and popped up as confidently as a guy who'd been awake less than 45 seconds could. He allowed Bayley to lead him innocently to the room she'd taken over from Roman, then pulled him into bed with her, pulling her Mulan bedspread up over the two of them. She let Zack spoon with her for a minute, then rolled over and kissed him. She felt his excitement grow when she did this, and smiled inwardly, hoping she could contain her joy at the effect she seemed to be having on him. Zack opened his eyes and gazed into Bayley's deep black eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled and kissed Zack on the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, boyfriend."

She buried her face in his chest, noticing the effect having her face so close to Zack's bare chest was having on her own physiology, Bayley took another deep breath and continued.

"Zack, can I ask you something?"

Zack chuckled. "I'd be happy to pull my thingy out again, if that's what you want."

They both laughed. Bayley continued. "Not exactly. Not yet, anyway." She looked up at the surprised look on Zack's face. "Are you...mad...that I don't know how to do things that girls like Dana do?"

Zack gave her a looked that conveyed confusion. "Bro, I've known Dana awhile, and I have never once wanted you to be like her. Dana..." Zack paused, wanting to choose his next words with discernment, "Dana shows affection by doing things like she does with Seth. If that's what she likes, that's fine." He looked down at Bayley now. "I am ok with however you want to show me you like me. Even if you decide you don't like me anymore. Just be honest with me."

Bayley smiled and kissed Zack, first on his chin, then just below his ear, then between his upper pectorals. "I really, REALLY like you, Zack. You are so sweet to me." She grabbed Zack's chin playfully with the next sentence. "And you're so handsome."

Zack laughed. "Well thank you."

Bayley got quiet again. "Sometimes I just wish I had more experience with boys. Like Dana."

Zack chuckled again. "Dana might have...too much experience with boys. There's no shame in it, but it's not my thing."

Bayley again pulled herself tight to Zack and sighed the happy, contented sigh she found herself allowing more and more since she'd gotten together with Zack. Sometimes she found herself in conflict, as deep down, she wondered if it would ever work with Seth, but she had to admit that Zack was pretty great. He liked Disney and pizza and always paid for her beer. But it wasn't just what he did for her. It was how he made her feel. She was falling headlong into something she'd never felt with anyone before. She kissed Zack on the lips, then continued.

"Zack, I want to do something with you. Something I've never done before. But I'm afraid."

Zack's heart skipped a beat, then he remembered that he needed to say something. "What is there to be afraid of, Bay?"

Bayley's face began reddening. "I want to give you a... blowjob. But I've never given one before, and I'm afraid I won't be good at it." She trailed off at the end, part of her wishing she hadn't brought it up. Zack lifted her chin gently, forcing the eye contact she couldn't seem to make.

"Bayley, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to do something to impress me. I'm pretty inexperienced, too."

Bayley gave him a puzzled look in return. "I thought you dated that Emma girl for a while."

Zack nodded. "I did, but we didn't do a bunch of stuff. We touched each other...down there...some, but we never did THAT."

Bayley felt a rush of relief. She believed Dana when she'd said that there was no such thing as a bad blowjob, but she was afraid to have her efforts judged against another girl when she had no prior experience. This all made her head spin. A few weeks ago she'd have sooner chopped her own hand off as put a boy's "thingy" in her mouth, and now here she was.

"I don't feel like I have to. I want to. You're the first boy who ever noticed me...that way, and I really like you. A lot. And that's what people that like each other do."

Zack kissed her tenderly, then smiled. Then Bayley smiled and giggled as she gently, slowly ran her hands past Zack's waist, feeling that part of a boy's anatomy for the very first time. Then, as innocently as such an act can be done, she started kissing Zack, starting at his neck, moving her way down his chest, and then proceeding to make her way below Zack Ryder's belt line, feeling her lips meet his member for the first time...

Dean Ambrose still wasn't used to waking up in Alexa Bliss's bed. Her frilly duvet, the pillows that were on her bed yet weren't for sleeping on, and the fact that his feet usually hung about 5 inches off the bed. But the biggest difference in how he felt when he woke up in his own bed and when he woke up in Alexa's was how safe and content he felt. There was a time not all that long ago when waking up in a warm bed was considered a luxury for Dean. Now he usually woke up in a warm bed with clean, fresh sheets that smelled like waking up in a meadow somewhere with a tiny angelic princess's face pressed into his chest. This morning was even better, as they both stirred around the same time, baited awake by rays of sunshine pouring into Alexa's room. He could feel Alexa begin to move, her hair dangling and brushing against his bare chest. Dean, who hadn't been hung over when he'd woken up the first time for a bit of fun with Alexa, sure was hung over now, and he silently cursed Adam Rose and all the drama he'd brought with him the night before. He felt Alexa slide out of bed from next to him, go into and out of the bathroom, and head out of her bedroom door. Dean desperately wanted to keep his eyes open and get out of bed, but his head was pounding and his knee was killing him. Finally, he summoned the will to sit up at the edge of the bed. He pulled on his SU athletic shorts he kept at Alexa's and his "wife beater" undershirt. He glanced around for the black Jim Beam t-shirt he'd worn to Roadie's but it was nowhere to be found. He rested his head on his hands, elbows on his knees, and let his fingers slide partly through his hair. His head was killing him. He heard tiny footsteps come back in the room, then felt an extremely cold sensation on the back of his neck. He jumped slightly, startled by the invasion of his senses, then opened his eyes to see his girlfriend holding something behind his head. She made him hold his hands out, dropping 4 Advil into one hand and a cold beer into the other.

"Hair of the dog?" Dean asked ruefully.

"Yep. Sorry. I'm out of pop-tarts."

Dean chuckled, remembering everyone's reaction to his hangover cure, then downed the Advil and washed it down with a giant pull of the cold lager. He looked his dream girl up and down. She was wearing his Jim Beam shirt, her tiny legs poking out of it, and Dean could make out just the bottom of the legs of her cheerleading practice shorts. She smiled, then shook her head and stood right in front of Ambrose, her miniscule fingers running through his unruly hair and her lips coming down on the top of his head. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer to her. Dean had a distinct smell when he first woke up in the morning. It wasn't a bad one, per se, it was...him. And Alexa loved feeling like she had it all over her this morning. Dean was unkempt, untamed, some would even say feral, but on nights like the last one, she was even more grateful for whatever higher power had put Dean in her path. He was her rock, and when she'd had to lean on him, not only did he not falter, he was willing to stand between her and harm's way. And even before the horrible abuse she'd faced from Adam, that was something she'd wanted in a man.

She finally parted with him, though she'd wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms all day. She was hungry, and she knew Dean would be too, so she hastily slid into the kitchen and began preparing french toast and bacon for Dean and herself.

Dean limped into the common room a few minutes later, the unbelievable smells coming from Alexa's kitchenette now too strong to ignore. Alexa was again singing. This time it was her own rendition of "Dance the Night Away." Dean startled her, alerting her with his presence by "singing" the guitar solo at the appropriate time. Alexa giggled, then directed him to have a seat on the same couch she'd so lovingly tended to his knee on the day before. She once again served him his plate, making Dean slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Lex," Dean asserted, "you know you don't have to wait on me."

Alexa shrugged. "I like it. I've never had a man I wanted to do things for. Adam used to make me sometimes, tell me it was my duty as his girlfriend, but you don't make me feel like I have to. That makes me want to."

Alexa took her cooking pan off the burner it was currently occupying and switched the knob into the off position. Then she walked back into the common room, taking Dean's plate and setting it on the coffee table, allowing her to sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued talking. "I want to be someone's wife someday. I want a career, and to be treated as an equal, and all that, but I've wanted to take care of someone really special since I was a little girl and watched my mom do that for my dad. He'd come home and help mom finish making dinner, then they'd talk about their day while they fed me, then they'd do the dishes together. That's what I want. And it makes me feel good to make you happy. Because you make me happy."

Dean nodded, then swallowed hard. "And you don't think we're moving too fast?"

Alexa bobbed her head, comprehending the question. "Maybe. It's weird, because I feel like we've been dating a lot longer than we have. I'm not sure either one of us has a wealth of experience to draw from when it comes to healthy relationships."

Dean chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, this might be the longest relationship I've ever been in."

Alexa giggled. "You whore."

Dean faked anger. "How dare you 'slut shame' me? I am beautiful, dammit!"

Alexa laughed, the carefree sort of laugh every guy wants to hear from their girl. "There's no judgment here."

She continued. "All I know is that no one has ever made me feel the way you do. After Adam, I was sure I was never going to know what a genuine meaningful relationship felt like. I was SO done. Then this asshole stole my beer at BPO."

"That motherfucker," Dean deadpanned.

Alexa laughed again. "Yeah, that guy was a piece of shit. Anyway, yeah, this terrifying, beautiful freshman boy just walked into my life and turned it ass-backward. Maybe it's fitting that we don't move at the pace everyone else does."

Dean chuckled, then groaned a little when Alexa stood up. Alexa loved that. She loved the idea that he wanted her close to him at all times. Alexa walked to the kitchen to grab her own breakfast, then pointed at Dean, as if to say "I worked hard on this, so eat."

The two sat on the couch, quietly eating french toast and savoring each other's company for a few minutes. Then, when they were finished, Alexa collected both sets of dishes and returned to the common room, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Dean, but propping her feet up in his lap. "Let's play a game," she asserted again. Dean responded by pretending to start pulling his pants down as he'd done yesterday. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I can play 'that game' again for a few hours. I need some fluids. No, I ask you a question, and then you ask me a question."

Dean's face fell a little. "That's not a game. That's an interrogation."

Alexa shrugged. "I feel like I don't know that much about you. This will help."

Dean flung his arms up at his side and rested his head at the point in the sofa where the back meets the armrest. "Ok. You go first?"

Alexa began. "What's your favorite food?"

Dean pondered for a second, then answered. "Fries. But I love hamburger steak. And regular steak. And Pizza."

Alexa snickered. "Typical guy."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yup. What about you?"

Alexa looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I LOVE Mexican food. I'm not sure I can pick a favorite dish."

Dean nodded approvingly. "Wanna go get Mexican tonight?"

Alexa smiled. "Dean, you don't always have to get me something when I say I like it."

Dean shrugged. "I just like making you happy, which is TOTALLY a new sensation for me. Let me enjoy it."

Alexa beamed and turned slightly darker in color. "Dean. You are the sweetest man."

Dean shrugged and looked at the floor, trying to deflect her verbal affirmation. "I just never had a chance to make anyone happy before."

Alexa lowered her gaze, trying to find Dean's eyes with her own. "There's never been a girl you cared about?"

Dean kind of grunted. "Not like you. Not even close. I guess the closest would've been Ruby. She was this gnarly punk chick I hung out with in high school. She had the tattoos and the shaved head on the sides. She worked at Roman's parents' gas station with us. We used to like light shit on fire and steal shit and listen to music and get drunk. She was badass." He looked directly into Alexa's eyes now. "But she's nothing like you."

Alexa smiled again, her heart racing. It was finally beginning to dawn on her that maybe he cared for her as much as she did for him.

"Did you take her to prom or anything?"

Dean nodded again. "The one year I went. Patric-mom", he corrected himself, "mom said I should experience it once. I thought it was lame. But I got nominated for prom court, so I had to go."

Alexa giggled at the prospect of Dean Ambrose standing on stage in a tux wearing a sash that said "senior court" on it.

"Did you win?" She asked.

"No." He snickered. "Ro did."

Alexa grinned and shook her head. "Of course he did."

"I was runner up, though. We stood there on stage holding hands and acting nervous like those idiotic pageant princesses on tv do. It was hilarious. Mom cried. She said 'I have two sons on Prom Court.' It was all a little ridiculous, but I could tell it meant a lot to her, so I didn't complain."

Alexa smiled. "Aww. You love your Samoan family."

Dean acted annoyed for a second. "They're alright. When I graduated they told me they'd been putting money aside for my college, like Roman, but I got a funding grant, because of how I'd 'overcome tremendous obstacles' or whatever, so they gave me the money instead."

Alexa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's in a savings account. I'm keeping it for when I need to buy, like, a house, or..."

Alexa filled in the gap for him. "A car?"

Dean chuckled. "What do I need a car for? My gorgeous, generous girlfriend shares her truck with me."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'til mom and dad fly out here for parents' weekend. Then dad's driving the truck back to Ohio."

Dean shook his head. "Shit. You mean I have to take responsibility for something? Damn."

Alexa laughed. "I'll talk to dad. And maybe we can start looking at craigslist or something to find you a decent used car. Dad knows a lot about that type of stuff."

Dean looked her clear in the eye now. "Are you afraid of what your parents are going to think of me?"

Alexa winced slightly. She'd hoped this conversation wouldn't come up, but she had wondered if her parents might not know what to make of Dean's quirks and idiosyncrasies. She was pretty sure her mom would see the heart of gold underneath the...lack of social graces, but her dad was insanely protective of her, particularly after everything that had happened with Adam. But Dean had asked, and she would do her best to be honest, as always.

"Honestly, I think it's going to take them a few minutes to get used to you. My parents are as wholesome and 'All-American' as it gets, and I think they'll be a little...overwhelmed initially. But I think they'll see you as I see you soon enough."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Would it help if like, they met the Reigns family all at once? Like they met you at Spicolli's?"

That idea sounded better than anything Alexa had come up with so far. "I think that's a good idea. I also think it'd be a good idea if dad saw you play. You're really great, and dad loves football. He's already streamed both games online, and he's mentioned how well you're playing, and I think if he saw you in your element it would help."

Dean knew what she was trying to say, but it still made him feel slightly embarrassed that he might not be good enough for Alexa's mother and father. At the same time, Alexa was getting the read from Dean that he may not understand what she was trying to say, so she took her feet out of his lap, sat up, and took him by the hand.

"Dean, the problem isn't you. I know who you are. You are handsome and strong and braver than any person i've ever met in my entire life."

Dean shook his head. "That can't be true."

Alexa took his face in her hands, insuring the eye contact needed to make her point.

"I'm serious. I don't know anyone who's been through what you have and been able to come out of it like you did. You are a wonderful," she kissed him lightly to accentuate her point. "Incredible," she did the same thing again. "Kind, courageous man that I am falling for desperately. If my parents don't see the kind of man you are, then you're not the one with the problem."

With that, she leaned into Dean's shoulder, and Dean responded by draping his arm over her tiny frame. Alexa buried her face into his side, and folded her legs underneath her. She looked up at Dean. "Do you mind if we just do this for a while? I don't have anything to do today, and I just want to be with you. Please."

Dean briefly reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote to Alexa's TV. He then leaned his head down to hers and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely. There is nothing I would rather do than do absolutely nothing with you."

Alexa sighed and smiled. Then she pulled the blanket that was usually folded over the back of the couch down and spread it over her body, getting some of Dean's legs and lap covered in the process. Satisfied with her effort to keep them warm, she leaned further back into Dean and the two of them relaxed together...

Things were going almost as well for Roman Reigns. Charlotte had fawned all over how sweet Roman had been to not just get coffee, but remember both her order and how she took it. That had earned him a long, sweet kiss, and Roman was ok with it. Now the two tall, classically beautiful young lovers were intertwined on the couch in Roman's suite, watching football. Roman missed home sometimes, and watching NFL games as he'd done before he came to school. They hadn't gotten to do much of that last week, as his family was in town and everything was SUPER hectic, and Roman invited the chance to relax and watch his Tampa Bay Buccaneers.

But there was one problem. Charlotte was a Carolina Panthers fan. This might not make sense to some, but this was (and is) an intense rivalry throughout part of the Southeast. Both teams had been dwarfed in recent years by the success of the Saints and Atlanta Falcons, but the bad blood between the two organizations ran thick, and while all the ribbing was good natured now, Roman knew that as athletes, both he and Charlotte were fierce, fiery competitors, and that could lead to conflict down the road. The Panthers and Bucs met in week 8, and so Roman would have to be on his best behavior that day. He looked over at Charlotte, who he caught staring and grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, afraid he had something on his face or something.

"I don't know. You're just really sweet. And you're good looking enough that you don't have to be, but you are. I really appreciate it."

Roman slid his hand over hers. "You make it easy."

Charlotte reached over and kissed him again. "See, saying things like that is what's going to keep me happy, and THAT'S going to keep YOU happy."

Roman grinned. "I'm already happy."

With that, they turned back to the game. Roman's phone began to blow up. "Seth," he thought out loud. He opened the message.

Dude. Dana just told me Bay asked for BJ lessons.

Roman rubbed his eyes, sure he'd missed a "J" and that Bayley had wanted to learn to grapple.

Reigns quickly typed his response: For real?

Roman eagerly awaited Seth's response.

Yeah. Now we gotta kill this Zack guy.

Roman scoffed. He scoffed so loudly that Charlotte snapped out of her NFL-obsessed coma and asked him "what's the big deal?"

Roman wasn't sure if Bayley and Zack could hear them, so he just showed Charlotte his text conversation. Charlotte, taken aback by the news, gasped and covered her mouth. She then threw her arms up in the air and quietly exclaimed "yaaaay!"

Roman felt the same way. If Bayley wanted to show Zack how much she cared for him bad enough ask Dana for advice, then she must REALLY like Zack. Roman couldn't figure out what Seth wanted to kill Zack, unless...Seth liked Bayley now. But Seth was still with Dana. Roman shook his head. This week he was going to have to talk sense into his friend. He remembered he still had to reply to Seth, and pulled his phone back in front of his face.

Kill him? I'm gonna take him out for beers later...

Roman chuckled and shook his head. Seth was way out of line on this one. He'd flaunted his relationship with Dana in front of Bayley's face, and now that Bayley was happy with someone else, Seth was upset. Roman could feel himself getting irritated. It wasn't fair of Seth to expect Bayley to be available whenever Seth was done with Dana. Bayley didn't know how to play the game, and she could get seriously hurt in all this. "And if her feelings get hurt, Seth gets hurt," Roman resolved to himself. He set his phone down, no longer concerned with how Seth felt about the proceedings. He DID pick his phone up when he saw Dean's number pop up with a text.

Plans 2nite? Lex wants Mex. La Parka's? Just us 4.

Roman grinned. Any excuse to eat mexican food was a good one, and he'd wanted to spend a bit more time getting to know Alexa, as his mom was constantly working him for more information, and he wanted to see how Charlotte did in a smaller group scenario with his brother and the girl he was pretty damn near positive was going to be his sister in law.

In. Time?

Roman waited patiently for a response. His phone chirped again, alerting him to a text from Dean.

Shit, idk. 8?

Roman shook his head. Dean had always pushed for the latest time possible to socialize, because he believed Dean had a vampire-like aversion to sunshine. Dean always wanted to go out as late as possible, and because he didn't have class tomorrow, 8 seemed reasonable.

Make it 7. Some of us have class tomorrow.

Roman chuckled when he saw the reply.

Fine. Wuss. 7.

Roman laid his phone down and focused in on the Bucs, who were putting a beating on the hapless Chicago Bears. Going out with Dean and Alexa in a low-key environment would do him some good, and he REALLY wanted a margarita now, so he scooted closer to Charlotte, threw his arm around her, and began sweet-talking his love interest into thinking dinner with Dean and Alexa was a good idea...

Less than 10 yards from there, Bayley Martinez and Zack Ryder could not stop giggling. Despite repeated attempts to calm down, both Bailey and Zack were elated at Bayley's first attempt at what Dana had taught her quickly that morning. Zack lasted MUCH longer than he thought he would, and Bayley had not only NOT run screaming upon her first contact, but had pleasured Zack with the enthusiasm of someone who'd done that particular act many more times than she had. And now they laid cuddling in Bayley's new room, watching Finding Nemo, with Zack secretly worrying that he could never hear the phrase "just keep swimming" without getting a boner again.

"Bay, that was...incredible. Thank you." From his position as "big spoon," he kissed Bayley's neck as she turned her head toward him, allowing him more access to her neck and ears.

"Are you sure? You really liked it?"

Zack nodded, knowing she could feel his head move behind her. "Babe, that was amazing."

Bayley's heart fluttered, even noticing that Zack had called her "babe" and not "bro."

"So I'm Still the bestest girlfriend ever?"

Zack nodded again against her neck. "Yep. And next time we get time like this, I want to make you feel like you made me feel."

Bayley blushed. She'd never known anyone to want to touch her there. "Yeah. Just be gentle, ok? You have to remember, every 'first' I have with you is my 'first' with anyone."

Zack kissed the base of her neck again. "I know. And I think it's amazing."

Bayley smiled again, then reached down and ran her fingernails along Zack's thigh. "You're amazing Zack, really. And there IS one more thing I want to try before we get out of bed, since it's...1:37 in the afternoon." With that, she pulled Zack's hand from her hip to her breast, experiencing the sensation of someone purposely "feeling her up" for the first time. Electricity coursed her veins, and her senses heightened with the burning of nerve endings she'd never used in that way before. She pulled Zack's hand from over the top of her hoodie to underneath it, leaving nothing between his hand and her bare skin but a thin sports bra. She gasped in ecstasy as Zack's fingers spread over her breast, his middle two fingers catching on her nipple as his hand moved up and down. In that moment Bayley felt something shoot though her body that she'd never in her life experienced. She had no idea if it was an orgasm or not, but it was brand new to her, and she liked it. She held Zack's hand in place a few more minutes, then brought it up to her lips, kissing each finger tenderly.

"Zack. Thank you for doing this for me."

Zack chuckled. "I should be thanking you, In fact, I feel like I should buy you something. Wanna go to the mall?"

Bayley rolled over and looked at him. "Disney store?"

Zack nodded. "Sure, but we can't make out in there. I'm pretty sure you end up on a government list if you do that."

Bayley laughed, then began to sort herself out under the cover of blankets, then stood to allow Zack room and time to get himself together as well. The two of them, Zack in workout style clothes he'd left there earlier that week and Bayley in her leggings and hoodie, walked out of Bayley/Roman's room together, managing to avoid the inquiring gazes of both Charlotte and Roman, and out the suite door. Roman and Charlotte looked at each other, then burst out laughing, unable to contain their joy for their two friends any longer. Charlotte had watched Zack be broken down mentally by Emma's treatment of him last year, and she was happy that her friend found someone that didn't make him feel like shit. Roman was happy that Bayley found someone that liked her for her, and wasn't jerking her around, whether they meant to or not. Roman picked his phone back up. Dean needed to know about this...

Alexa was ecstatic to go eat Mexican food with Dean. She was slightly less excited to eat with Roman and Charlotte. It wasn't Roman. She'd gotten to know him a little, and she liked what she saw. It was Charlotte. She didn't know Charlotte, and she'd seemed standoffish the other night. Alexa thought Charlotte might have been mad at her for getting Roman involved with her drama. Dean insisted she was reading too much into it, but Alexa was uneasy. It didn't help that Charlotte was like a full foot taller than her. Charlotte hadn't done anything to Alexa to make her apprehensive, but Alexa couldn't shake that feeling. She was started from her inner monologue by the sound of Dean's phone going off from the next room. She could hear his gruff voice answer from where he was getting dressed.

"Hey mom...yeah, I'm just getting ready to take Alexa to dinner...yes, mom...yes, she still likes me...yes, I'm being polite..." Alexa giggled at that one..."Mom. Alexa and I are adults. She's wonderful. Yes, she's my girlfriend...you're on instagram?" With that, Dean peeked his head out of the bedroom door and looked at Alexa, mouthing, "she wants to talk to you." Alexa grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She held her hand out, eagerly awaiting Dean. He rolled his eyes and slid the phone gently in her hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Reigns...ok, Patricia. Yes, Dean is eating. He is. And not just french fries. I made him fries yesterday, but he ate lots of veggies, too." She winked at Dean, who was desperately trying not to turn the same shade of red he'd seen Alexa turn so many times. "No ma'am, he hasn't been skipping class. He's doing well so far...you should be proud of him. I'm very proud of him...I agree, we should get him some shirts that aren't black or gray. No, he and Roman haven't been arguing or playing too many video games." With that, Dean threw his hands up in frustration. "Yes ma'am. He's very good to me... He helped me do the dishes earlier... Really...Yeah, I think he's a pretty good boy, too. I think I'll keep him around for a while." Dean didn't hear the next thing Patricia said to Alexa, but he saw Alexa's reaction, which looked to be genuine gratitude for whatever she said. "Patricia, you didn't have to say that. I'm sure Dean would've found someone special...I would love that. I will run it by my parents. Thank you so much. Ok. I'll tell Dean. Do you have my number? It's..."

Alexa gave Dean's mother her telephone number, while Dean contemplated flinging himself off the roof. Alexa hung up the phone, and Dean saw the tears welling in her eyes for the first time. She stood up and walked over to Dean, coyly looping her fingers through his belt loops.

"Your mom said she never dreamed you would meet such a beautiful, sweet girl. I didn't have the heart to tell her I'm just putting on an act." She giggled, clearly flattered and blown away by the kind things Dean's adopted mom had said to her. "Also, she invited me to Thanksgiving. She said it's a big family affair every year. She said they'd pay for my plane ticket, too."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, they would tell you they're 'blessed,' but they've worked hard. I think they're up to 4 gas stations, 2 laundromats, a restaurant, a gym, and 2 storage facilities. They're generous, and they want to get to know you. It's a lethal combination."

Alexa hadn't planned on going anywhere for thanksgiving this year. She'd see her parents at parent's weekend, and then come home for Christmas. But this year the students were getting the full week off for Thanksgiving, since a lot of the athletes had to be back by that friday. The football team had their second "bye" week that weekend, before the 1AA playoffs started, so they didn't have to be back until Sunday. Dean nodded.

"I would LOVE for you to come to Thanksgiving. I have to warn you, though, you'll be the smallest person there by half. Samoan toddlers are already bigger than you. You're gonna need a helmet, we're gonna have to wrap you in bubble wrap..."

Dean trailed off as Alexa laughed and hugged him hard. She looked up at him.

"I cannot wait to meet more of your family. And, so you know, your mom loves me. We're pretty much best friends now."

Dean hid his face in both hands. "I can't possibly see how that's a good thing."

Alexa laughed again. "She says I'm good for you."

Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa's tiny frame. "She's right about that last part."

Alexa tried again not to melt inside. She'd never had anyone be openly affectionate with her the way Dean had. Dean continued.

"I'm serious. You make me want to be not a shitbag loser. That's an impressive feat."

Alexa looked up at him with a confident smile. "I have that effect on people."

Dean ran his hands up and down her back. "And you should." With that he held out his hand, in a nonverbal cue to come with him. "Now let's go. I wouldn't mind going for a little drive before dinner."

Alexa turned her head quizzically. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to spend some time with you. It's quiet. We can drive outside of town for a bit. Listen to the radio. Just be us."

Alexa smiled. "I would love that."

With that, the two star-crossed lovers headed to the door and to into the evening.

If Alexa Bliss and Dean Ambrose were "star-crossed,", Zack Ryder and Bayley Martinez were "planet puzzled." The two newly minted lovers were giggling and clowning around and generally being young and infatuated with one another around the Stamford Mall. Zack had paid for dinner, and they'd each gotten a POP toy from one of the stores there that sold pop culture merchandise, and were now walking around, holding hands and giving each other doe eyes. Finally, Zack guided her to a bench in one of the larger thoroughfares and gestured for Bayley to sit with him.

"Bayley, can I ask you something?"

Bayley felt her stomach sink into the floor. "It's about Seth, isn't it?"

Zack nodded. "Just be honest with me. What's the deal with you two?"

Bayley took a deep, cleansing breath. Now was her chance to tell Zack the entire story about what had trasnpired her first week or so on campus.

"So, on the first day of school Seth barged into my room. I thought he was some kind of perv. Then I found out he was my roommate. Seth was the first boy that ever sat with me and watched what I wanted to and talked to me about things I wanted to talk about and yes, I got feelings for him. I thought he was the most wonderful boy I'd ever met."

Zack looked up, suddenly stunned. "Then why did you go out with me?"

Bayley swallowed and looked down, fighting the tears building up with every fiber of her being. "The first time, it was because Seth was with Dana and didn't seem to notice me anymore." Her face lightened, and she finally looked Zack in the eye. "But the second time, it was because of how amazing I think you are, and because of how sweet you are to me." She kissed Zack on the cheek, speaking more softly as she regained her awareness of where they were. "And I said yes to being your girlfriend because of how you make me feel, about me and you."

Zack wasn't sure he understood what she was saying. Bayley picked up on this nonverbally, and continued. "You came to my door with flowers. You made me feel pretty. You paid attention to me. You put your arm around me without me asking. You kissed me, which no boy has ever done. And you made me feel safe at Roadie's last night. I like being your girlfriend, and I don't want to stop, so please don't be confused. I went out with you the first time to make Seth jealous. I did what I did this morning because of how I feel about you." With that, she placed her hand gently on Zack's knee and leaned her head into his shoulder. She really did like him. Her confusion over Seth notwithstanding, she liked Zack because of what he was doing, not because of what Seth wasn't doing. "By the way," she added, "when I made you touch my boob this morning, I felt something I've never felt before. Not with Seth or anyone. Only with you. So please don't think I like him more than you. Because I don't. I just get confused sometimes because this has never, ever, happened to me."

Zack slid his arm around Bayley and nodded. How could he be mad at that? He knew Bayley was inexperienced with dating and with romantic feelings in general. And he could relate.

"Bay," Zack began his response. "When I asked Emma out last year I had never had a serious girlfriend. I've always been the guy in the friend zone. When she agreed, I think she did it mostly because her last boyfriend had just gotten a new girl. I understand being confused. Just please, PLEASE, be honest with me." He pulled her hand, fingers intertwined with his, up to his lip, kissing the back of it. "Because I couldn't handle getting screwed over again. Not like Emma did."

Bayley rubbed her thumb along Zack's hand, both soothing him and letting him know she understood what he was saying. "I won't. I'm your girlfriend, Zack. Because I want to be." With that, the two slowly stood, still hand in hand, and headed toward the nearest exit, anxious to be in each others arms again...

Roman and Charlotte arrived at La Parka Mexican Cantina at exactly 6:57. On a sunday night, in a college town, Roman had correctly assumed they wouldn't need a reservation. The place was nearly empty. Which was good, because Dean was known to put on a sombrero and start singing mariachi if he had too much tequila. Roman and Charlotte were escorted to a quiet, candlelit table towards the back of the small restaurant, set for four. Roman and Charlotte made light flirty small talk until Roman caught the erratic, shifty form of Dean Ambrose and the beautiful persona of Alexa Bliss walking arm in arm toward them. Charlotte didn't pick up on Dean pulling Alexa's chair out for her, but Roman did. Charlotte didn't pick up on Dean draping his jacket around the back of Alexa's chair in case she got cold. Roman did. These were things a normal young man would do on a date with a girl he liked. These were also things Roman Reigns had never, EVER seen Dean Ambrose do. Their server, a very nice young man named Andrade, who said he was attending SU next year on a baseball scholarship, asked them for drink orders. Dean and Roman ordered dark mexican beer. It was actually the dark version of the most interesting beer in the world. Charlotte and Alexa ordered skinny margaritas. This time they actually were carded, and when Roman and Dean both immediately produced high-quality fakes, Charlotte raised her eyebrows. Alexa wasn't bothered, having seen Dean's fake ID several times by then. Andrade brought their libations, then took their food order. Alexa and Dean elected to split the steak and shrimp fajitas, while Roman and Charlotte selected entrees for themselves. Roman found Dean's order interesting because back home, Dean was notorious for refusing to share food at a restaurant. Hell, the worst argument Dean and Roman ever had was over a pizza that Roman honestly thought they were sharing. And now Dean was so over the moon for Alexa that he was willingly going to give up part of a food order. There truly was no longer any order to this universe. Dean quickly downed his first beer, then announced that he needed to visit "The whizz palace." Roman did his best not to fall on the ground laughing, Alexa rolled her eyes, and Charlotte looked at Roman with a skeptical gaze that said "why on earth did you bring me here?" Roman turned his attention to Alexa.

"He really likes you, you know."

Alexa beamed. "You think so?"

Roman nodded. "I've known him since we're eleven years old, and I've never seen him pull a chair out for anyone. I'm not just impressed that you 'tamed the beast.' I'm impressed that you did it in less than a month."

Alexa grinned. "He's always like this with me."

Roman shook his head. "Mom said you were coming to Thanksgiving this year."

Alexa grimaced. "She invited me. I said I have to run it by my parents. I hope I didn't make her think I was automatically coming."

Roman chuckled. "Oh, that's mom. She hears what she wants to. For the record, we would love to have you." He turned to Charlotte. "You, too."

Charlotte beamed. "Well, my dad usually makes us go to all these fancy places on Thanksgiving, so...yes. I would MUCH rather go with you."

Roman grinned as Alexa and Charlotte high-fived. Dean returned to the table and called over Andrade. "Yeah, my friend, can I get one of those margaritas with the corona in them?"

Their server nodded. "Certainly, sir."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. No class, no throttle."

Alexa reached over and rubbed her hand on Dean's upper arm. "Babe, please take it easy. I have to be up fairly early and I don't want you to be sick. Have this one and one more with food, and then call it a day, please?

Dean looked down and nodded. "That's fine. I probably don't need to spend all that money anyway."

Alexa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you baby."

As Dean's drink arrived, Roman sat there in stunned silence. After a beat, he spoke again. "Ok, how did you do that? Getting Dean not to drink is like getting a shark not to swim." His eyes switched from Alexa to Dean. "Dean, are you in there? Are you in 'the sunken place'? Blink twice if you're in the sunken place."

Everyone at the table laughed, even Charlotte.

"Shut up, Ro."

Alexa let her arm fall under the table and patted Dean on his thigh, as she often did when they were together. Alexa wasn't sure why she did that particular thing so often. Maybe it was because she'd seen her mom do that to her dad countless times growing up. But she knew it seemed to comfort and soothe Dean, while letting him know she was thinking about him even when they were in public. They continued making small talk for just another couple minutes when their food arrived, along with Dean's drink. Roman watched in further disbelief and wonder as Alexa took a small plate and served Dean a portion of steak, shrimp, and the various garnishes that came with that particular dish. To him, they looked like a married couple. A very happy one. The four ate in content silence for just a minute, Dean stopping intermittently to take a long drink of his corona-rita.

Roman broke the silence. "That drink good?"

Dean nodded and pushed it slightly toward him. "Yeah. Wanna try it?"

With that, Roman set his fork down and looked at Dean. "Ok, who are you? This is not the Dean Ambrose I've been hiding from the outside world for seven years. Either Alexa really IS a magic fairie, or you're finally growing up."

Dean gave Roman a deadpan look. "So, 'no' on trying my drink?"

Roman snickered. "There's the Dean I know."

Dean set his fork down and sighed. "Man, I'm just trying to not be an asshole. It's really hard. But I wanna like, be, not shitty when Alexa's parents come."

Alexa got the sweetest look on her face that Dean had ever seen. "Aww, Dean."

Even Charlotte couldn't help herself. "Dean, that's really sweet. And I've been thinking about that. What if I got my dad to let the Bliss's watch the football game from dad's suite? That way they'll be liquored up and happy when they meet you. Ro, your folks are more than welcome, too."

Roman couldn't hide the skeptical look on his face. "Should you not run this by your dad first?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope. Dad owes me. I'm taking EVERYONE to the box for that game."

Something occured to Dean. "Wait, why have you been thinking about this, Charlotte?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Roman said something yesterday. Just about how you've never been good with parents."

Dean tried to appear nonplussed. "I'm good with Roman's parents."

Charlotte chuckled. "Still, two weeks ago you hit on me when I came to Bayley's door and now-"

Alexa and Roman reacted to the last statement almost simulataneously. "Wait, what?"

Charlotte grinned. "Oh, you didn't tell them? Sorry."

The look on Charlotte's face let Dean know she wasn't sorry at all. Stil, Dean was hard to embarrass, and this incident was no different.

"Look, I didn't now Alexa yet. She was just some girl in my bed." He looked over at Alexa. "Babe, we already discussed that. You can't be mad at me again for something I already apologized and made up for. I'm pretty sure that's in the Bible."

Alexa looked at him, clearly amused by his scrambling. "Where in the Bible is that?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, I think right after the thing about the dwarves."

Roman burst out laughing. "It's all good. None of us were official yet." he looked at Dean, feigning grave seriousness. "Just don't do it again."

Dean smiled, his finest, most rakish shit-eating grin. "I don't think I need to be hitting on anyone anytime soon." He slid his arm around Alexa, who rolled her eyes, tilted her head and said "mmhmm." She then leaned into Dean's arm, letting him know she was just messing with him, and enjoying giving him a hard time. She kissed Dean gently on his cheek, then wiped away the bit of lipstick she left.

Roman shook his head. "There's the Dean I know. Talking his way out of trouble he got himself into."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I know what I know."

The four kids laughed and got back to their food. Alexa intermittently serving herself and Dean from the larger plates. Dean, for his part, beamed at the physical manifestation of his good fortune seated at the table next to him, and allowed her to be herself; a wonderful girl who wanted to show him how much she cared. Her bright and engaging demeanor on this occasion reminded him of her behavior the day she'd met Roman's folks. He loved this girl. A lot. And now Charlotte and Roman seemed powerless against her bottomless effervescence. By the end of the night, both were "all in" on Alexa. She'd even seemed to make Dean calm in record time. The two couples paid their bill and walked slowly out of the restaurant, not knowing that this was set to be the most eventful week of their young lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Becky woke up early on Monday morning, knowing Sasha would be up early as she always was. Becky found out that Sasha woke up a six and would be out the door by six thirty. Becky never had a reason to arise early, because of her afternoon classes. The only reason Becky was trying to catch Sasha before she left was because she needed an explanation about what happened the past few days. On Saturday night, Becky brought home Natalya to hopefully make Sasha jealous. It worked, because Sasha showed up only seconds after Nattie left. After a brief but stern lecture about who Becky belonged to, they once again had sex. Sasha promised Becky she would stay long enough for Becky to wake up next to her and not wake up all alone like last time. But, come Sunday morning, Becky awoke alone in Sasha's bed again. Becky waited for Sasha to return from wherever she ran off to, but it wasn't until almost eleven that Sasha finally came back; Becky was asleep when Sasha finally returned.

Becky was content on talking with her roommate, no matter how early she had to wake up. At exactly 6 am, Becky's phone started to ring. Groggy and disoriented, Becky's mind caught up with her surroundings when she heard Sasha's bedroom door open. Becky scrambled to her feet, taking an extra second to see if she looked somewhat presentable; Grey jogging pants and a sports bra would have to make due. Becky hurried into the living room, finding Sasha in the kitchen making herself a bagel.

"Hey, Sash," Becky announced with a shy smile.

Sasha looked up, surprised to see her Irish friend up so early. "Hey, what're are you doing up already? I thought you don't have class 'till this afternoon.

"Right, well, I was hoping to talk to you before you left."

"About what?"

You know exactly what! Becky thought to herself with a frown. It was clear to Becky that Sasha knew what she wanted to speak to her about, but she was avoiding the topic like it was the plauge. "Saturday night... What happened over here," Becky nodded her head at the couch. "And then again in there." Becky pointed at Sasha's bedroom.

Sasha kept her eyes on the toaster. "I don't know what you mean, Becks," She quickly glanced at Becky and gave her a half-hearted smile before looking back at the toaster.

"Sasha, I know it isn't easy-"

"Do you want a bagel? I saved you a blueberry one."

Becky did want a bagel, but that wasn't the priority right now. "I want to know why you keep avoiding me after we spend the night together. I don't understand why you do it."

"Did you know that bananas are an excellent source of potassium?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Sasha, for the love of God, just answer the question."

Sasha was about to speak, but stopped herself. After a few seconds of silence, Sasha cleared her throat. "I'm straight as an arrow; I don't fuck girls."

"A broken arrow, more like it," Becky replied, a hint of desperation and sadness to her voice after hearing Sasha still clearly in denial about her sexual preference.

Sasha sighed. "Look, Beck, you might have had a few sexy dreams about me, and that's cool. You be you. It doesn't bother me. I'd just prefer you don't tell me about them afterwards."

Becky could feel her inner voice screaming at Sasha to wake up. "Sasha, you can't be serious."

"I am serious," Sasha popped her bagel out of the toaster and applied a thick layer of cream cheese on top of it. "I'll talk to you later, I gotta go."

"Sasha-"

"I'll see you after practice," Sasha opened the door to their apartment. "Kick some ass."

And just like the past two weekends, Sasha left Becky all alone.

Sasha shut the door behind her. Finally finding the ability to breathe, Sasha inhaled deeply; Her eyes had started filling with tears the second she tried calling herself "straight as an arrow." It was no use trying to convince Becky that nothing happened; It did happen, and Sasha knew that she loved that it happened again. Something about sex with Becky seemed so right... So natural. Becky was not making it any easier, walking around in a sports bra with that perfect way she carried herself and showed off her amazing body without trying. Maybe everything was supposed to be this way. She wanted so badly to tell Becky she was in love with her too; She wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. No, this was not how people are, Sasha thought to herself, eyes leaking with sadness. Girls are meant to be with boys, and boys are meant to be with girls. Sasha wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, deciding to forget about it until class was done.

Seth watched his girlfriend walk into his bedroom in her birthday suit then start to redress into a fresh set of clothes. Seth was angry with Dana, but she had no idea. For whatever reason, Dana taught Bayley how to give blowjobs. It's not like Seth cared or anything, because he didn't. It just rubbed him the wrong way when he thought about it. Like, why would Bayley want to do that with a loser like Zack? He was more than willing to let her try it on him. Seth envisioned how a bj from Bayley would be: Her big black eyes staring at him while her lips curled around his erect manhood. His hand full of her midnight colored hair while her head bobbed slowly, sending him insane in all the right ways. It gave Seth chills to think about it.

"Damn, babe, little excited this morning?" Dana pointed at Seth's groin.

Seth chuckled. "Just admiring the naked chick in front of me. Nice tits, by the by."

Dana tilted her head at Seth. "You ok? You seemed weird after our shower."

Seth nodded his head. "How come you gave bj lessons to Bayley?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Cause she asked. I wanted to help a girl out. Good news for you, she's really good at it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that I taught your girlfriend how to suck dick, I'm pretty sure you're all set."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Are you serious right now? Dana, you are my girlfriend. Bayley isn't."

"Then why were you holding her hand in the hallway? Just a friendly gesture, right?"

Seth raised his hands above his head. "I'm not having this fuckin' argument with you."

"Cause you know I'm right."

Seth gritted his teeth, holding back his anger. "I, and I'm saying this one more time, do not have a crush on Bayley," Seth looked into the eyes of Dana; He could tell she was more worried than angry. Seth understood her concern... And she had a reason to be concerned. If given the chance, Seth would trade Dana for Bayley in a heartbeat. It seemed messed up, but Seth didn't really care. He wanted the hugger, not the muscular blonde chick. Bayley was a one of a kind girl. There were a million girls just like Dana. "Baby," Seth drew a long, deep breath to calm himself down. "I promise you, you are the only girl for me. I was holding Bayley's hand because she was falling over," He took a quick glance at Dana; She seemed to be buying it. "Same reason you made Roman carry you."

Dana smirked but tried to hide it. "That's not the issue, Seth," She sat beside him on his bed. "I want you to promise me you don't have feelings for Bayley. Look me in the eye when you do it."

Seth took Dana's hand in his, staring deep into her eyes. "Dana Elizabeth Brooke, I do not have feelings for my roommate. You are the only girl for me, and it will stay that way until you get sick of me and dump my sorry ass," Dana laughed during the last part. "I am your man, you are my girl."

Dana smiled, leaning her head against Seth's shoulder. Fuck, Seth thought. This whole leaning your head against someone's shoulder thing was usually saved for people you wanted a long relationship with. Dana was great, don't get Seth wrong, but she wasn't Bayley. Dana didn't have that same bubbly and childish personality that Seth adored. She didn't have the same optimistic view on life that Seth saw as irresistible. To be honest, now that she knew how to give head Seth figured he might take another shot at winning Bayley over. Seth was in love with Dana, but he wanted to love Bayley more.

Seth kissed Dana on the top of her head, receiving a sigh in return. Might as well keep Dana around if Bayley rejects me, Seth thought.

Becky walked aimlessly through the quad, hoping to find something to take her mind off of Sasha. But everywhere she turned she was reminded of that purple haired minx; Every face, every voice, every time she heard laughter or saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Becky had a case of the "love bug" and she had it bad. It was still early in the morning, just before eight. Becky sat at a park bench, leaning her head back and watching the sun rise. She had changed into a simple pair of jeans and an SU hoodie, which she figured she could take off if she got too warm later. Being alone by herself gave Becky some time to think. Maybe Sasha really wasn't gay and was only experiementing; This was college afterall. But wouldn't Sasha just tell her that and avoid all this drama? Becky sighed. This wasn't as hard as high school; Gretchen came on to Becky first and Becky just went with it. Of course, Becky knew she was already different before she kissed her former best friend. Maybe that's how Sasha was: She had already suspected and needed that push. And sex with Becky was that push. The difference was that Gretchen wanted a relationship afterwards, but Sasha wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe Becky was a guinea pig and Sasha had her eye on a different girl. Maybe Sasha needed to confirm her suspicion before hooking up with a different girl. Becky groaned in frustration, covering her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Hello, hello," Becky uncovered her eyes; Finn was approaching her bench with a gentle smile on his face. "Lovely morning, don't ya think?" Finn joined his lifelong friend on the bench. "It's probably my first Monday without a hangover."

Becky chuckled, Finn smiling brighter at his friends lightened mood. "Hardly something to brag about, boyo." Becky said.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "It could be worse," He turned his head to look at Becky. "I could be mopin' in the quad at eight in the morning."

"I'm not mopin'," Becky said in a whinier tone than she planned. "I'm thinkin' about stuff."

"Like what?"

Becky sighed. "Finn, you remember how I came out to you and mum?"

Finn thought for a second then nodded his head. "Yeah, you cooked dinner then sat the whole family down and broke into tears. Your mum thought you was pregnant at first,"

"If that was even possible,"

Finn smirked. "Then I think you just came right out and said it. Mum already knew, I started laughing, and I think your dad acted like it wasn't a big deal. Which is a good thing, if you ask me."

"My roommate is gay,"

Finn shook his head and chuckled. "Well, good for you, lass,"

"She's in denial,"

"That'll rain on anyone's parade,"

Becky rolled her eyes. "This is serious, Finn, I don't know what to do."

"What makes you think she's gay?"

"We had sex,"

Finn's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ah,"

"Yeah, that sorta gives it away,"

"Does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Hardwood floor,"

Finn chuckled. "Never woulda guessed on that piece,"

Becky dropped her head. "Don't call her a piece,"

Finn stared curiously at his friend. "What has ya smitten with this girl?"

"She's so pretty, Finn, and she likes me, and laughs at my jokes, and she's really really good at eating-"

"I don't need to hear that last part,"

It was Becky's turn to laugh. Finn shook his head but smiled at his friend's amusement.

"If you want my two cents: I say go for it," Finn said.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Sure, life's short. Is she says no, then oh well. If yes, then you did it."

Becky thought about Natalya. She was the poor middle man in all this, not even getting a chance to woo Becky. Perhaps if things hadn't gone to plan with Sasha, Becky could give Nattie a chance if she was still up for it.

"Thanks, Finn," Becky wrapped an arm around Finn and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad your advice is short and to the point."

"Anytime, lil' sister," Finn stood up from the bench. "I gotta go have something to drink; It's too early for this shite."

Becky laughed and clapped her hands together.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean Ambrose looked forward to Tuesdays more than he cared to admit. Not only was it the easiest day of football practice of the week, but he had his classes on Tuesday, which included Dr. Foley's World Lit 101. Dean enjoyed Dr. Foley's teaching style, a continual dialogue where ideas were exchanged and no topic was off limits. And the first book Dean had been assigned was Things Fall Apart. The most famous piece of African literature written in English, Dean focused on the main character, a tribal wrestling champion named Okonkwo, who allows a young boy he identified as his son to be killed at the behest of tribal leaders. Okonkwo then suffers a series of personal misfortunes before hanging himself. Dean loved the book because it punished disloyalty. Okonkwo allowed, and even participated in, the murder of a member of his own family to avoid appearing weak. Dean Ambrose didn't respect or pity that, and as a result had written a scathing character sketch of the main character as his literary critique. Now Dr. Foley was handing them back, and Dean couldn't help but notice that not only was Nia in his class, but that she was staring a hole into him.

"...now, class, I am a bit concerned with our overall writing level. This is college. There were a few of you, however, that really impressed me. Mr Ambrose?"

Dean suddenly stirred awake, disturbed from his recurring daydream of drinking beer on a beach somewhere while Alexa served him pancakes in a bikini.

"Yessir?"

"I'm curious. Why did you think it was appropriate to title your critique 'fuck this guy'?"

Ambrose smirked. Foley was trying him. This had happened numerous times in high school, and Dean had either come out the winner or fought until he got kicked out of class every single time. And now his college professor was trying him. He liked Foley, but if Foley wanted to play this game, Dean would happily engage him.

"Yeah, because fuck this guy, sir."

The class tittered with laughter. Foley allowed Dean his moment, then continued.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I already did. It's in your hand."

"Mr. Ambrose, indulge me."

Dean sighed. "Ok. So, this guy Onkonkwo. He's a respected man in his village. He's a wrestling champion with 3 wives and 10 kids. This dude has literally everything. He's the Hugh Hefner of his village, right?"

"So far, so good, Mr. Ambrose."

"So this guy is a real dick weed to his wive-"

Dr. Foley interrupted him. "Language, Mr. Ambrose."

"Sorry. So, this guy is a real penis weed to his wive-" the class tittered again as Dean continued "to his wives, he's an asshole to his kids, he tells his daughter he wishes she'd been born a boy, and he LETS the other men in his tribe kill a little kid that he was in charge of because some dusty-ass old man told him to. He even helped! And I'm supposed to feel sorry for this guy when his life turns shithouse? Fuck that. And fuck this guy. Sir."

The class broke out in shocked laughter at the brazen, fearless manner with which Dean Ambrose had addressed Dr, Foley. Nia Jax uttered a quiet but audible "ohmigod" at the end of Ambrose's soliloquy. Foley, to his credit, just smirked and again allowed Ambrose his moment in the spotlight.

"Mr. Ambrose," he thoughtfully began his rebuttal, "I personally believe your analysis of this book is spot on. 'Things Fall Apart' is, at it's heart, a look into what happens when someone follows the crowd over their convictions." He held up Dean's paper. "This is college level work. As a matter of fact, it's an 'A' paper. However, I'm deducting a letter grade for the profanity. This is college. Your antics are no longer 'cute' or ''edgy.' What you do here will determine your future. Don't let your need for the approval of your peers derail what I believe is a VERY promising academic career, Mr. Ambrose."

With that, Mr. Foley broke eye contact with Dean and carried on about his lecture. Dean felt color rushing to his cheeks as Chad Gable, who occupied the seat next to him, continued laughing at his encounter with Dr. Foley. Foley, annoyed by the background noise, snapped back toward Ambrose and Gable and belted out "Mr. Gable! Unless you're asking Mr. Ambrose what you can do to raise your quality of work to his level, I suggest you stay quiet."

With that, Chad Gable tried desperately to sink under his desk as Dean sat smugly in his. He hadn't won. But he hadn't lost, either. Again, he liked Foley. And it felt good to have his work recognized by a mind of his caliber. And maybe, though Dean would NEVER admit this, he wanted someone to challenge him like that.

Class was dismissed some time later, with Dean anxious to get about his day. He shuffled down the steps of the Schiavone English Building and out into the quad, where several other academic buildings were spilling out their morning attendees. Dean squinted, pretty sure he saw a familiar face, and his suspicions were rewarded when his eyes finally focused on the form of Zack Ryder. "I need to talk to that guy," Ambrose thought to himself, and he lit off in the direction of Bayley's love interest.

He caught him on the outskirts of the grassy quad, leisurely walking and texting someone Dean assumed was Bayley, based on the goofy grin Zack was currently sporting.

"Hey!" Dean beckoned.

"Oh, hey man." Zack responded, not sure about the nature of Dean's line of conversation. He'd met Dean, but he didn't know Dean, and the things he'd heard hadn't always been pleasant. Dean jog -limped the last few steps between Zack and himself, anxious to talk.

"Man, I've been meaning to talk to you. First of all, thanks for helping out saturday night. it's pretty cool of you, seeing as how you don't know me at all."

Zack nodded. "Well, Bayley loves you guys, and I think she's pretty great, so it was a no-brainer."

Dean reached his hand out. "Anyway, man, I appreciate it." Zack shook it. Dean continued. "You doing anything right now? It's lunchtime. Wanna hit the athlete dining hall? My scholarship just went through and I've been anxious to check it out."

Zack hesitated. This could be a trick. He knew how protective those guys were of Bayley, and he was pretty sure Seth didn't like him, but Dean seemed to be the type of guy that didn't necessarily care what his friends thought.

"Yeah, I could do that. It's lunchtime."

Dean nodded. "C'mon man, I'm buying."

Zack stopped walking and stared at Dean incredulously. "Bro, it's the athletic dining hall. We're athletes. It's free."

Dean chuckled. "Then I'll buy you two lunches."

With that, the two headed for the Skaaland Athletic Facility, Ambrose eager to talk to Bayley's new boyfriend, and Ryder not really sure what the purpose behind Dean's actions were...

Across campus, Alexa Bliss was preparing for her first meeting of the semester with her education advisor. As an education major, she was required to meet with her advisor, someone who focused solely on advising future teachers and counselors as to the academic path they should be taking. Alexa loved hers. Terri Runnels, a former middle school teacher who'd moved into college administration advising when her daughter grew up and left home, always gave Alexa good advice, and wouldn't ever withhold the truth from her. And now Alexa sat outside her office, her navy blue jacket smartly offsetting her white blouse and matching her pants. Finally, Terri called her in.

"Alexa, I'm sorry I'm behind today," she began, inviting Alexa to take a seat in her office. "Traffic was miserable and I had a girl in here earlier crying about her parents cutting her off after she ran up 5 grand in credit card charges."

Alexa rolled her eyes. She wasn't irritated with Terri, but it annoyed her that some people were so inconsiderate of other's time.

Terri continued. "I feel like this is late for us to be having our first meeting."

Alexa nodded and smiled apologetically. "Yeah, between cheerleading and-"

Terri interjected wryly. "Your new guy?"

Alexa responded with a puzzled look. "How did you know about that?"

Terri returned her look with a look of her own that conveyed a sense of disbelief. "Please. You two are the talk of campus. 'The freshman star and the cute little cheerleader.'" She turned serious, her voice growing quieter. "Is he...treating you better than the last one?"

Alexa's face lit up. "Yes. He is wonderful. He might be clinically insane, but he treats me like a queen."

Terri nodded approvingly. "Good. We cannot have another incident like two years ago. Your freshman year is supposed to be this time of wonderful new experiences, and you were being treated like a slave by that..." Terri searched for the appropriate word.

"Asshole?" Alexa finished for her.

Terri chuckled. "I guess when the shoe fits..."

Both women giggled. Terri resumed, in a much more "advisor-ly" fashion than before.

"So, how are we? Classes going good?"

Alexa nodded again. "Yes."

"Good. You have-" Terri paused to look at her computer screen- "9 hours this semester, and then you start student teaching?"

Alexa confirmed. "Yes ma'am. I'm SO excited to start getting in the classroom."

Terri grinned. "You're going to do very well. Just make sure we avoid any potential derailment."

Alexa smiled. "No distractions here. Other than cheerleading, my boyfriend, and socializing."

Both women giggled again. Terri spent the next few minutes going over Alexa's path to graduation with her, and Alexa left the meeting feeling very good about her future. She had a clear path to a career she knew she would love and a boyfriend she was really hoping would walk that path with her. Two things, though, stuck with Alexa: a persistent stomachache that had re-surfaced the night before, and one statement in particular that Terri made.

Zack Ryder had NO idea what to expect. Dean seemed cool, and had been super chill while they were waiting in line for food, but now he was sitting across the table with what he was pretty sure was the face of pure lunacy. Dean struck him as the kind of guy who had no real reason behind anything he did, and that unnerved the usually reserved Ryder. Still, Dean hadn't appeared angry or aggressive, and Zack could handle himself if he did, so he figured he'd give the guy a chance.

"So, hey, you and Bayley, huh?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. She's really cool."

Dean nodded. "I agree. You being nice to her?"

Zack nodded again. "Yeah. She makes it easy."

Dean grunted his agreement. "Good. Bayley's my bud." He looked Ryder up and down, then took another bite of his food. "You seem like a good guy. Just know this: Bayley is our friend. Me, Ro, and Seth. You hurt her. You answer to us."

Zack scoffed quietly. "I don't think it's me you have to worry about."

Dean nodded. "Seth?"

Zack chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah."

"Look, I know Seth a long time, and he's good people. But he can be real shitty with girls. But I don't recall Bayley asking for lessons so she could blow anyone else."

Zack coughed and choked on a bite. His eyes watered as he caught up to his breath. "How did you know about that?"

Dean figured Zack didn't know. "Man, Dana told Seth. Seth told Ro. Ro told me. Don't worry. I'm a steel fuckin' trap. Look," he continued, somewhat erratically, "my advice to you is to just keep doing what you're doing. Bayley walks around on cloud nine now. She seems super happy. Just keep her that way. If you want, I'll talk to Seth about making sure he doesn't confuse Bayley."

Zack looked at Dean curiously. "You'd do that?"

Dean shrugged. "You make Bayley happy. I like Bayley. But she can be too naive sometimes. I don't want her getting confused over all this and ruining something good. You just keep her happy, ok? I'll handle Seth."

Zack wasn't sure whether or not he believed Dean, but he couldn't immediately think of any reason not to. Dean, always perceptive, picked up on Zack's hesitance. "Look, man, I really don't know you. But I know Seth, and he's reckless with girls. Always has been. To him this is just a game. If Bayley were available I'd sleep outside her door every night to make sure Seth didn't permanently ruin that kid. Besides," Dean felt the intensity and sincerity growing within himself, "I found someone special. Real special. I think Bayley should have every chance with you."

Zack allowed himself a small smile. Dean struck him as sincere.

"Thanks, man."

He offered his hand to Dean, and Dean shook it firmly but quickly.

"Ok, now that we got that mushy shit out of the way, have you thought about trying out for football next year? We're thin at receiver and..." Dean trailed off, he and Zack now engrossed in an unrelated conversation. Dean wanted to get to know this guy, and Zack desperately sought the approval of both Dean and Roman, and it made for an engaging and interesting hour of dialogue...

Roman Reigns didn't like school. He'd come to that conclusion as a child and he saw no reason to deviate from that now. His classes this fall were the highest level of tedious exercises in pointlessness. All Roman wanted to do was get on the football field. He wanted to do that so he could LEAVE the football field and go see Charlotte. And as his professor dismissed him from his last class of the day, he felt a sense of relief at not having to pretend to pay attention to nonsense while trying not to sweat his nuts off. Roman slung his worn black backpack over his shoulder and walked into the large hallway that ran through the middle of the Orndorff Social Science and Communications Building. He could feel his steps growing longer and faster, his mind longing for some rest after a day of challenging classes. As he shoved the front door to the building open, much harder than was probably necessary, he felt his cell phone vibrate, indicating an incoming text. He reached into his pocket, hoping it wasn't Dean in trouble or Seth bitching about Bayley.

Hey babe. So, whats ur policy on daytime nookie?

Roman grinned. This day had just potentially gone from "meh" to "hell yes" over the course of about 20 seconds. Charlotte was NOT afraid to ask for exactly what she wanted, and Roman loved that he didn't feel like he was jumping through hoops to get to spend time with her. He quickly crafted a response.

If I ever say I'm against it, I want you to shove me into oncoming traffic.

He began walking toward Charlotte's dorm, anticipating an affirmative response to the text he'd just sent. Sure enough, only a few beats later, he felt his phone rattle again.

Wow. funny and sexy. I'm a lucky girl. C U soon.

Roman couldn't believe his good fortune. He had done very little legwork in terms of pursuing this girl, and she seemed to really enjoy his company. Part of him was worried that she hadn't even broached the subject of the nature of their relationship, but Roman knew enough not to try to ruin a good thing. The LAST thing Roman wanted to do was end up like Seth, stuck with a girl he never meant to be in a relationship with because he didn't communicate.

Roman put all thoughts of Seth Rollins out of his head as he approached Ric Flair Residence Hall. At first he thought it was strange that Flair was an all girl's dorm. Then he met Ric. It immediately became clear after that. Roman texted Charlotte that he was at the front door, and through the miracle of modern technology, she was able to use her key FOB to remotely unlock the door for him. He gently swung the door open, the polar opposite of what he'd done to escape Orndorff Hall, and walked as softly as he could down to Charlotte's corner dorm. Men were allowed on the floor from 9 AM to midnight, and Roman had actually slept there several times, but it still sometimes felt like he was breaking a rule when he went to visit Charlotte. And if he were being candid with himself, he kind of liked that feeling. He made it down to the end of the hallway and peeked his head into Charlotte's room, the door having been left slightly ajar. Seeing nothing, he stepped into her room, pulling the door completely closed behind him. He slid his backpack off of his shoulder, letting it land on her couch, and stepped into Charlotte's bedroom.

She was there, sprawled out on her side like one of those pictures of Cleopatra, her legs splayed out beside her while she propped her upper half up on her elbow. To Roman she looked like a Greek goddess, even though she was unusually dressed down in a black tank top and the shortest gym shorts Roman had ever seen. Her bare feet dangled off the edge of her bed, and she appeared to be running her hand back and forth on the comforter in front of her, as though indicating to Roman where she wanted him. Roman grinned, his eyes still feasting on the gorgeous, statuesque figure of the blonde amazon in front of him. She smiled back at him.

"Hey."

Roman's grin grew even wider. "Hey girl."

Charlotte looked him up and down, noting how appealing he looked with the way his shirt clung to his shoulders and pecs. She winked at him and gave him her best "come hither" look.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

With that, Roman pulled off his shirt as though it were covered in bees, making Charlotte laugh again, and jumped into the bed Charlotte was currently occupying. The two let their lips meet at full volume, and soon they were one giant combination of moans and body parts...

A few hours later, Roman, Seth, and Dean gathered on the practice field for a game week practice. This would be the most intense game they'd played yet, in addition to having to go on the road for the first time. Dean was somewhat relieved that the cheerleading squad would be traveling to the game, allowing Alexa to be there, but he was irritated that he wouldn't be allowed to practice like everyone else while his knee was still sore. Dr. Sandow had given him a big knee brace, but Coach Layfield still didn't want to risk Ambrose's health before the game. He was allowed to participate in walk throughs, but he couldn't run or tackle with his teammates at all. If he had to be out there for practice, Dean wanted to at least get to pummel some people. Right now though, his attention was on Roman, who was clearly not focused on practice either. The three boys skated through walkthroughs, with the defensive formations and schemes not really hanging much from week to week. When practice was over, Dean let Dr. Sandow check out his knee again, while Seth and Roman waited outside for him. Dean, after being told by Dr. Sandow that his knee was healing, and he not only would be good to play saturday, but might get a full practice in on thursday, managed a smile and a "thank you."

Dean's phone usually got a text alert around the same time every day. It was usually Alexa, and it was usually her inviting him back to her place for dinner and the "quality time" that followed. Alexa had taken to calling it that after Dean once jokingly asked her where the craziest place she'd ever "quality timed" was. This time, however, the text was from an unknown number, with one cryptic statement.

Midnight. Behind Dudley. Come alone.

Dean was disturbed by the text, but he shifted quickly from "Disturbed" to "Baffled" when Seth and Roman showed him the exact same texts on their phone. Dean's personal philosophy had always been to show up anywhere as long as Roman and Seth were there, so Dean really didn't have an issue with being behind the Dudley Fine Arts Building at midnight. Dean was pretty sure Adam Rose wouldn't have texted Roman and Seth, and Curt Hawkins was too much of a pussy to openly challenge Dean, so whatever this was, Dean was confident there wouldn't be a physical threat there. Right about then Dean's phone blew up again. This time it was his girlfriend.

Babe, can you come over? I really need to be near you.

Dean would never be caught admitting this to anyone, but this was the type of shit that made his insides flutter. A girl as breathtaking as Alexa telling him she wanted him around. Dean called up to Seth, who was giving Dean a ride back to their dorm.

"Man, drop me off at Poffo."

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes. "We just passed Poffo."

Dean refused to yield. "Then drop me off here."

Dean REALLY frustrated Seth sometimes. And what's worse, Dean KNEW he frustrated Seth, and that just made it worse. Dean was fully aware that Seth wouldn't just drop him off on the street with a bad knee while Adam Rose or Curt Hawkins was out there thinking about kicking Dean's ass. So instead of making a big issue about it, Seth simply pulled a u-turn and drove slowly towards Poffo Hall, letting Dean out at the front, and sped away back toward Sammartino.

Bayley Martinez felt good about today. She felt good about her outfit choice, she felt good about where she stood academically, and she had a strange peace about her still-blossoming relationship with Zack. "The Seth question" still loomed somewhere in the back of her mind, but if she were being honest with herself, it seemed less dire than it had at any point since Zack had shown up at her front door and de-railed her afternoon with her now-absentee roommate.

All that tranquility, however, was about to be tested. Bayley could hear knocking from her new front door, and a quick check outside showed her the long blonde hair of Dana Brooke. Bayley had felt her disdain for the girl waning over the last few days, but she didn't know if she was ready for more alone time with her. "Still," Bayley admitted to herself, "she doesn't look angry, and I need to be nice to her, since she's Seth's girlfriend." Bayley managed to note how seemingly indifferent she was to that notion, when even a few days ago it would've driven her insane. Bayley opened the door and put on her best "friend smile" for Dana.

"Hey Dana. What's up?"

Bayley noticed the worried look on Dana's face. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Bayley allowed Dana to walk in, her mind growing uneasy at the concerned look on Dana's face.

"What's going on, Dana?"

Dana plopped herself down on Bayley's sofa, the look on her face running the gamut between irritation and despair. She took a deep breathe, exhaled sharply, and immediately came out with what she had to say.

"B, do you like Seth? It's ok if you do. I just need to know."

Bayley felt every function of her body shut down momentarily. She wasn't sure there was a right answer to this question, but Dana had never been unkind to her, and Seth was her boyfriend, so she deserved an honest answer.

"Dana," she began, stopping for her own pronounced inhale and exhale. "I think I used to. When I first met Seth, I had never had a boyfriend, or kissed a boy, or even held hands or sat close to a boy. Seth snuggled on the couch watching Disney with me. I was on cloud nine." She sighed again. "Then you and he got together, and I met Zack. At first I dated Zack so Seth would notice me. I admit it. But Zack has become so much more than I ever thought he would. At this point, if you and Seth were to break up, and I hope that doesn't happen," Bayley slid her hand over Dana's, prompting a small smile from the blonde young woman, "I would never choose Seth over Zack. I admit there is a small part of me that would still think about it, but Seth represented an ideal. I wanted a boy to like me for me, and Seth was the first one to do that. But he wasn't the right one to do that. Does that make sense?"

Dana nodded, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Yeah. It does. For the record, I had no idea you liked Seth when we started dating."

Bayley nodded, reaching her arms out to Dana for a comforting embrace. "I know, Dana. I never thought that."

Dana finally pulled away from her embrace, wiping her eyes again. "Well, I get why he thinks so much of you. You really are wonderful."

Bayley blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Dana. Would you like to stay and have a beer or something?"

Dana looked like she wanted to say no, then hesitated and nodded. "You know what? I would. It's been kind of a bad day and I could use a beer."

Bayley smiled and rose from her seat across the coffee table from from Dana. "Cool. I'll get us some beers and you can tell me about your day."

Dana smiled and laughed again. "Thank you so much, B."

Bayley walked into the kitchen, anxious to try to improve her relationship with Seth's girlfriend. She wasn't sure how close she actually wanted to be to Dana, but she also surmised that something pretty significant had to have happened for Dana to just confront her on this. Bayley pulled out two cans of whatever Ro was still stocking in there, exhaled, put on another "I'm being friendly" smile, and walked slowly back into the sitting room.

Dean Ambrose and Alexa Bliss were officially "hot and heavy." While that term could generally be used to describe their relationship, at that moment it applied to the serious makeout session taking place on Alexa's couch. Alexa was currently occupying Dean's lap, sitting side saddle with both arms wrapped softly around Dean's neck. Alexa knew she had to talk to him about something, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what. As she felt Dean's hands explore the waistline of her jeans, she realized that since she'd told him about Adam, he'd started waiting for her to become the aggressor when they escalated to "quality time" . Alexa thought that was really sweet, but she was going to have to let him know soon that she liked when he was assertive with her. She trusted him completely, in a way she'd never thought she'd be able to trust a man, and she liked when he showed her how attracted he was to her. For now, she had a difficult talk she had to have with Dean. One that had been brewing in her mind all day.

"Babe?" She began, reluctantly pulling away from Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean answered, unsure of why Alexa was interrupting.

"We need to talk."

Dean, confused, started pulling away from Alexa as a look of horror began creeping across his face.

"Oh, no, baby, nothing like that!" Alexa cooed loudly, pulling Dean's head back close to her, kissing the top of his head and running her fingers through his hair. "I am, so, so, happy with you. I have no desire to break up with you or 'see other people' or anything."

Dean felt the tidal wave of relief wash over him. "Ok. So what's up?"

"Well, my advisor said something today about how your freshman year is supposed to be this unbelievable, life-changing experience and well..." she paused, knowing the crux of her assertion might irritate her loving boyfriend. "I'm afraid I'm taking that from you like it was taken from me."

The confused look was back on Dean's face. Alexa continued, almost warily. "All we do when we're not in class is come back here and fool around."

Dean chuckled. "You say that like it's NOT the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Alexa bloomed, her face and upper chest suddenly flush with the compliment Dean had just paid her. "Thank you, baby. I feel the same. But I also feel like you're missing this amazing world you're in now, which is why.." she briefly broke eye contact with Dean, steeling herself for what was coming next, "from 10 am to 9 pm monday through thursday I am banning you from this dorm."

Dean started to protest, but Alexa softly put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Listen. I want you to get the full college experience. From the fraternity to goofing around with your friends to...whatever. Join the Film Society or play Ultimate or anything you can think of."

Dean shook his head, still comprehending what he was hearing. "Does that mean I can't see you until 9 at night every day?"

Alexa LOVED that that was his first concern. "It absolutely does not mean that. I will go anywhere and do anything you ask me or invite me to do. If you decide to pledge BPO, I will happily go to any function or party you ask me to. I want you to take me out. I want to take you out. I just want to experience what's out there. And more importantly, I want you to, too. So ask me to dinner. We'll drive somewhere and try food we've never had before. Or just go to Spicolli's. I know on fridays you have to stay with your team. I have to stay with the cheerleaders. On saturdays, after games, if we're on the road, you come here when you get back. If it's a home game, you and I are going to do something special every week. I don't care if it's a concert, a movie, a drive somewhere pretty, whatever. I don't mind paying sometimes. That doesn't matter. Life is short, Dean, and I want to experience it...with you."

Dean tried not to smile. A small part of him was annoyed that Alexa was telling him how to live his life. A larger part of him reminded that small part that life had been pretty swell since Alexa started getting a vote in how he did things. Still, he felt like he had to get a few words in.

"And what about sundays?"

Alexa smiled, a sultry, tight lipped smile. "Sundays we stay here, and you are all mine. That is NOT negotiable."

Dean considered this proposal...for about 3 seconds. "Sold. Done."

Alexa laughed at how quickly Dean just agreed to this. She kissed him again, then pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you. And this isn't to, like, punish you or anything. I just..." she paused, redirecting her narrative. "Let's say this thing we have works out, and we end up together for the foreseeable future." The thought of that gave Alexa butterflies that she would have to ignore. "I don't want you to look back in 20 years and resent me because you spent all your time in this dorm with me."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know how you could think I would ever regret that."

Alexa knew he was partially trying to get her to forget the whole thing, but the compliment gave her goosebumps nonetheless. "Thank you, Dean, but we'll have oodles of time for that. You have to remember that I enjoy 'quality time' as much as you do." She kissed him again, mostly for emphasis on that statement. "I just care for you too much to see you waste what are supposed to be the best four years of your life."

Dean snickered, this time partially from sarcasm. "It's adorable that you think I'll be done with this bullshit in four years."

Alexa giggled in response. "Fine, seven and a half years, whatever. The point is, we'll never have this time again. When life is as carefree and fantastic as it is now. Let's take advantage."

Dean finally nodded, sensing that Alexa wasn't coming off of this. "Babe, that's completely fine. I see your point. I could spend more time with Seth and Ro, and I do also want to try out the fraternity thing. I could see how I could eventually regret not doing more things like that."

Alexa smiled, proudly. She could tell that Dean was agreeing at least in part to make her happy, but she also saw the glimmer of agreement in his eyes. With that, she slid off of Dean's lap and headed for the kitchen. She heard Dean get up, but she didn't realize Dean had followed her into the kitchen until she felt his sinewy arms wrap around her waist from behind. She sighed, almost like a purr, and leaned back into him, resting her hands on his.

"Lex, I love you. If you think I'm missing something by not participating in this world more, I will happily socialize more. But please know that while I'm with you that I don't feel like I'm missing anything."

Alexa leaned her head up and looked Dean in the eye. "I know, Dean. And I love you. And I want to be there with you, every step of the way."

Dean nodded. "That's the only way I'll agree to this. If you're alongside me, getting those moments you missed your first year. This is just as much for you as it is for me."

Alexa grinned and pulled Dean's hand to her mouth, kissing the back. "I know." She turned around, slid her hands up and down Dean's chest, and smiled at him. "Now, what do you wanna do about dinner?"

Dean smiled and looked back down at his sweet little pixie. "Whatever sounds good to you, darlin'. But first, I need to ask you about something."

Alexa nodded, intrigued. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, showing Alexa the mysterious text he'd gotten earlier. He hadn't expected Alexa to grin and cover her face.

"Dean, I know exactly what that is, but I'm not sure I should tell you."

Dean's face went from intrigued to annoyed. "What's so funny?"

Alexa shook her head. "It's BPO, dummy. Tonight is bid night. Obviously they want you."

Dean's face went completely deadpan. It made sense. That's why Roman and Seth had gotten one, too. But, honestly, he was annoyed he hadn't thought of it.

"Are you sure?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, they do boys on tuesdays and girls on wednesdays. That way the boys can watch the girls running to their new houses from their front porches."

Dean made a face. "That seems...pointless."

"Yeah, it's sexist. But they've been doing it for like 100 years, so..."

Dean checked his phone. "9:15."

Alexa smiled at him. "I think you should take the bid."

Dean tilted his head. "Why? It would mean more time away from you."

Alexa gave him thoughtful look. "Maybe a little, but, girls are always invited to the parties, and most of the formals and 'functions' are 'plus ones', so the only thing I'm not allowed in are chapter meetings and like, the bonding stuff, which...ew."

Dean grinned mischievously. "And what if maybe I want to take another girl to one of these things?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows, trying to look unamused. She knew Dean was joking, and the look on his face was pretty priceless, but it was important to her for him to know she wasn't fucking around.

"Then I'll stab you in your sleep with a box cutter. Problem solved."

Dean searched Alexa's face for signs of humor. There were none. Finally, she cracked a smile, cluing him in.

"Holy shit, Lex, you had me going."

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm kidding. Besides, we both know you won't find another girl who can keep pace with you at parties."

Dean wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he wasn't about to question her about something like that. Instead, he just leaned down and kissed her. "You're damn right I won't."

Alexa gave him another smile and a quick peck in return. "That was the RIGHT answer, Dean Ambrose. Now come on," she grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the door, "you have plenty of time to take me to La Parka's before your 'midnight rendezvous.'" She let her voice grow deep and mysterious for that last part, making Dean's later meeting sound much more sinister and enigmatic than it actually was. She giggled, then took Dean by the hand and marched him out of her dorm toward the parking lot.

Roman was on his way home from a rendezvous of his own. He'd spent a few hours with Charlotte, which he thoroughly enjoyed, then she'd had to kick him out to get ready for volleyball practice. Now he found himself torn between having to go all the way back to his dorm room, or hanging out near Dudley until the fateful rendezvous. Dean had texted Seth and him earlier, letting them know that while he couldn't tell them what was happening, he was pretty sure it was safe. It HAD peaked Roman's curiosity however. Roman made the snap decision to run by his room and pick up some dark clothing to wear. "I love Dean, but I don't trust him." He also reminded himself that he was going to have to knock, now that Bayley was "exploring her sexuality" with Zack Ryder. He was happy for her, but that didn't mean he wanted to see that shit. Just as he'd completed this cycle of thought, his phone buzzed. "Charlotte." His heart skipped a beat. He pulled his phone from his pocket without breaking stride.

Hey you. Thanks for the house call. You really are fantastic. Sorry I had to kick you out. It would've been nice to have you here all night. You're starting to grow on me, Ro.

Roman grinned. He found himself intoxicated by this young woman, and he was glad to see she seemed to like him to. He'd REALLY wanted to have the "Relationship" conversation with her earlier, but there didn't seem to be much time. Roman guessed now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

Hey, should we maybe talk? Are you expecting more from me?

Roman wasn't sure bringing that up over text was the right move, but he couldn't take it anymore. In his heart of hearts, Roman was a romantic, a guy who believed in relationships and treating women well. His dad had modeled that for him, and he wanted to treat women that way, too. He felt his stomach drop slightly when he felt his phone buzz with Charlotte's answer.

Le sigh. Yes, we should talk. I am exhausted, however. Can it wait til tomorrow? And please know that this conversation only ends in good things for you. You are a gorgeous, kind man, Roman Reigns, and I look forward to seeing what we have for each other in the future...

Roman allowed himself a fist pump. He was legitimately excited. He climbed the stairs to Sammartino Hall 2 at a time, lighter on his feet than he'd been in years.

Meanwhile. Alexa Bliss was as content as she'd been in a long time. She was filled with delicious Mexican food, her boyfriend had just left, but not before kissing her tenderly and reminding her how much he loved her and how beautiful he thought she was, and now she was watching reruns of her favorite show on tv. She was just debating on whether or not she wanted ice cream before she laid down when she heard her phone vibrate.

Hey girl. It's AJ. I miss you. I never see you anymore. I know your new man is super amazing, but we have GOT to carve time out for each other.

Alexa smiled. She'd just been thinking about her cheerleading teammate and good friend who' stood by her side after the whole "Adam" ordeal. Several of the male athletes had tried to ostracize Alexa, claiming she was filing false reports, and AJ had steadfastly backed Alexa's accusations towards Adam. And now Alexa had unintentionally neglected her. She picked up her phone and began furiously texting her response.

YAS girl. Coffee tomorrow. I miss you so hard. 930 Quad?

Alexa didn't wait long for her response.

Done. See you then, gorgeous.

Alexa felt her spirit soar even higher than it had been. She desperately missed her former party partner, and she was super excited to fill AJ in on her new life. Alexa sent one more text, then retreated to her room for the night.

Hey lover. I'm super tired. My tummy hurts again. Please be careful with your friends. Make good choices! Don't forget how loved you are. When you come to bed, please pull me close to you so i know you're there. Goodnight. Love you. Muah.

Across campus, Dean Ambrose tried to hide his grin. Now just a few minutes before midnight, Dean had been amongst the first amongst the rapidly growing crowd behind Orndorff to arrive. He nodded to Roman, then Seth, waving for them to join him. Dean also saw several other faces he knew. Curtis Axel, Chad Gable, Baron Corbin...and Zack Ryder. That last one was a surprise to Dean, seeing as how he didn't remember seeing Zack at any of the rush events.

"Hey man," Dean said, trying not to arouse any attention or suspicion.

"Hey Dean." Zack replied, trying to smile.

"I didn't see you at any of the parties. Are you pledging?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I rushed last year and got a bid. My parents said I couldn't join. When I made Dean's List, they said I could. Bids have a one year expiration date. So, here I am."

Dean nodded. "Man, I'm glad you're here. Always nice to have familiar faces."

With that, he offered Zack a fist, which Zack bumped with his own, and Dean returned to his two best friends, noting that Seth was glaring at Zack in a way Dean hadn't seen in a long time. Dean was about to address his best friend when he noticed several lights in a circle slowly emerging from the woods, carried by figures in dark hoods. One figure, who Dean noticed was standing on the highest point of the hill behind Orndorff Hall, flipped off his hood, revealing Christian Cage.

"Gentlemen," he began, in a firm but normal tone, "you are here because BPO sees something in you that we would like to add to our ranks. Tonight is your bid night. You have until sunrise to decide whether or not you wish to be a part of this. But know," he added, his eyes darting from one pledge to another, "this is the premiere Greek Organization on campus. Do not settle for less. Anyone who wishes to join us on this adventure, follow me to the chapter house. Anyone who doesn't, no hard feelings."

With that, Christian turned his back to the crowd and began walking slowly towards the BPO House a few blocks over. Dean looked at Roman, who looked seriously excited, and Seth, who resembled something closer to "apprehension," and took his first step towards BPO...


	21. Chapter 21

Unsurprisingly, every pledge followed the distant silhouette of Christian Cage, and several other BPO members, as he lead the way back to the BPO house. Dean couldn't keep the excited grin off his face. Mainly in part that he could get the full college experience like his loving lady friend wanted him to have so badly. He slid his phone from his pocket, intending to send his girlfriend a quick text.

This shit is awesome. I luv u.

After a few moments, Dean felt his phone buzz.

Have fun, I love you too

Dean smiled at his phone. While he reread the text, another text notification popped up. Dean opened it, but had to quickly hide it from any would be seers: The message consisted of a photo of Alexa under the covers on her bed, smiling sweetly at the camera; One side of the quilt was pulled down, however, exposing one of Alexa's bare breasts.

"What're you smilin' about?" Roman asked Dean, noticing the bashful grin on his face.

Dean locked his phone and slid it into his pocket and shook his head. "My girlfriend is fuckin' awesome,"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Hey, man, tonight isn't about our girlfriends, alright? Let's just focus on joining this frat, yeah?"

Dean decided to ignore Seth's comment. "What do you think they'll have us do? I honestly don't know what to expect."

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Probably swear loyalty and drink a ton of booze. That's what dad did for his."

"How come dad never told me about that?"

Roman chuckled. "Probably because he didn't want you to get drunk and join a fraternity."

Dean smirked. "Must be making mom and dad so proud."

The group of pledges finally made it to the front yard of the BPO house. Christian Cage was standing on the front porch surrounded by other hooded BPO members. Christian stood there silently for a moment, letting everyone gather around the yard before he made his introduction.

"Good evening," He began. "Some of you are probably wondering what lies ahead of you here at BPO. Like I told you during the rush events: Anything you wish to achieve, we can help you do it. But I'm not gonna bore you with that rehearsed bullshit I'm required to recite every year for every newbie. This is my senior year. I intend to make it memorable as hell. It is also King John's senior year. He intends to bury his shlong in Nikki as many times as possible before he leaves," The group of pledges broke out in laughter. One of the hooded figures, presumably John, nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway," Christian continued with a charming smirk. "This is Beta Pi O-motherfucking-Mega, and you are now a part of the elite. An elite brotherhood. No matter where you go, what you do, or how high you get at a sorority party, I'm looking at you Bray," One of the hooded figures laughed. While he laughed, smoke escaped from beneath his hood. "You will always have your BPO brothers."

Dean took a look at the group of other pledges: They did seem like a group of trustworthy people. He was thankful that Curt Hawkins wasn't part of BPO in anyway, and that he hadn't seen any sign of Adam since the night he tried to get to Alexa. Maybe, if it was necessary, they would have his back if Adam ever did resurface.

"Gentleman, if you'll follow me," Christian disappeared into the BPO house followed by the other hooded figures.

Dean shot a glance at Roman and Seth. "This is so fuckin' awesome," Dean couldn't contain his excitement. He didn't care if he had to do some degrading shit like he saw in the movies. He was just jacked about the idea of drinking and partying on a daily basis, even being able to invite his Alexa to join him. He had her to thank for all of this anyway. Dean really couldn't think of how she could be any better at being a girlfriend. Hell, she knew that he was going to be up to no good tonight and still let him go, even insisting upon it. Dean somehow smiled brighter as he walked into the giant house known as BPO.

The house was completely dark with the exception of a few candles lit inside the main entrance way. Christian stood in the center of a half circle the other members had formed; He was holding a tray of shot glasses, each with a dark liquid. Seth stared suspiciously at the glasses: The liquid was too dark to be Jager but too light to be any kind of bourbon. It seemed like an odd combo of red and black.

"Gentlemen," Christian spoke. "Before we begin the initiation, you must taste the Bitter End," Christian held the tray towards Dean. "Invented by former BPO Oxford member, Pete Dunne, this beverage is the one true way to decide who is worthy to join us,"

Dean, not being one to deny a dare, took a glass and quickly drank it down.

Dean groaned in disgust. "This tastes like Tabasco and whiskey."

Christian nodded his head. "Good, because that's what it is."

Each initiate took their turns drinking the "Bitter End." Why it was called that was beyond anyone, but after having a taste it was clear why. Seth choked his down and nearly gagged. Roman drank his with no problem, while Zack almost spat his back out. Seth found himself amused by Zack's discomfort.

"Girls can't handle the Bitter End?" A hooded member asked; Judging by his voice, Dean figured it must've been Bobby Roode.

"Everyone have some?" Christian asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Alright, hoods off, lights up, let's get to drinking already."

As soon as Christian said that, the lights switched on and kegs of beer were being brought into the main hall. Completely dumbfounded, the pledges froze in place. Christian took a beer that John offered and took a swig. "Now, some of you need to realize we like to have fun here. That being said, pair off we're starting a beer pong tournament."

"Wait," Zack pipped up. "This is it?"

Christian gave Zack a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"The initiation is taking a shot of whiskey and Tabasco? No crazy or stupid stunts to embarrass us?"

Christian chuckled. "Is beer pong not good enough for you? If you want me to strip you down and make you run through the quad, I can."

Zack didn't hesitate to shake his head. "I'm good with beer pong, bro, just surprising."

"We aren't like other fraternities on campus; We like to keep it classy,"

"Where the fuck is the bong?" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

Christian shrugged. "Usually."

A few pledges stepped forward and joined in the beer drinking, Dean was unsurprisingly one of them. Seth and Zack remained in the doorway of the house. Seth shot Zack a sideways glance. Seth was going to be goddamned if he was going to look weak next to a loser like Zack. This jerk took his girl from him, and now he was questioning the process of joining BPO. What a jackass, Seth thought. Seth nodded his head firmly then joined his two best friends in the beginning of a night of drinking.

Zack chuckled, deciding to let the apparent lack of hazing go, and helped himself to some ice cold brewski.

Tonight was the night. It had to be. Becky paced in the living room of her dorm. Sasha would be back any minute from her late study session. Becky needed to take a shot at this relationship. Finn was right, life is short. There was no point in just being ok with the casual hook up from time to time. No, Becky needed to know whether or not Sasha was going to be hers. She heard the door to her dorm room creak open, and turned her head to see the slumped form of Sasha Banks enter the common room sullenly.

"Hey." Becky began, cautiously. She began to pick up the sound of Sasha sniffling, as though she'd been crying, and sure enough, Becky could make out tear tracks on her roommate's cheeks.

"Hi." Sasha responded, almost inaudibly.

Becky's heart immediately broke for her forlorn roommate. She'd been a jerk to Becky, sure, but Sasha was clearly dealing with things that Becky hadn't considered before directing all her anger at her. Becky began walking slowly toward Sasha, and felt her pulse quicken as she got closer to the object of her desires. She said nothing else, just threw her arms around Sasha, who returned her embrace hungrily.

"I am so, so sorry," Sasha managed to get out in between sobs.

Becky lifted a hand up to Sasha's hair. running her fingers gently through it. "Shhh, hush now, there's nothing to be sorry for." She broke her embrace with her obviously conflicted friend and led her over to their sofa, where she sat down next to her and allowed her to rest her head on Becky's shoulder. Becky felt Sasha's hand slide down her arm, taking her hand and sliding it into Becky's. Their fingers laced into each other, Becky rubbing Sasha's thumb with her own.

"What's goin' on, Sash?"

Sasha swallowed back another round of sobs. "I know I've been a real bitch. I'm sorry. It's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what, babe?" Becky continued, hoping her encouraging tone would coax more from her roommate.

"I grew up in a VERY strict Catholic home. My dad was...a disciplinarian. Not abusive, but...strict. If he knew..." she trailed off again, lips quivering..."if he knew that I'm..." she stopped again, struggling to get the words out.

Becky couldn't help but let the tears well up in her own eyes. Her parents had been so accepting of her disclosure. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if they hadn't. While she resented how Sasha had been so careless with her emotions, she knew deep down that Sasha's own emotions were being torn to shreds by the conflict within. She unclasped her hand from Sasha's and slid it around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Sash, I'm sorry too. I've expected too much from you. I know who I am. If you don't, I have no right to expect you to just be open with how you feel."

Sasha nodded, resting her forehead against Becky's shoulder. "I know. And I want to do this. I think. Can you give me some time? I promise not to parade any more random boys in here in front of you."

Becky nodded. "That'd be nice."

Sasha chuckled, then reached up and impulsively kissed Becky. It didn't last long, but it was electric, and conveyed the message Sasha wanted to send: she wanted to be with Becky, but she didn't know how to go about a life change of this magnitude. Becky, for her part, just held Sasha, rocking her softly while Sasha fought to hold back the tears they both knew would eventually come.

Seth Rollins was PISSED. Now 1:25 AM, he and Roman were quickly getting their asses handed to them by the beer pong juggernaut that was Dean Ambrose and Zack Ryder. Ambrose had chosen Ryder as his partner, to the shock of Rollins (and bemusement of Reigns), and had quickly helped Ryder polish what was already a decent beer pong skill set. Zack had a keen eye and sure hands, and Dean had shown him how lining up his elbow with the cup he was aiming for greatly improved his accuracy. The two had rapidly dispatched the team of Chad Gable and Baron Corbin, and even upset the BPO Member team of John Cena and Bray Wyatt. Cena and Wyatt were both accomplished, skilled players, but Dean Ambrose was on another level. Zack held up his end of the deal, but Dean could make impossible shots look routine, even making successive shots while looking Zack in the eye and talking about Bayley. And that was the conversation that had galled Rollins the most. To hear that tool Ryder talk about how great Bayley was and how lucky he was to be with her. Ugh. And now here they were, Ambrose shellacking his supposed "best friends" at beer pong in from of all of BPO with the guy who stole Bayley from him as his partner. "Fuck this guy," Seth steamed. And no sooner had he completed that thought than Ryder sunk another ping pong ball, forcing Seth to drink again as the gathering crowd cheered. Seth and Roman had sunk 5 cups, which was respectable against Dean, seeing as how you never got extra chances against him, but now Seth and Roman were down to just one cup. Seth hit 1/2, and Dean was coming up, so they knew their night was over. Sure enough, Dean sunk the last cup, although he threw his first ball directly at Chad Gable, catching him directly in the forehead, and waited until his second ball to doom Reigns and Rollins. As he high-fived Ryder, Rollins felt his temper boil to the top of his consciousness.

"Fuck you guys!" He yelled, storming out of the common area the games were taking place in. Roman rolled his eyes, while Ryder and Ambrose just looked at each other and laughed. Roman followed his angry friend out to the back porch.

"What the fuck, dude? You trying to embarrass us in front of these guys?"

Seth snickered. "Your pong skills are whats embarrassing."

Roman shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "Dude, it's just bonding shit. No one gives a fuck if we win or not."

"I care, Ro. That guy is in there with our best friend since middle school just ruling people at beer pong. And this is after he stole Bay-"

Rollins stopped mid-sentence, mildly embarrassed to have said more than he meant to to his friend.

"Stole Bayley from who? The guy who was already dating Dana?"

Seth tried to avoid the gaze of his giant friend. It helped when a giant cheer erupted from inside, presumably because Dean Ambrose had broken out his beer pong "Harlem Globetrotters" act.

"Look, I..." Seth struggled to find the right words, perhaps for the first time realizing how ridiculous it was that he was upset at Zack for liking a girl he himself could've easily had if he hadn't been so obsessed with sex, "I just think Bayley can do better."

Roman laughed again. "Like who, you? The guy who's sitting here jealous of the boyfriend of a girl he's not dating because he's dating someone else?"

Seth shook his head. "It's not like that, man."

Roman shrugged. "Then tell me what it is like."

Seth shook his head again. "I dunno. I just..."

Roman finished the thought for him. "You're just being a selfish prick. You didn't have fuck number one to give about Bayley until she wasn't just waiting around for you to be done with Dana, who, by the way, does NOT deserve to be treated like this."

Seth chortled. "Oh, fuck you, you're 'friends with benefits' with Charlotte for two goddamn weeks and now you're Doctor fucking Phil? Fuck that." Seth started to walk away from Roman, afraid to get more heated, but felt himself involuntarily move back towards Reigns as his shoulders were forced around by the hands of the big Samoan.

"Look, man. Bayley is happy. Don't you DARE fuck that up with your nonsense. You leave bodies in your wake constantly. Ask Eve Torres. Or Rosa."

Seth's eyes widened. "Fuck you, man. That was high school."

Roman chuckled again. "That was about 5 months ago."

Seth threw his hands in the air. "So now you're siding with Zack over me."

Roman shook his head. "I'm siding with Bayley. She doesn't need your bullshit."

Seth felt his anger grow even more. "Fuck you, man. Just because I'm dating Dana doesn't mean I can't holler at Bayley."

Roman rebutted. "That's exactly what it means, actually."

Seth shook his head. "I went after Dana because Bayley had no experience. Now that she does, I kinda want back in."

Roman stepped close to Seth. "I'm telling you I will stomp you into dirt to keep you and your nonsense far away from her. You've been my best friend since we're twelve, but Bayley is maybe the sweetest person I've ever met. And you? You can't help yourself when it comes to women."

Seth stepped right into Roman's path. "Fuck you." He shoved Roman, forcing Roman to take a step back.

Roman shoved Seth back, causing Seth to hit the floor. "If you think about it, it's really fuck you."

Seth sprung up from his feet, intending to get directly back in Roman's face, when their argument was broken up by the loud, angry voice of Kevin Owens.

"Pledges! Downstairs NOW!"

Roman and Seth looked at each other, then broke for the basement door at breakneck speed. They arrived downstairs to fall in line with the other freshmen who'd gathered. Seth looked around and noticed that Dean and Zack were in a position that made Seth think they'd been the first two down there.

"Pledges," Owens began, "I hope none of you were dumb enough to think that all you had to do to join a house as laden with tradition as Beta Pi Omega is drink a little of the devil's nectar!" He looked around. "Now, we will not haze you in the traditional sense. Too many of you play sports to have you here as often as we'd need you. Instead," he raised his hand and several hooded actives came forth, "we have a list of tasks for you to complete." He looked around the room again. "None of you will be initiated as actives until you all complete every task on this list. It would be in your best interest to complete them together." Seth looked down the row of pledges at Zack Ryder, sure he would NEVER work with him to complete anything.

"In addition," Kevin continued, "these are your pledge manuals." Seth felt a large hardback book being dropped into his hands. "If you are caught without them, you will wish you were never born. If you bring me the handbook of a fellow pledge that you are able to take, either through force or negligence, you get to watch your fellow pledge do pushups until they fucking die! If any of you bring me the manual of a pledge from another fraternity, you get to go with me to that house to return it and watch that pledge get their ass kicked. Any questions?"

Dean resisted with the very fibre of his being. He knew smarting off to this guy would only lead to more work for him, but he almost couldn't help himself. He held his tongue, hopeful that he could go back to Alexa's dorm room soon and pull her naked body close to him. He found himself missing her desperately, even in the midst of all the testosterone and chaos, and that was a feeling that scared him.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of wednesday and thursday went by at their normal pace, with nothing much of note happening. Charlotte and Roman had their talk, and Charlotte told Roman that she liked him, and only wanted to date him, but had been badly burned in the past couple years by what she described as "bow tie wearing douche-nozzles" who her father had set her up with, and didn't want to end up damaging Roman with what she called "her bullshit." They decided to keep seeing each other, and to not see anyone else, but to not put the pressure of a serious relationship on one another right away. Roman wasn't sure if the situation was any clearer or not, but if she was happy, he wasn't complaining.

Dean and Alexa continued on their new "explore the world" path, with Dean meeting her for coffee wednesday, and taking her to the movies (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) thursday after practice. The idea still seemed kind of stupid to Dean, but he'd noticed her added enthusiasm and... generosity during "quality time" these last couple days, so he knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

Another thing Dean couldn't overlook was the seemingly increased tension between Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. He knew the discussion between them had gotten heated following Dean and Zack's dismantling of the two friends tuesday night, and he had a feeling the source of their animosity had very little to do with their mediocre beer pong performance. But he held his opinion to himself, noting that no one had asked him for it, and simply let the world wash by him while everyone else dealt with their issues.

Which brought them all to friday. Being a huge game for SU, as well as the first road game of the season, Dean, Seth, and Roman did their best not to get caught up in the excitement, but it was hard not to feel both the hype and pressure surrounding the showdown with Newbury College. Dean took some solace in the fact that because the travel was being done by bus, that the team would be caravanning with the marching band and cheerleaders. He wouldn't be allowed to see Alexa during team prep that evening, but it was gonna take a lot more than some lame-ass hotel chaperone to keep him from spending time with his beloved. Plus, rumor had it that Titus O'Neil was organizing a rooftop party at the hotel late friday night, and all the cheerleaders were invited, so he'd at least get to spend a few fleeting hours with his tiny, golden haired everything before having to sleep alone. Truth be told, he'd only slept by himself once or twice since that morning he'd talked to Alexa about being his girlfriend, and now that he'd have to again, he wasn't sure he could.

"Uncertainty" would be a good word to describe much of what was happening that friday afternoon. Coach Layfield was uncertain how his young team would respond to their first road game. Roman Reigns was uncertain about how serious he should take his relationship with Charlotte.

Seth Rollins was uncertain if he wanted to be in a relationship with Dana Brooke, but was even more uncertain if Bayley would even have him, and so he was just at his wit's end regarding females and relationships.

Dean Ambrose was uncertain if he was supposed to feel about someone the way he felt about Alexa after knowing her a month. He was almost certain that any counselor or relationship expert would call their relationship "co-dependent", and they'd probably be right, but given what she'd been through, and his general lack of experience outside the bedroom with anything that involved women, Dean didn't think that the normal rules necessarily applied to Alexa and himself.

For her part, Alexa was every bit as annoyed at being away from Dean as he was about being away from her. Her coffee date with AJ had been splendid, and the two agreed to see each other more, and Alexa was very happy to have re-kindled that friendship in her life, but every second she wasn't with Dean felt awful. And unlike Dean, she KNEW that was a problem. She could hear the voice of her dad saying "too far, too fast", and yet she couldn't help herself. That's why she'd snuck a t-shirt of hers into Dean's bag. She knew he liked the smell of her bed when he was trying to sleep, and she wanted him to be able to rest before playing in what would surely be one of the biggest games of his life to that point, so she tucked her "spring fling" t shirt into his overnight bag in the hopes that he'd like, put it on a pillow or something. She also couldn't shake a persistent stomachache she'd been having all week. She couldn't think of anything she'd eaten over the last couple weeks that would be making her feel this way, but she couldn't deny that it was beginning to effect her on a daily basis, either. "Maybe when we get back from Newbury I'll go to the doctor. I can't keep letting whatever this is effect me."

And now, our trio of Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns, along with Alexa, AJ, and dozens of other athletes at SU were gathering to board the half dozen charter buses amassed outside the player entrance to the "Vinnie Mac". All 3 boys had received their room assignments, and much to their chagrin, none of them were rooming together. The coaches had assigned roommates by position, rather than by choice, and so Reigns ended up with Brodus Clay, Rollins ended up with Chad Gable, and Dean had drawn Bobby Roode. Only Seth complained about his roommate, and Dean figured that was mostly because Chad had become something of a friendly antagonist for the group, giving them a hard time in class and at fraternity events.

And speaking of fraternity events, Dean was hoping to have a chance to get to ask Bobby about the BPO "list" they'd been given early wednesday morning. Some of the tasks they'd seen listed seemed...a bit oppressive, if not impossible. Dean feared nothing, but he was enjoying school for the first time in his life, and he didn't want to get thrown out now. He also noticed that Roman and Seth didn't seem particularly eager to sit with one another on the bus. In fact, Seth almost appeared relieved when he found out he'd be riding the bus with the special teams players who didn't also start at another position, keeping him off the defensive busses, where Dean and Roman would be. Dean made his mind up to find out on the ride to Newbury what happened the other night between the two.

Newbury University was a school comparable to Stamford in reputation, population, and athletic prowess. Located just outside Boston, it was a little over a 3 hour drive from Stamford, depending on traffic. They had a proud football program, one that had remained competitive year in and year out for as long as anyone could remember. They were well coached and flawless fundamentally, but they didn't have the athletes Stamford had. What they DID have was the triple option offense, a strategy employing formations so uncommon that it made it very hard for a team to prepare to play them, particularly in just one week. The key to defending the option was to not believe what your eyes were telling you, to play your assignment and to not get caught up in the fake handoffs that occurred before the actual ballcarrier received the ball. This is tough even for experienced defenders to do, and Dean and Roman were not experienced at this level, by any stretch, and so everyone was nervous as to how the two young men would do.

Dean wandered into the sea of humanity gathered near the stadium determined to get a goodbye kiss from his girlfriend. It didn't help that Alexa was maybe the shortest person involved in this entire undertaking, but he knew where the cheerleading bus was, so he headed that way, hopeful and determined.

Bayley was having a different issue; she had no idea what to wear. She'd planned on driving out to the game tomorrow with Zack, looking forward to spending a few uninterrupted hours together, but she'd just had her entire day turned upside down by a text her boyfriend had sent her just a few minutes before.

Hey babe. It's me. So, uh, I wish I could just call you and tell you, but I'm stuck in this training session. I got us a hotel room for tonight and tomorrow night. I thought maybe after the game we could go into Boston and see some of the cool shit they have there. You can say no if you want.

The smile on Bayley's face as she read the text was so bright it could've solved the energy crisis for a week. She responded almost immediately.

I would LOVE to stay with you. You do the nicest things for me, Zack. Thank you.

Now, however, she couldn't focus on any one topic long enough to be productive. Was Zack expecting sex? She knew she wasn't ready, and she thought he knew that, too, but now she wasn't sure. And what does one wear to meet their boyfriend before you go to a hotel together? Bayley really wanted to do something different for Zack, but she didn't know what that might entail, so she texted the girl she'd gotten to know this week, one she knew would be willing to help.

Hey. I need help. Clothing emergency.

Her text to Dana Brooke had been sent less than 10 seconds before Bayley felt a pinge of apprehension. "Are we really friends, or was she just being nice to get the answer she wanted?"

Just a few seconds later, she got her answer.

Hey B. Say no more. On campus. Over in 10.

Bayley felt the relief just deluge over her. She'd had lots of conflicting emotions over this past week, pity for Dana, growing affection for her boyfriend, and festering resentment toward Seth for putting her in a position where people might dislike her, especially Dana. Despite her questionable wardrobe choices, Bayley found Dana to be an extremely sweet person, once you got under the top layer of toughness and outward sensuality, and she'd genuinely enjoyed the time she'd spent with her this week. With that, Bayley slid her phone into the pouch on her hoodie and turned back towards her open but empty suitcase. She'd managed to pack the meager makeup she had and her toiletries. But she didn't have any lingerie or anything she thought would be appropriate for a romantic getaway with the first serious boyfriend she'd ever had. And that made her sad. But deep down, she also knew Zack would be understanding of her unpreparedness and apprehension. "Besides, it's not like he's experienced either," she mused to herself as she walked to her closet and pulled pretty much everything she owned that wasn't leggings and a hoodie, tossing them haphazardly onto her bed.

Dean kind of felt like an idiot. He'd just realized he could've texted Alexa and avoided the manhunt he was currently on, but somehow that had seemed...less romantic at the time. He wanted to just run into her using "cosmic synergy", but apparently the galaxy was going to just let him down. "Fuck the galaxy," Dean though to himself. But just when he thought all was lost, and he wouldn't see his blonde pixie until they got to Newbury and were done with all team activities, he felt an assertive pull on his sleeve.

Dean turned around, expecting Alexa, but not getting her. Instead, a short (maybe shorter than Alexa?) brunette was grinning maniacally at him.

"You're Dean, right?"

Dean checked himself, making sure he wasn't wearing a name tag or ID badge or anything.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. Who are you?"

The as yet unidentified brunette grinned at him. "I'm AJ. Me and Alexa go way back. You looking for her?"

Part of Dean felt like this was some sort of test. Still, it wouldn't be long before all the buses took off, and all Dean really wanted was for Alexa to kiss him and tell him she loved him one more time before he took off, so he figured it was worth playing along.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Alexa. She here?"

AJ grinned at him. "Yeah. She's on the bus already. Want me to get her for you?"

Dean nodded, going from 'mildly irritated' to 'moderately pissed' that seeing his girlfriend had been that easy. He'd assumed that he would have to make some giant gesture to get her to reveal herself from wherever she'd been hiding. It galled him that he just hadn't thought to text his girlfriend and ask her where she was. He watched intently as AJ boarded the bus, the look on her face telling him she was serious about her quest. A few moments later Dean vaguely made out the blonde head of his tiny paramour moving quickly toward the front of the bus through the tinted windows, and grinned as he saw her smiling face descend the stairs and run into his arms.

"Hi baby." Alexa began, her voice betraying how excited she was to see Dean before heading for Newbury.

"Hey, Bliss." Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa, almost completely enveloping her tiny frame with his ropy, muscled limbs.

Alexa lifted her chin, looking Dean in the eye. "You know, you could've just texted me."

Dean snickered. "I know, but I wanted it to be like, serendipitous. Like the end of a John Hughes movie or something."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Holy shit. Dean Ambrose just used the word 'serendipitous.' That's like five syllables."

"Yeah, I know some shit, Lex."

Alexa giggled. It never ceased to amaze her how Dean could lift her spirits and make her laugh so easily. It was yet another reason why her heart constantly yearned to be around him. He grinned down at her, and she raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"There's people watching us, babe. I'll make it up to you later."

"Damn right you will."

Alexa rolled her eyes and broke the embrace. Both Dean and Alexa could hear their respective coaches begin addressing their teams. Dean leaned down and kissed Alexa quickly, squeezing her hands for a split second.

"Love you, Lex."

"Love you too, babe. See you tonight?"

Dean nodded and smiled that crooked half smile that had been amongst the first things Alexa found attractive about the boy.

"You know it, girl."

With that, Alexa turned, although she had to force every muscle in her body to walk away from Ambrose, and headed slowly back onto the bus, perhaps giving her backside a little wiggle while climbing the stairs, knowing her man was watching her. Dean chuckled again, shook his head, and sauntered back towards his assigned transportation.

The ride in and of itself was mostly uneventful. The coaches spent the first 90 minutes going over some last minute film, reminding players of their assignments on the various "option" plays Newbury would be deploying against the Titan defense. Dean felt far more comfortable with knowing where he was supposed to be on the various plays than he did the prospect of playing the full game on his still sore knee. They'd done another x-ray yesterday, finding no damage, but the bruising was taking longer to heal than they'd anticipated, so they were taking every precaution. Dean had been given a large athletic knee brace to wear on his right knee, and the trainers would heavily tape the area before the game tomorrow as well. For now, he simply sat in his row of seats with his knee rested on the armrest, elevating it slightly. He'd begun to doze off when he felt a slight tapping on his foot. He opened his eyes and was somewhat surprised to take in the form of Roman Reigns. Reigns nodded at Dean's foot, meaning he wanted him to sit up so Roman could plop down next to him. Ambrose grunted his mild objection, then relented, sitting up so his friend could slide into the seat next to him.

"What's up, Ro?"

The look on Roman Reigns' face immediately concerned Dean. Roman was normally somewhere between 'gregarious' and 'nonchalant'. He wasn't used to the furrowed brow his friend currently displayed. Dean could tell that whatever Roman had to say, it was important.

"Man, we need to talk about Seth."

Dean's internal alarm went off. He was certain something was off with his two friends, and to hear Roman vocalize it allowed him to feel some level of vindication.

"Yeah, what happened with you guys the other night? I've barely seen you two speak since."

Roman shook his head again, allowing his flowing black hair to swing from side to side by his ears.

"He's being weird about Bayley. Like, real weird."

Dean nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Zack said something the other day, and Bayley told me Dana asked her if she liked Seth."

Roman cocked his head curiously. "When did you have time to talk to Bayley?"

Dean gave Roman an irritated look. "Man, I text with Bayley every day. She's my bud."

Roman felt his heart twinge a bit. He'd been neglectful of his newfound soul sister this past week, and he knew a trip for ice cream or skee-ball would be necessary to make up for it.

"Anyway, man, after y'all kicked our ass in beer pong, and Seth had his little outburst, we talked out on the back porch. It..." Roman paused, searching his mind for the correct terminology. "It didn't go particularly well."

Dean looked nonplussed. "No shit. You guys have been acting like one of you walked in on the other jerking off."

Roman laughed. "Yeah, he said some stuff about wanting back in now that Bayley's had some experience, and that she deserves better than Zack."

Dean snickered. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend of his own? One that can't keep her hands out of his pants?"

Roman threw his hands up. "He did as of tuesday. I haven't really talked to him since."

Dean gave an affirmative grunt. "Well, I've talked to Zack a few times now. He's kind of a 'bro,' but he's cool. I like him, and I think Bayley really likes him."

Roman smiled. "You should've seen her face when he surprised her before the last time we went to Roadie's. She lit up like a princess on prom night."

Dean chuckled, then gave Roman a confused look. "Man, I've heard you use that expression like four times, and I don't think you're saying it right."

Roman gave his friend a dismissive wave. "That's not the important part. We have to make sure Seth doesn't mess things up for Bayley. I love Seth to death, but this will either end badly for him or everyone that's not him."

Dean flashed a grim, humorless, tight lipped smile. "Should we say something to Dana?"

Roman shook his head. "Not yet. Personally, I don't think that relationship is long for this world either way. If he tries to pull some shit and they're still together, maybe. But ratting him out is not something I'm prepared to just do."

Dean agreed. Snitching on a friend was, in his mind, a pretty serious violation of trust. But Bayley remained, as Dean had observed the morning he made her breakfast and won her trust, an innocent. And Zack was only slightly less so. Dean's instinct was to protect people like that from people like Seth or him. And Dean knew instantly that he'd do what it took to protect innocent hearts like Bayley from Seth. With that, the two continued their quiet conversation for most of the duration of the bus ride.

Dana Brooke was stumped. She was standing, arms folded, at the foot of Bayley's bed, staring into the abyss of mediocrity that was Bayley's wardrobe. She shook her head slowly, then rubbed her brow.

"Oh, B. This is unacceptable. This is all you have?"

Bayley nodded repentantly. "Yeah. Until like two weeks ago, I had no reason to need nice clothes."

Dana realized Bayley was right. "Ok, well, do we have time for a small shopping trip before you leave for your little 'love excursion' with Zackie?"

Bayley turned beet red. "Dana. I don't know if I love Zack or not."

Dana grinned. "But you think you might. I can tell."

Bayley fought the smile she could feel initiating. "He's wonderful. And considerate. And I care for him deeply. And I want to love him. I'm just not sure I know what love feels like."

Dana sighed. She thought she'd felt that way about Seth. Now, after their last discussion, she wasn't sure. He told her he cared a lot for her, but the look in his eye told Dana instinctively that he wasn't being completely honest.

"I understand." Dana reached out to put a sympathetic arm around Bayley. Dana had no idea why she was so sympathetic toward her, since she was pretty sure her own boyfriend lusted after the dark-haired girl, but none of that was Bayley's fault. She smiled over at her friend. "So, think we have time for a little 'retail therapy' before your big date?"

Bayley grinned. "You want to help me pick out some clothes?"

Dana smiled in return. "We'll get you a couple things. Doll you up. Zack's head will pop off."

Both girls giggled, with Bayley picking up her keys and walking toward he door of her dorm with Dana.

The long caravan of SU vehicles came to rest in front of a row of large buildings. Newbury, while not quite Boston, was a good sized northeastern town, and its hotel selection reflected that. Dean filed off the bus, limping slightly, and waited in line to collect his bag. The rest of the afternoon whizzed by. Checking in, meetings, trying to block how delectable Alexa looked in her cheerleading uniform, dinner, and walk throughs all flew by Dean's consciousness with amazing speed. Dean only had one purpose today; meet his dream woman on the roof after everything else was over. He'd caught her staring at him during dinner, when everyone who travelled from SU all sat in the same big room, but were required to sit with their particular team. He'd winked and smiled at her, and gotten more pleasure than he should have over seeing her bite her lip and blush when he saw her making eyes at him. "Damn. This is incredible."

The team filed out of the conference rooms, ready to be free from their attachments for the evening. At around 10 pm, while lounging on one of the chairs in his room, Dean got the mass text from Titus with the pre-arranged message.

"The roof is on fire."

Dean chuckled to himself. Titus was fucking crazy, and Dean acknowledged that if he were normal, the idea of attending a secret rooftop party that violated team curfew would've given him pause, but he wasn't, so he didn't care. Also, Alexa had mentioned earlier that week that the team did something like this every year, and so the coaches were either too dumb to catch them in the act or knew about it and didn't think it was a big deal, so long as they didn't leave the hotel to get into trouble.

Dean glanced over at his temporary roommate, who was sitting with his back to the headboard of his bed, reading what Dean assumed was a book he'd been assigned for class.

Dean smacked his hand on the table lightly, then caught the gaze of Bobby Roode.

"Man, you headed up to the rooftop?"

Bobby laid his book down on the bed and checked his phone. "That time already, huh?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. Time flies when there's not shit else to do."

Bobby rose from his perch and threw on his zip up SU warmup jacket. The players had been given matching warmups by the school before this trip, with the offense getting crimson and the defense getting black. It was chilly enough now at night in the northeast that a light jacket was necessary, and Dean followed the lead of his veteran teammate. He texted Alexa, letting her know that they were headed up, and the two sauntered out the door, quietly enough to avoid detection.

The butterflies in Bayley's stomach hadn't settled since she'd climbed into Zack's car and begun their trek out to Newbury. Bayley was once again blown away by Zack's thoughtfulness. He'd shown up almost to the second when he said he was going to, dressed impressively, as he always was, in dress khakis and a white button down dress shirt, opened Bayley's car door for her, and had a small basket of Bayley's favorite snacks waiting on the dashboard for her. To Bayley it wasn't just about him doing nice things for her. It was that he'd been listening and paying attention when she'd mentioned what she liked. And now she found herself checking into a really nice hotel with this amazing boy. And yet still present in the back of her mind was the uncertainty of what Zack was expecting in return. She'd told Zack several times that she didn't think she was ready for "the doing it," but she also knew Zack was the proud owner of a functioning penis, and as a result might one day press her for activities she knew she wasn't prepared for.

For whatever it was worth, Zack himself felt like he'd been punched in the solar plexus, but in a REALLY good way, when his beautiful, shy girlfriend had slowly opened the door to reveal the new look that Dana Brooke had humorously called "fun time Bayley." Instead of her customary hoodie over a t shirt and leggings, she was wearing a very becoming slate colored pencil skirt with a cream top that matched perfectly. Unbeknownst to the astonished Ryder, Dana had ALSO helped Bayley pick out some new nightwear that, while not "scandalous", the word Bayley had used at the Victoria's Secret in in the Stamford Mall, was much more revealing than Bayley's normal bedtime uniform. Dana had also helped Bayley with her makeup. a proposition that had at first made Bayley nervous, since, well, she'd seen how Dana normally did hers, but apparently Dana was like those hairstylists who's own hair looks a fright while transforming their clients into beautiful swans and Disney princesses, because she'd done an exceptional job of accentuating Bayley's cheekbones and eyes, while keeping the overall amount of product on Bayley's face tasteful. When Bayley had asked Dana how she knew so much about makeup, Dana just shrugged and muttered "youtube."

And now here Bayley stood, being led away from the concierge desk by a very nice lady who'd smiled and referred to them as "Mr. and Mrs. Ryder" before showing them to the elevator they'd take up to their room overlooking the quaint Newbury downtown. Bayley knew she was nowhere close to being ready to be married to anyone, but her heart fluttered slightly at the thought nonetheless. A month ago, marriage had been at the very back of her mind, and it still wasn't amongst her chief concerns, but for the first time ever she could at least see the appeal of spending the rest of your life with one person. Zack was the first person she'd ever seen, besides her mom, who genuinely seemed to put her needs above his. And she would do the same for him.

Zack had insisted on loading her suitcase onto the cart, next to his own, and the two took the elevator ride in silence and anticipation. The elevator suddenly stopped, a bell rang, and the doors slid open smoothly, indicating that they were where they were supposed to be. Zack pushed the luggage rack through the double doors, and the two walked down a long corridor, stopping every twenty feet or so to make sure they were following the signs correctly. Finally, they arrived at the room number that the lady at the desk told them was there's. Zack slid his keycard into the door handle, opened the door, and he and Bayley walked apprehensively into the room that would end up defining the next stage of their relationship with a quiet awe and a few reluctant strides.

Dean Ambrose was fairly impressed. When Titus first told him "rooftop party", Dean had expected a few 12 packs, maybe someone's iPhone hooked up to a speaker, but Titus had clearly been planning this for at least a few weeks. He'd gotten to know one of the girls at the front desk the last time the team was there, and she'd been his local connection. Titus had 3 kegs, about 3 dozen liquor bottles, and several dozen local college girls all mingling on the roof. Dean wasn't interested in any of those girls, however. The girl he was interested in was currently on her way from her hotel room, a room several floors away from his own. Finally he smiled and jumped from the brick enclave he was sitting on as he saw Alexa, AJ, and a few other girls he recognized but hadn't met. She walked up to him, trying not to let her face betray how truly happy she was to finally get some uninterrupted time with him.

"Hey babe."

Alexa smiled in return. "Hey Ambrose."

Dean flicked his head towards the girls accompanying Alexa, hoping to draw out some introductions for the benefit of some teammates.

"Who's this?"

Alexa smiled. "These are my teammates. You already know AJ." She gestured toward the long haired girl to her right. She moved her hand along to a taller girl, who was thicker than both Alexa or AJ, but very pretty and in remarkable shape. "This is Sarah Logan. She's a freshman. She's one of our bases." Alexa was referring to the girls who stand at the bottom of the various formations, using their strength and balance to hoist girls like Alexa into the air. Alexa turned to her other side and gestured with her other hand. "And this is Beth. Phoenix. She's one of our captains."

Dean reached out his hand to her in friendship. "Phoenix? That's dope ass name."

The girl snickered. "I didn't pick it, but thank you."

Dean looked back and forth at the row of pretty girls deployed before him.

"Well, ladies, kegs are over there. There's allegedly some hard liquor around here too, if you're into that. Music is...well, everywhere. Have a good time."

With that, he hopped back up onto the square of brick that jutted out from the main structure, which once have must housed an A/C unit, or something, and felt his pulse quicken as Alexa walked up to him, kissed him, then turned and rested her tiny form against him, not completely sitting in his lap, but certainly letting her weight rest against his body. The rest of the girls dispersed, searching for whatever was going to make this night better.

Dean felt Alexa's head move as she began speaking, although she eventually glanced back at him.

"It's good to see you."

Dean snickered, playfully. "It's good to BE me."

Alexa shook her head. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." She gently pulled the plastic cup Dean had in his hand from his grasp, then sipped from it.

"What is this?" She enquired.

"Keg beer. I have no idea what it actually is."

Alexa nodded. Dean continued, "would you like me to get you one?"

Alexa shook her head from side to side. "I'll just share yours."

Dean felt the irritation well up within him. She was doing this to him on purpose. She knew how hard sharing anything was for him, with the upbringing he'd had, and this was no different than when she'd use his ketchup for her fries or otherwise force him to give up food he'd procured for himself. He also knew she meant it as a flirting exercise and a gesture in affection, so there was no sense in voicing his displeasure. It would just give her the upper hand. Instead he just let her keep drinking from his beer, while he discretely gestured to Titus that he needed another.

"How was your day, Lex?" Dean began again, genuinely interested in how her trip had gone.

She shrugged. "Fine. I still feel a little funny, but we got everything done we needed to. How 'bout yours?"

Dean exhaled deeply. "Well, everything football related is copacetic. Feel good about playing the option tomorrow."

"And non-football related," Alexa inquired, sensing Dean's subliminal allusion.

"Apparently Seth wants Bayley. But Bayley's with Zack. And we THINK Seth is still with Dana, but we're not positive on that one. Anyway, Seth showed his ass at BPO tuesday night and Roman called him on it. Now they're not speaking. I'm not sure what to do."

Alexa rested her head against Dean's chest and spoke again. "Well, I know you've known Seth a long time, but i always kind of get the feeling from him that he's always one pickup line away from trading in girls."

Dean hadn't thought about it that way. "Really. What makes you say that?"

"Well, I noticed at Roaddogg's that even when he was dancing with Dana that first time we were all at Roadie's, he was checking out a lot of the other girls that walked past. And then, the second time we were at Roadie's, when we were all on the dance floor, he was checking out girls while slow dancing with Dana." She turned and looked at Dean. "I know he's your friend from way back, and it really does seem like he'd do anything for you, but he's bad news when it comes to females."

Dean nodded slowly, then felt his eyes dart away as he saw Titus O'Neil coming toward him with two plastic cups full of beer.

"My man," Titus opened as he set down one cup, then held his closed fist out for Dean to bump.

"Titus. What's going on with you, my man?"

Titus grinned and shrugged. "You're looking at it, man." He extended the other cup toward Alexa, pouring on the charm. "Ma'am. How are we this evening?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, but remembered how it had been Titus who'd mobilized the team in coming to Dean's defense that fateful night at Roaddogg's. "I am wonderful, Titus, and you?"

Titus kept the grinl on his face. "I am great."

Alexa wasn't done with the big guy yet. "You know, you'd be even better if you called Nia. She told me she gave you her number."

Titus let only the slightest bit of embarrassment catch his face. "Really?"

The tiny powerhouse nodded. "Yeah. She said, and i quote, 'you didn't annoy her.' Which is Nia-Code for 'I want his body.'"

With that Dean, Alexa, and Titus all laughed.

"For real?" Titus asked, seeking confirmation. "I guess I'll call her then."

Alexa re-focused her gaze on him. "Good. She's awesome, once you get past that top layer of perpetual irritation."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, and if you call her, maybe she'll get off my case for five minutes."

Alexa laughed as well, louder and longer than Dean's. "Yeah, she does NOT like you."

Dean threw his arms in the air, letting them eventually land on Alexa's hips. "Yeah, I gathered that."

The three made small talk for another few minutes, and Dean was enjoying it, until he saw his friend Seth Rollins walk through his field of vision towards the keg. At almost the same time, Titus bid the young lovers farewell, citing his need to speak to everyone who'd gathered on the rooftop of the hotel. Dean couldn't tell where Seth was, or what he was doing, but his focus was retracted towards his immediate vicinity when he saw the shy looking brunette he'd heard introduced as "Sarah Logan" earlier walking briskly toward Alexa.

"Hey Lex," she began shyly.

"Hi Sarah." Alexa answered sweetly. Alexa had been an awkward, homesick freshman once herself, and she always tried to remember to show patience to those who found themselves in that position now. She continued addressing the newcomer. "Are you having a good time?"

Sarah nodded, though her gaze never left the ground. "Yeah. Do either of you know the really big guy with the beard over there?" Sarah didn't point, but Dean followed her gaze toward a small group of offensive linemen circled around one of the kegs.

"I do," Dean began, "but you're going to have to be more specific. There's a lot of 'hairy-ass dude' over there."

Alexa and Sarah both giggled lightly. Sarah answered. "The really big one. With the brown hair."

Dean nodded. "Braun? Yeah, I like him. Did he hit on you or something?"

This time, Sarah shook her head. "No, but I kind of want him to."

Dean nodded again in agreement. "Yeah, I could see that. Tell you what. Give me like 20 minutes, so it doesn't look obvious that you came over here and asked me, and I'll go over there and get him so you two can talk away from everyone else."

Sarah smiled, the type of smile that let Dean know that she hadn't often had people be so kind to her. "Really?"

Dean gave a quick laugh. "Yeah, apparently love is in the air here at Stamford U, and I'm happy to do my part."

Alexa digested that and couldn't help herself. "Daw. Dean is like my little feral Cupid." She turned and threw her arms around Dean, kissing him on his neck, just below his ear, then pressing her face into the nape of his neck on that side.

Dean rolled his eyes, but did nothing to stop the affection his girlfriend was giving him, even though others could see them, and Dean had noticed several pairs of eyes settle on Alexa and him. "Let them stare," Dean thought. He was proud to be with a girl as beautiful and affectionate as Alexa Bliss. He raised his eyebrows at Sarah. "I'll take care of it."

Sarah couldn't help but let her smile grow even bigger. "Thank you," she drawled, betraying her Kentucky origins. With that, she turned her attention towards one of her teammates that Dean hadn't met yet.

Zack and Bayley settled in to their room with that wonderful mixture of apprehension and anticipation that often coincides with situations like this one. Bayley noticed there were two beds in the room, and she wasn't sure if Zack had done that on purpose or not.

There wasn't really a plan for tonight. Zack had mentioned ordering a Disney movie on the hotel tv and ordering in room service, choosing to save their energy for the long day tomorrow. Zack came out of the bathroom, where he'd been preparing for bed, after letting Bayley go first, but it caught him by surprise when Bayley hurried back into the enclave and closed the door, this time with a small bag Zack couldn't identify.

She opened the door to let herself a few minutes later clad in the black lacy tank top and boy shorts she'd picked out earlier with Dana. She almost found herself so crippled by insecurity that she couldn't face her boyfriend in what was maybe the most revealing clothing she'd ever worn outside a swimming pool. She strode towards Zack, almost floating, and her spirits began to raise as she saw her man take her in with his eyes, starting at her bare feet and raising up to her sleek dark hair, cascading over her shoulders instead of in her normal ponytail. She stopped in front of Zack, kissing him softly, then lowering herself into his lap.

"Zack," she began, cautiously, "you are a wonderful man." She kisses him again, leaning into his frame. "Thank you so much. I brought this stuff tonight because I wanted to look beautiful for you."

Zack stopped her. "Bay, I thought you were beautiful the day we went to play skee-ball. I thought you were beautiful when we were laying in your bed. I think you're beautiful because you're beautiful, not because of what you do or don't wear." He slid his arms around Bayley's waist. She blushed, clearly moved by his words. "Thank you, Zack, but you've been so great. I know there are aspects of being in a relationship with that I'm terrible at-"

"Stop," Zack admonished gently. "You're an amazing girlfriend."

Bayley blushed again. "No, I'm not. But I'm trying to be the best one I can be right now."

Zack pulled her in for another kiss. "I think you're amazing. Seriously. Don't think that because you're inexperienced, it makes you bad at something. I'm inexperienced, too."

Bayley slinked an arm around Zack's shoulders. "You know I still don't think I'm ready to have sex yet, right?"

Bayley wasn't sure about what she was expecting Zack's reaction would be, but the reaction she got made her heart flutter again. Zack hadn't even flinched. "I know. That's actually why I got a room with two beds. That way, if at any point you think you need to not be in bed with me, you can go over there. I won't get mad. I promise."

Bayley blushed a second time. Zack really didn't care that she was a virgin, or that she was still apprehensive regarding sex, and that was a shocker to Bayley.

She kissed Zack again. "That doesn't mean I mind doing what we did the other day again," she said, rather huskily for her. "Just tell me when you're going to...finish this time. But first, can we order room service and watch a Disney movie? Since you did all this, I insist on paying for dinner, so you don't think I'm just after a sugar daddy."

Zack laughed. "If you were, you'd be worth every penny."

Bayley laughed again, kissed her boyfriend, and jumped off of Zack to grab the room service menu, while Zack perused their pay per view options...

Dean sauntered over to where the offensive line was camped out around one of the kegs. He stole a glance over to where his girlfriend was huddled with Sarah Logan and AJ, and caught a glimpse of the absolutely radiant loving smile Alexa was shooting back at him. He approached Braun, and, after a second's hesitation, tapped the hulking freshman on the shoulder. Braun turned, always ready for a confrontation, but his scary features softened slightly when he saw it was Dean Ambrose.

"Hey Braun."

Braun offered his hand to Dean. "What's up?" The big man rumbled.

"You see that girl with the brown hair over by my girlfriend? The tall one?"

Braun looked, then nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"She said she thinks you're cute. You should go talk to her."

Braun, who to this point had never shown his teammates much emotion, turned slightly pinker than normal at this notion. "I dunno..."

Dean moved in for the hard sell. "C'mon, man, I saw you look at her. You're from West Virginia, right?"

Braun nodded, not making eye contact. "Yeah."

"Alexa said she's from Kentucky. So you're both country. Start there."

Braun considered this, then Luke Harper cut in. "He's right, Braun. You should at least holler."

Braun nodded. "Let me finish my beer."

Dean shrugged in agreement. "Take your time. Just don't dally too long. I think they're going to bed soon."

With that, Dean walked back over to his girlfriend and the freshman cheerleader she'd taken an interest in.

"He's gonna come talk to you when he's done with his beer."

Sarah grinned shyly. "Thanks, Dean." She turned toward Alexa. "I'm gonna go talk to Beth." She extended her arms to Alexa, who embraced her teammate. Then she strode hurriedly over to Beth Phoenix, nervously waiting for Braun to approach her.

Alexa turned toward Dean. "Babe, that was REALLY sweet." She pressed her lips on his, giving him a light, sweet kiss.

Dean tried to downplay the compliment. "Yeah, yeah." He didn't want credit or recognition. He just wanted his girlfriend to be happy with him, and she'd taken a shine to Sarah, so he was happy to do it. Dean noticed that something still seemed off with Alexa.

"Babe, are you ok?"

Alexa closed her eyes. "No. I'm sick to my stomach again. Do you mind if I call it a night? It's not like we can 'quality time' out here in front of everyone."

Dean nodded. "Sure. Want me to walk you back down?"

Alexa grinned. "That would be lovely."

With that, Dean and Alexa walked hand in hand to the staircase door, fingers interlaced, and Dean escorted his waif in a scarlet warmup suit back down to her hotel room. He watched as she opened the door, then kissed her.

"Goodnight, Lex."

"Goodnight, lover," she cooed in return.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Feel better."

Alexa gently shut the hotel room door, although it took every ounce of her restraint not to pull Dean in for a quick "quality time" session before her roommate returned. It had only in that moment occurred to her that she hadn't seen AJ in some time. "Still," Alexa thought to herself, "AJ's a grownup. If she's not here in the morning, THEN I'll worry." With that, Alexa laid down, not bothering to change, since her warm-ups were comfortable enough to sleep in, and she'd now caught a chill to pair with her persistent nausea. She turned on the TV, switched the lamp off, and pulled the blanket she brought for herself over her tiny, tired form.

Dean, not tired enough to go to sleep yet, wandered back up to the roof, where the party had only grown in intensity since he'd taken his girlfriend down to her accommodations. Apparently the girls Titus met had invited people of their own, and now the party was up to about 200 people. Dean found Roman, and couldn't help but noticing that Braun and Sarah were now talking by themselves, away from the loud gathering.

"Roman, what's up?"

Roman said nothing. Instead, he pointed toward the throbbing mass of college students, where Seth Rollins and AJ Lee were kissing passionately. After a minute, AJ broke the kiss, then led Seth out of the eyeliner of Dean and Roman, to a destination that while unknown, surely carried consequences for Seth and his relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

"We should stop him, right?" Dean couldn't believe one of his best friends was actually going to risk his relationship with one of the more attractive and civil women at SU. Regardless of what Seth thought of Dana or Bayley or whoever, it was more than blatantly obvious that Dana did not deserve to be treated like a piece of trash like Seth was more than ok with treating her like.

Roman shook his head. "I tell him to stay off Bayley and he immediately chases after a different girl," He took a long drink of beer, trying to extinguish the flame of anger in his chest. "What a fucking prick."

Dean shuffled over to where Titus was chatting with a few people. He handed him his cup of beer, told him that he'd be back in a few minutes, then hurried off in the direction of his idiotic friend.

"Don't worry, man," Roman approached Titus when he started to look around the area for some kind of answer to Dean's sudden disappearance. "He's helping Seth pull his head out of his ass."

"That'll take a miracle...or at least a crowbar" Titus replied, causing Roman to smirk and nod his head in agreement.

Seth had his right arm secured tightly around AJ Lee's shoulders. Seductive gaze etched in her eyes, AJ leaned close to Seth's person. Both clearly drunk, the young adults walked through the halls of the hotel the SU football team was staying in. Much to both of their pleasure, Seth's roommate was on the roof with everyone and didn't seem like he was planning on heading to bed anytime soon. AJ kept sneaking in sultry comments under her breath, giving Seth a preview of her intentions when they were finally alone. Seth would grope a different sensitive area every time AJ told him exactly what she wanted to be done to her and to himself.

Just a few meters behind them, Dean was approaching quickly. His knee had begun aching again, limiting his pace to a quick limp. "Fucking shit, this hurts," He muttered under his breath. "Seth!" Dean tried speaking as loud as possible without yelling too much. "Seth, stop!"

AJ started to look back in Dean's direction, but Seth caught her by her chin and focused her eyes back towards their destination. Who the hell was following them? AJ tried glancing back again but Seth caught her cheek with his fingertips and lead her to face forward once again.

"Seth, I know you can hear me, man," Dean limped as fast as he could. It hurt like hell if he tried forcing himself to walk normally. Running was out of the question, so this was the best Dean could muster. That, on top of his temper starting to simmer at the blatant disrespect his so called friend was giving him, Dean wished Seth would stop being such a prick and stop moving.

"Who is following us, Seth?" AJ whispered concern to her soon-to-be lover.

Seth shook his head and gently shushed AJ. He slid his right arm along AJ's backside, allowing his hand to come to rest on her plump bottom. With a giggle, AJ returned Seth's gesture by slowly sliding her hand over the front of Seth's warm up pants. Feeling blood rush to his groin quickly, Seth hurried his and AJ's pace.

"Seth, c'mon, don't do this," Seth and AJ rounded a corner; Dean was still a sizable distance from them but was making good pace. "You know she doesn't deserve this." Dean rounded the corner Seth and AJ turned. Much to his surprise, and frustration, both of them had disappeared. "Seth! Come out here before you do something you'll regret, man!" Dean limped further down the hall. At the end of the hall a few people rounded the opposite corner. Dean figured they were people staying at the hotel for vacation... Though there was no reason, other than the game tomorrow, as to why anyone was staying in a hotel in Newbury. "Seth! Dude, for fuck's sake! Se-" Dean's voice stopped in the back of his throat. Eyes widening in shock, Dean realized who the people at the end of the hall were: Newbury head coach, Shawn Stasiak and star quarterback, Chris Sabin.

Thinking quick on his handicapped feet, Dean ducked into a hotel room that stood partially ajar. Dean shut the door behind him but kept it open just a crack to watch for Sabin and Stasiak. Hopefully his SU warm ups didn't attract too much attention. If either of these two caught him, or anyone from SU, they'd be suspended for sure. Dean couldn't see them, but he could hear the duo approaching the door. The possibility of this room being theirs suddenly dawned on Dean, but lucky for him they passed the room without so much as a second glance. Dean waited a few more moments just to make sure he was in the clear. Dean slid his phone from his jacket pocket; It was a goddamn number one priority to alert his teammates about the presence of their opponents for tomorrow.

Dean's fingers flew across his phone's screen:

CODE BLACK! CODE FUCKING BLACK! STASIAK AND SABIN ARE HERE!

The team agreed that at any point during the night where there may be a possibility that they'd get busted, the go to move was texting the group chat, CODE BLACK. In other words: Code Black means everyone get the fuck back to their rooms ASAP. Just as soon as Dean clicked send, he could hear hurried footsteps racing down the halls of the hotel, both above his head and around his area. Dean stepped back into the room he was currently seeking refuge in. Maybe someone would help him hide for a moment. It was empty. The tv was on, which was really weird. He sat on the edge of one of the beds, figuring he could wait with whichever teammate was occupying this room until the coast was clear to make a break for his own room. A few minutes passed by slowly. Every once in awhile, someone would bolt past the crack in the door, but no one had discovered his hiding place yet.

Dean's phone vibrated. Dean realized it was still in his hand, as he must've not returned it to his pocket beforehand.

ALEXA: Baby, I just wanted to say how much I love you. I am so proud of you as a player and as a boyfriend. I really couldn't be any happier.

Dean smiled at the text message, feeling his chest swell in happiness. Goddammit, why was his chest swelling in happiness? Or any emotion for that matter? He was Dean fucking Ambrose, no girl should make him feel this way. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw what he thought was a flash of lightning. He quickly denounced that theory when he realized two things. One: The weather was crystal clear. Two: He was not alone in the hotel room. The tv's illumination outlined the body of someone in the opposite bed he was sitting on. Dean's phone received a media message. Just like a few days prior, it was a seductive photo of Alexa: Her warm up jacket was unzipped, showing off some attention grabbing cleavage. Alexa had her bottom lip pinched between her teeth with her eyes staring into the camera with sexual intensity.

All cylinders started to click in his brain when he heard the sound of a jacket being zipped up from the bed next to his. "What are the odds of that?" He asked his five foot goddess when her gaze met his and she realized what was happening.

Dean dove onto the bed his beloved second half was occupying. Neither one said a word. Alexa occupied herself with the objective of kissing Dean on every possible part of his body. Dean made it his personal mission to strip himself and Alexa without breaking the stream of sweet kisses being planted to his lips. The reason why he was meandering around in the first place completely escaped his mind. His only concern was the tiny cheerleader he had his arms wrapped around.

"Aren't we breaking your rule?" Dean asked with a sly grin.

"Does this look like Poffo hall to you? And," she said, checking her phone, "it's 2 AM." Alexa asserted, matching Dean's grin with her own sinister smile.

Dean shook his head quickly, pulling Alexa's warm-up jacket over her head.

Zack and Bayley were on the verge of slumber. After an afternoon of Disney movies, mass amounts of hotel mac and cheese, and ice cream sundaes, they were absolutely exhausted. Of course there was some making out mixed in there as well but it was still a pleasant night. Zack, wearing just his boxers and a SU t-shirt, had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Bayley, being the brave warrior only she could be, decided that since Zack loved squeezing her butt during their make out sessions so much she figured she didn't have any need to be wearing her shorts anymore. Zack seeing a woman in her panties and Bayley being almost half naked in front of a boy was a body numbing experience for both, truth be told, but they survived the situation. Bayley kept wondering if Zack noticed that her purple underpants and black tank top didn't match. He didn't. A few weeks ago, Bayley never dared to undress even in front of other girls. But she knew Zack wasn't like other guys she knew.

What he did notice, was the unrelenting urge to ask Bayley a pretty important question. They had been dating for a number of weeks. Zack felt a strong connection to the girl that insisted on hugging him to death every time they'd meet up. He would say it was love, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to say that yet. What he really wanted to say was nowhere near the three word commitment. Ever since Bayley gave him his first ever blowjob, Zack felt like he was slacking off in the boyfriend department. He knew Bayley was as inexperienced at sex as much as he was but he still felt like it was unfair that he got to experience something like that while she didn't.

Zack kissed Bayley on the cheek to see if she would respond. She giggled quietly. She was awake, which was a good first step in Zack's plan. He then slid his hands over Bayley's, interlocking his fingers with hers. Bayley sighed happily. Step two was also successful.

"Hey, babe?" Zack whispered.

Bayley turned her head to the side, giving her ear more range to listen to Zack. "Yeah Zack?"

Step three was... What the hell was step three again? Zack took a breath like he was about to say something. Unfortunately, Zack lost his voice and only managed a mouse like squeak. Bayley rolled over to face her boyfriend. Zack saw her eyes glow in concern. "I wanna try something with you, if that's ok?" He finally managed to spit out what he needed to say.

Bayley tilted her head to the side. "What do you wanna try?"

"Y-you just gotta trust me, babe." Much to Zack's delight, Bayley smiled and nodded her head. Zack pulled his arm out from under Bayley. She slid onto her back, watching Zack with careful intent. Zack knelt to one side of Bayley. He could feel his face growing hot and his mouth going dry. Why was it so hard to talk to girls? "If it's ok with you, babe, I wanna take your..." Zack's gaze fell to Bayley's waistline where her purple underwear hugged her hips.

Bayley followed Zack's gaze towards her midsection. "You wanna what?" She poked Zack in the side playfully. "Tickle me?"

Zack chuckled, stalling his proposal momentarily. "Uh, no, not exactly. I... You remember how you... Uh..."

"How I what?"

Zack took a deep breath. "Can I... Take your... Panties... Off?"

Bayley's eyes opened wide. What did he just say? Every muscle in her body tensed up. Surely she misheard Zack just now. Zack noticed immediately how Bayley seemed to flinch at his request and cursed himself under his breath. "Zack, I'm not ready for sex." She whispered.

"I don't want to do that with you right now, Bayley," Zack needed to save this situation before it got out of control. "I just want to give you a blowjob."

Bayley started to crack up. Zack face palmed, cursing his own childishness. "Zack, I don't have a thingy." Bayley could barely finish the sentence without laughing her head off.

"I know..." Zack trailed off, figuring the opportunity passed him by. "I just wanted to try the girl version of that."

Bayley suddenly stopped laughing. "The... Girl version?"

"Yeah, since you've given me one already-"

"Three."

"Right, three. I thought I could give you one."

Bayley knew her face was burning a bright shade of crimson based on Zack's own face starting to tint. It hadn't occurred to her that Zack even had this idea on his mind. It did sorta explain the hotel room and nice behavior and cuddling all night. He didn't even ask for a blowjob for himself. "I mean... I guess I owe you for-"

"No, don't, stop right there, Bayley," Zack sat Bayley up and held on tight to her hands. "You do not owe me anything. Just because I treat you the way I do, does not mean you owe me a thing. I treat you well because I care about you and like having you as a girlfriend. I buy you gifts because I like you. I take you out for ice cream because I like you," Zack paused and chuckled nervously. "I wanna kiss your special place because I like you."

Bayley didn't know the proper name for a shade of red darker than maroon, but her face displayed that color openly. Why Zack was so interested in her "special place" was beyond her. Perhaps because of the three blowjobs she'd given him. Maybe he felt like he owed her instead of the other way around. "Zack. I give you..." Even though Bayley had performed the act thrice, it still made her bashful to repeat the name of the act. "Blowjobs, because I like you. You shouldn't feel like you owe me either."

Zack kissed the back of Bayley's hand. "I wanna do it because I want to."

Bayley knew she could trust Zack with something along the lines of this. She figured if he could let her do something like this for him, then why shouldn't she let him return the favor. Bayley giggled at that phrase. "You wanna return the favor, Zack?"

Zack laughed along with his girlfriend. "Can I?"

Bayley felt safe. She felt beautiful. She searched her conscious for any reason to say no. But it made perfect sense to let Zack do his thing. She trusted Zack to be gentle with her. Bayley nodded her head slowly. "Just remember to be gentle, ok? I trust you to do this, Zack."

Zack swallowed hard. Bayley laid back down flat on her back. Zack curled his fingers around the the waistline of his girl's underwear and began to tug them off. Bayley watched as her man shakily tossed her purple panties to the side.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Zack asked one more time just to make certain that he was not intruding on anything.

Bayley eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, Zack, I trust you."

Giving one final head nod, Zack began a trail of kisses starting from Bayley's lips leading to her belly button. He gave her a nervous smile, then bowed his head between her legs.

Roman was growing worried; Dean hadn't followed up on his pursuit on Seth. Speaking of which, Roman wasn't getting a response from him either. He figured Dean slipped back to his room after he called the code black. Being the hero he was expected to be, Roman helped escort a few players and cheerleaders back to their respective rooms. A few fists bumps from his teammates and a couple kisses on the cheek from the cheerleaders, Roman was back in his own room; He was currently trying to knock himself out with reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. It must've been close to three in the morning. Roman's phone was low on juice and he still hadn't heard a word from either of his best friends. Deciding to call it a night and continue his search in the morning, Roman sent a duplicate text to both Dean and Seth.

Been looking for you. Call as soon as you get this.

He knew Dean never charged his phone and Seth was more than likely ruining his relationship with Dana. Roman shook his head. Seth, what a fucking idiot. He had it made and he goes and ruins what was without a doubt the best relationship he ever had just for a little cheerleader poontang. Roman plugged his phone in a switched off his bedside lamp, hoping to catch at least a few hours of shut eye.

Saturday morning arrived to the students on the SU campus. Becky Lynch was the first to awaken in her dorm room. Like she had the night before, Becky found herself wrapped around the tender frame of her roommate, Sasha. They didn't have sex; Becky promised to take things slow from now on until Sasha was ready to come out about her sexuality. Sasha more or less admitted that she was into Becky as much as Becky was into her. It wasn't the fantasy fairy tale that Becky imagined, but she was just happy to wake up next to her roommate for once. Sasha moaned in her sleep and rolled over to face Becky. Becky brushed some rogue purple strands from out of the eyes of her roomie. Sasha opened her eyes slowly. Blinking a few times to adjust to the minor sunlight peaking into the room, Sasha's mouth curled in a gentle smirk.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sasha whispered. "How was your night?"

"Mine was wonderful with you by my side." Becky replied, sharing a quiet laugh with Sasha.

"I take it you've heard that song too,"

Becky nodded her head. "My dad used to sing it to my mum. He doesn't anymore. Probably because he realized he can't sing."

The two star crossed lovers shared another laugh. Becky took a moment to marvel in her roommate's beauty. It wasn't common, for Becky anyway, to find girls as beautiful as Sasha. Whether it was her chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous purple hair, or the way she seemed to glow in the sunlight. Becky really felt like she was in the presence of some kind of angel. Not really thinking logically, Becky gave Sasha a quick peck on her lips. Expecting Sasha to freak out, Becky closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Instead of freaking out, Sasha brushed Becky's orange locks over her ear and returned the kiss. It wasn't something Becky expected from Sasha, but it still felt nice when Sasha decided to give a kiss or two every once in awhile when they were alone.

"Are you coming to the game with me later?" Becky asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "Always. You know I love football."

"Yeah, I know, just wanna work on my pillow talk."

Sasha chuckled, shook her head, and stole another kiss from her friend. Her feelings were just as confusing as they were Tuesday night. Sasha knew she was attracted to Becky. She knew she wanted to be in a relationship with Becky. She just didn't know how to tell other people.

"Hey, Beck?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, babe?"

"What was it like being teased for being gay?"

Becky sighed. "It was torture, to be honest. I couldn't find a way to escape it. You saw the Facebook posts. I dreaded going to school and started losing my hair. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Finn, bless his heart, nearly burned the school to the ground when he found my laptop and all the posts they all left."

Sasha's heart rate started to increase. Becky noticed her roommate start to breathe shallower and more rapid. Maybe she was layering on the truth a little too thick but this was one of the ugly truths about being a lesbian. Becky leaned her forehead against Sasha's. Sasha didn't stop breathing heavily, but Becky's gesture was helping a bit.

"I know it's scary, Sash,"

Sasha drew in a shaky breath. "It's more than scary, Becky," She took another deep breath. "I have no idea how to tell people about this. And I know for a fact that Chad told people we slept together. So God forbid if everyone already thinks I sleep around with football players. I just don't know how I'll make it through this."

Becky quietly shushed her roommate, gently wiping her sad tears from her dark eyes. "It'll be easy for you. I know it will."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Becky intertwined her fingers with Sasha's. "I'll be here with you, every step of the way."

Sasha smiled but the tears still flowed from her eyes. She knew Becky was being genuine with her expression of love and understanding. Heaven knew Becky had every right to be short and angry with Sasha after the way she left her to her own pain and misery before. But Sasha knew Becky was a saint at heart. It was the small things, kisses on the cheek, wiping her eyes when she cried, pulling her close during the night, that made Sasha adore her roommate.

"Can I hold your hand during the game today?" Sasha asked quietly; Her voice was slightly weakened from her crying.

"You don't need to ask me that, beautiful." Becky gently cupped Sasha's face with her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Sasha smiled into the kiss. Hopefully, today would be just as perfect as this moment was here and now.

Bayley's eyes fluttered open. Just as she left him the night before, Zack was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her body. Last night was… Different, but in a good way. Zack was gentle. He knew that this was as new to Bayley as it was to him. She appreciated the fact that, even though he wasn't overly protective, Zack still took Bayley's own preferences into this. It was all about her after all. Bayley startled herself with the amount of, or lack thereof, clothing she was wearing. Which was nothing more than her birthday suit. It was shocking, to say the least, but Zack seeing her as more than a girl to have fun with made her self confidence skyrocket. When he suggested that she'd be more relaxed if she also stripped herself from her silk tank top, she was understandably hesitant. But being the charismatic charmer that he was, Bayley found herself less bashful about showing off more of her body after more reassurance from Zack. It would have never crossed her mind a month ago, but Zack was special. He made her feel special. It didn't feel so awkward when she did things like this for him. Or herself in this instance. Bayley really, really hoped that Zack meant the things he said. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was legitimate with his description of her personality and "out of this world sexiness" (his words, not hers). What certainly embarrassed her was the stream of obscenities she threw at Zack during their intimate moment. She wasn't sure how many dollars she owed herself; She lost count after twenty-two.

Zack began to stir, letting a soft groan escape his throat. Bayley eagerly waited to hear what his first words were going to be. "Hi," He whispered against Bayley's neck.

"Hi," Bayley whispered back. She wanted to say more, but she quickly slipped into a fit of giggles. Zack tried keeping it in, but he joined her in some awkward morning after laughter.

Zack traced a few lazy lines on Bayley's arm with his fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

The color crimson was becoming all too familiar with the young couple. Bayley's face burned a tint of said color. "I… Don't really know what to say, Zack… Thank you?"

Bayley didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Zack started laughing again. It must've been a good thing. "You don't need to say anything, Bayley," He said. "It was my pleasure."

Bayley remembered feeling like ten thousand lighting bolts had struck her in the abdomen while Zack did what he had done. "Did I… How do I know if I had a… Organism?"

"Orgasm, babe, and I think you definitely had one or maybe two."

Bayley recalled having the same feeling when Zack first touched her breast, but it was magnified by a million this time. Whatever triggered this feeling was beyond her understanding, but she knew one thing: She liked it when Zack made her feel that way. It was like when he complimented her outfit or bought her ice cream. It was a good feeling, of course, just… Different. It made her feel warm and fuzzy. It was a special kind of affection that radiated off of Zack's aura that she hadn't felt with anyone before. Not with her mom. Especially not with Seth or any of his friends. It was something special. Just like Zack was.

"Zack?" Bayley said, rolling over in Zack's arms to face him.

"Yeah, baby?" He replied.

"I really like it when we're together. I think I want us to be a couple for a long time."

Zack's face lit up as a smirk stretched across his face. "Me too."

"And I'm not just saying that because you gave me an organism."

"Orgasm."

"Son of a bitch," Bayley shook her head at her second mispronunciation of the unreal experience she had.

Zack kissed the tip of Bayley's nose. "Swear. You owe me a dollar."

Bayley rolled her eyes and gave Zack a brief but affectionate kiss. "I thought we switched to kisses?"

"You owe me a lot of kisses after last night."

Bayley dropped her head. "That's because you made me feel good, Zack."

"Well, you deserve to feel good. You're a good person, Bay, and you should feel the same."

Why did Zack have to be so perfect? If it wasn't for his charming personality, handsomeness, and kind heart, Bayley wouldn't have given him the idea of seeing her the way she allowed him the last few weeks they were together. He was one of a kind.

"Hey, Zack?"

"What's up?"

Bayley swallowed hard to try and remove the lump in the back of her throat but it wouldn't budge. There was something she wanted to tell Zack for quite some time now. After the events of the night before, there couldn't have been a better time to come clean.

"Zack," Bayley leaned her face close to Zack's, almost touching noses. "I want you to know something."

Zack was curious but not worried. "What's that?"

Bayley almost stopped herself from saying anything. This was NOT something she told just anybody. The burning passion in her chest was the confidence boost she needed though.

"I love you, Zack."

Zack didn't react right away. It had been on his mind to say it first ever since they first shared a kiss, but that seemed too early to say such a thing. He wanted to tell Bayley everyday ever since they first hung out at Roadie's. Now, after Bayley said it first, it didn't seem so crazy.

"I love you too, Bayley."

Bayley beamed a bright smile, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies working overtime. Here she was, naked but not so afraid, being held by the most perfect boy in the world. He made her try things and say things she never even considered before. But like she had already said to herself, Zack was more than perfect to her. She closed the small gap between them, sealing her new confession with a passionate kiss. Zack didn't dare break it until Bayley was ready. His grip also tightened around her, as if she had any intention of leaving him.

After what seemed like hours, Bayley finally broke the kiss to take a much needed breath.

"Hey, babe?" Zack whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Bayley giggled. "I love you too, Zack."

Zack planted a kiss to Bayley's forehead, then pulled her close to his chest.

Charlotte was headed for the student parking lot. It was a three hour drive to Newbury so she needed to get an early start if she was going to make the game on time. With her cup of coffee in hand, she decided to take a short cut past Race Dormitories. Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of purple and orange caught her attention. She wasn't sure why, but she recognized the girls. It wasn't clear where, but it was on the tip of her tongue. Deciding to let it go for now, Charlotte continued for the parking lot.

Every time SU had an away game, the school would arrange for a few coach buses to transfer students that didn't have a ride. Charlotte arrived just as the last bus pulled up in the parking lot. Several dozen students were piling on the buses already, eager to cheer on the Titans to another win.

"Charlotte!" Charlotte followed the voice to one of the buses near the back of the lot. It was coming from a girl she met a few times before. "Hey! Over here!"

"Dana, right?" Charlotte asked when she was within earshot of the scantily clad blonde woman. "You're Seth's girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't think you'd recognize me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not very good with faces."

"You wanna sit with me and a few other people? I know you're not gonna pass up taking the fan bus to the game."

Charlotte was about to protest, but she did promise herself to get the full fanatic experience. She bought herself a Titans football jersey with Roman's number: 96. She even tied her hair up into a ponytail with crimson and gold ribbon to give that extra umph. But, judging by the shirtless guy to her left with gold face paint, and Dana's low cut Titans t-shirt and cut up crimson leggings, she could have done a little better.

"I was gonna drive, but, alright." Charlotte followed Dana onto the bus. She was lead towards the back where she saw the two brightly colored girls she had literally just seen a few moments prior.

"Charlie, these are my friends, Becky and Sasha," Dana gestured at the orange haired girl first and then the one with purple hair. "I sit next to Becky in World History. And Sasha is her roommate."

Charlotte introduced herself politely and shook hands with each girl. Dana sat down across the isle from Becky and Sasha, taking the inside seat so Charlotte had the isle.

"God, I'm so excited to see my Seth play today," Dana was almost literally bouncing in her seat. "He didn't answer any of my phone calls last night, or my texts," She paused and sighed happily. "He's probably making me miss him so I rip his clothes off when I see him later."

Charlotte chuckled, both nervously and whole heartedly. "Sounds like you have yourself a pretty awesome boyfriend."

Dana nodded her head in agreement. "I so do."

Seth, Dean, Roman, as well as every other SU Titan were waiting in their assigned locker room. Kick-off was a little over an hour away, but that didn't calm anybody even a little. Seth was taping his hands, trying to give himself a little extra grip for when he needed to catch any punts or kicks later. Dean was in the trainer's office, getting his knee wrapped and his brace fitted. Roman… Roman was the only one of the trio not preparing for the game in some way. He was too busy staring a hole in the back of Seth's head. Not only did he abandon his friends last night, ignore his calls and texts, but he betrayed the trust of his girlfriend. Worst of all, he acted like it didn't affect him in anyway. It was like what he did was just some kind of forgive and forget kind of thing. But Roman didn't think that's how Dana would see things. Regardless of what Seth thought, Roman knew Dana had to know.

"Roman," Roman's attention was grabbed by his other best friend, who was seated on the trainers table with his bum leg outstretched in front of him. "I need ya a sec."

Roman, giving one final glare to the back of Seth's head, rose from the bench he was seated on and entered the trainer's office.

"Staring at Seth's head ain't gonna make anything better." Dean said.

"I need to say something."

"No, Ro, you don't. Not right now anyway."

Roman shook his head. "Dude, you can't back him up on this. He fucked up big time."

"Yeah, I get that, but what we need to do right now is focus ourselves on the game. We can worry about Seth later."

"Dana's gonna be crushed."

"She's gonna be more than that. She might whip Seth's ass." Dean sighed. "I hate that I have to be the fucking civil one for once."

"Welcome to my world."

Dean hopped off of the exam table, careful not to tweak his knee. "You can chew his ass all you want," He punched Roman in the shoulder. "After the game."

Roman shook his head again. "I'll give 'em hell… Like always."

Dean smirked and nodded his head, feeling the fire build up inside as well. "Yeah, there ya go. If it makes you feel any better, just pretend Sabin is Seth. You'll shatter records in no time."

Roman shifted his gaze out the door back towards his so called friend. It angered him that Seth was doing this shit again. He hadn't cheated on anyone before, but the pile of broken hearts just seemed to keep getting bigger as the years went by.

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." Roman muttered.

The fans were seated, the players were standing on their sideline, the national anthem had been sung; It was finally time for kickoff. The SU cheerleaders took their position a little ways away from the sideline. Alexa made eye contact with Dean, giving him a smile and a wave. Dean like he always did when he was more focused on the game then anything; simply nodded and winked back. Alexa understood. She was happy he didn't let anything distract him during a game; It meant he was going to play his absolute best today.

"How's your stomach feeling today?" AJ Lee nudged her best friend with her elbow, taking her attention away from Dean momentarily.

"I feel a little better. I drank some Sprite to settle it. It hurts a bit still but that might just be nerves."

"You want me to take top today? I'd be more than happy to do it for you."

Alexa shook her head. "No, I think I'll be ok."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

Alexa nodded her head. Bobby Roode, Randy Orton, and Bray Wyatt jogged towards the fifty yard line for the coin toss. She watched his knee carefully, as if it had any possible way of becoming more injured. She knew Dean was smart enough to keep himself in functioning mental condition.

"That reminds me," Alexa smirked slyly at her bestie. "Why didn't you come back to the room last night? I saw you left your key card, so I cracked the door for you."

"What made you remember that?" AJ asked.

"I was thinking about how cute my man's butt looks in his football pants. Now, answer the question."

AJ couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Alright, I kinda sorta met a guy on the rooftop. He brought me back to his room and we… hooked up."

Alexa squealed in delight and hugged AJ. "Atta girl. See? Not everyone is a total asshole. Now," Alexa released the hug. "What was his name? He was on the team right?"

"I was smashed as hell last night; I can't remember his name. But I do know he's on the football team because I woke up wearing his warm up jacket."

"Can you see him now? Which number is he?"

AJ looked at the group of players taking the field. Newbury won the coin toss and elected to kick. SU lined up its kickoff return team. AJ pointed at the kick returner.

"Him," AJ said with a lustful sigh. "Number fifteen."

Alexa's jaw dropped. It couldn't be, could it? Number fifteen looked towards their part of the sideline; He nodded his head in their direction and pointed at AJ.

"Yep, that's definitely my superstar." AJ said.

Alexa searched the sideline for Dean. He had his helmet removed, talking to Tyler and Roman. He happened to glance in Alexa's direction. She looked at AJ, at number fifteen, then to Dean while keeping the same look of concern plastered on her face. Dean sighed and nodded his head. Alexa understood exactly what that meant: Seth cheated on Dana with AJ.

Dean and Roman could barely be bothered to stand for the opening kick. They did it, and they even hoisted their helmets in the air, as is tradition, but they really weren't all that excited to see Seth get a chance at greatness. It wasn't out of any particular fondness for Dana. Dean thought she was funny when she'd been drinking, and Roman thought she was nice enough, but neither of them were going to lose all that much sleep over her. It was the fact that Seth had told them both that he was happy with Dana, AND that they both knew he was going to go after Bayley the first chance he got. Dean and Roman looked at their newly estranged teammate with profound interest as the Newbury kicker buried his foot into the ball, causing it to arc through the air, end over end, in the majestic display that only football provides.

It was the block by Luke Harper. That's what Coach Layfield would say later, and what the news outlets would feature. And, in reality, it was a glorious block. Luke had peeled back from his post at the front of the "Wedge" in front of Seth to obliterate the only Newbury cover man with even the slightest chance of tackling Seth. It was the kind of block that would get featured on youtube videos and highlight clips. Coach Graves would rewind it and play it no less than 20 times in video session on Monday, mimicking the movie JFK as he showed Luke knocking the player "back, and to the left. Back, and to the left. Back, and to the left." His teammates would whoop and holler as he tried not to smile while accepting high-fives from those sitting around him in the film room. But Seth Rollins was a man of prodigious speed, and an almost unmatched eye for open field in front of him, and that made him dangerous in these situations. Seth started one way, then cut back to his right, making at least two Newbury defenders slip on the turf. He thought he was corralled until the aforementioned Harper de-cleated the man in front of Rollins with a vicious hit that might have carried jail time if perpetrated on the street. Rollins, appreciative of his teammate's effort, continued to open field, noticing there was no one else in front of him, scoring easily, causing the large traveling contingent of SU fans to lose their minds in elation. Rollins basked in the loud cheers for a moment, noticing that AJ Lee was screaming her head off. Seth was so caught up in the adulation of the crimson-clad attendees that he didn't notice Dana Brooke, who was watching AJ, and Alexa, who was watching Dana, with pity in her eyes.

As Seth ran off the field and into the mass of humanity waiting for him on the sideline, it was noticeable to those who knew to look that only two teammates who didn't jump up to greet Rollins were the men that most would assume were his best friends: Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. But Alexa noticed. Charlotte noticed. Bayley noticed. Zack noticed. Coach Layfield noticed. But the eyes that were focused most tightly on the three, and the mind that raced the fastest drawing conclusions, was that of Dana Brooke.

Up in the stands, Dana's soul caught fire. Something wasn't right here. Dean and Roman were giving Seth the cold shoulder, some little cheerleader was losing her mind a little too much, and Charlotte as well as Bayley were watching her with twin looks of concern on their faces. Something was really, really fucked. Dana brushed passed a few screaming fanatics.

"Dana," Bayley called after her. "Where are you going?"

Dana didn't respond to Bayley; She just continued her angry walk towards the tunnel where fans could enter and exit the stands.

Down on the sideline, Seth watched as his girlfriend left her seat and headed for the exit. On top of Dean and Roman acting strange, now Dana was acting odd. No matter, Seth thought. He was having the best game of his life right now, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

Newbury managed to return the kickoff to about their own thirty yard line. Not nearly as impressive as Seth's previous touchdown. Dean and Roman, as well as the rest of the Trojan defense, took to the field to halt the offense's attempt at scoring. Dean looked over at Coach Simmons: Simmons mimicked a pinching motion with his hand, flexed his arm, then held up his index finger.

"Pinch, strong, mike, cover 1." Dean recited the play to the defensive huddle.

Dean took his spot behind Brodus, eagerly waiting for Sabin to snap the ball. Roman slid his mouth guard into his teeth, shooting Dean a sideways glance. Dean nodded his head back, knowing they were on the same page here: Sabin was Seth… Sabin was Seth…

Sabin took position under center, giving the defense a quick once over. "Hut!"

Dean charged for the line. Roman engaged with the offensive tackle and quickly disposed of him. Sabin scrambled to the right, not seeing the pursuing Ambrose a meer five feet in front of him. Roman was coming in like a missle around the corner. Then, like a slow motion car wreck, Reigns and Ambrose collided with poor Chris Sabin at the exact same time. Dean, throwing caution to the wind, dove head first and connected his left shoulder with the side of Sabin's head. Roman dropped his shoulder and drove it into the guts of the unfortunate quarterback. The collective gasp around the stadium was shocking in of itself, let alone the sickening crack of metal meeting plastic. Dean rolled off Sabin with little to no physical pain to himself. Roman jumped to his feet and threw his head back in a ancient tribal warrior cry that usually came after defeating the enemy in war. As for star quarterback Chris Sabin… He was not going to return the next play. His eyes were wide open but there was clearly nobody home. When the running back tried helping him up, Sabin took a few steps towards his sideline and collapsed. Within moments, both trainers hurried onto the field with paramedics and a stretcher. Dean couldn't wipe the proud smile off his face if his life depended on it. Roman had a death glare locked on the semi conscious Sabin. Of course in their heads it was their fuck head best friend, that deserved a monumental ass kicking, that was writhing on the ground in total agony. It was sick and a bit fucked, but so was cheating on your girlfriend. After a few minutes, the trainers managed to strap Sabin to the stretcher and wheel him off the field. The home crowd gave him a round of applause, as the fans usually did to show the injured player some respect. No one from SU did, however. Newbury backup QB, Alex Shelley, took the field to fill in for his teammate. Dean turned towards Roman, bumped fists with him, then brought the huddle back together. Dean took a second look at Coach Simmons.

"Same play, echo, same play," Dean slapped his hands together and broke his huddle.

Shelley nervously locked eyes with Dean. It was already too late for him. Roman shot Dean that same sideways glance he had the previous play. Same game plan, different player: Shelley was SETH… SHELLEY WAS SETH…

"Hut!"

Dean hightailed for the offense, but decided to follow close behind Roman because he anticipated that the offense would pull their tackle to aid in stopping him and hopefully keep the backup from being declared clinically brain dead like the starter. Dean was right. The tackle that was supposed to cover Roman turned his shoulder and ran for the spot Dean was supposed to be in. Before Shelley had a chance to realize his plan had backfired, Roman was driving his facemask into his sternum.

"FUMBLE!" The stadium erupted as the pigskin popped loose and rolled deeper into Newbury territory.

Dean hurdled the prone bodies of Reigns and Shelley, caught the ball mid-bounce, and made a mad dash for the end zone that would give Bo Jackson a run for his money. The hometown crowd went dead silent, while the SU fanbase unloaded as the Trojans brought the lead up 13-0. Dean stood in the endzone, soaking in all the glory that came with the unbelievable back-to-back plays. Much to his sadistic pleasure, Shelley was being carried off of the field by a few fellow teammates. In that time, Dean made eye contact with Newbury Head Coach, Shawn Stasiak. Dean tossed the referee the football, raised his index and middle finger in the coach's direction, then fell back into Roman's arms all the while the stadium continued to become unglued.

As the defense jogged to the sideline for a brief breather before returning to the field, Randy Orton stood next to Coach Layfield on the sideline, wry smile on his face.

"What the fuck, guys? Mind if the rest of us get a little action here?"

Dean sneered jovially at his teammate. "Not today, Randy. Go get a hot dog and a soda and feel free to watch."

Randy chuckled, not sure whether to be amused or annoyed by the overt bravado displayed by the freshman. "We'll see about that."

The SU defense retook the field after a booming kick from Marella. Dean looked to Coach Simmons for the defensive alignment, then relayed it to his teammates.

"Eagle Whiskey Bearclaw cover 2!"

The defense broke the huddle and ran to the line of scrimmage, finding their pre-snap field position based on where their offensive counterparts were currently lined up.

The key to playing against an option team, as we learned earlier, is to not let your eyes deceive you. Dean had done well the first series. On this play, however, he allowed himself to get careless, looking into the backfield as Alex Shelley, who'd returned to action after being checked out by the Newbury trainer, faked a handoff to the first running back through the line of scrimmage. Dean uncharacteristically bit on the fake, and laid a quality hit on the player, but noticed to his chagrin that the kid didn't have the ball. Shelley had pulled the ball from the running back's hands and run parallel to the line, pitching the ball at the last instant to a second back. Rich Swann, a young player who'd brought speed and explosiveness to the Newbury team, plucked the ball from the air and scampered down the sideline, out running several Titan defenders before being run out of bounds by Tyler Breeze.

Dean cursed himself under his breath. He knew better than that, and he was embarrassed by the ease with which the play had fooled him. Now lining up in Titan Territory, The Newbury Knight offense seemed invigorated, seeing that the Titans weren't invincible. Shelley wasn't the athlete Sabin was, but his deft leadership of the offense enabled Newbury to put points on the board that series, with their kicker toeing a ball right between the uprights. As Dean jogged off the field, he saw the amused face of Randy Orton bearing down on him. Orton playfully grabbed Dean by the shoulder pads and joked "you can finish my hot dog" as he readied himself to see his first action of the day.

It was nearing the end of the fourth quarter; SU was leading the Knight's 34-10. The game was decisively over after the third quarter saw no points scored by Newbury, and Shelley took a second nasty shot from Roman. Dean didn't play a single down the last quarter. And he was ok with that. He spent most of the time icing his knee, winking, and smirking at his cheerleader goddess a couple dozen yards from him.

The cheerleaders took position for a signature stunt they did when the Trojans had the game won. It was called the Trojan Toss. Basically, the bases threw Alexa as high as they could and she'd spin through the air like a top on crack. Alexa steadied herself on the hands of Sarah Logan, Beth Phoenix, and Kaitlyn Bonin.

AJ, Layla El, Billie Kay, Bianca Belair and Mandy Rose all took their spots around the bases and began a victory cheer. Right at the cheer's crescendo, Alexa was launched into the air. Dean watched in amazement as his little goddess twirled in the air like she was made of feathers. Alexa hit a picture perfect backflip, landing safely in the arms of the girls that threw her. She immediately looked at Dean to see what his take on her stunt was. He was laughing and clapping his hands together, yelling things like "bravo" and "great job."

"Great job, Lexi," AJ Lee congratulated her friend.

"Thanks, I-" Before Alexa could finish her thought, she doubled over and vomited onto the turf.

Dean hopped off the trainor's table and hobbled as fast as he could towards Alexa. AJ Lee had an arm wrapped around Alexa's shoulders, helping her stand back up straight.

"Babe, you alright?" Dean voiced concern, trying hard not to listen to the shouts from Bobby and Titus coming from behind him.

Alexa slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, Dean, I've just had the flu the last few days. My stomach's been killing me."

"I'll get you some water," AJ hurried off.

Alexa raised her head to look Dean in the eye. "I saw you murder Sabin. That was badass."

Dean smiled but was still worried about Alexa. "Do you need anything, Lex?"

"Get back to the sideline before they kick your ass."

Dean chuckled. "They ain't gonna do shit-"

"AMBROSE!"

"Talk to ya later, babe." Dean hurried as fast as his bum leg could carry him back to the trainor's table.

AJ returned to Alexa's side with a bottle of ice cold water. Alexa quickly accepted the bottle and drank it down in quick succession.

"You sure you're ok, Alexa?" AJ asked.

Alexa sighed and stood herself upright. "Yeah, just a stomach bug. It'll be gone in a few days. No worries."

AJ nodded her head, but decided to keep an eye on Alexa just in case.

Bayley hurried in the direction she saw Dana leave. Zack promised to stay back just in case Dana came back. She came upon the concession stand, but only found her new friends Becky and Sasha. Bayley asked both of them if they had seen Dana. Neither had any idea. Bayley decided to try the girl's bathroom. No dice. She really should've pursued Dana the second she took off and not waited until the game was almost over to actually take a look. Bayley frantically continued her search; Checking behind groups of people, entrance tunnels, and any souvenir stand she came upon. Just as Bayley was ready to give up, she caught the sound of crying. Deciding to take a chance, Bayley followed the sound to a back stairwell that was blocked off with caution tape. There, seated on the second landing, was her former bitter enemy turned good friend, weeping helplessly into her t-shirt.

"Hi, Dana," Dana jumped slightly at Bayley's sudden appearance. "How is everything?"

Dana groaned in frustration and stomped her foot against the concrete steps. "God dammit, I'm so stupid for trusting that asshole."

Bayley cautiously climbed the staircase, ready to turn around if Dana told her to. She didn't. Bayley took a seat beside Dana. Dana flung her arms around Bayley's smaller but taller frame. "He thinks I'm stupid, Bay, but I see the way that fucking slut looks at him. That's all I could think: 'Who is this ho cheering so hard for my man?' I get it now, I totally fucking get it now."

Bayley gave Dana one of the biggest, warmest hugs she had given anyone. Dana needed it right now. "Dana, Seth couldn't have cheated on you. He cares so much about you."

"Then why was that cheerleader freaking out so bad during the game?"

"A lot of the cheerleader's have crushes on the players. It's just part of the game."

"I don't want my relationship with Seth to be some game, Bayley," Dana squeezed her eyes shut. "I love him. I love him so much."

"Then tell him that. You know he'd do anything for you. You just might be overthinking things anyway. I mean, come on, do you really think Seth could cheat on you?"

Dana shook her head.

"Exactly, so why worry, Dana?"

"Seth cheated on Dana? Like for real?" Alexa asked her boyfriend. The game was over, Dean had had a shower, and now he was waiting outside the stadium for the buses to show up again.

"I saw him leave the party with some girl, it looked like AJ, but I can't be certain. We were all drinking last night."

"It was her. She pointed her 'superstar' out before the game."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily in frustration. "That fucking idiot," He muttered. "He has no idea what kind of pain Dana's going to be in when she finds out about this."

"I can't imagine what that poor thing must be thinking right now. She left during the first quarter. I saw Bayley leave early too. I just hope she finds some way to comfort her," Alexa instinctively wrapped herself around Dean. "She's going to be devastated, Dean."

Dean saw the 'man of the hour' exit the locker room and start chatting with a few other special team players. Dean searched for Roman in the crowd. Unsurprisingly he had Charlotte pinned against one of the exterior walls, kissing her with such intensity that it made Dean flinch.

"Regulators," Coach Layfield called from the front bus. "Mount up!"

Dean pressed his lips against Alexa's forehead, whispering a quick "I love you" before heading for his bus. While Dean waited in line for his bus, Seth walked past him in the direction of his own bus.

Seth stopped walking. "Great game today, man," He said to Dean, raising his fist towards him.

Dean stared at Seth's fist. He switched his ice cold gaze to Seth's eyes. Once they locked, Seth knew something wasn't right. Dean shook his head and climbed aboard his bus. Seth looked at Roman for an answer, but he didn't even bother looking in Seth's direction. Seth, surprised and confused, made his way back to his bus, wondering what the issue was.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mother. Fucker." Dean muttered to himself as the line of SU charter busses pulled back onto campus. There was a large group of students waiting for the victorious squad, and ordinarily that would've been fine with him, but his knee was swelling slightly and he was really hoping that he'd get a chance to talk to Seth alone. Dean's first instinct was simply to grab him by the throat and strangle him, but Dean also readily acknowledged that following his first instinct, especially outside of his dealings with Alexa, had not paid off for him much up to this point. So he'd decided to come to Seth like a man and explain why he was angry with him. But he could do that later. Tonight, all that mattered was getting his ailing girlfriend back to her dorm. Dean hopped off the bus, not particularly caring what happened to the duffel bag he'd packed, and headed straight for the cheerleading bus.

Alexa actually felt marginally better after getting sick on the sideline. Her stomach felt...well, less burdened, for lack of a better term, and she was happy to be home, but there was a lingering doubt in the back of her mind as to the source of her persisting ailment. Now that she took a second to think, there was a super strong possibility that it might've been that left over chicken alfredo from Spicoli's that gave her this never ending stomach pain. It was never a good idea to reheat chicken; Especially in a cheap microwave in her dorm room. That didn't matter right now. Her main concern was just getting back to bed, maybe some Sprite and ibuprofen, and perhaps she could talk Dean into cuddling for the rest of the night. Truth be told, she was just too exhausted for any kind of "quality time" right now.

Dean waited patiently at the open door of Alexa's bus, then helped her down from the bottom step to the ground, which was still about 2 feet. Alexa smiled, gratefully, and accepted Dean's open hand with her own, steadying herself with his strength and her balance. Dean grabbed her bag, and was about to begin the walk back to her dorm, when he saw Seth Rollins cross his field of vision with an annoyed look on his face.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, knowing he at least owed Seth an explanation for his own behavior earlier. Dean looked down at Alexa, noticing that her eyes looked like they were growing heavy, sighed, and spoke. "Babe, let me go talk to Seth for just a second. Then we can go back to your room and eat ice cream and watch whatever you want."

Alexa's face rose slightly. "Even 'The Notebook'?"

Dean's gut sunk, but he was unable to deny Alexa anything, and he knew it, so he forced his best "good boyfriend" smile and responded. "Sure."

Alexa grinned from ear to ear as Dean sauntered toward his friend.

"Seth!"

Rollins turned, not sure who was addressing him, then let his face fall into an annoyed look. "Oh, so NOW we're friends?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and listen." He closed the gap between Rollins and himself, as quickly as his exhausted legs would carry him. "Man," he began, "that wasn't cool of me earlier. Roman and I aren't happy with you, and I think you can guess why, but just not talking to you when we're mad, that shit's juvenile, and we're better than that."

Seth chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know. I did what I did, and I'm not sure if I feel bad about it or not, but I appreciate the apology."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not apologizing for thinking you're a dick. I'm apologizing for not handling it better. Allegedly, we're supposed to be grown ups now, and that's not what grown ups do, but you got like three days to un-fuck this situation that you already fucked up, or Roman and I will handle it for you."

Seth threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck, man? Why do you care about Dana?"

Now it was Dean's turn to show his exasperation. "Man, it's not JUST about Dana. AJ is Alexa's best friend. When AJ comes running to Lex with a broken heart, guess who gets to hear about what a dick his best friend is?"

Seth gave his friend a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, you're a fucking saint, Dean. You wouldn't even give a shit if I cheated on Dana with a girl you didn't know."

Dean shook his head vigorously. "Fuck that, man. The Alexa thing is just how it effects me. You haven't thought about how it's gonna affect you. What do you think is gonna happen when girls on campus find out you cheated on one of the hottest chicks at SU with a head cheerleader?"

Seth was silent as he processed Dean's assertion.

"And how hard do you think it's gonna be for Ro and I to convince our women that hanging out with you isn't going to lead to bad shit?"

Seth tried to respond, but Dean cut him off before he could even begin.

"That's the problem, Seth. Your decisions affect everyone around you. You refuse to acknowledge that the rest of us might feel some of the fallout from your shitty actions, man." Dean trailed off. He could tell Seth wasn't ready to hear everything he was saying yet. So Dean stopped talking, hugged his friend in a tight embrace, then lightly shoved him away. "Three fuckin' days, man. You tell her, or we do."

Dean backed slowly away from his burdened friend, without breaking eye contact, then turned and walked back to Alexa, who also stared at Seth, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. Seth could tell Alexa knew about his indiscretion, just as much as Dean and Roman did, and if he were being honest with himself, that might've scared him more than anything.

Dean and Lex walked slowly toward Poffo Hall, Dean carrying Alexa's travel bag on his shoulder, his other arm around Alexa. He'd left his own bag at the bus, since it contained only clothing issued to him by the school, which Dean couldn't have given less of a shit about, and he figured he'd just grab it the next day or monday. Alexa was trying to project an image of contentment, as the issues on her mind had nothing to do with her feelings about Dean, but she was having trouble keeping her thoughts away from AJ. She'd been SO excited about meeting a guy like Seth, and finding out that she was nothing more than "the other woman" in Seth's complicated love story would devastate her. But Alexa wanted that to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she wanted to stretch her tiny legs out on her bed, feel Dean's arms around her, and drift off to dreamland for as long as would be allowed. The two heartstruck students walked, Dean's arm around Alexa's shoulders, up the stairs to Poffo Hall, through the door, and into Alexa's room. Upon arrival, Dean let out a huge yawn, dropping Alexa's gym bag onto the floor of her dorm, then watched as she quickly strode into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Dean sauntered over to the small cabinet he'd stashed some of his clothes in, and changed from long warm-up pants to shorts, then, with a slight limp, walked to the kitchen to grab some fresh ice for his knee. Having found what he was looking for, Dean haphazardly dumped two trays worth of ice from Alexa's freezer into a plastic shopping bag, then lowered himself onto the couch in Alexa's sitting room where so many of their significant moments had taken place, and gently applied it to his sore joint. A minute or so later, Dean heard Alexa open her bedroom door and walk toward him, then felt her tiny hands and athletic arms wrap softly around his neck from behind, and felt Alexa's warm breath on his ear.

"Come to bed, babe."

Dean nodded, then picked himself up, taking the ice with him. He took short, painless strides into Alexa's bedroom, then lowered himself onto her familiar comforter. He felt her scoot close to him as he re-applied the ice to his knee joint.

"Babe," she carried on, "is it ok if we don't have sex tonight? I'm just SO tired, and I know you are too. I promise to make it up to you."

Dean chuckled, noting the rapid rate by which his own eyelids were growing too heavy to keep open.

"That's fine, babe. You never have to tell me if you don't want to do it. It'd be totally unfair of me to expect that every time we come in here."

Alexa looked at him skeptically. That was very sweet, and the correct answer, but Alexa wasn't completely buying it.

"When was the last time we came in here and didn't make love?"

Dean pondered this for a moment. "Actually, I'm damn near positive it was two weeks ago today."

Alexa ran through the past days in her head, noting that that checked out.

"That was rhetorical," she answered.

"What's that mean?" Dean replied, pretending to be serious.

With that, Alexa reached down to pull the cover over both of them, then grabbed the remote to the small tv in her room, perusing the titles on her subscription service of choice. Dean watched with growing interest as she passed right by "the Notebook," before deciding on "Lethal Weapon." Dean chuckled, surprised by this development.

"No 'Notebook,' eh?"

Alexa looked up at him again. "Fuck that. That was a test. And you," she kissed him, quickly, but with buckets of affection, "passed. Now cuddle me, please."

Dean laughed, then pulled his girlfriend even closer to him as the action movie began, before noting that Alexa was already falling asleep. He chuckled, pulled the duvet up over her shoulders, knowing she got cold at night, then closed his own eyes.

Roman was having an issue of his own. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Roman hurried over to Flair Hall. Like a wild banshee, Charlotte pounced Roman the second he closed the door to her dorm room. Trying his best to keep his excitement in until they made it to the bedroom, Roman scooped up his blonde person of interest and carried her in quick succession to her sleeping quarters. He dropped the succulent bombshell on her queen sized mattress, quickly stripping himself down to only his boxers. That's when things started to go downhill for Roman. Charlotte took his lead and removed her clothing until she was left in a mismatched set of underwear. Roman admired the perfectly sculpted body of the girl of his wildest fantasies. Licking her lips with a sultry smile, Charlotte pushed herself into a seated position. Roman smiled when Charlotte ran her hands over the front of his crotch. That's when the trouble started. Normally, Charlotte would feel Roman grow in her hand and give him a quick pre-launch warm up. But, much to Roman's chagrin and Charlotte's understandable shock, his little soldier did not stand at attention.

"Rome?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

Roman stumbled over his words to try and find a logical explanation as to why he was having so much trouble getting his spaghetti cannon ready for launch. "I honestly don't know what's happening. That's never happened before."

Charlotte freed the beast, thinking some skin on skin contact may help a little. It wasn't helping in the least. Charlotte, starting to feel embarrassed, released Roman and stood up to look him in the eye. "Are you feeling ok? You've never had a problem before."

Roman sighed. "It's probably 'cuz of Seth."

Charlotte's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Roman, realizing how his words sounded, quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, no, not like that. Not like that at all," Charlotte seemed to calm down a bit. Roman decided to continue. "I've just been thinking about Dana-" Charlotte began reaching for the lamp she kept on her bedside table. "Jesus Murphy, Char, just let me finish before you try to kill me," Charlotte turned her attention back to Roman. "What I'm trying to say is, I've been thinking about Dana and how shitty she must feel right now. I think Dean convinced Seth to come clean. At least, I hope he did. And if that's the case, Bayley and her will be eating ice cream and drinking all my beer until I have to physically pry it from them. But that's not my biggest concern, obviously, I just know the kind of effect Seth has on women. I've seen him shatter the hearts of dozens of girls before. And I really don't want Dana or AJ to be a part of that list."

Charlotte sighed. She knew Roman was simply showing concern for another good person. Even though she barely knew Dana and wasn't sure which girl was AJ, it was clear that neither deserved to be treated as second rate citizens by Roman's so called best friend. "I can't believe your heart of gold is keeping you from getting a boner, Rome." Charlotte managed a small smile while Roman chuckled.

"It's not you, I want you to understand that. I'm a little pissed right now that it's not happening either, but it's going to be harder with all this shit on my mind."

Charlotte nodded her head. "I get it, Roman, don't worry too much. Maybe I can just change into my sweats and we can watch some Trailer Park Boys instead." The sudden movement in Roman's boxers gave Charlotte a small startle. "That got you excited?"

"You mean the black sweat pants and SU hoodie right?"

Charlotte slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm good to go now," Roman pulled Charlotte's legs out from under her, making her shout and fall onto her bed. "You look so sexy in those sweats."

Charlotte laughed, clutching to Roman's hair while he kissed her neck, in a preview of what was to come for both of them.

Last Sunday had been a celebration of tranquility for our group of intrepid youngsters, with our heroes

getting a day of much-needed rest after the physical and mental trials that Friday and Saturday brought them. And this Sunday started out in much the same way. Dean Ambrose woke up in between Alexa Bliss and the wall of her bedroom, with her gorgeous blonde head resting on his chest and her legs intertwined with his. What WAS different was that both were fully clothed, and that Dean wasn't waking up with a substantial hangover. In fact, for the first Sunday he could remember, he felt fresh as a daisy. Dean just couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He noticed that his tiny paramour was still sleeping, so he did his best not to disturb her, cradling her head as he laid her gently down on the bed after crawling over her. Nevertheless, he cursed under his breath when he felt Alexa stir slightly. Her beautiful eyes opened, a little at a time, until she took in Dean for the first time.

"Hey," she whispered, her breathy tone barely audible.

"Hey girl."

"Why are you getting out of bed?"

Dean snicked. "I'm hungry. How do you like your eggs?"

Alexa gave him a slightly perplexed look. "What?"

Dean repeated himself, more slowly. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Mmmm." She moaned her gratitude that Dean was going to make breakfast. "Over easy. Runny as hell. Bacon crispy. Toast. Please." She was trying to pretend to still be half asleep, but Dean could tell she was a bit flattered that Dean was going to cook for her.

Dean kissed her on her cheek. "Ok, babe. It'll be ready when you are."

With that said, Dean limped into the kitchen to start making breakfast, again noting the role reversal that had taken place over the last week. "First she checks on me on the sideline, then cooks for me. Now I'm doing it for her." He chuckled. Reaching into Alexa's refrigerator, he deftly gathered what he needed to make what he'd promised, then set about his cheerful work.

Charlotte and Roman were stirring, too. Their night had been considerably more...strenuous than Dean and Alexa's, and their appearance reflected it. Charlotte's hair was a considerable mess of golden straw, splayed about her pillow. Roman slept with one arm hanging off the bed, his level of disheveled almost matching Charlotte's. He felt Charlotte's hand run up his back, and sensed her legs stretching up and down on her mattress.

"Morning, Ro," she mumbled, still not completely aware of her surroundings.

"Hey babe," Roman replied.

"Are you hungry?" Charlotte inquired sleepily.

"That's ok, you don't have to cook anything."

Charlotte laughed softly. "I wasn't. Are you kidding?" She sat up slowly. "I was thinking we should go to IHOP or something. Me, cook? You've got a lot to learn about me, Roman Reigns." Giving Roman a quick peck to the lips, she stood up off the bed and began collecting her clothes from the mess around her room.

"You don't have to get dressed," Roman teased. "I'd be more than ok with you walking around naked all day."

Charlotte scoffed. "To IHOP? Truth be told I'd still be the best dressed chick there."

Roman nodded his head. "Ain't that the truth."

Charlotte tapped her chin like she was actually considering it. Roman sarcastically laughed, bringing himself to his feet. "I need to take a shower before we go anywhere," Charlotte traced an index finger across the broad chest of the wild Samoan. "Care to join me?"

"I don't have any fresh clothes to put on."

"You left some here last time; They're in the bathroom closet when you need them."

Before Roman had a chance to answer yes or no, Charlotte took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

After their 'special' shower, Roman and Charlotte headed out for a breakfast date. It was the kind of date where you didn't have to dress up all fancy to impress the person sitting across from you. Since the pancake restaurant was just a few blocks from campus, and Charlotte had nothing else to wear that was more casual than a cocktail dress, both decided sweats and messy ponytails was the best option. Roman quickly found out a few pretty important things about Charlotte within the first few moments of the date. One: She was absolutely stunning, even in a hoodie and jogging pants. Two, despite being raised in a prim and proper home, she wasn't at all rude or impatient with the waiting staff. She actually treated them like they were normal people. Something Summer never did, Roman thought with a frown. Lastly, and most important: The girl could hold her own when it came to eating mass amounts of food without any hesitation. They both agreed on the all-you-can eat pancakes, with their own sides of eggs and bacon. Roman started with four, figuring that just because they were dressed below casual in a casual restaurant didn't mean he was allowed to forget common courtesy. Charlotte however ordered eight, shocking Roman and the waitress in the process. Admitting how impressed he was at Charlotte's appetite was somewhat humbling, but he kept pace with her. Sadly, while Roman was working on plate three and Charlotte was clearing plate five, he decided that he was done and his blonde bombshell was the undisputed champion of eating pancakes. Roman paid for the meal, left a tip, then held the door for Charlotte to follow him back to her grey Escalade. When they arrived back to Charlotte's dorm room, Charlotte was the first to say something after a few moments of silence.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" She asked.

Roman shrugged. "Dunno, I was hopin' to spend the day with you."

"Wanna go back to your place and play video games?"

Roman's face lit up, like he just discovered buried treasure. "Did I ever tell you that you're perfect?"

Charlotte laughed and nodded her head. "All the time, actually, but seriously. I bet if I can eat more pancakes than you then I can definitely own you at Goldeneye. I saw that N64 you were hiding behind your tv last time I was there."

Roman laughed sarcastically again. "Please. I will 'proximity mine' you into oblivion. And if I don't, Ambrose will."

Charlotte chuckled. "You think you can get Dean off the leash long enough to come play video games? Are we sure Alexa isn't gonna make him, like, take underprivileged kids to a corn maze or go boysenberry picking or some shit?"

Roman laughed. "Well, maybe, maybe not, but I'll text him. What's the worst that can happen, his fairy godmother says 'no'?"

Both Roman and Charlotte got a good chuckle from this line of conversation. They LOVED Dean and Alexa, and they'd never say anything like that in front of anyone else, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun between themselves at their expense.

"You text Dean. I'm gonna change."

Roman nodded, then stared intently into his phone, hoping to get an affirmative answer from his best friend.

Seth Rollins didn't have the peaceful slumber his friends had. Nor had he woke up next to a beautiful woman. Dana hadn't returned his calls, and hadn't been waiting for him when he got off the bus. Seth knew he was probably in the wrong to be expecting her there, but there was a part of him that hoped Dana hadn't either been told or figured out his indiscretion friday night. And he was SURE AJ knew she'd slept with someone's boyfriend. Seth couldn't work out why he chose a girl he knew Alexa was close to to cheat on Dana with, but he couldn't do anything about that now. All he could do was hope that he could somehow manage the fallout. What Seth really needed was breakfast. Breakfast and a good workout. With that decision out of the way, the irrevocably screwed Seth Rollins rolled slowly out of bed, threw on some workout clothes, and headed to his car for a quick breakfast.

You could've knocked Roman Reigns over with a feather. Not only had Dean been able to come over to the room to play games, Alexa was coming, too. Apparently her persistent stomach-ache was still in effect, although Dean told him that she'd managed to keep down her breakfast, and now she wanted to lounge, and she could do that just as well at Dean and Roman's as she could in her room. And if she stayed in her room, she wouldn't be able to hang out with Dean. She'd even convinced Nia to come with them, despite her protests. Dean, though not super stoked to spend time outside of class with the girl who irrationally despised him, had been able to text Roman to invite Titus, and now their large teammate was set to join them in Sammartino Hall for endless rounds of Goldeneye.

And that's currently where they all found themselves. Roman, Charlotte, Dean, Alexa, Titus, and Nia all in the general vicinity of Dean's giant tv, a tv he'd never actually watched anything on, working their hardest to destroy one another with pixelated weapons and skill. Well, that wasn't actually true. Alexa hadn't tried to kill anyone. She was laying on her back on the loveseat that occupied the wall opposite the couch that Charlotte, Nia, and Titus currently occupied. The TV sat in the far corner, where every party involved could have a clear view of the screen, and Dean sat on the floor with his back resting against the loveseat, where Alexa could periodically run her fingers through his hair or slide her hand back and forth on his shoulder while he played and she rested. It wasn't exactly what either of them had in mind when they'd planned on spending all day sunday together, but Alexa still didn't feel up to oodles of "quality time," and Dean seemed placated by what was going on, so Alexa just let it go. Nia and Titus were trying to get better acquainted, but it was difficult with Dean and Charlotte yelling at each other every time one killed the other. They were by far the two most competitive players present, and it amused Alexa, and made Roman shake his head. Suddenly, Alexa's phone began vibrating.

"Fuck, it's AJ," she internalized after reading the screen. AJ had messaged her best friend after doing a little social media research on Seth Rollins, and was now vehemently lamenting that Seth was already spoken for. Now, AJ wanted to mourn her bad fortune with Alexa, and Alexa couldn't think of a good reason why she shouldn't let her beleaguered friend join them.

"Um, Dean?" She began cautiously.

"Yeah babe?" He replied, his attention now divided.

"Is it ok if AJ comes over?"

Dean hit 'pause' on the game. He turned to look his love in the eyes. "It's fine with me. But I can't guarantee Seth won't come barging in here at some point."

Alexa smirked. "Wouldn't that be the most entertaining outcome possible?"

Dean looked over at Roman, who returned Dean's look with a wide-eyed gaze that side "oh shit, she's right." From behind Roman, Charlotte struck a wry grin and a knowing look that conveyed that she knew There were going to be fireworks today, one way or another.

Dean snickered and nodded. "Yeah, fuck it. Tell her to come over."

Bayley and Zack woke up in their beautiful hotel room in each other's arms, the sunlight drenching them from the large windows their corner accomodation afforded them. They had plans today, but it wasn't as if any of that seemed more important than what they were currently doing; lounging together in their expensive suite. But, they DID have Red Sox tickets, and seeing as how they were both big baseball fans, it did seem like they should at least check that out, AND hit the Sam Adams Brewery east of the city. So, reluctantly, and only after another long kiss, did the two leave the bed and begin their process of getting ready for their day.

After taking longer than they should have to get dressed and ready for their long day of fun, Bayley and Zack finally made their way to the lobby of their hotel, where the valet would bring their car to the front sidewalk anytime they requested it. As they stepped out the front door and into the chilly, mid-morning Massachusetts air, Zack thanked whatever deity was responsible for his good fortune, and slid both his hands on Bayley's hips, feeling her lean back into him and slide her hands over his.

"Love you, babe," he whispered into her ear, grin almost as wide as his face.

Bayley turned her face as far as she could without breaking contact with Zack. "Love you, too."

They stood another minute, reflecting on the strides their relationship had taken over the last few weeks, and then stepped excitedly towards Zack's SUV, which had been pulled around to the face of the building from whatever magic endless parking lot these valets were stashing cars in. Zack opened the passenger door, allowing Bayley to climb in and get situated, then ran around the front end, slid into the driver's seat, and made tracks towards historic Fenway Park.

AJ Lee was not in nearly as good a mood as everyone else in Dean and Roman's suite that sunday morning. She'd been met at the door by Alexa, and had almost immediately made her displeasure with Seth Rollins known. She'd been pouting as soon as Alexa opened the door and kept muttering under her breath on how she was planning to kill the boy she hooked up with two nights prior. Alexa had her best friend lying, head in her lap, gently stroking her hair and trying to get her to stop with the constant death threats and promises of castration. According to the unfortunate soul, a quick look at Seth's Instagram was all the evidence she needed to prove he already had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, that definitely gives it away." Alexa muttered. The smoking gun was a picture of Dana and Seth in Seth's bedroom. Obviously after a night together, Seth had his arms wrapped around Dana, each with matching smiles and a look of undeniable love in their eyes. Alexa shed a tear for AJ and pulled her deeper into their embrace."I feel so bad for you, AJ."

"I should cut his fucking dick off," AJ muttered. "I can't believe he would do that to that poor girl."

"I know, love, I know."

AJ sighed. "I think we should tell her."

Alexa shot a glance at Dean. He was focused on the tv, but Alexa could tell he heard AJ based on the way he held himself up. "If you really think that's the right thing to do." Alexa sat herself and AJ up. "Then I can show you where she lives."

Dean glanced over at Roman, who was staring daggers into his friend. This was ground zero. Once Dana and AJ met face to face, it was most likely the end of Seth's relationship with Dana, AND the end of any possibility Seth had of being with AJ. It also likely complicated his friendship with Seth, even more than it already was, because Dean couldn't imagine any scenario where Seth didn't harbor any anger towards Dean for allowing Alexa and his mistress to meet with his girlfriend. It was inevitable that someone was going to let the secret out, it was better to get it out now before anyone could get hurt… Anymore then they already had been, anyway.

"You should take Nia with you," Dean suggested. "Something tells me Dana isn't going to like hearing this, and if she does get violent, you two are gonna need backup."

Roman started rapidly shaking his head at Dean. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, mouthing a confused "what?"

"What makes you think we can't take her on our own?" AJ asked Dean.

Dean's eyes shot open. Roman snickered and shook his head again. "I'm not saying you couldn't, I'm just saying Dana's bigger than both of you and could possibly hurt you."

"And we can't handle her? There's two of us." Alexa chimed in.

Dean chewed his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything else that may condemn him.

"That's what I thought, smartass," Alexa said. She gave Dean a playful shove with her foot to show she wasn't actually mad with him. It was a good idea to bring her massive Samoan roommate along in the event of any physical altercation. With AJ being four foot eight, and herself being sick with the flu, the odds were definitely not in their favor.

Nia rolled her eyes. It was her entire semester in a microcosm that she'd finally met and hung out with a guy that didn't make her question the need for the "y" chromosome, and now she had to run enforcer for a heartsick midget and her sick best friend.

"Just my luck," Nia said out loud. "Fine, let's get this over with. The sooner I get the lollipop guild over here to Dana's, the sooner I can come back."

Dean interjected. "Lullaby league."

Everyone turned to Dean, perplexed looks aplenty.

"What?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"In the Wizard of Oz, the lollipop guild was for the male munchkins. The lullaby league was for the girls."

Dean noticed that despite his astute explanation, none of the quizzical looks on his friends' faces were disappearing.

"What? When I was a kid, we only owned like four movies. My mom loved Wizard of Oz. She used to sing me 'Over the Rainbow' to go to sleep. When she was sober."

Alexa's perplexed look melted into one of affection and pity. "Aw, babe, I always forget how damaged you are." She threw her arms around Dean, who in turn threw his best "shit eating" grin to Roman and Charlotte, who shook their heads and rolled their eyes. After a moment, Alexa regained her focus. "Oh yeah, I hate men right now." She re-engaged her tiny best friend. "Sorry. Yeah, we can head that way."

Just then, Charlotte rose off her spot next to Roman. "I'm coming, too."

Alexa looked a bit sideways at her new friend. "Charlotte, I think Nia's got it covered."

Charlotte shook her head and grinned. "I'm sure she does, but there's no fucking way I'm missing this."

"You guys wanna invite Sasha and Becky too?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Who?"

"Story of their lives," Dean mumbled. "Nothing, you guys go ahead. Slay the angry beast known as men."

Alexa grabbed her purse, bent over, and kissed Dean sweetly on his cheek. "Love you babe. Will you be here when I get back?"

Dean nodded. "Yep."

Alexa grinned and again used her finger to wipe a bit of stray lipstick off of Dean's cheek. Then she stood up, steeled herself, and linked her arm in AJ's. "Ok. Down with dudes. Starting now." She turned and slapped Dean upside the head. "Pig." With that, they skipped out the door with Nia and Charlotte close behind.

"You just gonna take that, bro?" Titus asked Dean, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, because when women are angry you let them wear themselves out and then you carry on with the rest of your day." Dean unpaused his game and took liberty in killing Charlotte and Nia's afk characters. "And you always apologize. Always."

"Wow, did dad teach you that?" Roman asked.

"Yes, but he said not to tell mom he did or he'd get his butt whupped."

The guys shared a laugh, all secretly praying for the survival of their embattled friend and teammate.

As it was, Becky and Sasha were talking a walk when the foursome of angry women stomped up to the front door of Duggan Hall. Duggan, being on west campus, was part of a recently-built complex of dormitories built to accommodate the growing number of applicants to SU. They lacked the character and history of their North Campus counterparts, but they had many more amenities, and students who got an assignment in there considered themselves lucky. Updated with the latest tech and newest appliances, Duggan Hall had given its residence their own flat screen smart tvs, king size memory foam mattresses, kitchen appliances that more than likely came from the future, and a complimentary membership to "Diamond" Dallas Page's "Feel the Bang" Gym.

"Hey, guys," Sasha addressed the group of girls when they walked up to them. She recognized Charlotte from the game saturday, and had seen Alexa and AJ on the sidelines weekly as cheerleaders. "What are you up to?"

"Destroying the patriarchy!" Nia exclaimed, receiving excited agreements from her friends.

"Uh, ok then, you have fun with that."

"You should come with us," Alexa added. "We need more soldiers in our fight."

"You are absolutely right," Becky added, starting to get hyped herself. "Men are evil! We should all just date each other!"

The group, with the exception of Sasha, cheered and laughed at Becky's comment. Sasha instead gave Becky a sideways glance and bumped her with her elbow.

Alexa led the way up the front path of Duggan Hall. It wasn't until they were standing in the common room, that Alexa realized a very important detail.

"Guys," Alexa spoke. "I don't know Dana's room number."

"On it," Charlotte exclaimed, pulling her phone from her purse. She knew exactly who would know Dana's number, AND, she wanted an update on "Dream Weekend 2k18," so she texted Zack, hopeful that her sudden inquisition wouldn't raise too many red flags.

Bayley loved baseball. Every year, her mom would save spare change from grocery trips and whatever other transactions she'd take part in to buy Bayley and herself tickets to one Padres game a year. They'd pack a cooler full of ballpark food and make the drive to San Diego. Bayley would take cans to the recycling bin all summer to save the five or so dollars necessary to get that season's official program, a high-gloss color publication with pictures of that season's players and all the pertinent information one would need to remain informed about the team and the players on it. And every year she'd scream her head off for Tony Gwynn, the man who put San Diego Padre baseball on the map.

Which is why it didn't seem nearly as strange to her as it did nearly everyone else in the ballpark that she was sporting a #19 Tony Gwynn jersey to a Boston Red Sox game. The Sox were playing the surging Houston Astros, and so it really didn't make sense, but Zack Ryder, given what he'd experienced with Bayley in the last week, wasn't about to ask any questions regarding her wardrobe. He watched her with rapt interest as she took in the sights and sounds of one of America's greatest treasures, the cozy historic cathedral known as Fenway Park. Zack especially wasn't about to tell anyone he was a New York Mets fan, both because they stunk, and because that kind of talk would earn you a considerable ass-beating in this part of Boston, but what was most important to him is how good a time Bayley seemed to be having. He let his hand fall to hers, clutching her fingers in his.

"You having a good time?" He asked.

The smile on Bayley's face told the entire story, but she answered out loud nonetheless. "Zack, this is wonderful. And how did you get seats this good?"

It was a fair question. Zack and Bayley were sitting along the first base line, close enough to feel like they were on top of the action, but they were also sitting close enough to the Red Sox dugout for Bayley to make out the faces of Dustin Pedroia, David Ortiz, and many other recognizable faces. She'd never been this close to a big league field, and in that moment, it felt like heaven on earth.

Zack shrugged. "My dad knows a guy."

Clearly not satiated by that reply, Bayley pressed. "And what does your dad do?"

Zack didn't want to get too specific with her yet. Truth be told, Zack's dad was in commercial real estate, a business that in New York required connections both legitimate and less than. Zack didn't want to have to tell his girlfriend about his family's secrets until he absolutely had to.

"He's in real estate. You want a beer? I'm getting one."

Bayley nodded. "Light, if they have it."

Zack gave her a 'thumbs up' and headed for the nearest concourse. Fenway could be a tough building to navigate, and Zack remained acutely aware of all his surroundings.

In the few minutes Zack was gone, Bayley took the time to absorb the sights, sounds, and smells of her favorite leisure activity. A lot of Bayley's friends growing up didn't feel the same way about baseball that she did, but they didn't drive 80+ miles each way every year to sit in the nosebleeds and scream at the top of their lungs for "Mr. Padre," Tony Gwynn. Bayley was once again astounded at how well Zack seemed to read her. To be honest, it took a lot of insight into her character for him to know how much she'd enjoy an afternoon at Fenway, and she was again reminded of how much he seemed to care about her.

Zack, on the other hand, was irritated. The beer line was approximately 3.5 miles long, and he thought it was irresponsible for whoever made such decisions to not be prepared for a late season game between two contending teams. Just as his frustration was beginning to get the better of him, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the device from his jean pocket, glancing at the screen. "Charlotte," he observed. That was odd. He and Charlotte were friends, but he figured she would be too occupied doing whatever she did with Roman to text him midday on a weekend. He pulled open his message, and his confusion grew.

Hey Zack. I hope your weekend w Bay is going well. I heart her so hard. Be nice to her. What's Dana's room #? I have a cpl girls w me who'd like to talk to her.

Zack was confused. What did Charlotte want with Dana? And, if Dana and Seth were dating, and Seth and Roman were best friends, why wouldn't she just ask Seth? Still, Charlotte was his friend, and had been a source of insight for him when Emma ripped his beating heart out of his chest and showed it to him the year before, so he simply replied without thinking too much.

I think she's like, 202. That sounds right. And, if you see Emma, tell her I said to go fuck herself.

Zack, while still upset at the length of the beer line, noted that it was moving quickly, and took solace in the knowledge that he was again doing something nice for Bayley. A minute or so later, he felt his phone buzz in response.

HA. Will do. Thx bud. Enjoy the game. Tell Bay I said hi.

Zack hurriedly typed his response, hopeful that for whatever reason she needed that information, it wouldn't come back on him.

Charlotte led the group to the second room on the second floor. Everyone gathered outside the door, ready to spill the truth to Dana. Alexa and AJ stepped to the front of the group. AJ raised her fist, but hesitated.

"I don't know if I wanna go through with this." She admitted.

"What? Are you serious?" Nia complained. "Tell me we didn't just cram ourselves in Charlotte's escalade just so you can get cold feet."

"I dunno. I-"

The door to the dorm room suddenly popped open. It wasn't Dana, it was her roommate and Zack's ex-girlfriend, Emma.

"May I ask why you're standing outside my door?" Emma asked the group, looking each girl in the eyes for some kind of explanation.

"Is Dana here?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower."

"Can we talk to her?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "The lot of you?" She shrugged her shoulders and stepped aside. "Alright, but you may have to wait awhile. She's pretty shook up about somethin' and she always takes long when she's upset."

Alexa thanked Emma and led the way inside the apartment. The next fifteen minutes ticked by slowly. Emma sat on a couch opposite the other girls all piled on. Alexa, AJ, Becky and Sasha sat on the cushions while Charlotte and Nia sat on the arms of the couch. Emma tried making small talk with the strangers before her, but her attempts were unsuccessful. After a small awkward eternity, Dana emerged from the bathroom, dressed in warm up pants and a tank top top but hair still wet from her shower. Dana looked warily at the small tribe of young women gather in her great room, not needing to add any further issues to what had already been a shitty weekend. All her trepidation turned to annoyance, however, when she saw the cheerleader who'd been screaming so loud for Seth occupying the middle seat on Emma's long couch.

"Charlotte, Lex, Can I help you?" She began, cautiously.

Alexa pulled every ounce of courage she could summon from within herself. "Dana, we need to talk to you."

Dana's countenance fell. She knew why they were there. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew. She knew what AJ was going to tell her. "Yeah, Lex?"

AJ finally spoke up. "Actually, Dana, its me. I have to tell you-"

Dana cut her off. "You slept with Seth?"

AJ's mouth didn't close, although the words stopped coming.

"Yeah, I figured. You were screaming like a fucking goober Saturday for him." She shook her head. "I knew. I knew and someone talked me out of thinking that."

Alexa nodded knowingly. "Bayley?"

"Yeah."

Alexa continued, standing and moving closer to Dana. "Don't be mad at Bayley. Or AJ. Bayley didn't know Seth cheated. AJ didn't know Seth had a girlfriend. She was just drunk and lonely." AJ lowered her head at this, as if to emphasize how sorry she was.

Dana nodded. "I don't blame you, AJ. You couldn't have known I was with Seth. I mean, I'm a little pissed at you, but not as much as I feel like I should be."

"You should be pissed at Seth," Alexa said. "He's the one that played you both."

AJ and Dana simultaneously nodded their heads, silently agreeing with Alexa. AJ picked her head up and made eye contact with Dana. "Ya know, Seth told me he'd be playing basketball all day with E and Kofi. Which most likely means his car is all alone."

Dana smirked, starting to get what AJ was saying. "I happen to be part of an intramural softball team. I have a couple bats in my room."

AJ's eyes lit up. Dana hopped off of the couch and disappeared into her room.

"I'm lost, what are you two doing?" Becky asked.

Dana emerged from her bedroom with a softball bat in each hand. AJ skipped over to her with a sick joyous smile on her face. "Ready to get even?" Dana asked, handing AJ one of the bats.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." AJ replied, grinning menacingly at the bat in her hands.

Seth Rollins' day was getting pretty good. After waking without his busty girlfriend, and having his calls denied and texts ignored, Seth decided to spend the day working out. It was Sunday, which was usually a day off in the football's workout schedule, but he decided to start Monday's early since he didn't have a girlfriend to hangout with apparently. Monday was mostly upper body exercises: Bench press, dumbbell curls, tricep extensions, and the like. He breezed through his regime without tiring himself out too much. At right around one p.m., a few of his teammates showed up. At the Steve Lombardi Athletic center, known to the students as the "SteeLom", there was not only the second floor weight room, but also a basketball court, Olympic style swimming pool, and a trainer's area for any required R&R or rehabilitation. Seth was on his way towards the locker room area to shower and head back to his dorm, but he ran into Big E, Kofi, Xavier and Brodus in the basketball court. After some convincing by E, Seth agreed to a two-on-two game with his teammates.

Woods was expecting a text from a sophomore chick any moment, so it was Seth teamed with Brodus against Kofi and Big E. Seth tossed Kofi the ball to start off. Kofi immediately took a quick step back and drained an easy basket over Seth. Kofi couldn't resist yelling "gotcho ass" as he drained the basket. Kofi Kingston was a killer. A professional throat cutter. Be it intramurals or a heated football game against a rival. And Kofi was letting Seth know how much better he was at life than Seth was.

It went on like that for a bit. Kofi and E were dominating most of the game, with Seth getting a few shots every once in awhile. After what seemed like just a couple of minutes, E made the game winning shot.

"Oh, you can't handle me, son," E exclaimed in Seth's face. Seth shook his head and cursed under his breath. "Oh, Seth, don't you dare be sour, and clap for your undisputed champs-"

"Shut the fuck up." Seth said, chuckling throughout at E's boisterous personality.

"No worries, baby, it's all good." Kofi added, slapping Seth on the back.

"Yeah, well, I was tired and my shoulder is kinda sore," Seth paused and laughed along with his teammates who weren't buying his story at all. "Shit, I needed this. My girl's been all weird today."

"That blondie with big tits?" Brodus asked.

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't know what her problem is. Before the game, everything was fine. Afterwards, no fuckin' clue."

"Eh, women are dumb sometimes," Kofi added, draining another basket. "You just gotta ignore them and wait for them to rebound."

Just as Kofi finished his sentence, Chad Gable ran into the court. "Hey, guys, you gotta come see this shit! Some crazy chicks are fucking up this guy's car…."

Seth gave Chad a skeptical look but followed him alongside E, Kofi, and Brodus.


	25. Chapter 25

Seth Rollins heard the commotion long before he saw it. The piercing sounds of female laughter, the high-pitched crashing of broken glass, the loud conversations, and then, as his stomach sank even further, he heard the most familiar sound yet; his car alarm. Quickening his pace, Seth caught and passed his teammates walking out to the parking strip in front of the Lombardi Student Athletic Facility.

"What the actual fuck!" Seth shouted at the top of his lungs as he processed what his eyes were sending his cortex. Six women, surrounded by a growing crowd of onlookers, thrashing his beloved Chevy Impala. Dana Brooke was clearly the ringleader. She currently stood on the hood of his car, swinging the bat up and down vertically, making dents the diameter of coffee cans and apples into the sheet metal. That was far from the worst of it, however. AJ Lee, the girl with whom he'd stepped out on Dana with, had just shattered the window of the back passenger door with a bat of her own. Nia Jax appeared to be in "lookout" position, standing with arms folded as to send the loud and clear message that this was happening, no matter what anyone had to say about it. Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks were shouting words of encouragement to AJ and Dana, though they had no real stake in the scenario. Alexa and Charlotte appeared to be trying to remain as uninvolved as possible, having taken up spectator positions on the other side of the street. Charlotte had a giant grin on her face, but a countenance of slight apprehension now graced the gorgeous face of Alexa Bliss. She certainly thought Seth was an asshole for cheating on Dana with one of her best friends, but she'd heard firsthand from Seth several times what that car had meant to his dad, and to him, and she didn't actually think AJ and Dana would go through with what they'd threatened, but here they were.

Seth was as irritated with the behavior of his so-called "teammates" as he was that his car was being violated. Well, maybe not that much, but he was pretty pissed. Most of them were just laughing, but Xavier Woods had insisted on videoing the whole thing while randomly screaming "Worldstar!" And this had been going on long enough to know the girls were starting to do some serious damage. Dana had set the bat down, and had her keys out. Anyone could see what she was going to attempt, and Seth, for whatever reason, thought that that was crossing the line. He took several steps toward Dana, hoping to snatch her keys from her.

"Dana, stop!"

The incensed blonde turned, fury in her eyes and her teeth clenched. "Back the fuck up, Seth. I'm serious. This is what you get."

Seth was much more scared by Dana's tone than her words. He'd expected her to yell, but her flat, even tone was one Seth hadn't heard her use at all before. Seth made one attempt to take her keys from her, and was met with a harsh, stinging cloud of an unknown origin.

"What the fuck!?" Seth screamed, not immediately aware of what had happened to him. He clawed at his eyes, trying to do whatever it took to alleviate the burning sensation he felt. He heard the mocking voice of Jason Jordan exclaim "my boy Seth got fuckin' maced! By that midget-ass cheerleader." Seth then heard laughter from his teammates, and from everyone standing around his battered Impala. He did, however, feel someone at least attempting to help him, as he could sense cold water being poured over the area around his eyes. He could hear the tempered voice of Bobby Roode say "man, I'm sorry you got maced, but NEVER stick your dick in crazy. I hope you remember that." Bobby continued to try to help Seth, while Seth heard the excited voice of Big E Langston yell "'Lemonade' like a motherfucker, huh? GotDamn." The tones of crunching metal and glass, usually accompanied by the shouted obscenities sourced from Dana and AJ, continued to fill Seth's ears as he felt his heart fall even further into his guts. What upset Seth the most was knowing deep down that he deserved this. He'd played with the emotions of his girlfriend and a girl he didn't know, and now he was facing the consequences. He finally managed to keep one eye open, just long enough to see the tiny arms of AJ Lee swing a baseball bat toward the front grille of his car, shattering a headlight. He couldn't see a lot, but he knew his car had to look like shit by now. And there was Xavier Woods, yelling "Worldstar" again. And Big E, with his big, embarrassing cackle, clearly enjoying what was happening. Bobby was still there, kneeling on one knee next to him on the pavement, trying to help him with his eyes, but Seth could see that he was fighting incredibly hard to keep a smile from forming on his face. Seth wiped again at his face with his shirt, desperately fighting against the flaming sensation on his face.

Alexa looked over at Charlotte, unable to disguise the look of concern in her eyes. Seth was Dean's best friend. And, while he'd acted like a pig, this situation could have lasting repercussions for her relationship with Dean. Charlotte, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. She liked Roman, a lot, and she'd grown to even have some level of affinity for Dean, but she didn't feel any particular sense of kinship with Seth. And, after seeing her dad cheat on every wife he'd ever had, she had less than no patience for cheaters. So she just stood there, far away from the spectacle, instagramming and snapchatting the entire thing.

After a few more minutes, AJ and Dana were running out of surface to destroy. Seth's car, to put it pointedly, looked like shit, and AJ was using a pocket knife she'd produced from somewhere to put the finishing touches on one of Seth's radial tires. Dana was taking the liberty of carving her initials onto the roof of the obliterated car. AJ joined Dana on the roof, carving her initials beside hers, adding a smiley face with "x"'s where the eyes should be.

"Hope you like the redecoration we did with your car, Sethie." AJ taunted, hoping off of the roof of the Impala.

Dana didn't have a witty one liner saved away. After she finally got all her aggression pushed aside, she realized just how heartbroken she really was. All the neutered Impalas and softball bats in the world couldn't right the wrongs done here. Dana had destroyed Seth's prized possession, but it would never really be enough in the end.

Dana tossed her dented softball bat across the parking lot. "Bye, Seth." She muttered under her breath. In one quick move, Dana jumped off the roof of the Impala and began the long walk back to her dorm.

"You need a ride, Dana?" Charlotte offered.

Dana shook her head and continued walking off into the distance. AJ Lee followed close behind, probably trying to see what she was up to now. Dana never broke stride, nor did she look back toward AJ. Dana didn't necessarily want to be AJ's friend. At some level, she resented AJ for being the catalyst of Seth's diabolical scheme, but at the same time she knew she was being used just as much if not more than she herself was. Dana slowed her pace enough for AJ to catch up with her. AJ was about to ask Dana what she was going to do now, but decided against it. Dana, giving AJ a half smile, offered her hand in a friendly 'I'm so sorry this asshole played us' way. AJ gladly accepted her hand and continued to walk away from the scene of the crime.

Some three hours away, Zack and Bayley were enjoying the Red Sox wrap up their win over Houston. Neither party could remember the last time they'd had that much fun, and, to add to Bayley's unending joy, she'd caught a foul ball in the late innings, something Zack told her he'd never done. Zack simply shook his head in wonder at the catch Bayley made off the bat of Mookie Betts. The Red Sox closer, Craig Kimbrel, struck out the final batter he faced, and the home team sealed a 6-3 win with a raucous cheer from the September crowd. Zack and Bayley kissed briefly during the ovation immediately after the strikeout, then began gathering up their personal effects. Bayley had kept to tradition and bought a program, although it was mostly for nostalgic purposes, and Zack bought his mom an ornament, which she collected from landmarks all over America. Bayley took the ornament from Zack, and placed it in her bag for safekeeping. This was a big deal to Zack only because he once trusted Emma to keep and transport a gift he'd bought his mother, only to have her leave it in a restroom somewhere on their way home. But he trusted Bayley, in a way he'd never completely trusted Emma, and so he handed it over without question. She smiled and tucked the ornament away safely.

The two piled into Zack's Explorer and sped to Boston's North End. They'd 'yelped' several restaurants, and picked a quiet one. A small "mom and pop" Italian place where the family that founded the restaurant were still involved in the day to day operations. A very kind, dark haired hostess sat them down at an intimate table in the back corner of the restaurant. She poured water for them and smiled, leaving them at it.

A moment later their server came over, another very nice young woman. Zack ordered a nice bottle of red wine for them, then flashed his ID. Bayley also pulled hers from her wallet. The server, satisfied with their proof of age, whisked away quickly toward the kitchen area.

Bayley looked at Zack curiously. "That's a pretty good fake ID. Do you mind if I take a look?"

She reached her hand out, taking the laminate from her boyfriend. She looked it over. It said he was 21, and had no obvious defect or flaw. It was New York issued, and had Zack's full name (Zackary Matthew Ryder) and birthdate.

"Zack, this is REALLY good. Who did it?"

Zack swallowed. "It's not fake. I'm 21."

"But you said you graduated the same year Charlotte did."

"I did."

"But she's only 20."

Zack sighed. "So, I had to repeat my sophomore year of high school. I….got sick. The chemo treatments and everything else put me too far behind. I had to withdraw. I tried to make it up that summer, but it was too much. I know it wasn't because I was dumb, but it was still embarrassing to have to be there an extra year after my friends. It sucked."

Bayley reached out and slid her hands over Zack's as their server returned with their bottle of red wine. She showed them the label, and Zack nodded. "Apparently that's a thing when people order wine at nice places," Bayley mused to herself. The young woman filled both their glasses to the appropriate level, then took their food order. Zack said a couple of fancy Italian things, and the server went away. Bayley raised her glass and took a sip of the maroon liquid.

"Zack, this is fantastic."

Zack grinned. "Thanks. When you've had to sit through as many fancy stupid dinners as I have, you get good at things like picking out wine and ordering Italian food in Italian."

Bayley furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "So, your parents are like, rich, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, dad sells a ton of big properties. He does pretty well."

Bayley chuckled. "So, is he like, 'Kardashian' loaded or 'Zuckerberg' loaded?"

Zack laughed louder than he thought he would. "Kardashian. In fact, E Network wanted to do a reality show about us once."

Bayley tilted her head. "Really?"

Zack sipped his wine again. "Yeah, but dad wanted too much money, so they turned us down."

"What?"

"Yeah, but it was probably for the best. I might've turned out like a Kardashian. Or even worse...a Jenner."

Bayley laughed. Hard. "Wow, so you're a cancer survivor and an almost reality-tv star. What else should I know about you?"

Zack searched his mind. "Uh, I don't know. I'm an only child. I love dogs. I collect movie stuff from the 80's and 90's…."

Bayley giggled. "I know. I saw. I think it's really cute." She recalled seeing an R2-D2 replica in the corner of his dorm room.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Bayley sipped her wine again. It really was good. Zack clearly knew what he was doing.

The two maintained their small talk and their light flirty touching through the meal, and Zack ordered

A cannoli for the two of them to split, noting that it was among his favorite foods. It was every bit as delicious as the dinner he'd ordered for them. She also noticed that he was a massive overtipper. He thanked their server again and the two walked hand in hand out the door and into the chilly New England night.

Dean thought Alexa would've looked like she'd had more fun than she did. Instead, when she opened the door, she had kind of a sad look on her face. Nia and Charlotte followed her, and they looked like they'd had considerably more fun.

"What happened?" Roman was the one who broke the ice first.

Charlotte chuckled. "Dana and AJ took baseball bats to Seth's car."

Dean paused the game and quickly turned to the three women. "Are you serious? They trashed his Impala?"

Nia shrugged. "Trashed doesn't feel like the right word. 'Molested' is probably better." She plopped down next to Titus in her old spot on the couch, noting that none of the three guys had moved at all.

Charlotte ran her fingers through Roman's hair and sat in her old spot next to Nia. "Yeah, I should probably feel bad for enjoying it as much as I did, but I don't. It's all over Insta and Snapchat by now if you wanna see."

Roman reached hurriedly for his phone while Titus simply glanced over to Nia's, where she'd already pulled the event up. Alexa, who'd kind of been standing by the loveseat in a bit of a daze, fell to one knee and then sat on the floor next to Dean, leaning into him and curling her legs under her. She took her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the apps for Dean, knowing he didn't really know how to use them. Dean cringed as he watched short videos posted by teammates showing Seth get maced, Dana putting a baseball bat through Seth's windshield, AJ carving his roof with keys, and popping his tires with a pocket knife. Dean snickered and shook his head. "That's what he gets," Dean thought to himself, although there was also a small part of him that wondered if Seth really deserved that harsh a sentence. He felt Alexa's head rest on his shoulder and slid his arm around her. He could feel her scoot even closer to him, and she ran her hand down his leg, not in an overtly sexual way, but in the "I'm glad to be right next to you" way. Dean kissed the top of her head, not caring who was watching.

"Awww," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Shut up," Dean immediately retorted, not wanting to appear soft in front of his friends. He continued to watch the images unfolding on Alexa's phone, chuckling when he heard Xavier yell "worldstar" and at Big E's various jokes. This was bad. Seth was NOT going to take this well. In fact, if Dean knew Seth, there was going to be much more destruction of property before it was over. Dean looked down at Alexa, then over at Roman, who he could tell was thinking the same thing he was. There was another chime from a phone, this time from Charlotte's.

"Oh, look, Bay sent me pictures of her weekend with Zack!"

The room finally took a more cheerful tone as Charlotte showed everyone pictures of Zack and Bayley at the game, at Fenway Park, and the Italian restaurant. The last one was one of them kissing in front of Fenway. Charlotte made a face. "I didn't need to so that one."

The pictures made everyone smile, and reminded Roman to do something he hadn't done. He pulled his own phone back out.

Hey Bayley. It's Ro. Sorry I've been such a shitty best friend lately. Ice cream this week? Or skee-ball?

Charlotte saw what he was sending, and smiled again. Now that she'd talked with Bayley, she had no problem with them spending time together. In fact, she liked that Roman was drawn to people with the integrity of Bayley.

The group played video games a while longer, then noticed that it was beginning to get dark. Dean set down his controller. "Hey, you guys wanna like, go to Roadie's for a little nightcap? We don't have to stay long."

Alexa nodded her head. "I could use a drink. It's been a weird day."

Titus and Nia looked at each other. "Hell yeah," Titus replied.

Roman looked at Charlotte and shrugged. "I mean, you said I was more affectionate when I've been drinking, so…"

Dean made a face similar to the once Charlotte had made earlier. "Damn, dude, I did not need to know that."

Roman shrugged. "Sorry, bro."

With the matter settled, the three pairs of students began collecting their belongings and shuffling toward the door, with Roman volunteering to drive Charlotte's car. They stepped into the hallway and walked as a unit towards Charlotte's giant car, with Charlotte regaling them with the details of Dana and AJ's rampage along the way.

Roadie's wasn't nearly as crowded as it normally was when Dean and Alexa went, but Dean figured it was because it was a sunday. The six kids quickly claimed an expansive booth, then went their various ways to procure the needed libations to have a good time. Dean grabbed a discounted pitcher of lager for himself and two vodka cranberries for Alexa, hoping that the second helping would save him a trip to the bar later, while Roman procured two pitchers of light beer, knowing Charlotte would probably want her own. Nia actually went with Titus to place their order, beer and some vodka cocktails of varying ingredients, and all six reconvened at their chosen booth. Dean slid Alexa's cocktails in front of her, and his thoughtfulness earned him a lingering kiss on the area between his ear and neck and a tussling of his unruly hair.

"Thank you, baby. You take such good care of me." Alexa opined, making sure to spend a little extra time with her lips near Dean's neck.

"No problem."

Alexa knew Dean was playing cool in front of his friends, but his hand giving her knee a gentle squeeze let her know he was first and foremost concerned about her comfort. His friends all enjoyed their first round of drinks slowly, as people do on sundays, before OMI's "Cheerleader" broke over the PA, and caught Dean's ear.

"Baby," Dean began, "this song reminds me of you every time I hear it. Let's dance."

Alexa REALLY didn't feel like it. Her stomach still hurt and she was still kind of morose over what happened with Seth's car earlier in the day, but Dean NEVER asked her to dance. It was always the other way around. So she suppressed the urge to be sick and took her lover's hands, letting him lead her onto the dance floor for a little fun. And, if she were being honest with herself, she did enjoy it. The dance floor was one of the places Alexa could always tell that Dean loved her. And she relished in his affections every single time. She also noticed that when the song transitioned to RIHANNA'S "Umbrella", the other two couples that shared their ride to Roadie's joined them on the dance floor. None of that, however, would prepare any of them for what they saw next. Right about the second time Rihanna sang "when the sun shines we shine together," Dean took in a strange sight for the first time.

"What the fuck?" He let slip, forgetting that there were others around him.

"What?" Alexa answered, not seeing what Dean saw.

Dean didn't answer audibly. Instead, he pointed his finger towards the corner of the dance floor, where, in the midst of a group of students trying NOT to gawk, AJ Lee and Dana Brooke were dancing FAR closer than was normal for two girls. What made everyone gawk was the explosive, passionate kiss the two shared, to the surprise and delight of everyone around them.

"Thats, uh, not what I was expecting to see tonight."

Alexa turned and let her mouth fall agape as she watched the spectacle. Dana and AJ were into it. REALLY into it.

"Uh, that's one way to rebound," Charlotte joked, now seeing what Dean and Alexa were so perplexed about. "Hook up with the girl your boyfriend cheated on you with."

"Goddamn," Dean muttered with a shake of his head. "Good for her."

"AJ or Dana?" Alexa asked.

"Both, I guess,". Dean yelled to Dana. "Atta girl, Dana!"

Dana looked back and waved to Dean, giving him a luscious wink and devious smirk.

"Holy shit," Dean muttered to himself again.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Fucking typical." She pulled him close for a kiss of her own. "Don't forget, mister, you are all mine. If you EVER cheat on me, Seth's Impala will look like the Mona fucking Lisa compared to your 'fun stuff'."

Dean grimaced. "Why the fuck would I ever ruin this? You are way too perfect."

Alexa nodded her head, liking Dean's response. "Yes I am. Now, order me some fucking chicken tenders." She smiled, letting Dean know that she wasn't irritated, like the last time she told him to get chicken tenders, but she WAS hungry, and she thought he needed to know that too.

Dean pulled his love in for a deep embrace, kissing her forehead. "You got it, darlin'." He quickly hurried over to the bar, knowing that when Alexa wanted some chicken tenders, she wanted them ASAP.

Alexa watched her man talk with the bartender for a moment. It warmed her heart to see him interact with people so easily, especially when he wasn't acting like a complete lunatic. If it was possible, hopefully he would be civil when her parents came to visit for parent's day. Alexa called her mom and told her about meeting a new guy, but didn't tell her about how much of a psycho he sometimes was and how he could be found either boozed up at a frat party or in Alexa's bedroom. But Dean was maturing in a steady pace. Hopefully by the time parent's night rolled around, he would be more than ready to appease her hard-to-impress father.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alexa saw the one guy everyone on campus was without a doubt talking about: Seth Rollins. He shuffled into the bar, took a quick look around, then sauntered up to the sleek finished countertop with an aura of pain and sorrow radiating off of him. Alexa felt sorry for Seth… Sorta. She knew he deserved the mace in the eyes, but the damage to his car was probably too much. Maybe a few key scratches and a slashed tire. Alexa chuckled to herself, knowing if she did that to Dean he would be considered lucky.

Seth looked across the bar, spotting his best friend chatting with the barkeep. Alexa glanced over at Dana and AJ; Just as expected, they were tonsil deep in each other's mouths. College was a really weird place sometimes, Alexa thought. Seth said a few words to the other bartender, then waited for what Alexa figured was a bottle of beer or a shot of something strong. He took another look around. Alexa made eye contact with Seth for a few moments before he sighed and pulled his gaze away. From what Alexa could see, Dean hadn't seen Seth yet. Which was good or bad, depending on your take on it.

Dean made his way back over to Alexa's spot on the dance floor, holding a plastic basket in one hand. "Hey, beautiful, how about we go sit for a second?" He led the way to a table just a little ways from the dance floor; Far enough were they could get some time to themselves, but close enough to were they could still communicate with their friends. "Hope you like chicken tenders; They had a special going on. I got you like fifty."

Alexa smiled, both at Dean and the heap of deep fried chicken in front of her. "Jesus, you weren't kidding."

After a few moments, Nia, yes, that Nia, came up to Dean and asked him to join her and Titus on the dance floor. Dean shot Alexa a worried look, to which Alexa simply shrugged her shoulders. Dean cautiously walked with them, growing more wary by the second. Nia briefly, very briefly, rubbed her hand on Dean's arm, then drew in a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say… I think you are perfect for Alexa. Seriously. As much as I don't want to admit it, because I think you're fucking nuts, you take really good care of her. And she deserves that."

Dean glanced over at his girlfriend, who was currently elbow deep in delicious chicken tenders. She smiled over at him, her face a picture of grease-laden contentment. It might have been the least "sexy" Dean had ever seen Alexa, but even in that moment, it made his heart flutter. And Dean's heart never fluttered, so he was reminded again of how serious this was turning.

"She does deserve that," Dean responded, a bit wistfully. "Honestly, she deserves better," he looked back at Nia, "but don't tell her that."

Nia laughed. "Oh, I've tried. Like seventeen times. But it appears that I'm stuck with you." At that, she winked at him, marking the first real affinity she'd ever shown for Dean Ambrose.

Dean nodded in response. "I hope so." He looked over Nia and Titus's shoulder to Dana and AJ, who were currently even further down each other's throats, if that were possible. "Nia, it seriously means a lot that you would say that. I know you're not my biggest fan-"

She cut him off. "Ha. You could say that. But, you're starting to grow on me. Like herpes."

Dean nodded seriously. "Yeah, that shit'll get you."

Nia's face betrayed what she was thinking; that she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Dean grinned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with the DJ."

With that, he sauntered up to the DJ booth, not having nearly as hard a time as he had the last time they'd been to Roadies. His knee was starting to ache a bit but it was bearable. The DJ caught sight of Dean approaching him; He chuckled and shook his head, knowing this could only be nothing good.

"Lemme guess, Dean," The DJ yelled over the music. "Fat Bottomed Girls again?"

Dean shook his head and leaned in closer to make sure the DJ heard him clearly.

"Word?" The disk jockey asked, taken by surprise at Dean's request.

"Hell yeah, man," Dean discreetly handed over a twenty dollar bill to the DJ when they slapped hands. "Make sure to make the announcement."

The music faded but was quickly replaced by the DJ's voice. "Alright, my people, I've gotten a pretty sick request by my boy, Dean 'The Concussion Artist.' This next one's for Dana and AJ," The DJ paused and chuckled. "I dunno why, but you girls must be freaks."

Much to everyone's surprise and humor, KATY PERRY's 'I Kissed A Girl' began playing over the sound system. Seth's head popped up from the drink he was drowning himself in. The thing that peaked his interest the most, besides the absurd amount of making out going on around him, was the names of the two people the song was being played for. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted his now ex-girlfriend and the girl he cheated on her with dancing with one another in a manner that would be best described as 'Rated R.' Dana had AJ's back pressed against her chest, grinding against each other like the way Dana used to dance with Seth. Seth downed the rest of his beer and gestured for another. The worst part came when Dana slid her hand past AJ's belt line and AJ didn't seem to care that it was happening in front of a few dozen people. Had this been any other night Seth would be ecstatic and possibly pushing for a threesome, but with his beloved Impala being operated on by the best mechanics in Stamford and the burning sensation still lingering in his eyes, it was anything but joyus. The thing that was odd, besides his ex violating his mistress in the center of the dance floor, was the feeling of pure regret in Seth's heart. Seth slept with AJ to get Dana to break off their relationship. It worked, but Seth wasn't happy at all. His friends were angry with him, his ex was on the rebound already, and his car was smashed to smithereens. How he came out the worst is beyond him. Actually, he knew he deserved all of this. It was surprising that he didn't get off worse than that. He knew that Alexa would kill Dean if he ever did her wrong and he knew Roman would 'mysteriously' disappear if he crossed Charlotte. Dana switched her gaze from AJ's eyes to Seth's. For a split second, Seth felt hope. That quickly faded away and was classified as obsolete when Dana grabbed AJ by her hand and dragged her towards the exit. Seth never broke eye contact with Dana during the whole exhibition of seemingly carefree attraction Dana and AJ felt with one another on that particular night. He knew Dana was attracted to women, if not as much as men. In fact, Seth was reminded of a couple times Dana had mentioned possibly picking up another girl at some point. But this felt different. This, to Seth, felt like Dana's heart was broken in such a way to where the only recourse was to share her bed with the other person Seth had hurt. Or anyone else that would make Seth jealous. Dana's body language showed she was off to end the night in AJ's bed, but her eyes seemed to beg Seth to stop her. Seth decided he wasn't going to. A deep drink of an alcohol known for its interest, a quick tip for the trouble the bartender went through, and Seth headed in the direction of the door also.

Bayley's phone wouldn't stop blowing up. Riding shotgun in Zack's truck, she received one insta notification after the other, all having to do with something that had happened at school. She began opening the notices, one after the other, and got pretty much the entire story about what had happened to Seth's car. She shook her head. She wasn't 100% sure that Seth cheated on Dana, but she'd heard Big E yell something about the song "Lemonade," which she'd read was a direct response to Jay-Z cheating on Beyonce, and one of the hashtags she'd seen on Charlotte's posts was #cheatersneverprosper, so she had a pretty good idea that that was what was happening. She felt bad for Seth. He loved that car. But she also knew that he must've done something pretty bad to deserve something like that. She also noted that there was a second girl doing a lot of damage, and Bayley wondered if she was the "other woman." But, she mused, Seth wasn't her problem. She had a boy. A wonderful, doting, gorgeous boy who thought she was the greatest girl in the world. And she felt the same way about him. Before putting her phone away to pay attention to her boyfriend, she texted her reply to Roman, which was a resounding "yes, any time," and then slid her phone into her purse and scooted up in her seat, trying to get closer to her man.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Zack responded.

"I just want you to know… I had a REALLY good time this weekend. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah? What was your favorite part?"

That was a tough decision, Bayley thought. Between the baseball game, spending the night together twice, Disney movies with ice cream and mac and cheese, and… That thing Zack did, it was too impossible to decide a definite favorite activity.

"I dunno Zack," Bayley sighed. "It's hard to pick a favorite. Everything about this weekend was beyond perfect."

"Do you want to know my favorite part?" Zack asked.

Bayley blushed. "I can probably guess which part."

Zack took notice to the color in his girlfriend's cheeks change. "Well, besides that, Bay," Zack moved his hand from the gear shift to Bayley's idle hand on her arm rest. "I think my favorite part was getting to say something I've wanted to say for a long time."

Bayley's heart skipped a beat; She had no idea Zack was waiting to say something like that so soon in their relationship. She quickly remembered that they were still in the early stages of the relationship and they've already said their "I love yous".

"How long have you been waiting to say 'I love you'?" Bayley wondered aloud.

"Ever since I first kissed you, really," Zack pulled up to a stop light and took that opportunity to turn and face Bayley. "I knew you were special the moment I first saw you at the football game. You're so full of life, so full of joy and you don't care what people think about you. You are without a doubt the most perfect girl in the world."

Bayley wiped a tear from her cheek. "Zack, pull the car over."

"Why?"

"I need to kiss you… A lot."

Zack, needing no further instruction, quickly pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall. Almost as soon as he put the car into park, Bayley crawled across the center console and threw her arms around Zack's neck. It wasn't the most magical place, but Bayley had Zack close to her and that's what mattered at the moment. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Zack saw a car skip the curb and come barreling towards the couple. In a moment of pure instinct, Zack pushed Bayley back into her seat and dove on top of her. Before Bayley could even reply to Zack's actions, the sounds of glass shattering and metal crunching and colliding filled the night like a twisted symphony.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlotte Flair didn't consider herself 'insatiable,' but she thought it was a pretty safe bet that a lot of her friends would think that. And really, what could she say? She liked having sex with Roman. He was the right combination of strong and sympathetic that absolutely sucked her in after a seemingly endless parade of fucking idiots her dad had insisted she go out with at least once.

She really wasn't sure if she loved Roman. Not in the way that Dean and Alexa were (apparently) already sure that they loved each other. She'd watched them today, and she wasn't sure she'd ever seen two people who were as happy doing nothing together as those two. But she wasn't wired that way. It wasn't in her nature to just enjoy sitting around. She had too much stuff to do.

Right now, her 'thing to do' was Roman Reigns. They were laying, face to face on Charlotte's couch, Roman's hand on her hip and her arms laced around his neck. She was getting ready to start peeling clothes off her muscled love interest when her phone went off.

"Fuck," she thought to herself. She was tempted to let it go to voicemail and save it for later, but she saw that it was Bayley, and her first instinct was to slightly panic, but she simply pulled away from Roman, who let out a small sigh, and answered the call.

"Hey Bay," she began, trying not to let her voice betray her mild irritation. Her irritation quickly turned to fear as she heard the terror in Bayley's speech.

"Charlotte. Thank God. Zack and I were in an accident."

"Oh my God, Bayley." Charlotte sat up with a start. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. But Zack is…" she trailed off.

"Holy shit, Bayley, is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's alive, anyway. But he threw himself in front of me and he hurt his shoulder," Bayley started crying from her end. "It's all my fault, Charlotte."

"Where are you guys?" Charlotte asked, beginning to gather her things.

"Hartford General. Right outside the city. It's about 45 minutes from campus."

"Sit tight, Bayley, I'll be right there." Charlotte hung up her phone and jumped off the couch, alarming Roman in the process.

"What's wrong with Bayley?" Roman asked after sitting up.

"They were in a car accident, we gotta go meet them at the hospital."

Roman nodded his head and followed Charlotte to the parking lot of Flair Hall.

Dean Ambrose had just gotten Alexa comfortably tucked in. She still wasn't feeling all that good, but she'd nonetheless managed to rally for some fairly enthusiastic "quality time" that left the both of them out of breath and grinning. She'd kissed her loving boyfriend passionately, one more time, then, because it was earlier than she normally went to bed, she released him to go back to Roman's or Seth's or wherever he felt like going. "Just for a little while", she said. "I sleep much better when you're here."

Dean did decide to go out for a bit. Not to visit anyone, but because he was hungry. He ate a few of Alexa's tenders, but he wasn't about to ask her to let him cook her food while she was as tired as she appeared to be, so instead he simply slipped out the door, out into the grassy area in front of Alexa's dorm, and ordered a pizza.

He didn't have to wait long. There were several franchises within a couple minutes' drive of SU, and Dean chose Spiccolli's, because they had the biggest slices and the best toppings, and he greeted the driver with a grateful half-smile and a nice tip. It was still REALLY nice in Stamford this time of year, and Dean enjoyed a few minutes of silence on a bench in front of Poffo Hall, silently eating.

"I need a beer," Dean observed to himself. He was contemplating the risks vs. rewards of waking up Alexa, if she was asleep yet, when his phone started ringing.

"Charlotte, what the hell?" He slid his indicator towards "pick up" and held the device to his ear.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit. Bayley and Zack were in an accident on their way back."

Dean involuntarily rose to his feet at that news. "Really? Are they ok?"

"Bayley's fine. Zack has some kind of arm injury. Probably a break. Ro and I are headed out to the hospital. Wanna lift?"

Dean sighed. This meant he HAD to wake Alexa. But, Bayley was his bud, and he wanted to be there for her. "Yeah. I'm outside Poffo. Give me 10 minutes and then come get me."

Charlotte sighed. Of course he wasn't ready to go right away. "Fine. Ten minutes. I'll be outside in the Escalade. In eleven minutes we're leaving without you."

"Cool." Dean hung up the phone, not wanting to waste any of his ten minutes on small talk. He grabbed his pizza box and walked hurriedly back to Alexa's room. He slid the box into her fridge, silently, and tiptoed into her bedroom. Dean ran his hand over Alexa's perfect form, seeing that she wasn't completely asleep yet.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Alexa half whispered, not yet fully aware of her surroundings.

"Bayley and Zack were in an accident. Driving home from Newbury. I'm going to see them with Ro and Charlotte. Do you wanna go?"

Alexa let her eyes roam around the room, formulating her response. "Babe, I have my first teaching observation at 8 AM at the Elementary School. I have to be rested. It's a big part of my grade in that class. PLEASE tell them how sorry I am I couldn't make it."

Dean nodded. As excuses go, that one was pretty good. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, and felt her give him a smile and a tiny giggle.

"If they're still in the hospital when my class is over I'll drive straight from school. Just let me know."

Dean nodded and kissed Alexa one more time on the exposed part of her neck, letting her feel his hot breath. Alexa gave a throaty moan in response, clearly comforted by his action.

"I love you. Goodnight, angel," Dean whispered.

"Night, baby. Love you too. Be safe with Roman and Charlotte."

Dean nodded his affirmation, then turned and exited the room.

He had 45 seconds to spare. Charlotte pulled her grey Escalade up to the sidewalk, allowing Dean to crawl in the back, and the three sped off toward their ailing, scared friends.

Dana was coming down from a high she thought she'd never experience again. The small black haired girl sprawled across the bed next to her was a change she didn't expect. A few drinks, some Katy Perry, a little R-Kelly (if you catch the meaning), and they were off to Dana's dorm room. Yeah, she had sex with her boyfriend, but it wasn't her fault at all. This wasn't about any secret love or hidden feelings; It was just a way to blow off some steam. Honestly, Dana would've went home with the bartender if that's who so happened to grab her attention that night. But, alas, it was the four foot somethin' cheerleader in a skirt so tight it emphasized every curve she had. It also made it clear to Dana why Seth had wanted to sleep with her so bad. Dana wasn't gay. She likes dick too much. She just found herself attracted to women sometimes. She'd even had sex with a few. It just wasn't something she'd done much of lately.

On the other side of the bed, AJ Lee was feeling the awkwardness level rise in the room. Like, why did she even agree to this? She liked guys… But girls were so hot too. Dana especially. She kissed a few girls before, even gone as far as some groping, but Dana was a first for her.

"Wow, I, uh," Dana spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "That was… Pretty nice, AJ."

AJ smirked. "You don't gotta tell me, girl; I know I'm great."

"Just so you know-"

"I'm not gay either," AJ joined Dana for a nervous laugh. "Definitely bi, but not gay."

"Same here, girlfriend."

AJ furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose. "Wait, does that mean we're…"

Dana shook her head. "I don't think I want to date anytime soon after what happened with slim dick."

AJ giggled at that comment, deciding mentally that Dana was sorta right about Seth. "I think I should probably tell my therapist about this. Just so I can see him cringe."

Dana rolled onto her side to face AJ. "Therapist?" She had no idea that AJ needed therapy. To be fair, she didn't know who AJ was until the day before.

AJ rolled her eyes. "To help deal with my bipolar disorder and depression and shit," She sighed heavily. "But it's no biggie."

Dana wanted to be repulsed, but truth be told she probably needed some therapy herself. She pulled AJ closer to her, kissing her softly.

"I don't know if this is gonna be a...steady thing. But," she said, sitting up and searching for her top from a few moments before, "I definitely owe you some pancakes after THAT performance." She held up her hand for AJ to high five, and the tiny girl obliged with a giant grin on her face. She couldn't resist lunging toward Dana and planting one final kiss on her, causing both girls to laugh. Maybe this was going to be a regular thing, maybe not. But food and some awkward post-coital small talk was in the cards for right now. As AJ stood, she noticed that she was soaked with sweat, and that her unruly hair gave away the activities she'd partaken in before.

"Hey," she began coyly. "Before we leave here and go back to dudes…. I'm pretty gross. You wanna hit the showers?" She winked, letting Dana know what she wanted.

Dana abandoned her search for her clothes, deciding to take AJ up on her offer. "Are we some kind of fantasy for sex depraved guys?"

AJ nodded her head proudly. "We most definitely are." She held out her hand, which Dana happily accepted. Both girls, giggly and naked, hurried through the living room past the horrified expression of Dana's now mortified roommate.

AJ closed the bathroom door and locked it to make sure they weren't going to be interrupted. Dana twisted the hot and cold water knobs to get that perfect temperature balance. This action required Dana to lean over the tub, which gave AJ the perfect view of Dana's posterior. AJ quickly joined her blonde "friend" in the warm stream of water when she stepped inside. Dana leaned her head back and let the water relax her sore body. AJ slid her hands around Dana's torso, letting her hands rest on the heaving breasts of the slightly taller blonde. Dana chuckled under her breath, feeling the slight tingling sensation flow to her midsection as AJ teased her. Dana, trying her own teasing tactics, turned back to face AJ, then reached for a bottle of body wash and popped the top open. AJ turned her palms over, allowing Dana to pour some of the raspberry scented fluid in her palms. Dana did the same in her hand, turned towards her shorter counterpart, and slowly ran her hands over her small frame. AJ wanted more than a few shy brushes over her breasts. Taking the lead she hoped Dana would follow, AJ lunged forward with her hand heading south. She attacked Dana with her lips, planting kisses all over Dana's neck, shoulders, and tits. Her hand continued its trip southward as the girl's faces drew together in another blistering kiss, before Dana pulled away, AJ's hand causing more substantial moans than she was ready for.

Dana threw her head back and sighed. "Jesus, fuck." Was all she managed to utter. The two girls continued crawling all over each other, knowing that this was probably the last time this was going to happen, at least for a while. The curious lovers stayed in the shower a long time, letting the steam envelope them and the things they were doing to one another.

Dean, Charlotte, and Roman parked their SUV as close to the building as they could get, which was pretty close, all things considered. Bayley and Zack had been lucky. They'd been just outside of Hartford when they'd been hit, and it hadn't taken an ambulance long at all to get to them. Bayley didn't need medical attention. She'd been shielded by Zack, who'd seen the oncoming car and thrown himself in front of her. She had a few minor cuts and bruises from the broken glass that had saturated the cab of Zack's damaged car.

Zack was another story. He'd immediately clutched his left arm between the shoulder and elbow, trying his best not to scream in pain. The intense look of anguish on Zack's face is what had compelled Bayley to call 911 in the first place, and she was blown away by the quick response time of the first responders. They'd immobilized his arm and quickly loaded him into the emergency vehicle, speeding away with Bayley sitting alongside Zack in the back.

They'd whisked Zack away into the x-ray room, wanting to make sure they located all his broken bones, and wanting to make sure the young man didn't have any internal injuries that they weren't aware of. Two hospital personnel had quickly but thoroughly checked, stitched, and dressed Bayley's cuts, then allowed her to sneak out to the ER waiting area to make sure she was there when her friends arrived.

And, almost on cue, the three students stormed through the sliding glass doors, immediately finding their friend. Charlotte rushed past the two boys and threw her long arms around Bayley, who finally broke down into tears, burying her face into Charlotte's shoulder. She sobbed quietly, Charlotte gently rubbing her back, as Dean and Roman simply stood by the two girls, not sure how best to provide support.

Now seated and no longer hysterical, Bayley recounted again to Charlotte the incident. She noted that she'd seen the police administering a field sobriety test to the driver of the other vehicle, who appeared to be intoxicated. Charlotte nodded, while continuing to keep her hand on her friend's back in a comforting motion. Bayley continued to recall the event up until she arrived at the hospital.

Bayley picked at the gauze wrapped around her forearm. "It isn't even that big of a cut. I don't know why they put so much on."

"They do that to keep it clean, Bay," Charlotte said, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"Still." Bayley turned her arm over; There was a butterfly sticker stuck on the gauze. "The nurse gave me a sticker after they got done with my stitches. It was either a butterfly, a smiley face or a flower."

The stickers were usually saved for children when they got scared, but Charlotte didn't say anything about it as it was just how Bayley was. "I like it." Charlotte commented, receiving a small smile in return. Charlotte wrapped her arm around her hugger friend, hoping to calm her rattled nerves.

"It's my fault, you know," Bayley whispered.

Charlotte shook her head. "Don't say that, honey, you didn't have anything to do with this."

Bayley nodded her head. Charlotte's heart shattered when tears began falling from Bayley's eyes again. "I told him to pull over so we could make out," Bayley sucked in a shaky breath, softening her cries for a moment. "I'm such a shitty girlfriend."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around the shaking frame of Bayley. It wasn't right for Bayley to blame herself for all of this; None of it was her fault. She wasn't going to listen to Charlotte's reasoning, even though it was the truth.

"I have no idea what he'll even say to me when he gets out."

"Hey, babe."

Charlotte was nearly thrown across the room when Bayley launched out of her chair. Dean narrowly got out of the way; Roman was lucky to have been standing on the opposite side of Dean. Nothing was going to stop Bayley from reuniting with her man.

Zack was going to say something more, but his mouth was sealed closed with the lips of his girlfriend. He was only gone for what felt like barely a couple of hours and the nurse told Bayley he was going to be ok. Still, it felt great that Bayley felt this way about him.

"Ohmygosh, Zack, are you ok?" Bayley kissed Zack a dozen more times. "I am so sorry for making you pull over. I shouldn't have done that. I am giving you the biggest, bestest, blow jo-"

Zack quickly covered Bayley's mouth with his good hand. "Babe, you can't talk like that around other people," He nodded his head to the left. "Especially in front of the nurses."

Bayley apologized to the young nurse to her right. She gave Zack a quick peck on the lips, before letting her gaze see the left arm of her boyfriend in a sling. "How bad is it?"

"It was a clean break," The nurse informed the group of friends. Bayley cringed at the phrase 'break.' "It should take four weeks to heal. So there shouldn't be any need for surgery."

"Bummer for Bayley," Dean chimed in. "No happy time for four weeks."

Roman elbowed Dean in the shoulder. "Dude, that's not cool."

"Yeah," Bayley agreed. "Besides, Zack uses his right hand for that."

With his good hand, Zack covered his face to try and hide his embarrassment. Bayley was new to the whole keeping bedroom life a secret from her friends. She was pretty open about it, even calling Dean the night after she gave Zack a bj for the first time. Dean was understandably not pleased to hear that. But news about Bayley getting some herself was a piece of information Charlotte, Dean, and Roman hadn't heard yet until now.

"Well, lucky for you his right arm is completely fine." The nurse stated.

Bayley gasped in surprise. "Does that mean you can still… Ya know… Give me an organism?"

"If you ask me nicely," Zack teased, getting a kiss on the cheek in return.

Dean and Roman looked at each in confusion. "'Organism'?" They each said.

The nurse handed Zack a slip of paper. "The doctor recommended some painkillers; Only take them as instructed if you feel any pain or discomfort."

Zack nodded his head, taking a quick look at the doctor's note. He then thanked the nurse, dismissing her from the waiting room.

"Alexa sends her best wishes," Dean said. "She wanted to be here but she's got a class real early."

"Tell her I said thanks," Zack replied, appreciating the gesture. "If I was dying I'd be mad if she wasn't here."

That comment got a few chuckles, but not from Bayley. She tensed up at the thought of Zack possibly no longer being with her after the accident. She didn't like that idea one bit. Zack cursed himself under his breath when he realized Bayley had started to well up.

"Hey," Zack whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Bayley's temple. "I'm ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Bayley nodded her head and buried her face in Zack's uninjured shoulder. Zack held Bayley close, knowing it was what she needed most right now.

"We can go back to my dorm and watch Moana if you want." Zack suggested.

"I wanna watch Cinderella," Bayley mumbled into the fabric of Zack's shirt. "And eat ice cream." Zack chuckled and gave another kiss to his girlfriend's head.

"I'll give you guys a ride home then," Charlotte offered. "Just no giving each other 'organisms' in the back seat."

Dana and AJ finally made it to their breakfast destination, though they may have stayed in the shower until all the hot water was gone, and now they sat, each of them with their legs stretched out in their half of the booth. Dana and AJ each ordered a sizeable helping of pancakes and bacon with the required orange juice. They decided on a Denny's in the next town over since the campus' favorite diner wasn't open until 7 a.m. There was also the fact that no one in the next town would know them, since it was clear to everyone in the restaurant, due to their disheveled clothes and fatigued appearance, that the two were not far removed from intimacy. The two one time lovers agreed that the sex wouldn't occur anymore for the foreseeable future, but, they each reserved the right to "break glass in case of emergency." That is, if they had the intense craving for a sapphic hookup, they'd each keep the other's number. Until that happened, they were strictly good friends.

"But I don't think I was even part of the contest, to be honest. I just showed up and they gave me a number." AJ was retelling a story from her freshman year in which she accidentally found herself in a hotdog eating contest. "And that's how I met my first boyfriend; He was in the contest too but he said he didn't eat any hot dogs because he was too busy watching me."

Dana laughed, louder than was probably acceptable at the hour they were currently in. "How many did you eat, AJ?"

AJ grinned. "Eleven. But I only kept three down."

Dana grinned wickedly. "Yeah, double digit weiners is too many...unless I've been drinking."

And that's how it was with those two, innuendos and double entendres until their food came. The waitress set their plates in front of them with a gentle smile. AJ didn't hesitate to dive head first into her mound of hotcakes almost as tall as she was. Dana was busy devouring her bacon like some crazed carnivore set loose in a butcher shop.

"God," AJ mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes. "Lesbionics can take a lot out of you."

"I know, I'm so fucking hungry," Dana steadied her attack slowly, deciding to actually try and taste the food she was eating. "I've never felt so hungry after sex before."

After a few more minutes of eating and small talk, the waitress returned with the bill. AJ didn't have pockets on her skirt, so she didn't bring her wallet. Dana patted the pockets of her jeans, but only found her phone and some loose change.

"Uh…" Dana shot AJ a weary look. "You brought cash right?"

AJ shook her head. "Where would I be hiding it? My panties?"

Dana nervously scanned the diner for the waitress. Currently, she was nowhere to be seen. "Ok, AJ, new plan. I'm going to go out to my car, and if anyone stops me I'll just say I'm grabbing some change." AJ nodded her head along with Dana's plan. "You wait in the bathroom. I'll call you when I pull up to the door."

AJ gave Dana one more confident head nod before leaving the table in the direction of the bathroom. Dana took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. She gave the waitress a friendly smile and headed for the door. Dana was sure she was going to get caught, even shaking like a leaf, until she felt her car's door handle in her grasp as she slid into the driver's seat. Dana quickly started the engine and pulled up as close as possible to the front door. She dialed AJ's number, hoping she was quick on her feet when she received the signal. Almost instantly, AJ burst from the bathroom and charged for the front door. Heart beating out of her chest and giggling like a crazed second grader, AJ jumped into the passenger seat just as Dana stepped on the gas.

"Jesus, fuck, do you think they know what's going on?" Dana asked, trying to calm herself down from the insane amount of adrenaline surging through her veins at the moment.

"Oh, shit, I don't think they do," AJ turned around in her seat and stared at the diner as it faded from view. "They're gonna be so pissed when they realize what happened."

"Oh, man," Dana took another deep breath. "My heart is pounding."

AJ turned back around in her seat. "I haven't had this much fun since my dad…" She stopped her sentence suddenly, losing her train of thought.

"Since your dad what?" Dana asked, confused at AJ's sudden silence.

AJ shook her head. "Nothing, it's not important."

Dana took note in the vocal changes to AJ's voice. She went from happy and excited to somewhat depressed in a matter of seconds. It must be her bipolar disorder, Dana thought. "It's ok, you don't have to say something you don't want to." She said aloud. "I have a cousin with bipolar disorder. But he's a lot more… I don't wanna say stable, but…"

AJ chuckled. "You'd be right in saying that."

Dana glanced at her new friend. AJ had her head turned away from Dana, but kept wiping her eyes every once in awhile. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, AJ-"

"No, you didn't offend me," AJ turned her face back towards Dana. "It's just how it is with me."

Dana shifted her left hand to the top of the steering wheel. Her right hand found AJ's left, letting their fingers intertwine. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Dana was focused on the road but she could hear AJ sigh and sniff sadly. Whatever was on her mind was obviously not a good thing. Maybe it was something with her dad. Maybe that's why she stopped talking all of a sudden.

"My dad and I used to go to diners all the time when I was little," AJ spoke just above a whisper but Dana could hear her. "We'd dine and ditch all kinds of places. But he told me never to do that to a mom and pop place, only chains like Denny's."

"Why's that?" Dana asked.

"Mom and pop places are struggling already. It's not right to steal from them," AJ paused and chuckled. "But fuck the corporations."

Dana chuckled too. "Your dad sounds like a great guy. I need to meet him sometime."

AJ sighed again. "I'd have to take you to see him at Oak Creek Village."

"What's that?"

AJ paused for a second. Dana gave her another worried look, wondering if she pushed too hard. "It's a home for the mentally ill," AJ said. "My dad was bipolar just like me, but way worse. He… He…" AJ took a deep breath and continued. "Tried hanging himself one day. I found him just in time but he lost too much oxygen to his brain. He can't talk all that well anymore and he needs help feeding himself and stuff like that. I visit him every month just to see how he's doing. He's slowly regaining feeling in his hands, but I don't think he'll ever be the same again."

Dana was speechless. It had to have been an unbelievably tough thing for AJ to share this with her. All the constant pain AJ must be in just knowing her dad was like that must just be unbearable at times. Dana had a new respect for AJ, admiring her integrity and toughness. It was something Dana liked to find in people.

"Hey," Dana whispered, rubbing her thumb over the back of AJ's hand. "I just want you to know you can talk to me about these things if you want. I'll even go with you to a few therapy sessions if you want."

AJ smiled and started to laugh. "Oh, fuck, Dana that's real sweet of you. But you don't need to do that."

"Yes I do. We're friends. We're like Thelma and Louise."

"They die at the end of that movie."

"Ok, Thelma and Louise but with less dying and more hot girl-girl action."

AJ laughed again, starting to feel relief. "I like it. I like it a lot."

Dana smiled at AJ. It was going to be a great friendship, Dana thought with a smile.

Charlotte's SUV pulled up in from of Poffo Hall just before sunrise. The five young travellers had made two stops; one for gas, and one to grab a bite to eat, and now everyone in the vehicle, save for Dean, was facing the prospect of going to class on no sleep. It was worth it to help out a friend, for sure, but that didn't make it any more inviting. Dean felt like a genius. He always kind of felt like a genius, but he REALLY felt like one today, because all his friends had called him an idiot for not scheduling class on Mondays, but he was the only one looking at a decent night's rest before practice and whatever other activities they were facing. Dean hopped out of the SUV and hobbled up the front steps of Poffo Hall.

Dean arrived at Alexa's dorm, but sort of wished he knocked first.

"Oh, shit," Titus pushed off the couch he and Nia were currently occupying. Much to Dean's chagrin, neither of the plus sized people were wearing any clothing. "Dean, yo, Nia said you left, uh, fuck."

Dean kept his face turned away from the disturbing scene before him. "Yeah, that's nice, amigo, can you put some fucking pants on?" Dean heard Titus whisper to Nia, asking where she threw his gym shorts. Dean did a double take at the tv beside him; Slung over the screen was the shorts Titus was searching for. Dean whistled sharply. "Yo, T-Dog," He tossed Titus his shorts without turning around.

Titus quickly slipped them on, said goodbye to Nia, then hurried out of the dorm room.

"It's ok to look now." Nia said, her tone layered with annoyance.

"Wow, I have seen… WAY more of you then I ever wanted to see," Dean tried to think of more to say but decided against it and hurried for Alexa's room while trying his best not to look in Nia's direction. He opened the bedroom door and slowly closed it behind him.

Dean slipped into bed in his normal place between Alexa and the wall, careful not to wake the sleeping goddess. Alexa stirred, making Dean smack his head against the wall in frustration.

"What time is it?" Alexa asked, looking at the home screen on her phone. "Almost five? What the heck happened to you guys last night?"

"We started to drive home around one but we stopped for food and gas along the way. Bayley and Zack took their fuckin' sweet-ass time going to the bathroom. And now that I think about it, Bayley was probably blowing Zack in that stall."

Alexa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just snuggle me for a little while."

She pressed her back into the chest of her beloved lunatic. Dean happily wrapped his arms around Alexa, giving her a kiss on the back of her neck.

Charlotte and Roman hadn't yet decided if they were going to class. Neither had missed one yet, and since they each had class in four hours, it was looking more and more likely that they were going to take what each would call a "sick day." Charlotte had volleyball practice, and their first match was later that week, and Roman didn't want to drag ass through game prep, so it made sense. At the same time, neither wanted to miss anything important. Roman decided just to email his professor, letting her know the situation and that he wouldn't be there. Charlotte decided that since her dad's name was on one of the buildings at the school, they probably wouldn't just screw her over for no reason. "Sometimes being richer than Billy Joel has its advantages."

They both climbed into bed, their choices made. Charlotte thought it oddly appropriate that their wild night was ending in the same place it started; In bed, bodies pressed together as tightly as physics would allow. And before either one could get anything going, they were both fast asleep, their exhausted, sinewy shapes forming one giant blanket mountain on Charlotte's bed.

Dean was awoken by Alexa stirring. He heard her voice softly singing, almost angelically. He heard the shower, almost wishing he had the energy to join her, and he heard her quickly and efficiently prepare a quick breakfast before her first classroom observation.

It really is a big deal for aspiring teachers, the first time one gets to go into the classroom with an actual teacher. She'd be watching this teacher, her methods, and her conflict resolution and behavior modification strategies. She smiled as she heard Dean shuffle into the kitchen behind her.

"Hey babe," Dean muttered groggily.

"Hi," she turned, the excited grin on her face growing by the second.

"You excited for your first big observation?"

Alexa nodded enthusiastically. "SO excited." She ran her hands up Dean's chest, linking them behind his head. She kissed him, standing on her tiptoes. "I've been waiting for this a long time."

Dean nodded back. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "Good luck. Kick some ass. I'll take you for a beer after practice to celebrate it going well."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You don't know that it's going to go well."

Dean shrugged. "Then I'll take you for a beer to drown your sorrows in."

Alexa got a serious, but playful frown on her face. "So you're saying you don't think it's going to go well?"

Dean froze. "Uh, I have no idea what the right thing to say is right now."

Alexa grinned and shrugged. "There isn't one." She gave him another peck on the lips. "You're a man, you should be used to it." She winked at him and softly ran her fingernails across his chest. "Love you, baby," she said in a singsong voice. "There's food in the fridge. Stay as long as you want. I'll be back by 2 or so." With that, she grabbed her car keys, stopping briefly to grab the toast she'd prepared for herself, and headed for the door. Dean gave his girlfriend a playful swat on the backside as she mock sashayed past him.

"Love you, boo. See you tonight," Dean called after her. She turned and smiled, blowing him a kiss, like she often did. Dean grinned and watched her traipse out the dorm room door. Satisfied that she'd been sufficiently seen off, Dean turned his attention to Alexa's breakfast situation. Not yet super hungry after the late dinner, Dean found some cereal he considered acceptably unhealthy, the colorful one with Fred Flintstone on the box, and poured about half the box into the biggest bowl he could find. He also found fresh milk, noting that that was ANOTHER difference between living with a girl and with a guy, and settled in for his breakfast. He was almost fully into a pretty nice sugar rush when he heard the door to Nia's bedroom open. Dean froze again. As awkward as every other conversation he'd had with her had been, he was pretty sure seeing her naked trumped any other cause of their strained interactions. But, he wasn't about to let her see him uneasy, so he simply hopped up onto the formica counter and let his bare feet dangle.

"'Sup, Nia? Rough night?"

Nia didn't answer. Instead, she simply held up her middle finger while opening the fridge, not letting it drop at all while she rummaged the contents with her other hand. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Nia found something she deemed satisfactory and swung the door closed, all the while still letting Dean know he was number one in her book.

"So, uh, sorry about ruining 'fun time' for you and Titus."

"Fuck off, Dean."

"No, seriously, that wasn't cool. I should've knocked."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you should have. But it's whatever."

Dean was running out of things to say. "Uh, I guess, good for you and Titus. Y'all go well together."

Nia walked back towards her room, shaking her head slightly. "Thanks, Dean. I think so too." She shut the door behind her, leaving Dean in awkward silence. He grinned. Nia was finally loosening up, and he probably needed to buy Titus a fruit basket or some shit in gratitude.

He sneered, acknowledging how many bullets he'd dodged by getting Nia out of there without wanting to kill him, then finished his cereal and went back into Alexa's bedroom. He didn't have class that day, so all there was to do was sleep and wait for his pint-sized love machine to come home.


	27. Chapter 27

Seth Rollins really didn't want to deal with all this bullshit today. He'd already been on the phone with Brisco Brothers Body Shop most of the morning, and he got the distinct feeling the old man on the other end of the line wasn't taking him seriously. They wanted upwards of six thousand dollars to repair all the damage to Seth's Impala, and Seth was furious when he heard that figure. He'd had a good mind to storm over to Dana's place and demand she cover part of the damage, but he wasn't trying to get maced by either girl again. Or worse. His insurance was going to cover part of it, because "Vandalism" was actually covered on the policy his dad took out on him and the car. Seth was still left holding the bag for about $1500, but he figured he could cover that out of his student loan if he had to.

But that still left the matter of whether or not he could salvage things with Dana. Well, that's not true. First he had to figure out if he WANTED to salvage things with Dana. It appeared that things were serious with Bayley and Zack, and even if they weren't, Seth wasn't super excited to go to war with his two alleged best friends over a girl's feelings. Seth had seen the pictures plastered all over Facebook and Instagram of Bayley and Zack's "Shipping Up to Boston" weekend. He snickered caustically when he saw that Zack had reserved a room with two beds. "What a nerd," he thought to himself. "He was probably too scared to sleep in the same bed as Bayley." He shook his head when he saw the quality seats Zack had gotten them at Fenway Park. "What a tool. The Patriots are playing and he chose baseball?" Seth scoffed and shook his head again. It was crazy how goofy this Zack kid was, and yet he was the one with Bayley. And NOW, to further the injustice, Bayley had just posted a picture of she and Zack kissing, with the caption:

I didn't come to college to fall in love. Yet love found me. I hope we have many more trips in the future, Zack. I love you.

And if THAT weren't enough, the "likes" and "thumbs ups" were coming, along with various gifs of like, standing ovations. Alexa had posted a comment.

I'm SOOOOO happy for you, Bay. Love is a wonderful thing to experience. I hope yours is one that lasts.

"Five 'O's, really?" Seth pondered to himself. Everyone else's happiness was starting to make him really sick. And where did Alexa get off telling Bayley she wanted her love with Zack to last? Having had enough, Seth slammed his laptop closed and quickly rose from his desk chair, not caring that it fell to the ground. He was about to get ready for a workout when his phone lit up with a text. Seth observed pointedly that it was from the anonymous number that BPO seemed to like to use.

Tomorrow night. 10 PM. BPO House. Bring:

An empty backpack.

Water.

Comfortable running shoes.

Flashlights.

Pledge Manuals.

To be late is to be dead to us.

KO

Seth shook his head. It appeared the first challenge would begin tomorrow night. If he were totally truthful with himself, he wasn't super excited to have to work as a team with Zack. Or Roman and Dean, for that matter. Those guys had pretty much replaced him with Zack. Or Titus. And that was fine with Seth. He didn't want friends that weren't supportive, even when they thought he was making mistakes. With that, Seth threw on a t-shirt and gathered what he needed for class.

Alexa was having the time of her life. She was studying middle grades education, and she wanted to teach 6th Grade, preferably English, but she had to concede that she was having a ball watching these 1st Graders learn and interact with each other and their teacher. The kids were currently engaged quietly in a small group activity. Their teacher, one Molly Holly, was a saintly woman with short brown hair. She was attractive, but in an extremely wholesome way. She struck Alexa as like, the kind of woman who spent a lot of her time doing things for other people. And she handled the 1st Graders like a master. Alexa had been skeptical when she'd heard she had to observe a teacher in elementary, middle, and high school, but she understood why it was important now. Her train of thought was interrupted by a small girl with long black hair approaching her curiously.

"Hi," Alexa began, in the kind of voice a little kid would find inviting. "What's your name?"

The little girl gave her a shy smile. "Hadleigh," she said, swinging her body from side to side as she spoke.

"Hadleigh, what a pretty name! How old are you, Hadleigh?"

Hadleigh smiled. "I just turned six."

Alexa pretended to be shocked by this. "Wow! I would've thought you were at least nine or ten!"

The little girl giggled. Then she looked Alexa up and down, thoughtfully, and spoke again.

"Are you a princess? You look like a princess."

At that moment, this kid could've asked Alexa Bliss for the keys to her car and Alexa would've gladly handed them over. She was fighting a losing battle with the heat melting her heart. She felt her face flush.

"Awwww. No, sweetie, I'm not a princess. But thank you. I think you're a princess." She emphasized the "you're" in that sentence, making the younger girl feel like Alexa meant it.

"No, I'm italian."

Alexa laughed again. She smiled at the small child, her heart warm. "You are the cutest thing. Where is your desk?"

Hadleigh pointed toward an unoccupied desk near the front of the room.

Alexa continued. "Would you like to show me?"

Hadleigh let a thoughtful look cross her face momentarily, then shrugged. "Okay."

She took Alexa by the hand and led her over to her small wooden desk, meticulously showing Alexa every book and knick knack she had. Alexa continued to be overwhelmed by the kindness that kids had capacity for. After another minute of small talk, Ms. Holly let the children know that is was time for recess, inviting Alexa to walk outside with them. Having worn a rather nice combo of black blazer & slacks with red blouse, she wasn't sure she was dressed appropriately for kickball, but she agreed nonetheless to at least accompany the children outside. Hadleigh's grin grew even wider when Alexa agreed to stick around a while and hang out with the kids. There was a minimum amount of time she was required to stick around, but there was no maximum, and, in fact, many teaching students made it their goal to earn the privilege of being invited to stay longer, so Alexa noted that she must be doing something right.

As the kids dispersed to the playground, Alexa looked up to see Ms. Holly walking toward her, smiling.

"So, what do you think?"

Alexa beamed. "I love these kids. They're so well behaved."

Molly chuckled. "Don't let them fool you. They're on their best behavior today because we have a guest. They're usually more...spirited."

Alexa smiled. "So, what's the story with Hadleigh? She was VERY friendly."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, she's a good one. She's from the foster system. She's got great foster parents now. Apparently it wasn't always that way."

Alexa turned toward Molly and tilted her head. "Really? I wouldn't think this area would need tons of foster care."

Molly chuckled. "Sure. Remember, most of the kids whose parents can afford it are in private school. Most of what the public school gets are the children of like, policemen, firefighters, and the people who work in those office buildings that make everyone so much money. There's lots of 'home hurt' in the public schools here."

Alexa nodded. "So, how do you deal with it?"

Molly smiled. "Like you do anywhere else. You provide a place of love and structure, and hope for the best."

Alexa smiled, and tried to fight a tear from welling in her eye. It was incredibly gratifying to hear an experienced educator verbalize what she'd hoped was the reason to get into education.

Molly continued. "It's SO important that young prospective educators like you get a glimpse of this early on in the process. You can't teach kids if they're too hungry or too tired to learn. Some of these kids, at six years old, go home to an empty house because their parents are still at work. At six years old."

Alexa shook her head. At six years old she was afraid of the noise the heater made when it came on. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like to be at home by herself for hours on end.

"And why doesn't the school do some kind of 'after school program' for the kids?"

Molly nodded in affirmation, as though it was a question she'd been expecting. "The problem is that most of those are federally funded, and while most of these kids are considered 'poor' for the area, their families' income level is WAAAY above the national poverty line, so they get passed over for funding."

When Alexa heard that her heart sank. These kids had captured her attention in just a little over three hours.

"What can I do to help?"

Molly chuckled, ruefully. "No offense, sweetie, but this happens every year. The college sends over their education majors, ready to change the world, all thinking they're Michelle Pfieffer in 'Dangerous Minds,' who see that we aren't perfect over here, and then they always come in and promise big things to our kids and then it never works out. They forget us and go on about their lives. So, Alexa," she said, inching closer to her, "enjoy us while you're here. Come back again and read to the kids. But don't go making grand promises that you can't possibly keep. Especially to them."

Alexa smiled. "Ms. Holly, you've never met anyone like me before. When I set my mind to something, I get it done." She grinned, hoping her new friend wouldn't take her assertions the wrong way.

Molly grinned. "I hope so. The kids deserve better."

In Dean and Roman's dorm room, Zack Ryder was getting antsy. Bayley was waiting on his every desire, non-stop, for the entire day. Zack was dismissed from class for the week because of his injury. His cross country season was also expectantly over, which meant his only concerns were Bayley and class. Bayley was kneeling on the couch, staring at Zack, waiting for his water glass to empty again so she could refill it for the two hundredth time.

"It's not gonna magically drink itself, babe," Zack chuckled. "You can relax for a second."

Bayley started to shake with anticipation. "But, there has to be something I can do for you. Like, what about the gauze on your shoulder?"

"You already rewrapped it… Twice, now."

"I can rub your feet."

"You did that already too."

"At least let me give you a bl-"

"And you've already done that twice today." Zack pecked at Bayley's cheek. "You need to relax, here, watch the rest of Toy Story with me."

Fidgeting with her hands, Bayley pushed off the couch and started to pace the living room. It was still almost impossible to believe Zack didn't blame her at all. Zack, seeing her anxiety, paused the movie and stood, taking Bayley's hand with his free one.

"Babe, seriously," Zack implored, "I cannot say this enough; this wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you, and you don't owe me a damn thing. I want you to stay, but I want you to stay because you want to, not because you feel like you have to make something up to me."

With that, he sat back on the couch, Bayley's hand still in his. Bayley squeezed Zack's hand as if to ask if he was really sure about this. Zack seemed to understand, because he smiled and nodded his head. Bayley nodded her head but, much to Zack's dismay, began to breathe rapidly and start to well up. Zack instinctively pulled Bayley into his arms, ignoring the searing pain in his left shoulder when Bayley bumped into it.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, Bayley," Zack tried reassuring his hugger with a tight embrace and gentle back rub.

"But I made you pull over so I could kiss you."

"Yes, but I could've said no and kept driving. I could've made us stay an extra night at the hotel. I could not be your boyfr-"

"No!" Bayley tightened her python like grip around Zack's neck. "I don't wanna think about losing you. You're not allowed to go anywhere without me ever again." She leaned back, staring intently into Zack's eyes. "Do you understand, mister?"

Zack smirked. "Bayley-"

"Do you understand?"

The fear and pain in Bayley's eyes was scaring Zack. He didn't like seeing his girl act like this. He needed to make her understand that he was going to be with her for the long haul. "Bayley, I am not going anywhere, ok? You would have to literally kill me to take me away from you," Bayley tensed up at the mention of Zack dying again. "But I am not going anywhere, except right next to you for…"

Bayley's eyebrows pushed together in worry. "For…?"

Zack chuckled under his breath and smiled. "Forever?"

Bayley's heart melted. "Zack… I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll be my girlfriend forever," Zack sighed. "Even if you don't mean it."

Bayley wiped the tears forming in Zack's eyes with her thumbs. How could he ever expect her to break things off with him? He was beyond perfect to her. It didn't make any sense to break up ever.

"Zack," Bayley whispered. "I wanna be yours, and yours only, forever."

Zack felt a rogue tear fall from his eye. Suddenly, the small black box in his pocket didn't seem so crazy.

For Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, "normal" was almost the weirdest thing they could be. For Becky, just having Sasha wake up in the same place she fell asleep was odd, to say the least. Going at Sasha's pace was a struggle in of itself, but Becky knew Sasha's struggle was different from hers.

If soccer practice ever got done early, Becky would slip away to see the end of volleyball practice. Sasha was a gifted outside hitter but, mostly because she was a freshman, she was on the practice squad. Sasha was a fierce, fiery competitor, one who caught the eye of coaches and teammates alike. Charlotte Flair hadn't gotten to know her until the last day or so, but even she had to admit she was impressed with her scrappy nature on the court.

So now, they found themselves in a bit of a conundrum; they clearly liked each other, but each insisted they take their budding affections slowly, which sometimes seemed difficult, having already been intimate. But that only led to more conflict for Sasha and heartbreak for Becky. So now, here they were, at a level of maturity in their relationship that lay somewhere between "camp roommates" and "friends with benefits." Only there were no benefits.

Becky smiled and hugged her roommate when she emerged from the locker room after practice. "Great job today, lass, you should be starting." Becky praised.

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Becks, I think so too." Just as she went in for a kiss, a teammate passed by them from the locker room. Sasha smiled nervously and picked up her gym bag. "You wanna order Chinese for supper?"

Holding in the urge to scream at Sasha to just man up and kiss her, Becky smiled as best as she could. "Yeah, Sash, that sounds good."

Sasha took a quick survey of the scene around her. When she was sure no one was watching, Sasha quickly leaned forward and kissed Becky on the cheek. "Maybe we can snuggle and watch Death Note too."

Becky really wanted to show Sasha she was upset, but how could she say no to those baby browns? "Of course we can." Becky said, giving another half-enthused smile.

Sasha led the way to her silver Ford Fiesta. Becky slid into the passenger seat. Sighing, she clicked on her seatbelt and leaned her head back in her seat. Becky understood why Sasha wasn't eager to just jump into a relationship with her. Some people were judgmental assholes and her parents would be absolutely livid. But why would she act so aggressive when Becky brought Nattie home that one night? However Sasha's mind worked was a mystery. But Becky could be patient.

Becky turned towards Sasha to say something but Sasha silenced her with a sweet kiss.

Sasha let the kiss linger before breaking it to talk. "I know I can be annoying sometimes, with the whole not coming out thing, but… I'm gonna come out to my folks when parents weekend rolls around."

Becky was caught somewhere between crying tears of joy and laughing her head off in relief. Finally, it was happening. In two weeks time, Sasha would tell her parents she was a lesbian and they could be a couple; Not just a pair of roommates that hooked up every now and again. Of course, Becky would have to introduce Sasha to her mom and dad. They'd be excited for Becky, especially after they see how beautiful, intelligent, and funny she was.

"That's wonderful, babe," Becky said with a bright smile. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

"Chances are they'll be a little pissed that their only child is gay, but I'm sure they'll learn to accept it."

"Hopefully they see you as their daughter that is happy with the person she chose to love, not just some Godless heathen."

Sasha shook her head. "God loves everyone, Becky, even us." She gave her fire-haired roommate another kiss on the lips. "Just one question though."

Becky nodded her head.

"Can we please," Sasha folded her hands in a begging fashion. "Please, please, please have sex after supper?"

Becky threw her head back and laughed wildly. She never heard Sasha beg for something before. It was definitely hilarious. "Well, since you asked so nicely… and since it's been awhile since I've gotten laid."

Sasha laughed along with her love interest, checked to make sure the coast was clear, then gave Becky another quick yet affectionate kiss.

Dean was up to nothing in his own dorm room. One of the things that sucked the most about Alexa being in class was he usually had nothing to do when he was away from his little goddess. To add to that, Bayley and Zack were being a little too affectionate with each other out in the common room. So now Dean found himself lying in the bed he barely slept in, staring at a ceiling that should've been much more familiar than it was, wishing for football practice. And Dean had always sworn he would NEVER look forward to practice, so that was a pretty good indicator of how bored he was. Roman was in class, Seth was on what Charlotte had referred to as a "douchebag sabbatical", and he didn't want to go near the fraternity house until it was time for whatever their secret mission was. "Well," he surmised to himself, "time to go bug the shit out of Zack and Bayley." He pulled himself out of his bed and cracked the door, peeking to make sure Bayley's head wasn't bobbing up and down in Zack's lap, or vice versa now, apparently, and made his way slowly out to the room the couple currently occupied.

"What's going on?" Dean began, almost cautiously.

Zack looked over at Bayley. "We're just...hanging out." Zack had gotten to know Dean a bit, but he would've been lying if he said that the unpredictable Ambrose didn't still make him uncomfortable from time to time.

"I'm not interrupting happy time, or anything?"

"No," Bayley chirped. "We already did that."

It was one thing for Dean to talk like that; It was one of his common traits. But hearing the sweet and innocent Bayley mention having 'fun time' was mildly disturbing.

"Right, well, what are you guys up to right now? I don't have class and practice isn't until four, so I kinda need something to make me not want to shoot myself in the head."

Bayley looked at Zack for a moment, then back at Dean. "You wanna drink beer and watch Disney movies with us?"

Dean chuckled. "As fun as that sounds, Bay, I'll have to pass." He threw on his favorite leather jacket that was draped over the back of the recliner and slid it on. "I'll just go for a walk and get in trouble."

As Dean stepped out the door, he could've sworn he heard Bayley whisper something about 'fun time' but he wasn't going to stay long enough to find out. Dean wasn't going anywhere specific on campus, especially at high noon. Girl's soccer and volleyball practice was already done, so he couldn't go watch his orange haired friend embarrass everyone on the field or that purple haired girl she was so infatuated with. He didn't know what Roman was up to right now, and only God knew what cesspool Seth was drinking himself to death in. He could've gone to Alexa's room and waited for her there but the fear of seeing Titus balls deep in Nia was reminding him not to even bother.

Seeing a familiar blonde, Dean approached her to see what she was up to. "Hey, Char-"

The blonde girl spun around, smile stuck on her face. "Uh, no, Dean, sorry to disappoint."

Dean chuckled nervously. "Oh, fuck, Roman is not going to be happy to see you. Uh, it's good to see you, Summer?"

The one and only Summer Rae Moinet was standing in front of her ex's best friend. It was surprising, to say the least, to see the blonde vixen once again after Roman specifically said he never wanted to see her again.

"Well, thank you Dean. You look still look," Summer gave Dean a quick once over. "Exactly the same as three months ago."

Dean shrugged and smirked. "Don't fix what ain't broken, right? Anyway, what brings you here? You a student?"

Summer shook her head. "I missed the deadline last spring. I'm visiting the campus so I can enroll next semester."

"You do know ya guy Roman goes to school here, right?"

Summer sighed. "I thought so. Look, Dean, I don't want the stupid high school drama to follow me here ok?"

"Which drama? Roman walking in on you and AJ Styles?" Dean chuckled sarcastically when Summer dropped her head in shame. "Yeah, that's what I thought it was."

Summer let her head hang for a second, then smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and attempted to respond.

"I tried to apologize. So many times."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well, I find that the best apology is to not let your genitals make contact with anyone other than your significant other."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Fuck off, Dean. You had so many hook-ups in high school they were going to name a wing in the free clinic after you."

Dean snickered and grinned. "Yeah. I fuckin' rule." He turned his attention back to his former friend. "Well, Roman found the one girl on earth taller and blonder than you, so if your plan was to try to win him back, eh, good luck with that shit."

Summer took the news in stride, but Dean thought he could see the faintest hint of disappointment in her eyes. "If I come here, if, I just want to be civil with Roman."

Dean chuckled yet again. "Well, again, good luck with that. Something tells me Charlotte's not going to like that very much, and she's pretty much queen bee around here, so...yeah."

Summer couldn't help but let a small smile go. Of course he roped a top-tier girl within weeks of starting college. She would've expected no less.

"I'm happy for him. Really." Summer managed, through a tight-lipped smile.

"Good. Me too." Dean wasn't going to give an inch where his best friend's ex was concerned. Dean was fiercely loyal, and an infraction against his friends was as severe, in his eyes, as one against him.

Summer rolled her eyes again. She'd always found Dean irritating, and college hadn't helped alleviate that at all. She quickly regained her poise and began rummaging through her purse for something.

"So, Dean, can you help me? I'm looking for the Skaaland Administration Building." She produced a brochure from her purse, pointing to where she was trying to get.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that'll be on the other end of the quad, behind Schiavone. It's the stone building. Not brick."

Summer nodded. "Stone, not brick." She folded the brochure and stuck it back in her purse. "Dean, it was really good seeing you." She spread her arms, expecting a hug. Dean raised a hand to stop her, then held out a fist for her to bump instead. She did, though she had quite a confused look on her face.

"Take it easy, Summer. If you decide to come to school here, give me a 'heads up,' so I can prep Roman. And Summer?"

She looked up hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Leave him alone. Seriously. It took him time to get his shit together after you. If you decide to come here, we'll do our best to help you make friends. But Ro is happy. If you mess that up…."

Summer nodded sadly. She knew she didn't deserve much more than that right now. And, truthfully, there were enough single guys at any college campus in America to keep her satiated without crushing on her high school love. And that was if she decided on SU at all. With those words, Summer turned and walked in the direction Dean pointed out for her, apprehensive over what the next few days might bring.

Dean's first instinct was to call Roman and tell him about what just went down. But Dean figured his friend was with his girl or busy in class, so the phone call would have to wait. His main concern now: Find something to kill time until practice. Looking around, Dean spotted a Dippin' Dots vendor. Feeling a sweet tooth come along, Dean hurried over to the stand.

.Alexa arrived back at her dorm re-invigorated by the conversation she'd had with Ms. Holly, and the wonderful, innocent introduction she'd had to Hadleigh, and she desperately desired to be different than the previous college observers Molly had spoken of. These kids weren't desperately poor from a "parent's income level" perspective, but in terms of "quality of life," they were pretty far behind the kids around them that got to go to private school.

"We have to do something to change that," Alexa thought to herself as she strode up the stairs to her dorm. Seh entered her room expecting to find Dean still asleep in her bed, but at 3:30 in the afternoon, it appeared to be time for football and cheerleading to hold practice for the day. She quickly ducked into her room, changing from her school attire into her cheerleading warm-ups, and was sitting down to put her shoes on when she saw a folded piece of paper that looked like it'd been ripped from a spiral notebook.

Lex, good luck today. Been thinking about you. Can't wait to celebrate with you tonight. Love you.

-Dean.

Alexa's heart skipped a couple of beats. This guy just GOT her. Deep down, there were times when she just needed additional encouragement, and Dean seemed to instinctively know when that was. Alexa knew she caught a good one. Hell, she knew he knew he caught a good one. Alexa took pride in being the kind of girl a guy wanted to tell his mom about, and the only problem was that Dean didn't REALLY have a mom. Patricia loved her, and they texted semi-regularly, but in so many ways it wasn't the same. And NOW her stomach was bothering her again. She'd had a fairly pain-free day, and it irked Alexa that now, when she was getting ready for practice, her body was betraying her again. But, she couldn't miss practice, not when there was a home game, so she checked her illness and sauntered toward the door.

"...I'm just saying, it's been 'the ice cream of the future' for like 25 years now. When's it gonna be the 'ice cream of the present?'"

Roman just shook his head. "I don't know, man. Why are you thinking about this?"

Roman should've been used to this type of thing by now. Dean's mind wandered constantly from one topic to the next, and walking to the field for practice was one of the times his raging lack of attention span manifested itself most frequently. His stream of consciousness was interrupted by his gaze focusing in on Alexa. He broke rank with Roman, jogging over to the sideline where a small group of SU cheerleaders were conversing and waiting for their own practice to begin.

"Hey babe." Dean's gravelly voice broke the relative serenity surrounding the cheerleaders. Alexa turned and grinned at him, rushing over to give him a giant hug.

"Hey Dean." She kissed him lightly, aware that there were people from both teams watching their interaction.

"How'd observation go? Are we celebrating or drowning our sorrows?"

"Oh, we're definitely celebrating. We're also brainstorming."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nooooooooo. I only think when legally required to."

Alexa punched him in the arm playfully. "You'll like this, I think. We'll talk about it."

Dean shrugged. "I didn't get to where I am by not listening to you, so yeah."

Alexa pointed her finger at him in mock seriousness. "Don't forget it, mister."

Dean's chuckle was interrupted by Coach Layfield's whistle. He quickly kissed Alexa on the cheek and jogged toward his warm up group as Alexa tried to avoid the gazes of her teammates.

"So much for no more guys huh?" AJ taunted semi-seriously.

Alexa simply rolled her eyes, gave AJ a playful middle finger, and took her spot when Coach McCool called for attention.

After practice was wrapped up for both the cheerleaders and football players, Dean was eager to spend some time with his girl. It was still before 9 pm, so Dean was still not allowed to be in Alexa's bedroom; Apparently the rules were back in play after Dean left for practice.

Dean leaned against the driver's side door of Alexa's truck, watching his little goddess cross the parking lot; If it wasn't her tight blue jeans that drove him crazy, it was definitely her faux leather jacket that was similar to the one he usually wore.

Dean greeted Alexa with a quick peck on the cheek. "So, I was thinking Roadie's for dinner tonight? Half off beer and buffalo wings."

Alexa liked the idea of chicken wings, but the idea of drinking made her stomach more uneasy than it already was. "Yeah, I can go for some wings. I might take it easy on the beer though."

"Can't say the same, baby doll," Dean opened the driver's door for his lady, then hoisted himself into the passenger side.

As it usually was on a Monday night, Roadie's was a little on the vacated side. A few regulars here and there and the expected drunk professor, but nothing too extraordinary. Dean led Alexa to the table he unofficially claimed as his table; Near the dance floor and bar, but far enough away they could have time for themselves.

"So, your first classroom observation," Dean jumped right into conversation. A serious topic for once, which surprised Alexa. "How was it with the little ankle biters?"

"They're actually not that bad; There's this one girl, her name was Hadleigh, who was the sweetest little girl you could ever meet. Like, seriously, I can't wait to be a mom one day."

Dean swallowed hard and forced a stiff chuckle. "Yeah, that'd be… somethin'... Anyway, pitcher of Pabst and Pepsi or somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good, babe,"

Dean's tone had taken a sudden serious turn, Alexa noticed. As she watched him communicate with the bartender, she even noticed he was being a little stiff with them as well; He was usually a jokester but he wasn't even making small talk. Baby talk was what freaked him out. It usually did freak guys out whenever the subject was brought up. Still, thinking about Hadleigh and her first grade class and all the things she could do to help them made her think that way.

Dean made his way back to the table with two pitchers of varying colors, face showing no noticeable emotion. "Ok, one Pabst for me and one Pepsi for you, babe."

"Did I freak you out with the baby talk?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, but that's not your fault," Dean poured himself a glass of beer, then started drinking from the pitcher. He stopped after a solid six second drink and burped loudly. "But as you can see, I'm not ready for that kind of challenge."

Surprised by Dean's honesty and openness, Alexa nodded her head slowly. "Wow, usually I have to pry to get people to say what they mean."

"Not me, darlin'," Dean quickly drank the previously poured cup of beer. "Not me." He set his glass down, having emptied it in seconds. "Lex, it's not that I wouldn't ever want kids. Kids are cool. They're like adults, but you know, smaller." Alexa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It's just scary to think about right now, you know?"

Alexa smiled and nodded. "I get it. And no one's expecting you to be ready for a baby tomorrow or anything. I mean, Jesus, what would we even do with a kid?"

Dean laughed, but it wasn't because what Alexa said was funny. It was because that's how Dean dealt with things that made him nervous.

Alexa could tell she was losing Dean's focus, so she did her damndest to turn the conversation back to something productive.

"Anyway," she redirected, sliding her hand over Dean's, "these kids are the ones whose parents can't afford to send them to private school. They're not 'poor' the way we think of it, but they need more than they're getting. And I was thinking," she paused, hoping Dean was still paying attention, "maybe you could help me set up some kind of after-school thing with BPO. I know every Greek house on campus needs a set number of philanthropy hours. Just talk to Christian and see if you guys have anything planned. And," she finished, a coy grin spreading across her face, "I'll get the cheerleaders to pitch in, too."

Dean grinned and took another long swig from his pitcher. "That'd certainly help sell it."

Alexa laughed. "Yeah, I thought it might."

However Alexa defused the "baby" conversation, it clearly worked. Dean seemed to relax as the evening went on, and the two actually decided to call it a night relatively early. Dean paid their tab and took Alexa's hand in his as they walked slowly through the gravel parking lot. They made their way to Alexa's truck, laughing and generally making the most of their night, when Alexa felt Dean pull on her hand, indicating her that he wanted her to stop walking.

"Hey," Dean began.

"Yeah?" Alexa responded, her smile still wide and genuine.

"Don't worry about what I said about kids earlier. I just," he paused, reformulating his words, "I never even thought about having kids until we met. It's like, it's like the relationship thing. I thought it sounded shitty until I met someone that made it sound not shitty, you know?"

If Alexa's grin could've grown wider, it would have. "Dean Ambrose, was that human emotion?"

Dean snickered and nodded. "Shut your pie hole." With that, he threw his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. The two shared a long, deep, sweet kiss, and made their way to Alexa's dorm together, their spirits rejuvenated by the presence of the other.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday night was coming to an end. At right around 7 pm, Kai En Tai's delivery showed up to room 213 of Harley Race dormitories. It was nice of the driver to make the trek across town to the university and climb to the second floor with all the food while the elevator was out of service, so Becky made sure to tip him handsomely. Becky took the plastic bags from the driver, thanked him again, then set her and Sasha's dinner on the countertop.

"Please tell me that's my chicken and broccoli," Sasha asked hungrily, having annoyed Becky the entire time they waited for the driver to show up, even after being told over and over that it wasn't her fault Kai En Tai wasn't speedy like she wanted.

"Yes, Sash, and my chicken lo mein and about a thousand eggrolls like you wanted." Becky replied, not letting her annoyance show.

"Thank you, baby," Sasha whispered, giving Becky a quick kiss on the cheek to emphasize her thankfulness.

But Becky wasn't satisfied with a simple kiss on the cheek. She gently pulled Sasha's arm and spun her back around to face her. Sasha's breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight of Becky's hazel eyes locking into hers; It was like a kind of hypnotic trance that was refusing release on her. Becky, brushing a rogue strand of purple out of Sasha's eyes, cupped her face with her free hand and leaned herself against Sasha's person. Sasha, feeling her knees start to wobble, held onto the countertop behind her back for support. There was something about Becky's eyes that Sasha found irresistible; Maybe it was the high she got whenever she had the privilege of staring into them for longer than a few moments.

"Hey," Becky whispered. She knew exactly what she was doing to poor Sasha. Sometimes it wasn't fair that she could reel her in so easily. But it's not like Sasha ever complained.

"H-hi," Sasha tried to make herself speak up, but the seductive stare of her roommate was making it impossible.

Becky pressed her forehead against Sasha's, but before anything could escalate past that Sasha's phone started ringing.

Becky pulled away from Sasha, sort of thankful that they were interrupted as it usually got awkward after that.

"It's my dad," Sasha announced, answering her phone. "Hey, dad,"

Becky took a moment to check her own phone. It was the usual Facebook notifications and goodnight text from her mom. Nothing too special.

"Yeah, I'm about to have dinner now," Sasha said to her phone.

Becky smiled to herself. She didn't know why Sasha talking on the phone with her dad made her smile of all things. It should make her more nervous about parent's week. Of course Becky's mom and dad would love Sasha instantly, but Sasha's parents were a different story entirely. Being a Catholic never interfered with Becky's lifestyle, but it was obviously very serious to Sasha and her family. As ironic as that sounded, Becky thought with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see you guys either,"

Becky arranged all the takeout boxes nicely on the counter; She gave herself the first eggroll to reward herself for being such a nice person.

Becky spun around only to find Sasha immediately in front of her. Not fully processing what was going on until Sasha kissed her deeply and stole the eggroll from her hand did Becky realize Sasha was off the phone.

"I always get the first eggroll, lass," Sasha said with a wink.

"Lass? That's my thing," Becky kidded back.

Becky placed a hand on the small of Sasha's back and pulled her close again. With a small smirk, Sasha leaned into the kiss she already knew was coming. It lasted for a long time. Neither girl wanting to break away.

"I always get the last kiss," Becky whispered after finally breaking the connection.

Sasha smiled and nodded her head, noting that comment.

After the food was consumed and the fortune cookies were cracked, Becky and Sasha were wrapped up with each other watching a few episodes of one of Sasha's favorites: Death Note. During dinner, Sasha revealed that her grandpa would be accompanying her parents for parent's weekend. Becky learned about the close relationship she always had with her grandparents, especially after her grandma passed away right before Sasha left for college. Just like her parents, Sasha's grandpa had no idea she was interested in girls. It was going to be a surprise for everyone, Becky thought with a sigh.

Sasha hummed along to the theme song. Becky chuckled to herself, running her fingertips along the length of Sasha's arm.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Nothin', lass, you're just adorable." Becky responded.

Sasha sat up. "You think I'm adorable?"

If Becky's heart beat any faster, she'd need medical attention. Sasha thought Becky's eyes were hypnotic, but had no idea the kind of mind games her own eyes played on Becky. Something about dark-brown and a hint of ebony was mesmerizing.

"I think you're beautiful," Becky breathed. "I think I'm lucky you want to waste your time with me."

A sudden wave of heat and lightning hit Sasha all at once. "God, please kiss me."

It was an invitation Becky didn't need to get twice. "Come to bed, then."

Sasha agreed with a quick head nod, pushing off of the couch and leading the way to her bedroom. Before Sasha had the chance to undress herself, Becky had already scooped her off her feet and dropped her on the bed. Becky wasn't the most gentle person in the world when it came to this kind of thing, but Sasha had come to know and love that. Becky took a moment to peel off her sweat shirt and kickoff her blue jeans, giving Sasha a minute to do the same. Instead of pouncing Sasha like she would to her, Becky slowly crawled onto the mattress with such seductiveness it made Sasha insane just to see that look in those goddamn eyes again.

"Don't be a tease," Sasha whined.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Becky muttered back.

Becky lay chest-to-chest with the girl of her craziest fantasies, staring deeply into her soul.

"Please," Sasha hissed. "Please fuck me, Becky."

Raising an eyebrow and chuckling, Becky did as asked. Sliding her hands along Sasha's hips, catching her panties with her ring fingers, Becky decided it was time to let Sasha free.

Tuesday flew by for just about everyone involved. Dean's classes were once again just a minor distraction, although Foley had again singled him out for exemplary writing, and football practice had been it's usual bag of misery, and now Dean found himself gathering the random stuff the text they'd all gotten from BPO said they would need. Dean wasn't sure what he was in store for, but he was pretty sure it was going to be some bullshit.

He ran out of his dorm room a few minutes early, texting Alexa to let her know he didn't know when he'd be back, but that he loved her and that he'd be sure to keep her updated as best he could. Dean suspected Alexa knew more than she was letting on about the fraternity's secret event that evening, since she'd shaken her head and covered her mouth when he showed her the list, but she'd refused to tell him what she knew about what was going down.

So now Dean found himself walking down the main campus thoroughfare, past the "Vinnie Mac" and toward "Fraternity Row." As he drew within a few blocks of the BPO house, he began seeing his pledge brothers begin to emerge from sidewalks and buildings around him. It kind of reminded Dean of a scene in the Warriors where all the kids walk together on their way to a fight. Curtis Axel was the first to make his way over to Dean, giving him a head nod and fist bump. Chad Gable and Baron Corbin were next, with Chad finally breaking the informal "code of silence" they'd been observing on their march to destiny.

"What's up, Dean?"

Dean nodded at Chad. "Hey man. You got any idea what's happening?"

Chad shook his head. "Not a damn clue. You?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Alexa knows something, but she ain't sayin' shit."

Gable seemed placated with that answer, and walked alongside Dean. Braun Strowman stepped out from the shadows by the Schiavone Building, scaring the pants of off Axel and Gable. Coming up on a four way stop, Dean spotted Roman across the intersection, just a little down the street from Flair Women's Dorm. "Nice," Dean thought to himself. He hadn't seen Roman, other than practice, since Sunday, and he figured his samoan buddy had been spending lots of time with his tall girlfriend. "Wait, is Charlotte his girlfriend yet?" Dean mused to himself. He'd have to get an update on all that from Roman soon.

They crossed the street as a unit, Roman joining them from the other side of the road. Then, in an odd twist, Charlotte's grey Escalade actually pulled up next to the pledges, allowing Zack Ryder to jump gingerly from the driver's side back door. Dean heard Bayley's voice say "careful, babe," and his pledge brothers give him a collective "awwww" in response. Zack rolled his eyes and carefully shut the door, rushing to take a spot next to Dean. Dean carefully patted Zack on the back and looked him over.

"You gonna be ok, man? You got assaulted by a Chevy like 48 hrs ago."

Zack chuckled and shrugged. "Probably not, but I'm not missing this."

Dean nodded. "Let's fuckin' ride, man."

The group grew larger as they drew closer to the BPO house, and the boys jaunted up the massive front stairs to the BPO Fraternity house. Dean checked his phone.

"9:41." He'd made good time. Now he was hoping to find Christian Cage with enough time to pitch Alexa's philanthropy idea to him. He veered from the main group, searching for the room he'd seen Christian in before. Finding the giant oak door, he knocked softly, hoping to catch the BPO president before their mysterious errand started. The door opened, revealing his quarry.

"Dean, what's up?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, can we talk for a second? I got something I want to run by you."

Christian nodded in response, then turned his head to both sides, as though checking to see if anyone was watching. "Yeah, come in here."

Dean stepped slowly into the Chapter Room, noting that it looked nearly identical to the last time he'd been in there.

Christian leaned himself against an old and expensive looking dark wood buffet. "So what's on your mind, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "So, you know how one of the things on that list y'all gave us was 'do 500 philanthropy hours as a pledge class?"

Christian nodded. "Yeah. Normally pledges put it off and end up doing like, trash pickup or some shit. Why?"

"Well, I think maybe I got something a little better than that…"

Dean launched into the spiel he'd been rehearsing in his head for the last 24 hours. He emphasized how this particular approach would benefit both the fraternity and a bunch of really deserving kids. He talked about how, because of how many guys were in the fraternity, how quickly they could get 500 hrs done, and he REALLY emphasized how Alexa guaranteed cheerleader assistance.

When he was done, Dean waited anxiously for Christian's feedback. The PBO president considered what he'd heard for a second, then nodded, clearly impressed with Ambrose's initiative.

"Man, that sounds good. I think I'm on board. I only see one potential issue."

"What's that?" Dean asked, anxiously awaiting what Christian would identify as a potential obstacle.

"We need an on campus organization to sponsor this, too. For off-campus philanthropy, we need a non-Greek organization to partner with us. Otherwise, every house on Greek row would just say they did their hours at like, a soup kitchen downtown or some shit. You know?"

Dean nodded again. It made sense. Hell, that's what he'd do. Christian wasn't done, however.

"Tell you what, man, you find an organization willing to partner with us, and I'll sign off on it. Try one of the campus ministries. They're always trying to win souls here on Greek row. There's got to be one desperate enough to work with us."

Dean signalled his acknowledgement with a thumbs up to Cage.

"Sami can get you the forms you need tomorrow. It's like, the 5th of October. As long as you get the forms done by a week from now, we'll be good."

"Cool," Dean replied, trying not to look too excited at Christian's agreement with his proposal. "I'll get it done."

With that, Christian led Dean to the door, his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Man, I gotta keep my eye on you. You keep bringing the ideas like this and you're gonna end up running this place when I'm gone."

Dean chuckled. If you'd told him a year ago that someone would've thought he'd be running a fraternity one day, he'd have laughed in their face. Now, though, it didn't seem that bad.

As Dean and the other pledges prepared to pile into the basement of BPO, he noticed that Seth had arrived. "It must've been while I was talking to Christian," Dean mused. Seth nodded his acknowledgement at him, with Dean returning in kind. As he began to navigate the mass of bodies between himself and his friend, Dean felt his phone signal an incoming text. Seeing it was from Alexa, he hurriedly pounded in his passcode.

Hey babe. Have a ball tonight. I will be here when you're done. Keep your head down. Love you.

Dean wasn't sure why she'd told him to keep his head down, and it bothered him somewhat that she just wouldn't tell him what was going to happen, but he supposed this fell under her "experiences" umbrella. His annoyance was subdued by her next message; a picture of her, making "kiss lips," that Dean found irresistable. Her eyes were giving that sultry "come hither" look he'd gotten so fond of, but it was odd to him that she wasn't in bed yet. His attention was re-directed by the booming voice of Kevin Owens.

"All pledges in the basement in two minutes! Two! Minutes!"

Dean cursed under his breath. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to just go back to Poffo Hall and get close to his girlfriend, but he knew she'd just tell him to come right back here.

The pledges hurried down the staircase, not wanting to be the one that incurred the wrath of Pledgemaster Owens. They lined up in three horizontal lines, as they'd done before, and noticed that Christian Cage, John Cena, and Sami Zayn were standing next to Owens, watching them assemble in the way they'd become accustomed to. Dean took his place in the front line, between Roman and Chad Gable, hoping he didn't draw the ire of Owens.

"Pledges, eyes up!"

At that command, 20+ heads snapped up in unison.

"First of all, you are in luck. The president of this fraternity has seen fit to address you. There will be no talking at all while he addresses you. Is that clear? Answer!"

Twenty plus voices yelled "yes pledgemaster" in unison. Cage stepped forward, scanning the group from one side to the other.

"Damn, Kev, this is actually a not-horrible group we've got here. Ok, first of all, our first mixer is this Thursday with DXA. It's a theme mixer. 'Dappers and flappers.' It's a roaring 20's theme. Costumes are mandatory. Dates are optional. If you are in a relationship," he glanced at Dean, hoping no one else would pick up on it, "your girlfriends are welcome. But, they have to dress up too. Secondly, one of your tasks on the list is to raise a thousand dollars for charity. You have a week to come up with an idea. Finally, be thinking of who you want to be to be 'pledge president.' You need someone who is a strong leader with thick skin. Understand?"

Twenty plus heads nodded. When Cage saw this, he got an oddly proud look on his face, and he and John Cena sauntered towards the door. Once the door was closed behind them, Owens turned to face his pledge class.

"Pledges, welcome to your first test. This is called 'poultry night.'"

From the shadows of the dark chapter room, Actives began blindfolding the pledges. The first couple of pledges tried to resist, but were loudly told to stop by the brothers. Dean felt strong hands clap him on the shoulders, and could distinctly hear the voice of Bobby Roode say "it's not going to be as bad as it seems."

Blind to the outside world, the pledges listened as Kevin Owens gave them the specifics of their mission: Kevin and Sami would take one pledge, the "rooster," for a drive, giving him clues to three spots on campus that the pledges would have to meet active brothers. The other pledges would be driven by van, blindfolded, to a meeting place. There, they would rendezvous with the "rooster," who must remain blindfolded. The actives at every checkpoint would be checking to make sure the pledges still had all the items they were given at the house. At the final checkpoint, the "rooster" would have to be escorted to a certain spot. When the tasks are completed, the "rooster" can take his blindfold off and the pledges can return to the house.

"Now, you all need to pick a 'rooster' for this mission. Also, and I'm sorry, but Zack," Kevin continued, a hint of regret seeping through his authoritarian tone, "you have to sit this one out, bud. Your break is too fresh, and if you get swelling under your cast, it can negatively affect the healing process. You can wait for your pledge brothers at the finish line."

Dean heard Zack's reply. "Fuck, bro, I wanna do this. I can do this."

"It's not that we don't think you can. It's that the school has cracked down on this type of shit since the 'water tower' incident a few years back. I cannot let you go through with this. I appreciate your spirit. There will be lots of opportunities to prove yourself to your pledge brothers, I promise."

Dean could hear the shuffles of several pairs of shoes, and assumed it was Zack being led out of the basement by several of the actives.

"So, pledges, who's going to step up and play rooster?"

Dean weighed his options. He knew lots of the guys already looked to him as a leader, but he wasn't sure he wanted to set a tone this soon that they could all lean on him. His inner conflict was rendered moot, however, when he heard the voice of Seth Rollins.

"I'll do it."

"Very good, pledge Rollins."

Dean heard more footsteps and assumed it was more actives leading Seth from the room.

"Ok, so, the rest of you, wait for actives to come get you. Oh, and Zack can't take part in the run, but his backpack has to get to the finish line, too. Now, who's gonna take it?"

Dean wasn't going to wait this time. "I'll take it, Pledgemaster Owens."

Dean heard Kevin chuckle. "Pledge Ambrose. I expected no less. Very well."

With that, Dean heard the heavy footsteps of Kevin Owens clomp up the stairs and through the door, slamming it behind him. As soon as he was done, the pledges were startled by loud metal music playing through unseen speakers in the dark confines of the basement. After a few minutes, Dean felt his body being turned to face the right, and his hands being put roughly on the shoulders of the pledge in front of them. Then, without a word, the pledge in front of Dean started walking forward, and Dean followed close behind.

The ride to their unknown destination hadn't been particularly pleasant. The driver, whoever they might've been, had been deliberately reckless and disorienting in his driving method, and as a result Dean, who'd been trying to chart their location mentally by keeping track of turns, hadn't the faintest idea where they were. The pledges were hastily ushered from the van by Bobby Roode and Bray Wyatt, both of whom had smirks on their faces.

"Ok, pledges. Remove your blindfolds."

Dean pulled the bandanna from over his eyes, noting that they were apparently still on campus, but not an area Dean had been to more than one or twice. He was fairly sure they were on the west edge of campus, behind the physical plant, and not near main campus. His attention was drawn to a pile of backpacks, the ones they'd brought and then been told to leave at the BPO house. Bray continued his instruction.

"Ok, pledges. You see the backpacks. Everyone grab the one they brought. Pledge Ambrose, we marked Zack's so you know which is his. You will find that we have added a few items to your cargo. You MUST have these items with you when you cross the finish line. And remember, we are timing this, and your time will be compared to other pledge classes." Bray began to walk back to the van, then turned around. "Oh yeah. Leave your shirts here."

"What," Roman asked incredulously?

"Leave your shirts here. You all, and your 'rooster', will complete this task shirtless."

"Why?" Chad Gable asked.

"Our amusement, mostly. Put them in a pile over there, they'll be waiting for you at the finish line. Oh, and since Zack can't participate, you will be allowed to text him one time for a hint. Only once."

Bray glanced over the heads of the stunned pledges in front of him. "And here comes your 'rooster' now. Good luck, boys."

With that Bobby Roode watched the pledges peel off their shirts, tossing them into a pile almost exactly where Wyatt told them to. At the same time, John Cena led Seth, blindfolded, toward the group of confused young men, giving him a little shove as he got close. Dean slung his backpack on, then took Zack's and slung his arms through the straps, giving him a "backpack shirt." He looked at Roman, who'd gently grabbed Seth by the elbow, intending to help him lead them to the checkpoints. Dean sighed, secured Zack's backpack to his own, and followed Seth and Roman, the group pushing their pace to a jog.

Alexa joined her fellow cheerleaders at the athletic field where they usually practiced. AJ Lee greeted her with a hug. The SU cheer squad was tasked with meeting the BPO pledges at the designated finish line to congratulate them for completing the race. As they had for years, the cheer squad was dressed in their game uniforms. Alexa was hoping to give her man a victory kiss when he met her at the finish line.

"You excited?" Alexa asked AJ.

"Yeah, of course. Just as long as Seth keeps his distance. But, in case he doesn't…" AJ lifted her top high enough to show she had a can of mace tucked in the waistband of her skirt.

"Ah, very clever, girlfriend."

"Yeah, I even wore my bloomers. Unlike some of us."

Alexa pulled on the bottom of her skirt, taking a look around to see if anyone else noticed. "Hey, I'm all for the death of men, but I still love mine." She'd opted to forego the standard undergarment for something black and lacy.

AJ sighed but nodded her head in understanding. "I get it, babe, I just wish guys liked me that way."

"You'll find him soon. I promise."

AJ, appreciating Alexa's reassurance, gave her another hug. Beth Phoenix pulled up next to the field with the team's equipment van. The cheerleaders piled inside, each excited to see yet another BPO poultry race.

"So," Alexa whispered to AJ so no one else could hear. "I hear you have a new best friend."

AJ was confused at first, but she quickly realized what Alexa was hinting at. "Oh, right, yeah sorry you've been replaced."

Alecxa rolled her eyes. "Just because I didn't sleep with you I get replaced?"

AJ gasped in surprise and lightly shoved Alexa. "Shut up about that. It didn't mean anything. She's my emergency fuck buddy. And new best friend."

Alexa knew AJ was just joking, but went along with the joke anyway. "Ok, then I guess Dana has to know all of your secrets too."

"If you wanna see Dean ever again you'll keep your pretty little mouth closed."

Alexa rolled her eyes again. "You know I'm only fucking with you, Jeannie, just relax."

AJ shook her head. "The fuck did I tell you about calling me that?"

Alexa laughed, throwing her arms around AJ and hugging her almost to death. "You know I love you…. April."

"You know I hate being called that, yet you insist on calling me that. You are so lucky you're cute."

Alexa chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know, AJ."

"There ya go, you got it right this time. Too bad I forgot my butterfly stickers at home."

Alexa bumped her best friend with a playful elbow, deciding the teasing could stop now. "I will promise to kick Seth in the dick if he comes near you though."

"Naw, I think a can of mace and a butterfly knife to the shin should be fine."

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Did you bring your knife?"

AJ slowly pulled the sock on her left foot higher up her leg. "No…"

"April Jeanette Lee, hand over your knife."

AJ, pouting like a child, removed her knife from her sock and handed it over to Alexa. "Use my full name again and I'll use it on you."

"Then you won't have anyone to drive you to Chuck E. Cheese. Or the comic book store."

AJ contemplated that fact for a second, then nodded her head. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I can keep you around."

Alexa chuckled and threw her arm around her best friend. "Good. You'll get your knife back at the end of the school year. Now, get in the zone. We got frat boys to cheer."

Roman was irritated. VERY irritated. The first location should've been obvious to everyone, yet it took a "shot in the dark" guess from Chad fucking Gable of all people to figure out that the disjointed string of words and locations the brothers had yelled at Seth meant that they were to go to the statue of SU founder Jess McMahon. Randy Orton, Luke Harper, and a few other actives were waiting there for them, heckling about how long it had taken them to figure out where they were supposed to be and how far behind the last pledge class their time was. Orton then checked Rollins' blindfold and sent the beleaguered boys on their way. Seth, having not been allowed to write down anything he'd been told by the brothers, struggled to remember the next location, but remembered the phrase "pouring eternal," leading Braun Strowman to grumble "the James Dudley Fountain, outside the library." Not having any better ideas, the group jogged toward the other end of campus, not being at all sure of what the next stop held.

The next stop, as it turned out, held big problems. Bray, John Cena, and Sami Zayn, along with a few actives, waited by Dudley Fountain with mischief in their eyes. They singled out Roman almost immediately, opening his backpack and spilling the contents. It occurred to Dean for the first time that he had no fucking idea what was actually in those backpacks, only being sure that the objects were fairly heavy. He saw a brick fall out of Roman's pack, chuckling to himself. "Of course they've got us hauling fucking bricks in this thing."

Bray looked at Roman's brick as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "This brick is mine now, pledge."

Roman began to protest, before remembering that talking back to an active while on a "pledge challenge" was a good way to get one's ass kicked. "Brother Wyatt, I was told that we have to keep all the contents of our pack in order to complete this challenge."

Bray grinned, a sadistic, rye grin. "That's true, pledge Reigns, and yet this brick is mine now. My suggestion to you is to get to the next checkpoint. Not finishing would be worse than finishing without the contents of your pack."

With that, the actives stalked into the shadows, leaving the now agitated pledges to find their third checkpoint.

Alexa and AJ found a scene at the BPO finish line that resembled both a war zone and a rock concert. Dozens of BPO actives were building what looked to be ambush stations from one end of a quiet 50 yd. Field to the other. They were actually on Strongbow Practice Field, the first real playing field on campus. Half the field had become a "Greenspace," a park for students with a pond and walking track. The other half remained as it had always been; a flat, clear spit of grass and dirt that was now used mostly for student organizations to have intramural practice. Tonight, however, it would be "Ground zero" for the first of many rights of passage the BPO pledges would experience.

Alexa was proud as hell of Dean. She knew he was stepping WAYYYY outside what he was comfortable with to pledge this fraternity, and she also knew it was partly because of the opportunities being a BPO could afford him once he graduated. Alexa couldn't help but wonder if his vision of the future included her. He hadn't given her any reason to suspect otherwise, but he wasn't the kind of guy who was open about his intentions with her, or with most people, for that matter. Alexa tried to block the sudden wave of insecurity from taking over her countenance. And now, all of a sudden, she REALLY wished she'd have worn more underwear.

The BPO pledges found their third checkpoint almost by accident. They thought it was the old student dining hall, which was now used for storage, but on the way, they'd passed a small Monument Marker, designating the space where a small band of Patriots had stood their ground in the early days of the American Revolution. There they found no active brothers at all. Only a note that said the next stop would be their last, and that they had to go where great men once had to prove themselves. The boys stood there, tired, sweaty, and completely stumped, until Roman Reigns provided the insight they needed.

"It's the old football practice field. I heard someone talking about it last week. It's where the foreign kids play soccer on sundays. Follow me."

With that, the group of pledges jogged doggedly to their final destination, hoping against hope that they would make the unknown time deadline they were up against.

Seeing that his guys were getting worn down, Dean tried to keep the chatter going while they jogged toward the other end of campus. He also noticed the amount of spectators growing as they ran down the main campus thoroughfare, shirtless and drenched in sweat.

"Hey, guys," Dean called, "anyone else feel like we're on one of those MTV 'Real World/Road Rules' challenges? I watch the shit out of those on youtube."

The group of pledges laughed, several of them having had that exact thought at some point during the complex series of clues and checkpoints.

"Hey Braun," Dean called, continuing his idle chatter, "you call Sarah yet?"

Braun grunted. "Yeah. We went fishin'. She kissed me. It was awesome."

Dean nodded his approval. "And did you call her again?"

"Yeah. She said she'd see me soon. Not sure what that means."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, women are crazy." He turned his attention to the front of the pack.

"Hey Ro-Ro?"

Roman chuckled. He'd seen Dean do this during the brutal summer football workouts in the Florida heat back home. This pledge challenge sucked, but it was a cake walk compared to one of Coach Kurt Angle's patented "four a day" practices.

"Yeah Deano?"

"How's that tall blonde you're so fond of?"

Roman chuckled. Dean's goal during this exercise was to keep your mind off of how tired you were, either by keeping you talking or by annoying you so much that you forgot how pissed you were about the situation you were in.

"She's good, Dean. We're going out tomorrow. How's Alexa?"

Dean chuckled. "Short, hot, and putting up with my sorry ass."

That answer elicited a chuckle from the whole group. The chatter died down for a second, then Dean heard something that he would've bet a million dollars he never would: the gruff, baritone voice of Seth Rollins, in an homage to a cinematic favorite of the three young men who'd come to SU together. The movie was called Stripes, and the words Seth Rollins began to sing were from a popular 1960's song.

Seth took in a deep breath; "There she was, just a walkin' down the street...singin'…"

There was an awkward silence for just a second, until Baron Corbin, himself a big Stripes fan, finished the song line in question; "Doo Wah Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Doo."

Roman picked up where Seth left off. "Snappin' her fingers, and shufflin' her feet, singin'..."

Curtis Axel smiled ruefully. He and his dad watched this movie all the time back home in Minnesota.

"Doo Wah Diddy Diddy Dum Diddy Doo."

Dean smiled. He fucking LOVED this movie. And, moreover, he loved that it reminded him of summer days between practices, when he, Seth, Roman, and Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey would watch this movie or another old comedy with the lights off and the A/C working overtime. And now it was his turn.

"She looked good."

The entire pledge class sang back in unison; "She looked good."

Rollins picked the lead back up. "She looked fine."

The whole group responded again. "She looked fine."

Roman wanted his turn. "She looked good, she looked fine,"

The entire class sang as one; "and I nearly lost my mind…"

The group continued their lighthearted singing through the heart of campus and into the dip in the earth immediately surrounding Strongbow Field.

From atop a hill overlooking the clearing our pledges found themselves spilling into, Christian Cage and Kevin Owens observed the pack of initiates jogging and singing. Cage looked over at Owens, a pleased look on his face.

"Stripes, eh? I like their style."

Owens chuckled. "Me too." He paused. "We can't tell them that."

Cage snickered in agreement. "Fuck no. They have to think they're piles of camel shit or this process loses its meaning, you know?"

Owens laughed a bit harder at the verbal illustration Cage had chosen. "Should we head over?"

Cage nodded. "Oh yeah. Time for 'poultry night' to commence."

With that, the two BPO leaders crept down the hill into the complete darkness of the treeline below.

Dean Ambrose was tired of waiting for any more signs. He looked around at his pledge brothers. Every one of them was sweaty, tired, and out of breath. Dean thought it was ironic that he often ended his nights sweaty, tired, and out of breath, but this was a VERY different scenario. "Fuck this," he thought to himself. There was about an 8 foot gap in the trees surrounding Strongbow Field, and Dean figured this was as good a place as any to find out what they were walking into. He took a deep breath and looked around at his friends.

"Boys, I'm about sick of this shit. I'm walking onto that field, and I don't give a shit what's waiting in the dark. I want to get out of these sweaty-ass shorts, I want to drink beer, and I want my hot girlfriend to tell me how awesome I am. Anyone got a problem with that?"

The rest of the pledges looked at each other. They were tired. They'd probably zigzagged across campus for about a distance of 8 miles, never going below a jog. It was time to end this bullshit.

Roman stood up from a knee. "I'm with you, Deano. Let's ride."

Dean nodded as the two fist bumped.

Seth Rollins stood up. "I can't see, but lead me out there, and I'm with you."

One by one, the remaining pledges stood to their feet, even though they really didn't want to, and collectively morphed into a loose formation behind Roman, Dean, and Seth. Dean took the lead, with Roman holding one of Seth's backpack straps. The pledges cautiously stepped foot into the playing field area and were immediately overcome by the sudden ignition of several groups of bright floodlights. Loud rock music overwhelmed their auditory senses, and they notice with growing alarm the groups of active brothers spread out across the field behind makeshift bunkers. Finally, the pledges' hearts fell into their stomach when they heard the grating, authoritarian voice of Kevin Owens over a bullhorn:

"Pledges. Welcome to 'poultry night!'"

At once, the actives rose from behind their cobbled together shields and began throwing objects that Dean couldn't immediately identify, until one of the objects struck Roman directly in the chest, spilling its contents all over him.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Dean muttered to himself. It all made sense now. The name of the challenge was called "Poultry night", and now Dean knew why.

"Eggs," he mused quietly. "These pricks are throwing eggs."

With greater regularity, and from all over the field, the white oblong objects began hitting both the pledges and the ground all around them. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson had rigged up a couple of poles driven into the ground, using them to mount a "Water balloon launcher." Instead of its intended purpose, however, the two upperclassmen were loading the basket with a full half dozen carton of eggs. Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt, and Randy Orton opted for a much more direct approach, with Randy able to easily hit pledges from the top of a hill some 80 yards away and Luke and Bray tossing them from a protected spot to the pledges right. The pledges, immediately scattered by the opening barrage, forgot completely that their ''Rooster'' was blindfolded, and thus unable to defend himself. Seth was cursing and screaming for help, swatting the air around him in a fruitless attempt to repel the projectiles. Most of the pledges ran for cover, or dove onto the ground, but Dean remembered in the back of his mind some of the last instructions he'd gotten from one of the actives; "the challenge does not end until the 'Rooster' crosses the finish line." While he watched as Bobby Roode came up from behind a pile of downed branches, Dean rushed toward Seth, yelling "let's go" to his pledge brothers. Dean grabbed Seth's backpack strap and ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him toward a giant white chalk line the BPO actives had painted on the field, dragging the confused Rollins along for the ride.

From their perch on the hill behind the BPO actives, Alexa watched Dean lead the pledges with growing interest. For whatever reason, watching Dean be courageous in the face of adversity was a real turn on for her. She wouldn't ever tell anyone that, but Dean's combination of inner and outer strength and resilience was one of her favorite qualities about him. Alexa figured it was partially the fact that she now had a boyfriend who would actually show character and guts in situations like this, rather than just act like a a prick with a douchey accent that smacked her around and talked about the women he cheated on her with openly. "Plus", she noted to herself, "I have been super hot for the guy the last few days." She'd been having trouble controlling urges and cravings of all kinds, and the site of Dean, shirtless, running like one of the doomed 300 Spartans toward the finish line, willing his pledge brothers to action, was just too much for her. She looked over at AJ. "Girl, I'll be right back. Seriously. Two seconds."

AJ looked over at her friend. "You're gonna miss the best part."

Alexa gave her a dirty smile. "No I'm not."

AJ rolled her eyes, shook her head and watched as Alexa darted into the total darkness of the woods surrounding Strongbow, then turned her attention back to the happenings on the field, laughing every time Seth Rollins got hit with an egg.

Dean was just a few steps from the finish line when he heard the crowd grow strangely quiet. He struggled the last several paces, noting that the pummeling had stopped. Finally, Dean stopped, looked up at Kevin Owens, and lightly shoved Seth Rollins across the finish line. After another second of awkward pause, every single person who'd gathered to observe broke out into sustained, wild cheers. The BPO brothers ran headlong towards the pledges, tackling them in giant embraces when they arrived. Dean, for his part, just helped Seth get his blindfold off. The two young men stared at each other for a second, then Dean pulled Seth in for a hug.

"Good job, man. You got us our clues."

Seth pulled away and shook his head. "No way, man. You willed us to the finish line."

Suddenly the boys were overtaken by a swarm of DXA sorority girls. One in particular seemed interested in Dean. She was blonde and wearing an SU cheerleading uniform, but it wasn't Alexa. She walked up to him, grin spread wide across her face, and handed Dean a white towel.

"Hi. I'm Mandy. We haven't met."

Dean chuckled. Alexa would KICK HIS ASS if she saw this go down. In fact, he didn't even have a chance to introduce himself in return. He was trying to get as much egg off himself as possible when he heard the voice of his girlfriend.

"Dean!" Alexa called, spotting her man.

Dean waited for her to find him, then waited for Lex to introduce him to this Mandy chick.

"Mandy, this is Dean. My boyfriend. Dean, this is Mandy. She's a freshman cheerleader."

Dean didn't really understand women. In fact, he found them mystifying. One thing Dean had no trouble interpreting was the tone in Alexa's voice, both when she introduced him as her boyfriend and when she was giving Dean Mandy's introduction. As Alexa got closer, she pulled Dean in for a steamy kiss, right in front of Mandy. When she pulled away from Dean, she began a new line of questioning.

"Babe, are you going to BPO after this?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I think we have to. All the beer is over there."

Alexa shook her head. "Ok, I'll see you there. But we can't stay too long, otherwise…"

Alex continued her statement, but she listed the things the couple wouldn't be able to do if Dean got back too late directly into his ear. In a tone barely above a whisper.

"Don't stay too long, babe. I NEED you in my room."

Dean chuckled. That was NO problem with him. Alexa was by far the best he'd ever had in that department, and he wasn't going to just screw that up. Alexa pulled away from him, needing to get in line with her cheerleading friends to get on the van back to main campus. Before she left, however, she reached in to give Dean another satisfying kiss, then the sultry Alexa Bliss shoved something into Dean's pocket. Dean watched as Alexa walked away from him, swinging her hips more obviously than she would have otherwise.

Dean stood for a second in stunned disbelief. That wasn't normally Alexa. In fact, other than the night she'd shown up at his door and "aggressively consented," as Dean liked to call it, she really wasn't very forward at all. She thought she was, but Dean had known LOTS of girls in high school who threw themselves at guys. Alexa didn't throw herself at anyone. She allowed herself to be caught, but she didn't throw herself at him. Until tonight. But, if Alexa had "quality time" on the brain, then who was he to argue? He shrugged, turned, and wiped his face one more time. He felt the object Alexa had placed in his pocket rub against his thigh. Dean stopped, made sure no one was looking at him, and reached into his pocket.

"Oh shit," he thought to himself, chuckling aloud. Something was up with his girlfriend. He didn't know if she was drunk, or whatever, but she was sailing straight into uncharted waters. Alexa was the kind of girl to whisper to you what she wanted. She was the kind of girl to occasionally send a risque pic via cellphone, but Dean Ambrose had never for a second imagined she was the type to stuff her underwear in his pocket.

The scene at BPO was pandemonium. That's the best word to describe it. Pandemonium. It looked like something from Lord of the Flies. Or Camp Nowhere. In Dean's current state, he really couldn't discern which one. He'd been at the house less than 20 minutes, and he was already a bit buzzed. The 5 count of Wild Turkey that Bobby Roode had poured down his throat within seconds of arriving hadn't helped. Neither had the 3 beers he'd shotgunned with Seth and Roman. And now he was leaned against the wall, watching his gorgeous girlfriend dance suggestively with her best friend AJ. Dean was fighting the state of semi-awareness that often came with the level of intoxication Dean was currently approaching, but it helped his alertness a great deal when Christian Cage came up to him.

"Hey man."

Dean grinned and raised his beer. "Mr. President."

Christian chuckled. "So, I wanted to tell you how impressed the officers were with how you got the guys through the challenge."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, man, it was Seth and Ro. They led us. I just ran."

Christian clapped Dean on the back. "No way. We saw you lead those guys when they were tired. Don't deny it. Own that shit. You have potential no one else here has."

Dean shrugged. "Thanks, I guess." He opened another can of cheap beer, then refocused his attention toward Christian. "So, how'd we do? I know we were short a brick, but-"

Dean was cut off by Christian's forceful laugh. "Dude. Seriously. We don't give a shit about that."

The annoyance flared up inside Dean Ambrose. "Really? Then why tell us you're timing us?"

Cage chuckled again. "So you'd run." He looked at Ambrose. "This is your pledging process. Trying to find logic in it is a mistake. Sure the things we make you do are humiliating, but they are also meant to make you closer to your brothers. Do you know what happened with Kevin and Sami during their poultry run?"

Dean shook his head.

"Sami was the rooster. Right out of the gate, he tripped and broke his ankle. What did Kevin do?"

"Carry Sami?" Dean guessed, figuring where this was going.

Christian nodded his head. "Flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him all over. Let me tell you, that couldn't've been easy. Sami is a lot heavier than he looks."

Dean found the aforementioned duo across the room; Kevin was pouring beer down a funnel into a rubber hose Sami was drinking from. A classic 'beer bong'.

"Do you think we did a good job tonight? Bonding, I mean." Dean asked, polishing off another can of beer.

Christian chuckled. "Absolutely. I've never seen a group of pledges break out into song before, and I doubt it'll happen ever again. You guys are as tightly knit as my grandma's sweater. And she's a pro."

Dean snickered at the stupid comment. It seemed that Christian was right. Dean knew he could trust his BPO brothers even before he did this race with him. Roman and Seth were his best friends already, but the majority of the group were starting to feel more like a family than a group of fraternity pledges.

"I'm starting to think the same thing, Christian." Dean agreed.

"I was going to ask if Ryder was still bummed about being left out, but…" Christian gestured at a couch near the wall. Bayley was sitting in Zack's lap; They happened to be in a pretty intense makeout session.

"Nah, I'm sure Bayley'll make him ok." Dean joked, making Christian chuckle.

"If you'll excuse me, Dean, I need to be a gracious president and chat with a few others." Before walking away, Christian paused. "I shouldn't pick favorites. But if I were to graduate tomorrow, and a new president would be elected, I would vouch for you big time." He slapped Dean on the back, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "You're shaping up to be presidential material."

Dean smirked. Giving his best impression of the 45th president, he said. "It's gonna be huge."

Christian shook his head and gave Dean a quick grin before rounding the corner into the kitchen.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Dean's pint sized girlfriend latched onto his back. "Hey, baby," Alexa hummed, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. "You looked so great out there. All shirtless and sweaty."

Dean spun his girl around in his arms so she was still wrapped around his frame but now face to face with him. "Yeah? Did you like seeing me like that?"

Alexa nodded her head, biting her lip. "I think we should head back to my place so I can see you like that all over again."

"What about AJ?"

"She's…" Alexa craned her neck to spot AJ. "Oh," Much to her surprise, as well as Dean's, AJ was slow dancing in the mix of all the chaos with SU lineman Luke Harper. "Slow dancing to 'Enter Sandman'."

"It's a classic love song," Dean stated. "'Off to never never land,' states that he is taking his lover to a lovely seafood restaurant for lobster and calamari."

"I'd skip straight to dessert," Alexa's tone was low and seductive, which was never the case unless they were alone in Alexa's bedroom.

"Speaking of dessert," Dean whispered to his girl. "Wanna explain to me why there's a pair of black lace panties in my pocket?"

Alexa gave a faux expression of innocence like she had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean? I would never do something like that."

"Right, and me talking to that blonde bimbo didn't touch any nerves?" Alexa's face suddenly darkened in frustration. "Uh huh, I thought so."

Alexa dropped to her feet with a soft thud. "You want me to let those bitches think you're available?"

"No-"

"You are MINE, Dean Cornelius Ambrose…. MINE."

Dean, taken aback by Alexa's aggressive nature, raised his hands in defence. "Ok, it's cool, babe. My dick and heart belongs to you."

Alexa smiled, seemingly happy again. "Good. Now before you take me to my room and fuck my brains out," Dean quickly looked around to make sure no one heard Alexa's colorful choice of words. "Take me to Roadie's."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Chicken. Tenders."

Dean really couldn't make heads or tails of Alexa's new behavior. He really, honestly, truly wanted to be excited that she wanted to be ravished so badly, but it wasn't like her. The occasional nude and dirty talk in the bedroom was normal. But in public, surrounded by people, was unusual. And stuffing her underwear in Dean's pocket was unsurprisingly shocking.

"You got it, babe." Dean gave his little goddess a peck on the forehead and followed her out of the BPO house, but decided to get to the bottom of this mystery before anyone had their brains fucked out.


	29. Chapter 29

For the second time that night, Dean Ambrose found himself tired, sweaty, and out of breath. Alexa had jumped him almost before he could even get the door closed, and the two quickly became one big pile of elbows and red-highlighted hair. Normally, the two young lovers stayed in a familiar geographical pattern, tending mostly to make love in either Alexa's bed or occasionally in the shower. This time, however, Alexa seemed determined to test the structural integrity of most of the furniture in her room and in the common area. She'd taken him into the kitchen, jumped on the counter and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, asking him to do things he'd done before, but in a vernacular that was entirely new, coming from her. That was just the first of many stops on a whirlwind tour of "quality time" the likes of which Dean hadn't experienced at all with his tiny minx. It was SO out of character for Alexa that Dean was convinced something was up. He didn't know if her body had been taken over by one of those sex crazed aliens, like in Species, or if she'd had too much to drink, or what the deal was, but clearly Alexa wasn't the same woman she'd been a week ago. Dean wasn't sure whether to worry or just enjoy the ride.

Now she laid next to him, fast asleep, wearing only a t-shirt of his that she'd thrown on once she was sure she was through being naked for the time being. Her serene face gave no hint of the sex-hungry demon she'd transformed into earlier. Her head pressed tightly against Dean's chest, and her body docked with his perfectly, as though she'd been designed specifically to fit there. Dean HATED taking the chance of waking her up, but right now he had pressing matters. Namely, a visit to the bathroom and maybe a fresh beer. With as much stealth as he could muster in his still intoxicated, post-coital state, Dean slid off the edge of the bed and crept into Alexa's hallway. He'd heard Alexa say that Nia was over at Titus's last night, since he lived off campus, and Dean REALLY hoped he wasn't just making that up. Clad only in a clean pair of athletic shorts, Dean crept toward the bathroom. After taking care of his business there, Dean looked to make sure Alexa was still asleep, then shuffled almost silently toward the couch. Lex could be a pretty heavy sleeper, especially when she was drunk, but Dean didn't want to take ANY chances where his now- satiated girlfriend was concerned.

He slumped onto Alexa's couch, unsure of his next move. He'd hoped to get to the bottom of Alexa's new outlook before succumbing to her...charms, but, as it turned out, Miss Bliss knew his biggest weakness; a beautiful woman pulling his shorts down with her teeth. He snickered to himself. That was...something else he'd never seen from Lex. He wasn't saying he didn't like it, but he WAS growing more curious by the second. Dean made the first decision he'd made alone in several hours; he was getting another beer. Quietly, he pushed himself up from the sofa, crept into the kitchen, and grabbed a couple of cold domestics. Alexa was on his mind. But, she was fast asleep, and Dean hoped she'd stay that way for a while yet. So, rather than choosing to worry at that moment, he turned the tv on softly and caught the highlights from the sporting events he'd missed that day.

Dean was most of the way through his second beer, had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and was drifting back to sleep when he heard Alexa's door creak open. He listened as she walked into the bathroom, then noticed that when the door opened a minute or two later, he didn't detect any walking sounds. He peered over his shoulder and noticed Alexa standing, silently looking at him.

"Hey," he murmured, trying not to startle her.

Her answer came in even more quietly. "Hey babe."

Dean sensed that something was on her mind. He turned again and gave her the softest version of that half-smile that he could muster. "C'mere," he continued, extending his arm toward Alexa. She traipsed slowly around the couch and came to rest on his lap, her legs sticking out to the side from him. He gave her a "once over", noting that she looked worn out, AND that she'd put on some jogging shorts before leaving her room. Lex laid her head on Dean's shoulder, and he noticed for the first time how truly content he felt when she was close to him.

"Hey babe, what's going on with you?" He gently cupped her chin under his hand, forcing her to make eye contact. "You've been acting...different lately. Not bad. Just different."

Alexa nodded, and wiped a forming tear from her eye. "I know. Part of it….part of it is I feel like I have to keep you interested."

Dean straightened his posture, mildly surprised by what he was hearing. "What do you mean, Lex?"

She sniffed, sat up, and continued. "Well, like, you dated SO many girls in high school. The guys make jokes about it. And it sounds like they all just couldn't wait to jump you."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that didn't suck." Alexa punched his arm playfully and rolled her eyes while Dean lightly shoved her with his hand.

Lex wasn't done. "And before you, you could count my number of total consensual encounters on two hands. And you'd barely need the second one…."

She trailed off. Dean knew where this was going, and it was absolute nonsense. "Hey," he returned, seeking eye contact again. "Knock that shit off. You have NOTHING to prove to me. Honestly?" He paused, trying to form his next words carefully. "I'm interested in you because of who you are, not because of who you are in there." He gestured haphazardly towards Alexa's room. "I meant what I said a couple weeks ago about always being willing to move at your pace."

Alexa nodded. "I know, but it seems like the last week or so I've been so 'up and down' with my feelings. Like, for real, I saw you running into Strongbow shirtless and ALL I could think about was how hot you looked and I instantly became this lust-crazed party monster." Dean chuckled at this description, and Alexa slapped him on the arm again. "It's not funny," she groaned. "When we got to the field all I could think about was jumping you ASAP. Then I saw you talking to that bleach-blonde dick garage Mandy and I contemplated a double homicide." She drew a breath while Dean got a good laugh from the phrase "dick garage."

"Stop laughing," she insisted, not yet done trying to make her point. She wiped another tear, trying to maintain composure, and pulled Dean in for a short kiss. "I love you. A lot. And I can't bear the thought of not being with you."

Dean started softly rubbing Alexa's back, gently urging her to get everything off her chest.

"Lex, no one's talking about not being with you. Where is this coming from?"

Lex sighed again, the tears coming a little faster now. "I don't know babe. I really don't. I just feel so emotionally unstable right now. Like, one minute I'm fine and the next minute I'm Courtney Love."

Dean snickered at this comparison. "As long as you don't kill me and then make it look like a suicide…"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "If Mandy keeps her hands off I won't have to."

Dean considered saying something snarky, but he could tell Alexa was serious. "What did I tell you, like, just a few days ago? I have it made, why would I want to ruin this?"

Much to Dean's chagrin, Alexa burst into tears. "I don't know. Maybe one day you come over and decide you're sick of me and leave me for that fake tit bimbo."

Dean shook his head. "They're fake, really?"

Alexa shot him a death glare. "Not important right now, dingus. But yes. Super fake." She started lightly running her hands through Dean's unruly hair, stopping periodically to dab her eyes with her t-shirt. "What I mean is, like, this is uncharted territory for both of us. This is the longest relationship you've ever been in. And, it's the first one I've been in since high school that didn't involve me getting treated like absolute shit. So, maybe I have less 'experience' than what is considered normal, but that's not entirely my fault."

Dean wanted to ask what he had to do to show Alexa that he wasn't going anywhere, but he knew, as her boyfriend, that was something he had to figure out on his own. There was one method he'd seen his adopted dad use that he thought might apply here: retail diversion.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Alexa wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"So, I got this mixer thing at BPO. First of all, would you do me the honor of coming with me?"

Alexa grinned, the type of smile Dean hoped for from her on a daily basis. "Why Dean, are you asking me to your fraternity function?"

Dean gave her his best "cat ate the canary" grin. "Yes. Yes I am."

Alexa kissed him again lightly. "I would love to."

Dean continued smiling. "Good, because if you said 'no' it was gonna be a bitch to track Mandy down on such short notice…"

Dean's smile turned into a look of pain as Alexa pinched him on his arm.

"Ow Ow Ow OW!"

Alexa smiled. "That's what you get, jerk."

"Yeah, I probably deserved that. Anyway," He pulled Lex close to him, "we have to wear like, appropriate costumes or whatever. It's the 'Roaring 20's' or some shit."

Alexa's face lit up. "'Dappers and Flappers'. I've wanted to go to that party since I was a freshman."

"They do it every year?"

"Yes, it's BPO tradition!"

Dean smirked at the childlike excitement on his girl's face. Giving his best impression of a 1920's New York broker, Dean said. "Well, baby doll, looks like I'll have to take ya on the town. We need costumes, and we have exactly one day to get them. Looks like it's Manhattan or bust, baby."

Alexa lit up. "You're taking me shopping in New York City tomorrow?"

Dean nodded. "Yep. I need a suit and you," he gave her another look up and down, "you're just going to be the hottest flapper this town has ever seen."

Alexa batted her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "You think so?"

Dean chuckled. "I sure do, babe. So, be ready at 7:30 PM. We're going as soon as I get showered after practice."

Alexa giggled and nodded coyly. "I'm so excited, Dean. This is seriously the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time." She drew Dean in with both arms, giving him one of the hugs he loved so much. Then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Hard. "Thank you."

Dean smiled. "You're worth it, babygirl."

Alexa grinned again. "I know."

Zack Ryder woke up with his girlfriend's face nuzzled into his chest and his phone absolutely erupting with notifications. He reached towards his nightstand with his good arm and peered into the screen, his eyes struggling to focus. He read the manic series of texts from Dean, telling him of his intention to take Alexa into the city to go shopping for costumes and would he and Bayley like to go? Zack grinned. That was a fantastic idea, and maybe a trip into NYC would take Bayley's mind off of blaming herself for Zack's accident. "In fact," Zack opined to himself, "this might give me a chance to combine a couple things I'd planned." Zack was hoping to whisk Bayley away to New York City in a limo sometime in the next week or so to do something special for her.

Dean. That's a great idea. But what if we took the girls in a limo?

Zack waited a few seconds for his reply.

Great fuckin' idea, except where can we get a limo on 12 hrs notice?

Zack snickered. Clearly Dean didn't know him well enough yet to understand that his parents had connections that ran deep in both NYC and Boston. Scoring a limo by 7 PM would be child's play. The more difficult part would be getting his mom to let him use her account at Monsoon's Costumers off of 42nd street. But Zack was pretty sure he could make that work, too.

Bro, leave it to me. Be ready after practice. I'll take care of it.

Dean shrugged. If Zack was so confident, let him take care of it.

Dean had a question for Zack: So, how many can I invite? Charlotte and Ro don't have costumes yet either.

Cool. Invite them.

Dean grimaced. This was going to be the hard part. He'd made an inner decision after "poultry night" to try to mend fences with Seth, and he knew inviting everyone but him would be perceived by Seth as him being knocked down a peg, but he also knew Zack wouldn't take very kindly to Seth being involved. Still, Dean decided, he had to try.

Man, I gotta invite Seth too. I promise to stay on his ass and make sure he doesn't fuck with you and Bayley. It might actually help to pretend it's no big deal.

Dean waited for what seemed like a small eternity. He came to wonder if he had crossed a line in asking Zack to invite Seth after he was being so generous.

After a few more minutes, Dean's phone lit up.

Bay says it's fine, so I guess…

Dean glanced at the little goddess curled up on his lap; She must've fallen back asleep at some point when Dean was texting back and forth with Zack. No matter, she looked beautiful when she was asleep in his arms. It really was nothing short of a miracle that he had her. Dean mentally cursed himself for letting such Ryan Gosling rom-com-esque thoughts enter his mind.

Deciding to call it a night, even though it was close to 5 am, Dean shot Roman and Seth twin text messages.

After practice meet behind practice field. costume shopping 4 BPO party on thursday.

Locking his screen and tossing it to the opposite side of the couch, Dean wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and attempted to get some sleep before his study group.

Seth hadn't gone to bed after the BPO party ended. He was drunk, wallowing in his own self pity, and just looking for someone who was unfortunate enough to listen to his intoxicated rambling. A lot of things were on his mind: AJ, BPO, football, Dean and Roman, but Dana most of all. The look she gave him the night she went home with AJ stuck in his mind. Maybe she was silently asking him to stop her, maybe she was silently telling him to shove it up his ass, or maybe he had hit the bottle too hard and was overthinking everything.

Seth wandered for what seemed like hours. At this point, class was the last thing on his mind. What he knew he needed at that moment was something caffeinated and something else extremely greasy and preferably deep fried. It didn't phase Seth how far he had walked until he stopped seeing the tall buildings on campus and started walking through a more rural area. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a large fluorescent sign that simply read: " Casa de Vega: Open 24 Hours." Giving in to the growling in his stomach and aftermath of a night of drinking Seth figured it was worth a shot.

The inside was about what Seth expected. It closely resembled a chain of diner's that he heard was recently ditched and dined a few days prior. There was only one other person there; A lone man sitting at the bar drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Take a seat wherever you want, sir," Called a bodiless voice. "A server will be right with you."

Seth chose the booth closest to him. It occurred to him, when he sat down, just how tired his legs were. He must've walked further into town, because he did not recognize the area surrounding the diner.

"Coffee, sir?"

Seth turned his focus to the young woman standing over him with a pot of coffee. She must've been close to his age, maybe a little younger. She had black hair and tanned skin, but what caught Seth's eye was her exponential beauty. She was pretty, Seth took notice of that right away, and he couldn't help but wonder why her smile was so infectious.

Seth, once realizing he was staring, nodded his head and held up his coffee cup. "Sure. Thanks."

"Rough night?" The waitress asked, friendly smile still on her face.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Well the coffee is extra strong today. I'll try to help make your day better."

Seth smiled, not being able to help it anymore. "Thanks. Where are you from? I love that accent."

"New York. My dad's from Mexico so I got a little Spanish accent too."

Seth took a sip of the warm coffee. "I like it. Coffee's great too, by the way."

The waitress gave Seth another smile. "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes."

Seth watched the girl walk away, not being able to keep himself from staring at her exquisite features. "Damn, she's fine," he mused to himself. He wasn't sure she was any taller than Alexa, but she had a huge smile and appeared to be of a genuine and kind nature, "although," he admitted to himself, "she could be working me for a tip."

Seth enjoyed his coffee for another minute before his server came back. Seth found himself in the middle of that delicate dance where one tries to read a female server's name tag without looking like a pervert.

"Did you decide what you wanted?" She asked.

Seth stopped his attempt at seeing her name tag for now. "Yeah, the spinach and mushroom omelette. With a side of bacon please."

The girl nodded her head like she was impressed with Seth's order. "Ah, I like your taste. That's my favorite. Aside from the bacon."

"You're not that kind of person that's gonna tell me how bad of a guy I am for eating bacon, right?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I need a tip." She gave a wink at the end to show she was just joking.

Seth nodded his head and smirked. "Well, uh…" Seth trailed off, hoping she would pick up on his cue.

"Zelina," she grinned. "Zelina Vega."

Seth smiled and nodded again. "Zelina," He decided to press his luck a little bit. "Hermosa, como la persona a quien pertenece."

Zelina took a step back, taken off guard by Seth's sudden forwardness. "Oh, well thank you…"

"Seth."

Zelina smiled while unsuccessfully hiding her bashfulness. "Seth, gracias por el cumplido. Apuesto a que a tu novia le gustas mucho."

"I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm sure you're right."

Zelina, once again speechless, simply smiled a beautiful smile and hurried away from Seth's table. Seth laughed quietly at the coy behavior of his attractive server. He checked his phone absentmindedly, seeing the invite from Dean to go with Alexa and he to New York City tonight. He really didn't want to, because Zack would be there, and because he was mildly irritated with Alexa and Charlotte for their roles in the destruction of his Impala. He texted Dean back, letting him know that he appreciated the invite and would come with them, and would try to get along with Zack, Lex, and Charlotte. He chuckled, rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back toward his server, who was carrying a steaming ivory dish toward him. Zelina slid the tray in front of him, allowing him a moment to take it in, then lowered herself into the other side of the booth, slightly surprising Rollins.

"So, Seth, what's your tale? What's a nice guy like you doing out at 5:34 AM?" She looked over at the clock, confirming the time.

Seth took a big bite of his omelette, nodding his approval. "This is really good." He caught the gaze of his server, processing her question. "So, tonight was 'poultry night' for the fraternity I'm pledging."

Zelina chuckled. "Is that why all those shit-faced dumbasses were in here earlier covered in eggs or whatever?"

Seth laughed. "Yeah, probably. I'm actually surprised I'm eating eggs now. Or ever again." Zelina laughed softly again, then rose quickly.

"Let me get you more coffee. That way my boss won't yell at me for sitting with you."

Zelina brought one of those big glass restaurant style coffee pitchers over to Seth's table and refilled his cup. She also brought him a water and more napkins.

"There. Now you have everything you might ask me for."

Seth chuckled. "Actually, do you have Cholula?"

Zelina grinned. "Of course."

She bolted up again, disappearing into a back section of the small diner. She emerged a minute or two later with a bottle of Seth's requested hot sauce, then re-took her seat across from him.

"So," she began again. "Nice boy. Late night. What happened?"

Seth didn't know why he was so willing to tell her the whole story. Upon reflection, he guessed it was because she was the one initiating the conversation AND because he didn't once feel like he was being judged. He began way back with the destruction of his car, what caused that, and his current outlook on his friends and their women. Zelina listened. She didn't offer much in the way of feedback. Not right away. Seth stopped to eat periodically, but otherwise maintained a steady stream of verbiage until his omelette was gone. Once he was done Zelina, having not had any other tables come in, apparently, quickly took his plate to the kitchen and returned. Seth was confused, as he hadn't seen Zelina take any tables since he'd gotten there.

"Hey, are you not supposed to be like, working or something?"

Zelina showed him that grin that he was beginning to appreciate more and more. "You were my last table, 'mano. I've been off for;" she looked up at the clock, which currently read 6:05, "5 minutes. So you have my undivided attention."

Seth chuckled. "So, after hearing all that, you must think I'm a real piece of shit."

Zelina giggled lightly. "No, I think you did a shitty thing. But don't let that make you believe that you're a shitty person because of that. We all do dumb stuff sometimes. But you can't let it beat you, you know?"

Seth shook his head and smiled ruefully. "I'm not. I think my friends are about done with me, but I just wish I could make everything go away, you know?"

Zelina nodded thoughtfully. "I do know. But sadly you can't make everything magically disappear. You have to face the consequences of your actions. Whether you want to or not."

Seth nodded his head slowly. "I'm just afraid my friends hate me."

"I'm sure they'll be surprised if you apologize. Then go from there."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Have you tried?"

Seth thought it over for a second. "No, I guess not."

"Then you know what to do," Zelina stood up from the table. "But I gotta get goin'. I have class in an hour."

"You go to SU?"

Zelina shook her head. "Next year. I'm a senior in high school."

Seth's mind suddenly felt guilty about checking out a high school girl.

"I almost forgot," Zelina slid Seth a slip of paper. "Your bill." After that, she walked back to the kitchen, out of Rollins' sight.

Seth checked the paper, but the thing that caught his eye was the ten digit phone number with a heart next to it. Seth chuckled to himself and saved the number in his phone. After leaving enough cash on the table to pay for his breakfast twice, Seth shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled quickly into the crisp fall morning air.

Ordinarily, Wednesdays moved pretty fast for Alexa. She loved her class, and checking in with her professor for her online hybrid class, but today she was just ready to be done with it. She could remember a time not too terribly long ago where she was getting smacked around daily. Now, she was constantly surprised by the thoughtfulness and generosity of her boyfriend. Dean's driver's license said he was eighteen, but Alexa thought of him as an old soul. It was a quick walk from her last class of the day to Poffo Hall. When she arrived to her room, Alexa dropped off her notebooks, said hi and bye to Nia, then left again to make it to cheerleading practice.

Practice was only hard because when weather permitted, the cheerleaders practiced outside, giving them a full view of football practice. Alexa struggled to pay attention to practice knowing Dean was so close, and that their immediate future held an evening of unique and unforgettable goings on. Practice ended much as it began, with a quick talk with AJ and Beth and an evil glare at Mandy. Then Alexa did something she usually made every attempt to avoid; she showered in the locker room. It wasn't that Alexa was like, morally opposed to it or anything, but she found that her past issues with body image tended to be at their most likely to rear their ugly head when he was at her most physically vulnerable. And, without being too dramatic, being naked in front of a dozen of the most fit girls in the school tended to leave one vulnerable. She powered through it, though, with AJ in the partition next to her joking with her the entire time helping her forget her situational anxiety. AJ even joked about this being "wayyyy less fun than the last time she was in the shower with a blonde." Alexa chuckled and rolled her eyes. She wrapped herself carefully with towels, then began her quick ritual of getting ready. It struck her as odd to be doing it twice in a day, but she didn't mind if it meant looking nice for this special evening. She applied just a bit of makeup, checked her outfit, an understated white long sleeve button-up shirt with black dress pants, and locked her bag with her practice clothes in her locker. She threw her purse over her shoulder, gave herself a final check in the mirror, and strode confidently into the cooling Stamford evening.

Alexa Bliss would've bet anything that once Dean had the idea to take her costume hunting in Manhattan, that he would've let that be the end of it. Dean was very often thoughtful and kind, but very rarely extravagant. That opinion was in jeopardy, however, as Alexa turned the corner behind the practice facility to see Dean perched on the hood of a black limousine, smug half-smile firmly in place. Alexa's face gave away her inner mixture of wonder and befuddlement as she picked up the pace toward her grinning boyfriend.

"Holy shit, Dean, you didn't have to do this."

Dean snickered. "Well, it wasn't just for us…"

His voice tailed off as the rear passenger door opened, revealing a grinning, slightly tipsy Bayley Martinez.

"Alexa, hey! It's like prom! Only this time my date wants to french me!"

Alexa chuckled. "Hey, Bay, been hitting the champagne a little early?"

Bayley giggled. "No." She hiccuped. "I hit the champagne exactly on schedule."

Alexa laughed heartily. "Well, I hope you saved me some."

Bayley nodded and smiled bigger. "There's a whole bar. It's like Robert Downey Jr.'s house in here."

Alexa walked toward the door Bayley came out of, looking back at Dean. "You coming, babe?"

Dean nodded again. "Yeah, but I'm making sure our other guests find us easily."

Alexa gave him a confused look. "Babe, it's a limo. I don't think they're going to confuse us with anyone else."

Dean gave her the most deadpan look he'd given anyone. "You never know. It could be Burt Reynolds or something."

Alexa rolled her eyes and gave Dean a playful middle finger. "I'm getting in the limo. Feel free to join me."

Alexa slid into one of the limo's expansive leather seats, noting that Zack appeared much more sober than Bayley, and smiled broadly at both of them. "Hey guys."

Zack nodded. "Hey Lex." Alexa smile grew even wider as Bayley handed her a glass flute filled with champagne.

"Here you go, Lex."

Alexa took the champagne flute from Bayley and sipped from it carefully.

"Mmmmm. I'm not sure if I've ever had champagne before, but this is REALLY good."

Bayley grinned and nodded her agreement. "Yeah, Zack says it's a really good brand." She looked at Zack for help with pronouncing the name of the champagne. "Don, Dom-"

Alexa cut her off, wide-eyed and excited. "Dom Perignon? Shit, Bay, this is like twelve hundred dollars a bottle!"

Bayley froze as Zack chuckled. She looked over at Zack. "Only the vintages from the twenties or something. This is…" he glanced at the bottle, "2009." He chuckled. "It's probably sixty dollars a bottle, so bottom's up."

Alexa nodded. "Cool." She drained her glass of the amber liquid, then her brain caught up. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Zack shrugged, trying to make his mastery of things like this seem like not a big deal. "Eh, my dad has some money. You end up hearing lots of stuff like that."

Bayley thought for a second about telling Alexa more about Zack's background and how he'd been able to get such great seats at the baseball game, but she'd sensed before that Zack didn't necessarily feel super comfortable when people talked about it, so she let it go.

Alexa held out her empty glass toward Bayley. "Hit me, Bay."

Bayley grinned and poured another helping of the liquid into her glass, giggling half-drunkenly with her friend.

When Roman emerged from the locker room with Seth behind him, he was unsurprisingly shocked to see a stretch limo parked alongside the curb. More surprising, their childhood best friend was sitting on the roof of said limousine with a bottle of champagne.

"Hey, fuckers," Dean hollered when his best friends got close to the limo. "I thought this'd be nice a touch. Champagne, drunk girls, we're all getting laid… Well, not all of us."

Roman chuckled at Seth's annoyed expression and Dean's joke. Seth shook his head and crawled into the limo, being engulfed in a few excited shouts and loud pop music.

"We gotta stop by Char's dorm. I guess she skipped out on practice, which is… Really unlike her."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you knocked her up and didn't know."

"Yeah, cuz I'm dumb enough to not wear a condom, right?"

Dean took a long drink from his bottle of champagne. "She's on the pill, amigo, I'm good," He hopped off the roof of the limo and handed the bottle over to Roman. "But, right now, we need to get our ladies some 1920's costumes."

Roman took a sip from the bottle of champagne. After deciding it was bearable, he took a long swig with a satisfied head nod. "Where are we going to do that exactly?"

"New York, red light district, maybe Times Square. I don't know, man."

"I don't think New York has a red light district. Besides, you have a girlfriend."

"I meant pot."

"Oh," Roman nodded his head and popped open the door to the limo. "Talk to Bray; He said he knows a guy."

Dean followed his friend into the limo. As soon as he sat down, Alexa dove into his lap and threw her arms around his neck with a deep kiss. "I *hic* am ready to go."

Dean glanced at Bayley with a huge smile on his face. "What have you done to my girlfriend?"

Bayley began giggling uncontrollably. Zack chuckled at his drunken mess of a girlfriend. "They found the champagne and haven't stopped drinking it since."

Almost on cue, Bayley crawled across the seat and came to rest on Zack's lap. "Zaaack, my prom date didn't kiss me. So you have to. *Hic*. Ok?"

"Alright," Dean slapped the glass divider between the passenger area and the driver. "We're ready to go…"

"Richard." Zack informed.

"Dick." Dean laughed then kissed the blonde cheerleader giggling in his lap.

Roman quickly joined his friends in the limo as it set off for Flair hall.

Charlotte paced around her dorm room, wondering if she applied the right amount of make-up for her trip to New York with Roman. This wasn't like her, being nervous about meeting up with a guy to go to New York with them. She had been to the Big Apple with her dad's work colleague's sons a million times but Roman was someone she really liked spending time with. She took another look in the mirror; Her lipstick was a sweet shade of pink, her eyes were shaded a color lighter than her normal skin tone, and her mascara was perfect. Her outfit of choice, blue jeans and a white t-shirt, was just the right amount of casual but attractive in her opinion.

"Char?"

Charlotte walked out of the bathroom. Roman was standing in the middle of her common room.

"Hey." Roman said with a chuckle. His eyes suddenly lit up as his jaw dropped slightly. "You look great, babe."

Charlotte smiled. "You are correct," She gave Roman a quick kiss on the lips then grabbed her purse and phone from the counter. "Are we taking my car?"

"Actually, Dean and Zack got a limo to take us."

Charlotte tilted her head. "Really? What a douche."

"What?"

"I've had so many billionaire brats show up to my house millions of times in limos, sports cars, and a helicopter once."

Roman feigned a look of disappointment on his face and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll let Jeebs know we don't need the private jet or private island anymore."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You still have to pay him for the whole day."

"Of course, he has seven imaginary kids and a wife to feed," Charlotte chuckled and punched Roman in the shoulder. "He's got bills to pay, ya know."

"Yeah, well, you have me to look after."

Roman considered pressing his luck and asking if that meant they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend but he decided against it since it would more than likely lead to an argument. It irked Roman to continue sleeping with Charlotte and take her on 'dates' and not get the privilege of calling Charlotte his girlfriend. In a way, he understood why she didn't want that label, but Roman was still upset about it.

"That's true," Roman agreed, mentally pushing back the urge to bring up commitment.

Charlotte pressed her eyebrows together. "You ok?"

Roman, coming out of his trance fully, nodded his head. "You just look so beautiful. Like… Greek goddess beauty."

Charlotte's emerald eyes sparkled. "Are you trying to get in my pants before we leave?"

Roman smirked. "Is it working?"

"A little."

"Well, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, we have people waiting for us so we can't have sex."

"Darn, I really wanted to but I guess we can't ever again," Charlotte added a wink for good measure.

Roman nodded, wrapped his arm around Charlotte's waist, then lead her out the door.

Seth was about as uncomfortable as a burlap thong. If the tacky pop music and cheap champagne wasn't enough, it was the sight of the girl he once found irresistible kissing her boyfriend and trying to maneuver around his bad shoulder so he could grope her backside with his good hand. Along with that, Alexa was staring at him like he was on fire.

"What?" Seth asked semi-annoyed, finding Alexa's staring grating.

"Your hair is gay." Alexa slurred.

Dean snickered while Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, dude, relax," Dean said. "She's drunk, Bayley's drunk, you gotta enjoy life sometimes." He slid his friend an unopened bottle of bourbon. "Try the good shit. Zack says it's from '87."

"Uh, '84, actually," Zack corrected, managing to push Bayley off of his person for a moment. "It's from Kentucky. Brewed there then shipped from New Orleans."

"Holy shit, it's like Mardi Gras, Seth," Dean uncapped the bottle himself and took a swig. "Good God, that's the good shit."

"Did you say Mardi Gras?" Charlotte asked, crawling into the limo with Roman behind her.

"Yeah, take your top off, we're having a contest."

"He's joking, Bayley," Zack nearly shouted as his girlfriend started pulling her shirt over her head. "Don't do that here."

"He said it's a contest though," Bayley whined.

"I'll take Zack's word for it, Bay." Dean said.

Charlotte and Roman took their spots across from Seth. Charlotte gave Seth a sheepish, semi-serious smile. Seth pretended like he hadn't noticed.

"How's your car, Seth?" Charlotte asked.

Seth was going to start arguing with her, but her voice wasn't taunting or mocking him but sounded like general concern.

"Uh, yeah I got the Briscoes working on it." Seth said.

"Did your insurance cover all of it? If not I can ask my dad to cover the rest."

When Seth made eye contact with Charlotte he was surprised by the look of sincerity in her eyes. "That'd be great, Charlotte, thank you."

Charlotte's generosity made Seth remember one of the reasons he wanted to go on this shopping trip. "Dean, cut the music."

"Give me a minute, I got my hands full." As he said this, Alexa was half-dancing half-squirming on his lap in time to the pop music blasting from the speakers, with Dean struggling to keep her on his lap and upright.

"Dude."

"Alright, fuck," Dean clicked a button on the control panel next to his head. "What do you want?"

Seth took a deep breath. "Well, as some of you are aware, I did some stupid shit a few days ago."

"You *hic* cheated on Dana, you whore!" Bayley yelled.

Everyone, with the exception of Seth, laughed at Bayley. Seth cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, I cheated on Dana with AJ and that not only hurt them but a lot of you guys are pissed at me as well. Alexa I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again… Unless you were making fun of the blonde streak in my hair. Which I deserve, I deserve a lot worse to be honest. If you guys wanna stop being talking to me and being my friend you can and I would understand. But, just in case you do, I just want to say that I regret what I've done the last few weeks. I haven't apologized to Dana or AJ but I will tomorrow, I promise. I know Lex and Charlotte hate my guts and Roman and Dean aren't far off that trail either, but I just wanted to say I was sorry anyway."

The group was silent after Seth stopped talking. Dean and Roman shared a surprised glance with each other. Alexa slid off Dean's lap and onto the seat beside him. Bayley, setting her bottle of champagne down, shuffled in Seth's direction. Seth, fully expecting an uppercut, braced himself. But to the surprise of everyone in the limo, she threw her arms around Seth and warmly embraced him. Seth started to tear up when he returned the hug.

"I wasn't expecting that, Bayley," Bayley released the hug and retreated to the embrace of her boyfriend Zack. "I appreciate it though."

"Since when do you have the balls to show humility?" Dean asked.

Seth chuckled. "Today, apparently."

The small group of students sat in silence for a moment, pondering what they'd just heard. After a beat had passed, Dean looked at the bourbon bottle wedged in the cup holder next to him and passed it to Roman.

"Dude, for real. Try this. It's what scientists refer to as 'the good shit.'"

Roman chuckled and took the bottle from his scruffy friend, taking a long pull.

"Holy fuck, that is good. That is a sassy liquor. Zack, send my compliments to your dad."

Zack chuckled. "Well, we're going to have to go by a liquor store on the way back and replace all this shit, since you're all underaged, and if I tell him I drank it all, he's gonna make me go to rehab."

"I'm 21," Alexa interjected, with only the hint of a drunken slur.

Zack snickered. "So, me and the world's tiniest cheerleader? He'll buy that."

The entire group chuckled as Charlotte opened the small refrigerated compartment where the libations were coming from, pulling a six pack of imported beer from it's innards. Pulling one off the plastic rings, she handed it to Roman, then cracked her own open.

"Hey, blondie, over here."

Charlotte's eyes raised to see Dean's arm extended, giving her a nonverbal cue to toss him a beer. She did, and Dean pulled it from the air expertly. She offered one to Seth, who smiled and accepted.

"Apology accepted, bud." Charlotte grinned at him.

Alexa chimed in. "Me too. But you HAVE to apologize to AJ."

"And Dana," Bayley added, her seriousness coming off as cute in her inebriated state.

"I promise I will tomorrow."

"Good," Alexa said, a hint of bossiness in her voice. "Now, where's the champagne?"

Dean rubbed his hand on her back. "Babe, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but you think you've had enough until we get done shopping? I don't know enough about what looks good to get you through this."

Alexa looked him deep in his eyes for a moment, deciding if he was serious or not.

"Fine," she spat out, in the tone of a petulant third grader. "But once we're done shopping, I'm getting smashed." The look on her face changed to a pointed, more sultry one. "And then I'm getting smashed."

Dean was pretty sure she'd said it in a low enough tone so as to avoid anyone else hearing it over the hum of the road and the chatter from the other occupants of the vehicle, but Dean was again shocked by Alexa's brazen nature. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to do that, but he could also tell that Alexa was already intoxicated enough to where it might hurt her feelings, so instead he just chuckled and rubbed Alexa's back with his hand again.

"I am a man of God, Alexa, I shall not partake in such unGodly activities," Dean lowered his voice. "When people are watching."

"Since when?" Alexa asked, half amused and half befuddled.

"Since you started yelling His name during 'quality time.'"

Alexa slapped Dean on his chest with the back of her hand and giggled. "You're insane."

Dean grinned. "Yep, and you love me."

Alexa pecked him lightly on the lips and smiled. "I sure do."

Seth wasn't sure what he was expecting when he heard the phrase "costume shop." The closest thing he'd ever seen had been a Party City back home where he bought his cheap halloween outfits every year. When the limo passed the second state toll booth and the bright lights of NYC came into view Seth knew it was more than a discount halloween the gravity of the moment, Dean started fooling with his phone, which was currently the one sending the music to the state of the art system in the limo, and with a smirk cued up "New York" by JAY-Z and ALICIA KEYS. Dean couldn't help himself, rapping along, particularly to the phrases "shit, I made a Yankees hat more famous than a Yankee can:" and, "Long live the King yo, I'm from the empire state."

"Really?" Seth asked his friend, thinking the whole thing more cheezy than funny. He was quickly overruled, though, by Bayley, Charlotte, and Alexa all singing along to the chorus as the limo crossed the Manhattan bridge into the city.

The luxurious vehicle came to a gradual stop in front of a glass laden storefront with a giant neon sign that read "Monsoon's." Ready to be anywhere but in the limo, the seven kids spilled out the back passenger door and sized up the building. Zack looked briefly at the screen of his phone, then walked up to the front walkway and tapped a button by the doorknob, alerting those inside of their arrival. Less than 30 seconds later, a pretty woman in her mid forties opened the door, smiling all the way.

"You must be Zack. Your mom told me to be expecting you. Please come in."

Zack turned to his friends and shrugged his shoulders. "You guys coming?"

The group began following him cautiously, as Seth leaned over to Alexa.

"Who the fuck is his dad, Rudy Giuliani?"

Alexa tried to contain her laughter as they continued through the arched doorway.

Once they'd gotten situated, it took very little time for Lisa, the manager on duty, to get them started on their process. First, she'd talked to the girls, who all immediately knew their measurements. The boys, on the other hand, knew nothing of what they needed, requiring Lisa to take all their suit measurements. When she took Dean's inseam measurement, he'd jokingly asked Roman if it was "normal for me to be turned on right now?" This prompted raucous laughter from Roman, an eye roll from Lisa, and a narrow-eyed death stare from Alexa, who finally laughed after a panicked look washed over Dean's face. Once all this was done, Lisa disappeared into the endless racks of clothing, promising to find them fantastic, period-accurate outfits.

When she returned, the girls swarmed her, grabbing clothing hung neatly in dry cleaning bags from the overwhelmed woman and making tracks for the changing rooms. Dean wasn't sure how much time passed before they opened the doors and came back out, but he was pretty sure it was too long. His attitude did a 180, however, when Alexa slinked out of her changing room in a black sequined Robe de Style dress with deep red trim, matching Mary Jane shoes, and the iconic Cloche style hat.

Dean whistled. "Damn, babe, you look like the genuine article."

Alexa grinned. "Really?"

Dean nodded his affirmation. "Hell yes. Don't change a thing. This is perfect."

Alexa turned a slow circle, raising her arms. "I like it. A lot. I'll take it."

Lisa smiled, though it may have been as forced as it was genuine. "Very good. If you'll go change I'll wrap it back up for you."

Alexa looked down at her attire again. "Damn, I'm pretty cute." She sashayed back into the changing room, allowing the tassels hanging from her dress to swing from one side to the other. The other two girls ended up with similar outfits, with Bayley's trimmed in baby blue and Charlotte's in gold. Then it was the boys' turn. For Roman, she brought out a black suit with white pinstripes, vest and long tie. She also brought black wingtips and a fedora style hat. For Seth, she'd chosen a burgundy jacket with silver stripes, white pants and a blue long tie. Lisa referred to it as "Gatsby chic." She also brought him a black bowler style hat, which Seth let lay slightly to one side. He wore wingtips as well. Zack presented a unique challenge, because of the large cast on his left arm. She brought him a white shirt, purple vest, white pants, and pale orange tie. Bayley loved it.

Finally, there was Dean Ambrose. Lisa had really gone all out. She found him a slate blue shirt, grey pants and vest, matching suspenders, grey bow tie, and grey page boy style hat. Alexa yelled "what the fuck" at him through the dressing room door when she heard the pop top of a beer open inside, but laughed it off when Dean stuck his beer under the door and asked if Alexa wanted a sip. She giggled again and refused, then stepped back as Dean exited the changing room.

"Holy shit," Charlotte mused as Ambrose strutted confidently out of the confines of the changing room.

"Dean, that's...amazing," Alexa agreed, giving Dean the once-over.

"Dean's hot when he cleans up!" Bayley drunkenly shouted. No one could disagree. Dean, who hadn't seen his two friend's costumes, snickered good-naturedly when he took them in.

"You two look like those two guys who beat up the Newsies."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, man. Charlotte likes it, so I'm good."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough." He turned to Lisa, who suddenly looked really tired. "So, what do we owe you for the rental?"

Lisa threw up her shoulders and made a dismissive hand wave. "Please. Mrs. Ryder said to put it all on her account. She said she won't hear of you all paying for your costumes."

Roman looked at an embarrassed Zack. "Seriously dude, who the fuck are your parents?"

Zack shrugged, although it was much more pronounced with his good shoulder than his bad. "My mom likes to help people."

Dean smiled and put his wallet away. "Awesome." He turned his attention to the rest of the group. "We drink to Zack's mom the rest of the night." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Lisa returned with everyone's costumes rewrapped in a plastic bag. Charlotte, Roman, and Seth began to leave. Alexa attempted to follow them but Dean slid his hand around her waist and spun her around to face him. Alexa was about to say something, but Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa's waist and pulled her against his body.

Alexa's breath hitched in her throat. "H-hi."

"You look surprised, baby," Dean said with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to get smashed tonight."

Alexa nervously looked around the empty lobby. "Here?"

"Well a dressing room but yeah."

Alexa stuck out her bottom lip like she was pouting. "Can I be on top?"

"You always are."

"Good," Alexa gripped one of Dean's calloused hands and pulled him in the direction of the dressing rooms. "You're gonna-"

Dean stopped walking and looked at Alexa. "What?"

Alexa covered her mouth to keep in her laughter. She pointed towards one of the dressing rooms. Dean followed her gaze and, much to his surprise, there was two pairs of feet already in the dressing room they were going to. Judging by the white Jordan's and pink Reeboks, it was cleary Zack and Bayley. Dean covered his face to keep from laughing also. Bayley's feet started to move as the door started to open. Bayley, still clearly drunk, emerged from the dressing room while wiping her bottom lip with the heel of her hand.

"Hey, Bay," Alexa said with a giggle, stopping Bayley in her tracks.

"Oh, shit," Bayley muttered, realizing she was caught.

"Hey, babe, can you help me with my zip-" Zack stopped his sentence when he noticed Alexa and Dean.

"Whatcha doin' Zack?" Dean asked with a knowing smile.

"I was giving him a blowjob, leave me alone." Bayley took Zack by the hand and shuffled towards the front entrance.

"Wow, even Zack got off before me." Dean shook his head. "I must be losing my touch."

Alexa stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over Dean's. "I love you." She whispered seductively in his ear while running her hand over the front of his pants.

Dean, grabbing Alexa by the hand, pulled his cheerleader towards the previously occupied changing room.

"You are in big trouble now, little Miss Bliss."

Alexa smiled and happily followed her boyfriend.


	30. Chapter 30

Contrary to the world outside of universities, most colleges tended to have their big parties on Thursday evenings. For one, the class schedule tended to be twice a week on either Mondays and Wednesdays or Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Saturdays, especially during the fall, were reserved for sporting events and off-campus shenanigans. On most major college campuses, three day weekends are a given. But that also often means that the busiest days are the ones with no class.

Which is why, at 4 PM on a Thursday, still needing to get ready for his fraternity function, Dean Ambrose found himself in the lobby of the last campus Ministry on Rotunda Drive. Rotunda, which was known around school for being where most of the school's sorority houses and campus ministries were situated, and Dean had spent most of the afternoon attempting to connect with a ministry group for Alexa's philanthropy idea. It hadn't gone particularly well. Most of the groups he'd talked to wanted his fraternity to commit to attending their meetings every week, or some other condition Dean couldn't commit to, and so he'd left empty handed.

He was ready to give up, but he'd noticed one building in between much larger ones that caught his eye. The sign in the yard said "Circle of Faith." There was no religion or denomination listed on the sign. Just the name of the organization, in big letters, and in smaller ones the phrase "all are welcome."

"Time to find out if that's true or not," Dean mumbled to himself. He trudged up the small stairway to the front porch, not caring if his work boots made noise on the wood planks. He knocked, and was surprised to get an answer so quickly.

A small girl with brown hair opened the door. "Hello, stranger, what can I do for you?"

Dean smiled politely at the young girl in the doorway. "Hey, sweetheart, can I talk to whoever's in charge? I'm a student here at SU."

The young girl nodded her head then disappeared into the house. After a quick wait, another person appeared in the doorway but instead of a young girl it was a much older man with a ponytail.

"Hey, young buck, what can I do ya for?" The man asked in a deep Texan accent.

"What's up, man, I'm a member of Beta Pi Omega, a fraternity on campus here, and I was hoping to talk to you about a possible outreach venture."

"BPO, huh? Unfortunately I was a Delta Gamma guy back in my day," The man began closing the door. "Sorry, son."

Dean chuckled nervously. "You serious?"

The man reopened the door all the way again. "Course not, come on in." The man motioned for Dean to enter the house. Dean followed the older man through a narrow hallway into an office that looked like it had once been someone's bedroom. Dean looked around. The dude did have an impressive array of degrees on the wall. His BA from Stamford, something called a "Master's of Divinity" from a place Dean had never heard of (though he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have) called Emmanuel College, and several other certifications and citations for his work. The older man gestured toward a seat across from the one behind his desk, and as Dean sat, he immediately noticed that it was much more comfortable than the ones in Coach Layfield's office.

"What brings you here…"

"Dean."

The man nodded his head. "Good to meet you, Dean, my name is Shawn Michaels. I run this organization. It's a non-denominational community home. It's sort of a mix between a traditional ministry and an addiction treatment center. That girl who answered the door, Amelia I believe, is one of my students."

"So like, students live here?"

Michaels nodded. "Yeah. We're kind of like a fraternity or sorority, in that we have permits from SU to house students here. Kids apply to live here through our office, and those that struggle with addiction or are super-involved in the ministry tend to get first dibs."

Dean thought he understood what Shawn was saying. "So, it's kind of like a halfway house."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and gave a weird nod. "Eh. Sorta. We don't do ex-cons. I wouldn't mind, but it's hard to get permits from the school for that, which I understand. This is mostly a place for kids who are students here who have either been through something traumatic or battling addiction to come and get away from all that. And, if we can share what we believe to be the Truth about God, even better."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "So what do you preach here?"

"I'm a Christian man myself but all religions are welcomed here. Except that Tom Cruise bullshit."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. "That guy is pretty batshit insane."

Shawn nodded his head. "Sadly, I do have a young man by the name of Ryan that believes in that. So, I have to deal with all the 'be prepared, the mother ship is coming' mumbo jumbo."

"I bet he thinks the same about Christianity."

"Is that how you feel?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I was raised Catholic, but I haven't gone to service in a few years."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Not a big deal, son, all are welcome."

Dean tried not to be impressed. This guy seemed to really care about the students at SU, but Dean was always wary of people who pretended to care before trying to get Dean to commit to something he didn't want to.

Shawn re-started the conversation. "So, Dean from BPO, what I can I do for you? I assume you're not here to sell me girl scout cookies."

Dean chuckled. "No, but now I want some thin mints, so thanks for that. No, I'm here because BPO wants to partner with Barnum Elementary to start an after-school program for the kids there. The president of our fraternity thinks we'll have more luck getting our philanthropy hours approved by BPO Nationals if we have an on-campus organization of some kind working alongside us."

Shawn nodded again. "That's a good idea. Where'd the desire to help that school come from?"

Dean broke eye contact with Shawn momentarily. "My girlfriend did her first student teaching observation there. She talked to a first grade teacher there who told her about the plight facing those kids."

Shawn grinned. "Ms. Holly?"

Dean gave him a stunned look. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"We went to the same church for a while. When she taught here in Stamford. Nice lady."

Dean shrugged. "I've never met her, but Alexa seemed to think a lot of her."

"Is Alexa your girlfriend, or did that Amazon thing give you an opinion of a first grade teacher?"

Dean shook his head. "That was a terrible joke, sir."

Shawn chuckled. "Well, I'm a dad, so I get to make dad jokes now."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough."

Shawn continued his line of questioning. "And what can 'Circle of Faith' do to help?"

Dean launched into the same spiel he'd given to a handful of other campus ministers, but he could tell Shawn was paying more attention and more carefully considering Dean's proposal than any of the other organizations had. When he was done, he waited for Shawn to respond. Instead, the unique minister sat quietly and reflected on what Dean had just gotten through.

"I like it."

Dean perked up. "Really? Holy shit."

Shawn chuckled. "It is. Because I'm here. It's holy." Dean laughed as Shawn continued his response. "Yeah, this is the kind of thing 'Circle of Faith' likes to get involved in. Helping the community. We actually have an 'outreach budget' that we never use all of. We can help you guys buy snacks and supplies for the kids and help out with additional volunteers if needed."

Dean gave him a satisfied nod of the head. "Awesome. And y'all will partner with us officially so we can tell the school and our National Board it's all on the 'up and up'?"

Michaels smiled. "Absolutely."

"Cool. Thanks man."

Dean stood and extended his hand. "I gotta run, because we have a fraternity function tonight, but I'll be back Monday afternoon to talk to you some more about specifics."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Shawn stood and shook Dean's hand. "Oh, and Alexa was the one who had the idea, right?"

Dean nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah."

"Bring her, then. I might have questions for her, too."

Dean wanted to think that was weird, but it DID make sense. "Ok, man. She'll be happy to meet you."

Shawn walked Dean through the hallway and back out the door, assuring him that he had no intentions of trying to "convert" them. Dean chuckled and assured him he'd be ok if he tried. After another quick handshake, Dean said goodbye and began the walk back to Poffo hall to deliver the good news.

Anticipation was quickly growing for BPO's first mixer of the year. Long held up as one of the best parties of the fall, the house would transform into Jay Gatsby's backyard, or a Chicago speakeasy, or anything your imagination could conjure. It was widely believed to be Stamford University's best and most anticipated mixer thrown by any house, and it was a serious honor to be invited. That's why Charlotte and Bayley were skipping class to get their hair done. The fashionable look amongst females in the 1920's was a short "bob" cut which neither Charlotte or Bayley was willing to commit to. Instead, the stylist used a complex method of bobby pinning and braiding hair to almost make it disappear under the hats they'd rented. Happy with the results, the two young women headed quickly back to campus, to apply their makeup and finish their preparations for the evening. As they settled into Charlotte's SUV, their conversation naturally turned to the boys that had captured their attention.

"So, Bayley," Charlotte began in an excited tone, "tell me everything that's going on with Zack."

Bayley grinned, a wide, sincere smile. "He told me he loved me."

Charlotte smiled. "Awww. Really?"

"Yeah. I told him I love him too."

Charlotte was having trouble keeping her eyes on the road, wanting to hear as much from Bayley as she could.

"Have you two… you know?"

Bayley giggled. "No. I want to try to save myself for marriage. We've done like, everything else, though."

Charlotte's expression changed when she heard Bayley talk about saving herself. There was a large part of Charlotte that wished she'd saved her virginity for someone really special. Maybe not until she was married, but definitely for someone who'd have appreciated it.

"I think that's smart. The guy I lost my virginity to was this shitty guy from school. Skip. Total ass. But he told me that's what girls did with boys they liked, and I believed him." She shook her head slightly, and Bayley thought she might start crying, but Charlotte immediately regained composure and continued her dialogue. "Yeah, good for you. You excited for this party tonight?"

Bayley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. This time a year ago I had Thursday afternoon class and I'd walk by 'Fraternity Row' on my way back to Sammartino and I'd see people walking towards the houses for parties and I'd wish someone would ask me to one just once. Now I have a boyfriend that loves me who also happens to be a pledge of one of those fraternities. Life is weird, right?"

Charlotte chuckled. "It sure is."

The two girls continued their conversation all the way to Charlotte's room, where the two planned to get dressed and wait for Roman and Zack to pick them up. As they neared campus, however, Charlotte turned onto a side street, parking on the side of the road. Bayley gave her friend a confused look.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?"

Charlotte returned her friend's gaze with a giant grin. "Have you ever had the chocolate shake from Vega's? It is to die for. C'mon."

Excited, the two young ladies trotted across the street and ducked into the small diner, excited to treat themselves before their big night.

The BPO house was transformed. That was really the best word for it. Transformed. During their first big party a month ago, the brothers just kind of threw the doors open and let people in. Conversely, for their first real mixer of the year, the house was cleaned from top to bottom by a handful of pledges personally selected by Pledgemaster Owens. Decorative lights were hung both inside and outside, with the basement converted into a makeshift speakeasy for the upperclassmen from both the fraternity and sorority. A stage had been erected in the backyard, and a seven piece band was preparing for their set in front of what would surely be a pretty raucous audience of co-eds and brothers. For Christian Cage, it was assuredly a victory at a time when a victory would help his cause. When John Cena had announced that he would not be returning as fraternity president, a lot of the brothers wanted Sami Zayn or Bobby Roode to take over. But somehow Cage had won the position, through an election in which he was personally endorsed by Cena, and expectations were almost unreasonably high regarding the social situation at BPO this year. Needless to say, tonight's mixer HAD to be absolutely perfect and be executed flawlessly. Sporting a pinstripe suit and a matching fedora, Christian paced from room to room to make certain everything was ready for tonight. The rest of the BPO members trotted around the house, talking with each other or helping in set up certain areas. Christian found the closest mirror, adjusted his tie, and nodded toward the two security guards at the front door, signalling them that it was ok to start letting people in.

Dean and Alexa chose to walk. Poffo wasn't far at all from the BPO house, and it was a cool but clear early October night, so the couple strode lazily, and mostly quietly, Alexa's arm laced around Dean's. They could see the lights and hear the sounds of Beta Pi Omega about five minutes before they arrived, and Alexa's smile grew larger the closer they got. She hadn't been joking when she told Dean she'd wanted to go to this party since she was a freshman. The Great Gatsby was one of her favorite books in high school, and she felt like she looked like a million dollars in the costume they'd rented the night before. She'd even noticed that her stomach hadn't hurt at all that day. All in all, Alexa couldn't remember the last time she'd been this excited about a party.

Roman and Charlotte rode together. Roman met the tall blonde outside her dorm, and the two jumped into Charlotte's grey SUV joking about how they should've rented an "old timey" car for the ride over. For Roman, it was a bit of a relief to see Charlotte smile, as she'd seemed a bit bothered the day before. She did look incredible. The style dress that was en vogue in the 1920's suited Charlotte perfectly, and hugged her body in a way that somehow made her even more irresistible to him. And Charlotte could barely stand how handsome Roman was. Black with white pinstripes suited him like nothing else Charlotte had seen him in, and his hair was pulled back, allowing the fedora hat to sit properly on his head. They made the quick drive to BPO and were the first of their friends to arrive, noting that the party already seemed to be in full swing.

Zack and Bayley arrived just after Charlotte and Roman did, having taken a few minutes after parking the car for Bayley to help Zack with his tie. It was one of the things he couldn't do with a cast on his arm, and Bayley had watched youtube videos all day to make sure she could get his tie on flawlessly. She giggled when the knot slid into place, and gave him a kiss before hopping out of the car. The two childlike lovebirds quickly ran into Roman and Charlotte, and began greeting other pledges and actives that Zack knew.

Dean and Alexa finally strode in, talking quietly. Dean must've been telling Alexa how pretty he thought she looked, because she was grinning from ear to ear and her face was flushed. The two stragglers made their way to Roman, Charlotte, Zack, and Bayley, with everyone sipping champagne from "coupe" style glasses.

"You guys look really great," Charlotte asserted. "Alexa, you even more than Dean."

Alexa grinned and looked Dean up and down. "I don't know. This kid cleans up like a champ."

Charlotte nodded. "He does, but you are angelic."

Alexa blushed again. "Thank you, Char. You look gorgeous too."

Charlotte looked down at her dress. "I don't know, I feel like I'm spilling out of this thing."

Bayley chimed in. "Charlotte, if I had boobs like yours, I'd make sure I spilled out of everything."

Zack and Dean looked at each other and tried not to bust out laughing. Roman was too busy trying to sneak a look at the aforementioned boobs to make eye contact with either one of them. Alexa simply made a face that signaled she agreed with Bayley.

"It's true, Charlotte. Your figure is fantastic."

Charlotte didn't embarrass easy. She was normally in complete control of her emotions, and she knew her body was what most guys held up as "the standard," but for whatever reason she felt really self conscious.

"Guys, enough objectifying. Let's get shit faced."

Dean nodded solemnly. "That is the best idea I've heard all day. Other than Alexa wanting to-"

His voice suddenly trailed off as Alexa elbowed him in the ribs, her eyes suddenly wide. "Dean. Not here."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's get drunk."

Dean had just begun his walk to the bar when he noticed something that might potentially alter the mood of his evening. Bobby Roode was shaking hands and greeting actives, but that wasn't what caught Dean's attention. What caught his attention was the exceptional form of Dana Brooke on the arm of Roode.

"Fuck," Dean thought. "Seth is going to flip his shit when he gets here."

To make matters worse, "when he gets here" ended up being right then. Seth strode through the BPO front door confidently, his bowler at once again slightly tilted to one side. Several DXA girls stole glances at him as he walked toward Dean.

"Hey man," Seth began. "Your costume kicks ass."

Dean nodded. "I know. You're gonna be the big lady killer tonight, though."

Seth chuckled. "We'll see. I should probably take it easy on that front."

Dean snickered knowingly. "Yeah, you don't have any more cars for anyone to destroy."

Seth glared at Dean. "Too soon, man, too soon."

Dean asked the bartender for 7 shots of Jack Daniels, 5 beers, and two vodka cranberries for Bayley and Alexa. The suddenly overwhelmed barkeep worked diligently to craft all fourteen orders while Dean tried to keep Seth distracted with small talk. He succeeded for a minute or so, but Seth couldn't be contained. He turned away from the bar, intending to call Roman over to help carry drinks, and the image of his ex-girlfriend with one of his teammates flooded his eyeline.

"What the fuck?" Seth asked no one in particular.

Dean grimaced. "Be cool, man. Just come drink with us. There's a TON of chicks here. Don't let it get to you. Especially because he's an active. Don't make trouble."

Seth shook his head and grabbed an armload of the drinks Dean had ordered from the bartender, carrying them back to the group. He noticed that Charlotte and Alexa were setting their small purses on a little round bar type table that the party pledges had set up earlier. The two pledges set down their liquid refreshment, to the joy of everyone else at the table.

"Thank you, babe," Alexa lilted, kissing Dean gently on the cheek as she often did. She took a long drink of her vodka-cranberry and scanned the room. She saw Dana and quickly glanced at Seth, who looked like he'd suddenly rather be anywhere but in that room at that moment.

Dean laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just be cool, man. Nothing good can come from you making a scene."

Seth nodded. "Since when did you become the voice of reason, man?"

Dean chuckled, but didn't say anything. Instead he just flicked his head toward Alexa, as if to signal that it was her influence, and Alexa grinned an exaggerated smile at Seth, who shook his head.

"Of course."

Seth was about to say something else, but the band, who Christian introduced as "The Prudential's", began to play. A few years before, the party had almost been a disaster when traditional big band music was played, because no one knew how to dance in that traditional fashion. This year, President Cage had hired a band that played modern songs in the style of bands from the 1920's and 1930's.

Alexa instantly recognized the song. "Oh, that's 'New Rules'. I love this song. Dance with me." She led Dean out to the small dance floor, where dozens of attendees were flooding to. Alexa laced her arms softly around his neck and moved with him to the music.

As Dean and Alexa began to dance, Charlotte inched closer to Roman. He slid a hand to the small of her back as she leaned in to speak into his ear.

"Hey," she began cautiously, "does it seem like they're moving awfully fast to you? I mean, it's been what, a month? Maybe a little more? That's some pretty serious co-dependence."

Roman shrugged and made a face. "Yeah, maybe a little. But Alexa got abused pretty bad, and Dean has serious abandonment issues."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "Really? From his mom?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, it got pretty sporty. One time when we were like fourteen mom and dad left him at the house for an afternoon while I was visiting my grandparents. When they got back his bag was packed. He thought they were deserting him."

Charlotte shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Wow. Dean's so guarded that I never would've guessed he had issues like that."

Roman nodded. "Don't say anything to him. He wouldn't like anyone knowing that."

"Got it." Charlotte gave Roman a fake salute. She looked at Roman cautiously. "Do you wish we were more like them?"

Roman snickered and vigorously shook his head from side to side. "No. That's them. They need each other because they've both been traumatized. It works for them because they don't know any better. You and I are different. We both come from fairly stable family situations, neither one of us has gotten the hell beaten out of us by a significant other in the last four years…"

He trailed off as Charlotte smiled and nodded. "No, I get it. Well, whatever works for them, right?"

Roman chuckled, though his heart was a bit heavy. He wanted Charlotte to want to get where Dean and Alexa were, if not as fast as they got there. But that was a problem for another time. His 'love interest,' no matter the title, was looking at him and smiling.

"Roman, would you like to dance?"

Roman nodded. As they walked to the dance floor, the band transitioned into another song. It was familiar, but slower and "band-ier" than the last time they'd heard it. It was a song from their limo playlist.

Alexa lit up. "Oh, I love this song!"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, me too. Did you know it was actually called 'Empire State of Mind'?"

Alexa tilted her head and gave Dean a puzzled look. "Really?" She paused for as second. "Huh. Learn something new every day, I guess." She pressed up onto her toes, kissing Dean on the lips softly.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend now?"

"No. Not at all."

Alexa grinned. "It might be a little bit because I have always wanted to go to this party, and now I get to." She ran her finger up the button line of Dean's shirt and continued. "I get to with a super-cute boy who appreciates me."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. I sure do."

Alexa briefly laid her head sideways against Dean's chest, then pulled her gaze back to his eyes. "You think Seth will be okay if Dana's here?"

Ambrose shrugged. "I really don't know. I hope so, because I'm super proud of him for apologizing to everyone yesterday. That was a big step for him."

Alexa's smile wasn't fading. "Yeah. I really respected that. I'm still upset, because AJ is my best friend, and she's…"

"Crazy?" Dean interjected.

"I was going to say...different, but crazy works. Anyway, I felt like he took advantage of her. If he apologizes to her, we'll be good."

Dean didn't answer right away. Instead, he just nodded slowly, keeping Alexa swaying with the music, and grinning over her shoulder at Roman, who was leading his statuesque date to the dance floor. Bayley and Zack were dancing, too, and Bayley couldn't stop smiling up at her date. Dean noticed that Bayley and Charlotte were wearing their cloche hats, but Alexa wasn't. Instead, she was wearing a sequined headband that was lightly adorned with feathers. It was still in keeping with the "flapper" motif, but it made her stand out.

"Hey, you decided not to wear that hat like Bay and Charlotte?"

Alexa gave him a playful smirk. "I'm mildly surprised you noticed. No, the red on the dress matches my highlights, and I look amazing, so I figured I'd show it off."

Dean shook his head. "Heh. You don't lack for confidence, do you?"

Alexa smiled almost wickedly up at him. "Not anymore."

The two lovebirds continued their small talk through the song and further into the night, not particularly caring about the outside world around them.

Seth Rollins wasn't having quite as good a time as his compatriots. He'd gotten a few drinks in him, socialized with his brothers, and even met a few DXA girls, but his heart wasn't 100% in it. Every so often he'd look over to where Dana and Bobby were "holding court" with Christian and a few other BPO brothers, and the stark reality of not having Dana in his life was beginning to really weigh on him. In the immediate aftermath of their breakup, he'd been so numb to the process, not to mention heartbroken over his car, he hadn't noticed the void his energetic, beautiful ex had left. Now, however, after seeing Dean, Roman, and Zack all so happy with their significant others, and seeing Dana smiling and appearing so carefree, Seth was irritated. He took in a deep breath. He'd promised his friends he'd apologize to Dana, and he was going to, whether she wanted to hear it or not. He strode resolutely toward the huddle of BPO brothers and their dates, unsure of how he was going to be received.

"Hey, Brother Bobby," he began, addressing the BPO member by the title pledges were required to remember. "Do you mind if I talk to Dana for a second?"

Bobby gave Seth a confused look in return. "Well, that's not up to me, Pledge Rollins. Talk to her."

Seth turned his gaze to Dana, not sure about being within an arm's reach of her for the first time since she'd obliterated his car. "Dana, do you mind?"

Dana sighed and looked over at Bobby. "No, I guess not. Bobby, I'll be right back."

Dana warily followed Seth out the back door to the wraparound porch of the BPO house. When Seth turned, Dana crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want, Seth?"

Seth sighed again. "Dana, I…" He stopped, took another breath, formulated his first few sentences internally, and started his apology again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm sorry I was so reckless with your feelings, and I'm sorry I let a good thing get away."

Dana shook her head and clicked her lips. "Ok. You're sorry. Why'd you do it, Seth? I thought we were happy."

Seth pondered her question for a second. He really wasn't sure. He knew the conversation they'd had when Dana accused him of liking Bayley was kind of the catalyst of his desire to end the relationship, but Seth couldn't pinpoint an exact moment or action of Dana's that had made him want to cheat.

"We were, Dana. I have no idea why I did that." Seth gestured toward his friends. "It's been pointed out to me that I have a long, distinguished habit of self-sabotage. I guess this was just the latest chapter."

Dana glared at him. "I guess so."

Seth snickered. "I understand why you're mad. I understand why you fucked my car all up. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't appreciate you when we were dating, and I want you to know that if I could do it all over, I wouldn't have slept with AJ."

Dana shook her head. "Honestly, part of me is glad you did. AJ has become a good friend. Plus, honestly, she's a fantastic lay. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I deserved that."

Dana nodded. "You absolutely did. Seth, I was happy with you. I was happy giving you sex whenever you wanted it and cheering for you at football games and being with you. And you ruined it."

Seth shook his head harder this time. "I know I did. And I'm sorry."

Dana crossed her arms. "I'd say I forgive you…"

"You don't have to. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

The former couple stood in silence for a few awkward moments, just staring at each other. Dana wasn't sure what Seth was thinking. He fucked up, big time, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to beg for her to take him back.

"Do you know where AJ is?" Seth asked.

"She's trying to get the band to play 'Man in the Box,'" Dana glanced through one of the bay windows into the living room. "That girl is something else."

"She definitely is."

"You're going to talk to her too, right?"

Seth nodded his head. "Of course. She's innocent in all of this. She didn't deserve the heartbreak," He sighed. "Like you."

Dana turned away to keep her reddening face from view. Had Seth not broken her heart she would jump into his arms and kissed him until her face went numb, but he had a long road to walk if he ever wanted that to happen again. If the lonely nights staring at herself in her ceiling mirrors or the times Bobby tried to take her to highs Seth had wasn't hard enough for her, it was the look of absolute guilt on her ex's face that made her yearn for the days she woke up in his embrace.

"You ok, Dana?" Seth asked.

Dana discreetly wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Yeah, Seth, I'm fine." She kept her back turned so Seth so he couldn't see her face.

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to AJ. I'll see you around." Seth walked back into the BPO house.

Dana watched him through the window as he walked up to her one time hook up. AJ turned in Seth's direction, recoiled in disgust, then kicked a hard right foot into his groin. Dana covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh as Seth keeled over and almost fell on the ground. Dean and Alexa rushed over to Seth's side. Seth, after regaining his composure, brushed past Dean and Alexa and stormed for the front door. Dana leaned across the side of the patio to see which direction her ex was going. Seth was heading away from the direction of the dorms, deeper into the surrounding city.

"Everything ok, Dana?" Bobby stepped out onto the patio where Dana was watching Seth.

Dana didn't say anything. She just took Bobby by the hand and led him back into the house.

Along with the pain in his testicles thanks to a stiff punt from a tiny cheerleader, Seth was infuriated with being embarrassed like that in front off all the DXA sisters, his BPO brothers, and all of their dates. Seth was certain he was going to have the same luck he had with Dana when he talked with AJ, but she was as unpredictable as always. Why he chose AJ to cheat on Dana with of all people was a mystery. Seth sighed. Why he cheated on Dana at all was a puzzle already. He showed up on the rooftop, had a few drinks, then found himself staring into the eyes of Alexa's best friend while she moaned his name. It honestly wasn't his intention to sleep with AJ. He planned on a make out session, maybe a blow job if he was willing to push his luck. Seth shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Why did you ruin the one good thing you had going for you?" He muttered to himself. "She was perfect. And you fucked it all away."

Seth's phone started vibrating before he could insult himself anymore. Seth smirked at the text notification from the girl her met at Casa De Vega a few days prior. Zelina was a sweet girl; They had been texting back and forth whenever Seth had the chance. It started off with a little light flirting that transitioned into more serious talk. Zelina talked about wishing she had more free time so she could see Seth more. Seth said he wanted more time to visit her at the diner while she was stuck working.

Finally got my lunch break. ugh. 6 hours down 4 2 go.

Seth quickly typed his response. 10 hours is pretty freakin' long. Maybe i should stop in and say hi ;)

A few minutes later, Seth's phone buzzed. Haha, i'd like that :p

Seth smiled and chuckled to himself. Aside from Dana, nobody had made him smile as much as Zelina did. She wasn't as "straightforward" as Dana was. Zelina mentioned finding Seth cute and seeing a possibility of them going on a date at some point if she could find time between school and her family's diner. Stil, Seth felt like Zelina was something special.

Quickening his pace to a fast walk, Seth headed in the direction of his new favorite diner.

Dean was starting to believe he was filled with dumb luck at this point. Between the good vibes he was getting from the party itself, Christian coming up to him to compliment his costume and talk future presidency, and the feeling of his little cheerleader wrapped in his arms for most of the night just made everything better. Of course, Seth getting kicked in the dick in front of everyone was a crazy sight. But Dean did hear him say he was fine right before he left the party.

"Are you worried about Seth?" Alexa asked him after Christian walked away for the fourth time.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, Seth's a big boy. He's probably taking a walk to cool off his balls before he comes back." He took a glass of champagne he had gotten for himself and Alexa. He was surprised she even wanted to touch that stuff after their limo party to NYC. He raised his glass. "To us."

Alexa raised hers. "To my lunatic."

Dean smirked. "Here here."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Here's looking at you, kid."

Dean shook his head. "That movie came out in 1941. It's pretty cool, actually. It was a movie about World War 2 made during World War 2. That had never happened befo…" Dean interrupted himself, noting the puzzled look on Alexa's face.

"Dean?" She asked, softly.

"Yeah?" He returned.

"Shut up." With that, she pulled Dean down by the lapel of his vest and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss, giggled at Dean, and then pressed her lips to his again for another.

Seth arrived at Casa de Vega just before 11 pm. Like the last time he was there, the diner was deserted. Much to his delight, Zelina was clearing a table to his right. He sat in the same booth as the previous time he was there, then gave Zelina a smile when she walked up to his table.

She laughed. "Well, I'll give you extra points for creativity."

Seth tugged on his jacket's collar. "You like it? It's dappers and flappers night at BPO."

"The hell does that mean?"

"No idea," That got a chuckle from Zelina. "How's work going?"

"Ugh, sucks, Thursdays are so busy this time of year for some reason. I'm just glad I'm off in a few more hours."

"Maybe we can hang out when you're off."

Zelina smirked but shook her head. "At 2 in the morning? No way. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

"Ah, right, damn high school kids." Seth joked with a wink.

"Whatever, weren't you seventeen, like, yesterday?"

"Wow, you're nicer over texts," Seth chuckled when Zelina began to blush. "Ah ha, such a flirt over the phone but not in real life."

Zelina shrugged. "I'm not used to attention from guys. Mostly because of mi papa. He's…. Strict."

"He doesn't let you date?"

"Kinda. He thinks my main concern should be school and the diner. But sometimes I wanna do other stuff too."

"Your dad seems smart. You should steer clear of boys. Especially assholes like me."

Zelina smiled and shook her head. "Nah, you're not an asshole, Seth. Just a rather handsome burro."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Handsome burro."

"You still said I'm handsome," Seth laughed at Zelina's bashful expression. "You know you did."

"Zelina, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Limpia la mesa cinco!"

A short man with a mustache appeared behind Zelina. Zelina smiled sheepishly at Seth and walked back to the table she was cleaning. The man walked up to Seth with a notepad and pen.

"What is it you want?" The man asked.

"Uh, a cheeseburger and some fries." Seth replied.

"What else?"

"That's it."

The man clicked his tongue. "Ah," He shook his head and smirked at Seth. "El niño pobre no puede comer mucho."

"I can eat a lot, I'm just not hungry."

The man nodded his head, most likely impressed with Seth's ability to understand him. "You can speak Spanish? Very good, gringo."

"Actually I'm-"

"Chavo!" The man yelled towards the kitchen. "¡Hamburguesa con queso! Papas fritas con sal extra!" The man turned back to Seth. "Hey, you see that girl you keep talking to."

Seth looked at Zelina, then back at the man and nodded his head.

"That's my daughter. Maybe you should keep your distance."

Seth's blood began to boil. He did not like to be challenged, especially when it came to who he could and couldn't talk to. But, from the looks of things, it'd probably be a good idea to keep his mouth shut.

"Right," He said with a sigh. "Sorry, sir."

"Good," Zelina's dad said. "She's seventeen. She's too young for boys."

Seth nodded his head. "Yes sir."

The stern latino gave Seth a firm head nod then walked over to his daughter. Seth couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was probably more instructions not to socialize with him anymore. Zelina nodded her head and muttered something Seth couldn't hear. When her dad walked away, she quickly wrote something down on a piece of notepad paper. When she was sure her dad was in the back, she quickly hurried over to Seth's table.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Shh." Zelina slipped a piece of paper into Seth's hand and hurried back to the table she was previously cleaning.

Seth unfolded the paper:

Meet out back at midnight.

-Z

Seth smiled at the paper. He looked up at Zelina, who returned his smile with that heart melting grin. Zelina's dad emerged from the kitchen with Seth's food, making her turn away from Seth and continue clearing the table. Zelina's dad set the food on the table in front of Seth, told him to enjoy, and reentered the kitchen. Seth snuck in one more wink towards Zelina before biting into his undercooked burger.

By now, the party was starting to die down. It was unusual for a BPO party to end before 3 am, and the guys who lived at the house were sure going to keep drinking, but it was nearing midnight and the brothers and pledges alike decided it was time to end the Gatsby parade. Zack held Bayley's hand while they took a late night stroll through the campus. Bayley had herself wrapped around Zack's non-injured arm. Much to Zack's delight, Bayley hadn't had much to drink tonight which meant he didn't have to direct her home using a series of gibberish riddles only she could understand. Bayley was overprotective of Zack as of late, even going to great lengths as to purchasing a kevlar vest in the event of an extreme terrorist attack. Zack tried telling her time and time again that the odds of that happening were nearly impossible, but Bayley wasn't listening. They headed for Zack's dorm hall, a floor above Alexa at Poffo hall, which is where they usually met to transition to Bayley's dorm.

After a brief elevator ride, the young couple arrived at room 303. Zack let them inside, feeling a bit relieved that his roommate, Enzo, wasn't there to berate him or tease him about bringing his girlfriend over.

"Enzo's not here?" Bayley asked.

Zack shrugged with his good shoulder. "Guess not. Must be at Cass'. Do you wanna go to sleep or do you wanna watch a movie?"

Bayley had an issue on her mind she'd been meaning to bring up sometime during the night. "You look nice, Zack."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, baby, you look gorgeous too." He took a seat on his couch, making sure to scoot over enough for Bayley to sit down. "Like, really, you look sexy in your dress. Million bucks, beautiful."

Bayley smiled while her cheeks flushed a shade of red. "You're so sweet, Zack, thank you. But, I need to ask a question."

Zack nodded his head. "Ok, babe, what's up?"

Bayley took a seat next to her boyfriend. "So, ya know how on Tuesday we were hanging out and you had to shower before we went out?"

Zack nodded his head again.

"Well, I picked up your jeans to put them in the hamper… And this little black box fell out."

Zack's face suddenly grew extremely pale.

"Zack, I don't know what to say."

"It's not what you think, Bay, it's not an engagement ring."

Bayley tilted her head slightly to the side. "It's not? Then what is it?"

Zack chuckled nervously. "It's stupid, really, I got you a… promise ring. It's so middle school, I know, but… I dunno."

Bayley didn't say anything for a minute. Zack gave her a sheepish half smile, kinda wishing he did a better job at hiding the ring. Bayley dropped her face in her hands and giggled.

"I told you it was stupid." Zack said.

Bayley shook her head. "No, it's not stupid. It's really sweet. It's like, we're engaged, but not yet, right?"

"A promise ring basically says that I want us to be engaged one day, then hopefully get… Ya know, married."

Bayley's heart skipped a few beats. "You wanna marry me? Like, husband and wife thing?"

Zack smirked. "Maybe one day. If you want to, of course."

Bayley quickly nodded her head and jumped off the couch. She ran for Zack's bedroom then quickly reemerged with said little black box.

"Here," Bayley said with childlike enthusiasm. "You can give it to me now."

Zack laughed, mostly to ease some nerves. "Bayley, I love you. A lot. And I think we make a great couple," He popped open the box, revealing a large, shiny diamond ring unlike the kind Bayley had ever seen before. "I want to marry you one day, but I want to give you this until I get the nerve to ask for that."

Bayley's eyes widened. "Whoa. If that's the promise ring, then what the heck will the real thing be?"

Zack smiled and laughed again. "Maybe twice as big and shiny." He removed the promise ring from its box and held it towards Bayley. "May I?"

Bayley nodded her head. "Yes." She raised a shaky hand towards Zack.

As best as he could with one arm, Zack slid the diamond ring onto Bayley's finger. Before he had the time to say anything else, Bayley tackled Zack as safely as she could and kissed him at least two dozen times.

"Zack, I love it so much," She pecked at his lips a few more times. "Alexa's gonna be so jealous."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. But, I'm more excited about you being my fiance one day."

Bayley tried hiding her face in Zack's jacket. "Me too." She mumbled into the fabric like she was an excited child that just got told they're going to Disney World.

Zack placed a kiss to the top of his girl's head, getting a happy sigh and giggle in return. In hindsight, he should've hid the ring better, because truthfully, that was the engagement ring. Now Zack just needed to find one twice as good when he worked up the nerve to ask Bayley for real.

Dean and Alexa were enjoying the long walk home. It had cooled considerably in Stamford over the course of the party, but it wasn't cold, and both of them were at that pleasant level of intoxication that comes before full on drunkenness. Alexa had her fingers laced with Deans, holding his hand as they strolled toward Poffo. Their conversation started and stopped intermittently, but Dean was currently driving the dialogue.

"...so, Lex, why didn't you join a sorority? You're pretty. You get good grades, you come from a good family, I'm sure you got invited to rush several times."

Alexa gave him that sad chuckle he'd gotten used to when she talked about things from her past. "Yeah, I wanted to, actually. I even went to some rush events."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Really? Delta Xi Alpha?"

Alexa snickered. "Hell no. I'm much classier than that. I wanted to be a Zeta, but that was something else Adam put the kibosh on. He said I didn't need extra activities distracting my from my relationship with him."

"Really? Fucking dick, that guy."

"Yeah. Reason number four hundred seventy three why I hate him."

Dean felt Alexa's hand tense up in his. He could feel how much that period of her life still affected her. She continued her opining, though her tone changed slightly.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I'd told him to fuck off and rushed. I would've been a great sorority girl. Competing in Greek Week, doing singing and dancing competitions, getting lavaliered by some fraternity guy…"

Dean gave her a puzzled expression. "The fuck is a lavalier?"

Alexa stopped Dean in his tracks, pulling him by his arm. "Have you even read you pledge manual?"

Dean smirked. "Hell no. I'll get around to it. Now answer the question."

Alexa rolled her eyes at Dean's nonchalant attitude about his fraternity. "Well, genius, 'lavaliering' someone means that a fraternity guy gives his house letters to the girl he's with. They're usually a pin the girl can wear on her shirt, or a necklace."

Dean shrugged. "That sounds okay. That also sounds like something I'd get my ass kicked for."

Alexa nodded in an extremely matter of fact fashion. "Oh yeah. Usually the guy that does the lavaliering gets tied to a tree, or, if you're in a top-tier house, like BPO, to one of the pillars on the front of the house."

"The fuck would they do that for?"

Alexa shrugged again. "Tradition."

"Well, those dicks can try to tie me to a tree."

Alexa grinned. "Does that mean you're planning to lavalier me?"

Dean knew she had him. He knew it. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"What makes you think I was talking about you?"

Alexa stopped walking. "Put those goddamn letters on Mandy and see what happens."

Dean smirked. "You know you're the only girl for me, baby doll."

Alexa smiled sweetly at him but the fire never left her eyes. "Good. Just so you know, I've been researching how to get away with murder."

"That shouldn't be turning me on but it is."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You're a fucking idiot. You better be glad you're useful for...so many other things." She winked at him, letting him know she was kidding, then slid her hand back into his, letting him take the lead back to her room again.

Thankfully the dorm was empty when they arrived finally. Alexa removed Dean's hat from his head and put on hers, smiling at him like she just robbed him blind.

"That's my hat." Dean said flatly.

"Play your cards right, sir, and it'll be the only thing I'm wearing."

Dan smiled mischievously. "I'll have you know, Ms. Bliss, that I am an excellent card player." With that, Dean picked Alexa up, throwing her over his shoulder and heading toward her room, with Alexa screaming in mock protest the entire way…

Seth glanced at his phone. 11:59. He showed up early just in case something went awry. He would've stuck around the dining room longer, but after he finished his meal, Mr. Vega ushered Seth out the door in a quick and rather rude fashion. Seth was anxious, which never really happened with girls. Usually he was last name Nova first name Cass, but something about the sweet latina made him jittery.

12:00 exactly. The back to the diner opened. Seth feared it might be Mr. Vega at first, but luckily Zaline stepped out into the dim moonlight.

Seth stepped into her line of sight. "Hey, I made it."

Zelina smiled at him, or that's what Seth thought she was doing. It was dark so it was hard to tell. "Glad you could make it, Seth."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zelina chuckled quietly, praying her father didn't hear. "Listen. I like you, Seth, and I'd love to get to know you more. But it's all chaos lately. I got school, ya know? And when I'm not there I'm here all the time."

"I can keep coming here for lunch; It's not big deal."

"That's really sweet of you, but my dad will catch on."

"Then I can walk you to school. Or walk you home. I dunno, I just know I want to get to know you more, and that's kinda hard when I only get 45 seconds at a time at best."

Zelina checked over her shoulder at the illuminated back door, then turned back to look at Seth. "My name is Zelina Henrieta Vega. I work at my family's restaurant, you'll love the spinach omelette. My favorite color is purple, but like a dark purple. I like drawing and playing poker, but I'm not really good at either. I'm vegan but I still like steak fajitas every now and again. I hope I can attend SU next year because there's this boy that goes there that I met like two days ago but I think he's really cute and it brightens my day whenever he stops in."

Seth decided it was worth a shot. He leaned his face towards Zelina's but pulled back and jumped into the shadows when the back door swung open.

"Mija? What are you doing?"

Zelina turned towards the door. "Nothing, mama, just getting some fresh air."

Seth watched the woman say a few more things then retreat into the diner. After he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped back into the light.

"I gotta get back," Zelina explained. "But, just in case you were wondering, I have the mornings off on Friday's."

Seth smiled. "I'll have to swing by the school then. Maybe we can get breakfast at a place that isn't here."

Zelina nodded her head, checked over her shoulder, then quickly kissed Seth on the cheek. "See you then."

Watching her disappear into the diner was a struggle Seth wasn't expecting. Whoever this girl really was, she had him under some kind of spell that he was perfectly ok with.

Dean woke up Friday morning to the sound of his phone vibrating on the floor of Alexa's dorm. A flood of information rushed to his head as he quickly remembered all the things Alexa said and did to him the night before. The most pertinent (although certainly not the most fun) of those things was her telling him she had morning workouts with the cheerleading squad that morning. He also vaguely remembered her kissing him on his forehead and telling him she'd see him later. But that had been hours ago. Dean sat up with a start and grabbed his phone from the carpet under Alexa's nightstand.

"Thirteen missed calls? Holy shit."

With a sense of urgency he wasn't sure was warranted, Dean called the last number on his missed calls list. He was expecting to hear the high-pitched voice of his gorgeous girlfriend. Instead, he heard the manic, excited voice of AJ Lee.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

Dean's heart rate quickened slightly. "Yeah, it's Dean." Dean could hear relief soak into the voice on the other end.

"Thank God. We've been trying to reach you. Alexa passed out at workouts this morning. She had trouble walking so they took her to Stamford General. You need to get here."

Now the panic was growing in Dean. "Uh, ok. I need a lift."

AJ's voice was less panicked and more annoyed now. "Beth is on her way to get you. Be ready. She'll call when she's close."

Dean didn't bother saying goodbye. He simply hit the "end" button on his phone and tossed it on the bed. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and threw on clothes that wouldn't get him arrested if he was spotted in public in them. He'd waited on the front steps of Poffo less than two minutes before Beth Phoenix swerved into the roundabout in front of the dorm. Her red sports car was a sharp contrast to what little he'd experienced of her personality.

"Nice ride, Beth," Dean observed, hopping into the passenger's seat.

"Not important right now, but thanks." With that, Beth mashed the gas, trying to break local land speed records to get Dean to Stamford General Hospital.

Upon arrival, Dean hurriedly asked the lady at the front desk what room Alexa was in. Once he was told, he took the elevator to the emergency room. He couldn't even wait for the doors to open completely before darting out of them, determined to get to Alexa. What he wasn't ready for, however, was Nia Jax and AJ Lee both staring holes into him as he burst through the doors to the emergency room waiting area.

"Hey." Dean began, breathlessly." Where's Lex?"

Nia's death gaze didn't waver. "She's around the corner. Third room on the right."

Dean picked up his pace again, turning into the hallway recklessly. He saw that the room Nia had specified was open, and he stuck his head in. To his surprise, Alexa was talking to an older woman in a white coat. Alexa jumped with surprise when Dean's head poked in the doorway.

"Hey!" She said, more surprised he was there than excited to see him.

"What's up, Lex?" Dean immediately noticed that her eye makeup had been running. He noticed the worried look on the doctor's face. And he noticed that Alexa had both arms folded over her stomach.

The older woman addressed him. "Hi. I'm Doctor Sinclair. I'm getting to the bottom of what's wrong with Alexa." She patted Lex on the shoulder sympathetically. "I think you two have some talking to do."

Dean knew before Alexa told him. Looking back months, or even years later, Dean would always swear to that fact. But his stomach didn't sink until he heard the words from his true love's perfect mouth. He gently slid onto the exam table, gently putting his arm around Alexa.

"Babe, what's going on?"

Alexa couldn't form the words. Not right away, but she gathered her resolve as Dean gently rubbed her back. She gently laid her head on Dean's shoulder, unable to make eye contact. Finally, she took a deep, soothing breathe, and told Dean what was on her mind.

"Dean…" She began, the fear she felt inside betrayed by her shaky voice. "Dean, I'm pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

You could've driven a tank through the side of the building and Dean Ambrose wouldn't have batted an eye. Nothing could have been as shocking as the bombshell his loving girlfriend had just dropped on him.

"Baby?"

Dean couldn't hear what she was trying to tell him; The ringing in his ears was too loud. Alexa looked on in worry as her boyfriend stayed rooted in one spot with his mouth partially agape. Apparently, those stomach aches wasn't just the flu or food poisoning. There was a life form growing in her abdomen as Dean's eyes glazed over while he continued staring at the wall like it was made of fire ants and honey.

Alexa nudged Dean with her elbow. "Baby?"

Dean snapped out of his trance. "Baby? Huh, funny you should say that, Lex, you'll never believe who's pregnant."

Alexa shot the doctor a worried look, then looked back at her boyfriend. "Me?"

Dean hopped to his feet. "I, uh, I think I'm gonna be sick." He made a dash for the door, but he almost concussed himself when he dove backwards to avoid the massive Samoan frame that stepped in the doorway to block his escape.

"Oh no, chuckles, you're not going anywhere." Nia cast a shadow over Dean that made him regret every bad decision he had ever made in his life.

"'Chuckles'?" AJ Lee asked, stepping into the room beside Nia.

"I wasn't running away," Dean explained. "I-I need a minute to process this."

"Process? How the hell do you think Alexa feels?" Nia grabbed Dean by his arm and pulled him to his feet. "She has to put her whole life on hold now because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants."

"That's not entirely my fau-"

SLAP!

Dean almost fell through the spare bed beside Alexa after the amazingly powerful slap from Nia, but she caught his arm at the last second.

Dean moved his jaw around to make sure it wasn't broken while rubbing the reddening sore spot on his face. "Thanks, Nia, I needed that."

"I know," Nia replied flatly.

"This is…." Dean turned back towards his girlfriend. When they locked eyes, each one burst into tears. Dean was never the kind of person to cry in front of others, but there came a few exceptions. Alexa was laughing through her tears, mostly because her best friend nearly knocked out her boyfriend in one blow, but more so as a way to express relief when Dean decided he wasn't going to try to run again.

Alexa outstretched her arms, silently begging to be held. Dean wasted no time in hurrying back to the observation table and throwing his arms around his Alexa.

"Holy shit, what the hell did I do?" Dean muttered through his tears, unable to completely understand what was going on despite being told at least three times now.

"You? Baby, it was a team effort." Alexa used some of Dean's sarcastic wit against him. Dean chuckled and planted a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Dr. Sinclair tapped Dean on the shoulder. "We did run a few tests. She's at least a month along. Maybe five weeks."

"Did you have to piss in a cup?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "No, they drew blood. She was more concerned about the levels of alcohol and low amount of iron but other than that…"

Dr. Sinclair chuckled. "Yeah, you should refrain from consuming alcohol for the remainder of the pregnancy for obvious reasons," She picked up a pamphlet from a countertop beside her. "You should also take it easy at practice. You can still go, just no high risk stunts or anything that can raise your blood pressure too high."

Dean glanced at the pamphlet. "What's it say about 'quality time'?" He caught the evil glare of Nia and quickly added a nervous chuckle to show he was just being a smartass.

"Um, you should be ok until the third trimester. It's things that can create a lot of stress or raise blood pressure. So no extreme exercise, or anything that can otherwise be considered stress inducing."

"Aw, too bad, Dean," AJ chimed in. "Everything you do is stress inducing."

Dean rolled his eyes much to the enjoyment of the three girls surrounding him. "Surprisingly, quality time is not my biggest concern right now. My biggest concern is getting you to bed," He gave Alexa a quick kiss on the lips. "Because I'm sure you're exhausted."

Alexa slowly lowered herself off of the examination table. Dean, feeling another tear roll down his cheek, placed his hands over Alexa's midsection.

"There's really something in there, huh?" He whispered to Alexa.

Alexa nodded her head, stifling tears unsuccessfully. "Yeah, you're gonna be a daddy."

Dean kissed her on the forehead, pulled her back into his arms, then kissed the top of her head a few dozen times. "Let's get you home so you can rest, babe."

The ride home was equal parts awkward and kind of sweet. Dean insisted on helping Alexa get situated into the passenger's seat of her truck, then carefully pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Dean was glad they had a chance to talk alone, because he had a few questions for his love.

"Babe," he began, "I promise not to be upset no matter what the answer is. I just had a question. I thought we were being careful?" Dean worded his question this way because he didn't want Alexa to think he was accusing her of anything. He was genuinely curious.

Alexa chuckled. "Well, the first time we had sex, after that big party, I was right at the end of a month of birth control. I wonder if I forgot to take it for a day or two in there. Plus," she continued, gently patting her hand on Dean's thigh, "Dr. Sinclair says alcohol hampers the effectiveness of birth control. Which would make sense, since I've turned into Betty Ford the last few weeks. Too much hanging out with you." She smiled, letting Dean know she was kidding, and he chuckled, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of on Alexa.

"You hungry?" He asked, hearing his own stomach grumble.

"Starving," she replied. "Let's get some breakfast. We can talk more about plans once we get some food in us."

Dean exhaled a deep breath he'd been keeping in for a moment. "Jesus, Lex, we're gonna be parents."

Alexa gently squeezed his thigh, giving him a quiet chuckle. "Just couldn't wear a condom, could you?"

"Latex doesn't feel the same, you know that," Dean shook his head and chuckled. "It's just a lot to understand. Like I know what's happening, but it still baffles my mind."

"How do you think I feel? I have a person growing inside me right now."

Dean reached across the center console and placed his right hand on Alexa's stomach. Alexa held his hand in place with her own, giving him a gentle smile.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Dean said with a head shake and a nervous smile.

"No idea." Alexa admitted.

Dean and Alexa pulled up to a small diner in town. Dean heard Seth mention it a few times so he was willing to give it a shot. Dean repeated his ritual from the hospital, gingerly helping Alexa from her seat and walking her through the front door of Vega's. Dean asked the hostess for a table for two, and noted to himself that it'd only be the two of them for the next seven and a half months. The woman led them slowly to a quiet table toward the back of the restaurant, innately sensing that the pair of youngsters would welcome the privacy.

Dean pulled Lex's seat out for her, waited for her to situate herself comfortably, then helped her scoot toward the table. Lex smiled. One day she'd get tired of Dean doting on her, but it wouldn't be today. The waitress took their drink order (both decided on orange juice) then left them alone.

"So," Dean took Alexa's hands in his, giving her a nervous smile. "You have a small person growing inside of you."

"I'm pregnant, baby." Alexa said with a nervous smile of her own.

"I'm gonna guess you want to keep it, right?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Of course. This baby is our responsibility now. We can't just give it up or… God, I can't even say the "A word.""

"Anal?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Jesus, sometimes you are just too immature."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Alexa kissed the back of her boyfriend's hands. "Yes I do."

The look on Dean's face grew slightly more concerned. "And what do we tell your folks?"

Alexa shrugged. "That I'm having a baby. That we want to keep it. That it wasn't our plan but we're going to make the best of it. And, if all else fails, I'll remind them that they were eighteen and seventeen when I was born."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, really?"

Alexa nodded glibly. "Yep."

In Dean's mind, that changed a lot of things. He was expecting an ass-chewing of Biblical proportions from Alexa's family, or her dad at the very least, but the knowledge that her parents were in a similar situation at some point in their lives gave Dean at least a sliver of hope that they might be sympathetic, if not supportive.

"Are they going to want us to get married?"

Alexa exhaled deeply. This is one of the topics she was dreading. She was pretty sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the manic boy who'd completely consumed it. But she wanted Dean to ask her because he couldn't bear the thought of NOT spending the rest of his life with her. She didn't want him to marry her out of a sense of pity or obligation. But, just as she was about to launch into a long answer, their server came with their OJ and to take their food order. They both decided they wanted to try omelettes, with Alexa picking the spinach and mushroom and Dean picking the Denver.

Once their server had again vacated their immediate vicinity, Alexa sighed and looked back into Dean's eyes.

"Dean, I can't imagine life without you now that you're a part of it. You make me so, so happy. I am genuinely excited to have your child, if not also terrified." Both Alexa and Dean chuckled, completely understanding the sentiment. "I think we should have the baby and get settled into our new lives. If, after a few months, we feel like we're not the worst parents of all time, we could get married. Our child should have a stable home life."

Dean nodded. "I agree. And, Lex, believe it or not, I was already starting to consider a future with you. But we should make sure our kid is completely squared away and has everything it needs before we worry about us."

Alexa glowed. It warmed her heart to hear Dean say he was considering a future with her. He made her feel protected and cherished like she'd never been before. But, she conceded to herself, they were in college. Dean still wasn't old enough to buy alcohol, and Alexa had never voted, and now they were staring into the precipice of parenthood. Dean's next words, however, would put Alexa's heart at peace.

"Babe, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm scared shitless. But the only thing that scares me more than having this kid is not having you around." Dean slid his hands over Alexa's, while she tried not to betray the immense amount of blushing she was currently engaged in. "I'll quit the fraternity. I'll quit football. I'll even stop getting belligerent on a regular basis. You," Dean continued, searching out eye contact with Lex, "are what matters right now. I am all yours. And we are in this together." He grinned. "You didn't answer my question, though. Are your folks going to want us to get married?"

Alexa buried her face in her hands and lightly shook her head. "Probably. They did the whole 'shotgun wedding' thing when they found out they were pregnant. But that was a while back. You and I are different. I believe you want to do right by me when the time comes, and I'm willing to have the baby first to make sure we're able to support ourselves and the kid before we get married."

"We could ship up to Boston and see if we can have one of those shotgun weddings," Alexa tried to find some hint of humor in Dean's eyes, but he was being completely serious. "Hell, I'd have the waitress marry us right now if you wanted."

"I don't think I saw impromptu weddings on the menu, babe," Alexa shrugged. "Besides, I've always wanted a big wedding. All my friends, family, a white dress with a white veil. The guy of my dreams waiting for me at the end of the isle." She continued, gazing further into Dean's blue eyes. "So don't quit football, we'll talk about BPO, and you probably should drink less. Let's get through the school year and have this baby. I promise, I believe you when you say you're going to do right by the baby and me."

The server slid their plates gently in front of them. Dean asked for waters and another juice for Alexa. The two tired lovers ate in content silence, scared of what awaited them down the road, but confident in the other's resolve in seeing the situation through together.

Today was turning out to be a bad day for AJ Lee. Aside from finding out her best friend was expecting a little bundle of spit and puke and learning she would be top of the pyramid for tomorrow's football game, today was shitty to say the least. As she did every month, AJ went to visit her dad and decided to bring Dana along with her like she promised to do a few weeks before. Everything started out great: AJ's dad had regain function in his left arm so he played chess with AJ most of the time they were there. Dana introduced herself as AJ's good friend, getting a laugh from AJ's dad in return. When asked why he thought that was funny, he said he could tell there was something more between them than that. AJ, ignoring Dana's pleas, explained to her dad the "break glass in case of emergency" deal they which resulted in more laughter from AJ's dad. Dana learned just how bad AJ was at chess after witnessing her friend lose three games in a row. From what Dana could see, and the smiles AJ would send her way whenever her dad spoke with Dana, he was taking a liking towards Dana. After about an hour, a nurse came by to escort AJ's dad away for lunch. AJ hugged her father goodbye then headed back to Dana's Mercury Grand Marquis.

That's when the day started to go downhill.

Just outside the city limits of Stamford, AJ began to act agitated. Dana tried asking why, but AJ suddenly burst into tears. Now, parked near Cove Island, Dana had her small friend wrapped in her arms while she cried into her chest.

Dana kissed AJ on the top of her head while gently rubbing her back in a slow and soothing motion. AJ had not said a word since she burst into tears. Dana mentally came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with her dad. Seeing him today must've been a lot for AJ to take in all at once.

"God, I'm so sorry, Dana," AJ whispered, having steadied herself to a few quiet tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Dana asked.

AJ giggled. "I got your shirt soaked with tears, babe," She sat up, wiping her eyes with her fingers. "Shit, I got some mascara on it too."

"Don't worry about the shirt, AJ, I can get a new one." It was one of Seth's old Metallica shirts that she cut the sleeves off so it wasn't too much of a loss on her part.

"Still," AJ took a deep breath. "Usually I can make it through a visit without crying, but on top of seeing my dad again, I hate losing at chess."

Dana wasn't sure if she was allowed to laugh at that, so she simply smirked at AJ and shook her head. "Nobody likes losing. Especially me."

AJ balled her hands into fists, tucking her thumbs inside her hands; Something she did when she was feeling anxious.

"What's on your mind?" Dana asked, noticing AJ's hands.

"My dad. School. That stupid chess game."

This time, Dana let a quiet laugh escape. Thankfully AJ also began laughing herself.

"I told you I hate losing at chess." AJ said. She looked at Dana and tilted her head to the side. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Dana asked.

"What's on your mind?"

Dana shook her head. "Nothing."

"Dude, if I can make you orgasm I should be able to tell when you've got something on your mind."

"Seth never could."

AJ furrowed her brow. "Orgasm?"

"No," Dana chuckled. "Tell when I had something on my mind."

"Is Seth on your mind?"

Dana didn't say anything at first. She just sighed and dropped her head.

"I think about him too sometimes," AJ admitted. "Not, like, wanting to date him. More like in what way I want to kill him, but he comes to mind every now and again."

Dana slowly nodded her head. "I think about him… A lot. I don't mean to disappoint you, AJ, I just find myself wondering what he's doing constantly."

AJ smirked. "Sounds like someone's in love," She turned away from Dana, not wanting her to notice she was tearing up again. "I know that feeling."

Dana looked back up at AJ. AJ turned back towards Dana. It was becoming a normal thing to see AJ jump from one emotion to the other in a matter of seconds. But something seemed odd about the way AJ was looking at her. Dana took AJ's hands in hers, trying to figure her friend out.

"What else is on your mind, AJ?" Dana asked.

AJ leaned towards Dana. "You." She whispered before pressing her lips against Dana's.

Dana tried pulling away, but AJ set her hand behind Dana's head so she couldn't escape. Dana, giving up the fight, leaned into the kiss as well and wrapped her arms around the tiny cheerleader's waist.

AJ broke the kiss. "Sorry. You just looked like you needed that."

Dana smiled. "I do. But…"

"You want it from Seth."

Dana nodded her head. "Yeah."

AJ kissed Dana again. "Pretend I'm him then."

"AJ, I can't do that."

AJ smiled a smile smirk. "Then pretend I'm me."

Dana shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea. We really shouldn't be doing this."

Dana had a spot on her neck that only two people in the entire world knew about. And right now, one of those people was softly kissing said spot, knowing it would lead to only bad things because sex is for bad people. Luckily, AJ and Dana were ok with being bad people when it was just the two of them. That special sweet spot, along with AJ's free hand exploring the inside of Dana's stained t-shirt, was making it near impossible to say no to the inevitable love making that was obviously coming.

AJ pulled away for a moment. "At least tell me yes so I don't feel like a complete slut after."

Dana grinned. "You are though. But you're my slut."

AJ, deciding that was a good enough answer, pulled her shirt over her head, then raised her hips and crawled seductively into the backseat of the Grand Marquis. Dana grinned wickedly, began to follow AJ, then squealed in anticipation and delight as AJ hooked a finger into her shirt collar and gently but forcefully pulled her into a steamy, somewhat animalistic, kiss as the windows of the car began to fog up in the early afternoon chill air.

Dean got his overwhelmed pixie back to her dorm by about one pm. Dean had to report to the buses for the short ride to the team hotel at four thirty. Dean was determined to spend every moment between now and four thirty with Alexa. That was until they fell asleep in Alexa's bed, her face nuzzled snugly into his chest, as had become the norm. He hadn't heard (or felt) Alexa wake up, but was abruptly roused from his deep nap by muffled but sustained sobs coming from the kitchen. Fearing his love had hurt herself on something in the kitchen, Dean sprung from Alexa's bed and darted out into her kitchenette, only to find her sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and crying. There were also spilled Fruit Loops on the floor around her, giving the otherwise alarming scene a humorous tilt.

Dean slid to the linoleum floor next to the tiny blonde girl. "Babe, what happened?"

He didn't understand Alexa the first time, but she lifted her head from where it was tucked behind her knees and pitifully mourned "we can't raise a baby in a dorm."

Taken aback, Dean carefully reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his grasp. "What?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"We can't raise a baby in the dorm. And we don't have a car we can put a baby seat in and you don't even know how to change a diaper and my mom is going to call me every day worried about the baby and…" Alexa trailed off, her sobs coming again. Dean didn't say a word. He simply held Alexa tight, there on the off-white kitchen floor, also feeling overwhelmed by the discoveries of that morning. A new thought occurred to Alexa, one that put a horrified look on her normally pristine face. "And then I'm gonna get fat and you're gonna leave me!"

Now it was Dean's turn for a horrified look. "Lex. What the hell are you talking about? I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes. "But all men are liars."

Dean chuckled. It was the playful kind of pitiful that Alexa was being now, and at the same time, Dean completely understood her fear. He wouldn't personally have manifested it that way, but he certainly understood it. Alexa leaned into Dean even more, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How am I gonna wake up at two am just to change a diaper if I can't even pour cereal without dropping the damn box," Alexa whimpered. "What if that's the baby?"

"I can put the Froot Loops box in a baby harness and we can practice with that if you want."

Alexa shot him the same look she had when he joked about putting his fraternity letters on Mandy Rose. "Not funny, Dean."

Her boyfriend had more to say, however. "Babe, I'm not telling you I have all the answers. I fucking don't. Truthfully, right this second I have exactly zero answers. And that scares me. But I am committed to making this work, because I love you and the peanut sized life inside you."

Alexa giggled momentarily, then gave Dean a look of horror that he couldn't immediately decipher. "Are you calling our baby a peanut?"

Dean gave her a tiny kiss on her nose, then gently helped her to her feet. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, help me find the broom and we'll clean this up."

Alexa's emotions suddenly betrayed her again. "And how are we going to be parents if we can't even find the broom?"

Dean groaned, then pulled Alexa in for a tight embrace. "Babe, relax. Well, try to relax. I'll clean this up. Get some rest. If you fall asleep I'll call you after team dinner tonight."

Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes again, then lightly trudged back into her room, hoping a few more hours rest would help ease her burden.

Dean had to leave before his girlfriend woke up from her nap. She was exhausted and had been through a lot in the last 12 hours so he decided to let her sleep while he slipped away to team dinner. He realized no one, except Nia and AJ, knew about Alexa being pregnant. He would have to spend the next few days deciding who needed to know and what his next steps would be in regards to his future. Dean hadn't been entirely joking when he said he'd be willing to quit the football program or stop pledging the fraternity, but part of him also wondered if doing that would equate to sabotaging his future for his present. He also thought about money. Dean still had most, if not all, of the considerable amount of money Sika and Patricia gave him when they found out his school was going to be completely paid for. He was going to have to buy a car, something he could comfortably and safely put Alexa and a car seat in. "Maybe I can get a special seat for Alexa, too," he mused to himself as the team busses came into view.

Tomorrow was a home game against North Connecticut College. SU was expected to lose to NCC, but like with the game against Turner College, the young men of Stamford didn't particularly care what the experts had to say.

Dean had his bum leg propped up while Damien Sandow helped him adjust and fit his knee brace. His knee wasn't bothering him nearly as much as it had been previous weeks, but Coach Layfield insisted he'd wear it during team film, take it off before bed, then wear it during pre-game warm ups the next day. It was better to be extra precautious than to figure he was healthy and then risk a potentially season ending injury.

Roman as well as Seth were in the locker room waiting for Dean to finish getting his knee prepped. Things had gotten back to the way they used to be for the trio ever since Seth apologized to everyone. With the exception of AJ Lee, but everyone agreed that getting punted in the groin was as good as an apology.

It was just the three of them in the locker room. Dean, icing his knee in the trainer's room, while Roman and Seth waited for him outside in the locker room itself.

Roman had Charlotte on his mind whenever he didn't need to focus on football or schoolwork. Not like he focused too hard on that anyway. Right now he was texting with her about meeting her mom and brother during parent's weekend. Roman was excited to meet her mom, figuring she'd love him just like her dad did. As for her brother, David, he didn't know how'd he take to Roman. From what Charlotte told him, David was not an athlete in college and wasn't too fond of Ric in any way. Roman was in the mix of replying to Charlotte stating that she was worried about seeing her brother when he noticed his two tone haired friend smiling at his phone while he typed away.

"What're you smilin' at, Rollins?" Roman asked.

Seth slid his phone into his pocket. "Nothin'," He coughed to try concealing the smile growing on his face. "Just something on Facebook."

Roman began to reply, but stopped when Seth's text tone sounded from his phone. Then another. Then another. Then Seth's ringtone, "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC, began playing.

Roman smirked. "You gonna get that?"

Seth slid his phone from his pocket and turned away from Roman as he held it against his ear. "Hey, Zelina," He shot Roman a quick glance. Instead of the smartass smirk he was expecting, Roman had a look of concern on his face. "Yeah, no I'm in the locker room right now. Rome's here. No, he doesn't know you, I don't think anyway. Big Samoan guy with tribal tattoos," Roman chuckled. "His girlfriend is a tall blonde chick… Yeah, that's Bayley. Ok, thanks. I'll try finding you in the stands tomorrow then. Alright, I'll see ya." Seth hung up his phone and turned towards Roman. "Before you say anything, it's nothing serious."

"Dude, I swear to God I'm just gonna start kicking your ass. Every freakin' week you're either getting girls to fuck you, want to kill you, or accept your apologies."

"Who's Seth cheatin' on now?" Dean hobbled into the locker room to join his best friends.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm not cheatin' on anyone. I've been talking to this girl. I think she's pretty cool."

"Do we have to get you neutered?" Roman asked.

"Whoa, relax, Rome, let's hear the kid out, huh?" Dean nodded at Seth. "Tell us about this girl."

"Well, her family owns this diner in town-"

"Dirty Dick's?"

"No, Dean, not Dirty Dick's. Casa de Vega. She's a waitress there."

"Ah, so she's a latina," Dean looked at Roman with feigned interest. "He likes latinas. Just ask Bayley. Or Rosa. Or Eve."

"Dude, fuck you," Seth shook his head. "I like this girl. She's somethin' else, man."

"That's what you said about Dana right before you broke her heart." Roman reminded the trio.

"Nah, it ain't like that. Honestly, I've known her for like two days but I think I can see myself being with her for a long time."

"That's starting to sound like Rosa." Dean chuckled.

Seth crossed his arms. "Fuck. You." He said to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Man, if this is just another 'lemme bury my dick in her until I get bored' bullshit-"

"But it's not," Seth sighed. "Like, she's special. It's like how you feel with Alexa."

"Exhausted and dehydrated?" Dean said, making Roman break his silence with a loud laugh.

"No. Like, you can't stop thinking about her kind of thing. Like, I'll sit in class and she'll suddenly pop into my head. Or, I'll be taking a shower and-"

"Ah, stop it, I don't need to hear that shit."

"No, Dean, you're not listening. It's like you are with Alexa, right? You never shut up about her."

Dean chuckled. "I think me and Alexa's situation is a little bit different than you and some waitress."

Seth tilted his head at Roman, who returned his look with a perched eyebrow. "Do ya, care to elaborate on that, Dean?" Roman asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You put emphasis on 'little' like you're hiding something." Seth said.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Uh, no I don't think I did."

"Dean, what didn't you tell us?"

Dean shook his head. "I ain't hidin' shit."

"Do I have to tell Roman about the lake house?" Seth asked.

"The fuck did you do to the lake house?" Roman demanded, getting to his feet.

"He to-"

"Fine, fine, fuck," Dean glared at Seth. "I hate you sometimes." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Hell, it was bound to come out at some point. Pretty soon Alexa's gonna have to start borrowing some of Ro's shirts because mine may not fit her. Actually, yeah, they might. She's little."

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"Dude…" Seth said, jaw dropped. "You son of a bitch."

"What?" Roman and Dean asked simultaneously. Roman was confused while Dean had a smile on his face.

"She's knocked up," Seth gasped at the sheepish smile growing on Dean's face. "Dean, what the fuck?"

"Guilty as charged." Dean admitted with a chuckle. "Guess she's five weeks now."

Roman shook his head warily. "So I guess we add 'health' to the list of classes Dean blew off in high school."

"What do we say to that shit?" Seth asked. "'Congrats, but wow are you a dumbass'?"

"Thanks, brutha, I appreciate that," Dean shook his head. "Just like I'm sure Maria enjoyed the lake house."

"Somebody better fucking explain what the fuck happened at the lake house." Roman ordered.

"Forget the lake house, man, our boy is gonna be a dad." Seth turned back to Dean. "Dean, you know I love you like a brother because I say this with all the love in the world: What the fuck?"

Dean shrugged, finding it hard to put into words what he was thinking about all of this. "Guys, like, I dunno. I'm terrified, for one, but I know I love Lex. She's fucking scared as shit, but I think she's more afraid of losing me. Which won't happen ever. I think we can do this if we just have each other's backs and help each other and love each other. Wow, I sound really gay right now."

Roman and Seth agreed with Dean.

"But do you get what I'm saying?"

Seth gave Dean a skeptical look. "Not really. I think you should be WAY more worried than you sound. But, you've had my back through the dumb shit I've done, so, I'm here for you."

Dean nodded. "Awesome. Because I have no idea how Lex and I are going to tell her parents."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, that's gonna suck. Good thing my mom and dad worship the ground you walk on or you'd be double screwed."

Dean snickered, to Roman's growing annoyance. "Yeah, you had an eleven year head start and I'm the favorite somehow. Pretty sweet, right?"

Seth shook his head, amazed at how glib Dean could be during very serious situations. "Yeah, but Matt's gonna kick your ass."

Dean suddenly grew serious, almost to the point of being somber. "I forgot about him. Fuuuuuuuck."

Roman grinned and nodded. "Yep. So you're still screwed." He took a more serious tone. "Seriously, man. We're here for you. Anything we can do, we'll do."

Dean thanked his brothers with a fist bump to each of them.

Breathless and covered in sweat, Dana and AJ had wrapped each other in an afghan blanket Dana kept in her trunk. Lying in the backseat, Dana had her small friend curled up on top of her. AJ was still trying to catch her breath, while Dana was trying to get the feeling back in her toes.

"God, it's harder than it looks to fuck in a car." AJ stated.

Dana chuckled. "You think that was hard, try riding dick in one."

"I have. Good thing I'm small."

Dana wiped some sticky hair out of AJ's face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You were amazing. As always."

"You don't gotta remind me, Dana," AJ rolled onto her back so Dana could rest her hands on AJ's stomach. "I know I'm perfect."

"So humble, too," Dana quipped. She sighed, worried about where the conversation she knew she had to have was going to lead. "AJ, we can't do this. It's not...I like guys. I like you," she said softly, planting a brief kiss on the nape of AJ's neck, causing the smaller girl's body to shiver with goosebumps, "but I'm not gay."

AJ nodded. "I'm not either. But I like hooking up with you."

AJ could feel Dana nod behind her. "I do too," the larger blonde asserted, "but sometimes I just think we're using each other to-"

"Not have to deal with the fact that that Seth cheated on you with me and my dad is in a nuthouse and how I, despite being able to hook up with any guy I want, have never felt more alone in my entire life? Yeah, I get that too."

Dana chuckled ruefully, then raised herself up to a seated position against the door, pulling AJ up with her, "Wow, and I thought you were just here because you liked casual lesbionics."

AJ giggled. "I'm not saying I don't. But this is an escape for me, and I think it might be for you, too."

Dana planted another small kiss on AJ's shoulder. "It sure is. I hate thinking about Seth."

AJ reached back and feathered her hand down Dana's jawline. "I can't apologize enough for my part in that."

"I've never for a second blamed you, AJ." Dana pulled AJ in for a hug, pressing her chest tightly to AJ's back. "I just don't want us to get dependant on one another. Like, psychologically attached or whatever. We could mess around and-"

"End up pregnant…" AJ finished, a far off look in her eyes. Dana's mouth fell agape.

"No, what? I'm pretty sure that's the one thing that CAN'T happen in this relationship."

AJ giggled. "Sorry, I was thinking about someone and when you said the word 'dependant' it just came out."

Dana's face lit up with realization. "Wait, is someone pregnant?"

AJ's stomach fell. She'd promised Alexa she wouldn't tell anyone, and she hadn't lasted a day before letting it slip.

"No?" She replied, trying not to sound guilty.

Dana wasn't buying it. "Spill it sister, or these lips never touch you again."

AJ pouted, though she knew Dana couldn't see it. "You can't tell a soul."

Dana laughed, but it wasn't necessarily a joyful one. "Who the fuck am I gonna tell? Since Seth and I split, my only close friend is in this car."

AJ ran a sympathetic hand over Dana's knee. "I'm sorry babe." She leaned back and turned her head, planting light kisses on Dana's neck and jaw. Dana moaned lightly, then came to her senses. "Don't you try that with me! Tell me."

"Fine." AJ whined. "It's Alexa."

Dana popped up with surprise. "Holy shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah. She passed out during practice this morning. They called an ambulance and I rode to the hospital with her. They ran some tests and found out she was pregnant."

"Holy shit." Dana was blown away at how fast life can turn serious. "Did they say how far along?"

AJ shrugged. "Not very. Five weeks maybe?"

Dana counted back mentally. "So, that would've been…" She remembered. It would've been the night of the first party. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the other significant event of that evening. AJ heard Dana sniff, and tilted her head quizzically.

"Dana, are you crying?"

Dana dabbed her eyes. "Sorry. That would've been the night I met Seth."

AJ slid her hands over Dana's, which were resting on AJ's muscled midriff. "I know you really liked him."

Dana could hear the support in AJ's voice. Or maybe it was sadness covered in faux confidence. Either way, Dana appreciated the fact that AJ was willing to sit here, after having had sex with her, and listen to her complain about a boy that broke her heart.

"AJ?" Dana whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

"What's up?" AJ replied.

"Thanks for listening to me rant about boys. I love you," Dana chuckled. "No homo."

AJ leaned back into Dana's frame and laughed. "No problem, babe. I love you too… Maybe a little homo."

Dana wrapped AJ in a tight embrace and kissed her on the back of her head.

AJ smiled, a wicked grin spread across her face. "You know, since there's no one else out here, and we're already naked...one for the road?"

Dana rolled her eyes and grinned. "You are trouble." She was about to say more, but she felt AJ using her left hand to push Dana's hand down AJ's stomach, while AJ's right hand slid behind her to Dana's upper thigh. AJ turned her head and kissed Dana, and the two soon resumed their routine of moans and mingled bodily fluids…

"Hey, coach, can I talk with you?" Dean peaked his head into the hotel room he knew his coach would be using for the night.

"Sure, Ambrose, c'mon in," Coach Anderson was seated on the foot of his bed with the tv on. "I reckon Simmons'll be back in a second. You need him too?"

"No, just you, sir," Dean chuckled nervously. "Well, you know Alexa from the cheer squad?"

"Boy, if you got her pregnant I swear to the heavens..." Anderson stopped and shook his head when he saw the terrified look on Ambrose's face. "Sweet Christmas, Ambrose, what in the hell is wrong with you? Didn't your mama teach you right from wrong?"

"She taught me how to divide cocaine", Dean thought to himself. "I guess not, sir," He said aloud.

Coach Anderson shook his head again. "Is that why you're here? You need to take off to take care of her?"

"It's like you can read my mind, sir," Dean chuckled, despite the serious look on Anderson's face.

"If I didn't have three daughters when I was a young and dumb kid like you I'd tell ya to piss off. But, and only because I know what you're goin' through, I'll let you take off," Anderson pointed a stern index finger at Dean. "But you be back before 7 am. And you pray Layfield don't catch you."

Dean nodded his head. "Thank you so much, Coach, I'll get you a forced fumble tomorrow because of it."

Anderson scoffed. "Yeah, you better, boy."

Dean hurried out of the hotel. It was going to be a long trek back to campus, but Alexa was worth it.

As it turned out, the Uber ride had been worth it, too. Dean began his journey with it in his mind to walk the entire way, but his knee had other ideas. A few minutes later, Dean was standing in front of Poffo Hall. He darted up the steps and to Alexa's door. When it was locked, and there was no sign of Nia, Dean made the tough choice to call Lex and get her to let him in. When her dorm room door slowly creaked open, the look of confusion turned to relief and joy mixed together as Alexa threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"How is this happening right now? Aren't you supposed to be at the hotel?"

Dean kissed her on the top of her head before speaking. "Yeah, but Coach Anderson said since we just found out today and you were probably overwhelmed that I could stay with you. I just have to be back at 7."

Alexa wasn't 100% sure she believed him. Dean was known to break rules. But, at this point, she wasn't going to question the manner in which her love got to wrap his arms around her for comfort. She was just glad he was going to. Alexa led him by the hand to the bedroom, and allowed him to lay down comfortably before lying down herself and scooting next to him. Dean had no idea how he was going to raise a kid. He had no idea how he was going to support one. All Dean Ambrose knew in that moment was that he'd move heaven and earth for that kid, and for the love of his life, who was carrying it.


	32. Chapter 32

Looking back, it would be hard to tell why SU lost their game against North Connecticut. No one played particularly bad, although the lack of game-changing plays by anyone on SU's roster was also noticeable. To Coach Layfield, it looked like his guys were just "there." Not tuned out, but not as focused and fired up as they'd normally be. It was a listless, uninspired performance from his team, although one that was fairly free of mistakes, but the NCC Minutemen played like it was their Championship game, and the result was a 28-24 loss for the Titans. Dean, who was worried about the recent developments in his personal life affecting his play, had actually acquitted himself pretty well. He even delivered on his promised forced fumble. It just didn't end up mattering. So, the next week of practices had been an exercise in intensity and physicality, with Layfield hoping to recapture some of the team's scrappy, tenacious nature. As a result, Dean, Seth, and Roman found themselves tired and beaten up. Add a term paper to that, and Seth was even worse off than his two best friends. There was an upside; all night research and writing sessions at Casa de Vega's, where a small black haired girl was only too happy to bring him endless refills of coffee and chat with him periodically to keep him awake.

Dean took Alexa to Circle of Faith to meet Shawn. The two immediately hit it off, and Alexa would later say it was because he reminded her of her youth pastor back home, the one who had stood by her steadfastly while she was dealing with her crippling eating disorder. Alexa and Shawn got on to such a degree that Dean started feeling a bit unnecessary to their conversation. Shawn also offered them advice as to how to best break the pregnancy news to Alexa's parents, and ended by giving Dean his cell number so as to always have an open line of communication with him. Dean left Circle of Faith admitting to himself that Shawn Michaels seemed MUCH less full of shit than most of the clergy he'd encountered in the past. Dean had never really wavered in his belief in God, as he'd seen firsthand His existence through the Reigns family, but he had little use for so many of the swindling charlatans who called themselves "Ministers." But Shawn was different, and so Dean had, against his better judgement, agreed to try out Shawn's 'prayer breakfast' group at 6 AM on Thursdays. Alexa wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but it made her happy to hear that Dean was open to church, or para-church activities, as she'd been active in her church before coming to college and wanted her kids to grow up around people of her Faith. Alexa herself had spent most of the last two years angry at God for what happened with Adam, but this last summer she'd gone to a weekend women's retreat for victims of abuse, and she'd made peace with God for the tribulations of her first year on campus. Alexa wasn't committing to a totally "Church-y" existence. She liked cursing and sleeping with Dean too much to become one of "those" people. But, she also liked the morality and structure that church brought to her life as a kid, and she believed that what they taught about Jesus was true, so it made her happy that Dean was at least receptive to their child growing up in church.

And now it was Thursday. The BPO house was abuzz with preparation for the onslaught of parents that would be coming through, anxious to see what their dues money was going towards. Roman and Dean were anxious, because a dozen (at least) Samoans would be descending on Stamford that weekend, and Dean had Terry and Michelle Bliss on his mind. They would no doubt be pretty salty over the news that Dean and Alexa had to deliver to them.

Volleyball practice had been another success in Sasha Banks' mission to prove she deserved to start as a freshman. It would be the first time in school history if she did manage to secure a starting spot, and with the praise she was getting from coaches and upperclassmen it seemed somewhat possible.

Coach Ivory Moretti blew her whistle. "Alright, ladies, take a knee," The players circled around their coach and respectively took a knee. Sasha knelt beside a teammate of hers, a junior named Jamie Lynn Sky, who everyone called 'Velvet', who she had become good friends with since the season started. "As you know, our first game is this Friday night against Turner College. It's a home game, and it's also parent's night. So make sure to tell your parents they get free admission and a dollar off if they choose to buy a hoodie. Also, the coaches and I have decided to make a change to the line up."

A quiet hum of muttering amongst the players became audible. Sasha nudged Velvet with her elbow. "What's she talking about?"

Velvet shook her head. "I have no idea. None of the seniors said anything about it."

"After discussing with the team captains, we have decided to switch the outside hitter spot. Emily injured her thumb during practice yesterday and will not be able to play against TC on Friday. So, for the first time in SU history I believe, we will have Sasha, a freshman, starting in her spot." Coach Ivory led a round of applause for the freshman.

Sasha, completely shocked, just stared in disbelief at her coach.

"Hard work definitely pays off, like you said." Velvet said to Sasha, smiling and clapping along with her teammates.

After the applause died down, Coach Ivory cleared her throat. "I've got nothing else, so go ahead and head home. Make sure to rest up for tomorrow's game. We need a win to set the tone for the rest of the season."

Sasha, still shocked out of her mind, slowly stood up. This was fantastic. Her dream of playing college volleyball was finally going to happen. And during her freshman year of all things. Sasha had a lot of people to thank for this opportunity. Sasha shook her head and laughed. There was no way this was really happening.

Sasha walked up to her coach. "Hey, Coach, I just wanted to say thank you so much for this opportunity. I won't let you down, I promise."

Coach Ivory smirked. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. But you should thank Charlotte for the spot. She pushed hard for you to start, even though I already had high hopes for you."

Sasha thanked her coach again then hurried to the locker room. She quickly found Charlotte changing out of her practice clothes by her locker.

"Hey, Char," Sasha said, walking up to the team captain. "Coach says you vouched hard for me to start tomorrow. I just wanted to say I appreciate that."

Charlotte beamed a smile at the younger woman. "No problem, kid, you worked hard for that spot. Now just don't let Emily think she can just come back and take it from you when she's healthy again."

Sasha shook her head. "God, no, I'm not giving this spot up for anyone. I bust my ass too hard to give it up."

Charlotte chuckled. "Glad to hear." She paused and tilted her head at Sasha. "Do you know that orange haired girl by chance? Becky, I think."

Sasha tried to keep her redding face from Charlotte's view. "Uh, yeah she's my roommate. Why do you ask."

"Dean's always going on and on about how I need to hang out with you guys more. If you want, you can bring Becky along and we can head out to Roadie's tonight for a beer or somethin'. I think they got dollar pitchers again tonight."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. I'll let Becky know about it when I get back."

"Cool," With that, Charlotte turned back to her locker and continued to undress for the showers.

Sasha, now with another reason to smile, hurried to her own locker to shower, change, and get home to Becky.

Dean and Roman, following an intense Thursday practice, were in their own dorm room, which was reason enough to take notice. The fact that they were cleaning was almost enough to alert the school paper. But they were worried that Sika and Patricia would want to see their dorm, so they had to make it look not only presentable, but that Dean wasn't "living in sin" with Alexa and Roman wasn't staying more nights with Charlotte than he was in his own room. Sika wouldn't care all that much, but Patricia still had some traditional views regarding dating and relationships. Roman and Dean had discussed it, and they were both pretty sure that Patricia would be more upset by Dean sleeping at Alexa's every night than that she was pregnant. Although, because it was Alexa, who Patricia adored, she may not even mind the pregnancy. Dean's Samoan mom had made it known to both Alexa and Dean that she very much hoped Alexa was destined to be part of their family, and a child might expedite that process. The boys were almost done with their tasks when they heard giggling coming the shared living room. Roman poked his head out of his room and Dean bounded out of the bathroom to see Bayley sitting on their couch, arms folded, triumphant grin on her face.

"So….whatcha doin'?" Bayley asked, clearly enjoying the two muscled young men fly around their assigned but rarely used dorm to make it appear both clean and like they slept there regularly.

"What does it look like?" Dean was trying not to hide his annoyance at the world. Alexa was at her place getting it ready with Nia for Alexa's parents, and since Seth and Bayley were barely at their room, there wasn't much cleaning to be done.

Bayley was also not cleaning because she had no parents coming for parent's day. Her mom wanted to, but the Martinez's were on a tight budget and her mom couldn't afford to come out. Charlotte had graciously invited her to spend time with her dad, who was coming into town on his private jet for her volleyball game and staying the weekend. Bayley appreciated it, and it was better than being alone, but she missed her mom. She was also extremely nervous about meeting Zack's family, because she thought she wouldn't fit in with his prim and proper wealthy folks.

"What'd you need, Bayley?" Roman asked.

Bayley sighed heavily and threw her arms in the air. "Zack kicked me out of his dorm so he could clean. But I told him I'd help him but he still said no. Then I made a face like I was gonna cry, so he gave me a kiss then told me to go."

"He's probably worried about getting his place cleaned for his folks," Roman nodded his head at Dean. "Just look at Dean. He's cleaning. That's never happened before."

Bayley giggled at the previously mentioned Ambrose, who was dragging a half full garbage bag from his room.

"What's in the trash bag?" Roman asked Dean.

"Beer cans and McDonald's bags. Goes to show how long it's been since I slept in there." Dean dropped the bag near the front door then rushed back into his room.

"See? He's worried mom and dad will disown him if he's messy," Roman snickered at the thought of the unruly Dean Ambrose cleaning his room to appease his parents.

Dean laughed. "No, they'll disown YOU if you're messy. They'll just give me the 'not mad, just disappointed' speech."

Roman raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That's actually true. They'd let Matt disown you for them."

Dean chuckled. "Fair enough." With that, he grabbed two handfuls of trash bags and bounded into the hallway. Bayley grinned as she watched the two continue to fly around their rarely-used dorm room. Bayley was contemplating whether or not it was too early in the afternoon for beer when she heard her text notification ringtone blast through the air.

Hey Bay. I need a favor.

Bayley tilted her head curiously. Charlotte often asked her to go on outings or for advice, but she'd never asked her for a favor.

Sure.

She waited anxiously for Charlotte's response.

I need you to come to the airport with me tomorrow. Dad can be overwhelming and I could use the backup.

That struck Bayley as odd, but not offensive or anything.

Yeah, I think I can do that. Is it ok if Zack comes along?

That's a perfect idea, actually, but don't forget.

I won't forget, Charlotte,

Bayley typed a quick emoji or two and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Who're you texting?" Roman asked, emerging from his room with a laundry hamper full of clothes.

"Charlotte, she wants me to take her to the airport to meet her dad."

"I wonder why she didn't ask me to take her," Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I gotta do some laundry. Make sure Dean doesn't burn the place down."

Bayley giggled. "Yeah, Dean strikes me as the type who could burn the building down and make it look like an accident." Roman laughed, then high-fived Bayley as he grabbed his dirty clothes basket and headed for the basement.

Dean hobbled back into the living room. "Where did Ro go?" He asked, not seeing his Samoan friend.

"He went to do laundry," Bayley perched herself on the arm of the couch. "He says I'm supposed to make sure you don't set anything on fire while he's away."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, goes to show how much faith he has in me. Anyway, Imma get showered. Do you wanna head out and get some supper after?"

Bayley, pleasantly surprised by Dean, crossed her arms. "What's the occasion?"

"Uh, I'm hungry and it's supper time," Dean paused for a second then nodded his head in Bayley's direction. "Then there's somethin' I wanna tell ya. About Lex."

Bayley, now even more confused, watched one of her new found friends duck into his bathroom. "Weirdo." She mumbled to herself, switching on the tv and turning the channel to Nickelodeon.

Sasha couldn't wait to get back to her dorm to tell Becky the good news. She was getting to start tomorrow and in front of her visiting family too. Sasha was on top of the world and she didn't care who knew.

Sasha unlocked her dorm room and found her roommate inside. "Hey, Becks, I have the best news ever."

Becky turned away from the counter she had her laptop open on. "Oh? What's goin' on Sash?"

"Two things," Sasha sauntered up to her roommate and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "One, Charlotte wants to take us out for drinks tonight."

"Really? What for?"

"I guess Dean wants all of us to hang out more." Sasha chuckled along with Becky. "Which I'm down for if you are."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I'm cool with that. What was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"It's nothing too important. I just became the first freshman to start for SU's volleyball team ever," Sasha tried resisting the smile spreading across her face from the look of shock on Becky's. "Nothing too big."

"What're you talking about, nothin' too big," Becky quickly pecked her roommate then wrapped her in a hug. "That's huge news, Sasha. It's unbelievable."

Sasha, on the verge of tears, nodded her head. "I know. It's a dream come true. And it's the same day my parents come to town. It's perfect timing."

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear you come out to them either," Just by the way Sasha tensed up in her arms, Becky knew Sasha had either forgotten or hoped she didn't remember. "You are still going to tell them, right?"

Sasha wiggled out of Becky's grasp. "Yeah, course I was," Her lack of eye contact wasn't exactly reassuring for Becky. "Just trying to word out how to say it exactly."

"How about, 'Mum, dad, this is my roommate but we also fuck sometimes'."

Sasha shook her head. "I hope you're joking."

"It's a good start. Then we can go from there with anyone who hasn't fainted or run off."

Sasha chuckled. "The fainting thing might be more likely than you realize." She looped her arms around Becky's neck. "I want to tell them. I do. Just be patient, ok?"

Becky grinned, doing her best to put on a positive face for her forlorn roommate. "I will. And you'll have dinner with my family after the game Saturday?"

Sasha grinned as Becky moved her hands slowly on her hips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that, she kissed her redheaded friend passionately. "You think we have time for a quickie before beer with Charlotte?"

Becky smiled and nodded. "There's always time for that, lass…"

Bayley and Dean made the quick jaunt from Sammartino Hall to Casa de Vega's. He wanted to talk to Bayley about Alexa's pregnancy, but he'd be lying if he didn't also want to scope out Seth's new love interest. He held the door open for Bayley, even gently guiding her through the door with his hand on the small of her back. Dean was noticing it was something he did more often now that he was with Alexa. It bothered him a bit that he was developing human emotion in terms of how he dealt with people, but he couldn't help himself. Bayley was the first person he met at SU who didn't have an agenda. They were friends, and that's all they were. Their hostess led them to a table near where he and Alexa had discussed their future, and Bayley immediately noticed how overly polite Dean was being.

They'd only been making small talk for a minute when a very pretty girl with black hair approached their table. "Hello, I'm Zelina. I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you a coffee or soft drink?"

Dean and Bayley both asked for coffees and water, and the server smiled again and left their sight.

Dean grinned slyly. "So THAT'S Zelina."

Bayley made a face. "Why does that matter?" Her countenance grew more tense as her mind raced to conclusions. "Dean, if you're even thinking about cheating on Alexa..."

Dean laughed. "No way. Seth likes her, though."

Bayley chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, he was telling us about her the other day. She's cute."

Bayley rolled her eyes. "Seth likes to date, doesn't he?"

Dean shook his head. "That's one way to say it. All I'll say is that I'm glad you're with Zack. For lots of reasons, but partially because Seth would've ended up breaking your heart."

Bayley grinned. "Dean, were you worried about me?"

Dean was about to respond, but he heard his ringtone, GNARLS BARKLEY's "Crazy", and hurriedly grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Hey babe... Nothing…I'm actually at dinner with a beautiful latina…" He covered the receiver portion of his phone and addressed Bayley. "Lex says hi." Bayley grinned and mouthed "hi" in response. "Yeah, she says 'hi' too...Yeah, I'll be there later...three in the afternoon tomorrow? I thought they were getting here at like eight...no, it's no problem, I just have to be at the team hotel at five...yeah, we'll tell them Saturday night after dinner...Roman's got an army of Samoans coming in...heh, yeah, we might need them...ok babe, I'll see you tonight." Ambrose continued…"Ok….love you too...bye."

Dean gave Bayley a sheepish grin. "So, wanna go get some beers with me and Lex after this? Well, she'll be there. She's not gonna be drinking for the next seven months and three weeks…" Dean trailed off, hoping the math and awkward silence would be enough for Bayley to pick up the hint.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't. Instead, Bayley just gave Dean a confused look. Finally, Dean drew in a deep breath. "Bay, Lex is pregnant. She's gonna have a baby."

Bayley froze. That was NOT was she was expecting to hear from Dean. In fact, it would've surprised her far less to hear that he was secretly one of the lizard people she'd seen a History Channel show on.

"Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Lex is gonna need people in her life that prop her up. You know, be positive and tell her how beautiful she is when she's all puffy and crying and shit."

Bayley rolled her eyes, astounded at Dean's ability to make anything sound juvenile. "Dean, are you sure you're ready for this? Is this a happy occasion?"

Dean nodded. "I love Alexa. I have no idea what we're gonna do with a baby, but she wants to keep it, and I'm convinced she is the love of my life, so we're gonna do what we have to to make it work. I just, uh, wanted you to know, because Ro and Seth know and Nia and AJ know and I didn't want you to feel left out."

Dean's heartfelt soliloquy was interrupted by Zelina, who came to drop Bayley and Dean's drinks and take their food order. Dean opted for a BLT with fries, and Bayley asked for chicken soup and half a turkey sandwich.

When Zelina was out of earshot, Bayley interjected. "Dean, thank you for telling me, and I will be there for Alexa. I love her. She has gone 'above and beyond' to be nice to me and make me feel included. With that said, I can't imagine having to deal with being pregnant right now. Please make sure this is what she wants before altering both of your lives forever. My mom was a single mom, and…"

Now it was Bayley's turn to trail off. Dean patted her on the hand lightly. "I have no intention of letting Lex raise this baby alone. Only a hail of gunfire will keep me from being a part of this baby's life."

Bayley nodded. "Good. Because I'm beginning to be convinced you're not actually shitty, despite you wanting everyone to think you are."

Dean chuckled. "Fuck that. You, Lex, Ro, and sometimes Seth. And Zack when he's around. That's the list of people I'm not shitty to."

Bayley smiled. "Well, I'm honored to have made the list. So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I was planning on starting a bank robbing crew with Roman and Seth."

Bayley rolled her eyes. "Dean, seriously."

"I reckon I'll have to get a job to help pay for the little guy-"

"Or girl."

Dean chuckled. "That is true. Then I would need to buy a car seat, a crib, a bunch of other shit I can't even name right now, then, eventually, marry Alexa."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Yeah, I wish it was. I don't mean to come of as arrogant or all knowing, because I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this. But I really think Alexa and I will be ok if we have each other, as cliche as that sounds."

Bayley smiled, admiring the way Dean was presenting himself in such a life altering event. "I think it's sweet, Dean. I'm proud of you for not bailing out on Lex or the baby. A real man would never do something like that."

"Huh," Dean nodded his head, liking the idea of people seeing himself as a decent person. "Never thought of it like that, but thanks Bay."

Almost like by convenience, Zelina returned with the duo's respective orders. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"Actually," Dean interjected. "I have a question about a customer that may have been in here earlier."

Zelina placed a hand on her hip, giving Dean a confused expression. "Ok?"

"There's this guy: Six-two, beard, blonde streak in his hair," Dean roughly bit his tongue to try not to burst into laughter when Zelina's face started to tint a shade of ruby. "I think his name is Seth. What did he order for breakfast?"

"W-why's that important?" Zelina stuttered.

"Well, see, he's my best friend. One of them anyway," Dean winked at Bayley, getting a giggle in response. "And he says the waitress here is really cute and recommended this omelette that he loves and how he's like madly and undeniably in love with her and something to do with walking her to class every other day."

Zelina cleared her throat. "He… He talks about me with you?"

Dean nodded his head. "Like, all the time. It's either that or how excited he is to get his car back next week. Which is fuckin' annoying but that's not important."

Speechless, Zelina stared back at Dean with no noticeable emotion on her face. "Seth walks me to class sometimes. I go to the high school a few blocks away."

Dean, fighting back more laughter, folded his hands together on the table before him to try to further calm himself. "Right, so you're a senior?"

"Yeah."

"Straight A's?"

Zelina slowly nodded her head.

Dean smirked. "Atta girl. Well, hopefully you can come to SU next year because I'd love to see Seth figuratively and literally burst into flames."

Zelina smiled and dropped her head. "What did he say about being in love with me?"

"I shouldn't say anymore, chica, it's against bro code to do so."

"Right," Zelina rolled her eyes and let out a breathy chuckle. "Anyway, enjoy your guys' meal."

Bayley waited for Zelina to leave before turning back towards Dean. "She's pretty."

"Yes," Dean pointed a french fry at Bayley before dipping it in mustard and popping it into his mouth. "She is. But enough about that secondary story, how are you and Z-Man doin'?"

"We're great," Bayley seemed to glow whenever she talked about her relationship with Zack, which always made Dean smile. "I don't know if you noticed…" Bayley stuck out her left hand, showcasing her shiny promise ring.

Dean, wide eyed with a fry hanging from his lip, stared in awe at the ring. "Uh, what the hell is that?"

"Don't worry, Dean, it's a promise ring. Zack gave it to me last week. He says he wants us to be together, and some day get engaged and eventually married."

"I'm sorry. Is Zack the cross country runner or a middle school girl?"

Bayley nudged Dean's leg with her foot. "Don't be mean, Dean, it's sweet. It shows he really loves me. You should do something like that for Alexa."

"Uh, I do something else to Alexa that shows how much I love her."

"Dean, gross."

"With my mouth."

"Dean."

"And a bottle of whipped cream."

"No more ice cream sundaes for me, ever again." Bayley sighed.

"And a copy of the Notebook. For after, obviously."

"Obviously," Bayley mimicked sarcastically. "Can we go back to me and Zack, please?"

Dean nodded his head and ate a few more fries.

"Anyway, his mom and dad are coming into town tomorrow, and I'm terrified to meet them."

"Why? You're great at making friends. Remember how you met me and Seth and Roman?"

"You tried violating me?"

Dean sheepishly nodded his head, hiding a smirk with his hand.

"It's ok. Zack violates me all the time."

Inhaling a surprised breath as well as a fry, Dean coughed on his food while trying to process the dirty joke from the otherwise squeaky clean Bayley. "Bayley Rose Martinez, I have never heard you say something like that before," Dean paused and nodded in approval. "I'm finally breaking you."

Bayley smirked and stole a fry from Dean's plate. "I learned from the best."

"Back to meeting the folks. You're great with people. Why would you feel nervous?"

Bayley sighed. "Cuz… He's my boyfriend. And I feel like I need his parents to love me or he's going to… I dunno, stop loving me."

"He wouldn't stop loving you over something like that. If he's as crazy for you as you say he is, then you should be fine no matter what. I'm not saying they will hate you, because there's no fucking way in hell that someone would hate you, Bayley, but I am saying that you shouldn't feel worried about meeting them. Cuz you're you. No one has ever hated Bayley."

"Dana did."

"And what about now?"

"I help her with her gender studies homework."

"What a dumb class, but thank the grand creator you aced it your freshman year or Dana would be fucked. Not counting AJ Lee, of course."

Bayley shook her head. "What?"

"Story for another chapter. You need to relax, Bayley. Really. His mom and pop will show up, meet you, fall in love with you, then want to give you promise rings."

Bayley chuckled, starting to feel less pressure about the upcoming days. "Thanks, Dean, I do feel better about it."

"Anytime, bubble butt," Dean leaned back in his seat while Bayley rolled her eyes. "And before you ask. DO NOT mention that you have sex with Zack."

"I'm not stupid, Dean, and I don't have sex with him. We just give each other blow-"

"Stop," Dean pointed another fry at Bayley. "For the rest of the weekend, you are banned from talking about that kind of stuff."

"They leave Saturday night."

"Well Sunday is meant for God anyway, Bayley," Dean sipped from his coffee. "You'll thank me later when you aren't burning in hell for your sins."

Bayley scoffed. "Of all people that should be telling me about my sins…"

Dean shrugged. "It's mostly Alexa's fault, just sayin'."

Bayley rolled her eyes. She grabbed a spoon and decided to start eating her soup before it got too cold.

Roadie's on a Thursday was usually pretty packed. It was full tonight, but not as insane as normal. Charlotte figured it was because a significant amount of students were getting ready for their parents coming in. But Charlotte didn't have any cleaning to do, and even if she had, she wasn't about to clean a room in a building named after her dad. "After all, he paid for the damn thing, he knows what it looks like." That had been her motto that week, and she wasn't about to go through any last minute spring cleaning for her dad.

Sasha and Becky arrived a few minutes after Charlotte did. Charlotte hugged Sasha briefly, and shook Becky's hand. She'd met Becky briefly the day Dana and AJ ran train on Seth's car, but she didn't really know her. Charlotte ordered a pitcher of light lager with four glasses, to the confusion of Sasha and Becky. Their perplexed faces turned to satisfaction when Bayley bounced to their table, hair in a ponytail and smile wide. Charlotte gave her friend a huge hug, then started pouring beer into glasses.

"What's the occasion, Charlotte?" Bayley asked.

"There's no occasion. Dean suggested I hang out with you guys more, and I think he's right." Charlotte handed the first glass to Becky. "I know Becky from the fan bus and when she watched AJ and Dana level Seth's car."

Becky smiled somewhat uncomfortably. "Right. I play soccer. I play forward."

Charlotte smiled. "Cool. I play volleyball with Sasha."

Becky chuckled nervously, looking at Sasha for some sort of help. Sasha sipped from her beer, not seeing the uncomfortable look on Becky's face. "I'm sorry, Charlotte," Becky said. "I'm not really good with the whole small talk thing."

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Good. I'm not either," She shared a laugh with Becky. "You're just the one person here that I haven't officially met yet." She switched her focus to Sasha. "How do you know Becky again?"

"Oh, she's my…." Sasha trailed off suddenly after locking eyes with Becky.

"Roommate?" Becky finished. "The heck's gotten into you?"

The group shared a laugh. Sasha silently mouthed "sorry" in Becky's direction; Becky gave her a wink and laced their fingers under the table and out of sight.

Bayley flagged down their server and ordered a vodka cranberry. Becky asked for a double of Jameson and Charlotte asked for a vodka kamikaze. Sasha opted not to drink liquor, causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow.

"No liquor the night before a game? I'm impressed, Sash."

Sasha grinned. "I don't drink that much. I was so hungover after that BPO party on Labor Day that I haven't had any hard stuff since."

Becky nodded. "It's true. I've been having to drink for the both of us."

Sasha laughed. "Yes she has."

Becky grinned and raised her beer glass. "I'm Irish. It's my job."

With that, everyone at the table enjoyed a good laugh. Their round of cocktails arrived soon after, and Charlotte noticed quickly that Sasha and Becky were more than they were letting on. As the night went on, she noticed Sasha and Becky being more playfully affectionate. Bayley seemed sad, because her mom couldn't make it to parent's weekend, but she continued to keep up her "brave face" in front of her friends.

Charlotte, still hung up on the over-friendly behavior of Becky and Sasha, cleared her throat to get their attention. "Becky, you wanna help me get a round of shots?"

"Shots? On a Thursday?" Sasha replied worryingly.

"Yeah, what the hell, huh?"

Becky, giving Sasha a shrug, followed Charlotte up to the bar.

"Your girlfriend is pretty." Bayley said with a smile.

Sasha nodded her head and smiled back. "Yeah, she really is. I…." She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you know about us?"

Bayley giggled. "You look at her the way I look at Zack, which is really sweet."

Sasha sighed and nodded her head, making Bayley squeal in delight. "We're not exactly dating, but… Ya know."

"You guys kiss, and hold hands, and eat ice cream together?"

"We do. But I haven't… Exactly…"

"Oh," Bayley nodded her head. "It's ok, Sasha, I understand. It isn't easy these days, huh?"

Sasha shook her head and laughed nervously. "No, it really isn't. Especially when my parents find out about her. They may just disown me."

Bayley saw the conflict in Sasha's eyes. She scooted off her barstool and sided up to the pink-haired girl, gently sliding an arm around her. "Hey, worst case scenario: Your parents disown you," Bayley squeezed Sasha's shoulder when she tensed up. "But, what's important, is that you have friends and people close to you that love you for you, right?"

Sasha watched Becky talk with Charlotte while they waited at the bar. They seemed to be getting along a lot better than their awkward exchange a few moments before. It made her smile to see Becky smile and joke around with others and make friends with people easily despite not being very good with introductions.

"When you're nervous about someone not liking what you have with Becky," Bayley continued. "Just think of all the reasons why you like her."

"There's too many to list."

Bayley giggled. "Ok, then name three."

"Her smile," Sasha took a deep breath. "Her eyes, and the way she makes me feel unafraid to tell people that… I'm in love with my roommate."

"Wow, I'm getting really good at this pep talk thing," Bayley fist pumped and took a celebratory swig from her cocktail.

"Excuse me, Bayley." Sasha playfully brushed off Bayley's shoulder and marched towards the bar.

Becky was still standing next to the bar, talking to Charlotte. Becky caught sight of her roommate quickly approaching them and gave her a smile. Fortunately, that was all the confidence boost she needed. Sasha placed each a hand on either side of Becky's face, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply.

Charlotte, cut off mid sentence, turned towards Bayley with a perched eyebrow and dropped jaw. Bayley laughed and shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what was going on either.

Sasha pulled away from Becky, laughing at the stunned expression on her face. "What? You act like we've never done that before."

"Not in a public building, Sash."

Sasha turned her focus to Charlotte, who still had a look of astonishment on her face. "I'm a lesbian, Char, sorry I didn't tell you."

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. "Don't be."

"Oh, shit," Sasha turned back to Becky. "I just came out to someone."

Becky nodded her head. "How does it feel?"

"Like a thousand butterflies in my gut right now," Sasha kissed Becky again. "I wanna tell more people but at the same time I don't."

Becky snickered playfully. "Let's start with your folks and go from there, k?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. We'll start there."

Alexa's evening was not nearly as interesting as the girl's at Roadie's. She and Nia had given their dorm room a good cleaning, and they'd been joined by AJ and Dana not long after they finished. Alexa's grand plan of cooking something for them to eat quickly went out the window when she realized that A: She was pregnant and B: Because she was pregnant, her friends would bend over backwards to make sure she didn't overexert herself. So, instead, they ordered pizza from Spicolli's and sat around Nia and Lex's den listening to Alexa recount the story of finding out she was pregnant. Dana was a good sport, and pretended not to know, so as to not get AJ in trouble, and the conversation stayed fairly light through dinner. After, however, Nia brought up the topic that they'd danced around all night.

"So, Lex," Nia began, "you really think Dean is going to step up and do the right thing?"

Lex exhaled deeply. She knew where the discomfort in her stomach was coming from, but the question Nia was asking didn't help. "I do. I think it's going to be tough for him at first. I don't think he really understands what's happening yet. But," she continued, her face lighting up, "from the day we got together, he's put my needs ahead of his. He didn't run after the Adam thing, he didn't run when he found out I was pregnant.."

AJ chuckled and chimed in. "Yeah, because Nia slapped the shit out of him."

Alexa laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way."

Nia smiled and raised her eyebrows. "The pleasure was all mine."

Alexa continued. "No, I worry that he's not fully comprehending what this is going to entail. But I don't worry for a second about his intent. I look in his eyes and I can tell he wants to be good at this."

Nia nodded. "Honestly, I can too. We talked about it after study group Wednesday."

Dana tilted her head quizzically. "Dean goes to study group?"

Nia nodded and allowed a small smile. "He'd kill me if he knew I told anyone this, because he doesn't want anyone to know he tries, but he's got the highest grade in Foley's 11 AM class right now. He's really smart. Like, REALLY smart. He just doesn't like to think."

AJ gave Nia a skeptical grin. "Really? The same Dean Ambrose that jumped in the lake with his phone in his pocket?"

Alexa laughed. "I heard about that. I wish I could've seen it."

Nia nodded. "I swear, he's brilliant. His writing is at a level that Foley doesn't see much. Foley told me if he thought there was a chance in hell Dean would accept, he'd recommend him for the Honors program."

"Really?" Alexa asked. "He's that good at school?"

"I don't know about his other classes, but he's absolutely knocking the top out of his English class."

Alexa nodded. Dean NEVER talked about his classes, but it set her slightly at ease to hear that he was taking them seriously. He'd need a solid education to be a provider, and Alexa was happy that he was at least attempting to finish college. Thinking about Dean reminded her of their earlier phone conversation. It didn't seem like her friends were going anywhere, and, if she were being honest, she didn't want to leave her dorm. She was dressed for comfort, and extremely tired, and so she was just going to wait for Dean to come back to her dorm so she could lay as close to him as humanly possible.

She quickly pulled her phone from her sweatpants pocket and texted her lover.

Hey babe. Not gonna make it out tonight. Have fun with Bayley. Tell her again how much we love her. See you when you get back. Please behave like someone who is ready to be a father. Love you. So much.

Alexa waited a moment for a response, but her attention span was insufficient for the amount of people currently occupying her dormitory. AJ was rummaging through her fridge and Nia was yelling at her to not make a mess. "This is perfect 'mom' practice," Alexa thought to herself, shaking her head. Conflict resolution wasn't her forte, but she figured she'd have to get pretty good at it moving forward. Calmly, almost solemnly, she headed toward the kitchen to dissipate the discord between her largest friend and her smallest…

Roadie's hadn't calmed down. At all. Dean hoped it would, which is why he'd gone by the fraternity house before going over to Roadie's, sending Bayley ahead to have some drinks with the girls. So when Dean hurriedly pushed through the front door, he was already irritated with the crowd. He'd gotten Alexa's text, and frankly, he wished he'd have just gone home, but he'd also promised to buy Bayley a beer, and he didn't want to go back to Poffo until AJ and Dana were cleared out, at the very least, and so he proceeded with his earlier plan to get a beer with Bayley. He nonchalantly sauntered up to the table where Bayley was standing and slid his arm around her shoulders, the way an older brother might to his younger sister.

"Hey Bay," he said, hoping not to have to stay too long.

"Hey Dean." Bayley, clearly a little tipsy, leaned her head on Dean's shoulder. She felt comfortable with Dean, and so open affection (in a friends-only type way) wasn't a problem for them, or their significant others.

"Anything exciting happen?"

Bayley pointed at the bar. "Becky and Sasha are a thing. Charlotte is freaking out about it," She paused and giggled. "She keeps buying them drinks to celebrate."

Dean followed Bayley's hand to the bar; Charlotte was talking up a storm with Becky, who had her arm lazily slung around Sasha's shoulders. Charlotte said something again, which caused Becky to laugh and kiss Sasha on the cheek.

"Good for them," Dean said. "If you're lucky enough to find someone to love in this fucked up world, then I hope only good things for you."

Charlotte picked up a tray with shot glasses on top and led Becky and Sasha back to the table, where Bayley was waiting for them. Dean was grinning like the cat that ate the canary when Charlotte saw him at their table.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Dean. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Dean smiled. "So, originally Lex and I were gonna have beers with Bayley. It's our annual tradition where one of us-"

"Don't be a smartass, Dean," Charlotte set the tray down and smiled sarcastically at the aforementioned maniac. "What's the real reason?"

Dean raised his arms at his side like he had been greatly offended. "What? I can't crash girl's night to say hi to a few of my friends? I haven't seen fire crotch or lil' mama in forever, and I owe Bayley a beer."

Charlotte sighed then handed out a shot to each person at the table. "Ok," She raised her glass in the air. "To friends."

Dean smirked, raising his glass. "To accidental pregnancy," He quickly sipped his drink then rushed for the door.

"Hold the fuck on," Charlotte called after Dean, causing him to snicker and stop his escape. "You're drinking to what?"

Dean sauntered back to the table, head hung like he was a toddler about to get scolded for murdering the cat. "What do you mean, Charlotte?" He was purposefully avoiding the question because he knew it would bother the holy hell out of Charlotte if he didn't just come right out and repeat himself.

"Dean, if that girl is pregnant..." Charlotte was speaking quiet and calmly, which was a level of fear Dean only ever felt around Nia before. "So help me, God, I will castrate you and hang your balls from the rear view mirror of my goddamn Bentley."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "You have a Bentley?"

"DEAN!"

"What? Jesus H. Christ, Charlotte, I was just joking. Not about the pregnancy, that's very real."

Charlotte shook her head. "Do you realize what you've done to this poor girl? She's gonna have to put her entire life on hold now because you couldn't keep your dick tucked away."

"You're starting to sound like Nia."

"Well Nia knows what she's talking about, doesn't she?"

Bayley nervously looked over at Becky and Sasha. "You guys wanna go play skee-ball?"

Becky and Sasha quickly agreed and left with Bayley.

"It's not something to burn the town down over," Dean argued. "We have a plan."

"What? Adoption?"

Dean shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would we do that?"

"Because an abortion costs $600?"

"How… Could you even consider that? No, I love Alexa and she loves me. And dammit we're gonna give this all we have. I don't see why that would piss you off. As her friend, you should support her in this."

Charlotte was going to argue more, but Dean had a point. It really wasn't her place to try and change their minds or insult them about raising a baby together. It was crazy and a little stupid, but Charlotte figured that was Dean's forte, judging by his attitude and ways of life.

"And," Dean continued. "I thought I'd have some support in this. What if this was you and Rome?"

Charlotte sighed. "Look, I know you're madly in love with Alexa. Good for you, Dean. I know for a fact she's madly in love with you, too. But you gotta think of the future. Do you really think you can still go to class, to football practice, or a BPO meeting even with a kid running around?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but I'd be willing to give that all up in a heartbeat."

"Would you?"

"Don't make me start to question myself here. I know what's best, and that's raising this kid with my girlfriend. Will it be tough? Abso-fuckin'-lutely, but we've agreed to give it a try."

"And what happens when it doesn't work?"

Dean glared at Charlotte. "That's not an option."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and began rifling through her purse. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled a checkbook and pen and began writing furiously. Finishing quickly, she tore the check from its perforation and set it on the table with more force than was necessary.

"Dean, I love you guys. I do. And I will always have Alexa's back. She deserves every opportunity to make something of her life." Her voice began cracking as she looked Dean in the eye. "You do too, Dean. So, here's six hundred dollars. Either use it for an abortion or use it toward whatever babies need." She slid the slip of paper toward Dean, who looked at her incredulously.

"Charlotte, I don't want your money. We're gonna have this baby. For a lot of reasons. First, we believe it's our responsibility. Secondly, Alexa's doctor told her that some of the things that happened with Adam caused some damage to her…" he struggled to find a word he could use that wouldn't embarrass him, and instead just motioned to his stomach area. "We don't know how many chances she's going to have to even carry a child. I would hate myself if we just gave it up and then one day we were ready to have kids and she couldn't."

Charlotte nodded, wiping a single tear from her eye. "I didn't know that."

Dean shrugged. "Well, there's a lot of shit I don't know, either. Like how I'm gonna pay for this kid."

Charlotte orbited the table and threw her arms around Dean. She normally prided herself on keeping all her friends at arm's length literally and figuratively, but Dean's expression during their conversation broke Charlotte's heart. She hugged him, wiping a tear from her eye as she did it. Finally, she broke the embrace, composed herself, and chuckled.

"Oh God, I'm turning into 'that girl.' Dean, whatever I can do for you two, I will. Just PLEASE make the right decisions when it comes to her. She's been through so much already."

Dean nodded. "That's the plan, Charlotte."

She smiled. Deep down, Dean was a good guy. She'd seen that in him every time she was around Dean and Alexa together, or when Roman would talk about him. He'd overcome a lot, and he was trying to better his life, and so Charlotte was willing to help him as much as she could. They said their goodbyes and Charlotte watched Dean give Bayley a goodbye hug. Dean gave Charlotte a bashful wave, then strode resolutely toward the door.

The scene at Alexa's was much calmer. The four young women had settled in around her den, and they'd been binge-watching the MTV show SCREAM. Dana and Nia had seen it, but Alexa and AJ hadn't, and they were almost done with the fourth episode when Dean came bursting through the door. Well, it had sounded like a burst to Alexa originally. It probably wasn't any louder than he entered the dorm normally, but given the tense nature of the show, the girls jumped (and AJ screamed) when they heard the door open. When the girls saw it was just Ambrose, Nia paused the show while the other three girls playfully threw popcorn and "booooed" the chuckling young man.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered. He walked to Alexa's couch, where she was splayed out, and waited for her to make room for him. She gave him her best doe eyes, and pooched her bottom lip out in an exaggerated manner.

"But I'm all toasty and comfy."

Dean tried to gently move her legs, intending to sit on the end of the sofa and lay her feet in his lap, but as he was reaching for her, he heard the voice of Dana Brooke exclaim "she is having your child!"

Dean looked at her for a moment, as if to say "really?" But he relented. He simply kissed Alexa on her forehead, which elicited an "awww" from Dana and AJ (and an eye roll from Nia), and sat on the floor with his back resting against his sofa. After a minute, he felt Alexa's tiny hand run back and forth lightly on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see her grinning at him.

"Hey," she said softly, "I was just kidding. C'mon." She bent her legs at the knee, and Dean rose up onto the sofa and allowed his beautiful girlfriend to extend her legs onto his lap. She smiled again, and mouthed "I love you." Dean winked in return and softly tickled the bottom of her feet, just long enough for her to twitch once.

As the night lingered on, Lex and Dean noticed how much they enjoyed just being near each other. After a few more episodes, Dana and AJ, who'd been drawing curious looks from Nia due to their tendency to squirm and giggle while sharing a blanket on the floor, announced that they had to go. AJ hugged Alexa, gently kicked Dean, and Dana gave Dean a side hug. If Dean were being honest, he'd admit to having a little more fondness for Dana than he'd realized. He made a mental note to text her a bit more often, since he wasn't on any of the social mediums all his friends used to make informal contact, and he'd remind Alexa to invite AJ and her on more of their outings. Shortly after they left, Nia stood and announced she was going to Titus' dorm room for a bit. Dean flashed her a knowing grin, causing Nia to give him an eye roll. Once the door closed behind her, Dean glanced over at Alexa, who's eyes appeared to be growing heavy.

"You ready for bed, babe?"

Alexa nodded like a child. "I am, but I'm too tired to walk. Carry me."

Dean wasn't sure she was serious, until his girlfriend extended her arms toward him. "You serious, Lex?"

Alexa got a look of mock indignation. "I am carrying your child, Dean Ambrose."

Dean rolled his eyes, but relented, and slid his arms around the frame of the tiny girl. She smiled at him, like a petulant young child who'd been given junk food after whining about it all afternoon.

He gave Alexa the crooked half-smile that had caused all this trouble in the first place. "So, this is what the next seven or eight months are gonna be like, huh? Me waiting on you hand and foot?"

Alexa gave him a death glare. "I'm going to gain thirty five pounds and crave pickles and whipped cream. I win."

Dean chuckled. "Fair enough." With that, he lifted Alexa from her loveseat, and the two of them retreated toward her room, sure that any problem the outside world could throw at them was no match for the love they shared.


	33. Chapter 33

Parents weekend meant different things to each of the students at Stamford University. To Roman and Dean, it meant a dozen Samoans descending upon the serenity of their everyday lives. To Alexa, it meant a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, not believing there to be any outcome of the inevitable conversation she and Dean had to have with her folks. For Seth, it meant a long overdue visit with his mom. For Zack, it meant the uncertainty of the mood his dad was going to be in (if he showed up at all), and for Charlotte it meant a cascade of eyerolls as her father dominated the conversation with talk of his glory days.

Which is why she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She hated when her dad came to town and played "conquering hero returns" with everyone he met. But she was even more nervous that her brother David would bring his drama with him. And with Roman's parents there, she didn't want any additional reason for his folks not to like her. It bothered her that after years of not caring how the family of her significant other felt about her, she was petrified to see Sika and Patricia again. Luckily, though, that wouldn't be for another few hours.

Right now, Charlotte was waiting in terminal seven for "her dad" with Zack and Bayley. Bayley kept asking Charlotte over and over why she wanted her to come with so badly, but Charlotte kept saying it was because she dealt with her dad better with her friends around. "Believable", Bayley thought, but it was odd that she chose her instead of Roman. Wouldn't they just talk about football and how great Ric was? Whatever the reason, she couldn't get her finger on, so she distracted herself with the glittery fidget spinner Zack bought her from the campus store.

"Dad says he's off the plane," Charlotte announced from a text she got on her phone. "He should be coming down the terminal now."

Bayley, still mesmerized by the interchanging colors on her spinner, could not really care less about where Charlotte's dad was. She got a weird vibe from him the last time they were in the same area. The way he complimented her leggings just seemed off.

"Hey, Bay," Charlotte nudged her friend with her elbow. "Can you help me look for my dad?"

Bayley, placing her spinner in her pocket, glanced forward at the crowd of people approaching from security. "Uh, I don't see him."

"Keep looking. Maybe over there?"

Bayley glanced towards where Charlotte suggested. "Is that him right there?…. Wait, what the heck?!"

Bayley took off out of her seat like a rocket. Zack, glancing up from his phone, watched his girlfriend bolt for a middle aged woman walking down the concourse toward them. The woman looked almost identical to Bayley, just a few decades older and with lighter colored hair. It was her mom, obviously, but when he realized that he suddenly felt his stomach drop. Still holding his phone to record the reaction like Charlotte wanted, Zack's hand started to shake.

Charlotte, taking her eyes off of Bayley to see if Zack was still recording, chuckled at the terrified look on her friend's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Zack stopped recording and put his phone away. "I can't meet her mom, Char," He turned in his seat to face Charlotte. "I-I do weird and sexual things to her daughter. I can't face her and pretend I don't."

"Wow, ok, um," Before Charlotte could think of anything to say, Bayley and her mom made their way to the waiting area. "Maricel! I'm so glad you made it. I can see Bayley's excited to see you."

Bayley, who had her arms around her mother's shoulders, was visibly bouncing up and down like a sugar high toddler.

"Yes, my little girl is very excited," Marciel said with a smile. "Something tells me she didn't know I was coming in today."

"Heck no, I didn't know," Bayley chimed in enthusiastically. "I thought you had to stay home. Nobody told me you were coming." She pointed her index finger at Zack. "Did you know?"

Zack, not trying to hide his telling grin at all, shook his head innocently. "What? Me? No way, babe."

Bayley released her mom, only to wrap her arms around Zack. Careful not to hurt his shoulder, Bayley hugged him and placed several kisses on his face. "I told you you were the bestest boyfriend in the whole world."

"Actually, it was-"

"All Zack's idea." Charlotte interrupted, winking at Zack's confused expression while Bayley pressed her lips to his again.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Zack," Maricel outstretched her hand towards Zack. "Nice to finally meet you, sir."

Zack smiled and shook Marciel's hand gently. "Pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Martinez. Your daughter is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Maricel gave him a big, genuine smile. "Then we have at least one thing in common. And please, call me Maricel."

Bayley, still not used to having so many friends who thought so much of her, simply blushed from all the attention. "Guys, enough." She turned toward her mother. "Mom, do you have any bags?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, mija. Just one."

Bayley grinned. "Ok. Then we'll give you a ride. Where are you staying?"

Maricel shrugged. "I'm not sure. Your friend Charlotte just said to let them take care of it."

Bayley folded her arms and gave Charlotte a facial expression that said, "oh, really?" Charlotte just returned her look with a look of her own that said "you'll never get me to confess."

Then, Charlotte gave her best "game show announcer impression;" "Guests for parents weekend will be staying at the Marriott Stamford. Given a perfect 'zagat' rating, the Stamford Sheraton has a free breakfast buffet, 24 hour concierge service, and complimentary wi-fi."

Bayley and Maricel looked at each other and nodded slowly. Bayley couldn't believe she had friends (and a boyfriend) who would go to this level of time and expense just to do something nice for her.

Still, Bayley didn't just want to think about herself. "Hey Char?"

"Yeah?"

"When's your dad really getting here?"

Charlotte chuckled ruefully. "Oh, he's not flying into Stamford. He's flying into New York City. He's staying at the Ritz Carlton and driving into Stamford for the game. He thinks it 'damages his brand' not to be in an obscenely expensive hotel everywhere he goes." She glanced at Maricel. "I'm sorry you have to slum it with us in Stamford."

Maricel gave her a dismissive hand wave. "Charlotte, I'd sleep in my car to get to spend a few days with my daughter. You have no idea what this means to us."

Charlotte's grin grew even wider. "Well, I get to do something nice for someone who means a lot to me...AND I get the points on my credit card."

Maricel and Bayley both chuckled. Soon after, Maricel pointed out her bag at baggage claim, prompting Zack to jump in front of Bayley to grab it. Once they'd settled that Zack was ok enough to carry her bag out to the curb, Charlotte waved to her left and a large black SUV pulled next to where they were.

"This is part of your surprise package, Maricel. One of my dad's chauffeurs this weekend. His name is Wayne, and he will happily take you back and forth to anywhere else you'd like to go." She continued as Wayne secured Maricel's bag and the group piled into the vehicle. "Your hotel has a full spa, which you can just charge to the room." She saw the apprehensive look forming on Bayley's mother's face, and grinned. "I'm serious. Again, I get the reward points, and my dad gets to work off one of the favors he owes me. So you and Bayley get facials tomorrow. I might even join you. Whatever you want. It's on us."

Maricel gave Bayley an impressed expression. "Mija, you are lucky to have made friends like Charlotte."

Charlotte grinned at her in response. "Well, Bayley holds our group of friends together. We all love her, and when we heard she was going to be alone on parent's weekend, Zack had the idea to bring you out."

Zack, still filming intermittently, made reluctant eye contact with Bayley. He and Charlotte both knew it had been her idea to bring Maricel out. Zack just agreed to distract Bayley over the past week.

"The rest of us just did what we could to make sure Bayley didn't find out."

Bayley threw her arms around Zack, then Charlotte. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have gotten close to the people she had this semester.

"And to think," she mused to herself, "none of this would've happened if that idiot Seth hadn't barged into my room."

Roman Reigns was completely overwhelmed. His own family had just arrived, all dozen of them, and he and Dean were at a Holiday Inn just off campus greeting and mingling with them. Patricia had been super disappointed that Alexa wasn't with Dean, but he'd promised that they would all have dinner tomorrow. Sika was busy handing out room keys and dirty looks to anyone who complained about the long trip. He reminded them, in his quiet but terrifying way, that it was technically only "parent's weekend," and that the rest of them were lucky for the free getaway. Dean chuckled. It felt good to be reminded of home. Part of him wished he was with Alexa, as he always did when she wasn't there, but she was getting a couple of last-minute things done at her dorm, and Dean sensed she might want a little more time with just her parents before they gave them news that would alter their worldview forever.

Patricia had giant hugs for both her boys. Even though she'd seen them more recently than most of the parents visiting this weekend had seen their kids, it was still hard for her. Roman was her baby boy, and Dean was her "bonus baby", and her house felt emptier without them. But, she reminded herself, not only did she get both her youngest sons, she got dinner with Dean's girlfriend there too. Patricia loved Alexa the moment she met her, and it warmed every part of her soul to know that Dean's heart was in such good hands. She and Alexa frequently texted about how Dean was doing, because Dean, for as much as he loved Patricia, was horrible about communication, and his adopted mom needed regular updates. Alexa had pointed out a week or so ago that if Dean knew how often Patricia and Alexa texted about the erratic young prodigy, he'd be furious, but since he didn't, there was no harm in it.

Dean and Roman just wanted to get to the team hotel. Roman was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of family in town, and Dean really wanted to be there when Terry and Michelle Bliss arrived, but Sika pointed out on the phone several weeks ago how much it would've hurt Patricia's feelings if her boys weren't there to welcome her to Stamford, so both Dean and Roman had played the part of "good son." And now Patricia's phone was blowing up with texts from Alexa. Pulling herself away from her family, Patricia's attention was peaked by an invitation for dessert after family dinner that night. Alexa wanted to meet Patricia at a place called "Casa de Vega's." Alexa let her know that she would see her soon.

"Ey, Uce," Jimmy, one of Roman's cousins who had hopes of attending SU with his twin brother Jey, approached Roman once Sika changed his focus to Dean. "What's the deal with y'all runnin' back? Is he leavin' after this year or do I gotta steal his spot when I get here?"

"Naw, Uce, Apollo has that shit locked down. If you wanna take his spot, you better blow practice up when you get here."

Jimmy tutted and shook his head. "These fools be stupid not to start me, cuz, once they see the Usos they gon' beg me to start."

"Shit, Woods is always hurt and Apollo has no gas. Make sure Jey is ready to tear it up and y'all be fine."

"Word, cuz," Jimmy bumped fists with Roman and left to find his twin.

Roman pulled his phone from his pocket to shoot Charlotte a quick text, but was pleasantly surprised to already see a text waiting for him.

Charlotte: Be there in a few. Bay's mom made it fine, just getting her settled in. Xoxo

Roman smirked and gave a generic reply to his 'love interest'.

Dean turned away from Sika towards Roman. "Lex says she's on her way," He whispered.

"How're you gonna tell them about the-"

"Don't even say the word," Dean took a quick glance over his shoulder. "If mom even hears the "b" word she'll go into detective mode until someone confesses."

Roman nodded his head. "She'll press until Jimmy admits he did somethin', even when he didn't."

Dean remembered how one Christmas morning he accidentally broke a lamp with a football he and Roman were throwing in the house. After "Detective Patricia" went into full Cole Phelps mode, Jimmy admitted guilt even though he wasn't in town yet to do something like that.

"Just don't mention anything like that to anyone until I bring it up after dinner," Dean bumped fists with his adoptive brother and once again let himself get engulfed by the sea of wild Samoans.

Becky and Finn were waiting for her parents in terminal six of the airport; Becky's mom said she'd text Becky when they had landed. Sasha was back at the dorm, waiting for her parents and do any last minute cleaning. Becky was neverous, not about telling her parents about Sasha, but about Sasha admitting to her parents what her sexual orientation was. They had tried to plan it out as best as they could, even discussing every possible outcome that seemed to keep coming back to Sasha's mom fainting and her dad either disowning her or making her withdraw her application to SU. Sasha considered fleeing the state for the weekend. But after a pep-talk, and a "persuasive make-out session", Becky re-enforced Sasha's confidence.

Finn was seated to Becky's left. He wasn't nervous about Becky's parents coming into town. He just really wished they didn't ask about his studies, as he wasn't attending class unless he was forced to by his new girlfriend. Yes, some crazy girl had managed to get the otherwise untameable Finn Balor to commit to a relationship. Liv Morgan, a teammate of Becky's, forced Finn into a relationship after he took her virginity after a fraternity party. Becky found the whole situation hilarious, while Finn was happy to have an actual relationship for once, even though you'd never hear him admit that.

"How's Sash doin'?" Finn asked his best friend.

Becky gave Finn a funny look. "Finndaline, I'm the only one allowed to call her that."

"Don't call me that, Rebecca."

"Finndaline?" Liv Morgan asked with a chuckle, having been silent until now. "Is that your real name, babe?"

Finn cringed and shook his head. "Don't call me babe either. And no, my name isn't Finndaline. Becky just thinks she's funny."

"I am funny, Finn," Becky chuckled. "You're just upset that Liv made ya commit."

"He shouldn't be," Liv chimed in before Finn could argue. "I told him I was a virgin. And if he wanted to get in my pants, then he'd have to stay with me. That's what being Catholic is all about."

"We're both Catholic and I've never heard that in ma life!" Finn exclaimed.

Liv shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's not my fault you made me fall in love with you, Finndaline."

Becky smiled at Liv. "That's a nice snapback, Liv, where'd you get it?"

Liv lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alpha Iota Delta was having a 'carnival games' party and Finn won it for me at the ring toss. Then he won me this," Liv held up her hand to showcase a crimson and gold bracelet. "On the shooting range thing. He's such a sweetie."

Finn groaned and slumped in his seat.

"Finndaline acts like a hot shot in public," Liv gave Finn a small smile. "But I know he loves me too."

Finn curled his fingers around Liv's and returned her smile with a smirk of his own. "My name isn't Findaline, for fuck's sake."

Becky rolled her eyes and went back to texting Sasha. Her parents had just arrived on campus and Sasha was giving them a tour. Becky sent a quick motivational text and said she'd meet her at the dorm so both their parents could meet each other.

"Is she nervous about meeting yer mum and dad?" Finn asked Becky.

"Yes, she is. I haven't told them much about her, just that I met a girl and they'd get to meet her today."

Finn nodded his head. "I take it that Sasha's parents have no idea about you?"

Becky sadly shook her head. "No. Today will be the first day they find out about me." She paused and sighed. "God, I say that like I'm some dark secret."

"Ya kinda are, Becky," Liv added. "But in a sorta good way. Sasha wants to tell her parents, she just has no idea how to break it to them. It's hard for people to accept that sometimes. Especially with their religious views. Like how I'm gonna break it to my parents that I'm carrying Finn's baby."

"What the fuck?!" Finn and Becky exclaimed at the same time.

Liv giggled. "Totally kidding. But you should've seen the look on your face, Finndaline."

Finn sighed. "It's just Finn, Liv."

Alexa ran across the front lawn of Poffo hall towards the taxi that was carrying her parents. Terry and Michelle Bliss excited the cab and embraced their daughter in a big group hug.

"I'm so glad you guys made it," Alexa said, once her parents finally released her. "I'm so excited for you guys to finally meet Dean."

Giving the taxi driver his toll then telling him he could go, Terry nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah, I reckon you are. Where is the man of the hour?"

"His team stays in a hotel before the game," Alexa explained. "You won't get to meet him until after the game."

"Gives him more time to prepare then," Terry joked, giving his daughter a kiss on top of her head. "I'm excited to see you cheer tomorrow too."

"Shit," Alexa thought. "Uh, actually," She said out loud. "I won't be cheering a lot tomorrow. AJ is taking my spot."

"How come? Is everything ok?" Michelle asked, voicing concern over the news.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just messed up my back a little on a back flip. It's nothing too serious before you freak out. I'll still be on the sideline. I just won't be doing anything crazy."

"Did that boy hurt you?"

"Dad…"

"Alexa, if this is another Adam situation-"

"It's not, dad, I promise," Alexa gave her dad a tight embrace to try and cool the situation. "Dean is the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. I promise."

"I don't even think Kim Kardashian is hot. Her tits are waaaay too fucked up." Dean told Titus and Roman, who were sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Ok, so kill Kylie, marry Kim, and fuck Kendall?" Roman asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Titus and Roman shared disappointed sighs. The trio were packed in the hotel room Dean was again sharing with Bobby Roode. Bobby had snuck away to get a little alone time with Dana, which Dean would've done with Alexa had she not gotten special permission to meet her parents then show up to the hotel the next morning.

"Why is Dana here even?" Titus asked, referring to Bobby's absence.

"Pretty sure she's here to spy on Seth and that chica he's been flirting with." Dean retorted.

"Zelina's here too?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head. "Naw, but Gable's been telling me how Seth's been on his phone the entire night. Like, he won't even acknowledge the fact that he has a roommate."

"Bruh," Titus sighed. "He better not be playin' this girl too. He's fixin' to get his ass whupped."

"He swears Zelina is different," Dean rolled his eyes. "Which is what he said about Dana. Right before he cheated on her with AJ."

Roman shook his head, confused at the reasoning as to why Dana would be at the hotel. "Wait, so Bobby is trying to get a little from Dana, who's here for reasons we don't know. We THINK it's to spy on Seth, who appears to be happy, for the moment I grant you, with this new girl Zalmina?"

Dean chuckled. "Zelina. I met her yesterday. Nice kid. Pretty. Good, uh…" He gestured with his hands in the general shape of an hourglass. "Good... form."

Titus chuckled. "Better than Dana's?"

Dean snickered and looked at Roman. "Man, I'm not sure anybody's form is better than Dana's."

Titus laughed knowingly. "Yeah. Seth is a moron."

"According to AJ, she's pretty tore up about Seth still."

"Since when do you talk to AJ?" Roman asked.

"When she wants to hang out with Alexa but she won't leave my side. Then we all just sit and talk. And, please don't tell her I said this, she and Dana have a thing going on."

Titus shook his head. "Bullshit."

"Naw, for real," Dean shook his head. "I guess Dana's so fucked up about Seth that she goes to AJ for comfort and they bang."

Roman chuckled. "So, who's to say Alexa doesn't have the same thing with her?"

Dean began to protest, but paused and thought for a second. "She doesn't… I think."

Titus' face sprung up as he came to a realization. "Wait, did you just say Dana's body is better than Alexa's?"

Dean grimaced. "No, I think I said no one's form was better than Dana's, not that no one's isn't as good. Also, please don't tell Alexa I said that. She WILL stab me in my sleep."

Titus and Roman exchanged a knowing chuckle. "Man, you ain't gotta tell me."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you're dating one of the only girls at SU scarier than Lex. In a good way. Fuck. Don't tell her I said that either."

The boys laughed. Everyone in the room knew that what was said between brothers stays with brothers. Grinning, Titus reached for the remote and flipped through the channels while Dean and Roman continued going over how they were going to tell his parents about the baby…

Dinner for the Blisses was a welcome Dcall back to the days when it was just the three of them in their first home outside of Columbus, Ohio. Now, at Spicolli's, the family caught up on the goings on both in their new home and for Alexa. All three had ordered pizza, and were coming up toward the end of their intimate meal together.

Her parents had asked about school. They were proud of the grades she was making and the almost full recovery she seemed to have made from the year of hell with Adam. She admitted to not being as involved with church as she should have been while there, but told them excitedly about Shawn Michaels and "Circle of Faith." They agreed that it sounded like the kind of place she could be fulfilled spiritually without going back into a church for a while. Alexa's mom had had her own issues with God after what her daughter had gone through, and she wasn't going to push Alexa back into anything she didn't feel comfortable with. She'd told them about getting the after-school program at Barnum Elementary going. Her mom had seemed very interested in that. They'd asked about AJ and Nia, and Alexa was as honest as she thought was appropriate. Neither of her parents would've approved of a same-sex dalliance like the one AJ was involved in with Dana, and so she just completely left it out.

Finally, the topic came up that Alexa was both looking forward to and dreading. She was looking forward to it because she loved talking about what a good man Dean was and how much she enjoyed every moment she was around him. She was dreading it because she was afraid she might let something slip about the baby, and she didn't want to tell them without Dean there.

"So, Lexi," her mom began, "tell us more about Dean. Where did you meet him?"

"At a fraternity party." She answered truthfully.

"And how did he approach you? Was he polite?"

Alexa bit her lip to keep from saying "I knocked on his front door and propositioned him." Instead, she formed an answer that was close enough to the truth to satisfy her parents. "Well, I kind of approached him. I could see that he was looking at me so I just walked over and started talking to him."

Her dad furrowed his brow. "Alexa, I'm not sure it's smart to just walk up to boys at a fraternity party."

Alexa shrugged. "Well, since the stuff with Adam I've tried to be more assertive in saying 'no' when guys come up to me and I'm not interested. I thought it was smart to take the same approach when I saw a boy that was handsome and seemed interested."

Her dad seemed to accept this. Alexa hated playing the "Adam card," but occasionally it was useful in getting her parents to drop a line of questioning she wasn't comfortable with.

Her mom smiled knowingly. "And where did he take you on your first date?"

Alexa grinned, the memory of him bending over backwards to satisfy her demands seeming much longer ago than it actually was. "He took me for dinner and dancing at a place here in town called RoadDogg's. He was really sweet, actually." She pointed playfully at her dad. "He held the door open for me and told me how beautiful I looked and was a perfect gentleman. Just like you taught me to expect."

Her dad nodded proudly. "Good. That's a point for him. And he hasn't tried to hit you or pressure you into…" Her dad, thinking of Adam once again, couldn't finish his thought. It still galled him to his core what that young man had done to his only child, and he had trouble talking about it even now.

Alexa, seeing the anguish on her dad's face, slid a comforting hand over his. "No, daddy. I can honestly, one hundred percent say he has treated me like a princess every day we've been together." She grinned as she finished her sentence, her consciousness awash with six weeks worth of moments the two had shared. Her parents didn't need to know about the morning after their first night together, when Dean had thrown her out of his room. He hadn't known how special she was, but the fact that he went out of his way to right that wrong meant the world to Alexa.

Her dad simply nodded. "Good. Because you are a princess."

Alexa grinned and glanced at her mom, who she could tell was trying not to cry. She knew how lucky she was for her parents to love her the way they did, and she was so glad she'd made time to talk to them before she and Dean gave them the bombshell news the next day.

"Thank you dad. I love you both."

Both her parents returned her feelings, then checked her watch. "Guys, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait for you to meet Dean tomorrow. I'm going to let you go back to the hotel. I know you had a long day, and I promised Dean's mom I'd have dessert with her."

Her father nodded and tried to suppress a yawn. "Yeah, it seems like we were at the airport for days."

He looked over at his wife, who also looked fairly exhausted. "Michelle, you ready?"

Alexa's mom nodded. "Yes, Terry. We have a big day tomorrow."

With that, her mother and father rose from their chairs, with Terry stopping to place a number of dollar bills on their table. Her father would sometimes add to the gratuity he signed for on the check if they stayed at their table a long time after eating. The three Blisses walked slowly out the front door and to the car Terry and Michelle had rented for the visit, with Alexa calling an Uber to take her the short distance from Spicolli's to Vega's. Her parents each gave her another hug and said their goodbyes, promising to keep an open mind when meeting Dean. Little did they know how open their mind was going to have to be…

The volleyball game against Turner went about as well as could be expected. Sasha played well, although she was visibly nervous the first set or two. She dove onto the hard wooden gym floor and played her role with abandon, earning the respect of coach and teammates alike. The star, however, was Charlotte. She led her team to victory with 17 kills, a number that wasn't far away from the school record. After the game, Sasha met back with her family in the parking lot who seemed to be making small talk with Becky and her family.

"Hey, guys," Sasha greeted everyone.

Becky was the first one to rush Sasha and give her a hug. "Great job tonight, lass, I told you you'd do great." Despite wanting to, Becky refrained from kissing Sasha in front of her parents.

"Thanks, Becks," Sasha hugged her mom and dad next. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. Where'd grandpa go?"

"He went back to the hotel," Sasha's dad explained. "He says his knee was hurting and that he's very sorry he couldn't stay longer."

"I'm just happy all of you came," Chuckling nervously, Sasha turned her focus back to Becky and her family. "Becky, these are my parents: Jermaine and Yvonne. Mom, dad, this is my… Roommate, Becky."

Becky gave Sasha a quick wink before shaking hands with each parent. "Nice to meet you both. Your daughter is an amazing person."

Yvonne smiled. "Thank you, Rebecca, that's good to hear."

Becky gestured at her parents. "These are my folks: John and Siobhan."

"Siobhan?" Jermaine asked, shaking hands with Becky's mom. "Very exotic. Is it Irish?"

"I surely hope so," Becky's mom replied with a smile. "Otherwise my mum has some 'splainin' to do."

"She is a right catch, huh?" John asked, smiling at his wife.

"I'm glad we finally met each other. Sasha can't seem to go five minutes without talking about Becky since we got here."

"Dad…" Sasha sheepishly dropped her head. "That's so not true."

"It definitely is. It has been non stop Becky and her soccer team. Becky and her orange hair. Becky, Becky, Becky."

"Well, that's what happens with young couples." Siobhan said.

Jermaine furrowed his brow. "Couple? What do you mean?"

"Forgive this lass, she mixes her english up sometimes," John quickly added. "I think she means friends. Last week she called the mailman an arsehole."

John, Siobhan, and Becky all laughed nervously while Jermaine nodded his head slowly.

"Anyway," Sasha said, hoping to steer away from the topic. "I won tonight. Who's buying ice cream?"

"Are you sure that was a slip of the tongue, John?" Jermaine asked. "Mixing couple with friend seems like a bit of a reach."

John shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I spoke Gaelic all me life until Rebecca got switched here. Sometimes it happens to me too."

"Yeah, I can see how that can happen," John cleared his throat and nodded his head again. "Sorry, I just get a bit defensive on that kind of thing."

John crossed his arms. "How so, fella?"

"Oh, boy, who wants Vega's? I hear they have great soft serve." Sasha suggested, starting to feel the tension about to rise.

"Well, that kind of life is a sin," Jermaine explained. "I'm sure you understand. Sasha says you're a Catholic also."

"Aye, I'm a Catholic, alrigh', but not an arsehole."

"Excuse me?"

Becky sighed and silently muttered "fuck me" under her breath.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with that. So wha' if two people of the same gender like each other? It's only human nature." John said.

"Human nature that will cost an eternity in Hell, John," Jermaine caught Becky's worried stare at Sasha, who was trying her best not to seemed worried. "Is there something I should know?"

Becky's dad gave her a concerned look. Ever since Becky originally came out, she made her parents promise they wouldn't talk about it unless she gave them the ok. John wanted to say something right now, but he was more concerned about Becky's well being.

"Uh," John stuttered. "Perhaps… It…"

"Yeah," Becky chimed in. "Your daughter is rooming with a homosexual."

Jermaine and Yvonne shared twin looks of disbelief. Sasha's face resembled theirs, but had more fear displayed.

"Is that so?" Jermaine shook his head. "I should've figured. Only dykes wear clothes like that."

"Is that true?" John nearly screamed, taking a few steps towards John only to be held back by his wife and daughter. "You best watch yer mouth. I have no problem going back to jail."

John laughed mockingly. "Daughter of a convict. No wonder her brain is all messed up. Poor girl doesn't know better."

The irony of the situation of course was the purple haired girl standing beside her father, too scared to say anything to either party. Becky, leaning her body weight against her dad's frame, widened her gaze at Sasha like she was silently pleading her to say something. Sasha just kept her fearful stare locked on Becky.

"I think I'll have a chat with administration in the morning," Sasha's dad said. "I don't like my daughter rooming with someone like your… Disgrace."

John took another lunge at Jermaine, but he stepped out of the way right before any physical contact was made.

"Sasha, I want you to go to your dorm and pack your things," Jermaine placed a stern hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Then meet us back at the hotel."

Becky shook her head at Sasha, who had her eyes fixated on the gravel of the parking lot. She looked up at Becky, whose heart nearly shattered at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Yes, dad." Sasha answered weakly.

Jermaine pointed his index finger at Becky's dad. "Lay a finger on me and you'll be back in a jail cell for good."

"Aye, I oughta kick ya wife's arse too then," John yelled back, but to no avail.

When her parents had gotten into their car and driven away, Sasha finally found the ability to speak again. "Becky, I-"

"Don't." Becky turned away from Sasha and her parents, either too angry or sad to say anything, and walked towards her dorm hall.

"Give her some space, John," Siobhan told her husband. "We'll check on her later."

John sighed and nodded his head, taking his wife by the hand and leading her to their own car. Sasha, standing alone, had majorly screwed up. She not only broke Becky's heart, but more than likely made her own parents hate her as well. And they didn't even know about her secret yet.

Despite her instincts telling her not to, Sasha followed Becky towards her living hall.

Alexa and Patricia had gotten themselves a table (it happened to be the same table Alexa and Dean shared a few days before. As did Bayley and Dean) and had placed their order for desert. Patricia decided on a slice of cheesecake, while Alexa opted for an ice cream sundae.

"Thanks again for agreeing to this." Alexa said.

"Are you kidding, Alexa? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Patricia said. "I wouldn't pass up dessert with my future daughter-in-law."

"If Dean gets his way, it's definitely possible."

"That would be a dream come true. Dean Ambrose, getting a girl to settle him down for the first time in his life. Sika would lose his mind if that boy proposed to you."

Alexa chuckled. "He'll have to soon."

"Ah, you have forever to think about that. Youth is bliss, no pun intended."

Alexa smiled. "I love him. He's the sweetest guy in the world. How'd you know Sika was the right guy for you?"

Patricia stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Hmmm, right about the time he killed a wild boar for me as a birthday present."

"Really?"

"That is the Samoan equivalent to a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I wouldn't tell Dean about it though, he might actually try to kill a boar."

"He really would, wouldn't he?"

"Aside from you two, how is he? He's going to class? Going to practice? Eating something besides chicken wings and mozzarella sticks?"

"He's top of his English class actually. My roommate, Nia, is the teacher's assistant and helps grade everyone's work. And according to her, Dean is the only one that knows what he's doing. Which doesn't surprise me. He's a lot smarter than he lets people think."

Patricia smiled. "Good, I was worried he wasn't taking his studies seriously. He struggled in high school and needed a tutor."

"Who was his tutor?"

"I don't remember her last name," Patricia shook her head. "Ruby something. She worked at one of our gas stations."

Alexa smirked. "Ah, I see. Well, he doesn't need anymore tutoring."

"Good, I'm glad he's improving."

"And I know for a fact he's at practice everyday. I tell him he's not allowed to hang out with me if he skips, so he's motivated to go everyday." The girls shared a laugh before Alexa continued. "No, but he's dedicated to the team. He's one of the best players. I make sure he eats some kind of vegetable at least once a day. He fights me about it, saying the baby needs it more than him, but I make him eat it anyway."

Patricia's eyes narrowed. "Baby? What baby?"

Alexa opened her mouth to respond, but her voice died in her throat.

"I think I wasn't supposed to know that."

Alexa closed her mouth, slowly shook her head, and started to panic.

"My, my, you two are in quite a situation here. Just met, and you're already having a baby."

Alexa fought as hard as she could not to cry. She felt like a complete failure. She reached up with her right hand to wipe a tear from her eye, which she found to be a more common reaction these days than it had been in some time. She was about to profusely beg for Patricia's forgiveness when she felt a warm hand slide over her left.

"Lex," Patricia began, in a voice much friendlier than Alexa was expecting. She didn't answer, but looked Dean's adopted mom in the eye. "Lex, it's ok. Don't cry."

And she really tried. It didn't help, however, that Patricia was doing exactly the opposite of what she expected. Instead of raising her voice or launching into a lecture about being careful, she just slipped her hand over Alexa's and waited for the younger woman to compose herself.

After a moment, Alexa dabbed her eye with a napkin and sighed deeply. "I don't know what to say. I… I thought you'd be mad at us."

Patricia smiled. "Well, I can't say I'm pleased at the lack of responsibility, but I'd also be lying if I weren't a little bit happy." She patted Alexa's hand with hers. "Sika and I think you're so good for Dean. We were worried he was going to end up in prison."

Alexa chuckled. "I'm afraid the jury might still be out on that."

Patricia shook her head. "Yes. That boy is...something. So, how far along are you…"

It was nearing ten, so one can imagine Dean's frustration when he was woken up with his roommate's bedside lamp. Bobby was sitting upright in his bed with his phone in his hand.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said, half asleep. "I love ya man, but you gotta turn the fuckin' light off."

"No, I know, Dean… It's just…" Bobby shook his head. "What's Seth's deal?"

Dean propped himself on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

"Why is Dana all caught up on him?"

Dean shook his head, trying to wake himself more. "What?"

"She just broke up with me cuz she said she's still got feelings for an ex. And the only guy I've seen her with is Rollins. Unless there's another guy I don't know about."

"Not a guy…" Dean thought to himself. But that wouldn't help Bobby. "Man, I don't think so. That sucks for her, though."

Bobby perked up. "Why's that?"

Dean chuckled. "Seth is uh...I mean, I don't know if they're technically dating yet, but there's someone in the picture. I hate it for Dana."

"Hey, fuck you too, man." Bobby chuckled, letting Dean know he was kidding, but Dean quickly redirected.

"That sucks, Bobby. I gotta be honest, though, you didn't seem that into her at the mixer."

Bobby shrugged. "Man, I dunno, she could be real cool. But she just seemed...absent so much of the time. I think Rollins did a real number on her. I guess if she's not into me, better to find out now, yeah?"

Dean nodded. "I mean, I would wanna know if it were me."

Bobby snickered. "Man, I don't think you have to worry about that. I saw the way Alexa was looking at you. She thinks you're the second coming or something. I wanna have something like that one day."

"Don't get all Dr. Phil on me, man."

"I'm not. But you get what I'm saying?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, man, I totally get it. But it's common knowledge everyone has someone for them. I got Alexa. Roman has Charlotte when she lightens up and commits. I guarantee you'll get your girl soon. You just gotta be patient."

"Yeah," Bobby sighed and switched off his lamp. "If you tell anyone about this…"

"I'm not, Bobby, it's all good."

"Thanks, Dean."

Saturday morning was as full of action as had been anticipated. New Castle Technical College, a 1AA school in Delaware, was that week's opponent, and it was widely expected that Stamford would get back on track against the smaller program. For Seth, his nerves were on high alert, not because he didn't expect to play well, but because his mom made the trip up with the Reigns family to see him. His dad was unable to come along, which was disappointing, but today would be the first time his mom would see him play.

Dean and Roman were already nervous having an entire Samoan tribe cheering for them in the stands. Coming off of a disappointing loss was the easy part.

Alexa hadn't done much physical activity during her routine. Coach McCool was disappointed one of her best cheerleaders was unable to fill her spot because of a pregnancy, but she wasn't upset with Alexa at all. Coach McCool, being a mother herself, was worried about Alexa straining herself too much than she was with AJ filling in; She knew AJ was skilled enough to fill any spot on the squad in a moments notice. AJ was mostly excited for getting to fly through the air like she always wanted. Whenever she successfully landed a flip, she'd turn and blow Dana a kiss, who was watching from the stands with Bayley and her mom, Zack, and Charlotte.

Nearing the end of the fourth quarter, SU was trailing 18-20. Dean and Roman had been giving it their all, getting a total of 22 tackles between each of them, but this drive was more than likely the one to decide the game. If NCTC scored, SU did not have enough time to score enough points to come back and win. It was truly do or die, and Dean was not about to lose another game, especially with his and Alexa's parents watching from the stands.

The quarterback for NCTC took a position in a shotgun line-up. He took a quick look at the defense, then called a time out.

"The hell's he doin'?" Coach Layfield exclaimed. The clock still read twenty-two seconds and it was third down. NCTC could still win if they just ran out the clock.

Dean raised his arms in confusion; Roman gave him a shrug and shook his head. The quarterback set up under center. Roman slapped his hands together, which he liked to do when he wanted to intimidate the offensive lineman. The quarterback dropped back to shotgun, then made a gesture towards his sideline like he was confused about something. Dean looked towards his own sideline; Coach Simmons had his eyes locked on the field. Coach Layfield was pacing back and forth, yelling at Coach Graves.

"The hell is going on?" Bobby yelled from Dean's left.

Suddenly, like he spoke a magic word, the center snapped the ball to the running back instead of the quarterback. Roman, caught off guard, engaged the lineman and faught to get passed him. Dean bolted for the quarterback, who was making a beeline for his sideline. NCTC's running back cocked his arm and threw the ball at the departing qb. Dean, diving head first, managed to catch the ball with the tips of his fingers and knock it into the air and falling into the quarterback in the process. Kofi Kingston, having seen the qb also make an attempt to run a pass route, covered ground as fast as lightning and caught Dean's tipped pass. Along with the home field crowd losing their minds, Kofi ran for his endzone. But, much to the dismay of everyone on SU's side, the referee on NCTC's sideline threw a yellow penalty flag. Once Kofi reached the end zone, the whistle blew and the sideline judge hurried to the center of the field.

"During the play," The referee announced. "Roughing the passer, number 96, defense."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, looking for Roman, who was kneeling beside the prone running back. "Roman, what the hell?!"

The hometown crowd was understandably not happy about the call. A thunderous "boo" could be heard around the stadium.

"However," The referee continued. "After the play. Unsportsmanlike conduct, New Castle. Therefore, both penalties cancel each other out. Repeat third down."

Dean quickly got back to his feet and ran back to the huddle. Coach Layfield could be heard screaming at Roman; Dean couldn't make out what he was saying, but judging by the look on his face he was far from happy by Roman's slip up.

"Alright," Dean began. "There's more than enough time for us to come back and win this shit. We have two timeouts. If they're smart, they'll kneel then punt. If not, Kofi can run the ball back again," He slapped Roman on the helmet. "As long as we keep our shit together. Pinch, gap, fire blitz."

The defense realigned against the offensive group. Roman made eye contact with Dean, who tapped the side of his head with his index finger. Roman nodded his head and focused back on the quarterback.

Just like they expected, NCTC knelt the next play. Coach Layfield called a timeout. 18 seconds left. The offense set up again. Another kneel, much to the surprise of everyone.

Roman jogged off the field. Coach Layfield grabbed him by the facemask, smacking his clipboard against Roman's helmet.

"Dammit, Reigns," Coach Layfield screamed. "You better pray to God Orton pulls this off!"

The Titan offense sprinted onto the field. Randy Orton made sure everyone was set, then called for a quick snap, trying to catch the Knights defense waiting for a long cadence. Scanning the field, he noted that their secondary was falling back deep into a "prevent" style defense, and, as he remembered his old high school coach say, "the prevent defense only prevents you from winning." Orton found an open Jason Jordan on the sideline, who fell out of bounds close to midfield, stopping the clock again. "13 seconds," Orton thought to himself. He faced a dilemma here. He could only stop the clock again by letting another receiver get out of bounds with the ball or spiking the ball. But, completing a sideline pass gave his kicker a much worse angle to try a kick from. Orton quickly huddled his team, getting the play for a short series of hand signals from Coach Graves. Orton relayed the information to his team, then made eye contact with Xavier Woods.

"Either drop it or make sure you get the fuck out of bounds."

Woods nodded intently. "Done."

The clock stopped, Orton did go through a longer series of calls this time, then signaled for Bray to snap him the ball. Orton dropped back to throw, then reversed his shoulders and launched a ball to the streaking Xavier Woods. Orton had used a common tactic of leading the defense one way with his eyes, then throwing the other way. Woods caught the ball inside the Vikings 20, then scampered out of bounds. A massive cheer erupted from the faithful at "the Vinnie Mac", and the PA announcer excitedly informed the throng of the huge gain. Orton looked over at the sideline, anticipating Coach Layfield would hold up three fingers, signifying that the kicker would be attempting a field goal. Santino Marella jogged onto the field, along with his holder, Daniel Bryan. Bryan also doubled as the Titan's punter. The Titans field goal unit deployed into their standard formation, and Bray Wyatt snapped a perfect spiral to Bryan. Santino let loose with a thundering kick that arced in a graceful parabola...until it clanked off the right upright. The thousands at the Vinnie Mac let out a collective groan, until they began noticing that there was another yellow flag on the field. The umpire didn't make them wait long:

"Offsides, number seventy three, defense, five yard penalty, re-try the kick."

The Titans faithful let out a massive cheer as Marella's face washed over with relief. The Titans set up the same way they had the play before, and all the machinations went on in the same way, only this time Marella split the uprights with a booming field goal. The crowd at the "Vinnie Mac" lost their minds, including one Alexa Bliss. She was elated for Dean and relieved for Roman, glad his mental lapse hadn't cost the Titans a victory.

The Vikings tried to return the kickoff, but failed, and the clock ran out on them. The win secured, the Titans and their fans once again meandered onto the field, socializing with one another the way their tradition dictated.

Alexa ran to her boyfriend, her grin bright and her heart skipping beats. "What a win, babe. You played so good. Roman too."

Dean nodded. He was more tired than he normally was after a game, but given the week he'd had, that was to be expected. "Yeah, I'm glad we got a chance to redeem him on that penalty. That would've eaten him up."

Alexa shook her head playfully. "You boys and your football."

She kissed Dean lightly, then scanned the bleachers, looking for her parents. She quickly spotted them, descending the aluminum stairs from the luxury boxes on the path to the field. She smiled as Terry helped Michelle down onto the field, then rolled her eyes as Ric Flair followed them closely. She could feel her pulse racing as her folks drew closer.

"Ok babe. Ready to meet my folks?"

Dean nodded tersely. "I think so."

Alexa barely heard his answer, as she began bouncing lightly up and down and waving to her folks, taking Dean's hand in her free one and leading him gently toward them.

"That was some game!" Terry exclaimed, clearly having had a good time in Ric Flair's luxury box.

"It sure was," Alexa agreed brightly. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dean. Dean this is my mom and dad."

Dean smiled and tried not to act like he was the tensest person on planet earth at that moment. "Sir, ma'am," he greeted, shaking each parent's hand in turn.

"Please, call me Michelle," Alexa's mom returned, impressed with Dean's manners.

"Terry," the older man said heartily, excited by the thrilling game and at seeing his daughter do what she was good at. Terry continued. "That was a great effort, Dean. You have a real gift."

"Thank you, sir," Dean returned.

"So far, so good," Alexa thought to herself.

"So, Dean, when do we get to meet your family?" Michelle inquired.

Dean rose to his tiptoes and scanned the crowd. "They're, uh, over there."

Terry and Michelle both looked over their shoulder. "Where?"

Dean laughed. "That giant group of Samoans? That's my family."

Michelle nodded curiously. "Really?"

Alexa cut in. "Dean is adopted."

Terry shrugged. "As long as you have a family that loves you."

Dean smiled, still half looking at his family. "That they do."

Alexa grew cautiously optimistic. Dean appeared to be at least pretending to be comfortable around her parents.

Alexa asserted herself again. "So, what's for dinner?"

Michelle brightened. "Well, Mr. Flair was saying he reserved the banquet hall at Blackjack Mulligan's Steakhouse. We've been invited."

Dean's eyebrows raised with that information. Mulligan's was maybe the nicest restaurant in town. He'd heard stories about BPO taking the pledges there and running up tabs in the high thousands.

"Oh, sh….ugar…" Dean exclaimed, correcting himself. Terry gave him a bemused smirk, while Michelle giggled. Alexa gave Dean a light backhanded swat to the thigh, her way of admonishing him for the near flub. "Let me get showered and changed, and we'll head that way. You guys could go on ahead."

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, you guys go get us good spots, and Dean and I will be right behind you."

Terry and Michelle Bliss seemed satisfied with that suggestion, and bid their adieu. Alexa waited until they were out of sight, then turned toward Dean.

"Ok, that actually went better than I thought. Now we just have to get through dinner."

Dean grinned. "We should tell them at dinner."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking high? In front of all those people?"

Dean shrugged. "You say people, I say potential witnesses. Your dad won't try to stab me with a steak knife in front of 60 people, 12 of whom are members of my family."

Alexa tried to disagree, but Dean's idea had merit. Still, she couldn't imagine not telling her parents with just the four of them. She'd told Patricia alone, but that was an accident. Hopefully, she kept her word and hadn't told Sika or anyone else for that matter. She just needed to get through dinner. And, if Dean was still alive after his steak, dessert too.

"Hey," Dean took Alexa's hand in his. "I love you, babe."

Alexa held Dean's hand against her stomach with a smile, making him chuckle and shake his head. "I love you too, Dean."

Becky wasn't planning on spending parents weekend weeping in her mother's lap in her parent's hotel room. Sasha had broken her heart the night before. It wasn't what she said, it was what she didn't say. Becky was now seen as a degenerate, and she more than likely would lose Sasha now. Her parents were trying to lighten her spirits, but it was proving rather difficult.

"God, I'm so stupid," Becky cried. Her mother held onto her, stroking her hair gently. "Why I thought I could change 'er… God…"

"Sometimes people aren't who you think they are," her mother replied soothingly. "And, if it makes any difference, Sasha looked just as sad as you did."

Becky looked at her mother curiously. "Really?"

Siobhan nodded. "Aye. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. I bet she was just tryin' not to break down. Besides, she'll be here after her parents leave. So, no matter 'ow bad it seems now, her arsehole of a dad will be gone soon. And then it'll be just you two again, even if her room gets switched. 'E can't be here all the time."

Becky allowed a small chuckle. "Thanks, mum. I needed to 'ear that." Becky looked at her dad, who was pacing by the window. "Dad, you'll have to stop plottin' murder eventually."

John chuckled angirly. "Righ', after I kick their arses that is. Make my baby girl feel unwelcomed. What level of shite is that?"

"Dad," Becky slowly got off the couch. "Please stop. It's not worth gettin' mad over."

"No? I can't believe ya righ' now, Rebecca. They disrespect you, you should be mad."

Instead of arguing more, Becky threw her arms around her dad's torso and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, beautiful, how was your night…"

John chuckled. "Come on, lass, I'm not singin' to ya. Yer too old for that."

"Mine was wonderful…"

"Rebecca…"

Becky's mom joined in. "With you by my side," Becky joined in with her mom. "And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face…"

Becky's dad sighed. "It's good morning, beautiful day."

Becky and her mom started to laugh, getting John to shake his head but smile.

"I do agree with ya mum, though," He said. "Tha' girl was scared. Her da' has a vice grip on her. She needs to get 'erself away from him."

Becky nodded her head. "I think so too. I'll go talk to her tonight, if she's still there."

"If it makes you feel any better," Siobhan said. "I think she's very pretty. She'd make a great girlfriend for ya."

Becky smiled. "Thanks, mum, I think so too."

You could understand the shock the wait staff of Blackjack's got when almost two dozen Samoans piled into the restaurant with a few lighter skinned people. Roman, caught between shooting the breeze with Ric and trying to talk to Charlotte, was happy his family was here but kind of wished he had a moment to talk to his… Well, that's what he wanted to discuss. He wasn't sure what to call Charlotte. They made a promise to each other not to date other people, but continue see each other exclusively. Roman had a few girlfriends in the past; They were straight forward and expected to be called 'girlfriend'. Charlotte was confusing.

"Ah, Roman," Ric was saying to Roman, but he was barely listening. "You remind me of myself when I played the gridiron."

Roman smirked at Charlotte. "Yeah, Ric?"

"Don't feel too bad about that penalty, kid, I've had plenty of those. Not just counting football, woo!" Ric took the lead and chatted with the hostess.

Roman leaned close to Charlotte. "Your dad talks a lot."

Charlotte chuckled. "Took you this long to notice?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "It was hard to with his stunning daughter strutting in front of me."

"You try too hard, Rome," Charlotte rolled her eyes but gave Roman a quick peck on the cheek. "Promise me you won't try that on my mom tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Char." With that, Charlotte let her infectious smile grow slightly larger, then kissed Roman again, this time on his lips. It was almost lightning quick, but it accurately conveyed her affection for him.

"Now," she redirected, "let's go eat. I'm starving."

"You're starving? I just played a game. The limits of my stomach are about to be tested."

"Then let's get a prime rib for you, and a maybe I'll get a t-bone since I'm starving too."

Roman nodded his head. "Good. Alexa will probably get a salad. My girl gets a steak."

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll take the 20-ounce prime rib and a baked potato on the side." Alexa told the waiter.

"Spoke too soon," Charlotte told Roman.

"You sure you can handle all of that, babe?" Dean asked his girlfriend. "20 ounces is half your body weight."

Alexa smirked. "Yeah, well," She leaned closer to him and whispered. "I'm eating for two so I have an excuse."

Dean snickered. "There's a 'giant meat in your mouth' joke forming in my head, but I'll probably just let it go."

Alexa rolled her eyes and punched Dean in the shoulder. "You're a pig. But...maybe later, if you've been a good boy."

"What are you two whispering about?" Alexa's mom asked.

Alexa, face turning pink, shrugged her shoulders. "Where he's taking me for dessert. I'm trying to persuade him to take me to Baskin Robbins."

"Ooh, I love that place. Maybe Dean can take us both."

"Not after you see the way I use whipped cream." Dean muttered.

Alexa kicked Dean under the table, making him jump but laugh. "Yeah, mom, maybe he will." She gave her best 'shut up or my mom will kill you' smile to Dean, who caught her vibe and smiled back.

At the opposite end of the long banquet table from the Blisses and their awkward, yet somewhat sweet conversation, sat Bayley, Maricel, and an embarrassed Zack Ryder. His mother, Miriam, had shown up late, as usual, and quickly entered into an unspoken "look how wealthy I am" contest with Ric Flair. She'd asked the server about a hundred different times why 'voss' water wasn't on the menu, which seemed to scare the young man into a quick excuse of not knowing what it was she was talking about. Zack quickly excused his mom and asked for a regular glass of water for her. Bayley and her mom required less maintenance and each ordered Arnold Palmers. Zack hadn't tried that before so he agreed with his girlfriend.

"I apologize for your father, Zackary," Miriam said for maybe the fifteenth time since she sat down. "I'm sure he would love to come. If he could spend five minutes away from work, I'm certain he'd love to meet your lovely middle class girlfriend."

Bayley, unsure if that was a compliment, gave Zack's mom a gentle smile. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryder, have you met my mom?"

Zack's mom extended her hand towards Bayley's mom. "Miriam Genevieve Ryder, attorney at law, so lovely to meet you…."

"Maricel Martinez, manager at Barnes and Noble's." Bayley's mom joked with a chuckle.

"What a lovely outfit, Maricel, not everyone can pull off secondhand so well, but you look lovely."

Bayley's mom chuckled dryly. "Well, it was 'new designer clothes' or 'Bayley's college education', so I'd say it's lovely..."

Zack sighed heavily. Bayley took notice, wondering why his mom was being a little backhanded with her friendly conversation. "I think you both look gorgeous," Bayley chimed in.

"Of course, dear," Miriam bragged. "It's Ralph Lauren. I'm more than likely wearing your tuition."

"Wow, how about that football game today, huh?" Zack interrupted, adding a nervous smile. "Roman and Dean played really good, right?"

"Well, I did," Dean chimed in. "Roman almost lost us the game, so…"

Roman heard his adopted brother throwing him under the bus, but rather than responding, he simply made sure his mother was distracted and extended a giant middle finger to the snickering Ambrose.

"I do wish I paid more attention to football," Miriam sighed. "My husband used to play… Years ago, of course, but we always get excited when a Giants game comes on."

Bayley, half seriously, turned to Zack and shook her head. "Giants, Zack, really?"

Zack, pretending not to have heard Bayley, sipped at his drink. "Gosh, those Chargers really…" He turned to Bayley. "Sorry, babe, the Chargers suck."

Maricel and Bayley both gasped in surprise. Miriam held out her hand, trying to keep things civil. "Zackary, your father was a Charger for two years. You have to at least pretend to be a fan."

"Wait," Bayley nearly yelled with the excitement building up in her body. "Was your dad Eddy 'Rough' Ryder?"

"Yes, but he goes by Edmund now since he started his own business." Miriam added.

"Zack! Why didn't you tell me? I have his jersey in my closet!"

Zack grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Zackary Allen Ryder, how can it not be a big deal?"

While Bayley continued to self implode, Miriam gave Maricel a smile. "Kids, huh?"

Maricel chuckled and nodded her head. "Oh, yeah."

Roman couldn't remember the last time he was this excited to eat. Prime rib was right at the top of the list of "foods he'd kill a good friend for a lifetime supply of," and his Charlotte was smiling nonstop at him. Life was pretty good. Practice was probably going to suck since he got a flag thrown on him today, which meant more conditioning for the team. Plus, he'd have to redeem himself during the next game. But the sight of a slender blonde woman biting into a t-bone like some kind of primitive animal was keeping his mind at ease for now.

Charlotte caught Roman's stare. "What? You've never eaten steak before?"

"Usually I try cutting it with my knife before biting into it." Roman chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I asked for medium and they gave me medium well; It's like cutting through a block of wood with a spoon."

"And that's why you get rare," Roman took a proud bite of his steak. "Less hassle."

"Then you get blood dripping down your chin like some rabid dog," Charlotte took her napkin and dabbed Roman's chin. "There, now you look presentable."

"Babe, I'm Samoan. We show up to weddings with blood on our faces."

"Elbows off the table, Roman." Sika reminded his son.

"Yes, sir." Roman quickly readjusted his position.

Charlotte began laughing. "What? Weren't you taught manners when you were younger?" She asked.

"Taught? Yes. Take seriously? No. Charlotte, we're a people that love to eat. We love to fellowship and make merry. We do NOT love to be told how."

Charlotte chuckled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Roman Reigns?"

Roman grinned slyly. "I can think of a couple things."

Charlotte let her eyebrows raise. "Really?"

Roman nodded. "Yep, and after my folks leave I'll describe them all in great detail."

Charlotte smirked. "I just wish you'd manhandle me like you do that prime rib."

Apparently, Dean had overheard what Charlotte had said, because he began choking on his beverage.

"You ok, babe?" Alexa asked, patting Dean on the back.

Dean coughed. "Yeah, just, some visuals that'll haunt me forever."

Charlotte leaned her head against Roman's shoulder, rubbing his knee under the table. "You'll have to wait though."

Roman glanced at Seth, who had been quietly chatting with his mom the whole time. Roman wondered if Seth had mentioned the girl from Vega's to his mom… Or any of his previous heartbreaks. He was certain she didn't know about Dana, and God forbid she find out about AJ Lee, so maybe it was possible she didn't know. Still, Roman thought to ask Seth when he could speak to him alone.

Roman gave Charlott a kiss on the top of her head, then ran his finger tips along the inside of her thigh, causing her to jump and sit upright.

"Don't start anything you can't finish, Reigns." Charlotte warned.

"Has that been a problem before?" Roman asked.

Charlotte gave him a wink before continuing to try and saw through her overcooked steak.

Around six pm, Sasha returned to her dorm room to pick up her things before she was relocated to a new hall. The night before, when she followed Becky back to their dorm, she was told to go the fuck away and locked out of her room. She tried getting Becky to open the door, but she refused. After giving her some time to cool off, Sasha thought now would be a good time to pack her things.

Sasha tried the door knob; Surprisingly, Becky left it unlocked. Sasha poked her head into the room, but didn't find any sign of her roommate. Deciding to get done fast to avoid an awkward confrontation, Sasha covered ground quickly to get to her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out all of her hanging clothes and any she had in her dresser. She dug out the suitcase she brought with on the first day, and packed the clothes as neatly as she could. After rezipping the suitcase closed, Sasha began unmaking her bed. She pulled her quilt off, then the sheets, then pulled off the pillow cases.

"That's it then?" Sasha jumped when she heard Becky's voice. She turned around to find her orange haired roommate in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Yer not even gonna try and fight yer dad? Yer jus' gonna do wha' he says?"

Sasha dropped the pillow cases on the bare mattress. "Becks-"

"No!" Becky snapped. "No more of this… This, shite, Sasha! I made myself look like a fool out there in front of yer mum and dad! They called me names, insulted my parents," She inhaled a shaky breath as tears finally fell from her eyes. Her voice lowered to just above a whisper. "And you just fuckin' stood there."

Sasha also felt the emotion build up inside her; Her lip quivered, as well as a few tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Baby, what do you want me to d-"

"Tell them the truth!" Becky screamed despite her voice being weak from sobbing. "For once in yer life, be truthful to yerself!"

Sasha covered her face with her hands. She couldn't face Becky right now, not with everything that's happened.

"Why can't you be brave? Like with Charlotte at the bar? You had no fear then, why are yer parents any different?"

Sasha sat on her empty bed, feeling like her chest may explode. Her breath became ragged and her fingers were angrily digging into her scalp like doing so would get her to speak up.

Becky took a deep breath. "I loved you." She whispered.

Sasha finally made eye contact with Becky, disbelief washing over her with Becky's confession.

"I loved you." Becky repeated, albeit a little louder. "I cried ma eyes out las' night, wondering why I wasn't good enough for ya. How fucked is tha'? I never once questioned yer character, jus' mine. If I mean anything to you, you'll unpack yer bags and stay here." The lump in the back of Becky's throat wasn't going away, no matter how many times she tried to swallow her anger.

Sasha slowly raised to her feet, Becky watching her for every second, and slowly approached her. Becky fully expected Sasha to walk past her and out the door, never to be seen again, but she paused when she stood toe to toe with her roommate.

Sasha stared deep into the hazel eyes of her roommate. "I love you too, Becks." She pecked Becky softly on the cheek, but much to the heartbreak of Becky, picked up her suitcase and headed for the door.

Becky fell to her knees, an uncontrollable weeping mess.

The rest of dinner seemed to creep by for Dean and the Bliss family. Alexa tried to look amused by Ric Flair's "colorful" anecdotes about his time at SU and in the NFL, although physically cringing whenever he referred to himself as a 'bucking bronco'. Charlotte stopped him before he could demonstrate, however. Finally, as Ric once again announced that he'd already paid for everyone's dinner, the attendees began standing and stretching. A few folks, mainly Ric, Miriam Ryder, and Dana Brooke's parents, agreed to go out for a nightcap. The Blisses were tired. The game and accompanying excitement had taken a lot out of them, and Dean and Alexa were subtly trying to get them away from everyone else so they could tell them their news. Alexa watched with growing inner anxiety as her dad yawned and shrugged his windbreaker back on.

After making their way towards their car, and waving to a few other departing friends, Dean and Alexa waited for her parents by their car.

"So, we calling it a night?" Terry asked, genuinely being ok with any answer. There was a growing part of Alexa that didn't want to possibly ruin the night…. and get her boyfriend killed.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell everyone." Alexa had her head hung and her hands folded together in her lap. "It's about Dean and me."

Terry sighed. "Lexi, I know,"

Alexa and Dean exchanged skeptical looks. "What do you mean, dad?" Alexa questioned.

"It's come to my attention that you two are…" Terry rolled his shoulders and sighed again. "Sleeping with each other. Although I'm not excited about that, I am happy Alexa has found someone who cares for her and treats her the way she deserves." He slapped his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I mean that, Dean, I thought it'd be a miracle to see my little girl happy again. But you made it possible in a year. Thank you, for that."

Dean smirked. "Thank you for making such an attractive daughter."

Terry chuckled. "I want to say you're welcome, but I'm not sure."

"How do you know that we're…" Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "Having sex?"

"You have that look between you two that only people who have shared intimate moments have," Michelle answered. "It reminds me of your father and me."

That comment really touched Dean, which he both hated and liked at the same time. Maybe he wasn't the street rat prick he often described himself as. Maybe Terry and Michelle did think he was good enough for Alexa. Dean mentally slapped himself. Having feelings touched by words wasn't cool… Maybe it was… A little bit.

"I do care about her more than myself, if that helps my case." Dean said, no hint of humor at all in his voice. "I'll always make sure she's cared for and loved and… I'll make sure she has as many chicken tenders as she can handle."

Terry and Michelle laughed, though not really understanding the reference. "I'm glad, Dean, I'm really happy that my baby girl is finally in good hands."

Dean wrapped his arm around Alexa's shoulder. "She is." He cemented. "I'm not trying to over step my boundaries, but how about a drink? As a family."

Terry looked at his wife, who returned his gaze with a shrug and head nod. "Yeah, what the heck?" He chuckled.

Dean smirked at Alexa. "Except you, of course."

Alexa rolled her eyes and smiled, but her smile quickly faded.

"Why can't Alexa drink?" Terry asked. "She's 21."

Dean, still smirking, began to chuckle. "Oh, holy shit that's… that's not good. Oh boy…"

"Is there something we should know?" Terry asked sternly. "Dean? Alexa?"

"Oh, man, I'm gonna die…" Dean muttered under his breath.

"Um, well, daddy, I've been meaning to tell you something," Alexa instinctively placed her hands over her midsection, drawing notice from her parents. "I found something out the other day…."

Dean looked up from the ground; Terry's red hot stare was waiting for him. Michelle looked from her husband, to Dean's wide eyed expression, to Alexa's equally if not more terrified look.

"Oh," Michelle expressed, raising her eyebrows for emphasis. "I see…"

Alexa, on the verge of nervous breakdown, smiled sheepishly at her parents. "You're gonna be grandparents."

Every one of Terry Bliss's worst fears were coming to fruition before his very eyes. His daughter, his little girl, was pregnant, unmarried, and not done with school. He gazed over at Dean, his anger threatening to get the better of him.

"How. Did. This. Happen." He said, teeth clenched nearly shut.

Dean had a smartass answer about sex ed class all keyed up, but Alexa grabbed his wrist and squeezed it nearly to the point of bruising.

"Dad, please don't-"

Terry cut his daughter off, taking a step toward Dean. "Here I thought you were a good guy...and you can't show my daughter the respect she deserves? What's your problem, Dean? You think you can just knock my daughter up and-"

Terry was red-faced now. He took another step toward the anxiety-ridden Ambrose and reached for his shirt collar. Dean didn't fight back, but he did keep a forearm between himself and Terry. Future father in law or no, Dean Ambrose was no one's punching bag. Just as tempers were about to flare, Terry heard the boisterous voice of his daughter.

"Dad!" Terry, shocked, let loose of his grip of Ambrose's shirt and took a step back. "Dad," she continued, "I came on to him."

Terry's head twitched toward his daughter. "What?"

"I saw him at that fraternity party, but I barely spoke to him. In fact, he was kind of being a dick." Dean chuckled at that memory. Alexa continued. "But I followed him back to his dorm. I asked him to...make love to me. It had been a very long time since I had any say in intimacy with a guy, and Dean came along and he was just so...handsome, and he didn't care what anyone thought of him. I was REALLY attracted to him." She ran her hand softly up Dean's arm. "By the end of that week, we were pretty much inseparable. But he has never once taken advantage of me. If anything, he's let me dictate the pace. He is EXACTLY the type of guy you should hope I end up with." She looked away briefly, drew in a breath, and exhaled deeply. "Look, this was not expected. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this baby, or this lifelong connection to Dean."

Michelle Bliss was trying not to cry. She'd never heard her daughter speak that way about anyone. She'd loved Buddy, her high school boyfriend, but there was no inkling of Alexa's capability to love so deeply in that adolescent relationship. And she still had trouble even thinking about Adam and what Alexa had endured.

Terry wasn't quite as touched. His gaze softened toward Dean, but only slightly. "So," he began, in a more even tone, "what's your plan? How are you guys going to manage all this?"

Dean snickered. "Well, sir, that's where I'm kind of stuck. And, I was hoping you might have some advice, having been in a similar situation yourself."

Alexa and Michelle made eye contact. Dean was GOOD. Asking Terry for advice was a stroke of genius, even if it was partially just to get his mind off of how badly he wanted to hurt Dean.

"She told you, huh?" Terry grinned ruefully at Alexa. "Well, I was lucky. My dad owned an auto body repair shop, and once I found out Michelle was pregnant, I worked there while I finished school. Michelle waited tables. We lived with my folks and saved every penny."

Dean nodded. "Well, if that's what I gotta do, so be it. I'll quit football, and BPO, an-"

Terry cut him off again. "We have some time." He looked at Alexa, who'd gone to stand next to her mother. Michelle had her arm around her daughter, and the two were watching the conversation with rapt attention. "I don't think you should quit football. You have talent, and it might take you somewhere. The fraternity? Eh. Alexa told us you weren't even convinced you should join until they told you about all the advantages it gives you when job hunting. Maybe you don't quit that either. I mean, Alexa takes priority, but I think it's important to make those connections."

Dean nodded. "Yessir. I have some money in an account my adopted parents set up for me. It was supposed to be my tuition before I got a full ride. All told, it's close to eighty thousand dollars. That's enough to get us started."

Alexa's eyes grew wide. "You didn't tell me it was that much!"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren't a 'gold digger.'"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're an idiot."

Terry looked at Lex, then at Dean. "I wish you two would consider adoption. If you two are as in love as you look, you'll have other chances."

Alexa spoke up there. "Daddy, when we found out about the baby, the doctor said she detected damage to my reproductive system because of some things that happened with Adam. I may not have a lot of chances to carry. If I can, I have to try."

Michelle teared up. Even with Adam out of Alexa's life, he was still leaving his horrifying legacy. Terry turned from the conversation, determined not to let anyone see his eyes well up. After a moment, he regained his composure and rejoined the dialogue.

"Well, she's my baby girl. I'd die for her. You?" He gestured toward Dean and chuckled. "I don't know yet. But she loves you, and, for what it's worth, I can tell you're serious about taking care of her. We'll do whatever we can to help you."

Dean nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Terry nodded and extended his hand to Dean. "Also, I'm sorry I tried to grab you."

Dean laughed. "It's ok. Truthfully, I was expecting worse."

It was Terry's turn to laugh. "That's weird. I was considering worse. Now, I believe my little girl was promised ice cream."

Alexa and Michelle grinned. Hopefully, Terry would be on board with the pregnancy.

Dean glanced over at his love. "That she was, sir."

Terry gestured toward the Bliss's rental car. "Well? Shall we?"

Come Sunday morning, the Lynch's were home sick and ready to go back. John, having secured the suitcases in the trunk, was having a quick chat with Finn while his wife hugged their daughter goodbye.

"I'm sorry we spent most of the weekend dealin' with girl problems, mum," Becky apologized. "I wish it would've gone a lo' smoother."

Siobhan kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Don't worry, lass, you did great durin' yer football game, and we did get to finally see Men in Black on pay-per-view, so it wasn't all bad."

Becky chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you guys stopped by. I'll try to visit durin' the summer."

Siobhan gave her daughter one more hug before walking towards her car.

"Well, lass," John approached Becky's side. "Heartbreak isn't easy, tha' much I know, but odds are you'll find yer girl somewhere. Jus' look around," John pointed across the street. "She's mighty pretty, huh?"

Becky sighed. "That's a guy, dad."

John squinted and leaned forward. "Huh, so it be. Freakin' hippies." He kissed his beloved daughter on the top of her head. "Daddy loves ya, pumpkin, don't ya forget tha'."

Becky shook her head. "I won't, dad, love ya too."

John dropped into the driver's side of his car. Becky waved to her parents as they drove down the street and out of sight. The saddened situation beginning to dawn on her, Becky sighed heavily. Parent's weekend was a disaster. She got to see her folks, which was always a good thing, but her plan to woo Sasha's parents and finally get her to commit to a relationship completely backfired. "Take the good with the bad." Becky thought to herself with a slow head shake. It was no use being bitter over. It was more or less what happened with Gretchen back in high school, but at least Gretchen knew she was content being close to Becky, unlike Sasha was apparently showcasing.

"Hey, Beck," Finn said, pulling Becky from her thoughts. "Liv is makin' me go ta church with her. Figured I'd ask if you wanted to come."

Becky snickered and looked at the psat mentioned Liv Morgan who was standing a few yards away patiently waiting in her Sunday best.

"No, boyo, that's all you." Becky joked.

Finn smirked and nodded his head. "Fuckin' figured tha' much. I'll come by later and we can all… Play Monopoly or whatever Liv claims she does to keep holy."

Becky rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Just as Finn lead his girlfriend to his car, Becky felt a few raindrops hit her face. "Fuckin' Christ," She muttered, thinking it was funny that her mom was once again right about the weather being unpredictable.

The rain suddenly turned to a downpour, causing Becky to curse again and hurry for her dorm hall.

"Becky?"

Becky, through the pouring rain, saw her purple haired roommate watching her from the sidewalk. Neither girl moved, despite the pouring rain drenching them both.

"I'm sorry." Sasha said.

Becky was glad it was raining so Sasha couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Good for you." She called back. Becky turned back around towards her dorm hall.

"I told them…" Sasha said.

Becky froze. "What did you do?" She asked, spinning back around.

Sasha, making a face like she was also crying, nodded her head rapidly. "I told them… Everything. After the party, Renee sending me the Facebook posts, cuddling every night…. That I love you."

Becky, stranded somewhere between laughing and crying harder, just kept her spot rooted to the ground.

"I love you, Becky Lynch. I'll tell everyone I know. My coaches, teachers, people I have class with. I'll yell it right now if you want."

Becky laughed and crossed her arms across her chest to keep herself somewhat warm.

Sasha threw her hands up. "Hey, everyone," She screamed at the top of her lungs. "My name is Sasha Mercedes Banks and I'm in love with Rebecca Lynch! And I don't care who knows it! Also, we have sex!" She turned back to Becky. "Do you forgive me?"

Becky ran across the front lawn of Race Dormitories, nearly slipping a few times, and tightly embraced the crying girl in front of her that, up until a second ago, wasn't sure if she was ready to accept that she was a lesbian. But, at least to anyone within a few blocks, Sasha was no longer keeping a secret.

"You better not be lyin' to me, Sash." Becky whispered.

Sasha shook her head. "No, no more lying, Just you and me."

As they continued their embrace the rain continued to pour, making each girl clutch to each other harder to keep warm.


	34. Chapter 34

Midterms. That word evoked different emotions for each student at Stamford University. The tests themselves were typically brutal, but following the exams on Monday and Tuesday, the students received Wednesday through Sunday off for Fall Break. To compound their good fortune, the football team's first "bye" week was that week, and so the Titan football team would go into their break with a 4-1 record and looking to finish strong.

Dean Ambrose wasn't sweating his tests. In fact, he was looking forward to knocking them out and getting on about his vacation. He, Seth, and Zack had come up with a genius idea while being berated by Kevin Owens at the BPO house, and had spent the last few hours booking a chalet in the Poconos for Fall Break. Sleeping sixteen people, it would be the perfect place for them to spend a few days of R&R.

During midterms, however, a few interesting things happened. One occurred Sunday night. Alexa was attempting to help Dean prepare for his tests when she stumbled upon the jumbled mess that was his backpack. What intrigued her most, however, were the clumps of tests and quizzes she'd found stuffed into his bag, with none of them posting a grade lower than a ninety five. Alexa knew Dean was smart, and that he was good at English, but he also appeared to be performing at an insanely high level in his other classes, too.

Alexa's own midterms consisted mostly of meeting with her professors and members of her groups for her semester projects. In upper level education classes, schoolwork mostly consisted of group projects and mock lesson plans, and Lex genuinely enjoyed working on both of those, so her midterms barely felt like work.

Roman and Charlotte struggled to varying degrees to prepare for their tests. Roman struggled with the lab work for his science class, in particular, but he found that the more Charlotte helped him, doing things like removing an article of clothing whenever he remembered a formula correctly, or promising him sexual favors in return for an "A" on his test, the better he felt about his preparation. And indeed, his other classes not being a challenge, his science midterm went better than he'd expected. Charlotte had two written tests, but also an oral presentation in her marketing class. She came through in fine style.

Zack and Bayley were both fantastic students, and neither had any trouble absolutely crushing their own exams. They weren't without their challenges, though; namely, that Bayley was beginning to grow suspicious that her promise ring wasn't a promise ring at all. She'd googled "engagement rings", and the resulting images yielded several pictures that looked significantly like the ring she was currently wearing. It didn't bother her that Zack bought her an engagement ring. She'd marry him tomorrow if he asked. He was handsome, thoughtful, charming, and most importantly, he'd gotten the "Seal of Approval" from Bayley's mom. Maricel, just before boarding her plane late Sunday night, had told her daughter that she thought Zack was a wonderful boy, and that she could see that Zack knew how lucky he was to have Bayley. What bothered Bayley was that Zack had been dishonest about the purpose of the ring in the first place. "Why wouldn't he just ask me?" Bayley wondered to herself. "It's not like I'd say no." Did Zack want to propose and then change his mind? These thoughts kept the poor girl up at night, when she should be resting or preparing. Not that it ended up mattering, as Bayley was the best student of her group of friends, and these midterms were no different.

One more interesting thing happened to Dean Ambrose; he broke down and bought a car. After convincing Alexa he was going to buy a "gently used" el Camino, which almost caused her to turn the city to ash, he returned with Roman in a reliable Toyota Highlander, and she smiled both internally and externally. Dean really was taking fatherhood at least semi-seriously. Roman had gone with his adopted brother to purchase the vehicle, and was weirdly proud of Dean for being sensible for once in his life. Dean reverted back to his former self to some degree upon returning. Alexa, thrilled that Dean had chosen a vehicle that would hold a car seat comfortably, gave him a sloppy kiss while Roman tried not to look. Dean broke the kiss, then addressed his Samoan brother.

"Man, we're gonna christen the backseat now. You can watch if you want, just don't breathe too loud or touch yourself."

Lex rolled her eyes and punched Dean in the chest, eliciting a groan. Roman shook his head, gave Dean the finger, and walked away.

Seth's study sessions, although easy to cope with due to his great knowledge of every subject he was learning, were often interrupted by the black haired latina he met a few weeks beforehand. Studying at Casa de Vega's was perfect; It was quiet, he had a seemingly unending supply of coffee, and Zelina would take her lunch break to sit and talk with him. It must've helped, because he passed his midterm tests with no grade lower than a B+. To celebrate, Seth took his recently refurbished Impala to Stamford High School to pick up Zelina for ice cream one day.

Alexa informed AJ and Dana of Dean's plan to spend break in a cabin with their friends. After the weekend she had with her stepmom, Dana was more than willing to get away for a few days. AJ was just happy to be included in the group's activities. Which, not a lie, wasn't the only reason; She noticed how Dana acted around her stepmom. Dana's stepmom, Julianne, was not pleasant in the slightest. She was rude, insulting, and constantly berated Dana for being too forward with guys. "Don't let them have the milk all the time, and maybe they'd buy the cow." Dana didn't know which part hurt her feelings more; her stepmom basically calling her a slut, or being compared to livestock. AJ contemplated telling her about the "break glass in case of emergency" deal they had, but decided against it since it would cause more issues than resolve them.

Becky and Sasha were celebrating their first week as an official couple: They had gone to the movies, to Vega's, and even went to Roadie's were they won five hundred dollars for "Couples Trivia." Becky hadn't worried too much about midterms; She did pass all tests with at least a 90 percent. Sasha, while not doing as well as Becky, scored a 81 on her Biology test. For once, she could blame Becky for that, because the orange haired girl insisted they'd make out to bother Liv than let Sasha study.

Bringing the group to Tuesday evening, the mass assembly of friends gathered outside Poffo hall to get one last roll call before heading for the cabin Zack so generously rented for the rest of fall break. Zack, while still sad over his father's "no show" to Parents weekend, was sated somewhat by the envelope full of cash his mom had given him as an apology from his absentee father. Zack was determined to use that money to do something nice for his friends.

"Ok, guys and gals," Dean announced over the chatter of his friends. "If you are drinking tonight, please refrain from getting pulled over. That would ruin the weekend and bum the rest of us out. That being said, Charlotte has done the favor of volunteering her car for a taxi. As did Zack. And now since I got 'ol' Betty' here, I can take a few people too."

Alexa scoffed. "'Betty?' I thought we agreed on 'Gladys'."

Dean shrugged "You didn't seem to mind when I was bendi-"

"Alright, we'll be in Betty," Alexa rolled her eyes. "I guess. And watch yourself, mister. I'm going to be someone's mother."

"It doesn't matter who rides with who-"

"Atatata, Roman, I am the tour guide here."

Roman shook his head and chuckled. "Sure, Dean, whatever."

"Anywho, it's a 2 hour drive to lake Walawalabangbang, so it shouldn't matter who you drive with."

"Wallenpaupack." Charlotte corrected.

"Bless you." Dean continued as the group chuckled. "So, I got me, Lex, Dana and AJ in Betty. Charlotte, Roman, Finn, and Liv in her car."

"I can take two more, Dean."

"Uh, ok, Becky and Sasha are on Team Flair as well."

Sasha grinned and high-fived Charlotte.

"Ok, so, that leaves Zack, Bayley, Nia, Titus, and….Seth." Dean grimaced. Seth and Zack had been making an effort to get along, but "not killing each other" and "riding together" were two different things. Still, Zack was stoked about how quickly the repairs had been done on his car, due to the insane amount of money his dad paid to get his car fixed, and he didn't mind Seth riding, as long as he kept his hands off of Bayley, so he just shrugged.

"Works for me, bro."

Dean nodded. "Ok, well, last ones to Wakamauhegan buy the beer."

"Wallenpaupack!" Charlotte yelled in an exasperated tone.

"Fine, have it your way," Dean quipped nonchalantly. With that, the various young travelers hastily threw their bags into their assigned vehicles and dashed into their seats, hurrying to be the first vehicle to their destination.

Every driver had the address programmed into their GPS, with an estimated driving time of around two and a half hours. For Dean, this trip marked the first time he was getting out of town with his girlfriend. The big reveal to Alexa's parents had gone better than he'd had any right to expect, and Terry now texted him every day or so with an idea for making extra money or bit of advice. The NCAA was pretty stringent when it came to athletes not being allowed to hold jobs, so Dean was going to have to get creative next year. For now, though, he was going to enjoy his beautiful pregnant girlfriend in the seat next to him, the open road humming underneath him between here and eastern Pennsylvania...and the two girls who's months had been ruined by his best friend Seth Rollins sitting closer than he would've liked in the backseat. Dean wouldn't have cared if he thought they were in love. Hell, Sasha and Becky riding with him would've made him happy. But Dean sensed that Dana and AJ's relationship, if that's what you wanted to call it, was based on psychological dependency based on mutual hatred of Seth. But, he reminded himself, AJ was Alexa's best friend, and she'd been there for Alexa during the Adam saga, so he steeled himself against the drama that he was sure was coming, what with AJ and Seth under the same roof, and concentrated on the trip. That didn't mean, however, that he wouldn't try to talk AJ out of doing anything aggressive during the trip.

"Hey, AJ," Dean began, trying to find AJ's eyes with his own in the rearview mirror.

"Yes Dean," AJ fired back, her eyes glaring back at him in the rearview mirror.

"You're like...good, right? Like, we're out of the 'dick-kicking' phase of our feelings toward Seth, correct? Because as funny as that was, I'm trying to relax this week, and I think Seth has shown y'all that he is truly sorry."

AJ sighed. It had been therapeutic to level Seth with her foot at the BPO house, in front of his pledge brothers and the actives. "Not to mention those DXA whores," she mused to herself. But, she admitted internally, Seth hadn't attempted to come near her since. She supposed she owed Dean and Lex an incident-free vacation after they'd been gracious enough to include her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I promise not to kick Seth in the nuts again."

Alexa looked back at her friend. "Or mace him?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Or mace him."

Alexa wasn't done. She knew her friend, and how scrappy she could be when she felt threatened. "Or stab him?"

AJ shook her head. "I thought this was a vacation for me, too. Fine. I promise not to harm Seth in any way so long as he stays out of arm's reach of me. I'm open to dialogue with him regarding his actions and my response to them. Happy?"

Alexa grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Very."

Dean reached over and grabbed Alexa's hand. "Babe, you're gonna be such a great mom."

Alexa beamed from the compliment. "Aww, thanks baby."

AJ and Dana looked at each other and rolled their eyes. As much as they loved Alexa, and tolerated Dean, the two of them together could be nauseating. Dean reached for the radio dial and turned the tuner to a classic rock station he liked.

"Yes," Dana hissed excitedly as LED ZEPPELIN's "When the Levee Breaks" filled the cab of Dean's new vehicle. AJ gave Dana her best "crazy face" as she began playing "air drums," and Dana responded by putting her hands to her mouth and mimed playing the harmonica. Dean, catching all of this in the rearview mirror, snickered to himself. He glanced over at his gorgeous co-pilot. She had her window partially down, her long blonde hair with red highlights blowing in the breeze as she pushed her aviator shades down over her eyes. She caught him looking at her and smiled, sliding her hand back and forth over his leg.

"Babe, I'm gonna try to close my eyes for a bit. You good?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I got the GPS with the car. This faceless English lady will let me know when the turns are."

Alexa chuckled. "Ok. Wake me up when we get there. Or, preferably, just carry me inside the cabin." She pulled Dean's fleece, one he'd discarded and crumpled onto the floor of the passenger's side of his new SUV, up to her body, covering herself for warmth, and slumped down in her seat, hoping desperately for a nap. She had a feeling she wouldn't rest all that much with Dean calling the shots on this vacation…

Zack Ryder wasn't driving his SUV. For that matter, neither was Bayley. Zack had stayed up all night prepping for his "Intro to Court Procedures and Protocols" class, and Bayley had made it through most of the night providing support. She'd finally given out about 4 AM, but she'd also finished all her work by Monday evening, so she wasn't in any jeopardy going into her midterms. Instead, Titus drove, with Nia in the passenger's seat, while Zack and Bayley occupied the row of seats behind them. Seth, trying to make an effort, engaged Zack in stilted small talk from the seat behind him. Finally, satisfied that neither BPO pledge was going to strangle the other, Zack turned to Bayley, who looked absolutely thrilled to be on another getaway with her adoring boyfriend.

"Hey Bay," Zack began cautiously.

"Yeah?" She returned, her attention divided by the beautiful scenery whizzing by their car. Titus was a very good driver, but he DID have a tendency to let his pedal foot get a bit heavy.

Zack produced an expensive looking pink envelope. "Um, my mom wanted me to give you this. She wrote this before she left."

Bayley tilted her head curiously. She didn't think Miriam liked her. She'd acted as though she were disappointed that Zack was dating a girl who wasn't as rich as they were, but, because she loved Zack, she was willing to at least read what his mom wrote. She took the envelope from Zack and carefully opened it. The stationary looked like it cost more than Bayley's mom's car. She unfolded the letter and began scanning the immaculate handwriting.

Dearest Bayley,

It has come to my attention that I owe both your mother and yourself a sincere apology for some comments I made Saturday night. I am truly sorry. I don't always interact well on a 'person to person' basis. For what it matters, you have my blessing when it comes to my baby boy. To tell the truth, I wasn't convinced until I saw how you helped my Zackary cut his steak. It may seem silly, but I know that with his arm in a cast he is compromised as to what he is able to do for himself, and not only did I watch you help him, without a thought for your own comfort, you didn't once belittle him or laugh at him whilst doing it. You, Bayley, are a wonderful young lady, and after meeting Maricel, I can see where it came from. Please tell your mother how sorry I am, and how genuinely happy I was to meet her. I hope that your mother and yourself will accept our invitation to fly to the Ryder family retreat in the Hamptons for a weekend of your choosing to better get to know me and the rest of Zackary's family. You are a wonderful girl, Bayley, and I could not be happier that Zackary has found you.

Love and blessings, Miriam.

Bayley fought back tears as she finished Miriam's note. Just when she thought there was no way she could be happier to have found Zack, she'd discovered that Zack's mom loved her and wanted to see her again. Zack, watching Bayley's countenance change while reading the letter, slid his arm around Bayley's shoulders, then felt relief as she leaned into him, laying her head against his chest.

"Your mom is wonderful, Zack."

Zack couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising. "Really?"

Bayley, nodding her head and wiping the tears from her eyes, handed Zack the letter. Zack read the letter, also finding himself getting emotional.

"Wow," Zack said with a smile. "My mom loves you, Bay."

"I'm so happy, Zack, I was so worried she'd hate me," Bayley sighed in relief, trying to keep herself from crying anymore. "I'm so relieved." She noticed the shiny diamond ring on her finger while rubbing her eyes. "There is something I want us to talk about when we do get to the cabin, ok?" She saw the worried look on Zack's face. "It's nothing bad, babe, I promise."

Zack nodded his head, holding out his good hand for his girl to hold. Bayley happily accepted and moved closer to her man to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Fucking drive, you stupid fuck!"

Charlotte wasn't a patient person when it came to driving. She often screamed herself hoarse if anyone had not met her standards on road traveling. Roman, although a bit turned on by such an aggressive side of Charlotte, was becoming a tad bit annoyed about her random outbursts that often resulted in her accidentally smacking him with her hand or spilling his drink.

Liv tried not to burst out laughing every time a driver would cut Charlotte off and she'd erupt in a stream of obscenities that would more than likely fund Bayley's entire tuition costs with 'Swear Jar' tabs. Finn, who suggested they share a quilt to stay warm even though Charlotte had the heat turned on, would kiss Liv to get her to calm down. The quilt was an excuse to, in Bayley's words, touch Liv's 'special place' without anyone seeing to kill some time during the drive, but Finn found himself too anxious to try anything and instead settled for sharing a pair of earbuds with his girlfriend and listening to her playlist of music. The music wasn't Finn's favorite, per se, but his girl was lip syncing to every song and it made her look cute.

Becky and Sasha were in the backseat behind Finn and Liv; Sasha being the little spoon as she usually was with Becky's muscular arms holding her close. After Sasha returned to Race dormitories to apologize to Becky they quickly made up. Surprisingly they didn't have sex. Instead, it was mass amounts of cuddling and watching multiple episodes of Daredevil on Netflix. Becky called her parents as soon as she got home while Sasha dried off and changed into her pajamas to tell them the news about them finally becoming a couple. They were thrilled, like Becky anticipated, and wished the young couple the best of luck in their future. Sasha had drifted off to sleep shortly after they left the Stamford city limits. Becky, being no stranger to Sasha falling asleep on top of her, reclined their seat back, pulled Sasha closer to her person, and drifted off to sleep also.

"Fucking bitch, use a turn signal!" Charlotte layed on the horn for a solid seven seconds, waking up Becky and Sasha and pulling Finn's gaze from his girlfriend.

"Babe," Roman said. "Chill."

Charlotte shot Roman a dirty look. "You wanna get run over?"

"I wanna get to the cabin in one piece," Roman ignored the sharp turn Charlotte made with the car to make the tires squeal. "And I think you need to relax."

"Ro, I'm perfectly fine," Charlotte gave her best 'I'm not fine, I'm trying not to run dumb people off the road' smile. "And, yes, when we get to the cabin, I need to relax… Hopefully you're there too."

Roman smirked. "Oh yeah? What would I be doing?"

Charlotte smirked back at him. She checked the rear view mirror to see what her friends were up to: Finn was asleep with Liv laying against his chest, also asleep. Becky and Sasha's seat was leaned back so Charlotte couldn't see their faces. Giggling quietly, Charlotte took Roman's hand, kissed the back of it, then held it against her right breast.

"Ah," Roman chuckled, giving the breast a quick squeeze before pulling it back. "I see what you mean, babe."

Charlotte chuckled and nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad you do."

Back in the third row of the SUV, Sasha was awake while Becky had drifted off to slumber again. Life was strange right now for her. Her parents had disowned her, the first and only girl she had fallen in love with was now her girlfriend, she did decent on her midterms, and she had a hankering for beef jerky. "Hopefully we stop soon." She thought, stomach beginning to rumble at the thought of food.

It seemed simple, up until the confession left her mouth, that her parents would understand and respect her no matter what. Big mistake, apparently. Sasha returned to her parents hotel room, full of confidence and vigor. Maybe that was her downfall, in hindsight.

Sasha knocked quickly on her parents hotel room door; Almost immediately, her dad opened the door and roughly pulled her inside the room.

"How long did you know?" Jermaine asked angrily.

Sasha sighed. "A few weeks," Jermaine threw his hands in the air. "But I didn't think it was a big deal, dad, she's a good person. Just because she's gay doesn't mean she should be treated like crap."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from my daughter," Jermaine shook his head. "After everything you've been taught, you continue to socialize with the diseased. Lord help you, Sasha Banks."

"Jermaine," Sasha's grandpa implored. "Is it possible that we're pressuring Sasha too much? She is an adult now after all."

"Quiet, dad," Jermaine shot back at the old man seated on the bed. "This isn't about who's an adult or not. It's about my baby girl willingly associating herself with evil people."

"Becky is not evil, dad, she is the nicest person you could ever meet. She's put up with my crap for weeks, and you and mom both know that's a lot."

Yvonne, who had been silent until this point, finally spoke. "Sasha, she isn't a good influence on people. That way of life is…. Poisonous."

"Listen to your mother," Jermaine insisted. "We know what's best for our little girl. No one knows you as well as we do."

"Not as well as you think," Sasha accidentally said out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jermaine growled.

"Becky is my friend, dad, that's not gonna change."

"She is a homosexual, Sasha, they are not good people."

"Yes they are," Sasha said her next sentence without thinking ahead of time. "I'm not a bad person just because I'm gay…"

"What….?"

Sasha's body stopped functioning as the fear swam through her veins like some bad drug.

Sasha's mom began weeping, a little overdramatically Sasha noted.

"You're what?" Jermaine demanded again.

"Dating my roommate," Sasha blurted out. "And yes, we're having sex."

"God, have mercy…" Yvonne mumbled.

Jermaine leveled a bone chilling stare at his daughter. "Sasha, I'm going to give you the chance to take that back-"

"I don't want to take it back!" Sasha screamed. "I love her and I want to be with her! I tried to deny everything, because of what YOU jammed into my brain for eighteen fucking years! But I didn't, I kept coming back because I knew she was meant for me! So…." Sasha strained to speak through the angry hot tears flowing down her cheeks. "Fuck you if you can't accept that!"

Jermaine, utter disbelief plastered in his face, stared at his daughter with wide eyes and clenched fists.

Sasha, deciding this wasn't worth her time anymore, picked her suitcase back up and turned for the door.

"If you leave this room," Jermaine warned. "Consider yourself out of this family."

Sasha opened the door, ignoring her dad's warning, and slammed the door behind her.

"Sash!"

Sasha snapped from her flashback, realizing that Becky was talking to her. "Yeah, Becks?"

"What planet are you on?" Becky joked. "I've been talkin' fer almost five minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking about Sunday."

"Oh," Becky brushed some purple strands behind Sasha's ear. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I've already told you most of it," Sasha sighed. "My grandpa chased after me and begged me to reconsider leaving. After I said no, he told me he'd love me no matter what."

Becky grinned. "Grandpa Banks still loves ya, that's good, right?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "It's better than nothing. I do love Papa Phil, I just wish he stood up to my dad more."

Becky slid her arm more snugly around Sasha's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Sash. My folks said they'd 'elp ya out if ya need it."

Sasha nodded, a bit sadly. "I know. I just wish I had parents who loved their kid more than their principles."

Charlotte, overhearing most of their conversation, shook her head sadly. She wished there was something she could do for her forlorn teammate. Noticing that Roman was drifting off, she refrained from screaming at a minivan that was attempting to merge into her lane, instead giving the driver the middle finger and making a face as she cut off the other vehicle's path into her lane.

To the annoyance, and some relief, of almost everyone, Dean sent a group text to the other drivers to let them know he needed to stop for gas.

"We're 45 minutes from the cabin," Charlotte scolded Dean when he stepped out of his car. "Why are we stopping now?"

"What if we have an emergency? Ah, it's weird when the idiot makes sense, huh?" Dean flashed his signature grin and unlocked his gas cap.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up."

"Babe, see if they have pizza," Alexa whined somewhat childishly. "I'm hungry."

Dean chuckled. "Sure, babe."

"Can you get me a Gatorade?" AJ chirped.

"No."

AJ, pouting like a scolded toddler, slumped in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Dean, can you get me a Gatorade?" Alexa asked. "Maybe three?"

"Three?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm thirsty," Alexa winked at AJ, getting an excited giggle in return. "Maybe I want orange, red, and…. Light green?" AJ nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, light green."

Dean, catching on to Alexa's plan, nodded his head lazily. "Do you want anything else, AJ?"

"Combos, bitch."

Dean shook his head, trying hard not to smile at the car full of women now shouting a list of snacks, drinks, and other various items they wanted him to buy.

Roman passed by the scene with Charlotte, mockingly smirking and laughing at his friend.

"Don't laugh," Charlotte said. "You're paying for our gas and food too."

"That fuckin' figures." Roman muttered, getting Charlotte to laugh.

Already in the store, Bayley had her arms full of various sugar laced snack foods she insisted she needed for the drive and later at the cabin. Zack, not one to argue with his girlfriend, patiently followed her around while she mumbled excitedly under her breath about gummy bears and chocolate.

Dean, muttering several snack foods under his breath to remember what he needed because he knew there would be hell to pay if he forgot anything, finally entered the store.

"Got enough chocolate, there?" He asked Bayley, who was dropping bags of candy from the mass in her arms.

"Zack says it's more than enough but I wanted more," Bayley huffed. "He says the sugar rush will make me crash and I won't have any energy for the rest of my life."

Dean snickered. "If you eat all that, then you're gonna need an insulin shot. Maybe a defibrillator."

Bayley and Zack approached the counter, Dean heard the cashier mutter "good God" under his breath when Bayley dropped her hoard on the counter.

Dean shuffled towards the snack aisle. He knew he need some Cheetos and just about every kind of chocolate and licorice the store had to offer, and some Gatorade, but he needed something else for later.

"Hey, my guy," He grabbed the attention of a near employee who was stocking shelves. "You sell vaseline or lube?"

"Dean, what the fuck?" Becky asked from Dean's left.

"What? It's a good question, fire crotch," The worker silently handed Dean a tube of unscented lotion. "Ah ha, you're a good man, man."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Why do you even need that?"

"I don't," Dean casually tossed the bottle haphazardly onto a shelf nearby. "I like making people feel uncomfortable for humor. It's kinda my thing."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Becky tossed an armful of drinks and snacks on the counter, taking care to keep hers separate from Dean's.

Dean shook his head. "It's on me. Call it a, 'congratulations your girlfriend came out to her parents and got herself disowned' gift."

Becky gave Dean a confused look. "Really? Thanks."

Dean snickered. "Don't mention it, firecrotch."

Becky shook her head in response. "And there it is. What, do you have to match every minute you're nice with a minute being an asshole?"

Dean pretended to ponder for a second, then nodded emphatically. "That's about the slow and skinny of it."

Becky shook her head a second time, then took her overfilled plastic bag from the cashier. "Thank you."

The cashier, still uneasy after his awkward interaction with Dean, gave Becky a tight smile in response. He bagged Dean's purchases quickly, hoping to get him out of the store as fast as possible. Dean gave he man a quick wink and nod.

"Thanks, bud."

He sauntered out to the door, his purchases swaying in his hands. As he returned to his new vehicle, he found Alexa, AJ, and Dana all standing around the SUV stretching their cramped limbs. Upon seeing their driver walking toward them, they each began grinning and jumping up and down.

"Thank you baby," Alexa cooed gratefully when Dean handed her her snacks and drink. She kissed Dean on his cheek, then his bottom lip, and climbed back into the passenger's seat of the Highlander. With a raised eyebrow, Dean extended the second bag out to AJ, who took it with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you baby," she said in exactly the same tone before raising on her tiptoes and kissing Dean on the cheek the same way Alexa had. She and Dana then climbed into the backseat of his vehicle while Dean stood there in stunned silence.

Everyone's needs temporarily met, the makeshift caravan of college vacationers drew closer to its destination. Dean was still lead vehicle, but Charlotte had intermittently taken her turn up front before being passed again by Ambrose. Inside Dean's vehicle, Alexa was getting drowsy. She'd eaten her pizza, along with a few of Dean's Doritos. Dean again reminded her that if she'd wanted her own, he would've been happy to buy her some, but Alexa had just given him a shrug and coyly said "I didn't know I wanted any. I guess I'm having weird cravings now that I'm carrying your baby."

Dean chuckled and shook his head slowly. "You know that's not gonna work forever."

Alexa grinned at him. "It'll work for… seven months and a week." She slid her hand on Dean's leg, playfully squeezing his knee. She always wanted him to know when she was joking, because it would've made her really sad if Dean really thought she was just going to boss him around for the next few months. It was fun to give him a hard time occasionally, because it was so rare for him to appear rattled, but she also always wanted him to know how much she appreciated how willing he was to make her happy.

"Maybe more often if I'm lucky."

"What do you mean?"

Dean, taking his right hand off the steering wheel to hold Alexa's, gave her that smile she said she loved so much. "What if… We have more than one."

Alexa let her jaw drop partially. "Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, we don't gotta have another one right away. But, let's say I like being a dad, why not have more?"

"Because you're irresponsible," AJ mumbled through a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Be quiet and eat your supper." Dean shot back, adding a wink to show he wasn't serious.

"How often do you think about these things, Dean?" Alexa asked, surprised to hear Dean had thought about having more than one baby.

"A lot… Since I met you."

"Awwww," Dana cooed, getting a glare from Alexa. "What? He's so adorable when he's sweet. I wish mine was house trained as good as yours." She glanced at AJ, who was trying to drink her Gatorade and eat Cheetos at the same time. Catching her eye, AJ waved her orange stained fingers at Dana.

Alexa turned back to Dean. "You really mean that?"

Dean slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," Starting to get choked up, he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do. What about you?"

Alexa smiled back. "It makes me want to have this baby so we can make another."

"Awwwww," Dana and AJ sighed simultaneously.

"Would you two shut up?" Alexa asked with faux annoyance, swatting AJ's foot off of her arm rest.

"But who's gonna take care of us if you have kids?" AJ asked. It scared Dana how serious AJ sounded when she asked that.

"I'll take you to a nice farm where it's warm and sunny, and you can run around with all the other animals."

AJ thought about that for a second. "That… Actually doesn't sound so bad. As long as Dana can come."

"I'll visit on the weekends." Dana added before Alexa could.

Alexa looked away from her two best friends back to her boyfriend. Sweetly, but also a bit alarming, he was staring at her with a gentle smirk on his face.

"Keep your eyes on the road, babe." Alexa insisted.

"It's a 45; We'll be ok." He slid his hand from Alexa's to rest on her midsection. "We'll be ok."

"Awwwww," Dana and AJ again sighed.

"Do you want me to turn this car around?" Alexa asked.

"No, mama, please don't." AJ said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"You definitely got this mom thing down, babe." Dean laughed.

Alexa spun back around in her seat. "Yeah, I know."

After what seemed a less than an hour and a half, the three car caravan pulled into the circular drive of the cabin. If this place counted as a cabin.

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed, getting out of his car to get a good view at the 'cabin'. "Zack, you said a cabin in the woods. You didn't say the place was bigger than our freakin' dorm hall."

"It's not that big; Way smaller." Zack informed. "Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, hot tub, big tv, kitchen, stripper pole probably."

Dean was still surprised when Zack or Bayley made even a slightly dirty joke. It was nice to see them come out of their shell more as they got to know everyone a little better.

Titus strode up next to Dean and placed a giant hand on his friend's shoulder. "Damn, Dean, when you said cabin I pictured summer camp, not 'Keeping up with the Kardashians."

Dean, startled by the commanding presence of his teammate, jumped slightly at his rough pat. "Holy shit, dude, I legitimately forgot you were here."

Titus grinned and shook his head. "Love you too, Dean. Now, let's check this place out."

"I couldn't agree more, T."

With that, the young men began unpacking the cars while the girls hurried in to check out their new digs.

What awaited them was a palace disguised as a rustic vacation home. Zack was wrong. There were actually six bedrooms. Three full baths and a half, full kitchen, wraparound porch complete with jacuzzi and fire pit, loft, and too many other minor amenities to count.

"Whoa, whoa! Before everyone gets all crazy, we have room assignments."

Sasha Banks threw her hands in the air in a frustrated fashion. "Yo, who died and put you in charge?"

Dean gave her a half smile. "Zack booked this place and he said I'm in charge." He pointed at Zack for affirmation. Zack just shrugged and nodded. Dean turned back toward the rest of the group. "Now, Alexa and I are taking the master."

Charlotte spoke up, annoyed. "Why do you two get the master?"

Alexa was about to speak up when Dean turned to her and said softly; "you mind if I say it this time?"

Alexa shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Dean grinned at her, then turned back again. "Because she's having a baby. C'mon."

Charlotte shook her head and tried not to laugh. Dean and Lex were really embracing the challenges they were facing, and she would be lying if she said it didn't make her a little bit happy.

Dean continued. "Roman, Char, there's a second master suite in the basement. Y'all take that one. Titus, Nia, y'all take the other basement bedroom. They're both pretty roomy."

Titus grabbed Nia's bag and headed for the basement, not particularly interested in where the others were sleeping.

Dean took a deep breath. "Ok, so, AJ, Dana, Sasha, and Becky, y'all are all in the upstairs bedroom with the bunk beds. Sorry, that's just how it went down. Unless two of you want to live with Liv and Finn here."

Becky made a face. "No, I think we're all fine with that."

AJ nodded her agreement. "Works for me. I get top bunk though." She took off before anyone could say anything else.

Dean turned toward Zack, who was watching amused as Bayley bounced up and down in anticipation. "Bay, Zack, y'all get the big bedroom upstairs. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Bayley led Zack away by the hand as Seth turned to Becky. "Jeezus, we're gonna end up with another one pregnant." Becky covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Dean smiled. "Good. Liv, Finn, nice to officially meet y'all by the way, you guys get the other upstairs bedroom."

Finn grinned. "Aye."

Seth stood there with an irritated look on his face. "So where am I, Dean?"

Dean grimaced. "Well, here's the thing...you're on the futon in the upstairs loft."

Seth threw his arms up in disgust. "What? Why?"

Dean tried to suppress a laugh. "Just how it worked out, man. Sorry."

Seth continued muttering under his breath. Dana, trying not to stare him down, looked over at Charlotte and whispered "he could've been in a couple's room if he hadn't been such a cheating asshole."

Charlotte suppressed a laugh, then lightly admonished Dana. "Shhh. We're supposed to be past that now."

With the rooming assignments settled, the group of weary travelers dispersed through the house, each setting about finding their sleeping arrangements.

They'd only just gotten their bags in their rooms when something occurred to Alexa. "So, what are we doing about dinner?"

Dean looked at his girlfriend quizzically. "You had pizza in the car."

She smiled back at him sheepishly. "That was a snack. I need dinner now." She gestured toward her stomach. "Eating for two, remember?"

Dean grinned. "Wow, you are just going to milk this baby thing all weekend aren't you?"

Alexa stood on her toes and kissed Dean. "Yes, I am. Now how about you figure out dinner?"

Dean glanced at the freshly made king sized bed to his left. "Before that happens, how about we christen this bed?"

"Oh, really?" Alexa bit her bottom lip. "Ok, but I better get some chicken tenders after."

"Any other way would be juvenile, babe."

Becky hauled her and Sasha's luggage into their assigned room. Sasha, lying on the bed, watched her girlfriend drag the bags in.

"Careful with my bag, babe," Sasha said. "I think I have my phone charger in there."

"Oh, Sash, you are so lucky yer cute." Becky, with one final grunt, set her and Sasha's bags at the foot of the bed.

"I would've helped you, Becky," AJ called from her top bunk. "But I think I'm stuck up here now."

Dana sighed. "Gonna be a long night for me then." She mumbled.

Becky sat on the edge of her bed; Sasha crawled up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you, beautiful," Sasha gave Becky a peck on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

Becky chuckled. "Good, I expected ya to anyway." She turned her head around far enough to kiss Sasha.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Dana asked.

"About two days." Sasha told. "We… were fooling around before then but it took me awhile to figure it out."

"That's so sweet." AJ cooed.

"What about you two?" Becky asked. "You two seem like you've been together fer awhile."

Dana chuckled. "Oh, no, AJ and I aren't dating, we're-"

"Fuck buddies." AJ finished.

"Not fuck buddies. It's a 'break glass in case of emergency' kind of thing. Like, if I'm having a bad day, I'll go to AJ's and we'll cuddle and watch a movie."

"Then we bang."

Dana nodded her head. "Yeah, nothing too out of the ordinary."

Sasha glanced her eyes back and forth. "That's exactly what 'fuck buddies' do."

AJ nodded, her head peeking over the top bunk. "Yup. Embrace it, Dana, we're 'fuck buddies.'"

Dana shook her head. Between Sasha and Becky looking at her curiously and AJ grinning down at her like a goon, Dana was starting to feel self conscious. She rolled her eyes and stood up from her bottom bunk. "Ok, I'm going to check out the hot tub situation. Feel free to join me."

With that, she briskly walked from the bedroom, not particularly caring how hard the door closed behind her.

Dean hadn't slept late in weeks. Between football, midterms, the pregnancy news, and parent's weekend, he was pretty bushed. So Alexa wasn't about to be the one to wake him on Wednesday morning. Instead, she crawled out of bed, being super careful not to wake her future "baby-daddy," threw on her running shorts, a tank top, and Dean's DEFTONES hoodie, and wandered downstairs.

She wasn't expecting what she found. Nia and Bayley had gone shopping for groceries, and Liv and Nia were cooking breakfast. Alexa's eyes grew big when she saw bowls of scrambled eggs and bacon waiting for whoever wanted to partake. So far, Titus, Finn, and Bayley were sitting around the long square dining table, quietly eating. After Alexa downed around four eggs and several strips of bacon, she traipsed quickly back up the stairs to wake her boyfriend.

"Dean, time to get up babe." She spoke softly to the sleeping Ambrose, then planted several soft kisses on a line from the his ear to his neck. Dean finally began stirring, but grumbled as he tried to wake himself.

"Hey boo," he grunted. "Do I smell bacon?"

Alexa grinned. "Yeah, Nia and Liv are cooking. I think there's some beer, too."

Dean sat up, planting his feet on the ground. He pulled Alexa to him, gently guiding her into his lap.

"How ya feelin'," he inquired, sliding his hands onto her midsection.

The tiny blonde girl shrugged. "Ehh. Still nauseated a lot. Haven't been throwing up though, so that's good."

Dean nodded. "Good." He searched the bedroom floor for his jeans and a presentable t-shirt. After getting dressed, and giving his baby momma a lingering kiss, he took Alexa's hand and led her back downstairs. "Hey, party people," He announced his presence, not surprised to see Nia look in his direction then roll her eyes. "What's on the menu this morning?"

"Dog food for you, Fido," Nia grumbled. "The rest of us get eggs and bacon."

Dean snickered. "If I eat my food on the floor, can I have some eggs?"

Nia smirked at Liv then turned to Dean. "Yes. You can sit on the floor and eat your food."

Dean took a plate from the neat stack next to the steaming array of edible delicacies. "Damn, this actually looks edible. Good work, Nia."

Nia shook her head. "It was all her," She pointed her elbow at Liv while mixing a bowl of eggs. "I just mix the eggs."

"Nice, Liv, you'd make a good housewife one day."

Liv shot Finn a smirk; He gave her a wink before going back to eating his breakfast.

Dean gave himself a decent helping of eggs and bacon, poured some orange for himself and Alexa, then sat against on the floor against the counter next to the head of the table. Alexa sat on the floor next to her boyfriend and scooted close to him to put her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, babe," Dean gave Alexa a kiss on the cheek. "I'm the dog, remember?"

"We should make Seth sit on the floor next to you," Finn said as Seth descended the staircase into the kitchen.

Seth gave Finn the finger, getting a few laughs from the others. "You hang out with the girls too much, man." Seth helped himself to the food display and juice before taking a seat across from Bayley.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Bayley asked Seth.

Caught off guard, Seth didn't answer right away. "Me?" He asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, I asked everybody else already. The tree outside kept moving around, so Zack had to… Cuddle me to get me to calm down." Zack had done a different activity to get Bayley to settle down, but Bayley wasn't comfortable around Seth enough to tell him Zack was doing things like that with her.

Seth, puzzled, furrowed his eyebrows. "Wasn't he already cuddling with you?"

"This orange juice is amazing, Liv, is it freshly squeezed?"

Liv turned away from the stove. "No, it's Florida's Natural." She helped herself to a plate of food and sat beside Finn at the table.

Nia shortly joined everyone who had come down already for breakfast, taking a seat beside Titus.

"How'd you sleep Nia?" Dean asked, chuckling at Nia's dirty look when she heard him.

"She slept fine, dawg," Titus informed Dean. When Nia wasn't looking, he leaned in his chair and gave Dean a fist bump, getting a chuckle in return.

Zack had woken Bayley with a kiss when Liv yelled upstairs for breakfast. He let her go ahead without him so he could take a shower. Bayley offered to join him so she could help with his bad shoulder, but he insisted he'd be fine. Bayley unhappily agreed and headed downstairs. Now, after a quick and thankfully painless shower, Zack was staring at himself in the mirror. Against his better judgement, Zack went through Bayley's phone after she left it open with pictures of engagement rings on the screen. Her search history showed that she was looking at the difference between a promise ring and an engagement ring. Zack came to the conclusion that she was either trying to see if it was possible to find a ring better than the one he got her (it wasn't likely) or if he was telling the truth when he said it was a promise ring.

"It was an engagement ring though," He told his reflection. "She found it before you could ask her. Now you gotta find one bigger and better because you promised to." He sighed. "Which is gonna be really fuckin' hard because that ring was 14 grand and custom made. Fuck."

Maybe when Bayley took the ring off he could take it back and re-propose to her. But that was going to be difficult because Bayley almost never took off the ring unless she was taking a shower. Her mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw it, but gushed when Bayley explained its purpose. Maricel pretty much gave Zack permission to marry her daughter… But Zack was old fashioned and wanted to get her father's blessing before he asked her.

"If I ever get to meet her dad," Zack continued talking to himself. "That's gotta be one of the first things I ask him. It's gotta be."

Zack slowly rolled his previously injured shoulder. The due date for its full recovery was in a few days, but he thought it was good enough now. Three weeks in a sling sucked, not to mention the constant annoyance of having to change the wrap, but Nurse Bayley helped out a lot with that. Zack slid on his t-shirt then reached for his sling.

Zack shook his head and tossed the sling next to the sink. "Naw, I'll be fine." He pointed at his reflection, giving himself a smirk. "You know it, bro."

Zack shuffled into the bedroom, smiling when he found his girlfriend waiting for him on the bed.

"Hey, babe, how was breakfast?" Zack sat beside Bayley and gave her a kiss.

"It was really good. Liv and Nia made eggs and bacon. I tried saving you some but AJ and Becky ate most of it," Bayley rolled her eyes. "I tried getting them to save some but they didn't listen."

"I'm not that hungry anyway," Zack put his arm around Bayley's shoulder, hoping to change the subject. "Anway, I wa-"

"Where's your sling?" Bayley interjected, pointing at Zack's left arm. "Zack, you need to wear it." She quickly got off the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

"Bay, my arm feels fine. Really." Bayley came back and handed him the sling. "I don't need it."

"Zackary Allen Ryder," Bayley said sternly, no hint of humor in her voice. "Put your sling back on."

Zack took the sling form Bayley, but set it beside himself instead of putting it on. "Babe, I'm fine. I need to ask you something though."

"You're not fine, Zack, put the sling on."

Zack, on the verge of losing his mind, dropped his face into his hands. "Bayley, I'm going to be fine. Ok? Please stop telling me to put the sling on and listen to me."

Bayley took the sling from Zack then tried to force it on his arm.

"Bayley," Zack jumped up and backed away from her. "Cut it out already."

Bayley, tears starting to fill her eyes, threw the sling at Zack. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you break your shoulder again."

"My collarbone." Zack thought. He quickly returned to Bayley and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, it's ok, baby. I'm sorry I raised my voice. I'll put the sling on ok? I thought I would be ok, but if you don't think so then I'll listen ok?"

Bayley playfully swatted Zack's unaffected shoulder. "Meanie."

Zack, holding back a chuckle, nodded his head and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "I know. And I'm sorry." He retrieved the sling from the floor and set his injured arm back inside. "There. See? All good now." Bayley tightened the strap so his arm was more snug against his chest. "I love you, Bayley."

"I worry about you, Zack," Bayley breathed sadly. "You're not Superman, you know."

"I know I'm not," Zack gently kissed Bayley's forehead. "That's why you're here. To take care of me."

Bayley giggled. "I know. And to watch Disney movies and cuddle… And… Other stuff." Her cheeks flushed a light hue of rose when she said that.

"Exactly."

"You said you had a question? What was it?"

Zack sheepishly smiled. "Oh, right, uh, how come your dad wasn't at parent's night?"

"I told you already: He had work. Can we talk about something else?"

Zack cocked his head, worried about Bayley's sudden defensive manner. "Are you ok? Did I say something I shouldn't've?"

Bayley shook her head. "Nope. But maybe you should go get something to eat. Even if you're not hungry, you should eat something for breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, ya know."

Zack, not buying Bayley's excuse, put his good hand on her hip. "Hey, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

Bayley nodded her head, but Zack's heart nearly broke when she started tearing up again. "I'm sorry, Zack."

"Why?"

"I lied about my dad."

Zack wiped some tears from Bayley's face with his thumb. "Ok, it's ok. What did you lie about?"

"Him being at work. That was a lie. I don't know where he is."

"Ok, did your parents get divorced and he moved away?"

Bayley shook her head. "No, I never knew my dad."

"Really?"

Bayley slowly nodded her head. "My mom never talks about him. She doesn't have any pictures of him. The only thing I know was that his name was Andrew. Other than that, I dunno."

Zack pulled Bayley in for another hug. "I'm sorry, Bay, I didn't know. Now I get why you love your mom so much. I can't imagine how hard it was raising a daughter alone."

"It wasn't always easy. Sometimes she was out until almost two in the morning working two jobs just so she'd have enough money. Sometimes there was a Christmas or a birthday without any presents. When I was little I was upset, but I understood when I got older. My mom's my superhero, that's why I want to do good in school so I can get a good job so I can take care of her like she did with me. She had me in college, so she had to drop out to take care of me."

"Wow," Was all Zack could think of to say right now. "Your mom is amazing."

Bayley agreed. "Yeah, she really is."

Zack took a deep breath. "Bayley, I lied too."

"Zack, I know your middle name isn't 'Awesome'."

"Not that, babe, about the ring."

Bayley's head snapped up. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"That's not a promise ring," Zack could barely finish his sentence, he was so nervous. "It's an engagement ring. You found it before I could give it to you."

Bayley's heart starting pounding in her ears. "I knew it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Do you have it?" Zack was nearly slapped when Bayley quickly showed him her ring finger that still had the large diamond perched above the knuckle. "Ok," He slid the ring off of her finger. "I need to ask you one more question. And I need you to be 100 percent honest, ok?"

Bayley started crying again. "Oh my goodness, is this real?" She whispered with a smile on her face.

Zack slowly dropped to a knee. "Bayley," He paused and chuckled when Bayley squealed in excitement. "Bayley Rose Martinez. I love you with all my heart. I can't go two seconds without thinking about you, and that's mostly because you're always with me." Bayley giggled through her tears. "And I want you with me forever."

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." Bayley kept repeating under her breath.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Bayley tackled Zack to the ground, pressing her lips against his. "YES! OH MY GOD! YES!" She gave Zack a few more kisses before sitting up so he could prop himself on his elbow and slid the ring back on her finger. "I knew it was an engagement ring. I knew it."

"How does it-"

Bayley kissed Zack again, silencing him. What happened next wasn't really planned by either young person. Zack sat up, wiggled his left arm out of his sling, scooped Bayley into his arms, and carried her towards the bed, all the while keeping their lips together. Zack gently laid his new fiance on the unkempt bed. Seeing the look on Zack's face, Bayley pulled her purple t-shirt over her head. Zack did the same, then continued his slow attack on his girl's lips. He slowly shifted his lips to her neck, getting a breathy giggle in return. Bayley wore a bra with a snap in the front; Zack managed to open it with his teeth. Bayley didn't know why, but she really liked seeing Zack do that. Opening the dark pink braissire with his fingertips, Zack gave each of Bayley's breasts a gentle kiss. Bayley shivered, her nipples hardening at the sensation. This was a new experience to her, but it was with Zack; She learned quickly that she liked experiencing new things with Zack, whether it was something like this or a food she hadn't tried before. She trusted Zack. She loved Zack. She smiled. She was going to marry Zack.

Zack unbuttoned Bayley's jean shorts and slowly unzipped them. Despite his confident movements, he was still scared as hell whenever he was in this situation. He hadn't failed to please Bayley before, and she hadn't failed on her part either, but he was still nervous that he may mess up at some point and ruin everything. Zack slid her shorts off, gave her a nervous smile and wink, then bowed his head between her legs.

As she had every time with Zack, her back left the comforter as she propped herself on her elbows. She hated the feeling of the sheets on her back when Zack did this. Serendipitously, it also gave Zack better range to help her reach her peak. Bayley's breathing became short and rough while she took a handful of the sheets in either hand; That was Zack's cue that she was getting closer to her climax. Instead of sending her over the edge, he stopped his process.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bayley breathed, still on the edge of the feeling she found she liked almost as much as the feeling she felt when Zack was around.

Zack dropped his own shorts. Bayley, hoping doing her duty would get Zack to finish his job, quickly sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Zack chuckled. "I love you, Bayley."

Bayley gripped Zack tightly. "I love you too, Zack." Then slid her lips around him.

Zack went to a place in his mind only Bayley could take him to. It was full of her. His future with her. Their wedding. Babies. The whole nine yards. It didn't just pop into his mind when they fooled around. It happened whenever she was around. Which, since they first got together, was almost every waking and non-waking hour. He loved her ever since he met her. It was the kind of thing from a 90's rom-com. Love at first sight or something along the lines of that. Everything about her was just too perfect. Her eyes. The scent of her hair. Her smile. Sweet Jesus, her infectious smile. Zack finally worked up the courage to ask the one question he wanted to ask ever since their first kiss. Now, she was his forever.

Zack pulled away from Bayley, getting a quizzical look from his fiancee. "Lay on your back." Zack calmly instructed.

Bayley slowly nodded her head, unsure of where Zack was headed with this, and did as she was told. Zack crawled onto the bed, laying chest to chest with Bayley. She was still unsure of what was going on, until she felt his special place brush against hers.

"W-wait, Zack," Bayley halted her fiance right before he slid inside her. "I-I'm not ready for that yet."

Zack, realizing how silly this was, started to laugh. "Thank God, you said something. I feel like my chest is about to explode." He rolled off of Bayley and laid beside her, breathing rapidly and laughing at the same time.

"Your chest? Zack, I'm pretty sure I'm having a heart attack."

Zack took a deep breath, still laughing. "I thought that since we're officially fiances, that we could have sex. But… I can't do this yet."

"I wanna be Mrs. Ryder first." Bayley looked at her fiance's expression; He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

"At least two months."

Zack kissed his beloved Bayley on the lips, keeping her close with his hand on the back of her head. "I love you so much, Bayley."

Bayley giggled. "I love you too, Zackary." She sheepishly looked away and giggled again. "I… I kinda need you to… Keep going though."

"Why?" Zack asked sarcastically, getting a playful punch on the shoulder in response. "I wanna try something actually. If you want." He waited for Bayley to respond; She nodded her head, interested to see what Zack had in store. "Remember that… Video we watched a few days ago?"

Bayley's face tinted red. "The one with the boy and girl….?"

Zack nodded his head. "Remember that part when the girl gave the boy a blowjob while he did the same to her?" Bayley nodded her head again. "You wanna try that?"

Bayley's eyes went wide. "Oh, so you want me to lay on top of you…"

Zack nodded his head. "Only if you want. If not, we'll take turns like usual."

Bayley considered the act. She recalled the name being "59" or something like that. From what that video showed, the boy and girl both liked the idea. Maybe she and Zack would like it too. She was nervous. But like always, this was with Zack, and she knew Zack would be gentle and caring with her. Bayley looked back at Zack and nodded her head. Zack scooted further up the bed, resting his head on a pillow. Bayley took her position, careful not to push on Zack's bad shoulder with her knee, and curled her lips around her fiance once again.

"Do you know where Zack and Bay are?" Alexa asked Dean; They were washing off the plates and pans after offering to do so since Nia and Liv cooked breakfast.

"I reckon they're upstairs again," Dean set a plate into the drying rack. "She said she was going to check on Zack. That was about half an hour ago."

Alexa chuckled. "Do you think…?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, she's waitin' 'till marriage. They're probably still on third base. Which is where Seth would be happy to be with Zelina right about now."

Seth was leaning against the counter, texting on his phone. "Fuck you, Dean. We're not even dating yet."

"So? I was in Alexa's skirt before we were together," Dean gave his cheerleader a wink. "Right, baby?"

Alexa rolled her eyes but smirked. "You boys are pigs."

"Boys? I haven't said anything." Seth argued.

"But it's still true," Alexa pointed a soapy spatula at Seth. "Just ask AJ and Dana."

"Oh, she got you, fucker." AJ called from the couch.

Seth shook his head and stepped out onto the patio. It was a cool mid-October morning; Seth was wearing a hoodie along with his gym shorts and a snap back turned backwards so he was more than equipped for the atmosphere.

Seth's phone kept buzzing in his hand. He and Zelina were texting back and forth. Seth was trying to convince her to come up and spend fall break with him at the cabin, but she insisted her dad would never do that.

Seth heard the patio door open then close but he was too focused on the small latina to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey," Seth looked up; It was Dana.

"Hey, Dana." Seth greeted his ex with a weak smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept ok," Dana dropped her gaze to the finished wood under her feet. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"I thought you didn't want things to be awkward after that."

"I didn't expect us to have sex, Seth."

"You think I did?"

Sometime during the night, Dana approached Seth on the loft futon. He was half asleep when she crawled into bed with him. He was about to ask what was wrong, but stopped when he saw her tears in the moonlight. He cuddled her, hoping she'd calm down and talk to him. Instead, she kissed him and, against both of their better judgements, had sex. Seth had woken up first the next morning; He was surprised no one had seen them in bed together or question where Dana had slept since AJ Lee was alone in her bunk bed.

"I know it wasn't just an accident," Dana said. "I know it's something we both miss."

"Of course I miss it, Dana," Seth said. "I miss being your boyfriend. But I've proven that I'm not good enough for you. I thought we settled that when you wrecked my car and slept with AJ."

"Well, obviously, that wasn't the end of it. AJ thinks we're just fuck buddies, but I sleep with her because I want to forget about you, but-"

The patio door opened once again; This time, Dean poked his head out. "Yo, Sethie, someone's at the door for you. Some little Mexican chick."

Seth, grinning like an idiot, followed Dean into the cabin. He whispered to Dana "we'll talk later" as he slipped past her.

Dana, eyes starting to leak with pain and sadness, slid against the glass door and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Hey," AJ made Dana jump with her sudden appearance. "You ok, babe?"

Dana shook her head, starting to cry. AJ quickly joined her on the ground and wrapped her arms as best as she could around her muscular friend.

"I don't wanna talk," Dana whispered. "Just hold me."

AJ nodded her head, doing as instructed to the best of her ability.

Seth opened the front door. "What the hell?" Zelina Vega was waiting for him on the front porch with a smile to match his. Seth spread his arms and gave his love interest a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you couldn't get up here cuz of your dad?"

"He thinks I'm camping with some friends," Zelina explained. "They are camping. Just not here or with me."

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "I really am a bad influence, huh?"

"Whoa ho, it's the waitress from that diner," Dean announced, walking up to Seth's side. "Hola chica, welcome to Dean Ambrose's Camp Naughtybadfun."

"Good to see you too, Dean," Zelina took a step to enter the cabin, but Dean raised his hand to stop her movements.

"Hold on, chica, how old are you?"

Zelina looked at Seth then back at Dean. "Seventeen?"

Dean looked her up and down. "Can I see some ID?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Dean."

Dean stared Seth straight in the face. "I'm serious."

Zelina shook her head and rifled through her small purse. "It's fine, Seth, I get it." After a second, she produced a small ID card. Dean scanned it, found her birth date, then pretended to count on his fingers. Finally, Dean nodded his head and pulled out his phone. "Siri, what's the age of consent in Pennsylvania?" Zelina and Seth chuckled while Dean kept a serious look on his face.

"The Pennsylvania age of consent is 16 years old, for other state's ages of consent, follow the suggested sites."

Dean nodded his head stiffly. "Sorry Vega, but I got priors, and I didn't want to add 'accessory to kidnapping' to that distinguished rap sheet of mine." Zelina looked for signs of joking in Ambrose's face. Seeing none, she maintained her smile. "Ok, Z, you're good to go. Just don't keep the neighbors awake," He turned and yelled into the living room. "Like some people, right Liv?"

"Fuck off, Dean." Liv shouted back.

"She's real sweet," Dean stepped out of Zelina's way. "Make yourself at home, kid. Beer in the fridge, I think Finn has Daredevil on the tv right now, and Seth's futon is on the landing upstairs. Since I assume that's why Seth wants you here so bad."

"Thanks, Dean, but we're not doing anything like that." Zelina gave him a smile and a middle finger, then ventured deeper into the cabin.

"That's some spicy salsa, Seth." Dean commented to his best friend.

Seth quickly joined Zelina in the living room. "Everyone," He announced, resting his hand on the small of Zelina's back. "This is Zelina. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh, right, jus' like how Sasha's a friend of mine." Becky said, making a few others laugh.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Zelina said.

Dana and AJ re-entered the cabin from the patio. Almost at the same time, AJ and Dana saw Zelina. But more importantly, the hand of their ex lover resting just above her backside.

"Mother. Fucker." Dana and AJ muttered angrily.

Seth began introducing Zelina to a few people; Starting with Becky and Sasha.

"That's who Zelina is?" Dana whispered sadly to AJ. "She's so pretty."

"Yeah, but pretty bruises easily," AJ nodded at Dana. "Wanna drag her out back, beat her with a pillowcase full of bars of soap?"

Dana shook her head.

"Wanna drag Seth out back, kick the shit out of him?"

Dana shook her head again. "No, AJ."

"Can you at least tell me where you slept last night? I went looking for you but couldn't find you."

Dana dropped her head in shame. "I slept with Seth last night."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Everyone in the living room turned their attention to the black haired cheerleader, who had a look of extreme fury on her face. Dana kept her head hung, drawing a few curious looks from her friends.

"Everything ok?" Seth asked the duo.

AJ through her hands in the air. "Dana sl… Forgot the pink lingerie." She then angrily stormed onto the patio and slammed the door behind her.

"Did you forget yours?" Dean muttered to Alexa.

"Shut up, Dean." She replied, then shook her head and winked at him. Her voice grew quieter. "It isn't pink."

Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned, shaking his head slowly.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, that's everyone. Except Zack and Bayley, but I think they're upstairs."

Almost like on cue, Bayley and Zack emerged from the upstairs. Everyone took notice to the bashful smiles on both of their faces, as well as Bayley's unruly hair that was haphazardly thrown into her signature side ponytail.

"Where the heck have you two been?" Alexa asked.

"Uh, playing checkers." Zack said, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "But that's not important-"

"Zack proposed to me!" Bayley exclaimed. She turned to Zack. "I'm sorry, baby, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Zack chuckled. "You held it in for…" He checked his watch. "Eight minutes."

Dean and Roman quickly looked at each other. "That's what she said!" Both men yelled, each trying to get it out before the other could.

Charlotte, perched next to Roman on the couch, let her face fall into her hand and shook her head. "I'm on vacation with children."

Everyone took turns giving their congratulatory hugs and wishes for good fortune. Seth was the first to give his friends a hug, even managing to give Zack a "bro-hug" when it was his turn.

"That's so sweet," Zelina cooed to Seth. "I'm so happy for them."

Seth looked back at Dana. "Yeah, it is sweet. Listen, Zel, I gotta introduce you to someone."

"Oh?" She followed close behind as Seth lead her to the blonde woman who was standing next to the girl that yelled before.

"Zelina, this is my ex-girlfriend, Dana," Seth took a step back in case Dana took a swing at either of them. "Things can be awkward between us, but I'm glad we're still friends, ya know?"

"Awkward? How so?" Zelina asked.

"Uh, well, we kinda sorta hooked up last night." Seth embraced himself for a shot to the groin from either girl, but they surprisingly remained still.

"Kinda sorta? That sounds more than awkward, Seth." Zelina said, still surprisingly calm. "Was it consensual? Is that the issue?"

Dana shook her head. "No, I was having a bad day, and it just… Happened."

"Oh," Zelina looked to Seth for confirmation. "So there's no hidden feelings? You two are still broken up? I'm not gonna be 'the other woman'?"

Seth shook his head. Zelina looked at Dana, who was already shaking her head too.

"Ok, it's cool," Zelina smiled at Seth. "I don't know why you look so guilty, Seth, we're not dating yet. This kind of thing happens all the time. And since we are telling the truth, I did go to see my ex last week."

"Did you sleep with him?" Seth asked.

Zelina shook her head. "No, I'm a virgin."

"Not for long!"

Seth, ignoring Dean, nodded his head. "Ok, cool. See? No weird feelings. Who's your ex?"

"His name's Andrade. He works at La Parka's."

"Oh, yeah I know who you mean. He sounds like a cool guy; Dean and Roman met him a few weeks ago. Says he's coming to SU next year for baseball or some shit."

Zelina nodded her head. "So we're cool? No more hidden secrets I should know?"

Seth sighed. "Well, you see that girl on the patio talking to the squirrel?"

Zelina, mildly concerned, looked for the girl Seth mentioned. "Yeah, why?"

"That's AJ. She was the 'other woman' when I was dating Dana."

"Ah, so that's the mistress," Zelina gave Seth a smirk. "Lucky for you, if you ever cheat on me I go for a kill."

Dana chuckled. "Funny you should say that. I had to talk AJ out of murdering Seth and settle for trashing his car."

"That's why 'Baby' was in the shop?"

Dana looked at Seth. "You still call your car that?"

Seth nodded his head. "I liked the name. Figured I'd keep it."

Dana, trying hard not to smile, dismissed herself and walked onto the patio.

"She's sweet," Zelina said, referring to Dana. "Too bad you're stuck with me now."

"Nah, you're an upgrade, trust me." Seth put his arm around the petite latina and led her back to his friends.

Dean's gruff, raspy voice echoed throughout the cabin, shaking everyone from their post-breakfast malaise. "Family meeting!"

From all over the house, the students emerged from bedrooms and other various locations, all with varying degrees of irritation or confusion on their faces. Once all the occupants had gathered, Dean grinned slyly at them, waiting just long enough to mildly anger all of them before beginning to speak.

"What the fuck, Dean?" Nia asked, her hair wrapped in a towel. She'd been getting ready for her day when Dean's glass-rattling cry had gone out.

"Ok, so, we've got three vehicles. I think we need to decide where each one is going every day, that way, if someone wants to go somewhere, they know where they have to be. So, who's doing what today?"

Roman spoke up first. "Charlotte and I were gonna go on a hike, see what the mountains around here are like."

Dean nodded. "Cool. Anyone else?"

AJ grinned. "Dana and I were gonna run down the mountain and back. Get a workout in. Then maybe some 'R&R' this afternoon."

Dana's face grew flushed. "AJ...I don't think anyone needs to know that…"

Dean chuckled. "I mean, I'd be interested in a video package or written synopsis-" Alexa punched him on the arm, cutting him off. He gave her his most "shit-eating" of grins, winked at her, then felt relief wash over his entire body as she grinned back, letting him know that she knew he was kidding. He continued;

"I don't need everyone's itinerary for the entire trip. I guess what I'm asking is does anyone want to do anything while we're here that's going to require the car?"

Titus spoke up. "There's that indoor water park. I wanted to check that out." Several others nodded their agreement.

Liv, perched on Finn's lap, added her two cents; "If we do that, we should go today or tomorrow. I bet it's a fucking zoo on the weekend."

Seth pointed his finger at her and nodded. "That's a good shout. Everyone ok with tomorrow?" Seth looked around for dissenters. Seeing none, he gazed back over at Dean. "So, water park tomorrow, then?"

Dean shrugged and nodded. "That's cool. Anyone got any burning matters to take care of today?"

Roman couldn't help himself. "You mean other than your gonorrhea, right?"

Dean deadpanned his friend. "It's herpes, dick. And I told you I don't get flare-ups anymore."

Zelina gave Seth a concerned look. "Is he serious? I can never tell if he's serious."

Seth chuckled, then pondered her question. "I...honestly have no idea."

Roman, Charlotte, AJ, and Dana broke away from the group to get changed for their hike.

"Anyone else?" Dean asked the crowd. "Alexa and I were gonna stay in and relax, maybe talk a walk by the lake."

"Ooh, I wanna go for a walk by the lake," Bayley said, turning to her fiance. "Zack, can we go for a walk by the lake?"

Zack smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, babe, we can go whenever you're ready."

Bayley jumped up and down before pulling Zack by the arm towards the staircase.

"All good then?" Dean asked on more time. After getting some generic replies, Dean followed Alexa to their bedroom so they could get ready for their day.

The base of a large formation of tall hills the locals called Mount Machismo was the start of a popular hiking trail for tourists and locals alike. About fifty yards from the start of the trail, Charlotte and Roman were walking side by side up the slight incline. Roman, fixated on the knee long compression pants his blonde lady friend wore; More importantly how they clung to her backside. Charlotte pretended like she didn't notice how entranced Roman was, but secretly she knew he'd enjoy them.

"Roman," Charlotte said over her shoulder. "You're staring."

"Can you blame me?" Roman asked. "My girlfriend's hot."

Charlotte sighed heavily. Roman, confused at first, realized what he said and sighed also.

"Charlotte-"

"I don't wanna have this talk right now, ok? Let's just enjoy the hike."

Roman increased his pace so he was walking beside Charlotte again. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I already said I was ok with being 'your guy' until we figured something out. And I mean that."

Charlotte nodded her head. "And I'm more than ok with being your 'girl friend' but not your 'girlfriend' if that makes sense."

"I think it does," Charlotte playfully shoved Roman, getting him to chuckle. "I'm just teasin', babe, I'm just happy you're here."

"Me too," Some twenty yards ahead, AJ and Dana were running up the range, with AJ yelling motivational quotes straight from a poster and slapping Dana on the ass whenever she slowed down. "What do you think their situation is?"

"I'm thinking a lot of alcohol." Roman said.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Roman Reigns." Charlotte laughed.

Truth be told, it did kill Roman that Charlotte wasn't willing to consider talking about a relationship with him. He understood her commitment issues, from seeing how eccentric her dad was and her stories about past boyfriends taking advantage of her because of her dad's wealth. He thought he was doing a good job as a 'love interest' but apparently he wasn't. Regardless, just because Charlotte wasn't willing to commit didn't mean his feelings for her would dwindle.

Without much warning, Roman scooped Charlotte off of her feet and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Ah, Roman!" Charlotte yelled with a laugh. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Roman ran a little further up the trail until he came to a tree line. Ducking behind a tree, Roman slid Charlotte off his shoulder. She began to playfully scold him, but he was quick to silence her when he pressed her against the tree and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Sex in the woods, Roman Reigns?" Charlotte muttered. "I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic."

Roman smirked. "Who said we were having sex?"

Charlotte arched her eyebrow. "You're gonna kiss me on the neck and not fuck me? Oh, you are in a world of troub-" Her words were interrupted yet again, this time with the combo of Roman's neck kissing and a calloused hand slipping past the waistline of her jogging pants. "Oh, you are in deep shit now, Roman Reigns."

"Good," Roman muttered in his gravely deep voice.

Despite the chilly temperatures, Alexa Bliss was determined to make the most of the time she got away from Stamford and all the issues pressing against her. No after school program, no pregnancy, no nothing. While she was here, she was just a college student on break with her handsome, doting boyfriend, and her best friends in the world. And, for the moment, she couldn't complain. She was lounging on a long folding deck chair on the rental properties' spacious back porch, her Audrey Hepburn style sunglasses on and reading a book she'd bought at the grocery store the day before. It was a copy of some chicken soup for the pregnant soul or something along those lines. She bought it out of spite because Dean mocked it when she picked it up.

She'd gotten about 40 pages into the inspirational book when Dean came bounding through the nearest door, excited look on his face.

"Babe, I was looking around downstairs and I found a pegboard with a bunch of keys. One of them was marked 'boat keys.' You wanna go down to the dock and see what's up?"

Alexa thought about it for a minute. She was comfortable, and relaxed, but she also valued the time with Dean over anything else that could've happened.

She set her book down and grinned at her lover. "Yeah, let's go."

After a quick stroll to the docks, Alexa and Dean found a two story pontoon boat parked near their dock. Dean hopped on board then turned around and helped his girlfriend step onto the boat. Dean hurried into the driver's cabin, while Alexa took her time looking around. It was a nice boat; The front had an open area, the driver's cabin was open so whoever was driving could get a good breeze too, and the upper deck had a slide coming off the backside in case anyone wanted to jump in. Alexa joined Dean in the driver's cabin and sat on his lap while he fiddled with the controls.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" She asked.

Dean shrugged. "I'm from Florida."

"That doesn't answer my question, babe."

Suddenly the engine sprung to life; Alexa cheered her boyfriend and gave him a round of applause. She watched him hit a few buttons on the console, not really sure what he was doing.

"What're you doing?"

"Raising the anchor, lowering the motor, and pushing the throttle to see if she'll go," The boat lurched forward, then slowly began gliding across the crystal clear water. "There we go. How's that for a first time boat captain?"

"How do you know how to do all this?"

"My dad would let me steer sometimes when I was younger. I kinda learned how to start everything just by watching him."

"Can it go any faster?"

"Once we get out of shallow water, yeah. We gotta go slow or the motor will get fucked up. And I don't think Zack wants to pay to replace a pontoon this nice."

"I still can't believe they're engaged."

"That's gonna be us one day," Dean rested his hands on Alexa's midsection, getting a giggle when she eased back to lean against his torso. "Hey, you wanna marry me?"

"Is that your proposal?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it was a question," He pushed the throttle a little bit further so they could go faster. "I'm gonna buy you a ring, take you someplace special, then try not to cry my eyes out before I even get to ask."

Alexa smiled brightly. The idea of the 'concussion artist Dean Ambrose' crying while he proposed to her was almost too much. But she knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. "You know I'd say yes, baby, I'd say yes a thousand times."

Dean, trying not to get choked up, kissed his love on her cheek. "Good."

"How hot is it right now?"

Dean checked the thermometer on the dashboard. "Boat says 74, feels a little warmer though."

Alexa slid off of the sweatshirt she was wearing that she stole from Dean during one of the first weeks they were together. "I thought so. I was starting to sweat."

"You're just gonna hang out in your underwear?"

"Yeah? It's warm and we're the only ones out here. Who's gonna see me?" Alexa hopped off of Dean's lap, stripped off her sweatpants, then sat back on his lap and leaned against him once again.

"Uh, babe? We have a problem."

Alexa, feeling the 'problem' press against her ass, laughed out loud. "Wow, doesn't take much does it?"

"Well when your baby momma gives you a striptease then sits on your lap, yeah, it doesn't take much."

Alexa giggled. She loved how easily she turned Dean on. Truth be told, the opposite was also true. She turned her head toward him and gave him maybe the hottest kiss Dean had ever gotten, with Alexa lightly flicking her tongue against his own. "Well, I can't out here, because 'indecent exposure' wouldn't go any better than 'accessory to kidnapping,' but tonight I promise to take VERY good care of you." She smiled at him, a sultry grin filled with bad intentions, kissed him again, and ran her hand up his t-shirt, lightly scratching her fingernails against his bare chest. She turned back toward the front of the boat, settling back against him and sighing.

Dean, silently cursing, nodded his head. "Sure thing, beautiful."

Later that night, back at the house, the group of friends were gathered in the living room waiting for the pizza delivery guy to arrive. Dean took liberty in ordering an obscene amount of pizza, breadsticks, and chicken wings. Of course, he didn't have enough money to foot the insane bill, so Zack had to chip in. Which he wasn't against doing, even joking that Dean owed him a kidney. The joke quickly turned south when AJ fetched one of her collective butterfly knifes and Dean took his shirt off and took a strong pull of whiskey. Afterward, Seth got Dean to put his shirt back on while Alexa confiscated yet another possibly dangerous weapon from her friend.

"You have plenty of cash, Dean," Alexa told her boyfriend when he entered the kitchen to properly pour himself a glass of whiskey. "Why does Zack gotta pay?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He offered, I dunno, I paid for the tip. Gave the kid like 20 bucks." He poured a glass, drank it, then began pouring himself another.

"You're not being fair." Alexa whined.

Dean, drinking his second glass in quick succession, cocked his head at his girlfriend. "How so, mama?"

Alexa pointed at the bottle of whiskey. "I'm not allowed to drink. And you're rubbing it in my face."

"I wasn't rubbing it in your face, babe," Dean capped the bottle of alcohol. "I'll stop drinking. For you."

"You can still drink. Just not when I'm around."

Dean shook his head. "That still doesn't seem fair."

Alexa pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Babe, I'm not jealous that you can drink. I'm sad because I can't. I feel...left out."

Dean slid his arm over Alexa's shoulders. "Babe, drinking is fun. It is. But being with you is way better. If you want me to stop, I will."

Alexa made a face. "I don't want you to stop. At all. I appreciate that you would stop while I'm around, and I might take you up on that, but it's silly for you to stop completely. You're pledging a fraternity, for shit's sake."

Dean chuckled. "I'm sure there are fraternities where they don't make you drink."

Alexa gave him a skeptical look. "Really? Where would that be?"

Dean shrugged flippantly. "Brigham Young University?"

Alexa cackled happily at that. "Fair enough, babe." She kissed him full on his lips again. As she pulled away from him to get another slice of pizza, Dean was reminded of a thought he'd had earlier.

"Babe, don't let me forget. I've got something for you upstairs."

Alexa gave him a grin as naughty as the one on the boat. "I've got something for you upstairs, too."

Dean chuckled. "I honest to God can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that, but I have a present for you. A real one."

Alexa's face lit up. "Really? Can I have it now?"

Dean shook his head in the negative. "No. I want it to feel special. I'll give it to you when we're by ourselves."

Alexa gave him a mock pout. "Fine. Meanie." This time she did pull away, her hunger temporarily outweighing anything else she might have going. Dean smiled as she walked away, then he grabbed a fistful of chicken wings from a nearby container.

Across the kitchen from Dean and Alexa, Seth Rollins and Zelina Vega were attempting to have a conversation. Right around the time Zelina got to what she thought her dad would do if he found out she wasn't with friends, Seth could tell she was clearly bothered.

"Seth," she began cautiously. "Dana is staring at me. Like, hard."

Seth chuckled. "C'mon, I'm sure she's not staring at you."

Zelina vigorously nodded. "I'm telling you, she's staring at me. I know you say y'all are 'just friends,' but I guarantee she doesn't feel that way. She is NOT happy I'm here."

Seth snickered again. "Well, that's a real shame. Cuz I know I am."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure you are."

"You don't think so? Here," Taking a second to wipe some buffalo sauce off his upper lip, Seth turned back to Zelina, tilted her chin up with his hand, then kissed her.

Across the room, Dana's jaw dropped.

"Do you believe me now?" Seth asked Zelina with a smile.

Zelina, still taken by surprise by Seth's kiss, giggled and nodded her head. "Seth, that was our first kiss."

"Was it ok?"

Zelina quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I liked it. A lot."

"Well, lucky for you, there'll be a lot more where that came from."

Dana, on the verge of committing murder, clenched her fists together before she realized she was holding AJ's hand. "Ow, babe," AJ mumbled before elbowing Dana in the side. "The hell's your problem?"

Dana set her glass of beer down. "Bedroom. Now."

AJ rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Women. Am I right?" She said to Finn, who was confused about the situation.

Dana pulled AJ by the hand and led her upstairs. Seth watched them disappear to the second story, wondering what Dana's problem was exactly.

Dinner led to drinking. Drinking led to drinking games. Which is why no one seemed to notice when Dean and Alexa slipped away to the master suite. Closing the door quietly behind them, Alexa threw her arms around Dean and planted another giant, wet kiss on his lips.

"Babe, before we do this, and I want to do this REAL bad, let me give you your gift." Alexa gave Dean a confused look, then remembered what he'd told her earlier about having something for her.

"Ooh, yeah, give it to me."

Dean chuckled. "You ever have so many jokes go through your head you couldn't pick one? That just happened." Alexa shook her head and gave Dean an unamused look, but sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ok babe, close your eyes and put your hands out."

Alexa grinned excitedly and did as she was told. She held both hands in front of her and squealed with delight as Dean placed a small box in her hand. She felt Dean open the box to give her a better view.

"Ok babe, open your eyes."

Alexa wasn't sure what she as expecting. There was part of her that wanted an engagement ring from Dean. Not because she didn't believe he was serious about her and the baby, but because deep down it did mean something to Alexa to have that physical symbol of the emotions she knew Dean felt. "But," she reminded herself, "the baby IS coming. And our job is to provide the best life for the kid before we get married." The gravelly voice of Dean Ambrose interrupted her inner monologue.

"Ok, babe. Open your eyes."

Alexa complied, then felt a sense of gratitude and overwhelming affection cascade over her. It wasn't a ring, but it was an absolutely beautiful set of diamond earrings. The diamonds, while not obscenely huge, were clear and big enough to know that Dean dropped a not-insignificant sum of money on them. She felt a single tear escape her eye, then felt Dean sit next to her on the bed.

"What do you think?"

She turned to look up into his eyes. To her surprise, he had a look that told her that he very much cared what she thought of her gift.

"Dean, I love them. They're beautiful. But...why? I'm sure they were expensive."

Dean shrugged. "They weren't cheap, but you deserve it. You deserve much more, but I figured this was a good start."

"You didn't answer my question, Dean."

Dean's face tilted slightly. "I need a reason to shower my girlfriend and mother of my child with gifts?"

Alexa kissed him lightly. "Not when you say it like that." She gazed back down at her gift. "I'd put them on, but I don't want to lose them. I'll wear them when we go to dinner or someplace nice."

That seemed to appease Dean. "Cool. Yeah, I wouldn't want you to lose them in the lake or something."

Setting the little black box down on the bedside table, Alexa wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then on the cheek, then on the neck. "You're too good to me, Dean Ambrose."

Dean smirked, seeing the look in her eye change from loving to something of lust. "You deserve the world, baby, I'll give you the world."

Alexa gave him another kiss, but this one was slower and lasted a lot longer; She opened her mouth partially to let her tongue slip out and trace the outline of his lips, nipping every once in a while at his bottom lip. As Dean lay back, Alexa swung her legs on either side of his abdomen.

Alexa stop kissing him for a moment to lean next to his ear. "I love you." She whispered with a force of lust built behind it.

If anyone could talk someone into an orgasm it would be Alexa. The pure love a desire that came from her voice when she was turned on was something out of anyone's wildest fantasies. She racked her hands through Dean's unruly brown strands while going back to the slow and irresistable kissing.

After a few seconds of giggling and a little stumbling about, Dean and Alexa found themselves laying side by side still kissing each other passionately but in nothing more than their natural selves. Dean, with his thumb slowly outlining Alexa's nipples, curled his fingers between his lovers legs to ready her for him. Alexa, one hand tangled in Dean's hair, one hand doing magic on his manhood, moaned quietly everytime Dean shifted his hand between her legs.

Alexa broke the kiss and pulled her hand away. "Baby,"

Dean stopped as well. "Yeah?"

"I want you on top this time."

The way she said that was almost enough to make him finish right then and there. The twinkle in her eye, the sultrous tone of her voice, and the way her fingertips ran up and down his torso was almost too much.

"Sure thing, darlin'." Dean muttered, giving his love another peck.

Hesitating for a second to let his girl lie on her back, Dean lowered himself until her was chest to chest with Alexa. Moving his hips around until he found the right spot, Dean thrust his hips forward making Alexa gasp.

"Is this ok?" Dean asked, worrying that he may hurt Alexa if he put too much weight on her.

"D-don't stop, baby, please don't." Alexa whispered, choking back a moan.

Dean pressed his lips against Alexa's, beginning to move his hips faster and with enough force to make his girl moan into his lips but gentle enough that she would hit her peak before he did.


	35. Chapter 35

Roman and Charlotte sat out on the rustic wrap around porch their vacation home came equipped with together, enjoying an early light breakfast and talking softly. Roman had come out first, unable to go back to sleep, and his gorgeous "girl friend" found him a few minutes later. She'd slid into is lap, kissed him, and talked gently with him about his aggressive nature on their hike the day before. Charlotte had enjoyed the lovemaking itself, but seeing that side of Roman unnerved something in her. For now though, the two sat in rocking chairs overlooking the lake, discussing the events of the day before.

"So, it's like, WAYYY too soon for Zack and Bayley to be engaged, right?" Charlotte asked Roman, her head shaking in disbelief.

"For any other two people on the planet, I'd say yeah, but those two goobers don't know any better, and they're SUPER in love, so...I mean, it works for them."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Of course Roman would take the super-romantic point of view. It was another thing about him that gave her pause. But she couldn't help herself, she was developing feelings for him that she'd never had for anyone else. She stood, intending to go inside with her dirty dishes, but Roman pulled her back over close to him.

"Hey," he rumbled, sliding his arm around Charlotte's waist. "Sorry about being weird about the relationship stuff yesterday. As long as I'm the only guy for you, I'll take it."

Charlotte smiled, bent down, and kissed Roman on the top of his head. "You are definitely the only one for me. C'mon, let's get these dishes cleaned. We're hitting the water park today."

Until this morning, Dean Ambrose had never felt more like a genius in his life. He'd had the idea to book this mini-vacay to the Pocono's, he'd had the idea to buy Lex a nice bit of jewelry as a reminder that the piece of jewelry she wanted was on the way, and last night that idea had led to three separate sessions of "quality time." Now, however, as Dean woke up alone, he felt the sense of genius go away to be replaced by a sense of panic. He could hear Alexa in the bathroom, breathing raggedly. He also thought he heard the slightest of sobs. Sufficiently alarmed, Dean sprung from his bed and ran quickly to the master bathroom.

"Babe! Lex, are you ok?" He found his love sitting with her back resting on the bathtub, hands clutched around her stomach. All manor of "worst case scenarios" ran through Dean's head, and he prayed silently that nothing was seriously wrong with his vulnerable love.

She finally answered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Morning sickness. I'm ok. Promise."

Dean crouched next to Alexa, softly wrapping his arm around her. "You sure?"

Alexa nodded, her face now resting in her hands. "Yeah, mom said if it hadn't started yet, it would soon. Of course it would be during vacation." She chuckled wryly and shook her head, rolling her eyes in mild disbelief at her body's timing in betraying her. "I guess I can't go to the water park."

Dean chuckled. "I mean, you could, but you probably shouldn't ride the slides."

Alexa gave an exaggerated pout. "Then what's the point?"

Dean looked her in the eye intently. "Concessions. I bet the snacks there are off the chain."

Alexa's eyes got wide. She'd been VERY hungry lately. Almost constantly, in fact. She was actually a little behind on her weight gain to this point, and thoughts of deep fried chicken tenders and something covered in chocolate was figuratively making her foam at the mouth. And funnel cake. She'd been weirdly craving it the last month, and she'd be willing to bet anything she could get some there.

"I'm in," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "But you can't just leave me the whole day."

Dean grinned. "I won't. Someone has to pay for all that snacking, right?"

Alexa nodded emphatically. "You're starting to figure this out, Dean Ambrose." He stood up, satisfied that she was ok. She extended her hands up to him. "Now help me up. I'm enfeebled by my pregnant state."

Dean chuckled, glad that Alexa seemed to be ok, and helped her to her tiny feet. Alexa began to reach for Dean's face, then stopped herself. "I really want to kiss you, but I threw up like eight times, so I'm gonna brush my teeth first."

Dean drew a breath and groaned. "Yeah, I'll take an IOU on that. But it's good to know that you're thinking of me."

Alexa smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "Always, boo. Now get ready. You have waterslides to take on and I have concessions to devour."

Both Dean and Alexa laughed, happy for a silly moment after a brief scare, and hopeful that that was as challenging as the first trimester got.

Becky had been getting ready for the group's trip to the waterpark; She had issues debating whether she should do something casual and simple or something that would make Sasha crave her like a thirsty man in the desert and Becky was the last bottle of water. Deciding with casual and simple, (since chances were Sasha was debating the same thing and hopefully she went the opposite Becky did) Becky pulled on an oversized t-shirt she stole from Finn a few years back and a pair of white jean shorts.

When Becky stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed that Sasha hadn't changed yet. The second thing that caught her attention, was her girlfriend sitting with her head cradled in her hands while she seemed to silently weep to herself.

"Sash?" Becky cautiously approached the crying purple haired girl, who hadn't flinched when Becky made her presence known. "Is everything ok?"

Sasha didn't say anything; She simply pointed at the screen up smartphone to her left.

Becky picked up the discarded phone. "What is it?"

"Just listen to the voicemail." Sasha barely spoke above an audible decibel level loud enough for Becky to hear her. Becky's eyes grew wide as the now-familiar stern voice of Yvonne Banks blared through Sasha's phone;

"Sasha, this is your mother. I cannot tell you how angry I am over your decision to engage in sinful behavior. That's what it is, Sasha. A choice. And because you've chosen to turn your back on the Church and the beliefs you were taught in your home, your home is choosing to turn it's back on you. Your father and I have decided not to allow you home unless you recant from this...abomination. Marriage was created to be between a man and a woman, and what you're doing with that...redheaded harlot is sinful. We love you, but we refuse to allow this unrepented sin in our home. When you are willing to come to confession and tell the Priest your sin and seek absolution, we will re-accept you into our family. Good bye."

Becky stared at the phone. Too shocked to move, she let her eyes blaze on the screen, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. She looked over at Sasha. "So I'm a 'arlot?"

Sasha shrugged and stared at the floor. "I'm worse. I'm a heretic, apparently."

Becky chuckled. "The 'arlot and the 'eretic. Sounds like an Irish folk story." She sat gently next to Sasha, who seemed to be having trouble maintaining eye contact. "Babe," Becky called gently. She wrapped her arms around Sasha and pressed her lips onto Sasha's shoulder. ""I know it's 'ard. I do. But it can't possibly be as 'ard as livin' a lie. Right?"

Sasha nodded and smiled. "Fuck them," she said. "They don't want to love me for who I am, they don't have to love me at all." Saying that out loud had made some of the pain go away, but there was still plenty anguish harboring in Sasha's heart.

Becky grinned and planted a loving kiss on Sasha's neck. "Tha's the spirit. Now, let's get our swimsuits on. Make them straight boys see what they're missin'."

Sasha grinned. "Hell yes." With that, the two girls began rummaging through their clothes, searching for swimwear that would turn heads.

In the end, everyone decided to go to the water park. Zack's cast was the type that could get wet, and Zelina was able to borrow swimwear from a somewhat reluctant Dana (which led to muttered jokes from AJ about Seth's "type"), and so all three vehicles were loaded with eager young people. Alexa, as always, rode shotgun with Dean, and he'd invited Titus and Nia to ride with them, hopeful that a little face time with Nia would again ease the tension between them.

"Hey, Nia," Dean began cautiously. When she looked in his direction, it was surprisingly without any form of hate or disdain. Taking that as a good first step, Dean continued. "You're gonna swim with everybody, right?"

"Of course," Nia replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Dean shrugged. "Just wondering. I thought since Lex wasn't that you'd stay behind too."

Nia nodded her head slowly. "Oh, just because I'm a bigger girl you think I'm self conscious."

"No, no, that's not what I was saying," Dean staggered and chose his next words carefully. "I'm sure you look hot in a swimsuit."

"What?" Alexa and Titus said almost at the exact same time.

"Wow, are we here already?" Dean said nonchalantly, pulling into the parking lot behind Zack and Charlotte's cars.

Dean popped out of his car quicker than everybody else so he could hurry to Alexa's side and help her out of her seat. Alexa happily took Dean's hand, said "thank you, baby," gave him a kiss on the cheek and started making her way towards the growing group of people in the parking lot.

Titus grabbed a pull string bag from the trunk, gave Dean a skeptical look, then joined the group near the front entrance.

"Don't worry about T, Dean," Nia said, unloading her own bag. "He's acting weird cuz you're putting the moves on his girl."

"I'm not-"

"Dude, chill," Nia chuckled. "I try joking with you for once and you freak out?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, stunned by Nia's nice behavior towards him. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Nia Jax?"

Nia rolled her eyes. "Look, Alexa loves you. Which means you're gonna be around for a long time. Maybe longer if you ever grow a pair and ask her to marry you. There's no point in giving you shit forever since I'm gonna be godmother to that baby. Oh, by the way, Alexa says I'm godmother but you get to pick the godfather. AJ was pissed that she wasn't picked, but Alexa said she got first dibs on the next one. So, looks like you're having more than one unless you want AJ to hide in your closet until you come home."

"Does she talk about that a lot?" Dean looked back at Alexa then back to Nia. "Me proposing, I mean."

"Uh, yeah, more than she talks about student teaching next year; And teaching is her dream. I don't know what it is about you exactly, but she's madly in love with you."

Dean blinked. "I'm still shocked we've gone this long without someone somewhere threatening to castrate me. That happens a lot these days, it seems."

"Don't get used to it, Ambrose," Nia began to walk away but paused. "It would mean the world to me if you named the kid something Samoan… Or Nia."

Dean smirked. "One Nia is enough for me. But I like that Samoan idea. What'd you have in mind?"

"Alofa; It means love. If it's a girl, obviously. Boy, I kinda like Toa. Which sounds cliche but it fits. Especially with a dad like you and a mom like Lex."

"Love or Hero, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Those are pretty good names, Jax, like, really good names. Shit, I haven't even discussed that with Alexa yet."

"Well now you have two good choices. No pressure though." Nia took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone I said this: But, you're a good guy Dean Ambrose. I can tell you're gonna be a good dad and husband one day."

"I still can't believe you're being nice to me." Dean flashed his signature grin when Nia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get comfortable. The second you hurt Alexa, you die."

"No dancing around the idea? Just straight to the point? I like it. And you know I would never hurt Alexa."

Nia nodded her head. "I know. And that's one of the reasons why I'm warming up to you. Now, let's hurry up and join the others before they think we're bonding or some shit."

"God, we wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

The group of friends entered Wakakpak Waterpark with childlike enthusiasm.

The lone employee at the front desk greeted them with a smile. "How many today?"

Dean smiled in return. "There's no way you're going to let us count the two people with us under five feet tall as children, is there?"

The young woman maintained her smile, but it morphed into a sarcastic one. "I'm afraid not, sir."

Dean snickered. "Ok, then, there's sixteen of us."

The young woman punched a few buttons on her keyboard. "That'll be four hundred dollars, sir."

Dean coughed from shock at the price. "What?"

The girl smiled at him again, just as sarcastically as the last time. "Yes sir. Twenty five dollars per adult times sixteen adults."

Dean sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing the woman two twenties and a ten. "This is for me and the tiny hot blonde one." He looked over his shoulder to his friends. "You fuckers are on your own." With that, the woman printed off two tickets and handed them to Ambrose, who took his amused girlfriend by the hand and pulled her toward the entrance gate.

After waiting a few minutes for the rest of his friends to pay and enter, Dean pointed toward a nearby changing room. "Ok, Lex, I'm gonna go change. You need anything?"

Alexa grinned. "Yes. I need money for snackies."

Dean rolled his eyes, but began thumbing through his wallet for money, before finally shrugging and handling Alexa the whole thing.

"Here, just take it. I don't want it getting wet anyway."

Alexa smiled. "You're getting the hang of this 'husband' thing, too, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Well, Sika told me once that manhood is just spending your time and money on things that aren't for yourself. I might as well get used to it." With that, he bent down and kissed his lover, who smiled again. Then, he turned away and began walking toward the changing room, until a thought occurred to him. "Hey, don't buy all of Bayley's snacks. I'm down to like eight hundred bucks for this trip and, well, you know…" His voice trailed off as Alexa cackled.

Seth and Zelina caught up with Lex, who was still chuckling at Dean's joke.

"What's so funny?" Rollins asked the little blonde pixie.

Alexa shook her head. "Dean's an idiot."

"I thought we already knew that?" Seth got a few chuckles from the girls but a middle finger from Dean.

Zelina beamed over at Alexa. "Are you sure you don't want to do any of the slides?"

Alexa gave her a tight lipped smile. "The doctor said it shouldn't cause any issues, but given that she said this was already a 'high risk pregnancy,' I'm not gonna chance it." She slid her hands instinctively over her stomach. "This kid is more important than some rides at a water park."

Zelina frowned. "Do you want someone to sit with you? Because I'd be happy to-"

Alexa cut her off. "Bayley's going to. She can't swim, so we're going to eat and talk weddings. Fun stuff. Come see us if you get tired, though."

Zelina gave her a grin and a nod. "I definitely will." Zelina stripped off her t-shirt to show off the top half of the two piece Dana had lent her; It was dark purple with black outlines. It definitely was Dana's, due to how it 'emphasized' certain parts of her chest. Seth smirked and gave her a once over, nodding slowly.

"She's seventeen, Seth, chill out." Dean slapped his friend on the back and led him to the changing rooms.

"You do look nice, Zelina." Alexa reassured the young latina.

Zelina smiled sheepishly. "Really? Are you sure Seth'll like it? I feel like it's too much."

"Well, that's Dana for you." Alexa gestured to a area with lounge chairs and picnic tables. "C'mon, we can talk while the boys change."

The rest of the group filed into the massive indoor waterpark. Titus, Zack, Finn, and Roman entered the locker room to change while the rest of the girls joined Alexa and Zelina. Bayley, smiling and peppy as usual, took a seat in a lounge chair next to Alexa's.

"You sure you don't wanna swim, Bay?" Alexa asked.

Bayley shook her head. "The most shallow part I saw was 5 feet and I'm not much taller than that. Besides, I like talking with you, Lex."

"Aww, thanks, Bayley. You're awesome, too."

The rest of the girls undressed into their swimwear; Most of them tried to hide their jealousy towards Charlotte and her 'ability' to fill hers out more than the others. Shortly after, the guys emerged from the changing room and joined the others. Roman, not having seen Charlotte's choice in water attire, stopped dead in his tracks for a split second before regaining his composure. Dean, looking at his phone, almost ran into his samoan friend.

"Dude," Dean admonished Roman, before following his brother's eyes towards the tall blonde goddess. "Holy shit," he continued, clearly impressed.

"Dude, that's my kool-aid. You got yours."

Dean shrugged and nodded. "Fair enough. And she was on the boat in her underwear yesterday, so I'm not missing anything."

Roman looked at Dean with a gaze of dread on his face. "Bro, you didn't bone Alexa on the boat, did you?"

Dean made a face. "Dude. No. Give me more credit than that. I did sex her up in the dressing room of that costume store though."

Roman shook his head. "You are fucking insane. Now c'mon, we got waterslides to take down."

Dean nodded his agreement, and the two sauntered slowly toward the rest of the group.

Dana had broken away from the group, meaning AJ tagged along too, and decided to sit for a while in the hot tub to relax herself from the apparent stress free vacation she was supposed to be on. Dana stuck her feet in, then slowly eased herself until she was submerged neck deep in the hot water; She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the linoleum floor outside the hot tub. AJ sat on the edge and only stuck her feet in, but wanted to stick close to Dana today.

"This feels nice," Dana moaned. "You should try it, AJ."

"Is that what you said about Seth?" AJ huffed.

Dana opened her eyes. "Babe, how many times do I have to say sorry about that? It was a mistake, I was upset, and I didn't know what else to do," She turned to look at AJ, who was refusing eye contact by staring at her submerged feet. Dana continued. "I should've come talk to you, ok? I'm really sorry."

AJ shook her head. "I don't get a lot of things, Dana, but I really don't get why you slept with Seth. Like, after everything he put you through, you still go crawling back to him? I dunno, to me it makes no sense at all."

Dana sighed. "Look, I love you, AJ. But you're like a sister to me. Seth… He's more as a person I see myself being with for a really long time."

"How can I be your sister if we-"

"You're missing my point here. I love Seth. But… Obviously he doesn't feel the same way anymore."

AJ, hiding the pained expression on her face by turning away from Dana and pretending to scratch her head, shrugged her shoulders again. "I know what you mean. Sorta."

"If you want, we can still go to Max Moon's and get the new Spider-Man comic. I know you've been dying to read it."

AJ dropped her head. "Look, Dana, I really like you. But I don't think Seth is the right guy for you, and I'm not just saying that because I have a little crush on you. He cheats on you, pretty much tells you he wanted Bayley over you, and now showcases this new girl like it's no big deal. That's not something people do for someone they care about," AJ looked up to see how Dana was reacting, but she had her attention on Seth and Zelina while they stood a few yards away talking to each other. "Guess you don't care." AJ muttered, getting out of the water and shuffling away.

Dana, turning her focus back to AJ, tried grabbing her ankle to stop her. "Hey," Dana said after AJ finally stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

Dana was needless to say taken by surprise at AJ's sudden change in attitude. "Because we were just talking? Did you think I was ignoring you?"

"You can't keep your eyes, or apparently your hands, off of this asshole and you expect me to be ok with it and jump your bones whenever you get upset? You know what? I'll be over by the slides when you decide to stop acting like a jerk."

With that, AJ stormed off to find Bayley and Alexa, leaving Dana alone with her confusion.

Alexa hadn't gotten to spend much time alone with Bayley. She'd talked to her plenty, in group settings, but hadn't gotten to do much with her one on one. Which is why she was enjoying this time with her so much. She smiled as Bayley excitedly told her the story of how Zack had proposed, and how excited her mother had been when she'd called her. But there was something Bayley really needed to talk to Alexa about. Something far more substantial. For the moment, however, the two girls were content sitting on a picnic table, laughing at their significant others and the rest of their group, and surrounded by delicious amusement park food.

Bayley was picking at what was left of an order of nachos while Alexa devoured a chicken tender basket. Bayley giggled watching how quickly Alexa was eating, and Alexa was broken from her food-induced trance by the sound.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was," Alexa mumbled, mouth still partially full. She swallowed, took a long drink of her diet soda, and smiled at Bayley. "Ok, taking a little break now."

Bayley laughed again. "It's ok, Lex. You think you're eating more because of the baby?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, mom said I would start getting hungrier and eating more, and maybe even craving weird food. I guess I still exercise enough with cheerleading where I haven't gained much weight yet, but soon I won't be able to hide it."

Bayley considered this. "What're you gonna do about cheerleading when the baby starts to show?"

Alexa nodded, picking up a lone french fry and eating it. "Coach McCool said I could wear one of Dean's jerseys and just kind of help out on the sideline. It'd be pretty irresponsible to keep jumping around and stuff much longer, but Dr. Sinclair says I should be good for a few more weeks."

Bayley smiled. "Good. I'm glad you found a good doctor, too."

Alexa shrugged. "She kinda found me. She was the ER doctor on call when they took me to the hospital, but she does OB/GYN normally, so she decided just to take me on as a patient."

Bayley nodded again, fascinated by the process of carrying a child. She hoped it wouldn't be all that much longer until she got to experience it for herself, but Alexa was the first girl she'd ever really known to be pregnant. Some girls in her high school did, as they always do, but Bayley wasn't friends with any of them.

Alexa finished her tenders, then set the empty basket to the side. "So, Bayley," she re-directed, "what are you planning for the wedding? Tell me everything."

Bayley shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. I know I want my girls from back home to be bridesmaids."

Alexa's eyebrows raised. "Tell me about them."

"Well, there's Melina. She's...spirited, I think would be the right word. Then there's Shelly, and Taya and...well, they're spirited, too."

Alexa nodded understandingly. "Yeah, some of my friends back home are pretty wild, too. What else?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. You know how every girl dreams about their wedding from the time they're five years old?" Alexa raised her eyebrows excitedly. "Well, not me. I dreamed about being a race car driver or rodeo clown."

Alexa couldn't contain her laughter any longer, although she tried hard not to make her friend feel bad. "Aww, babe," she said gently, "I'm not laughing at you. I just wasn't expecting that."

Bayley grinned sheepishly at her. "I know. I just...I'm not very 'girly,' you know? Like, I don't know much about wedding dresses and flowers, and my mom is all the way in California and…" she trailed off, trying not to let what she was saying overwhelm her.

Alexa slid her hand onto Bayley's, patting it softly. "Hey, don't freak out. It's gonna be fine."

Alexa comforting Bayley gave her an idea. "Hey, would you help me plan my wedding? I know you're busy with getting ready for the baby, and school and stuff, but could I at least show you things and you tell me if it's stupid or not?"

Alexa tried not to let Bayley see how touched she was. "Of course I will, Bayley. You tell me what I can do and I will do my best. May I also suggest Charlotte? She has lots of experience with like...rich people stuff. She can probably help with things like venue. Do you know where you want to get married?"

Bayley knew this one. She'd been thinking about it since the second she'd said "yes" to Zack.

"Disney World."

Alexa wasn't sure if she was serious, so she continued playing along. "Ok, Disney World. You know that's kind of expensive, right?"

Bayley waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, Zack said just to pick a place and he'd talk to his dad about it. Zack said his dad could get us pretty much any venue we wanted."

Alexa tilted her head. "Ok, who is his dad?"

Bayley shrugged. "He's a real famous former NFL player. He used to play for the Chargers and now he does like, commercial real estate or something. Apparently he's out of town a lot."

Alexa nodded. "So, I have a LOT to say about this, but before I do...you wanna find some funnel cake? I have had like, the worst craving for it."

Bayley's eyes grew wide. "Hell yes. Can we get one with chocolate syrup AND powdered sugar on top?"

Alexa chuckled, but nodded her head. "Bayley, you know you can't get married if you die of diabetes first, right?"

Both girls shared a laugh. They couldn't see it, but at that moment Dean and Zack were watching them from an elevated walkway path to one of the slides, happy that the two seemed to get along so well.

The group of friends weren't the only ones at the waterpark; A few families with small children as well as a different group of college students were there as well. Dean decided not to interact with them since Roman claimed he was getting a weird vibe from one of the bigger members whenever he glanced at Charlotte or passed by her. Dean's group kept their distance (his other friends caught on based on his body language alone) and mostly kept to themselves unless they happened to cross paths.

Dean, Finn, Roman, and Zack stood at the top of a four person racing slide called "The Yeti," which Dean kept obnoxiously mispronouncing as "The Yetaaaay." Dean could see his girlfriend from the top of the deck; She was chatting with Bayley while they shared a unhealthy chocolate covered funnel cake.

Dean gave Zack a smirk. "Looks like our girls are getting along, huh? I reckon they're talking about your guys' wedding."

Zack nodded his head. "Bay says she wants the wedding at Disney World. I called my dad and told him and he thinks that shit'll cost close to 30 grand. Luckily, he owes me a few favors so I think he's got it covered."

"You and Charlotte with your rich dad's and secrets and favors. It's fuckin' weird man."

"Well when you catch your dad pulling a Bill Clinton on his secretary you start getting creative."

Dean shot Roman and Finn a side glance before chuckling. "Uh, ok? Didn't know "Rough" Ryder was such a player."

Zack shook his head. "It's whatever. He does what he wants, I couldn't really give two shits less. Just wish he'd come visit every once in a while."

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, I haven' seen my da' in seven years." Finn chimed in, making Zack chuckle. "No' by choice, ya see, but because I they couldn' afford to live ou' here."

"I can get my dad to fly them out if you want," Zack suggested. "Wouldn't be too much of a hassle."

Finn nodded his head. "Shite, I'd appreciate tha', Zack. Thanks."

While the other three chatted with each other, Roman was watching Charlotte. She was laying in an inner tube, floating down the lazy river, but some guy was drifting beside her and chatting up a storm. Roman realized it was the same guy as before, who he wasn't getting a good vibe from.

"Yo, Ro," Dean snapped Roman from his trance. "We're up."

Finn, Zack, Roman, and Dean took their places on their respective slides.

"Last one down has to…?"

"Switch beds with Seth." Zack suggested.

Dean sighed. "I dunno, with the baby and the… See ya!" He quickly pushed himself and flew down the slide; Roman, Finn, and Zack quickly followed.

When the quarto hit the bottom, it was obvious that Finn was the last to reach the bottom. Slapping the water and cursing in his native tongue, Finn shook his head. "How the 'ell am I gonna tell Liv I just lost a fuckin' king to a futon?"

Roman quickly jumped out of the pool and bounded towards the lazy river.

"Break it to her easy," Dean said. "Tell her she's pretty, kiss her, touch her ass, stuff like that. Then casually start moving her shit out of the bedroom."

Finn shook his head while Dean and Zack cackled on his behalf.

A couple dozen feet away, Roman made his way to the part of the river Charlotte was lounging in. Roman quickly slipped into the water and swam up to Charlotte's inner tube.

"Hey, babe," Charlotte greeted Roman with a kiss when he finally reached her. "Who won the slide race?"

"Dean did," Roman purposefully kept his eyes pointed away from the sneering guy floating on the other side of his girl. "Finn was the last one down so he has to switch beds with Seth."

Charlotte smirked. "Oh, you are so lucky you didn't lose that."

Roman nodded at the guy next to Charlotte. "Who's this?" He asked, hiding his primitive aggression as best as he could.

Charlotte gestured at the guy. "That's David, he's a junior at Penn State. He says he wants to start his own business after he graduates."

"Wassup, bruh?" David said in a ridiculous 'surfer dude' accent, still sneering at Roman. "I was just walkin' by and I saw this hot little lady all alone and I'd thought I say hi."

Roman chuckled dryly. "I'm glad you were keeping my girl company, David from Penn State."

David continued like he hadn't heard Roman. "Cutie pie says she don't got a boyfriend. Unless you're married or somethin'," Charlotte shook her head, not seeing the glare from Roman. "Naw? Alright, maybe I can take you out sometime."

Charlotte smiled but shook her head. "That's really sweet, David, but-"

"She's my girl, David." Roman said again, making sure he heard him this time. "I hope you understand that."

David shook his head and chuckled sarcastically. "Look, kid, you don't know who you're messin' with. How about we just pretend like you didn't just threaten me, ok? Ok." He rolled off of his tube and hoisted himself out of the water. Giving Charlotte a wink and blowing her a kiss, David walked away in the direction of his friend's table.

Charlotte glared at Roman, who was still seething from the encounter. "Hey, will you take a second and chill the hell out?"

"You expect me to sit there and let some loser talk to you like that?" Roman said calmly, despite wanting to scream himself hoarse. "You are my girl. I'll kick his ass if he comes near you again. I mean that. And why the hell are you talking to other guys like that?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Rome, I wasn't gonna do anything with him. He's just some stupid frat boy that thinks he can get any girl he wants." She chuckled. "No offense."

"Why would you tell him you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I thought we talked about this already."

"Then how would you explain our relationship then? If a came up to you, asked if you were with someone, and you pointed at me, what would you consider me?"

"Can we not talk about this right now? I thought this was supposed to be a stress free day."

Roman shook his head. "It's gonna be stressful when I knock that punk's teeth out," Roman started swimming for the side wall, ignoring Charlotte's protests, then pulled himself out of the water.

Dean, having seen Roman and Charlotte's conversation, hurried over to his large Samoan friend.

"Don't try to stop me, Dean."

"I'm not," Dean rolled his shoulders. "Whose ass are we kicking today?"

Roman pointed towards the picnic table area. "That douche with the black trunks. David or some shit."

Dean nodded his head. "Cool. Cool. I like that a lot. He's got a punchable face." He looked around the area, catching the onlooking stares of Seth and Titus. "Wanna rally the troops?"

Roman looked over towards Seth and Titus and cocked his head towards the tables. Reading what he wanted, Seth and Titus joined Dean and Roman.

"Somebody gettin' a ass whoopin'?" Titus asked, trying his best not to laugh in his excited state.

"Few people, maybe," Dean informed. "Someone's hangin' on Ro's girl."

Titus shook his head. "Aw, hell naw."

The group of four approached the picnic area. Suddenly catching Dean's eye, he saw a pair of guys standing over Bayley and Alexa, and judging by their faces they were not happy about what they were saying. Roman, seeing it too, beamed a look of annihilation towards this David guy.

"Hey," Roman barked to announce his presence. "I think you owe me an apology."

David laughed. "That so, bromigo? Just cuz your 'girl' says she's single? Naw, man, I think you should apologize to her. Ya know, cuz she wouldn't be lookin' at other guys if you provided for her."

While David's friends reacted towards his diss, Dean saw the two guys who were harassing Alexa and Bayley make their way over to the picnic area.

"Hey, look," Dean said. "Obviously we got ourselves a problem here; You're hittin' on Rome's girl and tweedle dee and tweedle dumb are hittin' on my baby mama. Now, unless you wanna go back to your fraternity house in a wooden box, you better back the fuck up."

David shook his head, stood up, then started for the exit with the rest of his group.

"That's it?" Dean taunted, hoping on top of a table. "You don't wanna try to defend yourselves? David, I thought you'd have a bigger cock than your girlfriend tells me."

David stopped walking, but continued on after one of his friends slapped him on the back.

"Why'd that happen?" Seth asked.

"I'm gonna go put the moves on Zelina," Dean said. "Tell me how you like it."

"I'll kick the shit out of you, if you really want."

"First of all…. Come on, Concussion Artist. Second of all, that douche was hittin' on Charlotte. Roman needed his boys so we backed him up. Apparently they were soccer players based on how fast they ran away."

Ever since the affair between Summer Rae and AJ Styles became public knowledge, Dean used "soccer player" to describe someone as cowardly or frail; It made Roman smile every time.

"Roman," Charlotte approached Roman from behind. "Are you done being Johnny Tough Guy?"

"Are you done hittin' on other guys?" Roman shot back.

Charlotte threw her hands in the air. "You are being so stupid, Roman."

Dean couldn't help himself. "Roman's alter-ego is actually named 'Jimmy Tough guy.' Just so you know."

Roman stared daggers at his adopted brother. "Not helping, Dean."

Dean snickered. "Wasn't really trying to, Roman."

Alexa and Bayley made their way over to the group. Alexa hugged Dean, still shaken a bit from the douchey guys. Bayley looked around the room for her fiance; After seeing him walk in their direction, she walked as fast as she dared in the presence of a lifeguard and hugged Zack when she got close.

Roman shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. Everyone just enjoy the fucking water park."

Eventually the entire group gathered back around the picnic tables to see what was transpiring.

"I'm goin' back in the lazy river," Roman said. "And you (pointing at Charlotte) are gonna come with me."

Charlotte smirked but tried to hide it under her faux anger. "Why would I do that?"

"So no one else thinks you're available, cuz you're not."

Roman and Charlotte walked away from the group once again.

The rest of the afternoon at the water park marched along without incident. Alexa and Bayley were joined by AJ and Zelina, who'd gotten tired of the slides and, particularly in Zelina's case, the leering glances of creepers from one end of the park to the other. Dean even joked about making a sign that said "She's seventeen" and hanging it around her neck. So instead of being catcalled, she opted for ice cream with Alexa and Bayley. AJ was sick of Dana's moping, so she made Lex give her money for cheese fries and was currently sitting next to Alexa, chowing down and giggling at the conversation. Finally, Dean, Titus, and Seth, the ringleaders in the water park expedition, decided they were tired out. The excitement from earlier put Dean on edge, and while they hadn't seen the Penn St. "bros" since the confrontation, Dean still wasn't willing to put his guard down. Walking toward his gorgeous girlfriend, Dean's eyes began growing wide at the empty snack containers at the table Lex and Bayley occupied.

"Holy shit. What happened here?"

Alexa gave an exaggerated shrug and flashed Dean the eyes that usually melted him. "You were gone for a long time and I got hungry."

Dean grinned, bent over and kissed Alexa on the top of her head. "Y'all see everyone else?"

Bayley nodded. "Nia and Dana rode the big slide again, Finn and Liv went to ride that tandem one, the one with the big funnel-y looking thing at the top, Ro and Charlotte are still in the lazy river...um...Zack went to get a drink, Sasha and Becks went with Finn and Liv and…"

Dean finished for her. "Titus and Seth are getting our stuff from the locker room. Cool."

Dean began gathering the belongings that the group had left around the picnic table, then quickly dipped into the locker room to change into dry clothes. The drive home was just long enough as to have been really uncomfortable if made in wet garments. After a minute, he looked down at Alexa and raised his eyebrows.

"You got everything you need?"

She smiled, nodded, and gently took his hand in hers. She and Dean talked quietly while everyone else gathered around the table. After fifteen or so minutes, the entire group was accounted for and changed into dry clothes. Worn out from their long, exciting day, the young gathering sauntered slowly toward the exit.

The sun greeted the pack of tired students rudely, not caring that they'd been at play all day and were in varying degrees of fatigue. Even worse than the sun, however, was the growing recognition within Dean Ambrose that they were being watched. Peering over his left shoulder, his stomach sank as he recognized the silhouettes of the handful of brash Penn State students from earlier, walking toward them at a purposed pace.

"Ro," he called, flicking his head to the left to show Roman what he'd seen.

"Shit," Roman muttered. He was already irritated with Charlotte embarrassing him by telling that Dave kid he wasn't her boyfriend, and now it appeared that Dave and his buddies weren't content with a verbal confrontation. One by one, the SU kids turned to see what was approaching them.

"Nia," Dean continued. Nia nodded in instant recognition of what he wanted.

"On it." She hurriedly led Alexa away from the group and toward their vehicle. Liv, not wanting to be near any trouble, and Zelina, not wanting any part of any accompanying legal trouble, since her dad didn't know she was here, and he might well have Seth killed if that info were to be brought to his attention.

Dave stopped his group in front of Dean's, clearly hoping for trouble.

"Remember us?" Dave asked no one in particular.

"You fuckin' kidding me? We saw you like 3 hours ago. Of course we remember you. The question is, what the fuck do you want?"

Dave took another step closer. "I just wanted to ask Charlotte again if she was interested."

It occurred to Roman that Dave knowing Charlotte's name meant she'd talked to him, at least a little bit. He glanced over at the tall blonde, who looked uncomfortable.

Finally, she spoke; "Fuck off, Dave."

Dave snickered. "That's fine. But my buddy here wants to talk to that real tiny blonde. He said he thought he had a shot."

Dean's adrenaline began pumping with that remark. As far as he was concerned, this fight was going to happen now.

"Tell your buddy he's gonna look real funny trying to suck my dick with no teeth."

Finn chortled at this. "Damn, Dean."

The young man to Dave's right, the one who'd been talking at Alexa, took a step toward Dean. Zack, sensing that a fight was imminent, forced his way to the front, putting him in the middle of the two groups.

"Guys, we don't need to do this."

Dave snickered. "But I kinda want to, though."

Zack threw his hands up in frustration. Out of nowhere, a Penn State kid from the back of the pack suddenly reached out and sucker punched Zack. As both groups stood there stunned, Zack, who'd been knocked to one knee by the blow, stood up slowly and made eye contact with the guy that hit him.

"Fuck you."

The words weren't even done ringing in the air before Zack Ryder, of all people, returned fire with a blistering right cross to the jaw of the young man who'd hit him. That young man fell into a heap on the ground, knocked unconscious. That was all it took for Dean. He ran directly at the kid he'd seen talking to Alexa and unleashed a series of punches that left that kid bleeding on the pavement.

The next several moments were a blur; Roman Reigns unloading a series of devastating punches to the face, stomach, and ribs of Dave; Titus O'Neil using his long, muscular arms to rain down one bone-crunching fist after another; Seth Rollins using a Muay Thai technique to fire a salvo of knees to the face of another PSU boy; Zack Ryder using his good arm to stay on the kid who'd hit him; Finn Balor, grin wide, throwing forearms and leg kicks at an unnamed assailant; and, behind the SU boys, Dana Brooke and Becky Lynch struggled to hold back AJ Lee, switchblade in hand.

After the dust settled, Dean led his friends away from the scene back to where they parked their cars. Bayley rushed Zack the second he appeared, saying how scared she was and how brave her fiance was to stand up to those mean boys. Finn found Liv waiting for him near Charlotte's car; If the look on her face didn't give away how thrilled she was to see her man stand up to a few jerks, she jumped into his arms and kissed him several times.

Dean slid into the driver's seat of his car. Alexa was waiting for him in the passenger's seat.

"Babe?" She began cautiously.

"I'm kinda feelin' Five Guys for dinner, what do you think?" Dean looked at Alexa for her take, but got a shocked and confused look instead. "I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger, ya know?"

"Dean, your lip is bleeding."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror; His bottom lip was split open but wasn't bleeding anymore. "Damn," He poked the cut with his tongue. "Fucker got a clean shot in. You should see him though."

The back passenger door opened; Dana wrestled a still rowdy AJ Lee into the seat. "Eat penguin shit motherfuckers!" The tiny lunatic yelled at the retreating Penn State bunch. "I wasn't gonna stab him in the heart," AJ protested. "Just a quick shiv to the knee."

Dana finally got AJ seated then slammed the door shut; She then rounded the highlander and got in the other side. "We'll get you ice cream if you behave the rest of the evening." She said to AJ, who was now acting appropriately.

"Dean, please talk to me." Alexa said worryingly to her boyfriend.

Dean clenched his right hand into a fist. "I just… I'm still calming down. Give me two more seconds."

Alexa watched Dean with extreme worry; Other than on a football field, she hadn't really seen him get angry at anyone to the point of physical violence. It was scary to see him so upset. She understood why he had done what he did, but it was still alarming to see him get so aggressive.

Dean took a deep breath and turned back to Alexa. "Sorry, baby, what did you say?"

"Are you ok?" Alexa asked.

"I just kicked a guy's ass in front of a soccer mom and her three kids, but other than that…"

Alexa placed her hand over Dean's still clenched fist that was resting on the center console. "I love you, Dean. Thank you for standing up for me."

Dean smirked. "It was my pleasure, baby girl, believe me."

"But…"

"Ah fuck," Dean slumped in his seat. "Lemme guess: 'You can't be so violent when the baby gets here', right? You want me to try to be less frequent to bursts of anger?"

Alexa gently ran her finger tips up Dean's arm, resting her hand on his shoulder when she reached his bicep. "I love you, and I love that you defended your friends and I without a second thought, but you need to think about things before you fly off the handle. If our baby gets pushed down on the playground are you just gonna beat up the other kid's dad?"

"You wouldn't? Our kid gets picked on and you won't want to kill anyone?"

Alexa shook her head. "You use your words, Dean. You only fight when it's absolutely necessary. If you can talk your way out then do it."

"Alright, fine, I'll punch people less." Dean turned in his seat to check on Dana and AJ, but they were asleep; Dana had her arm draped around AJ, who was snuggled against Dana's frame. "Shit," Dean continued. "All tuckered out."

Alexa looked back at her two best friends. "I guess they're friends again. AJ was pretty mad at her before."

Dean started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot and began driving back to the cabin.

To call Roman Reigns irritated wouldn't quite be doing the young man or his mood justice. His patience with Charlotte and her insistence that she wasn't his "girlfriend" was finally beginning to wear thin. All through dinner, which he inhaled, with bruised knuckles and a small cut above his eye, he thwarted Charlotte's attempts to make small talk with one word answers and flat out silence. The resulting awkward dinner made everyone (except Dean) uncomfortable. Dean, never one to let an embarrassing domestic situation go to waste, simply grinned like a goon at his adopted brother. Alexa finally elbowed him, causing Dean to cease agitating his Samoan buddy.

The group finally finished their pilgrimage back to the chalet, every one of them some degree of worn out. Dean once again helped Alexa from her seat, but Lex could tell he was moving slower than he normally would have, so she didn't ask him to carry in her beach bag, since there was nothing in it that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Closing her door, she took Dean's hand gingerly in her own, noting his wince when she touched it.

"Let's go get you some ice, babe, then you need to jump in the shower and relax."

"You gonna jump in with me?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Maybe if you're lucky," She teased him with a slow kiss and a wandering hand. "And maybe if you fix me some ice cream."

"I was promised ice cream too." AJ chimed in from the living room.

"That's on Dana," Dean replied.

"Maybe if she's lucky," AJ gave Dana a wink, getting an eye roll in return.

Dean gave his little goddess a kiss on the forehead and entered the kitchen. He pulled out one bowl, but after a puppy dog look from AJ, he sighed and pulled a second bowl from the cupboard and scooped ice cream into both. Dean heard Alexa's voice call gently; "chocolate syrup. It's for the baby."

Dean chuckled and reached into the fridge for the chocolate until he heard AJ mention whipped cream for Dana. Dean shook his head, slid the can of Reddi Whip toward AJ, and softly mumbled "no judgement here, kid." AJ tried to suppress a laugh as Dean carried the bowl of vanilla ice cream to his anxious girlfriend, who rewarded him by sweetly feeding him the first bite, making sure to smear a bit on his nose.

Alexa giggled in childlike guidishness; Dean was stripping down in front of her in the master bathroom, getting ready for a shower. Alexa let her eyes roam the muscular legs of her lover, then followed them to his toned core, then up to his defined chest all while smirking and biting her bottom lip in lustful desire.

"I still don't get why they call Dippin' Dots the ice cream of the future," Dean wondered out loud.

Alexa chuckled, always finding it adorable how random her man's thought process was. It was when she saw the cut on his lip again that she remembered how she needed to talk to him about something important.

"Dean," Alexa began. "We need to talk."

Dean tensed up. "If we're having that talk, can it wait until we get back? AJ may leave my body out here."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you. I have a little 'Concussion Artist' growing in my uterus right now."

Dean chuckled. "Uterus. That word is so-"

Alexa cocked her eyebrow. "Juvenile?"

Dean nodded his head stiffly and slowly while Alexa giggled. "Wow, ok then." He muttered under his breath.

Alexa cleared her throat. "No, but seriously, it's about the fight before."

"I know: Think before I punch people next time."

Alexa shook her head. "No, Dean, I need you to promise me you won't do that unless your life is in danger," Dean gave her a kiss to her forehead and helped her strip down also. "If you need to fight, then go ahead. But talk your way out before you throw a punch."

Dean pulled off Alexa's shirt. "Ok, so if a lacrosse player grabs your ass…"

"Call him a bitch and move on."

Dean shook his head. "What if some guy calls you a slut when Dean Jr. starts showing?"

Alexa fought back the smile growing on her face at the mention of the baby. "You tell him you'll find out where he sleeps and we walk away."

Dean smirked. "What if I catch you cheatin' on me?"

Alexa scoffed and slapped Dean on the chest. The force was a lot harder than Dean expected. "Then I must be the dumbest person on the planet to do something like that to you."

"Or I could start calling you Seth."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "How about we just agree that that'll never happen?"

"That I can promise," Dean took a moment to think of his next words carefully. He knew he had a quick temper. He always did. That was thanks to his mom and her many boyfriends abusing him for years. Hell, he might've gotten it from his dad but how the hell would he know? "The fighting though… Obviously I don't want to be that guy around my kids. I grew up with all kinds of people like that until Roman's folks took me in. I promised not to drink when you're around, which is already killing me, but I know how important this is. So, unless Adam pops up out of nowhere, I promise I won't fight anyone unless I have to."

Alexa smiled at the thought of her man beating the holy hell out of her shitbag ex. "Thank you, Dean. Now, come on, help me in the shower."

Dean bowed like Alexa was royalty, which he thought she was anyway, and helped her step into the tub.

Roman Reigns clomped down the stairs toward the bedroom he was sharing with Charlotte. He'd replayed the day's events over and over again in his head, with every cycle of those memories annoying him more and more. Charlotte followed him closely, trying to get Roman to explain why he was so angry. Finally, she grabbed his arm, attempting to get his attention. He pulled away, trying not to explode verbally on the tall blonde.

"Roman, stop."

Roman finally turned. "What?"

Charlotte sighed heavily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

That did it. That lit the fuse. For Charlotte to ask him what was wrong with him after how she'd been the one to invite the issue with Dave and his friends took some gall.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that after the girl who I've been seeing the last couple months tells another guy that she doesn't have a boyfriend, and then that guy's friend sucker punches my pledge brother in a water park parking lot, the girl, who approached me first, by the way, has the audacity to act like it's my fault. That, in a nutshell, is what's wrong with me."

Charlotte shook her head. "Roman. I didn't flirt with Dave. I returned polite conversation. And he didn't ask me if I was available. He asked me if I had a boyfriend. And we've been through this."

Roman, who'd been taking his shoes off, threw his left shoe against the bedroom wall in frustration. "Yes. We've been through that. You've made it abundantly clear that while you consider me good enough to sleep with, or good enough to take a trip with, you don't consider me good enough to claim me as anything more than a 'boy friend,' whatever the fuck that means."

Charlotte clenched and unclenched her hands, fighting back a tear. "This morning, this goddamn morning, you told me you were ok with whatever I'm comfortable with."

Roman chuckled coldly. "That was before I got punched in the fucking face by a dick with a shitty accent who thought he had a chance with the girl I've been seeing for the last couple months."

Charlotte tried to explain herself. "Ro, he didn't have a cha-"

Roman cut her off. "You want to know what I think?" He didn't stop to find out if she wanted to know or not. "I think you kind of enjoyed seeing two guys fight over you. I think you're afraid to give away any of the power in a relationship. I think you're terrified of anyone seeing anything but 'Charlotte the campus queen.' And I think, deep down, you want to keep your options open. I'm good enough to be a choice but not good enough for you to choose."

Charlotte's tears came more frequently. "Roman, how can you say that?"

"Pretty fucking easily, if I'm telling the truth." Roman stood up and gathered a pillow and a couple of blankets. "I think I'm gonna sleep on that couch in the great room tonight. You come get me when you decide whether you think you're single or not."

With that, and without stopping to further acknowledge Charlotte's presence, Reigns stormed out of the bedroom, up the stairs, and into the great room, no longer able to think about what he left in the basement.


	36. Chapter 36

Seth, for the first time in the two days he'd been at the cabin, woke up without crippling back pain. Finn, apparently, lost a bet and had to switch beds with him. Liv was understandable not happy about the switch (having to move half of a Forever 21 store onto a loft was frustrating) but Finn didn't seem to care either way.

Seth tried rolling out off of the side of the extremely soft and comfortable mattress, but his arm was pinned under his latina girlfriend. When given the better bedroom, Seth had originally offered to sleep on the floor and let Zelina take the bed. Zelina considered the idea at first, but laughed and told Seth that it was ok for them to share a bed for one night. No funny business occured, much to Seth's disappointment, but he knew he needed to be careful with Zelina when it came to these kinds of things.

Seth tried to pull slower, trying to free his arm. Zelina stirred and rolled over to face him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Seth wasn't sure why he was trying to leave in such a hurry. The last time he woke up in the cabin, he had to leave his bed quickly so no one knew he hooked up with Dana. But, he guessed, he didn't have to go anywhere.

"Nowhere, Zel," Seth laid back down on his side so he could face Zelina. "Just readjusting."

Zelina smiled. Even after sleeping, hair in a tangled mess, Seth marveled in Zelina's natural beauty. He wasn't lying when he said she was an upgrade from Dana. She was more down to Earth, more intelligent, and wasn't going to get mad at him for not having sex with her. She mentioned that she liked to move slow in relationships. Seth hadn't done that before, just ask any of his exes, but he was willing to give it a shot with Zelina.

Zelina smiled; Seth was staring at her. Not in a weird way, but in an admiring kind way. "What are you looking at, Seth?"

"Belleza," He whispered the Spanish word for beauty before giving Zelina a kiss on her forehead.

Zelina bit her bottom lip to silence a giggle. "Seth, that's so sweet. Is that my nickname now?"

"It can be if you want."

Zelina nodded her head. "I do. I like that name, a lot." She giggled again after giving Seth a kiss. "Please call me that."

Seth slid his arms back around the petite latina, pulling her close until they were almost touching noses. Seth was humble enough to wear a few layers of clothing to bed the night before, in the case that a few kisses led to an awkward encounter with his "special place." Being close enough to hear Zelina's soft breathing and smell her lilac perfume was making it harder (no pun intended) but she hadn't seem to notice.

"I'll call you that, belleza," Seth kissed her back but didn't pull back right away. He was already half naked in bed with a girl who was supposed to be in a different state, so being caught kissing her wasn't going to make anything worse. Seth leant Zelina a t-shirt to sleep in; He wore a size large, which looked like a dress on Zelina. It was one of Dana's favorites (A Day to Remember with a tore up collar) but he was smart enough to not mention that.

Zelina managed to wiggle away from Seth's kisses. "About taking it slow. Like I was saying last night, I'm not really familiar with anything with… Sex, just so you know."

"We're making out in a bed, what's that gotta do with anything?"

"Uh, unless that's a flashlight poking me in the stomach, I don't think that's the only thing on your mind."

Seth sheepishly smiled and nodded his head. "What can I say? Estoy en presencia de la belleza."

Zelina's heart fluttered. Seth had a way with words that made her feel good about herself. He was a charmer, she knew that the first day she met him. But it bothered her to wonder if he was like that with Dana beforehand. He had to have been, right? Why else would she still be caught up on him? What if she was just going to end up like Dana?

"Hey," Seth muttered. "You are beautiful. Don't you worry about what happened in the past. All I care about is the future and making things right."

"Apparently he can read minds," Zelina mused to herself. "Oh, Seth," She said out loud. "That's so sweet."

"You're so sweet." Seth crooked his arm around the back of Zelina's head, pulling her to him again and making sure she couldn't pull away again.

Zelina, feeling herself melt into Seth's embrace, untied the drawstrings on his gym shorts and freed the spaghetti canon from his boxers. Seth, either not noticing or too excited to say anything, slid his right hand from Zelina's hip to her backside and gave it a hard squeeze. Seth tried moving his hand toward her "special place", but got as far as her stomach before she moved his hand back to her ass. Seth was going to pull away and say something, but stopped when Zelina gripped him by the base and slowly stroked her hand up and down the length.

"Not taking it slow anymore?" Seth managed to ask before being attacked by more kisses.

Zelina continued her work instead of responding, smiling to herself every time Seth moaned or shuddered in her grasp.

She had done this a few times with her ex, so she wasn't a stranger to knowing when a guy was about to finish. Seth dug his fingers into her hip and pushed his hips forward. Giving him one more quick kiss, Zelina sat up and curled her lips around Seth just as he let go.

"Hey, how do you guys want your eggs?" Dean burst into the room, making Seth jump and yell and almost causing Zelina to choke.

"Aw, fuck, Dean, ya… Scared the shit out of me." Seth said, trying his best to hide the fact that he just orgasmed.

"Had to make sure there wasn't nothin' funny goin' on in here," Dean pointed the spatula he had in his hand at Zelina. "She's just a kid, Seth, that's like a minimum of six years. Maybe more when they add kidnapping."

"Fuck you, Dean." Seth sighed.

"I'll just fry up a couple for you," Dean glanced at Zelina. "Fried ok for you?"

"She's a vegan, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Not with a mouth full of protein she's not." He shut the bedroom door before Seth could reply.

Zelina finally gulped. "Do you think he noticed?"

"Yeah, he definitely did," Seth sat up and tied his shorts again. "I, uh, wasn't expecting that. I thought you wanted to go slow?"

Zelina shrugged her shoulders. "I do. But I really like you, Seth. You're not like most people. You say you're an asshole, but you're actually one of the sweeter ones I know."

Seth smirked. "Thanks, belleza." He leaned forward and gave Zelina a kiss on the cheek. "I'd kiss you on the lips but…"

Zelina rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh, shut up." She picked up a pillow and threw it at Seth, before playfully shoving him and leaving the bedroom.

Dean took a look around the living room to make sure that everyone that was supposed to be there was there. So far it was Finn, Zack, and Becky that were awaiting breakfast. Alexa mentioned to Dean before they went to sleep that she planned on sleeping in since they hadn't planned on anything special for that day. Roman was still asleep on the couch, which was odd since Finn and Becky were in a heated debate about men's soccer, and since Becky was sitting on Roman's unconscious body.

Roman did finally jar awake when Finn threw a throw pillow at Becky, but misjudged his throw and hit Roman in the face. He sat up, making Becky jump off the couch.

"What the fuck?" Roman growled, wondering why he was hit with a pillow.

"Sorry, Roman," Finn said. He shot Becky a dirty look. "Rebecca's tryin' ta tell me she's a Manchester United fan now."

"Sasha says they're a decent team; I'll give 'em a chance." Becky argued.

"Of all fucking things," Roman mumbled, getting off the couch and shuffling into the kitchen.

"Missus make you sleep on the couch?" Dean asked his Samoan friend after he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Roman shook his head. "Naw, I kinda blew up on her last night."

"What'd she do?"

Roman shook his head. "She was talkin' with that Penn State guy yesterday and told him she was single. Which is bullshit, right?"

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "It is bullshit. Why did you sleep on the couch though? Why not make her?"

"Cuz you gotta suck it up and be the guy sometimes. Plus, you know what would happen if for some reason Mom were to find out I made her sleep on the couch?"

Dean smirked. "She'd kill you, or stop sending money until you apologized. But, you do see the irony of what you're saying, right?"

Roman shook his head.

"You'll be the guy and sleep on the couch, but you flip your shit cuz Char doesn't want a boyfriend?"

"Would you be ok with Alexa saying that shit?"

"If she wasn't pregnant, maybe, but I thought you were fine with that shit. She's exclusive to you, you see only her, you two fuck like rabbits and all is right in the world."

Roman sighed. "She's not available though. I asked her what she considers me and she got pissed."

Dean leaned over the counter and looked at the stairwell. "You need a beer," He turned back to the fridge and pulled out two cans of PBR and handed one to Roman. "Tell me if Lex is coming so I don't drink in front of her."

Roman chuckled. "You're really sticking to that? What if you bring her along to a frat party?"

Dean shook his head after taking a long pull from his beer. "Not while she's pregnant. People get contact high from walking by that house."

Roman shrugged. "I guess. What should I do about Charlotte though?"

"Eat her out."

"Dude."

"No, seriously, apologize to her. You're in the right, but you're also a guy. Which means even when you're right you're wrong."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"How'd you survive for three years with Summer? Look man, it's like that one comedian says; when you're in a relationship, you can be right, or you can be happy. You cannot be both."

"You're stubborn as all hell, Dean, how do you go through a relationship?"

"You know how: Until Lex showed up it was one night hookups and drunken stupid shit at the lake house. Before you ask about that shit again, it wasn't too illegal."

"Somebody better fucking tell me."

"Ruby was just a summer thing. But Lex makes me wonder what comes after that, ya know? And I can tell you care about Charlotte more than you cared about Summer. Does admitting you're wrong when you're right suck? Yeah, it does. But do you want to be happy or do you want to sleep on the couch?"

Roman nodded his head slowly. "Right. I get it, Dean. I'll talk to her when she gets up here for breakfast."

"Good," Dean raised his can of beer to his lips.

"Lex is coming."

Dean threw the can of beer into the sink, causing it to break open and spray beer all over the wall. "Hey, sweetie," He greeted Alexa when she rounded the corner. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine. No morning sickness yet so that's good. How's your hand?"

"It was sore after the fight but you didn't exactly help out with that in the shower."

Roman quickly stood up. "I'll go wake Charlotte up instead." He shook his head and sighed. "Fuckin' psycho." He muttered.

Zelina and Seth came in after Roman left; They each took a seat behind the counter.

"You still hungry, Zel?" Dean asked, ignoring the glare from Seth while smiling brightly.

"What?" Zelina asked, switching her gaze from Dean to Seth.

"Nothin', he's a smartass," Seth said flatly. "He's not gonna say anything else until I have my eggs either."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, chuckled, and turned back to the heaping mass of eggs on the stove.

The first thing Roman Reigns noticed was that Charlotte's bag wasn't where she left it. Her clothes weren't in the closet, and none of her swimwear was hanging where it had been drying the night before. Confused, Roman quickly bounded back up the stairs and peered out the front window. The knot in his stomach tightened again when he noticed that the grey Escalade that Charlotte drove them out in was gone. He stormed back into the kitchen, catching the eye of the occupants, who up to that point were engrossed either in their breakfast or their conversations.

"Charlotte left. Her car is gone."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "She didn't say anything to you?"

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. I guess she took our conversation harder than I thought."

From her perch on the kitchen counter, Alexa spoke up. "For what it's worth, I love Charlotte, but I think it sucks that she put you in that position. Even if Dean and I weren't 'official,' or whatever, I wouldn't put him on the spot in front of another guy like that."

Roman smiled tightly. "Thank you. That's exactly what I felt like. Just fuckin' lie to the guy. Especially if you really aren't interested."

Alexa drew breath to speak again, but was interrupted by the tiny sound of AJ Lee racing down the stairs.

"Guys, Dana's gone."

If it had been possible for Dean's eyebrows to raise further, they would have. "Holy shit. Didn't see that one coming."

Seth chimed in. "I guess she left with Charlotte. She seemed off yesterday."

AJ narrowed her eyes at Seth. "And why do you think that is?"

Seth threw his hands in the air. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

AJ snickered. "Playing in traffic would be a good start."

Alexa choked on her eggs mid-bite, shocked at AJ's statement. Dean and Roman made eye contact, each daring the other to laugh. Neither did. Instead, Finn Balor spoke from his seat.

"'Ey, you all deal wit' yer own shite on yer own time. The two o' you gotta work this t'ing out or yer never gonna get pas' it."

Every eye in the room was fixated on Finn Balor, confused by the outburst. He continued. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that you all 'ave somethin' mos' of the folks a' school would kill for. Each other. Don' let this come between ya." He gestured at Seth. "You did somet'in ya regret, and ya hurt a couple people. That sucks. It does. But ya tried to make amends. I commen' ya for that." He turned his gaze at AJ. "Yer righ' to be mad a' 'im. Yer even righ' not to like 'im. But ya can' keep holdin' on ta that anger. It'll burn ya up. I ha' ta let go a' all tha' rage wit' what happened ta Becky. Took a while. But I'm a better man for it." Sitting next to him, Liv beamed and patted Finn on his leg.

Dean Ambrose let out a low whistle and a shrug. "Damn, dude. Fuckin' 'Lucky Charms' over here droppin' fuckin' knowledge."

AJ tried to act for a moment as though she wasn't considering what Finn said, then relented. "Seth, I'm sorry I keep bringing it up. You hurt my feelings, bad, and I already wasn't in a good place, but I admit sometimes I call attention to it just to embarrass you in front of your friends. And I'm sorry I kicked you in the dick. Sort of."

Seth snickered. "I understand. And, for the record, I couldn't be more sorry about doing what I did. I hurt two people that didn't deserve it, and I feel like shit about it. Do you think at some point we can move past it?"

AJ shrugged. "Yeah, I think so, and I won't talk shit in front of people anymore. Let's just agree for now that we're not friends, but I don't hate you either."

Seth nodded. "That's fair, actually. We can be around our mutual friends together and no one has to worry about getting kicked in the goons...or maced." Zelina looked up at him quizzically. "Long story."

AJ chuckled. "Not really. Dana and I were pummeling his car and he tried to stop her. So I maced him."

Dean was giving every bit of energy he had to stifling the laugh he was holding back. Alexa glared at him, as if to say "don't you ruin this with your nonsense." Dean took the two steps necessary to be directly in front of Lex, who was still sitting on the counter, and she reached her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Dean liked feeling her soothing breath on his neck, and he ran his hand gently up her lower leg.

AJ continued, a bit softer and more sincerely than before. "I won't fuck with you anymore, Seth. I believe you when you say you're sorry." Her voice began cracking at the end, and she valiantly kept her composure. "And thanks, Finn."

Finn grinned. "No problem. And Dean?"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"It's not Lucky Charms...It's 'Irish Spring.'"

The room erupted with laughter, desperately seeking levity after a tense situation. The kids resumed their breakfast, with Titus and Nia finally meandering upstairs.

"Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Nia called amiably while walking through the door.

Dean jerked his head toward Finn. "Goddamn Irish Dr. Phil over here dropping science on us, that's what you missed."

Nia and Titus looked at each other. On any other weekend, that would seem strange, but with this group, no statement, no matter how outlandish, was impossible to believe.

"What do we do about Charlotte and Dana?" Roman asked anyone who had an answer.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "We wait, I guess."

Roman was angry; Not at Charlotte, but at himself. He should've talked things out, he should've stayed in the basement, he should've begged her to stay and tell her she meant more to him than he was letting on. It was almost two hours since he discovered that she disappeared. She wasn't answering his calls or returning his text messages. Not that Roman felt like he deserved her to anyway.

Romans was pacing around his bedroom, hoping that his phone would chime or start ringing to show that Charlotte wanted him to know she still needed him.

Roman sat down on the edge of the bed when he realized that pacing wasn't going to do anything positive.

He was in the wrong. Roman shouldn't have yelled at Charlotte nor thrown his shoe against the wall. He did accept the fact that Charlotte didn't want labels on their relationship. If it hadn't been for that jackass for Penn State they may have never had that fight. Roman sighed. No, that's not true. It would've boiled over at some point in the future. He just wished she was here now so they could talk things through. It's not that he hated her for not wanting to commit. He liked her and enjoyed her company.

Roman sighed again as he pulled out his phone and began typing an apology he knew he owed Charlotte.

I know you're pissed for the way I acted last night. I want you to know I'm sorry about that. That was uncalled for and it won't ever happen again. Honestly, if you never speak to me again I'd understand completely. It wasn't anything you said or done, it was in saying you didn't want to say I was your boyfriend that made me feel like you didn't care about me. Which is not true. I know you care about me, you should know I care about you too. If you do decide to forgive me I hope when can talk when we get back. If you don't want to speak to me, that's fine, I just need to know you're safe.

Roman reread his apology a few times to make sure he worded it correctly so he got his point across but didn't sound like he was blaming Charlotte for anything.

He added: I love you, please let me know. But quickly decided against it and sent the apology without the declaration of love. Over a text wasn't the way to tell someone you love them; It was better to do it after he poured his heart out and begged for forgiveness.

"Ro! Come on up!" Dean called from upstairs. "We're taking a ride on the boat! Some fresh air will help ya out!"

Roman double checked that the message sent and that everything was worded right. He plugged in his phone, set in on the bedside table, and headed for the stairs so he could join the rest of the group.

Down by the lake was another oddly warm day for mid-October. Everyone opted for swimwear again but brought extra clothes along if it did get cooler.

Dean, after proclaiming himself captain of the boat, checked to make sure the boat was running correctly and had enough gas to make the trip around the lake and back to the cabin.

On the upper deck, Zelina had Seth's arms wrapped around her while they stared toward the horizon. Seth had been meaning to bring up their "sexcapade" during some point in the day, but hadn't found an appropriate time to do so. Everytime they made eye contact during breakfast, Seth couldn't help but bursting into a fit of laughter. It was something straight out of Bayley and Zack's playbook the way Seth felt about having a sexual moment with the otherwise purely innocent Zelina Vega. It was unexpected but Seth enjoyed it greatly.

Seth kissed the top of Zelina's head then leaned his head next to her ear. "Thanks for this morning, by the way. I still feel like I should return the favor, ya know?" As he said the last part, his right hand left Zelina's hand and slid towards the waistline of her swimsuit.

Zelina chuckled and stopped Seth's hand before it got too close. "Sorry, Seth, but I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?"

Zelina shrugged. "I want my first time to be special. It doesn't have to be when I get married, but I've seen some of the girls at my school that'll bang anyone that asks and they look miserable. I wanna meet someone special, make that moment special, and then I would want to."

Seth kissed Zelina on the cheek. "Maybe I can be that special guy."

"It definitely seems likely. You're more sweet than Andrade was, and more handsome."

Seth chuckled. "Hopefully I can show you I'm a good person like you say I am."

"Are you really willing to wait?"

"Of course. You're a special girl that I really care about. If you want to make sure I'm not a douchebag, then I can wait as long as it takes."

"Oh, Seth," Zelina spun around to face him. "You are so sweet." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"And I know I loved what we did this morning. But that doesn't mean you should do it because you think I do. Do it when you want to."

Zelina bit her bottom lip. "I kinda want to now."

Seth, swallowing hard, managed a smile despite the blood rushing to his groin making him want to pounce the small latina. "Well, it'll have to wait when we got off this boat. Sorry to disappoint."

Zelina rolled her eyes and groaned like she was in discomfort, but quickly giggled and gave Seth another kiss.

"I gotta get a boat one day." Dean Ambrose had had this impulse rattling through his consciousness ever since the pontoon reached deep enough water to open up the throttle. Looking around, he saw Titus and Nia sitting closely in the front corner of the vessel, talking quietly and shooting their eyes over at the captain's station. Dean smiled back, prompting an eye roll from Nia and a chuckle from Titus. Sasha and Becky were sitting across the bow from them, sharing some fruit they'd brought. The more truthful statement would be that they all brought it. The entire group spent the better part of an hour prepping and packing food for their voyage to nowhere in particular. Liv and Finn were laid out in the uncovered front of the bottom level, sunbathing. AJ was sulking on the bench next to the captain's booth, trying in vain to reach Dana, and Roman was laid across the floor of the boat, head resting on Alexa's beach bag, trying to get a nap. He clearly hadn't slept well on the couch, and Alexa immediately gave him permission to commandeer her large pink monogrammed cloth bag. Zack and Bayley and Seth were cuddled together, legs stretched out on the floor, with Bayley helping Zack open snacks.

Alexa, happy to finally get to be in swimwear, was again perched daintily across Dean's lap. She'd taken Ambrose's breath away when she'd removed her short cover-up dress to reveal a pale purple two piece that Dean immediately concluded was the most attractive article of clothing he'd ever laid his eyes on. She'd sat next to Dean in the driver's seat until the boat reached a secluded inlet, allowing Dean to anchor the boat and everyone to enjoy the lake however they wanted. There'd been only a few interruptions; some asshole in a designer speedboat flying by them, causing significant waves and rocking their boat substantially, a small plane flying overhead loudly, and another group of kids floating by, blasting music and screaming at the top of their lungs. They'd seemed friendly enough, and had exchanged waves with Sasha and Becky. Dean even considered flagging them down and socializing, but when he'd heard the grating sounds of FERGIE coming from their boat, he decided to just let them go by.

Dean felt bad for his adopted brother. For the record, he thought Roman was right to feel the way he did about how Charlotte had done him, but at the same time, he honestly believed what he'd said earlier about Roman not letting things bother him so much. Alexa, sensing the conflict in Dean, slid her hand across Dean's shoulders, leading Dean's attention to her.

"Hey, babe," she began softly, "what's up?"

Dean shrugged. "I feel bad for Roman. I mean, look at him." He nodded toward where his buddy was shifting listlessly on the floor of the boat, trying to get a nap.

Alexa grinned. Dean's compassion towards his friends, a sharp contrast to how he dealt with the rest of the world, was one of her favorite things about him. She kissed his cheek, stopping to rub her nose against his face, and stood up, allowing Dean to stand. "Go talk to him. In fact," she continued, reaching into the large cooler and handing Dean two tall cans of lager. "Go have one with him." Dean looked at his girlfriend quizzically, causing her to giggle again. "It's ok. We're over the water. That means maritime laws apply."

"What?" Dean asked her incredulously.

Alexa laughed. "I was watching The Martian before we left. It talks about how no nation can claim territory over water. We're over water. Land rules don't apply. Have a beer with your friend. A beer," she emphasized, letting him know how much drinking would be crossing the line. Dean, excited to get a temporary reprieve, kissed his girlfriend, then took the beers from Alexa and crossed quickly to his beleaguered friend.

"Ro Ro, wake up. I wanna talk to you."

Stirring from his fitful sleep, Roman rubbed his eyes. "What, what do you want?"

Dean dropped a can on Roman's chest, which he caught easily, then sat beside his prone brother. "I thought you needed a beer or two, but I'm only gonna have one."

Roman smirked. "Baby momma said so?"

"That's not important right now, Ro. What's important is you not moping and laying on the floor of the boat like a homeless guy laying in a storefront. Has Charlotte texted you back?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know, actually. I left my phone on the charger. I didn't want my bullshit following me out onto the water, you know?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I feel that. Like when Maria and I went to the lake house and…"

Roman cut him off, annoyed at the inference. "Say the words 'lake house' to me one more fucking time, Dean."

Dean laughed and popped open his beer, raising it toward Alexa and taking a big swig. Alexa laughed and shook her head playfully, then reached in the cooler for a bottle of water and a sandwich she'd made earlier. Dean continued his conversation with Roman. "Look, I'm new to all this relationship shit. But it seems to me that if you like her as much as you say you do, you both can figure out what's important and what isn't." Dean took another long drink of his beer, noting that it was so cold it almost made his teeth hurt.

Roman nodded. "Damn, Dean, that's almost good advice. What happened to the reckless, borderline mental case I know and love?"

As he did the last time someone asked him that question, Dean flicked his head toward the tiny form of Alexa Bliss, who coyly waved at Roman.

Roman chuckled. "Heh. Fair enough."

Dean stood up, finished his beer, and stretched. "You know what you need, Ro? A dip in the lake. It's warm out, the water's quiet right now…"

Roman nodded. "That's a hell of an idea." With that, he peeled off his black tank top and dove into the clear water. From his seat next to Nia, Titus O'Neil quickly followed suit, explaining that he was hot without breaking stride. One and two at a time, the rest of the group began finding their way into the lake.

Dean watched as Sasha and Becky plunged into the lake, then turned toward Alexa. "Hey babe," he continued, "I need your help with something."

Alexa smiled as Dean fiddled through the cooler. "What's up, babe?"

She got close enough to Dean to see the mischievous look on his face. She began to form a scream in her lungs before her boyfriend lunged playfully at her, slinging her over his broad shoulder in one swift movement. Her legs kicked furiously as she squealed in a mixture of delight and protest. Dean dramatically sauntered toward the front of the boat. When he reached the edge, he straightened his body and fell, theatrically, into the lake, taking his tiny love with him. When the two reached the surface, Alexa immediately began playfully swatting her hands at Dean, splashing and smacking the young man lightly.

"You're a dick," she mused, not at all actually angry with Ambrose.

"And you love me anyway," Ambrose fired back softly as Alexa wrapped her arms sensually around Dean's neck. She pecked him on the lips lightly, then allowed Dean to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

"God help me, I do." She grinned, her face just inches from Dean's.

Dean chuckled. "Ya know, for what it's worth, I like the way those words sound coming out of your mouth."

Alexa's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. She dreamed about marrying Dean one day, but hearing him mention it was almost as good. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet me at the end of an aisle and I'll say it again."

Dean felt himself tear up at that thought, so he quickly submerged himself under the water to hide it. He resurfaced and kissed Alexa. "I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if that happens." He reached through the clear lake water and slid his hands over Alexa's tanned midsection. "Once I see this little guy, I'll know I have to be."

"And what if it's a girl?" Alexa questioned.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Dean lifted himself onto the edge of the boat then turned around and helped Alexa up also. "Since Nia gets to be the godmother, I have to choose the godfather, right?" Alexa smiled and nodded her head. Dean continued. "I want Roman to be the godfather to our child. I owe him my life and I thought it'd be a good first step in re-paying him."

"Aww, that's sweet, babe," Alexa pecked her love on the lips then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nia also mentioned that we need to have more than one because AJ wants to be a godmother too. And like we already talked about, I'd want nothing more than to have a family with you. A big house, babies running around, dogs if you want. I've always wanted dogs. Waking up to your smiling face every morning…" Dean took a deep breath to stifle some more tears; He wasn't sad about confessing all of this, he was relieved he could finally say what was on his mind without the fear of being made fun of. "I love you, Alexa Bliss. And I want our little Alofa to grow up in a stable home."

Alexa giggled. "Alofa?"

"It's Samoan for 'love'. Since I'm technically half-Samoan, I thought it'd be necessary to name the baby something traditional like that."

"Ok, so Alofa if the baby's a girl. What about a boy?"

Dean chuckled. "Toa."

"Wait, I know this one. It means 'hero' right?"

Dean nodded his head, placing a kiss on the top of Alexa's head. "Very good, ldarlin'; You'll be able to talk to Grandma Fugalaau in her native language by Christmas at this rate."

Alexa shook her head. "Nope. I deal with the Samoan army at Thanksgiving. You get Granny Bowman at Christmas."

Dean gave Alexa a confused look. "Bowman?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, my mom's mom. She can be a real handful, too. Be ready to answer questions that would be ruled inadmissable in court. Mostly how many times you and I go to church service, but we can always tell her we do. "

Dean chuckled. "I'm pretty sure lying to old ladies about church attendance is an automatic ticket to hell."

Now it was Alexa's turn to laugh. "What old lady? She's 61." Seeing Dean's confused look, Alexa explained further. "Uh, mom had me when she was 18. Her mom had her when she was 22."

Dean grinned. "Sounds like there's a precedent being set in the Bowman-Bliss household."

Alexa gave Dean a fake dirty look and the middle finger. "Fuuuck you. You could've kept it in your pants for five minutes."

Dean returned with a giant reaction of mock indignation. "Who knocked on who's door again?"

Alexa turned her head away from Dean and gave him her most haughty expression. "I don't remember."

Dean chuckled, then pulled her close to him. "Yeah, fair enough. Now come on," he continued, standing up and helping Alexa to her feet. "Let's get you a towel. I don't need my baby mama coming down with anything."

It never ceased to amaze Alexa how caring Dean could be, and how effortlessly considerate he was with her. She smiled and followed Dean under the canopy, then allowed him to wrap her in one of the giant beach towels from her bag.

Dean grinned wryly. "I can't believe I'm encouraging you to cover up."

Alexa laughed. "It's only temporary. I promise."

After another hour or so of recreation and relaxation, the sun and water began to take its toll on our adventurers. One and two at a time, the same way they'd entered the water, the kids began returning to the boat, worn out from the exertion. Finally, after everyone was squared away, Dean pulled the anchor and began the trip back to their chalet.

Roman, who could currently be found reclined on one of the bench seat with his foot resting on one of the coolers, finally felt like he wasn't going to explode any second over the Charlotte situation. Fresh beer in hand, he intended to enjoy the breeze on his face and forget his troubles until his feet were on dry land. He'd closed his eyes for a split second when he felt someone sit next to him. Without opening his eyes, he began speaking.

"Well, I can tell from the smell you aren't Dean…" he trailed off, peeking with one eye at who he was talking to. He wasn't sure he could've been as surprised by anything as he was to see Becky Lynch, bright grin and incandescent hair, perched on his left, beer in hand.

"'Ey Rome. Heard abou' yer problem. You ok?"

Roman shrugged. "Eh. She's gone. Nothin' I can do about it now." He paused and sighed. "I'm gonna let her cool down, let myself calm down too, then see if I can get her to talk to me. Truthfully, I think we're both just too stubborn to admit when we're wrong."

"She doesn' happen ta be Irish, righ'?"

Roman chuckled. "Naw, she's German, I think."

"Well, comin' from a frien' with a stubborn girlfrien', the bes' thing to do is let her cool down. Then talk. No use in 'splanin' yerself when yer mad."

"Is Sasha stubborn?"

Becky nodded her head slowly. "Oh, aye, she's as stubborn as a mule. She kep' insistin' tha' she wasn't gay. It was jus' my imagination or an acciden'. I'm no' sure how you acciden'ally have sex with someone but she tha's wha' she used ta say."

"Isn't Sasha super religious though?"

"Yes, tha's how she was raised ta be." Becky deepened her voice to best resemble a man's. "Bein' gay is wrong. Girls should like boys. No kissin' the pretty orange hair girl." Becky chuckled and spoke in her normal voice again. "I imagine tha's how her dad was. Can' be mad at someone for teir beliefs."

"How do you know it's not just some experiment thing? Maybe she's curious."

Becky quickly shook her head. "Oh, lord, no. I've been gay me whole life. So has she. She's jus' took longer to figure i' out."

"So you're saying that since Charlotte's so stubborn," Roman began, trying to get back on track. "That I should give her her distance and then apologize?"

Becky nodded again. "Yes. It sucks, I know. Bu' sometimes you have to stop bein' stubborn and understan' tha' ya love her more than ya love bein' righ'.

Roman sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just a stubborn asshole."

Becky gazed lovingly at her girlfriend, who was dancing along with Liv and Alexa to a song Dean was playing. "Bu' tha' doesn' mean yer a ba' person. Jus' need ta learn."

"Thanks for the advice, Becky, I appreciate it."

"Sasha was stubborn, but tha' was cuz she ha' inner issues. Her da' tellin' her all these tings abou' goin' to hell if yer gay was wha' made her so stubborn. I was tough' the same thing, jus' no' so extreme. I thank God tha' we found each other; I don' remember wha' it was like before her. She's ma ever'ting now."

"Damn," Roman chuckled. "You got it bad, sister. You fell for her hard."

"Bu' don' forge' wha' I said abou' Charlotte. You be patient wit' her. She'll come aroun'." Becky quickly finished her beer. "God heavens look at tha' girl shake her ass, Roman hol' this will ya?" She dropped her beer can onto Roman's lap and hurried to where Sasha was standing and gave her a loving, yet somewhat provocative, kiss to the lips.

Roman chuckled at Becky, but kept thinking back on what she told him. Was Charlotte stubborn? Yes. Had she been through some stuff in the past that would make her that way? Yes. Did Roman love Charlotte enough to work on their relationship? Of course. First thing he'd do when he got to the cabin was try calling her again. He'd beg for her to forgive him and stay with him. He cared too much about her to let her go. Hopefully, this time, she'd pick up.

As soon as they were back in the warmth of the cabin, Roman hurried to his assigned bedroom. He fully expected to find no unread messages or missed calls; He wouldn't blame Charlotte if she never spoke to him again after the way he treated her. After the enlightening talk he had with Becky, he was willing to go into their relationship with a better understanding. He should've known she would be defensive because of her past relationships; It was unfair and not right to think she'd gotten over them so easily. He didn't think she was weak. Hell, Roman wasn't 100 percent over Summer yet and he hadn't seen her since graduation.

The first thing that caught Roman's eye when he entered his dark bedroom was the blinking green light his phone displayed when he had unread notifications on his phone. He switched on the light then ran to his phone.

Roman chuckled both with nervousness and relief; His phone read: 1 missed call, 1 unread text message

As he had hoped and expected, the missed call was from Charlotte from just a few minutes ago. The text message must've been sent just as Roman entered his room, as it said "from now" instead of a previous time.

Roman took a deep breath then opened the message.

Call me when you get this

-Char

Roman wasted no time in tapping Charlotte's icon and selecting the call option.

The phone rang once… it rang twice…

"Roman?"

Roman sighed. "Char?"

There was a brief pause; Roman waited for Charlotte to say something first in case she was calling to tell him she didn't want to stay together.

"I miss you."

Roman sighed again, feeling himself get choked up. "I miss you too, babe," He took a second to calm himself before continuing. "I'm sorry I'm such a prick. I shouldn't've said any of that shit."

There was a pause before Charlotte continued; Judging by the sound of her voice, Roman could tell she was fighting back tears too. "I'm sorry too, Roman. I shouldn't have flirted with that guy. You need to understand… You mean a lot to me."

Roman, struggling to keep his tears in, took another deep breath. "Where are you?"

"I'm waiting for you in your dorm."

"I'll be right there." Roman hung up the phone before he heard Charlotte's reply.

Roman barreled up the stairs into the living room. He nearly ran into Dean when he burst through the doorway.

"Yo, Ro, what the hell's your problem?" Dean demanded, having spilled some of his iced tea on his shirt.

"I gotta get back to Stamford," Roman spat out. "Either someone takes me and comes back or I take an Uber."

Dean looked around at the room full of people. "Ro, I don't think anyone's-"

"Fine. Whatever. I just need to get outta here," Roman began pulling out his phone, but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. "Dude, what're you doing?"

"You need to relax-"

"Don't tell me to relax, Dean, I need to leave," Roman turned to walk away but Dean quickly stopped him again. "Don't stop me, man, I'm serious."

"Rome, she's not-"

"Not what? Huh? Not worth it? Not worth spending my time on just cuz some douche was hittin' on her? Dude, I need to go see her, now. I'm not gonna let you stop me."

"Charlotte's not-"

"I'm leaving, Dean," Roman turned away again and headed for the door.

"Charlotte isn't in Stamford, Ro."

Roman stopped in his tracks. "What?" He turned back around. "She's what?"

"She isn't in Stamford," Dean waved his phone at Roman. "She texted me right before you went downstairs. She's about a mile or two away. She started coming back a little while ago. She never went home."

Roman looked around at the others in the room; No one else seemed to know what was going on. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as cancer, bud. Now, you can't leave, cuz Charlotte's gonna be back in 10 minutes."

Roman chuckled, then started laughing; Not from humor, but as a way relieve the stress that was weighing him down. "She's… She's coming back…"

"Is Dana coming back too?" AJ chimed in.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't say anything about Dana. Sorry, AJ."

AJ nodded her head then slumped in her seat.

"What do I even say to her when she shows up?" Roman asked. "Obviously, I'm sorry."

"That would be a good place to start." Alexa added. "After that you could just make something up."

"Roman?"

Roman spun back around towards the front door; Charlotte was standing in the doorway to the cabin, suitcase in hand and a look of sadness on her face.

"Charlotte," Roman smiled as best as he could with the amount of fear in his chest at the moment. "Holy shit, is it good to see you."

Charlotte smiled back. "I, uh, think we need to talk," She glanced at all the staring eyes around the living room. "Privately."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, we can go in our room," He opened the basement door for Charlotte, let her walk down first, then followed her down and shut the door behind him.

"Now hold on," Dean announced, catching Alexa by her arm. "I expected more from you, babe," He faced the rest of the group. "We are giving them privacy right now. Anyone who has a problem can deal with AJ. Good luck."

Everyone looked at AJ, who was trying to pick up her soda can with her feet. Everyone decided they'd best leave Charlotte and Roman to themselves.

"So," Roman shut and locked his bedroom door. "Before we say anything… I wanna say that I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. That was total bullshit. And I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing to do with me anymore," Roman sighed, get choked up again. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does then I'd be ok with it."

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't want to stop seeing you, Roman," Roman sighed and muttered, "oh, thank God" under his breath. Charlotte continued. "But that doesn't mean my beliefs changed. I don't want to be your girlfriend. But I don't want you being with anybody else, and I don't want to be with anyone else either. "

"And I'm ok with that. Honestly. I can be whatever you need me to be."

"You can really do that?"

"I'd do anything for you, Charlotte. Whatever you think is right, I'll do it."

"I want us to be together, but not as a girlfriend boyfriend thing."

"Ok," Roman smirked. "You do realize we're perfect for each other right? We're both stubborn jackasses that demand things go our way."

Charlotte sighed. "Roman, you can't flip out on me like yesterday. You just can't."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want us to stop what we have over one silly fight," Roman crossed the room and sat beside Charlotte on the bed. "It was a one time blow up. I won't do it again."

Charlotte looked at Roman with tears in her eyes. "And what if you do? I hated seeing you so angry like that. You… Almost hit me with your shoe for God's sake."

"Wouldn't dad be so proud?" Roman thought to himself sarcastically. "I know," He said aloud. "And I'm so sorry, Charlotte."

Charlotte wiped some tears from her eyes but stayed silent.

"What we have here, is the best thing I've ever experienced. I know I'm still a punk kid," Charlotte giggled quietly at that. "But I know a good thing when I see it. You and I? We're a good thing, Charlotte. I know I ain't one of your dad's friend's rich sons with fancy cars and solid gold helicopters. And I know what you went through with that guy in high school," Charlotte gave Roman a confused look. "Bay told me, but don't mention to her I said that cuz she'd be heartbroken. But I ain't like those guys, not just cuz I don't have a million dollars, but because I…"

Charlotte looked at Roman, fully expecting a certain four letter word.

"I care about you too much to let things go." Roman took one of Charlotte's hands into his. "You take all the time you need to get to where I am. You know I'd wait forever for you."

Charlotte smiled and dropped her head. "I need to stop making you watch so many rom-coms; You're gonna start talking that way soon."

Roman nodded at the tv. "We get Netflix down here. And I know what Dean changed the password to."

Charlotte tugged on the bottom of Roman's shirt, something she usually did when she wanted some "quality time." "As long as you hold me. I just wanna feel close to you right now."

Roman nodded his head. "Of course, Char, anything you want."

Charlotte smiled, nodded her head, and began removing a few layers of clothes from herself and her Samoan love interest.


	37. Chapter 37

The Previous Morning

It was two in the morning, but Charlotte didn't care, quite frankly. That fight with Roman was so heated and so uncalled for; She needed to leave and she needed to leave now.

"Fuck this," she thought to herself. Fighting through the tears, she began hastily packing her clothes, tossing them clumsily into her suitcase. She could not believe that idiot yelled at her. And she REALLY couldn't believe he threw a shoe. "Only foreign diplomats and villains in 'Austin Powers' movies do that," she mused internally. The worst part was that she couldn't shake the notion that Roman had a point. If the roles were reversed, and she'd have caught Roman chatting up some skeeze from DXA or some random chick at the water park, she'd have clawed both of their eyes out. And that fact scared her more than anything else. She hadn't cared about anyone since…well, in a long time, and "vulnerable" wasn't an emotion Charlotte allowed herself much exposure to these days. So, she steeled herself and finished packing her belongings. Quickly, while the rest of the house either slept or drank, Charlotte pulled her valise out through a door in the bottom floor that led to the driveway through the garage.

Before leaving, she decided to see if Roman was awake. She didn't want to leave. She needed to, but part of her wanted to see if she could resolve this. After securing her bag in the Escalade, she crept back through the basement and up to the main floor. Hearing the muffled commotion of several people out on the porch, Charlotte peered out through the kitchen window and saw AJ, Finn, Liv, Becky, Sasha, Titus, and Nia drinking and playing cards around a sizeable wooden table. That didn't surprise Charlotte. What did surprise her was that Roman was sleeping through every bit of it. He was splayed out across the couch, face down, with one arm hanging off the couch. His muscles rippling even while relaxed, Charlotte had to restrain herself from waking him up and getting physical right there on the couch. As mad as she was at him over his outburst, she dug him. A lot. But she'd promised herself she wasn't going to put herself in a position to be hurt like she'd been before ever again.

Just as she was getting ready to take off to SU, she began hearing a sound that she thought was sobbing, but she couldn't place the noise or the person making the sound. She was about to leave it alone until Dana Brooke, the apparent author of said sobs, turned a corner into the kitchen, where Charlotte was debating whether or not to wake Roman up.

"Hey, Dana," Charlotte began softly, sensing that Dana was upset.

"Hey," Dana returned, attempting to compose herself. "What're you doing? And why is Roman sleeping on the couch?"

Charlotte sighed. "It's been brewing for a while. Then they got in that fight in the parking lot and Roman got irritated because he felt like I made that guy feel like I was interested."

Dana snickered. "Did you?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I wasn't trying to. I certainly wasn't interested." She sighed and rubbed her hands against each other. "I see his point, though, honestly."

Dana sighed and shook her head. "It can't ever be easy, can it?"

Charlotte chuckled sadly. "It hasn't been lately, I'll tell you that." She gazed at her friend curiously. "Why were you crying?"

Dana slowly shook her head again. "Seth. His little mamacita showed up and it's like I don't exist. And I am SO sick of watching him and Quinceanera Barbie have their little dream vacation while I get to watch."

Charlotte suppressed a laugh. "Well, I think I'm headed back to Stamford. Wanna come with me?"

Dana pondered this for a second, then nodded. "Hell yes. Let me get my stuff."

Charlotte smiled. "Ok. I'll be in the car."

The first few moments of the car ride was spent in silence. Dana had quickly packed her things without alerting AJ and joined Charlotte by her car. After packing the trunk and making sure they had everything, they took off for Stamford.

With Roman still on her mind, Charlotte was hell bent on getting back to Stamford without having to stop. Unfortunately, after an hour and a half of driving, Charlotte realized she was running out of gas. She sighed frustratedly, informed Dana about the gas situation, then pulled off the next exit to stop at a 24-hour gas station.

Dana, thankful that they had to stop, hurried into the shop for a much needed bathroom break and some refreshments. Charlotte filled her car's gas tank, then followed Dana into the store. Walking into the small store, Charlotte noticed the cashier; She was young, maybe around Charlotte's age, talking on the phone to someone. Charlotte rolled her eyes. From the sounds of the conversation, the girl was talking to her boyfriend judging by how many times she referred to the other person as "baby" or "babe". Ignoring the employee, Charlotte collected a few snacks and beverages she too wanted and walked back to the counter.

The cashier looked up at Charlotte, gave her a friendly smile and mouthed "sorry" before going back to her conversation.

Charlotte sighed. "How rude of her." She thought to herself, now glaring at the young woman.

Dana joined Charlotte at the counter. "Don't worry, Char, I'll pay for my own stuff. Beer's expensive."

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, if we ever get to pay," She gestured at the still preoccupied employee. "She's on her phone with her boyfriend. Doesn't she see she has customers?" The clock on the wall read 3:32 a.m.; Charlotte groaned, annoyed. "Who's still up at 3 in the freakin' morning anyway? Can't she just talk to her boyfriend at home?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Seth used to call me in the middle of the night just to see how I was."

Charlotte felt heartache for the girl she hardly knew, placing a gentle hand on her broad shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dana. It's for the best, if you ask me. He didn't realize how good he had it."

Dana dropped her head. "No… I guess he didn't."

The cashier, tearing up, finally hung up her phone and hurried to the counter. "I'm so sorry about that. I usually don't get customers this late."

Charlotte flashed a tight lipped smile. "Yeah, well, we're in a hurry to get back home."

The cashier nodded her head and began scanning the items on the counter.

Dana, feeling sympathy for the crying woman, decided to reach out. "Boyfriend broke up with you?" She asked.

The girl giggled through her tears. "No, I just don't get to talk to him a lot," She stopped scanning for a second. "He's in the Navy," She explained. "So I never get to see him. He's stationed in the middle of the Atlantic which is why he's calling so late. I'm so sorry I made you wait, I was just so excited to hear from him."

Charlotte, now feeling like a total bitch, gave the girl a more genuine smile. "It's funny you should say that… I just had a huge fight with my guy. That's why I'm up so late."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'd give anything to have a fight with Avery… My boyfriend." The cashier started scanning again. "He says he isn't in any danger and probably won't ever be but I still worry, ya know?"

Dana nodded her head. "Yeah, I can get that. My mom was in the army. Sometimes she'd call at two in the morning to talk to me when I was little."

"See? You get it girl," The cashier smiled, calming down finally. "The gas is yours. 35.67."

Dana began pulling out some cash, but Charlotte stopped her. "I got my card," Charlotte scanned her card and winked at Dana. "You had a rough night."

Dana smirked and collected her snacks and left the store.

Charlotte gathered her things. "Thank you so much," She slid a hundred dollar bill from her pocket and laid in on the counter. "I know these places pay like shit, so here. I hope he gets home safe." Before the girl could protest, Charlotte left the gas station.

The girls drove for another half an hour without talking. Dana was silent, polishing off a 6-pack of Coors Light and working on starting a second. It stayed silent, until Dana spoke up.

"Why am I not good enough for Seth?" She asked from behind her can of beer.

"Don't think that, Dana," Charlotte said, keeping her anger down for the moment. "He wasn't good enough for you, that's why he cheated. He realized he couldn't handle a relationship with you and went and buried his dick in some slutty cheerleader."

"AJ isn't slutty; She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's way prettier than me. That's why Seth wanted her and not me."

Charlotte pulled the car over and turned on the hazards. "Dana, look at me," Dana refused to look back. "Dana. Look at me."

Dana gave in. "Fine. What do you want?" She slurred.

"You are beautiful."

Dana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You ARE good enough for any guy you want. If Seth is too stupid to realize that then fuck him. You need to stop beating yourself up over some dumb guy. He's a stupid boy. He will never appreciate you. He clearly never cared for you-"

"Then why did he sleep with me Tuesday night?" Dana interrupted, starting to sob.

Charlotte, stopping her rant, let her jaw drop. "He did what?"

"I stormed out of my room on Tuesday and stupidly went to Seth. He was half asleep, he probably didn't realize who I was at first. Then he kissed me and we had sex."

Charlotte didn't have a rebuttal for that. "Uh… Dana…"

"He told me he was still in love with me during," Dana continued. "God, it felt like I was missing something in my life and for that little while it felt like I had it back. Then I woke up the next morning and that little latina shit was there." Dana cried harder when trying to get herself to stop. "I love him so much but I wish I didn't so I didn't have to be in so much pain when I see him." She slapped the dashboard suddenly, causing Charlotte to jump. "And YOU walk around here talking about how you can't have a boyfriend cuz of some asshole exes. Alexa was RAPED and she still lets Dean touch her. I was fucking abused by my boyfriend and his buddies, and I still let Seth into my life! You don't have a good enough excuse, you spoiled, daddy's money, bitch."

Charlotte was starting to cry. Not because of the harsh insults coming from Dana, but the sorrow she felt for her and the realization that she was right. Instead of saying anything, Charlotte leaned across the center console and threw her arms around Dana. Dana, weeping now, hugged Charlotte back. The atmosphere was thick with sorrow and fear of the future for both girls, but they had each other to lean on for the moment. The shocking reveal of Dana's own past with her ex-boyfriend stuck Charlotte in the gut like a knife; It explained her attitude towards Seth and why she was so eager to be back with him. It was just how she was used to things.

"For the record," Charlotte said steadily. "I hope your ex rots in hell."

"He probably is," Dana sat back in her seat, breaking her embrace with Charlotte. "When word got around to my bio mom that I was getting abused by my ex, she went Rambo on his ass. Tracked him down at work, whipped his ass, then left him for his buddies to find. I guess she beat him pretty good cuz she broke his ribs, legs, and cracked his skull, and punctured one of his lungs. He was 17, so you can imagine what happened in court. My mom's in jail now. My dad married some cunt a few months later."

Charlotte chuckled, more from nervousness than humor. "So if she found out about Seth?"

"She'd break out of jail and probably snap his arm like a twig. She was in the army, got promoted to Sergeant, served in Operation Desert Shield, then got sent back home because she was shot in the head by a sniper. She was a total badass."

"I can see where you get it from."

Dana shook her head and smiled. "I'm not a badass like her. I'm a badass cuz I can beat frat guys at beer pong. Totally different."

Charlotte chuckled. "Still. You lived through an abusive relationship. That takes guts, Dana. You definitely have a lot of your mom in you."

Dana gave a corner smile. "Thanks. Sorry I called you a bitch."

Charlotte patted Dana on the shoulder. "It's ok. I am a bitch. I should get off the shoulder before a cop sees us," She switched the hazards off and pulled away from the shoulder. "We're almost home. Maybe save some beer for later."

Dana shook her head. "No way. This'll be gone before we get home."

Charlotte rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself.

The next morning, Dana woke up staring at a ceiling that didn't have her reflection looking back at her. Instead, it was a pale white drywall surface staring back at her.

"Ok," Dana thought, starting to fully take in her surroundings. "This isn't Duggan Hall, that's for sure."

Looking around, Dana realized she wasn't in a dorm room at all. It was a bedroom, obviously, but it was part of a normal house, not a dorm.

Dana sat up. "Ok," She muttered out loud. "Not Duggan Hall. Not on campus. Where the fuck am I?" She noticed she was naked, which she came to the conclusion meant she had either thrown up on herself or hooked up with someone. "Great," She whispered. "On the rebound from Seth and you're not even together."

Judging by the layout of the bedroom, she went home with someone very wealthy. The blankets were made of something unbelievably soft and the sheets had to be a silk of some kind. She then noticed the person laying beside her, face down in the pillows. Unless it was a man with long brunette hair and a very feminine body, it seemed Dana hooked up with a woman.

"Un-fucking-believable," Dana muttered, dropping her head into her hands.

"Honey?" A man's voice called from another room.

Dana's head snapped up. "Shit!" She quickly jumped out of bed and hurried into the master bathroom. Closing the door, but keeping it cracked a bit, Dana watched as a middle aged man with a beard enter the room and approach the sleeping woman.

The woman woke up and smiled at her husband. Dana's stomach dropped. The woman was head of student administration at Stamford University, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Dana watched as the couple exchanged words, the man kissed his wife, then left the room again. Stephanie rolled out of bed, slid on a robe, then approached the bathroom door.

"Hey," She whispered. "You in there?"

Against her better judgement, Dana replied. "Yeah, I'm in here."

"Ok, my husband just left for work. But just in case he comes back, you need to stay in there for a few more minutes. I'll get your clothes, ok?"

Dana sighed. "Fuck me," She mused to herself. "Yeah, sure, that's… fine, I guess." She said.

Stephanie ventured back to her bed and began collecting a bunch of clothing she had hidden under the bed.

"Hmm, clever," Dana admitted.

Stephanie hurried back to the bathroom. "Here," She handed Dana her clothes and shut the door behind her. "I think everything's here. You can go when my husband's gone."

"Ok," Dana felt nervous with the head of administrations watching her get dressed but if they did in fact hook up then it was already too late to feel bashful at this point. "Uh, did we… Ya know?"

Stephanie chuckled. "Yes. We did. Before you ask, I made sure it was consensual. I was drinking also, but you seemed to be… enthusiastic.."

Dana chuckled nervously. "Right. That's good. Um… Where did we meet exactly?"

"Reverend Slick's, just a few blocks away. You showed up pretty drunk already. And I thought it was odd seeing a younger person there. It's usually for older people."

"Well, I was pretty drunk last night apparently. This may seem weird, but do you know where my phone is? I need to call an Uber."

"Oh, I can have my driver take you wherever you need."

Dana's face flushed. "Uh, that's ok…"

"No, really, I'll text him." Stephanie pulled her phone from a pocket on her robe. "Where do you live."

"The… The south side of town."

"Like, fourth street? South avenue…?"

"D-Duggan Hall…"

Stephanie's face lost all color too. "Wh-what… Why do you need to go there?"

"I'm a student at SU…" Dana swallowed hard. "And I think you're the head of administration there."

"Oh my God," Stephanie covered her mouth in shock. "Please tell me you're joking."

Dana slowly shook her head. "I'm not, ma'am, I talked with you a few months ago actually."

"Fuck," Stephanie sighed. "That's why you looked familiar. Dana Brooke."

"Yep."

"I think it's best that we don't keep in touch after today… Other than school business. If anyone finds out that we slept together…"

Dana nodded her head. "We'd both be in a lot of trouble. So I think we should head our separate ways."

"It's such a shame. You are so pretty and… No, it's for the best," Stephanie cleared her throat. "If any of your friends ask, you went home with some random woman and had to sneak out. Don't mention it was me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me that. You kept saying that last night… Which now makes a lot of sense." Stephanie opened the bathroom door. "I'll give you some money for the Uber. Then you can take off."

"Where was your husband during all of this?"

Stephanie scoffed. "Probably porking a college girl too. That man has issues."

"Bigger issues than sleeping with a student?"

Stephanie walked over to her nightstand. "Not funny, Miss Brooke." She dug some money from her purse and brought it back to Dana. "Take this, and please hurry." She gave Dana a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you. Please keep this a secret."

Dana nodded her head. "Of course."

After making sure the coast was clear, Stephanie led Dana out the front door. Waving down her Uber, Dana smiled and pulled her phone out. "Wait 'till AJ hears about this." She giggled to herself.

Charlotte thankfully woke up in her own bed. Unsurprisingly, Roman occupied the majority of her dreams; Most of them involved Charlotte driving like hell back to the cabin to reunite with him but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She checked the her phone for the time, but found several dozen unread messages and missed calls; Her phone had died on the way home, which is why she didn't hear her phone go off this morning. Every missed call was from Roman. Each text message was Roman wondering where she was. But the last text was a well thought out apology. It explained his side on this issue and how he needed her to talk things through with him. Charlotte checked the time; It was almost 2 in the afternoon. Despite her gut telling her to stay at Stamford and make Roman come to her, she quickly redressed and headed for the door. She didn't care if it made her look weak or needy. She missed Roman and wished she stayed back instead of storming out. That cashier at that gas station couldn't see her man when she wanted, but Charlotte was lucky enough to be able to see hers almost whenever she desired. This fight was dumb and unnecessary. All they needed was a talk, maybe some sex if that helped the healing process, and things would be back to normal again. Charlotte just needed to make the drive back to the cabin.

PRESENT DAY

Roman was exhausted, to put it mildly. He and Charlotte were cuddled under the covers back at the cabin with the goddamn Notebook playing on Netflix. He hated this movie, but his girl loved it so he was willing to give it an eighth chance.

"Did you know that Ryan Gosling was casted in this because the director wanted an unattractive person as the lead?" Charlotte informed Roman.

"And he picked Ryan Gosling? What the hell?" Roman replied, getting a chuckle in response.

Charlotte ran her fingertips over Roman's tanned midsection. "He should've picked you. You'd make a great movie star." She kissed the stubble on Roman's chin as her hand slid further down his body.

"Char," Roman grunted. "As much as it pains me to say it, maybe we should talk a little more before we have sex again."

Charlotte set her chin on Roman's chest. "What's there to talk about? We want each other, and you're willing to let me figure things out before I fully commit to a relationship. I'm not seeing anyone else, you aren't seeing anyone else. What's the issue?"

"I need people to know you're not available when I'm not around. I know you didn't mean to lead that guy on back at the waterpark, but I want you to tell people we're a thing. Like, if someone asks if you have a boyfriend, what would you say?"

"I'd say no, but that I have a guy in my life. If they keep pressing, I'll tell them to fuck off."

Roman liked that idea. "Ok, what about if we're out and you introduce me? What would I be?"

Charlotte thought for a second. "I would say 'This is Roman. He's the man in my life.' They won't ask more after that. They'll be jealous, I'd imagine, at what a stud you are. Then get super jealous when they find out we're having sex. Then get angry when they find out you're a stud at that."

Roman chuckled. "You're not too bad yourself, Char."

Charlotte gave Roman a devilish smirk. "Yeah? I'd say I'm pretty good at it," She gripped Roman's member tightly and gave it a few strokes. "Wouldn't you say that too?"

Roman groaned and nodded his head. "Yeah, babe, you're amazing."

"Yeah?" She swung her long legs over Roman's lap, then eased herself onto his rapidly expanding manhood. "I think I'm the best you've ever had."

"Without a doubt, Char," Roman groaned, setting his hands on Charlotte's hips. "Best ever."

Charlotte chuckled to herself before bucking her hips forward to start her coital duties.

Alexa was settled in for the evening; She showered with Dean after the boat ride and changed into one of his sweatshirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. She was looking for her future husband, when she heard the soft sounds of crying coming from one of the bedrooms.

Alexa opened the door cautiously. "AJ?" She asked, genuinely shocked.

Sitting with her knees pressed against her chest, AJ Lee was curled up on the bed with her eyes leaking sadness.

Alexa hurried to the bed. "What's wrong, honey?" She wrapped herself around her small friend, giving her a tight squeeze. "Did you lose at PUBG again?"

"N-no," AJ muttered through her tears. "It's worse than that." She looked up at Alexa, lip quivering and cheeks bright red and covered in tear streaks. "Dana, last night, hooked up with another girl. I can't believe she would do that to me. I was supposed to be her fuck buddy, not that slut that works in student administrations."

Alexa's eyes widened. "Stephanie McMahon?!"

AJ nodded her head. "I guess she went to some bullshit club, got picked up, and fucked that whore." She hid her face in her hands again, starting to cry harder. "I'm her pity fuck! That's supposed to be me!"

Alexa, trying not to laugh, placed her hand on AJ's back. "Hey, now, just because Dana hooks up with another girl, doesn't mean she's sick of you. Maybe she tried talking to you last night but didn't want to wake you."

AJ shook her head. "I was up all night playing cards with everyone. Dana didn't even say goodbye before she left. She's such a jerk. I'm stuck between knocking and fucking her brains out when I see her again."

"You might get lucky and do both."

AJ sniffed and looked back at Alexa. "Ya think so? You think she still wants to be fuck buddies?"

"I'm totally sure," Alexa hugged AJ again. "If I was bi I'd want you as a fuck buddy."

"You're not my type, Alexa," AJ said, making Alexa scoff and elbow her playfully. "But you are Dean's type. Stick with him."

"Are you actually warming up to Dean now?"

AJ shrugged. "Maybe. If he ever breaks your heart I'll have to kill him. You understand that, right? Adam got away before I could make him die. I know where Dean sleeps."

"That won't be necessary, AJ, he's stuck with me now," She rubbed her belly. "Remember?"

"Yeah, the baby I'm not even the godmother of," AJ turned her head away angrily. "Nice of you to make your roomie but not your best friend godmother of your baby. Even though I was your friend first."

"Hey, do you want to be godparents with Roman? Cuz that's who Dean's picking."

AJ made a face. "Ugh, no, he has a weird face. I don't want to be godparents with that guy. I get first dibs on the next one though."

Alexa nodded and giggled. "Absolutely, AJ, maybe you can be the first to hold him or her too."

AJ smiled brightly. "Really? Oh my gosh, Alexa that would be awesome! If I ever have babies, you'll be the first to hold it. I promise."

Alexa hugged AJ again. "Good. Can't wait."

AJ sighed. "Alexa…"

"Need help with PUBG?"

AJ groaned. "It's such a dumb game."

Alexa chuckled and took AJ's phone from her to load up the game.

It was nearing 10 at night at Dean's Chapel of Booze and Seth Rollins was on top of the world. Zelina was down with cuddling in bed and watching a marathon of Seth's favorite movies. Even though he had the sparky latina curled under his arm, Seth couldn't keep his mind off of his ex-girlfriend. Dana apparently disappeared with Charlotte the night before but hadn't returned later when Charlotte did. For some reason he kept unlocking his phone, expecting a text or call from the busty blonde. She wouldn't have a reason to talk to him… ever. Still, he had to make sure she was at least ok.

Half way through Bad Boys 2, Seth excused himself to use the bathroom. Zelina gave him a smile, a kiss, and told him to hurry back. Seth shut the door but stopped in front of the mirror.

Seth sighed and switched on the fan to drown out his voice from anyone listening outside. "You have to call her and make sure she's ok," He told his reflection. "At least be sure about that." He looked at his phone; His wall paper was he and Zelina on the boat that morning; It was a fairly simple photo: Seth giving Zelina a kiss on the cheek while Zelina laughed out loud. He sighed again, opening his contacts list and selecting Dana's name.

The line rang three times before she answered. "Seth?"

"H-hey, Dana, how's it goin'?" Seth faced palmed. Of course she wasn't doing good. "I didn't see you leave this morning."

"Yeah I left with Charlotte really early. Did she make it back ok? She mentioned she was going back."

"Yeah, she and Roman made up pretty quickly. They haven't come upstairs since this afternoon."

Dana chuckled. "That's good for them. I'm glad they're ok again."

Seth chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that's good." He glared at his reflection and shook his head. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you made it ok. Nothing bad happened?"

"Actually, funny you should say that. I hooked up with someone last night," Seth's chest suddenly tightened. Dana continued. "Bet you'll never guess who."

"Uh, Zack's roommate, Enzo?"

Dana scoffed. "Even I'm not that desperate, Seth."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. Hmm, was it someone from the football team?"

"No."

Seth shrugged. "Then I have no idea, Dana."

"Stephanie McMahon."

"Shut the fuck up," Seth's jaw dropped. "Head of administrations, Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yep. Met her at Reverend Slick's. Apparently I was Rica Suave last night."

"She's married, right? You have a free pass to do whatever you want for the rest of the school year. Oh man, I'd set a dorm hall on fire just cause now."

Dana giggled; Seth was momentarily disturbed by the fire in his chest he got from the sound of her laughter. "No, I can't do that, Seth." Dana giggled. "I could get you to pass English Literature now."

Seth gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha, but I'm doing better that class now. Got the grade to a B-."

"Yeah, cuz of me."

Seth frowned but kept his tone joyful. "Yeah, thanks for that Dana." The line went quiet for a few moments. Seth held on to the moment for every second it lasted, waiting for Dana's next words. Not being able to handle it anymore, Seth spoke. "I miss you, Dana. Not as a friend. I miss us. This isn't the kind of conversation to have over the phone with Zelina in the other room. But we need to have a very long talk when I get back. I hope AJ can leave you alone for a few minutes, and I hope Zelina can do the same for me. I just… Miss you, so, so much, Dana."

The other end was silent, but Seth could've sworn he heard Dana getting choked up on the other end; That sound was all too familiar to him and he hated himself for that. "I miss us too, Seth. I thought us hooking up the other night was a sign, but then Zelina showed up. Then you ignored me the whole time."

"I couldn't exactly have sex with you again with Zelina here. She didn't even tell me she was coming up."

"I don't just mean sex, Seth, I mean just normal conversation. I know she doesn't like me, and I think she knows the feeling's mutual, but I need you to at least pretend I exist when she's around."

"Of course you exist, Dana, I've never cared about someone more than I care about you."

Seth heard Dana take a deep breath. "Then why did you cheat?"

Seth felt his own eyes start to fill up with tears. "I promise I'll give an explanation when we get back. We'll talk, ok? I promise."

"Ok…"

"Ok."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted you to know something."

"Ok."

Dana was silent for a few heartbeats. "I love you, Seth. I always have."

Seth squeezed his eyes shut, keeping in tears he knew were falling one way or another. "Dana, I…" The bathroom door creaked open, cutting him off. "Zelina?"

"Hey," Zelina smiled gently but suspiciously. "Who're you talking to?"

"My, uh, grandma," Seth hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket. "I guess her dog died. That's why I was crying before you ask."

"Aww, my poor Sethie,"

"Why? Why do you have to call me that?" Seth screamed internally. "Yeah, that sucks, belleza."

"Are you coming back to bed soon?" Zelina flashed a mischievous grin. "I know you've been dying to show me your new pajama shirt."

Seth chuckled dryly. "I don't wear a shirt to bed."

"Maybe I won't either if you hurry up."

After Zelina turned back to the bedroom, Seth sighed heavily and dropped his head. "One day," He thought. "You're gonna have to choose between these two. I mean, I could move to one of those communes, but that shit gets problematic... Are you ready for that shit?"

Stepping into the doorway, Seth was struck in the face by one of his favorite Metallica shirts. Pulling the shirt off of his face, he was awestruck and dumbfounded by the topless woman sitting on his bed.

"Uh…" Seth mumbled, too shocked to move.

"Hey, guys," Dean poked his head into the room, snapping Seth from his trance. "Just wanted to say good night, sleep tight, somethin' about bed bugs or some shit." He looked at the balled up shirt in Seth's hand then over to Zelina who had her arms wrapped around her bare chest. Dean sighed. "She's seventeen, Seth. Come on. You just… I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

"Really, Dean? What about Ruby and the lake house?" Seth called after Dean as he closed the door.

"Seth!" Roman roared from the living room.

Chuckling, Seth turned back to the small latina perched on his bed, arms acting as a backrest for herself. "Do you want this back, belleza?" He asked, holding the shirt in front of himself.

Zelina giggled. "It's too warm. Maybe later."

Seth glanced at the shirt again. He sighed. It was one of Dana's favorites. Had he known which one it was, he wouldn't've given it to Zelina. He quickly pushed his ex from his mind and joined his young girlfriend in their shared bed.

While Seth was wrestling with his inner conflict, Zack, Bayley, and Alexa were huddled around the coffee table, talking quietly about wedding plans. It hadn't really occurred to Bayley how real this whole thing was until Alexa began tearing pages out of bridal magazines and gluing them into something she was calling "the Bridal Bible." Only Bayley would notice that Alexa was also marking things for herself and the wedding she was picturing with Dean. For the moment, however, Bayley could feel some stress coming on. She had overheard Zack talking to his dad about the cost of the wedding if it took place at Disney world. According to Zack's dad, it would cost almost 20 grand just for the location, not to mention all the extra stuff. The dress, the invitations, the food, the open bar that Zack was sure his dad would insist on. And, if Bayley were being honest with herself, it hurt a little that her mom wasn't going to be able to contribute to the wedding costs. Bayley hadn't thought about it until Alexa made a well-intentioned comment about Bayley's family being supposed to pay a certain amount for wedding expenses. An amount Bayley was sure her mom couldn't come close to matching. Zack assured her it wasn't an issue, but it still made her sad that once again, they couldn't be a normal family.

Alexa slid the Bridal Bible in front of Bayley, flipping the pages to the section with the cutouts of the dresses Bayley really liked. "Ok, Bay, if you could have any dress, out of the thirty-two you picked, which one is your absolute favorite?"

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. They're all fine."

"Fine? They can't be fine. It needs to be perfect. Which one is absolutely perfect for you?"

"Dude, I dunno," Bayley irritatedly muttered. "Can we skip this part? What else do I gotta pick out?"

"Um, ok," Alexa gave Zack a concerned glance, but he just shrugged. "What about the flowers? Do you want roses like your middle name or something else?"

"How much are the roses?"

"Don't worry about that, babe," Zack chimed in. "My dad has everything covered."

Bayley shook her head. "I dunno. Just pick something. Whichever is cheapest. Daisy's, I guess."

"Daisy's? That's not really a wedding flower, Bayley." Alexa informed.

"Well, I don't know. Can we just take a break from this?"

Alexa closed the book and slid it back to her side of the table. "Ok, I'll go put this back then." She got up and disappeared upstairs.

Zack, concerned for his fiance, skid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You wanna talk about any of that? You were excited about wedding planning up until Alexa brought up Disney World."

Bayley sighed. "Look, Zack, I love you. A lot. But I don't think it's fair that your mom and dad have to pay for everything and my mom doesn't have to pay for anything. I feel guilty, I guess, because of how expensive it's all gonna be."

"How do you know how much it'll cost?"

"I heard you talking to your dad about it. It's 20 grand just to get it booked at Disney. I bet that doesn't include everything else. It just doesn't seem fair."

"I'm sure a couple grandkids would make them feel better."

Bayley playfully shoved Zack. "Jeez, Zack, I can't have kids yet. I still need to get through school and find a job afterwards. After that… Definitely. Until that happens I need to come up with 20 thousand dollars."

"No, you don't. My dad is more than happy to pay for everything. He said all you had to do was show up and marry me. He'd expect you to pay him back if you played runaway bride and left me at the altar. Then he'd be pissed. I hope you don't do that."

Bayley rolled her eyes and gave Zack a quick kiss. "Swear. And no, you won't have to worry about me running away. I found my dream guy and there's no way I'm leaving him for any reason."

"Before you marry me, you need to pick out a dress… And flowers. And dinner. And no, you can't serve everyone chicken nuggets. As much as I'd like that and find it hilarious."

Bayley kissed Zack on his bum shoulder. "You sure your dad's ok with it? I'll try to make it cheaper for him if I can."

Zack shook his head. "No way, he said he wants you in the best dress money can buy. I told him I'd let you figure that out."

Bayley smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I do like the one with the lace neckline and no sleeves."

"Glad you came to your senses," Alexa gidded, rounding the corner with the wedding planning book pinned to her chest. "I also think that dress would look best on you, just so you know."

Bayley took the "bible" from Alexa. "I love that one. And… I do want roses but I like sunflowers too."

Zack chuckled. "Roses and sunflowers? A little unorthodox, but that's the way I like you."

"I'm not sure what that even means." Bayley admitted, making Alexa and Zack laugh.

"It means you're not normal," Zack pecked his girl's cheek. "But I love you because of it."

"I love you too, Zack."

"Awwww," Alexa cooed as the couple shared a kiss. "You guys are too sweet. Ok, how about dinner? And it needs to be a little 'grown-up'."

Above them overlooking from the landing, Dean was watching with a big smile on his face. Not only had one of his two best friends found each other in this fucked up world, but his girl seemed to be enjoying herself. Dean rarely mentioned it, but he often thought about Alexa in a white dress. Walking down the aisle, while he waited with their child waiting patiently by his side. Maybe walking alongside her if they were having a girl. That brought joy to Dean's heart, which he hated and loved at the same time.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Sasha asked, joining Dean by his side.

Dean gestured at the trio. "They're planning Zayley's wedding. Alexa looks so excited."

"Zayley?"

"Yeah, it's what the fans call 'em, portmanteau for Zack and Bayley." He turned his head to face Sasha. "Speaking of fan favorites, how are you and Becky doin'?"

"We're good. My family disowned me but I've been unofficially adopted by the Lynch's, so I got that goin' for me."

"Wait, if you and Becky are sisters… Then that means…" Dean pretended to dry heave, getting a scoff and elbow from Sasha. "I'm just messin' with ya, Lil' Mama. I'm happy for you two. It's nothin' short of a blessing to find someone to love in this world."

Sasha nodded her head, silently agreeing with Dean. "That is true."

Dean excused himself and descended the staircase. He walked up to Alexa and sat beside her. "Hello, party people, what's on the agenda today?"

"Picking dinner," Alexa informed. "Zack wants steak and mushrooms as an option while Bayley has been insisting on chicken nuggets and mac and cheese."

"It's an American delicacy, Alexa," Bayley said. "It should be offered."

"There should be a third option for vegetarians. Like squash ravioli." Alexa suggested.

"Nobody in my family is vegetarian." Zack said; Bayley agreed.

"Ok, then you can pick something else."

"When you get a chance, babe," Dean whispered to Alexa. "I wanna take you out on a quick boat ride."

Alexa looked at her man curiously. "It's late, babe, can it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"No." Dean insisted.

"Ok," Alexa stood up. "You guys keep discussing, ok?" She informed Zack and Bayley before following Dean to the docks.

Nearing midnight, Dean anchored the boat in the middle of the massive lake. Alexa having stood near the helm the entire time, turned to look at Dean.

"What's the occasion, babe?" Alexa asked, eyeing her guy closely.

Dean, smirking proudly, revealed a hidden beer from his pocket. "Due to international rules, and my ladie's permission, I'm allowed to have ONE beer tonight."

Alexa, rolling her eyes and giving Dean the finger, sat on his lap. "You drove us all the way out here to drink?"

"No," Dean leaned the seat back. "It's nice out. The stars are out, still warm, my baby mama is lookin' hot like always."

Alexa giggled. "Right, pajamas looks so good on me."

"It does, you look amazing. You could wear a Garfield costume and I'd think, 'man, when did Garfield get fuckable?', ya know?" He set his beer aside and wrapped both arms around his cheerleader. "Granted, you could show up naked all the time too."

"That's where I thought this was going," Alexa chuckled with a head shake. "So you brought me out here to drink beer and talk about how hot Garfield is?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I need an excuse to spend time with you? It's a nice night. I have the love of my life in my arms. Life is good, baby doll."

Alexa slid Dean's hands over her midsection. "Just the three of us, baby."

Dean choked back a tear. "Yeah, exactly. Forever and always." The large box from Jared's was starting to feel heavy as the thought as to why he wanted to journey out here crept back into his mind. "So, what would be the best way for me to propose to you? Dinner? Somewhere romantic? Right after sex?"

Alexa giggled. "You can't propose yet. That'll overshadow Zack and Bayley. You gotta wait until after the wedding. Plus, we're waiting until the baby's born."

Dean swallowed hard. "Right. I was just wondering."

Alexa bit her bottom lip. "I do kinda like the idea of us having a boat like this one day. Imagine all the crazy sex we could have on it."

"Jesus Murphy, Lex, where'd that come from?"

Alexa shrugged. "Dunno. But, since it's late and no one else is out here, maybe I'd like the idea of my guy standing behind while a hold onto the guard rails."

"First you eat my supper, get all gooey about Zayley's wedding, and now you want me to have sex with you? What happened to you? Did I break you?"

Alexa ran her hand over the front of Dean's shorts. "Maybe. Let's find out." She got up from Dean's lap and hurried to the front of the boat. Gripping the cool metal railing in her hands, Alexa bent over slightly and stuck out her backside as far as she could.

"Goddamn," Dean muttered, sliding Alexa's pajama bottoms down as well as his own. "You are a freaky creature, Alexa Bliss."

Feeling Dean slide into her, Alexa gasped. "Jesus, Dean, that feels so good."

Dean grunted. "Naw, call me 'The Captain'."

Alexa giggled. "Ok, Captain," She groaned. "It feels so good, Captain. You feel so good."

Dean smirked to himself, mentally remembering to hide the ring when he got the chance.


	38. Chapter 38

Sunday morning finally came to the group of college kids. Saturday was spent sitting around the house and enjoying the last day they had at the cabin. Surprisingly, every was ready to go back home when Sunday morning did arrive.

Dean, taking the liberties as self appointed scout master, took a final head count and made sure all personal belongings were taken out of the cabin. After everything was accounted for, everyone packed into their previously assigned cars from the first day they arrived and began the 2-hour drive back to the campus.

Zack and Bayley, still glowing in the aftermath of their fresh engagement, were grinning like fools, with Zack in the front seat and Bayley riding shotgun. Bayley had her pillow and favorite Incredibles blanket with her, hoping to try to get some rest on the way home. She, Zack, and a few others, had been in the chalet's hot tub until well after midnight, and as a result there was an abundance of exhausted college students in the caravan.

Giggling every time Zack glanced at her, Bayley kept fiddling with the ring on her finger. "You know what I just thought of, Zack?"

"What's that, babe?"

"I'm gonna have to change my last name on all the school info after we get married. Doesn't that sound awesome? Mrs…. Bayley Rose Ryder," She giggled again, making Zack smile also.

"I won't have to change much on my student forms. Just add that I'm married. They might give us special housing. I think SU does that for married couples."

Bayley's face lit up. "Really? We get to live together after we get married? Ohmygod, Zack, why can't we get married tomorrow?"

Zack chuckled. "We could drive up to Boston and get married in a few hours."

Bayley giggled but shook her head. "No, I wanna have a wedding. At Disney. And all my friends and family and cake and all the best things."

"You sound just like Alexa," Nia chimed in. "She just won't shut up about Dean proposing soon."

"I thought Dean's proposing after the kid's born?" Titus said.

"No," Nia rolled her eyes. "Alexa wants Dean to ask her, like, yesterday. But he thinks she wants him to wait, so that's the plan. For now."

Titus' eyes widened. "Wait, so does Alexa want to get engaged or not?"

Nia snickered. "She does. But she doesn't think Dean does, so she's pretending she doesn't want to."

Bayley rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm confused."

Titus threw his hands in the air. "Join the fuckin' club. This shit makes less sense than before I brought it up."

Nia laughed. "Would you expect anything involving Dean to make sense?" The car agreed while Nia chuckled.

"Well, I think they're perfect for each other," Bayley said gleefully. "It's better to tell someone how you feel now instead of waiting. If you already found someone you love, then why wait?" As she said the last sentence, she lovingly gazed at Zack. Zack smiled back at her, understanding who she was referring to in her claim.

"Dean's gonna propose after the baby is born," Nia said. "But, you know how he is, he'll probably propose when we get back to Stamford."

Seth rode back to Stamford in Zelina's car. Seth couldn't help but laugh every time he caught Zelina looking at him from the corner of her eye. According to Zelina, Seth was the first guy she ever exposed herself to with the idea of fooling around with him. She still insisted that she was not ready to be touched herself, but she was more than happy to satisfy Seth.

"Hey," Seth said, catching Zelina smirking at him from the passenger's seat again. "Guess what?"

Zelina tilted her head. "What?" She questioned, still smiling at her new boyfriend.

"I saw your boobs." Seth chuckled when Zelina burst into a fit of giggles. "I thought they were nice."

"Yeah? You liked them?"

Seth, still grinning like an idiot, nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. Very much."

The fiery latina wasn't the only girl on Seth's mind though. Dana confessed that she was still in love with Seth on Friday night. Seth wasn't sure what to really say about that, but he was going to have a conversation with Dana when he got back to Stamford. How that conversation was going to go was a complete mystery to Set. Was Dana going to cuss him out? Was she going to beg for him to take her back? Was she going to try and kill him? Honestly, all those outcomes seemed possible to Seth.

"Right?" Zelina poked Seth in the ribs, bringing him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, belleza, what were you saying?" Seth asked.

Zelina snickered. "I said, I'm dropping you off at your dorm, right? I can't be seen pulling into town with you."

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't want your dad to find out where I live either. If he founds out you spent the week with me, he'll without a doubt try to kill me." He gave Zelina a smirk. "Especially when he finds out what you like to do with your shirt off."

"He'll disown me or ground me for the rest of my life, that's for sure. Definitely a good idea to keep our relationship a secret. At least for now. Mi papa still thinks I'm too young to date."

"Didn't your dad know about Andrade?"

"No. He was actually working at our restaurant until dad found out. Then he fired Andrade. That's how he ended up at La Parka's."

Seth snickered. "Man, Papa Vega isn't fucking around, is he?"

Zelina shook her head, trying not to chuckle. "No. I have cousins who got pregnant and did dumb shit too young, and papi is determined not to let me make that mistake."

Seth raised his eyebrows curiously. "You think it would help if I talked to him? You know, like, man to man?"

Zelina laughed louder now. "It might help him. He won't have to track you down before he kills you."

Seth shook his head now. "You think he'd kill me?"

"If he finds out what you made his baby girl do, you will be put in the chili special next Tuesday."

"Made her do," Seth muttered, shaking his head. "I guess I'll just stick to tipping big when I stop in then." He said louder. "I'm sure that won't look suspicious."

"He knows you got a thing for me. You bring business, so he doesn't complain a lot. Just keep buying cheeseburgers and he won't mind."

Seth's phone buzzed in his pocket. "I can do that. The burgers there are incredible." His phone's lock screen notified him he had an unread text message from Dana. Giving Zelina a side glance, Seth unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

Dana: Almost home?

Seth checked the road before typing his reply.

Almost there. Maybe 45 mins

"Who're you texting?" Zelina asked.

Seth tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Just… Dean. He sent some stupid meme."

Zelina giggled. "What a funny guy. How long do you think 'till he proposes to Alexa?"

Seth shrugged. "I dunno. Shit, probably tomorrow if he really wanted."

Zelina smirked. "How long 'till Dana wants you to propose?"

Seth checked Zelina's expression to see if she was serious. Thankfully, she started laughing. "You're evil." Seth said, nervously chuckling.

"Well, I date the SU kick returner behind my dad's back."

Seth faked indignation. "Hey! If Tye Dillinger, Xavier Woods, and David Otunga get hurt, I'm a starting wide receiver, too."

"Fair enough. If that happens, then I can date an SU receiver behind my dad's back."

"And do weird things with him behind your dad's back too."

"Things that'll get you killed and me disowned."

"Fair enough."

"Babe, please keep your eyes on the road."

"Would you leave me alone. I dropped my fuckin' Doritos." Dean retorted, steering with his knees and his seat reclined while he felt around on the floor for his bag of chips.

"Warmer." AJ instructed from the backseat. "Warmer. Colder. Colder. North Pole, Dean."

"Can you just hand him his chips, AJ?" Alexa complained, jumping in her seat when Dean swerved to miss a collision with Charlotte.

"Where's the fun in that, Lex?" Dean asked. "Ah ha! I knew I could find them." He sat his seat back up and proudly held the bag of cheddar flavored hunks of cardboard towards his baby mama. "Tell me I was right. It's ok. Go ahead."

Alexa rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Fine. You were right. But you almost killed Charlotte."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Dean's phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered, immediately yelling in surprise and dropping his phone into the center console.

"What's wrong?" Alexa questioned.

Rubbing the side of his head, Dean chuckled. "Judging by the high volume she's speaking, Charlotte was not happy about me almost running her and everyone else in the shaggin' wagon off the road."

"I told you so, babe. It's ok. Tell me I was right. It's ok."

Dean laughed mockingly. "Smartass. You're lucky you're pregnant and smokin' hot or I'd never put up with you."

"Oh, really? That's the only reason you put up with me? Nothing to do with-"

"Lalalala," AJ sang from the back, covering her ears with her hands. "I can't hear you. Stop talking about that shit with me in the car!"

"This whole time I thought lil' Dean was our first kid but I completely forgot about AJ." Dean joked.

"You sound just like my mom." AJ said, uncovering her ears.

"I don't know how to take that, AJ."

"Bent over the helm like Alexa on Friday."

Dean, swerving out of his lane then back, was starting to die from laughter while Alexa's face started to lose its color.

"AJ," Alexa slowly turned around to face her friend, slightly disturbed by the cheery smile on her friends face. "How do you know about that?"

"The lake echos." AJ replied, bringing more uncontrollable laughter from Dean. "Don't worry, I stopped listening after 'All aboard, captain.'"

"Jesus, stop, I'm gonna crash the damn car," Dean stuttered through his laughter. "Let me get us home alive."

Alexa glared at Dean. "It's not funny."

"You're right," Dean wiped tears from his eyes. "It's fucking hilarious."

Alexa punched Dean, making him wince in pain but continue laughing.

"Alexa," AJ began. "If Nia's gonna be your baby's godmother… Who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Am I getting married?" Alexa asked. "Soon?" She added after a worried look from Dean.

"No, I don't think you are. But I was wondering ever since Nia mentioned you were making her the godmother. So I figured Nia would be your maid of honor, since her godchild would be part of the wedding."

"AJ," Alexa turned back around in her chair. "Who's the one who was there during my 'relationship' with Adam?" Alexa made exaggerated finger quotes with her hands when she got to the word 'relationship.'

"Me."

"Who held me when I cried when I finally left him?"

"Me."

"Who was with me at BPO the night I met Dean?"

"Me."

"Who tried carrying me to the hospital when I collapsed at cheerleading practice?"

"Me. I almost made it too."

"Beth said you made it halfway to the field house before you fell down."

"That was really far."

Alexa, giving AJ a smile and a gentle squeeze on the knee, chuckled. "Who's my best friend in the whole world?"

"Dean."

"No, he can't be my maid of honor. Who's my actual best friend?"

AJ smiled partially, but tried to hide it. "Me."

"Exactly. So who do you think's going to be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Right, the real question is who's going to be Dean's best man."

"Oh, no brainer, Roman," Dean said. "Seth's my best friend, but I literally wouldn't be here if it weren't for Roman. That's too easy, babe."

AJ sulked in her seat. "Does that mean I have to let him walk me down the aisle? That dude scares me. Why is he so tall and hairy? And who the hell unironically gets tribal tattoos?"

"Samoans." Dean and Alexa said simultaneously.

Aj shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I guess."

Dean snickered. "I mean, I guess I could ask Seth if you want…" AJ rolled her eyes and gave Dean the finger as Dean trailed off. Dean started again. "Who would YOU like to be my best man?"

AJ thought for a moment. "Bobby Roode. He's hot, and I bet he'd buy me comic books."

Dean caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. "You know he nailed Dana too, right?"

AJ shrugged and threw her hands in the air. "What the fuck? Who hasn't Dana slept with?"

Dean chuckled. "Me. Lex. Roman."

AJ sighed. "That was a rhetorical question, Dean."

Dean smiled and glanced over at Alexa, who was shaking her head and chuckling wryly.

AJ smiled, then attempted to refocus the conversation. "So, how is planning Smiley McGee's wedding going…?"

"Finally home," Sasha announced, plopping on the black leather couch in her living room. "I'm so tired; I could sleep for days."

Becky, once again carrying all the luggage, simply grunted in return. Deciding she had enough being a pack mule, she dropped the bags in the kitchen. "Ya good wit' yer bags stayin' in the kitchen?" She asked Sasha, adding a sarcastic tone to the question.

"No, you can bring them to my room." Sasha replied, not picking up on Becky's sarcasm.

"Put me foot up yer arse." Becky muttered.

"What was that, babe?"

"Love you," Becky scooped Sasha's impossibly heavy suitcase back up from the kitchen floor and slowly shuffled towards her girlfriend's bedroom.

Giving an exaggerated grunt, Becky hauled Sasha's suitcase onto her bed. "Shite," She mumbled, wiping sweat off of her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Ta hell did tha' girl pack? Fuckin' ev'rytin'?"

Sasha grinned, watching Becky pull her bag into her room. "Although," she admitted to herself, "there really is just 'our' room now." She rose off the couch, then hurriedly snuck up behind Becky. "Here," she cooed toward Becky, "let me take that." She pulled Becky's bag into her bedroom, then turned toward her beautiful redheaded girlfriend. "You take such good care of me. Thank you."

Becky grinned, all the mild resentment she'd felt building suddenly dissipating at the calm, sensual voice of her new love. "I'll always take care a' you, Sash."

Sasha nodded coyly. "I know. That's one of many reasons why I love you."

Becky beamed back at Sasha. "I love you too, Sasha."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Sasha let her lips softly find Becky's neck, planting tiny kisses from the bottom of her neck up to her earlobe. Becky moaned softly through her own lips, then returned Sasha's kisses with a few of her own, letting her mouth wander down past Sasha's neckline and her hands wander up from Sasha's waistline, letting Sasha's moan of desire let Becky know that she found what she was looking for. Sasha pulled Becky down onto the bed, letting her lips and hands do all the talking for her, reaching hungrily toward the zipper on Becky's jeans, and feeling Becky's body press against hers even more tightly…

Seth was alone in his assigned dorm room. Zelina dropped him off in front and after a quick kiss goodbye she went home. Before she was out of sight, Seth pulled his phone back from his pocket and told Dana he was able to talk to her if she still wanted to. Almost right away, Dana replied that she was on her way.

Now pacing around his kitchen, Seth waited for his ex to show up. How this confrontation was going to go, Seth wasn't really sure. He told her that he'd tell her why he cheated on her, but he still wasn't sure why he had. It wasn't just on account of alcohol and bad timing since that didn't sit well in his chest when he said that originally. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about what could've happened if he didn't betray Dana. They would most likely still be together, he'd never have met Zelina, and his car wouldn't have gotten the hell beat out of it.

Time was up; Dana slowly opened the front door, stepping cautiously into the living room where Seth had paced to.

"Hey." Dana began, shutting the door behind her. "How was the drive home?"

"It was fine," Seth responded, chest feeling like it was being pounded on by a hammer. "Nothing too exciting happened."

Dana nodded her head. "How's Zelina?" She meant it more as 'where's Zelina' but she felt like that be too inappropriate to ask at this time.

"She's fine. She dropped me off and went home."

"That's nice of her."

Seth swallowed hard, feeling his throat become dry suddenly. "You said you wanted to talk? I don't know where you wanna start..."

Dana dropped her head; She began picking at her nails, which Seth remembered she did when she was nervous or scared. "Why did you cheat on me with AJ?"

"Dana," Seth sighed. "I don't think I can answer that. I'm being completely honest. I was extremely happy with you. Did I have a crush on Bayley at first? Yes, I won't lie about that. She started dating Zack and I got jealous. Then, finally, I got it through my head that I was in a perfect relationship already. I wanted a girl like Bayley, but I didn't realize I already had someone just like her but better. I was in love with Bayley, because she reminded me of you. I just couldn't figure that out at the time."

"Bayley and I are nothing alike."

"Not at first glance. You're both sweet people. You look out for others. You're both unbelievably attractive. You are better than she is at everything. It isn't right to compare you two, because you are the better woman."

"Why did it take us breaking up for you to figure that out?"

Seth shook his head. "Every time I've had even a semi-serious relationship, I've pushed it away. I don't know why. It's just how… I'm wired, I guess. Everything between you and I was perfect… I…"

Dana, starting to tear up, urged Seth to continue. "You what, Seth?"

"I wanted you to break up with me. I made it obvious I had a thing for Bayley, but you stuck around. I was an outright bastard most days, but you still gave me a chance… So I slept with AJ because I knew that'd be the breaking point."

"But why? Why would you be that way? None of that makes any sense, Seth. Didn't you see that I was in love with you? Don't you get that I still am?"

"I did it cuz I was scared," Seth said behind tears, voice raising slightly. "I saw that we were happy but the thought of how much of a piece of shit I was kept creeping up in the back of my head. Of course I knew you loved me. I know you still do otherwise you wouldn't've slept with me the other day. I don't deserve the happy ending like everyone else does. You deserve better than me."

"Why would you do that? I was willing to look past all of-"

"Because I loved you too. I still do. I hate myself everyday I see you and remember what I did. The only reason I'm with Zelina is cuz she's exactly like you, just smaller. The only reason I was into Bayley is cuz she's just like you except more naive. I can't be with you, because I don't deserve you. I'm a bad guy, Dana. Bad guys don't win in the end. And now, with Zelina, I'm fucked because I know she's in love with me and I love her, but I still want you and…" Seth dropped onto the couch behind him, dropping his face into his hands.

"Seth…"

"Don't," He muttered, crying silently. "Just leave me alone."

Dana, doing the opposite, joined Seth on the couch. "Seth… Please don't cry." She steadily put and arm around Seth's shaking body. "You shouldn't think that way about yourself."

"Why not? It's all true. I can't be trusted. I don't know why Zelina doesn't get that, but just you watch, she'll figure it out when I bang someone on the soccer team next."

Dana quietly shushed him. "Seth… You know you won't do that."

"No? I was practically dating her and I slept with you."

"I came to you."

"I could've stopped you. I could've said no. But I missed you so much I just couldn't. You made me fall in love with you and now all I can think about is how badly I fucked up something so good. But you keep coming back because I made the mistake of making you love me."

"Seth," Dana wiped some tears off of Seth's face before continuing. "I was in love with you before I knew your name. I saw that car, saw you, and I just knew you were special. Then… We slept together and you made me feel better than anyone else ever had. This was all before I knew about your past. After I found out about all of that, was I nervous? A little bit, but I still stayed with you. Zelina… I don't want to sound pushy, but she doesn't love you like I do. You're the college bad boy she's dating to rebel against her strict dad. You're with her because you said she reminds you of me. I know you don't wanna hear it but that's what it is. I'm not saying break up with her and come back to me-"

"Why shouldn't I?" Seth met Dana's gaze. "I could call her now and tell her it's off. Then you and I can go back to the way things were."

"As much as I'd love that-" Dana was cut off by Seth's sudden kiss. Instead of pushing him away or fighting back, Dana returned the kiss.

It felt just like old times; Seth gently cupped one of Dana's cheeks and ran his other hand through her long bleach blonde hair. Dana, heart beating at 1000 miles per hour, wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, deepening their kiss. Pulling on him gently, Dana laid back and pulled Seth down with her. Despite the voice in his head reminding him about Zelina, Seth stayed lip locked with his ex. Dana tilted her head back, allowing Seth to peck at her neck with slow but forceful pecks.

The feeling of her pants button coming undone and her zipper being pulled down made Dana sit up, pushing Seth away from her in the process.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. "I was just-"

"I know, Seth," Dana pulled her knees against her chest. "I just… This isn't a good idea while you're with Zel. It's not fair to her."

Seth sighed, but he knew Dana was right. He nodded his head, getting off of the couch. "Yeah, you're right. This was a bad idea."

"I, uh, also need to tell you something."

Seth looked curiously at Dana. "What is it?"

"In December, I'm leaving… I've decided to study in Italy for a semester."

"What? The deadline was two weeks ago."

"I know, but the head of administrations owed me. I think I already told you about that."

"No," Seth shook his head, starting the tears starting to come back. "No, you can't go. I… I'll lose my fucking mind."

"I just think some time apart will help us understand where we need to go in our relationship."

"No, Dana, I want you. I thought we already discussed this."

"Seth," Dana stood up. "It'll just be a few months. I actually applied before we got serious, but I never followed through. I'm sure I can get it pushed through. Odds are I'll come back and… I dunno, maybe we can see if we can do this again."

"Dana, please," Seth begged. "I love you. Please don't go anywhere."

Dana, suppressing tears of her own, shook her head. "I already signed up. I leave during winter break."

Seth threw his hands in the air. "Fucking hell, Dana, I won't make it an entire semester. What about Bayley's wedding? She'll be heartbroken if you don't show up. You're not her bestest friend but you taught her how to suck dick and help her with homework sometimes so she'll be at least a little shaken up."

"I'll be back the day after the semester ends. She said she wants to wait until July anyway, so I won't even miss it."

"So I'm just supposed to wait for you to come back?"

"You have Zelina. You said she's just like me."

"Yeah, but she's not you. I want you. I love you. She's… Not you."

Dana gave Seth a kiss. "It'll be ok. I promise. It's not the end of the world, Seth. Just a few months to give us time to think."

"If I never fucked this up, you would've stayed?"

"No, I'd make you come with me."

Seth chuckled, despite still feeling terrible. "I always wondered what Italy was like. Maybe bring me back a souvenir?"

Dana smirked. "Of course. I'll need to bring a wedding present anyway."

Seth brought Dana close to his chest, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Dana. I would appreciate it if you didn't come back with a hot Italian boyfriend."

"I won't. I promise."

For Dean and Alexa, "settling in" meant something different than it did to most of the students at SU coming back from fall break. Dean carried her suitcase for her, and helped the tiny girl with the start of her laundry, but he couldn't shake the doubt regarding Alexa and her inner timetable regarding the status of their relationship. The question of whether or not Alexa wanted him to propose had eaten at him all of the night before and most of the drive home. In fact, Dean assumed it was safe to say that any time he wasn't laughing at AJ's roasting of Alexa and his encounter on the boat, he was sweating over what was on Alexa's mind. Personally, he'd love to drop the rock on her finger right at that moment. She deserved the security and peace of mind that an engagement would normally bring, but the focus HAD to be on the baby right now. Getting ready, Dean watched his little goddess as she changed into another of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants and tied her hair back into a ponytail. Why was he so lucky to have met someone like her was a thought Dean had on a daily, almost hourly, basis. Funny enough, he thanked the heavens he went through all the bad things in his life, because they all led to Alexa.

"Hey," Dean said, making Alexa turn around to face him. "I love you."

Alexa smiled brightly. "I love you too, babe," She sauntered up to her baby daddy and gave him a kiss on the chin. "You ready to go? I can carry some stuff to."

Dean shook his head. "No, you're doing enough carrying as is," He scooped up a laundry basket. "I got it, darlin'."

"I'm not completely useless, ya know."

"I didn't say you were useless, you just have a small person inside you. You shouldn't have to do anything. I put it in you, so I should help you do the heavier lifting."

Alexa picked a pair of socks and a shirt from the top of the basket. "See? I can help too."

Dean smirked. "You can. Thanks, babe, the basket is a lot lighter now."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Uh huh… Smartass."

Dean stayed in place, just smirking and gazing lovingly at his girlfriend. "I love you, so much, baby. Not just because you're carrying my kid. I just can't stop thinking about you whenever we're apart, which is almost never since we started bathing together. Whatever you did, I am madly in love with you, Alexa Bliss."

"All that for taking socks and a shirt from the basket, babe? I wonder what happens if I do your homework for you."

"I wanna spend the rest of my life," Dean smiled. "With you by my side. Forever and ever."

"Don't start with that song reciting thing. Becky and Sasha do it all the time and it's super annoying sometimes."

Dean, feeling his heart start to beat fast, set the laundry basket down. "Alexa… I need to show you something."

Alexa laughed. "Maybe after we get the wash started," She licked her bottom lip. "That can kill some time while we wait."

"No, something else," Much to Alexa's shock, Dean dropped to his knee. "Alexa-"

"Dean," Alexa dropped the clothes she was holding. "Dean, oh my God."

Dean tried pulling the ring box from his pocket, but due to his nerves it kept getting caught. Finally, he wrestled it out. "Alexa Jeanne-Louise Bliss, I love you more than life itself. I know I promised to wait until Alexa Junior was born, but I just can't."

"Baby…" Alexa whispered through some tears.

Dean popped open the box. "Will you-" Alexa tackled Dean to the floor before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you crazy? Yes!" Alexa kissed Dean aggressively on his lips. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I don't know, baby," Dean sat up, bringing Alexa with him. "I'll give you the ring. But I don't think we should tell anyone until after Zayley's wedding. I don't want to take focus off of them."

"Can I still wear the ring when we're alone?"

Dean removed the ring from the box. "Of course. I needed to give this to you, so you know that I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me forever and ever. I promise."

Alexa held out her hand; Dean gently slid the ring on her finger. "Oh, Dean. It's beautiful."

"Yeah? I tried to get one that was as beautiful as you, but that was near impossible."

Alexa gazed at the ring, a lone tear running down her cheek. "Alexa Ambrose. It has a nice ring to it, right?"

Dean, starting to tear up as well, smiled. "Dean, Alexa, and Alofa Ambrose. It sounds right."

Alexa took Dean's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Dean, Alexa, and Toa Ambrose. I like the sound of that."

"Maybe it's twins, and it's both."

"Oh God, I can't imagine giving birth to one kid, what the hell would two be like?"

"Just as long as we're all together, forever, we can have fifty if that's how things play out."

"Fifty!?"

"Or three, but still."

Alexa ran her hands over her midsection. "I've always wanted a big family. I was an only child and always wondered what is was like."

"I was an only child 'till an army of Samoans adopted me. Having a big family can be chaos sometimes, but it's awesome to have all those people there for you."

"How about three, then we see? Maybe I'll want four. Maybe I'll want five. Who knows?"

"Number one isn't here yet and we're talking about having five. I love you so much."

Alexa kissed Dean again then, taking the hand he had resting on her stomach, slid it under her shirt. "I love you too. Maybe laundry can wait for another hour or so."

Dean grinned. "I like the way you think, babe."


	39. Chapter 39

Given the scope and sheer quantity of events that happened during fall break, a return to class, and the peripheral activities that went along with it, none of the students who'd made the trek out to the Pocono's were all that sad to resume their weekly activities. The four young men who were involved in BPO woke up to another anonymous text. Dean, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, pressed the text icon and began reading.

Pledges. You've had it easy. Be at the house tonight after practice. You have a lot to do. Bring running shoes and athletic clothes. And be ready to stay up late.

"Fuck," Ambrose thought to himself. He had all day Monday to rest and get his proverbial shit together, but he had class all day Tuesday after a potentially really late night tonight. "Well, this is what I signed up for," he thought to himself. He glanced over at the waifish blonde girl sleeping next to him. Pretty soon she'd have to get up and jump back into the endeavours she'd left on hold while in the mountains. She actually had another teaching observation today with Ms. Holly. Her middle school observation was the following week, and she'd get to her high school observation when she got to it. Both her advisor and her professor in that particular "class" were willing to let her be flexible. His eyes darted down to Alexa, who'd begun stirring, her golden hair cascading lazily around her face. She stretched her arms as far as she could, letting her right one rest on Dean.

"Mornin', babe."

She yawned. "Hi, Dean."

Dean snickered lightly. "Feel any different?"

Alexa looked confused for a second, still shaking off the slumber from the night before. Then she felt the engagement ring on her tiny finger. She smiled, more brightly than Dean had ever seen her, and raised her hand to get a better view of the gorgeous set-in diamond on a white gold band.

"Yes." She daintily threw her arms around Dean and nuzzled her lips into the nape of his neck. After kissing him lightly several times, she pulled away slightly. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

Dean smiled. "So, I know we said we're not gonna tell anyone, and I don't want to, but if you noticed, those earrings are the same cut and clarity as the diamond in your ring. That way, when you wear the earrings, you'll remember our engagement."

"Dean, I promise I'm not gonna forget the engagement."

Dean grinned. "Ok, then I can just take the earrings back."

Alexa made a pouty face like a small child. "Not on your life, sir. I love them AND the man that gave them to me."

Dean smiled even wider. "I'll make sure to tell him that when he gets here."

Alexa laughed and smacked Dean on the arm. "You're a jerk." She began crawling off the bed, pulling Dean's arm after she stood. "Now c'mon. We have time to make breakfast before I have to go."

The ride out to PT Barnum Elementary felt much longer for Alexa than it actually was. After her week of nothing but lounging and relaxing with her boyfriend, she wasn't sure she was ready to get back to her grind. But Ms. Holly's class was waiting for her, and she was not going to let a bunch that adorable down.

Her morning sickness had been fairly substantial, after a few blessed days of no sickness at all, and she knew that sooner rather than later it would get much, much worse. Dean did the best he could to help alleviate her discomfort, but more and more often he found himself relegated to a support role, having to be content rubbing Alexa's back or bringing her medicine.

She'd arrived and almost immediately wished she'd rescheduled. It was early afternoon, and the school was bustling with the joyful enthusiasm of children at play. Last time, the kids in Ms. Holly's class were fairly subdued, with it being fairly early in the morning. This time, in the gap between lunch and when the kids go home, was quite a different story. Alexa wasn't sure whether to be flattered or terrified that the kids now felt comfortable enough around her to show their wilder side. Other than Ms. Holly, however, only one opinion truly mattered, and Alexa was pretty sure where she stood on that front, as Hadleigh's face lightened by three shades when Alexa entered the room. Hadleigh also ran from her seat to give Alexa a giant embrace, prompting a grin from both the giver and the recipient.

"Ms. Alexa! Did you come to see me?

Alexa felt her grin grow wider, and nodded. "I sure did! You, and Ms. Holly, and everyone else."

Hadleigh led Alexa by the hand to the same spot she'd occupied the first time she visited. Ms. Holly smiled, but gently admonished the young girl.

"Hadleigh, let Ms. Alexa get settled. Besides, don't you have science work to do?"

Hadleigh looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. Ms. Alexa, will you help me with my science work?"

Alexa had no idea why this child had instantly chosen her as a friend. But, given what she'd learned about what was in her future since the last time she'd visited the school, she certainly had no issue with bonding with a young child. Her train of thought was interrupted by a quizzical look on Ms. Holly's face.

"In a minute, Hadleigh. Ms. Alexa, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"

Alexa nodded, puzzled by Ms. Holly's intent. The two women walked quietly into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"So, someone drop a rock on your finger?"

Alexa didn't immediately follow. "Huh?" Upon looking at her left hand, however, her mind caught up to the older woman's intent. "Oh, yeah." She grinned again and raised her hand, allowing Molly to see the engagement ring.

Impressed, Ms. Holly took in the new information. "Is it a guy from school?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah. We haven't been dating that long, but sometimes you just know, you know?"

Molly shrugged. "I really don't. Not yet." Alexa looked at her feet, trying not to be embarrassed at her insensitivity. Ms. Holly chuckled, responding with her normal good humor. "I will one day. When I'm tired of supporting myself."

Alexa nodded her agreement. "That's like, 70% of why I'm marrying Dean." She giggled, then held her hand up again. "That, and the fact that we're having a baby…"

Ms. Holly didn't often find herself speechless. But the news that Alexa just dropped took the words from her mouth.

Alexa felt her hands again instinctively go to her stomach, and she continued quietly. "I'm almost two months along now."

Ms. Holly smiled, then took Alexa's tiny hands in her own. "That's wonderful. Seriously. I hope you know how much work you're in for."

Alexa shrugged matter-of-factly. "I guess it doesn't matter if I know or not. It's coming."

Molly gently dropped Alexa's hands, then threw a caring arm around her. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll give you my cell number before you leave. Also, I understand if you want to delay whatever you had planned for the after school thing."

Alexa shook her head resolutely. "Absolutely not. Beta Pi Omega is on board, and so is the cheerleading squad. Circle of Faith Campus Ministry, too."

Molly couldn't hide how impressed she was by what Alexa just told her. "That's great."

"Yeah, we want to start getting college students out here right after start of Spring semester. Hopefully everything is all set on your side of things."

"Everything is all set whenever you and your crew are ready to go."

Alexa smiled, happy to hear that Molly was taking it seriously. With those final words, Alexa and Ms. Holly gently slid back into her classroom, both hopeful that the proposed after school improvements were more than the lip service Ms. Holly had heard so many times before…

Seth had made the "mistake" of telling Zelina where his dorm hall was located. With her work schedule an issue at first, she managed to convince her dad that she needed most weeknights off to study for the upcoming semester one finals. After three, Zelina would sneak to the south side of town to watch Seth practice, then they'd hang out until Zelina's curfew. Most of the time they watched movies and did actual homework; Seth was an honor student during his tenure in high school, so helping his girlfriend with Pre-Calc and U.S. Government 2 was easy. Because of the fear of her dad catching her, Zelina told Seth she didn't want to go anywhere while they were together; She even parked her car in the university's library just in case her dad drove by to see if she was actually there. The library was almost a mile from Seth's dorm, but thanks to Brisco's, Seth picked Zelina up in his resurrected Impala. And that was their plan for the upcoming weeks. Today would be the first day they'd put it into action, but they were hopeful it would work without a hitch.

Zelina liked to talk about the upcoming prom in the spring. Seth admired her confidence that she would still be willing to put up with him that long; She laughed and rolled her eyes when he had told her that thought and stated that he would have to break her heart to get her to get sick of him.

Scaringly enough, Seth was content on keeping Zelina around for as long as possible. Most of it was due to the fact that Dana was leaving soon and Zelina, mostly because of her love of punk rock and classic cars, reminded him of her. But another major reason was because he felt himself genuinely falling for her. It was odd, how he told Dana he was into Zelina because she mirrored Dana in some ways, but her own unique attributes struck Seth as intriguing. He was pleasantly surprised by the squeal of happiness she sounded when he loaded Mortal Kombat X on his Xbox and she begged him to let her play. After getting beaten seven times in a row, he wished he never bought the game.

Receiving the same text Dean had earlier, Seth groaned and slumped in his seat on his couch.

"I kept telling you you are no match for Sub-Zero with Cassie Cage," Zelina teased. "She sucks, Seth."

"No," Seth handed Zelina his phone. "I got a BPO thing tonight. I didn't want to have to do anything this week."

"Hmmm," Zelina moaned as she studied the text. "Looks like you better get injured in practice. Sounds like it's gonna hurt."

Seth glanced at the clock on his stove. "Fuck, I have practice in twenty minutes. You need a ride to the library?"

Zelina shook her head. "No, just take me to the practice field; I can walk from there." She paused the game, set the controller down, and crawled into Seth's lap. "Thank you though, Seth, today was fun," She kissed him. "Same thing tomorrow but we get to hang out after practice?"

"Absolutely, belleza, and hopefully the day after that and so on."

Zelina nodded her head before giving another slow and lingering kiss. "Good. Can't wait."

With that, Zelina hopped off of Seth's lap and scooped up her backpack, then waited for him to take her to their previously set destination.

Volleyball practice went on without a hitch as usual. Sasha was determined to prove her starting spot wasn't just a fluke because an upperclassman got hurt, and by the looks of it she was proving she deserved the spot. Charlotte praised the younger player's hardwork and determination, but it was obvious some others weren't happy with Sasha. Once Sasha came out to her team, people began to speculate that was why she got her starting spot, not hard work. After a particularly intense practice on Monday afternoon, Sasha was held back after to talk to Coach Moretti with the other starters about the game on Friday.

"Good work, Banks," Charlotte told Sasha as they made their way to the locker room. "Emily got a brace for her thumb but it looks like Coach wants you to keep playing ahead of her."

Sasha nodded, not being able to help the smile on her face. "I still can't believe it. This is such a big opportunity for me."

Charlotte smiled too. "Well, just keep bustin' your ass and you'll be just fine. The second you slip up, Coach'll put you back on the bench."

"No way that'll happen. I just hope everyone treats me the same now that they know I'm gay."

"I wouldn't worry, Sasha, we're all one big family. No one will judge you because of that."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Charlotte. That means a lot to me."

Sasha separated from Charlotte to stop by her locker. Starting to change out of her practice clothes, Sasha noticed a few of her teammates whispering to each other. The weird thing about it was the quick glances they'd steal her way before going back to their conversation.

"Everything ok, guys?" Sasha asked the group.

"Yeah, Sasha," One of the girls said. "We were just talking about the game on Friday. I think you'll do great."

Sasha gave the girl a friendly smile. "Thanks. I appreciate that." As she walked away, she could've sworn somebody said, "she probably has a crush on you now" but she wasn't sure so she decided to ignore it and continue towards the showers.

After a strange shower with a few teammates, Sasha made her way back to her locker; A few girls saw her walk into the shower room and either quickly left or backed away from her to a different shower head. Sasha thought it was odd, but she was too eager to get home to Becky so she brushed it off and kept to herself.

After a brief and warm shower, and wrapping a towel around herself, Sasha unlocked her locker. Almost not realizing what had happened, a piece of folded notebook paper fell from the locker and hit her foot. Sasha took a look around the locker room; Only Charlotte and a few other people where left but no one was looking at her. Sasha picked up the piece of paper, took another look around, then unfolded the paper.

Sasha's eyes widened. "Oh," She managed to utter despite her chest sinking to the floor.

Written several times across the paper, were several homophobic slurs scrawled across the creased notebook paper. Sasha, too shocked to move, kept reading the harmful words over and over again.

"You ok, Sasha?" Charlotte asked, having noticed Sasha's sudden odd behavior. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sasha's lip started to quiver. "Here," She handed Charlotte the piece of paper. "Compliments from my family."

Charlotte read over the paper. "Who's this from?" She asked, letting her anger show through her words and stiff body language.

Sasha shook her head. "Does it matter? I fuckin' knew this would happen. Becky said it would be ok…" She stopped talking to keep herself from tearing up, but the effort was useless; Sasha covered her face with a spare towel to keep her other remaining teammates from seeing her tears.

"Get changed, I'm getting to the bottom of this," Charlotte stormed away before Sasha could reply.

Sasha, still greatly shaken, started to change into regular clothes again; Every once in awhile, she would stop and cover herself when someone would walk by. Chances are it wasn't the whole team that felt that way about her, but it was easier to be safe than sorry.

Finally getting her shoes on, Sasha shot Becky a quick text.

On my way home… rough day…

She glanced at a few remaining teammates; One of them gave her a friendly smile, but the others either didn't notice her or didn't bother with her presence.

Sasha dropped her head, not wanting anymore human contact until she got back to her dorm.

The scene at Beta Pi Omega was one of curiosity mixed with dread. The pledges, including Dean, Seth, Zack, and Roman, were standing at rapt attention, not wanting to draw the ire of Kevin Owens or Sami Zayn. Football practice had been a sort but rough affair, with the coaches wanting to gauge where their players were at after a long layoff. Christian had again addressed the pledges with his particular brand of congenial snark, informing them of the "pledge auction" they'd organized for the next week, during which attendees could bid on pledges in an attempt to raise money for charity. He also informed them of the "Heroes and Villains" Halloween party that'd be taking place that Thursday night. "Same rules as last time," Cage asserted. "Girlfriends are welcome, but they have to dress up, too." Roman's mind immediately raced to the myriad of superheroes Charlotte could disappear into convincingly. That was the first pleasant thought he'd had in several hours. His train of thought was obliterated by the grating, intense voice of Kevin Owens.

"Ok, pledges, it's time for a little thing we like to call 'Pledge Mountain.' When you are told, and NOT before, you will all jog single file out the side door into the front lawn. Once there, you will be divided into two teams. Do not complain about your team. I assure you, we don't care. By the time this night is over, we will have our 'King of Pledge Mountain.'"

Dean tried to catch Seth's eye, but Seth was too focused on Pledgemaster Owens to catch Ambrose. Dean felt a pair of hands slide him to his left, along with Zack and Roman. Seth, once again, found himself an adversary of his other friends.

As the twenty or so young men filed out, exactly as told, Dean felt an overwhelming sense of caution. He loved his fraternity brothers, and he loved there being a place to party, but this felt like maybe a chance to hurt himself before the stretch of games SU had coming up. But, if this was the price of the ticket, Dean supposed he was willing to pay it.

The BPO pledges were led into the large backyard behind the fraternity house, where once again, they found themselves bathed in flood light and surrounded by spectators. In front of them, in between the small pool and the volleyball court, sat an eight by eight pit filled with mud, with John Cena wearing a referee's jersey. One by one, the pledges looked up toward the back porch to see at least 60 actives, along with the entire DXA sorority staring back at them. Kevin Owens once again pulled out his trusty bullhorn, as he had at "Poultry Night," and explained to them the rules. Every pledge would be dealt a card. Whoever had the matching card, ie. the Queen of Spades and Queen of Hearts, would meet in the pit. The side with the most winners wouldn't have to clean up, and one pledge would be voted "King of Pledge Mountain." Bobby Roode handed Dean his card, then moved on to the rest of Dean's side. Dean flipped his card, not particularly caring who he was matched up with. "Jack of Spades," he observed. If he'd had his druthers, he'd have asked for the Ace of Spades, since he loved the MOTORHEAD song, but he was confident he could handle whatever they were throwing at him. Kevin called for the two lowest numbers, and Dean chuckled as Curtis Axel and Chad Gable sauntered into the ring. Gable was a fine amateur wrestler, and Curtis Axel was a hockey player, and a tough one at that, so the fact that those two were given low numbers made Dean laugh. After a several minute scuffle that left everyone that watched it impressed, Gable was finally able to hold Axel down for the required time, giving Seth's team the first point. Zack, from his perch atop the porch, once again held out for medical reasons, frowned a bit internally. He and Seth were in a better place, but he didn't want Seth's team winning this event, either. The truth was, Zack was getting close to Dean, and fairly close to Roman, and since Bayley had a lot of friends from which to choose her wedding party, and Zack only had a couple he kept up with from private school, so he was gonna need a couple groomsmen from his pledge class. Bayley and Roman were getting really close, so he'd ask Roman for sure, and Dean and Zack actually really enjoyed each other's company, so maybe Dean could complete the roster.

The first of Zack's friends got their chance just a couple of minutes later, when Roman stepped into the pit with a pledge Zack hadn't met yet. Roman had the fastest win of anyone to that point, and basked in the cheers of BPO and DXA as they descended upon him. He nodded and grinned, and wished Charlotte could've been there.

Braun Strowman beat two pledges Roman hadn't met yet. They gave him two to make sure it was fair, and Braun still finished them in less than a minute. Sarah Logan, who was watching from the crowd, took a strong liking to Braun manhandling two scrawny pledges by screaming and cheering louder than everyone else.

"Looks like Braun's getting laid tonight!" Dean hollered, giving the massive man a slap on the back.

Braun looked down at Ambrose. "I'm waiting for marriage." His face was completely straight, and Dean couldn't for the life of him figure out if Braun was serious, until the slightest hint of a smile creased just one side of Braun's mouth, leading Dean to cackle with laughter.

"Holy shit, that's funny."

The next few minutes saw more and more pledges fulfill their destiny in the brown mud behind the BPO house. Baron Corbin won his match, against a pledge Ambrose was pretty sure was going to get kicked out before becoming an active, and Seth won his, before Roman destroyed some poor kid. Now Dean was up. His opponent, a pledge from out west named Trevor, was a kid Dean hadn't really gotten to know yet, but he knew Trevor was standing between himself and the rest of the night spent drinking beer and general revelry, and so Trevor must eat mud. Just as Dean peeled off his t-shirt, to the delight of the DXA girls standing on the back porch, he could hear the enthusiastic voice of Mandy Rose screaming encouragement above all the other high pitched yells. He looked over at Roman, who rolled his eyes from under his messy hair, and then Seth, who just shrugged, as if to say "that's your problem, man." Dean glanced up at the blonde freshman, who was making no attempt to hide her crush on him. She beamed down at him, letting him know she was interested, but Dean refused to give her any eye contact. "I ain't goin' out like that." Dean stepped into the pit with Trevor, who looked mildly intimidated, and quickly dispatched with him. It wasn't as much a fight as it was two pledges attempting to impress the dozens of actives gathered in the backyard. After a minute or so, Dean was able to toss Trevor to the ground, indicating that he'd won the round, and John raised his hand in victory, prompting another massive cheer.

Following a couple more rounds, involving pledges Dean hadn't gotten to know yet, the actives got together to deliberate over who would be named "King of the Mountain." After several long minutes, during which the pledges all stood in formation, covered head to toe in sticky mud, Christian Cage grabbed the megaphone and addressed the crowd.

"Ok, folks, after running these matches, and measuring every candidate through our rigorous criteria, we have determined that this year's 'King of Pledge Mountain' is...Roman Reigns."

Another raucous cheer went up from the increasingly inebriated spectators, as Roman stepped forward to accept his "Crown:" a crude hat fashioned from a box that once contained 30 Miller Lites. Roman feigned deep gratitude, waving regally to all those gathered.

As the party began to pick up, and the liquor began to flow, the DXA and BPO members were rivaling a party that closely resembled the party in Project X. Somewhere between the beer pong, keg stands, and room reserved for Bray's intoxicated ramblings, Dean was trying to see straight as he attempted to slide his phone from his pocket. If there was one person who would love this kind of party, it was Little Miss Bliss.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Dean thought, wondering why his phone was blurry as hell. From across the room you'd think Dean was either near sighted or trashed by the way he was holding his phone up to his face like a 12 year old seeing titties for the first time.

Hey, Dean herrrrrrre, u should cum ovr. Iz awsum.

In her dorm room at Poffo Hall, Alexa smiled when she saw the text notification from her beloved. "The fuck?" Her smile quickly faded. Judging by the state of the texts, and the odd number of R's in the word 'here', it was clear Dean had been drinking a lot. She rolled her eyes, not from annoyance, but from how funny she found the situation. She really wished she could join Dean in his drunken antics but she knew she'd end up drinking if she even looked in the direction of that house. For the sake and health of the baby, it was better that she stayed home and went to bed at a reasonable hour. Alexa checked the time; quarter to 11. "Ok, scratch 'reasonable hour'," She thought aloud.

No thanks. Don't have too much fun. Love you, baby

Dean grinned maniacally at his cellular device. "Love you too," He slurred to his screen, drawing concerned looks from a few nearby people.

Luv U 2. Dont wurry, Im not az think az u drunk I am

"What?" Alexa asked no one in particular.

"What?" Dean asked himself. What was shocking to see (knowing Dean, not a lot was shocking to see anymore) was a short blonde female in a cheerleader's warm up suit approach him. "The hell? I thought yous said you weren't coming?" He said to the apparition in front of him. "Obviously this was just a phantom, right?" Dean communicated with his bottle of Jack Daniels telepathically.

"When did I tell you that?" The girl asked.

Dean looked from the blonde person, to his phone, then back. "I was… I dunno, what'd you need, darlin'?"

The blurry outline he thought to be Alexa giggled. "I was hoping to get a dance. But it looks like you can barely stand."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, lady. Wow, I can't believe I said that without st-st-stut… Fuck."

The "illusion" giggled again. "We can skip the dance and do… Sinful activities that'll surely get us both damned. Maybe a little slap and tickle?"

Dean was starting to think that maybe this wasn't Alexa. Based on this girl's accent and the way she held herself was way different than Alexa usually carried herself. "Uh, ok, darlin', uh, you can lead the way?"

Dean began to follow the small blonde girl in front of him, but he was pulled back by a pair of aggressive arms. "Bro, the hell are you doing?"

Dean checked over his shoulder; It was Zack. "Zack? What're you doin'?"

"What am I doin'? Bro, what the hell are you doing? You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I'm lookin' for a lil' 'slap and pickle'. What's the big deal?"

"Who do you think that is?"

Dean switched his focus to the girl a few feet in front of him. "Alexa? The mother of my child?"

Zack shook his head. "Dude, that's not Alexa. That's Mandy Rose, bro."

The room suddenly stopped spinning; Dean's vision returned to him. The person who he thought was his fiance suddenly morphed into the girl she was certain was trying to steal him away from her. "Mandy? Uh, what's goin' on?"

"We were going to go upstairs," Mandy took Dean's hand. "I thought I said that."

Dean chuckled. "Uh, listen, I'm flattered. Really. But I got a girlfriend, remember? She's on the cheer squad with you. Alexa Bliss?"

"Yeah, so? I don't see her here. Do you?"

"You should leave before someone tells Alexa what's going on." Zack said into Dean's ear. "You know she'll come looking to kill."

"Look, Mandy," Dean began. "I am loyal to my lady friends. If you want to hook up with someone who feels differently, try Seth. Sorry, doll, but I got morals."

Mandy nodded her head, disappointment showing across her face. "Right. Shoulda figured you'd say no. Well, if you change your mind-"

"Highly unlikely." Dean interjected.

"If you do," Mandy swiped Dean's phone from him, typed a few things, then handed it back. "You have my number. Now I have yours." Before Dean or Zack could respond, she sauntered away just in case she was stopped.

"Bro," Zack said. "Go home. Now."

"I, uh, need a ride to Poffo. How much have you drank?" Dean shook his head. "Since when am I responsible drunk? I don't like this."

"I'm stone cold sober, bro, let's just get you home." Zack followed behind Dean as they walked out the door in the odd chance Dean switched gears and followed Mandy.

Needless to say, especially at a time like this, Alexa was not happy to be woken from her slumber with loud and rapid knocking at her front door. She squinted at the bright light that illuminated from her phone; Almost midnight. She groaned tiredly. Who could be banging on her door so late? Dean had his own key, so it couldn't be him. Usually she'd wait for Nia to get the door, but she was at Titus' tonight. Groggily, she slid out of bed and threw a robe over her t-shirt and jogging shorts.

More knocking. "Coming!" Alexa announced in an annoyed tone. The scenarios playing through her head were numerous, and none of them were positive. After all, Dean could just let himself in, right? She peered through the peephole, and her stomach fell back into its normal position when she saw Dean, covered in mud and struggling to keep his balance, leaning lightly on Zack Ryder. She pulled the door open, grabbing Dean by the arm, pulling him into her room and motioning for Zack to follow.

She took one look at Dean, shirtless, covered in mud, and ridiculously drunk, and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Zack. "How bad is he?" She tried ignoring her fiance leaning against the wall drunkenly singing 'Sweet Caroline' to himself.

"No worse than usual," Zack said uneasily. "He was talking to himself in the corner of the living room for a while."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Great. Here I am, pregnant, but I have this child to look after." She gestured at Dean, who was still quietly singing to himself. "Did anything else happen? He didn't get kicked out of BPO, did he?"

"No, course not. He was just stumbling around talkin' to people like a dumbass."

Alexa sighed. "It wasn't anybody that'd get him kicked out of school right?"

"No, just… A few people."

Alexa crossed her arms, growing weary at Zack's sudden odd behavior. "Zack… Who was he talking to?"

Zack shrugged but refused to meet Alexa's gaze. "Uh, I dunno. Christian, me, Roman and Seth… A few of the DXA girls, but he wasn't flirting with any of them. I made sure of it."

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Which DXA girls?"

Zack shot Dean a look. "Uh, the Bella twins. Natalya. A few others I can't remember the names of."

"Was one of them Mandy?"

Zack chuckled nervously. "Wow, what time is it?" He glanced at his wrist; He wasn't wearing a watch. "Jeez, almost midnight? Bayley's probably worried sick." He quickly moved for the door. "Talk to you guys later."

Alexa rushed to the door before Zack and slammed it shut. "Zack." Her voice was calm and low, but the look on her face was the complete opposite; It sent genuine fear through Zack's body to see her expression so stern and serious. "Was Dean talking to Mandy tonight?" She asked again.

"Uh…" Zack looked at Dean again; He was leaning against the kitchen counter, trying to keep himself upright. "Mandy… Rose?"

"Zack, I swear to God."

"Yes, ok? He was talking with Mandy. But nothing weird happened… After I got there."

"Excuse me?"

"Zack, please stop talking or I'm probably gonna die." Dean slurred.

Alexa glared at Dean. "Shut it." She turned back to Zack. "Continue."

Zack hesitated. He reluctantly continued. "I guess he's so smashed he thought Mandy was you. He was about half a second from leaving with her but I stopped him."

"Dude. Snitch." Dean mumbled.

Alexa nodded her head. "K. Anything else I need to know?" Zack shook his head. "Good," Alexa opened the front door and hurriedly pushed Zack through. "Good night, Zack."

"What are you gonna-"

Alexa slammed the door again, cutting Zack's question off. She slowly turned back to Dean; Dean was suddenly snapped out of his drunken state at the sight of the unbelievable look of fury on his baby mama's face.

"Listen, Lex, before you say anything-"

"Oh, this is the part when I'm supposed to sit here and listen to your bullshit?" Alexa growled. "Lemme guess, you were so drunk that you thought I was Mandy? Or Mandy was me. Whatever it was."

"Isn't that what Zack just said?"

"Now is really not the time for you to be a smartass, Dean Ambrose."

Dean couldn't help it. In a sarcastic tone, he chuckled and replied. "Uh oh, full name. Now I'm really in trouble."

Like a flash of lightning, Alexa swung her open palm at Dean's face resulting in a loud smack and an extremely shocked Dean Ambrose covering the side of his face with his hand. There was a light stinging in his cheek. He checked his palm; There was a bit of blood on his fingertips. Alexa cut his cheek with her ring.

"Ironic." Dean thought. "Ok," Dean spoke calmly, despite feeling anger building up in his chest. "I'll admit. I deserved that. But nothing happened between me and Mandy, ok? I didn't do anything with her."

"You expect me to believe that?" Alexa asked; Just by the way her voice was shaking, Dean understood she was on the verge of tears and now was not the time for wise cracking sarcasm.

"Yes. Why the hell would I cheat on you? I proposed to you yesterday. We're having a baby. Why would I ruin it when it literally just got serious?"

"Oh, so it wasn't serious before I was pregnant? It was just a game before then?"

"No, of course not. It was never a game with you."

"Then what the fuck was going through your head at BPO? You texted me if I was coming and I said no and you still thought I was there?"

"I thought you showed up to surprise me. That's why I wasn't thinking straight. Plus, I was hammered. I just wrestled some dude in the mud, sore as fuck, and halfway into a bottle of booze. I'm sorry I couldn't see straight. You know I wouldn't've hit on Mandy if I was sober or in my right mind. Like Zack said, and as you can clearly tell, I am drunk as all hell."

Alexa shook her head. "You were so content on sleeping with her because you thought she was me? That's what you're saying?"

Dean, even in his drunken state, realized how that could be considered far fetched. But it was the truth. "Yes, babe, that's what I'm saying."

"You swear to God?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Because you know how important that is to me."

Dean nodded his head. "Yes, Alexa, I swear to God I didn't know I was talking to Mandy until Zack stopped me. If he hadn't…." He paused, keeping his voice steady and his tears back. "I would've fucked everything up. I would've woken up tomorrow morning, realized what I did…. I wouldn't be able to face you again because of how ashamed of myself I'd be. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, that's for sure." He paused and sighed. "I dunno. Now that I think about it, I'm really glad Zack was there. Now I'm thinking I shouldn't drink, period."

"You and I both know that's easier said than done," Alexa smirked, showing Dean she wasn't as angry with him as she was a few moments before. "Just… Go easier next time, ok?"

"That's easier said than done, darlin'. But I'll try."

Alexa moved closer to Dean, wincing when Dean tensed up and seemed to back away. Gently, she laced the fingers on her left hand with the ones on his right. Dean braced himself for another slap or a possible knee to the groin. Instead, Alexa raised herself on her toes and kissed the spot on Dean's face she slapped.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Dean," Alexa whispered, adding a kiss to his lips.

"It's ok. You hit like a girl anyway."

Alexa scoffed. "Hey, girls can be strong too."

"Yeah? I didn't say you weren't. You just hit like a girl."

"I can do it again."

"No, I think once is good enough." Gracefully pulling her by her hand, Dean held Alexa against his chest. She ignored the mud soaking into her hair and sticking to her shirt; Alexa wasn't mad anymore. It was just a misunderstanding that thankfully got solved before it could escalate past a point of no return.

"You're not gonna talk to her anymore, right?" Alexa disguised a desperate plea as a gentle question, hoping Dean wouldn't notice.

"No way. If she even comes near me, I'll scream 'rape' and run away."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Easy with jokes like that though. I know you aren't being malicious, just… Careful."

Dean muttered a few obscenities under his breath for his own carelessness. "Sorry, Lex, that wasn't cool. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. Take a shower then come to bed, ok?"

Dean smirked. "You don't wanna join me?"

Alexa shook her head. "I'll wait for you. Just hurry."

Even though that more or less the ended the conversation, Dean remained still with Alexa held tightly against his chest. He realized he fucked up greatly tonight and it would probably be a while before Alexa was ready to let him roam campus unsupervised. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, said he loved her, then made his way to the bathroom. Stripping down quickly, Dean stepped into the steady stream of warm water, watching the dried mud turn to murky liquid again and spiral in the drain at his feet.

"You're a royal fuck up, Dean," He mused to himself. "You just can't be normal for one fuckin' day, can ya? You just have to ruin every good thing given to you. But that's the way you've always been, right? Just ask anyone. Your mom. Ruby. Roman's family. Now, Alexa. Fucking bravo, Ambrose, bravo. It'd be a miracle if your kid doesn't end up hating you too." Fighting back the urge to put a hole in the linoleum wall, Dean angrily planted his hand against it to lean his bodyweight into it. "Its mother hates you, why wouldn't it?"

Dean's focus was pulled away when the curtain slacked then pulled tight again. He was confused, until a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," Alexa whispered. "I've decided to join you. That ok?"

Dean nodded his head, thankful that the water was concealing his tears. "Of course, baby doll."

Alexa gave him a kiss on his back. "What are these marks on your back?"

"You've never seen those before?"

"No. What are they from?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Take a wild guess."

"Football?"

"No."

"Fights in school?"

"Close."

"Japanese deathmatches?"

"Heh. I wish."

Alexa traced a particular scar on Dean's shoulder with her fingertips. She pulled her hand away when she realized Dean was shaking. It occurred to her where he may have gotten them. "Your mom?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yep. And her long line of ex-boyfriends. That one on my shoulder, if I remember right, was a nail file."

"Oh my God."

"Well, I shouldn't've spilled milk on the carpet."

"What's the one on your other shoulder? It looks like nail marks."

Dean chuckled, but a little more lively this time. "Uh, those weren't from my mom."

"Then who?" Alexa rolled her eyes, realizing what he meant. "Nevermind, I got it. Ruby."

"Yeah."

Dean turned in Alexa's arms to face her. His eye were red from crying; Alexa pretended not to notice and gave him a kiss on his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm a prick, Alexa," Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa and pulled her close. "It's just the way I am. I don't mean it."

"Shhh," Alexa hushed. "It's ok, sweetie, I know you're sorry. I'm not mad at you; I promise." Alexa's heart broke; Dean buried his face in Alexa's hair as he began to weep. She didn't say anything, she just kept her face nestled in Dean's chest.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Alexa," Dean muttered through his tears. "You need to know some things if we're gonna get married."

Alexa gazed up at her love. The look in his eyes was as heartbreaking as the tone of his voice and origin of his scars. Any other girl would've ran away at this point. But not Alexa. She loved Dean, regardless of what he went through as a kid or what lasting effects those events had. She was going to make this work, because that's what you do for the people you love.

Alexa nodded her head. "Wash up. Then we can talk, ok? I'll stay up with you as long as you want."

"I got class in the morning."

"So? You're what's important right now. I'm sure a few professors will understand."

Dean didn't like the idea of opening up to people when it came to this kind of thing. But Alexa needed to know these things about him if she was going to stay around. His biggest fear was the terrified look in her eyes as she made a mad dash for the door. Hopefully she kept true to her word and listened to him.

With the help of Alexa, Dean washed the caked mud off of his aching body. She buried her face into his chest and gave him a few kisses. Dean, being a foot taller than Alexa, poured shampoo into her hair and washed it for her. Giving him a smile, Alexa thanked him and gave him a kiss.

Soon they found themselves laying under Alexa's quilt in her bed, holding each other close. Alexa stayed silent, head resting on Dean's chest listening to his heart beat, deciding it was best to let him start when he needed to.

"I never knew who my real dad was," Dean whispered quietly; Alexa wasn't sure she heard him correctly but she wasn't going to interrupt him. "My bio mom always told me he ran off the second she found out she was pregnant. Truth be told, I always thought I'd do the same if I ever knocked some chick up. But I guess I proved myself wrong."

Alexa quietly laughed and kissed Dean's chest.

Dean continued. "A lot of the time I had to find food for myself. My mom was big into heroin and pot. The only thing she ever bought me was a pocket knife for my eighth birthday. I still have it too. I started dumpster diving for clothes after I wore the same GREEN DAY t-shirt for the fourth day in a row at school and a teacher signaled me out. There was one time I stole a kid's allowance cuz there was this shirt at Goodwill I really wanted. His parents called the police, who called my mom, and that's how I got that one scar by my kidney. It was a cigar burn her then boyfriend gave me. Then I think Seth told you I moved to Florida when I was 11. I met Roman in science class. We became friends after I got in trouble for accidentally lighting the teachers desk on fire."

"Was it an accident?" Alexa asked.

"Fuck no," Dean smiled while Alexa giggled. "That teacher was an asshole. I think he still works at that school. Then everything else happened like Seth told you. Sika took me in, I lived with the Reigns', a few of his brothers went and beat up my mom's boyfriend. I felt like such a piece of shit for so long. Because of my mom and all her dealers and boyfriends and pimps and all that shit they did I thought I was just destined to be shit. They told me so, so why shouldn't I believe them? Then I started playing football my freshman year of high school and that helped with my anger problems a lot. Sika and Patricia wanted me to start counseling, but when I started playing sports they decided against it. Football, then wrestling, then baseball in the spring. I know you don't want to hear this, but since I was such a ragged trouble maker, a lot of girls gave me attention… Like, A LOT."

Alexa chuckled under her breath and lightly ran her fingernails up and down Dean's chest.

"I was a slut in high school…" He paused to let Alexa laugh before continuing. "Huge whore. Then I met Ruby my junior year. Before I met you, I was sure she was the one for me. We'd hang out all the time, listen to music in her car, drank beer, smoked some pot… Fucked a lot. Then… she got... pregnant."

"What?" Alexa questioned, looking up at Dean for a hint of humor on his face. Sadly, there wasn't any; Dean seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

"She… was pregnant. We had no idea she was until she…. Miscarried. All the beer and stress from school caused it. We kinda drifted apart after that. She wasn't mad at me, I couldn't be mad at her, and we just stopped hanging out. I didn't know what to think, I really didn't have a plan. Then Roman convinced me to go to SU with him. My grades were decent enough and I loved the idea of getting drunk every night. So, now, here I am. Naked and drunk, holding onto the love of my life. My pregnant fiance; The most beautiful woman in the world. The only girl that could ever be Mrs. Ambrose. Honestly, if it weren't for meeting you that first day I was here… I don't think I'd be here anymore. I really don't."

"Don't say that." Alexa breathed, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. "Please, baby. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Hey," Dean pulled Alexa close to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not, you're stuck with me forever. You can try to break up with me but I'll just follow you everywhere you go."

"Never. I'll never break up with you, Dean," Alexa crawled further up Dean's chest until she was face to face with him. "You see this?" She held up her ring. "This means we're in this together forever. I'm not gonna let some messed up things from the past get in the way. I love you, Dean Cornelius Ambrose. You and I are meant to be together."

Dean smirked, letting himself calm down to keep the tears in before talking. "That's not my real middle name."

"I figured. What's your real middle name?"

"Dean."

Alexa arched an eyebrow. "Your name is Dean Dean?"

"My name is Jonathan Dean Ambrose. I've always gone by Dean though."

"Why not John? You just don't like it?"

Dean sighed. "Jonathan was my dad's name. My mom always called me by that name and I hated it. It reminded me of him and I hated being compared to him. So when I started school I told everyone my name was Dean. And it stuck."

"I like Dean more anyway," Alexa whispered. "It's more manly. And sexier."

Dean gave his fiance a much needed kiss; He let it linger for a few moments, just basking in the love he could feel coming from Alexa. "I just needed someone to give a shit about me. It took me 18 years to find you but I'm going to love you for the next 80."

Alexa, pushing back tears again, kissed Dean once more then nuzzled her face into his chest. "Dean, I love you so much. When this baby is born, we'll have so much love to show him or her. I promise we'll give the baby the best life we can."

"Nothing like mine?"

Alexa kissed Dean's sternum, then his clavicle, then his lips. "No, nothing like it. Only love. You, me, and baby Alofa."

"You think it's a girl?"

"It's too early for a doctor to tell. But I think it might be a girl. I can feel it."

Dean chuckled. Starting to tear up again, he pulled Alexa into his arms and kissed her deeply. Alexa returned the kiss, gently scratching her fingernails along Dean's side. Every once in awhile he'd jump and chuckle into the kiss, making Alexa smile.

"As much as I appreciate the making out," Dean said after finally breaking the kiss. "I really need to go to sleep, baby."

Alexa stretched a devilish grin across her face. "You need some help falling asleep?"

"If I ever tell you no… Kill me."

Alexa giggled. "No way, baby. But I'll knock some sense into you if you ever do." She pecked his chin, starting a line of kisses down to his abdomen. She lustfully gazed into his eyes and gave him a wink. "I love you." She breathed, knowing the effect that sentence had when said in that tone, then wrapped her lips around his member.


	40. Chapter 40

After almost four weeks on the shelf, Zack was cleared to practice again. His cast had been cut off the day before, much to his relief, and now it was back to the hard work he secretly missed. What was obvious, however, was how out of shape he was. He hadn't run in a few weeks, and his lungs ached, his legs burned, and the grin across his face wouldn't go away. He loved running. As much as he was considering trying out for the football team in the spring, as Dean suggested, he wasn't sure he could ever give up running. On top of getting back to the sport he loved, Bayley started to attend cross country practice to watch her fiance. Zack appreciated her unconditional support, even waving to her when she cheered for him when he ran by her spot in the bleachers. It was fine for the first day, but Tuesday afternoon Coach Steamboat pulled Zack aside when the team came out for warm-ups.

"Hey, Zack, can I talk to you a second?" Coach Steamboat requested, leading Zack away from the others.

Zack followed his coach towards the emptier side of the track that surrounded the practice football field. "What's up, Coach? I know I haven't been my best lately but I'm just a little rusty, ya know?"

"No, Zack, it's not anything like that. You're getting back into the swing of things a lot quicker than I expected. But listen, about your girlfriend," They both turned to look at the bleachers; Bayley was occupied with her phone. "I understand she's here to support you, and that's great, but she can be a distraction sometimes. The cheering is fine, but the comments about how great you look in running shorts…."

Zack nodded his head. "Right. I can see how that'd be an issue, Coach. I'll talk to her after practice. She'll stop if I say something."

"Thank you, Ryder. Oh, congratulations, by the way."

"For?"

"Unless your girlfriend is mistaken, I assume she's yelling 'that's my fiance' because you two recently got engaged."

"Oh, yeah, during fall break. Thanks, Coach. Maybe I can use that to soften the blow."

Coach Steamboat chuckled. "She isn't banned from practice. Just have her tone down on the…. Compliments, I guess."

Zack smirked and nodded his head. "No problem, Coach. I can tell her."

After a pat on the back, Zack and Coach Steamboat jogged back to the others. Bayley tilted her head, wondering what Zack was discussing with his coach.

Professor Foley's lecture about his latest assigned book, The Catcher in the Rye, led to some interesting reports when Nia handed them back at the beginning of the week. One thing that could've led to this was the decision to give the assignment over fall break. The other was due to the fact that only half of the students took their copies with them after he handed them out. But, as it usually was in these instances, Dean was the only one that seemed to understand the assigned material, although his choice of 'colorful' language could be toned down a little.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have to say I'm a little disappointed," Professor Foley started off class with a lecture like he always did. But this was evidently going to be a critical one for a few students. "I assigned this report over two weeks ago. So far, the poorest submission I've received was entitled…" He paused to glance at the stack of papers on his desk. "'Catcher in the Rye was about A Catcher in the Rye.' I'll give you a wild guess who that was written by. Mr. Gable, care to make a suggestion?"

The class snickered at Gable's embarrassed expression as he shook his head and dropped his gaze to his notebook opened in front of him.

Professor Foley continued. "It's also mildly upsetting that the best paper in this class was titled… 'Hayden Caulfield Is a Spoiled, Rich, Pussy.' Take a wild guess who wrote that one."

Dean raised his hand. "Was it Nia? She set up a smoke screen to weed out the bad reports?" A few people chuckled at Dean's sarcastic response, but Professor Foley, and Nia, shook their heads in disapproval. "Alright. I'll admit it was me. I know before you say anything that I can't name a paper using vulgar language like that. I understand that, Professor, but Hayden Caulfield is a spoiled pu… brat, let's say. You mean to tell me he can have anything he wants, but he decides life's too provincial and runs away from home? And it's regarded as a great piece of literature? Honestly, Green Eggs and Ham is a better book to symbolize teenage rebellion. Unless I'm mistaken, sir."

"Well, I was surprised when you made the comparison to Hayden Caulfield and the main character of our other story, Things Fall Apart."

"Right, Okonkwo has a reason to hate life… Sorta. More than that Caulfield bi… Guy. Because of his beliefs, having a daughter sucks, right? He wants a son. Hayden's biggest problem in life is that a hooker didn't want to talk to him. Pardon my French, but fuck Hayden Caulfield."

"I must admit I'm interested on your take on Something Wicked this Way Comes when we get to that next semester."

"Great beginning and middle, never got to the end."

Professor Foley, for maybe the first time, chuckled at Dean's input. "That's the same story I get from everyone, sadly. Thursday, we will discuss the book, which means most of you will get a second chance to actually read it. And yes, you will be expected to share your input because you will be graded on your participation. So, Mr. Gable, I hope you can convince Mr. Jordan to actually show up."

The class was then dismissed for the day. Collecting his things, then stopping by Professor Foley to collect his paper (he got a B+ for his choice of wording again), then hurried from the classroom. He didn't have any reason to hurry, as his next class was in half an hour, but Western Civilization until 1865 was one of his favorite classes.

"Hey, Dean!" Called a voice from Dean's '8 o'clock'.

Dean recognized the voice immediately. "Oh, fuck me." He muttered to himself. As he turned around, his fears were confirmed: It was Mandy fuckin' Rose. "Mandy," Dean said dryly. "Good to see you."

Mandy smiled, not picking up on Dean's sarcasm. "It's good to see you too. I've been meaning to find you. I think I owe you an apology for last night."

"Do ya?" Dean asked, sarcastically again. "I don't think ya do."

"No, I should've known you and Alexa were a couple. It would explain why she's always around you."

"And why she kissed me after the poultry run."

"Right," Mandy sheepishly chuckled and dropped her head; While her head was down, Dean did a "take" to an imaginary audience like he was staring at the camera in a sitcom. "Anyway," Mandy continued. "I wanted to say sorry. And I was wondering if I could buy you coffee or something to make up for it."

"Buy me a casket if Alexa sees us." Dean thought. "Ya know, as much as I like that idea, I need to get to class right now." He spoke aloud.

"Which class?"

"Uh, Western Civ 'til 1865."

"Wait, really? So do I. How have I not noticed you before?"

Dean chuckled half-heartedly along with Mandy. "Beats the fuck out of me, Mandy."

"Maybe we can walk together?"

"You want to get murdered?" Dean mused to himself again. "I mean…" Dean said out loud. "Yeah. That's fine."

The walk across campus seemed to talk twice as long as it usually did. Besides Mandy walking closer to him then he felt was appropriate, the paranoia of Alexa seeing them together was making the situation that much worse. Thankfully, they reached their destination at last. Professor Striker greeted them as they made their way to their seats. Dean climbed to the back of the risers in hopes that Mandy wasn't going to follow him, but when he sat down she took her seat right next to him.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Dean thought, flashing a tight lipped smile towards Mandy.

"Good morning, everyone," Professor Striker greeted his class. "As you're all well aware, finals are coming up at the end of November. There's no need to freak out right now, but to get a step on things, I've assigned your groups for the final project. Your topics will be chosen when the final date gets closer. Now, I don't expect you to be best friends with your group, just be civil while you work on your projects." Striker picked a clipboard up from his desk. "Ok, right off the bat: Ambrose, Knight, Urai, and Rose."

"What. The. Fuck." Dean thought again.

"Wow, look at that. Guess we're partners for the final."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, guess so."

Sasha didn't go to class today; She was still too shaken to want to do anything besides stay at home and entertain herself with multiple marathons of her favorite shows. Becky stayed home too because she felt there was something Sasha wasn't telling her. It couldn't just be she didn't want to go to class; She LOVED school. She was a B average but her enthusiasm in the classroom overshadowed that small factor. Whatever the reason, Becky made it her mission to make Sasha's mood better by doing whatever Sasha had planned for her impromptu day off. So far, it was mainly Luke Cage and other superhero programs on Netflix.

It had to have been a little after noon when there was a knock at the door. Sasha, who had been woken up by the knocking, searched the main room for her orange haired girlfriend. There was no sign of her, which meant Sasha would have to get up and answer the door herself.

"Dammit," Sasha whined under her breath, pushing herself off the couch and shuffling towards the front door.

On the other side of the door was her tall blonde teammate, Charlotte Flair. "Hey, Sasha, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How'd you know I was home?" Sasha questioned.

Charlotte held up her phone. "Becky texted me. She said you were pretty bummed out today so I thought I'd come say hi."

"Do you wanna come in? Becky's got ramen cooking, I think."

"No, I have class in a few minutes. I was just stopping by."

"Right," Sasha sighed. "Well, someone on my team thinks I'm a lousy dyke so other than that I'm doing ok."

Charlotte gently nodded her head. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I asked a few people, well, more like threatened a few people. So far, nobody has any idea who's harassing you."

"Or they're all in on it and no one wants to snitch."

"Sasha, do you really think everyone on the team wants you gone?"

"Obviously someone does."

"But everyone? What about Velvet or Reby? Do you really think they hate you?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "They might. People are fake as fuck, Charlotte….. I pretended to be straight for 18 years."

"Yeah, but that's because you didn't know how to deal with that because of your parents. This is jealousy because you're better than someone. I asked Emily… Threatened to break her good hand, actually. She said she would never do something like that. So my thought is that it was either Coach or someone is lying."

"Coach wouldn't do something like that."

"Well, then I guess someone is just jealous."

"What do I have that would make someone jealous?"

"Are you joking? You're a freshman starting over a senior, you have a captain spot locked down next year, you get decent grades, your girlfriend is smoking hot," Charlotte paused and chuckled when Sasha finally smiled. "There's a lot to be jealous about. You just have to show people you're above that. Who gives half a shit if someone calls you a fag? Wait, am I allowed to say that?"

"I don't care."

"See? That's how you need to be. Someone calls you a clam diver, call them an asshole and move on. It's simple. Someone calls me a spoiled daddy's girl I tell them they're mad cuz their boyfriend wants to fuck me more than them."

Sasha laughed, finally feeling some relief from yesterday. "Thanks for stopping by, Charlotte. That helped a lot."

"No problem, Sasha. I'll see you at practice, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Glad to hear it." Giving a smile, Charlotte walked away from the dorm room.

"Why di'n't you say you were gettin' teased?" Sasha jumped as she shut the door at Becky's sudden appearance.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sasha asked, nervously chuckling to calm herself.

"Doin' wha'?"

"Just… Appearing out of thin air. Doesn't matter."

"I wish you'd tell me when tha' 'appens. I tol' you when I was 'avin' trouble."

"Yeah, because I was the cause of it," Sasha sauntered up to Becky, locking her hands behind the slightly taller woman's neck when she got to her. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle it."

"I know ya can. But I'm suppose' ta 'elp ya t'rough it."

Sasha pecked Becky's lips softly. "And you are. By watching tv with me and cuddling with me and, form the smell of it, making my favorite flavor of ramen."

"I can kick butt too. Really, jus' point someone out an' I'll beat thar arse."

Sasha snickered, gave Becky another kiss, then pulled her towards the kitchen. "I will, I promise, but you owe me ramen. So finish that first."

Becky rolled her eyes, making Sasha laugh again, then went back to putting the finishing touches on the noodles.

Zack Ryder had a small nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. After showering, changing, then getting through his class schedule, he wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle with his fiancee. These days, however, even that came at a price. His coach was right, in that Bayley's behavior could be interpreted by some as a distraction. What he didn't want was for Bayley to hear what he had to say and misunderstand him. He was almost positive that was what was going to happen, but it wasn't what he wanted.

Bayley was waiting for him outside his last class, smile bright, arms folded across her chest with her books pressed tightly against her. She bounced with affectionate delight as he walked slowly toward her.

"Hey Zack!" She said loudly. It wasn't a yell, or shout, but it was louder than Zack would've greeted her. But that was Bayley. Bright, happy clothes. Bright, happy personality. Bright, happy voice.

"Hey Bay," Zack returned. "How was class?"

Bayley took a breath. "It was good. We went over our equations and then discussed our formulas and theorems for next week." Zack shook his head. Bayley was going to be a great business manager, but hearing her talk about things like differential equations made his head hurt.

He chuckled. "And I thought the law was confusing."

Bayley giggled. "It is." She laced her fingers into his as they strode casually out of the building and toward Zack's dorm.

Zack was apprehensive, but he knew he had to talk to his love about his coach's request. "This is not going to be fun," Zack observed internally. He took a deep breath. "Hey, Bay, can I talk to you a second?"

Bayley nodded, her eyes conveying curiosity. "Of course you can, Zack. What's up?"

"Well… it's about you coming to practice."

Bayley's smile quickly faded. "You don't want me to come to practice anymore?"

Zack quickly redirected. "No, not at all. Please, come to practice. You can even cheer for me. Just… well… coach thinks it's distracting if you yell about how good my shorts make my...butt look."

Bayley covered her mouth and giggled. She could get carried away, and she knew it, but she couldn't always help herself. But, if it would help Zack stay on his coach's good side, she was willing to give it a shot.

"I can do that. But that means you have to wear the shorts for me when it's just us."

Zack blushed and shook his head. "That's weird, but I can do that. As long as you wear that lingerie from the Boston trip for me when it's just us sometimes."

Now it was Bayley's turn to blush. "Zack… why would you want me to do that?"

Zack ran his palm down Bayley's jaw, stopping at the bottom of her chin, then lightly kissed her. He was sure he heard at least one "awwww" from a passerby, but he didn't care enough to try to place it.

"Because you look gorgeous in it. Not just gorgeous. Incredible."

Bayley tried not to smile. "Stop, Zack, you're embarrassing me."

Zack shook his head. "No. You're awesome, and I'm SO glad you come to practice and support me." His eyes grew wide as an idea came to him. "You know, I always keep my phone on me, so I can listen to music. You can text me all the weird shit you want while I'm running."

Bayley laughed. "Really? I'm not sure I know how to 'sext' someone."

Zack chuckled again. "Oh, don't do that. If you do that, my shorts won't be able to hide my 'thingy.'"

Bayley laughed harder this time. "Well, now that's my goal. To make you embarrassed."

Zack snickered wryly. "Please don't. The guys'll look at me weird if I'm following my dick all the way through the course."

Bayley hadn't heard that term before, and it tickled her. "That's gross, Zack." She glanced down to the neighborhood of said "thingy", before looking back up at Zack. "But, I can keep my opinions about how gorgeous my fiance is to myself while you're running. As long as I get to tell you when it's just us."

Zack bent down and kissed Bayley lightly. "Of course, Bay, wouldn't have it any other way." She began pulling him toward his dorm.

"Now, we have time for you to take me to late lunch before it gets crazy. C'mon." She strode resolutely, pulling him by the hand.

Zack shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with Alexa…."

Football practice, for anyone who's ever played the game, can quickly turn into a tedious exercise in monotony. For the players, any deviation in routine is not only appreciated, it's treated as gold when it does happen. And it was happening right then. Seth Rollins, who'd seen his profile rise slightly as his proficiency returning kicks grew more noticed, was currently trying to avoid eye contact with Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Titus O'Neil, or any other Titan who knew what was happening. What was happening was fairly humorous. A high school girl, namely, Zelina Vega, has not only come to watch Seth practice, but was also boisterously expressing her affinity for the kick returner. Differently from cross country, the head coach didn't find it distracting for a girl to be cheering for a player, instead, Coach Layfield took it as an opportunity to embarrass and further motivate Seth Rollins.

"Alright," Coach Layfield announced after blowing the whistle. "Starting kick-off return with dummy kick-off. Rollins, you better make it past the 35 or I'm gonna make you run 'till you wanna die. Whoever tackles Rollins before the 35 gets his girlfriend."

"What?" Rollins questioned above the laughter and taunts of his teammates.

"Make an effort to break the 35 and you won't have to worry, Rollins!" Layfield blew his whistle to signal the start of the drill.

After a thunderous kick from the dummy kicker (one of the lineman stepped in for Santino), Seth anxiously waited for the ball to drop into his hands. He shot Zelina a worried glance, who was leaning in her seat to see the end result, and by the looks of it she heard what Coach had said. It was motivation for him to work harder but something told Seth that Coach Layfield wasn't kidding with the consequences if he didn't do as he was told. Finally the pigskin dropped into his hands with a soft thud and the second it was secure in the crook of his arm Seth took off like a bat out of hell. He easily broke the 20 yard line, but he could tell making it further was going to be a bit of a hassle. He juked hard to the right, sending a few people flying past him. Luke Harper, like he always did, came to the rescue and eliminated a rogue safety that Seth didn't see. Seeing daylight, Seth turned on the afterburners and booked it for the end zone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw another player coming for him but it was too late to evade him in any way. Seth wrapped both arms around the ball as he collided with the player. Seth fell to the ground, hearing Coach blow his whistle.

"Rollins," Coach Layfield called. "Congratulations, you don't have to give up your girlfriend. Use this as motivation this Saturday. If you can break the fifty every kick-off, we can dominate early."

Seth picked himself up and looked at the spot he landed: It was just past the 50 yard line. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. Zelina lost her mind cheering for Seth from the bleachers, making him smile while his teammates taunted him some more.

After a few more run throughs of different plays and situations and running through some conditioning, Coach Layfield dismissed his team to the locker room. Instead of stopping to greet Zelina, Seth had told her before practice to meet him in the parking lot so they could go straight to his dorm room after he was showered and changed.

"No love for the chica?" Dean asked Seth as they ducked into the locker room.

"I told her to meet me by my car after practice." Seth replied.

"Don't want Coach to know you're dating a minor?" Roman joked.

"Would you cut it out?" Seth snapped back. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Have you had sex with her?"

"Actually," Dean interjected. "If Seth were to be reported to police it wouldn't be anything more than a slap on the wrist. Seth's 18, Zelina is 17 but in Connecticut she's legally an adult in cases like this. So, technically, he's in the clear. Still a little wrong if you ask me."

"I haven't had sex with her," Seth clarified. "She doesn't want to do anything like that until she meets someone special."

"Lemme guess," Roman began. "You think you're someone special?"

"He was someone special for Rosa and Eve." Dean put in before Seth could respond.

"Fuck you, Dean," Seth growled. He was starting to get sick of all the constant reminders of his exes in high school. He moved on and so had those girls, so why did Dean have to keep bringing it up?

"Alright, fine, I'll stop bringing up Eve and the lake house," He burst into a laughing fit when he caught Roman's glare. After a moment, Dean took a deep breath to ease himself. "Anyway, Thursday's the costume party. What are you guys doing for costumes?"

"Oh, I can't have sex with Zelina but I can bring her to a frat party?" Seth asked, layering on the sarcasm thickly.

"No," Roman and Dean both said. Dean continued. "That's several felonies and jail time if she even steps foot in that house. For everyone there, not just you."

"Ok, I'll tell her that later. I don't think she'd be able to go anyway. It's a Thursday."

"Yeah, don't want her to miss homeroom," Dean cackled while Seth shook his head and entered the shower room. Dean turned to his other friend. "What about you, Ro? Char making you dress up?"

"Yeah. She thinks it'd be cool to go as Kal Drogo and Khalessi from Game of Thrones. She already picked out the costumes so I guess that's that."

"Lex already picked out her Harley Quinn shit. She says she wants me to dress as Joker so we have the cute couple thing, even though Joker was a total dick to Harley. Like, actually trying to kill her over and over and over again. She did save herself when she said to dress as Heath Ledger Joker and not Jared Leto. Terrible super villain, decent musician though. I think he was that transgender hooker in Dallas Buyers Club," Dean glanced up at Roman, but found the bench empty. "Alright. Fuck you too, Rome." Dean collected his towel and followed everyone else into the showers.

Seth was the first of his friends to finish his shower and reach the parking lot. Like he requested, Zelina was waiting for him in the passenger's seat of his prized, recently brought back from the dead, impala. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss then started for Sammartino Hall.

The car ride was quick; Seth carried Zelina's backpack for her, not particularly caring it was purple or had her name embroidered across the back.

"How was school?" Seth asked when they reached his dorm room, realizing how lame that sounded after the fact.

"Had a test in Pre-Calc, but I aced that," Zelina gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me study yesterday."

"No problem, belleza. Is there anything else you need to do? Homework? Study?"

Zalina shook her head. "No, everything's caught up. I was kinda hoping we'd just relax and watch a movie or something."

"That's perfect. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. There's this party at my fraternity this Thursday; It's a costume party."

"Are you inviting me?" Zelina's tone had a hint of excitement behind it, which Seth hated to turn down but he knew he had to.

"Well, I can't. You're not a student, which I don't think matters too much, but you're also 17. On top of all the booze everyone will be drinking, I'll be in a world of shit if the police find out we're… fooling around."

Zelina nodded her head, slight disappointment washing over her face. "I should've figured. Can I still help pick out your costume?"

"Absolutely. So you won't be upset if I go alone?"

"I can't have you go alone. Take someone, just no fooling around with them. Maybe take Dana."

"Dana? My ex, Dana?"

Zelina nodded her head. "Yeah, you said you two were just friends again, so there wouldn't be any harm in that, right? Maybe help her find some frat boy to go home with. Then she'll be your best friend forever."

Seth chuckled. "Why are you so awesome?"

Zelina shrugged but grinned. "It's in my blood. Come on, I wanna watch a movie. You call Dana and I'll pick the movie."

"You're 100 percent sure about this?"

"Yeah, of course. You don't have any feelings for her anymore, so what's the big deal?"

Seth slid his phone out of his pocket and quickly found Dana's number. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Seth thought to himself. "What if Dana tries something at the party and you lose Zelina? Aren't you in love with her like you think?" Seth glanced back at Zelina; She was alternating between looking at her phone and scrolling through Netflix. "Fuck." Seth muttered as he hit the call button.

"AJ, you need to understand I'm not leaving because of you." Dana said to AJ, who had barricaded herself in Dana's bedroom. "I'll be back by the summer. Then we can hang out all the time. I promise I'll come back."

"That's exactly what my mom said!" AJ yelled back.

As one could guess, Dana had broken the news about her decision to go to Italy for a semester to AJ Lee and she was NOT happy. AJ started to hyperventilate, then threw her shoe at Emma, then kissed Dana and begged her not to go, then flew into a rage and locked herself in the bedroom in the span of about 13 seconds.

"AJ, I'll take you out for ice cream if you come out. I'll let you have any flavor you want."

"How about the don't-abandon-your-best-friend-slash-fuck-buddy-to-go-to-Italy? I hear it's a fan favorite this time of year!"

Dana groaned in frustration. "AJ, come on. Please?"

"NO!"

Dana sighed, deciding it was best to let AJ tire herself out before trying again. Chances were she was either shredding all of Dana's clothes or throwing them out the window so she couldn't pack and ultimately leave.

"I don't know what to do, Em," Dana plopped on the couch next to her roommate, who had a bag of frozen peas held against her head from where AJ's shoe hit her. "She won't come out of the room no matter what I tell her."

"For Christ sake, Dana, the poor girl's heartbroken. Don't'cha get that?" Emma threw back most of her rage due to AJ's attack and the annoying muffled sounds of AJ's screams. "The girl's in love with you, and you mope around here all the time about Seth and wanting him back and what not."

"What am I supposed to do? I love AJ, but I'm not in love with her. How did you break things off with Zack?"

"Beat his bloody knob then told him to fuck off, same as every other girl at this school. Don't ask me about girls cuz I don't know the slightest thing about that."

"I thought Zack broke up with you cuz you were cheating on him."

"Right. Then he begged and cried like a baby, then, like I JUST said, beat him off then told him to fuck off. Do I need to write it down?"

Dana shook her head. "No, I got it. I just wish I knew how to make things right with AJ."

Emma realized she wasn't going to hear the end of this until both girls got what they wanted. Judging by the way things were playing out, AJ's problem seemed more solveable than Dana's. Emma sighed, dreading the idea of being the voice of reason. "Ok, listen, what's the one thing AJ loves in this world?"

"Seeing Seth in constant pain."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Besides that."

"The destruction of private property."

"Besides that."

"...Comic books?"

"No, ya bloke, it's you. AJ loves you more than anything. Don't act like you don't notice the way she looks at you. Good God there's some nights that girl keeps me up with her ramblings about how much she adores you. And, I can't believe I have to remind you, the walls aren't sound proof. You lot sound like a pack of gorillas in there."

"What's your point?"

"AJ is going to miss you like crazy because of this crush she has on you. So you either break her heart or show her the best time of her life right before you leave."

"I can't break AJ's heart."

"Well, there ya go. Take her to her favorite restaurant. Buy her a stack of those comics. Hold her hand. Do something to make the screaming stop."

Dana contemplated the idea for a moment. She wasn't leaving until winter break and did plan on spending some time with friends before she took off. A 'super date' with AJ did seem like a good way to leave things before she left. Then again, she didn't have to wait until the last day she was there. Winter break started on December 18, so they could go anytime before then. They could even go on a date more than once before the time came. Dana knew AJ would love the idea, mostly because she got to spend the time with her.

"Thanks, Em, you're sweet when you don't act like an asshole."

Emma rolled her eyes, hiding the faintest hint of a smile from Dana. "Sure."

Dana cautiously approached her bedroom door. "AJ?"

AJ sniffled. "What?" She replied, voice hinting that she was now crying.

"Before I leave for Italy, I wanted to do some stuff with you. We could go on a few dates since we really never got to."

"What?"

"I leave on the 18th, but we can hang out a bunch before then. You can pick any weekend you want, and we can spend it doing whatever you feel like."

"I wanna hang out every weekend!"

"Ok, babe, we can do that. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. If you wanna go to the comic shop, or eat ice cream, or go see a movie or…"

"Spend the whole day fucking?"

Dana chuckled. "Yes, hun, whatever you want."

There was some movement from inside Dana's room; Something sounded like her dresser being pushed across the floor. Suddenly, her door opened a crack and AJ poked her head out. "Promise?" She asked, eyes still damp from her tears.

"Yes, AJ. Every weekend from now until I leave will be all about us. Then when I get back we can keep doing it."

"I wanna go to Max Moon's on Saturday and get the new Spider-Man comic."

"Awesome, I'll take you as soon as your ready."

AJ shook her head. "No, you're gonna be with me Friday too. That's part of the weekend. Friday… We can watch a movie and eat popcorn and make out during the boring parts."

"I love it. What's after Max Moon's?"

AJ thought for a second. "We're gonna buy a bunch of Halloween candy and share none of it with your bitch roommate."

"Who's in the room." Emma added.

"Done deal." Dana told AJ.

"Then I wanna go to the zoo on Sunday so we can see the penguins cuz it looks like they're wearing little tuxedos and that's awesome."

"Perfect? Anything else?"

"Oh, there will be plenty of sex, don't you worry Miss Brooke."

"I wasn't worried."

"I will move out if you don't stop." Emma hissed.

AJ scoffed. "You're just jealous cuz we have sex in your bed more than you do."

"Excuse me?!"

Dana pushed AJ back into her room. "How about you wait for me in here, I think my phone's buzzing."

AJ shuffled into Dana's room, mimicking a buzzing sound under her breath. Dana pulled her phone out of her pocket; It was Seth.

Dana quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dana, how've you been?" Seth replied.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just stopped AJ from starting World War Three. How are you doing?"

"Well, funny story: Zelina's here and she made a crazy suggestion. Since she can't go to the costume party at BPO on Thursday, and since she didn't want me to go alone, she said I should ask you to come with me as my date."

Dana felt like she had literally stopped breathing. "Oh? Zelina said that?"

"Yep, she said that since we're good friends that we should go together and that I could help you get a boyfriend while we're there."

Dana chuckled. "In that case, I'll have to dress up as something sexy."

"Is that a yes then?"

Dana smiled. "Yes, Seth, I'd love to."

"Ok, cool, so I gotta get going. Zel's got Step Brothers on and I think I owe her a kiss."

As Dana hung up the phone, she understood that last part was said directly to Zelina. It still stung to hear her love was keen on spending time with this new girl, even though it's what Dana had suggested. Part of her regretted saying yes, but the other part saw this as an opportunity to show Seth what he was missing out on.

"AJ?" Dana called. "Wanna help me cosplay as someone really slutty?"

AJ's face lit up. "Seth's new girlfriend?"

"No… Well, that's not a bad start." Dana joined AJ on her bed and began brainstorming ideas.

The day was coming to an end. Dean, having returned from Roadie's with a double order of chicken tenders for Alexa, found his beloved waiting for him in the kitchen of her dorm room. Dean paused momentarily to really take in the small beauty before him; She was fresh out of a shower and had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, dressed in her favorite pajama bottoms and another of Dean's hoodies.

"Hey, girl," Dean set the deep fried poultry on the countertop. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Alexa said, rather stiffly,

Dean leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Alexa turned her head away at the last moment. Confused, Dean tried again but Alexa pulled away again.

"Everything alright, darlin'?" Dean questioned.

"Yep. Everything's great." Alexa flashed a tight lipped smile and walked away from Dean. "Just, peachy." She dug through the takeout bag Dean brought home and removed the box with her favorite deep fried chicken product.

"Ok…" Dean replied, starting to sense something was wrong. "Anything exciting happen in class today?"

"I had another project to work on for finals, and your buddy Randy Orton is part of it."

"Cool, cool." Dean began preparing his own dinner with what he had ordered from Roadies.

"Yeah, I'm so happy we got to work alone for a little while. He really knows how to please a girl."

Dean chuckled. "What? You feelin' ok, babe?"

"Oh yeah, especially after he was done fingering me in the library."

Dean's fingers broke through the styrofoam takeout box as his grip suddenly tightened. "Excuse me?" He demanded, turning around to face Alexa in hopes of seeing a smile on her face; There wasn't one.

"I didn't tell you? Randy and I have a special relationship. I help him with his homework and he fingers m-"

"If you're joking you better tell me now," Dean nearly screamed. "Otherwise I'm painting the campus red with Randy's entrails."

"Oh, please," Alexa scoffed. "You're allowed to screw around but I can't joke about it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Who'd you sit by in Western Civ today, Dean? Anybody exciting?"

"Is that what this is about? Alexa, she followed me to class and wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sure, like you didn't make her jerk you off after Striker put you in the same group."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Alexa. Didn't we just have this talk yesterday? I didn't do anything with Mandy. I sure as hell didn't sit by her on purpose and I didn't tell Striker to put us in the same group. I don't know why you think I have this agenda to cheat on you with her. I don't, ok? Why don't you get that? What the fuck did I do to make you not trust me?"

Alexa, holding in tears as best as she could, turned away from her angry boyfriend so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I propose, spill my heart out to you, tell you I want more kids and marriage, and you think because some blonde slut comes along I'd want to change that? What the fuck, Lexi?"

"Why should I believe you?" Alexa snapped back, now crying profusely. "She's prettier and younger and willing to fuck anything that so much as looks at her. Why not fool around with her?"

"Are you being serious right now? If this is a joke then tell me and I'll calm down."

"Nothing's stopping you! Go ahead! Fuck her!"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cuz she's not you, what the fuck is so hard to understand about that? Yes, you're right, she's a skank that screws everyone. I don't care, because I already found my dream girl. You don't gobble as much cock as she does and I thank God everyday that's not the case. I don't want Mandy, that's why I gave you the ring." Dean shook his head and sighed, calming down a little bit. "I don't know what I have to do to show you I don't want her, ever. I give you the ring, the earrings, tell you I love you every chance I get… I just don't get it."

Alexa wiped her eyes with the sweatshirt sleeve. "Why wouldn't you? She's younger, and prettier, and down for anything."

Dean shook his head again. "Is that what this is? You think I'm gonna leave you?"

"I'm gonna blow up to the size of a house in a couple months and I just know you'll find me disgusting and not want anything to do with me anymore."

"Babe," Dean quickly approached Alexa, breathing a sigh of relief when she lunged into his arms. "I've seen you throw up and heard you shit, sometimes together, I'm past the gross part of our relationship; It's smooth sailing from here. Besides," he continued, "there's no way you're gonna blow up to a house. A VW Beetle, maybe…" Alexa laughed lightly through her tears and held on to Dean tighter.

"Please don't go, Dean."

That sentence struck Dean to his very core. It hurt worse than anything his mom had ever done to him. Somehow, likely because of his own stupidity, Alexa doubted his faithfulness. "I'm not going anywhere. It's hell or high water, baby doll. You and me versus the world. You are the only girl for me. You sure as hell are the only girl who could ever be Mrs. Ambrose."

"Promise?"

"Here," Dean dropped to a knee in front of Alexa. "Where's your ring?" Alexa held out her ring hand to Dean; He slid the ring off of her finger and held it up to her like he was proposing again. "Alexa Jean-Louise Bliss. Will you marry me?"

Alexa giggled and nodded her head; Dean slid the ring back on her finger.

"Give me the ring back."

Puzzled, Alexa removed the ring again and handed it back to Dean.

"Alexa Jean-Louise Bliss," Dean started chuckling when Alexa seemed to have caught on and started laughing at Dean. "Will you marry me?"

Alexa took the ring and put it back on.

"Give me the ring ba-"

"Oh, shut up, ya big dork." Alexa threw her arms around Dean's neck, kissed him, then nuzzle her face into his neck to allow him to hold her close. "I'm sorry I said those mean things about Randy," She breathed. "I was just trying to get you mad."

"Mission accomplished, Lex," Dean pressed his lips under Alexa's ear, getting a soft giggle in response. "I'll talk to Striker tomorrow and get the groups changed, ok? As for Mandy, I'll tell her you want her to die and I'm sure she'll back off."

"She was bragging to the other freshman about getting to work with her crush. I just about beat her to death with a pom-pom today."

"You have absolutely nothin' to worry about, darlin'. It's me and you, period."

Alexa, feeling the tears well up again, pecked Dean a few times on the cheek before snuggling close to him again.

"Charlotte, why can't I be Aquaman? I have no idea what Kal Drogo would even wear…" Charlotte chuckled as Roman trailed off. At the moment, he was deep in thought, peering determinedly at the screen of his laptop. This time, they were picking out costumes from Monsoon online, and would make their selections online. Lisa, the woman who'd waited on them last time, was insistent that they didn't have to come all the way down to the shop this time. Charlotte could tell the woman was trying to make it sound like she was being nice, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the woman just wanted to avoid any of the "shenanigans" the kids brought with them last time. So now all the students who'd gone to Manhattan the last time were getting their costumes delivered to Zack's dorm room. Roman, always willing to be a good sport when it came to "the woman in his life," was skeptical as to her intentions when picking out a couple's costume for them. He'd noticed the one her heart was set on was basically a glorified loincloth with a leather skirt and some other contraption that went around his midsection. He was also going to have to smear mud and paint all over his upper torso to get the right look. Shaking his head, he began filling out the rental screen with the required information. He could feel Charlotte's hands as they started rubbing his shoulders gently. Roman leaned his head back into Charlotte, who bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You can't be Aquaman because who would I be? There's no sexy underwater superhero."

"You could be a mermaid."

"How does that fit in with heroes and villains?"

"It doesn't, but I'd love to see you in a shell bra."

"Did I show you my Khalessi costume yet?"

Roman shook his head, but his interest had been peaked.

Charlotte pulled out her phone and showed Roman the screen. "Imagine that, but on me."

Roman's almost couldn't process the raw sex appeal the costume had displayed: There was little to no fabric covering the midsection, the bottoms were cut high and hardly covered the bikini area, and from the looks of it the top was a glorified bedazzled push up bra. The costume then came with what looked like a thin, blue, cape that hung from the shoulders and forearms.

"Do you like it?" Charlotte asked; By the look on Roman's face, he did very much.

"Yeah," Roman assured. "I definitely do. Like, I want you to wear it everyday."

Charlotte chuckled. "Sorry, Ro, just for this Thursday. Better enjoy it while it lasts."

"I will, don't you worry about that."

Charlotte leaned Roman's head back. Then, while scratching her fingers up and down his torso, gently pressed her lips to his, allowing her tongue to little graze his upper lip. Too soon, Roman felt, Charlotte pulled away and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, trying to hide the mild frustration in his voice.

"I got homework to do," Charlotte replied, adding a wink. "I can't fool around when there's a project due."

Roman chuckled. "What about after that?"

"I'm going to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Roman sighed, quietly enough that Charlotte didn't hear. "Ok," Roman said louder, deciding two could play this game. "Guess I'll head back to my place and go to bed too." Bringing a great amount of fear to his soul, Charlotte seemed to glide back into the living room and pounced onto his lap and pinned him to the sofa. "Or, I could stay here."

"Homework's due next week anyway," Charlotte informed, raking her fingers through Roman's hair.

Despite it being on his mind for the last few days, all bad things that happened at the cabin escaped Roman's thought process.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day or so flew by. Dean spent both Wednesday and Thursday morning sitting with Alexa while her morning sickness came and went, then let her cuddle against him for a bit, his back against the bathtub while her trembling receded. He'd rest his chin on the top of her head, rocking her gently back and forth. He felt a little juvenile, and a bit wimpy, but Alexa clearly needed him during her vulnerable times, and he would be lying to himself if it didn't warm his heart a bit when he felt her tiny form gradually relax in his arms. He'd even made it to Circle of Faith for their 6 AM meeting that Thursday morning. Dean battled fatigue the entire time, but he was there, and he allowed Shawn and the other students a glimpse into his personal life. He shared a bit about his mom and how he was adopted by Roman's family, but that was all her was willing to divulge with a room full of strangers. He simply asked for the rest of the group to "keep him in mind" that week.

As he left Circle of Faith that Thursday, sun still barely peeking over the horizon, Dean's mind ran through the many concerns he had on his plate. School was getting serious, and he hated that part of his grade in any class depended on how cordial he was with Mandy Rose, mostly because he knew Mandy was only interested in "extra credit" with him. He'd emailed his professor about getting his group changed, but Striker shot the idea down, saying he was "tired of these athletes getting whatever they want." Just to make sure he was completely transparent with Alexa during that process, he let her see the email he sent to Striker and the professor's caustic response, to which Alexa responded with a middle finger at Dean's laptop screen and a string of obscenities that would've gotten Dean thrown out of football practice. Dean chuckled, then re-assured his radiant fiancee that nothing was going to happen. She wasn't completely convinced, her hormones playing havoc with her emotions, until Dean asked her to Blackjack Mulligan's for dinner after the team returned from their game Saturday. With all the chaos since they'd returned from fall break, they hadn't gotten to properly celebrate their engagement, and Dean wanted to properly celebrate with his newly-official fiancee. The smile on Alexa's face when he mentioned this plan confirmed to him that it was exactly what she needed.

But for tonight, the only goal (after surviving football practice) was the "Heroes and Villains" Halloween party. Long considered one of BPO's craziest and most anticipated events, the late-night gathering was one that no one wanted to miss. Dean and Alexa had their costumes, and Dean would be delusional to pretend he wasn't looking forward to seeing Alexa in her "Harley Quinn" getup. All of his favorite physical features of Alexa's would be accentuated in this particular outfit, and he was certain she'd be the most gorgeous girl there. He had a purple suit, the necessary face paint, and would have time to color his hair green before the party. Dressing up in costumes was ordinarily something Dean would've considered unspeakably lame, but he could tell it meant a lot to Alexa to experience another fraternity event that she'd only watched from afar. He'd even convinced Christian to make the event "non smoking" so Alexa could be there without worrying about the baby. The BPO President asked Dean if Alexa was coming, and Dean managed to persuade him that she was allergic to smoke, keeping the pregnancy under wraps for a while longer. So, it was set; Dean and Alexa would be masquerading as Gotham's First Family of Mayhem.

Conversely, Zack surprised Bayley when he revealed to her his choice for their couple costume for Thursday. Zack chose to dawn the familiar blue and red tights of Superman, and chose an alluring yet tasteful version of Wonder Woman for Bayley. Bayley squealed in delight once she saw the red and gold costume. She tried it on and immediately noticed how much it "emphasized" her chest and rear. Zack told her she didn't have to wear it and he'd happily get her a more appropriate costume, but Bayley insisted it was perfect. Still, she reminded herself to bring a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts if she got any unwanted attention.

Roman and Charlotte's costumes showed up Wednesday afternoon. With an excited laugh, Charlotte quickly tried on her Khaleesi costume and showcased the outfit to Roman. Roman, feeling animalistic urges pump through his body, reluctantly agreed to try on his Kal Drogo costume even though he convinced himself there was no way he would wear a loincloth. When he tried it on, he immediately took in account how very little the costume left to the imagination; He began wondering if Charlotte had done this on purpose to get other girls to flock to him but ultimately get pushed off by Charlotte. Roman saw her as someone who would pull something like that, and, based on how she looked in her costume, he would be doing a lot of the same thing.

"Oh, wow," Charlotte admired with a devious smirk. "A little body paint and you could be the twin brother of Kal Drogo. How's everything feel?"

Roman shook his head. "I feel like my dick's hanging out."

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed. "That's pretty much how he dresses in the show; They're barbarians, Ro, they have no shame."

"Yeah, I'd be too if I had a thirteen inch dick but sadly I do not."

Charlotte chuckled again before linking her arms around Roman's neck. "Good thing Kal Drago is fictional or you'd have some competition."

"I'm glad I'm just a good fuck and nothing else."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, fully understanding Roman was being sarcastic. "Oh no. You're on to me. After two months of steamy, illicit love-making, including crossing state lines, you figured out that you mean nothing to me. After all, six foot four Adonises are just falling from every tree in Stamford." She gave Roman a long, lingering kiss. "You're an idiot." She began rummaging through a canvas bag she'd been picking through all afternoon. She pulled out a container of black paint with a satisfied grin. "Now, time for your paint." Roman hung his head and waited for his "not girlfriend" girlfriend to apply black paint all over his upper body.

Roman was surprised at how little time had actually passed while Charlotte painted him. Especially because they'd stopped once to see how fast they could get their costumes off and back on without ripping them, and again briefly to get some water. Now, though, the two ridiculously good looking young lovers were fully dressed, painted, and ready for the BPO party.

Not far from where Roman and Charlotte were "getting ready," AJ was helping Dana with her costume. Dana had chosen a favorite character of hers; Catwoman. The skintight lycra material perfectly accentuated Dana's shapely form, and the blonde girl knew she would turn heads in her outfit. She even found the high-heeled boots at a shop in the mall. She and AJ had gone hunting earlier in the day, with only minimal "dark corner make out breaks." Dana could tell that what started as a fun hook up for AJ was turning into something more, and it killed Dana inside that she knew at some point AJ's feelings were going to get crushed. "Maybe she'll meet someone while I'm in Italy," Dana pondered as she softly held AJ's hand. The two turned heads walking through the Stamford Mall, hand in hand and talking affectionately, but Dana thought it was as much about how attractive the two girls were as it was that they appeared to be a couple. Dana couldn't help but notice how AJ beamed when people looked at the two girls, as though she was proud that they thought the duo was in a committed relationship. "She caught feelings," Dana lamented to herself. And so had Dana. Clearly not to the degree AJ did, but she had to admit they were there. Dana never intended for this to happen. She'd "hooked up" before, probably a dozen times with boys and at least two with girls, but she'd always been able to leave those behind the day they were over. AJ was different. Had, but Dana's attraction to and affinity for the tiny brunette clearly went beyond the scope of "casual fling" or even "friend with benefits." She also knew she had no desire to end up in a marriage with a woman. Dana was straight. She'd experimented, and even enjoyed being with women, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she'd leave most of that behind her when she graduated. She wanted what she always did; the love and support of a man, a man that valued her for everything she was, the good and the bad. She'd hoped when she started dating him that Seth was that man, and, honestly, there was a part of her that still hoped that.

And now AJ was with Dana again, this time in the friendly confines of the larger girl's dorm room. AJ hadn't been able to resist kissing Dana deeply again while helping her pull on the skin-tight bodysuit, and had helped herself to two handfuls of Dana's breasts while the buxom young woman strained to pull the costume over her shoulders. Slowly, almost seductively, AJ "helped" Dana zip the suit up, before giving her a final tongue-laden kiss.

"Is Seth picking you up?" AJ inquired, trying her best to keep her hands off of Dana.

Dana chuckled. "No. I'm meeting him there. I'm honest to God trying to do my best tonight to behave, and if Seth were to pick me up in that sexy-ass car I'd jump him so fucking fast we'd never make it to that party." She had a far off look in her eyes as she finished, as though thinking about the numerous times she'd done just that during their relationship. She looked down at her tiny friend. "I want to leave things on good terms with Seth when I go study abroad, and I think the best way to do that is by not helping him cheat on another girl."

AJ grinned. "I mean, we'd get to obliterate his ride again." Dana shook her head, then led AJ by the hand out from the bedroom and into the kitchen/living room area. She opened the fridge, grabbed two bottles of water, and turned to find AJ leaned up against the counter. Grinning naughtily, Dana embraced the tiny girl, hooking her arms under AJ's bottom and gently lifting her onto the counter, pushing affectionately until she was standing between AJ's dangling legs. Still smiling, she gingerly took AJ's face in her hands and deeply kissed the diminutive cheerleader.

"Look at me," she quietly but firmly told the tiny brunette. AJ, equal parts sad that Dana was leaving her for the night and completely turned on by Dana's attire, bit her lip and coyly looked up at Dana. Dana smiled when she took in the gaze off her temporary lover. "Tomorrow starts our official 'date fest 2k17.' I'll be home by one or so, so be thinking of what you want to do tomorrow."

AJ snickered. "You mean besides 'you'?"

Dana shook her head. "We can do that, but we'll need activities for in between sessions."

AJ nodded. "Ok, Can we go see a movie?"

Dana kissed her lightly and nodded. "Absolutely, babe." She glanced over at the stovetop clock. "Shit, I have to go." She gently placed her hands on AJ's hips and kissed her again, hoping to convey the level of affection she truly had for her "fuck buddy."

AJ smiled and moaned slightly into Dana's kiss. "And we can get 'handsy' when the theatre gets dark?"

Dana rolled her eyes playfully. "I'd be offended if you didn't." She began to pull away from AJ, but paused when she saw the tiny girl bite her lip playfully.

"AJ," she admonished playfully, "I have to go. Seth's going to be waiting for me."

AJ looked over her shoulder toward Emma's room. "Your roomie isn't here. We don't have to be discreet or quiet. Let's get weird."

Dana looked toward the ceiling and shook her head. "Well, Seth is just now leaving his dorm, and surely he has some BPO things to do before I get there." Dana glanced back at the stove clock. "You have seventeen minutes," she told her tiny lover. "Make good use of them. And I'm not doing my makeup again, so be careful please."

AJ leaned into Dana for a long, passionate, slow kiss, then moaned as Dana began planting kisses down AJ's ear, neck, and clavicle. AJ pulled her Captain America t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor, revealing her bare chest. Dana moaned in pleasure at the sight of AJ's naked upper body, then ran her gloved hand over AJ's nipple. As Dana's kisses continued their path south, AJ leaned her head back, drawing deep raspy breaths, growing more desperate by the second. She opened one eye to glance at the clock. "Fourteen minutes," she thought to herself. And there was a LOT that could be crammed into 14 minutes if one were properly motivated. Her internal ramblings were brought to a screeching halt by Dana's hands roughly pushing her skirt up, and her tongue reaching its destination, and AJ vowed not to let her mind wander while her "fuck buddy" was doing her work again…

Breathtaking. That was the word that immediately sprung to mind when Alexa walked out of her bathroom, allowing Dean to see her in the full Harley Quinn getup for the first time. Dean had put some serious work into his hair, and even gave a wholehearted attempt at his makeup, but Alexa blew away any thoughts he had of his own look. From her combat boots (borrowed from AJ) to her fishnet stockings and up from there, Alexa looked as dangerous as she did beautiful.

Last time they'd had a party at BPO, Dean and Lex chose to walk. This time, between the rapidly cooling temperatures and Alexa's current state, the two quickly chose to drive the short distance. Soon the young couple arrived; Dean took one last quick look in the rear view mirror to make sure he met Alexa's standards when it came to comic book villany. Alexa kept tugging on the bottom of her "Daddy's Little Monster" t-shirt, worrying that it could expose too much if it happened to get caught on something.

"Hey," Dean said, drawing Alexa's gaze. "You look great… puddin'."

Alexa rolled her eyes and gave her best Harley Quinn impersonation. "Puddin' is my thing, puddin'. You just stand there and make me look pretty."

Dean smirked. "I'll put a smile on that face."

Alexa shook her head, speaking in her normal voice again. "No, babe, it's "let's put a smile on that face". Did you even watch any of the movies I told you to?"

"I got about half-way through Batman & Robin before I thought "wow, George Clooney is a terrible Batman," and fell asleep. I liked Dark Knight, though. Me and Ro watched that like a thousand times." Alexa nodded.

"Yeah, that's my dad's favorite movie too. Hey, you guys should watch that together sometime."

Dean winked at Alexa. "Trying to bring your dad and I together through the magic of cinema, eh?"

Alexa grinned. "Exactly. Keep him focused on his favorite movies and he'll forget about how you knocked up his little girl."

Dean returned her mischievous smile with one of his own. "Oh, he's not forgetting that. He might not want to kill me as badly as he did a few weeks ago, but he's not forgetting shit."

Alexa laughed. "Yeah, I know. I talked with him yesterday. He's warming up to you, and the idea of us raising this kid and getting married, but I still wouldn't fuck with him if I were you."

Dean chuckled wryly. "You know that means I have to fuck with him now, right?"

Alexa's face instantaneously grew serious. "Dean, seriously. Don't. He told me the other day he likes you, and I want him to love you one day. Don't be a dick."

Dean shrugged. "It's my nature, babe. It's why you love me."

Alexa gave Dean her most skeptical of looks. "It's not at all why I love you. But it's not enough to overrule all the reasons why I love you."

Dean laughed, and the two spent the next minute or so in content silence before reaching the BPO house. Ambrose checked his makeup in the mirror while Alexa watched with amusement.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Ambrose snickered. "The price of beauty…"

His voice trailed off as he flipped his visor mirror back up and exited the vehicle. He did his best to get to Alexa's door before she opened it, but to no avail. Alexa hopped out of the vehicle, molded rubber "Good Night" baseball bat in hand, and began slowly sashaying toward the BPO house. Dean snickered, got into his "character," pulled his green tinted bangs over his face, and shuffled next to his tiny paramour.

Seth, after much help from Zelina, had chosen another DC favorite for his costume. She chose Nightwing for him, saying he resembled the comic book version of Dick Grayson and the black body armour would make him look "sexy as fuck". A handful of DXA girls approached Seth and asked for a dance but, since he was a loyal boyfriend now, he turned them down and casually waited near the refreshments table for his date.

Seth wondered if it was a good idea to be at the party when he knew Bobby was with Dana just over a week or two ago, and had been upset with her since then. Bobby was on the other side of the room, dressed as either Two-Face or a really bad Joker, but Seth just reminded himself to keep his distance once Dana showed up.

What was Seth supposed to do anyway? He asked Dana to go since Zelina couldn't; Did that mean he was allowed to dance with her and talk with her? Honestly, Seth wouldn't be surprised if Zelina bribed Bayley to keep an eye on Seth while he was at the party. Things would be awkward at first. Did Dana even care about their talk on Sunday? Was she really as conflicted as she said or was this just another mind game women play? Seth did admit he liked the mini hook-up, and wished it went further, but he had Zelina now. And she was awesome. Seth chuckled. "She let you touch her tits, man." He mused to himself with a small smirk.

"Hey, Nightwing," Came a seductive call, almost whisper, from Seth's left. "How's the rest of the Teen Titans?"

Seth followed the voice, almost falling over when he found the owner; Dana was dressed in a skin tight black latex outfit with the zipper pulled down enough to show an absurd amount of cleavage; Complete with a whip and cat ears.

"Me-oow," Seth managed to mutter, trying hard not to stare at Dana's chest. "You look… Great, Dana. Catwoman; I like it."

"Thanks," Dana continued, still speaking in character. "Care to get me a drink?"

"Milk?" Seth chuckled.

Dana rolled her eyes. "No," She said in her normal speaking voice. "Maybe I'd like a gin and tonic; Mix it up a little."

"No, problem, Dana." Seth gingerly led his ex towards the impromptu bar set up in the kitchen, trying desperately to keep his hands above Dana's waist.

The scene at the BPO house more closely resembled a comic convention than a fraternity function. This was the one night during the school year where ordinarily "too cool for school" fraternity members could embrace their inner kid and don the garb of their favorite pop culture characters. Dean and Alexa made what might have been the entrance of the night, with Dean using bluetooth to make sure the fraternity's sound system played "Heathens" by 21 PILOTS as he and Lex walked through the door. Lex fell into character to a degree that almost made Dean a bit uneasy, swinging her prop baseball bat at her side, mimicking the character's behavior from Suicide Squad. Gum popping and hips swaying in an exaggerated manner, Alexa moved to the rhythm of the song, drawing looks from BPO and DXA members alike.

Christian, dressed as Hawkeye, shook his head with a smirk when the duo made their way towards the bar. "You two are definitely couple of the night; Maybe Khaleesi and Khal Drogo over there. But for sure in the running."

Dean smiled and gestured subtly toward Alexa. "I assure you, I have very little to do with it."

Alexa, having heard this, blew a giant bubble out of the giant wad of gum she was chewing, raised her eyebrows and winked at her man. "Damn right. Now c'mon, puddin', let's knock 'em dead."

Dean thought of a lot of funny things he could've said just then. But, as he was learning to do more and more, he simply let Alexa lead the way, settling back into the shuffle he'd mimicked and walked a half step behind his love into the great room.

"You wanna do a little dancin', Harley?" Dean growled in character.

Alexa gave him a smirk. "It's Miss Quinn, if you're nasty."

Dean returned her smirk with one of his own. "Always."

Dean followed the waif onto the dance floor, stopping only to admire the work she'd done on her hair. Her highlights were now blue on one side, just like the movie character, and she'd managed to get a "disheveled but sexy" look to her pigtails, just like Margot Robbie. All in all, it would be fair to say that tonight was as hot as Dean Ambrose had ever seen his fiancee.

Alexa paused towards the middle of the dance floor; She spun on her heels to face Dean, then pointed her baseball bat towards him and winked. "I'm gonna let you bang any slut at this party."

Dean, understandably confused, wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I'm gonna guess you're in character and not really suggesting that?"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. Alexa ain't here; Just little ol' me, Harley."

"Well, in that case," Dean spun Alexa and dipped her, getting an excited squeal in return. "I'll have to take the little evil goddess right here."

Alexa giggled and pecked Dean on the cheek. "I'm a bad guy, it's what I do." Dean pulled Lex back up and she slid her arms around his purple clad shoulders. "You look pretty great too, Mr. J."

Dean smirked and fell back into character. "You see, a guy like me…"

Alexa cut him off. "A freak."

Dean winked. "You know it, babydoll." The two kids continued their light-hearted banter and kept up their dancing for another few minutes, keeping their spirits high, until they noticed everyone around them turning toward the front door.

"Holy shit," Lex muttered.

Dean looked down at her, then toward whatever was capturing Alexa's attention. "Holy shit is right."

Zack Ryder was the first of the two through the front door, and in truth, his getup looked good on him, too. Zack was in shape, having been a runner most of his life, and the Superman outfit suited him well. But he looked like a kid in a costume compared to the radiant young woman that walked through the door behind him. In fact, if the music at the BPO house were playing on vinyl, this would've been the moment where the needle skipped, causing that sound effect that was so common in these type moments on movies and TV shows. Plain and simply, Bayley made a breathtaking Wonder Woman. Initially uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her, Bayley grew more accepting of the attention as she walked across the party toward Dean and Alexa.

"Hey guys," she began, trying not to acknowledge the gazes of BPO members and guests alike.

Dean grinned. "Damn, kid, I won 'Dappers and Flappers,' but you just won hero night. Hands down. Look at you…"

Bayley tried her best not to blush. "Stop, Dean. Zack picked it out for me."

Dean nodded. "I am one hundred percent sure that's true." While he was talking, Alexa slipped away, sauntering off in her "Harley" walk.

Bayley laughed, deflecting the attention as she was accustomed to. "Dean, really. It's not a big deal. Where'd Alexa go?"

Dean shrugged, then began looking over both shoulders for his fiancee. He saw her, interestingly enough, with her face about three inches from Mandy Rose's, the two in a heated discussion by one of the bars.

"Fuck," Dean muttered to himself. He glanced over at Bayley, who's eyebrows were curiously raised at this situation. Zack, however, knew exactly what was happening and why it had the potential to get explosive. Dean, hoping the situation wasn't going to get as ugly as he was almost certain it would, began striding towards the two girls. In any other situation, Harley Quinn and fellow Batman villain Poison Ivy in a nose to nose confrontation would've been at the very least compelling cinema or TV, but when one of the parties involved was not only engaged to Dean, but carrying his offspring, he felt obligated to try to intervene. As his footsteps took him closer to the confrontation, Dean began hearing Alexa's voice, in a tone more assertive than he'd ever been witness to before.

"...Look, Mandy, I know what happened the other night, and I saw you checking Dean out a minute ago. He is MINE, and if you go near him again, I'll reach down your throat, rip out your guts, and play jump rope with your fallopian tubes. Understand?"

Mandy Rose smirked in response. "Aw, meek little Lex puts on a costume and now she's tough. If I want your man, I'll take him. Understand?" Mandy drew even closer to Lex as she spat out these last words. Alexa took this in and felt her adrenaline spike. The nerve of this freshman to think she could show up on campus with bleached hair and a boob job and take whatever she wanted from whoever crossed her. Mandy's condescending smile grew wider as she leaned down and set her face just inches from Lex's. "Understand?"

There were a lot of things that ran through Lex's head that she wanted to say in response, most of them were about how Mandy would meet her maker, but before she could respond audibly, her right hand sprung up almost involuntarily and met the left side of Mandy's face. Dean, unable to make the walk across the house in enough time to stop Alexa's nonverbal rebuttal, now broke into a light run toward Lex, throwing an arm around her waist and picking her up off the ground.

"Babe," he began, quietly but assertively, sensing the total body trembles that were rocking Alexa's tiny frame. "Babe, it's okay." Quickly, he half pulled, half carried Lex into a side room. Once they were clear of the prying eyes in the BPO house, Dean sat down on the first flat surface he could find, in this case a large display ledge that ran from one side of BPO's "trophy room" to the other, and pulled Alexa's shaking form tightly to him.

"Babe. It's okay. Tell me what happened." He couldn't tell if Alexa was crying or not, and whether or not her shakes were from sadness or anger, but he quickly got his answer when Lex looked up at him with rage in her eyes.

"That bitch. That...fucking bitch." She drew in a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"What'd she do?" Dean was trying to calm his girl down, but he was finding that more and more specialized a skill as the hormones involved in her pregnancy began to wield greater influence over her actions and emotions. Finally, Lex took another breath breath, through her nose, closed her eyes briefly, and focused.

"I was going over to get you a beer and me a soda and I saw her staring at you. I thought maybe she was looking at your costume, but she whispered something to one of her skankwad pledge sisters and they were giggling and checking you out. Then, her pledge sister saw me over by the bar and pointed me out to Mandy Rose and they started laughing again. Fucking jerks. And my hormones are already kicking up this week and I really thought I was gonna choke a bitch."

Dean snickered. "Like Wayne Brady?"

Lex giggled. "I love that episode."

Dean ran his hand up and down Alexa's back, knowing she found that soothing. "So, couple questions. One; are you ok? Can you go back out there?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm not gonna stay super long, though. Is that ok?"

Dean nodded in return. They'd discussed this earlier in the day. Lex wanted to make an appearance, dance for a bit, enjoy her man's company, and go home. She'd been tired all week and never really felt like she'd caught up with her rest.

"Yeah, you take 'Betty' back when you go, and I'll bum a ride when I'm ready to go. Still cool?"

Lex grinned. "Yes. And thank you for being understanding. I'm just not super into partying right now, seeing as how I can't drink."

Dean understood. "Yeah, I get it. I probably won't stay as long as I normally would. I'd rather sleep next to you."

Lex tried not to blush. "Thank you, baby. But you need to put time in with your pledge brothers, too. That's important."

Dean shrugged and gave a brief chuckle. "Yeah, but they don't smell as good as you."

Alexa slowly wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, smiled, and pecked him super lightly on his lips. "Thank you for calming me down. I never want to be the trashy girl that gets thrown out of a fraternity house for fighting over a guy."

Dean's grin got wider and his eyebrows raised. "I gotta tell you, though, that was super hot."

Lex smacked Dean on the chest. "You're a pig. So, what was the second question you had to ask me?"

Dean's face suddenly grew serious. "Yeah. What happened to that beer you were getting me?"

Lex rolled her eyes and giggled. "Of course you're worried about the beer."

"I can't be seen wasting beer at the fraternity house, Lex, I might want to be president one day."

Lex searched Dean's face for signs that he was kidding, but she didn't see any at first. Finally, Dean smiled, kissed Alexa like she had him, and ran his hands through his hair, returning it to it's "green chaotic" state. Lex checked her shirt, making sure it wasn't riding up, and proclaimed herself fit to party. She looked up at Dean, noticing that he couldn't take his eyes off of her body, and led him by the hand back into where the party was reaching terminal velocity.

Dana, despite coming to the party with the intention of finding a guy to go home with, couldn't help but keep one eye on her ex. After having a little fun, Dana told AJ she would keep a reasonable distance from Seth during the night and there'd be nothing going on between them. But since 'Nightwing' was being an extraordinary gentleman and hadn't even made an attempt to flirt with her (aside from complimenting her outfit), Dana was unmistakingly feeling old emotions again about the dude bro with a blonde streak in his hair.

The dynamic duo were standing against the railing on the back patio of house BPO; Seth had beer number three in his hand, while Dana was working on her third gin and tonic. The effects of the first two had Dana swaying a bit in place and slurring certain words. Seth, having no noticeable ailments to the alcohol he'd consumed, chuckled every time Dana mispronounced a word or stumbled over her own two feet.

Seth smirked towards Dana. "How's your drink, Catwoman? Still gonna be able to rob the jewelry store later?"

Dana giggled, drunkenly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. If I had a sidekick tag along." She added a wink at the end to over emphasize her attempt to let Seth know she meant him.

"I could go on all night on why Nightwing and Catwoman couldn't be partners, but I think you'd pass out before I even got started."

Dana rolled her eyes. "You always think I drink too much, Sethie," The sound of his old nickname stung Seth. "But you don't know anything."

Seth, still mildly upset, simply nodded his head and flashed a half smile.

"So," Dana began, taking a long pull from her red plastic cup. "How are things with your new girl? Zelina, right?" She knew what her name was, but playing it like she didn't care seemed like a safe bet for Dana.

"Yeah, Zelina, she's great." Seth's spirits had been lifted with the reminder of Zelina.

"You two getting along good? I know it's only been a few days with you guys."

"Yeah, her and I always hang out whenever we can. I take her out for lunch almost everyday. Then we spend most of the night back at my dorm."

Dana inhaled quickly, almost choking on her drink. "Are you guys having sex?" The question was harmless enough, but Dana said it a little louder than she anticipated.

Seth shook his head. "No. She's just a kid, Dana. I do let her fool around a few times but nothing too extreme."

Dana's hands began to shake. "Like…. Blowjobs?"

"No. She…." Seth paused and chuckled. "She likes giving me handjobs in her bra. That's the crazy thing she likes to do. You won't hear me complaining though."

Dana smirked. "So no nudity from the new girlfriend, huh? Bet that's a pain in the ass."

"No, I don't mind either way. She's really cool, and I don't want to push her to do things she isn't ready to do yet. She's… special. But in a way that makes her awesome."

Dana's heart sank to what felt like her ankles. "That's great, Seth. I'm glad you found someone that likes you like that."

Seth smirked and dropped his head. "It's crazy. I can't stop thinking about her."

Dana tried with all her willpower to keep from asking the next question on her mind, but it slipped out anyway. "Do you love her?"

Seth thought for a moment. He nodded his head and smiled bigger. "Yeah. I do. I just don't think I can tell her that yet."

"What, so I'm just another notch on your belt, asshole?" Dana thought to herself, disguising her anguish with a smile. "Just wait for the right moment," She said aloud. "Like the first time I told you I loved you."

"Tuesday night at the cabin?"

"That wasn't…" Dana trailed off, remembering that Seth was indeed right. She could've sworn she had said it before then, but she guessed she didn't want to until then when she thought she had her Seth back. "Huh, I guess you're right."

Seth, feeling the awkwardness in the air, decided to change the subject. "How's AJ Lee? Are you two a thing now?"

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Not to me. She's a really good friend that I occasionally have sex with. But she's in love with me. She was NOT happy when I told her about Italy. She threw a tantrum and locked herself in my room. I had to promise to take her out on a bunch of dates to get her to calm down."

"Sometimes it's hard to let go of the things you love."

Dana wasn't sure if she was standing close to Seth already. What she did know was that Seth's statement sent a shiver down her spine. Was he referring to her or reciting a B-movie one liner? Either way, Dana couldn't take her eyes off of Seth's. Who started the kiss was going to be debated for years to come. Neither Seth nor Dana knew who initiated the kiss, but what they did know was that it felt more than right. Seth had his hands resting on Dana's hips, while Dana linked her arms around Seth's neck; Seth wrestled his tongue with Dana's, enjoying the taste between cherry lip gloss and alcohol.

After the most electric thirty seconds of either of their lives, the kiss finally broke. Seth sheepishly smiled, while Dana's face reddened as she looked away.

"Damn, Dana." Seth muttered under his breath.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dana said, in fact enjoying the kiss very much.

"Me? That was you, baby."

Dana winked at Seth. "Blame it on the alcohol?"

Seth shrugged. "Sure, whatever works."

Dana sighed heavily. "That might not work out too well. Seth, you and I can't be together. We had this talk already."

"I know. I know." Seth felt the tears begin to sting his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. "I… Miss you, ok? Just… Sorry." He released Dana from his grasp and hurried back into the house.

Seth passed his friends on his way out the door, ignoring their greetings or questions about where he was going.

Alexa actually stayed a little longer than she'd meant to. She'd emerged from her dark corner with her fiance and quickly learned that Mandy Rose left in a huff after their brief confrontation, and now Lex was something of a folk hero to those who'd witnessed the incident. Mandy hadn't done herself any favors with the way she'd treated people early in her college career, and no one outside her pledge class at DXA was particularly inclined to stick their neck out for her. A few of the DXA upperclassmen even gave Alexa props for her killer backhand. "That bitch was lucky I wasn't wearing my ring," Alexa mused to herself, but externally she just kept her smile wide and her responses gracious and brief. Finally, she was able to completely contain her adrenaline and start having fun with her group of friends. She was especially touched by Bayley and Charlotte offering to go with Lex to kick Mandy's ass. She told them it wasn't necessary and instead danced for a little while with her two new close friends.

"Ya know, it's funny," Bayley began as the trio sat at a table set up in the great downstairs room where BPO parties held the bulk of their attendees. "I didn't know either of you guys even existed 'till the boys showed up. I mean, everyone knew who Charlotte was." She quickly turned to her shortest friend. "No offense, Alexa."

Alexa shrugged her shoulders, giving Bayley a smile. "No offense taken, Bay. It's true though. If it weren't for Dean and Roman, I never would have talked with Charlotte. You seemed too stuck up at first."

"That's because I am," Charlotte replied, getting a laugh from Bayley and Alexa. "But, honestly, and I know how corny this will sound. But I'm glad those boys showed up. You guys are awesome."

Bayley threw out her arms. "I think this calls for a group hug."

Charlotte and Alexa agreed and embraced each other along with Bayley. The girls each looked for their men, finding them drunkenly dance and sing along to BLAKE SHELTON's "I'll Name the Dogs" while it played over the stereo.

"So, Miss Bayley," Charlotte started after the hug disbanded. "Anything new about the wedding? Like, when's it gonna be?"

"July 15th," Bayley gidded, smiling brightly like a drugged up toddler. "Disney World, obviously. The biggest problem I have is the whole food situation. Zack wants steak for the adults. I told him I wanted chicken nuggets and mac 'n cheese, but he swears that's kid food. So I'm kinda torn now about what to do."

"Glad to help," Dean announced, plopping into the chair next to Alexa. "I have the perfect solution to your problem."

"How'd you hear me?"

Dean grew deadly serious. "I hear everything."

"Except when I ask him to put away the dishes in the dishwasher," Lex whispered into Charlotte's ear, prompting a laugh from the taller girl. Bayley, curious look on her face, looked back at the two blondes.

"Shhh. I'm open to anything if it means mac n cheese at my wedding."

Dean chuckled. "So, I was watching this episode of Entourage, when the guys all go to this bar mitzvah and Drama and Turtle get baked and end up eating off the kids buffet, and that's when it hit me; kids buffet."

Bayley's head tilted. "What?"

Dean continued. "No, for real, think about it. You said most of Zack's cousins are a few years older and have like, young kids, right?"

Bayley nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"So, they're not gonna want like, steak and mushrooms and adult bullshit, right?"

Bayley's face slowly began lighting up with understanding. "Yeah."

Dean shrugged. "So, I'm thinking we get Zack's dad to spring for a kids menu. Nuggets, mac n cheese, pizza, hot dogs...and here's the best part; most catering companies will throw that cheap shit in at cost if you buy so many of the expensive meals."

Bayley was sold, but she had one question. "Wait, how do you know what catering companies will pay for?"

Dean didn't have an answer that would satisfy Bayley without giving away that he'd been googling this stuff for his own wedding. Unless…

"Uh," he rebutted, thinking on his feet for a suitable response, "I worked part time as a 'cater waiter' in high school."

Hearing this, Alexa's eyebrows perked up. "Really?" She asked. "You never told me about that."

Dean hurriedly moved back over to where Alexa was. "I'll fill you in all about it later." He was reaching now, trying to avoid suspicion, when the DJ bailed him out by playing "IDGAF" by DIA LUPA. "Hey, you love this song," Dean asserted, leading a confused Alexa out onto the dance floor. Bayley, blown slightly backward by Dean's erratic energy, simply shrugged.

"Thanks, Dean." She looked briefly for her own fiance, before spotting him headed toward her. "C'mon Zack. Dance with me."

Zack's grin was wide and genuine. "Of course, babe."

Without any further discussion, Bayley led her man out to the dance floor, wrapped her arms around him, and smiled as she laced her arms around his neck.

When Roman was on the football field, he was a fearless warrior that screamed in a native Samoan battle cry that often brought fear to whichever player was unfortunate enough to receive a bone breaking spear from him. But, tonight, he traded in his signature "Ooohh Aaahh!" for a slightly tipsy and slurred "Awooga!" Charlotte found it hysterical to see Roman at this level of intoxication, wondering why she hadn't seen it before; Then again, she never made Roman drink her share of silver bullets when they partnered up for beer pong either.

"Roman," Charlotte asked with a addled giggle. "Havin' fun playing tonight? I know I am."

Roman released the red solo cup from his massive paw and let it tumble to the floor. He leaned his head back, not too far otherwise he'd lose his balance, and cackled like an intoxicated Jack Nicholson. "Awooga!" He said, above normal speaking voice but not nearly as loud as he would on the football field.

"Good, me too." Charlotte took a step towards him, but lost her footing and nearly fell into the beer pong table, but luckily Roman caught her just in time and resteadied her on her feet. Charlotte smiled, kissing the tip of Roman's nose. "Thank you, my king; You saved my life."

"Awooga, ooga booga," Roman replied; Charlotte wasn't sure if he was so smashed he was talking gibberish or if he was trying to replicate the spoken tongue of the Dothraki people.

"Ok, my king, I think you've earned another drink. Coors Light?"

"Awooga, oooga."

Charlotte chuckled and kissed Roman's cheek. "You're welcome, Ro."

Charlotte sauntered over to one of the makeshift bars. She smiled at the bartender and requested three of Roman's preferred beverage, making sure to remind him to check if the mountains were in fact blue. When she was certain the beer's coldness was acceptable, Charlotte thanked the bar keep and turned around to return to her "savage king." She quickly found him, near his previous spot, but also found someone talking with him. A someone with long black and blue hair. A someone with boobs. Charlotte's heart caught fire; Her hands clenched tighter around the cans of beer in her hands. Her saunter turned into a heated march, signs of the apocalypse for whoever this sloot was exactly.

"Hey, Ro," Charlotte said, stiffly, handing Roman two of the three silver cans. "Got you your beers." She turned to the godless heathen to her right, fake overzealous grin slapped on her face. "Who's your friend?"

"Paige," The person said, showing discomfort from Charlotte's sudden forwardness. "I was just trying to spark a conversation-"

"You're standing a little close for friendliness, Paige," Charlotte added a little extra hated emphasis on the girl's name to hopefully drive her point further. "Sorry to disappoint, Paige, but Roman's taken."

"Oh, you're his girlfriend?"

"Uh…" Charlotte looked at Roman for assistance, but he was staring off in the distance, probably thinking the same thing she was. "I'm the woman in his life."

"So, yes?"

"Not really," Roman spoke his first English words in hours. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh," Paige furrowed her brow and cocked her head slightly. "So… Fuck buddies?"

"No, not that-"

"Listen here, girlie," Charlotte snapped. "Roman isn't on the market. Back. The. Fuck. Up."

Somewhere across campus, Xavier Woods sat up in bed. "W-Worldstar?" He muttered into the darkness of his room.

"Ok, daddy's lil' girl," Paige sneered, getting in Charlotte's face. "No one has ever threatened me like that and lived to tell the tale."

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "Ha. I'm so scared of a little British bitch getting in my face." She gave her best British accent. "Ya gonna give me a right 'slobber knockin'', yeah? Oh, girlie, I'm so scared."

"I'm gonna fuckin' beat your ass." Paige shot back.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. I'm sure you will, bitch. Just walk your tea drinkin' ass out the door and I won't have to send you back to God's country in a pine box."

Paige, shaking her head and giving Charlotte the finger, stormed away from the couple. Charlotte chuckled to herself, declaring herself the queen of trash talk and metaphorically patting herself on the back.

Charlotte turned to Roman; She pointed a stern index finger. "You, mother fucker, have some explaining to do."

"I was just making conversation with a girl I sorta know," Roman slurred, holding one of the cans of beer against the side of his head. "I don't see the big deal."

"Oh, really? She was two seconds from grabbing a handful of your dick and you had no problem with that?"

"Uh, we were talking about the football game on Saturday. Apparently she's going to be there and wanted me to know."

"So you were flirting with her?"

Roman was about to argue, until a very similar situation like this popped into his head. "No, I wasn't gonna do anything with her. We were just talkin'."

"You are mine, have you forgotten? Just because I won't call myself your girlfriend doesn't change that."

"It did back at the waterpark."

Charlotte stopped her angry rant, feeling actual shock from Roman's comeback. She took a step back, unable to find words for once.

"Right? We weren't doing anything bad, just talking. She didn't ask if I had a girlfriend; Even if she had I'd be right in saying no. Unless I'm wrong?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I cannot believe we're having this conversation again."

"Well, what do you expect? I don't have a girlfriend, so what's stopping someone from talking to me? I tell them I'm taken, they ask if I have a girlfriend, I have to say no or you get owly about it, then they assume I'm either gay, lying, or have a fuck buddy. Neither of those are right, I just want to clarify. Fuck, we might as well be fuck buddies. It's basically what we are: Glorified fuck buddies. We're the straight Dana and AJ. How does that make you feel?"

Charlotte, dropping her head to hide the fact she was now crying, shook her head. "You're only saying this because you've been drinking. You change once you drink."

"I speak my mind when I'm drunk. This is what I think about on a daily basis. This, and why I'm just not good enough for you."

"Roman-"

"Just… Whatever, Char." Roman took the passive approach and walked away from the situation, leaving Charlotte behind.

Charlotte finally looked up just in time to see Roman walk onto the back patio and shut the door behind him. Letting the fear of losing Roman again take over, Charlotte followed her Samoan love interest onto the patio.

"Roman."

"Leave me alone, Char."

"Can we just talk?"

"What's there to talk about? Yeah, I get it, you can't commit or tie yourself down cuz a bunch of rich pricks were assholes. I got it. That sucks. My ex cheated on me, every single day, for three years. But I got over it. Ya know why? Because you showed up and made me forget. I understand I'm more…. I'd say 'committed' but I'm not so sure that's what we are anyway. So I guess I'm more dedicated to this than you are, but sooner or later you're gonna have to stop with this crybaby bullshit."

Charlotte wanted to argue and spit insults back, but she knew Roman was right in what he was saying.

"I just don't get it, Charlotte," Roman's tone was still jumbled from his alcohol intake but he was calmer now. "I think you're good enough to be my girlfriend. You make me happy and want to be a good person. I just don't know why I'm not the same."

"You are, Roman."

"Then what's the issue?"

Charlotte's lip quivered as more tears slid down her face; It was a whole new pain in Roman's chest to see his girl like this, but there was no way he was backing down now. "What if," Charlotte began. "I do fully commit and you're just like every other guy? What if you just use me to get to my dad? What if you just use me, too?"

"Have I shown any intention of that?" Roman waited for a response before continuing; Charlotte shook her head. "Honestly, I thought the same when this first got serious. You are tall, blonde, and beautiful just like Summer was. I thought you were gonna be just like her. But you're not. Not at all. You're a million times better than her. I never doubted you for a second once I got to know you more. Do you really still think I'm like every other loser you've dated?"

Charlotte, again, shook her head.

"Then why are we even having this discussion?"

"Because I overcomplicate things."

Roman, feeling some of the drunkenness wear off, approached Charlotte and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close to his chest. "Yes, you do." He chuckled, getting a breathy chuckle from Charlotte in return. "But that's one of the many reasons I care about you. You'd just be too low maintenance and I'd never put up with it."

"My bitchy attitude turns you on?"

"Sometimes; Not always." Roman placed a kiss to the top of Charlotte's head. "I want you to know I still want us to be together. I'm not breaking up with you."

"We'd actually have to be boyfriend-girlfriend for that to happen."

"Stop," Roman kissed the top of her head again. "There's no use in arguing. We're both stubborn jackasses that barely manage to put up with the other."

Charlotte laughed. "You got that right, Ro." She raised her head to lock her gaze with Roman's. "Hey. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Roman Reigns." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "I'd love it a lot."

Roman chuckled. "I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, either."

Charlotte smiled, trying to lean closer to Roman if it were even possible. "So… If that British tripe ever comes near you again….?"

"I'd tell her my girlfriend will show up and bury her in the front yard of Flair hall."

Charlotte looked back up at Roman, still smiling. "I like the sound of that."

"And if some jerk at a waterpark tries hitting on you?"

"I'll tell him my big, bad, boyfriend the football player will show up and kick his ass if he doesn't stop."

Roman bent over partially and brushed his lips against Charlotte's. "Damn right, baby."

Charlotte leaned her head against Roman's chest, still unable to keep from smiling.

As much as part of her hated to admit it, Alexa was having a REALLY good time. She'd made her mind up to leave early, but that was before the DJ gave Dean and her a "shout out" on how great their costumes looked. And she felt sexy. Dean couldn't keep his hands off her backside, not that she minded, and it looked like Roman and Charlotte had come to some decision in their relationship. Seth wandered off somewhere with Dana, and that should've set off alarms for everyone, but for some reason it didn't. And Bayley and Zack were there as well. Bayley in her gorgeous, flattering, borderline mesmerizing costume, and Zack in his becoming Superman outfit. And Lex reminded herself of a talk she was needing to have with Dean's pledge brother. Looking up at her boyfriend, she kissed him for about the hundred and forty third time that night and talked directly into his ear.

"Babe, I need to talk to Zack for a minute. Do you mind?"

Dean shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "Fine with me. I need a fresh brew."

Lex chuckled. "Of course you do. Moderation, Dean. You're getting a pass on drinking in front of me. Don't get shitfaced. Y'all have to be at the busses to Delaware at 10 AM."

Dean grimaced. "Oh yeah. I'll kill one more, maybe hammer a couple shots with the boys, and I'll call it a night. Fair?"

Alexa smiled and lightly kissed Dean's jawline. "That sounds perfect. And maybe now you can ride with me, too."

Dean smiled warmly, even in his tipsy state. "I hope so."

With that, Lex smiled, playfully tugged at the bottom of Dean's purple coat, and jaunted playfully over to Zack.

"Hey bud," she began brightly. "Can we talk for a second?"

Zack tilted his head. He really hoped Lex wasn't still irritated with him for his part in Dean's drunken escapades earlier in the week. Still, he owed her a conversation just for how much she'd already helped Bayley with the wedding. Motioning to an empty corner of the party room, Zack and Lex stepped away from the loud gathering.

"What's up, Lex? You having fun?"

Lex smiled. Zack really was a nice guy. "I am. I wasn't sure I would, but I am. You?"

Zack beamed over at his date, who was currently in conversation with Dean, and smiled again. "Yeah. Having the hottest date in the room, no offense, makes for a good time."

Alexa glanced over at Bayley. "Yeah, she looks great. You did good."

Zack grinned. "You don't have to tell me."

Lex couldn't help but smile even wider. She was happy for them. But that's not what she was here to talk about. "So, Zack, I just wanted to say thank you. Dean is...well, he's the love of my life, but he can be...impulsive. I worry about him sometimes. And you were there for him when he needed you. Not Roman or Seth. You. Thank you for that. Because I would've broken up with him if he'd slept with Mandy, regardless of who he thought it was."

Zack interrupted gently. "For the record, as soon as he saw it wasn't you he eased up. The only way he would've gone upstairs with her was thinking it was you."

Alexa shrugged. "It wouldn't have mattered. I couldn't handle that while also dealing with…" She trailed off, not wanting to complete the thought, but she motioned to her stomach.

Zack nodded again. "Yeah, I know that would've been hard. But it's no problem. Dean is pretty cool. Honestly, I'd say he's the first real friend I've made here."

Lex furrowed her brow. "Really? Not Charlotte or Dana?"

Now it was Zack's turn to shrug. "I mean, I guess. But with Dean it's different, and I definitely wouldn't still be pledging if he weren't a part of it, too. I guess what I'm saying is; you're welcome. I'm so, so glad you're here for Bayley, and it was the least I could do for both of you."

Lex gave Zack her brightest smile yet, then slid under his arm for the type of side hug that mixed gender platonic friends give each other. "You're a really, really great guy, Zack. I'm glad you showed up to Bayley's door and acted like an awkward goon. Otherwise we wouldn't have you as part of us."

Zack winced. "She said I was awkward?"

Lex giggled. "Yeah, super awkward. She also said it was one of the first things she liked about you."

Zack let his face fall back into a smile. "Cool. I'm glad she talks about me."

With that, the two walked back over to their respective dates, greeted with giant warm embraces and smiles. Zack, peering over Bayley's shoulder, could see Lex smiling back at him, the two having been brought closer by their conversation...

It had to have been after one in the morning; Seth, drunker than he was at the party, stood staring out the window of his dorm room in his boxers; The streetlights below were the only lights illuminating his form. Bottle of Hennessy he swiped from BPO in his right hand, phone with texts from Zelina in his left, Seth couldn't handle the misery and guilt sitting in his gut. Dana and Zelina. It was unfair to play this game with them. Zelina worshipped the ground he walked on but Dana had history with him. He loved them both unconditionally, but he knew he couldn't keep up the charade for much longer. Dana was going to leave soon, and Seth would be with Zelina by default. But he didn't want Zelina to be his default girlfriend. He loved Zelina. She was everything he needed in a woman. Dana… She was his, that's it. If there weren't any left over feelings between them they wouldn't've hooked up at the cabin then almost a second time that following Sunday. He wanted to be dedicated to Zelina because he loved her and knew she deserved respect, but Dana was his. He knew she was going to be on his mind no matter what he did or who he did choose.

"You could choose neither." Seth slurred to the faint reflection in the window, realizing he was speaking to himself after a moment.

No, he couldn't go with neither. Call him crazy for only being 18 and wanting to get tied down now, but after all the meaningless relationships in high school he wanted… No, NEEDED to find that one girl he was going to be with forever.

It was between Zelina and Dana. It had to be.

Zelina's smile or Dana's wit? Zelina's compassion or Dana's desire? Zelina's innocence or Dana's lust? The girl he loved and needed or the girl he loved and… needed.

"Fuck." Seth told the reflection again, understanding he couldn't have both. It just wasn't possible.

He knew he had to tell Zelina about the kiss tonight. He could say it was because of the beer and atmosphere but he knew that'd be a lie that Zelina would believe but would tear at his soul for the rest of his life with her. Which he hoped would be forever. Unless he picked Dana.

"You're still a kid," He said once again. "Why are you so worked up about this already? It's just… two dumb… girls."

Seth could lie to everyone but he couldn't lie to himself. He loved Dana and Zelina. In the end, he would have to choose.

Almost silently, Seth's dorm room's front entrance squeaked open. Seth hadn't noticed until the light from the hall spilled over his idle body. The light soon vanished again, being replaced by soft footsteps. It was obvious to Seth who it was. Before she had even wrapped her arms around Seth's body and kissed his back, he could tell it was Dana.

A steady rhythm of tears began to flow down Seth's cheeks. "Dana…" He whispered, voice broken from a mixture of swill and pain.

She hushed him, running her hands up his torso to settle below his collarbone. "I know, baby…"

Seth inhaled a deep and shaky breath. "I… I can't, Dana… Zelina."

Dana, still clinging to Seth, kissed his back a few more times slowly but gently. "I know."

Seth turned in Dana's arms. "Please don't… Hate me, babe. I might not make it far with her. I know…" Seth tried to continue but his emotions hijacked his vocal cords and refused to let him continue.

Dana rubbed her thumbs under Seth's eyes to catch a few tears. "What do you know, Seth?"

Seth took another unsteady breath. "I know… That you're the girl meant for me. I know it's going to be you and me in the end. But… I feel the same about Zelina."

Dana wasn't sure how to emotionally react to Seth's confession. Was it out of love? Yes. Sadness? Yes. But thank God he was being honest for once.

"Take all the time you need to decide." Dana breathed. "I'll always be here, waiting for you."

Seth squeezed his eyes shut, stifling but releasing a few tears. "Don't wait for me. I'm just some stupid boy."

Dana raised herself onto her toes to firmly connect her lips with Seth's. She held on for a few moments, before dropping back on her heels. "I know, Seth." She whispered.

As a car passed by in the street and rain drops began tapping the glass, Seth bent down and reconnected that sweet kiss he desired ever since his first hit a few short months before. Dana didn't fight back; She was with her Seth, and that's what mattered right now. Like muscle memory, Dana automatically jumped into Seth's arms when he took a step towards his bedroom. Soon, she was pinned to his bed, staring at the ceiling while he pecked at her neck softly. The only audible sounds that could be heard were Dana's deep breaths and the occasional sound of skin rubbing against Dana's lycra costume. The sound of metal track being pulled apart by a metal zipper filled the near silent darkness. Though she had last time, Dana wasn't going to say no this time. Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips kissed the spot of skin between her breasts, sending a shockwave through her body.

From within the dark, the pressure ceased on Dana's body; She felt as her lover sat back away from her.

"Seth?" She asked into the void.

"I can't." He responded, somewhere to her right. "It's not right."

Dana hugged her knees to her chest. "Yeah."

The two sat in silence, either too scared to talk or just waiting for the other to make a move. Dana felt the bed shift, then heard footsteps shuffle towards the bedroom door. A sudden blast of light made her recoil and cover her eyes. After a short recovery, she uncovered her face and located Seth near the foot of the bed.

"I'm too drunk to drive and I won't make you walk home in the rain," He said, still visibly burdened. "I have a shirt and some shorts you can borrow for pajamas. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Seth?"

Seth paused in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

From where Dana was sitting, Seth was either smiling or crying again. "I love you too." He then disappeared into the living room.

Dana, as quickly as she could, shimmied off her costume and chose a pair of Seth's clothes she deemed suitable for pajamas and settled into his bed. Their bed, as it was once known as. For maybe the first time ever, Dana drifted off to sleep in Seth's bed without him.

Alexa finally made it home to Poffo hall; The rain had died down but the air was still humid. Alexa locked the highlander after parking it on the street. She dug for her key to enter the lobby, but paused when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was some kind of animal or someone walking past the building, but Alexa could see from the edge of her vision that this person was purposefully keeping themselves tucked in the shadows just outside the light coming from the bulb on the porch. Alexa continued digging through her purse while looking in the direction of the shadow but making it look like she was casually looking around.

Her stomach sank when the shadow moved further away from the light when she gazed in its direction. Starting to feel fear creep up on her, Alexa pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Nia's number; She wasn't about to ruin Dean's night just because she thought someone was watching her. Besides, she knew Titus was over and she could ask Nia if she could send him down. Maybe kick whoever's ass it was that was watching her.

The line rang twice before Nia answered. "Lexi, you know I love you, but it's almost two in the morning."

"Yeah, I know, but I forgot my key. Can you send Titus down to let me in?" Alexa spoke loud enough to hopefully scare off her stalker with the news of a man coming down to meet her, but she could still see something.

"Are you ok? Where's Dean?"

"Dean's still at BPO. I really need to warm up that casserole, Nia, it's urgent." When Alexa first moved in with Nia, they came up with a few code phrases in case they were ever in trouble. "Warm up the casserole" meant they were locked out of Poffo hall and were either being followed or being watched.

"I understand. Titus, go let Lex in. She's locked out. Don't worry, girl, stay on the line until T shows up."

"Thanks, Nia, you're the best. How was the movie tonight?" Alexa shot another side glance towards the bushes; The figure was still there.

"T's on his way, girl, just stay calm."

"That's great. I definitely gotta go see it soon. Maybe Dean'll take me some time." Alexa's heart nearly stopped; The figure started to move towards her. She still couldn't see who it was, but she wasn't too keen on finding out. "Hopefully you're on the way; I really need to warm up that casserole. I'm hungry as hell."

Just as the figure stepped near the edge of the light the front door swung open.

"Eh, fuck boy, you need somethin'?" Titus barked towards the figure, seeing it as soon as he stepped outside.

The figure turned and ran from the dorm hall, falling deeper into the darkness of the night.

"What's wrong, boy? Gonna pick on little girls but not me?" Titus turned towards Alexa. "You ok, little one?"

Alexa nodded her head, but she couldn't stop shaking. "Y-yeah. I just need to get upstairs."

Titus held the door for her, took one final look around, then followed Alexa into the hall.

"Jesus, Lex, what happened?" Nia hurried for her friend when she walked into her room with Titus in tow.

Alexa began to hyperventilate and shiver, not being able to control her tears. "I dunno, I just saw someone standing there. He was about to grab me but Titus scared him off. If he wasn't there at that exact moment…."

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," Nia knelt down and pulled her roommate in for a hug. "It's ok, Lex. You're fine now. Did you see who it was?"

Alexa shook her head. "No. I just want Dean here. Please call him. Please."

Nia did as instructed, pulling her phone out and dialing Dean's number.

Lungs burning, eyes blurry from sweat, Dean hurdled the hedge outside Poffo hall and unlocked the door as fast as his hands would let him. He didn't bother with the elevator and flew up the stairs to Alexa's floor then bounded down the hall to her room.

"Lex?" He called upon entering the room.

"Baby!" Alexa hurried from her spot on the couch beside Nia and dove into Dean's arms. "Baby. Thank God you're here." The tears were still stinging Alexa's eyes; Dean's chest tightened in despair when he felt how hard she was shaking. "I… There was somebody…" Alexa couldn't finish her sentence without crying harder into Dean's shoulder.

"Shh, babe, it's ok. I got you." Dean silently cursed himself for not being there when Alexa first arrived back home. Whoever that sick fuck was, Dean would've loved to remind him who he was messing with by beating him to within an inch of his life.

"Don't let go, please, baby."

"I won't. I promise."

A few hours later, Dean had Alexa wrapped in his arms as she slept under the covers of her bed. She had eased into an uneasy sleep after Dean had somehow calmed her down enough to get her to stop shaking. She felt safest when she was with Dean. Maybe that was why, Dean noted.

Alexa's bedroom door creaked open; Dean sat up, ready to strike if need be. It was Nia. She motioned to Dean to follow her. He looked down at Alexa; She was still sound asleep. Reluctantly, he gently eased himself off the bed, careful not to stir his fiancee, then tiptoed out of her bedroom.

"T, I gotta thank ya, man," Dean bumped fists with his teammate and slapped his back. "I shouldn't've stayed. I should've been there for her. But thank you for getting to her before that fuck could." Dean's blood was beginning to boil, but he tried to calm himself in order not to wake Alexa.

"It's all good, Dean, but we have a bigger problem now." Titus said, giving Nia a worried look.

"What?" Dean switched his gaze from Nia to Titus and back. "Somebody talk."

"Titus said he got a look at who was stalking Alexa right before he took off." Nia explained.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Ok? Who?"


	42. Chapter 42

Dean shook his head, not believing a word he was hearing. "No, no way, T, there's no fuckin' way."

"Man, I wish I was lyin'. It had to be him, you don't mix him with someone else." Titus explained.

Dean shook his head once again in a combination of confusion and anger. "How the fuck is Adam just walking around campus? Doesn't the administration have, like, a ban on his ass or something?"

"The campus isn't gated, Dean, anyone could just walk onto campus and do whatever they wanted." Nia informed, not intending to berate Dean for once.

Dean muttered a few obscenities under his breath; He cocked his arm back to throw his fist through the wall but stopped himself when he remembered Alexa sleeping in the other room and his possible expulsion if he did something like that. "If I had been there that fucker would be dead; No joking around, no fucking playful sarcasm. He would be dead right now if I'd been there."

"You can't think like that." Titus said.

"What?" Dean snapped back.

"He's right, Dean, you can't raise a kid or get married behind bars." Nia rolled her eyes at Dean's confused expression. "Oh, please, Lexi tells me everything. The day after you dropped the rock on her finger she came to me all giggly and excited." She pretended to be revolted but added a half-hearted "congrats, by the way".

"Then what am I supposed to do about Adam? Alexa already has a restraining order on him. We don't know where he is so we can't get him sent to jail. Am I just supposed to wait for him to attack her again. What if he hurts her or…." Dean trailed off; Between the anger and the guilt, he was struggling to keep his cool and form sentences. He took a deep breath, wiped the tears out of his eyes, and continued. "I let her down. I left her alone when I should've been there. I can't ever do that again. I, and it brings me physical pain to say this, but I won't hunt Adam down. I'll keep to myself. But if he comes near Alexa again and I'm with her…"

"Then you absolutely beat his ass." Nia encouraged. "But, right now, you need to be here for Lex. You go back in there and hold her. Titus will think of something. Just relax, ok? You know everything will be alright in the end."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. I know. The bad guys always gets what's coming to them in the end. Still waiting for my comeuppance, though."

"You're not a bad guy, Dean. You're just an asshole."

"It makes me feel so weird when you compliment me; It really does. Not the 'tingly in my underpants' weird, but the 'I need to go bathe' weird."

Nia rolled her eyes and reminded Dean who she thought number one was.

Dean gave her a side smirk then slipped back into Alexa's room. Luckily, she was still sound asleep. Dean carefully re-inserted himself next to Alexa. Unfortunately, he accidently made the mattress shift and stirred her awake.

Dean facepalmed, then gently wrapped his arms around his little blonde fiance. "Hey, babe, it's ok. I'm right here."

"Why'd you leave?" Alexa muttered, eyes still closed.

"I, uh…. Had to piss." Dean figured lying to Alexa, at least for now, was his best option instead of telling her that Adam had resurfaced.

"Mmmm, you're warm and cozy. Don't leave anymore."

Dean chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Alexa's forehead. "Will do, darlin'."

Zack couldn't believe his eyes. "Bayley actually slept in her Wonder Woman costume," he mused to himself. Having been relatively sober, he remembered helping her into his suv and driving her back to his dorm. She wasn't as drunk as he'd seen her, but the combination of fatigue and alcohol was a lethal one, where her energy was concerned, and so he'd piggybacked her from his car into his room while she yelled "faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive!" It was all funny, because it was Bayley, but Zack felt bad for all the kids she'd woken up on his way home. And now she was laying next to him in his bed, angelic and disheveled and all the things he loved about her all at once. He laid there for a few minutes, taking in her innocent beauty, before she stirred and opened her eyes for the first time.

"Hey, Zack," Bayley mumbled, not yet fully awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," Zack greeted, placing a gentle kiss to Bayley's forehead; Bayley smiled and fluttered her eyes open. Zack continued. "How are you feeling?"

"Sicky." Bayley groaned."I need Superman to save me."

Zack chuckled. "I'll do my best, Wonder Woman."

Bayley glanced at her attire then dropped her head back on the pillow and giggled. "Did I fall asleep with my costume on?"

"Yes, you did. So while you take a shower, I'll be making eggs and bacon and hashbrowns to help with the hangover."

"With toast?"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course, babe. And don't worry, you are still the best looking girl on campus. Even if you are hungover and wearing a costume."

Bayley grinned from ear to ear. "You're only saying that because you have to."

"Come on, Bay, you know that's not true. You're my favorite person in the whole world."

"Because of my sexy costume?"

Zack shrugged. "I mean, if you tied me up with the lasso of truth I'd think so."

Bayley covered her mouth to keep in a giggle. "Zackary! That's naughty. Tie you up." Actually, the more Bayley thought about it the more she liked the idea. Maybe tying Zack to the headboard wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then he wouldn't be able to leave. Bayley's face reddened at what that would surely lead to.

"You ok? You sorta zoned out." Zack asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about breakfast. Extra crispy bacon, please."

"Of course, beautiful." Zack gave Bayley a deep and passionate kiss before hopping off the bed and shuffling into the kitchen.

Bayley slowly sat up, head pounding from the alcohol shortage after drinking so much the night before. She stood up as fast as she was physically able and stretched her back. She moved her hands to reach towards her back and tug on the costume's zipper. After a quick pull, the costume fell around her ankles. She dug through Zack's clothes until she found a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt of his. She then hurried from the bedroom to the bathroom in the odd chance Enzo was home and could possibly see her nude. She shut and locked the door, started the shower, then stepped into the steady stream of water to help ease her into full consciousness.

Zack had finished setting the last piece of bacon on Bayley's plate just as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey, beautiful. You feel better?" He asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yep. Thanks for making breakfast." She scurried around the counter and stopped in front of her fiance. "I love you so so so so much, Zack." She gave him a long kiss to further emphasize her love.

"And I love you so so so so much, Bayley."

Bayley, giving Zack a bright and cheery smile, slowly dropped to her knees and reached for the waistband on his underwear.

"Hey," Zack stepped out of Bayley's reach. "You don't gotta do that, Bay."

"But how else will I say thank you for the breakfast?"

"Say 'thank you' and tell me how yummy everything is." He reached for Bayley's hand and helped her back to her feet.

Bayley scrunched her face. "But I do want to. For taking me to the party, and carrying me home last night, and breakfast. I like making you feel good, Zack."

Zack chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks, Wonder Woman. You really are a hero."

Bayley stood in a classic 'hero's stance' with her hands resting on her hips. "Anytime, citizen. Now, eat your breakfast so I can give you a blowjob."

Zack turned to grab either plate from the counter, but Bayley caught his arm and turned him back around.

"Maybe tie you up like you want." She whispered, trying to sound sexy but started giggling at the end.

Zack smiled and kissed Bayley again, feeling the blood rush to his special place as she let her tongue trace over his upper lip.

Charlotte, strands of hair caked to her forehead with sweat and messied from tossing and turning during the night, awoke to the sounds of someone rummaging through her refrigerator; She was about to tell Roman to go and see who it was, but she found his side of the bed vacant. Slowly, she slid her robe over her naked body and carefully shuffled into the living room. She soon sighed in relief, as in her kitchen was the missing Roman Reigns; He had a carton of eggs opened near the stove and appeared to be in the process of trying to prepare breakfast.

"What's all this?" Charlotte asked, peering over Roman's broad shoulder at the concoction he had brewing on her stove.

"Eggs," Roman rumbled in response. "At least, that's what I'm trying to do," He gave Charlotte a quick kiss on the lips then turned back to his experiment. "I'm also trying not to burn the dorm room down."

Charlotte smiled, showing Roman she appreciated his thoughtfulness. "You're doing well for your first attempt. But what's the occasion?"

"I need to have a reason to cook my girlfriend breakfast?"

Charlotte stifled a giggle and dropped her head; She really liked the way Roman referred to her as his girlfriend. "I like the way that sounds. I don't know why it took me so long to figure that out."

"Cuz you're just like me, babe, stubborn but full of love." Roman again turned away from the stove and faced his newly crowned girlfriend. "But, like I said last night, it's one of the many reasons why I care about you so much."

Charlotte grinned. "It's a good thing, because 'stubborn' is going to be written on my tombstone."

Roman laughed. "Yeah?"

Charlotte nodded, then held her hands up in the shape of an imaginary headstone. "Yep. 'Charlotte Flair. Lover. Daughter. Stubborn.'"

Roman chuckled, then furrowed his brow. "No mention of 'wife' or 'mother?'"

Charlotte shook her head sardonically, then walked over toward Roman and slid her arms around his shoulders. "Let's be happy with 'girlfriend' for now. I've watched my father scorch the earth with the whole 'marriage' thing." She kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "But, thanks to you, I'm less dead set against it than I was."

Roman smiled. As much as it bothered him to hear Charlotte say she was still against marriage, he could tell her views were slowly changing. "I hope I never give her reason to change back," he mused to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by Charlotte hopping up lightly onto the formica countertop. She sat there, dangled her legs briefly, and gave the Samoan her best "come hither" look. Roman, needing no further excuse to finish cooking breakfast and begin devouring his girlfriend, quickly turned the range burner off, moving his giant pan of eggs to a surface that wasn't smoking, before aggressively kissing Charlotte, his hands finding her hips. He pulled the belt loose on her robe, exposing her to him, and felt her legs wrap around him as the two melded together in a display of the affection they felt for one another…

Dean never got tired of watching his fiancee sleep. He was sure saying that aloud would make him sound like the most complete and giant of wussies, but he didn't care. Not right then. He laid there, his love's tiny blonde head rested on his chest, her breaths still in regular rhythm, calculating the amount of time he'd need to get to the team busses from Poffo hall. She began to stir, and he ran his fingers through her hair gently, feeling her moan softly in response.

"Mornin' babe," she cooed quietly. "What time is it?"

Dean squinted through bleary eyes to the clock on Alexa's nightstand. "8:05."

Alexa sat up slowly, collecting her thoughts. After she realized how much time she still had, she laid back down, snuggling against Dean. "Thanks for taking me to the party last night. I really had fun. You know, until my stalker showed up."

Dean's heart fell past his stomach into his small intestines. He had to tell her. He knew he did. But he wasn't sure he had it in him to add stress to her life when they had an away game that day. "Not to mention the baby," Dean mused to himself. He had to admit she'd exceeded even his expectations with how she was managing day to day so far. Adding another source of strife wasn't exactly what the doctor ordered, but it seemed unavoidable.

"So, about that. Titus said he got a decent look at the guy an-"

She cut him off. "It was Adam, wasn't it?"

Dean nodded grimly. "That's what Titus thinks. He's not 100% sure, but you know he knew Adam before, and he's almost positive."

Alexa tried with everything in her to fight the full body shivers she could feel coming on. Dean hugged her tighter to him as she battled tears.

"Why won't…" Alexa started, determined not to cry. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

Dean wished he could answer her question definitively. Truthfully, he had no idea why this obsessive asshole couldn't stay out of her life. But he wanted to be strong, because that's what she needed.

"He's fuckin' crazy, Lex. That's what crazy people do. They do crazy shit."

Lex shifted slightly, to rest her chin on the crook of his arm, which he'd slid under her. "Thank you for leaving the party to be with me."

Dean smiled, trying not to let his face betray his emotions. "Lex, I'll never not be there if you need me."

Lex smiled in return, though the sadness wasn't completely out of her eyes. "I know, babe. I'm only worried about times when you're in class and I'm here or somewhere else alone."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Titus was working on that when I came back in here. I could hear him on the phone through the door. Dude's got a loud voice."

She snickered. "You know that's twice now he's saved one of us, right? He kept you from getting jumped by Adam and his...axis of evil or whatever and then last night."

"I know, we should get him a fruit basket or something."

Alexa laughed. "Well, whatever happens, I'd rather deal with this with you than without you." She kissed the spot on his arm where her head had been resting, and giggled lightly. "I'm glad you're here. Every time we go to BPO I think about how we met."

Dean laughed, his mind being drawn back to early September when he'd first laid eyes on the tiny blonde. "Yeah, you found my charm irresistible."

Alexa scoffed. "Hardly. I fucking hated you. Until you kissed me. Then I still hated you, but I had to find out more about you."

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yeah, and you found out EVERYTHING you needed to know, didn't you?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I found out you were an asshole."

Dean nodded. "Yep."

Alexa swatted Dean on the chest, then kissed him in almost the exact same spot. "But I also found out what you were willing to do for someone you were interested in."

Dean shrugged, trying not to betray any inner emotions. "Yeah, well, I hadn't met Mandy yet…"

Alexa hit him again and pointed her finger. "Watch it, bub. I'm hormonal and I will eat your face like those praying mantis' do after they mate."

Dean laughed and tussled Alexa's hair softly. She smiled, letting him know she knew he was kidding, and laid her head back down on his arm.

"Hey, Lex, can I ask you something?"

Lex didn't turn her head, but answered nonetheless. "Sure, babe."

"That night after you came to my room… why did you record...you know, us?"

That made Alexa turn her head. "Oh yeah. I honestly forgot I did that. So, after you kissed me, I told AJ how hot I thought the kiss was and how infuriatingly sexy I found you. She dared me to go after you and get some 'proof'. I had your wallet, so finding you wasn't hard."

Dean nodded, then furrowed his brow. "Wait, Charlotte had my wallet."

Alexa thought for a moment, then giggled as the memory came to her. "Oh yeah. I got tired of carrying your wallet, especially after the stuff fell out, and I knew from your student ID where you were, so I threw your wallet in the bushes."

Dean laughed louder this time. "Really? Just threw it in there, huh?"

Lex shrugged. "My original goal was just a hookup. AJ was encouraging me to 'reclaim my sexuality' or whatever after Adam. She's the one responsible for me meeting that guy online, too."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about that. No fun, eh?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows. "Not really. He was really trying hard not to seem desperate, but he spent the whole date talking about how hot I was and like, how he didn't think he could get a girl like me."

Dean nodded knowingly. "Yeah, just like Roman did when he and Summer started dating."

Alexa tilted her head sideways. "I wouldn't think he'd be the type to lack confidence."

Dean nodded and winked. "Well yeah, now, but when we were in 10th grade he was still kinda that chubby samoan with a shitty neck beard."

Alexa giggled again, the mental image overtaking her. "I can't wait for Thanksgiving so I can see all these pictures."

Dean gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, they're pretty good. Anyway, so, you met the online guy, he was thirsty, but you were on a quest, right?"

The tiny blonde shrugged and nodded. "Basically. I told him I'd call him after."

Dean grinned wickedly. "Cold blooded."

She kissed the crook of his arm again. "You know it, babe."

He rolled over, pinning Alexa between the mattress and himself. She squealed with delight at this development, and raised her lips to his. Parting after a kiss that wasn't long enough for either of them, she spoke again. "I'm so glad I drunkenly followed you home."

Dean kissed her between her bottom lip and chin. "Me too, babe." He began to rise, ostensibly to make breakfast, but found himself hindered by Alexa wrapping her tiny legs around him and biting her lip.

"Babe, we don't have much time before you have to go. Breakfast can wait." With that, she slid her arms around his neck, pulled him in for another kiss, and giggled into his lips as he lowered himself onto her…

Dana was confused when she woke up in Seth's bed that morning; The last thing she remembered was starting the drive home, but plans had apparently changed. She glanced at her clothes: Instead of the Catwoman costume she was sure she fell asleep in, she was dressed in a pair of Seth's shorts and one of his t-shirts. She slipped out of bed and peaked her head out into the living room; Seth was lying face down on the sofa, snoring loudly. Dana breathed a sigh of relief. Finding her ex on the couch meant that he was ok and that they had not gotten into any funny business. Dana did admit that she would not have minded it if they had slept with each other again. Then again, she'd feel terrible for making Zelina go through what she had to at one point.

Dana retreated to Seth's bedroom; She wanted to collect her belongings and hopefully leave the dorm before Seth woke up. She collected her costume and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, noticing the several missed calls and unread texts from AJ. Dana sighed. If anyone would be upset about her staying the night at Seth's, it was AJ.

Dana headed for the door again, but took a step back when Seth moved into the doorway and almost collided with her.

"Whoa, sorry, Dana," Seth groaned with a light chuckle. "I'm not feeling too good right now."

Dana smirked. "Yeah, you got pretty trashed last night. Do you remember getting home?" She was more concerned if he remembered what happened after that fact.

"Not really. Just bits and pieces."

Dana sighed in relief. Seth did not remember their late night partial hookup. If he didn't remember, then she could just move on like nothing happened. "Good," She said with a nervous laugh. "I don't either."

"I did have the weirdest dream though. We made out and were like two seconds away from sleeping with each other again. Crazy right?" Seth's slight grin quickly faded at the telling look on Dana's face. "Did… Was that real?"

Dana nodded her head. "Yes, but you didn't do anything wrong, Seth. I showed up, looking for trouble, and it almost happened."

Seth dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Fuck." He hissed, shuffling into the living room and plopping onto the couch.

"Seth, really, it was my fault." Dana followed Seth into the living room, stopping in front of him once she reached the couch. "You were super drunk. There was nothing you could do."

Seth, face hidden in his hands, shook his head. "It's my fault too. I should've known it was a bad idea to invite you to the party. It always ends with something like this."

Dana reached her hand towards Seth. "Seth, it's ok. I won't say anything to Zelina. She doesn't have to know about any of this."

Seth took Dana's hand. Giving her a kind of pleading look with his dark eyes, Seth kissed the back of her hand. "You promise? Nothing will get to Zel? She'll be heartbroken."

"I promise, Seth." Dana tried to pull her hand away, but Seth didn't budge. She tried a second time, but Seth pulled her by the arm and she landed directly in his lap. "Seth, what are you doing?"

"I know this is probably the last time we'll be together, alone, before you take off for Italy." A disheveled sigh left the back of his throat. "So…" He looked for words to further explain his next intentions, but he couldn't think of any at the moment. He started off with a simple kiss. Against his power, his left hand slid around Dana's body and rested on the small of her back while his right slid inside the waistband of the pair of shorts she was borrowing.

"Wait," Dana protested. "What about…" The sentence stopped in her throat; She used her left hand to push Seth's further into her bottoms, completely forgetting what she was about to say. Instead of trying to fight it, she reached for the pressure pushing into her hip from Seth's groin.

Seth pressed a quick kiss to Dana's lips, then began a trail leading from her lips to her neck. Almost as quick as lightning, Seth rolled Dana onto her back on the far side of the couch. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the sofa, gasping for breath while Seth thrust his hips against hers.

Zelina had the day off from school but didn't tell Seth; Being the unpredictable bundle of joy she was, she decided on paying her new boyfriend a visit to surprise him. She bounded up the stairs (the elevator was broken again) to the sixth floor. She reached room 605, and without knocking, turned the handle and peaked her head inside.

Zelina bit her tongue to muffle a giggle; Seth was sitting on his couch sleeping. Zelina tiptoed across the living room then, when she was close, dove into Seth's lap, jarring him awake and causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hi, baby," Zelina greeted Seth, adding a long and sweet kiss after. "Thought I'd come visit you."

Seth, disoriented at first, smiled and pecked Zelina's cheek. "Don't you have school today?"

Zelina shook her head. "Teacher inservice. Three day weekend for everyone."

Seth checked the clock on the stove: 9:45. "I gotta leave soon for the bus. I love that you came to see me though. I appreciate it."

"Thank you, sweet man," Zelina gave another long and deep kiss. "How was the party? Dana keep her distance?"

Seth's blood ran cold; Dana had left no more than five minutes beforehand. It was crazy she didn't bump into Zelina on her way down. Seth wondered if Zelina could sense if he had just had sex. Or if she noticed the Trojan wrapper sticking out from between the cushions. "Shit, you need to get better at hiding stuff." Seth mused to himself. "Nothing exciting, belleza," He said out loud. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Just as long as I have you, I'm never disappointed."

Seth rolled his eyes and kissed his young girlfriend again. "Ok, I gotta get some clothes on."

Zelina hesitated. "Wait. Can I show you something quick? It won't take long."

Seth eased back onto the couch. "Ok. Show me."

"First of all, Seth, I think you're a real special guy. And I know I can trust you. You're honest, caring, and so handsome." Zelina pinched the zipper of her track jacket and slowly began to unzip; Seth was expecting some kind of sexy lace bra, but his eyes grew wide when Zelina got the zipper low enough to show there wasn't anything underneath.

"Uh, what's goin' on, Zel?" Seth asked, not being able to take his eyes off the painfully slow unzipping.

Zelina, nerves bursting on the inside, finally reached the bottom of her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. "What do you think?"

Seth's jaw dropped. "Whoa. I… Wow." He gently ran a hand up Zelina's side until his thumb rested on the bottom of her left breast. Then he carefully moved his hand over it, cupping gently. "This was unexpected."

Zelina shrugged. "I wanted to show you that I trust you to be you while you're here and still have time for me. I like you, Seth, a lot."

Seth kissed Zelina on the lips, then gave each of her bare breasts a few pecks. Zelina, cheeks flushing red with the unfamiliar feeling this new sensation was giving her, leaned her head back slightly and giggled breathlessly.

"You like that?" Seth whispered, finding it both adorable and hot that Zelina was so easy to turn on.

Zelina nodded her head. "Yes," She met Seth's eyes with her own, flashing him that smile he adored so much. "It feels nice, Seth."

Seth kissed her right breast, then nibbled on the erect nipple; Zelina gasped in surprise, finding this feeling better than the other.

Seth, giving Zelina a smirk and a wink, helped her get her jacket back on and re-zipped, before insisting he needed to get ready. Zelina said goodbye, gave Seth one more kiss, then left his dorm room.

Now with the overwhelming feeling of guilt in his chest, Seth began to dress for the bus ride with his team.

There had been a lot of "firsts" for Sasha Banks this month. First non-secret relationship with a female, first trip out of town with any love interest, and first time telling someone she loved them that wasn't related to her. And now it was time for another first; both Becky and Sasha had games on the same day. Becky had left super early that morning for the drive to Newbury to play an early afternoon game, and Sasha hoped she'd be back in time to watch her and the rest of the volleyball team but odds were that Becky would only get to see the very end if she hurried home. Right now, Becky was sitting in her locker room getting psyched for her game, while Sasha was still sound asleep in her bed.

After trying for at least a dozen times, Becky finally got Sasha to answer her phone. Sasha was groggy and three quarters still asleep, but Becky needed to hear her before the game.

"Hello?" Sasha grumbled into the phone, annoyed by the constant ringing her phone was making but mostly still disoriented from slumber.

"'Ey, lass, it's me," Becky replied. "Yer no' still in bed, are ya?"

"Yes, I am, and I'd still be asleep but somebody keeps calling me."

Becky chuckled. "Well, I needed ta hear ya before ta game. Wish me luck n' ev'rytin'."

"Good luck, baby, now please let me go back to sleep. You'll kick ass like you always do; You know that I'm cheering for you, lass."

"Tha's ma ting, Sash," Becky attempted to sound sincere but kept chuckling along the way. "If I have to, I'll let ya go back ta bed."

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry I can't come today, but I know I'll get to see the next one."

"Yes, an' I tink I'll get home to see ta end o' yers. Ok, kick some butt, babe, I love you."

"I love you too," Sasha hung up the phone and plopped back onto her bed, but the second her head hit the pillow, there was a loud knocking coming from her front door. "FUCK!" Sasha whined like a spoiled toddler and rolled out of bed. She shuffled up to the door and popped it open.

"Hey, girl," Charlotte greeted Sasha with a smile. "You ready for tonight?"

"I would be but Becky kept me up all night and woke me up early too." Sasha stated. "Anyway, what's up?"

Charlotte slipped into Sasha's apartment. "Ok, so you remember the note somebody left you?"

"Yeah?"

"I think i might've found something out: Holly says she saw a few girls snooping around your locker when you were in the shower. She doesn't know which girls; She said they weren't on the volleyball team. So, I don't know where to begin, honestly."

Sasha nodded thoughtfully. "I guess we just see if it happens again. If it does, we'll bust some ass, right?"

Charlotte grinned. "Yep. I'll see you tonight."

With that, she high-fived her teammate and headed for the gym, wanting to get a light workout in before that nights match.

After Dana was done at Seth's, she gradually made her way back to her dorm room. Today was the first day of "Date-Fest 2k17" and she was already running behind schedule. Dana was supposed to be home before 2 am the previous night, but, as things played out, that just wasn't the case. Dana checked her phone; It was almost ten and the impatient texts from her "best friend" were coming in non-stop.

Just as Dana was at her wit's end, she finally pulled up to Duggan Hall. She hurried to her assigned dorm room and entered cautiously, fully expecting to walk into an AJ tantrum or the early stages of Armageddon. Instead, in the center of her living room, was a swivel chair she could've sworn hadn't been there before.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Brooke," AJ said, doing her best Russian accent and turning in the chair to face Dana. Speaking in her normal voice now, AJ continued. "Wanna tell me where the fuck you've been? It's ten am and my pants aren't balled up on your floor. What the fuck, dude?"

Dana tossed her keys and costume haphazardly on the kitchen counter before hustling to the small cheerleader in the swivel chair. "I know, AJ, I'm so sorry," She knelt before AJ and took each of her hands in hers. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I just got caught up at the party and-"

"Why in the hell are you wearing that?!" AJ interjected, jumping up from the chair and backpedalling away from Dana. "That's Seth's shirt! Only he wears shit band merch like that! Why are you wearing that, Dana?"

Dana realized she was still wearing Seth's clothes, closing her eyes and sighing heavily. "Shit. AJ, listen, it's not what you think."

"No? Dana, maybe it's different with you, but I only wear a guy's shirt after stealing it from him or having sex. And I know you know that Seth's shirts aren't worth shit. So that only means you fucked him."

Dana dropped her head in shame, not finding the ability to reply.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Dana muttered.

"Come on. Say it louder. I wanna hear you say it."

Dana brought her gaze back to AJ's. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? It just… Happened. I was about to leave and he just… You know."

AJ shook her head. "Uh, no, I don't know, because I've never betrayed someone before. Funny you're in love with Seth; You're both really good at breaking people's trust."

"That's not fair."

"Neither is infidelity, but what do I know? Jesus, it's like you don't see what he's doing. He's keeping you around just in case Zelina leaves his sorry ass. The second she does, he'll come crawling back to you. I think, no, I can guaran-fucking-tee that when you come back from Italy he won't want anything to do with you because he'll have that little latina skank to ride the wagon instead of you."

"I know you're saying this because you're upset. Don't let this ruin our weekend, please? We can still hang out. We're going to the zoo and the movies and getting Halloween candy and not sharing it with Emma, right?"

AJ shook her head. "Sure, then when I'm asleep you'll bail for Seth and try to tell me it's because you love him or some girly shit like that. God, you're such a child."

"I'm a child?" Dana snapped back, having enough with the berating. "You're the one acting crazy over me hooking up with Seth like you and I are together. News flash, AJ, we're not. We're fuck buddies, just like you said."

AJ's face turned to stone. "I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were, I said you were acting crazy. You think we're supposed to be exclusive to each other, but I never agreed to that."

"So you think it's ok to break my heart since yours was broken?" AJ's lips quivered as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I freakin' love you. More than a fuck buddy. And I've come to terms that you and I can't be a thing, but for some reason I still think there's hope. Then you say you're leaving but don't worry because we're spending every weekend up until then together then you're late because you're with your ex. I just…" AJ shrugged her shoulders and shuffled past Dana into the hallway of the dorm hall.

"Where are you going, AJ?" Dana called after her.

"Do you care? Do you really fucking care?" AJ rolled her eyes and continued her walk.

"AJ." Dana hurried after her friend. "AJ, wait, please."

AJ, against her instinct, stopped walking. "Yeah?" She called over her shoulder.

"Until I leave for Italy," Dana took a deep breath. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

AJ spun on her heels, pressing her eyebrows together quizzically. "What? Why do you want that?"

Dana shrugged. "I'd look pretty silly at the zoo all alone. Plus no one's ever gone to the movies by themselves. And I know a certain girl's been dying to see the new Spider-Man movie."

AJ smiled but tried to hide it. "That's cuz he's the coolest superhero. This is what you want? For… A month and a half you want to be my girlfriend? That just seems crazy."

"Well, crazy is your superpower."

AJ giggled. "It really is, Dana. Shit, alright, I'll be your girlfriend. But if I find a single text from Seth…"

"I'll throw myself in front of a train for you."

"I could never kill you. Seth? Hell yeah. Not you though." AJ sauntered back to where Dana was waiting. "A month and a half. I'm gonna rock your world, Dana Brooke."

Dana laughed, pulled AJ into her arms, then gave her a deep and affectionate kiss. "I can't wait, babe. So, what's first? Movies? Candy?"

"Sex."

"That's what I thought." Dana grinned wickedly, then took AJ by the hand and led her back to her dorm room.

Alexa was bored. She'd had fairly...exuberant "quality time" with Dean, before feeding him quickly, letting him shower, and sending him lovingly but quickly to the team bus. She'd done a couple things around her room, and now she was...bored. The cheerleaders were traveling to the game, but not until early Saturday morning. There wasn't an unlimited budget for travel for cheerleading like there was for football, and so the school didn't want to pay for a hotel for them. Nia would be home later, and the two were planning on watching movies and eating junk food, but that didn't help Alexa right that minute.

The real problem was that Alexa was not excited to leave her dorm room alone. Her incident the night before had shook her for more than she cared to admit, and there was no way she was going to push her luck on a day where Dean was out of town and couldn't be there if something WERE to happen. She didn't really trust campus security, not that they were crooked or incompetent, but that they were responsible for covering a large campus and since Friday was considered a "weekend day," they were short staffed. She actually really liked Sgt. Traylor, the tall, barrel-chested man who's been the first responder to her dorm room the night Nia called the cops on Adam, and who also sometimes provided security escort on the cheer trips. He'd given her his cell number, after assuring her he wasn't a creep (even showing her mom and her pictures of his wife and daughters. And their German Shepherd. He really loved that dog), and made her promise to call if she needed anything. "And I might call him over this," she assured herself. She just didn't feel like there was enough to call him yet.

She was debating what she wanted to do about lunch when her phone lit up: It was text from Titus.

Hey little one, a couple of BPO pledges are coming over to sit with you 'til Nia gets home.

Puzzled, Alexa quickly sent a reply.

What do you mean? I don't need security.

Alexa shook her head. She appreciated the gesture, but she was a grown woman. But, it was a nice thought, and maybe she'd let the two well-meaning young men come in and have a beer before she sent them on their way. No sooner had she finished thumbing a "thank you" message to Titus than her conscious was diverted to a knock at her door. Peering through the peephole, she saw the face of a BPO pledge she'd met at "Poultry Night" some weeks back and had run into intermittently in the following weeks. She also saw a young african american man who she was sure she'd seen Titus talking to before. Cracking the door, she smiled politely at the pair of young men. One of them, who she recognized as Curtis Axel, tried to smile and began speaking.

"Hey Lex," he began cautiously, "I'm Curtis. I'm in Dean's english study group."

Alexa gave a friendly smile. "I know you, Curtis. Who's your friend?"

Curtis chuckled. "This is Darren. Darren Young. He's a pledge with Titus' fraternity."

Alexa nodded and looked at Darren. "You're a Sigma Nu?"

He nodded shyly. "Yeah. Titus is putting together a schedule to have people with you anytime Dean or Nia isn't here."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "He knows I'm not actually a child, right?"

Curtis shrugged. "All I know is Christian told me to be here now, and Titus told him, so here we are."

Alexa rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two boys, letting them know she wasn't irritated with them. "Well, come in I guess. You guys want a beer or something?"

Curtis nodded. "Please."

"Thank you, miss." Darren answered.

While the two "security guards" wandered into the dorm room, Alexa rummaged through her fridge to fetch the promised beverages. "So," Alexa began, thinking she may as well start some small talk since she was going to be alone with the two boys for awhile; Nia had a few tutoring appointments that morning so she was most likely to be home that afternoon. Alexa continued. "You both freshmen? I know Curtis is a pledge at BPO but I don't know if it's the same thing at Sigma Nu."

Darren smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm from upstate New York. Gonna run track in the spring. Pledging Sig Nu and so if Titus says 'jump,' I say 'how high?'"

Alexa laughed. "Oh, I feel like I missed so much by not pledging." She handed a cold can to each young man, who gratefully accepted. Alexa gave the two young men a look up and down, and decided they were trustworthy. "After all," she surmised to herself, "Titus and Dean wouldn't send them over here if they weren't on the 'up and up'." She quickly scanned the small coffee table, finding the remote for the TV. "Ok guys, I've got some reading to catch up on. You guys are welcome to watch whatever you want. I'll be in here." She motioned to a small corner of the living room that contained a small desk and lamp.

Alexa settled in at her desk and pulled a few books from her school bag. Before beginning, she shot Dean a quick text to tell him about Axel and Darren and tell him how much she loved him. After getting an "I love you" back (as well as a few other "graphic" words Dean chose to show his love) Alexa set her phone aside and began her work finally.

Dressing for a date with AJ was a pretty easy affair for Dana. AJ wasn't into fancy things and she adored Dana already, so she could wear practically anything she wanted. But since today was their first day of "Date-Fest 2k18", and she and AJ were officially a couple, Dana decided getting a little dolled up wouldn't hurt anyone.

AJ was waiting in the living room for her, while Dana finished up in the bathroom. She took a look at her outfit to make sure: A low cut black top that hugged her form and emphasized her chest that showed off a small amount of tummy and enough cleavage to be acceptable but alluring at the same time, and a matching ebony skirt that hung to mid-thigh. She decided to leave underwear out of her outfit just incase AJ wanted to get handsy during the movie. Dana was proud of the day she had planned for herself and AJ: A movie, a late lunch at one of AJ's favorite restaurants, and then drinks and pool at Roadie's to top it all off. Of course, all AJ knew about Dana's plan was the movie; Otherwise, AJ was left completely out of her intentions.

Dana straightened her top, gave her skirt a courteous tug just in case she showed more than she should, then gave herself a smirk. "Let's give this girl the best month and a half of her life." She told the reflection in her bathroom mirror.

AJ hopped to her feet and faced the bathroom when she heard the door unlock and open. Her jaw dropped partially. She and the beauty before her had been naked in each other's arms less than an hour before, but this was one of the more attractive times she had found Dana. She seemed to glow in the light; Her lip gloss was sparkly and pink (AJ's favorite) and she only wore a light layer of makeup to highlight her already perfect features. AJ already Dana was the most beautiful girl in the world, but she really did a great job of making herself somehow more engaging.

"Damn, Dana," AJ said with a chuckle. "You look great. Like… Fuckin' hot." She found her date so attractive, in fact, that AJ felt quite underdressed in her grey tank top and jean shorts.

Dana bashfully dropped her head and smiled. "Well, I had to look good for my date with my girlfriend. Might as well try to look nice."

AJ skipped up to Dana, gave her a wet kiss to the lips, then gently took her hands in her own. "What's on the agenda today? I heard something about a movie?"

Dana nodded her head. "Spider-Man starts at noon, then we're going to lunch at somebody's favorite steak house."

AJ's eyes widened in shear excitement. "Chuckie T's? Oh my God, yes! I haven't eaten there in sooo long. They have THE best sirloin. Jesus, I probably love eating their sirloin then I love eating you. Sorry, babe, but that shit is great."

Dana feigned offense and turned her head away from AJ. "Fine. If that's how it is then I guess I'll go alone. They just so happen to have an 'all you can eat' special going on for the sirloin. I guess I'll have to go by myself."

AJ started bouncing up and down on her toes, folding her hands together in a begging fashion. "No! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, take me too! It's my favorite place! DANA!"

Dana, sighing dramatically, nodded her head slowly. "Ok, I guess I can take you too."

"YES!" AJ threw her arms around Dana's neck and kissed her several times. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so freakin' much!" She dropped to her feet with a small thud and began pulling Dana by the hand towards the door. "Come on! We gotta get to the movie theater early to get good seats!"

"The movie's at noon, AJ, it's only quarter after eleven."

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah, we need to get settled in. Popcorn, soda, chocolate covered everything," She winked at Dana. "Maybe a little kissing to pass the time."

Dana smiled back. "Hell. Yes."

AJ paused when she reached the door; She turned to Dana and gave her another deep kiss. "I love you," She said after pulling away. "Thank you so much for taking me out."

"We haven't started our day yet. Thank me after."

"Still. This is the nicest thing any date has ever done for me. The last guy I was with took me out maybe once a month. And that was usually to some fast food place. You are already the best boyfriend I've ever had. And you have a vagina, so it makes it even more awesome."

Dana giggled along with AJ; She gave her a kiss, took her by the hand, then led her to the parking lot so she could finally get their day started.

Becky was always nervous before a game, no matter how many times she played. Ever since she was four, she loved soccer. She lived, breathed, and dedicated her life to the sport for the last fourteen years and hopefully she'd get to keep playing for more years to come.

Sitting on a bench in the team's assigned locker room in Newbury, Becky was silently getting herself hyped for the upcoming game in a just over an hour. Her teammates were doing the same; Either getting dressed or hyping themselves up. Renee, who was sitting a few lockers away from Becky, was staring at her phone. Becky didn't think anything of it, but Renee kept either laughing or audibly saying "aww" at her phone before typing something.

Curious, Becky slid closer to Renee to see what she was up to. "Hey, Renee, wha'cha smilin' at?"

Renee sheepishly dropped her head. "Sorry, Becky, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just Janice wishing me luck today."

"Janice? Tha' girl you was talkin' abou' a few weeks ago?"

Renee nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Yeah. The night you and I talked, I went and talked to her about what happened. When I slept with her the night before, I told her it would be a one time thing and that I wasn't into girls like she was. Then I broke up with my shithead ex, and went to Roadie's after the game."

"Aww," Becky cooed. "Did ya tell her you love her?"

Renee chuckled. "No, dear God, I'm too scared to tell her that yet. But, as you can tell, things went pretty well for me that night. I do have you to thank."

Becky tilted her head. "How come?"

"If you hadn't come and talk to me, I most likely wouldn't have worked up the courage to talk to Janice. So… Thank you for coming to bury the hatchet after I tried to ruin your life."

Becky laughed. "Aye, ya almos' did. But Sasha can' keep 'er 'ands offa me now. So thank you fer tryin' ta ruin me life." Becky paused to share a laugh with Renee before continuing on. "Be sure ta invi' me to ta weddin' an' thank me durin' tha reception."

Renee blushed. "I'm not proposing to her yet. I haven't even said "I love you"."

"True. Bu' ya did say "yet"."

Renee dropped her head and sheepishly smiled again, making Becky laugh and playfully nudge her with her elbow.

"By the way," Renee began. "Coach is moving me to another spot so I get to start today."

"'Ey, there ya go. Now you can stop blackmailin' me." Becky gave Renee another playful nudge to show she was only joking.

"I'm over that. In all honesty, besides you taking my spot, I did it because I thought you were kinda… I dunno, cute."

"An' outin' me as a lesbian an' callin' me names is how ya woo me?"

Renee chuckled. "You can see how hard it is for me to express my feelings. Just ask my ex. Or Janice."

"Guys, Coach is comin' in." Naomi informed the duo.

Becky nodded her head in response and led Renee to the center of the locker room.

"Comin' in!" Coach Ziggler announced, appearing around the corner with his trusty notebook shielding his eyes. "Everyone decent?"

The team replied with a few "yeses" and "yeahs".

"Ok," Coach Ziggler uncovered his face. "I just got done talking too… Carmella, when I say decent I mean clothing not…" The Coach turned away from the teammate in question, who was standing among the team completely nude from the waist up.

"What? See somethin' ya like, Coach?" Carmella replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, extra conditioning for you on Monday." Coach Ziggler replied, getting a few laughs from his players.

Carmella rolled her eyes in response and covered herself with her game jersey.

"Anyway," Ziggler continued. "The officials have told me that it has started to rain. Heavily. They wanted to know if either team wanted to call off the game. Newbury said it was up to us to reschedule the game for later in the year. Now, I said there's no way in hell that I'd forfeit, but the officials said to ask you guys for your opinion. The field isn't ruined; It's muddy, it'll be slick as heck, but you'll still be able to play. So, captains: Lynch, Van Dale, and McCray. It's up to you guys as the leaders of the team to decide if we cancel."

Before the idea of consulting with the others came to mind, Becky answered. "Thar no way in hell we're forfeitin'. Newbury's jus' scare' of us. Tell 'em we'll play." She looked at her teammates to get their take. "Righ' guys?"

Everyone agreed with Becky; A few people even cheered and whistled at her.

Coach Ziggler nodded his head and smirked. "Good, I'll tell the officials."

"Way to take charge, Becky." Renee said with a gleeful smile. "You've really stepped up recently. You kick ass, girl."

"Than's, Rey, I appreciate it."

"Rey?" Renee said with a small smirk. "Janice calls me that too. That's funny."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm queen of nicknames. Wha' can I say?"

Renee chuckled and returned to her locker. Becky did the same, now having more fire in her soul for the upcoming game.

Cross country didn't have regular practice on Friday's. Instead, today was usually a day when the team got together and worked out. As tradition, after the team was done, they'd all go out for drinks to top off another long week of school. Zack was one of the last out of the locker room, as he had taken his time to take a shower and change into some decent clothing. It was almost 2:30 when Zack emerged from the locker room. A few of his teammates were scattered around the parking lot, either getting into their cars or talking with each other. Zack spotted Bayley waiting for him in his car across the lot, looking at something on her phone.

Zack's heart swelled in his chest as he began smiling. From what he could tell, Bayley was giggling at something on her phone. Her smile was one of the things Zack absolutely loved about her. Then again, he knew there were too many to list.

Just as he was making his way to his fiancee, Zack turned and waved to a girl from his team, Bianca Belair. She smiled and waved back, then hurried to where Zack was walking.

"Hey, Zack, glad I caught you," Bianca said, upon reaching Zack. "Do you have the notes from Professor Jacob's class? I totally forgot mine and he's not in his room."

"Yeah, no problem. I just gotta run back to my dorm hall. I can meet you at yours." Zack replied.

"Actually, I also need a ride to my dorm. My roommate was supposed to come get me but she got a head start on the weekend drinking."

"It's not even 3, yet."

"You see my point? She's a bit of a…"

"Drinker?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Bianca flashed Zack a friendly yet a little desperate smile. "What do you say? I'll pay you back for the gas."

"Naw, it's fine. I have plenty of cash. Just consider it a teammate helping a teammate."

"Yeah, helping me pass the final." Bianca chuckled. "And, hey, I still haven't met the future Mrs. Ryder. I need to give my congratulations."

"Funny you should say that," Zack gestured at his car. "She's waiting for me right now. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Bianca followed Zack to his car. Bayley glanced up from her phone when she noticed him and excitedly waved to him.

"She's energetic." Bianca commented.

"You should see her in the morning; Total opposite." Zack replied.

Zack slid into the driver's seat of his car, almost instantly getting attacked by a stream of kisses from his girl.

"Hi, Zack, I'm so happy to see you," Bayley was slightly startled when the driver's side passenger door popped open. "Oh, hello stranger. What's your name?"

"Bianca," She said, giving Bayley a friendly smile. "I'm on the cross country team with Zack."

"Oh, duh, I've seen you before. You're really good at running."

"Thank you. I was just telling Zack I couldn't wait to meet the future Mrs. Ryder. You seem like a really cool person."

Bayley smiled excitedly, turning her attention to Zack. "You told her about our engagement?"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course. Everyone on the team knows. You made sure of it, remember?"

Bayley blushed. "Oh right… The yelling."

Bianca laughed. "It was actually really funny. We always made fun of Zack because of it. And you're right, his shorts are pretty tight."

"Hey," Zack interjected with fake annoyance. "I wear the required uniform. Leave me be."

After a quick drive and some small talk, Zack pulled his car up to Flair Hall. Bianca informed Zack that she'd be back as fast as she could then he could take her to his dorm for the notes. Zack and Bayley watched Bianca enter her dorm hall and disappear inside.

"She's really nice. And funny." Bayley told Zack.

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, she really is."

"Hey, mister, don't you forget who you're engaged to."

Zack gave Bayley a puzzled look. "Huh? I haven't forgotten, babe."

"Well, I hope not. Bianca is a nice girl, but you're almost a married man."

"Bay, are you… Are you jealous of Bianca?"

Bayley crossed her arms. "It's not fair she gets to see you in those shorts all the time," Bayley furrowed her brow when Zack laughed. She continued. "It's not funny, Zack."

"Babe, come on, you know I love you and only you. There's only one person God made me for and that's you."

Bayley smiled. "Oh, Zack," She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over the center console. She sat in Zack's lap and gave him a long kiss. "You are such a sweet man."

"Thanks, babe." Zack's eyes suddenly shot open when the pull button on his jeans came undone. "Babe, what are you doing? There's people around."

Bayley giggled. "Just making sure you know how much I love you." She found the organ she was looking for and gripped it tight. "I love you, so much, Zack."

"Baby, I love you too, but Bianca will be back in two seconds."

"Better hope you're done before then."

While Bayley worked her magic, Bianca was walking out of her room. She stopped to say hi to a few people and talk about the latest gossip. She stopped at a vending machine to get herself a soda and a bag of chips. She walked out the front entrance, only stopping to pick up her key lanyard she had dropped.

"Hey, guys," Bianca said as she slid back into the car. "Sorry I took so long. Had to catch up on some gossip with the girls."

"It's all fine, Bianca," Bayley said sweetly. "We had no problem waiting. Right, Zack?"

Zack, sweating profusely and breathing heavily, nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, yeah, all good. No… Problem at all, B."

"You feelin' ok, Zack? You sound agitated." Bianca asked.

Zack gave Bayley a knowing look, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Little tired from practice, ya know?"

Zack set the car into drive, trying desperately not to laugh at Bayley's silent giggles.

Dana and AJ's date had so far been a successful one. The movie was fun and entertaining; The shared a jumbo sized popcorn but got their own sodas and candy. AJ settled on licorice and milk duds with a root beer while Dana had MnM's and Laffy Taffy. AJ had surprisingly been well behaved during the duration of the movie, only giving a kiss or two after the movie had finished; She had otherwise been solely focused on the film and eating her snacks.

Now, the new couple were sitting across each other in a booth in AJ's favorite eatery: Chuckie T's Steakhouse. AJ was chattering non-stop about how much she loved the latest edition of the Spider-Man films. Dana just lovingly smiled and listened, herself not all familiar to the Marvel cinematic universe.

"But, like, Toby Maguire will always be the Spider-Man," AJ stated. "He's so dorky and likeable to the point where you just want him to kick butt and take names."

Dana smiled. "Yeah? Glad you liked the movie."

AJ set her hands into Dana's on top of the table. "Thank you for taking me. Today has been one of the best days of my life. I appreciate it, babe."

"Shit, I'll have to think of something huge next week to top today."

AJ smirked. "As long as I'm with you, I could go anywhere."

Dana's heart felt like it had literally skipped a beat. She didn't want to jinx anything, but her feelings for AJ had grown stronger over the last few days. Aside from Seth, she hadn't felt like this for anyone. It looked like maybe Seth wasn't the only it was going to be hard to let go of when the time came for her to leave.

"Enough with the girly shit," AJ said. "Where's our waiter?"

"He'll be here soon, babe. Just need to be patient."

"Patient? Hmmm. That's funny coming from a girl with no undies on. Can't be patient when sitting across from that."

Dana smirked. "Well, I thought you'd want to get a little handsy during the movie but you left me surprised."

"Uh, there was no way in hell I was gonna be distracted during Spider-Man." AJ pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. "I do like the idea of my girl sitting there, all horny and nothing to satisfy her."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Suddenly, she felt something rub against her leg. "Uh, AJ?" The sensation worked its way up her leg and slowly slithered between her muscular legs. "AJ, what the fuck?"

"Shhh," AJ hushed with a sinister smile. "Just let it happen, babe. I think I get why they have the booths so close together: Someone could easily 'toe' their girlfriend under the table."

Dana bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping. "How'd you even get your socks and shoes off without me noticing?"

AJ shrugged. "Dunno. Magic I guess." She giggled at Dana's desperate expression. "I wasn't wearing socks to begin with."

Dana, struggling greatly to keep still and muffle her moans, opened her legs more to allow AJ to continue. "Jesus Christ, AJ, why do you have to do this here?"

"Just to say thank you in case I forget when we get back to your place."

Dana bit her knuckles to keep her voice down; It was nearing critical levels. Staying silent was almost going to be impossible.

"Hello, I'm Grace, I'll be your server," Much to Dana's misfortune, the waitress showed up to their table just as AJ pushed her big toe into her. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes you can, miss," AJ said with a cheery smile. "I'll take a rootbeer," She dramatically turned her gaze to Dana. "What about you, babe?"

Dana, holding her breath and taking her knuckles out of her mouth, smiled at the young woman taking their order. "Same," She groaned. "Fucking shit, God."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mind her; It's tourette's, so sorry." AJ interjected. "I think I'm ready to order food. I'll have the all-you-can-eat sirloin. Rare as heck. Warm center. Onion straws and a baked potato."

Grace nodded. "Ok," She turned to Dana. "And you, ma'am?"

"Fucking fuck," Dana muttered. "S-same thing, goddammit, fucking bitch."

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks soon." Grace left, but gave Dana a worried look before hurrying off.

"Hmmm, she was nice," A sudden tightening around AJ's toes made her start laughing. "Oh shit, you're actually….?" She covered her face to keep her laughter down; The glare from Dana was not helping. AJ took a quick survey of the scene. When she was sure the coast was clear, she quickly flashed Dana. "That helping?" She started laughing harder when hot liquid began covering her toes. "Yes? Good."

Dana took a much needed deep breath. "I hate you." She growled, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, but you love me too." AJ slowly pulled her foot back to her side of the table and slid it back into her shoe. "Thank you for this date. I love it."

Dana, still trying to catch her breath, gave her girlfriend a weak smile. "Glad you like it, babe. Candy comas tomorrow?"

AJ nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ice cream too?"

"Of course. Ice cream, candy, not sharing any with Emma."

"And LOTS of sex." AJ giggled maniacally. "I won't wear shoes either, just for you."

Dana forced a breathless chuckle; She rolled her eyes like she found it annoying but she secretly hoped AJ was serious.

Nearing mid afternoon/early evening, Alexa had finally set her books aside; She was starting to get a headache from all the reading she was doing and decided it was time for a break. Nia had texted her to let her know she was going to be home a little later than usual due to a late addition to her tutoring schedule. She hated the idea of not being guarded by her massive Samoan roommate, but Axel and Darren had been fine the last few hours. They had mostly kept to themselves, occasionally asking Alexa how she was doing; Darren had sweetly ordered the three of them pizza for lunch, but forgot to tell Alexa, resulting in her having a small panic attack when the delivery guy arrived.

Getting up from her desk, Alexa informed her "guards" she was going to take a shower. She collected a change of clothes and shuffled into the bathroom, giving her protectors a nervous glance as if they'd suddenly vanish once she entered the bathroom.

Just as she began undressing, KEITH URBAN's "The Fighter" (Dean's assigned ringtone) began playing from her phone. She quickly answered. "Hey, baby, I was just about to get in the shower."

"Damn, and I'm all the way in Delaware."

Alexa giggled. "I'm glad you called. I've been anxious as hell all day. Tell Titus I said thanks by the way. Axel and Darren have been keeping me company all day."

"Nia isn't home yet?"

"No, she had to stay late after some kid showed up even after he canceled." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, as a future teacher I'm glad he's getting help. But, dude, come on. Pregnant woman in a crisis here!"

Dean laughed loudly. "God, I miss you. You'd love it here right now. Roman brought a poker set along so were, in coach's words, bonding as a team."

Alexa could hear Coach Anderson yell something in the background but she wasn't sure what it was. "Shoot, hopefully I can come next week before the game. I mean, I'll still be there tomorrow. UMass next week, right?"

"Unless they backed out when they heard I was coming to town, yeah. Jesus, I'm talkin' to my baby mama, shut the fuck up. Sorry, Lex, apparently I gotta go. Love ya, babe."

"You boys and your bonding," Alexa giggled. "Ok, I'll leave ya to it. Love you too." She hung up the phone, but before setting it down she took a quick photo of herself in her underwear and sent it to Dean.

Dean replied: Coach and Roman just saw your tits.

Alexa, feeling utterly embarrassed, quickly replied an apology and set her phone down. Finally, she turned the shower on.

BANG!

Alexa's head snapped in the direction of the bathroom door.

"The fuck was that?" She heard Axel yell.

BOOM!

"Hey! Knock it the fuck off!" Darren could be heard yelling.

Quickly wrapping herself in a bathrobe, Alexa shut the shower off and peaked her head out of the bathroom door into the living room. Axel and Darren were standing at the door, having a shouting match with someone in the hallway. She couldn't see who, until she shuffled into the living room behind the boys.

Seeing who it was, she froze in fear: Adam, along with who she recognized to be Curt Hawkins, stood in the hallway. Adam was busy arguing with Axel, until he noticed Alexa; His angry demeanor twisted into a sinister grin, while Alexa's remained paralyzed with fear.

"There she is," Adam called over the commotion. "There's my beautiful bride to be."

"No," Alexa meant to scream, but only managed a squeak.

"Alexa, get to your room and lock the door." Darren instructed before turning back to Hawkins.

Alexa wanted to run, wanted to scream, herself hoarse, but she couldn't; Not with those evil brown eyes staring into her soul.

"ADAM ROSE!" Called a thunderous voice from the hallway. Adam and Hawkins turned to the voice and, after both expressing shocked and terrified expressions, backed away slowly in the opposite direction. Nia soon appeared in the doorway, fury and plans for death in her eyes. "You have two seconds to run as far away as you can before I murder you and your buddy right here and now."

Adam snickered. "Nia, come on, we were just messing around with these two. There's no harm in visiting an old girlfriend to say hi," He turned to Alexa and gave her another bone chilling smile. "Right, sweetheart?"

Alexa's eyes started to well with tears. Why the hell wouldn't he leave her alone? Why couldn't he just fuck off and die? "Y-you better get out of here, Adam," Alexa managed to utter, despite the fear overtaking her body. "My boyfriend will be here any minute and he won't like it when he sees you."

"No, hun, he won't. It's Friday night before a game; He's three hours away. Plenty off time for us to… Catch up."

Just the way he said that made Alexa want to vomit. She shook her head, and made a mad dash for her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, trying to desperately pull her phone from her robe pocket.

After a few rings, the other end finally picked up. "Dean? Dean, baby, I'm so scared."

"What the hell's going on? Are you ok?"

"He's here. He's outside my fucking door, Dean."

Dean didn't respond; Alexa could only hear him arguing with someone on the other end of the phone. While she strained to listen, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. Rooted to the spot, Alexa searched her room for something to defend herself with. She quickly picked up a nail file from her dresser and raised it above her head.

"Who is it?" She demanded, voice shaking with fear.

"It's me, girl, open up." It was Nia.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Alexa quickly unlocked the door. Nia quickly scooped her up and hugged her.

"He's gone, Lex, it's ok." Nia said, trying to calm Alexa.

Alexa's eyes began filling with tears, as both relief and fear washed over her shaking body. She looked into the next room, seeing Axel handing Darren a pack of frozen peas and helping it ease it to the side of his head. "What happened?" Alexa asked.

"Hawkins slugged Darren then they took off. I was about to chase them, but I was more worried about you. I need you to pack a bag, ok? Just clothes and anything you might need."

Needing no further instruction, Alexa nodded her head and began doing as she was told; She dug a duffel bag from her closet and began filling it with clothes and anything else she absolutely needed.

Nia picked Alexa's phone up from her bed. "Dean? It's Nia. No, we scared him off. I'm taking Lex to Titus' house, it's just a little ways off campus. There's no way he would know where it is. Yes. No. Yeah, they're both fine. We'll see you tomorrow, ok? I won't leave her side for the rest of the night. No, Dean, it wasn't your fault."

Alexa reached for her phone. "Let me talk." Nia handed over the phone to Alexa. "Dean?"

"I should've been there to protect you, Lex. I fucking let you down again." He replied; Alexa's heart began breaking at the familiar tone of sadness and guilt in his voice.

"No, baby, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known he would show up? Axel and Darren kept me safe. Nia too. They won't go anywhere near me for a long time."

"How the fuck are you so calm right now?"

"I'm not, at all, I just need you to know I'll be ok until tomorrow. Then you and I can be together again."

Dean sighed. "Ok. Coach said he's calling campus security right now, so we'll have The Big Boss Man looking for those two."

Alexa giggled. "Good. I just… I won't be able to sleep tonight without you here."

"Take one of my t-shirts and throw it over a pillow. It's not quite the same but it might help."

"Ok, Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby, call me when you get to Titus'."

"I will, Dean." Alexa hung up her phone and dropped it into her pocket.

"Ready?" Nia asked.

Alexa nodded her head and followed her best friend out the door. They packed into Alexa's pickup (her dad let her keep it after all) and began to drive away.

Shaking Alexa to her very core, when she looked back at the dorm hall, she could see Adam standing at the front door, with a big smile on his face, waving to her slowly.


	43. Chapter 43

Nia did not let up on the gas until Poffo Hall was just a spec in the rear view mirror. She was angry, to put it lightly, and nothing could calm her at the moment. Alexa was riding shotgun, still in her bathrobe, making small circles over her abdomen with the tips of her fingers; It was an automatic instinct, Alexa figured, to be worried about the small person growing in her uterus more than herself. She wondered if Dean would find it funny too. Not comedy wise, but just in a way that she was already having a motherly instinct to protect her child if it meant she would be hurt. Nia had mentioned it would take no more than fifteen minutes to get to Titus' house, which Alexa was thankful for. She texted AJ, letting her know what happened, which may have been a bad decision in hindsight. AJ began replying with ways she would, quote, "skin Adam and make him into a nice leather jacket." Alexa, understandably disturbed by this, made AJ promise to hand over her knife collection until she decided she could have them back.

The drive was quiet, which Alexa didn't mind. The quartet, including Axel and Darren, sat in silence while listening to the radio. Finally, after the longest fifteen minutes of their lives, Nia pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"I thought you said Titus had a house?" Alexa asked Nia once she killed the engine.

"House, apartment, same thing. It's a lot nicer in the inside." Nia gave her best friend a small smile, which had to have been one of the only times Alexa witnessed such a phenomenon.

"Wow, Nia, a smile. Did you sprain anything?"

Nia chuckled and shook her head. "No, but you better be careful. My foot's been involuntarily going into asses the last few days. There's no treatment. It's terminal."

Darren, Curtis, and Alexa all laughed, to one degree or another. "Ok, Red Foreman, why are we at Titus' if he isn't here?"

Nia nodded. It was a fair question. "Well, Adam doesn't know where it is, so it's safe. He always has snacks, and drinks, and beer." She glanced back at the two boys in the extended cab of the well-worn Ford. "And video games. TONS of video games."

Darren and Curtis glanced at each other and nodded. "Nice," Curtis remarked. He and Darren exchanged a small fist bump. The two young women exited the vehicle, allowing Darren and Curtis to unfold from the small seats in the back.

Alexa glanced at Nia, confused by her last statement. "Nia, I'm not sure I'm in the mood for video games today."

Nia let Darren and Curtis get a few steps ahead of them, then smirked over at her miniscule friend.

"The games are for them." She gestured toward the two pledges. "That way they're occupied while we get to watch our movies." Nia pulled two Blu-Ray cases out of her purse. The Heat and Bridesmaids had become two of the girl's favorites during their time together, and Alexa's grin grew even wider.

"Melissa McCarthy is my spirit animal. We doing junk food?"

Nia chuckled. "Girl, when you see Titus' snack stash, you will think you died and went to QuikTrip."

Alexa jumped up and down lightly. "Good. I'm hungry. We'll set the boys up with some snacks and Xbox, I'll get cleaned up, and we'll settle in. I just can't oversleep and miss the cheer bus tomorrow."

Nia laughed again, this time at the borderline ludicrous name of the bus the girls gave their trusty team vehicle. "I've always pictured it as like, a 'My Little Pony' on wheels."

Lex swatted her friend lightly. "Shut up." With that, Nia lightheartedly threw an arm around Alexa, who suddenly felt silly climbing the stairs to Titus' apartment in her pink robe and flip flops. The two boys kept a respectful distance, yet Lex could tell they were taking their duty seriously, never being further than 5-10 yards away from her. As Nia fumbled for her key, Curtis and Darren leaned lightly against the rail to the opposite side of the breezeway. The tall girl let out a celebratory whoop upon finding her entrance ticket to Titus' residence, and quickly unlocked the apartment. She turned on a light and checked for anyone else. Satisfied they were alone, she motioned for the three others to follow her.

Caked in mud and sweat, Becky and the rest of the Stamford Titans female soccer team excitedly yelled and cheered as the adrenaline of another dominant win was surging through their veins. Becky, of course, had been named MVP of the game with one individual goal and one with an assist from Renee; They had won, 2-0 over Newbury.

Becky, unable to wipe the smile (or muck) off her face, tried pacing in front of her locker to calm herself. But the feeling was so good she didn't want to lose it. Still, she played her hardest and it paid off once again.

"Hey!" Renee announced excitedly, throwing her arms around Becky for a celebratory hug. "You did awesome out there! Fuckin' showed those Newbury bitches a thing or two."

Becky cackled, still unable to calm down. "Fuck yeah! Ya nearly took the goalie's hea' off wit' yer kick. It was amazin'!"

Renee sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and dropped her head. "No, it was all you today."

Becky shook her head. "No. I couldn' do it wit'ou' ma partner. Dynamic Duo."

Renee chuckled. "I like it. We should get matching tattoos and everything."

Becky laughed along with Renee. Becky quickly dig through her bag to find her phone and text Sasha the good news, but decided against it since she was more than likely in the middle of a game. Becky glanced at her tapped hand; During the game, she made a slide to block a pass and had her hand stepped on. Nothing was broken, or even fractured, but there was some blood so she had to have it wrapped if she wanted to keep playing. She balled her hand into a fist, then extended all her fingers just to make sure nothing was broken or felt odd.

"How's it feelin'?" Renee asked, stepping closer to take a better look.

"Eh, it's fine. Sasha shouldn' complain." Becky replied, adding a wink and smirk at the end.

Renee, puzzled at first, began laughing once she understood what Becky meant. "Right, cuz… Nice, Becky. You really took it like a champ. I probably would've started crying instantly."

"Ya tink? It wasn' too bad."

"It seemed fuckin' terrible," Renee peeled off her soaked jersey, and Becky immediately found herself checking out her teammate. Granted, she was her worst enemy a little over a month and a half ago, but that didn't mean she wasn't good looking: Toned midsection, muscular arms…

Becky shrugged. "Nice set o' tits." She mused to herself, figuring it wasn't too odd to admit such a thing; Every other girl on her team thought the same about Carmella, so why would it be weird to think the same about Renee?

"They said nothing was broken?" Renee asked, breaking Becky from her thought process.

"Nah, jus' a few bruises. I'll live."

"Good, cuz 'Evil Ink' has a discount if you bring a buddy."

Becky chuckled, but cocked her head to the side when she saw how serious Renee actually was. "Really? Like, legit?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be a cool inside joke between us. The 'Dynamic Duo' of Stamford's women's soccer team. I can see it now."

Becky chuckled. "Ya know wha'? Fuck it. Le's do it."

Renee pulled off her sports bra, and Becky could've sworn she was looking a little longer than probably appropriate. "Yeah? We could go tomorrow if you want? I have nothing going on."

"Me nei'her, jus' sittin' aroun'."

"Cool, I'll set an appointment for… One thirty." Renee dropped her shorts; Becky caught herself licking her lips and quickly bit her tongue to stop herself. Renee continued. "I'll remind you ahead of time. This is so exciting!"

As Renee walked away, Becky seriously couldn't keep her eyes off of her teammate. "Man," She muttered to herself. "I mus' be missin' Sasha bad."

Becky quickly undressed herself and joined the rest of her team in the shower room. Scrubbing the mud off was easy once it was wet again. Keeping her wondering eyes from tracing every curve on Renee's body was not. Becky mentally cursed herself, keeping in mind that it was just hormones from not seeing her beloved Sasha for so long. Still, she caught Renee looking at her too every now and again.

After she was free of dirt and mud, Becky dressed into a fresh pair of clothes and dry shoes. She and Renee were the last ones out of the locker room, as they usually were, so it was their responsibility to make sure all personal belongings had been taken. After checking and double checking, Becky figured it was all ok and gave Renee the go ahead to head for the bus.

As Becky walked past her coach's assigned office, she could've sworn she heard the sounds of giggling from inside. Curious, Becky knocked on the door then opened but quickly decided that was a poor decision. Unfortunately for her eyes, Carmella was naked from the waist down this time and bent over the coach's desk; Behind her was said Coach, all color leaving his face when he realized Becky was in the room.

"Oi, the fuck?" Becky exclaimed, not sure whether to laugh or vomit at the sight in front of her.

"Lynch, I, uh, dammit," Coach Ziggler backed away from Carmella and tried desperately to get his belt re-buckled. "It's not what it looks like."

Becky threw her hands in the air. "I'm gonna be on ta bus." She groaned in disgust and hurried away from the office. As she walked further away, she heard her coach say something about "letting him finish" and she nearly threw up on the steps leading up to the parking lot.

Boarding the bus, Becky found the only open spot next to Renee. She had been too focused on her headphones and choosing a music station to notice Becky until she sat down. Renee gave her a small smile when she did, but quickly went back to her phone. Coach Ziggler and Carmella were quick to board the bus shortly after Becky had; She had glared at Carmella as she walked by and even gave her coach a dirty look when he made eye contact with her.

"Explains why she's allowed to play." Becky thought to herself, deciding it was better to forget it happened than it was to press things further.

Alexa broke her promise. She'd assured Nia she was going to be able to stay awake during the movie, even going so far as to "cross her heart." That promise lasted until halfway through The Heat, more specifically, the part when Sandra Bullock gets taken off the case. Now Alexa was snoring softly, the week of stress and her pregnancy catching up with her. Her head was rested on Nia's shoulder, the two girls cuddled innocently on the loveseat in Titus' room. Alexa made Nia promise that she and Titus hadn't "gotten busy" on that particular piece of furniture, and they hadn't. Nia smirked to herself as she recalled the massive amounts of foreplay that HAD taken place on just that couch. Alexa had must've been dreaming about something unpleasant, because she had started to mumble and whimper in her sleep. Nia shrugged her shoulder to try and wake Alexa up; After a second attempt, Alexa sat up and gasped. She looked around the room, wondering where she was, until she realized Nia was next to her and it all came back to her.

Her cheery blue eyes had turn to a tint of grey, as she ran her hands slowly through her blonde hair. "Jesus, Nia," Alexa muttered. "I was having the fucking worst dream…"

"Was it about Adam?" Nia attempted to add sympathy to her voice to soften the question, but she knew it was going to be hard no matter how she asked.

Alexa slowly nodded her head. "Just… Everything today reminded me about everything he used to do to me when we were 'together'." She used air quotes to emphasize the last word to fully exaggerate it. "You remember the most of it; You were around back then."

"Yeah, you used to come home with black eyes and tried telling me you fell. Sometimes you had bruises on your arms, and even though they were clearly from fingers, you said you hurt yourself at practice…" Nia sighed heavily, feeling her chest tighten in both anger and sadness for her friend. "One time I came home and you were balled up on the floor crying, cuz Adam stormed in and hit you and forced himself on you."

Alexa held her breath, hoping that would keep the tears from leaving her eyes. It didn't, as she soon inhaled a shaky breath and felt the warm tears spill from her eyes."I just… What did I even do to deserve that? I was nice to him. I did everything he said. I-I let him touch me when I didn't want him to. I j-just don't get it, Nia."

Nia couldn't help the tears from forming in her eyes either; It was rare for her to show emotion like this, but she did when it mattered. "Shh, honey, you don't have to think about that right now. I'm keeping you safe. Axel and Darren are outside just in case. And you know Dean will fight the devil himself for you."

Alexa let out a breathy giggle through her tears. "He really would. I know you don't like him, Nia, but Dean is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's made me trust people again; I can finally look myself in the mirror and not feel so disgusted with what I see; He took things as slow as I wanted after we hooked up and he never once complained; He's my knight in shining armor, Nia, and I just wish you'd give him a chance."

"Would you believe me if I told you Dean and I have been secretly getting along these last couple weeks?"

Alexa looked up at Nia, expecting to see her smiling like she was joking, but she was sincere. "No. I hadn't noticed."

"Well, sometimes he and I sit and talk. Mostly about you and how many ways I can break his arms without breaking a sweat if he ever hurt you, but we do have our moments."

"What do you mean?"

"Has he brought up any names for the baby yet?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah. Toa for a boy and Alofa for a girl."

"Who do you think came up with that?"

Alexa chuckled. "You and him talk about baby names?"

"Not just that: The wedding, you two moving in together, babies, having a life after SU. He pretty much talks to me about stuff he's too scared to talk to you about. He thinks that you want to take things slow, which sounds crazy since you have a baby in your belly, but he wants you to be with him. He's just… Not very good at expressing it sometimes."

Alexa chuckled again and nodded her head. "I know what you mean. He's just that kind of person. It's why I love him so much."

"Ya know, you can just think about Dean whenever Adam pops back into your head. Like, today, it won't ever happen again. You know Dean will never leave you out of sight ever again. You two will have to start showering together."

"We kinda already do."

"Well, there ya go. And, when you have bad dreams, just know that your real true love will be there to hold you when you wake up. It really does hurt a little each time I say it, but Dean is the guy for you. He'd never hurt you; He'd never argue with you and hurt your feelings on purpose; You know he talks like a jackass just because that's how he's wired. It's why I'm so protective and you expect everyone to treat you like a goddess."

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "It's cuz I am one."

"Exactly. Everyone's got someone for them; You have Dean."

Alexa looked up at Nia with a small smirk. "And you have Titus."

"Yeah. I do. He's a great guy. He treats me like a queen and tells me I'm beautiful whenever he can. It took awhile, but we found ourselves some pretty good guys."

"Well, my guy's stuck with me even if he didn't want to be with me."

"Come on, Lex, do you really think that? Like, did Dean tell you he loved you before or after you found out about the baby?"

"Before. Way before."

"Right. Then you know it's for real. He didn't need a baby to tell you that. That's how he feels. The fact that he was willing to bail on the football team tonight says a lot."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. Before on the phone, Coach Anderson was screaming at him not to go anywhere. I told Dean not to leave, but he only got more and more pissed. I already feel sorry for whoever gets in his way on the field tomorrow. He's gonna absolutely kill everyone."

Alexa giggled. "Yeah. That's my lunatic. All riled up at the slightest inconvenience."

"But, right now, you need to take a shower and get ready for bed; You have a bus to catch in the morning."

Alexa whined like she was a toddler that hadn't gotten its way. "But I don't wanna. I wanna stay up and watch movies."

"Lex, come on, get up."

"But this couch is so comfy! I don't want to move."

"Do you wanna know about the weird shit Titus likes to do on that couch?"

Alexa's eyes widened in horror as she leapt to her feet. "You promised you didn't have sex here!"

"We didn't. But he does a lot of other things there."

Alexa pretended to vomit, much to the amusement of Nia. Finally, she collected a change of clothes from her packed duffle bag and made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Sasha's head was hung and her face was resting in her hands; The volleyball team was unsuccessful in their attempt to overthrow their opponents for that day. It wasn't anyone's fault in particular, it was just an off day for the team. It didn't help that Sasha felt outcasted by her teammates. Charlotte claimed that the notes came from an outside offender, but Sasha still caught a few hurtful comments about her sexuality or her ability to start as a freshman. She did well, one of the best performances on the team, but people would always have their opinions.

After a shower and changing into a new set of clothes, Sasha gradually made her way back to the gymnasium; She found Becky and some blonde girl waiting for her. Giving her girlfriend a sad smile, Sasha weakly embraced her and sighed. "Hey, Becks, glad you could make the last match. Too bad I couldn't pull it off in the end."

"Nonesense, Sash, ya di' grea'. Ya jus' can' be playin' alone ou' there. Te ot'ers need ta pull thar weight."

Sasha gave a second attempt at a smile, only managing another sad looking one. "Thanks anyway." She turned her focus to the blonde girl standing beside Becky. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Sash, this is Renee. She's on ma team."

"Renee….. Young?"

Renee smiled cheerfully and extended her hand towards Sasha. "It's good to finally meet you, Sasha. Becky talks about you all the time."

"Renee Young, as in the girl who tried to blackmail you into quitting the team?"

Renee awkwardly pulled her hand away. "Right. I'm sorry about all of that. I was just in a weird place and I was so angry about a bunch of stuff that doesn't matter now…."

"Does that mean it was justified? You can't dangle someone's lifestyle over their head like it's something they should be ashamed of."

"Sasha, she's gay too," Becky interjected, sensing the tension in the room begin to rise. "She's jus' no' as good as dealin' wit' it like I was. Remember how you were?"

"I didn't call anyone a fag or blackmail you."

"Look, I can go if you want," Renee said to Becky. "If me talking to you makes it weird with Sasha then-"

"No, i's ok, Rey, ya can still tag alon'." Becky turned her focus to Sasha with a glare. "Anyway. We're going to ta bar ta have a drin'. Wouldja like to join us, Sash?"

"Is she gonna call me a faggot if I say no?"

"Ok, ok, I can see when I'm not wanted," Renee started backing away from the scene. "Becky, I'll see you tomorrow. Sasha, it was nice meeting you."

"I'm sure it was." Sasha snapped back.

Becky watched Renee leave the gym, before looking back at her girlfriend. "Wha' ta hell, Sash? She didn' do nutin' ta you."

"Oh, really? She taunted you for days and now you're all buddy buddy with her? She tried to ruin your life, Becky. You can't be friends with someone like that. Especially since she said all those hurtful things."

"Like you used to? Jus' cuz yer datin' me doesn' mean yer a sain'. Ya called me tha' all the time, I don' care if ya was jus' jokin'. Don' say it was before ya knew I was gay, tha' doesn' make up fer it."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Can we just go home and forget about it?"

"I suppose so," Becky held out her hand towards Sasha. "Ya need ta learn ta forgive people sometimes."

Sasha took Becky's hand. "Sure. I'm sorry, ok? I love you."

"Love ya too."

The couple made their way to Sasha's car in silence, both irritated with the other for their own reasons.

Dean couldn't stop staring at the ceiling. He'd almost blown a gasket when he'd heard from Nia earlier. Adam Rose was loose on SU's campus. Coach Anderson assured him that Sgt. Traylor was aware of the situation, and that campus security was taking Adam Rose seriously as a threat. But that wasn't enough for the erratic Ambrose. He wanted blood. The blood of Adam Rose. And, because of his allegiance to Adam Rose, he wanted Curt Hawkins' blood, too. But that could wait until he returned to Stamford. Right now, he had to rest. Or try to, anyway. Because the entire Milton Minutemen roster was going to pay.

He glanced over at his now-regular road trip roommate. Bobby Roode was, as was frequently the case, engrossed in an assigned book from one of his classes, although Dean suspected Bobby spent a lot of time reading outside of class, too.

"Hey, Bobby?"

Bobby said his book down. "Yeah, Dean?"

"Did you know Curt well?"

Bobby, now intrigued by the line of questioning, turned from his position laying on his bed into a seated one. "Hawkins? Yeah, I mean, a little. We were part of the same recruiting class. He was apparently super hot shit at his high school. If he hadn't torn a rotator cuff his senior year and lost his offers, he'd have gone to a bigger name school. That was the rumor, anyway."

Dean was somewhat surprised by this. Curt hadn't looked like that kind of athlete to Dean, though he'd only had a couple weeks practice to get a good look at him. His face must have betrayed his thought process, because Bobby chuckled upon seeing his expression.

"Yeah, I never thought he was that good either. He always came across as...entitled. Like, that he thought he was better than us and we were lucky to have him. And he never practiced very hard, either."

Dean scoffed. "Then why did Layfield play him?"

Bobby shrugged. "We didn't have anyone better. This school had a real down period a few years back. Our class was kind of the one that turned that around. Me, Randy, 'Doc', Titus, Curt, Brodus, Bray, Shelton. Cena, before he got hurt."

Dean nodded. "Do you know how he knows Adam?"

Bobby paused, tracing the connection mentally. Suddenly, his face raised as he recalled the common thread between the two men.

"They were both Theta Phi's. I remember because Curt was supposed to rush BPO with a lot of the rest of us and then changed his mind. I didn't understand it at the time...until I met some Theta Phi's." He snickered, his eyes distant in memory. "Curt changed once he rushed. He was an asshole before, but he was insufferable after. He used to come in the locker room for practice and talk about how all the parties at Theta Phi were 'sleaze-fests' and how 'loose' the women were and 'bitches' and whatever. Guy turned into a creep. I guess he and Adam were pledge brothers. Then Alexa got here the next fall-"

Dean held his hand up, signalling to Bobby that he didn't need to hear the rest. "I got it," he interjected. "So Curt is a Theta Phi?"

Bobby nodded ruefully. "Yep."

"So, me going and caving his skull in with a ball peen hammer would more than likely cause friction between two houses that already have tension?"

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah. More than somewhat. But, you may not have to worry about it. Titus found out he punched a Sigma Nu pledge, and now the whole house wants war. They might do your dirty work for you where Hawkins is concerned."

Dean grinned. "Really? They're that mad?"

Bobby chuckled and returned the gesture. "Yeah. Sig Nu is harder on their pledges than any other house on campus, but they put up with less horseshit from other fraternities than any other house on campus, too. Sorta like the older brother who's like 'only I can beat up my little brother' kinda deal."

Dean snickered lightly again. "You think they'll go to war?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. I know if Sigma Nu shows up at the Theta Phi house looking for blood, BPO isn't going to do a thing to help Theta."

Dean thought about this for a moment, then a new line of thinking occurred to him. "So, is Adam still affiliated? How does that work?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, if you get expelled from school for misconduct, you're kicked out of the house automatically. They were pissed at Alexa, too. Tried to make it look like she was lying about Adam. It might've worked if Nia, AJ, and Trish hadn't all corroborated her story with administration."

"Trish?" He inquired.

"Yeah, Trish Stratus. She was a senior when Lex was a freshman. I think Zack is dating her old roommate."

"Bayley was roommates with a cheerleader?"

Bobby grinned. "Yeah. Trish was always good about looking out for people. Lex was like a little sister to her. Oddly enough, she bears a slight resemblance to Lex, too."

"Then it sounds like I need to meet this chick."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Lex hasn't said anything about her?"

Dean shook his head slowly, trying to think of any instance of Lex mentioning Trish. "No, she hasn't mentioned her. Like at all. Which is weird." Dean checked his memory again. "No, she hasn't said anything about Trish."

Bobby shrugged. "Man, I don't know what to tell you. They were close at one point, though, I know that."

Dean's interest was peaked. He'd never heard Alexa mention this girl, who was clearly at one time a big part of her life, and he figured there had to be some sort of reason. But, he figured he could get to the bottom of that after he'd laid waste to Milton.

"Cool, thanks Bobby. Anything else I should know?"

Bobby gave kind of a nonchalant shrug. "He's a piece of shit. Adam is worse, because Adam is like, smart. He plans. Curt just reacts."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Cool. Well, Hawkins isn't priority, so long as he doesn't fuck with me. Adam is. I will not rest until I kick every one of his teeth down his throat."

Bobby grinned. "If there's anything I can do, or hell, any of us can do, just let us know. Now," he reached over to the lamp, turning it off, "we gotta get some sleep so we can pummel Milton tomorrow…"

While Alexa and Nia nestled cozily into their new accomodations at Titus' apartment, Dana and AJ were having as different an experience as possible, though they might have preferred being in bed. As it was, they were having a good enough time at Roadie's, beer flowing and crowd pulsing. Dana and AJ were camped out at one of the pool tables, pitchers of lager perched with authority on a high top table within arms reach of the girls.

Dana looked hot. There was no getting around that. Her top/skirt combo caught the eye of anyone whose gaze she wandered into. AJ had trouble keeping her hands of her new girlfriend, and the two had even indulged in a super-hot makeout session in Dana's Buick before walking into the bar, hand in hand (which caused issues of its own). Dana wasn't kidding when she said she went "all out" for AJ. She'd reserved a pool table for 10 PM, meaning that they wouldn't have to worry about drunken idiots yelling for them to hurry up so they could play. "Reserving" a table at Roadie's meant you got it for 90 minutes, and Dana figured both she and AJ would be ready to call it a night after that. Dana was also careful to let AJ win sometimes. She'd seen how the smaller girl reacted to losing, and she didn't want to deal with any emotional breakdowns before the one she knew was coming upon her departure. So, for now, they were content to drink cheap beer and rub their bodies against each other suggestively when they changed places around the table.

Which was when the trouble started. AJ and Dana were both noticing a gradual shift in the focus of drunken idiots around them towards the two girls and their open, if not showy, displays of affection for one another. Finally, one of the spectators had had enough. A tall, rangy kid with long scruffy blonde hair hopped clumsily off of his barstool and sauntered over to where Dana and AJ were engrossed in deep flirty conversation.

"Excuse me, pretty girl," he grabbed the crook of Dana's elbow, roughly turning her toward him as he spoke. "What's a man gotta do to get a dance with a girl like you?"

Dana snickered. "I'm flattered, but I am SO not interested. Thank you though." Dana threw in that last part hopeful that a bit of politeness would defuse the developing situation. All the politeness did, however, was invite a second advance from the highly intoxicated young man.

"C'mon, baby, you need a man in your life…" This time, Dana pulled away much more aggressively from her would-be suitor.

"Not a fucking chance."

The young man took another imposing step towards her. "Oh, there's a chance of fucking." He flashed a sinister, crooked grin. Suddenly, his path was interrupted by the tiny presence of AJ Lee.

"Look, motherfucker, she said she wasn't interested. So fuck off."

The tall drunk snickered. "What're you gonna do about it, little girl?"

AJ's eyes narrowed. She HATED that. Before Dana could stop her, she had her favorite switchblade open in her hand with her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Dude. She said she's not interested. So go shit in your hand."

Dana couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. AJ was crazy. Dana knew that. But, as she watched the tiny cheerleader back down a much larger man, she couldn't help but let the lust inside her grow a little bit. AJ really was in love with her. And, while long-term that couldn't lead to anything good, for the moment, Dana was more than content to bask in the adoration of her petite brunette lover.

"Aw, baby," Dana cooed as AJ watched the blonde nuisance walk away. "That was so sweet."

AJ's face slowly gave way to a much more congenial expression. "No one tries to pick up on my lady while we're playing pool in a shitty college bar." She raised to her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on Dana's lips, drawing a grin from the taller girl. "Now," she continued, her eyes returning to the pool table, "am I stripes or solids? I can't remember."

Dana cringed. "AJ?"

"Yes, my dear?" AJ returned in a sing-songy voice.

"We're playing Nine-ball."

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman; Michael Cole here for another Saturday edition of 1AA College football." Michael Cole announced himself to everyone tuning into ESPN for the pre-game. "As always, I'm joined by my broadcast colleague: Jerry 'The King' Lawler."

Jerry Lawler, who was a respected former college football player from the University of South Central Nashville, smiled towards the camera while his partner introduced him and a graphic appeared to display his name.

"Now, Jerry," Cole continued. "This afternoon is a major deal for both Milton and Stamford: It's the first game of either programs season to be broadcasted to a country wide audience, and it may be Milton's last chance of clinching a playoff spot. What should be either teams agenda going into the game today?"

"Well, Michael, if I was either team, I'd play like it was any other day. I wouldn't let the pressure of a nation wide audience get to me. I wouldn't let the stress of having to win to make it to the playoffs affect my performance. Should Milton use that as motivation today? Absolutely. But they shouldn't let that objective hinder them from performing at the best of their ability."

"The Stamford Titans are 4-1 while their home field opponents are 2-3. The players to watch out for are without a doubt, Stamford Freshman defensive lineman: Roman Reigns, and Milton Senior tight end: "Wreck 'Em" Ricky Knight."

Jerry chuckled. "I like this Roman Reigns kid. He's 6-foot-four, two sixty, and moves like a tank with a ferrari engine. He and fellow freshman, Dean Ambrose, hold the lead in the division with most tackles at 35 a piece. Not just their school. The entire division. I'd be on the lookout if I were Milton. Find a way to dismantle the defense early, and take advantage of any weaknesses they may find. As for Ricky, he is on his way to breaking the all-time record for most touchdowns in a career, which is 27. If he makes around three each game until the end of the season, then the record is all his. But, if Stamford's defense isn't taken care of, Ricky may not get that shot at the record."

"Who do you have walking away with the W this afternoon, King?"

Jerry took a deep breath and dramatically exhaled. "Jeez. If I had to bet money on a winner, I'd go with the Minutemen. They need this win, and their star tight end is looking to break a record, so I think they have more to fight for than the Titans do. What about you, Cole?"

"I have to go with Stamford. Ambrose and Reigns are a dangerous weapon when used together correctly. Chris Sabin still has not been cleared to play since he was concussed during his game against SU. Therefore, I have to go with Stamford."

"Ha, you'll feel real silly when Milton comes out with the win."

"We'll have to wait and see, King," Cole turned his body towards the camera. "We will be right back for more pre-game coverage here at Milton Minutemen Stadium. This afternoon will be one you don't want to miss."

Alexa hated away games. Especially now that she was pregnant, but even before. She'd woken up in a strange bed, Nia's hand resting gently on her back, and the two hurriedly got Alexa to her game day bus. Curtis, being the nice guy that he was, had tried to text Nia at least four times to let her know that he and Darren were leaving, but apparently the girls fell asleep before any such contact could be made. She'd made her bus, though just barely, and took her familiar seat next to AJ. AJ, who herself looked like she'd been up way too long, dodged any questions about the origin of her fatigue, or the reason why they were having to get AJ's hair into decent shape on the bus.

The reason for those things was Dana. More appropriately, the insane amount of time Dana and AJ spent making love the night before. For reasons AJ wasn't completely sure of, Dana attacked her with newfound ferocity upon their return to her dorm room, to the point where they'd had to turn on multiple movies to cover the sound of their desperate moans. They were finally able to keep their hands off each other somewhere between when the movies ended and the infomercials began, and AJ woke in the arms of her girlfriend. The concept of having a "girlfriend" was still hard for either girl to swallow, but there was no longer any denying the feelings the two had for one another, and so each just wanted to make the best of it.

Dana still unresolved issues with Seth she needed to handle at some point. She got a text early that morning from her ex, telling her he hoped she would be able to make the drive to Milton to cheer the on team. AJ almost saw the text, which would've surely spelled trouble for Dana, but it was quickly deleted before she could see it.

Now, Alexa and AJ were on their way to cheer their hearts out for the football team, and Dana riding the fan bus with Charlotte, Bayley, and Zack, it was only a few short hours until kickoff.

Coach Layfield wasn't sure what to expect from his young team. They'd had trouble playing well consistently on the road, and with younger teams, like the one he had, you sometimes couldn't depend on everyone to pull their weight. Today wasn't one of those times. The offense was humming; Randy Orton, who'd fallen under fire in recent weeks for his lackluster, uninspired play, was currently enacting a "scorched earth" policy on the overwhelmed Milton defense. Now, as the minutes in the second quarter began to tick away, Dean Ambrose and the Titans defense were again swarming the beleaguered Ricky Knight. Ordinarily the conduit by which the Minutemen channeled their offensive progress, Dean, along with Bobby and occasionally Tyler Breeze, had almost completely shut the door on the young man. As a result, the Milton offense looked out of sync and, at times, lost. Ambrose, however, was the standout. Displaying an uncanny nose for the football, even for him, Dean found himself either making the tackle or being right around where the tackle was being made. Only his best friends and a couple of coaches would've known this, but his breakneck play was fueled by anger at what transpired with his fiancee the night before. Upon hearing more about the situation, Coach Layfield snickered dryly and muttered "we should hire guys to stalk all their girlfriends, holy shit."

When he wasn't on the field, Dean could invariably be found sitting on the row of aluminum benches closest to the SU cheerleaders. Alexa was finally beginning to let signs that she wasn't a full participant slipped. Whenever a girl was lifted off the ground, Alexa would try to clear the area discretely, not wanting to have any inadvertent stunt gone wrong land on her. Coach McCool never once let on in public that anything was different with the tiny blonde, but some of her teammates were starting to wonder. Whenever she could, she'd steal a glance over at Dean. The unyielding rage in his eyes both captivated and unnerved her all at once. She was glad he never brought that mentality home with them, but watching him unflinchingly throw himself at opposing players was still a bit of a turn on. When she'd first seen him that fateful night at BPO's, she'd seen in him a feral charisma that she found inexplicably attractive. Now that she knew him, and seen how different he actually was from the first impression she'd had of him, it was still fun to see that side of him from time to time.

Right now, however, the offense was on the field again, and Orton was driving his team down the field. With less than two minutes to go, Orton adeptly handled the "hurry up" offense with an effortless skill that belied his years of experience. On consecutive plays he found Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the open field, and on the next play Seth even had his first career catch at wide receiver for a first down. Alexa noticed how much more enthusiastic Dean and Roman seemed to be about Seth's success than they'd been some weeks before when their conflict was reaching its apex. And with that catch, the Titan offense found themselves inside the twenty yard line. Known to football aficionados as "the red zone," a team's success in this area of the field was often one of the greatest measures of how proficient an offense was. It was also an area where the Titans needed to improve their efficiency. Too often, they were settling for field goal tries, rather than being able to push the ball into the end zone. Today, however, they'd already scored twice from short range, once on a punishing run from Apollo Crews, and once on a short pass from Orton to Xavier Woods. As they drew closer, and the clock ticked down, Orton called for a larger personnel group, presumably to be used to punish the opposing team with another short run. This time, however, they faked the run and threw to a wide-open "Big E" Langston. As the big, fast athlete gyrated in the endzone, celebrating his score, the entire team joyfully jumped up and down on their side of the field. The score now 24-0, the Titans went into the locker room with a commanding lead and a refreshed sense of purpose.

When Dean hustled by the cheerleading squad, he made sure to make eye contact with his baby mama; Alexa furrowed her eyebrows together, worried for her fiance. But her worried expression was melted away and replaced with a wide smile when he flashed her a devilish smirk and a wink. Alexa sighed in relief; She thought Dean would have another hard time handling his anger, but destroying Milton was apparently helping him relax a little.

Alexa hurried over to the water cooler, eager to get a bottle of water; She wasn't working as hard as the other girls, but it was a warm day and she had been sweating for the better part of the first half.

"Hey, girlie," AJ greeted Alexa with a large smile. "How's the baby doing?"

Alexa giggled and hushed her friend. "Not everybody on the team knows yet, hun. She's fine, otherwise; I'm just insanely hungry."

AJ nodded her head. "I know what you mean. Dana had me up all night last night. I'm freaking exhausted… And hungry. Maybe Dean'll take us to Roadie's after the game."

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. He might still be pissed about yesterday. Plus, he's taking me to Mulligan's tonight."

"Ok, then you can go celebrate with Dean and me and Dana can go hunt Adam."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "AJ, no. You shouldn't be walking around campus alone anyway. Adam knew you were friends with me, so he might attack you too. I'm glad you have Dana around, but he's capable of a lot of bad things."

"Yeah, but when I get pissed off you know how… Serial killer-y I get. Maybe I 'accidentally' bump into him near Poffo hall and I 'accidentally' stab him 37 times in the chest."

Alexa placed both of her hands on either of AJ's shoulders; She gave her best "mom look" and shook her head. "No. AJ. You cannot kill people. You can maim them, but you have to make sure they live. Otherwise, you go to jail. And what's Dana going to think if her fuck buddy gets locked up? She'll be really upset."

AJ's face lit up, alarming Alexa for a brief moment. "I didn't tell you? Dana and I aren't fuck buddies anymore!"

"Did she kick Jeff off of your bed?"

Jeff was AJ's prized pink stuffed rabbit Alexa bought her for her birthday their freshman year. AJ cherished the stuffed animal; Even talking to it in full conversation like it was speaking back.

AJ shook her head. "No. And if she did I would be very upset with her… Not, kill her, but maybe refusing sex for a really long time. Anyway, she asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday. I said yes."

Alexa threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight. "Holy cow, that's great, AJ! You finally found someone you don't hate. I'm so happy for you two."

"Yeah, but it's only until she leaves for Italy. After that, I'm loveless once again."

"Don't say that. How do you know you and Dana won't get back together when she comes back? It could happen."

AJ shrugged her shoulders and began a response, but set off in the direction of the fence around the track when she noticed Dana leaned against it.

Alexa chuckled and shook her head at her love struck best friend, not noticing the curious look she was getting from Mandy Rose.

"Hey," Mandy began, starting to walk over to where Alexa was standing; Alexa noticed her approach and instantly felt her primal instincts flare up. Mandy continued. "Before I say anything else, I just wanna apologize for the misunderstanding the other day. I… I usually get what I want when it comes to guys. I just thought Dean was playing hard to get-"

"Kissing him after the Poultry Run and introducing him as my boyfriend wasn't a big enough hint?" Alexa interrupted, feeling her chest start to tighten at the sound of this blonde bimbo still talking about her man.

Mandy shamefully dropped her head. "Yeah. I get how that makes me look. You are so lucky to have him; He's such a nice guy. Honestly, I'd probably fail my final if he wasn't in my group."

"Good," Alexa mused to herself, but kept the same stern look on her face.

"Can we just let bygones be bygones? I won't talk to Dean anymore if that's what you want. I can drop out of the class too. I just don't want the best cheerleader on the squad to be pissed at me for something so stupid."

Alexa bit her tongue to keep from laughing; Mandy was GOOD at talking her way out of situations. Maybe this is why Dean always ended up around her even when he told her to back off… At least, that's what he said he was doing. "Kissing my ass won't get you anywhere, Rose." Alexa spoke out loud, disguising her annoyance with a faux sense of friendliness. "But it usually works with Beth if you try hard enough."

Mandy wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh until Alexa smirked. She laughed in relief. "Good to know, Bliss. And, I hope I don't overstep any boundaries here, congrats on the little bundle of joy you have on the way."

Alexa's body tensed up. "How do you know about that?"

"Girl at my highschool got knocked up my sophomore year. She did exactly what you're doing. If it's supposed to be secret I'll keep quiet."

Alexa felt a little relief replace some fear she had; Maybe Mandy wasn't such a complete bitch after all. "It is a secret. We aren't telling anyone other than friends and family."

"It is Dean's, right?"

Alexa took a step back, caught off guard by the question at first. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

Mandy shrugged. "Dunno. Just making sure."

Something felt off about that, but Alexa decided to ignore it for now. "Right. Well, glad you're keeping your distance from Dean. I know you said you won't, but he wouldn't go for it anyway. He's already committed to me."

"Which is awesome; Good for you guys. I'll try taking a shot at that cutie with the blonde streak in his hair. AJ mentioned he was a God in bed."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alexa mentally screamed with a tight lipped smile on her face. "Couldn't tell ya, Mandy. Good talk, kid." She quickly returned to the team's bench, needing a moment to rest her legs before the players returned after half time.

"What did Tits McGee want?" AJ asked, plopping on the bench beside Alexa and making her jump in the process.

Alexa shook her head. "She said she was sorry for trying to sleep with Dean, then said she wanted to hook up with Seth."

"Good news for her: Seth has a girlfriend so he's totally DTF."

"You'll have to forgive him one day."

AJ's voice got unnervingly quiet. "At his goddamn funeral." She muttered, staring off into the distance.

Alexa wrapped her arm around AJ to try and get the homicidal thoughts from her head (which usually worked if done correctly). She glanced back at Mandy; She was talking with a few other underclassmen, but they weren't pointing or looking at Alexa. Maybe she was sincere, but Alexa made sure to remind herself to keep her guard up just in case.

The Stamford Titans took the field to begin the second half. Dean Ambrose, trying not to smile at his pregnant fiance visibly coming herself for him, was ready to commit another sting of tackles and sacks that he knew made his opponents fear him. The very thought of the scum of the Earth, Adam Rose, was allowed to walk away after attacking his girl made his blood boil and soul catch fire. Coach Anderson knew, Titus knew, Roman knew, Seth knew, and Bobby knew why he was so ready to lay the field with the viscera of the players from Milton. Dean was leading the game with the most tackles and forced concussions than anyone else that game, and people had taken notice; He was to talk to Lillian Garcia after the game about his performance, according to Coach Layfield. He would be the first freshman to be interviewed after a game, which was an honor in and of itself; Especially since this was the first time a Stamford football game was being broadcasted across the US on one of the Fox Sports affiliates.

Dean really was playing a whale of a football game. He and Titus were the only ones with double digit tackles, and Dean forced a key fumble just before halftime that led to SU's final scoring drive. He split a sack with Brodus Clay, but he was absolutely everywhere on defense. One opposing Milton coach would later say it "looked like there was five of him out there."

Nearing the end of the third quarter, Dean was starting to feel like the game was in hand. Now leading 38-13, it had been maybe the team's best performance all year. Now the defense was facing a big third down, with a chance to end any real opportunity Milton had to come back and win. An obvious passing down, Dean wasn't fooled by the running back pretending to receive the handoff, and he wasn't fooled by the quarterback's attempt to disguise who had the ball. He was in pursuit of the quarterback, who was setting to throw, when his cleat caught in the turf funny, causing his problematic knee to give and Dean to fall into a heap right in front of the Minutemen offense. All around him he could feel players from both teams as they blocked and pursued, and heard a loud groan from the home crowd as the pass fell incomplete to the turf. Finally, he could hear his teammates call for a trainer as the Milton offensive players cleared the field. Dean sat up, with some difficulty, and tried to regain his breath as Dr. Sandow jogged out onto the field, along with Coach Anderson and a couple of student trainer interns.

"Dean," Dr. Sandow began, "is it bad?"

Dean shrugged, still squinting his face in pain. "I don't think so. Still no 'pop.' No one even hit it this time. Just got caught on some turf and it gave out."

Dr. Sandow furrowed his brow in concern. "Well, I'm glad it didn't get hit. It worries me that your knee just 'gave out.'" He began probing Dean's knee around the area he'd pointed out. "All your tendons feel like they're in the place they should be. No tear that I can tell. Just sounds like you twisted it."

Dean snickered. "Awesome. So all the pain with none of the damage?"

Sandow grinned. "I know it hurts, but it's a thousand times better than it would be if you tore something. Let's get you off the field and we'll go from there."

With that, Dean reached his hand to Bobby Roode, who'd been quietly standing over the entire proceeding. Bobby gingerly but securely pulled the young man to his feet, and offered his shoulder for Dean to lean on. Dean shook his head, having felt able to place at least some weight on his affected limb, and limped under his own power off the field to polite applause from the spectators.

Once on the sideline, Sandow was able to finally rule out any structural damage to Ambrose's knee, instead confirming he'd just "twisted" his joint. Once the hubbub around him died down, he was oddly comforted by the sight of Alexa making a beeline for him from where the cheerleaders were performing.

"Are you okay?" Alexa blurted, not bothering with pleasantries. Dean could see the worry from one side of her face to the other. He nodded, slowly, then leaned against the chain link fence behind the training table.

"Yeah," he half-croaked. "I'm fine. Sandow says I just twisted it."

Alexa wiped a single tear, trying not to lose her composure in front of her teammates and any other onlookers. "Good." She ran her hands over her midsection, as she always did now when she found herself when she was stressed. She checked over both shoulders, confirming that most eyes were now returned to the happenings on the field, and lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. You're taking it easy the rest of the weekend."

Dean shook his head vigorously. "Fuck that. We're going to Mulligan's tonight. I already made the reservation."

Alexa sighed. "I'd really feel better if you stayed off your feet."

Dean snickered. "Tell you what; I'll use my crutches tonight. Stay off my feet as much as possible. But I owe you an engagement dinner worthy of a queen. Because that's what you are."

Alexa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help blushing at the compliment. "Thank you Dean, but don't think for a second that I don't know you're just trying to butter me up."

"Is it working?" As he said that, Alexa could see that half-smile that always devastated her forming in one corner of his mouth. She shook her head, conceding to Dean.

"Fine. You can take me to Mulligan's." She folded her arms and cocked one hip out. "Because I am not a queen; I am a GODDESS. And," she drew closer to him while speaking, "I want to celebrate with you, too. Because I love you." She kissed him again, very quickly, then scampered back over to her team.

"Love you, too," Dean said to no one in particular. As his defensive teammates began checking on him, Dean's mind was occupied. Occupied again with what he'd done to deserve a girl like Alexa, and a life like the one he was currently leading.

The team arrived back to Stamford off of the high of a dominant win over the Minutemen from Milton. The final score was 45-16, which was the Titan's most decisive win in quite some time.

Dean emerged from the bus first, limping noticeably toward his fiancee.

"Hey babe," he half-whispered, letting his duffel bag hit the ground as she ran into his arms. She pulled back as quickly as she'd come running, nose crinkled.

"Ew," she replied. "You stink."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, there weren't enough showers, so I just got on the bus. Really made everyone sitting around me even more appreciative of my charm."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "So, back to my room so you can shower...quickly...and then to dinner?"

Dean placed a hand softly on his fiancee's hip. "Why do I...we...have to shower quickly?"

Alexa shook her head and removed his hand. "Nuh uh, buddy. You're getting cleaned up and taking me to a nice dinner. I deserve it."

Dean drew closer to Alexa, wicked grin spread wide across his face. "That's not what I think you deserve."

Alexa couldn't help herself. She ran a finger up Dean's chest, smiling coyly. "And what do I deserve?"

Dean returned her sexy look with one of his own. "You'll find out after dinner. Now," he continued, reaching his hand out to Alexa, in a gesture she knew meant he wanted her to hold his hand, "let's hurry up. The sooner I get clean, the sooner we eat. The sooner we eat, the sooner we-" Alexa elbowed him in the side, seeing as how they were still in the middle of a large crowd of people.

"Don't worry, Dean, " she intimated. "I know exactly what you want, and nurse Alexa wants it, too." She giggled, hopped up on her tiptoes to kiss Dean on his chin, and the two made their way contentedly to Dean's Highlander.

Seth hopped off the shuttle, smile stretched across his face; He played great on kick return as always, got a few plays at receiver, and was in good shape to making 300 yards returned in a season; It wasn't anywhere near the school record (601) but it was still something to be extremely proud of. One of the managers tossed him his duffel bag, but as soon as he turned around to head for his car, a small Latina jumped into his arms and crushed her lips against his.

"Welcome back, Sethie," Zelina cooed with a toothy grin. "Mi papa had the game on at the diner; You were so good today."

Seth smiled back. "Thank you very much, belleza. I'm glad you thought I did ok."

"Ok? Baby, you were great. Mi papa even said you were doing great."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows together. "Your dad said that?"

"Well, actually, he said, 'Wow, that kid isn't as shit as I thought.' So, yeah, he thought you did great."

Seth chuckled. "Does he know where you are?"

"As far as papi knows, I'm seeing a movie with my friends then staying the night. So," Zelina ran the tip of her index finger up Seth's torso. "I was hoping we could hang out a little bit today. I do owe you another rematch in Mortal Kombat. Maybe I can do… I dunno…" Zelina smiled sheepishly. "Stuff."

Seth's smile slowly faded. Usually, if a girl had said this to him he'd be ecstatic and driving them to his dorm room without a second thought. But he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the offer his young girlfriend was offering him. Seth saw Dana in the stands during the game; She was screaming for the team and cheering for AJ. Everytime they made eye contact, Seth felt an intense amount of guilt. Not about sleeping with Dana, but cheating on Zelina.

"Actually, Zelina, I need to tell you something," As Seth said the last few words, he suddenly burst into tears; He covered his face with his hands to keep his crying face hidden from Zelina.

"Seth? What is it? Did something happen?" Zelina's heart dropped; She wasn't sure what Seth was apparently upset about, but it must've been something huge if he was so shaken up. "Baby, talk to me.

Seth took Zelina's hand. "Let's go back to my place; I'll explain everything there."

"Babe, you're scaring me."

"It's ok, belleza, we just need to talk."

Zelina's lip quivered. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Seth shook his head. "No, of course not. I don't want that. We need to talk about something else though."

Zelina nodded her head, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Ok, Seth, I'll come with you. Can I give you a kiss when we're alone?"

Seth smirked. "'Course. After we talk."

Zelina, on the verge of a heart attack, followed Seth to his trusty impala.

Roman on the other hand, was one of the first people off of the bus. He quickly tracked down his girlfriend; After sharing a long kiss, Charlotte drove the two over to her dorm as fast as she could legally go. The elevator ride seemed to last forever. Roman had his arms wrapped around Charlotte's body, occasionally slipping his hands inside her jeans just to get her to squirm. The elevator finally reached Charlotte's floor. Roman hardly let the door swing open before scooping his blonde love interest into his arms, bridal style, with an excited giggle from her and carrying her into the dorm.

Now, he was lying on the floor of the living room with his girlfriend wrapped under his sweaty arm. They had become more physical since becoming official, which Roman was perfectly fine with.

"Wow, Ro," Charlotte whispered among deep breaths. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, giving Charlotte a worried glance.

"No, no way, it was amazing. You need to do that a lot more." She pecked gently at his chin before sliding her tongue into his mouth to give him a more sloppy but affectionate kiss; She ran her left hand across his chest, giving him goosebumps all over his midsection. After holding the kiss for a moment, Charlotte pulled back and flashed her breathtaking smile at Roman. "You are so gentle, but you know when to be rough. You are the perfect lover, Roman Reigns."

Roman smirked. "Are you just trying to get me to do it again?"

Charlotte chuckled. "Is it working?"

Roman glanced south; Charlotte followed his gaze and smiled when she saw what he was looking at. "Looks like it," Roman said. "Can't help it when my girlfriend is so beautiful."

Charlotte smiled wider, if it were even possible. "You don't need to sweet talk me, Roman Reigns, you already have me."

"You really like saying my full name, don't you?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "You know what else I really like doing?" She batted her eyes and pinched her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What's that?"

Charlotte didn't respond; Instead she kissed Roman's lips, then his chin, then his chest, and continued her decent until her lips reached her desired location. Giving the erect organ a kiss, Charlotte wrapped her lips around said body part, smiling to herself when Roman groaned and took a handful of her hair.

Becky was starting to have second thoughts about her plan with Renee; They pulled into a parking space in front of "Evil Ink" tattoo parlor, but Renee was apparently oblivious to how nervous her teammate was.

"Ok, final decision," Renee began. "We're both getting 'Dynamic Duo' somewhere on our body, obviously in calligraphy. I think I want mine on my wrist. What about you, Becky?"

Becky was still having a hard time trying to compose herself long enough to come up with a response. "Is this really such a good idea, Rey? Wha' if I don' like mine an' regret it?"

Renee chuckled. "Dude, calm down. It's not as bad as you think it is." She happily held up her right hand, showing Becky some ink she hadn't noticed before: It was a small heart with an arrow through the center. "This one was supposed to hurt like hell. It felt like getting a shot at the doctor, but for about an hour. And this one," Renee moved her hair to show another behind her right ear: a single star. "Easy peasy. It's really not that painful; Just a bit itchy after."

"What if Sasha flips out?" Becky thought to herself with a frown. "She would be pretty mad if I got a tattoo with someone who was supposed to be my worst enemy. But she's a changed woman now and isn't that bad of a friend." Becky took a deep breath. "Fuck it," She said to Renee. "Le's do it."

Renee laughed. "Hell yeah, girl, that's the spirit."

Becky anxiously followed Renee into the tattoo parlor. It was a lot more tidy and well kempt then Becky had expected. No one was sitting in any of the chairs getting any work done; The only person in the building, besides the two young women, was a heavily tattooed man in his early fifties reading a muscle car magazine.

"Hey, 'Taker," Renee said cheerfully, drawing the attention of the older man. "I brought a friend with me this time."

"Back already, Renee?" 'Taker responded with the faintest hint of a smile. "How's the star feelin'? Still sore?"

Renee shook her head. "Nope. Stopped hurting about a week ago," She turned to Becky. "This is Becky; She's on my soccer team. We're getting matching tattoos."

'Taker stood up from his chair and, with intimidating presence, marched up to the young women. "Becky?" His voice was deep and rough, Becky noted, most likely a former or current smoker or someone who yelled a lot. "Good to meet you," He extended his hand. "Name's Mark, but most people just call me Undertaker."

Becky nervously set her hand in 'Taker's and shook it as best as she could with her clearly weaker strength. "Undertaker? How do ya ge' a name like tha'?"

Undertaker chuckled dryly. "Don't worry about it, kid. What kind of ink did you have in mind today?"

Renee spoke up. "We both want 'Dynamic Duo' somewhere on our body. I was thinking either my wrist or ankle."

"Well, after taking the ear tat like a man, the ankle shouldn't hurt you at all," Undertaker focused back on Becky. "What about you? Ankle too?"

Becky wasn't really sure which spot on her body she could get a tattoo without Sasha noticing. Any of her arms, legs, or behind the ear would be painfully obvious; The chest or stomach would make it look like the tattoo was more than a friendly thing between teammates; And she read horror stories about the feet, hand, and neck tattoos, so that was out of the question. "Um," Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I don' really know. I's ma firs' one."

Undertaker chuckled. "No problem, kid. It's not a big deal. You can let me decide if you can't choose."

Becky glanced at Renee, who was smiling at her like it was the funniest thing to see her so nervous about getting a tattoo. "Wha' do you thin'?"

Renee looked away, thinking about a good idea. After a few seconds her face lit up. "Here," She lifted her shirt partially and pointed at a spot just above her waistline near her hip. "It's one of the easiest spots to get one. Plus, no one will see it unless you want them to."

Becky pondered the idea for a moment; The only people that would see the ink was Sasha and anyone she changed in front of. So, it was a good idea in theory. "Ok," Becky said with a slow head nod. "I'll ge' it thar then."

Undertaker nodded his head and returned to the chair he was previously sitting in. "Sure thing. Whoever's up first can take a seat."

"You wanna go first, Beck?" Renee asked; Becky was hesitant, but she figured she made it this far so there was no point in backing out now. "I can if you don't want to." Renee added.

"No, I can," Becky gradually made her way to the chair Undertaker was waiting near. She sat down, flashed Renee a nervous grin, then lifted her shirt to expose the piece of skin she wanted marked.

"Don't worry, youngin'," Undertaker steadily gripped the tattoo needle in his hand. "It hurts for the first two seconds; Smooth sailin' after."

Becky tried to chuckle, but managed a breathy whimper instead.

Undertaker cackled. "Relax, girl, it's not that bad."

Becky followed the needle with her eyes as it slowly moved toward her skin; She nearly cried out when it first dug into her skin, but the pain almost instantly faded just like Undertaker said.

"How's it feel?" Renee asked, looking at Becky with both worry and amusement.

Becky smiled slightly. "No' too bad, really. Like… Gettin' poke' by a needle."

"No shit." Undertaker muttered under his breath, making both girls laugh.

Before Becky knew it, Undertaker stood up straight from his previous kneeling position next to Becky. "Ok, what do ya think?"

Becky glanced at the spot she picked out; The skin around the black writing was red and slightly swollen, which Becky figured would happen; The design was exactly what she imagined: 'Dynamic Duo' in a fancy handwriting.

Becky chuckled. "Tha' looks so badass."

Undertaker and Renee both laughed. "Yeah?" Renee asked. "My turn now?"

Becky nodded her head quickly and happily jumped up from her seat to allow Renee to sit down. Tracing her fingers around the black letters, Becky couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She felt childish for worrying so much in the first place.

"Ok, Renee, where's yours goin'?" Undertaker asked.

Renee glanced at Becky's tattoo, then made eye contact with Becky. "Same spot?" She ran her fingers over Becky's fresh mark to see how much it would swell.

Becky's stomach instantly filled with butterflies at the feeling of Renee's fingertips near her waistline. "Not good," Becky thought. "I mean, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Becky and Sasha were in a small 'dry spell' so the feeling was perfectly normal, Becky insisted to herself.

"Yeah, fuck it, same spot." Renee said with a giggle. "Matching means matching, right Becky?"

"R-right." Becky forced out, still feeling wobbly from Renee's gentle touch.

After another hour, Renee showcased her new tattoo; It was the same style as Becky's. Becky noticed how hers wasn't as red or swollen as hers was; Probably because it was her third one, and this was Becky's first. Renee picked up the tab for both tattoos. After thanking Undertaker a few times more than necessary, Renee and Becky gleefully returned to Renee's car.

"Dude, what are you gonna tell Sasha?" Renee asked over a few excited giggles.

"Me? Wha' abou' Janice?" Becky threw back.

"Oh, she has a million tattoos. She'll judge me for not getting a sleeve like hers. This is nothing to her."

Becky nodded her head. "Sasha… May freak ou' a' firs'. Bu' she'll have ta live with it."

"Even when her worst enemy has one just like it?"

"Yer no' her wors' enemy, Rey. She's jus' uptigh' sometimes."

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so, Beck. I just won't be surprised if she puts a bounty on my head when she finds out."

"Nah, I won' le' her do tha'. Who am I suppose' ta rule the field wit' if yer gone?"

Renee chuckled. "Good point, Beck. This was fun. We should hang out more."

Becky smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Of course, Rey, I ha' fun. How abou' we ge' some food since we're in town?"

"I like the way you think, Becky." Renee started the car and quickly pulled onto the street.

Seth was going to dread the next few minutes no matter how he brought about it. Zelina was about to learn the truth about what happened the morning after the Halloween party, and it was going to be catastrophic.

Seth led Zelina by the hand into his dorm room; If he had the ability to make time stop so he could think his words through more, he would've done it on the bus before pulling into Stamford.

"Ok, we're here," Zelina sat beside Seth on his couch. "Is this a break up?"

"No, Zelina, I'm not breaking up with you," Seth insisted. "I need to tell you the truth about… Thursday night."

As soon as Seth said Thursday, Zelina's expression grew more grim. "Did something happen with Dana?"

Seth immediately started to tear up again, but he wasn't about to let it stop him from saying what was needed to be said. "Yeah." He cautiously glanced at Zelina; His heart nearly shattered at the sight of her eyes already reddening from crying.

Zelina drew in a shaky breath. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Not Thursday night."

"What's that mean?"

Seth stayed quiet for a moment before going on. "I was trashed Thursday night. I came back here, she followed me, then we made out. I kept thinking about you so I stopped after that. Then…"

"Fuck." Zelina muttered in between tears.

"Friday morning…" Seth dropped his head in his hands.

"The morning I stopped by? She was here? How long was she gone before I showed up?"

"Like… five minutes."

"No. Seth, no." Zelina stared at Seth, silently pleading with him. "Tell me this is a joke. Tell me you're joking."

Seth's fingers were starting to hurt from how hard he was digging into the back of his head. He thought he shouldn't feel bad now, because if he had before he wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place.

"Seth. Tell me it's a joke."

"It's not." Seth said flatly. "I had sex with Dana on Friday morning."

"No, no, no, Seth you're lying to me. You have to be."

Seth remained silent; There was no point in arguing against it or starting a fight that was coming anyway.

"Why, Seth? Why would you do that to me? I thought you were happy with me? You kept coming back even after I told you it wasn't going to happen. You told me you were crazy about me. Did it all change just because Dana threw herself at you?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't kn-"

Before Seth even had the chance to defend himself, Zelina dove at him and starting swinging her arms at his head and chest. Seth wasn't even aware Zelina was attacking him until a wild right hand caught him directly in the mouth and caused his lip to bleed.

Zelina began screaming insults in Spanish while her wild strikes continued to hammer on Seth's face and neck. "Fuck you, Seth! Fucking pendejo!"

Seth kept his arms over his face but didn't do much else to block Zelina's flurry; He deserved a lot worse in his own opinion. Zelina threw a right hand that caught Seth's temple. It wasn't until the punching stopped, did he realize Zelina had curled up on the opposite end of the couch with her hands covering her face. Seth, poking at the cut on his lip with his tongue, carefully awaited the next wave of attacks.

"I thought you liked me, Seth." Zelina whimpered from behind her hands.

"I do, Zelina-"

"Then why did you have sex with Dana?"

Seth shook his head. "I told you already. I'm a fucking waste of life. I should've told you from the start that this was bound to happen. It always does."

Zelina uncovered her face. "Seth, that doesn't make it ok."

"It shouldn't make it ok. You should leave and never speak to me again. I don't know why I keep hurting people I love, it's just how I am. It's just going to be like this for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean love?"

Seth's heart skipped a beat. "You know what I mean, Zel."

"I don't think I do."

Seth glimpsed at the girl to his right; She was still crying but not as hard as she was a second before. "I love you, Zelina. I knew you were special from the first day I met you at your diner. I know it doesn't fix anything, but it's the truth."

"Seth, I don't know what to say."

"That you don't want to date me anymore?"

"Do you want that?"

"No, I want us to date for a long time. I want you to come to SU next year so we can be together more often. I want to hang out with you when I'm not in class or at football practice. I love you, but I don't want you to say it unless you mean it."

"Seth, I don't think I can say that yet."

"That's fine. I'm perfectly ok with that. But… I cheated on you too."

"Do you still love her?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yes. But in the same way I love Dean and Roman. As in, not sexually."

"But you had sex with her."

"I was drunk as hell the night before, still was the morning after. I wasn't sober until this morning, in all honesty."

"Promise?"

Seth moved closer to Zelina. "I promise I don't want Dana anymore. She's moved on, I have too. I don't know if you know her, but there's this little Latina that I'm crazy for. I can't believe I'm still alive, actually. She's feisty but is the sweetest girl in the world, and I love her more than anything."

"I really like you too, Seth."

Seth smirked. "Is that the best I'm gonna get?"

"For now."

Seth took Zelina's hand. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Zelina sighed. "I'm giving you one last chance, Seth. If I so much as see you looking in her direction, I'm cutting your dick off and leaving you."

"I won't. She's out of my life for good. I just want you and only you. Can I kiss you?"

Zelina shook her head, but leaned into Seth and kissed him gently. "I wouldn't expect anything fun for a little while. Maybe if you take me out tonight, I'll let you kiss me again."

"Spicoli's? It's pretty nice and they don't check ID. I could buy us a bottle of wine."

"You're already on a slippery slope; Don't try to get me drunk and pull some shit."

Seth nodded his head. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm still going to tell you I love you even if you won't say it back."

"Ok." She said nonchalantly, even though she loved the idea.

Usually, it was Dean helping Alexa in and out of her pickup truck. But since "Nurse Alexa" was certain he needed to be waited on hand and foot, Alexa was the one being the careful one. When they pulled into Mulligan's, Alexa hurried to the passenger side of her truck, opened the door for Dean, then reached her hands out for him to take.

"Lex, I'm fine," Dean insisted; He lowered his feet onto the asphalt of the parking lot, slowly adding weight to his injured leg. Almost immediately, a wave of pain shot up his leg. He nearly cried out in pain, but instead groaned heavily and faked a smile. "Perfectly… fine."

Alexa reached into the backseat and pulled out Dean's crutches. "Here," She insisted, helping him set the crutches under his arms. "Nurse Alexa is here to help you get better."

Dean chuckled. "Babe, as much as I appreciate it, you don't have to help me. You're the one with a baby in your belly."

"Yeah? And you're the one with one leg, so you're gonna let me help you whether you like it or not." Alexa, after making sure Dean was fully supported, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss; She ran the tip of her tongue over his top lip before pressing her lips against his.

Dean smirked into the kiss. "Thank you, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you," He gave her a kiss to her forehead. "Now, I'm fuckin' starvin'. How about we celebrate our engagement with two big, rare as hell, cuts of cow, huh? You got your ring?"

Alexa giggled and flashed her left hand proudly, displaying her shiny diamond engagement ring to her fiance. "Yes, and thank you for dressing up; You look so handsome when you wear nice clothes." She ran her hands over the black polo Dean unwillingly decided to wear for dinner.

"You don't look too bad yourself, baby doll."

"Oh, I know I look good," Alexa slowly spun, showcasing her dark blue short sleeve dress that wasn't overly formal but would definitely appeal the affection of her man. "I think you forget that I am a goddess. I can remind happily remind you when you forget."

Dean, feeling the blood rush south at the sight of the five foot cheerleader giving him a look that basically screamed 'I want you', winked at her and gave her another deep kiss. "Yeah? How would you do that?"

"By feeding you bloody steak and beer," She said sweetly, adding a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose before spinning on her heels and leading the way to the restaurant.

"You'll be the death of me, Alexa Bliss." Dean told himself with a smile.

The scene at Mulligan's was busy, as it usually was on a Saturday. Luckily, Dean made reservations ahead of time, so they were seated before most people who were stuck waiting. The hostess led them to a table near the front of the eatery; Dean struggled to maneuver around his crutches, but "Nurse Alexa" was quick to pull his chair out and help him sit. The waitress took their drink order; Alexa let Dean have one beer but he promised to switch to soda afterwards. With a hopeful eye raise, their server also asked if they were ready to give their food order. Alexa, not being quite as hungry as the first time she was there, opted for a 12 oz ribeye, while Dean asked for a 16 oz cut. Both ordered different sides, deciding they could share four instead of having two of their own, and Alexa smiled bright when their young waitress told them it would be right out.

As their server walked quickly away, the two kids just sat for a minute. Alexa slid her hands over the table into Dean's larger, calloused ones, their fingers intertwining. Dean felt his digits brush past Alexa's, and she smiled when she caught him staring at her large engagement ring.

"Awww," she cooed softly. "Babe. I'm so glad you're okay with all this."

He grinned in response. "If I weren't okay, would it matter?"

Alexa giggled, and gently squeezed Dean's hands. "Yes. I would be miserable if I had to do this without you. Any of it."

Dean shrugged. "Me too." He leaned closer to his tiny blonde paramour. "I've never told anyone this, but I stole your beer at the BPO house hoping that you'd come talk to me, even if it was just to curse me out."

Alexa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I know. Every boy thinks they're clever, trying to be mean to girls to let them know they're interested. It's happened since kindergarten."

Dean snickered as the two took a brief reprieve while their server dropped off their drinks and a basket of rolls for the two of them. Once she was out of earshot, Alexa continued. "I knew you wanted me to come over there, so I was trying to make you come to me instead."

Dean gave her that half-smirk he was so famous for. "Oh, I came alright. You did too, if memory serves..."

Alexa rolled her eyes again, but allowed a giggle. "I remember. Unlike someone else…" Alexa trailed off as Dean broke eye contact, still embarrassed by how he'd treated Alexa that first morning.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, trying his best to make it sound like it didn't bother him.

"Hey," Alexa asserted, squeezing Dean's hands again. "You know that doesn't bother me anymore, right? I just like teasing you." She found Dean's eyes with her own, smiling at him when she found them.

"I know," he returned, the tiniest inflection of sadness still in his voice. "It just scares me sometimes to think about how close I was to never seeing you again."

Alexa laughed again, drawing a puzzled look from her future husband. "Baby, please. If that was really the night I conceived, you'd have seen me again. With my dad holding a shotgun and a court order."

Dean allowed a laugh himself, always glad she was as forgiving as she'd shown herself to be. "Yeah, that would've been awkward. Although, it wouldn't have been the first time someone's dad showed up to threaten me."

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. Once. I asked this chick out and then no-showed to go fishing with Seth and Roman. Oh, and this guy Drake we used to hang out with in high school…"

Alexa hid her face in her hands, shaking it slowly. "Oh God…"

Dean grinned, staring off into space at the memory. "Yeah, he showed up at the Reigns' house the next afternoon yelling about how no one treats his precious daughter that way. If he'd only known what his 'precious daughter' did to me in the back of Drake's car a couple weeks later…"

Alexa held out her hand, although she was still smiling. "Dean. You're a pig."

"No arguments there."

Both kids laughed, their conversation brought to its natural end. Their server returned with their dinner a moment later, smiling and making sure everything was the way they wanted it. Satisfied with their responses, she left the two young lovers to share their food and time together.


	44. Chapter 44

Instead of heading back to Poffo Hall and spending the night there like they usually would, Dean and Alexa instead went to the rarely used dorm room shared by Dean and Roman. Dean figured Adam would have no reason to know about it, and it was their safest bet since Titus and Nia were more than likely back at the apartment; Dean mentally scarred himself when he thought about what the two massive people would be doing if they had walked in on them; It happened once, Dean was damned sure it would never happen again.

Like in the parking lot of Mulligan's, Alexa hurried to the passenger side of her truck to help Dean step out; She handed him his crutches, gave him a peck on his cheek, then followed close to his side while he hobbled up the front walk of his dorm hall. Thankfully, the elevator was in working condition which meant they didn't need to make the impossible trip up the stairs.

While waiting for the lift to bring them to the sixth floor, Dean's mind began to wander. It occurred to him that the last time Alexa was in his dorm room, was the first time they hooked up; That was when Dean had told her to scram when he found her in his bed the morning after. "What a wild couple months it's been," Dean mused to himself with a shake of his head. In between then and now: He won Alexa over, told her he loved her, got her pregnant, and vowed to never leave her. And not necessarily in that order. "Would you have done that with Ruby? Or anyone for that matter?" Dean continued his deep thought process, not realizing his fiance/baby mama was watching him curiously.

Funny enough, Alexa was having a similar discussion with herself about the last two months. Did she ever think she would hook up with some random guy, fall in love with him, get knocked up, and then agree to marry him? Hell no. But she was more than happy she did. Out of the three men she had been with before him, he was without a doubt the best she had, both sexually and otherwise. Buddy was a nice guy, but she never let him get to home base more than once. Adam was not even in the discussion. And that random guy she met online (who she couldn't remember the name of) was not a good lay or even close to the kind of guy she was looking for. Dean was the whole package. Was he sarcastic and more up front than the average guy? Yes, but that was one of the many things that made Dean unique; It was one of the reasons she loved him so much and wanted so badly to change her name to Alexa Ambrose.

Dean broke away from his thoughts to gaze at the small blonde beauty to his left; She was looking back at him with the same look of undeniable love. "Hey," He said with his signature smirk. "I love you."

Alexa smiled back and giggled. "I love you too." She raised herself on her tiptoes and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

After another moment or two, the elevator reached its designated floor. Dean led the way, hobbling on his bum leg. The closer he got, the more he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had. The last time his fiance was within the walls of his dorm, he was rude and disrespectful to the the point she cried. After learning about what happened with Adam, Dean felt worse about the exchange; The last thing she needed, besides letting a man touch her, was to have another treat her like a second class citizen and basically throw her out.

Dean shifted his weight to his good leg, dug out his keys, and fumbled with sliding it into the lock; The response from Alexa after returning to his room was making him nervous. Was she still mad about it? She said no, but women aren't always straightforward with their feelings. Finally, Dean twisted the lock and pushed his door open.

Alexa led the way into the dark dorm room, switching the light on when she made it to the living room.

"Home, sweet, home," Dean announced, watching Alexa carefully. "I haven't been in this place in forever. Last time was parent's weekend."

"Last time I was in that bedroom, some jackass made me come then kicked me out."

Dean's stomach dropped to his knees. "Yeah," He muttered, shamefully.

Alexa arched her eyebrow. "Babe, I was kidding. I was here when you were playing video games with everyone. Besides, I'm over that now."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve that bullshit. Especially after everything with Adam. I'm a fucking bastard for doing that."

"Hey, hey, hey," Alexa quickly crossed the room back to where Dean was; She sighed heavily, thumbing tears as they filled Dean's eyes. "Dean, it's ok."

"Is it?"

"Yes. You were just trying to look cool for Roman and thought that kicking me out was the way to go. But, look at us now. Would you ever kick me out of bed after we spent the night together now?"

Dean had a sarcastic comeback all teed up, but he decided to skip it this time. "Of course not. You're carrying my child, engaged to me, and I would never make a mistake like that twice. The fact that we're still together still baffles me. I will never get what you see in me."

"Well, for one," Alexa snaked her arms around Dean's waist. "You're handsome; The most handsome boy I've ever met."

"You've never met Ryan Gosling then."

Alexa rolled her eyes and continued. "You take care of me and my hormonal craziness; I finally have someone who loves chicken tenders and beer as much as I do." She pushed herself onto her toes to kiss Dean's stubbly chin. "You're gentle and patient, something I've never had before. You tell all your buddies how much you love me," Alexa grinned when Dean chuckled and dropped his head. "Yeah, they tell me about that. You let me watch what I want. You make sure I'm always fed and happy. Your humor makes me laugh more than anyone I've ever known," Alexa felt her stomach fill with butterflies; She pecked Dean's lips, then pushed again in a deeper connection. She moaned into the kiss, when she heard the crutches clatter on the floor and felt Dean's hands slide across the small of her back. "And I want to be Mrs. Ambrose more than anything in the world. It's all because of you." She grazed her lips over his again, deciding to tease him instead of giving him another deep kiss. "Do you know what could make you forget the bad memories?"

Dean's knees buckled, maybe from the game, but he'd say from the way her eyes sparkled and stared into his. "How?" He asked, finding himself breath taken once again by the pretty little goddess.

"Make a new one."

Dean swallowed hard. "How do you suppose we do that?"

Alexa parted Dean's lips with her tongue while her right hand slid back around to the front of his jeans and moved across the rapidly expanding bulge she was hoping she'd find. She used her left hand to pull Dean's head further downward so she could whisper in his ear. "I love you." She cooed in that sultrous tone she knew would drive Dean crazy.

Dean, for once, wasn't sure what to do next; He had LITERALLY done this a thousand times before, but he couldn't make himself move in anyway.

Alexa winked, almost metaphorically killing Dean, and began a painfully slow and alluring walk towards his bedroom, making sure to sway her hips for emphasis.

"What in the fuck are you doing?!" Dean's inner voice screamed. "Get in there! You get in there and have sex with that woman! GODDAMMIT, AMBROSE! FUCK!"

After regaining the ability to move his legs, Dean moved as fast as he could with the pain shooting throughout his leg. After way too long, he entered his dark bedroom. There was just enough light from the living room to highlight the girl perched on his bed.

"Hi." Alexa said through the dark.

"H-hi." Dean replied, mentally slapping himself.

Alexa pushed off the bed. Dean's eyes followed as she strolled up to him and stopped when she reached his position. Alexa tugged on the bottom of his black polo and pulled it over his head. Just like she had a few times before, she kissed and ran her hands over the muscular midsection of her fiance. She stood on her toes again to connect her lips with his while simultaneously undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Dean," She whispered softly. "Who am I?"

Dean, most likely because of 85% of his blood supply in his groin right now, was confused by the question. He gave Alexa a curious look, until she ran her left hand up his torso until it came to rest on his shoulder and he saw the diamond ring glisten in the faint light from the room behind him.

He grinned. "My fiance." He whispered back.

Liking the answer very much, Alexa gave him another passionate kiss. Sliding his zipper down, Alexa allowed the faded blue Wrangler's to fall to the floor. Slowly to add more angst to Dean's already aching libido, she dropped to her knees; Her hands running playfully over the fabric between her fingers and Dean's manhood. She pulled on the waistband of that too and, after giving Dean another wink and sultry smile, took him into her mouth to begin the subtle movements that always gave him a fantastic feeling.

"Aw, Lex, baby," Dean whispered, getting Alexa to giggle into him.

When she was sure Dean knew how lucky he was, Alexa released him with a satisfying pop of her lips. She stood back up to meet Dean's gaze; Judging by the fire in his eyes, he was more than ready for her. "I love you, Dean." She whispered again before kissing his chin.

"I love you too, Lex," He whispered back.

Alexa slowly backpedaled in the direction of Dean's bed. Once the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress, she fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly and getting a quiet chuckle from Dean in return.

Taking his time, Dean crawled over his fiance, careful not to apply any pressure to her stomach. He kissed her lips, then her chin, then her neck, then gradually worked his way south until he paused to lift her dress and continue the soft kisses on her stomach.

Alexa smiled; From what she could both hear and feel, Dean was whispering to her midsection and giving it a few kisses. "Who're you talking to, babe?" She asked despite knowing the answer already.

"Alofa." He replied, sending a wave of passion over her body.

"Oh, baby," She cooed. She felt her panties slide off then, in a rare instance that usually came once in a blue moon, felt Dean's tongue attack her sensitive area. "Oh, baby." She groaned, raking her fingers through Dean's unkempt hair.

Dean wasn't what you would call an expert at "pleasing a woman orally," but that just gave him all the more reason to try new or different things. He had felt what it was like when Alexa was having an orgasm (which was one of his favorite things) over the course of their young relationship; Her small frame would shake and her toes would go numb. To say he was shocked when she showed those signs after such a brief performance was an understatement. He picked his head up, not bothering to hide the shit eating grin from spreading across his face.

"That good, huh?" He chuckled.

Alexa, out of breath, gave him the finger, drawing more laughter from him. "You're not done yet, Ambrose."

Dean shook his head. "No way,"

As Dean joined Alexa on the surface of the bed again, she pulled off her dress and fumbled with the snap on her bra. Dean gave her a kiss, keeping in his laughter, then helped his shaky fiance with the removal of her underwear.

Dean had made love to Alexa enough times to know when and how she wanted him. This time, she surprised him and repositioned herself onto all fours. Dean, not sure what to do for maybe the first time in his life, hesitated. "You… Want it in your-"

"No! Dean!" Alexa hissed over her shoulder. "Maybe on your birthday."

"Hey, I like that thought." As was familiar in the backseat of the poor soul known as 'Betty', Dean took the dominant position over his smaller fiance. Sliding inside her with the ease of a trapeze artist, Dean pushed forward with his hips, sliding his hands onto Alexa's waist, and receiving a cry from her that was either from excitement or simply from pleasure. "Am I hurt-"

"Shut up and fuck me, you pussy!"

They say it's good to laugh while having sex with someone you care about. It shows that you really love the other person and don't mind finding hilarity in moments that were usually serious. Not Alexa though. When she wanted Dean to do something, he was going to do it; If Dean started laughing, she was more than likely a few moments away from turning the tables on him and taking over. He wouldn't mind it, in all honesty, but he felt his climax coming fast meaning he had no time to waste. On top of the convulsions he felt around his manhood, the string of obscenities coming from the blonde girl he was kneeling behind was making it harder to keep a steady pace and not erupt before she had the chance to first.

"Fuck! I'm coming! DeanohmyfuckingGod!"

"Thank fucking Christ." Dean mused to himself, feeling his own orgasm begin almost too soon. Digging his fingers into her hips, Dean slowly removed himself and, oh so gently, collapsed next to Alexa. He met her gaze, grinning broadly. "Hey. What's your name?"

Alexa scoffed. "Miss Bestyoueverhad, Dean."

"Damn right, baby doll." Dean wrapped his arm over Alexa's shoulder and pulled her into him. He took a minute to catch his breath, before giving Alexa's temple a kiss. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, baby. I'm so glad I found you. I can't imagine my life with anyone else."

"Me neither. Now we just gotta wait 'till the baby's born, then we can get hitched. I like the idea of my boy in a little tux while we wait for you."

"What if she's a girl?"

"You carry her down the aisle with you… I think. Or your mom holds her."

"I think I'd carry her. Then hand her to my mom before getting to the end."

Dean tried to hide the fact that he was getting choked up. Thinking of Alexa, dressed in a white gown with a bouquet of flowers as beautiful as she could be, made his chest tighten and mind race in all possible directions of what he would say or do when she finally joined him at the altar.

"Either way, I just want you to be my wife when it's all said and done." Dean said, wiping his eyes as secretly as he could without Alexa noticing.

"Oh, Dean," Alexa cooed with a kiss to Dean's cheek. "I will be. Very soon. Just have to wait a little longer."

"I'd wait forever just to be yours, babe." Dean rolled his eyes at himself; He'd call bullshit if he didn't think he was serious. But he was.

"Aww," Alexa cooed again, crawling on top of Dean and resting her head on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Across campus, Zack Ryder and Bayley Martinez were engaged in an encounter of their own, albeit a MUCH more innocent one. Now early sunday morning, Zack and Bayley were snuggled in Zack's bed, Bayley nestled as closely under Zack's left arm as physics would allow, with her gently resting her left hand on his chest and her left leg hooked over his torso. They hadn't planned on sleeping that way, but they almost always ended up tangled in each other when they fell asleep. Not that either one of them minded. Bayley, in particular, was to the point where she had trouble sleeping if her fiance wasn't there. Sometimes, throughout the night, Bayley would stir awake either from a bad dream or something bumping in the night, and have fear wash over her, but it would soon be extinguished when she realized her future husband was holding her tight.

And now she was starting to stir. She loved Sundays, mostly because it seemed like the only day of the week when she got to do what she wanted. And right now, all she wanted to do was snuggle her future husband. They'd had a really fun night after getting home from the football game. Zack took her to Roadie's for a beer, then by a drive thru for chicken nuggets. He'd offered to take her anywhere she wanted, but she insisted that all she wanted was "the golden arches," so Zack obliged. And, as a bonus, the McDouble is an excellent way to top a busy day, so Zack had to admit he was happy with her choice, too.

Bayley gently rubbed her hand up and down on Zack's chest, lightly scratching her fingernails under his shirt, causing him to open his eyes and take in a deep breath.

"What's up, Bayley? What time is it?" Zack glanced over at his nightstand. "9:47," he mumbled aloud. "What time did we get home?"

Bayley shrugged. "I dunno. Like midnight? We went to get a beer and then you got me nugs. They were delicious, by the way."

Zack chuckled. "Don't tell me. Thank the clown."

Bayley shook her head. "No. He gives me the creeps."

Zack gave her a quizzical tilt of the head. "I thought you said you wanted to be a rodeo clown when you were a kid?"

Bayley gave Zack a look that would've made him think this was the most serious topic in the world. "Yeah, a rodeo clown isn't scary. That other clown is an asshole."

Zack matched her serious demeanor with an equally humorless look. "You just swore; How could you?" Bayley started giggling and playfully pushing Zack, but he continued his mock seriousness. "I can't believe you just swore. I-I don't know what I'll tell my parents. What will our future children think if they find out their mom said a bad word?"

Bayley leaned in towards Zack and gave him a kiss, finally stopping his childish rant. Pulling away from the embrace, but keeping her face close to Zack's, Bayley nuzzled close to his neck. "It makes me feel so happy when you talk like that. Not the fake lecture, but the baby talk."

Zack chuckled. "You wanna have kids someday?"

Bayley's face lit up brighter than Zack had ever seen before. "YES! Zack, it's been my dream to be a mom! Can you picture me with a big belly? Oh my goodness, I just can't wait for that! I mean, giving birth is gonna suck and I'll hate you for a little while, but I'll still love you."

"Do you wanna wait 'till we're married or…?"

Bayley giggled. "Yes, Zack, we should be married before having babies. I love Alexa and Dean, but they're crazy for having a baby before getting married. I think-"

"Wait," Zack cut in. "Who's having a baby?"

Bayley paused mid-sentence, backtracking what exactly she had said; Upon realizing she had let Alexa's secret slip, Bayley covered her mouth in shock.

Zack arched an eyebrow. "Uh, was I not supposed to know that?"

Bayley, nervously picking at her fingernails, shook her head quickly. "No…" She said in a hushed tone, feeling guilty for letting the secret out. "I said I wouldn't say anything."

Zack chuckled. "Well, your secret's safe with me. I mean, their secret. That they told you." Zack, clearly flustered by the slip-up, flopped his hands in the air. "I'm not saying shit, ok?"

Bayley giggled, and scooted up on the bed to kiss her fiance on the nose. "I know what you mean. And thank you. I know I can trust you with this."

With that, Bayley nestled her head into the nape of Zack's neck, planting little kisses on his neck and jawline. "I love you, Zack. I'm excited to get married." She raised her head slightly, checking the time again. She sat up slowly, scooting towards the headboard until she could rest her back on it. She grinned again as something dawned on her. "Oh man," she exclaimed softly. "Homecoming ballots come out today at 10."

"Oh yeah?" Zack responded. He hadn't participated in any extracurriculars last year, having had trouble getting plugged in with any social scene, but he was looking forward to building a float for the parade with his BPO brothers and the cross country team. The idea of he and Bayley getting to experience this together made him happy, just like every other thing they got to experience together for the first time.

"Do you think anyone we know will win court? I bet the cheerleaders get Alexa in somehow."

Zack shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Trish Stratus won it last year. I know the Queen is usually a senior, since every class gets a 'Princess' or whatever."

Bayley grinned, far off look in her eyes. "That'd be cool. To be a Princess and get a crown in front of everyone."

Zack shook his head. "No way, man. All those people looking at you. I'm glad they crown the King at the parade. Less people watching."

Bayley tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Really? No way. I'd want all the attention on me."

Zack chuckled while Bayley pretended to put a tiara on her head. "You look radiant, Bay. With or without the tiara."

Bayley grinned and kissed Zack on his kiss. "Thanks, Zack." She popped out of bed with an urgency that briefly made Zack wonder if the room were on fire. "I'm hungry. Feed me, Zackary, feed me."

Zack snickered, then scanned his phone screen. "Man, you know what sounds good? Brunch. I think Casa de Vega's has it on sundays."

Bayley's stomach sank a bit. She'd always heard about "Brunch," but never got the chance to experience it. Where she was from, brunch was for rich people who couldn't decide whether they wanted breakfast food or lunch on Sunday. But, this seemed to be a season of new things for the hugger from San Jose. "Wow, Zack, I've never had brunch before."

Zack shrugged again. "I mean, it's like breakfast. Except the wait is longer at the restaurant and the food is always more expensive. But, you get mimosas, so it's awesome."

"What's a mimosa?"

Zack chuckled. "It's champagne and orange juice. It's my mom's favorite."

Bayley's eyes lit up. "That sounds delicious. I'm getting fifteen of them."

Zack laughed, louder this time. "Why don't you start with one? The food IS really good, though."

Bayley giggled, then an idea dawned on her. "We should see if everyone else wants to come?"

Zack shrugged. That was fine with him, so long as Seth didn't get them kicked out of the restaurant. He'd heard Seth tell Roman about how hard a time Zelina's dad gave him constantly, and he hoped they could get in and out without incident. "Ok, Bay. I'll text the guys. Why don't you see if Sasha and Becky wanna go, too?"

Bayley grinned brightly and nodded. "Ok. Nia and Titus, too. He makes me laugh."

Zack chuckled and shrugged. "Invite whoever you want. Tell them to meet us at eleven at Vega's." With that, Bayley rushed into the common room to text her friends, while Zack snickered and grinned at Bayley's enthusiasm for new things.

The hostess at Vega's didn't seem thrilled to set a table for twelve, but she did it. Smiling. Zack, Bayley, Roman, and Charlotte all arrived first. Bayley, excited to see her blonde friend, ran to Charlotte and squeezed her tight. The two girls giggled as Zack and Roman exchanged pleasantries and laughed at the over the top nature of the two girls. Just a minute or so later, Nia and Titus sauntered slowly through the front entrance. Titus clapped a huge hand on Zack's shoulder and grinned. Exchanging a fist bump with Roman, the six hungry students followed an overwhelmed looking employee to their long, shoved-together table.

Dean and Alexa arrived next. Dean, arm clasped over Alexa's shoulder, greeted those who arrived before them and took their spots with everyone else.

"So, uh, Alexa," Bayley spoke up after giving her blonde friend a hug. "I may have let your secret slip this morning."

Alexa's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Wait. Who'd you tell?"

Bayley giggled sheepishly and pointed at Zack. "It sorta slipped out. I didn't mean to tell him."

"Was I not supposed to know?" Zack asked the others.

Alexa chuckled. "Bay, Zack would be the only person you'd be allowed to tell. Anyone else and I'd be upset."

Bayley's face began reddinging. "I told my mom."

Alexa sighed. "I guess that's ok."

"And my diary."

"How about no more people?"

Bayley nodded her head and stuck out her pinkie finger. "Ok. I promise."

Alexa giggled and locked her pinkie with Bayley's. "Thank you, Bayley."

The two girls were still giggling when Sasha and Becky wandered in. Dean instinctively saw that something wasn't right with the two of them, but since he was the last person in the world to give relationship advice, he figured he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Becky! Sasha!" He blurted out in greeting. "Have a seat anywhere." The group chuckled, seeing as there were only four seats left, and Becky slid into the vacant seat next to Dean, with Sasha occupying the seat next to her. Dean slid his arm around her to give her a side hug, and Becky leaned into his mild embrace and beamed a bright grin at him.

"Oy, you guys look like shite," she muttered to the wild-haired boy next to him. Dean chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm not even hungover. Although I did 'over exert' myself." He gestured toward Alexa with his head, conveying a clear message to Becky, who rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head from side to side.

"You better not le' her 'ear you talk tha' way. She's likely ta' put yer lights ou'."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, she would too." He glanced over at his fiancee, relieved that she was deep in conversation with Bayley.

Roman spotted another couple they knew crossing the restaurant, ostensibly here for their own Sunday morning experience.

"Finn! Liv!" He gestured for them to join the growing clan at the long group of tables, and Finn nodded enthusiastically. Liv rolled her eyes, somewhat disappointed at not getting to spend time alone with her man, but graciously took Finn's hand and followed.

"'Ey, Finn," Becky called out to her best friend. "What're you doin' up before noon on a sunday?"

Liv's grin grew wide. "Finn took me to mass."

Becky's eyes expanded in shock at hearing this. "Really? Finn Balor, master o' all seven deadly sins, took ya ta' church? An' 'e wasn' struck by lightnin' after?"

Finn shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing as their server continued pushing a table next to the huge line of them. "Aye. Liv makes me go. Says it makes me 'a be'er man. No' sure how that's possible."

Dean listened, amused, then elbowed Alexa softly. She turned her attention from the small talk she was having with Bayley to face her doting fiance.

"What's up, babe?" Alexa asked.

Dean gave her his most thoughtful look. "You went to church in Ohio, right?"

Alexa nodded. "Sure. I was there all the time. I enjoyed most of it, honestly. Why do you ask?"

Dean gestured toward Finn and Live with his head, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation. "Finn just said he took Liv to church this morning. While I'm sure he only did it to keep her happy, it brought up a thought. Should we be going to church?"

Alexa shrugged. "I guess. When I got here from Ohio, I'd always meant to find a church I could go to. Adam put a stop to that. He said he didn't believe in organized religion, but I always thought it was just because he didn't want me being somewhere where I could've found help."

Dean nodded slowly. "I only ask because I want our kids growing up with like, morals. I believe in God, and I think I want my kids being somewhere where they can hang out with good kids and get...you know, like..structure or whatever." Dean's voice trailed off as he saw Alexa's facial expression melt into that familiar one where she was blown away by how sweet she found him when he talked about wanting things for his future children. He loved that look, but tried to look annoyed by her staring at him while his friends had conversations all around him.

"Dean. I love you so much. It makes me so happy that you think like that. I would LOVE to start going to church again. If nothing else, I think it's important for us to have these conversations, and as cheesy as it sounds, I want our kids to be better people than we are."

Dean chuckled. "That might not take a lot."

Alexa rolled her eyes and lightly swatted him on the arm. "You can't fool me, Dean. You're a good person." She paused long enough to lean up and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Upon seeing this, both Bayley and Charlotte made eye contact and let out an "awww."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Lex grinned and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder briefly, sliding her hand onto his, where it was resting on her knee. She continued, in a softer voice than before. "You're a good man, Dean Ambrose. Regardless of what you want people to believe."

He snickered, trying again to downplay how her kind words made him feel. He drew a breath to continue, but was interrupted by the minor commotion caused by Seth Rollins.

"Hey Sethie!" Dean called out to his friend. Dean noticed immediately that his friend was a) alone and b) sporting a facial expression that could only be described as "a cross between irritation and fear." Dean knew Seth had met Zelina here. He'd heard the two talk about how much Mr. Vega disliked Seth while on their trip to the Poconos.

"Hey Dean," Seth returned, with no enthusiasm whatsoever in his voice. He really wasn't sure what he was doing here, other than not wanting to be called a "pussy" for not showing up. "Being called a pussy for NOT showing up to brunch. That's a new one," Seth mused to himself. But he was assured that Dana and AJ were at the zoo, far away from him, and so he figured there were enough other people there to take some heat from Mr. Vega off of him. Finding a seat at the end of the table, next to Titus, Seth took a quick look around. "So far, so good," he told himself. Just as he'd made himself comfortable, his heart skipped a beat as Zelina came bounding through the swinging doors that separated the kitchen from the dining room, a tray full of waters in one hand. As she turned her attention toward her table of acquaintances, her face fell. She hadn't told her dad anything about her adventures with this group of her friends, and therefore she wouldn't be able to explain it away if they greeted her as a friend in front of her father. Looking over both shoulders quickly, she smiled warmly at her friends, then loudly whispered to the whole table "you don't know me. I'll explain later."

Everyone at the table nodded their terse agreement, except Dean, who simply smirked. Alexa elbowed him in the ribs, as she often did when he wasn't "behaving," and he finally rolled his eyes and nodded softly.

The group all gave Zelina their drink order, and she smiled at all of them before returning to the back. Alexa stared over at Seth, who was clearly still uncomfortable with this whole thing.

"You gonna be okay?" Roman asked, both out of concern and amusement. "I know Mr. Vega wants you dead…"

Seth snickered. "Yeah. Probably." His eyes brightened when Zelina returned to their table with beverages. Bayley clapped excitedly when she got her mimosa. Charlotte and Nia got them too, along with water. Dean got clearance for a Corona to go with his Mexican brunch, and Roman got a giant amber draft. Zelina grinned brightly at Seth as she set his mango juice down in front of him, and he returned a wink and grin of his own.

Alexa, since she was abstaining from alcohol, ordered a glass of orange juice, hold the champagne, as well as a water.

Dean, looking at the orange juice with concern, leaned close to Alexa. "Hey, serious question: Why is it called orange juice if it's yellow?"

Alexa's level of confusion couldn't be accurately described with a simple word. "That's a serious question to you? It's called orange juice because it comes from an orange, babe."

Dean, nodding his head like all of life's questions had been answered, smirked. "I was actually going to ask if that was a mimosa, then I saw Nia and Charlotte's fancy ass glasses and yours was normal, then one of the questions that keep me up at night popped into my head so I asked that instead."

"Did you happen to a touch a lot of 9-volt batteries to your tongue as a kid?"

Dean nodded his head. "Oh, yeah, all the time. Why do you ask?"

Alexa shrugged. "Just wondering. It all makes sense now."

"I can name a few other things I lick too often." Dean thought he said that quiet enough until he glanced up and realized he had drawn the attention of everyone at the table. Alexa, face quickly turning a deeper shade of red than he'd seen in a long time, reached under the table and pinched Dean hard on his thigh.

"Owwww!" Dean called, loudly at first, before stifling his cry with his hand. With that, Nia, Titus, Charlotte, and most of the other young people assembled for their Sunday gathering did their best not to laugh so loud they drew attention to themselves.

After another minute, during which Zelina composed herself and checked to make sure her father was occupied, she slowly sauntered back through that swinging door for a third time and asked who was ready for what. After having a few spanish words defined for them, they were all set to order when Mr. Vega came bounding through those same double doors Zelina had already worn out that morning.

"Hola!" He began congenitally, not so much being interested in getting to know them, but as a restauranteur, it was good policy to greet large parties like this one. His eyes scanned the group, not stopping until he saw a face he vaguely recognized. "You. You are the boy they interviewed on the Fox Sports after the Stamford game yesterday! I see it at seven and ten!" Pointing at Dean, his somewhat heavy accent didn't do anything to disguise his excitement at having a face he'd seen on tv as a patron of his diner.

Dean, who could not have been more bewildered by this, rose to his feet with a look on his face that conveyed a sense of "what the hell?" He also slowly extended his hand to shake with the elated man's.

"Como estas, senor…" Dean searched for a nametag. Realizing what the young man was looking for, Mr. Vega quickly butted in.

"Vega. Luis Vega. This is my place. My daughter, Zelina, is waiting on you." Clasping a hand on Dean's shoulder, her continued. "You played brilliantly yesterday. It is an honor to have you here, hermano."

Dean chuckled. "Thank you. This is like my third time here. I like this place. When we heard you had 'Tex-Mex' style brunch, we decided we had to come check it out." Remembering his somewhat limited social graces, he gestured toward his right, where Alexa was looking on amusedly. "Where are my manners? This is my girlfriend Alexa."

Alexa gave him her best "pageant queen" smile and graciously extended her hand. "Hi. You have a wonderful diner. We love it here."

Luis smiled and took Alexa's hand, shaking it in that way older men do with young women. "Thank you, young lady. Your hair...it is radiant. As is the rest of you." He turned back to Dean. "You are indeed a lucky young man."

Dean snickered, though he agreed with the sentiment. "Don't I know it?"

Alexa's smile turned larger and more genuine at hearing this. "Gracias, Senor Vega." Mr. Vega continued down the line, remarking at how well Titus played yesterday, and how he thought Roman was a dead ringer for "that Aquaman guy." He charmed every girl there, remarking at Charlotte's beautiful eyes and conversing with Bayley in spanish. Nia was reminded by the old man how beautiful her face was, and, in a moment that sent floods of relief over Zelina, he remarked to Becky and Sasha that they "made a beautiful couple. If you find love in this world, no matter how unorthodox it seems to those on the outside, always cherish it." That beautiful sentiment caused spontaneous light applause from every table within earshot. He also told Finn and Becky how much he loved their accent, and told Liv her beauty rivalled even that morning's sunrise. Zelina couldn't help but smile as she watched her father masterfully glad hand the large table. She even chuckled a bit as her dad asked Zack if he thought "an old man" could pull off Zack's hairstyle. This is when he was most in his element, engaging the customers and bringing joy to those who chose to partake in what his diner offered. All that changed, though, when he made his way down to Seth's end of the table.

Giving Seth the once over, Luis felt any joy he'd had in receiving these youthful visitors quickly dissipate. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" He asked Seth brusquely, causing several of the other table occupants to raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Senor Vega, these are my friends. I'm the one that told them how great this place is." That last part wasn't at all true, but no one was going to dispute it.

Mr. Vega cleared his throat, determined not to let Seth see how much his presence was bothering him. "Zelina, come take their orders. Then bring them to me. I want to personally make sure their experience is...one of a kind." His eyes fixed on Seth as he said that, narrowing them slightly as he continued.

"Ok, papa," Zelina conceded. Whatever was going to happen, it was out of her hands now. Her father was nothing if not insanely stubborn about his policies on Zelina and any would be suitors. She could only hope there was no confrontation, and that her father didn't try to poison her love interest.

Dana hadn't seen AJ so excited in her life. The zoo, of all places, was not one of the kinds of things she'd expect her to lose her mind over; So, in theory, she should've known this would excite her. It had been a fairly normal day, or as about as normal as a day between these two could be. AJ tried to talk Dana into letting her wear a tuxedo costume so she could fully show her love for her favorite animal, but, after a near town destroying tantrum, AJ reluctantly agreed to wear a normal outfit after being "convinced" by Dana.

Shortly after arriving, AJ slipped into the gift shop to browse the merchandise she could buy for penguins. She settled on a t-shirt with a penguin, a coffee thermos, and a keychain with several penguins on the strap. Dana didn't love penguins as much as AJ did, but she did buy a shirt that matched AJ's.

They had been there all morning, and most of the time was spent in the penguin exhibit. That much hadn't surprised Dana. AJ didn't want to stand above ground and watch the awake penguins trot around, instead they went to the underground exhibit since that's where AJ said "all the action really was".

AJ, face pressed against the class like a child, giggled uncontrollably every time a penguin swam by her spot.

"What kind of penguins are here, AJ?" Dana asked her girlfriend; She wasn't really paying much attention to the black and white animal as she was her excited girlfriend. It was a heartwarming sight to see AJ so excited about something and not have to worry about anything else.

"Most of them are emperor penguins, but I think there's a few chinstrap around here." AJ had been up most of the night thinking about today: Penguins. Her Dana. Penguins. Sex. Food. PENGUINS. She was never really sure why they fascinated her so much, but she wasn't looking hard for answers either.

Dana smiled, finding AJ's childlike wonder adorable. "What about-"

"Did you know the penguin is a bird but it can't fly?"

"Uh, I think I knew that-"

"Did you know large penguin populations can be found in countries such as New Zealand, Australia, Chile, Argentina and South Africa?"

"Really? Don't they need the cold to-"

"Did you know that no penguins live on the North Pole?"

"Uh, no I didn't." Dana noticed that when AJ talked about something she was really passionate about that there was no stopping her, so she just decided to sit back and let AJ talk until her lungs gave out.

"Little Blue penguins are the smallest kind of penguin; Just like how I'm the smallest kind of person."

Dana giggled. "Yes you are, AJ."

AJ remained pressed against the class for a good fifteen minutes. Dana couldn't wipe the smile off of her face the more she watched her girlfriend enjoy herself. Sometimes life was good for AJ, and Dana felt wonderful for being the reason she was happy right now.

"Dana! Dana! Come here!"

Dana hurried over to where AJ was standing. "What is it, babe?"

AJ pressed her index finger on the glass. "Right there, on the edge of the ice thing. You see those two penguins?"

Dana followed AJ's instruction to a pair of penguins huddled together. "Yeah? What are they doing?"

"When they rub their necks together like that, that means they're choosing each other to mate. Which means those penguins are gonna fuck, Dana!"

"Wow, that's so sweet."

AJ pulled her face away from the glass. "We could do that," She stared hopefully at Dana with a smile on her face. "We already mate, but it still counts, I think."

Dana shrugged. "Sure, what the hell, right?"

AJ giggled and clapped her hands together. "Yay. Ok," She took a few steps away from Dana. "First, we bow to each other." AJ bowed like she had practiced this a million times; Dana followed her instructions and bowed with her. "Then," AJ waddled up to Dana in her best penguin impression. "We rub our necks together as a sign of love." AJ leaned into Dana and rubbed the left side of her neck against hers, then switched sides and did the same thing with her opposite side. "There," AJ pulled back but wrapped her arms around Dana to stay close. "We are official penguin fuck buddies."

Dana chuckled and gave AJ a quick kiss. "You mean penguin girlfriends?"

"Actually, there was a real life two boy penguin couple in New York. They couldn't make a baby, so the zookeepers gave them an incubator baby and let them hatch it. It's so sweet, and it's just like you and me… Except we can't make babies."

Dana nodded her head slowly. "Yes, AJ, one of us would need to be a boy for that to work."

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "I would though."

Dana tilted her head. "Would what?"

"Have your babies. But I can't, unless you had boy parts, which you don't … so…"

Dana really wasn't sure what to make of that comment. It sounded like it was a compliment, but AJ also confessed to wanting to have a family with Dana, which was startling to put it mildly.

"AJ, come on, you and I can't make babies; It's impossible."

"What if I got a donor? Like, some macho dude on the track team so the baby would look just like you? Or a circus midget so it would look like me?"

Dana was going to reply with a sarcastic comment of some sort, but then she saw the worried look in AJ's eyes. Something was off. "AJ? Are you ok?"

AJ was bouncing her foot, which she usually did when she was agitated about something. "What happens after you come back? Like, I know you said we're broken up when you leave, which sucks elephant dicks, but what about after? Are we back together again or no?"

Dana was trying to find an easy way to tell AJ that it seemed unlikely, but it was going to be the hardest thing she had to do.

AJ continued. "I honestly see you and me being together for a long time. Which, never happens to me. Like, I mean it, if you were a boy I'd have your babies. But since you're a girl, and don't have boy parts, the best we can do is adoption and there's no social worker in their right mind that would give me a baby." She sighed and shook her head. "My point is, Dana, that I love you more than anything in the world. Like, more than comic books and that's really hard to say."

"More than penguins?"

"I don't love you that much. But, like, it's legal in this state."

"What is?"

"Girl-on-girl marriage. We could go get hitched and never tell anyone. Then when Seth tries to sleep with you again I can come in with a machete and be all, 'hey, that's my wife. Back the fuck up, bitch.' And he would have to. Plus, we get more money back on our taxes."

"AJ, do you even pay taxes?"

AJ shook her head. "No. Pretty sure the government thinks I live in Guadalajara. But, anyway, before I lose my thought process here, I would totally marry the shit out of you, Dana. I just don't know what happens after you come back and that scares me. So, if you and I are married, I won't have to worry."

"What makes you think I don't want you back after Italy?"

AJ sighed. "Cuz you promised Seth you'd make up your mind by then. On an unrelated note, your new phone passcode is '696969'. Which isn't my idea."

"AJ, I would love to get back together when I come back. It would be amazing."

"But….?"

"I don't think I'll ever marry anyone. Not just you, or Seth, or anyone. I just don't like the idea of marriage."

"What if you got me a necklace or something so people knew you were mine? Or a t-shirt that said 'Dana's wife but not really because she hates that shit'? Or, what if you and I adopt a kid and you legally have to be around me for at least 18 years?"

"AJ, please don't think that me going to Italy will be the end of us. You and I will always be friends, no matter what country I go to. I can promise you, I'll be thinking about you every time I see a baguette, because you can't stop saying it."

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "It's a fun word to say…"

"Yeah, it is, and you're going to make me laugh even when you're not there. That's how much you mean to me. So, we don't need a wedding, or a baby, because you've made a lasting impression on me that will never go away. I could move to California, meet some surfer dude, and have 30 kids but I will never forget the time when I got to date my best friend for a month and a half. But I do like the shirt idea."

AJ giggled, changing emotions once again. "Yeah? Maybe I order you one and you wear it to Italy so no Italian fucker thinks you're available."

Dana quickly pecked AJ on the lips. "I love you, so much. And, honestly, if I had a dick, I'd totally put a baby in you."

"We could name it, Zeus. He'd sound like a total badass. Or, something hardcore for a girl like, Shawntelle, or Helena, or Debra."

Dana set both of her hands on AJ's shoulders to get her to stop bouncing. "Yes, maybe, but right now, I want to take you for ice cream. Maybe sundae's if you behave."

"Can I put the whipped cream on your tits and lick it off?"

For the last few minutes, Dana pretended she didn't notice the small family standing within earshot of them. Now, however, she turned to them and apologized for AJ's choice of words. After the family left, Dana turned back to AJ. "Yes, but no more swearing in front of children."

"I am a child, Dana; A child of God."

Dana rolled her eyes. "You are too cute sometimes. Come on, say bye to the penguins."

"See ya, fuckers!"

Dana, rolling her eyes and chuckling, led AJ by the hand towards the exit of the exhibit.

For everyone else, brunch ended on a real high. The food, hand-prepared by Mr. Vega and presented carefully by his kitchen staff, was served in huge portions and tasted heavenly. It was even plated like an episode of Chopped. For Seth Rollins, one minor humiliation seemed to follow another. While everyone else plates looked like they were straight from culinary school, Seth's chicken chilaquiles looked like they'd been scooped out of a trash can. He knew what that dish was supposed to look like, because Dean, Roman, Zack, and Charlotte had all ordered it, and every one of theirs looked immaculate. It tasted fine enough, but the singling out really bothered him.

What bothered him almost as much was the fact that Mr. Vega made a point to come speak to everyone a second time, asking how their food was and making small talk. When he got to Seth, however, he simply asked if he was "almost finished." Seth was certain Mr. Vega was sending him a message with his treatment; A message that said "stay away from my daughter, gringo."

And now Seth stood on the sidewalk. Slightly dejected, with no one to blame but himself. He didn't like feeling Roman and Dean's eyes on him, and he didn't like how they'd snickered every time Mr. Vega slighted him in some way or another. Alexa, to her credit, tried to slip into the conversation how much she thought of Seth several times, but it was to no avail. Mr. Vega simply ignored her and went about his business. It didn't help that Zelina did nothing at all to hinder her father making a joke out of his brunch experience. Zelina, apparently still pretty irritated about what happened, simply snickered and looked on amusedly as her father let Seth know again and again what a scumbag he thought he was.

Roman, however, was starting to put pieces together mentally. Every other time he'd seen Seth and Zelina interact, they were openly flirtatious, if not affectionate. But today, she'd seemed distant, if not completely cold to him. He would say it were a possibility they had broken up, but then Zelina would've kept her distance completely. Maybe she was on her period and just being a bitch; Good thing he kept that to himself, otherwise Charlotte would more than likely kick his ass. It was rather peculiar, since she was inseparable from Seth usually.

"Hey, Seth," Roman approached his friend, who was standing by himself near his car. "Is it just me, or does Zelina's dad not like you?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Dude, whatever. It doesn't bother me. No girl's dad has ever fuckin' liked me, so why should her's be any different?"

"But I thought you really liked her? Shouldn't you want her dad to like you?"

"Dude, whatever, it doesn't fucking matter. They both wanna act like assholes, fuck 'em."

Roman checked over his shoulder for Charlotte; She was chatting with Sasha and Becky a few yards away. "Ok," Roman turned back to Seth. "What's your issue, Seth? Before we showed up, you couldn't stop talking about how great Zelina was. Now, since her dad was acting like a dick, you don't like her anymore? What'd she do to piss you off?"

"You saw her in there. Her and her dad were being pricks."

"Since when do you care? Me and Dean give you shit all the time and it never bothers you more than a minute. Did she do something different? You two have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, last night, but that wasn't about anything."

Roman crossed his arms across his chest. "What was wrong on Saturday?"

"Don't matter."

"Ok, it clearly does, Seth. What went down?"

Of all the things Seth didn't want to tell Roman, why he and Zelina were going through a rough patch was one of the top things. "Some stupid shit I did on Friday morning before she stopped by."

"Friday morning? After the party?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't go home with anyone; You left around 11 and no one was with you, so what did you do?"

"Fuck, I guess I have to tell him now." Seth thought. "Dana showed up at my dorm Thursday night and we made out. Nothing went down though."

Something wasn't right. Roman had seen various women get pissed at Dean for somethings similar to this, and they weren't as cold or malicious as Zelina was today. "That's all that happened? Dude, Dean hooked up with four girls at AJ's grad party and they weren't as pissed as Zelina is. What else did you do?"

Seth shook his head. "Dude, honestly, I didn't do anything wrong. Dana was still there the next morning when I woke up, she came onto me and-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Is that the second chick you've cheated on this year? In less than two weeks?"

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Ok, then enlighten me. Tell me why you cheated on Dana, then why you cheated on Zelina with Dana."

"Does it matter why? Are you going to listen or are you going to judge me no matter what?"

"Oh no, I'm gonna judge you no matter what you say. I just want to know why you think it's ok to play people like this. And don't give me that shit you did with Maria and Eve."

"Then there's no point in saying shit," Seth attempted to walk away from the situation, but he was quickly halted by a stern right hand clamping on his shoulder.

"No, you're gonna explain yourself, right now. You know how I feel about this kind of shit, so if Dana and Zelina don't deserve an explanation then I sure as shit do."

"Oh, boo fuckin' who, Roman. Summer was a fuckin' slut and me and Dean tried to tell you that but you wouldn't fuckin' listen."

Roman took his hand off of Seth's shoulder; He felt like throwing harsh words back, but he instead bit his tongue to keep himself quiet.

"What? Nothing to say to that? Just like when you found out AJ was fuckin' her-"

Seth felt himself tumble into the passenger door of his car before he realized what had happened. Dean had seen it unfold just as Seth started to regain his footing and steady himself on the hood of his car. Roman glared down at his friend, as Dean ran for him, as Seth cocked his arm back to return fire.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, catching Seth's arm and shoving him back. "Look, I dunno what the fuck the issue is, but we aren't gonna start killing each other over some stupid shit. You," He pointed at Roman. "Take a second and chill the fuck out. And you," He pointed at Seth. "Apologize for whatever the fuck you just said."

"Me? That fucking punk punches me and I need to apologize?" Seth groweld.

"Roman doesn't punch people for no reason, fuck head. Whatever you said, you fuckin' say sorry."

"He said Summer was a slut and that I wouldn't say anything like I did when I found her fucking AJ." Roman was still seething, but hitting Seth had helped calm him down somewhat.

"Dude, she was a slut," Dean nodded his head. "But, that is a dick move to say he let it happen, Seth. Summer is a cunt, deal with it, Ro, but we don't talk about it anymore. I don't know what you two were talking about to make that come up-"

Roman interjected. "He cheated on Zelina with Dana."

"Why do you make it so hard to root for you, Seth?!" Dean debated taking his own shot at Seth, but that would surely mark the end of the trio's friendship, and Dean was not about to let that happen; No matter how irritating he found Seth. "Does Zelina know you did that?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah. I told her last night."

"That explains why she was acting like a jerk today. You understand that her dad will kill you if he finds out you cheated on his daughter?"

"He doesn't even know we're seeing each other."

"Why are you two still together? Dana crippled your car after she found out about AJ. Why didn't Zelina do anything?"

"We're still together. I told her that I loved her and she said she'd give me another shot."

"You what?!" Roman and Dean said in twin tones of shock and anger.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You told a high school girl that you loved her after you cheated on her?" Dean asked. "Not only are you manipulating a kid, you are making her think that you do this kind of thing to express love. Do you know who that reminds me of?"

"Dude, don't."

"Yeah, that's what it's like. You aren't hitting her, and if you are you and I are gonna have a long discussion, but you're emotionally abusing her."

"How am I doing that?"

"By saying that everything is ok because you love her. You're saying that, just because you love her, you can do no wrong. And that's fucked up."

"What do you want me to say? Lie to her and tell her I don't love her?"

"If you love her, why did you sleep with Dana?" Roman asked.

"Because I love her too!"

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Oh, here we go with the soap opera fanfiction bullshit that we always get from you, Seth. 'Oh, I liked Eve more than Maria, so it's ok that I broke up with her after taking her virginity.' Right, because Seth is torn between two girls, he can do whatever he wants and no one can say shit. Is that what you told Dana when you tried fucking Bayley?"

"I don't have feelings for Bayley anymore."

"Thank fucking Christ you aren't destroying her life anymore."

"I'm not destroying lives, Dean. Dana leaves for Italy soon, and it'll be me and Zelina, just how I want it. Dana will be out of sight, and out of my head, so I can focus on Zelina and try to get her to feel the same about me. Because I do love her. I mean it."

Dean shook his head. "Seth, what happens when you get sick of Zelina? Are you just gonna brush her off and move on to the next latina that shakes her tits at you?"

"No. Zelina is it, man. I can feel it."

"Is that what you told Dana?" Roman asked.

Seth didn't think he was a compulsive liar, but he often lied to get out of awkward situations. Even then, he hated lying to his best friends. He thought about how he told Dana that he was torn between the two and that he'd date her if Zelina wasn't around; And how he wanted Zelina to be around too. It was a fucked situation no matter how it ended for Seth.

"I'm in love with Zelina," Seth said. "Dana knows that. That's why she's with AJ now. That's why I'm with Zelina. I love her. I've told her that, and she's not ready to tell me that yet, and I'm perfectly ok with that. I'll wait as long as I have to. Because that's what you do for people you love. Right?"

"Dude, good timing." Dean nodded his head to his left.

Seth looked up: Zelina happened to be standing a few short feet away with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Seth said, unsuccessfully hiding his excitement to see Zelina. "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah, papi told me to see what was going on after Roman hit you," Zelina looked to Roman. "Good hit, by the way." She turned back to Seth. "How much of that wasn't bullshit?"

"All of it." Seth replied.

"Really? You're madly in love with me and willing to wait forever for me to say it back?"

Dean shared a look with Roman. For once, they both believed Seth was telling the truth. Just in case of the worst case scenario, they silently agreed to kick Seth's ass if he broke Zelina's heart.

"I love you so much," Seth said, beginning to chuckle. "That I'm willing to try to win your dad over."

"That'll take a miracle, babe, and a lot of tequila. I wouldn't tell him just yet, about us, he told Chavo to put extra chilis in your food."

"I fucking told you guys." Seth said to Roman and Dean, who started snickering as soon as he said that.

Zelina, looking back at her family's restaurant to see if she was being watched beforehand, raised herself on her tiptoes and quickly pecked Seth on the lips. "You're lucky you're so handsome. I'd never put up with you otherwise."

"Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you again?"

Zelina smirked. "Yes. I guess it do-"

Seth quickly reconnected the kiss with Zelina; Roman and Dean shared another look with each other, before backing away from the scene.

Seth let the kiss linger for another moment before pulling away. "What time do you get off? Maybe we can hang out later?"

"I get off at one," Zelina giggled and punched Seth in the shoulder. "You get off at two."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean could be heard yelling from down the street.

"As great as that sounds, belleza, maybe we should hold off on that."

Zelina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Maybe we can just watch a movie. Or I can let you beat me in Mortal Kombat again."

"Let me win? Oh, you are so dead, Seth." Zelina checked over her shoulder again, then gave Seth one more quick kiss. "I'll see ya later. Papa will laugh when I tell him you got your ass kicked."

Seth watched Zelina hurry away. "I love you." He said out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

The group of friends disbanded after brunch came to an end. Sasha, Becky, Finn, and Liv decided to spend the rest of the day together; Roman offered to take Charlotte, Dean, and Alexa to a movie; Seth drove around in his car until it was time to pick up Zelina, since he didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

As for Zack and Bayley, they wanted to head back to Zack's dorm so he could study for a test he had coming up that Tuesday. Well, Zack did. Bayley found herself bored by Zack's pre-law classes. She didn't understand the terminology and she usually ended up with her hands in Zack's lap, trying to sate her boredom with her favorite activity to do with Zack. And ordinarily, Ryder had no problem with that outcome. But he needed this grade. Bad. And so, with great hesitation, Zack told Bayley he REALLY had to study tonight. The pout on Bayley's face almost broke Zack's heart, until he promised to take her to the candy store immediately after his test. That promise not only chased away Bayley's pout, but lit a bright smile on her face.

For Nia, the news that Titus had a Sigma Nu "executive board" meeting was almost a relief. She'd been spending a TON of time with him lately, and between that, keeping Alexa safe and sane, and her studies, she'd almost completely ignored anything that wasn't mandatory on her basketball preparation schedule. Nia didn't really need the extra prep time, seeing as how she was a senior, the tallest girl on the team, and widely expected to be all-conference, but Stamford was welcoming a new coach this year, after several years of mediocrity, and everything she'd seen from the new coach made her believe that she was going to need to be prepared for workouts starting the next day. As she kissed Titus and sent him on his way, she began to hear Bayley bidding Zack goodbye as well. Once the two boys were on their way back to campus, Nia turned to Bayley and shrugged.

"What are you up to today?" The larger girl asked.

Bayley shrugged haphazardly in return. "I dunno. All my studying is done. Zack is studying. Dean and Roman and Lex and Charlotte went to a scary movie, and I don't like those, so...I guess I'll go watch TV or something."

Nia chuckled. "You wouldn't want to come to the gym with me, would you? I really need to get a light workout in before conditioning starts tomorrow. You wanna come shoot baskets with me?"

Bayley grinned. "Sure. I played in high school. Might be fun."

Nia gave Bayley a puzzled look. "Really?"

Bayley nodded her affirmation. "Yeah. I was pretty good, too."

Nia snickered. "Well, just come with me. Do you need anything?"

Bayley gazed her eyes toward the sky, deep in thought. "I need to go to my dorm and get my shoes. Is that ok?"

Nia checked her watch. "Yeah. I need to go change too. Wanna meet me at the Athletic Center in an hour?"

Bayley smiled. "Sure."

With that, the two girls began walking slowly toward Nia's car, neither expecting an ordinary workout to turn into something far more important.

"Holy shit." That was Nia's first thought. She'd spent enough time with Bayley to have seen her athletic physique and generally graceful way about her. She wasn't at all expecting Bayley to be one of the best distance shooters Nia had ever seen. Bayley started at the 3 point line, making shot after shot, before taking two and three steps behind the line, shooting that, and making routinely. It was impossible to hide the grin on Bayley's face. She was back in her element. And now Nia, who'd come to the gym expecting to be the one getting the practice time in, found herself playing "ball retriever" for Bayley. Finally, after a dozen or so more shots, Nia called Bayley over to her.

"Bay, what the hell? Why doesn't anyone know you can do this?"

Bayley shrugged. "I played in high school, and I had some attention from west coast schools, but the neighborhood I grew up in wasn't great and my mom wanted me getting as far away as possible. We couldn't afford a professional highlight video like the other girls all had, and so most east coast schools didn't know who I was. When I got into Stamford, and got a 'needs based' scholarship, mom and I kinda decided not to worry about a basketball scholarship."

Nia nodded. "And you never thought about walking on?"

Bayley smiled. "Last year I didn't know anyone who could help with that."

Nia nodded thoughtfully. "Can you wait here a minute?" She asked the smaller girl, knowing what the answer would be. Bayley hesitated, then nodded, as Nia quickly made her way up a flight of stairs and into an unseen corridor. Bayley stayed loose, shooting a shot or two a minute (and making a considerable amount of them) while she patiently waited for Nia to return.

Nia was growing irritated. She had only met the new coach a few times, as NCAA rules were strict about interactions with coaches in the offseason. She could talk to the strength coach, look at game film with the "analysts," consult the trainers and dieticians, and even have informal practices with her teammates, but she and her teammates wouldn't be granted unfettered access to their new coach until tomorrow. But, she reminded herself, she had one officially sanctioned "office visit" she hadn't used yet, and as soon as she finished the trek to the coaches offices, she'd be cashing it in on her friend's behalf.

Finally, Nia turned left down the last hallway connecting the athletic facilities to the office spaces used by coaches and "athletic support staff." Once there, she waved nonchalantly to the weekend receptionist, who in reality was just a student on a work study, and strode with a purpose toward the office of her new coach.

Jackie Moore, who was currently waist-deep (not literally) in game film from last year, was not particularly fond of what she was seeing. She was a woman who appreciated hustle. Effort. Discipline. And most of the film she had on her new team showed her the exact opposite. At the moment, her focus was on talented young point guard Ember Moon. Ember was gifted. There was no denying that. She had a knack for finding open shooters on her team, then hitting them with passes that always came to them chest high, the perfect location to shoot or drive to the basket. She had a nose for when to take the ball to the basket, most often drawing a "foul" call. She could also be very temperamental, yelling at officials when a foul wasn't called on her that she felt should have been, even to the point of letting her mood affect her play. Jackie was breaking down one of those plays on video, an "isolation" play where she ended up on her back after an opposing player blocked her shot, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she responded, her Texas accent betraying her blue collar roots.

"Hi coach."

"Nia!" She exclaimed, half from happiness and half from surprise. She hadn't seen much of her center, and she'd tried not to lose faith in her stalwart center as the season drew closer. "What can I do for you?"

Nia took a deep breath. "Coach, I haven't been around as much as I should've been. And I'm sorry. I'm an english TA and I recently started seeing someone and I haven't dedicated the time to the team that I should have. You have no reason to believe me, but I need you to come see something. Now."

Confused, Jackie rose from her seat slowly. "Ok, but I'm in the middle of something here."

"Trust me, coach, you'll thank me later."

The two women quickly made their way back to the court, where Bayley was still hoisting shots from distances that only Steph Curry would've claimed were "reasonable," and Coach Moore went about setting up racks of basketballs around the three point line in a fashion very similar to the NBA 3 point shootout. While she did this, Nia gave Bayley a quick pep talk.

"Ok, just let them go like you did when it was just us."

Bayley's face turned red. "Nia, I'm not sure I can…"

Nia cut her off. "Bay. We need you. We were awful last year, and not much better the year before. I believe you and I met for a reason. I graduate after this year. I want to go out a winner, and I think you can help with that. Ok?"

Bayley sighed resolutely. "Ok. Let's do this."

She started from the left side and worked her way around. She was relaxed and focused, and she shot her heart out, while Nia and Coach Moore stood watching silently. Again and again the sound of rubber meeting nylon echoed softly through the deserted gymnasium, spilling that "whuh" sound to every corner. When all was said and done, Bayley hit twenty two out of thirty three point shots, which is a rate that would've made her the all time leader in percentage made if it were done over the course of a season. When she finished, she collapsed into a seated position on the first row of bleachers in front of her, tired and spent emotionally. When Coach Moore was done tallying her shots made, she walked toward Bayley, smile wide.

"Girl, that was some shooting," she blurted out excitedly.

Bayley grinned in response. "Thank you. I love basketball."

Coach Moore shook her head. "Why didn't anyone on this campus know you could do this?"

Bayley shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I hadn't really played in two years."

Coach Moore shook her head quickly in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you haven't played in two years and you shot like that?"

Bayley grinned. "Yeah. I guess."

"Would you consider joining the team? We could use a long range shooter since Dawn graduated last year."

"I mean… I dunno. I have school work and my fiance. I don't think I'd have time for it."

Jacqueline smiled softly. "What's your fiance's name? Does he play any sports?"

Bayley smiled. "His name's Zack; He's on the cross country team."

"Where'd you two meet?"

"At a football game. He asked me out a few days later. Then, next thing I know, he's proposing to me. I love him so much, I couldn't say no."

"Do you think Zack would want to see you achieve something great? For example, do you think he'd want you to try your hardest to be the best you can be?"

Bayley instantly nodded her head. "Of course. He always helps me with studying and encourages me to try… uh, new things."

"Then what do you think he'd say if you played basketball for us?"

Bayley nodded her head. "He'd tell me to try my hardest and kick ass. It would be kinda cool to see him cheering for me like I do with him."

Jacqueline's smile grew. "Do you think you can make practice tomorrow?"

Bayley smiled and nodded her head. "I'll give you my best, coach."

Nia pumped her fist and silently mouthed a "yes!" under her breath.

"Good," Jacqueline said. "I can't wait to see what you really got, kid. Practice is at 3; Make sure to bring a water bottle and a change of clothes."

Bayley rapidly nodded her head. "Ok, thank you for the opportunity, coach. This is so exciting."

Coach Jacqueline asked Nia to follow her to her office. Bayley giggled excitedly and left the gym to tell Zack the exciting news.


	45. Chapter 45

There was only one thing on the mind of most of the students walking SU's campus the first week of November; Homecoming. Even for the circle of people closest to Dean Ambrose, and Dean himself for that matter, this year's festivities were tops on their priority list. In a twist of irony so delicious it defied words, Dean was actually nominated (by DXA) for Homecoming Court, as were Alexa, Charlotte and Nia. In most universities, one has to be nominated to Court by an official school sanctioned club or team. Alexa was nominated by the cheerleading squad, Nia was nominated by the Future Educators, and Charlotte was nominated by the volleyball team. Dean learned of his nomination from his phone blowing up approximately 874 times during the movie. He chuckled, then showed Alexa and Roman his phone screen, where Christian, Kevin Owens, Chad Gable, and Curtis Axel all gave him praise for getting the nomination. Alexa wasn't super happy that DXA were the ones who nominated him, but she bit her tongue, since she'd be right there with him for all the festivities. Charlotte, upon seeing that she was also on the ballot, acted as though it was no big deal, although she'd told Roman she'd wanted to be the first female to "Win her class" every year she was in school; Showing Roman her tiara from last year by wearing JUST the head jewelry was what took Roman's attention in the first place.

Besides homecoming, Bayley was excited to restart her career from high school as a member of the women's basketball team. When she got home and told Zack, he was equal parts, if not more, excited for her upcoming season as she was. She impressed the coaches and her new teammates the first day of practice; Charlotte had heard the news from Nia, and since she was almost done with volleyball, she would renew her spot on the team and join her two good friends. And, just so no one worried, after Bayley made a powerpoint presentation (no, seriously) Zack congratulated her with ice cream sundaes and a few other things only he was allowed to do.

Bayley giggled, a little breathlessly, at Zack when he cuddled up next to her on the couch; Quality time with him was always such a good experience. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Zack. You always know how to make me feel nice."

Zack grinned. "Thanks, babe."

Giving her fiance another kiss on the cheek, Bayley cleared her throat to show Zack she was trying to be serious now. "How do you think basketball will go for me? Like, be honest. I haven't played in over a year and I haven't tried shooting with any real coverage; Nia stood in front of me and put her hands up, but she didn't try to block it."

"You shot over Nia and still made it?"

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah?"

"Dude, Nia is super tall. If you can drain threes over her head, you'll be just fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so. From what it sounds like, you're a regular Stephen Curry. If you want to give it a shot, I'll support you, one hundred percent. I'll even wear a 'Martinez' hoodie if you want me to. What number did you decide on?"

"53."

"Why 53?"

"I wanted 35 but Ember already had that picked. I wanted to trade her, but she's a returning player so I let her keep it."

"Ok, then I'll wear a 'Martinez 53' sweatshirt."

"What about next year?"

Zack tilted his head. "What about next year?"

Bayley scoffed, punched Zack in the shoulder, then crossed her arms across her chest and slumped in her spot on the couch.

Zack had understandably begun worrying about his fiance's shift in mood. "What's next year, babe? Did I forget something?"

Bayley narrowed her eyes. "You forgot who's getting married this summer, which means you'll have to get a new sweatshirt next season."

Zack, realizing he made a huge, but not too serious, miscalculation, pulled Bayley into his lap. "Babe, you know I can't wait for our wedding. It's going to be the greatest day of my life; I finally get to marry my best friend in the whole world."

Bayley smiled. "Aww, Zack. Second best though."

Zack arched an eyebrow. "Second best?"

"What about when you get to be a dad? Won't that be number one?"

Zack chuckled. "Yes. Of course it will be. But, right now, the wedding will be the best day ever. Just think: You in a white gown with your favorite flowers, walking down the aisle, me waiting for you…" Zack chuckled to hide from Bayley that he was getting choked up, but she noticed.

Bayley giggled. "Zack, you don't need to hide from me when you start crying. It's sweet, and it shows you care about me and really want this wedding to happen."

Zack let out a breathy chuckle. "Of course I care about you, babe. I wish we could be married tomorrow. But, we have so much left to plan."

"I thought your dad was planning most of it?"

"He's getting food, the venue, and the service all set up. We need to pick the cake, the color schemes, the dress, the flowers, the groomsman, the bridesmaids… I don't want to sound rude, babe, but you need to decide who's going to walk you down the aisle."

Bayley giggled. "Oh, that's easy: Roman said he would do it."

"He did?"

"Yeah. We talked about it a few days ago. He said he'd be honored to walk me down the aisle. So that's covered."

"What kind of cake do you want at the reception?"

Bayley's smile grew twice its size. "Can we do an ice cream cake?"

"Why am I not surprised you'd ask that? Uh, I don't know if they do ice cream wedding cakes, but I can have my dad look into it. But, just in case, think of a non-ice cream flavor."

Bayley slowly nodded her head. Other than chocolate, and birthday, she didn't really know a kind of cake. Ice cream was always her favorite (because who hates ice cream?) and she always got one during a special occasion. Other than deciding on a dress, this was going to be the hardest part about the wedding.

"Ok, Zack," Bayley said after a confident head nod. "I can think of a cake flavor. Don't you worry, it'll be awesome."

Zack smirked and, remembering what Bayley said, wiped the tears out of his eyes and gave her a kiss. "Just as long as you meet me at the end of the aisle, I don't care what kind you pick. You're my best friend, Bayley, and I love you."

Bayley wasn't worried about the burning in her face; She blushed every time Zack said something sweet like this. She was worried about the burning between her legs, however. Apparently, this is what feeling "horny" was, but it usually came when Zack kissed her or when she watched him at cross country practice. Usually, she didn't crave Zack's "attention" for a few hours after she was pleased. And since she was sitting on her future husband's lap, talking about their wedding, she had still not gotten the chance to pull her shorts up, which meant Zack had powers that Bayley didn't understand. She didn't complain; She liked it when Zack gave her "girl blowjobs". It was nice.

"Zack," Bayley whispered. "We have a problem."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows together. "What's wrong, babe?"

"You caused the problem, Zackary," Bayley gestured at her 'private area' with her hand. "You gonna do something about it?"

Zack's heart skipped a beat. "W-what? You wa-"

Bayley roughly crushed her lips against Zack's; It was something she never tried before; Zack was easing back, wrapping Bayley in his embrace to take her with him. Bayley kissed Zack on his lips, then his chin and neck.

Bayley sat back; She jumped slightly when she felt Zack's bulge press into her exposed 'special place' through his shorts. "I love you, Zack," She curled her fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, gave Zack her best 'sexy smile', then pulled the fabric over her head; It got stuck about halfway, which made Zack laugh.

"I love you too, Bayley." Zack raised himself to meet Bayley's sitting position. He assisted his fiance in the removal of her shirt; Bayley showed her appreciation by kissing Zack again.

Bayley let out a nervous, breathy chuckle. "Zack?"

Zack looked back at her. "Yeah, Bay?"

She gave Zack a deep and passionate kiss. "F-f-fuck me, baby."

Zack's eyes widened. "What?"

Bayley's eyes and face shifted into the most serious look Zack had ever seen. "Take your c-cock and put in in my p-pu-p…. Please?"

Zack bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his laughter in. The request then hit him. Did she really want him to do that? What the heck happened to waiting until the wedding? "You sure, baby? I can wait for you."

Bayley shook her head. "Please, Zack."

Zack slowly nodded his head. "Ok, babe."

Bayley shifted herself to let Zack pull his shorts down; She giggled, as she always did, when she saw his 'thingy'. Bayley kissed Zack on the lips, then the chin, then gave the head of his 'thingy' a kiss before wrapping her lips around it. Zack sighed, took a handful of Bayley's hair, and tried desperately to keep his release from coming too soon. After a painful five minutes, Bayley lifted her head. She gripped Zack, gave him a quick stroke, then began easing herself onto his erection.

"Baby…" Zack groaned.

Bayley felt the head of Zack's thingy push inside her; It wasn't something she felt before, but she knew she liked it more than any of Zack's fingers.

"Zack, oh my God,"

"BOO YA!"

Bayley jumped and fell off the couch; Zack sat up. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"Yo," Enzo and Big Cass had barged into the room; It was obvious they did not know what was going on. "Whata ya up to, Z-Man? Got the girlie over?" Enzo asked, starting the his signature dance that everyone found annoying.

"Fuck, Enzo, get the fuck outta here!" Zack shot back.

Enzo was about to yell back, but he noticed the fully nude girl hiding behind his couch. "Yo, Big Cass, the Bayls is naked. What the hell was goin' on in here?"

Bayley, holding her crumpled t-shirt against her bare chest, pulled up her shorts and escaped to Zack's bedroom; Zack pulled his own shorts back up but stayed sitting on the couch, figuring he embarrassed himself enough for one day.

"We're you just tryin' to get laid, man?" Big Cass asked Zack.

Zack shrugged. "I dunno, man, why? Does it matter now?"

"Oh, shit," Enzo danced crazily into the living room. "My boy's gettin' his dick wet! How you doin'?"

"Eh, he's got blue balls now, 'Zo." Cass cackled.

Zack rolled his eyes. "I fuckin' hate you guys."

Enzo calmed down from his fit of laughter. "Ah, shit, G, I'll be outta ya hair in a second. We's got to be shootin' hoops if I gotta keep my spot, naw sayin'? Big Cass needs to work on his game if he wants to keep his spot too."

Zack chuckled. "He's seven feet tall. No one is taking his center spot."

Big Cass shrugged his shoulders. "True. But at least I've been laid before."

Big Cass and Enzo broke into another fit of laughter; Zack remained silent and shook his head slowly. After another moment, Enzo left the dorm hall with Cass. Zack, sitting still for another second to make sure the coast was clear, jumped to his feet and reluctantly made his way to his bedroom.

"Babe?" He announced; He found his fiance sitting on his bed, shirtless but wearing her shorts. "Hey, baby, I'm so sorry that happened. It… The guys…"

Bayley giggled. "Hey, it's ok, Zack." She gestured at him to join her on the bed. When he sat beside her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "They're dumb boys. It's ok."

Zack chuckled nervously. "So, uh, about what was going on before they walked in…."

Bayley blushed. "It… Felt really good, Zack. I only got a little bit in, but it was so good."

"Yeah? I think it was pretty cool too."

As much as Bayley liked the feeling, she felt bad about trying to have sex before she was married. Sure, she had done basically everything else with Zack, but sex-sex was saved for marriage.

"We should wait until we're married until we do that again, Zack." Bayley admitted. "It felt nice; Like, really good. But we need to be married before we do the whole thing."

Zack nodded his head. "Absolutely. I feel the same way. We can go nice and slow from now on."

"Oh, no, I want to still give you blowjobs." Bayley dropped her head and giggled. "I want to give you one right now. But, until you finish, this time."

"You want to do both at the same time?"

Bayley smiled brightly. "Of course, babe. Can I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely."

"I think it's kinda hot that those two almost caught us. Like, I really want to give you a blowjob. And I really want you to kiss my special place."

Zack felt his chest tighten, as well as all his blood rush to his groin. "O-ok, babe."

Zack laid on his back. Bayley kicked off her own shorts, then pulled Zack's off. She gave him a giggle, then positioned herself above Zack to pleasure him while he returned the favor.

With the exception of Sasha, the love of Becky's life was soccer. Aside from the side glances she was getting from Coach Ziggler and Carmella, today's practice was a thrill like it always was… And that may or may not be because of Renee. Like the game from the previous week, the newly minted "Dynamic Duo" made each other look like superstars by using their own strengths working together to freaking dominate.

After practice, in the locker room, Becky's new ink had drawn the curious look of a few teammates. More importantly, the matching tattoo on Renee brought about excited chatter. Peyton had jumped to the conclusion that the matching marks meant the two had begun seeing each other; Becky was quick to put the theory to bed. Still, it didn't stop the wandering eyes and hushed talk.

Sasha, liked she did everyday, waited for Becky in the parking lot. Volleyball practice was hell on earth after their loss the past week. Most of the girls blamed Sasha for not working hard enough; Coach Moretti and Charlotte thought otherwise, but Sasha could only hear the unconstructive criticisms from the others.

Sasha's rainy day was hit with a ray of sunshine; Becky appeared from the locker room, bright smile and eyes sparkling. Sasha stared longer than what was probably necessary, but she didn't care. When Becky got close, Sasha returned her smile with a grin of her own.

"Hey, Becks," Sasha gave her girlfriend a kiss and a hug. "How'd practice go?"

"Good. Still got ma star'in' spot so…"

Sasha grinned. "Good. Practice kinda sucked for me, but I'll tell ya later."

After a quick drive home, Sasha and Becky retired to their shared bedroom. It was a long day for both of them, so they both decided that going to bed early was a good idea.

Sasha wasn't sure why she made their bed every morning since they'd just mess it up later that night. Still, Sasha pulled back the covers after changing into her pajamas and slipped under the blankets.

"Hey," Sasha began when Becky entered the bedroom. "Before you ask: I want to go to bed because I'm exhausted. Any other day, we'd have sex first."

Becky chuckled. "No problem, lass. I'm kinda spen' too." She pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing and searched the floor for her SU sweatshirt. "Class too' too long an' pra'tice wears me ou'."

Sasha tilted her head. "The heck is that?" She pointed at Becky's hip. "Did you get a tattoo?"

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, do ya li' it?" She approached Sasha's side of the bed to give her a better look at the tattoo. "Jus' go' it a few days ago."

Sasha traced her fingers over the fancy handwriting. "'Dynamic Duo', huh? Who's that? You and me?"

Becky shook her head. "No, me 'n' Renee go' mat-"

"Hold on," Sasha raised both her eyebrows. "Renee Young?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kidding right? You went and got a tattoo with Renee Young? How'd she talk you into that?"

Becky sighed. She should've figured this was not going to go well for her. "She go' one ta match. We go' a discoun'."

Sasha jumped out of bed. "You got matching tattoos with the girl that tried to get you to quit soccer? Becky, you're joking right?" Sasha threw her hands in the air when Becky remained quiet. "Becky. What the fuck? How could you do that?"

"I didn' thin' it was a big deal, Sash. I' was a funny thin'-"

"You're fucking her, aren't you?"

Becky's eyes shot open. "Sasha Banks!"

"You are, aren't you? I'm so fucking stupid. This makes everything make sense now."

Becky shook her head. "I can' believe you, righ' now." Hiding her teary eyes from her girlfriend, Becky took her pillow from her side of the bed and stormed into the living room, making extra effort to slam the door on her way out.

Beta Pi Omega was abuzz with excitement. Christian Cage, stalwart leader of the organization, was basking in the glow of having two nominees onto the ballot for homecoming court; himself, and, in what had to be considered something of a surprise, his prize pledge Dean Ambrose was nominated by DXA for freshman court. At Stamford, as at most major universities, every "class" got it's own "prince and princess" as well as an overall "king" and "queen." As a senior, Cage desperately wanted to claim the crown for himself and his house. But there was another factor. Last year's senior winner, Trish Stratus, would be returning to campus to crown 2017's Homecoming Queen, and Christian could only see this as one more chance to let the knockout blonde know how he felt about her. He'd been madly infatuated with her since the first time he saw her, when she'd led his campus tour when she was a freshman and he was a high school senior. They'd become acquaintances, through the Greek system, and then friends, but she'd had a serious boyfriend at Boston University until fairly recently. Rumor was he dumped her when he was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks and hadn't wanted a committed relationship while he lived the life of a minor league hockey player. And now Christian was chomping at the bit for one more opportunity at a romantic encounter with the vivacious young SU alumna.

But for now, there was the matter of decorating the house and float for the homecoming parade. This year's theme, "Paradise Cove," lent itself to a tropical motif, so now the pledges were toiling away after football practice, working tirelessly to transform the cavernous BPO house into an island treehouse fit for dozens, if not hundreds, of BPO's and their guests of honor to party after the game. The pledges were working in shifts, with non-athletes working during the day and football players coming in after practice for a few hours. With most of the guys only having class two days a week, the work was coming along as scheduled, and Dean, Roman, and Zack were doing their part, at that very moment stacking bamboo shoots every twelve feet as instructed by Brother Owens. That wasn't the hard part for Dean. The hard part was when, at about 9:15, the "social committee" of Delta Xi Alpha showed up with lemonade for the boys. Dean, upon seeing who was standing next to DXA president Candice Michelle, rolled his eyes and glanced toward the sky.

"I'm being punished for something, aren't I?" Dean asked the heavens, his inquiry not expected to really garner any response. Mandy Rose, clad in one of the most gorgeous outfits Dean had ever seen, and smelling more like heaven than any one person should, coyly approached Dean with a tall glass of lemonade and a giant grin.

"Hi Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, then glanced at Roman for direction. Roman, himself flabbergasted by the insanely forward nature of the blonde freshman, just shrugged and shook his head, as if to say "I don't know what her problem is either."

Mandy grinned. "We came to bring you some refreshment. Also, DXA were the dreamgirls that nominated you to homecoming court. You are my freshman crush. When you win prince and I win princess, we'll get to take pictures together in front of sixty thousand screaming fans."

Dean shook his head. "Why? Why do you insist on antagonizing Alexa? You know I'm with her, right? Like, for the long haul."

Mandy folded her arms and snickered. "Oh, Dean, come on; You say long haul, I say three days tops."

"As much as I appreciate the assertive behavior, Mandy, I'll have to pass. Lex tells me you know about the little bundle of joy, so if that's not a big enough hint that you and me will not be gettin' together anytime soon, I don't know what it's gonna take."

Mandy grinned, causing a feeling of confusion and dread in Dean. Why was she smiling after he blew her off? "Ok, Dean, I guess that's that then, huh? Well, no worries. Good luck on Friday. I'll be rooting for you."

"Since that's your job, I guess."

Mandy giggled, but in an 'evil mastermind' sort of way. "Good one, Dean," She winked, then sauntered back to the group of girls she was previously standing amongst; She added a little extra sway to her hips as she walked.

Dean shook his head as he returned to his BPO brothers; Zack had been watching the scene unfold while he sipped at his cup of lemonade.

"She's crazy, Dean." Zack informed Dean of the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit, Zack." Dean looked back at the group of DXA girls gathered around their half-finished float; Mandy was engaged in a conversation with her house's president, but she continued regular side glances at Dean. "We should torch their float, just to get our point across." Dean continued.

"Oh, sure we should, Pledge Ambrose," Kevin stated in a mocking tone of voice. "Then, when the girls are all good and pissed at us, no one gets laid. Good idea, dipshit."

Dean shook his head. "I have a girl."

"Yeah? And some of us are trying to fuck the DXA prez. Don't fuck with my chances."

"The only one that fucks with your chances is you, Kev." Sami chimed in from atop the float.

Kevin rolled his eyes, among a few laughs from his BPO brothers, and gave Sami the finger.

Dean made eye contact with Roman. "Any advice? Espionage? Arson?"

"Stay loyal to your girlfriend?" Roman replied.

"That I can do; I'm not Se-"

"Fuck you both." Seth interjected before Dean could finish, getting a chorus of laughter from Dean, Roman, and Zack.

It hadn't fully sunk in for Nia that she was on Homecoming Court. She didn't consider herself one of those girls who didn't care at all about her appearance, nor had she purposely cut herself off socially, but for most of her time on campus, she'd neglected her social life on behalf of her academic and athletic career. That was before the drastic change in Lex's life, which in turn led to her own life being scrambled. She would've never dreamed she'd be in a committed relationship with the most feared defensive lineman in the conference, who also happened to be president of the university's most prestigious black fraternity. She also wondered if she'd have avoided the circumstances that led to all this change if she'd have known how permanent the developments seemed to be. It wasn't that she was unhappy. Far from it. She had to admit that this semester was the happiest she'd been since she'd travelled cross-country from California to attend SU.

But with happiness like this came increased pressure. Now her name, which up to this point had been as unrecognizable as an all conference center's could be, was on a ballot for senior court next to names like Brie and Nikki Bella and Candice Michelle. She'd avoided joining sororities and other social situations for the exact reason. But "lucky" for her, she was nominated for homecoming court. To add more fuel to the fire, she was up against SU pretty girls, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, and DXA president Candice Michelle. Nikki and Brie were spoiled, daddy's girl, bitches. Nia hadn't crossed paths with Candice before; Not that she was complaining.

Much to her delight, (not that she'd ever admit it) Titus was nominated for king. Which, of course, meant that there was a possibility of them both winning and being crowned together. Nia wasn't exactly a girly girl, but she'd be lying if she said she resented the idea of winning a sparkling crown to wear during halftime while her king dominated the gridiron.

Right now, Nia was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror in Titus' apartment; She had just stepped out of the shower and was in the process of changing into her pajamas. She often found herself looking at herself, wondering what the hell Titus saw in her. She hit a growth spurt during her freshman year; At the same time, her metabolism slowed down drastically. So, not only had she grown to just over 6 feet tall, but she had put on a few pounds along with it.

She was keeping a running tally in her mind of the kind of money it was going to take to be able to get herself together in time for Saturday's festivities. She was already upset that her folks didn't have enough notice to get all the way to Connecticut from California. In fact, the one week format from nomination to ceremony was one of the things that was set to change starting next year. The complaints about this time frame were finally strong enough that school administration even agreed to have a special presentation at graduation where the members of homecoming court and various other award winners would have an opportunity to pose for pictures at the ceremony for their parents and loved ones. That didn't help Nia, though. Growing frustrated by the mounting expenses in her head, Nia picked up her phone and texted her best friend and roommate, who was currently picking up Dean for a quick dinner after he finished for the day at BPO.

Hey Lex. Y'all coming back here after dinner?

She waited for a moment, still staring into the mirror, before her phone vibrated with a response.

Yeah. Dean's worn out, so he's going straight into the shower and then I'm putting him to bed. That might...take a few minutes.

Nia shook her head. She didn't want to hear that.

Ugh. TMI.

LOL. Sry bud. You asked. Y?

Nia snickered and shook her head. Despite the unnecessary details she often got, it did make her feel good that her best friend could talk openly about physical affection with her fiance.

I need a dress for saturday & I have a feeling I'm gonna hafta get one made. Wanna come with me to formal shop tomorrow?

Nia could see the grin on her friend's face in her mind. Alexa loved to shop. When she was with Adam, it was one of the few things she could say she was doing without arousing Adam's suspicions. And in a "post-Adam world", it was still one of Alexa's favorite ways to pass the time. Sure enough, her answer cam quickly and succinctly.

YES. Girl. I need a dress for halftime and an outfit for the party BPO. And maybe shoes. Yes. Definitely shoes.

Nia chuckled aloud this time. Alexa could be ridiculous. But she was also the best friend Nia had ever had.

U r insane. Any time tomorrow?

Yeah. They're not making the Homecoming nominees cheer this week. They're bringing in, like, high school girls from the local schools to fill in. So I don't have practice. So yeah. Any time. Do we need security?

Nia shook her head again.

We should be ok. Although maybe we should bring AJ. She's the most dangerous person I know.

LOL. Yeah, she's crazy, but I think she's with Dana tomorrow.

Cool. Well, 4 PM tomorrow. I have to grade some papers, but after. Maybe something with sequins? Idk. Wasn't prepared to be nominated.

Nia studied herself again in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do. But she felt better knowing that Alexa was going to be there with her, helping her pick out a killer dress (and maybe some shoes) and reassuring her that her body image issues were in her own head. Nia's phone buzzed again.

Girl. I yelled at the entire cheer squad for nominating me. I'm half convinced Mandy plotted the whole thing as a joke. Which leaves me with one option; look a million times better than her and flaunt my gorgeous fiance in her face.

Nia smiled brightly.

Sounds like a plan.

A little before midnight, Sasha creaked open her bedroom door and poked her head into the living room; The tv was on and illuminated the silhouette of her orange haired girlfriend. Slowly, Sasha slipped out of her room and tiptoed up to the couch. Becky had her back resting on one of the arm rests; She turned her head when she sensed someone's presence. She sighed when she saw it was Sasha, and sat upright so she could sit too. Sasha sat down next to Becky. The couple sat in silence, watching the rerun of Friends Becky had on.

After a very long five minutes, Sasha snuck a peak at Becky; She was facing the tv, but it was clear she had been crying. That tore a hole in Sasha's heart and made her feel like the worst person to ever walk the Earth. She slowly slid her left hand over Becky's right; Sasha sighed in relief when Becky laced her fingers through hers.

Sasha gave Becky a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Becks."

Becky chuckled dryly. "Yeah? Ya shou' be," She turned her focus from the tv to Sasha. "Cheatin' on ya? How cou' you even tink tha'?"

"It was stupid to say that. I'm so sorry, baby," Sasha raised Becky's hand that she was holding and kissed it. "I saw the tattoo and freaked out. I know I used to be the same way, but I don't get how you can be friends with someone like her."

"She has a girlfrien' now too. She was self 'atin' jus' li'e you use' ta be. She sai' sorry, I forgave her, now we're frien's."

Sasha nodded her head. "Ok, I understand. Just like how you saw past my hate and started dating me."

Becky chuckled again, but with more spirit behind it. "Oh, no, lass. I was in love wit' ya the firs' day I go' here," She smirked at the bashful smile that statement brought to Sasha's face. "I saw ya in line, couldn' ge' ya ou' of me 'ead. Then, ya 'appened ta be ma roommate."

Sasha dropped her head. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"'Course."

Sasha relocked her gaze with Becky. "I felt the same. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Are ya 'appy ya figured it ou'?"

Sasha kept her gaze locked with Becky while she leaned into her and pressed her lips to hers. "Yes, Becky. I'm so happy I came out to you and get to be your girlfriend at the same time. There's no other girl I'd want to be with."

"Are ya jus' tryin' ta ge' me ta forgive ya?"

Sasha giggled. "Is it working?"

Becky pecked at Sasha's lips; As she leaned into the kiss, her free hand slipped passed the waistband of Sasha's sweatpants. Becky kissed a line from Sasha's jaw, up her neck, and to her left ear. "Yes, lass." She whispered, beginning to work magic with her fingers.

"I love you, Becks." Sasha hissed between clenched teeth.

Becky giggled. "I love ya too, Sash."

The two young lovers gazed deeply in each others eyes. Sasha leaned her forehead against Becky's; She pinched her bottom lip with her teeth to try to eases her heavy breathing, but Becky was making it hard to stay calm.

After a few minutes, several pumps of Becky's fingers, and a symphony of moans from Sasha, Becky smiled and kissed her girlfriend when she reached her climax. Sasha shivered and kissed Becky harder when her fingers slid back out of her sweatpants.

"Your turn?" Sasha asked quietly, as if someone would hear them and put a stop to their antics.

Becky smirked. "If ya insis', babe."

Sasha giggled and shook her head; She curled her fingers around the waistband of Becky's pajama bottoms and gave them a good tug. Becky understood that as her signal to lie on her back and spread her legs to fit Sasha between them. Sasha gave one more pull and removed the black bottoms from her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I jump to conclusions so fast." Sasha whispered.

Becky simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

Sasha kissed Becky's partially exposed stomach; She caught glimpse of the tattoo, and gave that a kiss too. Becky shivered at the touch, finding out quickly that that was a very sensitive spot that she very much liked to be kissed or touched. Sasha gave a few kisses to the inside of Becky's thighs, then lowered her head to the sensitive area between her muscular legs. Becky's head leaned back onto the arm rest of the couch; Her fingers tangled in Sasha's purple locks and tugged gently. It amazed Becky how good Sasha was at this since she was the only girl she had ever been with. As it often was, Becky had hit her peak in mere minutes.

Sasha raised her face, cum dribbling down her chin, and smiled at her love. "Forgive me?"

Becky, breathless, quickly nodded her head. "Yes, lass, I forgive you."

Sasha glanced at the tattoo again. Though the reason for the ink was still bothersome, she did think it made Becky look sexier than she already was (if that were possible).

"Ya know," Sasha began. "I like the tattoo on you. I wouldn't mind it if you got more."

Becky smiled. "Yeah? Wha' if I go' one on ma arm tha' sai' 'Sasha'."

Sasha laughed. "Not yet. Maybe after our wedding."

Becky raised her eyebrow. "Weddin'? Ya wanna marry me?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. How about we give it a year or two and see where we are?"

Becky nodded her head. "I like tha'. Maybe I'll propose a' gra'uation."

Sasha giggled; She slithered up Becky's half naked body and gave her a kiss. "Shit, sorry," Sasha wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie. "That was gross."

Becky slowly nodded her head. "A lil' bit, Sash."

After making sure all of Becky's fluids was cleaned from her face, Sasha gave her another deep and passionate kiss. Then, after helping her pull her pants up, cuddled with her and burrowed her face in her chest.

Dean wasn't sure what was happening. Now Tuesday afternoon, his week had so far consisted of well wishers congratulating him for his homecoming nomination, girls trying to slip him their number, working on the BPO house, and football. And the time he spent with Alexa. That was non-negotiable. And now he was giving an hour of his valuable free time to Curtis Axel. Axel, host of SU radio's "Afternoon with the Axe-Man," had politely asked Dean to come on the show and talk football and homecoming with him. Dean really, really didn't want to. He was tired, and he had practice at four, but Axel was a pledge brother, so Dean sucked it up and did his bud a solid.

The studio was actually fairly comfortable. Located in one corner of the spacious student center, the space had a large glass window that overlooked the common area and allowed patrons to see who was on the air. Upon seeing SU's "Freshman sensation" enter the studio, a small but not insignificant crowd began gathering to catch a gaze of the linebacker. Curtis quickly showed Dean where the microphone should be placed so people could hear him, and began the process of taking his show onto the air, pushing meter dials and mute buttons. As he made his final prep, Dean texted Alexa, Roman, Zack, and Seth, letting them know he was going to be on SU radio. The only response he got before having to take air was from his girlfriend, who texted simply; Oh lord. Don't say anything dumb. Dean grinned. His fiancee knew him well. He focused in on his mission as he heard Curtis' voice bellow out, signalling the start of his interview.

"Hey everyone, it's Curtis Axel here on 'Afternoons with the Axe-Man, and with me in studio today is freshman Stamford linebacker and homecoming court nominee Dean Ambrose. How ya doin', Dean?"

Dean gave a tight smile. "I'm good."

Curtis nodded, though he knew no one would hear the visual cue. "Cool, cool. Before we get going, you got anything you want to say to anyone listening out there?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. To my ridiculously hot girlfriend Alexa, I wanna say, 'love you, baby.'" Dean emphasized the word "baby" so that she would know he was including their unborn child in his affections. "I uh, wanna say congratulations to Zack and Bayley on their engagement. They're gonna be the cutest, 'disney-est' married couple ever. Wanna give a 'shout out' to Nia and Titus. Wanna say 'what's up' to my 'Uce' Roman. Wanna tell my homey Charlotte that it actually does cure cancer. She'll know what that means." He chuckled wryly. "And I want to congratulate my boy Seth on going, oh," he checked his watch, "sixty hours without cheating on anyone. That's a big deal. Congrats, Seth. We're all proud of you."

Curtis chuckled, having seen the video of Dana and AJ destroying Seth's car. The interview began, with Curtis mostly asking Dean about that week's game, an expected blowout win against the University of Massachusetts. He asked Dean about life at SU, and Dean shared a bit of the story of how he met Alexa. Finally, Curtis grinned and asked him which girls he thought everyone should vote for. Dean chuckled, knowing that Mandy Rose was on the other side of the glass watching him.

"Well, obviously everyone should vote for Alexa. I think that's self-explanatory. I'm voting for Charlotte in the sophomore class."

"What about freshmen?" Curtis asked, curious as to how he'd respond with the irrepressible Rose peering in at him.

"Uh, I'm not sure who's on the ballot. Sarah Logan, I guess. She's cool."

Mandy Rose's evil grin fell as she heard Dean, and she stomped away from the window, angry that he'd again refused to acknowledge her feelings for him. Curtis laughed as he saw her storm away. Dean glanced over his shoulder, figuring out that she'd left in a huff, then turned back toward the microphone.

"And then I'm definitely voting for Nia Jax for queen. No questions asked."

Curtis nodded. "You think she's that qualified to represent our school?"

Dean nodded, then chuckled. "Well yeah, that, and she's my roommate's best friend and I don't want to die, so there's that."

Both boys chuckled. "I hear you, man. And then I'm assuming your voting for our fearless leader for king?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, man, he gets my official endorsement, but you also wouldn't be an idiot to vote for my teammate Titus O'Neil. Either one of those guys would make a great king."

"What do you think your odds are in winning your class?"

Dean scoffed. "Odds? Man, I'm winning this thing, hands down. There ain't a freshie girl that doesn't find me dead sexy."

Axel, who had paused to take a drink of water, quickly inhaled to laugh at Dean's comment but breathed in a mouth full of water instead and began coughing.

Dean laughed. "Is it that hard to believe? Damn, and I thought Alexa was right about me."

Axel, after recomposing himself, shook his head. "Well, I'm sure you have a good chance of winning with an attitude like that. So, anyway, how does the game look on Saturday? Can you guarantee a win for homecoming?"

"Abso-freakin'-lutley. There's no way we're losing to a couple of stuck up preppy pu… I mean… Sissies? Can I say sissies? Anyway, we're winning on Saturday. 142 to nothin'. Ok… Maybe not that high, but you get my point. By the by, as every pledge and member is already aware, BPO is having a kick-ass after party. I know I'll be there, celebrating a win and clinching a playoff spot, and I know I'll have my sssssssmokin' hot lady friend with me. Axel, my man, what lady are you briggin' along?"

"Uh, not really goin' with anyone specific; Just a group of friends from my psych class. But, ya know, bringing a date is like bringing a carcass on a hunt, ya know what I mean?"

"I'm two seconds from dropping an 'F-bomb' and getting this show cancelled, Axe-Man."

Both boys shared a laugh. Then, to end the show, Axel thanked everyone for listening and signed off in his usual 'Dick Clark at Times Square' way. After getting the all clear, Axel gave Dean a fist bump and thanked him again for showing up.

Dean, trying his best to ignore the small joining of women outside the studio, slipped his phone from his pocket to call Alexa and quickly turned his slow jaunt into a light jog to keep ahead of the group.

The scene at BPO was still as crazy as it was the night before. Every pledge and member was busy readying the house for what could possibly be 'Party of the Year' after the homecoming game; Some DXA girls were also there to help set up, with the promise that Christian would send over a few BPO pledges to help with DXA's float.

In his four years as a student at SU, this was the most nervous Christian Cage ever was. This was his senior year, he was BPO president, and thus this was his last chance to throw a rager that would be remembered for years to come. As of now, the president of BPO stood on the front lawn of his fraternity's home; The pledges he sent to help DXA were not really doing an acceptable amount of work, but instead were trying to flirt with the bitches they were supposed to be helping.

Frustrated, but mostly embarrassed at the lack of discipline his pledges had, Christian marched across the street to the half finished float; As he expected, one of the pledges caught sight of him and warned the others to get back to work.

"Yeah, that's about what I expected," Christian hollered to his pledges with a shake of his head. "Everyone's so infatuated with trying to laid, no one has time to help out around here. Well, guess what? This float isn't done by Thursday afternoon, no one's getting laid. How would you assholes like that?"

"If no one's getting laid, then that's bad news for you."

To Christian's left, just out of his peripheral, was the blonde woman he was trying so hard to impress in the first place. "Trish Stratus?" Christian addressed the SU alumni with a grin.. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, really?" Trish feigned anger for less than a second before rolling her eyes and giving her old friend a tender embrace. "You're in charge around here now? I guess they let anyone run things."

"Well, yeah, you were in charge of DXA last year, right?"

Trish laughed a mocking chuckle, then gave Christian the finger. "Very funny, Cage. Now how about you show me what's new around the kingdom?"

The 'Kingdom', as it was known by the SU student body, was the half mile stretch of road on Warrior Lane (renamed after the late SU amatuer wrestling star James "Warrior" Hellwig) that housed almost 65% of all fraternities and sororities the campus had to offer. As it was every week, the kingdom was, in lamest terms, a 'madhouse full of beer, babes, and a Beats sponsor'; BPO was referred to as the 'Castle' because of its structure and undefeated streak of 'best parties of the year' for seven straight years; DXA was always just shy of outdoing BPO by a small fraction (Trish had almost broke the streak herself a few times) every year.

Walking side by side, Christian led Trish towards BPO; It had only been a few months since the last time she was in the 'kingdom', but everything seemed different to her. Maybe it was because she was no longer a student and was now 'technically' a normal member of society with a job, apartment, and bills to pay. Still, she knew she'd love the stretch of Greek housing for the rest of her life.

Lightly, almost imperceptibly, she linked her arm in his, in that way girls sometimes do with boys they're familiar with. The two walked slowly and made small talk as they crossed the street and made the super easy jaunt back.

"So, no boyfriend, eh?"

Trish scoffed and shook her head. "That asshole decided he'd rather be knee deep in rink rats than stay with the girlfriend that helped him stay eligible for four years."

Christian snickered. "What kind of idiot would be dumb enough to let you get away?"

Trish grinned broadly and tried not to blush. "Christian. Stop. You've always known how to talk to me."

Christian grinned ruefully. "Not that it's ever helped."

There was something in Trish's expression that made Christian think maybe tonight would be different. Her wistful glance at her old sorority house, then at the man she was walking with. She blushed, getting as much color in her face as Christian had ever seen her get, and smiled. "There's a first time for everything, Christian. Just…" She paused, before releasing Christian's arm and taking his hand, although not interlocking her fingers with his. "Just be patient. I have to do DXA things Saturday. I have to crown the new homecoming queen." She paused again, before looking the BPO president in the eye. "But I'm planning on coming to your house after and checking out this island paradise you're constructing."

Christian grinned. "Hell yes. As long as you come find me as soon as you get here."

Trish smiled herself, the wide, genuine kind. "I will. Count on it."

With that, Christian gestured for her to follow him into the front yard of the BPO house, where several of the house's finest pledges were tirelessly laboring to complete the vision of the active's plan for the house.

"Over here we have our worker bees toiling away to build our 'tiki mansion.' And here are some of my favorite worker bees." He chuckled and lowered his voice, turning his face away from the house and toward Trish. "Don't tell the other bees I said that."

Trish smiled again. "Deal."

Christian gestured toward the working pledges. "Trish, this is Dean, Roman, Seth, and Zack. They're a few of our best and brightest pledges. Pledges, this is Trish Stratus. DXA alumna and reigning Homecoming queen. I don't think it's necessary to say you are expected to treat her with respect."

The pledges said hello to Trish by introducing themselves and shaking her hand. One pledge in particular, with a messy haircut and a crazed look in his eye, seemed to skip up to Trish and flash her a crooked grin.

"Trish Stratus, good to meet you," The man said. "I'm Dean Ambrose, pledge here at BPO, and part time barbeque connoisseur."

Trish arched an eyebrow; This boy's behavior wasn't new to her, but she liked his eagerness to impress people. "Dean, pleasure," She shook Dean's hand. "Are you sure you know what connoisseur means?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, being really good at knowing shit about other shit? Anyway, I thought I'd stop and introduce myself after I heard you were coming to town. I believe you know my girlfriend, Alexa Bliss?"

Trish's smile quickly shifted to a look of worry and concern. "Oh yeah, I remember Alexa."

"Right, you were best friends with her. I just wanna know what happened to you two. She hasn't mentioned you and everyone says you two were inseparable."

Christian slapped his hand on Dean's shoulder. "That's enough talk, Pledge Ambrose, go help set up."

"Right, I was just-"

"Now. Ambrose."

Dean held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Alright, I'm cool." He gave Trish a thumbs up. "Cool meeting you, Trish."

Trish flashed Dean a tight lipped smile. "You too, Dean."

Christian, after making sure Dean had gone back to work, turned back to Trish. "Hey, sorry about that guy. He's a bit…. Different."

Trish giggled. "Don't worry, Cage, he's fine. Now, I believe you brought up taking me to my favorite coffee spot on campus?"

"I did?" Christian wasn't sure what Trish meant, but he chuckled and nodded his head when she arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "You're right; I did. Double mocha frappe with extra whipped cream?"

Once again, Trish locked her arm around Christian's. "Aww, you remembered. Such a great guy."

"Yeah, well, you do bring out the best in people."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Now, come on and get me my coffee."

Nia and Alexa were on a mission to find the Samoan woman the best dress they could afford. Thanks to a 'charitable donation' from Dean, Alexa was in possession of his debit card and given the ok to spend as much as she needed for her and Nia. The idea of taking the day and heading to New York for a shopping spree was discussed, but Alexa decided to stay close to home since Dean would surely flip out if she spent an absurd amount of money on just the dress.

Instead of a journey to the Big Apple, Alexa chose her favorite mall in town: Twin Pines Town Mall. It was a place she frequented before she met Dean, or even Adam, when she felt like her hard earned tuition could be spent on a new pair of jeans or a blouse or two.

Twin Pines Town Mall consisted of ten restaurants, too many clothing shops to count, a video store, and two jewelers; As they walked by the one of the jewelry shops, Alexa noticed a similar pair of earrings in the display case as the ones Dean had bought her. The selling price was $12,000, which shocked Alexa into audibly saying "holy shit" when she and Nia passed by.

After much debate on which dress shopped seemed the most 'affordable yet fancy', Nia and Alexa found themselves in an elegant looking shop named "Shagadelic Dresses"; They hadn't been to the place before, but the woman standing at the door seemed friendly enough when they approached and she gave them a warm smile and asked how their day was. Another woman greeted them when they entered the shop; She was a sweet, older woman in about her mid-fifties. The woman asked if they were SU students, then smiled and gave praise when they confirmed her theory.

"How nice; My nephew used to go to Stamford," The woman said to Nia; Alexa had excused herself to the restroom. "But he was expelled, sadly."

Nia smiled the best she could in the awkward situation. "That's too bad. SU is a really great place."

The woman smiled. "Yes, I've hear it is. Now, you and your short friend are here for some dresses? What's the occasion?"

"I got nominated for homecoming court, so I need a dress for that."

The woman smiled again. "Of course. I'll happily take your measurements," She gestured to the back part of the store. "Please, follow me."

Alexa meant to come straight back from the bathroom, but the aroma of vegetable oil fried chicken products caught her attention. As fate would have it, there was a fried chicken restaurant a few stores down from the dress shop she and Nia chose; She decided on a six piece, and though they weren't as delicious as the ones from Roadie's, they still hit the spot her growing fetus had demanded.

Taking extra precaution to make sure her face was free from grease, Alexa made her way back to the dress shop. She greeted the young woman outside a second time, then stepped inside the small shop. Inside was the most adorable and funny sight she had seen in some time: Nia, standing high on a pedestal, had bits of fabric hanging from her clothes while the older woman measured various spots on her body.

"Hey, Nia," Alexa greeted with a smirk.

"Shut it," Nia shot back playfully after seeing the smirk on Alexa's face. "She said they wouldn't have a dress my size, so she's taking my measurements to custom make one."

Alexa grew concerned; She knew buying a dress would be pricey, but a custom made dress would surely cost her way more. "Ok, how much will that cost? Is it more than a regular dress?"

The old woman paused from her job and shook her head. "Oh no, honey. It's regular price for you two. Especially since you both attend SU."

Alexa smiled brightly. "We appreciate that. Did you go to SU?"

The woman went back to measuring Nia, but kept the conversation going. "No, my nephew Adam did before he was expelled. He's such a sweet boy, I don't know why they would expel him."

Nia didn't have to look at Alexa to see the horrified look on her face. "Uh, what was his last name? I think I may have known him." Nia asked.

"Rose. His father is my half-brother. I don't remember what he said the reason he left was," The woman shrugged. "Enough of that. Let's get you all measured up and get you a dress."

Nia shot Alexa a side glance; She was frozen to the spot, fearing that the slightest move would somehow cause Adam to emerge into the store and further ruin her life. Alexa met Nia's glance; Nia silently mouthed "it's ok, relax" to attempt to comfort her, but she could tell Alexa was shaking.

"Hey, Lex," Nia said. "How about you call Dean and tell him what's going on? Get him updated on the situation."

"Is Dean the boyfriend?" The woman asked.

"Her boyfriend," Nia answered before Alexa could; Just by her body language, Nia could tell she was on the verge of tears. "My boyfriend's nominated for king, actually."

"Oh, how sweet. Maybe you two will win together." The woman sighed. "I think my nephew had a girlfriend once. But he said she lied to administrations about some… awful things. I think that's why he was expelled. I could be mistaken though."

Nia's heart nearly broke in half; Alexa was starting to tear up and hyperventilate. "Lex," Nia said more stiffly. "Call Dean and tell him what's going on; You know he'd love to hear from you."

Alexa nodded her head quickly and left the store just as fast.

Charlotte knew this was going to happen but she had been dreading homecoming almost as much as she was looking forward to it. Her mom was an SU alum, and had been crowned queen her senior year, which meant that she was without a doubt returning to campus to flaunt her past glory. Even worse, her half-brother, David, was going to be tagging along; He never won homecoming court, which he blamed on his father's involvement instead of his shitty attitude. Charlotte loved her mom. Charlotte didn't care for David either way; He never liked Sheila since he blamed her for the divorce of his mom and Ric; And since she owned parts of Ric's stock, he was forced to work for her and basically do her bidding.

Now Thursday morning, Charlotte woke up in the arms of Roman as she had the last few months. She wiggled out of his arms, gave him a gentle kiss to the chin, then tiptoed into the living room to get a start on the day.

"Ok, how hard can this be?" Charlotte asked herself and the package of bacon and carton of eggs on the counter in front of her; Roman was sweet enough to make her breakfast almost everyday, but since the last week of practice and prepping for the parade had left him too exhausted to walk, she figured it would be a nice change to try her best to return the favor. "Ok, this can't be too hard. Dean can cook and he's borderline insane." Charlotte turned to the stove; She wasn't sure what each knob was for, but lucky for her there was a small picture of which burner each knob controlled next to it. "Ok, um, this one?" Charlotte twisted a knob to '5' for what she thought was the front right burner. "And nothing's happening. Ok, that might be a good thing." Charlotte cut open the pack of bacon. This was probably the easiest part of breakfast, so she was definitely going to screw this up somehow. She gently laid a few strips on the pan and, much to her relief, the bacon started to sizzle. "I can see why mom hated making breakfast so much; It's fuckin' nerve wracking."

While Charlotte watched the bacon closely to see when it was time to flip it over, Roman shuffled into the living room. For whatever reason, he woke up to the smell of bacon. On top of that, Charlotte wasn't in bed next to him. To add even more to the mystery, he found his girlfriend standing at the stove with a carton of eggs beside her and a spatula in her hand.

"I must be dreaming," Roman mused to himself, finding the sight incredibly unbelievable. He considered sneaking up behind Charlotte and hugging her, but the poor girl would probably jump and either slap Roman with the spatula or knock the bacon grease off the stove and burn the dorm hall to the ground. Instead, he simply leaned against the door frame of Charlotte's bedroom and continued observing the phenomenon in her kitchen.

Charlotte steadily removed the pieces of crispy pork fat from the pan and set them on a plate she had prepared beforehand. "Ok, now eggs." She took an egg in her hand. "Seems easy enough." With WAY too much force, Charlotte hammered the egg into the side of the frying pan. Like Yosemite finally erupting lava, the egg exploded in a million different directions and covered most of Charlotte's face.

Roman tried his best to hush his laughter, but a few rogue chuckles escaped his mouth.

Charlotte turned on her heels. "Oh, this is funny to you?" She said in fake frustration. "I don't see you breaking egg over your face."

Roman nodded his head. "Yeah, cuz I have self control and know how to break an egg right."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, shook her head, and gave Roman the finger. Much to more relief, Roman had made his way over to the stove to hopefully takeover the cooking.

"You're actually doing really well, Char." Roman said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Really? I just pulverized an egg."

"Yeah, but the bacon looks great and you haven't set anything on fire," Roman smirked. "Plus, you look kinda hot with goo all over your face."

"Very funny, jackass."

Roman broke off a few pieces of paper towel from a roll next to the counter. "Here," As gently as he could, Roman wiped the splattered egg off of Charlotte's face. "There. Now it doesn't look like you just got back from a frat party."

Charlotte smiled, but tried hard to hide it. "You are unbelievable sometimes. But I did do ok with the bacon?"

"You did awesome. Just remember to put a few pieces of paper towel on the plate to soak up the grease."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Right. What about the eggs?"

"You went a hundred percent. Ya need to bring it down to about seven."

Charlotte, very cautiously, picked up another egg. She hit the side of the pan again, but with much less force, and it softly cracked and oozed onto the pan. "Holy shit, it worked."

"Look what happens when you don't try to smash things."

"I think I got this down," Charlotte flashed Roman a smirk. "Looks like I don't need you after all."

"Oh, ok, in that case I'll move back into my dorm and stop buying you coffee."

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. "Oh, whatever, you can't stay away from me."

"No, I can not," Roman leaned against the counter; He decided to stay close just in case Charlotte actually did manage to set fire to something. "Anyway, when's your mom stopping by? I know you said she was coming today."

Charlotte sighed. "Yeah, she's coming in around one; She's bringing in my douchebag half-brother along too."

"Which one is that? David or Reid?"

"Uh, David. Reid's in North Carolina with his girlfriend. David is a… Cunt, I guess? He mooches my dad for money all the time, and then when my dad tells him to get a job, it's a fucking riot and excuses about how he can't get a job for whatever reason."

"He sounds lovely; I can't wait to meet him."

Charlotte chuckled. "He's an ass, but you'll love my mom. She's a nice woman. Like, almost nicer than Bayley, but she brags about everything she does. Not tells you about it, but really tries to tell you why her innovative thinking is going to save this country and solve its debt problem."

"Are you trying to get me to say 'fuck it' and not meet them or…?"

Charlotte chuckled again. "No, I want you to meet my mom; She'll love you. David? I honestly have no idea how he'll treat you; The guy has serious problems."

"He's not gonna try to lick me or anything like that right?"

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed loudly. "No, babe, he's not retarded. Just… An asshole."

"Well it's gonna feel really awkward when I lick him and he doesn't do it back."

Charlotte turned away from the stove and punched Roman in the shoulder. "Cut it out, Rome. My mom will not condone the 'Dean Ambrose humor', no matter how charming you think you are."

"I'm just hungry; I'll be back to normal whenever you decide to finish cooking."

Charlotte carefully lifted the egg from the frying pan onto the plate next to the stove. "Aha, there ya go."

"Hey, good job, Char. You did a really great job. Seriously."

Charlotte handed Roman his plate of food. "Thank you, Roman." She gave him a kiss to the lips, then swiped a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Do you want me to make your eggs? I don't mind and you said you like the way I cook them."

"No, I'm not really hungry," Charlotte sighed. "I'm just really nervous about my mom meeting you. She's nice, but if she sees something she doesn't like, even a little, she'll let the whole world know."

"Well, you like me, and we both know that's a miracle. So how hard can it be to impress your mom?"

"She's a racist."

"Ah. I see. I take it she doesn't know I'm Samoan?"

"No, I've told her. She said it wouldn't be an issue, but I wouldn't be surprised if she mistook you for the cleaning lady."

"Lady?" Roman echoed with shock. "Uh, last time I checked I was a boy. I have all the right organs and what not."

"Yes, that I can confirm," Charlotte ran her fingers through Roman's hair. "Maybe a trim would do you good?"

"No."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Not even a little?"

"No."

"Not even gonna humor the idea? After I made you food and kiss you and let you touch me whenever you want."

Roman paused like he was in deep thought, then shook his head. "No. Besides, we haven't had sex in, like, weeks."

"And whose fault is that, Mr. 'Football-BPO-stay-out-until-almost-one-in-the-morning-doing-shit'?"

"Football and BPO, mostly."

"Hmmm, too bad neither of us have class today and have the whole morning to do whatever we want," Charlotte began untying her bathrobe while simultaneously giving her best 'make me scream' look.

"Yeah, too bad I got a thing with a person at the place in fifteen minutes or I'd take you up on that offer, Char." Roman set his plate down on the counter behind him. "Breakfast was fantastic, babe. I appreciate you cooking for me after I was out all night."

"Do you really have a thing to do?"

Roman chuckled at the pleading look in Charlotte's eyes. "Yes: You." He scooped her up in his arms, kissed her roughly, then carried her to her bedroom.


	46. Chapter 46

By Friday afternoon, there was no containing the excitement on campus. The votes were in, and SU was abuzz with rumors as to who was going to be Homecoming Queen. For Nia, it was a mixture of stress and elation. She was stressed over all the things she had to do before the game tomorrow afternoon, but she was elated from the support she'd received from both her friends and people she'd never met just coming up to her and telling her they'd voted for her.

One thing, or rather, one person, concerned Nia: Nikki Bella. He'd heard from several different sources how catty Nikki could be when provoked, and there was no doubt she wanted to be Queen. According to several mutual acquaintances, she'd been gunning to be SU's top crown holder since she got there. And now, with the rumors that she'd split with longtime boyfriend John Cena, Nia feared that even more of Nikki's attention would be on her. Nia was not one to fear something easily, especially dumb bimbos with fake breasts and shit attitudes.

And now Nia was trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. These waters were definitely shark infested, and at this moment she felt like she was just trying to avoid being chum. One thing she was grateful for was the increased amount of time her best friend had gotten with her. After their run in with Adam's aunt, Alexa spent the rest of the night with Dean but was back to her normal self by the next morning. Dean's BPO commitments the week of Homecoming bordered on oppressive, but he'd still almost thrown a fit when coach Layfield, along with Dr. Sandow, informed him that he wasn't going to be medically cleared for saturday's game. His knee injury had flared up at wednesday's practice, and Stamford was expected to walk all over UMass, whether Dean played or not, so the decision was made not to even let him dress for the game. Instead, in a turn that made Alexa jump for joy on the inside, Dean was going to escort Alexa onto the field at halftime of Saturday's game when all of the homecoming competitors were presented to the crowd. This did two things for Alexa. One, it gave Alexa a legitimate option to walk her onto the field and stand with her while the entire crowd at SU cheered, and two, it kept him away from Mandy Rose. Traditionally at SU, if someone was both nominated to men's court and an escort for someone else, the escort responsibility took priority. So, regardless of what happened with the votes, Dean would be steadfastly next to his baby's mama for the duration of the ceremony.

Friday night, for Nia and Alexa, was all about spending some time together. Dean spent most of the day with Alexa before reporting to the team hotel that night. They'd given him some leeway with his reporting time, but hadn't been willing to budge on him spending the night with the team. Coach Anderson interceded on his behalf with Coach Bradshaw, who finally agreed to let Dean (and the rest of the players who could potentially be involved) skip out on most of the halftime stuff if the first half went well. Later that afternoon, Coach Anderson informed Dean that since he wasn't playing, he would be allowed to be there for Alexa no matter what. For the moment, however, Dean was stuck at the hotel, and Alexa wasn't at all happy about it.

Across town, Charlotte Flair had her own problems. The week started out okay enough. Her mom came into town with her usual fanfare, with her driver and step-son and staying at the same deluxe hotel and spa her father did when he came to town, leaving her some two hours by car from Stamford proper. She'd been somewhat standoffish with Roman at first, giving him no more than a perfunctory once over upon meeting him. By the time dinner was over, however, Sheila was laughing and joking with her daughter's boyfriend like they'd known each other for years. David, however, sat in the seat opposite Roman, silent and sulking, prompting his stepmother to tell him to wait in the car if he "wasn't going to be more fun than he was being." That had been Tuesday. Now, it was Friday, and his sullen disposition hadn't changed. Sheila and Charlotte, on the other hand, were determined to make the best of the time they had together, which is why Sheila told David to stay at the hotel while she and Charlotte went to dinner. Sheila wanted to go to some trendy, overpriced eatery in Manhattan, but Charlotte, feeling as stubborn as ever, insisted she come to Connecticut and take in some of the local fare.

Which is why they found themselves at Blackjack Mulligans, corner table all to themselves, while the line stretched out the door on a busy Friday evening shift. Sheila, never having met a maitre'd she couldn't bribe, slipped an undisclosed number of twenty dollar bills into the overwhelmed man's palm in order to insure their movement to the front of the line. It was just one of many perks that came with being a Flair.

"So, Charlotte," Sheila began, pausing briefly to sip from her glass of overpriced white wine. "Are you expecting to win your class tomorrow?"

Charlotte smiled briefly. "Yeah. Honestly, it won't be close."

Sheila chuckled. "Wow. Feeling confident, are we?"

Charlotte returned her grin and shrugged. "Hey, I play two sports and spend most of my free time at a fraternity house. People see me a lot. That's how I won last year."

Sheila nodded slowly, indicating that she understood Charlotte's point. "Good for you. And you don't mind David escorting you onto the field tomorrow?"

Charlotte sighed deeply, turned her gaze toward the ground and shook her head. "I'd honestly prefer he didn't. I was hoping Roman would, but he's not sure if the coaches will let him or not."

Sheila turned her head to one side, confused by what Charlotte said. "What? Why wouldn't they say 'yes' or 'no?' Why leave it ambiguous like that?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I think their coach is trying to motivate them. Said he'd let some of them participate if the team is winning by enough."

Sheila scoffed. "That seems...counterproductive."

Charlotte lightly threw her hands up at her sides, then snickered. "I know. That's what Roman said, too. But Coach Layfield thinks he's being General Patton by trying to motivate the guys, so…" Her voice trailed off as their server approached the table, somewhat hesitant to interrupt their conversation.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The young woman asked with a gentle smile.

Sheila beamed in response. "Yes, dear. I'll have the 9 ounce filet, add the lobster tail, grilled asparagus and potato puree, please."

The young woman taking their order was taken slightly aback. At Mulligan's, that was a fifty dollar plate, since a dinner salad and bread was also included, and each steak also left the kitchen with a garnish of onion straws. "Just so you know, ma'am, there will be an extra charge for the lobster tail."

Sheila smiled. "Of course, dear, I expected it would be a tad more expensive." She gestured across the table to Charlotte. "What will you be having, sweetie?"

"Uh, I guess I'll have the same thing; Make it easier for that poor chef."

The three girls shared a chuckle before the server left them again.

"So," Sheila continued, folding her hands together under her chin to lean closer to her daughter. "This Roman? How serious is it?"

Charlotte blushed. "Mom. Stop. We JUST became official like a week ago."

Sheila scoffed in response. "So before last week you were…?"

This time Charlotte grinned, glancing down at the table. "We were...involved. But since we became official he's become much more affectionate. Like he was holding something back before." She smiled wide again, and pushed a bit of her golden hair back behind her ear. "He's really great, though. He treats me really well, but he isn't a pushover."

"Is he planning on proposing?"

"Mom!" Charlotte shook her head. "We've barely known each other for three months. Even dad doesn't marry someone that fast."

"I suppose," Sheila said with a sigh. "I just have a hard time seeing my little girl grow up so fast. It seems like yesterday I was taking you to your very first volleyball practice, and you came home crying because you got bruises on your elbows."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember: You told me to wear the pads, but I thought they looked dumb; I learned my lesson that day."

"I want you to have the best life possible; I know your dad can be difficult at times… And I know it's been hard for you ever since Reid-"

"Mom, really, I'm ok," Charlotte took a drink of her wine, taking the extra time to calm herself down. "It's been over a year; I've moved on."

Sheila always knew when her daughter was lying to hide how she really felt. Charlotte's younger brother, Reid,died in a car accident just before Charlotte started attending SU; She almost considered dropping out, but her older half-sister, Bethany, convinced her to continue with her enrollment. Charlotte and Reid were as close as two siblings could be; They were often inseparable.

"Honey," Sheila slid her hands over her daughter's. "You're drinking wine with dinner; You never do that when I'm around unless you've got something on your mind. I know you miss him. I do too. It's ok to let your guard down and open up every once in awhile."

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "Maybe after another glass of wine. Or two."

Sheila was about to respond, but the waitress returned with their massive orders of expensive food. Deciding to wait until after the meal to continue their talk, Charlotte and Sheila silently began digging into their dinner.

It was a marginally awkward few minutes, before Charlotte asked her mom how her steak was. Sheila commented that, though it was a little undercooked, it was still incredible.

Polishing off her potatoes, Sheila cleared her throat. "I want to apologize for bringing up Reid. I know how much he meant to you. It's still hard for me to bring him up sometimes, too."

Charlotte gently nodded her head. "I know, mom, and you don't need to apologize. I mostly feel bad for dad, which sounds crazy."

"Ever since your brother… passed on, your dad has put a lot of pressure on David to take over his share in stocks so he can peacefully retire in Columbia or a sorority house in California, if he gets his way. Ever since his I divorced Ric after his mother divorced him, it's been hard for David. I'm not saying be his best friend, but at least try to get along with him."

"He's a big baby."

Sheila chuckled. "Yes, he is. But be nice to him, ok? Your father isn't the most loving parent sometimes, and he's all David has left."

Charlotte, sighing and nodding her head, figured her mom was right and decided to change the subject. "I have to use the restroom, ok?" She excused herself and walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

When she passed the bar, Charlotte couldn't help but recognize two identical girls she recognized as the Bella Twins. She didn't really care for them, but hearing Nia's name mentioned more than once made Charlotte slow her saunter slightly so she could get a better listen.

Nikki's voice caught Charlotte's attention first: "Those freshie bitches better not screw us over tomorrow. I paid too much money for them to mess up. I trust Mandy, but I don't know about the other two."

Brie chuckled. "Relax, sis. If they know what's good for them, they'll be ready."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "They better. I mean, who the hell does Nia think she is anyway? Like, did I give her permission to run for homecoming court? Hell no," She scoffed. "Won't matter; No one will vote for that cow."

Brie giggled. "Right? She's disgusting! Like, how does any girl let herself get that unhealthy? I doubt she knows what lettuce is."

Both girls shared a laugh; Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. Nikki continued. "God, I'm gonna look so hot tomorrow on the float. I got a top that'll make John wish he never broke it off with me. Maybe I'll hook up with a BPO boy to get him mad. Maybe that big Samoan kid? What's his name? Ronald?"

Brie shook her head. "Roman. He's dreamy, but I think he's dating that Flair girl."

When Brie said that, Charlotte positioned herself to stay out of the twins' peripheral, just in case they took a look around.

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah? John was dating some other chick before I rocked his world; Won't take too much to get Roman in my capris. Maybe that cute Ambrose guy from the football team."

"Oh, yeah, he's cute when he's ballistic; It's sexy."

"Oh, please, Brianne, you'd suck Randy off and let him jizz on your tits."

"Nicole, stop it!" Brie playfully swatted at her sister, getting a giggle in response.

"It's true. But, anyway, we need to drop by the house and make sure the pledges are still working on the float."

"Maybe make a man out of one of the BPO pledges."

Nikki giggled. "They wouldn't know what to do with a woman like me."

Charlotte stared daggers at the two twin girls as they exited the restaurant. "I can think of a few things." She muttered under her breath, clutching her fists angrily at her side. Forgetting her previous objective, Charlotte returned to her table; Her mother immediately noticed her shift in mood.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sheila questioned,

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying to keep her composure. "These two bitchy seniors over at the bar. They're twins, and they honestly believe their shit doesn't stink. They're talking shit-"

Sheila interrupted. "Charlotte, calm down, dear." She slid a hand over one of Charlotte's, which were still balled up in anger. "Tell me what they said that upset you so much."

Charlotte scoffed. "I'm trying to, mother." The young blonde took a deep, composing breath, then began again. "I have a good friend who's been nominated for Homecoming Queen. Nia. I play basketball with her."

Sheila nodded in recognition. "The big girl?"

Charlotte gave a tight lipped smile and nod. "Yeah. She's really pretty, I think, and very nice, but some of the girls on campus talk shit about her because of her weight. And she tries so hard to stay in shape, it's just that she's Samoan, like Roman, and sometimes they have health issues."

Sheila chuckled. "Like what Samuel Jackson says about Tony Rockyhorror in Pulp Fiction?"

Charlotte laughed before replying. "Exactly." Her face grew serious as a realization washed over her all at once. "Mom, you've seen Pulp Fiction?"

Sheila gave her daughter a sideways look. "Charlotte Ashley Flair, I was 22 when that movie came out. I waited in line to see it with my roommate and these two Lambda Sigs we were dating for almost three hours." She grinned. "You know I haven't always been this boring 'mom' you seem to think I am."

Charlotte did her best not to blush, but her efforts were insufficient. "I'm sorry mom. It's weird to think of you as a twenty two year old Gamma Psi. I only know you as my mother."

"I know, dear. It's ok." She switched gears again. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Nia and the Bella twins."

Sheila chuckled again. "That sounds like a Sex in the City episode."

"Mom!" Charlotte exclaimed, though not loudly enough for any surrounding tables to be disturbed. "Stop getting sidetracked. I have a genuine problem here."

Sheila laughed again, harder than she had at any other point during dinner. "Call her. Let her know what you heard and how serious you think they were. Is there any chance it's just two idiots who had too many martinis?"

Charlotte pondered this for a minute. "I suppose it's possible, but these two are notorious. Especially Nikki. She's WAY more evil than her sister. My money is on them being serious. They'd do it, even though votes have already been cast. They're petty like that."

Sheila nodded. "Then you should tell Nia. Let her decide what to do."

Charlotte wanted to disagree, because her first instinct was to always disagree, but even she had to admit that that was pretty good advice. "I…" She paused, redirecting her reply. "That's pretty good." She snickered. "It's weird having a parent here who's answer to a problem isn't either 'fight it' or 'fuck it.'"

Both women laughed. Sheila, having been a recipient of Ric's "advice," simply shook her head and patted her daughter's hand. "You have a good heart, Charlotte. Now," she continued, looking around for their server, "what do you say we get a bit of dessert to go and you can call your friend on your way to my suite?"

Charlotte gave her mother a puzzled look. "Am I staying with you?"

Sheila nodded. "Yes. I want you to be able to get your hair done in the morning for the parade. You're a Flair and you're going to look spectacular. No questions asked."

Charlotte shrugged. "You drive a hard bargain, mom. Can you swing me by my dorm so I can get my dress and a few other things?"

"Anything you need, dear." With that, Sheila motioned for their waitress to return, and placed their dessert order "to go."

Even though Saturday's football game was the main event for homecoming week, SU's other sports teams still celebrated in their own way during their games: The women's soccer team wore an all gold uniform for their away game against UMass; The volleyball team also wore an alternate attire: All black uniform with red and gold lettering.

Fortune came to the soccer team; They beat UMass, 4-0, in a lopsided beatdown that saw Becky and Renee as the notable stars once again. The volleyball team was not as lucky, however; They lost both sets against UMass; Charlotte had injured her left hand during the first game. It didn't seem like anything was broken, but the next few days were going to be tough for her.

Victory (for the soccer team at least) meant a celebration; A celebration meant Roadie's. A special 'dollar pitchers and dollar pizzas' deal had been running all week in honor of homecoming week. The entirety of the SU women's soccer team filled the bar room, as well as the boys soccer team who had also won their game earlier in the day. The sports bar closely resembled downtown Manchester after the city's beloved soccer team won a championship game; As a Brit might say, the bar was full of rambunctious hooligans looking for beer, pizza, and maybe a fight or two if someone bad mouthed their team.

Becky, adrenaline flowing through her veins as thick as the copious amounts of whiskey and Corona, had her left arm locked securely around her purple haired girlfriend's waist while her right hand clung to a half empty bottle of beer. The girls stood in the center of the dance floor; Becky drunkenly sang along with her teammates and the boys from the soccer team in a tune from the 'motherland'. Sasha wasn't sure what the song was about (or what language Becky was singing in) but she was too intoxicated to care either way.

Becky continued slurring along to the song, swaying and laughing with the other soccer players; Sasha was still unsure what was going on, until a familiar string of words was yelled.

"Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!" The crowd exclaimed then broke down into drunk cheers and laughter.

Sasha wished she had more to drink so she could have fun with her girlfriend, but her volleyball game was keeping her from enjoying the party. She wasn't sure, but Sasha could've sworn she was getting side glances and dirty looks from her teammates from around the bar; Charlotte was drowning her pain away in a bottle of something cold, but hadn't said much to Sasha since they left the locker room.

Becky moved her left arm from Sasha's waist to wrap it around Sasha's neck, bringing her close to her person but annoying her in the process. Becky started yelling over the thumping pop music, but it was in her native tongue; Sasha was not fluent in Gaelic, as one could assume.

Sasha rolled her eyes and did her best to yell over the music. "English, Becky!"

Becky snickered. "Righ'. Ya nee' anot'er drin'? I gotta ge' more."

Sasha shook her head. "No, babe, can we just go sit and talk for a bit? I'm having a bad day."

"Wha', an' ruin the fun?" Becky sloppily kissed Sasha on her cheek.

Sasha recoiled in disgust. "Dammit, Becky, knock it off!" She shoved Becky away.

Becky hadn't gotten pushed away from Sasha before. It was really unlike her to act cold. It occurred to Becky that she was probably still bitter about her team's loss. "Understandable." Becky mused to herself. "Hey," Becky said out loud. "Sorry, Sash. I'll come si' with ya."

Sasha's stress eased slightly; The corners of her mouth curled in a small smile. "Really, Becks? You'll do that for me?"

"I'm a lil' smashed, really," Becky smirked when Sasha rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll give you ma bes'."

Sasha chuckled again. "Thanks, baby," She gave Becky a quick but still loving kiss to the lips. "How about I get us a beer and order a few pizzas?"

Becky smiled brightly. "I love ya so much."

Sasha sauntered over to the bar; Becky took the opportunity to find a table away from the soccer hooligans still occupying the floor. She found a booth near the back with no one around it. Figuring it was suitable, Becky stumbled into a side of the booth facing the bar so she could watch Sasha.

A sudden blur of blonde hair attacked Becky and slipped into her side of the booth. "Hey, B-Becky," Renee giggled, obviously very intoxicated. "Good game today, babe."

Becky nodded her head. "Righ'? We were superstars again!"

Renee nodded her head. "Yes! Dynamic Duo killed again."

Becky kept her eyes on Sasha, but with Renee pressed up against her in the booth her hand was resting on her hip tattoo; She loved the sensation that gave her, but Becky also felt uncomfortable about it. "Rey? Can ya move yer han'?"

Renee giggled and nodded her head. "Sorry, Becky, I didn't mean to make things weird."

Becky looked up just in time to see Sasha approach her table with a pitcher of beer and a pizza. "Hey, baby, there ya are!" Becky gestured at Renee. "You remember Renee?"

Sasha flashed a tight lip smile. "Hi."

Renee steadily pushed herself out of the booth. Swaying slightly, she giggled. "H-hey, Becky?"

Becky smirked. "Yeah?"

"I'm drunk."

Becky giggled, but Sasha remained stone faced. Renee said goodbye and shuffled off towards the large mass of soccer fans.

"Glad to see you're still buddies with Renee." Sasha commented stiffly.

Becky sighed. "Sash, I though' ya were cool wit' it? We agree' ya wouldn' be mad anymore."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well I'm still upset about it. So…"

"Do I still talk abou' wha' ya used ta say?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "I didn't threaten to get you kicked off the soccer team."

Becky shook her head. "Wha' is wit' you? We won today, an' we were jus' celebratin'."

Sasha sighed. "Fine, whatever. Sorry I keep bringing it up."

Becky slid her hands across the table to cover Sasha's; Even while drunk, Becky could tell Sasha was frustrated. "I won' talk to her the res' of ta nigh', ok? You 'ave ma full attention."

Sasha grinned partially again. "Ok. I guess that's fine."

Becky leaned across the table and gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek before sitting back and stealing a slice of pizza.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms ok?" Sasha asked.

Becky nodded her head while taking a hungry bite. "Yes, Sash, wonderful."

Despite saying differently, Sasha was not happy about Renee talking to Becky. From where Sasha was sitting, Renee was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some tattooed girl she figured was her girlfriend judging by the way they were grinding against each other. Sasha rolled her eyes. She was happy Becky had friends and got along with her teammates, but why did it have to be Renee of all people?

"Hey," Becky said, breaking Sasha's train of thought. "I love ya. I really do. Yer tha bes' girlfrien' a girl could ask fer."

Sasha dropped her head to hide the giant smile that came across her face. "Yeah? I love you too, Becky. I couldn't be happier with anyone else."

Becky, pizza grease coating her lips, leaned across the table and gave Sasha a kiss; She let it linger, letting her tongue slip out and wrestle with Sasha's for a moment before sitting back and stealing another slice of pizza.

Sasha smiled and decided to pour herself a beer to at least try and get on Becky's level of intoxication.

"Shit." That was Nia's first reaction after she hung up the phone with Charlotte. She appreciated the fact that Charlotte warned her about a possible prank from the always irritating Bella Twins. "I'm going to tear those bitches to shreds." That was her second thought after it dawned on her that those two spoiled brats had the audacity to actually try to humiliate her.

Nia glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror; Ever since Adam showed up to her dorm, she had been staying at Titus' apartment. She was having a relaxing night with Alexa, watching their favorite movies and eating mass quantities of popcorn and chocolate covered pretzels. They went on got their hair done at Stamford Hair Care in Shagadelic Town Mall a handful of hours before for the parade tomorrow; Nia and Alexa both decided on "up-do's," and were both more than pleased with the result they'd gotten from Victoria, their hair stylist. She'd even provided instructions for what to do if their hair got slightly mussed while sleeping.

But that wasn't what was on Nia's mind. What was on Nia's mind was Trish Stratus. More specifically, her best friend and what came between her and Trish. She knew the jist of it: After Adam's expulsion, Alexa went into a deep depression that Nia surmised had mostly to do with Adam's teammates saying horrible things about her and her feelings of worthlessness after Adam was gone. Alexa came dangerously close to falling back into her high school eating disorder, which nearly killed her the first time around. One night, as Nia heard it, Trish, in a bout of frustration which finally reached its boiling point, slapped Alexa while trying to get her to take in more food. The resulting screaming match was, to Nia's knowledge, the last conversation the two had had. Trish stormed out of their dorm, leaving Alexa a sobbing mass of tears. As cheerleading season was over, the two hadn't seen each other since.

Truthfully, Nia understood Trish's frustration, though she didn't blame Alexa. Nia grew frustrated in the months after Adam, but not with Alexa. She was always irritated that she didn't know how to help her tiny blonde friend. Nia considered herself a "problem fixer." She watched Alexa cry and shrink into herself and desperately wanted to take all her friend's problems away from her, but all she could do was be there for Alexa's breakdowns and encourage her when she had a good day.

It struck the tall Samoan girl as more than a little ironic that she found herself, as she often did during that tumultuous chapter in Alexa's life, sitting on a couch with her best friend's tiny head rested against her shoulder. Alexa did this often when she was tired and sharing a seat with Nia. It was just one of a thousand ways Nia knew Alexa considered her like a sister.

"So, Lex," she began cautiously as the credits rolled. "You know Trish is going to be here tomorrow to crown this year's Queen, right?"

Alexa furrowed her brow. "I thought about that. Fuck her."

Nia chuckled wryly and shook her head. "That's not gonna help. You two used to be dear friends. You think you might be able to forgive her one day?"

Alexa shrugged and began drilling a hole in the floor with her eyes. "I dunno." She muttered. "She really hurt my feelings."

Nia nodded. "I understand. And you're not wrong to feel that way. But, in fairness, she was just trying to help. You were in rough shape, and we all were running out of ideas on how to help you. Even your parents didn't know what else to do for you."

Alexa sat up and folded her arms, leaning away from Nia and into the corner of the sofa. "I know. And I know I was hard to be around for a while. But she hit me. Like Adam did. I don't know if I can ever get past that."

Nia shook her head slightly. Her friend wasn't making this easy. "Well, Christian told Titus that Trish is gonna be here a few days. Would you be willing to sit down with her on Sunday and talk?"

Alexa let her eyes find the floor again, this time as much to disguise the tears welling as anything else. "I'm not sure. Part of me wants to." She looked up at her roommate. "I miss her. I do. She made me feel so welcome when I came in as a freshman, and she never let Adam mistreat me in front of her. But she slapped me and then stormed out of my room without saying another word. And, on top of that, she never tried to apologize. I don't know if I can excuse that."

Nia patted her friend on the shoulder lightly, being careful not to touch Alexa's expensive hairstyle. "Just think about it, ok? I'll be there too. Word from Christian is that she wants to see you. Talk to you. Maybe try to clear this up. She even told Titus that she 'really misses you.' That's a direct quote." Nia gave the obligatory "air quotes" with her fingers at the appropriate time.

Alexa nodded, though it was almost too small to be perceived. "Okay." She acquiesced. "I'll go. But I reserve the right to leave whenever. Ok?"

Nia sighed. "I won't stop you from leaving. But, try not to leave until you at least talk to Trish, ok?"

Alexa folded her arms and exhaled. "Fine. Now," she switched gears, hoping Nia would allow her focus to change, "what are we gonna do about those sleazy Bella twins? You don't think they'd actually try to like, do something to you?"

Nia scoffed. "Like, jump me? Hell no. I'd snap both of them in half like the cheap plastic toys they are. I think they're going to try to embarrass me somehow."

Alexa nodded. "I agree. What do we do?"

The larger girl shrugged and threw her hand haphazardly to her sides. "Well, Titus said he'd have his pledges watching them. My worry is that they'll use some of their DXA pledges to do their dirty work, since Nikki is in the parade."

Alexa smiled and nodded. "I hope they do. That means I'd get to rearrange Mandy Rose's stupid perfect little face."

Nia laughed and high-fived her roommate. "Easy, killer, hopefully nothing like that goes down."

Alexa chuckled. "What's the point in being hormonal if you don't get to kick anyone's ass?"

"You can imagine kicking their ass. You just can't actually physically do it."

Alexa whined. "Why not?"

"You're starting to sound like AJ Lee."

Alexa, eyes slowly widening in horror, realized Nia was right in comparing her thirst for violence to her pint sized psychotic friend. "Hey, I'm pregnant. My body is sending my brain a thousand conflicting messages a minute. I have a good excuse. AJ just likes the sight of blood."

Nia chuckled. "Fair enough. I can't imagine what you're going through."

Alexa's eyes grew wide. "You don't know the half of it. The other day I cried at a grocery store commercial."

Nia nodded. "The one where grandpa shows up at the last minute?"

Alexa nodded back in affirmation. "Yes! The whole family's in the kitchen cooking and they set a place for grandpa and it makes you think he's passed away and then he shows up at the last minute?" She chuckled lightly and wiped a forming tear from her eye. "Bastards got me again, and the commercial's not even on."

Nia smiled and held her arms straight out, offering Alexa a hug. Gladly accepting, the tiny girl lunged into her friend's embrace, causing both girls to cackle uncontrollably.

"C'mon, Tinkerbell," Nia continued, breaking the embrace, "there's a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream in both our futures."

With that, the two girls hurried into the kitchen, carefree, and with the stress of the following days festivities temporarily banished from their consciousness.

Dean Ambrose was pretty irritated. He knew why he'd had to stay at the team hotel the night before, though he thought it was bullshit, but now it felt like his coaches were making him stay at the hotel just to mess with him. They'd had their quick run throughs, which Dean wasn't even allowed to participate in, and team breakfast, which wasn't anything he couldn't have gotten at the dining hall, and now he was waiting for the coaching staff to give the order to load the busses. Once there, the team would walk through the parade route for something they did before big games called "March of the Titans." Just like many other schools, the team would often walk from the busses to the locker room through a sea of fans, though their path was cordoned off, and allow their devoted fan base a look at the team before they entered the seclusion of the locker room. Once they did that, Dean was told by Coach Anderson that he could slip out and spend a few minutes with Alexa before heading to the sidelines with the team. They'd further agreed that in the second quarter, he could go back to the locker room and change into his clothes he was going to escort Alexa in. It was a tight timeline, but it was the only way the coaches were going to be amiable to him escorting Alexa onto the field at halftime as she was introduced. They'd texted extensively the night before, and one thing Dean hadn't been ready for was how nervous Alexa said she was. When Dean pointed out that she routinely cheered/danced in front of that many people, Alexa said that it was different somehow. Dean was no expert on the human psyche, but he wondered if cheerleading was a way for Alexa to escape the outside world. After reassuring her that he'd be there for her, no matter what, she told him not to worry and bid him goodnight...and maybe sent him a picture of her in the skimpy underthings she was going to wear underneath her dress the following day.

And now they were finally corralling the team off onto the busses. Dean sat with Bobby, as he always did, and the two talked for a moment about who they thought would win for each class. Both hoped Nia took the title of Homecoming Queen, and Bobby got a good laugh out of Dean's dreading a Mandy Rose win. As they made their brief trek across town, Dean's stomach grew tighter and tighter, a result of both his own anxieties and his nervousness for Alexa.

"The votes are cast," Dean thought to himself. "Nothing to do now but wait." And, as the convoy of busses drew closer to the insanity happening on the main streets of campus, a strange sense of calm overwhelmed him…

Main campus was busy. No, to say it was busy wouldn't be giving the situation enough gravity. Main campus looked like an early scene in a disaster movie. The parade started promptly at 9 am, with the parade's "Grand Marshal," famous SU alum and action movie star Steve Austin, declaring the festivities open. Depending on the year, and how good the football team was playing, there were usually between twenty five to thirty five thousand spectators lining the parade route. With the added appeal of the world-famous Austin, close to an estimated fifty thousand people were gathered to watch the celebration of the University and it's alumni coming back to the school they loved.

Austin rode in the lead float as "Grand Marshal," along with Head of Administration Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, her husband Hunter, and several other school officials. Behind them was a large marching band, made up of both the SU marching band, nicknamed "TitanSound," and the local high school band. They played a predetermined set list consisting of the school fight song and several pop songs.

Behind the large combined marching band, the floats began. Most of the time, when people think of "parade floats," they think of complex floats like they see at the Thanksgiving day parade. These were not those kind of floats. These floats were crudely built out of baling wire and colored tissue paper. Given a theme of "Island Paradise" and given only four days to complete the massive undertakings, every fraternity, sorority, and any other campus organization that chose to participate attacked the challenge with gusto, if only because there was a five hundred dollar cash prize to the float that was judged the best by the Grand Marshal and a special alumni committee. Once the marching band had cleared out and traversed a sufficient distance from the launch zone, the floats began driving forward, one at a time.

The cheerleading squad, rather than construct a float in the traditional sense, opted to secure a sponsorship from a local luxury car dealership. The resulting agreement led to Alexa simply riding in the back of an expensive foreign automobile. The tiny blonde didn't know much about cars, but when she'd told her dad she was getting a ride in a 2017 BMW M6 convertible, he'd sounded excited. And a tad jealous.

Alexa was fine with not being at the center of attention in a giant student made parade float. She felt self conscious in her dress, and no one else would've noticed, but she was losing definition in her midriff. She figured it wouldn't be long before the baby dropped into the lower part of her womb, making it visually apparent to anyone interested that she was in fact pregnant. She caught herself once again running her hands gently over her midsection. That motion was becoming habit whenever she was stressed about school or Dean or the pregnancy or anything else. Still, she knew she had a responsibility, so she swallowed her insecurities, put on her best "future Homecoming Princess" smile, and waved to the massive crowd gathered to take in the festivities.

Charlotte's situation was slightly different. Nominated by the volleyball team, she was riding on a long float, built over a flatbed trailer, depicting a scene of beach volleyball in some gorgeous locale. Charlotte found it mildly ridiculous that she had to wear her formal dress to participate in this part of the ceremony, but it was custom, so, like Alexa, she waved to the crowd and smiled, just hoping it would all be over soon.

Mandy's overly extravagant float, which served not so much as a theme contest entrant but instead a showcase for her overgrown sense of opulence, had a distinct luau theme. Several of the other DXA pledges surrounded her, doing a graceful, if not slightly ethnically tone deaf, dance. Rumor was, she'd just hired a dozen or so art students to build it. Conspicuous by their absence, however, were Mandy's two best friends and fellow DXA pledges; Charly Caruso and Cathy Kelley. Caruso and Kelly, having been drafted into Nikki's scheme to humiliate Nia, were currently stashing buckets of a mystery substance into the back of a van Mandy rented for the occasion.

"What is this shit?" Cathy was by far the less mean-spirited of the two, and had only agreed to this because she'd felt that telling Nikki and Mandy "no" would've been social suicide at DXA.

Charly chuckled menacingly. "Red paint. Nikki wants us to pour it on Nia and her float as they pass under Bundy Bridge." Bundy Bridge was one of the oldest landmarks on campus. Every fraternity and sorority on campus had legends they told their pledges about former members from decades earlier who'd met unfortunate and mysterious ends at Bundy. In truth, it was simply an old stone structure that predated the Civil War and marked the only underpass the parade route would utilize today, giving Charly and Cathy only one chance to carry out the petty malice Nikki had planned for Nia.

"I don't know if I want to do this," Cathy opined. She really didn't want to. She'd had a few interactions with Nia, with Nia being Professor Foley's TA and Cathy being in his Monday/Wednesday class, and Nia having always been fair to Cathy. "But," she admitted to herself, "I need Brie and Nikki to like me, and this is what they want, so…" Her thoughts trailed off as Charly admonished her to keep loading buckets into the van.

"Well, the twins want us to, and I'm not pissing Nikki off so close to 'big/little' night. I heard she took her last little on spring break last year and paid for everything." "Big/Little night," for the uninitiated, is a Greek tradition during which older actives in both fraternities picked pledges to serve as their "little" brothers and sisters for the duration of their college careers. Even when the "bigs" graduated, it was customary to further guide the "littles" during the rest of their college days. Most Greek organizations even hosted annual retreats for those who could make it.

Cathy crossed her arms. "If the twins told you to run in front of traffic would you?"

"If it meant unlimited popularity and a place in DXA? Yeah."

Cathy slammed the back door to the van shut after finally hauling in the last bucket of paint. "Why couldn't we leave sooner? What happens if we miss our chance?"

"Because, genius, if we go too early someone will see us and we'll be in deep shit. Now, please, get in the stupid van so we can get this done already."

Wasting no time to do what was ordered, Cathy and Charly piled in the van and took off for the designated spot for the ambush.

"Hurry up!" Dana Brooke called to her girlfriend frantically. The two had hoped to be there for the beginning of the parade, so as to procure prime seating for the scene and support their friends. Instead, they hurried to the bridge they knew the route would run right under.

"Hey! Wait for me! I have short legs!" AJ hollered after her girlfriend, who was seemingly miles ahead of AJ's position.

Dana chuckled. "Dammit, AJ, if you keep working me in the bedroom like you are we're going to have to start stretching first." She reached her hand back for her tiny lover to take.

AJ grinned seductively. "Hey. Technically, we weren't even in the bedroom."

Dana rolled her eyes as AJ slid her hand into Dana's. "Yeah. We need to institute a policy with showers. There are 'fun showers,' and there are 'hurry the fuck up we're late' showers."

AJ shook her head at Dana. "Nope. It's like Johnnie Cochran would say...if he were still alive." She did her best lawyer impression with the next part. "If the water's on you, we're gonna screw."

Both girls erupted with giggles as she finished her impersonation. "You're an idiot," Dana lovingly kidded her girlfriend as they continued their short hike to the overpass on Bundy bridge. Stopping briefly to kiss her gorgeous but temporary lover, Dana led AJ to the top of the stone structure, stopping twice to let cars go by, and noticed that there weren't many observers gathered in this particular spot yet. Dana slid her hand around her tiny lover's shoulders. "Where did Alexa say she was in the parade?"

"She's towards the end with the other nominees; She's the one with a pink sparkly dress and the baby bump. You can't miss her."

Dana chuckled slightly. "She doesn't have a baby bump yet, babe. It's still way too early."

AJ was bouncing in her spot so much Dana could've sworn she was about to take off like a rocket. "Yeah, but still," AJ chirped excitedly. "She's got a little Dean baby in her, and I'm almost an aunt, and even though I'm not the godmother I'm still going to spoil that baby." Her cheerful dance stopped suddenly; AJ's face sank and her smile twisted into a sad frown. "You're gonna miss the baby being born. If you leave in December, and little Alexa is born in April, that means you'll miss her being born."

Dana calculated this a moment in her mind before shaking her head at AJ. "Bullshit. Dean and Lex made that baby after the BPO kickoff party Labor Day weekend. It won't be nine months until June." She pulled AJ toward her by her belt loops, which made the smaller girl squeal. Dana planted a solid kiss on AJ once the smaller girl's body had come to a stop against her own. "Good try, though," she continued, after breaking the kiss.

"Fuck you," AJ fired back playfully. "Forgive me for trying to keep my smoking hot girlfriend with the ridiculously fuckable body close instead of giving her up to Italy."

Dana blushed. As much as she tried to hide it, it made her hot when AJ told her how attractive she found her. For all the men Dana had had in her life, she found it ironic that other than maybe Seth, the partner who'd made her feel better about herself than anyone was a girl so small she qualified for handicapped parking stickers. She grinned at her lover and planted a small, affectionate kiss in the center of her lips.

"You really think my body is 'ridiculously fuckable?'" She ran her hands softly up AJ's sides as the two continued talking quietly. In the distance, both young women could faintly hear the noise of the parade getting closer, and Dana knew the bridge would begin attracting spectators soon. AJ grinned seductively and nodded slowly.

"I do. I've never found anyone, male or female, as attractive as I find you." As she whispered these words, her face about six inches from Dana's, she traced a finger along the waistline of Dana's camouflage army surplus pants. AJ broke eye contact to glance down at the area her minuscule hand was grazing over. "You're super fucking hot, Dana," AJ intimated, pausing to lightly nip Dana's bottom lip between her own lips, "and if there weren't going to be people up here any second, I would make you fuck the daylights out of me right here on the side of this bridge."

Dana snickered, while trying to contain the fire AJ had just ignited within her. "You won't be satisfied til we get thrown in jail for doing each other in public, are you?" She leaned over and kissed AJ on the forehead, eliciting a small sigh of happiness.

AJ peered intensely at her buxom lover. "Maybe we can't bang here, but the woods are like thirty yards away." AJ raised her eyebrows, waiting for Dana's response.

Dana, always surprised at the levels of AJ's brazenness, rolled her eyes and snickered. "You wanna fuck in the woods again?"

AJ shrugged and nodded. "Why not? You can't tell me you didn't have the time of your life in that boathouse we snuck into by the lake."

Dana's face and chest turned bright red at the memory. That particular encounter had been the one that made Dana start wondering if AJ was more than a "fuck buddy." She'd have never told AJ this at the time, but a tiny tingling in Dana's heart grew slightly stronger that day. Dana discretely looked over at the pathway that stretched from the bridge to the forest. The bridge was on a dirt road that was no longer in use. It had once accomodated a road that ran from east campus to the outskirts of Stamford. Now, with the school having closed that road for dorm and parking expansion, that once proud path now more closely resembled a deer trail. Which is why it was so perfect for the naughty intentions Dana had for AJ.

"C'mon," Dana intimated resolutely at the smaller girl. "Consider your bluff called."

The surprised look on AJ's face made Dana giggle. "Wait, really?" AJ's face lit up; She wrapped her arms around Dana's waist and began playfully pushing her towards the wooded area. "Hurry up!" AJ's voice grew quiet. "Boobies, boobies, boobies."

Dana snickered and obediently traveled in the direction her small girlfriend was hastily pushing her. The two girls vanished quickly beyond the treeline, a mixture of desire and giggly playfulness descending on both of them.

They wandered into the woods, stopping every few seconds to kiss one another, frantically, then peering around their immediate surroundings for a suitable surface on which to consume each other. Initially finding none, Dana's eyes eventually settled upon one of those concrete raised up manhole covers. "Better than nothing," she thought to herself. Hastily pulling AJ towards the low, flat, round structure, she unzipped her black hoodie and laid it down over the metal disc. "Milady," she joked, extending her arms toward the structure in a big exaggerated motion. AJ grinned, then made a beeline for the platform Dana chose. She pulled her own long sleeve t-shirt from her waifish frame, and her torso immediately exploded in goosebumps, both from the erotic situation she found herself in and the chilling air of Connecticut mornings in November. She laid her shirt carefully next to Dana's, giving the girls enough covered room to embrace one another.

Ordinarily, Dana and AJ took their time with one another. There was usually oodles of foreplay, some cuddling, maybe even some gentle laughter. Not this morning. The two girls attacked each other with a hunger neither had displayed since the first time they were together. AJ's back had barely come to rest on Dana's hoodie before she felt the taller girl's hands invading her jeans. Not that she minded. Her own hands were probing Dana's waistline for her zipper. In less than a minute, both girls found what they were looking for, and a minute or so after that, both girls were moaning into each other's mouths (or wherever their lips happened to be on the other girl in that moment). AJ finished first, her lips feasting on Dana's neck and chin as she panted in ecstacy, with Dana's climax coming soon after, her fingers running through AJ's hair as the slightly built brunette had her tongue swirling over one of Dana's nipples and her hand dancing forcefully down the front of Dana's pants.

There was another deviation from the norm on this morning. Ordinarily, the two would spend some time post-coitus snuggling, or joking, or watching tv. This time, it seemed as though neither girl's libido would be slowed, even after completion. Instead, the two continued swapping lines of soft, sweet kisses down the other's necks, earlines, and faces.

Finally, Dana whispered huskily into AJ's ear. "My dorm is jut on the other end of this path. The game isn't until three. I can think of seventy four bad things I want to do to you between now and then."

AJ gave Dana a grin that the blonde had never seen from her girlfriend. Dana knew why, too. Normally, AJ was always the aggressor. Dana played along, and would even initiate intimacy, but AJ always felt like the one that turned "innocent making out" into "illegal in thirteen states." Now Dana was telling AJ how much she wanted her, and almost begging her to come back to her dorm room. AJ contemplated making Dana plead, but, in all honesty, she was every bit as teeming with lust as Dana apparently was. So she just bit her lip and nodded at Dana, who responded by roughly taking AJ's hands and pulling her to her feet, handing her her shirt and nonverbally encouraging AJ to hurry up.

"Hey," AJ cooed to her well-endowed lover. "First of all, that was unbelievable." She drew Dana's face down to her own for a steamy kiss. "Secondly, if Alexa asks, we saw her, she looked gorgeous, and we couldn't for a second tell she was pregnant. Deal?" Dana nodded.

"Deal." She began walking deeper into the woods, pulling AJ along, desperate for more intimate time with her girlfriend. AJ stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm serious. Alexa's hormonal as fuck right now, and her feelings get hurt very easily. If she asks, we saw her, and she was the best looking girl in the parade. Ok?" She forced her gaze into Dana's eyeline, the look on her face letting Dana know how serious she was.

"AJ, I got it. Now please," she continued, hungrily kissing her miniscule paramour, while running a hand under her shirt, grazing AJ's nipple in the process, "come back to my room with me. Emma isn't there. We can bang on the coffee table like you said you wanted to."

AJ smiled and nodded, trying not to let Dana's probing hand distract her. "I did say that. I just need you to know how important it is to me not to hurt Lex's feelings."

Dana removed her hand from AJ's shirt and took AJ's face between both her hands, kissing her decisively. "I know, boo. I think it's amazing how loyal you are to her. Now please come to my room with me and let me ravage you."

AJ pretended to consider this a moment before relenting. "If you insist, lover. I don't have anything on my agenda the rest of the day."

Dana chuckled, then pulled AJ in for a final kiss, before pulling her by her hand down the abandoned road that would lead them to new campus, where Dana's dorm, equipped with hot tub, awaited them…

"Hurry the fuck up, Cathy!" The two DXA pledges were running out of time. From what they could see, Nia and the other queen nominees were less than 200 yards from the bridge. Time was running out.

"You don't need to swear at me!" Cathy threw open the back doors of the van then frantically grabbed for two buckets of paint. Charly quickly followed her lead and removed the other two buckets.

Below the two girls, the parade float with the homecoming queen nominees was approaching quick. Nikki smiled brightly at the cheering crowd and waved with a sense of self confidence she didn't deserve. Brie stood proudly next to her sister and waved along with their DXA sister, Candice Michelle. The trio stood at the front of the massive float, claiming that they brought the whole thing together. Nia simply rolled her eyes and agreed to keep towards the back of the float.

Nia was nervous at first about being paraded around town in a dress and dolled up hair. But, after a pep talk from Alexa and the adoring cheers from the crowd, she realized maybe she was just as beautiful as her opponents. Her dress was a midnight blue, with a black shoulder cover. Her hair was curled evenly and seemed to flow from her head like water. She couldn't be certain, but she sensed jealousy from the Bellas. "Serves you bitches right." Nia mused to herself with a faux smile aimed at the Bella twins.

"Ok, Cathy get ready." Charly set her buckets of paint on the ledge of the bridge. "If we mess this up, we are do dead."

Cathy hauled her buckets next to her friend's. "Isn't this kind of mean, Charly? I mean, what did Nia even do to Nikki?"

Charly scoffed. "She got nominated without asking for permission. That's like, a felony here. If Nikki says Nia should be punished, then who are we to argue?"

Cathy nodded her head slowly. "I mean, I guess that makes sense."

Unbeknownst to the DXA pledges, Dana and AJ Lee were crossing the bridge to head back to Dana's dorm for more early day coitus. Dana had her right arm snuggly wrapped around her tiny girlfriend. AJ had her hand resting on Dana's extended bottom, giving it a squeeze every time Dana whispered something naughty to her about what her plans were when they got to Dana's dorm.

"Can we do that with nacho cheese instead?" AJ asked, visibly bouncing as she walked.

As was the case for most of the things AJ said, Dana wasn't sure what to say next. "Um… Yeah, what the hell, right? Why not ruin my sheets with processed cheese?"

AJ gigged. "Exactly!" She was about to suggest another item of food when she spotted an idle van parked in the middle of the bridge. Thinking quick on her tiny feet, AJ pulled Dana towards the vehicle. "Hey, maybe we can bang in this dude's van. Chances are there's candy in there too."

Dana shook her head. "No, AJ, that's incredibly dangerous." It was as they passed the van that Dana noticed the two girls standing near the ledge. She recognized one of the two, Charly she thought, until she saw the red stained buckets in front of them. "Hey," She muttered to AJ. "You recognize those two?"

AJ followed her lover's gaze. "Nope. Don't know them."

"Hey, Charly," Dana called to the familiar woman.

Charly spun around quickly. "Shit!" Startled she took a step back. Unfortunately, that quick movement caused her to elbow two of the paint buckets and cause them to topple over. "Shit!" Charly and Cathy grabbed for the two buckets but, in the chaos, knocked over the remaining buckets. Watching in shock and horror, Charly and Cathy witnessed the red liquid spill over the edge of the bridge.

Nikki smiled at the crowd and waved to the people cheering for her. On the inside, she was laughing. In a few short moments, her plan to humiliate Nia Jax would come to fruition. She shot Brie a quick side glance as the float began driving under the tunnel. Suddenly, her vision turned bright red.

Nia's eyes shot open. Directly in front of her, at least four gallons of dark red paint spilled on the Bella twins and Candice Michelle. She took a few large steps backwards to get out of the splash zone. The angry screams from the twin girls and their friend rang out through the early morning air, making Nia cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Just as the float rolled under the bridge, Nia looked up. Leaning over the edge, were two freshman girls she didn't really know and Seth's ex girlfriend. She wasn't too close to her, but she knew who she was because of Alexa. What surprised her the most, was the sight of Alexa's pint sized other best friend, AJ Lee.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Nikki screamed at the top of her lungs; Brie had slipped and fallen in the paint and resorted to curling up in the fetal position while she wept.

"Uh oh." Cathy muttered, horror scribbling across her face.

"We are so dead." Charly added.

"That's so cool." AJ said with a bright smile, getting an eye roll from Dana in return.

When the float came out the other side of the underpass, the crowd was surprised to see three quarters of the queen nominees screaming and covered in red paint. Nia smiled brighter with a sudden boost in confidence and waved to the onlooking crowd.

"Serves them right for trying to prank Nia." Dana said to AJ.

"How do you know what we were trying to do?" Charly pointed an accusing finger at AJ. "Aren't you supposed to be with the cheerleaders on their float?"

"I was getting my dick wet, bro, back off." AJ replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Charly and Cathy shared a confused look. Cathy spoke up. "You don't have a… p-penis."

"You wanna find out?" AJ waited for Cathy's response; Cathy shook her head. "Good. Now, you wanna tell me why you were trying to prank Nia?"

"What makes you think we were doing that?" Charly chimed in.

"Why else would you be trying to dump paint on the float? I know you two are too spineless to try that on Nikki."

"Ok, fine, we were trying to prank Nia. What are you gonna do about it?"

AJ uncrossed her arms and folded her hands behind her back. Her mouth formed into a small grin, sending a chill up Charly's spine. "I'll fuck you. Make you scream my name, pull my hair, and cum on my face." She skipped in Charly's direction, stopping when Charly's back hit the ledge of the bridge. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

Charly rapidly shook her head. "No! I don't want that! I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, too bad," AJ lunged at Charly, grabbed her by the collar off her shirt, and shoved her against the wall until she was nearly falling over the ledge. AJ's quiet, seductive voice was quickly replaced by a darker, deeper, more sinister tone. "Who sent you? Why'd you do it? WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Charly screamed at the top of her lungs, fearing that the miniature cheerleader was actually going to kill her. "Let me go! I'm sorry! Nikki made us do it!"

AJ released Charly, giggled, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then sauntered back to Dana. Charly hopped off the ledge, grabbed Cathy by the arm, then dove back into their van and sped off.

Watching the van disappear into the distance, Dana entangled her fingers with AJ's once again. "Wow." She whispered. "That was… Awesome."

"Right? Doesn't physical violence turn you on? Like, I wanna fuck the entire wrestling team right now."

"Excuse me?"

AJ spun on her heels to face Dana. "Just kidding, babe." She gasped and ran over to the ledge of the bridge. "Look! It's Lexi!" AJ cupped her hands around her mouth. "LEXI! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOT!"

Alexa waved back to AJ and Dana, laughing her head off at what AJ was yelling.

"What do we tell Nia and Alexa? About the prank." Dana said once AJ hopped off the wall again.

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Maybe we tell Nia that we totally went Batman on their ass and foiled their evil plans."

"They got scared when I said hi to Charly."

"Then I threatened her life. Stupid bitch tried hurting my friend."

"Were you really supposed to be on a float?"

AJ shook her head. "No. Cheerleader's don't have a float… I don't think."

"Nice, AJ," Dana threw her arm around AJ's shoulders. "Come on. I think this deserves a nacho cheese party."

AJ's face lit up; She grabbed Dana by the hand and once again began dragging her towards her dorm hall.

The end of the parade route ended in the ever historical Strongbow Field, which is where BPO's poultry night came to a head a few weeks prior. Dean waited impatiently for Alexa's float to arrive at the drop off area. But, unluckily for him, Mandy's had arrived before Alexa's. Trying to keep to himself while a short blonde woman that wasn't his fiance tried to gain his affection was the second most annoying thing that day (not counting his aching knee).

At the moment, Mandy was talking herself up while trying to hold Dean's hand. Despite several attempts to pull his hand away, and heavily reminding Mandy that Alexa was still his and pregnant with his offspring, Mandy stayed persistent in her attempts to seduce him.

Mandy grabbed for Dean's hand again, which Dean pulled away once again. Mandy stuck out her bottom lip like she was a pouting toddler; Dean sighed and mentally pictured himself just laying Mandy out instead of taking more hassle.

Mandy traced her index finger down Dean's left arm. "Dean, sweetie, you and I both know Alexa isn't half the woman I am. Only a girl like me can be flexible enough and strong enough to hold up the smaller cheerleaders and do the stunts."

Dean cocked his head. "Then who the hell are Sarah and Beth? Don't they do the exact same thing you do?"

"Sure, but they aren't as visually stunning as I am. I'm like a James Cameron movie, hun."

"Cool, do you think you could tell that to, like, Axel or literally anyone else?"

"They don't interest me as much as you do. You have a certain way of holding yourself that makes me… Well, I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"Where the fuck is that float?" Dean mused to himself, staring towards the end of the long line of floats and still not spotting his wife to be.

Mandy continued. "Maybe I can show you just how flexible I am. Maybe how good I am at 'oral presentations'."

Dean chuckled dryly. "A homework joke to try and hit on me? That almost sounded as bad as 15-year old Roman," He spotted his beloved Alexa finally arrive on her float, looking as stunning in her dress as only his wildest dreams could ever come up with. "Look, kid," He turned back to the blonde girl in front of him. "How about this? One kiss."

Mandy's face lit up. "Wait, seriously?"

"Sure, just make it quick, yeah?"

Mandy quickly nodded her head and closed her eyes. Dean took a step back, waited for Mandy to lean in, then side stepped her and let her fall into a mud puddle he was standing in front of, soaking and covering her dress in disgusting black muck.

"Shit, I missed," Dean said unemotionally, quickening his pace to join his true blonde paramore that was laughing uncontrollably at the scene she had just witnessed.

Alexa greeted her fiance by jumping into his arms and locking her arms around his neck. She leaned her head back to praise his handling of Mandy but was quickly silenced by a deep and affectionate kiss from Dean.

Letting the kiss go, Dean gave his girl a once over. "Damn, babe, you look absolutely incredible," He let her drop softly to her feet so he could get a better look at her dress. "Pink. Of course," He grinned and kissed Alexa again. "You look… I can't form words in my head to describe how fantastic you look."

Alexa matched Dean's smirk with a smile of her own. "Are you just trying to get laid? Because if you are... good work."

"That's not why, but I'm glad I'm the lady killer my mom says I am." His attention was taken momentarily by the angered shrieks of Mandy Rose. Turning on his heels to check the scene, Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing at the sight of the aforementioned cheerleader covered head to toe in black mud; Mandy roughly shoved away Chad Gable when he offered his hand and stormed away from the scene. Dean turned back towards Alexa. "Well, if that doesn't get her to back off her juvenile attempts to get in my pants, I really don't know what will."

"I did confiscate most of AJ's knife collection. So, maybe, some of her hair gets cut off in her sleep… Or mama shanks a bitch, whichever."

Dean laughed heartily. "Goddamn, I love you so much." With an excited squeal from his better half, Dean lifted Alexa off her feet once again and gave her another deep kiss. He set Alexa down after a few short moments. "Listen, I'm already in deep shit for sneaking off, so I gotta get going. I love you, I can't wait to see you win at halftime."

Alexa smiled. "Me neither. I love you too, baby."

With one last quick peck on the lips, Dean hurried off as fast as he was physically able to on his bum leg in the direction of the athletic field.


	47. Chapter 47

As the noisy, joyful crowd poured into Strongbow Park from the adjacent streets, every male nominee who wasn't in the football locker room eagerly awaited the final tallies for men's homecoming court. For Christian Cage, this day felt like little more than a formality. He was 100% sure either Titus O'Neil or himself was going to be King, and the other would be Senior Prince, and that should've set his mind at ease, but it didn't. There was really only one cause of his stress; Trish Stratus showing up at the front door of the BPO House promptly at 8 AM, with a coffee and smile just for him. She'd remembered how he liked it (nonfat milk and 3 Splenda) and told him it was on the house….the DXA House. Christian thought he knew Trish pretty well. They'd been only a year apart for the duration of their collegiate careers, and Trish's now ex-boyfriend had been Christian's teammate on Stamford's outstanding hockey team.

But this was different. Trish was bubbly, even crossing over into "flirty" when it was just the two of them, and Christian thought he was picking up on some subtle hints in the way Trish was speaking to him, too. She'd nonchalantly slid her hand into his as their stroll drew closer to the platform where two hosts from SU radio waited to oversee the festivities. As last year's winner and reigning Homecoming Queen, Trish was required to take her place atop the platform with the hosts, in front of where Christian and the other nominees who weren't otherwise occupied would be lined up. Trish, for her part, looked like a reigning queen. Last year, at her coronation, she'd worn a black sequined formal dress that she'd broken back out for BPO spring formal. Christian remembered that because they'd danced a lot together at that same formal. Her boyfriend at the time was out of town, doing NHL draft pick bullshit, and as a result Christian had gotten to spend lots of time with her. He'd liked her for years before that, but that formal was when he'd realized he loved her. And now she was here. And single. And acting like she was at least interested in figuring out if they could be more than friends.

Dean Ambrose won his class. Alexa texted him the news seconds after it was announced, and while Dean tried to play it cool, he had to admit to himself that he was pretty psyched. This time a year ago, no one would have even believed Dean Ambrose was even going to college, and now he was freshman homecoming prince, and sharing the metaphorical spotlight with the president of his fraternity. Part of

Dean really wanted to sneak out of pregame preparations to go claim his crown, but he didn't need the heat with his coaching staff, and, he figured, getting caught doing that would definitely squander any chance he had of escorting Lex onto the field at halftime. "And that," he mused to himself, "could have dire consequences." Instead, he simply had his baby's mama claim his crown for him.

The time came for this year's Homecoming King to be announced. Christian felt his entire body briefly tense up. While winning the crown wouldn't make him anything he wasn't already, it would lend an air of additional credibility to himself AND his house. There was also the added level of insanity that a win like this would bring to that night's party. "And insane parties make insane hookups possible." He glanced up at his gorgeous love interest, who was smartly dressed in the way he imagined all post-graduate women did; one of those navy pantsuits with white pinstripes and a ivory blouse underneath. "Damn she's hot," he muttered to himself. He could hear the obnoxious voice of one of the presenters announce the nominees for Senior King. Himself, Titus O'Neil, a third man who's name escaped Christian, and Theta Phi VP Antonio Cesaro were the finalists, and when Titus was announced as the Senior Prince/Runner up, Christian's heart rate shot up even more. From the first few rows of the large crowd, Christian could see Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, and John Cena, amongst others, cheering and giving him encouragement. Finally, whoever the presenter was announced the name of the man who would reign as SU Homecoming King for the next year (give or take a week due to conference scheduling).

"And your 2017 Stamford University Homecoming King is….. Christian Cage!"

Putting on his most "shocked" face, Christian lowered his head slightly so that Trish could slide his crown gently on his head. She then kissed him on the cheek, super lightly, so as to appear ceremonial, but whispered into his ear before she descended from her tip toes and returned to her allotted place on the stage;

"I'm really excited for the party tonight...your majesty."

Christian smirked and tried to contain himself. He was king and Trish was being...friendlier than she'd ever been with him. Taking a moment to acknowledge the loud cheers from the crowd, Christian pointed back with a satisfied smile at his buddies in the first few rows. There was no way he was going to let this moment get away from him. Not after everything he'd been through the last few weeks. As he stepped forward to further acquiesce to the screaming audience, Christian was pretty sure he could see Trish beaming at him from the corner of his eye. "Holy shit," he muttered to himself. "Today is probably gonna rule."

After a few more announcements from the now spent hosts, the crowd dispersed in search of refreshment before kickoff. Most fans went back to their designated "tailgate" area and a few went to the food trucks spread out around campus. Alexa could feel her stomach growl, but resisted the urge to eat something until she could get somewhere to take precautions against spilling food on her dress. As she reached to grab her small clutch bag and slide her painful but very cute heels back onto her feet, she heard a familiar voice beckon to her. One that brought a wash of memories, both wonderful and painful, back to her.

"Hi, Lex."

Alexa exhaled deeply. She really didn't want her makeup to run, because there wasn't going to be enough time to reapply if it got messy, and she still wasn't sure if she could even talk to Trish, given everything that happened between the two. Still, her parents raised her to be polite, and Trish had addressed her directly, and so she couldn't be rude.

"Hi, Trish."

Alexa froze. She'd run this confrontation a million times in her head, with it culminating every time in a super clever "drop the mic" comment from Alexa about how you can't trust anyone, especially your closest friends. As soon as she heard that voice, though, her inner strength dissolved, and she almost instantly reverted back to that sad, whipped, helpless little girl that Trish worked so hard to help get back to normal after Adam had been thrown out of school. Tentatively, the older of the two blondes continued their trepidatious dialogue.

"Can we talk? I'd really love the chance to say a few things to you."

Alexa finally turned and rose her head to meet the gaze of her former best friend and mentor. All the hatred she'd let build up for this girl in the last 9 months or so was gone, and Alexa couldn't for the life of her figure out where it went. Still, she couldn't get overly emotional before the game, because she didn't want to look like an idiot on the field. She gathered herself, breathed out deeply, and addressed Trish directly for the first time in forever.

"Trish, I wanna talk to you. I really do. But if we talk now I promise I'm going to get emotional and I really don't want to do that before the game today. Brie and Nikki and Candice already had to miss this part of the ceremony because they messed up their dresses and I don't have time to fix my eyeshadow. Besides," she chuckled wryly, "I haven't eaten, and I will bite your head off right now."

Trish grinned brightly. There was the Alexa she knew. Bright, funny, witty. An idea formed in Trish's head instantaneously, one that would rekindle the bond between them.

"Hey, I used to hand feed you to make sure you ate. Want me to help you get some food down without messing anything up?"

Alexa returned her smile and nodded, and Trish took that response as an invitation to embraces. Alexa stopped her with an extended arm.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I want to hug you, too, but if you hug me right now I will burst into tears and I am not doing this makeup again. So just walk with me to the stadium. There's food in the box all the nominees are sitting in. It's free, and we can go up there whenever we want."

Trish nodded in return. "It's a deal. Just promise me we'll get to talk before the party. Ok?"

Alexa gave Trish a surprised look. "You're going to the BPO party?"

Trish nodded sheepishly in response. As an alum, it wasn't necessarily a foregone conclusion that she'd just drop everything to attend a fraternity party, even if she were already on campus.

"Yeah, Christian invited me. I promised him I'd come by for a while, and I really don't want to disappoint him."

It took a minute for Alexa to put two and two together. "What?" She exclaimed, louder than she'd meant to. "You and Christian?"

Trish shrugged, attempting to downplay what was happening. "I dunno. I've been thinking about him a lot lately. How nice he's always been to me. How he never pushed me to break up with...well, fuck him. Plus, I've always thought he was handsome."

Alexa snickered, but she was happy for her old friend. She'd never thought the jerk that Trish dated for so long in college was good enough for her, but there had been no point in telling her that. Sensing that her friend was waiting for her to say something, Alexa responded to the pondering look on Trish's face.

"Yeah, he's cute. I don't know if it's smart to date another hockey player right away, but I can tell you're serious, so have at it."

Trish giggled in response. "I mean, I'm Canadian."

Alexa nodded. "Fair enough."

Alexa didn't want to let her get too close too fast. She'd badly hurt Alexa's feelings last year, and that wouldn't easily heal. But Alexa also had to admit that it would feel really good to have her friend back. She'd found herself wondering in the last few weeks what Trish would've had to say about her pregnancy and her new insane boyfriend, and now the chance to have her former mentor and de facto sibling back in her inner circle would be a welcome addition. "Plus," Alexa reminded herself, "like all strong women, Adam is scared shitless of Trish." The tiny blonde recalled one time in particular at an all athletes function when Trish made Adam vacate a chair so the exhausted Alexa could sit down. Trish was always an advocate for Alexa where abuse was involved. She'd long suspected Adam was hitting her, and even spent months trying to get Alexa to see what Adam was doing for what it was. In fact, the night Nia found Alexa with her eye socket broken, her tiny battered body laying in the fetal position on her bedroom floor and sobbing her eyes out, Nia's second call (after the Blisses) had been to an irate Trish Stratus. Only a very few people knew this, but Trish hung up the phone, stormed into the Theta Phi house, immediately cancelled every event DXA was planning with the fraternity, and berated Adam until Trish's ex got there, dragging her out kicking and screaming. Legend has it that Trish's last words to the bewildered Rose had been to "never sleep with both eyes closed again!" She also threatened to cut off, and nail to the football scoreboard as a warning to any other would be predators, a certain piece of Adam's body that he very much liked to force on women.

This very moment, however, was about one thing; food. Alexa's stomach was killing her, and she knew why. Her morning sickness had been substantial that particular day, and the petite mother to be hasn't eaten anything since.

"Trish, I'm starving. Let's head to the stadium, and I swear to God I will talk as long as you want after I eat."

Trish grinned in response. "Perfect. Shall we?"

The taller of the two short girls motioned with her arm up the sidewalk toward the "Vinnie Mac." As soon as the pair of gorgeous blondes began walking the path together, though not particularly closely, Alexa's phone got a message. She glanced at it, then grinned and slid her phone back into her bag.

"It's Nia. She's in the nominee's box and she said no one is eating and she doesn't want to be alone when she starts. We have to hurry."

Laughing, the two picked up their pace, striding confidently toward their destination.

The Homecoming game in and of itself was an absolute slaughter. Teams, good teams, rather, typically schedule a team they know they're better than, so as to create a festive in-game atmosphere for students and alumni alike. If a school does it right, alumni leave the stadium in a giving mood, ready to shower their beloved alma mater with financial contributions that would rival the convention of either political party.

But none of that matter to Dean Ambrose. Right then, his focus was on one task and one task alone; getting to the locker room with enough time to change before escorting Alexa onto the field for what would hopefully be her coronation as junior princess. He hoped to get a quick shower, because just standing in the sunlight had led to some perspiration, although it was barely fifty degrees in Stamford that weekend. Dean didn't feel too bad about not playing. His replacement, Karl Anderson, was playing pretty well, and the Titans were absolutely taking the Minutemen of UMass apart. UMass was the bigger school, and many of their sports programs were better than SU's, but football was an afterthought at that particular school, and as a result the on-field product was a far cry from their excellent hockey and basketball squads.

With around eight minutes to go in the second quarter, and the score already twenty seven to nothing in favor of the Titans, Coach Anderson walked nonchalantly over to where Dean was leaning on his crutches, cheering for his teammates. He gently tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Hey son," Coach Anderson began, his North Georgia drawl bleeding through his words.

"Hey, coach." Dean returned, his gruff voice made a bit extra gravelly by the shouting he'd been doing.

Coach Anderson looked around, making sure none of his superiors were actively watching him. "Listen, if uh….if you wanna go ahead into the locker room so you can get ready, that'll give you about twenty minutes before Alexa's name gets called. You think that's enough time?"

Dean shrugged. "It's gonna have to be, I guess. You don't mind if I take off?"

Coach Anderson scoffed, then pointed his thumb at the scoreboard. "Look at the scoreboard, kid, I think we'll be okay."

Dean laughed and nodded. "I hear you, coach. You sure?"

Coach Anderson shook his head. "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind, ok?"

Dean nodded and chuckled again. As he started for the locker room, he heard the voice of Coach Anderson call out a final time.

"Dean!"

Dean turned back toward his coach. "Yeah?"

Coach Anderson hesitated, then took a few steps closer to his prized pupil.

"Tell Alexa I said good luck. And uh…" he hesitated, then stuck his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean hesitantly stuck his own hand into his coach's. Coach Anderson continued; "Congratulations on winning your class. You're a good kid, Dean. I hope things work out with you two."

Dean considered this. He didn't know how to take sentimentality from his position coach. In fact, Coach Anderson saying anything that didn't have to do with him hustling or being useless was new to Dean. "Thanks, coach," Dean returned, his stride picking up again as he headed for the locker room, hoping to get changed with enough time to stand with his beloved Alexa in front of thousands.

After much anticipation grew to a raging crescendo, the final tallies had been accounted for for the female side of Homecoming court. After both SU and UMass cleared the field and hustled to their assigned locker rooms, the nominees for Queen and lower classmen princess stood along the sideline; The winner of each class would be escorted to the center of the field by a boy of their choosing.

Alexa found Nia as soon as she made her way to the sideline. The two best friends shared a hug and complemented each other's dresses. As Alexa praised Nia's stunning beauty, Nikki and Brie sauntered by; Their new dresses were notably toned down from their gowns, but thanks to AJ Lee and Dana, those gowns were soaked in dark red paint. The twin mean girls threw Nia a hate fueled glare as they walked by with their noses in the air.

Alexa rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle with her hand. Nia, in contrast, returned their glare with one of her own, and an extended middle finger once their backs were to the tall Samoan.

"Fuuuuuuuck you," Nia muttered softly under her breath.

Alexa let out a small laugh and began to form a response before her eyes were drawn to her lunatic fiancé, dressed in the same black ensemble he'd worn to Blackjack Mulligan's the previous week, and she could tell he'd showered and taken time to make sure he looked presentable for his baby mama's big moment.

Dean let a gentle smirk spread across his face as Alexa's eyes began tearing up. "Damn, babe," Dean said with enough humor in his voice to let Alexa know he was not being serious. "I know I look good, but you don't gotta cry about it."

Alexa ran to her future husband, jumped into his arms, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could. She wanted to break the kiss and remind Dean she was only crying because of his devilish good looks and the hormones from the baby, but she didn't dare risk separating from her loving lunatic.

Nia gave an over exaggerated disgusted groan. "Can you two get a room already?" She said whilst rolling her eyes.

Peaking out of the corner of his eye at Nia, Dean slid his hand under Alexa's dress and gently squeezed her ass.

Alexa squealed in excitement and dropped to her feet. "Hey," She said, punching Dean playfully in the shoulder. "I'm going to be somebody's mother soon. You can't always grope me in public."

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement. He gave Alexa a bashful smile, then set his hands on her midsection. "How's she doing?" He slowly ran his fingertips over Alexa's midsection; Little things like this always choked him up, so he bit his lip to keep from crying in front of Nia and Alexa.

Alexa smiled brightly. "She's doing good. No morning sickness, no problems during the parade, but I am needing at least two dozen chicken tenders after the game."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Nia looking at him. Oddly enough, she seemed to be smiling at him in a sort of caring way. Shooting Nia a wink, Dean gave Alexa a kiss on the cheek and gently set his hand around her tiny waist.

"You excited?" He asked, despite knowing she was based on her energetic presence.

"Yes," Alexa stated with an excited giggle and another bright smile. "Very much so. Where do you plan on taking me after I win to celebrate?"

"Besides pound town?" Dean chuckled at the twin sets of eye rolls from both Nia and Alexa. "Since my future wife needs chicken tenders. Roadie's. Since daddy needs a beer and some of those chicken tenders. BPO. Maybe Nia and T can come with to celebrate her overthrow of the Bitchy Twins and their pornstar bestie when she takes the crown?" Dean and Alexa both turned to Nia. "How's that sound?" Dean asked Alexa's roommate.

Nia rolled her eyes like she was annoyed by Dean's attitude, but secretly she did like the idea of winning and celebrating with her boyfriend and bestfriend. "Win or lose, I'm gonna need a few beers. Champagne if I win, whisky if I lose," She pointed a stern finger at Dean. "You buy either way."

"Oh, absolutely," Dean nodded his head, getting a giggle from Alexa and even a quiet laugh from Nia. "Booze, beer, and deep fried poultry products for all…. Well… The three of us at least."

"I'll hold you to that, Ambrose." Nia said with another shocking smile.

Dean winked back at her. "Titus say anything about coming to the house tonight? I figured Sig Nu would have a party tonight, too."

Nia shook her head slowly. "You don't pay attention to shit, do you, Ambrose? BPO and Sig Nu don't throw parties on the same night. It's been that way at least a decade. That way they can attend the other houses party and focus on what's important."

Dean nodded, thinking he understood. "Greater understanding of diversity?"

Nia chuckled. "It's really so they can stone Theta Phi out of all the good shit, but sure, keep your answer for when you're trying to be Miss America."

Dean had a snappy retort cued up, but the conversation was interrupted by an older lady with a clipboard who was herding the young ladies and their escorts into some semblance of order. Alexa laced her fingers with Dean's and took their spot next to the other junior candidates. Nia, checking over her shoulder to see if Titus was coming, sighed and joined the other queen nominees once she realized he wasn't.

Alexa had noticed something when she jumped into Dean's arms a few moments beforehand: Dean had Alexa's diamond engagement in its box in his pocket. Alexa opted to wear the diamond earings to really tie the outfit together and to show her commitment to Dean without letting out the secret of their engagement. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Dean had planned for tonight if Alexa won her class.

"Dean," She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "I love you, but please don't propose to me tonight."

Dean exhaled a defeated sigh. "How'd you know I was going to do that?"

Alexa put her arm around Dean's waist and patted his right leg where she could feel the ring box. "You didn't exactly try hard to hide it, babe."

"I know we promised not to say anything about it until Zack and Bay's summer of love was over, but I can't take lying to people anymore. I want everybody to know that you are my girl; What's so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but unless Titus proposes to Nia too, you're stealing her spotlight."

"Yeah, if she wins."

Alexa gave Dean a funny look. "Why wouldn't she win, Dean?"

"She should, and will, otherwise this entire school is just as fucked up as I originally thought before getting here."

"I thought you couldn't wait to come here because of all the parties you would get to go to."

"Yeah, but that was before everything changed and I saw what it can be like under the surface."

"Oh, so I ruined the college experience for you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? When did I say anything like that?"

"Once you got to know me and everything with Adam followed along it just ruined everything for you didn't it?"

Dean shook his head, still not sure what he said wrong. "No, I didn't say-"

"Then I got pregnant and your plans just crumbled, right?"

Dean was at a loss for words. For once, he didn't have a comeback or a sarcastic comment to ease a stressful situation. "I didn't mean anything that happened with you. I meant-"

Alexa raised her hand, both physically and metaphorically cutting him off. "I know exactly what you mean, asshole. Expect to be sleeping on the couch for fuckin' ever."

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean thought to himself, still at a loss for words.

Just as Dean was going to ask what the issue was again, a voice came over the p.a. system and announced the beginning of the homecoming court announcements. It started with a recap of which male students won their respective class; Dean and Christian received great ovation when their names were called.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean spotted Mandy Rose standing beside some guy from the cross country team. The color of her hair threw him off, as it was usually golden blonde but was a dark brunette now. She turned to him, made eye contact, then quickly looked back towards the field. "Oh, shit," Dean thought with a chuckle. "That's the mud. It didn't come out." He nudged Alexa with his elbow. "Hey, look at Mandy's hair." He said out loud.

Alexa kept her eyes forward. "Checking out that blonde skank right in front of me, huh?"

Dean sighed. "No, her hair is… Fuck it."

The voice over the p.a. system wrapped up the male winners and announced that freshman class princess would be announced first. Dean searched the sideline for Sarah Logan, his pick he chose during Curtis Axel's radio show; She was standing alongside some guy he didn't know, probably because Braun was still in the locker room. Just as they were about to say the name, from Dean's other side, he saw both Braun Strowman and Titus O'Neil hustling to the sideline, still in their football gear. Following close behind them was Roman Reigns.

Roman stopped by Dean. "You see where Charlotte went?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. She's around here somewhere. Coach let everyone out?"

"Just us that are escorting the nominees," He paused and chuckled. "I've never seen Braun so excited before."

Dean found his colossal teammate near where Sarah was; Braun was smiling, which was unnerving to say the least, and, just as surprising, holding Sarah's hand. "Yeah," Dean said. "He's just a giant teddy bear."

Roman began walking away. "I'll make sure to tell him you said that."

"Please don't. He'll kill me."

Roman chuckled and jogged away. Dean took a step behind Alexa and wrapped his arms around her. Alexa eased back into his embrace, but pulled his hands away. Figuring it was the best he was going to get at this point, Dean didn't argue.

"I love you, baby." Dean kissed the top of his fiance's head. "I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to be a parent with you."

"That's nice." Alexa replied, almost unemotionally.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He was still uncertain what he said to set Alexa off, but he fucked up bad this time.

"Good evening everyone," Called the voice over the p.a. "We will now announce the winners for the female nominees for Homecoming Court." There was a low murmur of excitement all through the arena. "First and foremost, freshman princess…. And the winner is…."

Dean saw Mandy looking at him again. He was about to either roll his eyes or flip or off, when he realized her eyes were locked on the tiny cheerleader in front of him. Dean didn't have to check Alexa's face to know she was staring daggers at the poor freshman.

"Mandy Rose!"

Mandy's face lit up; She wrapped her arms around her escort and walked slowly and proudly to the fifty yard line. Dean could see Braun throw his hands in the air in what had to be confusion. Sarah then shrugged and said something to Braun. Dean wasn't sure what it was, but it made the massive man smile and kiss his girlfriend; Dean would have to remember to ask what she said later when they were at BPO.

Mandy stopped in front of Trish to receive her tiara. Mandy took a bow, then stood in her designated spot with her escort.

"And now," The voice over the speaker system announced. "The winner for the sophomore class…."

Roman held tight to Charlotte's hand. Win or lose, he was proud of his girlfriend for all the hard work she'd done that year so far. Putting up with his hassle was probably the biggest thing she had to overcome, Roman thought not too proudly. Still, volleyball, volunteering, just being an overall good person were more than good enough reasons for her to walk away with her second crown.

Charlotte caught Roman's eye and gave him a wink.

"I don't know why they bother announcing the other nominees," Roman whispered in Charlotte's ear. "There's no way you're losing to these girls."

Charlotte smirked. "You don't need to sweet talk me, Roman Reigns. You have been the perfect gentleman all week. Everyone knows how happy I am to be with you. Win or lose, you're getting laid tonight."

Roman chuckled. "Shit, I should treat every week like homecoming."

"Wouldn't that be a dream?"

"And the winner is… Charlotte Flair!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs. She took Roman by the hand and practically dragged him out to the fifty to meet Trish.

"Wow, Char, two years in a row," Trish set the silver crown on Charlotte's head. "Wasn't your brother supposed to escort you?"

Charlotte shrugged. "He was being kind of a dick this morning, so I told him to stay back at the hotel if he wasn't going to stop. So, yeah, he didn't show up."

Trish nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. He was a weird guy. Asked me out approximately 337 times a few years ago."

Charlotte laughed, thanked Trish, then took her spot next to Mandy and her escort.

Dean's chest tightened. This is it: Alexa's crowning moment. "Hey," He whispered in her ear. "You ready?"

"To stand on the fifty with your girlfriend? Sure."

"Baby, please, I'm sorry for what I said, ok? I shouldn't have said it."

"Which was what exactly?"

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Thought so."

The p.a. sprang to life once again. "And your winner for junior class is…. Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa roughly took Dean's hand and led him to the fifty. Trish greeted them with a smile; She could tell something was off about the two, but she decided to keep out of their business.

"Congrats, Lex," Trish said. "You more than deserve it."

"Heck yeah, I do." Alexa tilted her head and allowed Trish to set the tiara on her head.

"Dean, you clean up nice." Trish gave the lunatic a side hug and a pat on the back.

"Careful, Trish, anymore praise and he'll try to sleep with you."

Dean remained stone faced and didn't say a word. It wasn't worth starting anymore problems then he apparently already had.

Trish chuckled uncomfortably. "Ok, I'll keep my distance then."

The voice over the p.a. came on one last time. "And finally, your Homecoming Queen…."

It felt like the entire arena went silent in anticipation. The Bella Twins shared a look of undeserved confidence, Candice Michelle gave her escort a kiss on the cheek like she had any real chance of winning, and Nia took a nervous survey of the scene around her. Even with the constant reassurance from Dean and Alexa and Titus, she still felt unwelcome even as a nominee for queen. If she won, it would surely start some kind of civil war on campus between the "pretty people" and everyone else.

"Hey, girl," Titus said, breaking Nia away from her thoughts. "You look great. I know I said it already, but, really, you look amazing."

Nia's nerves were lifted partially. She smirked and looked away so Titus couldn't see the slight blush rushing over her cheeks.

"No sass? I'm surprised, Nia."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it, T."

Titus chuckled. "There's my girl."

"First, senior princess, with the second place vote for queen… Brianne Bella!"

Brie's jaw dropped. She really thought Nikki would be queen and Candice would win princess. This was a happy surprise for her, to say the least. Brie slid her arm through her escort's and walked to the fifty. Trish crowned her, she turned and waved to the crowd, then joined the other winners in line.

"And finally, your 2017 Homecoming Queen, by a landslide decision… Nia Jax!"

Nia's eyes immediately began watering; Her hands covered her mouth at the unbelievable ovation she was receiving. Nikki Bella was screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. Candice Michelle was equally, if not secretly more, angry that Nia won over her, though she had the tact to force a giant tight lipped smile and applaud politely.

"Ready, babe?" Titus asked Nia.

Nia took a deep breath, not helping the tears at all, and nodded her head. She made her way to the fifty near her best friend. Alexa was already in tears of joy for her.

As soon as she was close, Alexa ran to her and hugged Nia. "I told you!" She yelled over her tears. "I told you were good enough to win!"

Nia joined Trish. Trish gave her a bright smile and gave her congratulations. Trish revealed a crown nearly three times as big (and shiny) as the tiaras she gave the princesses. Nia had to kneel for Trish to reach the top of her head. After the crown was resting on the rightful winner, Nia gave the Canadian a hug and waved to the cheering crowd. Nia wasn't accustomed to winning beauty and popularity contests as the Bella's may have been, but she knew this would stick with her for the rest of her life; The cheering crowd, the feeling of pride and accomplishment, and being surrounded by friends and loved ones.

The winners and their escorts stayed on the fifty while the band played the school's theme song for that years homecoming (FALL OUT BOY'S LAST OF THE REAL ONES) and the crowd continued to cheer.

Unsurprisingly, UMass was slaughtered by the SU Titans. The score going into halftime was 34 to nothing. Needless to say, SU almost doubled the score to no response to end the game 55 to 3. The stadium was an absolute madhouse when the final quarter ran out of time. The hometown crowd rushed the field to celebrate yet another win for SU, a dominant homecoming win, and a playoff clinch. While the game turned slowly and painfully into a one-sided exhibition, Bayley was entertaining her friends amongst the "Bleacher Creatures." The group, which now included Dana, Sasha, Becky, Finn, Liv, and Zack, were all getting a good laugh from Bayley's newly discovered hidden talent; Giving the couples in their group a combined name.

"...So, obviously me and Zack are Zayley. Duh." Everyone around her nodded and giggled.

Dana leaned into Zack and muttered a question into his ear. "How much did Bayley have at the tailgate? Is she wasted?"

Zack shook his head and chuckled. "Couple beers. A shot or two. She's not wasted. I think she's just having fun."

Bayley, oblivious to the other conversation taking place, continued on. "Dean and Alexa are AmBliss. Pretty sure they've patented that by now." Becky nodded her agreement as Bayley continued. "Braun and Sarah are StroGan, and super cute, by the way. Nia and Titus are Nitus."

Finn chuckled. "I li' that one."

Bayley grinned back at the young Irishman, who'd clearly had more at the tailgate than any of them.

"Me too. Clearly," she continued, "Dana and AJ are Day-Jay. One of my personal favorites." She grinned at her friend as Dana blew a kiss toward AJ, who the blonde girl had caught staring at her repeatedly during the game. "Oh, and Roman and Charlotte are Charman." This one got a big laugh from the whole group. "Uh...who's left? Oh, Becky and Sasha. Besha? Sacky?" She giggled again at that one. "Bynch?" Her face lit up as she settled on one she liked. "Lynks. That's a good one."

Becky grinned and nodded, but Sasha didn't see much humor in it. It seemed like every part of her relationship with Becky had become a struggle. "We can't even get a portmanteau without four tries." Sasha thought with a frown.

Bayley continued on, unfazed by the attention she was getting. "Finn and Liv. Another toughie. I think the best one I can come up with is… BalorGan."

Liv winced. "That's not that great."

Bayley looked at her, deadpanning. "Get better names."

The group chuckled again. Bayley, now smiling again, was looking around her friends, making sure she got everyone.

Finally, Becky's face rose with recollection. "Ay, wha' abou' Seth and Zelina?"

Bayley pondered this for a moment, before a slightly wicked smile rose across her face. "Seth and Zelina's couple's name? That's easy: 'Class B Misdemeanor.'"

The group erupted into the biggest laugh Bayley'd gotten all afternoon. Even Dana, who didn't like to think about how sore a subject that still was for her, laughed loudly at Bayley's newfound ridiculousness.

Even though Alexa hadn't spoken to him since halftime, Dean was still under the impression they were stopping at Roadie's for chicken tenders and champagne for Nia. As they left the stadium and moved towards the parking lot, Dean attempted several times to hold Alexa's hand. Each time he was brushed off and given a dirty look. It really was a mystery as to what he said that set Alexa off in the first place. Dean replayed the moments leading up to the halftime show, trying desperately to figure out what was going on.

Now sitting in Dean's SUV, the couple sat in silence. Dean started to turn the ignition several times, but bailed on the idea each time he did it.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Any time this century, Dean."

Dean slumped back in his seat. "Can you tell me what I said? I honestly have no idea what happened."

"Mmmhmm, I'm so sure you just happened to forget."

Dean was at his wits end. He'd never seen Alexa so angry before now, and it hurt even more that he didn't know how to fix it or apologize. He always tried to apologize when it was necessary to do so.

"Alexa, please, I'll apologize for whatever I said. You just have to tell me what I said."

Alexa crossed her arms. "Are you taking me home or not? I can walk; I don't need to be stuck in a car with someone like you."

Dean was on the verge of tears. Not the kind of tears he was used to around Alexa; The kind that got him choked up when he thought about their future together. This time, it was the feeling he had the morning after they first hooked up: He genuinely felt like he was going to lose Alexa and never see her again.

Dean took a deep breath. "Baby, please, just please tell me what I sa-"

"Are you going to keep this up all night?"

Dean felt like he was going to vomit. He slid his keys from the ignition and got out of the car; Alexa watched her fiance start to pace in the headlights of his car. Whatever the hell he was doing, it was starting to scare her; She watched carefully as her baby daddy angrily walked in and out of the illumination the car's headlights were giving.

Dean threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck did I say?" He mused to himself. "What didn't you say? Maybe I said to much. Or not enough. I swear to God I can't think about what I said wrong that might've pissed her off. Some boyfriend you are, Ambrose. I didn't say anything bad about her. That doesn't mean you didn't say anything bad about something else." Angrily, Dean ran his fingers through his hair, tearing out a few strands as he pulled. "God, why couldn't you just have left yourself for dead back in Florida? This poor girl's life wouldn't have been wrecked if you just would've crawled in front of traffic." Dean threw a hard right hand against the brick wall he was standing near. "FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued an angry flurry of punches into the stone wall.

"Dean!" Alexa shouted from the inside of Dean's car. She threw open the passenger door and ran across the lawn.

"You stupid fucking prick!" Dean screamed at himself; His fists had began bleeding and aching but the rage hadn't subsided at all.

Alexa caught Dean's right arm as it went in for another strike. "Baby! Stop!" Alexa wrapped her small frame around Dean and threw her weight backwards, essentially tackling Dean to the ground. Dean landed in a seated position with Alexa falling to her knees. Dean's angry rant had weakened to small cries and whimpers; Alexa cradled his head in her arms and held him against her chest.

"Alexa…" Dean whimpered.

"Shh, Dean, it's ok." Alexa sifted her fingers through Dean's hair slowly, trying to sooth him. "I'm not mad. You know how I get; This baby is the devil sometimes."

Dean shook his head. "I said something bad. Please tell me what I said. Whatever it was, I'm so sorry."

Alexa sighed. "You said your opinion on SU changed once you saw things under the surface. I thought that was about me and the baby."

"No, that was about all the shit Nia has to deal with. And everything with Mandy," Dean wiggled out of Alexa's grasp. He set his calloused hands gently on Alexa's face. "Baby, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I want you for the rest of my life. This baby is going to be a great person, and that's only because her mother is the strongest, bravest, most inspirational woman I have ever met. I love you, Alexa Bliss." He gently kissed her lips. "I love you more than anything." He gave her another kiss. "I know I'm such a jackass, and I'm sorry I made it sound like I was mad at you. I'm not. I swear to God. I just want to be with you and baby Alofa forever and ever."

Alexa wiped the tears from Dean's cheeks before doing the same to herself. "And you should know that's exactly what I want too. I don't need some fancy proposal in front of thirty thousand strangers to know that you love me. I just want you…. And some chicken tenders."

Dean burst out laughing. "Absolutely, darlin'. Shit, Nia and T are probably already at Roadie's wondering where the hell their champagne is." Just as he said that, Dean's phone chirped his text notification tone. Dean slid his phone from his pocket and chuckled. "Sure as shit. 'Hey, where are you? I'm thirsty, Ambrose.'"

"Nia?" Alexa asked.

"No, that was Titus. Nia said, 'Ambrose, get your fuckin' ass to Roadie's'. She's such a sweetheart."

"She likes you, don't worry, babe." Alexa's eye was taken by a surprising sight. "Mom? Dad?" She hurried to her feet and rushed Terry and Michelle Bliss, giving them a massive group hug when she reached them. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came to town to see our little girl win homecoming princess," Terry said, giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "Glad to see we weren't disappointed."

Alexa's mom cut in. "Your father entered the lottery for Hamilton tickets this weekend, and we thought we'd make a little getaway and surprise you."

Alexa grinned, though she still had the outburst from her erratic boyfriend on her mind. "Awesome! What time is the show?"

Terry checked his watch. "In about 2 hours. We've gotta go. But, let's do brunch tomorrow before our flight, ok?"

Michelle chimed in. "And could you congratulate Nia for us? It's incredible that she won queen. Where's Dean?"

"Present!" Dean picked himself off the ground. "Sorry, I slipped on the… Uh, pavement and busted up my hands. Alexa, being a self proclaimed 'nurse', had to make sure I was ok."

Terry chuckled. "That certainly sounds like Alexa," He shook Dean's hand and continued. "Always trying to fix a problem when there isn't one."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Dad, I don't always do that."

"Sure you do. You tried fixing my car with a toy hammer and wrench when you were six. You did seem to have a better idea how to fix it than I did."

The group shared a laugh at Alexa's expense. While her parents were momentarily distracted, Alexa shot Dean a worried glance; He caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring wink. Alexa smiled halfheartedly and laced her fingers through Dean's.

"Anyway," Terry said, easing his laughter. "I have to be at work Monday, which means we have to be on an afternoon flight tomorrow, but we'll have a bit of time to spend with you two before we leave." Terry and Michelle gave their daughter a goodbye hug and congratulated her once more before retiring to their own vehicle and pulling away.

Alexa turned to Dean, worry still in her eyes; Dean hadn't seen pain in her eyes like this since he kicked her out of his apartment the day after the first party.

"Another thing you don't know about me," Dean tried saying in a joking matter, but he could tell it wasn't being processed well. "I can have panic attacks every now and again. I used to have them all the time when I was little, but they became less frequent as I got older. They make me feel small and weak, and I hate that feeling. Which is why I kicked that wall's ass just now."

Alexa didn't say anything. She took Dean's hands in hers. She traced her thumbs as gently as she could over the cuts on his knuckles; Dean winced a few times, but it was otherwise painless.

"Babe," Alexa said. "I love you. But that wall won the fight."

Dean chuckled, as did Alexa. "Yeah? Well, let's say it went to judges' decision and we go celebrate with furmentaded grapes and deep fried chicken cut."

Alexa giggled and nodded her head. She gave Dean a kiss on the lips and took his hand to guide him back to his car. Dean, getting a shocked gasp from Alexa, spun her around and pulled her close to his body. She was going to protest, but stopped when his piercing blue eyes stared back into her soul.

"Then, I'm going to the BPO house and having a reasonable amount of beer. Then I want to sneak off to one of the bedrooms and show my lovely fiance why she's the most special girl in the world." Dean pecked Alexa quickly on the lips. "Ready to go to Roadie's?"

Alexa, at a loss for words, simply nodded her head and giggled. Dean placed his arm around Alexa's shoulder and walked her back to his highlander.

Dean pulled 'Betty' up to the front curb in front of House BPO. Nia and Titus were a giggling mess in the back seat, having gotten a head start on the drinking at Roadie's with Dean's promised champagne. Alexa hadn't had any alcohol, but she was elbow deep in a takeout box of extra crispy chicken tenders.

Dean, feeling frantic about not being at BPO for the start of the festivities, impatiently threw the car into park and ripped the keys from the ignition. He turned to Alexa. "You good to go?"

Alexa shot Dean a sideways glance. "Relax, babe, I have a thousand more chicken tenders to eat."

The rear passenger doors opened and Titus, along with an extremely tipsy Nia, stumbled up the front lawn of the fraternity house with their own bottles of sparkling champagne.

Dean groaned. "Can't you eat any faster, Lex?"

"The more you complain, the quicker my libido drops, Dean."

"Fuck." Dean dropped his head on the steering wheel, making it honk once before he readjusted his position.

Alexa threw a half eaten chicken tender at Dean; Impressively, he caught it in his mouth and finished eating it. Dean gave her a wink and took another chicken tender from her and ate that in two bites.

Alexa smirked. "You could've gotten your own order, ya know."

"Yeah, but then who's gonna help you finish yours when you get full?"

Alexa chuckled. "I'm eating for two. 'Full' is becoming a relative term."

Dean hopped out of the vehicle on his side, shut the door gently, and made his way around the front end of the SUV to his fiancee's side. With a big, exaggerated motion, he opened Alexa's door, then opened his mouth wide, as if to say "feed me." Alexa giggled, tickled as she often was by Dean's playful antics when it came to her, and gently placed another chicken tender in his mouth.

"This is how you should know I love you, babe, I gave you some of the baby's food. And you know I'd kill for a lifetime supply of chicken tenders." Alexa teased.

Alexa began to slide out of the car, but Dean stopped her with a strong kiss to her lips. "We don't have to go inside," He whispered while sliding his hand up Alexa's leg and under her dress. "We can finish the night right here and be home in time to meet your mom and dad for brunch."

Alexa sighed heavily when Dean's hand began to venture between her legs. "Babe," She gripped his hand softly and removed it from the inside of her dress. "Witnesses. Public nudity. Indecent exposure."

"I think it's totally decent."

Alexa rolled her eyes and tapped Dean's nose with a chicken tender. "No. And no means no, mister. I'm a lady and I'm going to be a mother soon."

"That sounds oddly like something Bayley once told me. Not the mom thing, the other thing." Gently, Dean lifted Alexa from her seat and set her on the sidewalk. "Now, I know I have to limit myself tonight if I'm ever going to wake up on time tomorrow morning. That being said, you might need to keep a close on me. Especially if Bobby corners me with a six pack and a funnel."

"Absolutely. I'm not showing up to brunch with my half-dead, hungover fiance slumped over my shoulder."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Do mom and pop know about the diamond ring I gave you?"

"No. Which is why I'm going to be wearing my ring during brunch tomorrow. I'll see how long I can go before they notice it. And just so we don't lose it in this madhouse, I put it in the glove compartment of 'Betty' here."

Dean smirked. "I love that you think of everything."

"If I didn't, would you be able to survive?"

Dean scoffed. "Fuck no. I'd be dead or up to my neck in DXA sluts and hepatitis. None of which are very pleasant, from what I hear."

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Unless it was Mandy, right?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I said I wouldn't joke about that anymore. Now let's quit wasting time. I need to prove to these people I can run this place some day."

Alexa gleefully followed her future husband into the ruckus house that was BPO, that, by the looks of it, was in full party mode.

Walking into the vicinity of the Beta Pi Omega house was a very different feel depending on what night of the week you went and what events were occurring on campus. Most weeknights, there was music coming from either the front porch or wafting out the usually open front door. Some nights there was nothing at all, but those evenings were becoming less and less frequent.

On party evenings, like the current one, the house more closely resembled the line outside a rock concert than a building that was technically classified "campus housing." Add in the impressive bamboo and palm leaf structure the brothers had spent the week painstakingly erecting, and it really could've passed for a spring break destination resort. Christian Cage, crown resting on his head, though tilted slightly to one side, had a half empty bottle of White Eagle vodka hanging precariously from the loosening grip of his hand, and was currently watching party goers arrive from his perch on the third floor front balcony. Alexa couldn't help but notice that Trish Stratus was right next to him, drinking from a plastic cup and standing noticeably closely to SU's freshly minted King.

"Hey guys!" He called from his makeshift nest. "Get your asses in here!"

Dean grinned up at Cage. "That's the plan, Christian."

Christian snickered in return. "From now on you have to address me as 'Your Majesty.'"

Dean shook his head, still laughing. "Not a chance, Your Majesty."

Christian extended a middle finger toward Dean from his elevated position. "Hurry up! We're celebrating your win, too. And Alexa's!"

Dean laughed and waved up to Christian, as to acknowledge that he'd heard him. He glanced over at Alexa, who was already rubbing her brow like she had a headache.

"You ok, babe?" Dean asked, resting a hand on his paramour's lower back. She nodded, eyes still closed, before looking back up at him.

"I'm fine. Just...try not to get locked up, ok? We have to be at brunch tomorrow and if I have to choose between bailing you out and getting some sleep before I see my parents...I'm not sure you're gonna like what happens." She grinned up at him, letting him know she was kidding about leaving him in jail. She took his hand in hers, sliding her fingers in between his larger ones, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not gonna tell you not to drink. I'm not gonna tell you not to drink more than you have been lately. I AM gonna remind you that we do have to be up fairly early tomorrow AND neither one of us has gotten any rest. Just be smart. Ok?"

Dean nodded his head in understanding. "I get it, babe. I'm gonna try to only drink beer. No liquor if it can be helped. Although…" He pausd here, getting a glimpse through the open front door of the two-story ice luge the BPO brothers had constructed earlier that evening. "It may not can be avoided."

Alexa shook her head slowly again. "I'm going to end up having to bring baby Alofa to jail to visit you, aren't I?"

Dean laughed harder at this. He prepared to respond, but before he could, they were in the front of the line to enter. The security guard, who Dean had met before, simply extended him a nod of recognition and took only a cursory glance at Alexa's ID.

Before Dean could completely walk past him, however, the man called out to Ambrose. "Dean!"

The young man turned around, unsure in the middle of all the loud music that he'd heard the older guard correctly. "Yeah?"

The guard gave him his most serious look. "Careful. You're safe here, but the campus cops are out in full force tonight. If they show up, stay here. They won't arrest students unless they're making a scene around campus."

Dean grinned. "Noted."

With that, the exuberant young couple traipsed further into the BPO house, both sets of eyes wide at the overflowing insanity at every corner.

"This is gonna be awesome," Dean muttered into Alexa's ear.

"Oh God," Alexa replied, slightly wary at how crazy her intermittently unhinged fiance could potentially get.

One would figure Roman would either be on his fourth can of beer or balls deep in Charlotte after a win like the one SU had tonight… But one would be wrong. The massive Samoan defensive lineman was actually in a heated game of couples beer pong. Up until a moment ago, Charlotte had not shared her skills for the sacred game. The second she took the plastic ping pong ball in her hand, Roman learned just how skilled (and intense) his girlfriend was at beer pong.

After their fourth win in a row, Roman couldn't help but wonder what was up; They had played doubles before, but Charlotte was never this good. "I gotta say, Char, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight. But I like it."

Charlotte smiled proudly, taking extra precaution to make sure her newly won tiara didn't shift from it's perfect position on the top of her head. "That's because I am full of surprises, Roman Reigns… And I'm also stone cold sober."

Roman thought for a second, then slowly shook his head. "How? We've had to drink a few times."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, Ro, you've had to drink a few times."

"Why aren't you drinking? Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm pregnant, congratulations."

Roman almost immediately snapped out of his slight buzz. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, Roman. Do you really think I'm dumb enough to get pregnant?"

"No, I don't. And thank God you aren't. I already see myself changing Dean's kid a thousand times, I don't need a thousand more just for mine."

"Well, you don't need to worry about being a dad anytime soon. Or ever, if I get my way."

Roman chuckled. "I like that 'if'."

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Right. If you had it your way, you'd knock me up one night after a day of drinking on the beach. Then, next thing I know, I'm standing in a church, surrounded by three hundred Samoans."

"Not that many. Maybe… Seventy of my cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, mom, dad, my brothers, just to name a few."

"Yeah. Pretty sure that would be too much to handle." Charlotte could see where this conversation was about to go, and she wasn't in the mood to have another one of these conversations. To avoid any further conflict, she kissed Roman on the cheek and changed the subject. "How about we keep showing these fuckers who's boss and clean house, huh?"

Roman, unaware the conversation changed subjects, grinned and nodded his head. "Hell yeah, Char."

Charlotte took her spot at the end of the table; Roman stood behind her and slinked his arms around her toned midsection and gave her a kiss on the back of her head.

"This might be the best party we've ever thrown," Christian mused to himself. And he wasn't wrong. It might've been. The music was loud and the right kind for dancing, which Christian considered a huge win after the "Blake Shelton debacle" at the heroes and villains party a few weeks prior. The alcohol was plentiful, and Christian knew from his own inebriated state that it was what his brothers would call "the good shit."

And the girls were abundant. A lot of other times, Christian would've been in the designated "party room," where the brothers and other attendees gathered to do their dancing and other general merriment. But not tonight. Tonight his eyes, as out of focus from inebriation as they were, focused exclusively on one woman; a woman he'd been after his entire college career. And, most importantly, a woman who was currently sitting upright next to him on the side of his freshly made bed.

"Make a move!" Christian's inner consciousness was screaming at him. At that very moment, the object of his infatuation was leaning slightly against him, her left leg resting softly along his right, and was taking a giant pull from the earlier aforementioned handle of White Eagle vodka. After what Christian would've guessed was at least a "five Mississippi" count, Trish pulled her full, sultry lips from the bottle and surrendered a small moan.

"Holy shit, Cage. This is the kind of shit that could ruin your life," she observed, peering at the bottles front label curiously.

"Make you make some bad decisions, anyway," Cage returned, before giving her a wink and slyly taking the bottle from her. Another "five count" tilt of the bottle followed, although this time the young man was the recipient. Setting the bottle down, Cage noticed a skeptical look on Trish's face.

"You trying to get me drunk enough to make a few 'bad decisions?'" The gorgeous blonde asked a suddenly more sincere and non-humorous question; It unnerved Christian for a moment, but he regained his composure and smirked when he saw she still had that twinkle in her eye.

"Just the things I'd be too scared to try sober." Christian slightly hinted at his true feelings, hoping that it would be a big enough hint for Trish to pick up; She seemed to have an idea of what he was talking about, because she silently chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What could The Christian Cage be possibly worried about saying to me?"

Christian smirked, feeling his face redden at the spot Trish kissed him. "Well, for one, I don't think you should've been dating that guy. Not just in college; At all. He was a dick, and I should've told you so."

"Yeah, but I was young and dumb in college and just didn't really care about who I was dating."

"People can change a lot after college. Even if it is only a few months since you've been here, I can tell you've grown from the wild sorority girl you used to be. Not that I think any different of you now than I did then. I'm still… Infatuated, but not for a little while. It's been a four year thing for me. And I don't see it slowing down any time soon."

Trish smiled again, but a little brighter this time. "Did you just admit you've been in love with me this whole time?" She chuckled when Christian smirked and turned his head away. "What took you so long to say something?"

"You were dating the hockey guy, and moving back to Canada, so I thought I missed my chance. Then I heard you broke up with him and moved back to the States so I thought I might have another shot at this during homecoming when I'd knew you'd be here. So, I threw the biggest party ever, campaigned like a madman for homecoming king, and made sure you didn't leave my side the whole week."

Trish bit her lip. It was a new thing for her to have a guy show her respect and not immediately demand something in return for his attitude.. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. That, and the constant compliments and affection and buying me coffee whenever I asked. I don't know why I didn't see how great of a guy you were in the first place." She ever so elegantly took the crown from Christian's head and placed it on her own. Then, almost as gracefully, set her hands on either of Christian's shoulders and pressed her lips gently against his.

When Trish sat back, Christian chuckled. "That is… That is everything I imagined it would be, but better."

Trish fulfilled Christian's fantasies once again by giving him another kiss. Only this time, she didn't break away after a few short moments. Trish placed a soft hand against Christian's scraggly cheek and silently told him to lie back. Grin spreading across his face like a fool, Christian did as he was directed. While Christian got comfortable, Trish swiped the bottle of liquor from the bedside table and took another "five mississippi" drink from it.

"You need to be drinking to kiss me, Trish?" Christian teased.

Trish set the bottle back on the table. "I, um…" She sheepishly smiled before continuing. "I don't usually sleep with someone before the first date. But I trust you, Christian, and I want to do this. You want this too, right?"

"Fuck yes! I want this!" Christian silently mused to himself with a smirk. "Trish, I would be honored. Seriously. You are the perfect girl in many ways; Too many to count, actually. And I want you to know that-"

Christian was cut off when Trish's balled up shirt hit him in the face. He was going to pull it off to take a look at the topless woman before him, but she dove onto the bed and began attacking his lips with hers before he got a chance to. Before he had a chance to react, however, Trish pulled away from him, a last-second thought crossing her mind.

"Christian?" She began, cautiously. He reached up for her, eager to continue their passionate liplocks. "Stop, I need to tell you something else." She rested an arm softly across Christian's chest, propping her head up on her hand. Christian, excited as he was to be in his current situation, opened his eyes hastily and took a deep breath. The lush blonde continued her train of thought. "I need you to know...this isn't a rebound for me. You know that, right?"

Christian chuckled and ran his hand from Trish's hair to her cheek. "You know I wouldn't care if it was, right?"

"Christian, please, I'm serious."

Christian lightly brushed a few rogue strands of hair behind Trish's ear. "Ok, Ok, Trish. What's on your mind?"

Trish thought about sitting up and rolling off of the blonde Canadian underneath her. Instead, she kissed him lightly again and spoke softly.

"I just...You have always been so nice to me. And I've spent the last eighteen months getting over an absentee boyfriend that I didn't even have the guts to break up with until I saw pictures on Instagram of him kissing one of those skanks that opens the briefcase on 'Deal or no Deal.'"

Christian snickered. "They still make that show?"

Trish giggled in reply. "I guess. Brett said he was 'making appearances' and couldn't come home. I didn't realize one of the 'appearances' that dicksmoke would be making was inside some of the loosest women minor league hockey has to offer."

Christian laughed louder, but caught himself. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all that."

Trish "awww"ed in response, then leaned down and kissed him again, still lightly running fingers up and down his chest. "That's very sweet, but it's for the best. He didn't appreciate me. I only told you about it so you'd know I didn't just break up with one boy to jump straight into bed with another one. I've been working through my last relationship for a year and a half. I just did things out of order."

Christian nodded lightly. "I get it. I wouldn't be here if I thought you were still pining for the guy or hurting too badly over the breakup. You seem fine. Honestly, you seem better than you were when you were here as a student."

"I think I am better. Now I just have to find somewhere to live."

Christian fell deep in thought for a few seconds. "You should see if any of the sororities need a house mom. Free room and board AND you get paid to live in a sorority house."

Trish giggled. "That's an idea." Her expression changed from playful back to sultry. "Right now, though, I don't need to figure any of that out. What I need is…" She winked at Christian, then gave him a once over, before slowly lowering herself toward him and landing her lips softly on his. As Christian began running his hands softly up and down Trish's bare back, causing goosebumps to raise on her soft, tanned skin. As the two fell deeper into what was happening, Christian could feel his heart begin to race. Just as he'd located the clasp to Trish's silky, navy blue bra, the door to Christian's room flew open, and an inebriated Luke Harper nearly lost his footing as he bounded through the doorway.

"Christi-OH SHIT!" Luke exclaimed, releasing what was happening, with WAS being the operative word. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Sorry, man. Kevin sent me up here to come get you for the coronation ceremony."

"Did he not tell you to knock, too?" Christian inquired wryly as Trish hurriedly returned her shirt to where it began the night.

"Dude, I am so, so sorry," Luke implored again. "Just...we need you downstairs. Bring your crown." With that, Luke made his way quickly out of Christian's bedroom, face still red with embarrassment over what had happened. As soon as the door closed, Christian looked ruefully at the subject of his desire.

"Well, shit." Christian said. Trish grinned when she saw how genuine Christian was in his expressions of desire for a relationship for her. She slid an arm around Christian's waist, and he laid his arm gently around her shoulder. "Can we continue this after I've satisfied my adoring public?"

The breathtaking girl nodded, glancing at the floor in slight embarrassment. "Absolutely. I'm here for the long haul, Christian. Literally. I don't have anywhere I need to be, now that I'm done with Brett."

Christian grinned, then planted a kiss on Trish's head. "Good. Let me get through this next hour, and I promise we can do whatever you want until you have to leave."

Slowly rising from his perch on the edge of his bed, Christian extended his arms toward Trish, helping her from her seat. As he strode resolutely toward the door, a potential problem occurred to the now- alert Cage. "Uh, hey, Trish, if you don't want to get 'walk of shamed' in front of hundreds of people, you can go out onto my balcony. There's a stairway from there to the bottom floor. You can come in the great room that way. Then no one will know you were in here."

Trish grinned at his thoughtfulness. "Christian, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't mind people knowing I was in here. As far as I'm concerned, people are going to be seeing a LOT more of us together." Her smile grew as wide as Cage had seen it that day. "C'mon," she beckoned, extending her hand to him, "Let's take a walk."

The party at BPO was approaching critical mass. Roman and Charlotte, having finally been knocked off of the beer pong table by John Cena and his new love interest, were dancing closely, periodically sharing short kisses and bright smiles. Zack and Bayley were right next to them, moving back and forth to "Bad and Boujee" by MIGOS. All around them, students, and some young alumni, were making general merriment at a pace and volume that would have drawn a visit from campus security most other nights.

As the song drew to a close, almost every head in the place turned toward the DJ booth as the voice of John Cena came loudly through the speakers: "Hello everyone. First of all, to the students and alumni here this evening, we at Beta Pi Omega would like to say 'welcome,' and, in some cases, 'welcome back.' We would also like to issue an official 'welcome in brotherhood' to the fine men of the House of Sigma Nu. We are privileged to have you amongst us this evening. Our home is your home. Now, For some of you, this is a happy return. For others, it's another party in a schedule of what are showing themselves to be incredible gatherings. But we are all here for a reason. Every year, our school votes for and crowns a handful of our best and brightest to represent our entire student body as part of our Stamford U Homecoming Court. This year was one of the most competitive we've ever had as a school, and I am proud to say that our fraternity captured two of a possible five crowns today." There was enthusiastic applause at that statement. "Before we recognize those two, however, we would like to recognize every member of Homecoming Court, male and female, that has graced us with their presence today." As the applause grew again, Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss, Charlotte Flair, Mandy Rose, and Brie Bella all took their place on the bottom step of the massive staircase that served as one of the premiere landmarks at the BPO House. John encouraged the applause to grow louder with each female's introduction, before rising to a crescendo when a still-incredulous Nia ascended the single step to stand next to Alexa. Alexa smiled brightly at her friend.

Quickly scanning the room as Cena made a few final statements, Nia noticed one conspicuous absence. "Lex," she whispered sharply, determined not to be overheard by anyone other than her friend. "Where's Dean?"

Alexa shook her head, almost imperceptibly, and muttered under her breath. "Not sure. A couple of the actives came and got him while we were dancing. Said they needed him for something."

Satisfied for the moment, Nia turned her attention back to Cena, who was concluding his remarks.

"...and now, for the introduction of your BPO Homecoming winners!" The crowd cheered loudly again. "First, winning the title of 'Freshman Prince,' Dean Ambrose!"

Once again the crowd grew loud, although Alexa was the loudest of them all, and Dean turned the hall corner and began slowly descending the stairs, an apprehensive and mildly embarrassed look on his face.

As he made his way to the bottom, Alexa noticed that Mandy Rose was cheering a little too hard for Dean. "I guess she needs another reminder," Alexa mused to herself. Dean reached the bottom stair, relieved to be out of the spotlight, and slid into a spot between Alexa and Nia. Alexa, upon feeling her man sidle in right next to her, turned around and threw her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down to her for an exuberant celebration kiss, which drew yet another huge roar of approval from onlookers. That kiss also drew an eye-roll from Mandy, which in turn bloomed a well of satisfaction from Alexa.

"And now," Cena bellowed, a bit of flair dripping from his voice, "your 2018 Homecoming King...Christian Cage!"

The loudest swell of applause yet filled the great room as Christian Cage, Trish Stratus holding firmly onto his right hand, turned the hall corner and stopped at the top of the staircase, stopping for a second to survey the throng of people cheering and clamoring for him. As the majestic power guitars of QUEEN's "God Save the Queen" pumped through the PA, Christian began the journey down the stairs slowly, the way he assumed an actual King would, before stopping a step above the rest of the Homecoming Court in attendance. Before pictures could be taken, Christian motioned for Titus O'Neil, who was the only Homecoming Crown winner in attendance not to have been recognized officially, to take a spot next to Nia for pictures. After posing for a moment, the small group of crown-wearing students dispersed.

Taking the microphone from the hand of John Cena, Christian addressed the large gathering. "I don't have a lot to say. It's always amazing to be amongst people you care about. I truly believe there is no House on any campus in America with the amount of quality human beings we have here at BPO. Now, you all keep dancing, keep drinking, and keep it safe. We have 'sober brothers' dispersed in every room on the ground floor to call an Uber for anyone that needs one. If you can't find them…keep looking, I guess." The room rippled with laughter. "Ok, that's it. No one wants to hear me talk, except to say...as my first act as King of Stamford University, I decree that all loyal subjects must...get smashed!" Another big cheer erupted from the large group of onlookers. "DJ! Play something we can all get weird to! Let's party!"

As "Cheap Thrills" by SIA erupted through the house speakers, and the crowd began swaying almost in unison, Christian made a beeline for the DJ booth. Alex Riley, BPO brother and starting safety, had agreed to play the role of DJ that evening, as his girlfriend was unable to attend the festivities, and he'd done an admirable job keeping the co-eds and the brothers happy with the music selection.

"Hey Alex!" Christian called, straining to be heard over the pulsing dance music.

"President Cage!" Riley returned the greeting and extended his hand for a shake from Christian.

"Good job tonight," Cage returned. "Everyone seems happy. Just remember what we talked about."

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Be smart when taking requests."

"And?" Cage asked, waiting for a certain response.

"No country," Riley called back.

Cage nodded. "That's right. We don't want another near-riot like last time. Why don't we play country?"

Riley let his eyes wander to the ceiling, deep in thought. "Oh yeah," he affirmed. "Because you can't dance to it."

Cage nodded. "Good. And dancing is what?"

Riley grinned. "The best way to get close to a girl before making a move."

Cage grinned in return and extended his fist, which Riley promptly bumped. "And what music can we not 'close the deal' to?"

Riley laughed, recalling the conversation he'd had with a very irritated Kevin Owens. "Blake Shelton."

Cage nodded again and pointed to his nose, giving Riley the charades signal for 'you got it on the nose'. "Yes. Not even Blake Shelton can get laid to Blake Shelton's music. That's why he had to go on The Voice. Anyway, just keep those objectives in mind and keep us dancing, yeah?"

Riley confirmed with a nod. "Yeah. You got it. Now go have fun!"

Cage snickered. "You haven't been paying attention? This whole day has been fun."

Nia Jax was certain that at some point that night, the Bella twins were going to do or say something that was going to going to ruin her inauguration as queen of Stamford University. And Nia wasn't sure she wouldn't welcome a confrontation with the two airbrushed DXA's. What Nia didn't want was a scene so ugly that it had the potential to ruin what was to this point the party of the year. All the talk from any of the attendee's she'd heard discussing tonight's event was that it had already surpassed even the semester kickoff. Nia couldn't rule on that from experience, as she'd had to skip the now fateful event where Alexa and Dean first met each other in order to insure Professor Foley's lesson plans were in order. For the moment, the aforementioned Bellas, along with Candice Michelle, Mandy Rose, Charly Caruso, and most of the other DXA's in attendance, seemed content to dance suggestively with any man in the vicinity (or each other) and make catty remarks or shoot dirty looks toward Nia, Alexa, and anyone else they felt had wronged them.

Taking a giant swig of bottled water, followed immediately by what remained of a solo cup full of whiskey that would've probably been considered at least a triple shot, Nia grinned and waved at two passersby who'd given her a "thumbs up," then rested her head on the broad shoulder of her boyfriend, who had, to his credit, remained faithfully by her side since they'd arrived. Nia's brief moment of serenity was interrupted by chaos. Chaos on two legs, to be more specific.

"Nia! Our queen!" The voice demanding Nia's attention was not one that had been a welcome one all that long. Dean Ambrose, arm slung around Alexa Bliss and hand clasping a beer, called out to his newest and most surprising friend.

"Ambrose. Having a good time?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "He's having plenty of fun, believe me. If only he could keep his hands to himself."

Dean snickered. "What can I say, babe? I don't play well with others."

"Believe me, I know." Alexa retorted, although she was clearly in great spirits and completely kidding with Dean.

As Titus approached the three friends he'd ridden to the party with, fresh bottle of champagne in his left hand, and "Desperado" by RIHANNA booming through the speakers, Nia's pulse quickened. It was entirely possible that she was falling in love with Titus. He was loud, obnoxious, and at times, a shameless self-promoter, but he also loved her for who she was. It didn't hurt that he was maybe the most attractive man Nia had ever been around. As he meandered up to the huddle of crown wearing partygoers, he was tilting back the bottle, drinking the champagne straight from it. Nia, never one to be left out, reached toward Titus, who dutifully handed the bottle over to her so she too could partake in the imbibing. No sooner had Nia lowered the bottle from her lips before Nikki Bella, flanked by her twin and their best friend, Candice Michelle, along with several other bitchy looking DXA's, intruded on Nia's joyful evening.

"Look, Brie," Nikki began, faux excitement in her voice. "It's the queen."

Brie scoffed scornfully. "Yeah, the Dairy Queen."

Several of the DXA's giggled mockingly at Brie's insult.

Nia, still facing her boyfriend, Dean, and Alexa, rolled her eyes and slowly turned to face her would-be tormentors. "The fuck do you two petri dishes want? Shouldn't you be somewhere comparing notes on which lives to ruin next?"

Nikki laughed. "Is that the best you can do, Nia?"

Nia's eyes narrowed. Alexa, ever the loyal friend, took the two short strides between the two girls in less than a second, coming to a stop on the right hip of her best friend.

"The best I can do would put both of you in intensive care, Nikki." Nia returned, menacingly.

Brie pointed at Alexa, then back at Nia. "Nikki, look, it's blimp and shrimp."

The DXA girls laughed again. Then Mandy Rose chimed in from over Nikki's shoulder. "They look like Shrek and Donkey."

"Damn!" Candice Michelle exclaimed with a grin. Nikki and Brie were clearly incensed over losing to Nia, and verbal retaliation was the order of the day.

Alexa's eyes ran to Nikki, then to Brie, then back to Nikki. "So, if you three are all here at the party, who's working your corner? You're going to have a lot of complaints to management if you're not there to provide your normal services."

Nia laughed. Dean laughed louder, making sure Mandy Rose saw him. Nikki and Brie took a threatening stride toward the tiny blonde. Dean's first instinct was to wreck all three of the girls talking trash about Alexa, but smacking around women was the kind of thing that would land a male college athlete on the front pages of every sports news website in the country. So instead he just stood there fuming while those DXA plastics took shots at the love of his life. Dean was certain the four girls were seconds away from ending up one of those cartoon tornadoes of flying hair extensions and high heel shoes until a voice that was becoming more familiar (and welcome) by the second broke the tension from a few feet away.

"Brie. Nikki. Knock it off."

Every girl that was connected to this heated conversation felt their head snap toward the source of that voice. Trish Stratus, arms folded and cradling a martini glass in one hand, was standing in the doorway to one of the side rooms that shot off from the main party room.

"Really, Trish? You're gonna take sides with the 'Island of Misfit Toys' over here instead of your sorority sisters?"

Trish began a slow walk toward the Bellas. "What, Nikki? You afraid I'm gonna spill the beans about all the times you and Brie talked shit about John after Brie slept with him instead of you because you 'didn't feel like it?'" With that statement, the jaws of everyone within earshot fell to the ground. "Or about the time right after Randy Orton broke up with you and you paid Candice's boyfriend a thousand dollars to break up with her before spring formal so she wouldn't 'have a better time than you?'" She looked over at Candice, whose face was slowly turning to a mixture of horror and disgust.

"What the fuck, Nikki?" Candice called, incensed by this reveal of new information. Turning on her heels, she stormed out the front door in a huff, leaving Brie and Nikki Bella in a cloud of anger and embarrassment.

Trish watched the brunette president of DXA leave, satisfied smile on her face. Nikki turned toward Trish, a look of betrayal plastered across her face.

"What the hell, Trish? You'd really take sides with these two nobodies over your sorority sisters?"

Trish scoffed. "Yeah, right. Sisters." She meandered closer to Nikki. "You're my sister. That's why you texted my boyfriend before we were even broken up offering the chance to 'trade up.'" She raised her eyebrows, giving Nikki the chance to respond. When she couldn't, Trish shook her head and continued. "Yeah, we might wear the same letters, and claim the same house, but we are not sisters. And I am disgusted by the type of girls you've let in to a house that used to be a quality place." With those words, she glanced over at Mandy Rose, who just rolled her eyes and stormed out the front door, almost directly tracing the footsteps of Candice Michelle.

Brie and Nikki glanced at one another, before rolling their eyes simultaneously and swishing through the front door with as much dignity as they had left to muster.

Trish turned back to Alexa and Nia. "You guys ok?"

Nia nodded her head. "Yeah, they're just stupid bitches with daddy issues. I shouldn't let them get on my nerves, but I do."

Trish nodded her head at Nia. She then turned her focus to Alexa and, the second their eyes met, both former best friends began tearing up. Alexa jumped into Trish's arms; Trish followed through by wrapping her arms around her smaller friend as tightly as she could.

Alexa enjoyed the hug for as long as she could before her lungs screamed for air. "Trish…. Can't… Breathe…" Trish let go but kept Alexa close. Alexa continued. "Thanks for taking care of those DXA bitches. Just like old times, right?"

Trish chuckled, wiped a tear from her eye, and nodded her head. "Yeah, except one of us is carrying a baby and the other is hooking up with the homecoming king." Trish chuckled at Alexa's shocked expression before continuing on. "Your future hubby told me all about little Alofa."

Alexa flashed Dean a smile that basically read 'you are so getting lucky tonight', which brought a smile to his face.

"Anyway, I just want to say congratulations with your bundle of joy. I can't wait for the wedding, Lexi, I really hope I can be there."

Alexa quickly nodded her head. "Absolutely. I wouldn't have you miss it, ever." She gave Trish another lung bursting hug, before letting her free and laughing along with her like nothing had come between them in the first place.

"If you'll excuse me," Trish smiled broadly. "I have a king to find."

As Trish walked away, Dean turned to Alexa. "Looks like someone has their best friend back."

Alexa, tearfully, nodded her head and giggled. "Yeah. Looks like I do."

Bayley was having a great time with Zack at the BPO party. She had a few roofie-less drinks but decided to let Zack do most of the drinking since she still resented waking up hungover. When she wasn't making Zack finish off her vodka cranberries, she got to dance with her fiance. It wasn't to the tune he played for her at the Halloween dance, but, and she'd never tell Zack, she didn't care for country music anyway. Still, Blake Shelton or not, Bayley always enjoyed quality time with her future husband.

Right now, Bayley was watching her fiance play a game of pool with Axel. Darren was keeping her company with some small talk, but they usually kept quiet and watched the other two play their game; Bayley wasn't sure how to play, but Zack had promised he'd show her after he was "done showing Axel who's the man".

"He is, most of the time," Darren was answering a question Bayley had about Axel's training schedule for hockey; More specifically, she was filling the awkward silence with small talk so Darren couldn't tell she was checking out Zack's tight jeans…. More importantly the way his jeans outlined his "thingy". Darren gently elbowed Bayley, breaking her from her trance. "You ok? You spaced out for a second."

Bayley nodded her head, trying to wipe the grin from her face. "Yes. Yes, I'm listening, Darren. Axel has work outs every morning and you go with him. See? I wasn't checking anyone out."

Darren chuckled. "I didn't say anything about checking anyone out," Darren chuckled again when Bayley's face flushed red and she tried hiding it. "I'm not gonna say anything about you eyeing up your fiance. Hell, I'd tell somebody if it wasn't Zack," He cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "You are looking at Zack, right?"

Bayley giggled and rapidly nodded her head. "Yes, of course. He's wearing too tight jeans, and I can see his-"

Darren raised a hand, cutting Bayley's sentence off. "TMI, Bayley. I was just making sure it wasn't Axel…"

"No, I know Axel… Kinda, but he's just a friend..." Bayley caught herself staring at Zack again and quickly thought of something else to say. "What about you, Darren? What lucky girl has you?"

Darren shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend. It's not really my thing."

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you haven't met the right girl yet." Her face suddenly lit up, forcing a look of concern to take over Darren's face. "You should ask out Bianca from the cross country team! She's funny, she's pretty, and she's a really good athlete. Which is… Good, according to what Dana told me. So you should definitely talk to her." Before Darren could form a response, Bayley excitedly pointed at the previously mentioned Bianca Belair. She took Darren by the hand and half-dragged him across the room to where the young woman was chatting to a few people. "Bianca!" Bayley announced, making the other woman jump. "Good to see you again."

Bianca smiled sweetly and excused herself from her conversation. "Bayley, how's it going? This party is awesome, right?"

"Yes, it is! I've had seven Pepsi's that had zero drugs in them, so I'm excited!" Bayley turned back to Darren, not seeing the look of horror on Bianca's face. "This is my new friend Darren. He's a pledge at Sigma Nu, loves sushi, and is on the baseball team. And, he's single!" Bayley gave Darren a pat on the back and backpedaled a few steps away from the two now extremely confused and embarrassed students.

Darren chuckled nervously. "Hi," He outstretched his hand. "Darren Young."

Bianca matched Darren's concerned laugh. "Bianca Belair. I see you're friends with Bayley."

"Yeah, we were just hanging out when she said I should totally meet you."

Across the room, at the pool table, Zack and Axel were watching Bayley's evil plan unfold.

"Your girl's somethin' special, Zack," Axel commented, enjoying the scene before him. "Real sweetheart. Does she usually play matchmaker like this?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Zack chuckled when Bayley started back in his direction with a smile and a thumbs up. "Hey, babe," He greeted her, pecking softly at her lips before pulling her in for a warm embrace. "Whatcha up to with Darren and Bianca?"

"Only making two people fall in love," Bayley looked back at the couple she had left alone; They seemed to be hitting it off, but Bayley wasn't really sure what something like that looked like from her lack of experience.

"I don't think Darren would go for someone like her," Axel added his two cents, getting a slightly agitated look from Bayley. "She's not really his type, ya know? I think he's more into brunette's, from what I hear."

Bayley shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe they'll get married, and have babies, and have no one to thank but me for setting it all up!"

While Bayley gushed over a hypothetical scenario, Axel asked Zack if wanted another beer. When Zack said yes, Axel excused himself and left the scene. Bayley instinctively leaned into Zack's frame and slid his hands over her midsection so she could hold them. Zack smiled and kissed his wife to be on the top of her head. As expected, Bayley giggled and seemed to melt more into Zack's frame.

"Did you know I was supposed to go to UCLA?" Bayley asked, gazing up at her fiance with a small smile. "I got accepted, but I only decided to come here since I've never seen snow before. And I've always wanted a 'white Christmas'."

Zack chuckled. "Do you like your decision? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Bayley knew Zack was talking about their engagement. She glanced down at her left hand; She smiled brighter when the diamond on her finger caught the light and reflected it like a lightning storm. It really was a dream come true to fall in love with 'Prince Charming' at such a young age. A 'Prince Charming' she was, at low times, sure she wasn't ever going to find. But, here he was. In a college she wasn't even considering at first.

Bayley nodded her head. "It is, Zack. And I love you so much. If there is a real Prince Charming, you are him."

Zack leaned forward and connected his lips with Bayley's. He kept the kiss locked, until Bayley felt a familiar pressure poking her in the small of her back and she pulled away.

"Jeez, Zack, I know you think I'm pretty, but this is a little much." Bayley teased, getting a kiss on the cheek in response.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it when my fiance is the best looking girl in the entire world, Bayley."

Bayley felt a familiar burning sensation fill her abdomen. She took Zack by the hand and pulled him along in search of the nearest unoccupied bedroom.

Seth left the party fairly early; He had a mission to prepare a late night candlelit dinner for his girlfriend, Zelina, to show her she was the only girl in his life. He attended the BPO party long enough to schmooze to the upperclassmen, but he was quick to disappear when he heard Dean's highlander come to a skidding halt outside the house; Obviously, if Dean spotted him before he left, Seth would've been forced to stay and then forced again to beer bong an entire keg.

Seth had prepared earlier in the week for the surprise diner. He went out and bought the necessary ingredients for one of Zelina's favorite dishes, steak fajitas and Mexican rice, and had spent most of that week trying to perfect the dish whenever he had free time.

After the party, Seth rushed to his dorm room and quickly got to work. When he was done, he called Zelina and asked her to meet him in front of his dorm hall. After a few minutes of waiting, Seth led Zelina up to his room and showed her the diner he prepared: The diner table was neatly set, a few taper candles were set around the dorm room to alter the mood into a more romantic one, and two steaming plates filled to the brim with the delicious dish were waiting for the couple to consume. Zelina was speechless at first, which Seth took as a good sign, but was quick to thank Seth with a kiss on the lips. Zelina wasn't bashful to eat in front of Seth, and Seth was comfortable eating in front of her, so it was no surprise that there was very little conversation going on during the meal.

After the meal, there wasn't much talking going on either. Seth set the dirty dishes in the sink and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. When he returned to the living room, Seth was confused to find his girlfriend absent from his couch; He was sure she was going to make a dash for his Xbox and challenge him to a few rounds of Mortal Kombat, but she was nowhere to be seen. As he was about to call her phone, Seth noticed the faint glow of a candle coming from his bedroom. Confused, as he did not set up any candles in his room, Seth pushed his door open further and was immediately taken by surprise at the sight of his young girlfriend, perched on his bed, in just her underwear.

It wasn't a new thing to see Zelina explore her sexuality around Seth, but stripping down and waiting for him in his bedroom was something he wouldn't have expected her to do in the short time they knew each other. Or ever, in that matter. "Hey," Seth addressed the woman sitting on his bed, not trying too hard to hide the smile on his face. "Comfy?"

In the dim candlelight, Zelina smirked. "I'd be more comfortable with you next to me."

Despite the open invitation to join Zelina in his bed, Seth still approached her slowly in case she changed her mind. He gave her a worried look; She continued smirking and raised her eyebrows. Seth slid onto his bed next to the prone Latina. When she didn't roll off the bed and change her mind, Seth decided to press his luck and give her a kiss. Zelina giggled into Seth's lips as she lazily draped her hand around Seth's head. With the combination of Zelina's nearly naked body and slow make out session, Seth's heart rate had started to increase to the point he was sure it was going to burst from his chest. Zelina's roaming hands weren't helping his situation either; She was helping herself to slowly torturing Seth with a few slow and deliberate hand movements on the front of his jeans.

Thinking he was reading her right, Seth unbuttoned his jeans and began pulling them down, but Zelina took his hand away before he could continue on.

"What's wrong, Zel?" Seth whispered. He immediately assumed he pushed too far and crossed a line he wasn't supposed to yet.

"Seth, I like you, a lot," Zelina said in a hushed tone. "But… I don't want to do that right now."

Seth nodded his head. "Ok. We don't have to if you don't want to. I'm ok with that."

"Thank you, hombre dulce," Zelina kissed Seth again but refrained from the playful groping. "But… I want you to do something… To me."

Seth's heartbeat started reaching critical speed again. "What do you want me to do?"

Slowly, Zelina guided Seth's hand until his fingertips rested between her legs on the fabric of her dark purple satin underwear. Zelina shivered at the new sensation she was experiencing; It was unlike anything she had felt before; Her breath hitched in her throat when Seth started to gradually move his hand around her sensitive area.

"Is this ok?" Seth asked, grinning to himself when Zelina choked back a moan.

"Sí, se siente tan bien." Zelina gasped.

Seth simultaneously kissed Zelina and slid his hand inside her underwear. Zelina groaned louder, gripped Seth's shirt for some kind of way to tell him to continue. Seth smirked and kissed his girlfriend, responding to her silent pleas with quicker hand movements.

As quarter to eleven struck the clock, Dean realized he should be heading home soon if he was going to be on time for brunch. Alexa was showing signs of fatigue, leaning on Dean's shoulder and dozing off from time to time. Seated on one of the living room couches, Dean brushed his lips against Alexa's cheek. She stirred awake, smiled lightly at her fiance, and threw her arms over her head to stretch her back.

"You ready to go home?" Dean asked Alexa; He leaned his head close to her ear so she could hear him over the loud music and chatter from other SU students.

Alexa nodded her head. "I'm tired," She rolled her head to meet Dean's gaze. "But we didn't get to have sex, and I know you've been waiting all night for that."

Dean smirked. "True. But I can totally skip tonight if you're tired."

Alexa smiled weakly again, appreciating the sweetness Dean was passing on. "I am tired, babe, but I know you want to… Whatever you say."

"Take you on a one way trip to pound town?" Dean chuckled while Alexa rolled her eyes. "True, again, but not if my baby mama wants to sleep more than make whoopie."

"No, Dean, come on, let's find a room, ok? I'm too tired to be on top though."

Dean chuckled again; Alexa giggled lightly. "Ok, I see what you mean," He stood up, turned around and offered his hand, then gently helped his fiance to her feet. "You're positive you can stay awake long enough?"

"Not really," Alexa poked Dean in the chest when he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm really tired, babe, but I can be horny too, right? So… Stop being such a bitch."

"Wow, alright," Dean laced his fingers with Alexa's and started for the staircase to look for an unoccupied room; Judging by the amount of people in the house, it was going to be harder than they thought.

The first few bedrooms were either locked or full of people. "There's fifteen rooms in this fuckin' house, how hard can it be to find an empty room?" Dean mused to himself after finding another occupied room.

"There's no one in the hallway," Alexa mentioned, noticing the lack of people in the hallway. "We could just do it here."

Dean spun on his heels. "Yeah? You want to?"

Alexa chuckled. "No, babe, I was kidding. Someone will very easily see us if we do it in the hallway."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I guess that's right," With a nervous giggle from Alexa, Dean pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "We can go back to my place. If you don't fall asleep, we can do it there. Or…." Dean dragged out the word as his hands slid under Alexa's dress, across her back, and came to rest on her plump bottom.

Alexa faked a laugh. "Haha, no, Dean," She pulled Dean's hands off of her backside. "I'll try my best to stay awake on the drive home. Think of something to keep me awake."

"Oh, I can think of several ways to keep you awake on the way home," Dean took Alexa's hand and, like when they hurried to get upstairs, rushed for the front door and towards Dean's prized highlander.

Dean, as quickly as he dared with his pregnant fiance in the passenger seat, drove to his dorm hall. After what he was sure was only a few minutes, Dean pulled up to the curb and put the SUV into park.

"Ok, babe, we're-" Dean stopped talking when he heard the soft snores coming from his right. He sighed heavily, chuckled to himself, then slid out of the car. He sauntered over to Alexa's side, opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt, then gently scooped her into his arms; Alexa, still asleep, cuddled into Dean and wrapped her arms around his frame. Dean shut the passenger side door, locked his car, then carried his future wife up the stairs of his dorm hall.

When the elevator ride was over, Dean carried Alexa into his dorm and into his bedroom, where he gently placed her on his bed.

Alexa's eyes fluttered open as soon as her head met the pillow. "Babe?" She asked. "Did I fall asleep?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I carried you in. Don't worry about sex, ok? We need to sleep so we can go out with mom and dad tomorrow."

Alexa had drifted back to sleep while Dean was talking. Chuckling again, Dean pulled the covers back and tucked Alexa in. Kicking off his shoes, Dean crawled in next to her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, getting a smile in return, then wrapped an arm around her side and drifted off to sleep himself.


	48. Chapter 48

The BPO house resembled a sports arena after the home team won a championship game: Beer bottles and solo cups littered the yard and nearly every square inch of the interior, furniture was misconstrued, and at least a dozen or so people were passed out in various areas of the house. It was the party of the year (so far); More than a third of the student body had made an appearance at the house the previous night.

Roman woke up, sitting upright, in a La-Z-Boy recliner with Charlotte seated in his lap, realized that he had a lot more to drink then he had preplanned to limit himself to. Three beers and that was it. Don't wake up hungover in his dorm room, wanting to die, with loCharlotte just as wasted as he was lying next to you. "Well, shit," Roman thought with a tired groan. If it wasn't for the sunlight peeking through the curtains that made him want to crawl in a hole and die, it was the drum pounding in his head and extreme thirst that made him hurt the most.

Taking a look at the carnage surrounding him, Roman realized he was shirtless… and pantless. It was an odd moment of confusion, until he noticed Charlotte clad in the missing piece of upper body clothing. She wasn't in her dress anymore; Roman could see her knees were no longer covered and he could feel the material from her underwear on his bare thigh. No one else was in the immediate vicinity, so no one could see either of them in barely any clothing.

Charlotte stirred in Roman's arms. She blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight, then struggled to sit up in her post-inebriated state. "I swear to God I only had two beers," Charlotte muttered to herself, head feeling like it was about to split open. She couldn't have had more than two. It just didn't seem logical.

"You had more than two, babe," Roman replied, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to be blinded by the onslaught of natural light. "I tried to help you pace, but you insisted you could have more."

Charlotte sighed heavily, perhaps overdramatically, and shook her head. "Why do you ever listen to me when I've been drinking, Roman Reigns?"

Roman chuckled, though it hurt his head to. "I don't know, Char. Maybe we shouldn't drink ever again."

"Easier said than done," Charlotte, as best as she could, wiggled out of Roman's grasp and began easing herself onto her feet.

"Where are you going?" Roman was more focused on the shape of Charlotte's posterior in the black lace underwear than where she was going, but he figured he had to ask anyway.

Charlotte took a moment to stretch her arms and pull Roman's shirt down to cover more of her backside; Roman audibly groaned in disappointment, which made Charlotte chuckle. "This house is full of boys," Charlotte said. "There has to be some kind of Gatorade, or something with crazy amounts of sugar in it somewhere."

"Actually, yeah," Roman stood also, even with his crippling head pain, and followed Charlotte to the kitchen. "Christian keeps a fuck ton of Gatorade in the fridge solely for this reason. I think he calls it his 'hangover cure surplus' but Kevin drinks Gatorade with every meal."

Charlotte popped open the double doors to the silver fridge, but was disappointed to find no Gatorade inside. "Ugh, Rome, there isn't anymore left." She whined, now feeling her mouth somehow get drier.

"Not there," Roman said with a chuckle.

Charlotte watched as Roman opened a door next to a china cabinet; It look like a normal wood door, but it popped open like a fridge door would in one of those giant coolers in the back of restaurants. In amazement, Charlotte followed Roman into the cooler. In an even bigger shock, the entire small room was full of every color of Gatorade you could possibly imagine. Remembering Charlotte's preference, Roman pulled down a bottle of light blue juice and handed it to her.

"BPO," Charlotte said, still pleasantly surprised. "Has a cooler installed in the house, solely for Gatorade."

"Yeah, beer too," Roman gestured towards the backyard. "What do you think that tool shed has in it? A lawn mower?"

"Just surprising is all," Charlotte broke the seal on her favorite sports drink and took a much needed cold drink. "How does Christian afford it all?"

"A few years back, a BPO member, Tyler Reks, won a couple grand on a scratch off. He invested in some company and is now a millionaire. So, to give back to his BPO brothers, he bought the two coolers and pays to have the beer and Gatorade restocked every week. He also funds most of the parties too. I've never met him, but the dude is pretty cool from the sound of it."

Charlotte nodded her head, still awestruck by the secret room. "That's amazing. I've never seen so much Gatorade in one room."

Roman laughed a bit while he shut the door to the cooler. "Yeah. It's pretty awesome." Taking a look around at the mess that was in the kitchen, Roman sighed. "What's not awesome is this freakin' mess. I can almost guarantee Kevin and Sami are gonna make all the pledges clean it when they wake up."

"Yeah, and I'd help too but I'm not part of BPO." Charlotte giggled when Roman smirked and shook his head at her. "Is everything paid for by Tyler?"

"No, some of it comes from boosters and donations. Some from the executive board. But beer, gatorade, party supplies, and coupons to Buffalo Wild Wings come from Reks."

Charlotte smirked. "Nice guy."

Roman nodded in agreement. As he thought of what to say next, Axel shuffled into the kitchen; Judging by the look on his face, his night went well.

"Mornin' guys," Axel greeted the couple, smirk on his face. "How'd you guy's night go?"

"Pretty good," Roman said. "I had a little too much to drink."

"Yeah? Me too; My head's killin' me."

"Sooo," Charlotte cooed at Axel. "Someone get lucky last night?"

Roman and Charlotte both laughed when Axel smiled bigger and nodded his head. "Well," Axel said. "A gentleman never kisses and tells. But, I didn't get laid last night. I did almost make it to second base though."

"Anyone we know?" Charlotte asked.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I won't tell though, so don't ask."

"At least tell us if she was hot." Roman insisted.

Axel chuckled. "Oh yeah, real hottie. Definitely not the last time I hang out with 'em."

Roman clasped a massive paw on Axel's shoulders. "Good for you, man. Maybe the four of us can go on a double date one day."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

Roman took a survey around the area. "How about we get a head start on the cleaning since Owens will make us do it anyway?"

After a groan and an eyeroll, Axel nodded his head and began picking up a few bottles and cups from the floor with the help of Charlotte and Roman.

Dean didn't want to wake up. In fact, getting out of the bed he shared pretty much every night with Alexa seemed like the opposite of what he should've been doing. Dean still had sex on the brain. He hadn't gotten any the night before, not that he would've had the energy to "do the deed" if the deed had been offered, but his tiny fiancée's body was now pressed against Dean's in certain areas that made concentrating on beginning his day extremely difficult. As Dean finally began to stir, the desire to not be late to brunch with his future in-laws being his primary focus, he could feel Alexa's waifish frame also begin slight movements. Dean, doing his best to not disturb his bedmate, tried to slide off the bed while not causing any movement. Suddenly, he felt Alexa's form move drastically, turning toward him and flinging a toned, angelic arm over his chest.

"No!" She whined, her voice sounding suspiciously like an elementary schooler who's been told it's time for school. "No," she repeated. "Stay in bed with me."

Dean grinned, getting a kick out of his girlfriends adolescent demeanor. "Babe, we have to get ready to be at Casa de Vega's in like an hour."

Alexa moaned into her pillow, and Dean immediately noticed how cute he thought even that was. It wasn't the type of moaning that Dean was accustomed to in a bedular situation, but it still made his heart flutter.

"Noooo," Alexa continued. "Tell Roman to call my parents and tell them we died."

Dean snickered. He did find it oddly endearing how childlike Alexa could be at times. It really was reassuring to Dean that the impending baby situation hadn't extinguished Alexa's fondness for harmless drama.

"Cmon babe," he urged, gently, "we both need a shower. It got pretty intense at the BPO house last night. I'm a bit ripe."

Alexa's eyes opened slowly, her gaze gradually honing in on Dean. "You saying I smell, smart guy?"

"No," Dean returned with a grin. "I'm saying we both smell."

Alexa, squeezing her eyes shut again, rolled over in bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Ya know, Lex, the longer you take to get up the less time we have to do it in the shower. We currently have," Dean glanced at his wrist like he was wearing a watch even though he wasn't. "Ten minutes for shower time whoopie."

Alexa groaned and blindly threw a middle finger at Dean.

"Nine minutes."

Alexa began slowly sitting back up. Brushing her frizzled hair out of her face, she threw Dean a dirty look. "That's not gonna work on me, Dean."

Dean glanced at his wrist again. "Eight minutes."

Alexa jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him along as she went.

It had been awhile since Sasha and Becky had some "alone time". So when the young couple had Sunday free, they made sure to spend every possible second together. So far, they hadn't moved from their spooning position for the few moments they were awake. Sasha, the little spoon as always, gazed lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes while Becky gently ran her fingers through her hair. They hadn't said anything to each other the entire morning. Everytime it looked like one of them would, the other would kiss them to keep them silent.

Becky began speaking. As Sasha went in to kiss her, Becky held her hand up to block her. "Sash, I 'ave somethin' ta say." Becky said with a giggle.

Sasha rolled her eyes. Feigning annoyance, she let Becky continue.

"I love you." Becky whispered.

Sasha chuckled. "That's why you killed the silence? To say you love me?"

"If trowin' ta silen' game isn' enough proof to show you tha' I love you, ten I don' know wha' ta do."

Sasha rolled her eyes. As much of an athlete as Becky was, she could be an incredible dork sometimes. If it wasn't impromptu quiet games, then it was her constant ways to make puns out of everyday life.

"You are such a dork, Becks," Sasha smiled and shook her head. She rolled over to get out of bed, deciding she could try to make a somewhat decent breakfast for her and Becky, but she was quickly pulled back into bed by said orange haired girl.

"Nope." Becky simply said, wrapping her limbs around Sasha like a boa constrictor squeezing a small gazelle.

"Becky," Sasha rolled in her arms to face Becky. "Please let me go. I was going to make us breakfast."

"Wouldn' ya ratha stay in bed wit' me?" Becky stuck out her bottom lip like she was upset; Sasha didn't fall for it.

"Becky. I bought bacon. And waffle mix. And…" Her voice trailed off once Becky's hands began exploring below her waistline. "Yeah?" Sasha breathed, giving Becky a slow peck on the lips.

Becky slowly nodded her head; She released her hold on Sasha, but she remained close to her body. Sasha kissed Becky on the lips, then began a pattern of small pecks around her neck and jawline. Becky untied Sasha's pajama bottoms, but just before she could tease her any further, her phone began ringing.

"Shite." Becky blindly reached for her cellphone on the bedside table; Sasha was starting to get handsy herself, and she didn't seem to care that Becky's phone was going off. Without looking at the screen, Becky unlocked her phone and held it to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Beck, it's Renee."

"Renee," Becky looked to Sasha for her take; Sasha was staring back at her with narrowed eyes, but she hadn't slowed her actions. "What's up?"

"Nothin', I was seeing if you were up to anything or if you were free this morning."

Becky's eyes shot open; Sasha was actively trying to pull Becky's pajama bottoms off no matter how hard she tried to kick her away. "Uh, I'm a bit bust now. I don' know abou' later though."

"Well, Janice was wondering when she'd get to meet you since I apparently talk about you all the time. So I thought it'd be nice for me and her to take you and Sasha out for lunch or something."

"Um," Becky made eye contact with Sasha once again. "Do ya wanna go ou' wit' Renee and 'er girlfrien', Sash?"

Sasha slowly licked her lips as her hands slid up Becky's bare, muscular thighs; Becky covered her mouth to silence a gasp when Sasha bowed her head between her legs and gave her private area a slow kiss.

"Becky?" Renee asked when Becky didn't respond.

"Y-yeah," Becky gasped into the phone; Her eyes shut tight, her breath became ragged, and her free hand tangled in Sasha's dark purple hair. "S-s-sounds good, Rey, we'll mee' ya a' Roadie's?"

"Sure, Roadie's sounds like a good idea. We'll be there around two; How's that sound?"

Becky could feel the moans fighting to escape her throat; She knew if she tried talking to Renee, that she'd give away what Sasha was doing to her. "Good, Renee." Becky managed to choke out.

"Cool. I'll see you guys th-"

Becky hung up her phone and carelessly tossed it to the side of the bed. She took a fistful of purple hair with each hand. "Tú cailín salach," Becky growled hungrily at her girlfriend. "Lickin' me while I'm on ta phone."

Sasha gazed up at her lover, wondering if she could see the massive smile on her face. She giggled aloud when Becky's breathing rapidly increased and her abb muscles tightened. Cursing again in her native tongue, Becky allowed herself to be sent over the edge with Sasha's help.

"How was Renee?" Sasha asked with an exaggerated, sassy head tilt.

"I tink she knows wha' you was doin'." Becky glared at Sasha when she began giggling again. "I's nah funny."

"It kinda is," Sasha slowly traced her fingertips over Becky's torso. "I just had to make sure you know how lucky you are."

Becky smiled. "'Course ah do. I love you, Sasha," She sat up and kissed Sasha on the chin. "Yer ma everytin'. I love ya so much."

Sasha giggled. "You probably wanna finger me now, right?" She gazed at her own hands; It did kinda disappoint Sasha that Becky didn't like returning the favor when she was done. Sure she was talented with her hands, but she wanted to know what it was like with a woman's mouth.

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe. Er somethin' else." Before Sasha could ask Becky to clarify, Becky kissed Sasha on the lips and forced her to lie on her back.

"B-Becky?" Sasha nervously watched as her orange haired girlfriend pulled off her pajama pants and smiled at her.

"Shhh," Becky shushed; Becky kissed Sasha's lips, then her chin, then worked her way down until her mouth met Sasha's private area and she began lapping at the already moist organ.

Dean never thought he'd be a "brunch guy." But, somehow, he found himself at a second early afternoon, late morning meal, just with his future in-laws this time.

Within a few minutes, however. Dean discovered it wasn't exactly going to be just the four of them. Dean and Alexa, both in a calm and relaxed frame of mind after their long-awaited "quality time" in the shower, had only been in their seats for five or so minutes when Nia Jax and Trish Stratus showed up with identical smiles and an extended hug for both Terry and Michelle.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Alexa exclaimed, her head popping up from Dean's shoulder in surprise as the two girls broke her plane of vision.

"Good to see you, too," Nia returned with a scoff. "Your mom invited us." As Trish and Nia took their seats, one on either side of the table with Trish next to Michelle and Nia next to Alexa, their conversation immediately reaching a volume that was on the fringes of "acceptable," Dean and Terry exchanged a knowing look.

"Welcome to manhood, Dean. For the rest of your life, your plans are inconsequential if your wife thinks she has a better idea." Terry informed the younger man.

Dean scoffed, glancing over at his fiancee and the other women around the table. "And here I thought I'd been a man since I was thirteen and-"

"I get the picture, Dean. I don't need my future son-in-law to tell me about his escapades prior to meeting my daughter." Terry wasn't completely joking, but he had the makings of a wry smile on his face as he cut Dean's story off.

Alexa had caught bits and pieces of what her dad and Dean were talking about. The term 'future son-in-law' made her remember the rock on her left ring finger and one of the many reasons she looked forward to brunch with her parents. She calmly cleared her throat, bringing the attention of those around her. "So, as you all know, I'm carrying Dean's baby and we plan on keeping it," She gazed at her future husband and placed her hand in his. "But, there's some more news we have to announce." Deciding to skip the theatrics, Alexa held up her left hand to display her engagement ring to everyone at the table. "Dean asked me to marry him. I immediately said yes." Nervous at what her parents were going to say, Alexa quickly continued. "It made the most sense since the baby will be here before we know it, and Dean and I want to be together to raise him or her and…" She gazed into the eyes of her fiance again. "I just love him so much." While Alexa wiped a few tears from her eyes, Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek and quietly told her 'I love you too'.

Before either said a word, Terry and Michelle shared a smile. "Did Dean not tell you what he did?" Michelle asked.

Alexa shook her head. "No, why? What did he do?"

"A few weeks ago," Terry began. "Dean called me, out of the blue. He told me this very impressive and detailed speech about how much he loves my daughter and looks forward to being the father to their unborn child. Then, to my surprise, he asked for my permission to propose to you."

Alexa looked at Dean for confirmation, but found all the truth she needed in the telling smile he had on his face. "That's who I was on the phone with when we got back from the cabin," Dean explained. "The second I got off the phone with your dad, I asked you to marry me. It wasn't the most romantic way, but I was too excited to wait."

Alexa rested her head on Dean's shoulder, a giant grin on her face. "I thought it was very romantic. He was helping me with the laundry, and made me stop, and asked me. It was just the two of us. A very sweet moment. Give yourself some credit, Dean."

Trish beamed. "That's amazing, guys. Have you set a date?"

Alexa sat back up, sliding her hand to Dean's leg like she often did when they were in public together. "Well, we're torn about that, because we want to wait until after Bayley and Zack's wedding, and until after we're situated with the baby." She sighed, a bit wistfully. "But, at the same time, I don't want a long engagement, either. I mean, can you imagine being engaged to someone longer than a year? MAYBE two, but even that's pushing it. I want to marry Dean, but I also want to do what's best for the baby."

Nia grinned the same way Alexa had been earlier. "My little Alexa is all grown up!" The group seated around the table all laughed, and Trish sprang from her seat, lightly ran around the table and threw an arm each around Dean and Alexa, squeezing their faces into her own, the way someone's grandma might.

"I'm so, so happy for the two of you," Trish half-squealed in delight. She planted a playful kiss on Dean's cheek. "And I'm SO happy Alexa found a guy who treats her right."

Dean rolled his eyes, but allowed Alexa's former protector to shower friendly affection on him. "I am too, Trish." Finally, after a hug that was WAYYY too long for Dean's liking, Trish broke the embrace, but Trish and Alexa continued their celebration, even calling Nia over to their side of the table for selfies, although they were instructed not to spill the beans on Alexa's engagement until explicitly given the go-ahead by either Alexa or Dean. Finally, Alexa pulled Michelle in for the final series of pictures, while Dean and Terry simply shook their heads in wonder and amusement. Before their celebration died down, however, another voice cut through their morning that would bring a hint of even more surreality to their day.

"Dean! My friend! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dean snickered, shook his head slowly, and stood. "Senor Vega. How are you?"

"Very good, my friend." Mr. Vega beamed toward the new faces. "Hola. I am Luis Vega, and this is my place. Dean and Alexa keep gracing me with their presence, and I'm always happy to have them. Especially this one," he continued, both of his hands on one of Dean's shoulders. "Although, this blonde one is breathtaking."

Alexa beamed, not being used to men complimenting her. Her father, however, knew exactly how to handle such matters.

"We agree, Mr. Vega." He stuck out his hand. "Terry Bliss. Father of the breathtaking blonde."

Luis shook his hand vigorously. "Senor Bliss," he greeted, "it is nice to meet a man who shares the burden of a beautiful daughter. Every perro in the world wants to try to take her from you."

Terry snickered, though he could feel his wife gently squeeze his leg, as if to say "don't say anything that would embarrass our daughter or future son in law." Still, Terry couldn't resist needling Dean a bit.

"We narrowed it down to one perro, Luis." He winked at Dean, letting him know he was kidding.

"Ha!" Luis laughed heartily, taken aback by Terry's dry sense of humor. "You are lucky. Dean is a good boy," he continued, his voice suddenly taking a much more sober tone, "unlike the pendejo trying to date my Zelina."

Nia, Dean, and Alexa all stifled laughs, and the remaining table occupants exchanged confused glances until Nia finally clued them in;

"Our friend Seth has a crush on Mr. Vega's daughter, and Mr. Vega is apparently less than pleased."

Mr. Vega shook his head vigorously. "That boy will not put his hands on my daughter. Of this I assure you." As he said this, Alexa tightened her grip on Dean's thigh, as if to say "don't you say a word." Dean, for his part, just gave Alexa that lethal half-smile and a sly wink, letting her know that he knew the deal.

After another minute of avoiding talk about Seth & Zelina, Mr. Vega allowed the group to place their orders, while insisting their money was no good there, indicating a desire to pay for their brunch. Finally, after initially refusing to allow anyone to pay for his family, Terry relented to Mr. Vega's hospitality, and Mr. Vega glowingly told them to "trust him…"

Becky arrived with Sasha at Roadie's a few minutes before Renee told them to. The young couple decided on a booth near the front of the eatery, since they had more options considering the place was not as busy on a Sunday then any other day of the week.

For maybe the first time in a few weeks, Sasha was showing affection towards Becky in a public space. It started when Sasha gave Becky a kiss as a thank you for opening the door for her in the parking lot. Becky hadn't thought anything of it at first, until Sasha let the kiss linger longer than she usually would've any other time, and drew the attention of some passersby as a result. The car ride over wasn't any different, but Sasha insisted on holding Becky's hand while they walked into the bar. Now, sitting next to each other in the booth, Sasha was noticeably leaning into her girlfriend with her head resting gently on her shoulder. Becky didn't mind. In fact, she loved that Sasha was showing more affection in their relationship in public.

A waitress came by and took their drink order; Becky decided on a bottle of light beer while Sasha asked for a strawberry daiquiri.

"Rum, Sasha?" Becky asked with a smirk. "I tought ya weren' inta ta hard stuff."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but today feels like a day to celebrate," She smiled back at Becky when she locked eyes with her. "We're healthy, our relationship is going strong," Sasha leaned into Becky's neck and gave her a soft peck under her ear. "I get to wake up next to the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life every single day." She went in for another peck on the nape of Becky's neck, while running her hand up her thigh until it came to rest on her hip where she knew her tattoo was. "I got my pussy licked by a woman for the first time today."

Becky's insides started to catch fire again; Sasha had to have known what she was doing with her hip tattoo. "Sasha Banks," She whispered. "Wha' has gotten inta ya?"

"You're complaining?" Sasha kissed Becky's lips. "I thought I would make up for the last few weeks by being more intimate. I like being more physical. I hope you feel the same."

Becky nodded her head. "Oh, aye, I luv it. Bu' wha' made ya change?"

Sasha sighed. "Look, I know I've been a bitch the last few weeks. Truth is, I see you hang out with Renee and I feel super jealous. She gets to see you naked almost everyday and that worries me sometimes. Like… What if you get bored of me one day and decide to leave me?"

"Sasha," Becky kissed Sasha on her cheek. "I luv ya, and only you. Rey gets to see me naked a lo', bu' who gets ta touch me an' kiss me whenever they wan'? And who gets ta cuddle wit' me an' watch movies wit' me?"

Sasha smiled. "I do."

"Exactly. So who do ya tink has ma heart'?"

"I do." Sasha, again, leaned her head on Becky's shoulder. "You're right, babe, I'm sorry for bringing it up again. Maybe you and I can get our own matching tattoos. Maybe something to do with our relationship."

"Maybe a 'S + B' in a heart."

"Why not 'BS'?" As soon as Sasha said that, she realized it was a very bad idea. "Wait, no, that's a bad idea."

Becky laughed out loud for a moment, before calming herself down and kissing Sasha on her cheek again. "Yer too cute, Sasha." Becky gave Sasha a peck on the lips, just as the waitress returned with their drinks. Becky thanked the young woman as she left their table. "I do like ta idea," Becky rested her hand on Sasha's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If yer serious, we can go to ta place Rey an' I wen'."

"Shoot, I didn't think she'd actually say yes," Sasha thought to herself. She always thought getting a tattoo was a painful experience and that it was usually a thing criminals and ex-cons did… At least, that's what her dad told her when she was six when she mentioned she liked a particular leg tattoo a woman on tv had; That was the last time that channel was aired in the house. "If you want to," Sasha said out loud with a nervous, fake smile. "But we need it somewhere every will see it and know you're mine."

Becky pondered the thought for a moment, then chuckled. "Could do ma inner thigh. Then people will know who I luv."

A look came across Sasha's face that Becky could only assume was extreme fury. She chuckled dryly and crossed her arms, even scooting away from Becky. "If someone is that close to you, you can forget about getting a tattoo, because I'll be out the fucking door and you will NEVER see me again." Sasha corrected the volume in her voice when a passing server slowed down and gave them a worried look. Sasha gave her a smile and the waitress carried on. "No one," Sasha said in a calmer, but just as serious, tone. "Should be looking at your inner thigh except me and a doctor. Maybe, and I mean this in the least funny way possible, a teammate sees it in the shower. But even that's fucking strange, because that would mean some slutmuppet is checking you out, and I WILL NOT let that happen." Sasha narrowed her eyes when Becky began smiling. "And what is so funny about that?"

"Tha' look reminds me o' ta time ya came to the room when Nattie was there. Ya nearly tore her hea' off."

"She was trying to sleep with my girl."

"Yer girl? We wasn' datin' then."

"So? We had sex, we kissed, that makes you MINE."

Becky's smile widened; She enjoyed seeing Sasha like this. "My my, Sasha Banks, yer no' ta jealous type, are ya?"

Sasha switched her hand's position from Becky's hip to her thigh; Becky had to take a sip of beer to quiet a moan when Sasha dug her fingers into her leg. "Yes, I am," Sasha said, quieter now that she had leaned closer to Becky again. "I've seen you naked. I know the effect you have on gay women. If some girl sees you, God forbid Renee, more than once, they might get the wrong idea and try to hit on you. And we can't have that happen, can we?"

Becky shook her head. "No, we can', Sash."

Sasha squeezed Becky's leg tighter, getting her to audibly moan out loud, but not loud enough to draw attention. "Call me, 'the Boss'." Sasha whispered.

"Sash-"

"No," Sasha dug her fingernails into Becky's khaki capris. "I'm 'the Boss'." She pecked Becky below her ear and slid her hand between her legs. "Only obedient girls get to come. Are you going to listen?"

Becky covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself and her sharp gasps of breath quiet. "Sasha, please, we're in public."

Sasha could feel how excited Becky was getting, judging by the dampness she could feel from the inside of her pants. "Say my name, and maybe we can fix your problem before your friend gets here."

"Is tú an diabhal," Becky muttered into her hand. "Please, 'Boss,' please."

Sasha smiled devilishly and took Becky by the hand. The couple slid out of the booth, heading for the direction of the bathroom, but they quickly stopped in their tracks when a familiar blonde entered through the front door with a taller brunette following close behind her.

"Becky! Sasha!" Renee greeted the couple with a smile.

"Renee." Becky and Sasha said with twin tones of disappointment and half-hearted smiles.

Renee hugged Becky then, after a nod in response to her unsure expression, hugged Sasha as well.

"Guys," Renee held out her hand to the woman standing beside her. "This is Janice LaVigne: My knight in shining armor."

The woman was taller than Renee, but not by a grand margin; She had dark blue eyes and light brown hair with hints of dark blonde in it. "Renee, stop it," She replied in a thick southern accent. "I'm no knight in shinin' armor, doll." The heavily tattooed woman shook Sasha and Becky's hands. "I'm sure Renee talked me up all over the place."

Becky was still feeling the effects of "the Boss", and such a feeling was causing her to become restless. "Well, she has talked abou' ya a lo'," Becky said, trying desperately to ignore the burning between her thighs. "How abou' we si' 'n' 'ave a drin'?"

Renee agreed and followed Becky to her selected table. Becky sat against the wall beside Sasha again, with Renee seated by Janice on the other side of the booth. The waitress returned and took Renee's and Janice's respective orders; Janice and Renee both decided on light beer. The waitress smiled and left the group.

"So, Becky," Janice began with a friendly smile. "How'd you two meet?"

Becky smiled. "We're roommates. I saw 'er at orientation and… Fell in luv."

Janice and Renee both cooed at her response. Sasha kissed Becky's cheek and leaned into her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Well, as I'm sure Renee has told y'all, our relationship started off… scandalously." Janice explained.

Becky listened to Janice's story, not noticing her purple haired girlfriend stick two of her fingers into her own mouth. Then, under the cover of the table while Janice and Renee were distracted, slide her hand into her capris and inside her underwear. Becky's breath escaped her; She glanced at Sasha for an explanation, but Sasha was focused on Renee and Janice. Becky nearly cried out loud when Sasha's fingers slid inside her and her thumb began tracing her sensitive "love button". Becky took a long pull from her beer just to keep quiet.

"Renee says that I came onto her, but she," Janice giggled when Renee rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her. "Kept talkin' to me and sayin' how pretty she thought I was and tryin' to kiss and feel me."

Becky smiled and nodded her head like she was paying attention, but she was really focused on the building climax in her lower abdomen thanks to her girlfriend. Becky, with all her power, kept her lips sealed, knowing, if they parted for even a second, she would cry out and give away the act Sasha was performing. Sasha laughed at whatever Janice said; She shot Becky a side glance and a smirk when a familiar tightening surrounded her fingers.

The same waitress as before returned to the table. "Hello, again, would any of you like to order food?"

"FUCK YES!" Becky screamed, making Renee, Janice, and the waitress jump but Sasha giggle.

"We haven't eaten yet today," Sasha informed the others. "She's a bit 'hangry'."

Renee and Janice shared a laugh. Becky, hands shaking, took another long drink from her beer; Sasha kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered "I love you" when Becky's bodily fluids spilled over her fingers. As discreetly as an act could be performed, Sasha removed her hand from Becky's pants and sucked on her coated fingers.

Renee, completely oblivious to the action across the table from her, ordered a plate of loaded nachos for herself and Janice to split. Sasha requested a pepperoni and mushroom pizza, knowing Becky would eat most of it since it was her favorite kind of pizza. Becky, struggling to catch her breath, asked for another beer.

"Aww, look at you two," Renee cooed. "Ordering for each other and sharing food."

"You guys too," Sasha said, smiling because she knew how much she worked Becky over was what was keeping her silent. "Splitting nachos; So cute."

Renee slid out of the booth. "I'm going to run to the ladies room before the food gets here," She leaned into the booth and gave Janice a quick kiss before scurrying off towards the restroom.

Janice watched her girlfriend disappear around the corner. "Actually," The tall brunette said to the Becky and Sasha with a sheepish smile. "I forgot my wallet in the car, so I'll be back."

As soon as Janice left the booth, Becky loudly cleared her throat, bringing the attention of her girlfriend. "So," She began. "Why was ya touchin' me under ta table?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. That wasn't me."

Becky rolled her eyes, making Sasha chuckle. "Oh, righ', ta 'Boss' di' it, righ'? No' Sasha."

Sasha nodded her head slowly. "That does sound like something she would do. 'The Boss' can be like that sometimes. She can get very protective over something that is hers. The Boss almost broke a girls nose in high school when someone tried flirting with her boyfriend."

Becky kissed Sasha on the top of her head. "An' wha' if I wan' ta do tha' to 'ta Boss?'"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders again. "You can't do that unless 'the Boss' tells you to. If she doesn't, then you don't do it," Sasha suddenly turned to Becky again; Whispering in her ear in a slightly deeper tone, Sasha said: "And if I want you to lick my pussy when we get back to our dorm, then that sweet tongue of yours better be between my thighs the second we step foot in the bedroom." Sasha sat up again. Then, like she suddenly changed personalities, began speaking in her normal voice again. "Good thing ;the Boss' only comes out when she's turned on. Otherwise, it's just little old me."

Becky choked back a primitive growl. "Ya tell 'ta Boss' tha' she's gonna ge' everytin' she wans' when we ge' back to ta room."

Sasha smirked. "Good. She's happy to hear it."

Becky contemplated pouncing Sasha right then and there, but Janice returned to her spot in the booth before Becky could try.

"Did anythin' interestin' happen while I was gone?" Janice asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, food's still getting ready. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Sasha eased back into leaning against Becky once again. She looked up at her lust crazed girlfriend, gave her a wink and a quick kiss on the lips, then settled to spending the time in each other's company knowing that, in a few short moments, her own desires would be met just as Becky's had before.

Just as Alexa expected, the second Dean's head touched the back of the couch he was out like a light. Alexa rolled her eyes, shook her head, and assisted her future husband by pulling off his shoes and tossing them near the door. Dean stirred awake for a moment only to mumble something incoherent, then fell back asleep.

"Did eating brunch with my mom and dad really wear you out that much?" Alexa teased the unconscious body on the couch.

Brunch with the Bliss' was a success. The food was delicious, as it had been the previous time they were there, the service was fantastic, Terry made sure to tip extra for Luis's hospitality, and everyone seemed to enjoy the time they spent together. After the meal, Terry and Michelle said goodbye to their daughter and future son-in-law and departed for the airport. Trish mentioned she would be in town for a few more days, so she excused herself to spend the day with Christian. Nia didn't have anything planned, but, much to the horror of Dean, told Alexa she was meeting Titus for some "afternoon delight" back at his place; Dean was cemented to the spot in the parking lot for almost a full minute while horrible visuals flew through his brain.

Alexa took it upon herself to tidy up the apartment while Dean had a nap; It was mostly her clothes that were strewn around the dorm anyway. That was mostly Dean's fault, Alexa thought with a naughty grin when she plucked one of her bras from behind the tv. She dropped all her collected clothing into the laundry hamper; Alexa was shocked to see an actual laundry hamper in Dean's bathroom. Alexa stripped off her dress and underwear and dropped that into the hamper also; She changed into a fresh pair of panties as well as one of Dean's hoodies and a pair of sweatpants.

Dishes were next on Alexa's agenda, but her ringing phone took her focus before she got to the kitchen. Checking the caller id first, Alexa quickly answered when her best friend's smiling face looked back at her.

"Hey, AJ," Alexa answered happily. "How's it goin', babe?"

"Ah, well, same ol'," AJ answered. "Just got done bustin' a nut, but other than that I'm doing ok. How's the daddy of your spawn?"

Alexa gently rubbed her midsection while she lovingly gazed at Dean. "He's taking a nap. I guess brunch with mom and dad took a lot out of him."

AJ giggled. "You should see Dana. She's tired too. But cuz I fucked her."

Alexa rolled her eyes but couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I got it, babe, you have a girlfriend. Is that why you called? To brag about how much you get laid?"

"No, actually. Dana mentioned wanting to hang out with everyone before she ditches me for Italy. So, I thought about it, and I thought it'd be cool if we all got together and, like, watched a movie or something where we could all cuddle with our baes and wear pajamas."

Alexa loved the idea. It gave her an excuse to wear pajamas the rest of the day. Not like she needed one in the first place. "I love that idea, AJ. Good thinking. We can all get together at Dean's. We can make popcorn, buy soda, candy…"

"Fondle my girlfriend's boobies under a blanket."

Alexa let out a forced, yet playful, groan that made AJ giggle in her end of the phone. "Yes, AJ, you can fondle your girlfriend. But don't go further than second base while we watch the movie, ok? I don't need anyone else getting pregnant."

"True. Ok, I'll wake up Dana and tell her. We'll bring the candy. Pick out a good horror movie; Dana says she likes them, but I have a feeling she gets cuddly when she's scared."

Alexa chuckled again. "Ok, AJ, love ya, babe."

Alexa set her phone on the kitchen counter. She skipped over to her still sound asleep fiance. "Babe," Alexa quietly sang. "Baby." She straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his unruly hair. "Time to wake up." Dean groaned in his sleep. Alexa giggled and pecked his lips softly. "Wake up so I can suck your-"

"I'm up!" Dean sat up quickly, nearly knocking Alexa off his lap; Alexa squealed in delight and threw her arms around Dean's neck so she wouldn't fall. "Hey, good lookin'," Dean kissed the tiny pixie perched on his lap. "Whose suckin' what now?"

"Later, babe, but right now we gotta get ready."

"I already went to brunch with mom and dad."

"Yeah, but AJ just called and she wants everyone to meet here for movie night."

"Who volunteered the fortress of 'Dean-atude'?"

"I did, but only because it's more than big enough for everyone," She tugged gently on Dean's shirt collar and gave him a slow kiss; Dean tried lifting Alexa's sweatshirt off, but she quickly pulled his hands away. "Uh uh, babe. We need to call everyone and get a bunch of soda and popcorn, pick a movie, rearrange the living room, then we can fool around."

"Who are we inviting?"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I assume everyone."

"Everyone?"

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows together worryingly. "Yeah?"

"Roman, Charlotte, Titus, Nia, AJ, Dana, Seth, Zelina, Bayley, Zack, Finn, Liv, Becky and Sasha?"

Alexa's head spun; It was nothing more than impressive that Dean remembered everyone. "Yeah? We need enough popcorn and soda for sixteen people. AJ is bringing candy, so we have to get everything else. Oh, and we need to invite Trish and Christian, too. Even if they decide not to show."

Dean nodded his head, reciting everything he would need under his breath. "Ok," He said louder. "I'll go get soda and popcorn, you call everyone, and then you and me are going to spend some quality time together before the chaos arrives."

Alexa bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes; It was something she did to drive Dean wild.

"Oh, really?" Dean began unzipping his pants, but stopped when Alexa placed her hands over his.

"After you get everything, ok?" Dean groaned loudly, getting Alexa to giggle. As he stood up, Alexa stood on the couch, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and leaned into his ear. "I wanna ride you so fucking bad, baby." She topped the flirting off with a low, sexual moan and a quick gasp for breath, like she would if she was in the middle of intimacy with her lunatic.

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed, getting a loud laugh from Alexa.

"After." She reminded him, delighted that he was so riled up by her heavy flirting.

Dean dropped his head, ran his fingers through his hair a few times, then nodded his head. "Soda. Popcorn. Movie. Got it. Anything else?" Alexa shook her head in response. Dean took his phone from its spot on the counter and headed for the door.

"Dean?" Alexa called.

Dean lazily glanced back at his baby mama. "Yeah, Lex?"

Alexa, giggling wildly, dropped her sweatpants, turned her back to Dean, and shook her ass at him. "Drive safe." She cooed.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Dean threw his hands in the air, torn between being mad and laughing along with Alexa. He took his car keys from the counter. He turned back to Alexa. He tried looking as serious as possible, but his grin kept deceiving him; He pointed a finger in Alexa's direction. "The second I get back…"

Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "Mmm, I dunno, not really in the mood."

"Not… Not in the mood?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Standing in my living room, in my favorite pair of panties, and you're not in the mood. Jesus, babe, you will be the death of me." Dean opened the front door.

"Dean?"

Dean turned in the doorway.

"Pick up some chicken tenders?"

"We just ate."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a look that screamed 'I am the mother of your child, and he/she is starving'.

Dean smirked again. "Not for mama. For Alofa. I know. Love you, babe."

Alexa, after pulling her pants back up and retying the pull string, called the required contacts to plan the great idea AJ came up with.

Dana didn't know what went wrong, or what wrong turn she made, but she found herself in the absolute worst place to take an untamed animal like AJ Lee: SugarRush Candy Shop. Actually, that wasn't true. The first mistake Dana made was handing the keys to her car to the tiny cheerleader when she said she had a surprise to show her. Dana was on edge, eager to see what her girlfriend had planned, but her heart nearly stopped when the familiar neon sign came into view.

"AJ! AJ…." Dana quickly closed the driver's side door before AJ slipped out. "Look, I know candy stores are your favorite place on Earth. But, and I know you know this, you can't cause a scene while we're in there. Please don't try biting anyone or stealing candy from actual babies."

AJ shook her head slowly. "You think so little of me, Daniella. I am always on my best behavior," She paused and tapped the side of her head. "It's my brain that made me bite that bartender when he started hitting on you, Daniella."

Dana sighed. "I'm gonna regret telling you my full name, aren't I?"

AJ smiled proudly and nodded her head. "Yep. Even Seth didn't know that about you. And he was in it for the sex. I'm in it for the ranch house in the suburbs and three mutant children, so I think that means you should tell me your social security number too."

Dana laughed, but stopped when she realized how serious AJ was. AJ broke into laughter after a few moments. She gave Dana a kiss then jumped out of the car. Dana, still convinced AJ was about to slip into a sugar induced trance and start a riot, hurried into the store behind her girlfriend.

The first few moments were unnervingly calm. AJ slowly skipped down an isle dedicated to only M&Ms. AJ stopped her cheerful skip, causing Dana to pause and hold her breath. AJ tilted her head at a red bag. She picked it up, tilted her head to her opposite shoulder, then set the bag back down and moved on to the next shelf.

"Do you think everyone likes M&Ms, babe?" AJ asked, now staring at a dark blue bag of chocolate.

Dana nodded her head. "I know Alexa and Charlotte do. Maybe we can get a few bags and see."

AJ nodded her head in agreement. "Cool." She helped herself to a few 'original' flavored and a couple 'peanut' and 'caramel' flavors. She then continued her slow skip around the corner to the next isle.

Dana was shocked that AJ was so well mannered. By now, Dana thought she'd have to bail AJ out of jail or get her to stop play tug-o-war with a six year old over the last bag of licorice. But, AJ had surprised Dana. The muscular blonde followed the footsteps of her miniature girlfriend. Just as she rounded the corner, Dana's heart sank. The free samples case was left open. More specifically, the jellybean case.

"Oh no," Dana muttered to herself. She quickly rounded the corner. "AJ?" When AJ wasn't there, she moved on to the next isle. "Babe?" Still no one. Dana checked the next few isles, only to find either no one or very confused children staring back at her. "Oh, son of a bitch." Dana returned to the front counter, where people could request homemade taffy and caramel apples, figuring AJ would be somewhere in the area. But once again, she came up short. "Excuse me," Dana asked the man behind the counter. "Have you seen a girl? About four foot seven, black hair, carrying M&Ms and probably on a sugar high."

The man smiled brightly. "Lose your daughter? Don't worry, happens all the time."

Dana chuckled and shook her head. "No, not my daughter. My girlfriend is around here somewhere."

The man, either confused or horrified, slowly nodded his head. "Ok… Well, I can keep an eye out for her and let her know you're looking."

Dana thanked the man, then hurried back to where she last saw AJ. "Ok," Dana thought to herself. "She couldn't have gotten far." She sighed. "But when she's on a sugar high, she could run to Kentucky and back before I knew it."

Suddenly, a box of Milk Duds fell off of the shelf directly to Dana's right. She jumped, but quickly laughed at herself for getting so frightened at candy. Dana bent over to pick up the box and put it back on the shelf, but she nearly yelled in surprise when another box, this time Spree, fell further down the row.

Dana stood straight up. "AJ?" She took a look around her immediate area. When she didn't see any sign of her girlfriend, Dana shuffled down the aisle and picked up the fallen box of Spree. "AJ, come on, we need to pick out the rest of the candy for the movie." Again, Dana nearly cried out when a giant candy cane, that was leaning against the shelf, fell to her feet with a loud thud. "AJ, come on, you're being dumb." As if almost on command, the lights in the store began flickering; Dana knew it was the work of AJ (It had to be, right?) but that didn't mean it was any less terrifying. "AJ, I'm serious, if you don't come out now… No more sex. Not just regular sex, I mean no more roleplay either." Dana tried to make her voice sound less nervous than it was, but the idea of her tiny girlfriend, high on sugar, somewhere unseen in a candy store was making her beyond scared.

Then, making Dana jump and scream out loud, a small pair of arms snaked around her torso. "Mmmm, you smell like fear and cheap shampoo," AJ whispered, adding a kiss to the back of Dana's neck.

"Dammit, AJ, you scared me half to death." Dana attempted a sincere scolding, but her nervous giggles gave away her true feelings.

"I saw a sign for free rock candy and I couldn't help myself. Then the jellybeans, Dana….." AJ lowered her voice. "The jellybeans."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Yes, AJ, jellybeans are amazing. Are you done trying to scare me?" She tried turning away from AJ, but the small woman had a vice like grip locked on her. "AJ? Can you let go?"

AJ took another deep breath. "I think I can hear colors, Dana."

"What?"

"There was just so many freakin' jelly beans."

Dana's eyes shot open; AJ's hands slid up her midsection and came to rest on her breasts. "No, no, no, AJ not here. Please, for the love of God, not here."

It was as if AJ hadn't heard Dana's plea. Both of the tiny girl's hands slid down the taller woman's body, only to shoot back up to her chest after sliding inside Dana's low cut t-shirt. "Boop-a-doop, boop-a-doop," AJ sang, gently squeezing Dana's chest with every 'boop' she said.

Thankfully, no one else was within sight of either girl. If they had been, Dana was sure they'd both be on some kind of sex offenders list or banned to enter any and all candy stores on the east coast. It did concern Dana when she figured AJ would be more upset about the candy store ban than the other punishment.

"Don't worry, babe," AJ said. "I'm not going to… Whoops, I slipped," She quickly shot one hand down the front of Dana's jeans, laughing maniacally when the blonde woman moaned almost instantly. "Jesus, Steve, and Roger, Dana, we just got done banging in the car, how good am I at this?"

Dana forcibly removed AJ's hands from inside her clothing. "Stop," She turned around to face AJ; AJ gave a look like a sad puppy, but Dana wasn't going to fall for it. "Pick out the candy you want for the movie, and make sure to get enough for everyone."

"Oooh, serious Dana," AJ mocked. "I'm so scared."

In an almost superhuman speed, Dana scooped AJ up from under her ass and pushed her against the shelf she was standing in front of. "Then, if you behave, we can do it in the car again. But only if you keep your hands off of me until we're out of here."

AJ swallowed hard. "Oh, boy, AJ you got yourself in trouble this time," She mused to herself. Smiling broadly, AJ kissed the top of Dana's nose and wiggled out of her grasp. "Just need some licorice, milk duds, and whipped cream and we'll be all set." She said aloud.

Dana crossed her arms. "Why whipped cre… Never mind, I know. Just hurry."

AJ happily skipped another lap around the store and collected all the necessary items for the movie (and quality time with Dana) with the thought of seeing Dana naked again causing her to smile and sing to herself.

Dean Ambrose used to gauge the "happiness" in his life purely by the lack of shittiness in that particular moment. Today, however, he'd be very hard pressed to find a single moment that qualified as "shitty." As he ascended the front stairs to Sammartino Hall, both arms filled to capacity with plastic shopping bags, he took a quick mental count of what in his life wasn't shitty, and found the list longer than it had ever been.

After getting a laugh rom Alexa by knocking on the door with his forehead, Dean helped Alexa lay out the various snacks and drinks he'd purchased. Alexa clapped her hands together and giggled when Dean removed a styrofoam container from one of the bags and handed it to his beloved cheerleader.

Alexa happily bit into a chicken tender. "Thank you, baby. They're delicious." Alexa was so focused on the deep fried chicken delicacy, that she didn't realize the crazed look that came over her fiance's face or the fact that he was slowly untucking his dress shirt. Finally, Alexa raised an eyebrow when she realized what was going on. "What are you doing, mister?"

Dean remained silent. He took the takeout box from Alexa's hands and set in on the counter. Then, ever so gently, he lifted Alexa from underneath her legs and set her on the countertop. Alexa giggled, kicking her feet while they dangled over the edge of the linoleum countertop, and pushed the rest of her half eaten chicken tender into the mouth of her fiance.

"Such a silly man," Alexa cooed with a toothy grin. "Silly, but lucky for you I love silly."

Dean smirked, mouth full of oil fried chicken. "Love you too, babe." He finished his tender, then gave Alexa a kiss. She pulled back after a moment, but Dean brought her back to him with another kiss; This time, he let Alexa's tongue slide in his mouth and wrestle with his. Just as she went to sit back again, Dean began tugging on the bottom of her sweatshirt.

"Oh, really?" Alexa giggled, but gently pushed Dean's hands away. "Not right now, ok?"

Dean frowned. "But, I went and got thirty kinds of soda and popcorn. You said when I got back we would mess around."

Alexa shook her head. "Let's just relax before everyone shows up ok? Oh, by the way, Trish said she isn't going to make it today, but we need to go on a double date soon."

Dean nodded his head. "Ok, that I'm ok with. Bailing out on sex…"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, we have sex at least three times a day. You'll live if we wait a little while longer." Alexa held out her arms like a child asking to be held; Dean smiled and helped his pregnant fiance hop off the countertop. Alexa stood on her toes and pecked Dean on the cheek. "You do look handsome today, I don't know if I mentioned that yet. I like it when you wear nice clothes. You should more often."

Dean snickered. "Not a chance, baby doll. Only when I'm contractually required to, I will."

Alexa stuck out her lip. "I'd want to have sex more if you wear nice clothes more often."

Dean scoffed, getting a laugh from Alexa. "Well, alright, if that's how you're gonna be. I can find another blonde cheerleader to bang."

It was Dean's turn to laugh when Alexa's face turned to extreme fury; It was clear who Dean was referring to, and Alexa did not like hearing it. She faked a laugh. "Haha, send me an invite to the wedding, asshole. Our child can be my 'plus one'." Alexa turned to walk away, but she was quickly turned back around and lifted back onto the counter. "Dean, stop, I'm not in the mood right now."

Dean smirked. "Babe, do ya know why I keep saying shit like that?"

"Cuz you're an ass?"

"Yeah, but you know why else?" Dean waited for an answer; Alexa sighed and shook her head. "I like seeing you get upset. It reminds me how much you love me. The day you stop getting upset by it will be the worst day of my life."

Alexa's anger subsided; She raked her fingers through Dean's hair and kissed him. "Babe, why would I ever stop caring? I love you. We're getting married." She plopped her hands on either side of Dean's face. "I have a little Dean baby in my uterus! I swallow, for crying out loud! How can you ever think I don't care?"

Dean chuckled. "Those are good points, Lex. I'm sorry. I don't doubt you, it's just how I get sometimes."

Alexa kissed Dean's chin, then his lips. "I know. I do too sometimes. Then you show up with chicken tenders and all my doubts go away."

"I'm glad chicken tenders are a great way to express my love for you," Dean gave Alexa a kiss to show he knew she was only kidding. "I do love you Alexa Bliss. Don't you ever forget that."

"I couldn't, babe, even if I tried."

Dea grinned. "Good. I would hate to think I was forgettable." With that, Dean took Lex's face in between his hands, kissing her forcefully, which Alexa had never told him how much she liked.

Just as Dean went to press his luck again and try to have some quality time with Alexa, the front door to his dorm popped open.

"Because black licorice is a crime against God, Dana!" AJ Lee cried out as she and Dana entered the apartment.

Alexa scurried over to her equally tiny friend and threw her arms around her. Dean gave Dana an awkward side hug.

"What kind of candy did you guys bring?" Dean gestured at the bags from the local candy store.

"Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate!" AJ exclaimed. "Dana says I'm a danger to society when I'm on a sugar high, but luckily I'll be held up in here for a few hours."

Alexa smiled and shook her head. "You guys can make yourself at home. Dean was gonna go change into some comfy clothes."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I was?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Yes, you were."

AJ giggled. "Don't let me get in the way of quality time."

Alexa rolled her eyes, getting more laughter from Dana and AJ, then took Dean by the hand and led him to his bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Dean pulled off his dress shirt and kicked off his dress pants.

"Jesus, that feels so much better," Dean quickly spun on his heels when the lock to his bedroom door clicked; Alexa was starting back at him, lips curled in a small smirk. Dean tilted his head. "What's that look mean?"

Alexa slowly approached her future husband, hands behind her back with the same smile on her face. "This look," She scratched her fingernails up and down Dean's bare chest. "Means that I want," She pushed against Dean, silently telling him to sit. She straddled his lap when he sat on the edge of his bed. She pecked at his lips, then leaned her head right beside his ear. "To feel every inch of you inside me."

Dean's grip on the edge of the bed tightened greatly. "If this is your way of driving me crazy, it's working very well."

Alexa giggled. "Good," In one quick movement, she pulled Dean's hoodie over her head and dropped it on the floor. "Odds are that Dana and AJ are getting it on in the living room, so that means we have some time for a little quality time too."

Dean smirked. "God, I love you so much."

Alexa roughly pushed Dean, making him fall onto his back. Alexa ran her hands up Dean's sides, then scratched her fingernails back down. She wiggled out of her sweatpants again and dropped them near her sweatshirt. Alexa bit her lip to quiet a moan when she felt Dean's manhood start to come alive and press against her.

Alexa readjusted herself until she was lying perpendicular to Dean. She kissed him through the fabric of his underwear, something she learned he loved, then tugged on the waistband band until his spaghetti cannon was freed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mom! Dad!" AJ called from the other side of Dean's bedroom door. "Me and Dana want pizza but Dana doesn't trust me to use the oven and she can't figure out how to use it either!"

Alexa tilted her head at Dean. "We have a pizza oven?"

Dean smirked and nodded his head. "Daddy will be there in a minute, sweetie!" Dean yelled back to AJ.

Alexa set her chin on Dean's chest. "Looks like our kids want pizza."

"Which means mom and dad can't have any alone time until they're fed."

"And by the time the pizza is ready, more people might have shown up."

Dean sighed. "It's hard being parents, sometimes."

Alexa chuckled. "Hey, it's good practice for when little Toa shows up soon."

Dean smirked. "Toa? I thought you were sure the baby was a girl?"

Alexa shrugged. "It feels different everyday. But, don't worry, another month or two and we'll be able to find out."

Dean pulled Alexa on top of himself so that they were face-to-face. He kissed her briefly, then placed a calloused hand on the side of her face. "You are so beautiful, babe. I know you'll be an amazing mother; I mean, AJ isn't in jail because of you," Alexa giggled at that comment. Dean continued. "I just know that baby Alofa or Toa would be proud to have you as a mother. Me as a dad? Maybe not as much, but that doesn't mean I won't give being a dad my best shot," Dean paused a moment to give Alexa a soft kiss. "What I do know, one hundred percent, is that I will love you and the little bundle of joy you have growing in your belly until the day I die… Maybe longer if what Father John tells me is true."

Alexa felt a wave of love wash over her body. Wiping a tear from her eye, she gave Dean a warm and passionate kiss. "How about we get dressed and make our adult kids pizza? Then we can cuddle and fight over a movie for later."

Dean smirked. "I like the sound of that."

The young couple sat up, enjoying each others company, until AJ's voice came through the door once again. "Mom, Dana won't let me feel her up! Can you make her?!"

Alexa howled with laughter. Dean answered for her. "I'll make the pizza! That usually loosens them up! Just ask your mother!"

Alexa playfully punched Dean in the shoulder, getting a loud laugh from both he and AJ. Finally, Alexa got off the bed and put her comfort clothes back on. Instead of the nicer clothes he had on that morning, Alexa threw Dean a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt to put on. Once Dean was dressed also, Alexa unlocked the bedroom door and entered the living room. Dean, smiling at the round of applause he was getting for leaving the room and heading for the kitchen, decided that he should make the pizza he promised so maybe AJ and Dana weren't that crazy the rest of the day.

Soon after Dana and AJ arrived, everyone else began to show up one after the other. Finn, Liv, Becky, and Sasha all arrived together. Apparently, Alexa mentioned it was a casual affair, because no one showed up in anything more dressed up than work out clothes or sweats. Not that it mattered; It was supposed to be a day to simply relax and talk with the people they usually didn't get to talk to on a normal basis. Titus and Nia arrived a few minutes later, Titus his normal boisterous self, twelve pack of beer under one arm and Nia's hand loosely grasping the other. Nia, on the other hand, looked tired, but one of the first things she mentioned was being appreciative of the break from grading papers. As Dean laid the now cooked frozen pizzas out on the counter, next to all the other snacks, he could hear Titus loudly greet Finn. Roman and Charlotte arrived next, bringing the party to ten people. Roman was delighted to have a bunch of people in his dorm, as long as people kept out of his room and didn't touch his stuff; Dean didn't have the heart to tell him that Dana and AJ had just finished a "handsy" makeout session in there before Finn arrived with his friends.

Dean took a moment to set out a few bottles of soda for people to help themselves too; Usually, he went for the off brand soft drinks, but he was feeling good today and opted for the name brand products. Roman took the liberty of cooking some more frozen pizzas with the state of the art pizza oven his mom sent him and Dean shortly after the moved into their dorm.

"Need any help?" Roman was surprised to see Sasha Banks offering a hand instead of his girlfriend; Then again, Charlotte really wasn't the cooking type.

"Nah, I got it pretty much handled," Roman replied. "But you can pick out the next topping if you want. Just nothing with mushrooms; They're disgusting."

Sasha chuckled; She sifted through the freezer until she came upon two she deemed worthy of consumption. "How about bacon cheeseburger and supreme?"

Roman nodded his head. "I like it. Supreme's my favorite. Except I pick the black olives off, cuz I hate olives."

"Really? Me too. What about pineapple on pizza?"

"I consider it a war crime," Roman chuckled when Sasha let out a laugh. "Why the hell would you put fruit on a pizza?"

"Fair point. What movie did you guys decide on?"

"I dunno. AJ said something about Deadpool, but Dean wanted The Departed, then AJ threatened to mutilate Dean's genitals, so I think we're going with Deadpool. Unless Alexa uses her 'I'm pregnant' veto card and we watch the entire Twilight saga." Roman's speech was broken when he caught a confused look from Sasha. He chuckled. "You look terrified. Welcome to the family."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks. Call me when the pizza's done, Rome."

Roman nodded his head. "Sure thing, Sasha."

No one was surprised when Bayley showed up decked out in her signature SU hoodie and Monsters Inc. pajama bottoms. Zack, on the other hand, was dressed in gym shorts and a custom made t-shirt that had to have been made by Bayley, because the front proudly displayed 'Bayley's Fiance' in bold lettering and bright colors. Dean found the situation hilarious, but his laughter quickly subsided when Alexa threatened to make him a similar shirt and cut off quality time if he refused to wear it, even promising pink lettering on everything.

Seth and Zelina were the last to arrive, and it was noticeable that something was different between them: Zelina seemed to be more attached to Seth, and vice versa, judging by the way she clung to his side like she was surgically attached to him. Dean and Roman assumed what the issue was, even sharing a side glance and eye roll with each other. Even stranger, Zelina struck up a conversation with Bayley like they were old friends.

Needing to get to the bottom of the mystery, Dean pulled Seth into the hallway, under the guise that he needed help getting something.

"Alright, what's the deal with Zelina?" Dean questioned.

Seth smirked. "What do you mean, man?"

"Dude, she won't leave your side. I thought I'd have to use a freakin' crowbar to get her off of you. Plus, she's really friendly with Bayley. Doesn't she know you were gay for her a month or two ago?"

Seth pressed his eyebrows together, always confused by Dean's phrasing. "Yeah, she knows about the thing I had for Bay. I tell her everything. As for the other thing," Seth paused and chuckled. "I finally got to third base last night."

"With a seventeen year old high schooler."

"What difference does it make? We were in high school less than five months ago. Would it matter if I were a senior and she was a junior?"

Dean shook his head. "I dunno, did Eve mind?"

"Dude, fuck you."

Dean snickered. "You know I'm just fuckin' with ya, Seth. If it's really that big a deal, congrats on finger bangin' the kid. I got to finish on Alexa's tits this morning, and that was awesome."

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Why do you tell me that? I can't look at either of you the same way again now."

Dean raised his arms at his side. "Why you gotta be such a prude? I'd be happy for you if you got to jack off on Zel's tits. Which you shouldn't, because she's still in high school. Let her give as many handjobs as her little heart can take, but the second you even think about tits…"

"Why am I still friends with you?"

"Because we're like yin and yang, ya know? Plus, I can tell Roman about the lakehouse and ruin your existence."

"Yeah, I could do that too… We are gonna tell him one day, right?"

"One day, over the phone, while on a different continent, yes. Until then, shut it, and keep finger cussin' that poor girl. Her dad says hi, by the way."

"Really?"

"Well, it was more of a, 'If that pendejo touches my daughter, I will castrate his cajones and hang them from the mirror of my car'. So, I think he's warming up to you."

Seth nodded his head. "Great. I'll be on his good side by 2037, at this rate."

Dean patted his friend on the shoulder. "All in good time, Seth."

Dean opened his dorm door again and rejoined the group with Seth behind him.

In the end, the movie everyone agreed on was the original Friday the 13th movie. Everyone, with the exception of Bayley, had seen it before; Bayley only saw about the first twenty minutes or so, until she spent the remainder of the film huddled under a blanket, wrapped in Zack's arms. Seeing this, Dean called for random "hand checks" from Bayley, remarking that he didn't want any "random DNA evidence" on his favorite blanket. Finn was thankful that no one paid any attention to him, or how "friendly" he was getting with Liv underneath his blanket.

Once the movie finally wrapped up, AJ campaigned hard to watch the sequel. Since it wasn't too late in the day yet, everyone (except Bayley) agreed to watch it. Midway through the movie, Becky dropped her phone, making half of the room yell in surprise, which in return made the other half yell back.

It was clear that most of the bunch was exhausted by the end of the second movie. Nearing ten o'clock, Nia, Titus, Becky, Sasha, Zack, and Bayley decided it was time to wrap it up.

"Wait," AJ pleaded. "You gotta watch part 3! That's when Jason gets his hockey mask!"

"I would love to, but I think Bay is scarred for life." Zack said; Bayley was leaned against his frame, a noticeable combination of horrified and tired.

"Actually, everyone, I wanted to ask us all something," Dean announced to the group. "I don't have my fine arts required class yet. So, I thought, we could all sign up for it since we're trying to spend more time together and I heard the teacher is a pretty cool dude. And it would count as part of your college credit since, apparently, fine arts is required."

Nia nodded. "Yeah, every major at SU requires either art, music, or theatre appreciation. Supposed to make us 'better people' or whatever."

Dean shook his head. "I'm sick of these academic types projecting their values and shit on me. I'll decide if I want to be a better person, thank you very much."

Roman chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

Dean continued. "I was getting to that, before I was so rudely interrupted."

Seth tilted his head in confusion. "Dude, you stopped talking for a full three seconds before Nia or Roman spoke."

Dean gave his friend a hard gaze. "Still, it was rude. Anyway, I was looking at the course catalog and saw 'History of Rock n Roll.' Is that a thing?"

He looked at Nia, waiting for an answer. After an awkward pause, Nia widened her eyes at Dean. "So I'm allowed to talk now?" She asked, wry smile beginning to form.

"Please," Dean countered back.

"Well, I don't know a ton about it, since I'm an english TA, but apparently they're trying to update some of those courses so students are more willing to take them earlier. They're trying 'History of Rock n Roll' next semester, then next year, if it goes well, they're going to try a Film appreciation and a 'study in contemporary arts and literature' course." Seeing the confused look on everyone's faces, she elaborated. "Comic books as an art form, basically." Seeing the recognition flood over everyone else's faces, Nia chuckled and shook her head. "Simpletons. All my friends are complete simpletons."

Dean grinned again, welcoming "Old Nia" back for a second. "So, registration opens tuesday at 5 AM. As much as I don't want to wake up that early, I figure this class might be in demand. What do you all think?"

Everyone contemplated this, then began nodding their heads. Finn spoke first. "Sounds li'e a plan. Might be fun to have a class ya' can show up drunk far.'"

Becky, unamused by Finn's comment, fired back quickly. "When have ya' ever been afrai' ta show up far a class drunk?"

Finn grinned. "I'm just sayin'. It's Rock n Roll. I migh' ge' extra credi'."

Everyone chuckled at this exchange and began going over their own schedules in their minds.

Bayley spoke up next. "I mean, we have to see what day and time the class is, but that sounds fun."

Titus grinned. "As long as I get to do a presentation on Prince, I'm good." With that, the conversation broke down into several smaller ones, with the laughs and goodbye hugs becoming more frequent. Finally, it was down to Roman, Charlotte, Alexa, and Dean. As Alexa began straightening the living room up, Dean sauntered to counter where the snacks were spread out and began cleaning. Without a word, Charlotte came over to help.

"Hey, Charlotte," Dean began quietly. "You've been quiet all night. You good?"

Charlotte nodded, but didn't look Dean in the eye. "I'm fine. I'm still pretty hungover from last night. I feel like a pile of shit."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I was lucky enough to be accompanied by a pregnant woman. Nothing acts as a reminder of how much you've been drinking like someone that can't drink at all."

Charlotte returned Dean's smile, then grabbed a slice of supreme pizza off of the counter, eating it in just a few bites. "Mmmmm," she let out through her closed lips. "Good pizza."

It occured to Dean that his Samoan brother hadn't made his presence known for quite some time. "Speaking of good pizza, where did Ro run off to?"

Charlotte picked up another piece of pizza. "He walked Sasha and Becky to their car. He'll be back soon, why?"

"I dunno, just wonderin'. I know things have been weird lately, with Roman pushing you to be his girlfriend and talking about marriage and the whole shebang."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I just don't really see myself being a wife to anyone. But…"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "But?"

"Sometimes, I think about what it would be to get married. I mean, seeing my dad get married and divorced in less than a year makes me think there's no point in it, but Roman has made me reconsider. As for being a mom?" Charlotte chuckled. "Yeah, probably not."

Dean had a smirk on his face that almost made Charlotte regret sharing her feelings with him. "You wanna marry Roman, don't you, Charlotte?"

"I didn't say that. But, I've thought about it. What about you? You're about to be a dad, that has to be terrifying."

"Oh, absolutely. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I think that's part of the ride. What I do know is that I am madly in love with her. By the by, that six hundred bucks you gave me was already spent. Not on an…" He checked over his shoulder to make sure Alexa wasn't listening. "An abortion. I bought something way better… A crib and a stroller. I have yet to tell Lex, but I reckon I'll have to eventually. She'll probably figure it out if she ever looks through my closet and sees the two boxes."

Charlotte tried to keep the tears in her eyes from showing, but it was practically useless. She threw her arms around Dean's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "My goodness, Dean Ambrose can actually do adult things."

"Oh, believe me, Charlotte, I can do all sorts of adult things."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and broke the hug. "Good job ruining the moment Dean. I'm proud of you for stepping up and buying baby things. If you need anymore money, I can help."

"I shouldn't need anymore, for a long while, but thanks for the offer."

Alexa, having finished cleaning the living room, sauntered up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby," She whispered. "Can you tuck me in? I'm tired."

Dean chuckled, told Charlotte he'd be right back, then led Alexa by her hand into his bedroom. Alexa laid down on the bed. Dean pulled back the covers, then gently laid them over his fiance.

"Dean?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

"I love you. Tonight was so much fun."

Dean leaned down and gave Alexa a deep and passionate kiss. "I'll be right back, ok?" As he turned to walk away, Dean was stopped when Alexa placed her hand over the front of his shorts; Alexa giggled when he began swelling almost immediately. "Yeah?" Dean asked the tiny paramore currently feeling him up. "Mama needs some sugar?"

Alexa slowly nodded her head and sat up. She tugged his shorts down, gave him a wink, then took him in her mouth. Dean set his left hand on the top of Alexa's head, then shut his bedroom door with his right. Alexa could tell Dean was going to finish soon, which was no surprise since he had been teased by her all afternoon. Instead of releasing him, she continued her steady head movements. Dean looked to Alexa for affirmation. After another wink from her, Dean allowed himself to release.

Alexa let Dean go. She swallowed hard, then gave her future husband a sweet smile. "I love you, Dean."

Dean knelt in front of Alexa. "I love you too, Alexa." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then instructed her to lie down. When she did, he pulled off her sweatpants and kissed the inside of her thighs.

"What do you think Charlotte thinks we're doing right now?" Alexa asked breathlessly.

"If I were her, I'd think we're fucking." Dean kissed Alexa below her belly button, then moved south and began returning the favor for his loving baby mama.


	49. Chapter 49

The week following "movie night at Ambrose's" was maybe the least eventful week the three friends from Florida had had since they'd arrived in Connecticut. Practice that week was strenuous, especially for Dean; Coach Layfield introduced a new defensive scheme that required the linebackers to blitz on several different calls; Something he called FUBAR, which was going to be mainly used against North East Central Pennsylvania College's star running back. Roman's main concern, regarding the new play calls, was making sure he didn't shoot the wrong gap and get in Dean's way if he needed to blitz. Special teams hadn't changed much (the kicker was injured earlier in the week and replaced with the backup center) where Seth was concerned, aside from the increased amount of hazing he was getting from his teammates for Zelina showing up to practice and cheering him from the stands.

Come Friday's practice, it was clear the Titans were confident going into their game against NECPC. This was their last regular season game, before their last bye the next coming week, and then the beginning of the 1AA playoffs. Since they were 7-1, Stamford would have a second week rematch against Turner College in the first round of the playoffs. Coach Layfield learned this after finding out that TC would face his team no matter how the finished the season. It was no secret Layfield had a chip on his shoulder whenever he'd have to face TC; Dean promised to break the qb's neck if Coach really wanted him to. Coach Layfield told him to "shut the hell up" but he did smile at the thought.

Coach Layfield gathered his team in the locker room before boarding their buses to make the three hour drive to Scranton. Most players thought it was just a normal pep talk before the hit the road, but judging by the look on Layfield's face it was more than that.

"Everybody here?" Coach Layfield waited for the last of his players to huddle into the locker room. "Good? Alright, listen up. Tomorrow, we have NECPC. In my entire coaching career, they have been nothing more than a practice game to me. They, in their entire existence, have never had a winning season. I do not consider them a threat. I do not take them seriously. Therefore, if you give them their only win tomorrow, I will make you run until someone dies. And I mean 'until someone dies'. They are a joke of a program. Hell, I might threaten death if they score on us a single time. But I'll let you off easy this time. But I better get the very best out of every single one of you, regardless of what I have to say about them. Understood?"

The team replied in unison: "Yes, coach."

"Good, now," Coach Layfield's expression softened. "Some of you may have heard some rumors about me recently. People have been saying that this season is my last season. I'm here to put those rumors to rest… I will be retiring after this season. Coach Anderson and Coach Ross will be following me as well. That being said, I don't know who will replace me yet; I have vouched for Coach Graves, but I don't get to decide in the end. I don't want no pity party from any of you. I don't want you to play or practice any different. What I do want, is to win one more goddamn championship. Now, I've managed to do that nine of the last twenty years, so I don't expect to be disappointed by my players this time around. Will I be disappointed?"

The players replied again: "No, coach."

"Good. Everyone get on the bus. We got a big day tomorrow."

The players filed out of the locker room and into the parking lot; The buses hadn't arrived yet. Dean immediately looked for his fiance in the sea of cheerleaders off to his left. Seeing him coming, the cheerleaders giggled amongst each other and signaled him out to Alexa. Alexa shushed her teammates, then hurried to her baby daddy and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, mama," Dean kissed his girl deeply, ignoring the giggles coming from the other cheerleaders. "Teammates jealous or something?"

Alexa giggled. "Yes," She turned in Dean's arms and threw her fellow cheerleaders a dirty, but playful, look.

Dean gently set Alexa back on her feet. "So, just found out Coach is retiring after this season. Which sucks."

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe. A lot of pressure to win the championship this year then, huh?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "That's putting it mildly. He said not to let it affect us, but I think it might a few of us. Not me. I'm gonna give some poor kid brain damage, like I normally do."

Alexa grinned. "My big bad concussion artist always trying to permanently injure some poor person. I don't know why that's such a big turn on."

"Because you're a psycho, just like me. Don't worry, it doesn't go away."

As Alexa went in for another kiss, the first of the buses pulled up to the curb. Dean kissed Alexa on her forehead. "Wish me luck, babe. Love you."

Alexa told him she loved him too, then kissed him goodbye and watched him board the bus.

Zack hadn't really been a fan of basketball until very recently. He wasn't completely sure what was going on when he watched Bayley during fall practice, but what he did like was how she looked in the required uniform. Of course, he didn't say anything about that. He knew the basics of the sport and, from what he could see, Bayley was without a doubt the best player on the team. Again, he wouldn't say that out loud. Not with Bayley, but in front of Nia and Charlotte.

At the moment, the SU girls basketball team was having a scrimmage game against themselves. Zack had never seen someone enjoy a sport as much as Bayley loved playing basketball. She had an intensity during the scrimmage that he hadn't seen before. She looked determined, but like she was having fun too. Everytime she made a shot, Bayley would turn to Zack and either smile, wave, or blow him a kiss. Funny enough, the coach chuckled or rolled her eyes each time Bayley did something. "It's a little laid back here," Zack thought with a smile.

The scrimmage ended after a quick team huddle with the coach. Bayley hurried over to Zack and immediately embraced him in a colossal hug. "My fiancé! You came!"

Zack chuckled. "That's what she said."

Bayley broke the embrace and rolled her eyes. "That's gross. You're hanging out with Dean too much."

Zack laughed again. "I wouldn't even know Dean if it wasn't for you."

Bayley pondered this for a moment. "That's…" she trailed off, knowing Zack was right. "Quiet, you."

Zack grinned as his adoring brunette fiancée, then took her hands in his. "So, babe, what are we doing tonight?"

Bayley glanced over at her teammates, who were filing into the women's locker room. "Someone said something about pitchers at Roadie's. Wanna come?"

Zack gave her an apprehensive look. "Sounds like that might be a team bonding experience. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Bayley shook her head and pecked her man on the lips. "No way, silly. You'd never be an imposition."

Zack glanced over at Bayley's rapidly disappearing teammates, then at her, then peered at his cell phone screen. "Tell you what; you go with your teammates and have a round or two. I promised Dean I'd swing by his dorm and make sure Alexa's 'security detail' is on location, then go by Alexa's dorm building and see if anyone's out being shady or whatever and pick up a few things. After I do that, I'll join you at Roadie's."

Bayley narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "You trying to get me drunk so you can do bad things to me?"

Zack shook his head. "Bay, when you get drunk all you do is sing Disney songs at the top of your lungs and then ask me why 'thingys' look so weird."

Bayley nodded her head. "Because thingys are weird looking… Except yours. I like yours."

Zack smirked. "And I like your special place," Zack kissed Bayley softly on her forehead. "I actually have a surprise for you we should discuss. But that can wait 'till later."

Bayley stuck out her bottom lip. "Aww, why not now?"

"Because, it's a surprise," He gave Bayley another kiss, on the lips this time. "I'll see you later, baby, I love you."

Bayley told Zack she loved him as well, then sadly watched him hurry from the gym.

For AJ and Dana, Friday brought about the beginning of another "date-fest" weekend, although, at this point, their weekends were pretty indistinguishable from their weekdays. In fact, the only way to determine the difference was if Dana and AJ had sex between classes or between other activities. Their plan for this weekend was for Dana to drive AJ down to Scranton so she could cheer at the game the next day. They'd planned on spending the Friday night before searching "the Electric city" for the Dunder-Mifflin office park and various other landmarks from the tv show the Office. Once again, their plans were delayed by one or the other of them being unable to keep their hands to themselves. In this case, Dana was the aggressor. She'd had one of the best weeks of classes she'd had in some time, and her final confirmation for Italy had come midweek. She'd only had to threaten Stephanie McMahon with the exposure of their illicit tryst once to get the ball rolling on that. In a euphoric state, Dana's non driving hand had wandered further and further up AJ's thigh until AJ, tired of being teased, simply took Dana's hand in hers and placed it where she correctly assumed it was going on it's own. This, in turn, led to an "emergency stop" at a permanently closed roadside rest stop that hadn't yet been fenced in or sealed off. Anyone who might've followed the well worn Buick into that particular enclave would've been immediately bombarded with the peculiar sight of fogged up windows with one set of feet resting against the rear glass window, facing up, and on the adjacent rear window, a slightly smaller, slightly darker pair of feet faced down.

That had been about forty five minutes ago. Now, the two young women found themselves in a familiar configuration: Dana sitting up, back against the corner of where the seat and door come together in the backseat, AJ with her back pressed against Dana. The last time they'd been this way, it was in an informal, almost friendly way. Each had needed a release badly and the other was more than willing to oblige. This time there was no mistaking the nature of their relationship. They appeared to be, and were, lovers. They'd managed, in the aftermath of their feverish lovemaking, to slip back into just enough clothing so as to not get arrested, and were lounging in post coital bliss, the car running, heat on, and radio tuned to top forty. Dana was noticing, and had noticed, if she were being honest, that it was getting much easier to just "be" with AJ. She could hold her minuscule brunette lover in her arms and feel completely content. Periodically she'd lean her head down and plant kisses on AJ's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the tiny girl, or take a playful nibble at her ear. What Dana really loved was when AJ would reach behind her shoulder and softly run her hands through the taller girl's hair. Every once in a while she'd stop, clinch some the blonde hair firmly, and pull Dana's head toward her for a long kiss, tongues flickering and moans caught in the open mouths of each girl.

That's where the two found themselves now. Kissing, running hands over the bodies of the other girl, and giggling when the other did something that warranted it.

"Damn, Dana," AJ began, breaking the long silence. It wasn't technically silence, as some of the moans involved in their previous activity had been loud enough to be heard outside the car, but there hadn't been any intelligible words spoken in some time.

"I know, boo. You were incredible." Dana had a breathy, tired quality to her voice. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she cracked the closest window. "I'm legit worn out."

AJ laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I feel like I burn like, a thousand calories every time we fuck." She chuckled again as a thought occurred to her. "You know, we should film ourselves fucking. We could sell subscriptions to lonely neckbeards worldwide AND market the footage as workout tapes for out of shape lesbians."

Dana giggled. "Sexercise?"

AJ grinned. "I was gonna call it exersex. Yours is better."

Dana chuckled again before stopping to kiss AJ on her neck again. "I know. Dana and AJ present: Sexercise. Putting the 'wet' in 'sweat' since 2017."

AJ sighed deeply. "Dana…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Dana allowed a pause, then slipped a hand around AJ's midsection.

"Yes, babe?" Dana cooed softly..

"Thank you." AJ took Dana's hand in her own and kissed the top of it. "This has been maybe the best couple weeks of my life. I never thought the most fulfilling relationship I've ever been in would be with a woman, but...just...thank you."

Dana pulled AJ even closer. "You're so, so welcome, boo. And, just so you know, I feel the same way. I know for a fact I'll never feel about anyone the way I feel about you."

Dana could've sworn she felt a tiny tremble from her half-sized love. "Then why are you still going to Italy?" She heard AJ whisper.

Dana sighed. She'd asked herself that same question a few times. Originally, she'd signed up as a way to get away from Seth. Now though, after reading about all the sociological studies she'd get to take part in at Calabria Universidad, she was genuinely excited to go.

"Babe," Dana began, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't hurt AJ's feelings, "I need to do this for me. It's a great learning experience. And," she continued, kissing AJ on the top of her head before smoothing her hair in the same spot, "I need to figure out some shit about myself, too. Like, why I'm so attracted to men that treat me like shit, and why I define my value in whether or not I have a man. Does that make sense?"

AJ snickered, running a hand up Dana's leg. "It sounds like maybe I need to go to Italy, too."

Both girls laughed. Finally, Dana continued. "I do want you to come visit me. We can take a few days and sightsee, and-"

"Fuck at that pizza tower?"

Dana laughed heartily, not expecting that from AJ. "Babe, we can fuck wherever you want. You're not just my 'fuck buddy,' or my girlfriend, you're my best friend," She intimated softly, feathering her hand up AJ's cheek before turning her head to face Dana. "And I will miss you with every fiber of my being." As soon as the final words escaped her mouth, she attacked AJ with a passionate, tongue laden kiss that turned into several minutes of making out. After regaining her composure, Dana remembered that she did have a final surprise for AJ. "So, my last final is on the 12th, and I know yours is right around then. What would you think of me booking us a hotel room for the 12th until I leave?"

AJ's grin turned a full shade wider. "That would be amazing!"

Dana smiled back, squeezing her delighted girlfriend with as much passion as she could muster.

AJ couldn't hide her excitement, continuing her light speed chatter. "We're going to need a room with two beds; one designated for snuggling and sleeping and the other reserved for all the nasty and deplorable things I want to do to you."

Dana chuckled and shook her head. "That's part of why I want to do this. Anything you want to do in the city, we can. Anything you want to do in the bedroom, we can. There's no costume too extravagant, no amount of whipped cream too high to lick off my body, no amount of anything. This trip is my way of giving you as much of me as I've ever given anyone, and you deserve it." She didn't notice during her mini speech, but AJ had begun to cry. Not small tears, either.

In a shaky voice, through her crying, AJ worked up the composure to speak again. "Seriously, Dana. Other than my dad, no one has ever made me feel valued but you. Alexa's an amazing friend, but she has Dean now, and the baby's coming, and I may never completely get my best friend back, but you…" She took a deep breath, sitting up from her leaned position on Dana's chest, as Dana began lovingly rubbing AJ's back to try to soothe her…"You just make me feel like I'm worth something. Like if I went away tomorrow that someone would miss me."

Dana laughed at the thought. "I would miss you no matter where I was going or how long I'd be gone. I love you, April Jeanette Lee. You're my best friend, and I'll always cherish the time we get to spend together."

For the first time in her life, AJ did not get angry when someone used her full name. "That right there says how much she means to you," AJ thought to herself with a smile. "I love you too, Daniella. Usually, I'd kill someone for using my full name. So, you are one of the lucky few that get to live to see tomorrow after saying it."

Dana giggled. "Who's on that list? Me, Alexa, and your dad?"

AJ shook her head. "No, dad never said my full name. Mom, from what I remember of her, usually used vulgar insults to address me. Usually 'short stack' or 'beyotch' but at least she acknowledged my existence before she took off with her yoga instructor to Cincinnati. I know it's not good to wish ill on people, but I hope she dies real soon."

Dana, just like she had a few times before with her, wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh at what AJ was saying or remain silent. Instead, Dana pecked softly at the nape of AJ's neck. "Your mom's a cunt, babe."

AJ threw her head back onto Dana's shoulder while laughing heartily. "Shit, Dana, that's hilarious," She brought Dana's hands from her stomach and kissed them each individually. "You're a dick for ditching me, but you can bet your sweet, spankable ass we'll get fined for the damage we do to that poor hotel room."

Dana chuckled quietly, making sure to take a mental note of that promise.

Zack was on a mission. A mission so important that it needed to be done with the utmost urgency and determination. His mission: Head over to Poffo Hall to pick up a few of Alexa's clothes. Sometimes Zack was annoyed with how courteous and polite he was to other people, but Alexa was a friend and he didn't mind helping out friends when they needed him. He was a bit on edge around Poffo Hall since he heard about Adam and Hawkins trying to make a grab for Alexa; Bayley actually specifically told him not to go near the dorm hall just in case something were to happen. Nothing was going to happen. Zack wasn't stupid. There was no reason to go looking for trouble with a few neanderthals like Hawkins and Adam anyway.

Alexa provided her room key to Zack before Dean took off. It was simple enough getting to her room; He joked with himself that her front door would be boobytrapped like in Home Alone or something like that. Zack unlocked the door and slowly poked his head inside. When he saw the coast was clear, Zack slipped into the room and headed for Alexa's bedroom. He collected the required things Dean's girlfriend had asked for, then left the way he came and locked the door behind him.

The hairs on the back of Zack's neck suddenly stood up. The hallway was strangely abandoned; Not a single student had passed him once he got to Alexa's floor or since he left. Out of the corner of Zack's eye, he could make out an idle figure at the end of the hall. Zack gave the person a quick side glance. He turned to walk away, but stopped when he realized he recognized the person.

"Hey, man, I know you," The figure said, now starting to walk in Zack's direction. "You're one of Dean's friends; You were at Roadie's a few weeks ago."

Zack, starting to feel like something wasn't right, shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, bro, I'm at Roadie's every weekend. I don't think I know you."

Hawkins stopped about ten feet in front of Zack. He tilted his head like he was remembering something important that he had forgotten before. "Sure you do. I'm Curt Hawkins; A good friend of Adam Rose. He used to date your friend's girl, Alexa. He even went to school here until that bitch got him kicked out. She lied about some really fucked up shit to administration, and Adam got booted. Bullshit, if you ask me."

Zack chuckled and shook his head. "Look, bro, I don't want any trouble, ok? I don't got any problem with you. That's all Dean's shit. So don't try to get to me by making fun of Alexa. Which is, by the way, super fucking lame, man."

"I wasn't looking for trouble. A friend of mine said he saw someone familiar walk into the dorms here. I figured he meant Dean, but I can see that you're not him. Could you be a friend and give him a message from Adam?"

"No, I can't. Ya know, I couldn't give a shit less what that woman-hitting little jerk has to say. That goes for his friends too. You're just as bad as him if you keep his company."

Zack turned his back to Hawkins to leave the hall again. Hawkins snickered. "How's that other girl? The brunette with the big ass and fuckable face? Bayley, I think her name is."

Zack's hand stopped in midair between the doorknob and himself. It took a second to process what was said, because Zack wasn't sure he heard it right. "The fuck did you just say?" Zack turned tightly around. He pressed his brow together. "You wanna say that again, smart guy?"

Hawkins chuckled dryly. "Wow, that hit a nerve, huh? I do gotta say, man, she is a good looking piece of ass. I bet she squeals like a pig, doesn't she? What I wouldn't do to get to spend the night with her. How much does she charge? Maybe I can get a discount if I take her to Disneyland."

"Alright, man, you shut your mouth when you speak about my wife like that. You understand? I don't give a shit who you are or who your punk ass bitch boyfriend is. But I will bury you where you stand if you say one more word about Bayley."

Curt snickered. "What're you gonna do about it, tough guy?"

Zack fought to channel his adrenaline. Unbeknownst to most people, Zack had had several years training in the Krav Maga discipline. He'd begun at an early age with an instructor at his private school, and he'd reached a fairly high level of knowledge before an injury caused him to stop. He knew he had more than enough skill to put this blustery pretty boy down. The question was, where any more of Adam's friends around? And, if they were, where were they and did they seem to be out to provoke a fight like Curt was?

Zack wanted to try to defuse the situation one more time. "Look, man, I've literally never talked to you in my life. You wanna hang out with pieces of shit like Adam Rose? That's on you. I've got better things to do than stand here and talk shit with some poser who gets his jollies riding the coattails of a dude that hits women."

Curt took another menacing step closer. "Fuck you. What are you gonna do to stop me, rich boy?"

Zack snickered ruefully and shook his head. This was a familiar situation. From the time he was ten, mouth-breathing gutless turds had been trying him using those same terms. "Rich boy." Dipshits from one side on Long Island to the other had tried to get a rise out of Zack by making him feel bad that his dad made money. Zack decided internally to give Hawkins one more chance to walk away.

"Curt, trust me, you don't want to do this." Zack threw his hands up as he said this, indicating that he didn't want to fight Curt.

"Please, rich boy, I've wanted to kick your ass since that night at Roadie's."

Zack had a decision to make. He felt like he could leave without a physical escalation, but he'd also had enough of this guy. And he REALLY didn't need this guy going after Bayley. It was a difficult choice, but Hawkins' next step made the dilemma go away for Ryder. Sneering with contempt, he reached out and grabbed Ryder's collar with both hands, which is when Ryder knew he had him.

Allowing a second for Hawkins to lean all his strength and force into him, Zack reached up quickly with both hands in what his Krav Maga instructor would've called "the two hander." He plucked away Hawkins' hands from his collar, causing the bigger man to lurch forward at Ryder. Almost imperceptibly, Ryder's forehead drove into Hawkins' nose, causing the almost total shattering of that part of his face. Ryder instantly felt the warm blood cascade from Hawkin's crushed cartilage onto his shirt and all over his attacker. Still staggering forward, Hawkins moved recklessly now, his current state driving him to charge Ryder haphazardly. Ryder, sensing Hawkins' move, reached back and swung his right arm forward, connecting with the meaty part of his forearm to almost the same spot his forehead had struck Hawkins' face. Screaming in pain, Hawkins dropped to his knees, both hands now over his nasal area. Ryder could hear the words of his former instructor ringing in his consciousness; "get your retaliation in first." Ryder reached back for what would've been a finishing blow, but he could hear the muffled voice of former starting linebacker Curt Hawkins pleading for Ryder to stop.

"Fuck, man! Please! Stop!"

Ryder snickered. "Why should I?" He reached down with his left hand and pushed one of Hawkins' own hands further into his nose, causing Hawkins to scream in pain again.

Ryder looked down menacingly at Hawkins. "You get one chance. And if you ever, EVER, say my fiancee's name, look at her, or even think about her while I'm around, your nose will be the least of your problems. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Hawkins whimpered.

Wanting to make his point clear, Ryder pushed Hawkins' hand even harder into his face, causing him to yell again. "I didn't understand you…" Ryder continued.

"YES!" Hawkins yelled, loudly enough to be heard on the entire floor.

"Good," Ryder continued. He released Hawkins, who continued his whimpering on the hallway floor. "Now, get the hell out of here. I'm gonna stick around here a few minutes and make sure none of your assclown buddies show up to make trouble." He grinned as Hawkins ran away, both hands on his face.

After their scrimmage was wrapped up, the players on the women's basketball team all decided to make a trip to the campus' preferred sports bar: Roadie's. Bayley was just thrilled to go and hang out with a group of women she shared a common interest with instead of going out with Zack for the hundredth time that week. Don't get her wrong, she loved Zack dearly, but she needed time for herself too; That's what Charlotte had told her to get her to tag along, anyway.

To anyone who knew Bayley as the sweet, innocent, Disney loving girl would be shocked to see her keeping up with Charlotte and Nia as they took turns doing shots of something Bayley was pretty sure tasted like the liquid equivalent of fire. Three shots in, Bayley was starting to wonder if going out with the team was a mistake, but the bonding she was getting to have with her teammates was enough to make her stay for a few more. She already knew Charlotte and Nia, but they introduced her to Ember; A returning star point guard that was in her sophomore year at SU. She was nice and told funny jokes, but her colored contacts freaked Bayley out; She didn't wear them in practice, but she mentioned she did wear purple colored contacts during games. A few others that joined them for a drink were senior and sophomore starters, power forward Kia "Kharma" Stevens and, Nia's second cousin, small forward Tamina Snuka; The others hadn't made their way to Roadie's.

Charlotte, Bayley, Nia, and Ember all slammed their glasses down after quickly sipping their fourth shot each; Kia and Tamina had stopped shortly after their second. Nia and Charlotte were doing fine but Bayley, and especially Ember, were starting to regret coming out with everyone.

Bayley dropped her head in her hands. Her mom had always warned her about the dangers of alcohol and what it can do to your body. She had sworn off the devil's brew until she met Dean, Roman, and Seth. Was it a coincidence? Bayley didn't think so.

Charlotte, not nearly at the level of intoxication her friend was, gently rubbed Bayley's back when she noticed the hugger slumped over the bar. "That bad, Bayley?" She joked, laughing when Bayley groaned in return.

"Looks like home girl needs to work on her alcohol intake." Nia kidded.

Bayley raised her head as best as she could in her current state. "Hey, Nia, I'll have you know I had a friend in high school that could drink an entire bottle of vodka and not get drunk." In Bayley's mind, that's what she thought she had said, but she really could've said anything at this point.

"And where is she now?" Charlotte asked.

"Canada, I think, bartender," Bayley slurred again, waving down the young man behind the bar. "Can I have a glass of chocolate milk and some Advil? I might as well take it now so I maybe don't want to die tomorrow morning. Some bacon too, please."

The bartender gave Bayley a smirk and nodded his head before leaving to fulfill her request.

Bayley lifted her head higher until it finally sat in its normal position. She bent her neck to either side, trying to get it to pop, while simultaneously trying to keep her balance on the barstool she was seated on.

Charlotte snickered at her drunken teammate. "How you feelin', Bay?"

Bayley shrugged. "I'm super duper drunk, but it doesn't feel as nice as it does when I drink beer. I feel hungover and drunk all at once."

"Yeah, well, that's whiskey for you. Speaking of headaches, where's your fiance today?"

Bayley furrowed her eyebrows. "He's not a headache, Charlotte, he's my future hubby. And he said he's going to Alexa's old dorm to get her some clothes," She paused and giggled. "He's so sweet. One time, he brought me ice cream when I told him I had a headache. He's such a dreamboat."

"Can you stop drooling over guys for two seconds?" Nia whined. "It's super fuckin' annoying."

"You can't stop talking about Titus when he's not here!" Bayley shot back; Since she was drunk and slurring her words, her words couldn't be taken seriously.

Charlotte chuckled. "She's right, Nia, you're worse than Bayley is sometimes."

Bayley gently punched Charlotte. "Hey!"

"I say it with love, Bay. So, anyway, your hubby is out helping Alexa. I'm surprised you didn't bring him along, because you two are inseparable. Like siamese twins."

"Or a brain tumor." Nia muttered.

Bayley ignored Nia and giggled at what Charlotte said. "Usually, yeah, but I like having girl time too. And he likes hanging out with his BPO buddies. And since I know we're getting married this summer, I won't have to worry about spending time with him since I literally have the rest of my life to hug him, and watch Disney movies with him, and give him as many blowjobs as he wants." The bartender returned with Bayley's chocolate milk, bacon, and Advil. While Bayley took the medicine and chugged her chocolate milk, Nia and Charlotte shared a glance while trying not to laugh at Bayley's openness about her relationship with Zack. "Anyway," Bayley continued after chugging the chocolate milk completely. "I love Zack so much. But, I do love hanging out with my basketball buddies too."

"So you're going to stick with it this winter?" Nia asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Absolutely." She took a glance at the nearly passed out Ember Moon to her right. "Here," Bayley slid her plate of bacon over to Ember. "You need this more than I do. Eat some now, and the hangover won't be so bad tomorrow."

Ember thanked Bayley with a tight lipped smile and happily took a few strips of bacon.

As Charlotte began to respond, she saw Zack enter the bar. She smirked. "So, what do you love most about Zack?"

Bayley's face lit up. "Ohmygoodness, Charlotte, he's the absolute most perfect boy in the whole world," Little to her knowledge, Zack had made his way to the bar and was standing right behind her. Bayley continued. "He buys me presents, he bought me a friggin' diamond ring so big my finger has biceps now, he actually likes watching the movies I like, he gets me ice cream whenever I want, he LOVES mac n' cheese as much as I do, he also loves bacon too," Behind Bayley, Zack covered his mouth to keep from snickering. Bayley continued again. "He's so handsome too. And his muscles… Ugh, like ohmygosh, he's so handsome. He's such a great person. Oh, and his jizz tastes like strawberries too. Which, I think is odd since I never see him eat any fruit."

Charlotte and Nia were nearly falling out of their chairs, they were laughing so hard; Zack's face was burnt to a dark shade of maroon. Clearly oblivious to the situation, Bayley tilted her head quizzically at her two teammates. She began to ask what was so funny, but she jumped when Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Zack! Ohmygosh, you're here!" Bayley spun around in her seat to face her fiance. "It's about time you show up!" She sat up in her chair and kissed Zack deeply, not particularly caring that she was in public.

"So, you think I'm really handsome, huh?" Zack asked, much to the confusion of Bayley.

Bayley put two and two together once she heard Charlotte and Nia laugh louder; Her face tinted to match Zack's. "How much of that did you hear?" Bayley asked Zack.

Zack smirked. "Everything. Including the inappropriate detail about what my bodily fluids taste like."

Bayley shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the continuous laughter coming from her teammates. "It's yummy, Zack, sorry. But, anyway, how did…" Her eyes suddenly shot open when she spotted red stains on Zack's t-shirt. "Zack! You're bleeding!"

Zack glanced at the same spot Bayley had mentioned. "Oh, that? Naw, that's… Not mine."

Bayley, eyes still wide, locked her gaze with Zack's. "Zackary," Her voice was quiet and filled with concern. "Did… Did you beat someone up?"

Zack smirked. "Just some jerk that said mean things about my wife. I made sure he was never going to hurt you or any of our friends again."

Bayley's heart fluttered. Zack just addressed her as his wife without the 'future' or 'soon-to-be' pretext before it. It was the first time she really heard it and, even in her drunken state, loved the sound of it and knew just how special it really was. It was like lightning touched her heart and made it grow twice its size. "Zack," Bayley said with a giggle. "That's so nice of you to stand up for me. But you don't need to do that to show how much you love me. Believe me, I know how much you love me."

"It wasn't just that," Zack pecked Bayley's forehead. "It was Curt Hawkins. A friend of Adam Rose. He said some awful things, so I made him sorry for it."

"Adam wasn't there, was he?" Nia asked.

Zack shook his head. "No. I made sure he wasn't. It was just Hawkins from what I know."

Nia excused herself to call Dean, then headed for the back patio.

A mixture of concern and arousal flooded Bayley's system at the mention of her future husband fighting one of the really bad guys. "Zack, I don't know what's come over me right now. I want to kiss you and tell you not to fight anymore, but I want you to go down on me at the same time."

Zack smirked, adrenaline from the violent confrontation with Hawkins still in his veins. "Why not both, babe? I'm kinda in the need for some alone time with the most beautiful woman in the universe right now, anyway."

Bayley, as quickly as she was currently physically able to do, jumped up from her seat, left money for her chocolate milk and bacon, then scurried for the door with Zack hurrying behind her.

Dana and AJ's trip around Scranton finally came to a head after sightseeing several landmarks from one of both girl's favorite television shows, The Office. They had gotten to see the office building used for the show. They paid for a tour, but AJ dragged Dana away from the group to have sex in the office Michael Scott had in the show. Luckily, no one had noticed they were missing and no one was at work that day.

They visited a few hot spots around the city, but AJ was most excited to have a beer at the bar used for "Poor Richards" on the show. Sadly, when Dana looked up directions for the bar, she discovered that the bar the show filmed at was in California. After stopping AJ from climbing to the roof of a nearby Burger King, Dana convinced her they could just get a drink at the nearest bar. AJ reluctantly agreed but made Dana promise more sex later.

Instead of the famous "Poor Richard's," Dana and AJ settled for a bar named "Moonlight." It was your standard run of the mill dive bar that didn't really stand out from the block of bars it was placed in except for the fluorescent sign in the shape of a moon with a pair of sunglasses and a mug of beer in its hand.

AJ hopped on a stool next to the bar. Dana stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She kissed the back of her neck, then nuzzled into her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry there isn't an actual 'Poor Richards', hon," Dana whispered to her girlfriend. "I was sure it was real."

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "It's cool, Dana, this place isn't too bad. Maybe we can get lunch here too since they have a kitchen."

"You want beer and chicken tenders?"

AJ shook her head. "God, no, I hate chicken tenders. It's all my mom would feed me when I was little. I don't know why Alexa likes them so much."

"Well, babe, you can get whatever your heart desires. I'm treating you today."

AJ giggled. "In that case. I want beer, shots, pizza, and pussssayyyy."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Of course you say that," She untangled herself from AJ and sat beside her next to the bar. "Was having sex on Michael Scott's desk not good enough for you?"

"Not until I get to come in 'Poor Richard's' bathroom, it's not." AJ said, completely serious.

Dana wrapped her arm around AJ's shoulder. "Tell you what. Sometime after I get back from Italy, we can take a trip to California and see the place."

AJ's face lit up. "Really? OhmyGod, you are so amazing," She lunged in her seat and planted her lips against Dana's. AJ broke away, began to say something, but decided against it and kissed Dana again.

Behind Dana, a man had grumbled under his breath. Dana heard the insult he gave the couple, but Dana couldn't care less. She was more worried about AJ hearing the man and causing a scene. AJ heard the man loud and clear and shot him a dirty look.

"What's the matter, guy? Mad I get more pussy than you?" AJ shot back at the man.

The man rolled his eyes and grumbled more insults under his breath.

Dana made eye contact with AJ. "Babe," Dana said calmly. "Relax. Fuck that dude. He is mad you get more pussy than him. He's probably mad that you have such a hot girlfriend. I mean, you get to come home and get this anytime you want," Dana gestured at herself while she said the last sentence. "If I were him, I'd be pissed to."

AJ licked her lips. "God, you're so right. You're fucking hot, babe." AJ turned back to the man. "You're just mad because I can make a girl come."

Dana did laugh at that. Taking a moment to kiss AJ as a thank you.

The bartender finally made his way over to the girls. He questioned AJ's age at first, but quickly changed his mind when AJ handed over her id. Dana wasn't even carded, which she found both insulting and awesome at the same time. AJ ordered a pitcher of beer and four shots of whiskey. Dana asked for an order of chicken wings and mozzarella sticks.

Dana spent the next few minutes talking about her favorite things about today. She had gotten partially into her talk about the "Dunder-Mifflin" offices, but she realized AJ was staring daggers right past her.

Dana sighed. "Is he staring again?"

AJ nodded her head. "I'm seriously going to cut his face off if he doesn't cut the shit."

Dana took a quick glance over her shoulder. She turned back to AJ, slid her hands behind her neck, then pulled the small cheerleader closer to her person and kissed her deeply. Dana heard the man scoff and spew more insults under his breath. Just by his choice of wording, Dana knew AJ was about to set off. Sure enough, AJ broke away from Dana and hopped down from her stool.

AJ pointed at a beer bottle in front of the man sitting to her right. "Done with this?" The man nodded his head. AJ took the bottle, thanked the man, then broke it over the bar. She then turned back in the direction of the jerk, and pointed the jagged glass at him. "Listen here, fuck face," AJ growled, drawing the attention of almost the whole bar. "Just because my girlfriend is way hotter than most people, doesn't mean you get to be a prick to her. And, yeah, I eat pussy. It's twenty-seventeen. I'm in college. It happens." AJ got in the guy's face. "You insult that hottie behind me again," She raised the broken bottle in front of the man's face. "This is going straight up your dick hole."

The man jumped up from his seat and hurried for the exit. AJ, getting a few whistles from other bar patrons, returned to her seat.

"Damn, babe," Dana said with a kiss to AJ's cheek. "That was awesome as fuck."

AJ flashed her girlfriend a cheery smile. "Thanks, baby cakes," She turned to the bartender. "How long 'till the wings and motzz sticks are ready?"

"About twenty minutes." The man replied.

"Good, she comes in fifteen so we have plenty of time." AJ grabbed Dana by her hand, looking forward to some quality time in Dana's car before their food arrived.


	50. Chapter 50

Friday nights before a game always left Dean Ambrose with his stomach in knots. Even this one, when SU could pretty much win by however much they wanted to, gave Dean a mild ache in his digestive tract. "At least my stomach ache won't end up like Lex's did," he mused to himself. And, if he were being honest with himself, Alexa's current situation was a good portion of why his stomach was in the shape it was in. And it wasn't just that she was in Stamford without him until tomorrow morning. He actually felt ok about that. She was watching chick flicks and eating pizza with Nia and Beth Phoenix while Curtis Axel and Darren Young sat in the next room playing video games. For whatever reason, Curtis and Darren didn't strike him as the type of guys who would attempt anything shady with his future wife while he was gone.

It was something else he was worried about. Over the past week, as Dean coordinated Thanksgiving plans with his family in Florida, he was reminded of what his short term future held. He was looking at finding housing, either on or off campus, for himself, his fiancee, and their newborn. He also needed to get to Financial Aid and make sure he wasn't forgetting anything when it came to his tuition stuff for the next few semesters. Coach Anderson had mentioned the school usually helped out with things like that, but the deadline was coming up by the end of the first semester. Dean made sure to make a note of that, which may have been the only note he had ever taken in his life.

Speaking of future plans: Roman Reigns was still not sure how he was going to bring up his relationship with Charlotte to his family at Thanksgiving dinner. Granted, the army of Samoans already met and admitted to adoring Charlotte to the point that she was unofficially a Reigns already. But the nagging desire to say a certain four letter word had been clawing at the back of his mind. Some people would think it was too early to ask for such a thing, but Bayley and Zack were engaged while Dean and Alexa had a kid on the way. Maybe it wasn't so crazy that he wanted love from the beautiful blonde he met at Lake Backlund on his first day there. Then again, crazier things did happen that day that still couldn't be explained.

Sitting on his hotel bed in Hotel Scott in Scranton, Roman was texting back and forth about Thanksgiving with the blonde bombshell in question. She had been relatively calm in the discussion about spending an entire week with his family. Roman was still nervous about how his mom would react if she found out they were "heels to Jesus." Roman's dad already knew, and Matt found out almost right away, apparently just by their body language towards each other during parent's weekend. Roman begged his older brother not to say anything, but Sika overheard their discussion and made Roman promise he'd tell his mom himself when he had the chance. That was not going to be a conversation Roman looked forward to having.

So, uh, weird situation I got here… Roman texted out to Charlotte. Dad made me promise to tell mom we're sleeping together if we want to share a bed during thanksgiving… don't know how I'll tell her though.

After a few moments, Charlotte replied: mama Reigns knows ur not a virgin… right?

Roman gulped then typed his reply: telling ur mom u have sex isn't something people do, Char…

Figures. Well, i guess i'll be there to help u break ur mom's heart.

Roman had to laugh at that when he first read it. But then he thought about it deeper. Patricia was upset when she found out Matt impregnated his high school girlfriend. And she was upset when she found out the twins were having sex, and they weren't even her kids. There was also the possibility that Matt already told her, but Roman knew that wouldn't happen because, unlike Dean and Seth, he knew what Matt liked to do at the family's lakehouse when their parents weren't around.

Roman responded: haha, not funny. I really don't know what she'll say. I mean, she knows Dean is having sex and she didn't say anything about that… so, maybe, she'll be cool with it and let us sleep together during break.

Charlotte's response was: I think mama reigns loves me, so she might be ok with it. Dunno 4 sure though…

Roman chuckled to himself. "No, she loves Lex. She likes you." That's what Roman wanted to text back. But, there was no good that could come from that. Deciding it was time to call it a night, Roman sent a goodnight text to his girlfriend and set his phone on the nightstand. Before he rolled over to go to sleep, his phone buzzed one more time. He checked it, then chuckled to himself when he saw it was an "explicit" photo from Charlotte. Taking a second to make sure his roommate was asleep, Roman exposed his spaghetti canon and sent a photo back. Deciding that was a better goodnight, Roman set his phone down again and finally rolled over to get some sleep.

Saturday morning, Bayley was regretting every decision she made the previous day regarding alcohol. Well, judging by the lack of clothing on her and Zack, maybe not every decision. She grinned like a Cheshire Cat, feeling Zack's arms wrapped securely around her naked body. Embarrassingly, Bayley didn't remember much about last night. She recalled Charlotte talking her into doing shots, then everything else was a fast motion blur. She didn't mind that people saw her drink, she was just hopeful she didn't say anything to make herself look bad.

While trying to remember her previous night, Bayley hadn't noticed Zack waking up. Zack smiled at the far away look in Bayley's eyes, wondering what she was thinking about.

Bayley blinked. She caught Zack's stare and giggled. "Good morning, fiance," Bayley gently pressed her lips against Zack's, sending a flurry of butterflies to her lower abdomen. "I don't remember what happened last night, but thank you for getting me home safely." She gave him another kiss to top of her thankfulness.

Zack smirked. "No, problem, babe. It was my pleasure. Besides, you were pretty drunk last night."

Bayley blushed, not because of Zack's charm, but she feared she may have made an ass of herself while she was drinking. "Zack," She quietly said, fear taking over her nerves. "I didn't… Make myself look stupid last night, did I?"

Zack chuckled. "No, babe, you were fine. Trust me. You said some silly things, but everyone thought it was funny, so it wasn't a big deal."

"What did I say?" Bayley pressed her eyebrows together in worry.

"Nothing bad, babe, I promise."

"Ok, but what exactly?"

Zack sighed. "You kept telling Charlotte and Nia how handsome you found me and that you loved my muscles."

Bayley giggled. "I do like your muscles, Zack," Bayley ran her hands over Zack's midsection, then up to his chest. "Is that all I said? No screaming 'Be Our Guest' at the top of my lungs? Or making a fuss of how weird looking thingies are?"

"You didn't do that. You did openly admit you enjoy the taste of my… baby batter, but Charlotte and Nia thought it was hilarious."

Bayley cocked an eyebrow. "Baby batter?" It took a moment, but Bayley eventually realized what Zack was referring to. She covered her eyes and rolled onto her back, ashamed at her over exuberance to share her opinions of Zack's bodily fluids. "Oh my God," She mumbled. "I can't go out ever again. I can't show my face to the public again."

Zack's grin grew even wider as he once again pulled his fiance close to him. "Babe, relax. Charlotte and Nia found it funny. No one was making fun of you. I'm not mad about it. I found it very flattering that you're that open about us. I wouldn't tell people stuff like that about you."

Bayley frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…." Zack realized he need to word out his response very carefully, otherwise he'd upset Bayley. "They'd get jealous. Do you want Enzo asking you about how good you are at blowjobs?"

Bayley quickly shook her head and made a face. "Ew, no. That guy creeps me out."

"Exactly. You can be as open as you want, but I can't because guys' will get jealous."

Bayley nodded her head, understanding Zack's concern. "Ok, babe, I get it. Maybe I don't go around telling people what your…" She paused and giggled. "Baby batter tastes like either."

"I would appreciate that, Bay."

Zack and Bayley shared a laugh for a moment. Bayley kissed Zack's chin, then nuzzled herself into his chest. "Hey, Zack, what were you gonna tell me yesterday? You said you had something to tell me when you got to Roadie's, but I was too drunk to remember if you did."

Zack nodded his head. "Right, I almost forgot about that. So, Thanksgiving is coming up. Dean offered to let us eat at his family's house. Then, I figured we fly out to California to celebrate Christmas with your mom, if that's ok."

Bayley nodded her head. "I love it. My mom's favorite holiday is Christmas. I was going to ask you about it, actually."

"Right, well, since we'll be in Florida for a week… I've made plans to see the wedding venue and the Cinderella suite ahead of time-"

Cutting Zack off, Bayley dove on top of him. "Are you serious? Zack, if you're joking I'm going to be so mad. But if you're serious, I'll be so super duper happy. Are you seriously serious about this?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, babe, of course-"

Bayley let out an inhuman, eye piercing scream. She planted several dozen kisses to Zack's face and lips while bouncing up and down excitedly. "Zack! Oh my God! This is so freaking awesome! I really get to see where I'll be married AND where we'll first get to sleep together as a married couple?"

"Yeah, babe, and since we're already in Disney that day," Zack swiped his phone from his bedside table, tapped a few things, then showed Bayley his screen. "I got us all day passes to the whole park."

To anyone outside the room, they would've sworn a bomb had been set off. Bayley yelled louder, somehow, and planted even more kisses to Zack's face. "Zackary Allan Ryder! I love you so freaking much!" She kissed him several more times, saying 'I love you' between each peck.

"I love you too, babe," Zack finally managed to say after Bayley calmed down. Though 'calm' wasn't exactly her behavior right now, it was less intense then it was before. "I know how much you love Disney, so I thought it'd be a nice idea for us to spend the day there before we get married."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes." Bayley excitedly chanted. "I love it, I love it so much, Zack. I'm so, so, so excited for Thanksgiving weekend now."

Zack smiled. "Good. I know you might want Alexa to go, too, since she's helping you plan, so talk to her. Mom said she was happy to pick up the tab for anyone else that wants to go, too."

Bayley grinned. "Well, as much as I'd love to go just the two of us, we should probably invite them, seeing as how we're staying with Dean's family and they'll know we're gone."

Zack chuckled. "Yeah. Might make things awkward." Bayley nodded brightly and giggled, before slowly placing a line of soft kisses across Zack's chest. "I can't wait for the wedding, babe. It'll be the best day of our lives." Bayley began shifting her kisses to Zack's midsection. Feeling what his fiance was trying to do, Zack continued talking. "It's going to be so great. All of your family and friends. All of my family and friends. Cake. Disney. You in a beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle…" Zack closed his eyes, feeling Bayley's kisses travel further south. "Fuck, babe." He groaned. He glanced at Bayley when she stopped her movements. She gave him a narrow eyed smirk and shook her head. Zack chuckled. "You'll look so beautiful, babe. I can see it now." His breath hitched in his throat; Bayley gave the tip of his thingy a kiss. "Mrs. Bayley Ryder. I can't wait for the day to finally come.

Loving Zack's words, Bayley gave Zack's thingy another kiss before wrapping her lips around it like she had many times before.

The atmosphere in Scranton was electric, and not just because it was the "Electric City." Stamford had gotten a decisive early lead in their home team opponents with a kickoff return from Seth and a 65-yard run from Apollo Crews. Just as the first quarter expired, Randy Orton threw a picture perfect pass to Xavier Woods. With the PAT, the score was now 21-0 at the end of the first quarter. The second quarter started off with a poor kickoff return from NECPC to only about the fifteen yard line. Their offensive attempt was thwarted on second down when a bone crunching spear from Roman knocked the ball loose and resulted in a fumble recovery touchdown from Brodus Clay of all people. The next offensive drive for NECPC ended in a punt. Coach Layfield made it very clear that he was not going to take it easy on the clearly inferior team when he called for a deep pass to start out the drive and resulted in yet another passing touchdown for Randy Orton. Mercifully, the end of the first half finally came. The score leading into halftime was a devastating 56-0. The home town booed the visiting team as they headed for their locker room. To add to the embarrassment NECPC was already feeling, today was their first nationally televised game ever. People all across the nation were watching the slaughter that was NECPC vs. SU.

"Wow," Alexa commented to herself; The home crowd had started a "Fuck you, Stamford" chant as the visiting team headed for their locker room. She turned to AJ, who was busy blowing kisses at Dana up in the stands. "I've never seen a crowd so hostile before. This is actually pretty terrifying."

"Don't worry, girl, I got you," AJ lifted her skirt to show she had a can of mace tucked in the waistband of her underwear. "If the crowd gets antsy, AJ's prepared."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "No, AJ, you can't just start macing people. Did you bring a knife too?"

AJ looked away shamefully. "Nooooo…." As she said that, she pushed a lump in her sock further into her shoe.

"Well, luckily for you, we may need it today," Alexa scanned the rowdy crowd again, seeing all the angry and furious faces of NECPC fans staring what felt like right back at her. "Something tells me we are not leaving here quietly."

AJ nodded her head. "I know. Don't worry, Lexi. I'll protect you and your Dean offspring from harm. I don't care how many bitches I have to shank to make sure of it."

"Girls," Coach McCool hurried over to where AJ and Alexa were standing. "We're getting on the bus after the third quarter, ok? The security is worried someone might try something stupid if the football team scores anymore. Knowing Layfield, he's not gonna want to stop shoving it in their faces."

Alexa and AJ both nodded their heads. "Jesus," AJ said once Coach McCool left. "Guess there might be a riot after all."

Alexa worryingly nodded her head, fearing more for Dean's safety than her own.

"I don't want a goddamn word out of a single one of you 'till I'm done talkin'!" Coach Layfield paced in front of his kneeling players, voice slightly weakened from his screaming all game. "Ya hear that? Do ya?!" Even from within the concrete locker room, the players and coaches could hear the "fuck you, Stamford" chants. "How doesn't that piss you off?! It pisses me off! They're losing fifty six to nothin', and makin' us look like the losers! They can't look themselves in the face and admit they lost! What does that tell ya! Huh?! It tells me that Scranton can't take an ass whoopin' this big! Now, I can promise you every headline from here to Hollywood will say we're runnin' up the score, and pourin' salt in wounds, and compare us to the goddamn devil for wiping the floor with these degenerates! Now I do not give a fuck what any booster, board member, or commissioner has to say about the way I coach! If I go down as the coach that beat the worst damn team in the nation a hunnit and twelve to nothin', then for fuck's sake I'll have it engraved on my headstone! These pussies want to lose a hunnit and twelve to nothin' and blame us, then I expect another fifty six points when we go out there! We do not show mercy! We do no let up! We are goin' a hunnit and ten in a thirty five, and we ain't slowin' down for no one! Turner College is going to fear us come week one of the playoffs! We are going into our bye week like we got the biggest cocks in the county! They want us to look like bastards? Then by God's grace I promise you they'll think we brought Arma-freakin'-ggedon! I don't give a shit if it's NECPC, Turner College, or the Atlanta Falcons! They give us a chance to run the damn score up, we do it! NO MORE MERCY! Get in here," Coach Layfield stuck his hand out for his players to stack theirs on top. "Do net let up! We will rotate players more often so everyone gets to play and keep our starters healthy for the playoffs. I don't care if you're a starter or the damn waterboy! I want to see blood, sweat, and tears every damn play until the final whistle! You understand me?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The players yelled back, screaming and amping each other up as they spilled back out onto the field.

The Titans of SU's football team took Coach Layfield's pep talk to heart when they took to the field to start the second half. NECPC had a chance to return the kickoff, but before they had the chance to break the twenty their kick returner was decleated and forced to fumble the ball. It was scooped up by Braun Strowman, who had been starting for Santino that week, and brought into the end zone. As Layfield hopped for, the hometown crowd erupted in a chorus of boos. Now 63-0, SU kicked once again to NECPC. Luckily, the home town managed to get to the twenty two before being tackled. Their offense did not gain any yards, thanks to the successful execution of FUBAR, and led to another punt. The rotation of players led to mixed results. It was clear to Coach Layfield that they weren't going to match the 56 points they put up in the first quarter, but he was impressed to see his players keep the same amount of intensity and drive they had during the first half of the game.

As the last seconds ticked away in the fourth quarter, SU was winning with their biggest score difference in school history: 84-0. Seeing no point in going for the end zone anymore, NECPC kneeled the football to signal the end of the game. Third down and with thirty seconds left, NECPC kneeled once again.

Roman turned to smirk at Dean, but just as he was making eye contact the offensive tackle from NECPC shoved him and made him topple over. Dean, immediately feeling the rage fill his chest, charged the lineman. Diving head first at the player, Dean connected helmet to helmet with him, sending a sickening crack thundering out through the stadium. Dean rolled off the lineman, completely unharmed, but it was clear the lineman was not ok.

Yellow flags began raining down on the field with a chorus of boos coming from the crowd. Ambrose shot to his feet, expecting a barrage of players to rush him for taking out their player. Pissing the already livid Ambrose off even more, none of the NECPC players came to the aid of their teammate.

"See? That's why we all think you're fucking pussies!" Ambrose screamed at the opposition. Brodus Clay came to Dean's side and pulled him away before he could scream anything else at the opposing players.

The head referee came to center field. "Unsportsmanlike conduct, NECPC, player shoved another player after the whistle was blown. Also unsportsmanlike conduct, SU, helmet to helmet contact after the whistle was blown."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Dean said to Roman, who hadn't been physically affected by the cheap shot. "He hit you late, I returned the favor, that's bullshit."

"Relax, Dean, the game's over, we won. Who gives a fuck about that guy? You whupped ass today, ya get to go home to a hot girl, and we're in the playoffs. Who gives a shit about Scranton?"

Dean nodded his head, gradually calming down. "Fine. Fine. You're right. Fucking bullshit, man."

The players lined up for one final play. The NECPC qb knelt one more time, signaling the end of the game. Unsurprisingly, no on in the crowd lived up to their angry promise of storming the field and starting a riot. When Dean reached the sideline, he was pulled aside by Coach Layfield.

"Media lady wants us to do an interview," Coach said. "I'll go first, then you. Don't say anything stupid, understand?"

Dean smirked, but nodded his head. "Yessir."

Coach Layfield said a few words to the reporter, then rushed off the field towards the locker room. Dean slid off his helmet, smiled at the reporter, then took his spot next to her.

"Dean Ambrose, named defensive player of the game with two forced fumbles, five solo sacks, and thirteen tackles, how does it feel winning so decisively against NECPC?" The woman asked with a painfully fake smile on her face.

Ambrose chuckled. "Well, it's always good to pick up a win no matter the score. We wanted to win our last game before the playoffs in a way to show we're not scared of TC or anyone we meet in the playoffs. And I think we did a pretty good job of that."

"Do you think you have a shot at winning Coach Layfield one last championship?"

Dean nodded his head. "For sure. I believe we have the potential and promise to make it all the way. We just gotta keep our heads together and dominate as a team… Just ignore my penalty towards the end there."

The woman fauxly laughed, causing Dean to do a take at the camera and roll his eyes. "Dean, do you realize you cut your eyebrow?"

Dean ran the tips of his fingers over his eyebrow, wincing a bit when he felt the cut. "Huh, no I didn't. But that happens sometimes, I guess. We just gotta bleed it out, dig deeper, and come back stronger when it happens."

The woman thanked Dean for his time, turning her focus to Randy Orton. Dean hustled to the locker room, eager to get back to Stamford and back to his fiance.

The buses finally pulled into the parking lot in Stamford after what felt like longer than a three hour drive. Dean didn't wait to talk to anyone. Instead, he collected his bag, hurried to his trusty highlander, and sped for his dorm room. Bounding up the steps two at a time, Dean finally reached his assigned room where he found his little goddess waiting for him. He had the intention of coming home and having a little quality time with Alexa. But, it looked like that was not about to happen. Dean was content with that. He quietly walked over to his couch where his future wife was cuddled under a quilt from his bed. Chuckling quietly to himself, Dean pulled the covers over Alexa's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her eyes gradually fluttered open and widened when she realized he was standing over her.

"Babe," Alexa groaned tiredly. "You scared the hell out of me. Coach made us leave during the third quarter. They've been showing highlights of the game all over ESPN."

Dean knelt beside Alexa. "Good. Then they'll know just how ready we are for everyone."

Alexa freed a hand from beneath the massive blanket. She gently ran her fingertips over the bandage over Dean's right eye. "That from the game?"

"Yeah, apparently I cut my eyebrow when I hit that guy that gave Roman a cheap shot. Showed him not to mess with my brother."

Alexa giggled. She sat up, placed a hand on either side of Dean's face, then kissed the bandaged spot on is forehead. "There," Alexa giggled then gave Dean a kiss to the lips. "All better now. Nurse Alexa knows just what to do."

"Thanks, baby," Dean returned Alexa's kiss. "You wanna get some supper? It's just before four, we can get some chicken tenders at Roadie's. Then come back here for some… Alone time."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You boys. All you want is deep fried food and sex."

"Only if it's all ok with you, baby doll. Or we could order something for delivery and cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night."

Alexa snickered. "Dean, peek under this blanket."

Intrigued, Dean did as he was told. Confused as to the point Alexa was trying to make, he observed that she was wearing her cheer practice shorts with leggings underneath, a hoodie and long socks.

The tiny girl continued. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere else today?"

Ambrose snickered. He really liked how salty Alexa could get at times. After a second, he realized she was actually waiting for an answer. "No?"

Alexa nodded. "You are correct. I'm tired and I feel bloated. So get your handsome ass on this couch and cuddle me. We can order pizza. Later. After I've been sufficiently cuddled."

Dean chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Giggling lightly, Alexa raised up one side of the blanket she was swaddled in, nonverbally inviting Dean to take his place next to her.

"If I've come to the conclusion that Toa and I are warm, secure, and loved, then you and I are gonna...do bad things."

Dean laughed. "Really?"

Alexa grinned and nodded. "Yep."

Dean pulled off his t-shirt in an exaggerated motion, causing Alexa to laugh harder, before jumping onto the couch, going completely limp in midair, prompting another deep laugh from his beloved. Landing exactly where he meant to, he nestled in closely to the tiny love of his life, who slid her arms sultrily around his neck, kissing his chest and chin.

"Love you, baby. Please hold me tight." Alexa cooed, too tired to make love to Dean, but wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. Lacing her arms around Dean's neck, she gave him a half moan, half sigh, before settling back into the couch. Commandeering the remote control, Dean grinned, then positioned himself as the big spoon up against the back of the couch.

"Love you too, gorgeous," Dean opined, his body starting to finally relax, though he knew he was going to need to eat bananas and drink gatorade to stave off cramps in his lower body later. "God, I love this woman," Dean mused to himself.

Seth was having his own piece of heaven at the moment. Zelina had met him at the buses, praised him for his hard work during the game, then told him about a lie she told her dad so she could spend the rest of the day, and possibly the night, with him. Zelina mentioned that her dad was impressed with SU's dominate win over NECPC and Seth's contribution. Now, after stopping at Roadie's to pick up a to-go order of pizza and mozzarella sticks, Seth and Zelina were back at his dorm.

Zelina happily ate half the pizza herself, and many of the mozz sticks. Seth didn't mind, but found it funny she was so hungry. Zelina had a sizeable smear of grease covering her lips. Laughing at the sight, Seth handed her a few napkins and helped wiped her face.

"What?" Zelina asked with a grin.

Seth chuckled. "Nothing, belleza, I didn't know you were so hungry. I would've gotten more food."

"No, Seth, everything is wonderful. I've been working all day and hadn't gotten a chance to relax and eat yet. Mi papa was funny today, actually. He kept calling you a perro every time you'd make a big play. He'd say, 'look at that perro run the ball. He's not as bad as I thought.'"

Seth smirked. "Then his only daughter went to his dorm for pizza when she said she was hanging out with friends."

Zelina matched Seth's smile. "Well, he'd kill you if he knew that we were alone. You know that. So, right now, it's best he doesn't know I'm here."

Seth gently placed his hand against Zelina's cheek. "I love you, belleza," He whispered, then gave his young girlfriend a slow kiss. "I'll win your dad over one day, I promise."

Zelina laughed. "Good luck with that, Seth. It'll take a miracle, but you can try." Seth pecked Zelina's cheek, then her neck. Zelina shivered against Seth's touch. "Why do you do that to me?"

Seth shrugged. "I like how easy it is to turn you on, babe. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"My garlicy breath isn't a turn off?"

"No, it's actually funny. Your lips taste just like mozz sticks and pizza sauce. Then there's a pepperoni aftertaste."

Zelina and Seth laughed. Zelina wasn't lying when she mentioned she was worked up from Seth's slow kissing. But, unlike the night when Seth made them dinner, she really wasn't sure how to tell a guy she wanted him to touch her like that. She kinda just went with her gut and it worked out. But here, in front of him, where he could see it coming, that was not something she had thought over in her mind.

Seth poured himself and Zelina another cup of soda. "So, hey…" They each said at the same time. Nervously giggling, Zelina let Seth speak first. After insisting she start out, Zelina nodded her head. "Um, you remember what I did a few nights ago? After you made those delicious fajitas?"

Seth grinned widely. "Yes. I do remember that."

"Did… Did you like that? Finding me waiting for you?"

"I've dreamt about it almost every night since and I still can't figure out why you did it. But I'm thrilled you did. Does that answer your question?"

Zelina grinned and nodded her head.

"Why do you ask?"

Zelina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Normally, I don't do that with guys. I don't know if you could tell how fast my heart was beating that night."

"I could, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to get more scared and change your mind."

Zelina blushed, but did not hide it from Seth. "Would you like me to do that more often?"

Seth was sure he hadn't heard that right. Not even Dana offered to wait for him in her underwear while he was out doing whatever it was he had to do. But this supposedly sweet and innocent girl was offering to do just that. Of course Seth wasn't going to say no.

"If you want to, then you can. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. I can take things as slow as you do." Seth said genuinely meaning what he said.

"Well… You're on your way to making up for the Dana thing, so I figured I'd reward you for working so hard to get me to forgive you." Zelina pulled off her track jacket and tossed to the side. Seth was slightly disappointed to see she was wearing another shirt for once. Zelina continued. "Besides actual sex, which I'm still not ready for by the way… Is there anything special you want to try with me? Nothing too extreme, obviously. No duct tape or sex toys. But… I dunno, really. Whatever you usually do with a girl."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because there is one thing I've been wanting to try, but I've been too nervous to ask anybody. Like, Dana doesn't know I like to do it."

"Have you done it before?"

"...Kinda. Not successfully. But I remember liking it a lot. It's been a few years though."

Zelina felt her nerves start to act up again. Maybe telling someone like Seth to try anything he wanted was a mistake. Then again, she was interested to see what he had planned. Even Dana didn't know about this… Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

"Come to my room? It'll be easier in there." Seth stood up from the couch and offered his hand to Zelina. Hesitating for a moment, Zelina gave Seth a worried look. Seth smiled gently. "I promise, it's nothing that'll hurt you. If at anytime you want to stop, just tell me, ok?"

Zelina nodded her head slowly, then took Seth's hand and followed him into his bedroom.

Once inside his bedroom, Seth led Zelina until she was standing at the foot of his bed. He took both her hands in his, looking for any sort of unsureness in her eyes. "You're positive you're gonna be ok? You can say no and we'll stop and we can go play video games instead."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Zelina asked in a weaker tone than she planned.

Seth chuckled. "Nothing bad, I promise. It might feel weird at first, but if I remember right, you'll love it."

Zelina's heartbeat quickened at that comment. Why was it going to feel weird? No matter, she agreed to let Seth do his thing, but she remembered to say stop if it got unbearable.

"Raise your arms over your head, babe," Seth said calmly. When Zelina did as instructed, Seth pulled her shirt over her head, but instead of tossing it to the floor he pulled it into a tight length of cloth and put it over Zelina's eyes.

"Seth? You're blindfolding me?" Zelina asked.

Seth pulled the shirt away from Zelina's eyes. "I won't if you don't want to. We can stop now if it's too weird."

Zelina wasn't sure how this was going to feel, but she was willing to try new things with Seth… Just as long as she wasn't hurt in the process. "No, Seth, I want to try." She said, smiling a little bit.

Seth grinned and placed the tightly wound t-shirt over Zelina's eyes again. He brought both ends together at the back of her head and tied it into a knot. When Seth let go, Zelina tugged on the knot to test it's durability. It was really tight, but it didn't hurt her head or her eyes at all.

"Can you see anything, Zel?" Seth asked.

Zelina blindly followed his voice and shook her head. "No, Seth, not a thing. Good thing I wore a black shirt, huh?"

Seth chuckled. From what Zelina could sense, Seth had his hands on her back. When she was about to ask what he was doing, Seth unsnapped her bra strap and pulled the garment off her chest and let it fall to the floor. "Wow," She heard Seth mumble. "You look so beautiful, babe."

Zelina giggled as she anxiously waited for Seth's next instruction.

"Can you put your hands behind your back for me?" Seth asked.

Zelina was curious as to why, but she complied and did as she was told. Seth wrapped another length of fabric around her wrists and tightly secured them together. Zelina again tested the knot; It was secure tightly and didn't budge at all.

"Does it hurt?" She heard Seth ask.

Zelina shook her head. "No, baby, it doesn't. Is that a knee high sock?"

"It's one of the ones I have to wear for football games. But it's clean, don't worry."

Zelina giggled when she sensed Seth leaning into her. She gave him a long and deep kiss. Seth wasn't wrong, this was adding to her experience in both an erotic but also somewhat scary way. True, she didn't like the dark, but it looked like she was about to be pleasured so maybe this was going to great in the end.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, babe." Seth instructed. Zelina did as she was told. She shivered slightly, feeling the cool air brush across her chest. "Open your mouth, belleza."

Zelina was confused, but she still did as she was asked. Gradually, she began to feel a certain organ of Seth's press against her lips. Taking the hint he was giving her, Zelina leaned forward and slowly began bobbing her head. She had never done this with a boy before. She had kissed the tip of Seth's when he was finishing at the cabin, but never an actual blowjob. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right. She just remembered some of her friends talking about it at school. How she needed to keep her teeth away and make sure to use her tongue as much as she could. Judging by the small groans escaping Seth's throat, she was doing just fine. Seth took a step back and slowly removed himself from Zelina's mouth.

"I love you," He whispered, before pressing his lips against hers again. "Lay back, ok?"

Zelina nodded her head and fulfilled Seth's wishes. She felt him unbutton her jeans then pull them off, as well as her underwear. She felt something move near her special area, figuring Seth was going to pleasure her with his fingers again, but she gasped in surprise when his tongue met her there instead.

"S-Seth… S-S-Seth…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in concern.

Zelina rapidly shook her head. "Please, keep going, baby."

Seth happily obliged and continued on with his attempt at oral stimulation. Zelina couldn't correctly decipher the feelings in her stomach right now. She was close to an orgasm, she already knew that feeling thanks to Seth. She didn't know what coming felt like, but she wouldn't be surprised if he made her do that as well. Zelina wanted so bad to run her fingers through Seth's long black hair, but all she could do was dig into his shoulders with the heels of her feet. Then, like lightning hit her core, she experienced a wave of passion wash over her as her hips bucked against Seth's mouth. She felt Seth pull away, she heard him chuckle, but she still couldn't see him.

"D-Did…" Zelina attempted to say between gasps for air. "Did I… C-Come?"

"Yes, belleza, you did," She felt him kiss her neck. "It was so magical. You taste so sweet, baby."

Those words made Zelina crave more. Maybe it was because she was tied up and left helplessly to Seth's every order, but that was more than ok. Hopefully Seth would want to do this as much as she wanted him to.

"Hmmm, you said no sex yet…" Seth muttered.

"N-Not yet, S-Seth." Zelina sputtered.

Zelina felt the bed shift around her. She leaned her head forward to sit up, but Seth's chapped hands set her back. "Relax, belleza, it's ok," She felt his hand reach behind her head and guide it forward again. Feeling Seth's manhood touch her lips once more, she resumed her actions from before. But Seth pulled out a lot sooner this time than the last. Zelina's curiosity only increased when she felt Seth's hands on either of her breasts and his penis set between them. Then, ever so slowly, he began pushing his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. Zelina knew what he was doing, and she liked it. If Seth liked her breasts this much, then he could hump them anytime he wanted. Hell, she had seen videos where a woman let a man tittyfuck her while she gave him a bj. Seth was certainly long enough for it, she would just have to ask him if she could try.

"Screw it," Zelina thought, raising her head and wrapping her lips around the tip of Seth.

"Aw, fuck, Zel," He groaned.

Zelina smiled to herself. Her idea was working. Seth squeezed her breasts tighter, picking up his pace. Zelin kept her mouth in a perfect circle so Seth could easily slide into her mouth without any difficulty. Then in a quick moment, Seth pushed his hips forward and Zelina tasted a familiar salty liquid spill into her mouth. "Baby… Zel…" Seth was out of breath; Zelina took pride in that.

Seth untied the blindfold from Zelina's face and pulled it away from her. "I love you." He said once she made eye contact with him. "Was that… Did you like that?"

Zelina swallowed hard, licked her lips, then nodded her head. "You taste delicious, Seth."

Seth chuckled. "You're gonna get me worked up again, belleza." He helped his girlfriend sit up, then untied her hands.

"I loved that, Seth, it was so much fun…. I've never felt what it was like to come until now…" She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Seth."

"I'll happily do it again, anytime. Did you like the blindfold?"

"I loved it. I want to do it again."

Seth smirked and nodded his head. "Good. Then we'll have to again soon."

Sunday passed without a hint of the drama the small group of friends had grown accustomed to. Everyone was ready for Thanksgiving, and for some of them, that meant a trip to Florida for dinner with the Reigns'. There was one minor incident; Alexa, while trying on assorted shorts and swimsuits for trip to warm weather, found that one of her smaller pairs of shorts no longer fit. After tearing the offending item of clothing in half and locking herself in the bathroom, the tiny girl remained inconsolable until Dean was able to coax her out by promising her that she was still the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and also by bringing her a diet soda. Even then, he still ended up sitting next to her on the bathroom floor while she teared up, wrapping his arm around her and trying to soothe her. She finally allowed him to pull her up to her feet before embracing him, tears still forming faster than she'd have liked, and she wrapped both her arms around his waist, grateful for his willingness to be a comfort during this uncharted territory in her life.

Monday came more quickly than Dean would've liked. He was required to work with his final group for Western Civ in the library that morning. Working with Asuka and Paige was fine, but Mandy was as unbelievable as ever. She took the liberty to sit next to Dean. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and a unnecessarily short skirt, and by the way she was trying to "present" herself to Dean, she clearly wasn't wearing any underwear. Putting the

project together was decent enough. Their topic was the Gold Rush of 1849. Their plan was to make a powerpoint and write speeches during their part. Asuka, who spent half of her time working on her part and reading a Japanese comic book, mentioned that she didn't know what Thanksgiving was when Paige brought it up. Dean, being the nice guy that he usually was when it was required, offered her and her friend Shinsuke to come to his family's home to celebrate. Asuka happily accepted his invite.

"Why don't I get an invite, Dean?" Mandy asked with a pouty face when Paige and Asuka excused themselves.

Dean chuckled dryly. "Uh, my mom wouldn't like you all that much. Besides, why would I invite you if I'm with Alexa? That just seems like trouble waiting to happen."

Mandy moved her chair closer to Dean's. "Yeah, but, I think we'd make a great couple, ya know?"

"No." Dean replied flatly.

"I mean, you making me fall in that mud puddle was pretty mean, but I've moved past it. Truthfully, it made me realize just how bad you do want me."

Dean shook his head slowly. "Mandy," He said in a hushed tone. "You are fucking delusional. I'm only nice to you, because you're in my group for this project. Even if I wasn't with Alexa, I don't think I'd be into you. Your straightforwardness would normally turn me on, but take a hint when it's given. I don't want to be with you. I'm with Alexa forever. There's no you and I, and there won't be."

Mandy grinned. "I turn you on?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, what don't you get? You don't seem inviting in anyway. You are a gross human being, and I want nothing to do with you."

Mandy nodded her head. "No, I get it. I get it one hundred percent, you're rock hard."" In a sudden movement, Mandy lunged at Dean and grabbed hold of the front of his jeans.

"No!" Dean jumped up from his seat. He raised his hands above his head. "Fuck this, I'm done," He turned for the exit. "I'm fucking done with this shit."

"Dean-"

He turned back to Mandy. "No, fuck you, lady. You got issues."

"Is everything ok?" Paige asked, having seen the exchange unfold.

Dean shook his head. "Look, I'm done coming here to study while she's around. I'm not quitting the class, but I refuse to work with her. I'll email you my work so you can add it to the powerpoint, but fuck Mandy. I don't care if her shit gets done, I'm just not working with her anymore."

Paige switched her gaze to Mandy then back to Dean. "Did she just… Grab your..."

"Yep. So, right now, I'm going to go tell my girlfriend what happened so when she hears about it later she doesn't assume I'm cheating on her." Dean sighed and moved past Paige and out the front door of the library.

When Dean arrived to his dorm room, he was surprised to find his fiance standing in his living room in her pajamas. She had his back turned to him with her phone pressed against the side of her head, but spun around when he shut the door.

Dean smiled weakly. "Hey, babe, I thought you had class." His smile faded fast when he realized her eyes were full of tears and her frame was shaking. "What's wrong, baby?"

Alexa hung up her phone and whipped it at the confused Ambrose. "You fucking prick!" She screamed before making a dash for his bedroom.

Dean caught Alexa's phone and wasted no time in pursuing his fiance. "Alexa! Wait, baby! Please let me explain!" The bedroom door slammed in his face and locked before he could follow Alexa. "Babe, please open the door. You know I didn't want Mandy to do any of that. You can ask Paige and Asuka, they were both their when it happened. Please, baby, I'm begging you. I love you so much, please, Alexa."

"No!" Alexa yelled from inside the bedroom. "I can't believe you did this to me! I'm carrying your fucking child! I said yes to marrying you! You fucking bastard!"

Dean's vision became blurry as his heart rate increased. He felt his fists clutch at his sides. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He continued the chant over and over again under his breath. His world was falling apart and it was all his fault. He felt like he couldn't breathe but felt like he was hyperventilating all at once. The room around him seemed like it was shrinking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Dean slammed his fist against the wall. "No, fuck, get the fuck away from me."

Alexa heard another loud thud from outside the door. Cautiously, she peaked her head into the living room. Much to her horror, Dean was repeatedly slamming his head against the wall in the common area. "Dean!" She shouted, running to his side. She tried hugging him to stop his self inflicted assault, but he brushed her off and moved into the kitchen. Alexa watched helplessly as he muttered insanely under his breath and paced the kitchen. Finding her phone on the floor, Alexa dialed the only number she could think of.

"What's up, Lex?"

"Roman?! Oh my God, Dean's having a panic attack and I can't get him to calm down."

"What? The hell happened?"

"I think he thinks we're breaking up."

"Ok, Lex, hold him as tight as you can and keep telling him you two aren't breaking up, ok? I'll be there in a second."

Alexa tossed her phone to the side and ran into the kitchen. Dean was muttering to himself and kept rapidly opening a drawer over and over like he was looking for something. Alexa, taking Roman's advice, threw herself around Dean and held on for dear life.

"Dean, baby, we're not breaking up, please listen to me!" Alexa pleaded against her tears.

Dean tried pulling Alexa off but she wasn't going to budge. "No, stop, stupid Dean fucking idiot, Dean."

"Baby, no, listen to me! I love you! I love you so much!"

Dean took a step forward and fell to his knees. "Fucking idiot… Dean."

"No," Alexa kissed his lips. "Baby, I love you. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here." She gave him another kiss.

"Stupid…" Dean balled up his fist and punched himself in the the head.

Alexa caught his hand before he could do it again. She struggled against his strength, but she eventually managed to get his hand to rest on her stomach. "No, Dean. Dean not stupid. Alexa loves Dean," Alexa kissed his cheek. "Alofa loves Dean. Toa loves Dean. We all love you, baby."

Dean finally eased up but still couldn't make eye contact with Alexa. "You're not leaving me?" He whispered.

"No, baby, of course not," Alexa held Dean's hand securely against her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere ever. Look," She held up her left hand. "Remember? I love you, Dean."

Dean saw the twinkle from the engagement ring he gave Alexa. Tears starting to fall to his face, Dean threw his arms around the tiny cheerleader perched in front of him. He tried inhaling deeply to catch his bearings and tell her he was sorry, but every time he tried he only managed a faint whimper and more tears.

Alexa ran her fingers through Dean's messy hair. "Shhh," She hushed in a soothing tone. "It's ok. I love you. I love you so much, Dean."

"I… I didn't mean it…" Dean uttered through his weakened voice. "I'm sorry, Lex."

Alexa pecked Dean softly on the cheek. "I know, baby. I know."

"She's such an awful girl…" Dean whimpered into Alexa's shoulder. "Why… Who called you?"

"Paige, but I wasn't listening to her right. If you say it wasn't you, then I believe you."

"It wasn't…"

"Ok," Alexa kissed Dean on the cheek again. She tried to pull back from the hug but Dean had her locked tight. "Everything's going to be alright, Dean. I promise."

Dean nodded his head. Gradually, he let his grip on Alexa loosen. He expected her to make another run for it. Truthfully, he wouldn't stop her this time. It was his fault Mandy kept trying to cause trouble. If he'd just made his intentions clearer, she would stop.

"I don't know why I keep going near her when I know she's no good." Dean said.

Alexa kissed both his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Babe, it's not your fault. That skank likes causing trouble with everyone else. I swear I'll gouge her eyes out of that pretty little head of hers when I see her again."

Dean snickered. "I would love to see you do that, babe. But she'll play the sympathy card and try to use that to sleep with every guy on the football team."

Dean grinned, embracing Alexa even tighter. Before he could reset his emotions, however, a thought occurred to him. "Wait, Lex, how do you know Paige?"

Alexa snickered and grinned. "That's really what's on your mind right now?"

Dean returned her grin with that half smile that he could have copyrighted. "No, but it's gonna bug me if you don't tell me. Might keep me up tonight."

Alexa shook her head. "Fine, weirdo. Paige knows Emma. I think she said from the track team. Emma and Dana are roomies. Dana had my number. Paige said it took less than five minutes to track me down."

For whatever reason, that answer tickled Dean's fancy. Maybe it was just that he was still coming down from his panic attack and wasn't in complete control of his emotions, but an explanation that simple really made him chuckle.

"That simple, huh? Looks like I can't do anything without you finding out in two seconds."

Alexa linked her fingers with Dean's. She just looked at him for a moment without saying anything. "Why do you have to be so handsome that I have to fight off every girl that comes at you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, babe."

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows. "No sarcastic comeback, babe?"

Dean slowly shook his head. "Naw, I still think I'm a piece of shit. Don't worry though, I'll be back to normal in an hour or so."

Alexa felt her heart break again. She should've known freaking out on Dean like that would trigger a panic attack, especially since he had one similar to this just a few weeks prior. It was going to be hard to remember all the time, but she had to do it for Dean.

"Hey," Alexa said. "How about we cuddle on the couch and watch The Departed?"

"Isn't Roman on the way over?" Dean asked.

"I can text him and tell him it's all good now."

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "No, that won't work, he'll still show up. I don't know what I'd do without a best friend like him. Or, for the same reasons, without a fiance like you."

Alexa's heart welded itself back together and swelled in size. "Aww, babe," She stood up and pulled on Dean's hands. "C'mon. Movies and cuddling. Maybe chicken tenders and wings later."

Dean nodded his head and rose to his feet. "I like the sound of that, baby doll."

Roman made his way back to his old dorm as fast as he could. When he got there, he was both relieved and annoyed to find his adoptive brother and his fiancee out on the couch with Netflix on the tv. It appeared to Roman that Dean had nodded off with his head in Alexa's lap, and she'd fallen asleep while gently running her fingers through his tangled hair. Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head but chuckled at the sight, thanking God Alexa managed to calm Dean down. Of course, he knew it wasn't an easy task to calm Dean down when he flipped out. It had taken Sika and Patricia over an hour to get him to settle after he was convinced they abandoned him when they really went to the grocery store. They happened a lot when he was younger, but now that he was older and had a more stable family surrounding him they were less frequent. Roman himself had only witnessed two: One during the first night Dean stayed at his house and the other was when he broke up with Ruby. When Alexa called, Roman expected to walk in on the early stages of Judgement Day, but the cheerleader that his brother got pregnant was apparently a professional when it came to calming down the criminally insane.

Roman had settled on the couch perpendicular to Dean and Alexa. He was dozing off himself, when his phone started buzzing.

Pledges, impromptu meeting at the house tonight at 10. Bring your pledge manuals. If you're late, you die.

Roman sighed; He really liked doing nothing on Monday's after practice. But, as it had to be, BPO came first in most situations. "I guess I better take a bit to relax," he mused to himself. Kicking off his shoes and silently sliding the remote in front of him, Roman was going to attempt to catch a few winks himself before his phone buzzed again. Roman really didn't want to answer anyone but Charlotte, and it couldn't have been her, because she was turning in her volleyball uniform, but the protective instinct in Roman took over. "Bayley or one of the other girls might need me," he allowed himself, before glancing down at his phone. To his mild surprise, it was Bayley texting him.

Hey bud. I heard shouting next door a bit ago. Are you there? Is everything ok?

Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes. Of course the one day in the last month Bayley wasn't at Zack's dorm room playing kissy-face would be the day Dean had a loud, scary panic attack within earshot of his sensitive friend.

Yeah. Dean had a mild panic attack. He's good now. Sleeping. Wanna come over? Pretty funny seeing him knocked out like a toddler.

Next door, Bayley chuckled. She did want to see that.

I'll be right over. Want me to bring you a snack? I have leftover Roadie's pizza over here.

Roman's eyes got wide. He was hungry, but he didn't want to leave again before football practice.

Hell yes. Door unlocked. And be quiet when you come in. Dean and Lex PTFO.

Bayley grinned wide, shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket and grabbed the pizza box from her fridge. She also slid four cans of beer into her hoodie pouch in case she or Roman wanted one. "Dean and Lex are on their own," she mused to herself. Grinning wide at the prospect of spending time with her best male friend that wasn't Zack, she hurried across the hall and crept quietly into the room so she wouldn't awaken Dean or Alexa. Silently, she tiptoed toward the couch Roman was sprawled out, having turned down the movie, and gave Roman a big hug. She pulled a beer from her pocket, raising her eyebrows as if to ask Roman "want one?" He nodded his head, accepting Bayley's offer, and popped the top on the cold lager. As he did that, Dean sat upright and yelled "yes please!"

Alexa, who had been awoken by Dean's sudden outburst, swatted her fiance's shoulder playfully and shoved him off the couch. "That's what you get for waking a pregnant woman up from her nap." She scolded, in a playful tone.

Dean, face down in the carpet that wasn't Alexa's for once, gradually rolled over to his back. He stretched his hands towards Bayley like a baby begging for its bottle. Bayley rolled her eyes and tossed the younger boy a cold can.

Dean thanked Bayley by blowing her a kiss. "Thanks, Bay. Nothing calms the nerves like an ice cold brewski." He glanced at the coffee table. "Is that pizza for anyone or…"

"Actually it was for me and Roman…" Bayley sighed. "But I guess you can have some."

"Just don't drink too much, Dean," Roman said. "BPO has a meeting tonight. Kevin just sent a text."

"Fuuuuuuck meeeeeee," Dean jumped to his feet. "Thanks, Bay, but Lex has some leftover chicken tenders in the fridge that I'm sure she'll want. Which means I'll get a few if I'm lucky."

Alexa clapped her hands and smiled in approval at Dean's act of unexpected kindness. "Thank you, baby, I love you so much!"

A certain glimmer on Alexa's left hand caught Bayley's eye. "Hey, Lex," Bayley pointed at the small woman laying on the couch. "When did Dean give you that?"

Dean nearly dropped the container of chicken tenders as he pulled it out of the fridge. Alexa, eyes widened, slowly sat up. "Oh, this?" Alexa asked, holding up her ring hand like she didn't know what Bayley was talking about. "It's just a, uh… It's a promise ring? Like the one Zack got you."

Bayley smiled brightly. "Awww, Alexa that's so sweet of Dean to do that. I thought my engagement ring was a promise ring too. But it's way too big to be a promise ring. Yours looks about right though, and it's super pretty."

Alexa smiled weakly. "Thanks, Bayls, I think it looks nice too. Dean says it's really special to him."

Dean smirked at what Alexa said, but Bayley's unintentional insult made him realize that maybe he didn't get Alexa a good enough ring. He did hurry to buy the ring without giving much thought. He just went with the biggest one he could find without putting an astronomical dent in his savings account. If someone as sweet as Bayley thought it wasn't up to par with a "real" engagement ring, then surely Alexa thought the same.

Dean looked at Alexa worryingly. She was already looking in his direction. Alexa smiled at him, silently trying to tell him "I love you" with just her eyes. Dean shrugged and set the takeout box on the counter then slipped into his bedroom.

Alexa excused herself and followed Dean. She closed the door behind her, fully expecting another freak out. Dean turned around to face Alexa, but he wasn't showing any signs he was about to have another panic attack.

"Hey," He said, giving a weak smile. "Sorry I suck at buying engagement rings."

"No, baby, stop it," Alexa wrapped her arms around Dean's torso. "I love my ring, you know that. And, besides, you know me: If I didn't like it, I would've said something by now."

Dean had his face buried into the top of Alexa's head, enjoying the scent of her fruity shampoo. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "Yeah, that's true, which would lead to me either having another mental breakdown or screaming at you. Neither of which would've been very pleasant to see… As you know by now."

Alexa lightly scratched her hands up and down Dean's back. "We all have our flaws, babe. If I can see yours and still want to be with you, then you know how much you mean to me. What's that Julia Michaels song? I got issues, you got 'em too, right? I'm still madly in love with you, Dean."

"Yeah, but only dorks with Instagram accounts that post songs under their pictures like that shit."

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"I post song lyrics under my pictures…."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, and you're a dork. It works itself out, Lex."

Alexa giggled and nuzzled her face into Dean's chest. "You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Dean. You really are a great guy. You're smarter than you let people see, you're really sweet when you want to be. Any girl would be lucky to have you once they got to know the real you."

"But only one girl could ever have me… And she's the one wearing the cheap ass ring on her left hand."

Alexa rolled her eyes, raised herself on her toes, and gave Dean a slow and lingering peck on the lips. "Dean," She said with a giggle. She leaned close to Dean's ear and quietly whispered, "I love you", in the way she knew Dean liked a lot.

Dean smiled, though still feeling a little bit guilty about what Bayley said.

"And, hey," Alexa said. "You know I love you because I put up with your shit. And you put up with mine, which is a lot to handle sometimes. I know you sleep through it, but when I have nightmares I wake up and the only thing that keeps me from having a mental breakdown is you subconsciously holding me until I calm down and fall asleep again."

Dean smirked. "I don't sleep through your nightmares… Your crying wakes me up, so I try waking you up to get the dream to stop. Then when you do, I hold you tighter until you stop crying."

"Really?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

Alexa felt her stomach fill with restless butterflies. "Babe… Lay on the bed… Now."

Dean chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I want to feel close to you right now… Like, REALLY close to you…"

Dean leaned his head back and laughed. "Ah, ok, I see. We still haven't gotten to the point in our relationship where we can just say we want to bone and we do it."

"Yeah, but that's boring. Would you rather I ask or jump on your lap and start kissing you?"

Dean nodded his head. "Touche, Bliss." He scooped his beloved from under her legs and effortlessly carried her to his bed and gently laid her down on her back.

"Aren't Roman and Bayley gonna wonder what we're doing?" Alexa asked, watching Dean pull off his shirt then begin stripping her clothes off as well.

"Roman's half asleep with a movie on and Bay's probably sexting Zack. We got all the time in the world."

Alexa giggled wickedly, but her laughter would be quickly replaced by a sharp intake of oxygen when her fiance kissed her bare stomach.

Practice was fine for what it was, which wasn't actually practice at all. The team broke up into their position groups and watched the game film from when they'd played Turner earlier in the year. Dean got a chuckle out of Coach Anderson mentioning Curt Hawkins' brief appearance in the game film as the "cameo of a quitter." Once that was done, the coaches gave their players instructions on what to do while on break. They were told to check in with their coaches via text when they arrived at home and before they left to come back to school. They were to report at six pm the following monday to prep for Turner, who was also getting the week off. As soon as this was done, the young men were dismissed, and so several of them headed straight from there to the BPO House.

Along the way, Dean texted Alexa , letting her know where they were and what they were doing. Alexa, who was occupying her night with laundry and packing for her trip to Florida, simply asked Dean not to drink too much. Dean responded by telling her he couldn't make any promises, and she responded in kind with the "eye roll" emoji. Finally, as Dean was walking up the impressive front steps to the BPO House, he received a final text from his fiancee, telling him not to stay too late (and why he shouldn't) accompanied by a photo of her modelling the swimsuit she'd purchased for the trip to tropical Florida. Dean grinned, texted his fiancee that he loved her, and stepped through the giant doors of the fraternity house.


	51. Chapter 51

Roman Reigns wasn't sure what was going on at the BPO House, but he was suspicious. While he and the other pledges were mingling with some of the brothers and whoever else happened to be there, most of BPO leadership was perched upstairs on the walkway, looking down at the congregation and talking quietly. Looking over his left shoulder, he spotted Dean grabbing a handful of beers from a cooler strategically placed by the main staircase. Seth was, strangely enough, having a conversation with Zack near one of the living rooms. Roman wondered if Seth was giving him a hard time, but that theory was quickly put to rest when Zack laughed at something Seth said.

After a few more minutes of socializing by the BPO pledges, the booming voice of Kevin Owens cut through the chatter.

"Pledges! Basement! Now!"

All at once, the thirty plus young men dropped whatever libations they were holding and whatever conversations they were having and hurriedly shuffled down to the dark bottom floor of the otherwise pristine BPO house. Lining up in the same manner as they always did, Dean and Roman quickly made eye contact, each giving the other a look that conveyed amused curiosity. After a moment, the aforementioned Owens, along with Christian and John Cena, ascended the stairs, surveying the group with their eyes.

"Pledges," Owens began again. "First of all, I am disappointed with how little of your task list you've gotten done. Lucky for you, BPO pledges pledge for a full year, not one semester, like Sigma Nu or most of the other houses on Greek Row. We do this because BPO tends to offer bids to a lot of athletes. We know how pressed for time you are. Which is part of why you're here. Mr. President, take over."

Christian stepped forward, giving the group of silent young men the once over. "So, as you may know, Kevin and I, as well as Sami and your pledge brother Curtis, are members of SU's fabled and world renowned hockey team. We've had early morning conditioning the last few weeks, but games start as soon as we get back from Thanksgiving. We'll actually be staying here for the holiday to prepare. Since we'll be busy for the next few months, John has agreed to fill in as pledge educator temporarily." Cage paused for effect here, smirk growing on his face. "I don't need to tell you what a legend this man is. He will demand no less than your best for the next few months, and he will make sure that you all become the type of active BPO brothers that will leave this place better than you found it. For tonight, however, when we're done here, go back upstairs, have a couple drinks, and stay safe on your break." He paused, as much for effect as anything else. "Now, when we get back, the week before finals week, DXA is hosting their 'lip sync battle,' and not only is it to raise money for their philanthropy, but we get points for 'Greek Blue Ribbon,' as well. You idiots haven't read your pledge manuals yet, so to save you the embarrassment of asking, 'Greek Blue Ribbon' is a yearly competition by which the best and worst houses are judged. We already got points for how well we did at Homecoming. We will host a softball tournament in March. The competition culminates with 'Greek Week' in April. BPO has not lost this event in the last three years, and I am not going out a loser. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President!" The chorus of BPO pledges rang out in unison.

Christian grinned in response. "You guys sound good. I'm at like half-chub right now." The pledges broke out in a ripple of laughter before resuming their somber stances. Christian continued. "Anyway, we have a pledge invited to participate in DXA's little contest. Pledge Ambrose?"

Dean's stomach sank. Of course Mandy had made sure he'd be part of their contest, probably as part of some grand scheme to end up with her pants off on top of him.

"Do I have to, Mr. President?" Dean asked, his voice full of angst.

"You sure as fuck do, Pledge Ambrose. We need the Greek Week points."

Ambrose shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Mandy was still trying to sabotage his relationship, but he hoped he could end all this with the right song choice. "I've got all of break to pick a song that will send the right message," he mused to himself. "Maybe even involve Alexa."

"Ok, Mr. President," He responded verbally.

"Ok. that's all I've got. You guys stay safe over the holiday. Don't do anyone I wouldn't do. When you get back, be ready to take it up a notch." With that, Cage traipsed back up the stairs, followed closely by Cena. Owens glanced at the two BPO officers before looking over his assembled pledges.

"Pledges. Any questions?" Hearing none, Owens dismissed the group, following them upstairs to the impromptu party.

Many of the students at Stamford University were going back home for the holiday week. But for Becky and Sasha, "home" was their shared dorm room. Becky's family didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, and Sasha didn't exactly have a family to go back to for the holidays. So, to celebrate Sasha's third favorite holiday, the two young lovers decided turkey sandwiches and apple pies from the vending machine in the lobby would qualify as a Thanksgiving feast.

All that changed, however, with a fateful phone call. Becky, ever the extrovert, traded numbers with Dana way back at the cabin. They'd meant to make plans between the four of them, but never got the chance to until now. Apparently, Dana's dad and stepmom were going to a football game Thanksgiving day and wouldn't be able to host like Dana was expecting. Becky, curious as to what Dana wanted, mentioned her plans with Sasha, which led to the redheaded girl inviting Dana and AJ over. Actually, Dana didn't particularly want to, but she gave in to the frantic pleas her miniature girlfriend was screaming at the other end of the line about "wanting to hang out with another hella gay couple". So, now Becky needed to get enough turkey meat, bread, cheese, and mayo for four people. Plus tomato and veggies and whatever else the discerning college student stuck on campus for the holiday could desire. Finn and Liv also hitched their wagon to the growing party of those staying in Stamford, not being able to afford a ticket home, and while Liv's parents were willing to pay for hers, they were less than thrilled about paying for airfare for a guy who they were pretty sure had deflowered their precious baby girl. In a show of support, Liv elected to stay with Finn, telling him that she "didn't need anything but him for Thanksgiving." Then, much to the dismay of Sasha, Renee called Becky and asked what she and Sasha were up to for the holiday. The second she mentioned she was having company over, Renee invited herself and Janice along.

Because of the mass amount of people that were going to be in their dorm that coming Thursday, Becky and Sasha had to make a trip to Stamford's Food Market to purchase enough sandwich ingredients to feed eight people.

"Ooh, tere's a sale on cake mix today!" Becky excitedly announced to her girlfriend.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You don't bake cake on Thanksgiving, Becks. It's pie, turkey, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce."

Becky sighed and began placing the arm full of cake mix she collected back on the shelf. "Ok, but ya gotta remember tis is ma first Thanksgivin'. I don' know everytin' about this."

Sasha let the faintest hint of a smile show. "You're doing fine, babe. You guys don't have a Thanksgiving in Ireland?"

Becky shook her head. "No. Ta closest thing we 'ave is May Day. We 'ave a big feast, jus' like Thanksgivin' but no pilgrims and American Football."

"Well, with how much all this lunch meat is gonna cost we might as well buy an actual turkey."

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Might no' be a bad idea."

"Yeah, but they're expensive and I don't know how to cook one."

"We could look it up. Could ask everyone that's comin' to bring a dish too so it's easier fer us."

Sasha tilted her head. "That's actually not a bad idea. We could get Finn and Liv to bring potatoes, Dana and AJ to bring… Well, whatever AJ wants. Then your other girlfriend and her other girlfriend to bring a few pies."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Are ya really still on abou' tat? I told ya I don' see Renee like tha'."

"Sure, which is why you have matching tattoos and sex sessions in the showers after practice."

"We only did tha' once, ya know that."

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "Now is really not the time to be cute, Rebecca."

Becky had become accustomed to Sasha's unwarranted jealousy, to the point any third party person could've sworn they were a couple longer than a few months. Becky usually just brushed off Sasha's passive aggressive behavior, but sometimes she shot back with a snarky comment. But this time she knew better than purposefully anger her girlfriend.

"Sasha, ya know I'd never cheat on ya," Becky stopped in the middle of the frozen foods section, making Sasha pause as well. "Ta tattoos were jus' a team ting. I tol' ya I would get a Sasha tattoo if ya want."

Sasha smirked. "Yeah, maybe you should so blonde bimbos don't assume they can swoop in and take you from me."

"Sasha," Becky pulled a turkey from inside the freezer. "Don't go cold turkey on me now."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Sasha shook her head, only making Becky laugh uncontrollably. "That is the worst pun you have ever done."

"Yeah, but ya love me anyway," Becky handed the turkey over to Sasha, then gave her a big kiss on her forehead. "Love ya, Sash."

Sasha smiled. "I love you too, dick."

A train from Stamford to New York City. Then a flight to Tampa. That was the itinerary for the group of friends leaving school to go to the home of Sika and Patricia Reigns for Thanksgiving. Coincidentally, moving eight people through a train station and an airport was harder than anyone would've thought. Getting the tickets for the train ride was a hassle for Dean, because they only had six to give out until the next train was due. Meaning, they either had to leave two people behind or wait for the next train.

The flight wasn't leaving for three hours and the next train was due in thirty minutes, so it wasn't going to be too bad of a wait. Once the train finally arrived, Dean, Alexa, Charlotte, Roman, Bayley, Zack and Dean's two study group friends, Shinsuke and Asuka, took their seats in the commuter train. Since the train ride was just over an hour, Alexa took the opportunity to have a quick nap; She knew she wasn't going to get a lot of rest on the plane since they'd usually made her nervous ever since she was little.

Bayley and Zack had the same idea in mind and fell asleep shortly after the train took off from the station. Roman and Charlotte were sharing a pair of earbuds and watching a movie on Charlotte's laptop. Asuka and Shinsuke kept mostly to themselves, trading simple conversation in their native language. Dean wondered if there was something else going on between them, but that theory was proven wrong when Asuka's phone started ringing and she excitedly answered while Shinsuke rolled his eyes and muttered "freakin' boyfriends" under his breath.

Dean felt bad about not asking Becky and Sasha if they wanted to tag along. But he figured they had plans and six of his friends and his fiance was more than enough for his mom to handle. Not to mention the army of Samoans that will already be there. He really only invited Asuka because she'd done such great work on their group project, and because he knew she had nowhere else to go. Nakamura's invitation was mostly because Dean thought he was hilarious in their study group. And now he was taking two internationals home to meet his folks, in addition to his baby mama and several of his best friends.

His thoughts rested briefly on Seth. Dean felt bad for him. His parents weren't nearly as well to do as the Reigns', yet they insisted on paying for Seth's travel arrangements. As a result, Seth was in a much less luxurious part of the railcar than the group that Roman's parents paid for. In addition, while Dean, Roman, and all their guests (including Asuka and Shinsuke) were flying in first class, Seth was stuck in seat 37 E for a long flight from New York to their hometown. Zack and Bayley had originally had a charter flight, but at the last minute Zack's dad needed the plane to finalize a real estate transaction, but had purchased 1A and 1B for his son and future daughter in law as compensation.

Alexa stirred slightly against Dean's shoulder. She moaned softly, kissing his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers.

"Baby, get some rest."

Alexa nodded. "I'm trying, boo. I'm just nervous about the flight. I told you my family drove everywhere when I was a kid. We even had an RV for a while. That's why I'm a shitty flier."

Dean snickered. "Did I ever tell you about the time I rode from Cincinnati to Tampa in the extended cab of a Ford Ranger?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she was smiling. "I know, I know. I should be grateful for having a functioning family."

Dean chuckled. "I wasn't gonna say that at all. I was gonna say 'be grateful that an army of giant Samoans took your baby daddy in so you could fly first class all the way down the east coast.'".

Alexa rolled her eyes again and lightly shoved Dean. "Yeah, yeah. Just for that, you're buying me chicken tenders at the airport."

Dean laughed again. "Like I wasn't going to anyway?"

His tiny love smiled back at him and raised his hand to her lips, kissing the back lightly. "I know. Because you're a good boyfriend. Your mom and I talk about it all the time." She leaned her head against his arm, giving Dean a full whiff of her flowery aroma. He imagined it was the same smell as the field that Dorothy and her friends ran through in Wizard of Oz.

Dean groaned lightly at Alexa's admission. "You told Patricia I'm nice to you? Shit. In Florida I'm a punk with a rap sheet. Don't forget that."

Alexa shook her head slightly, though she was smiling. "No way. Your mom and I know the truth. You're way too sweet to both of us to be a punk." She buried her face in Dean's shoulder again, briefly, before continuing. "We know who you really are; a tough kid with a heart of gold. We both love you, although very differently."

Dean let out one cackle before simply chuckling like he usually did. "Patricia doesn't know that. Unless you told her. I'm nice to you because you're the hottest girl I've ever met. AND you're carrying my child." He kissed the top of her head again. "That's why I'm nice to you." Dean glanced up to the ceiling of the train, where his and Alexa's luggage was waiting for them to claim it when the train stopped moving. "That and you can't carry your own luggage while you're carrying my child."

Alexa smiled harder this time. "Is it that I can't or you won't let me?"

Ambrose stuck his tongue back out at her. "A little of both. Now," he continued, spreading the blanket Alexa had on her lap to better cover her tiny body. "Get a nap." He kissed the top of her head softly. "We'll be at the airport before you know it, and then the real fun begins."

Dean was right. The "fun," if one considered wrestling through throngs of weary and busy travelers at grand central station, and then again at New York's LaGuardia Airport "fun," then the day the gang was having was a veritable trip to the circus. The connecting train to the airport was a challenge because that was the only portion of the journey that required absolute control of their own luggage. Dean, determined not to let his pregnant fiancée strain herself physically by carrying anything substantial, almost dropped a bag several times, but managed to keep control of everything.

Zack was fighting a similar battle. His fiancée, excited beyond words for her first trip to Disney World, had overpacked by half, insisting that everything she stuffed in her overworked suitcases was absolutely and unquestionably necessary. Zack knew better than to argue. If carrying a suitcase full of bowling balls kept his future wife happy, he'd do it without question.

The half dozen or so students filed off the connecting train and hurried toward the escalators, desperately trying to stay together. Dean had joked the night before about making Alexa wear a leash like a toddler would. She hadn't found it amusing, but now he'd kind of wished he'd followed through. Keeping track of his tiny fiancee had become a chore. She was trying her best, but the pre-holiday insanity was threatening to separate her from Dean and everyone else. Finally, Dean reached behind him to take her hand, guiding it to his belt. She giggled with relief as he winked at her, trying to reassure her that he wasn't leaving her behind. He pulled her, carrying her bag, until the two made it up the ascending escalator, placing them safely in the curbside check-in line at the airport.

"Holy shit," Dean muttered, to no one in particular. The area surrounding LaGuardia Airport was flooded with travellers trying to get home. This was going to take a while. Resolutely, Dean turned toward Alexa, who was giving him her most brave smile.

"Are we going to make it?"

Dean snickered and checked the time on his phone. "Yeah. We've still got like three and a half hours before our plane takes off. I was hoping to use the extra time to tie a nice buzz on at one of the airport bars, but I'm willing to forego that if it means getting my baby mama to Tampa safely."

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're so sweet," she joked.

Dean pretended not to notice how sarcastic Alexa was being. "I know, right?" She couldn't help but chuckle.

Over the next minute or so, the rest of the travelling party turned up on the escalator platform one and two at a time. Asuka was next, followed closely by a very out of breath Shinsuke Nakamura. "That was bullshit," he muttered to Dean in stilted English, which made Dean laugh again. Roman and Charlotte emerged, each pulling their own bags on rollers. Zack came up next, followed immediately by Bayley, who was immersed in her cell phone. Seth Rollins was last, carrying his own bag and looking slightly annoyed at the proceedings.

"Damn dude," Seth told Dean. "We're never gonna make our flight."

"Sure we will," Dean assured his perturbed friend. "We got all afternoon. It's…" he glanced at his phone again. "12:37. We got like…" he trailed off, pretending to count on his fingers. "An assload of time. Not that you have anything to look forward to, with your coach-sitting ass."

He laughed as Seth rolled his eyes and gave Dean the finger.

"Fuck you, Dean. It's not my fault my parents aren't rich as hell, like yours."

"I mean, they spent a lot of money raising you, Seth."

Alexa giggled, trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. She'd thought since the day she'd first hung out with Dean and his friends that they were at their funniest when they were giving each other a hard time.

Seth shook his head. "That's fucked up. Let's go get in line, I guess?" The uncertainty in Seth's voice betrayed his inexperience with such matters.

Roman chose this moment to make his presence known. "What's going on up here?"

Dean shrugged. "Seth is pissed that he's gonna be wedged between two fat fuckers in coach while literally everyone else is ruling that shit in first class."

Roman laughed. "Oh yeah. Just like spring break." No one else in their party knew it, but Seth had thrown a fit the previous spring when Dean and Roman had lorded their deluxe accommodations over Seth's head.

Seth shook his head. "You guys are dicks." Seth was annoyed, but he knew his friends were good-natured in their teasing. "Can we please just cross the street and get our bags checked? I'm sick of carrying this shit."

Dean gave Seth a glance. "I think someone's just pissed because he couldn't cross state lines with his high school girlfriend."

Seth gave him a slightly harder look this time. "Dude, Zelina can't just tell her dad 'hey, I'm going to fucking Florida with the college boyfriend that you hate.'"

"And why does he hate you? Because you're encouraging juvenile delinquency in his daughter?"

Seth shook his head again, clearly getting annoyed with his friend. "Dude, shut up. Can we PLEASE just go get in line now?"

Dean shrugged and looked at Alexa. "Fine with me. Princess Glitterpants here packed three bags, and my arms are getting tired."

Alexa smacked Dean lightly on the arm and tried to look annoyed. "You think your arms are tired now? Wait 'til you've been 'cut off' for a week or so."

At this, everyone within earshot who understood what Alexa was implying got a good chuckle at Dean's expense. Asuka got a good laugh, too, once Shinsuke explained in their native language what Alexa meant. She even pointed at Dean and said exclaimed "Dean in trouble!" For his part, Dean just rolled his eyes and played it cool while Alexa shook her head.

"'Princess Glitterpants.' You haven't called me that since our first date." Alexa said.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied, his far-off gaze betraying that he was reminiscing about how fateful that night felt. "Man, I didn't give a shit about anything, did I?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nope. But you do now, right?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead, he just scooped Alexa up in a lighthearted embrace. "I care so much it scares me, darlin'."

Alexa nodded and pecked Dean on the lips before noticing the entirety of the rest of the group was watching them. "Babe, we should probably get over there and check in for our flight. If we have time, we can hit one of the bars so I can get some chicken tenders."

Dean chuckled wryly. "Yeah, expected no less. Gotta keep you and the baby fed, right?"

Alexa nodded brightly while Bayley and Charlotte let out an "awww." "You know it." Alexa said.

As it turned out, Alexa got her chicken tenders. Once the travellers endured the line to check their bags, everything else went fairly smoothly. Roman had been selected for "random additional screening," which annoyed Dean, because he felt that Roman was picked only because he was "darker than khaki." After being told to "walk away" by several TSA agents, Dean simply waited for his brother at the other end of security. After that, it was a cake walk. Dean, Roman, Zack, Seth, and Shinsuke pounded a couple of beers each at one of the airport bars, each hoping to take the edge off of what would be a fairly long flight, while Asuka, Bayley, and Alexa had snacks at a table in the same establishment. Charlotte, who was trying her best to control her mild phobia of big crowds, took that chance to browse at the newstand next door.

After they'd all satiated whatever craving they'd been overcome by, Charlotte met the rest of the group at the gate for their flight. For whatever mountain of clothes, shoes, and various other items everyone had packed, by the time they were down to "carry-on" baggage, no one's load was particularly heavy. Alexa had her scarlet SU cheer duffle bag that held various forms of attention grabbing tools for herself and her fiance. "If he's entertained, he can't get us in any trouble," Alexa observed. She didn't really think he'd read any of the books or magazines she'd packed, but he might use the headphones to watch a movie. Alexa was hoping that she herself would be able to just fall asleep and wake up in sunny Florida, with nothing in front of her but a glorious trip. She'd texted Patricia a ton that week, making plans to help her cook thanksgiving dinner that Thursday and go "Black Friday" shopping late Thursday night and early Friday morning. Alexa loved that Patricia was so excited to have her come to the house. She'd even gotten Patricia to agree to let Dean and Alexa sleep in the same room while staying at the Reigns' house. That might not have seemed like a big deal to a lot of people, but Sika and Patricia Reigns were VERY traditional people. Alexa knew for a fact that Patricia was planning on having Charlotte room with Asuka, and having Roman room with Shinsuke in his old room. Dean and Lex, on the other hand, would be rooming in the adopted young man's room in the basement of the picturesque home they'd all be occupying by tonight.

Boarding the plane was no big hassle. Dean had made sure that Seth could see Alexa and himself board the plane as soon as the gate agent call for "first class passengers," which made everyone else in their group laugh, until the lady working the desk called Seth up to talk to them for an unknown reason.

"Yes?" He began cautiously. Getting kicked off the flight for some reason or another was the last thing Seth wanted that day.

"You're Mr. Rollins?" The middle aged blonde woman asked him.

"Yeah, that's me," Seth returned, reaching for his wallet to show his ID.

"You've been upgraded. You'll be in first class today."

Seth gave the woman a puzzled look. "Really? Who did that?"

The woman looked apprehensive. "We're not supposed to tell. If it wasn't you, and you haven't been told already, that means whoever paid for your upgrade wishes to remain anonymous."

Seth shrugged. It didn't matter to him who had paid for him to sit in the luxurious section of their flight home. Most airlines listed the airtime of this particular flight as somewhere in the neighborhood of three hours, and Seth wasn't dumb enough to ask questions as it pertained to his sudden good fortune in increased accommodations.

Seth gave the woman behind the desk a tight-lipped smile as she printed off his new ticket. "Thank you," He exclaimed as she handed him the updated boarding pass.

From across the lobby, Zack Ryder fought to keep the grin off his face as he observed the joyful countenance on Seth's. Bayley, moved by the display of generosity on the part of her fiance, gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," Bayley reminded her beloved in a hushed tone.

"No, I didn't," he replied. "But it felt good."

Bayley kissed Zack gently on the jaw, before packing up the book she was reading at the gate. "Are you ready to board? I'm SO excited to get on this plane."

Zack snickered gently. "I'm excited to be off this plane, because then we'll be at Disney. And THEN we'll be eating Thanksgiving dinner with the nicest people I've ever been around." He paused, mostly for dramatic effect. "And Dean."

Bayley covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Me too, Zack." With that, Zack extended his hand to Bayley, helping her stand up to board the Boeing 757 aircraft. He nodded toward Roman, Dean, and the rest of their party as they all fell in line to find their assigned seats.

The plane ride, in and of itself, was mostly uneventful. Alexa took a benadryl as soon as the wheels of the plane lost contact with the runway, and was asleep before the aircraft reached cruising altitude. Zack and Bayley quickly lost themselves in the inflight entertainment options located in the tiny monitors on the seats in front of them. Seth, just happy to have been upgraded at the last moment, pulled out a book and began intently reading.

For Roman and Charlotte, however, this plane ride represented the last bit of sexual autonomy in their relationship for that week. Roman still hadn't told his mom that he and Charlotte were being intimate, and as a result they were destined to be assigned different sleeping quarters upon their arrival to the Reigns' house. Some would think that sex would be the last thing on either Roman or Charlotte's mind while visiting his parents, but not when it was a near daily routine that was just a part of their schedule as class and athletics. And now, since volleyball was apparently over and basketball season started after Thanksgiving break, the time they spent together involved very little to no clothing or any personal space.

Roman wasn't used to flying first class with all the fancier things at his command. Sika and Patricia were well off, but not "fly first class everywhere" kind of wealth. Charlotte of course knew it all too well. he could tell, just by the way she interacted with the stewardess and asked for more sparkling champagne that this was not unfamiliar territory for her.

"I was about to ask if you were having a good time," Roman leaned next to Charlotte and whispered in her ear. "But I can tell you are."

Charlotte giggled. "When they offer you free champagne, Roman Reigns, you accept it."

"Just don't have too much. I don't want you drunk when you get to my parents' house. After you get there? Dad will think you're insulting him if you don't have a beer with him."

Charlotte sat back in her seat and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to tell your mom about us having sex. They're ok with Dean and Alexa, sure, but we're a different story."

"Oh, they're not ok with Dean and Alexa. They're happy he's doing the right thing by marrying her and raising the kid. Mom was not happy to find out about it at first, neither was dad, but it is what it is."

Charlotte leaned her head against Roman's shoulder. "I guess that means no sex this week?"

Roman chuckled. "There's no way you'd be allowed anywhere near me after we go to bed. The room they're having you sleep in is right next to my parents' room, and mom is a light sleeper."

"Shit," Charlotte mumbled under her breath. "What about when we tell them about us? We're still going to tell them, right? They have to know you're not a virgin. Didn't they know about you and Summer?"

Roman shook his head. "No, we always went to her house to do that. She only ever gave me a handjob at my house while we were watching Netflix in my bedroom. As far as mom knows, I'm still a virgin."

Charlotte slowly shook her head. "My goodness, Roman Reigns. I don't know how I'm going to tell Patricia that I force her precious baby into such terrible acts."

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. Which is why we can't have any kind of sex this week. It's gonna suck, I know, but it's how it has to be."

Charlotte nodded her head. "I know, Roman," She checked over her shoulder to see where the stewardess was. After not finding her, she checked to see if she could be seen from her seat by any of her friends. First class was emptier than she thought it would be; No one was seated to across the row or in front of or behind them. The closest to them were Zack and Bayley, but they were across the aisle and three rows back.

Charlotte reached for the zipper on Roman's jeans. After giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Charlotte unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

Roman chuckled. "Char, now's probably not the best time to do this."

Charlotte shook her head. "If this is the last Roman time I'm getting this week, then I'm joining the mile high club with flying colors," As discreetly as she could, Charlotte pulled Roman's manhood from out of his boxers. She gave him another kiss on the lips, making sure to draw it out as best as she could, then bowed her head south.

Roman kept his eyes scanning around the back of the plane, just in case one of his other friends or the stewardess head for them. Taking a handful of blonde hair, Roman grunted under his breath and pushed his hips forward. Much to his dismay, Charlotte sat back up.

Charlotte leaned close to Roman's ear. "If you want to hump something, meet me in the bathroom in two minutes." Without another word, Charlotte stood up from her seat and ventured towards the back of first class where the bathrooms were.

After the longest two minutes of his life, Roman stood up from his seat and followed the aisle to the bathroom. From what he knew, none of his friends noticed he or Charlotte had headed back. Roman took a quick survey to make sure no one was watching. When he stepped inside the tiny bathroom and shut the door, Roman instantly felt himself harden again at the sight of his girlfriend sitting on the sink, pantsless, with her legs spread out.

"Like anything you see?" Charlotte asked with the most devious smirk Roman had ever seen.

Roman nodded his head. He quickly freed his manhood again and met his lover at the sink, feeling himself easily and instantly glide inside her with a breathy sigh from her pink lips.


	52. Chapter 52

Other than Roman and Charlotte's dalliance in "creative lavatory inspection," very little occurred during the flight from New York to Tampa. Alexa was sound asleep, her head resting on Dean's shoulder and a blanket pulled up to her neck. Dean was listening to music on his phone and trying to relax in his large first class seat. "Fuck tha Police" by NWA was blaring into his ears as he grinned ear to ear. He was sprawled out, his legs extended as far as they could go, and sipping on a Jack and coke that he'd been able to obtain due to his really good fake ID. He glanced around the cabin. It really was too big of a plane for a domestic flight, but one of the flight attendants had told him at the gate that the plane would be going on to Miami for an international route. "Good for us," Dean mused to himself. He didn't want to admit how excited he was. He was looking forward to seeing his adopted mom and Dad, his cousin Rikishi and his sons, and even Matt. But more than that, the Reigns House was the only place he'd been that ever really felt like home. "At least until I went to Stamford," he admitted. Stamford felt more and more like home every day, but Dean didn't know if it felt that way because he really liked it there, or if it was because he got to wake up next to Alexa every day.

Dean couldn't get over how cute he found Alexa's gentle snoring. Her head was propped against his shoulder. The breakneck pace of the last couple days, squaring away school stuff while packing for a long trip had worn her down. Dean was glad she was resting so calmly during what would ordinarily be such a stressful situation for her. She hadn't been a big flyer most of her life. Dean hadn't asked why, but he made a mental note to ask his fiancée later at the house.

Although Zack had drifted off to sleep, Bayley couldn't fall asleep if her life depended on it. Maybe it was the free champagne that was giving her a buzz, but the feeling that she would soon be at Disney World with her true love was almost too much to handle. This would be Bayley's first visit and, surprisingly, it would also be Zack's first time going to Disney with a girl who wasn't his mother. She assumed he took Emma when they were together. But Bayley would be Zack's first, and last, date to Disney World.

Seth hadn't figured out who funded his upgrade to first class. He wasn't going to complain about the free booze and snacks that were a world better than the shitty bags of peanuts, but he just wanted someone to thank. His parents' money would be refunded, which was a big enough reason to at least say thanks. Still, whoever it was, Seth owed them big time.

As discreetly as they could possibly do such a task, Charlotte and Roman slipped out of the bathroom. Roman let Charlotte walk ahead of him to avoid too much suspicion. But, Roman had not done a good enough job to cover his tracks. When he walked by Dean's seat, Dean looked up at him, smirked, and slowly shook his head. Even worse, Bayley did something similar when Roman walked by her seat.

Charlotte smiled at Roman as he sat back down beside her.

"Dean and Bay know." Roman muttered to her.

"What?" Charlotte asked. "How?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we were being sneaky enough."

"So, don't be surprised if we get arrested when we land is what you're saying?"

Roman smirked. "Going to jail for having sex with a hot blonde in an airplane bathroom? There's been worse ways to go."

"Not as bad as the colossal ass kicking you'd get from Sika when you get out of jail."

Roman shook his head, getting a laugh from Charlotte. "That's for sure, babe."

The plane touched down just before one in the afternoon. Alexa woke up from the steady jolt the plane made when it came to a complete stop. She sat up, stretched her back, and reminded Dean that they were stopping to get chicken tenders, with a big smile.

As it had to be because of the number of people, Dean had to rent two rental cars for the drive to his mother's house. Bayley and Zack got their own rental; After getting the address for the Reigns' house from Dean, Zack and Bayley took off for Orlando. Dean realized, with Bayley and Zack going off their separate ways, he only needed to rent one SUV to fit the remaining seven people.

It wasn't a very far drive to the Reigns residence; Roughly forty-five minutes if they didn't hit traffic. Dean drove with Alexa in the passenger seat. Asuka and Shinsuke sat in the middle row. Since Seth wasn't part of a couple, he sat in the very back between Charlotte and Roman to keep them from, in Dean's words, "getting anyone pregnant in the back of the rental".

As was now a mandatory requirement if a car ride lasted close to an hour, Dean went through the drive thru of a Kentucky based chicken restaurant and ordered his pregnant fiancee extra crispy chicken tenders. As annoying as it was, Dean ordered for the rest of the car too, even after he told them his mom would have plenty of food for them when they got to her house.

"Thank you, baby," Alexa said, biting into the first tender. "I love it when you take care of me."

Dean rolled his eyes but smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Boyfriend of the year' and all that shit."

"Well, not boyfriend of the year," Alexa giggled when Dean gave her a strange look. "Fiance of the year, babe."

Dean reached across the center console and laced his fingers with Alexa's. "You know it, baby doll. When do you go with Mr and Mrs Never Not Smiling? I thought you were supposed to go with them to Disney?"

Alexa shook her head. "Tomorrow. Today, they're going to check out the Cinderella suite. The wedding venue is tomorrow."

"Did you know that Cinderella suite is by invite only? You can't book it and you're not allowed near it unless you're staying there. I don't know who Zack's dad is, but he has to be some kind of big shot."

"That's what Bay said. He's pretty popular down here with Disney and Universal Studios."

Dean nodded his head. "Good for him," He snuck a peak in the rear view mirror. Charlotte was asleep, as was Seth, but Roman was staring at his phone. Shinsuke was staring out the window. Asuka had her nose buried in a comic book with symbols on the front cover Dean didn't recognize.

"Hey, Asuka," Dean said, getting the woman's attention. "Whatcha reading?"

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatcha?"

Shinsuke turned to Asuka and said a few things in Japanese. Asuka smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, reading, yes," She proudly held up her comic book. "Manga… Um, Death Note… Very good, yes?"

Dean nodded his head. "Death Note? I've heard about that. What's it about?"

Asuka again looked at Shinsuke. Shinsuke told her something in Japanese. "Death Note," Shinsuke said to Dean. "About boy who write people name in book. Then they die. Ancient demon name Ryok gave him book. Asuka love it. I don't think it boring."

Dean nodded his head. "So, you like it?"

Shinsuke shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Then I think you mean it's not interesting. Boring means you don't like it. Interesting means you do."

Shinsuke slowly nodded his head. "Right. I don't think it... Interesting."

"Yeah, there ya go, Shinsuke. I don't think the Notebook is interesting either, but since I love Alexa so much I pretend to like it." Dean smirked at Alexa when she gave him the finger.

"Notebook," Shinsuke said. "Not interesting."

Dean chuckled. "Perfect, Shinsuke."

Dean didn't mind helping Shinsuke learn certain words; It was a lot easier helping him than it was Asuka. Shinsuke was the better English speaker and better understood Dean. It was frustrating, at times, working on his Western Civ project when all Asuka did was read Japanese comics and when she did write her work down it was in Japanese.

When Dean wasn't focusing on the road, he was sneaking looks at his friends in the back. Shinsuke, when he wasn't staring out the window, was looking at Asuka, who was still buried in her comic.

"What's so interesting, babe?" Alexa asked Dean.

Dean smirked. "I think Shinsuke has a crush on Asuka," He looked at Alexa. "He looks at her the way I look at steak fries."

Alexa peaked over her seat at the two foreign students behind her; Asuka giggled at something she read, which Shinsuke quietly chuckled at. "Aww," Alexa cooed to Dean. "He's head over heels for her. He's smiling at her laugh. I think it should be our mission to get them together before the weekend's over."

"Well, it was my mission to slip into a food induced coma by Friday…"

Alexa playfully swatted Dean's shoulder. "Oh, fine, ya big baby. But, if the chance comes, we're getting them together."

"I think she has a boyfriend, but I'm with ya, babe." Dean sighed. Why did he have to be the one to make two people fall in love? When did he become that guy? He chuckled to himself when he saw that reason attack a box of chicken tenders like a wild animal.

Alexa, chin covered in chicken grease, realized Dean was looking at her and gave him a curious look. "Um, babe, please keep your eyes on the road."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, sure thing, beautiful." Dean turned his focus back to the road.

Bayley hadn't been this excited in her entire life. Not only was she going to spend the day at Disney with her future husband, she was getting to see the suite they'd be staying at as a newlywed couple.

But that was in an hour. Right now, Bayley and Zack were packed in a rental car with their luggage. They would spend a few hours at Disney, but they'd be back longer tomorrow with Alexa to see the venue and further plan the wedding. Bayley had her left hand entangled with Zack's right, smiling brightly at him. Zack chuckled every time he caught Bayley staring at him; He was happy that she was so excited to go to Disney World for the very first time.

"Don't tell me you're excited, Bay," Zack said with a snicker.

Bayley scoffed. "Zackary Allan Ryder, how could I not be so freakin' excited? I'm going to see the place where all the Disney characters live! And where I'm going to marry the man of my dreams! This is already one of the best days of my life, and we're not even in Orlando yet!"

Zack grinned. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you so excited, babe. Like, we're getting married. And we've been dating for barely three months. How is that even possible?"

"Love is a crazy thing, Zack," Bayley kissed the back of Zack's hand. "Like how I fell in love with you so quickly. It's our story. Two people that were lucky enough to find their soulmate at a young age," She giggled. "I love you, Zack."

Zack smirked, trying his best to hide his misty eyes. "I love you too, Bay. How about you get some sleep?"

Bayley shook her head. "I wanna do something else. To say thank you for bringing me to Disney for the first time and really showing me how important I am to you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Bayley unbuckled her seatbelt and laid across the center console. Zack leaned back in his seat once he realized Bayley's intentions. Setting the car into cruise control, Zack reclined his seat back to give Bayley better assistance in pulling off his khaki shorts. She did easily, taking Zack's boxers with them too.

"You could just say thank you instead," Zack said with a smile. "You don't always have to give me a blowjob."

Bayley shushed him. She gave him a nervous giggle, then slipped her lips over the head of his member for the first time in a moving vehicle.

Pulling up to the Reigns' sprawling, multi-story home invited a massive array of conflicting emotions for Dean. He'd barely put the vehicle in "park" before the front door flew open and a long line of Dean and Roman's Samoan family came ambling out, one and two at a time, happy to see their long-gone sons return home. Dean exited the vehicle, quickly circled to the back, and began the quick but fairly arduous process of unloading everyone's luggage. He started brusquely yanking Roman and Charlotte's suitcases from in front of Alexa and his bags.

"Hey, watch it," Charlotte exclaimed, though not as loudly as she'd wanted.

"Every man, or, uh, woman in this case, for themselves." Dean snickered and resolutely bent down to pick up the overpacked luggage from the driveway surface.

He hadn't made it more than a step or two before Patricia threw her arms around him in a big hug. It struck him as odd for a second that his adopted mom hugged him before her biological son, but he scoffed lightly when he saw that Roman was still trying to wrangle Charlotte's matched bag set, his arms overflowing with bags. Dean stood still and let his mom squeeze him for a bit longer than he would ordinarily be comfortable with, and noticed that Matt, Jimmy, Jey, and several other members of his family were branching out to help the arriving travelers with their bags. Matt begrudgingly yet silently pulled Dean's giant duffel out of his hand, allowing Dean to return his mom's affection. He felt Alexa slide her body next to his, and smiled internally as Patricia took one of her arms from around Dean's neck to include the exhausted blonde in the almost oppressive embrace.

"Mom, I need to breathe. I can't inhale." Dean gasped dramatically.

Patricia chuckled warmly and shook her head, though she was flashing a warm smile. "Oh Dean, you always make me smile." She finally disengaged with her adopted child. "How was the trip?" She ran her hand warmly up Alexa's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Alexa flashed a warm, genuine smile. "I'm tired. I took a benadryl so I could sleep on the flight and I'm still a little groggy."

As the two women in Dean's life were talking, Dean noticed that Matt's on again, off again high school sweetheart Tania was there, standing just outside the doorway with their toddler, Ginny, rested securely on the woman's hip. He smiled and nodded at her, having known her for several years, and she returned a weary grin and a tiny wave. It made Dean happy that she was here, because that meant that she and Matt were trying to work out the conflict that had periodically inserted itself in their lives at random intervals. As the aforementioned Matt lugged Dean's bag from the car, he heard Rikishi tell his sons, who'd been happy watching Roman and Charlotte strain with their luggage, to "get their asses over there and help." Matt snickered as the ordinarily boisterous twins simply replied with "yes sir" and filed quickly to aid their relative.

Seth had a different itinerary entirely. He'd be staying with his parents, having dinner with them, and then they'd all go to the Reigns' home for dessert and football that evening. It was a longstanding tradition amongst their group of friends from around the area that everyone who was in town came to the Reigns' the night of Thanksgiving for pie and good company, even if they were still too full from dinner. Apparently, this year would be no different.

As was often the case, Dean's stream of consciousness was interrupted by the voice of one of the women in his life.

"...Dean? Did you hear me?"

Dean shook his head from side to side, like a puppy trying to wake himself up. "Sorry. I was thinking about...other stuff."

Patricia and Alexa glanced at each other and shared an amused look. Patricia sighed and repeated herself. "I was just saying since you appear to be taking your responsibilities seriously, you and Alexa can take your old room in the basement." She sighed again, a little less lightheartedly. "I'm not thrilled about you two sharing a bed under our roof before you're married, but since-"

Dean cut his adopted mother off gently. "It's just a matter of time, Mom. As soon as the baby is born and we get all that sorted out."

Patricia let herself smile a bit. "I know, dear. That's why Sika and I are allowing it. You two are clearly committed for the long haul, and this way Alexa can rest without being disturbed by the inevitable chaos upstairs."

Alexa smiled gratefully at her future mother in law. "Thank you, Patricia. I promise Dean will be on his best behavior while we're here."

Dean gave a look of bewilderment to his tiny beloved. "No I won't!"

Both women laughed as Dean shook his head ruefully, muttering to himself. "...being turned into a giant wuss by Tinkerbell and my unborn child…" He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and walking slowly toward the expansive yet still somehow modest brick home.

Dean could hear Asuka and Shinsuke chattering softly in their native tongue, which made him chuckle.

"Shin! Asuka! C'mon! I'll show you to your room." He called the exchange students into the house from the front door.

Shinsuke and Asuka stopped briefly to wave shyly at Patricia, then met Dean at the small patio that led into the Reigns' home. Dean could see Jimmy and Jey straining mightily to bring in the two exchange student's bags.

Patricia's face lit up as she remembered what she'd decided about where the large pack of students would be sleeping. "Dean, wait! It's gonna be Charlotte and Asuka in Roman's old room and Shinsuke and Roman in the guest room."

Roman threw his arms up in disbelief. "Why can't I have my old room?"

Patricia's eyes narrowed at her son. "Because it's next to our room and I want to make sure there's no 'funny business' under my roof."

Roman rolled his eyes. "But Dean gets to shack up with his baby mama in the basement?"

Patricia looked back at Alexa, then cast her gaze on her biological son. "Dean and Lex might as well be engaged. Besides, I'm putting them together so that Dean can be there if Alexa gets sick. She told me she's been having bad morning sickness lately."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise temporarily, before catching Alexa's gaze with his own. She winked at him and gave him "kiss lips" while Patricia continued in on her son. Alexa wandered next to Dean, kissing him lightly on his cheek and whispered in his ear. "It pays to be 'text buddies' with your mom. It's possible she thinks my morning sickness is worse than it is."

Dean chuckled in response. "Damn do I love you." He pecked his fiancee on the top of the head.

"I love you too, Dean." He smiled down at her as Shinsuke and Asuka caught up to them, with Roman directing the twins with the luggage behind them.

"C'mon," he said to everyone within earshot, "I'll give you the tour…."

After a quick tour of the massive home, Dean and Alexa broke away from the group. Dean led his beloved down into the basement. As Alexa expected, the basement was finished with a dark red carpeting. There was a pool table along the far wall. An L-shaped leather sectional sat in front of one of the biggest smart tvs Alexa had ever seen. To top of all the pieces of furniture Alexa was sure she was getting railed on sooner or later, there was a fully stocked bar against the back wall.

"Wow, so your folks are insanely rich?" Alexa said.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Dad just replaced the bar a few months ago."

"What happened?"

Dean stared blankly at the bar. "Let's just say I had to apologize to… Several women for the lake house incident."

Alexa raised both her eyebrows, once again fearing for the mental stability of her future husband. "You worry me sometimes, babe."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it wasn't too bad. Nobody got hurt… Too bad, anyway. So," He clapped his hands together. "Shall I show you to your room, m'lady?"

Alexa nodded. "You shall, good sir."

Dean took Alexa by her hand. He guided her around the corner into a part of the basement behind the staircase. Across the hall from what looked to be the laundry room, Alexa chuckled at the several bumper stickers that patterned over the bedroom door.

"Typical boy," Alexa said, reading a "no girls allowed" sign on the door.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well, some girls are an exception. You can probably name the very few I've let in here."

Alexa ventured into Dean's old bedroom. Dean clicked on the light. Alexa couldn't help but smile at the football posters hanging up on the wall. Dean's old dresser and several shelves had old trophies displayed on them. There was a terrarium on a shelf next to his bed, but nothing was inside it. Dean's high school football jersey was hung in a frame above his bed.

Dean plopped on his old bed. "Ah, shit, I've missed this bed."

Alexa pointed at Dean's comforter. "Is that a Ninja Turtles quilt?"

"Yeah, so? Ninja Turtles are awesome."

Alexa took a closer look at the trophies and medals placed around the room. Some of them were for baseball and football, but most of them were for wrestling. Alexa was impressed with the number of gold and silver medals she found.

"You were a really good wrestler, huh? Second place three times in state and one third place? Babe, that's incredible." Alexa praised.

Dean nodded his head. "I was ok. It helps a lot when you have aggression problems and you want to murder people all the time. I think I broke a kid's neck once. Not on purpose, but it is what it is."

Alexa pointed at the vacant terrarium. "What was in that?"

"I had a pet turtle named Bentley," Dean sat up. "He died right before I left for SU. Which sucks, but he was old as fuck."

Alexa picked up Dean's senior year yearbook. She immediately flipped to Dean's class page. "Aww," She cooed. "You look so handsome."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I look exactly the same."

Alexa shook her head. "No, your hair was shorter and slicked back. You should style it more often." Alexa turned to the back cover to see what some of Dean's classmates wrote in it. Alexa chuckled. "'Dean, keep in touch this summer xoxo. Amanda'?" Alexa giggled and kept going. "'Dean, I think about you every night since Marty's party. Xoxo. Lisa'. 'I can't get you out of my head. Love always. Jenny'," Alexa laughed harder, seeing Dean cover his face with a pillow. Alexa continued. "'Dean, I'll never forget that sweet cock of yours?! Call me this summer, Addie'. This one just says 'delete my nudes, you fucking prick!'"

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, she was my favorite teacher," he commented, a far off look in his eyes.

Alexa shook her head in bewilderment at his apparent behavior. "You really were a whore in high school."

"Told you," he returned offhandedly.

Alexa flipped back to Dean's class page. Towards the bottom of the page, she found Dean's ex. "Ruby Riott," She mused to herself; She had a pretty smile, light brown hair, and brown eyes. She seemed pretty enough; Alexa could understand why Dean was so in love with her.

Alexa set the yearbook back on the shelf. As she gazed at the other stuff on the shelf, Alexa caught sight of Dean's prom picture. She giggled; Dean in a suit was an odd sight to see. Ruby, Alexa figured that's who the girl was based on the picture in the yearbook, was smiling brightly; She was leaning into Dean, holding his hands against her stomach. Alexa smiled sadly. That must've been after, if not shortly before, she miscarried. Poor girl.

Alexa turned away from the shelf. She then noticed a shoebox sticking out from under Dean's bed. "What's in the box here?"

Dean quickly retrieved the box before Alexa could take a look. "Uh… Old baseball cards," Dean set the box on top of the terrarium. "Don't need to worry about it. Just some junk."

Alexa was skeptical at Dean's jumpy behavior. But she knew pressing the matter would most likely annoy Dean, so she crawled onto the bed next to him and laid her head in his lap. Dean relaxed against a few pillows and ran his fingers along Alexa's arm.

"So," Alexa gazed up at Dean. "How many of your girlfriends have been in here?"

"Counting you?" Dean asked; Alexa nodded her head. "Two. You and Ruby."

"Really? I thought you said you had a bunch of girlfriends in high school?"

"I did, but none of them were special to me. Just the two of you. I've only ever had one fiancée in here. She's the mother to my unborn child, smoking hot, five foot nothin', and laying awfully close to my junk right now."

Alexa giggled. "I don't care that you've had a lot of girlfriends before. Just as long as I'm the last one."

"Oh, without a doubt. I've hit the jackpot, Lex," Dean leaned down and kissed Alexa softly. "Thank you for not making fun of my Ninja Turtles blanket."

Alexa giggled. "No problem, baby. I like it too," Alexa's eye was suddenly caught by a fuzzy leg sticking out from under Dean's pillow. Alexa grabbed it, revealing a tattered stuffed teddy bear. "Oh, what's this guy's name?"

Dean covered his face in embarrassment. "I thought I hid him."

Alexa studied the stuffed bear; It was ragged, very old, and one of its eyes was missing. "What's his name?"

Dean groaned. "Peanut Butter. I had him since I was a baby."

Alexa giggled. She shook the bear's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Peanut Butter. Thank you for looking after my Dean before I met him. How come you didn't bring him to SU?"

"Cuz."

"Because why?"

Dean sighed. "He's scared of flying."

Alexa grinned. "You gave your stuffed bear a backstory? Babe, that's so sweet," She sat up. "I like seeing the softer side of mean ol' Dean Ambrose. It reminds me how much of a great dad you'll make."

Dean placed his hands over Alexa's stomach. "Baby's ok?"

Alexa nodded her head. "For now, yeah. She's getting hungry; So is mama."

"We'll get you and Alofa fed," Dean started to sit up, but stopped when Alexa slid her hands over the front of his jeans. "Well, hi there. See something you like?"

Alexa smirked. "I'm kind of jealous that someone got to have sex with you in this room before me. I think to make things even we should fool around."

Dean chuckled. "Ok, but please be quiet," Alexa unzipped his pants. "There's a thousand people in this house. The last thing I need is to have my mom think we're screwing around."

Alexa tugged Dean's pants down partially, exposing him to her.

"Hey, Lex?" Dean said.

Alexa looked at him curiously. "Yeah, babe?"

"Could you, um, turn Peanut Butter over?" Dean pointed at his teddy bear. "I don't want him to see this."

Alexa snickered. "Oh my god, I'm marrying Bayley," She rolled Dean's stuffed bear over so it wasn't facing them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Lex."

"Hey," Alexa kissed Dean on the cheek. She leaned next to his ear. "I love you."

Alexa licked her lips and slid them over Dean's spaghetti cannon, but nearly jumped out of her skin when Patricia's voice broke the silence downstairs.

"Dean? Alexa? Sika just brought home some lunch! There's all kinds of snacks up here too!"

Dean sighed. "Thanks, mom, we'll be right up!"

Alexa giggled. "Did that happen a lot in high school?"

"Every. Fucking. Day."

Alexa chuckled. "Come on. I'll take care of those blue balls later. Mama needs some food now though."

Dean rolled off the bed, took his baby mama by the hand, and led her back upstairs to join the chaos that waited for them.

Sasha was certain the turkey needed to be prepped days before Thanksgiving. Becky had it thawing in the sink right now and planned on cooking it the day of, but Sasha said it needed to slow cook until Thursday. A simple confused meal prep turned into a full blown fight that resulted in Sasha storming out of the apartment. Becky was dumbfounded by Sasha's outburst, but more embarrassed by Sasha's behavior while they had guests over.

AJ and Dana sat awkwardly on the couch. Becky was leaning on her elbows on the counter with her face in her hands. Dana tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood, but also thought trying to do that would worsen the situation. AJ was trying to remember if she put away her and Dana's sex toys so Emma wouldn't find them when she got home.

After a moment, Dana stood and crossed the room over to Becky. Being comforting to other women wasn't exactly in Dana's nature, but she genuinely felt bad for her new red-haired friend, and she wanted to help if she could.

"Becky," she began cautiously, "I'm sorry Sasha's upset. Was it something we did?"

Becky gave Dana a tight-lipped smile in return. "It's fine. I t'ink she's jus' upse' abou' t'is bein' her firs' T'anksgiving away from her folks."

AJ chimed in from across the room. "Oh yeah, I remember her being sad over a voicemail she got from her mom. I guess it's been a big adjustment for her?"

Becky nodded. "Aye. I know she t'inks abou' goin' 'ome sometimes. She's never no' 'ad family close, and we was gonna try ta go ta my parents, but they wen' outa town, so we go' hung out ta dry."

AJ scoffed. "Yeah, my best friend left town with her baby daddy without even asking me if I had plans, the jerk. They had room for two undocumenteds, but not me or my girlfriend. Dicks."

Dana chuckled, before sighing and hiding her face in her hand. "Babe, Dean invited them because they had nowhere to go and didn't know anyone. He texted me and told me he was sorry and that he'd make sure you were taken care of for Christmas."

AJ, who to this point had been muttering under her breath about "building the wall" and keeping out foreigners, perked up at the last part of Dana's statement. "Me? Why not 'us?'"

Dana gave her tiny lover a sad but mildly amused look. "Babe, I'll be gone for Italy before Christmas."

AJ thought for a second before pouting. "Oh yeah. Well, you're lucky Sasha already stormed out and I hate being a copycat. Is there anything we can do, Becky?"

Becky shook her head. "No. I t'ink she jus' needs time."

Dana and AJ looked at each other and shrugged. "You guys wanna have a foursome?" AJ asked.

Dana elbowed her girlfriend. "AJ! You promised to behave yourself!"

"What? I'm just asking," AJ said. "I'm new at this girl-girl shit and sex always makes me feel better when me and you get in an argument. I don't know lesbian etiquette on multiple partner comfort sex."

Becky chuckled nervously. "T'anks fer ta offer, bu' I t'ink I'll stick ta jus' one girl."

AJ shrugged. "Suit yourself, Red. The offer stands." With that, she winked at Becky, smacked Dana hard on the behind, prompting a surprised squeal from the blonde, and returned to her seat on the couch.

Becky rolled her eyes. She turned back to the sink, deciding she should just make Sasha happy and cook the turkey how she wants.

The scene upstairs at the Reigns' house immediately turned up in intensity when Sika walked through the door with several plastic bags. He'd gone to a regional grocery store, Publix, that was known for its high quality deli output. As the massive arms of Sika Reigns roughly plopped the overfilled grocery bags onto the large kitchen island, the overwhelmed paper shopping bags were quickly swarmed by hungry visitors and residents alike.

"Hey!" Sika intoned in his gravelly bass voice. "I got everyone their usual. If you don't have a usual, I brought several options. Dean?"

Deans head snapped to attention. "Yessir?"

Sika handed him a specially marked wrapped sandwich. "Chicken tender on wheat with the stuff you like."

Dean let out a huge grin. As there were no Publix's in Connecticut, he hadn't gotten a taste of his favorite sandwich in months. As Sika handed out more food, Dean sat there for a minute, reflecting on the total perfection that was the Publix chicken tender sandwich, he felt like he was home for the first time. When he was on his own, before the Reigns had taken him in, he could scrounge enough loose change and single dollar bills to go see the nice lady that worked the deli counter and order his favorite menu item. Sensing that his situation wasn't great, Glenda, the deli counter lady, usually sent him away with at least one bag full of fried chicken that had been sitting under the heat lamp too long to sell. If the bakery wasn't busy, she'd wrap as many chocolate chip cookies as would fit in wax paper and slip everything into a grocery bag with a sticker that said "do not charge-store samples." She never gave him a free sandwich, though. She'd always told him it was something she'd thank him for later. It didn't make sense to him at the time, but now he understood. He'd learn a few months later that she attended the same church the Reigns' did, and he'd occasionally sit with her at mass or do yard work and odd house jobs for her to repay her kindness. Whenever he tried to thank her, however, she just told him to help someone like she'd helped him. He still hugged her whenever he saw her around, though she no longer worked the deli (she'd jokingly told him she'd gotten fired for giving away so much free food), and he was hoping she'd be at mass Sunday morning so he could introduce her to the tiny blonde that had changed his life.

His one man trip down memory lane was brought to a crashing halt by the voice of Alexa. "Mr. Sika," She was asking, "did you happen to buy any more chicken tender sandwiches?"

Dean immediately came to, his consciousness scrambling to catch up to the conversation around him. He noticed the slightly sad look on his adopted dads face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else liked that. Would you like me to go back to the store and get one for you?" Sika asked the small blonde.

"No, it's ok," Alexa said stoically, "turkey and swiss is fine." She smiled resolutely, determined not to let this extremely minor annoyance ruin her day.

Dean stared down at his own sandwich. He still hated sharing food, and he was really hungry, but he knew that there weren't all that many foods that really sounded good to Alexa in her current state, and so he sighed, resigned to the fact that he was growing up, and slid his sandwich across the table to Alexa, who couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, trying to consider his feelings as well.

"Yeah," He returned. "I know your stomach is being a jerk. I don't mind eating something else."

"Awww," the other girls around the table cooed, touched by Deans selfless act for the mother of his child.

Alexa grinned again and reached to pat Dean's hand with hers. "Thank you baby, but I'm not super hungry. We can share." She slid him back half of his sub back on a paper plate.

"Lex, I really don't mind-"

She cut him off. "Grab me some Doritos and we'll call it even."

He chuckled, noticing that everyone else around the table had begun paying attention to their own food. The young man quickly rose to the kitchen island, where the rapidly dissipating mountain of food was gathered, and pulled a giant red chip bag out of the pile like King Arthur pulling Excalibur from the stone, prompting a laugh from Alexa. He returned, receiving a grateful peck from his hungry fiancée, and turned his focus back to his plate.

Roman's balls had been aching for most of the day. He was almost certain Charlotte had a sixth sense when it came to that kind of thing; She had been close to his side since they showed up at Casa de Reigns. It was still only around two, but Roman was used to a near hourly schedule of vigorous coitous with a certain blonde volleyball player.

Roman was in the middle of unpacking some things from his travel case. Aside from which drawer to put his t-shirts in, the thing on Roman's mind was Charlotte. Joining the mile high club was cool… In theory. But it was probably the least enjoyable sex he ever had with Charlotte. He wondered if she was feeling the same way, but she hadn't said much about it.

Roman's bedroom door opened. The tall blonde lady of his fantasies sauntered into the room with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, Ro," Charlotte took a seat next to him on the foot of his bed. "I'm loving family time with everyone. Patricia seems to like me. At least, I think she does."

"She does," Roman replied. "If she didn't, you'd know. Mom didn't like Summer… Let's just say it's a good thing you don't know how she gets when she doesn't like someone. And mom likes everyone. Except Martha Stewart for some reason."

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Good, because I was worried she wasn't going to like me. She asked me if I wanted to help make dinner on Thursday, but she asked Matt's girlfriend if she would too. Alexa too, I think."

"Well, yeah, it's a tradition. All the wives, fiances, and girlfriends make dinner. The guys have to clean up after. It keeps everything balanced. Plus, there's never a lot of leftovers."

"Seeing the size of your family, I'm not surprised." Charlotte inched herself closer to Roman. "What does surprise me, is how long we've gone without even talking about youknowwhat."

Roman chuckled. "What? My mom is the house and you're suddenly afraid to talk dirty? Babe, I guarantee Dean's telling Alexa about how bad he wants her. It's all good. Just don't say it in front of my mom."

"It's just...like, what if someone walks in on us? Your mom, Shinsuke, whoever. There are thirty seven people in this house. Meaning thirty five people could see us. That being said, I am almost willing to risk it if it means I get to have some alone time with you."

Roman handed her a shirt of his. "Here. You can help me fold. That's alone time right there."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Dude, seriously?" She took a quick glance at Roman's bedroom door; It was shut, but it surely wasn't sound proof. Without so much as a warning glance, Charlotte grabbed for Roman's belt.

Roman, stuck somewhere between scared and aroused at Charlotte's extremely aggressive behavior, tried to protest her actions but the second her warm lips wrapped around his manhood he was silent.

For the next fifteen minutes, Charlotte's head gently bobbed in Roman's lap. Roman had his eyes locked on the door, praying to the high heavens no one walked in. Had he not been so stressed out, Roman would've finished in less time. But the fear of seeing his mother's reaction upon seeing her precious baby boy, laying on his back, while some blonde godless heathen sucked him off kept him calm for a few extra minutes.

Finally, Charlotte stood up from the bed, heading for the bathroom sink to properly dispose of her mouthful of sin. As Roman sat up and fixed his belt, his worst fears became reality.

"How are you kids doin'?" Patricia said to the young couple as she entered Roman's room. Without knocking too, but Roman knew better than to say anything.

Charlotte was frozen in place. She couldn't exactly talk at the moment, for reasons that shouldn't be explained. Roman tried to speak up, but he was too concerned about his mom realizing his zipper wasn't up to really think straight.

Finally, after a deadly glare to Roman, Charlotte shook her head and swallowed hard. "We're just doing laundry, Mrs Reigns," Charlotte said with a sweet smile. "Roman thought he could make me fold his laundry for him."

"Roman's always been like that. Some things will never change with my boys. And I thought I told you to call me Patricia. I feel old when I get called 'Mrs Reigns.'"

Charlotte smiled awkwardly. "Patricia. Sure thing. I'll make sure Roman does his own chores for once."

Patricia smiled and dismissed herself.

The second the door clicked shut, Charlotte turned back towards Roman. Had she been given the power to kill people with her looks alone, Roman would be in danger.

"You owe me fucking big time, Roman Reigns." Charlotte growled.

Roman shrugged. "Look, I didn't know my mom was going to walk in on us. How'd you spit it out before talking to her?"

Charlotte's glare hardened. "I didn't."

Roman raised his eyebrows. "Oooooooh. I am so sorry, babe."

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "I'm sure you are, Roman Reigns. Now, since it feels like I can feel them crawling inside me, can you please get me a bottle of water? I can't show my face right now. Not after that."

"Jesus, Bayley, it was one blowjob," Roman headed for the door.

Charlotte punched Roman in the shoulder as he walked by. "You are not funny, asshole. Expect to return the favor the second you get back up here."

"The walls aren't sound proof, Char."

"Right, because that's been an issue before."

Roman's voice was taken from him immediately.

Charlotte smirked, gave him the finger, then blew him a kiss. "Sprite's fine, too. Maybe both."

Roman, at an absolute loss for words, simply nodded his head in defeat and stepped out the door. Taking a deep breath, knowing this next sentence may very well end his life, Roman shrugged and said: "Paige liked it just fine."

There wasn't a single thing on Earth faster than the sneaker that flew across the room and narrowly missed Roman Reign's head. Roman ducked, not to avoid the shoe, but because the thud the shoe made against the wall was so loud he could've sworn the house was collapsing.

"You want me to grab some Listerine too?" Roman said, chuckling wildly and closing the door as he stepped into the hallway when another shoe came flying at him.

Bayley was the kind of person to name each day the best day of her life, simply because she was a all around happy person. But today, without a doubt, was one of the better days of her life.

Zack should've brought a leash with him since he should've known Bayley was going to be as hyper as a sugar high toddler in a candy factory; Zack thought that maybe this is what Dana had to deal with on a daily basis with AJ. He didn't dislike Bayley's personality. She was just being herself, and he loved her for that reason.

Bayley took full advantage of the park pass Zack had given her. It was good for the rest of the week and weekend and gave them access to every park at Disney. Zack knew it was physically impossible to see EVERYTHING in just a few days, but he wanted to see Bayley give it a shot.

So far, unsurprisingly, they stuck with Magic Kingdom for the first hour or so they were there. Bayley, clad in plastic Mickey Mouse ears she begged Zack to buy for her (the white ones with the bridal veil), took pictures with every prince and princess they came upon. Zack, except maybe the time he proposed, hadn't seen her more excited than when she spotted Cinderella. Running across the park at a speed that shouldn't be attainable by human limitations, Bayley scared the life out of the poor woman dressed as the popular princess when she came to a skidding halt in front of her. Zack gave the woman props, because she did comment on Bayley's Mickey ears and told her "she was a lucky princess for finding her prince charming", which nearly made Bayley burst into flames.

As Zack and his beyond excited fiancee approached the entrance for the secret Cinderella suite, Bayley thought of something.

"So, this is the place where we're staying after we get married?" Bayley asked.

Zack nodded his head. "Yep. As long as you're ok with that."

Bayley nodded her head. "Oh, of course, Zack. It's just that… Does that mean we're gonna… Ya know… Here?"

"What? Sleep together?"

"No, that 'thing' married couples do."

Zack tried to understand what Bayley was hinting at. At this point, it could've been any number of things. It clicked in his mind what she meant when he noticed her cheeks tinting pink and her hands folding several times in her lap. "Oh, that…"

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah… That."

"Well, truthfully, I don't see a better place to. It is Cinderella's castle after all."

"Right?"

"But that shouldn't be an issue. We'll be married before you even have to think about anything like that. And, if that time comes and you're still unsure, then I'm perfectly ok with waiting. I waited my whole life for you, Bay. I'm perfectly ok with waiting a little while longer to have…." He checked to make sure no child could hear him. "Sex with you. You're my future wife, babe. I love you."

Bayley's face burned darker. "Zack, why are you so sweet all the time?"

Zack shrugged and smiled. "You make it worth it."

Bayley wrapped her arms slowly around her future husband's neck. Pulling him in for a slow kiss, she brought her lips close to Zack's ear, whispering as seductively as she knew how: "I wouldn't worry too much about me not being ready for...sex, Zackary." She pinched his ear in her lips softly, letting Zack feel her hot breath on his neck. "I want it right now, even though I know I can't have it. By the time we get back here after our wedding, I'm gonna be…" She giggled, pecking Zack on his chin before lowering herself from her tiptoes and taking the key card from Zacks hand. "C'mon," She beckoned him, opening the almost secret immaculate door to the Cinderella suite.

"Gonna be what?" Zack asked, trying to ignore his growing arousal.

Bayley grinned and winked at her fiancé. "You'll see."

Zack chuckled to himself. "Ok, Bay." Smiling, he followed his elated fiancée into the suite, hoping she felt as excited about their future as he did.


	53. Chapter 53

The rest of Tuesday flew by. Dean and Roman were so glad to be home that even the ever guarded Ambrose was able to let his detached persona fade temporarily. There were a few highlights: Patricia breaking out old photo albums and embarrassing both Roman and Dean. Alexa's favorite picture was one of twelve year old Dean, curled up on the couch, hugging Peanut Butter while tucked between the Reigns' two German Shepherds. They'd been puppies at the time, barely a year old, but they were already comparable to Dean in terms of size by that point.

Now, however, the two dogs were massive. The female, Penny, was currently curled up on the feet of one Charlotte Flair, who'd instantly become her best friend after a few rubs to the animals stomach. The boy dog, Roscoe, was seated on the floor, leaning playfully against Dean, who was also stretched out on the carpet, his back against the sofa.

Another highlight had been dinner. Rikishi took his sons to their home, telling Sika it "wasn't his responsibility to feed Jimmy and Jey." Patricia, enthused by the number of guests in her home, made a fantastic Samoan dish called Faiai Eleni, which everyone but Alexa devoured. Because coconut was on the list of flavors that was currently causing digestive pyrotechnics for the tiny girl, Patricia heated up chicken nuggets for her, with a promise from Alexa that she'd try the dish as soon as coconut became palatable again. Everyone else loved it, especially Shinsuke Nakamura, who'd surprised everyone with how much of the fish entree he'd been able to put away.

Dean kept a close eye on his two foreign friends. He thought he could see an inkling of affection from Asuka to Shinsuke. He'd even felt an excited squeeze on his knee from Alexa when Asuka reached up and wiped Shinsuke's face for him, giggling quietly at the mess the boy made devouring dinner.

After the meal, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Roman, Charlotte, Shinsuke, and Asuka went to the closest Target to purchase a few items they'd forgotten to bring on their long trip. Sika and Patricia announced they were going to bed, which meant everyone was on their own the rest of the night.

For Dean and Alexa, that meant some long-awaited "quality time." Dean stepped out of the downstairs shower to find his gorgeous fiancée waiting for him, naked and smiling. After assuring him that she'd taken Peanut Butter out to the bar, poured him a beer, and turned football highlights on for him, the breathtaking blonde fulfilled the promise she'd made earlier in the day about Dean's "blue balls." In their post-coital cuddling, the two young lovers discussed their plans for the following day.

"So," Dean began, "Zack and Bayley coming to get you tomorrow?"

Alexa nodded, before kissing Dean's shoulder. "Yeah. Eight AM. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you said the tour of the wedding facility was only gonna take a couple hours, what if I drive down and pick you up at like, noon? Save you an afternoon of awkward conversation. Maybe we could have a nice lunch at downtown Disney or Universal Citywalk. Buy some souvenirs for your folks. Shit like that."

Alexa grinned. "You don't want people to know you're thoughtful, but you really are the most thoughtful man I've ever known."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Well, to be fair, you're naked right now, and you let me finish wherever I want, so I'd pretty much sign my car over to you right now."

Alexa laughed harder this time. "You sure it has nothing to do with your undying love for me and the baby in my belly?"

Dean slid his hands over Alexa's stomach. "That might have something to do with it. Like, ten percent. It's ten percent the baby and ninety percent the 'finishing wherever I want' thing."

Alexa rolled her eyes at Dean. "You're an asshole. Can you not just be happy that we had sex in your teenage bedroom and no one interrupted you?"

Dean chuckled, then shook his head. "Nah. Somehow it feels less dirty because mom and dad know you're down here. Not as fun."

Alexa faked outrage, smacking Dean playfully on the chest. "I can go upstairs and room with Charlotte and Asuka if you'd prefer. See how much love you get in Florida after that?!"

Dean slinked his sinewy arms around Alexa, stymying her exit from his bed. "I don't think so, babydoll. You're stuck with me, no matter how annoyed you are." He slid his hands over her still toned midsection. "Drunken love child in your tum-tum, remember?"

Alexa returned his sarcasm with a giant grin. "Oh, I remember. I remember you being a huge dick after I gave you love on a level I'd never given anyone before."

Dean immediately felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Every time that morning after the first party was brought up, Dean remembered how he almost lost Alexa forever. There was a very strong possibility that his relationship with her could've never happened. He'd never admit it, but Dean thanked God everyday for giving him a chance to redeem himself to the tiny blonde currently wrapped in his arms.

Dean nuzzled his face in the nape of Alexa's neck. "I'm sorry, baby."

Alexa scratched her fingernails over Dean's thigh. "I already told you I've forgiven you. There's no point in being sad about it anymore. We're engaged, having a baby, and crazy in love, right?"

Dean inhaled deeply through his nose. "I love you so freaking much, Lexi."

Alexa rolled over in Dean's arms. "Exactly. I have never, and will never, meet someone like you again, Dean Ambrose. You are an asshole at first glance. But the second people see how sweet, and caring, and thoughtful, and brave you are, then I don't see how anyone else couldn't love you." She brought her face closer to Dean's, almost pressing their noses together. "But no one else can," She held up her left hand, showcasing her bright engagement ring. "I already called dibs."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, shit, we still gotta tell my mom and dad about that. Then sleeping together will make sense…. Well, to a more traditional audience anyway. I completely forgot they don't know yet. I keep thinking everyone knows except Bay and Zack. How come Nia didn't want to come along?"

Alexa's head spun. Sometimes the way Dean's mind changed from one thing to the other was too hard to follow. "She went to visit her parents, babe. She's bringing Titus to introduce him."

"Wow, mean ol' Nia Jax likes Titus, huh?"

Alexa nodded her head. "I heard her tell him she loves him over the phone the other day. But, like she had said it a bunch of times."

Dean shook his head and snickered. "Damn. Good for her. They both deserve each other. They make a great couple."

Alexa traced her fingertips across Dean's chest. "But we're still the fan favorite, right?"

Dean pecked his girl softly on the lips. "You know it, baby doll."

As Dean rolled Alexa on top of him to continue their makeout session, Alexa felt a familiar part of Dean pressing against her inner thigh. Without asking, she hooked her legs around Dean's waist and sat back on the erect organ. Dean moaned into Alexa's lips as she rocked herself back and forth, bringing out the best experience for the two for the second time that night.

Roman was pretty sure he messed up. He'd meant the Paige remark from earlier as a joke, but Charlotte clearly hadn't taken it that way. Now they were at Target, awkwardly following Asuka and Nakamura as they shopped for cheesy American pop-culture t-shirts and other things they might've forgotten or not realized they needed. Charlotte, still with a literal and figurative "bad taste in her mouth", was giving very short answers to any question Roman asked or conversation he tried to start. After a few minutes of stilted conversation, Roman, at his wits end with his statuesque love interest, sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey," He began, trying to remain patient.

"What?" Charlotte spat, trying desperately to contain her temper. "Wanna talk about some other girls at SU you wanna stick your dick in?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Hey, you'd just got done making a joke about how I'm not shit. That's okay for you to say but I can't make a joke about fucking someone else? A joke which, by the way, you know is just a joke."

Charlotte shook her head and pulled slightly away from Roman, though she didn't pull her hand from his. "I don't know, Ro, it just…"

"Yeah?" Roman asked, trying to give Charlotte a chance to talk without being prying.

"It upset me when you said that. Like, way deep down. At a level that scared me. There's no other guy I've ever dated where saying that would've hurt my feelings. But it REALLY did when you said it."

Roman wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, it made him sad that he'd hurt her. On the other hand, he liked that she cared about him way more than she seemed to have ever cared about anyone. Still, before anything else, Charlotte needed to know that he was sorry. He slipped her other hand into his free one, and tried to make non threatening eye contact with her.

"Hey," He urged softly. "You know I was just kidding, right?"

Charlotte nodded, her eyes glistening, which made her face turn red with embarrassment. "What the fuck, Flair?" She muttered to herself, as puzzled by the appearance of tears as her bewildered boyfriend. She wiped the moisture from her eyes, chuckling softly. "Shit, sorry, Ro."

Roman slid an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I'm not sure why you're so upset, but I know I caused it, and I'm really sorry."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, though she was grinning now. "I'm not sure why I'm upset, either. We joke around all the time. I guess it's different when it's about you fucking a girl who I actually know wants your dick in her mouth."

"In and around," Roman joked, prompting a light swat on the chest from the tall blonde.

"Not funny." She continued, softly, being mindful of her surroundings. "You vex me, Roman Reigns. I've never not felt a hundred percent in control of every aspect of every relationship I've been in. It's different with you."

Roman tried not to betray his sense of excitement. "Really? How?"

Charlotte popped him again, even lighter this time. "I really like you, idiot. Like, more than the shitheels I normally get involved with."

"Does getting involved with you make me a shitheel?" Roman asked, fighting the smile that was obviously coming.

Charlotte laughed, even with her eyes still red from tears. "No, Roman Reigns. It means we're both lucky."

Roman grinned. "I knew I was lucky. I kinda want to hear about how you're lucky."

Charlotte shook her head, then wrapped her arms around Roman's neck. "Not a chance, Ro. But," she paused briefly to peck him on his lips, "after we get 'the tourists' back to Sika and Patricia's, we should find a room in your house far enough away from your parents' for me to show you how lucky I feel."

Roman felt the blood rush to his groin and his cheeks at the mention of Charlotte still wanting to be intimate with him. It also brought a smile to his face. "Believe it or not, they have a spare bedroom in the basement that never gets used."

Charlotte grinned widely. "Let's hope I don't wake Dean and Alexa."

"I thought you said it wasn't an issue without sound proof walls?"

Charlotte pecked Roman on the chin. "And I think you know better than that."

"If Dean hears us in there, he'll try to wake up Patricia and Sika just to screw me over. For his own amusement. You know that, right?"

"Well, it's not my fault you're a god in the bedroom, Roman Reigns," As Charlotte leaned in for another kiss, she realized someone was standing just off to the side.

Roman looked too; It was Asuka. "Hey, Asuka, what's up?"

"What that mean?" Asuka asked.

"What does what mean?" Roman asked.

"'God in bed?'" Asuka said.

Charlotte's face grew pale. Roman tried to hide his embarrassment with light chuckling, but the Japanese woman seemed dead set on finding out what he meant.

"Asuka ask Shinsuke?" Asuka said.

Roman and Charlotte both rapidly told the two toned haired woman to do the opposite. Asuka ignored them, either from lack of understanding or really wanting to know what they were talking about. Asuka approached Shinsuke, tapped him on the shoulder, then said something to him in their native language.

Shinsuke's eyebrows pressed together. He turned to Charlotte and Roman. "The fuck?" He said a few things in Japanese to Asuka; By the way her face tinted red, she now understood what the meaning of 'god in bed' was.

Asuka shuffled passed Roman and Charlotte, avoiding eye contact and muttering under her breath in

Japanese.

"'Soundproof walls'?" Shinsuke asked Roman.

"Yeah, ya know, walls that don't let-"

"I know, Roman," Shinsuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. Asuka scarred for life now. No fucky time, Roman Reigns."

"'Fucky time?'" Roman asked Charlotte once Shinsuke walked away.

Charlotte shrugged. "I guess that's his version of 'laying the pavement.'"

Roman looked at Charlotte quizzically. "What?"

Charlotte giggled. "You're stuffing my turkey tonight, Roman Reigns. I'll keep it at that."

Roman smirked. "That's not until Thursday, babe." He knew what Charlotte said was code for sex, but he liked the occasional teasing joke.

"You want to wait until Thursday? Fine by me."

"You won't make it to the car."

Charlotte bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. "I might not. Care to find out?"

Roman and Charlotte joined Shinsuke and Asuka in a check out lane. Asuka looked up at them from her comic book. Her eyes shot open and immediately went back to her book. Shinsuke looked at his fellow Japanese student and chuckled.

"I think we broke Asuka." Roman muttered to Charlotte.

"Just like we'll break the bedspring in the basement, right?" Charlotte cooly replied with the craziest look in her eye.

Once again, Roman's eye was caught by the small exchange student in front of him; She had another look of horror on her face.

"Asuka understand that." She said, voice shaking.

Roman and Charlotte tried hiding their shame while Shinsuke broke into a fit of laughter.

Zack and Bayley spent most, if not their entire day in Disney World. After being shown the Cinderella suite by a black haired, heavily tattooed woman named 'Priscilla', they quickly went back to the park that surrounded the hidden hotel room. Bayley of course had to meet every character they came upon. She accidentally assumed a small person was one of the seven dwarfs; Luckily, the guy was in good spirits.

At almost midnight, Zack checked into a Best Western motel a few miles from the park. All on site hotels were booked and anything fancier than a roach motel wasn't available at the moment. Zack thought about making the two hour drive to Roman's family's house, but he felt himself dozing off just driving up the street.

Bayley didn't seem to notice the hotel's low quality. She was both tuckered out and full of joy from her long day at the 'happiest place on Earth'. As soon as Zack let her into the hotel room, she shuffled over to the bed and face planted onto the comforter.

Zack chuckled. "Have a good time today, Bay?"

Bayley rolled onto her back. "Today had to have been one of the best days of my life, babe," She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "This, and the baseball game last month." She smiled tiredly. "Thank you for treating me like a princess, Zack."

Zack gently laid beside his fiancee. "It was my pleasure, babe. Did you have a favorite part today?"

Bayley shook her head. "It's not possible. Everything was amazing. Tomorrow, when Lexi gets to come, is going to be so much better," She took Zack's hand and slid her fingers through his; His hands were much bigger than hers, but their fingers fit together perfectly. "I'm marrying my bestest friend in the whole world this summer. This is a dream come true, Zack. And it's all thanks to you."

Zack grinned. "It's all your deal. You said yes to marrying me."

"How could I say no? You've been the bestest boyfriend in the whole world. You buy me nice things, take me on dates, tell everyone how much you love me, and take me to my favorite place in the world. I love you so much, Zack. I can't wait to be Mrs Bayley Rose Ryder."

Zack chuckled to hold back a few tears. "I can't wait either. I just wish this wedding was tomorrow. I want you to be my wife so bad," He gave his bubbly fiancee a kiss. "We're gonna get married and buy a house together and a bunch of dogs," Bayley giggled at that; Zack gave her another kiss and continued. "And we're gonna have babies. Lots of them. And they're all gonna be Disney loving quarter Latina huggers, just like their momma."

Bayley wasn't sure why, but her breathing started to grow heavy. She leaned into Zack and gave him another kiss. Then about two dozen more. Before Bayley knew it, she was down to her au natural self with her future husband laying on top of her. Bayley's naked body shivered in the slight chill in the room. Zack's body, being so close to hers, made her feel warmer.

Zack started a trail of kisses that was headed for Bayley's waistline, but he stopped when Bayley tugged on his hair.

"What is it, babe?" Zack asked.

Bayley struggled to find the right words to describe to Zack what she wanted. Anything she did think of, she felt too embarrassed to express verbally. Instead of speaking, she simply glanced towards her and Zack's special places.

Zack snickered. "What?"

Bayley relocked her gaze with Zack. She didn't know why she couldn't speak right now, but the message was apparently getting through to Zack. Zack's eyebrows lifted further up his face; His mouth twitched into the slightest of smirks.

"You sure?" Zack asked softly.

Bayley nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Zack nodded his head and ever so gently pushed his hips against Bayley's, feeling himself glide into her.

Bayley gasped. For maybe a second, she considered telling Zack to stop and just sleep it off. But her mind quickly changed again when Zack uneasily pulled himself out and back in again.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked, his shaky voice betraying him; His nerves were going ten million miles a minute.

"Fuck me, Zackary," Bayley responded, kissing him hungrily, her tongue dancing between his lips. She talked in confidence, but her stomach was filled to the brim with restless butterflies. "Please, baby, I need it so bad."

Zack hadn't heard anything like that from Bayley ever. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. If it were possible for him to have been more aroused in that moment, her words would have facilitated.

Zack leaned his head next to Bayley's neck. He kissed her several times, even tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth. "Fuck, Bay, you feel so fucking good," The way her breathing hitched everytime he re-entered her felt enough to make him finish. His nervousness on top of his resistance built up thanks to Bayley's over eagerness to supply him plenty of blowjobs made it near impossible to finish this quickly.

Bayley, unable to break her gaze away from Zack, held his head in place beside her neck; Her other hand dug into his back. She did it involuntarily, but Zack must've enjoyed it by the way he cried out and quickened his pace.

The most intense half hour of each young person's life was coming to an end. Zack felt Bayley tighten around him. He knew that must've meant she was about to come. He noticed the other ways her body gave away her approaching orgasm too.

"Zack, I love you, fuck," Bayley whined, digging her nails deeper into Zack's shoulder. "Fuck, baby. Fuck me, baby. Yes! Fuck!"

Bayley's hips bucked off the bed. She hit her peak with a final cry of Zack's name. She continued lying there, staring into her fiance's eyes as he continued thrusting inside her.

"Don't come inside me, please, baby," Bayley pleaded harshly. "Not right now. Save that for our honeymoon."

Zack compiled and pulled out just as he let go. Coating Bayley's toned midsection, Zack collapsed beside her, out of breath and covered in sweat.

Bayley lay still for a moment, letting her stomach settle. She hadn't been this nervous since the first time she asked to give Zack a blowjob. Now, here she was, laying on her back, stomach a mess, having just had intercourse for the very first time. She grabbed one of the complimentary spare bed sheets off the coffee table next to the bed. Seeing Bayley wipe his baby batter off her stomach with a bedsheet made Zack chuckle. Bayley looked at him, smiled slightly, then tossed the soiled sheet towards the bathroom.

Bayley crawled onto Zack's chest. Zack lazily wrapped his arms around Bayley's frame. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled at that and nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"How do you feel?" Zack whispered to his wife to be.

Bayley felt her heart swell. These two just shared the most magical moment any two humans could ever possibly share. And his biggest concern was how she was feeling. Bayley smiled brighter. Zack was so gentle yet forceful enough to show he wasn't scared of doing this. But Bayley could tell. She promised herself not to say anything though.

"I love you, Zack," Bayley whispered. She turned her head to the side and placed her ear above the spot Zack's heart would be. She smiled; Zack's heart was still racing. The fast paced thumps brought a gentle smile to Bayley's face.

"I did ok?" Zack asked.

Bayley lifted her head. She giggled, as did Zack, when they made eye contact. "I won't lie, it felt weird having your… thingy inside me at first. But then you kept going and I…"

Zack smirked. "Had an 'organism'?"

Bayley hid her face sheepishly. She nodded her head. "Yes. But it felt way better than it usually did. Like, a thousand 'organisms' at one time. I don't know how to describe it."

"I made you come?" Zack asked.

Bayley looked into Zack's eyes again. She giggled and slowly nodded her head. "I think so… I don't know what it's like, but I think that must've been it."

Zack brushed some of the hair out of Bayley's face. "You swore, like, a thousand times."

Bayley and Zack both laughed. "I know," Bayley grinned. "I owe you a ton of kisses." She gave him one; She let it linger for a moment, even tugging on Zack's lip with hers as she pulled back. "I love you, Zack."

"I love you too, Bay," Zack adjusted himself and Bayley until they were laying side by side, face to face, under the covers. "Do you think we should have waited? Or does it not matter?"

Bayley thought the same thing before it happened. As the moments built up to the first time she felt Zack inside her, she considered it. It was a special day. Tomorrow was going to be even better. They needed a special moment to top it all off. And their first time seemed like the right thing to do.

"Today was so special, Zack," Bayley said. "I wanted to do it since we got to the Cinderella suite. I wanted to ask you, but I was nervous. Now, I kinda want to do it all the time."

Zack chuckled. "I love you so much, babe. I can't tell you how happy I am to be with you. You are the best person I know. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I want to marry you, and be a good husband, and a good dad to our babies. All because Seth knew Dana, and Dana knew me, and Dana introduced us at a football game."

"So, thank Dana for getting you laid?"

The young couple shared another laugh. "Yeah, in a way. Thank Dana for getting us together. But, just think about all the other things we could've been doing that day. I went to a football game I didn't want to go to, with my bitchy ex, and I met the love of my life that day. I didn't want to jinx it then, but I knew you were going to be my wife the second I saw you. You are the most perfect woman I have ever seen. You care for people. You love unconditionally. You can make even the meanest people smile. You amaze me, Bayley. I love you so much."

Bayley had to wipe a tear away. Zack's words touched her in the deepest part of her soul. She never had any doubts before, but is she did, they were all gone now.

Bayley scooched closer to Zack. Once they were almost nose to nose, Bayley pecked his lips. "Zack?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry you. And I'm going to be your wife and mother of your children. Nothing will ever break us apart. You are the man of my dreams, and I love you."

Zack felt his own eyes start to tear up. "I love you too, Bay."

After a moment, Bayley had something occur to her. "Hey, Zack?"

Zack responded cautiously. "Yeah babe?"

Bayley sighed, then giggled a bit. "I guess this really is 'the Happiest Place on Earth.'"

Zack gave a loud, sustained laugh. "It sure as shit is, gorgeous."

The young couple shared a kiss. Bayley turned her back to Zack but moved closer to him. Zack wrapped his arms around his fiancee, pulling her closer to his body. He gave her a kiss on the back of her neck. Bayley giggled and soon fell asleep in her fiance's loving arms.

Charlotte and Roman found themselves in a similar situation. In a spare bedroom across from Dean's, Charlotte slowly swung her legs to one side of Roman's body. Both of the athletic young adults had managed to stay reasonably quiet during. Roman's biggest fear was his mother realizing Sika's car was back but Charlotte wasn't in bed and come looking for her. Charlotte had to violently bite her lips to keep any noise from escaping while she rode Roman's hips.

Roman, taking slow and deep breaths to regain his composure, securely held Charlotte to his side under his arm.

"You're amazing, Roman Reigns," Charlotte whispered. In the dim light coming from under the door, Charlotte found Roman's lips and gently kissed her Samoan boyfriend.

"Thanks, Char," Roman was completely exhausted. It wasn't like him and Charlotte to go an entire day without any kind of fooling around. Sure, she gave him a trouser friendly kiss in the early afternoon. But that was how they warmed up before actually going all the way.

"How are we supposed to get back up to our rooms without anyone noticing?" Charlotte whispered.

Roman chuckled. "You go ahead. I'll tell mom Shinsuke was snoring so I snuck off down here. Make sure to walk on the edge of the floorboards. They won't squeak if you do."

Charlotte grinned. "You're telling me mama's boy Roman Reigns was a troublemaker?"

Roman returned her smile with a smirk of his own. "If I wanted a handjob while watching Family Guy? Yes, I was."

"Hmmm, add that to the list of things we need to do," Charlotte kissed Roman again. She let it last for a few moments.

Charlotte pulled away from the kiss. Even in the faint light, Roman could see the sparkle in Charlotte's eyes. She was so stunning. Even by touch alone he could picture her body perfectly. How anyone ever screwed up a chance to be with this blonde bombshell was beyond him. All he really wanted to do, besides see her naked every chance he had, was make sure she knew how he felt. He had to be careful though, because he knew how she could be.

"I love you." Roman said.

Charlotte, assuming Roman was joking, started to chuckle. She stopped when Roman didn't start laughing too. "W-what?" Charlotte asked.

"I love you, Charlotte." Roman repeated.

Charlotte's breathing hitched. She jumped off the bed and scrambled to find her clothes.

"Charlotte…" Roman sat up. He strained his eyes against the dark to see Charlotte, but he couldn't tell where she was exactly. Roman recoiled when the bedroom door sprung open and light flooded his vision.

Charlotte hurried up the stairs then, when she made sure no one was in the living room, quietly tiptoed up to the second floor. Taking Roman's advice, Charlotte stepped on the edges of the floorboards to decrease her noise pollution.

Suddenly, freezing Charlotte in her tracks, her bedroom door open. Instead of Patricia or Asuka, Shinsuke crept out of the bedroom. Shinsuke had a goofy smile on his face that he had no intention of hiding. He took a step towards the hall, but froze in place when he realized Charlotte was standing there.

"Hi…" Charlotte whispered.

"...Hey." Shinsuke awkwardly replied.

Charlotte gave Shinsuke a once over. His long black hair was a mess, his jeans were sagging, and he was only wearing one sock.

"Shin?" Charlotte began. "What were you doing in my room?"

Shinsuke's eyes went wide. "Asuka… No more boyfriend... Shinsuke… Comfort Asuka…"

Charlotte nodded her head slowly. "And by that you mean…?"

"Physical…" Shinsuke took a longer pause than normal; He usually did this when he was trying to pronounce a certain word. "In...Intim...Intimacy…"

"You mean sex?"

Shinsuke nervously scanned the room with his eyes. He stood up straight and shrugged. "Sorry… No speak 'Engrish'..."

Charlotte covered her mouth to muffle a chuckle. Deciding Shinsuke saw enough of her in her underwear, Charlotte shuffled into her shared room with Asuka and shut the door.

Asuka, as Charlotte figured, was also in her underwear, hair in a tangled mess while undressing herself into a pair of pajamas.

"Hey, Asuka," Charlotte said with a knowing smirk. "How'd it go with Shinsuke?"

Asuka tilted her head. "Go?"

Charlotte's smirk grew. "Asuka had sex with Shinsuke?"

Asuka's eyes grew twice their size while her face grew red. Charlotte again covered her mouth to silence a giggle.

Charlotte plopped on her bed and sighed.

"Asuka… no boyfriend…" Asuka said.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Shinsuke said that."

Asuka nodded her head. "Shinsuke… Make… Asuka… Feel good…"

Charlotte snickered. "Oh, I bet he did."

Asuka tilted her head. "Roman… Not good sex?"

Charlotte realized she must've been wearing her heart on her sleeve. She shook her head and sat back up. "No, Roman very good at sex."

"Charlotte… Sad at Roman?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm just frustrated."

Asuka shook her head slowly. "Frustrate?"

"Sorry… Mad. Charlotte is mad at Roman."

"Oh, mad… Like…" Asuka scrunched her face and growled.

Charlotte smirked. "Yes. Exactly."

"Why… Charlotte… Mad?"

Charlotte sighed. "Because Roman said he loves me."

Asuka's face lit up. "Love?" She began bouncing on the bed. "Love…. Is… Magical."

Charlotte shook her head. "No it isn't. Love is just a lie. No one that has ever lived or will ever live will actually love something. It's just a word people say to manipulate others. Just ask my dad… Or any of my exes."

Asuka slid off her bed. She quickly crossed the room and sat beside Charlotte on hers. Asuka took a deep breath and sighed. But in a happier way than Charlotte had been.

"Love…" Asuka began. "Is… Confusing… Love is... Magic… Love for man and… Woman… Love is… good thing… Roman love Charlotte…" She paused and giggled. "Shinsuke love Asuka… Make love… Sex… People love and make sex… Love is… Eternal…"

Charlotte shrugged. "What about all those shit head exes I had? They say they love me, fuck me, then leave. I don't think I can do that all again."

Asuka thought for a moment. She scratched the side of her head. "Roman…" She sighed again. She took Charlotte's hand in hers. "Roman love Charlotte… Asuka sees… Roman kiss and sex Charlotte… Roman love Charlotte… Eternal love… No bad love… Eternal…"

Charlotte, despite Asuka's struggles, knew what the Japanese woman was trying to say. Roman was genuine. Her exes were just using her. She knew Roman was different, but she still feared he'd bail on her just like the rest of them. Sure, he showed no signs of leaving, but she still worried. And after the way she stormed out after he told her, Charlotte didn't think she'd be able to face him again.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Thanks, Asuka."

Asuka cupped her hands on either side of Charlotte's face and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Love eternal…" Asuka scurried out of Charlotte's bed and back into hers. "Roman love Charlotte… Asuka maybe love Shinsuke…" Asuka clapped her hands together, which made the lights turn off.

Charlotte, still unsure how to handle Roman, crawled under the covers to try and get some sleep. Maybe a quick rest would help the conflicted blonde decide.

Wednesday morning wasn't interesting for any one huge event, but it did have some interesting moments. Alexa woke up early, determined to be on time for her tour appointment. She'd noticed as she started silently moving around Deans room that morning that her hormones were beginning to lead her in conflicting directions. She was starving, and felt a bit antsy, but she was also...aroused. Even after two separate sessions the night before, Alexa Bliss had sex on the brain. Determined to have her need met before leaving the Reigns', she glanced over at her soundly sleeping fiancé, fairly certain that he wouldn't mind if she "helped herself" before having to leave. She pulled back the covers. Alexa found herself nearly growling at the sight of her nude fiance as he soundly slept in his childhood bed.

Dean woke up with a start. He was having a dream where Alexa had shown up to his Western Civ class, dressed as a Native American medicine woman, and proceeded to give him an "oral exam" while he gave a speech to his class. When his mind finally processed he was still in his bedroom in Florida, Dean was pleasantly surprised to find his miniature baby mama's head bobbing in his lap; She wasn't dressed as a medicine woman… Or dressed at all as a matter of fact. Alexa released him with a pop of her lips. She gave him a childish smile, then straddled his lap. Dean hadn't been woken up like that before, but he was never going to complain if it happened again.

"Fuck, Lex," he muttered softly, his brain still stumbling to catch up with...other parts of him.

Alexa gave a soft, tight lipped moan in response. "Morning, baby," she cooed in response, the breathy nature of her voice giving away how much pleasure she was getting. Dean gave his fiancée a look from head to toe, and the result made his heart flutter. He would've never said this to Alexa, because he liked his genitals a.) where they were, and b.) used frequently in the manner they currently were, but he could tell that her body was softening as a result of the progress in her pregnancy. She'd be entering her second trimester soon, and so it was natural, and Dean honestly thought she was still the most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen. Her abs, once almost visible even when her midriff was covered, now displayed their definition only when Alexa inhaled sharply, as she was currently, and she had just the faintest hint of a pooch beginning to grow over her lower stomach. He'd been there to witness the incident earlier in the week when Alexa almost snapped over her favorite (and most form fitting) shorts becoming too tight to wear.

Dean was enjoying visualizing his stunning wife to be with an outstretched stomach. She'd be standing there naked, a basketball sized belly hanging off her, screaming at him for making her look fat while asking for chicken tenders. Dean enjoyed visualizing his fiancee like that. There was a little bit of sacrifice he'd have to make when it came to their sex life. But, and Dean hated it when he thought like this, he loved his baby mama and the life form growing in her belly too much to want to jeopardize them in any way. But that was months from now.

Right now, Alexa moaned into Dean's ear as her orgasm came and went. Dean was not far behind, digging his fingers into Alexa's hips as he finished as well. The two young lovers stayed there, chest to chest, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Your voice cracks when you come." Dean whispered into Alexa's ear.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You cry when you orgasm."

"That was one time!"

Alexa giggled. "I know," She kissed Dean's cheek. "I'm just teasing, baby," She rolled off her fiance, onto the spot beside him. "I gotta get ready to meet Zack and Bay. Then you're driving over and taking me to lunch, right?"

Dean smirked. "You know it, baby doll."

As Alexa went to stand up, Dean slapped her playfully on the ass. Alexa jumped, gave Dean the finger, then wrapped herself in her fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Shower?" Alexa asked.

Dean pointed haphazardly towards his bedroom door. "Bathroom across the hall. Mom usually keeps it stocked with soap an' shit when guests come over."

Alexa fluttered her eyelashes. "Care to join me? I know someone else needs a shower too."

Dean shook his head. "I'm good. I'll just wallow in my own self pity until you get back."

Alexa rounded Dean's bed. She sauntered up to her baby daddy. She leaned in like she was going for a kiss but she bent over and kissed his manhood instead.

"Shower. Now." Alexa said, a bit more breathy and sternly.

Dean, aroused once again, quickly jumped out of bed and followed his baby mama to the bathroom across the hall.

Roman Reigns was not having a good morning. After Charlotte stormed out, he spent the night in the spare bedroom in the basement. Roman couldn't sleep. He could only think about Charlotte and how much he must've upset her. Why did he have to say he loved her? He should've known she wouldn't react well to it. It took nearly two months of casual sex to get her to commit to a relationship.

Now, Roman woke to the sounds of the shower next door being turned on. He figured it was Dean or Alexa, judging by the sound of Alexa's humming. Slowly, Roman sat up and redressed himself. He was sure what he was going to walk into upstairs, but his stomach was rumbling and he wasn't going to starve himself to avoid some embarrassment.

Shuffling into the living room, Roman found his older brother Matt feeding his daughter and chatting with his girlfriend. It was a nice sight to see. The last time Roman was home, Matt and Tania were fighting over Ginny again. It was usually about how they should raise her. Matt lived across town alone because Tania was still finishing school. Matt would watch Ginny during the day, then Tania would come pick her up in the afternoon. Matt had proposed to Tania a few times, but Tania declined every attempt, saying she couldn't marry him until he'd figured some things out about their future together. Roman didn't get to see Ginny a lot. But, at least from what he saw, she was still the same bubbly five year old she was when he left.

"Hey, guys," Roman greeted the trio of people at the dining room table.

"Hey, little brother," Matt said. "Did you sleep in? Mom called down for breakfast at least three times."

Roman sat beside his brother. "I must've. I didn't hear her."

"'Didn't hear' my ass," Matt snickered. "You were down there fooling around with the blonde chick. The tall one. The short one is off limits, I'm assuming."

Roman shook his head. "No, by the time I got down there the fooling around was over."

Matt nodded. "The guest room?"

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you shit." He looked over at Tonia. "I'm really glad you're here. You and Matt back 'on again?'"

Tonia grinned, sliding her hand over Matt's. "I'm really happy with your brother, actually. He's holding down his job-"

Matt butted in. "I got promoted, actually. I'm supervisor on my shift now."

Tonia grinned. "He is. And he got Ginny on his insurance, so she has really good healthcare now. He's even talking about getting a bigger place so Ginny can have her own room." She leaned over and kissed Matt lightly on his cheek, smiling as she pulled away. "I'm proud of him. He keeps this up and we might have to talk about 'forever.'" Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

Despite the distant exterior, Roman was happy for his big brother. Matt had long had a problem keeping a job, but not necessarily because he was a crappy worker. Matt had trouble following direction. He'd been fired from several jobs as an adult because he couldn't resist telling incompetent supervisors exactly what he thought of their opinions and instructions on how to do jobs he thought he could do better. Those actions, while understandable to Roman, created a rift between Matt and a lot of his family members. But now he'd found a job he really liked, as a forklift operator at a company that supplied goods to the Reigns' laundromats. He moved up to shift supervisor, and was working hard to save money to make life better for his blossoming family.

Tonia grinned again. "He's doing really well, and it's good to see him take his responsibilities seriously."

Matt tried to pretend the praise he was getting didn't make him happy. "It's no big deal. I like this boss. He leaves me alone."

Roman chuckled. After another minute or two of small talk, and everyone watching Ginny make a mess eating her breakfast, Dean Ambrose came clomping up the stairs, stopping at the stove to load his plate with eggs and sausage.

"Speaking of accidental pregnancies," Matt announced as Dean took a seat across from him. "Here's my adopted baby brother."

"And your parents STILL love me more than you, mother-" Dean cut himself off as he saw Ginny from the corner of his eye. "Motherfather."

Everyone at the table snickered. Partially because there was a chance Dean was right, and partially because he was the only person in the Reigns family who would give Matt a hard time.

Matt laughed too, although his was much more the mocking variety. "You know you're like one bad heroin trip from being an actual orphan, right?"

Dean laughed as everyone else at the table let looks of horror wash over their faces.

Tonia swatted Matt on his arm. "Matthew Anoa'i Reigns! That is not okay!"

Dean nodded. "Sure it is. Me and Matt give each other a hard time, but deep down, way down, under all the Doritos and tequila, I know he loves me."

Matt shook his head. "I tolerate you. Patricia loves you. The rest of us have you figured out." Matt didn't smile at Dean at all, but he did wink slightly at him, letting him know that despite all the feigning to the contrary, he was actually kidding with his adopted brother.

After a moment of awkward silence, Alexa walked through the doorway, as breathtaking as ever. She'd forgotten her contact lens care products. That was her excuse. But for Dean, there wasn't any rational explanation that would cover why she looked so fantastic in her glasses. With thick black rims that were as stylish as such a thing could be, Alexa turned heads both on campus and in her current situation. It didn't hurt that she was dressed to impress; a white blouse, black slacks and pale pink blazer offset her glasses perfectly. She was, by any estimation, the picture of "professional yet sexy."

"What?" Alexa inquired, as she filed her disposable plate with food. "Do my glasses look funny?"

"'Funny' isn't the word I would use, Lex." Dean said.

Everyone at the table chuckled. Alexa, used to Dean's blunt nature, just rolled her eyes. "I forgot my contact solution, so I took them out and tossed them. The glasses are all I have." Alexa spoke in a regretful tone, because she felt self-conscious for wearing her glasses, though she shouldn't have, and she pretended like nothing was amiss once she sat down.

"What word would you use?" She implored, trying not to betray how strange she felt with all eyes on her.

"Hot. Hot as hell, Lex." Dean was looking her dead in the eye, so she knew he was serious, but she still needed another verbal affirmation from her young lover. "I'm serious."

Dean got a more thoughtful look on his face now, as though he was seriously considering something for the first time. "Ro, I got an idea for that lip sync thing now."

Noting Dean's reaction to Alexa's glasses, Roman snickered and shook his head ruefully. "Dude, they're not gonna let you go on stage and 'think' about Lex in her glasses. Even at THAT sorority house."

Dean laughed harder at Roman's assertion. "That's not exactly what I had in mind. What if we…" He started whispering in Roman's ear, both young men glancing occasionally at Alexa, who's face grew into a mask of confusion.

After another minute, Roman nodded, clearly impressed with Dean's idea. "Dude, that's a fantastic idea."

Dean chuckled arrogantly. "You sound surprised."

Matt cut in. "Bro, he just said 'Dean' and 'fantastic idea' at the same time. We're all surprised."

Alexa laughed, while sliding into the seat next to Dean. He kissed her on the top of her head, prompting an eye roll from Matt and a grin from Tonia.

Zack and Bayley's morning could be best described as "awkward", but in a better way than someone might think. Before Bayley woke up, Zack hurried across the street to a "mom and pop" diner and bought two breakfast specials to go. Bayley woke up to her future husband trying to sneak back into the motel room. Bayley was confused as to where he had run off to. But she was quick to forgive him once she saw the food and plastic bottles of orange juice and chocolate milk. Bayley rolled off the bed, wrapped her arms around Zack's neck, then kissed him deeply. She quickly pulled away when she felt a certain part of him start to move and press against her abdomen. Though Zack was fully clothed, Bayley was still naked from the night before. To save further embarrassment, Bayley wrapped herself in a complimentary robe; The robe was suspiciously itchy, but Bayley didn't particularly care.

Breakfast had been going fine until Bayley finished off her omelette and began eating the sausage links. There were only two, but that was because they were massive. As Bayley nibbled on the first, she realized Zack was snickering. Bayley wasn't sure why, until she figured it was because of the pork she was eating. She rolled her eyes and called Zack childish, but she closed her eyes and slid the sausage roughly ¾ of the way into her mouth before biting it off. Zack's expression displayed both arousal and impressiveness. Bayley giggled as she chewed her food.

Once the food was consumed, Zack took responsibility to clean up after himself and his fiancee. Bayley watched him as he but the empty takeout boxes back in the plastic shopping bag and set it next to the trash can.

"Hey, Zack," Bayley began, bringing Zack's attention.

"Yeah, Bay?" Zack asked.

Bayley smirked. "I love you. Thank you for breakfast. I thought it was delicious."

Zack returned to the bed. He sat beside his wife to be, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then returned her smile. "I'm glad you liked it. The owner of the restaurant sends his best wishes for the wedding, by the way."

"How does he know about the wedding?"

"I got caught up in talking about you. He asked why I ordered two specials and I mentioned you were here waiting for me. Then we started talking about marriage and kids and all that stuff."

Bayley blushed; It had become an involuntary response to about ninety-nine percent of what Zack said or did. "Does that happen a lot? Talking about our future and stuff like that?"

Zack shrugged. "When people ask, yeah. Most of the time it's older people just asking what I got going on. Like, if you ever go to the barbershop on Lincoln street, it's just a room full of old men telling stories and talking about life. Most of the time I go there, I don't even get a haircut. I just like listening to their stories."

"You're telling me you don't go to a million dollar salon to get that hair done?" Bayley ruffled her fingers through Zack's hair as she said that.

Zack chuckled. "Nope. Sixteen dollar haircut and a six dollar bottle of hair gel. Other than that, five minutes in front of the mirror."

Bayley giggled. "More like fifty."

Zack chuckled. He pecked Bayley softly on the cheek, getting a quiet giggle in response. "How are you feeling," He asked. "About… Ya know."

Bayley dropped her head. "It's funny, I always thought I'd feel like a whole different person after my first time. But, I don't. I still feel like my normal self. But I'm not saying I didn't absolutely love last night. Last night was…"

"Magical?" Zack asked.

"I was gonna say awesome, but, yeah, that works too." Bayley's face once again tinted an off shade of red. "Can… Can we do it again? I know we should really only save it for special occasions, but I feel like today is a special occasion. We're about to go see our wedding venue."

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, that's true. Why don't you let me take a shower quick, ok? Then we can. I, uh, picked up some other stuff too. There was a pharmacy next to the diner."

"What stuff?" As Bayley said that, a small black box on the coffee table with a Trojan helmet caught her eye. "Oh… I didn't even think of that. Good thing you did."

Zack laughed. "How did you make it through health class?"

"With my eyes closed. Especially during all that sex ed. I mean, there's a big reason I don't eat bananas, Zack."

Zack burst into a fit of laughter. Bayley rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Zack regained his composure as Bayley leaned into him and pressed her lips against his.

"Hurry back," Bayley said with a smile.

Zack pecked Bayley on the forehead. He undressed himself, getting a cheer from Bayley, then slipped into the bathroom. As was the case with every hotel chain in the world, the temperature handle was a pain in the ass to figure out. Once he got the temperature to a reasonable heat, Zack stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Zack ran his head under the steady stream of warm water. He was tired, and a little sore from the last cross country meet last week, but the water felt nice.

Zack looked at the pathetically small bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the shelf in front of him. He cursed himself for not bringing his own soap like he usually did. There was surely no way he and Bayley would both get to use it. Zack rolled his eyes. He'll just have to figure something out.

Just as Zack went for the soap, the curtain on the shower pulled back and closed again. Zack half expected a serial killer to be standing behind him before he thought of Bayley. But, surprisingly, it was Bayley. Zack snickered at his own wild assumption.

"Is it ok if I join you?" Bayley asked, trying to hide her childish grin.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, of course. Didn't want to waste water or something?"

Bayley shrugged. "Something like that."

Zack couldn't help but stare at his fiancee. She was smiling sheepishly, like she did whenever Zack paid her a compliment. Her hair was down, though not his favorite hair style of hers, Zack thought she looked sexy like that. He did feel himself become aroused; Bayley must've noticed because she giggled and dropped her head again.

Bayley gradually shuffled into the stream of water with Zack. Zack wrapped his arms around Bayley's shoulders, bringing the two together. He gave her a kiss on the lips, then the forehead. Bayley giggled. She kissed Zack on the cheek then nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Water feels nice, huh?" Zack asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah. So nice and warm," She glanced up at her fiance. "You know what else is nice?"

Zack shook his head.

Bayley, blushing again, began a trail of kisses starting at Zack's lips and ending on his partially erect manhood. Zack groaned. He wasn't anticipating shower alone time with Bayley. It seemed really out of character for someone as innocent as her. Then again, 'innocent' wasn't the best term to describe Bayley anymore. Especially now, kneeling in front of her fiance while her head gently bobbed in his lap. Zack, deciding it'd be a nice favor for his beloved since she was doing him one, uncapped the shampoo bottle. He poured the soap in Bayley's hair and washed it for her. Bayley giggled. Zack's fingers gently massaged her scalp, while her mouth massaged his genitals. It was a win/win for both of them.

Bayley stopped her oral stimulation of Zack's privates. She stood back up, pecked Zack on the chin, then smiled at him.

"I love you." Bayley said, as innocent and sweetly as she could a few moments after being on her knees.

Zack smirked. "I love you too. I can try to give you a girl bj, but it might be tough in here."

Bayley shook her head. "Actually, can we… Ya know. Do what we did last night, but in here?"

Zack furrowed his brow. "I don't think laying down in here will be very comfortable."

Bayley frowned. Zack had a point. The linoleum floor would hurt like hell to lay on while having sex. She could just wait until Zack washed up, but the fire in her loins told her she couldn't wait. She could try and prop her leg up on a shelf. But she read about horror stories that lead to people slipping and falling when they tried that. Even a few videos she'd watched with Zack seemed very unwelcoming to shower sex.

Suddenly, Bayley had an idea. She kissed Zack on the cheek, then turned her back to him and leaned into his person. She felt his manhood press against the small of her back. She shivered and moaned under her breath. Zack's hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts. Bayley giggled. She turned her head and kissed Zack on the lips. She grinded her hips against his, feeling his thingy brush against her ass a few times. Then, after declaring her love for Zack again, Bayley bent over and pushed herself back. Instantly, she felt Zack slid into her with no resistance. Zack, gripping Bayley's hips tightly, thrusted against her hips. Her ass bounced everytime she collided against him; Zack was put into a hypnotic trance at the sight of his future wife's backside bouncing like that.

For Bayley, this felt a thousand time better than last night. True, this was only their second full attempt at sex. But this was unbelievably fantastic. Just something about being in this position, bent over and Zack behind her, just made all the right cylinders click.

"Zack! Fuck me, Zackary, fuck!" Bayley feared they may be thrown out due to a noise complaint, but she didn't really care at this moment. A now familiar sensation began forming in her stomach. She held Zack's hands as his fingers dug into her hips. "Fuck, Zack, I'm gonna come."

Zack, feeling Bayley finish, pulled out like he did the night before. He thickly coated Bayley's ass and back with a stream of obscenities coming from both young people.

Zack stepped out of the water to let Bayley rinse off her back. Bayley smiled at Zack. She felt awkward swearing in front of him. But Zack seemed to find it enjoyable to listen to her say those things; It just seemed like he finished faster and harder when she swore.

"Hey, Zack," Bayley started to say. "Which position did you like more? This one or last night?"

Zack took a deep breath; His quads were screaming and he felt like collapsing. "This one. A lot more. Why, what'd you like more?"

Bayley smiled. "This one. It felt way better than last night. Just feeling you, so aggressive-"

"I was being aggressive?" Zack interjected.

Bayley shook her head. "No, no, no, Zack, not in a bad way," She wrapped her arms around her future husband. "In a good way. A very good way. You made me come again, if you didn't hear me screaming your name just now. And it happened a lot faster because you were more controlling and aggressive. Not a bad thing, at all. It was… Sexy."

"You like it when I'm aggressive?"

Bayley nodded her head. "Only during sex. Sometimes, when you do down on me, you make me spread my legs more. Sometimes you lift me up. When you do that, I 'organism' a lot faster. I don't know why, but it's just when you take control."

Zack smirked. "So, you only want doggy style from now on?"

Bayley cringed. "Is that what this is called? Are we doing it like dogs?"

"You on all fours with me kneeling behind you? Yeah, kinda," Zack chuckled. "Don't worry about the name, babe. I thought it was hot too. Your butt... I don't think I've ever said this, but I really like your butt. And it jiggles when we do it like that."

Bayley giggled. "You like my butt? Ok, puedes follarme por la espalda cuando quieras." She smiled and dropped her head again. "Do you understand?"

Zack nodded his head. "Our housekeeper back home didn't speak English. I know exactly what you said," He leaned his head right next to Bayley's ear. "And I kinda want to do it again right now."

Bayley giggled. "I'm not used to all this dirty talk, Zack."

"Me neither. But, I kinda like it. It adds to it, I think."

Bayley nodded her head. "I agree. Just like when you're aggressive. But I still want the same gentle, loving, chocolate milk buddy when we aren't... fucking each other's brains out."

Zack laughed out loud; Hearing Bayley say something like that was still extremely unexpected. "Wow, you owe me so many kisses."

Bayley grinned. "Yes, I do. Now, hurry up and wash up. We have to get Alexa soon and I want you to show me how to do… Doggy style in a bed."

Zack nodded his head and quickly went back to cleaning himself and his fiancee.

Alexa wasn't sure what was going on. About forty five minutes after breakfast she received a text from Bayley. Apparently, Zack and Bayley were "running behind" and so Zack sent the town car and chauffeur that came with their tour package to pick Alexa up, leaving the two of them with an extra hour.

Bayley had, in fact, not been truthful with her tiny friend. They weren't running at all. She and Zack were both sweaty, out of breath, and worn out from exertion,, but they weren't running. And only Zack had been behind. But he'd been behind Bayley, who spent the better part of their newly gained free hour hour on all fours, perched on the side of the bed closer to the window,desperately moaning Zack's name as the two newly minted non-virgins made up for lost time on this special vacation.

Now the pair of freshly oversexed lovers laid in their hotel bed, laughing softly and cuddling, overwhelmed with this new development. Bayley nuzzled her face into Zack's neck, planting light kisses on him and whispering into his ear how much she adored certain parts of his anatomy, while Zack put most of his effort into keeping that same body part from causing another delay in their morning routine.

"Babe, seriously, we have to get up. We both have to take another shower now, because we have no self control." Zack said.

Bayley giggled. "Worth it."

Zack chuckled and kissed Bayley on the head. "I'm glad you think so. I do too. I was thinking about something we talked about before, though."

Bayley raised up onto her elbows. "What's that, Babe?"

"Well, I know we talked about wanting our wedding night to be special. So what if we only have sex if it's a special occasion or we're on vacation or something? When we're at school, we stay on third base. That way you don't get distracted from basketball or whatever."

Bayley sighed. "You're right. I don't want to stop, but I do want our wedding night to feel like something special. Like we treasured each other. I'm ok with all that…" She paused, briefly, before grinning wickedly. "But I know what I'm asking for for Christmas."

Zack laughed louder, before planting a passionate kiss on his dark haired fiancée. They had a big morning planned, and they were going to have to hurry to make it before Alexa beat them there.

Upon meeting Zack and Bayley's tour guide/on site coordinator, Alexa got the distinct feeling that "Priscilla" wasn't her real name. Her jet black hair was a stark contrast to her bright colored company issued collared shirt, and Alexa suspected the taller girl was hiding lots of tattoos beneath the long sleeves of her white undershirt.

The tour started okay. Zack and Bayley showed up giggling and arm in arm, which Alexa would've found stranger if it was literally anyone else. Priscilla led them to a small boat dock, where a small but impressive looking speedboat waited to ferry them to the Grand Floridian hotel. Upon boarding, Priscilla offered all the passengers champagne, which Bayley and Zack readily accepted. Alexa, for obvious reasons, settled for bottled water. Oddly enough, Priscilla seemed to find Alexa's rejection of alcohol offensive. At least, that's what it looked like to Alexa.

After a thirty minute ride, Priscilla parked the boat at another dock. After forcing Bayley and Zack to stop kissing each other, Priscilla led the trio up a path that would lead to the hotel the wedding would be at.

Alexa, feeling a sense of awkwardness between her and the tour guide that really shouldn't have been there, walked cautiously beside her. Alexa kept trying to speak to ease the tension, but she stayed quiet because she just got a weird vibe from the dark haired woman. Aside from the strange tension, Alexa caught Priscilla staring at her a few times. Each time, when Alexa went to return her gaze, Priscilla would quickly look ahead again.

"So, Priscilla, pretty name," Alexa said, trying to break the awkwardness between them. "How long you been working at Disney?"

"Since I graduated." Priscilla replied flatly.

"Oh, so you're only eighteen?"

"Yeah."

Alexa nodded her head slowly. "Cool. Cool, cool. Are you the only one that gives tours?"

"No."

"Right, there must be a few of you."

"Yeah."

Alexa really couldn't figure out why she was being given the cold shoulder. She thought she was being nice and friendly; She thought she was that way after she met Dean anyway. But for whatever reason, Bayley and Zack's tour guide just didn't like her.

"So," Alexa tried again. "What do you like most about working at-"

"The hotel's just up ahead." Priscilla interjected.

Alexa chuckled awkwardly. "Right. Cool."

Without a further word, Priscilla stepped toward the front of the boat and gave the three passengers last minute instructions as to how to safely de-board the boat, leaving Alexa to ponder what she'd done to so gravely offend her hostess.

Following Zack and Bayley, who were currently locked in an intense discussion regarding seating and layout, Alexa couldn't help but be mesmerized by the breathtaking surroundings she found herself in. Situated on a tiny inlet on the shores of Lake Buena Vista, the Grand Floridian Hotel was the crown jewel of the Disney World resort collection. The outdoor seating area could comfortably hold at least a hundred and fifty people. The indoor reception area could accommodate a large dance floor and still have room for every guest to dine comfortably. The tiny girl was impressed with the venue, if not blown away.

After a few minutes of looking around with Bayley and planning the tentative locations for things like the Altar, Alexa found herself once again standing next to the standoffish young woman who'd been so polite to Zack and Bayley, yet so seemingly irritated with her.

"Excuse me," Alexa began cautiously. "Did I do or say something to offend you? I promise it wasn't on purpose."

Priscilla sighed and nodded softly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm being very unprofessional." She turned to face the smaller blonde girl, her expression finally softening. "I just," She sighed again. "I judged you without getting to know you. I thought you were just another 'amateur wedding planner' who just watched HGTV for three hours and decided you wanted to plan weddings. I take this sh..." She chuckled, remembering who she worked for. "I take this really seriously. This is the first 'real job' I've ever had, and I probably get a little too defensive of it sometimes."

Alexa smiled and nodded. She was finally getting somewhere with the guarded young woman. "And what'd you do before you got this job?"

Ruby grinned, as though she were remembering something fondly. "I was a cashier at a gas station about an hour from here. I had that job all through high school. My ex would always cause trouble down there. Such an idiot sometimes."

Alexa smirked. "Sounds like a real shithead."

Priscilla laughed, harder than Alexa expected. "Yeah, he was. Sometimes." She raised an eyebrow at Alexa. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alexa couldn't hide her bright grin. "Yeah. We've been together since September. He's pretty great." She placed a hand over her stomach. "We met at a fraternity party. He got me pregnant that same night, as it turns out. Just what every girl dreams of, right?"

Priscilla snickered, allowing her distant facade to fade temporarily. "Yeah."

Alexa continued. "I was worried I'd made a horrible mistake, but Dean's been really great. I think we probably would've found each other anyway."

Priscilla made a face like she was in discomfort. "Good for you two." She proceeded to join Zack and Bayley, who had occupied themselves with slow dancing to inaudible music.

Alexa, feeling awkward once again by Priscilla's attitude towards her, followed the other three people as they ventured around the reception hall.


	54. Chapter 54

As midday arrived, Priscilla led her tour group back to the dock that started their journey. Alexa had managed to get Priscilla to speak to her in more than one word sentences. The two girls were far from friends, but at least Alexa felt better about their encounter.

Bayley and Zack told Alexa they were staying at the park a little longer. They asked Alexa if she wanted to tag along, but Alexa politely declined, reminding them of the baby in her stomach and Dean arriving shortly.

"Thanks again for the tour," Alexa told Priscilla. "It was really great. Zack and Bayley are so excited about this wedding."

Priscilla managed a tight lipped smile. "Good, I'm glad," The two girls stood there awkwardly for a moment. Priscilla cleared her throat. "Anyway, I gotta give a tour of Epcot soon. So, I'll probably see you at the wedding."

Alexa nodded her head. "Absolutely. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Priscilla turned away from Alexa and walked off.

Alexa was still a bit curious towards Priscilla's seemingly unwarranted dislike towards her, but she decided she tried enough to be the girl's friend. Chances were, she wouldn't hear about her again anyway.

Dean hadn't expected the foot traffic to be as heavy as it was around Downtown Disney. He supposed he should have, given that it was the day before a major holiday. Apparently, he was in the middle of one of the the biggest and most famous tourist attractions in the world.

Given the sheer number of people in his way, Dean quickly concluded it would be impossible to find his pregnant fiancee in the sea of tourists. She told him to meet her by the front entrance. But at this point, she was gone. With all the small children running around with their families, it was almost a lost cause.

Then, when Dean went to pull out his phone, he noticed a head of blonde hair standing on a park bench waving frantically at him. Smiling broadly, Dean hastily pushed through the ocean of people to get to his baby mama.

"There you are!" Alexa called to her fiance once he got close. "I almost didn't see you. Luckily, you look as out of place as anyone could possibly be at Disney."

Dean wrapped his arms around Alexa. But instead of hugging her, he lifted Alexa into the air.

"Has anyone seen this girl's parents?" Dean shouted to the crowd of people. "I have a little girl lost! Has anyone seen her parents?"

Alexa shouted. "Put me down, jackass!" She playfully kicked at Dean until he finally set her down on the ground. Alexa stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Dean's.

"Love you, baby," Dean said.

Alexa grinned. "Love you too, babe."

Dean took her hands in his. "How was the tour?"

Alexa shrugged in response. "Eh, the venue was really cool, but the tour guide was kind of a dick. She just didn't seem to like me for some reason. I finally got her to talk to me, but even then it was only for a second."

Dean pondered this for a moment. "Huh. I don't know." He slid a sinewy arm around the tiny girl. "Maybe she was jealous that you're so much hotter than her."

Alexa rolled her eyes, but she leaned into her fiance's embrace as the two began walking slowly through Downtown Disney's main thoroughfare. "I am, but that wasn't why she was mad," Alexa returned. "It seemed like she knew something about me that upset her. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it was something." She scanned the lines trailing out of every full-service restaurant on the main strip. "Fuck," she spat. "We'll never get a table before it's time to head back to Tampa."

Dean pointed toward a food cart. "That sign says 'chicken tenders,' wanna head over there? I know it isn't as fancy as I promised, and I'm sorry for that, but I can take you to a fancy dinner at Mulligan's when we get back to Stamford?"

Alexa's eyes softened. She loved it when Dean made plans. It reassured her that he loved her and that she was a priority to him.

"I would LOVE to go to Mulligans when we get back, but not nearly as much as I'd love those greasy ass chicken tenders over there." She took Ambrose's hand in hers, almost pulling him off of his feet. "Now move your ass, Ambrose. I'm fucking hungry."

For Roman Reigns, the frustration of not knowing why his girlfriend was upset was as jarring as her being upset with him was. He'd spent the vast majority of his Wednesday driving Charlotte around in his dad's truck, playing chauffeur so that his statuesque girlfriend could buy an outfit that was suitable for dinner tomorrow. Patricia had casually mentioned earlier in the day that the Reigns' tended to dress up a bit for Thanksgiving, especially as the kids had gotten older, and apparently Charlotte was the only one not to get that memo. She'd texted Alexa, who'd responded as though she'd known for weeks. While Roman was pretty sure that wasn't why Charlotte was irritated, it hadn't helped.

Charlotte already felt like Roman's family liked Alexa more than her, although Roman tried to assure her that it wasn't true. Charlotte considered it an additional strike against her that she hadn't packed proper clothes for their big dinner. Roman told her multiple times that his mom wasn't offended, and that it was more important to Patricia that she be comfortable as a guest in her home than it was for her to dress up for a gathering, but that didn't seem to matter to Charlotte. So, after their shopping excursion, Charlotte decided to go for a long walk, as she often did when she wanted to clear her head.

Roman, by comparison, opted for a quick but strenuous workout with his brother Matt. He could feel his frustration alleviating rapidly as the two brothers found quiet comfort in the familiar activity they'd mastered as teenagers. After an hour, Matt announced he was leaving to get ready for his shift, leaving Roman to finish his last sets alone.

Still having not seen any sign of Charlotte, Roman sighed resolutely. Just like their last real disagreement, during their lake getaway, nothing was going to change Charlotte's frame of mind but Charlotte working out why she felt the way she did. Roman knew Charlotte's mind set was different from his. This situation mirrored the time he asked her to be his girlfriend and she hesitated. Roman just made sure not to let this lead into a very loud argument that resulted in Charlotte leaving again.

Finishing his workout, Roman prompted for a shower. Since he was sure someone was occupying the two on the main level and one on the second floor, Roman chose the less frequently used bathroom in the basement. As he had hoped, no one was occupying the washroom. Roman noticed Dean's door was closed. He went to knock to have a talk with his adoptive brother about his situation, but the soft moans of what could only be his brother's tiny blonde girlfriend made him stop his actions and head for the shower.

Roman felt the warm water cascade over his body. It was a great feeling to his aching muscles to find the heated water rejuvenating him after a tough workout. Roman's eye caught a reflection in the glass of the shower door. On the outside was a mirror to anyone looking at the shower, but inside looking out was a slightly obscured window to the bathroom. From the looks of it, the object was tall and blonde. Roman's heart lifted. It was Charlotte, back from wherever she disappeared to. Roman felt his pulse speed up when the blonde silhouette began stripping clothes off her body. The outline reached for the door handle and slid it open.

"Hi," Charlotte greeted her boyfriend with the slightest smile.

"Hey," Roman replied. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple hours."

Charlotte nodded her head slowly. "I was talking to Asuka up in our room. She was telling me about some stuff."

"I didn't know Asuka spoke English well. What were you two talking about?"

Charlotte stepped into the water's steady stream. She wrapped her arms around Roman's torso, resting her forehead on his chest. "What you told me last night."

Roman slid his hands up Charlotte's back. "I didn't mean to freak you out. It just slipped out."

Charlotte nodded her head again. "I know, Ro, I understand. It's just… I have a lot to figure out before I think I can say it back. That doesn't mean I want us to break up," She chuckled. "You're too good at making me come. I don't want to lose that now."

Roman wanted to snicker at that comment. But he couldn't. His heart wanted Charlotte to love him back. Though he knew her intentions were, Roman still wanted her to say she loved him. It took so long to get her to commit to a relationship, so who really knew how long it would take to hear her say 'I love you'?

"I'm ok with waiting," Roman lied. "However long you need, Char, I'll let you take your time. I won't freak out like I did with the boyfriend thing. I promise."

Charlotte looked up into Roman's eyes. "You sure?"

Roman nodded his head. "Yes. You figure out what you need to. I'll be waiting for you."

Charlotte smirked. "Naked and soaking wet?"

Roman chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll see."

Charlotte grinned, her mind clearly on sinful things. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two shower occupants came together in a deep kiss and a hungry embrace, intending to let the steam overtake them, but they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ro? Roman?"

The absolute last thing Roman Reigns wanted to hear at that very moment was the voice of his mother. She'd long had the habit of wanting to have conversations at the most inconvenient times, and Roman couldn't remember a time more inconvenient. To make matters worse, Charlotte, her mind on mischief, began running a line of kisses down Roman's torso.

"Yeah, mom?" Roman returned as he felt Charlotte's body rub against his growing erection. She giggled, inaudible to anyone but Roman, and the big Samoan's mind was unable to focus on whatever his mom needed.

"Have you seen Charlotte? She hasn't come back from her jog yet."

"Her mouth just enveloped my dick," Roman's brain screamed back at him. What he chose to say audibly sounded much more like: "Yeah, sometimes she runs for a while."

He waited for a response, feeling Charlotte's hand pull his own hand down to her head. A large part of him wanted to tell Charlotte to stop until his mom was safely away from the bathroom door, but telling stunning blonde women NOT to pleasure him orally wasn't in Roman's DNA. The delay in his mother's answer was beginning to concern Roman, but her voice finally broke the long silence.

"Ok. When she gets back ask her if she'll go to the grocery store with Tonia and me."

"Will do, Mom," Roman cried, his voice wavering slightly as he felt his girlfriend's tongue dance tantalizingly over his rigid member.

The irony of receiving maybe the best blowjob of his entire life while speaking to his mother didn't escape Roman, and he was sure it'd make for a great story to tell whatever therapist he ended up talking to over this incident. But at the moment he was just trying to keep his head from spinning.

"I will, Mom. Can I finish my shower now?" Roman asked, trying not to make it sound like he was begging.

"Ok, Ro, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Roman waited a beat, then summoned every ounce of discipline in his body and pulled himself out of Charlotte's mouth.

"Awww, I was just getting to the creamy center," Charlotte complained playfully.

"I'm just gonna go see if mom left. Then," He winked at Charlotte and grinned, smacking her on her backside. "You're in trouble."

"Promises, promises," Charlotte returned.

Roman stepped stealthily out of the shower stall, quickly crossed the bathroom, then cracked open the door. Scanning his eyes across the hallway leading to the guest bedroom and Dean's room, he found it sufficiently empty. Celebrating inwardly, he closed the door again, locking it behind him, and slipped back into the temporary steaming paradise his love created for him.

Charlotte chuckled. "You had a boner while you were talking to your mom," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, because you thought it was a good idea to blow me while I was alibi-ing you for being in here."

Charlotte shrugged, then planted a tongue-laden kiss on Roman's neck. "I'm trouble, Roman Reigns. I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet."

Roman grinned and nodded softly. "Oh, I know you're trouble. You're just worth it."

Charlotte's eyes widened slightly, lust beginning to overcome her. Roman felt her wandering hand below his beltline and moaned softly as she began pleasuring him again. He drew in a breath to say something, but Charlotte "shushed" him and planted a soft, closed mouth kiss on his lips.

"No more talking. Just make me feel good, Roman Reigns. All our bullshit can wait." With that, she pushed him toward the tiled bench seat that cut into the back wall of the luxurious shower, then straddled him with her long shapely legs.

Other than Thanksgiving itself, one of the most important and long standing traditions at the Reigns' house over the November break was the giant bonfire Sika built and lit in his backyard. Roman couldn't remember the last time his dad didn't host the nighttime event. He'd invite extended family and friends, fire up his trusty smoker, and let the beer flow. Roman was particularly excited because Charlotte was finally in a good mood. She was in good spirits mostly because of her encounter with him in the shower. But she'd also walked back into the house from her grocery store outing from Patricia Reigns with a wide smile on her face. She'd even allowed Roman's doting mother to show her how to prepare a few of the snacks she was serving guests that night. Alexa, an experienced professional when it came to preparing food, wowed Sika with one of her mom's recipes, and earned even more bonus points from Dean's adopted father with a buffalo chicken ranch dip she'd learned a few years prior.

Dean's adopted uncle/cousin (he was never really sure) Rikishi showed up first, his twin sons in tow. Jimmy and Jey were in rare form, chattering nonstop and particularly excited about the playoff game Tampa Jesuit was playing the following night. Dean and Roman promised to attend, though they were sure Alexa and Charlotte would have something to say about it. The two exuberant twins then began helping Sika, Rikishi, Dean, Roman, and Shinsuke build the fire.

There was one fairly significant moment for Roman Reigns. About two hours before sundown, Roman snuck inside briefly to use the restroom. He hadn't seen Charlotte at all on the way in, but on the way out, he observed his beautiful girlfriend reading aloud to his niece. She was radiant, perched on the sectional in the Reigns' family room, and she looked surprisingly comfortable with the toddler in her lap. Roman grinned at her, and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and, if she were honest, for the first time it didn't bother her. She blew a kiss at him, before directing Cinny to do the same thing, and Roman waved sweetly at the little girl in response. It made his heart flutter to see his gorgeous girlfriend be so freely affectionate with a small child, especially because she appeared to be certain she wouldn't be a good mother.

As soon as the sun went down, the guests began arriving. Amongst the first to arrive was Seth Rollins, along with his parents. Sam and Angela Rollins were amongst the Reigns' most treasured friends, though they'd only known them for six or seven years. Sika and Patricia greeted them with open arms. Many other guests from either Sika and Patricia's church, personal, or professional relationships showed up soon after the Rollins family did.

Dean was particularly excited to see his old friend Ms. Glenda, even though she didn't have any chicken tender sandwiches with her this time. He was thrilled to introduce her to his fiancee, though he only called her his girlfriend. Glenda drew laughs from the entire crowd when she recounted a story of the first time Dean tried to steal from the grocery store she worked at; He'd tried to leave the deli department with five packages of sliced roast beef hidden down the front of his pants, and then tried to run once she identified him. Dean turned a bright shade of red when Alexa pointed out that he'd omitted that from the story he'd told her. Glenda calmed the crowd when she mentioned how proud she was of the young man Dean was turning into, then Dean broke the crowd up in laughter when he made a joke about "meat in his pants."

After a few more minutes of small talk, Zack and Bayley finally arrived. The first thing Dean noticed was how at ease they seemed with one another. They'd arrived arm in arm, as they normally did, but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was different between them. Bayley sat in Zack's lap, both of them supported by a single camping chair situated near the bonfire, and they seemed constantly engrossed in quiet small talk, taking intermittent breaks to kiss briefly or converse in whispers and giggles around everyone else.

"Hey," Dean whispered to the couple. "Something's up with you two? What gives?"

Zack smirked. "Nothing. Same old stuff."

Dean's face lit up. "No." He began chuckling. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Zack asked, beginning to grin.

Dean turned his focus to Bayley. "You really let him do that to you?"

Bayley giggled. "I let him do a lot of things to me."

Dean, on the verge of bursting a lung from how hard he was laughing, congratulated the couple to their new sexually active life.

As Alexa passed him by, Dean remembered one thing he still needed to tell his parents. After conferring for a moment with his beloved, Dean quietly tried to gather his adopted mother and father. Sika told everyone to keep drinking while he stepped inside for a minute.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Patricia asked her non-Samoan child.

Dean chuckled nervously. "Well, you guys know that Alexa is with child,"

"We do," Sika said. "Which I think is why all the Doritos are already gone."

Alexa giggled. "You aren't far off."

Dean wrapped his arm securely around Alexa's shoulder. "Well, mom, you said it was like me and Alexa were practically engaged," Dean smirked when Alexa raised her left hand. "We are actually. For about a month now."

Patricia's face lit up. "My goodness, my baby boy is getting married?" Her quick and sudden hug, like the one she gave Dean when he showed up Tuesday afternoon, was bone crunching and nearly deflated Dean's lungs. Dean, this time, let his mom hug him as long as she wanted.

Sika smiled brightly. "Wow. I'm very proud of you, Dean. Doing the right thing for your child. But, unfortunately, that means Alexa is stuck in our family now."

Alexa chuckled. "I wouldn't mind it at all. I've had a great time so far. I love the family. Even the twins are growing on me."

Patricia released Dean but quickly moved to Alexa. Alexa groaned loudly when Patricia hugged her.

Sika slapped a strong hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Dean. While I'm not thrilled about having a child out of wedlock, you are doing all the right things to take care of your family."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, dad. Just so you guys know, we're keeping it kind of secret. We didn't want Bay and Zack to think we're trying to one up them or something. So, we're announcing our engagement, officially, after their wedding this summer."

"That won't be an issue," Patricia broke her embrace from Alexa. "Oh, my little Dean. All grown up with a fiance and a baby on the way. And to think you almost went to juvie for trying to set fire to the neighbor's house."

Alexa's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's a long story," Dean said. "Plus, Mr Jefferson knew it was Halloween. What kind of jerk forgets to buy candy on Halloween?"

Sika rolled his eyes but chuckled. After one more hug from each parent to their adoptive son and future daughter-in-law, Sika and Patricia ventured back outside.

Dean faced his baby mama. "Shall we?"

Alexa stretched a sultry smile across her lips. "How about," She took Dean's hands and set them on her breasts. "We head to your room real quick?" She grabbed the front of his jeans, smiling bigger when she felt him swelling already.

Dean smirked. "I like the way you think, baby doll. But I want to head down to the bonfire for a little while longer. Maybe after, ok?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Dean Cornelius Ambrose is turning down sex? From me? Alexa 'Once-made-you-come-in-thirty-seconds-with-a-handjob' Bliss?"

"What'd you expect after two hours of heavy groping and making out?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. Whatever." As she turned her back, Alexa was quickly pulled backwards into Dean's arms. Her knees wobbled when she felt Dean's member press into the small of her back.

Dean pressed his lips against Alexa's neck. "Why the hell would I ever say no to a hottie like you? Just the thought of me burying my cock insisde you is driving me insane."

Alexa inhaled sharply. "Fuck, you are in so much fucking trouble now, Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah?" Dean chuckled when Alexa dug her fingernails into the sides of his legs. "You know how hot you look in leggings and my hoodie. If I could get away with it, I'd fuck you right here in the…." Dean trailed off. "Babe?"

Alexa glanced back at Dean. "Yeah?"

"How long has Asuka been standing there?"

Alexa followed Dean's gaze until she saw the confused expression on Asuka's face. "Hey, Asuka," Alexa said.

Asuka looked between Dean and Alexa rapidly. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Shinsuke… Thirty second too…" After that, she walked through the door and back to the bonfire.

"Hey, babe," Dean asked. "Does the thought of Asuka almost catching us dry humping each other make you less or more horny?"

"Honestly….? More. And I feel dirty thinking like that." Alexa said.

"Cool, me too. How about you shake your ass a little and get this party going again?"

Alexa giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course, Dean wants me, the woman, to please him," She did as requested, moaning while her ass brushed against Dean's member. "Good thing for him I wanna ride him like a fucking Harley."

Dean scooped up his future bride in his arms. Alexa squealed in delight and kissed Dean as he carried her to his basement bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

For Alexa, the first Thanksgiving away from her parents blew away every expectation she could've held. She'd always heard from her mom about different life would be when she met her "special someone." Her mom told her stories about the first time she'd travelled with Alexa's father to visit his out of town family; Alexa's mom said she'd spent the whole trip trying not to cry.

Alexa was having considerably more fun than her mom presumably had. Her future in-laws were more than accommodating. Dean had spent just about every hour they were together doting on her, making sure she had everything she needed to be as comfortable as possible.

Now, Alexa found herself awake much earlier than she wanted to be; Especially after "quality time" the night before. She'd promised Patricia she'd get up early to help with final preparations for Thanksgiving dinner. Contrary to what Alexa was expecting, following her fairly late night, she was out of bed without any struggle and hastily began getting ready. As she pulled her hoodie over her tangled blonde hair, she could hear Dean begin to stir.

"Wheryougoin?" Dean muttered, nearly incoherently.

Alexa giggled. She crept over to Dean's side of the bed. She gave her future husband a kiss on the lips, making sure to draw it out for a little bit to savor it since it was going to be her last for a little while.

"Mmm, there you are," Dean opened his eyes very slightly. "Why are you leaving me?"

Alexa leaned her head beside Dean's ear. "Because," She whispered while running her fingers through his hair. "Your mom needs help making dinner for tonight. I need to go contribute to the mass chaos that's coming later."

Dean snickered. "Yeah, that's true. You're a future member of this family. All wives, girlfriends, and fiances have to cook dinner."

"And all the boys have to do the dishes. Balances itself out. Just as long as baby Toa gets all the turkey he wants."

"Mom said she bought you your own order of chicken tenders last night. But I guess we fell asleep by the time the guy got here. So, I guess…"

As Dean trailed off, Alexa made a mad dash for the bedroom door. Dean sat up and threw his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm glad crispy poultry cut is more important than your baby daddy!" He called after Alexa, but not intending to sound upset.

Alexa quickly re-emerged into the bedroom. Sporting a massive smile, Alexa wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and slid her tongue between his lips.

After a nice, long kiss, Alexa leaned beside Dean's ear and breathlessly whispered: "I love you."

Dean's fingers gripped tighter to Alexa's waist. Based on the pressure in her hip, Dean was excited to hear Alexa talk that way.

Alexa giggled but shook her head. "Babe," She pushed Dean's hands away. "I gotta help your mom. Then we can fool around after dinner. Ok?"

Dean groaned, annoyed by the lack of morning quality time, but he nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, go help mom make dinner. Don't leave the rolls in too long. They're the best when they're a little doughy and soft."

Alexa smirked. "Soft, huh?" She slid her hand under Dean's quilt, quickly finding the organ she was looking for and gripping it tight. "Soft like my hands or soft like your little friend here?"

Dean chuckled. "Hands, definitely."

Alexa giggled. "Good." She pecked Dean softly on the lips. Then, before Dean could protest again, Alexa ran out the bedroom door, throwing a half serious "sorry" over her shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

Roman and Charlotte's morning wasn't starting off so innocently. Since Zack and Bayley now occupied the spare bedroom in the basement, Roman and Charlotte didn't have anywhere to sneak off to do the sex. Charlotte convinced Asuka to go talk to Shinsuke about their hookup, which she figured would leave a big enough window open to get in some alone time with Roman.

Now, Charlotte, fearing that someone may barge in and she would need to redress quickly, kept herself fully clothed with the exception of pulling her jeans just low enough for Roman to easily access her private area. The tall blonde was bent over with her hands resting on the chest of drawers in Roman's old bedroom. The muscular Samoan was of course standing behind her. Charlotte, despite her best efforts to keep herself quiet, let out a few quiet moans or gasps of breath every now and again. They hadn't gotten caught yet, but Charlotte knew she couldn't keep holding it in at this rate.

Charlotte desperately covered her mouth with her left hand, but that made breathing hard. But when she tried uncovering her mouth to breath, she'd moan uncontrollably.

"Shhh, babe," Roman said in a hushed tone. "They'll fucking kill me if they know we're doing this."

Charlotte's face was turning beet red. It took all her strength to keep quiet, but that wasn't enough. She uncovered her mouth to breath again but at that same moment she realized she was about to get sent over the edge.

Suddenly, much to Roman's horror, his mom called from downstairs. "Charlotte? Are you coming down to help with dinner?"

Charlotte inhaled quickly. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Ok, sweetie, I'll see you soon," Roman heard Patricia chuckle. "Someone sounds excited."

Charlotte, sweating a bit, took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Fuck, Roman Reigns," She checked over her shoulder. "You are just something else. In a good way, of course," Slowly, Charlotte stood herself back up. She adjusted her jeans and buttoned them. "You came, right?"

Roman dropped his head. "Uh.. No."

Charlotte's eyebrows raised. "No?"

"My… mom yelling made me stop… It's not you, Char, it can't be."

Charlotte sighed. "Ok, so that means you're stuck with blue balls all day," She chuckled when Roman rolled his eyes. "Or, I get on my knees and help you out with your little problem."

"Really? You don't have to. Mom, is expecting you to be down there, like, now."

Charlotte smirked. "A guy denying a blowjob from his girlfriend? What has happened to you, Roman Reigns?"

Roman shrugged. "I just don't want to pressure you. I'll be ok," He chuckled as Charlotte knelt in front of him. "Really, Char. I can survive."

Charlotte didn't reply to Roman. She wrapped her lips around him and gently bobbed her head. Roman felt his ending reappear almost instantly. He tugged on Charlotte's hair, which was his "go to" for telling her he was ready. But, instead of pulling back and letting him finish, Charlotte kept her mouth in place at the base of his length. Roman grunted as he emptied inside Charlotte's mouth. Surprising Roman even more, Charlotte remained at his feet instead of hurrying for the bathroom.

Charlotte released Roman with a pop of her lips. She slowly raised herself to her feet. She swallowed hard, then licked her lips. "Yum," She whispered seductively, adding a kiss to Roman's earlobe.

Before Roman could process what just happened, Charlotte sauntered out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

The scene in the kitchen was surprisingly civil. Patricia, Tonia, Rikishi's wife Melissa, Alexa, Asuka, and Bayley were all doing something in the massive kitchen by the time Charlotte arrived.

Patricia looked up from a bowl of partially mashed potatoes. "Ah, Charlotte, sweetie, there you are! Go ahead, put on an apron and check on the turkey. It's been slow roasting since yesterday, so I need to make sure it hasn't dried out yet."

Tania handed Charlotte an apron. Charlotte's heart sank when she saw "Mrs Reigns" embroidered across the front. Her mind was about to take off in all sorts of directions, but the tension quickly went away when she realized Asuka was wearing one similar to it. Charlotte sighed in relief and put the apron on over her clothes.

Alexa, since she was pregnant and deemed "too delicate to handle anything stressful", was given the job of peeling potatoes for Patricia to mash them. The future in-laws made small talk. It was mostly about Dean and the baby, but Alexa enjoyed the time with her soon-to-be mother in law.

Bayley, who quickly became acquainted with everyone during the bonfire, was in charge of making the green bean casserole. It was simple enough and Bayley enjoyed cooking food. She glanced over at Melissa, who was making stuffing from a family recipe she'd learned years before. Melissa returned her glance with a smile and a tired wink.

Charlotte carefully opened the oven to check the turkey. It may have been the biggest turkey she had ever seen. "Patricia? How big is the turkey?"

"That one? Thirty pounds. The other one's in the fridge. It's going in the deep fryer later. That one I believe is twenty. There's a twelve pound ham around here somewhere too," Patricia replied.

"That's a lot of turkey." Alexa commented.

"Well, when you have to feed two dozen Samoan appetites, your boyfriend included, and all their friends and loved ones, you need a lot of everything, dear."

Asuka approached the two of them with a bowl of cranberry sauce. "Turkey?" She asked, lifting the bowl towards them.

"Cranberry sauce, dear," Patricia told the small Japanese woman.

Asuka nodded her head. "Oh… Cranberry sauce. Yes."

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Patricia asked Alexa. "Not too tired?"

Alexa smiled. "I've only been peeling potatoes. I can't be tired from just that."

Patricia chuckled. "Oh, just you wait and see. In a month, you'll want Dean to wait on you hand and foot for even the littlest things. Getting up to take a shower will feel like running a marathon. That's just the first two months."

Tonia chimed in. "Yeah, month seven will be the worst. Your belly sticks out, your shoes won't fit, you'll try to strangle your man for doing it to you. Then, two seconds later, you'll be begging him to hold you and tell you he loves you."

Alexa cringed. "Don't make it sound so fun, you guys."

Patricia chuckled. "It won't be fun. But, the first day you hold your little one in your arms, you'll know it was all worth it. Trust me, dear, these next six months will be a stressful time, but you'll see it was worth the wait."

Behind Patricia, Bayley had overheard their conversation. Hearing other women talk about babies always made her feel warm inside. Being a mom was always one of Bayley's goals. Now that she found Mr Right, and since Zack liked the idea of being a dad, she could see herself getting pregnant as early as a year after graduation. Of course, that was years away. And Bayley wasn't a fool when it came to understanding how important it was to plan ahead for having babies. She would need a stable job, so would Zack, they'd need a house, reliable car, and all the essentials a baby would need. Bayley smiled at herself. Not even married yet and she's already planning ahead for a baby.

Charlotte also overheard Patricia. Charlotte hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but her stomach had been killing her for a little over a week. She originally thought it was just food poisoning, but upon hearing the other women in the room (outside of Asuka) discuss the ups and downs of pregnancy, a distinct feeling of intense dread began to well up within her.

"You've been on birth control since you got to college," Charlotte reminded herself. "And you don't 'take days off' like Alexa apparently did." She smirked to herself. "I can't possibly be pregnant with Roman's giant 'predator' baby. Right?"

She wasn't sure. They had a LOT of sex. More than she'd had with any other boyfriend she had in the past. She enjoyed it. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be throwing herself at Roman everytime they were alone for an extended period of time.

As Charlotte closed the oven after covering the turkey in its own grease, Ginny, Matt and Tonia's daughter, came running around the corner. Just before she reached the kitchen, she was weightlessly scooped up by Roman; He tossed the little Reigns into the air, making the small child giggle and kick her feet wildly. Charlotte smiled brightly. Of course Roman would have some kind of paternal traits that would make children laugh and enjoy being around him. It gave Charlotte comfort in wondering whether or not she could handle being a mom. That comfort scared the hell out of Charlotte. She shouldn't be fine with being pregnant. She still had two years of school left. If anything, she should be terrified. How Alexa wasn't constantly freaking out was beyond Charlotte's understanding. How she would handle a pregnancy was still debated between her and her father. Charlotte swore she was dead set on one option. But she would change her mind several times during a normal day she thought about the subject.

Dean shuffled into the room, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner. His mother saw him before he made his way for the food.

"Dean Fitafita Ambrose," Patricia warned, raising the potato masher in front of her adopted son. "You are not to touch any of this food until tonight."

Dean raised his arms at his sides. "I know, mom. I was just getting some breakfast."

Patricia pointed at the dining room. "I left some pancakes and bacon as well as orange juice on the table. You help yourself."

As Dean walked by Alexa, he kissed her cheek. "Hey, cutie, how's everything?"

Alexa shrugged. "Fine. Peeling potatoes for your mom. Since when is your middle name Fitafita?"

Dean chuckled. "Since I got my driver's license. Technically middle school," He dug through his pocket and handed Alexa his driver's license. "They didn't believe Cornelius, so I went with the one mom unofficially gave me."

"It means 'soldier'," Patricia informed. "After Dean told me he wanted to change his name, I was confused. But he further explained his situation and I agreed to take him to city hall and have it changed."

"Technically, I have four middle names," Dean said, chuckling. "But that's because I can't decide which to stick with. License says 'Fitafita', school docs say 'Cornelius', taxes say 'Dean', and I think a few essays at school say 'Danger'."

Patricia and Alexa both laughed at Dean's explanation. "What will baby Alofa's birth certificate say under 'father'?"

"'Fitafita', most likely, so people better understand why a white baby has a Samoan name," Dean shrugged. "Maybe 'Danger', I dunno, I haven't really decided."

Patricia beamed a smile. "Alofa? Have you two been discussing names already?"

Alexa smiled proudly. "Yes, Toa for a boy, Alofa for a girl," She pointed at Dean. "My roommate and Dean talk about it a lot. Nia's half Samoan, so she understands why Dean would want to keep Samoan tradition. Adopted into it or otherwise."

"That's very sweet, son," Patricia planted a kiss on the temple of Dean's head, prompting a groan from the young man and a giggle from his fiance.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered as he walked towards the dining room table.

"He acts like a tough guy," Patricia told Alexa. "But he's a big softy on the inside."

"He's not a softie when he's inside me," Alexa mused to herself with a smirk. "Believe me, I know," She said out loud.

As Bayley crept back into the basement to find out the whereabouts of her future husband, she couldn't help but to think about what he was up to… Or how much clothing he was wearing while doing whatever he was doing. It had been an eventful couple of days. The young couple saw their wedding venue, spent most of Tuesday and Wednesday inside Disney World. And Zack spent most of Tuesday and Wednesday night sharing special moments with his beloved hugger.

Truthfully, Bayley did feel a little guilty about not waiting until her wedding night to allow Zack the privilege of taking her virginity. But each time they did it again, Bayley began to understand that it didn't matter when they did 'it', but that Zack would be the first and only person to see her in such a vulnerable position up close and personal.

As Bayley approached her bedroom for the weekend, she was greeted by the sounds of her loving fiance snoring softly while he slept. Giggling softly, Bayley approached Zack's side of the bed.

"Zack," She whispered softly. "Zack, time to wake up."

Zack remained sound asleep.

Bayley scrunched her face. "Zack," She said a little louder. "Wake up, sweetie."

Zack rolled over from his stomach to his back but stayed asleep. In the process, Zack's thingy came into Bayley's view. Giggling uncontrollably and face blushing red, Bayley shifted the blanket to hide Zack's manhood. Bashful smile spreading across her face, Bayley pulled the blanket back again. She involuntarily licked her lips. There her future husband laid, peacefully asleep, with his thingy just sitting there in plain sight. Bayley checked over her shoulder to make sure the door was shut. When she was sure, she placed her lips on the head of Zack's thingy.

"Ok, I'm fine now," Bayley told herself. As she started to cover Zack again, she fell to her urges again and kissed him downstairs again. "Ok, now I'm fine."

Bayley soon found herself bobbing her head in Zack's lap while he remained asleep. She didn't know what came over her to give her the idea of giving Zack a blowjob while he slept. But he just seemed so perfect. She had to do something.

Zack stirred awake. He turned to face Bayley's side of the bed, but his head quickly snapped forward again when he felt warm lips wrapped around his length. He glanced south, hands running through black hair, and saw it was Bayley.

"B-Bay," Zack moaned. "What are you doing?"

Bayley released Zack. "Stop talking, Zackary. We're still on vacation. I want you to fuck me. Right now."

Zack could've believe his ears. Watching Bayley strip herself down, Zack couldn't believe his eyes either.

Thirty-six minutes later, Zack wrapped his arms around Bayley. They were both breathless, sweaty, but still madly in love. Zack kissed Bayley's shoulder. The hugger got her wish, but she felt like such a bad person when she spoke to people like that. Zack mentioned he liked the dirty talk, but to Bayley it felt wrong. She did like the acts that either followed or came during the dirty talk. But Bayley would be embarrassed if her mother knew how much she said 'fuck'. She would also be embarrassed if her mom ever found out she was now sexually active.

"You know, babe, I could get used to being woken up like that," Zack opined, forcing another giggle from Bayley.

"Don't get too used to it," Bayley returned, playfully pointing a finger in her fiance's face. "This is vacation sex. We don't do 'at home' sex until after we're married."

Zack snickered and rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing." He looked down at his fiancee, who had her head parked on his shoulder, her chin resting on his upper arm. "You've turned into a little sex monster, Bay."

Bayley blushed, trying in vain to keep from making eye contact with her lover. "I can't help it, Zack. I think I'm addicted. It's gonna be the worst thing ever trying to keep my hands off you when we get home."

Zack laughed a little louder, careful not to betray what they were doing to the rest of the house. "You can put your hands on me if you want. We just won't have sex once we get back to school."

Bayley gave a childish pout. "But that means we might have to sleep separately. I don't think I can sleep next to you every night and not think about how much I like your…" She trailed off, hoping to avoid using any term for Zack's special organ.

Zack rolled his eyes again. "So you can kiss it and have it inside you, but you can't talk about it?"

Bayley would've blushed again if she wasn't already a deep shade of crimson. "It's… Look, I spent twenty years avoiding talking about sex. I can count on one hand the number of times I used any word for a.. 'thingy', before I asked to see yours." She gently pecked Zack on his lower lip. "You're not just my first boyfriend, Zack. You're my first...everything."

Zack tried very hard not to let the inner emotions he was feeling show, either on his face or his rising heart rate. "I know, Bayley. It's so awesome that we get to experience all these firsts together."

"I agree." Bayley planted a line of soft kisses across Zack's chest. "I wish we had time to...fuck each other all day." Bayley grinned when she admitted this, because she still wasn't used to being honest about her sexual desires. "But we have to get cleaned up for Thanksgiving dinner. It smelled amazing earlier."

Zack smiled at his fiancee and stretched across the guest bed. "How did you get out of making dinner already? I can still hear people walking around upstairs."

Bayley nodded her head. "My job got done earlier than everyone else's. I asked Dean's mom if I could help out with anything else. She said in about an hour we'll need to start baking pies, but I was free to go for now."

"And the first thing you thought of was waking me up?"

Bayley giggled, trying to hide her face in Zack's chest. "Yes. But that's just because all the baby talk upstairs made me think of you. And thinking of how two people make a baby made me think about Tuesday night. And Tuesday night made me think about your… baby maker, so I came down here."

Zack snickered. "Little devil," He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Bayley's head. She sighed happily as Zack tightened his embrace around her.

As it turns out, Becky did actually know how to cook a turkey. As she pulled it from the oven to check on the cooking process, Sasha emerged from their bedroom. She returned sometime in the middle of the night, smelling like cheap liquor, but she told Becky she didn't have any to drink. Becky knew that was the truth since Sasha was usually falling over herself after just one liquor drink.

The two former main characters stared suspiciously at the presumably cooked turkey. Each of the two women were terrified to try any of the turkey, in the chance that it was undercooked. Becky didn't know how to check to see if it was done, and Google hadn't helped Sasha that much either.

"I don' know how ta tell if it's done," Becky complained to Sasha. "My mom's ou' o' the country and she won' pick up 'er phone."

Sasha shook her head and chuckled ruefully. "I can't exactly ask my folks."

Becky threw her hands in the air in puzzlement. "Should we ask Dana or AJ if 'dey know?"

Sasha grinned. "You wanna put your life in the hands of AJ Lee? You're braver than I thought."

Becky shook her head, still unable to decide on whether or not the turkey was done. " I don' see wha' ot'er choice we have. Someone has ta' tell us if we can ea' this turkey."

Sasha thought for a moment. "I mean, I guess we could send a picture of the bird to Roman or Alexa, see if Miss Patricia can look at it and tell us if it's ok to eat."

Becky snickered. "We are a coupla chickenshits. Ya know t'at, righ'?"

Sasha smiled and pecked Becky on the lips. "There is a roomful of gorgeous women, and Finn, counting on us to have a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. I have no fucking idea if this turkey is going to kill us or not. You feel free to try it if you want to, but just know that if you die of food poisoning, I'm going back to men, and I don't think you want that."

Becky made a repulsed face. "Why would ya go back ta' men?"

Sasha shrugged animatedly. "You're the only woman I'm attracted to right now. I'm not as gay as you, I guess."

Becky shook her head for a second time, surprised at Sasha's candor. "Well, we can' ha' tha', can we?" She slid her hands under Sasha's backside, lifting her onto the kitchen counter.

Sasha, always surprised by Becky's strength, laughed uncontrollably in a nervous fashion. Becky sweetly pecked her lips against Sasha's, letting her hands roam the purple haired woman's body. Sasha inhaled sharply when Becky's fingers started to fiddle with the zipper on her jeans.

"Don' marinate no turkey now," Becky said with a chuckle.

As swiftly as Sasha's pants were removed, Becky kissed herself from Sasha's lips to her center. Just before Becky could get anything started, the front door suddenly swung open.

"Hope ya ladies like whiskey, 'cuz… What the fuck is this?!" It was Finn, followed close behind by Liv.

Almost at the exact same time Becky threw Sasha her discarded jeans, Finn shoved Liv back into the hallway, and Sasha made a mad dash for her bedroom.

Finn slammed the door shut. "Ok," He turned to Becky. "I'll preten' I didn' see that."

Becky nodded her head. "Righ'... Do you 'appen to know when a turkey is fully cooked?"

"Um, Liv might," Finn reopened the front door. Liv angrily stomped into the apartment. "I'm sorry, lovely. There was jus' some tings goin' on tat should never be seen."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Sure, Finndaline. I'll let it go for now,"

As Becky showed Liv the turkey, Sasha returned to the kitchen. Now fully clothed, she shared an awkward look with Finn before she retreated to the living room.

"We brought cherry and pumpkin pie," Liv mentioned.

"Oh, goodie, I love pumpkin pie," Sasha said, giving Becky a wink only Finn noticed.

Becky caught Finn's disapproving look. "Wha'? She does."

Dean couldn't remember, for the life of him, another Thanksgiving day where his phone had been blowing up as much as it had. He'd expected, and appreciated, the texts from Alexa's parents and Christian wishing him a happy holiday, but he hadn't at all been expecting the message he got from Circle of Faith director Shawn Michaels. Dean had quietly been attending prayer group every Thursday morning, though he never spoke about it outside of group, but he had no idea Shawn was even thinking about him. Curiously, he tabbed open his "messages" app and read the text.

Deano- Good seeing you these last few weeks. Hope you have a good Thanksgiving. Hope to keep seeing you at morning group. Also, if you want, we're having our Christmas get together next Wednesday. Won't be the giant bag of chaos that is the fraternity holiday party, but the kids here really like you and I told them I'd ask you to come. Bring friends if you want! Free food, we'll have some beers on the back deck (you can't bring it inside for permit purposes), and some stupid games and stuff. Come through if you can.

Dean grinned and shook his head. Pastor Shawn was cheesy and over the top, but he wasn't sure there was an adult at SU that cared about him more than Shawn did. Dean would have to run it by Alexa. He knew the tiny girl liked that he was at least attempting to take his faith seriously, so he felt fairly comfortable telling Shawn he'd try to come out, at least for a bit.

Dean had bigger problems at the moment. Namely, that he couldn't go back to sleep. He'd almost stuffed himself with pancakes and bacon, and now we was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of his old room. He snickered to himself as the memory of the Kate Upton poster he'd stuck to the ceiling flooded over him. He didn't know for certain what had become of her, but he was pretty sure the twins had procured it from his room for their own...use.

"Let them have her," Dean mused internally. "I got the real thing."

And he did. Not right that second, though. Alexa, having finished helping Patricia for the time being, had volunteered to run to the Costco (or Sam's Club, Dean could never remember which) with Tonia and Melissa to grab some additional party type foods for when Dean's adopted parents would again be having company that night. Dean knew it would behoove him to try to get some rest before all the festivities, but he'd heard some things going on across the hall where Zack and Bayley were staying that made him think that sleep wouldn't be in the cards.

Giving up on his nap after a few minutes, Dean traipsed out into the bar area outside his bedroom where the TV had been left on from the night before. The earliest of the three NFL games played on Thanksgiving Day, the Detroit Lions against the Minnesota Vikings, was just getting going, and if no one wanted to come down and keep him company, Dean supposed he was just going to have to sit here and drink beer from the tap and watch football all by himself. Making sure there was no one around to remind him that he was underage, Dean silently pulled a glass from their storage area under the bar surface. He pulled back on one of the wooden beer taps, not really sure which keg the tap was connected to, and poured himself about three quarters of a glass of beer. He'd just begun relaxing when he heard reluctant, almost scared, footsteps coming quietly down the stairs. He wasn't sure who he was expecting. Maybe Roman, needing a break from all the women upstairs. Maybe one of the twins, thinking Dean was asleep and coming to play a joke on him. You could've knocked Dean over with a feather when he saw the thin, wiry frame of Shinsuke Nakamura turn the corner from the stairwell to the den area.

"Shinsuke," Dean called, trying not to alarm the young man. "What are you doing down here?"

Shinsuke gave Dean a wry, almost snake-like grin. "Asuka say….say she want to 'discuss our relationship.'"

Dean grinned. "And instead of having a discussion, you told her you had to go somewhere and do something?"

Nakamura nodded. "Yes, I act…" He re-formed his words in his head. "I tell her I want to think before I speak. This way I not….hurt her…" He gestured at his own chest, looking for the right word. "Her...heart?"

Dean smiled again. "You mean her feelings?"

Shinsuke nodded, having heard the word he was searching for earlier. "Yes! Her feeling. So she kiss me, and she go with Alexa and Tonia to store. Now I not have to talk."

Dean held in a laugh. "They brought you guys over here to like, learn American culture and traditions and stuff, right?"

Shinsuke nodded, though he wasn't sure where Dean was going.

"Well," Ambrose continued, "There is NOTHING more American than blowing off your significant other and her feelings to go drink and watch football."

Shinsuke's eyes grew wide. "I love American football! I watch you and Roman play every week! It's violence and sport. Then you get all the… commercial. It's everything they told me America was before I come here!"

Dean did nothing to hide his laugh this time. He popped up quickly from his seat and slipped back behind the bar to pour a beer for Shinsuke. "It is, Shinsuke, it is. Football on Thanksgiving is part of what makes us America. It's anger, avoiding family, and it's split up by at least one extended session of gluttony."

Shinsuke, accepting his beer from Dean, made a face upon hearing the last word Dean said. "What is...gluttony?"

Dean patted his Asian friend on the shoulder and grinned. "You'll find out in an hour or two."

Shinsuke considered this for a moment, then shrugged, as though accepting Dean's conclusion.

The two young men found seats on the giant overstuffed sectional facing the tv in the basement, and the silence was soon filled with Shinsuke Nakamura asking questions about the rules of the sport or the products he was seeing. At no point, however, was any relationship any closer to being defined, and neither couch occupant had any issue with that.

Becky and Sasha's low budget Thanksgiving dinner was off to a rocky start but it was going a lot better than either girl expected. After Dana arrived with her miniature date, the ever brave AJ Lee tried the questionably cooked turkey. When she didn't become violently ill, Becky decided it was safe enough to consume. As requested by the hostesses, each guest brought a side to further expand the selection of delicacies. Finn and Liv brought an assortment of pies, AJ and Dana brought whiskey and mash potatoes. Much to Sasha's chagrin, Renee and Janice showed up to the affair. They did almost win over the purple haired vixen when they revealed their own bottle of whiskey, dinner rolls, and a stuffing Janice made with an old family recipe. Sasha, in spite of her disdain for the couple, had to admit that the dishes they'd brought smelled heavenly.

"Okay guys," Sasha began, observing as the dishes were brought one and two at a time to the small table the group was using as a serving station. "We have water and sodas in the fridge. I think there's beer in there, too, unless Becky drank it all." She winked at her fire haired lover.

Becky thought for a split second before responding. "I t'ink I lef' one or two in t'ere."

That brought a laugh from Finn, but an eye roll from Sasha. Becky did extinguish any annoyance Sasha had with a peck to he cheek. Sasha handed plates to everyone while asking each person to help themselves to the food.

It wasn't Sasha's proudest moment, but she and Becky managed to sneak out a twenty pound turkey from the grocery store. Becky never asked how she did it, but she didn't think she really wanted to know either. Because of Sasha's hidden talent, there was going to be more than enough turkey to go around for the small group of social acquaintances.

Once everyone helped themselves to mass servings of every food option, aside from the pie that was being saved for later, each young adult gathered in the living room. Becky and Sasha split the large couch with AJ and Dana; Sasha was about to ask why they only had one plate but stopped when Dana hand fed some turkey to AJ, who was sitting in the blonde girl's lap. Renee and Janice occupied the smaller love seat adjacent to the couch. Finn and Liv were left to sit on the floor near the tv.

Sasha cleared her throat. "If it's ok with everyone, should we say grace before we eat?"

AJ snickered, getting a light smack upside the head from Dana.

Renee and Janice shared a look and shrugged. "I'm not super religious," Renee said. "But I guess we can."

Sasha shook her head. "I don't want to make anyone do anything they're uncomfortable with. It's just that, in my family, we say grace and then say one thing we're thankful for."

"I'd be thankful to eat this dinner," AJ grumbled.

"I think that's a great idea, Sasha," Liv chimed in when it looked like Sasha was about to strangle AJ for eating her turkey. "I mean, half of us are Catholic, right? I know Finn and I are. Becky? Sasha?"

"AJ?" AJ said, sounding offended.

"Really? Since when?" Dana asked.

AJ shrugged. "I dunno. Since birth? Isn't Catholicism the same as being gay or some shit?"

Everyone, with the exception of AJ, laughed at that. After the noise died down, Becky folded her hands. Taking the hint, everyone else joined her. After grace was over, as surprising as it was, no one burst into flames like Becky suspected at least three of them to. Herself included.

"Who wants to start with what they're thankful for?" Sasha asked.

Liv quickly raised her hand. "Me! I do!" She settled down and sighed happily. "I'm thankful for my Findaline… And the baby growing in my uterus."

The group let out a simultaneous "What?!"

Liv started to laugh. "No, I'm not really pregnant. What kind of idiot do you take me for? Finn always wears a condom. Right, babe?"

Finn, avoiding eye contact while he sipped at his beer, slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Always. Anyway, I am t'ankful fer Plan B… and Guinness... and Liv, áthas!" He raised his bottle and took another drink.

Dana chuckled. "I'm thankful for AJ. My temporary girlfriend but permanent best friend for life. What about you, babe?"

"Pussy." AJ replied flatly.

"Here, here!" Renee exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I guess that works," Sasha said with a shrug. She turned to Janice and Renee. "You guys?"

"The Dallas Cowboys," Janice said. "And Rey of course."

"I thought they lost today?" Liv said.

"Oh, they did, but y'all can shut up!" Janice shot back in a non-hostile way.

Renee smiled. "Aside from the lovely lady sitting right beside me, I am thankful for my soccer team. We only made it to the first round of the playoffs, but I reckon we can make it all the way next year."

"To Becky and Renee going all the way!" AJ hollered, receiving a small cheer from everyone else.

Sasha, unsurprisingly, didn't drink to that. Becky wrapped her arm around Sasha's shoulder and kissed her above her eyebrow.

"Jus' a joke," Becky said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Becky knew better than to press on in the matter. Instead she turned back to the rest of the group. "Me? Oh, shoot, was pussy already said?" After a small reception from the others, Becky continued. "Le's see. Sasha, number one of course. I'm no' failin' not'in' yet, which is also t'anks ta Sasha. Soccer team kicked arse this year. I am t'ankfully not an aunt jus' ye', t'ank ya, Finndaline. An' all ma frien's 'ave good 'ealth. God bless 'em all."

"God, mine sucked," Renee said.

Becky chuckled. "No, yers was grea', Rey,"

Sasha could feel the eyes of the others focusing on her. It was hard trying to think of something to be thankful for with all the bullshit she went through this year. She lost her parents, she still didn't know who left that note in her locker, her grades had been slipping below B-average because of all the stress she felt she was under. Aside from Becky giving her best effort to make her not feel like a worthless slug, Sasha couldn't think of anything else.

"Sash?" Becky nudged her girlfriend gently.

Sasha stood up from her spot on the couch. She set her plate on the counter before slipping into her room and shutting the door. Becky quickly followed her.

The remaining six guests sat in an uneasy silence. AJ started to say something, but Dana quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

As slowly and carefully as she could, Becky crawled into bed beside Sasha. The purple haired woman was crying. Becky expected that to happen. As Becky slowly snaked her arms around Sasha, she was pulled in faster.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining Thanksgiving," Sasha said through her tears.

Becky, as sympathetic as ever, stroked Sasha's hair tenderly. "I know it's hard, Sash. It's yer firs' T'anksgivin' away from yer family."

Sasha kissed Becky, chastely. "I don't know where I'd be without you, and I am so, so thankful for you, but it's easy for you. Your parents support you. Mine disowned me. I am all fucking alone. Except for you."

Becky continued the light motions on Sasha's hair. "T'at's no' true. We 'ave a room full o' people waitin' ta eat ter dinner. All t'ose people coulda stayed at t'ere dorm and celebra'ed alone. Bu' 'ey chose to come here. It isn't just me t'ey wan' ta see. Finn enjoys yer company, and AJ's been lookin' at ya pretty 'ard all day."

Sasha chuckled quietly. "Well, I am visually stunning. Anybody would be lucky to have me."

Becky grinned. "An' I am, Sasha. I love you. Yer ma everyt'in'."

"And you're my everything, Becks," Sasha pecked Becky on the lips. She sighed. "They're gonna think I'm some kind of basket case now."

Becky shook her head. "T'ey know yer goin' t'rough a tough time. It's normal to 'ave a freak ou' every now an' again."

Sasha nodded her head. "I hope you're right."

Everyone's attention turned to Sasha and Becky when their bedroom door opened and the young couple stepped out.

"Everytin' ok?" Finn asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I made you guys feel weird. It's my first Thanksgiving away from my parents, so I'm a little rattled."

"Just wait 'till Christmas," AJ grumbled. Dana slapped her in the shoulder, getting a loud 'ow!' in return.

"You guys haven't started eating yet?" Sasha asked, noticing everyone's plates were still full.

"You haven't said what you're thankful for yet," Renee said. "We couldn't start without you."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Renee, I appreciate that." She paused to clear her throat. "I'm thankful for all you guys. I can't explain how happy I am that you came over. Without any of you, it would just be me and Becky trying to figure out if the turkey's done cooking or we're about to die from food poisoning. So, thank you all for coming over to me and Becky's for Thanksgiving," She chuckled. "We're actually three emotional freak outs away from being just like my usual Thanksgiving."

Everyone shared a laugh at that.

"We're one broken bottle of alcohol and one backhand away from being mine," Dana said, getting a few laughs.

"We're fifty homophobic slurs and one crying meemaw away from bein' mine," Janice chimed in, also getting a few laughs.

"Have any of us wished death upon someone else today?" AJ asked. AJ shrugged when she received negative replies. "Cool, first time for that then."

"Ok, everyone can eat now," Sasha said. She rolled her eyes but laughed when the room full of people cheered.

Sasha returned to the counter where her dinner had been left. Becky kissed her on the forehead and gave her a soft smile.

"I love you." Becky said.

Sasha smiled. "Love you too, Becky. Thank you for being you. I don't how I would handle all this without you."

"Lucky fer you, ya don' have ta know." Becky gave her purple haired girlfriend another kiss then entangled their fingers together and led her back to the sofa.

Thanksgiving in a house full of Samoan gladiators was expected to be mass chaos. It wouldn't be surprising if punches were thrown, furniture was smashed, or children were thrown across the room when it came to finding out who got the turkey leg. But, it was actually tame. Everyone was dressed semi-formally. The ladies wore various kinds of dresses while the men wore shirts with ties.

Dean hated wearing ties but he did without complaint when it came to family gathering. Patricia taught him how to tie a tie when he was thirteen. It was embarrassing then, but he was thankful she taught him.

Alexa's blue dress matched Dean's dress shirt. It was similar to the one they wore to Mulligan's to celebrate their engagement, but this one was solid colored and didn't have any flowers.

Roman, as Charlotte descended the staircase, couldn't keep the smirk off his face as his stunning blonde girlfriend came downstairs. She was beautiful, like she always was, in her dark purple dress that pushed the line between semi-formal and formal. If he hadn't known her, he'd think she was on her way to some kind of wedding or off to call the numbers for the lottery.

"I hope that smile means you like what you see, Roman Reigns," Charlotte cooed. She brushed her lips carefully over Roman's cheek.

"You're gorgeous, Char, really," Roman couldn't stop himself from looking over his attractive girlfriend if his life depended on it.

Charlotte smiled brightly. "You are correct, Roman Reigns,"

"Damn, Uce," Jimmy said as he and his twin brother, Jey, emerged from the hallway.

"That's a fine woman you got there, Uce," Jey confirmed.

The twins were met with the disapproving glare of their father. To save themselves from a possible butt-whooping, the twins followed Rikishi into the dining room.

Since the family was so big, Sika had to bring in another massive dining room table from the garage. Dean made sure to sit beside his loving fiance no matter what table they ended up at. It just so happened to be the one his adopted parents, Roman and Charlotte, Matt and Tonia, and the twins were sitting at.

"Where's Bayley and Zack?" Dean asked his dad.

"Had them run out and get some more chicken stock for gravy and wine," Sika checked his watch. "They should've been back by now."

The frame of Zack's rental was rocking wildly. On the inside, Zack sat in the driver's seat, reclined back, with his bubbly fiancée bouncing in his lap. They meant to be back in just a few minutes because Sika needed chicken stock and wine. Things took a different turn when Bayley told Zack to pull into a back alleyway as she slid off her underwear.

"Fuck! Zack!" The lovely brunette moaned, in between planting kisses on Zack's jaw and nibbling on his earlobe. "Don't stop, baby. Please!"

Zack had no intentions of stopping. He was mildly concerned about the sex monster he'd apparently brought out of hibernation with his actions at the hotel Tuesday and Wednesday. But he wasn't dumb enough to voice those concerns while his breathtaking fiancée writhed and moaned in his lap. Given the illicit and high risk nature of the intercourse they were currently engaging in, Zack wasn't sure how long he had before he...blew, and he'd left all his protection at home. "After all, only a sex crazed lunatic would pull over and bone while running an errand, right?" At that very moment, however, Zack would've been okay with being committed to an asylum for sex crazed lunatics. "So long as Bayley gets to come, too."

Speaking of that, the young woman was reaching her climax. Zack, himself reaching his breaking point, moved his hands from Bayley's ample, skirt covered backside to the short heels of her dress shoes. Bayley's desperate moans grew more frequent and louder as she let go of her release, verbalizing her climax with a string of gibberish that sounded something like "holyfuckingshitbabyfuck!"

Zack, growing urgently close himself, managed to gasp out "I'm gonna come!" Which in turn prompted Bayley to quickly jump off of Zack's pulsating member, slide into the passenger's seat, and lustfully take the aforementioned member into her mouth. She managed to make it in the nick of time before Zack lost his security deposit.

When Bayley was sure her future husband was done, she sat up and swallowed the sin serum she had in her mouth.

Bayley moaned happily. "Thanks, Zack. It was great, like always."

Zack chuckled. "Thanks, Bay, I wasn't expecting to do that here," He zipped his dress pants back up. He was still breath taken from both the strenuous activity he just partook in and the stunning woman in her dress sitting beside him.

Bayley shrugged. "I'm sorry, Zack. I had your thingy on my mind and needed it. I like how it feels."

Zack grinned. Bayley's honesty about how she felt when it came to sex was too adorable. Just a few months ago, she nearly slapped him when he tried to give her a kiss. Now, she was begging him to pull over to have sex behind a Best Buy. Zack thought he was sexually frustrated for keeping it in for so long. He clearly never expected Little Miss Not-So-Innocent Bayley Martinez to be twice as bad.

"It's ok, babe," Zack said. "I don't mind it. How about we wait to get to a bedroom first next time? My legs are cramping up like crazy."

Bayley nodded her head. "Me too. And I agree. Love making is best saved for the bedroom… Or here if I can't hold it in anymore."

Zack checked the backseat to make sure the asked for groceries had survived the mini earthquake Bayley had caused with her eagerness to please herself and himself. The chicken stock and bottles of wine seemed to be ok.

Zack gave Bayley a quick peck on the lips, then started his rental back up and hurried for the Reigns' house.

Since the Reigns' served two massive turkeys for Thanksgiving dinner, it was often argued about who got the legs. A few years back, everyone agreed the fathers got to have first dibs, then anyone else could take one. Since about five years ago, Sika, Rikishi, and Matt were the only ones to get first dibs no matter what. But Dean was surprised when he was handed one on his plate. Patricia smiled brightly at him and reminded him that he would be a father soon enough so he deserved one of the legs.

Zack and Bayley arrived just before everyone started grace. Everyone, except Dean of course, accepted their excuse of holiday traffic as the reason for their delay. When Bayley entered the kitchen, Dean reminded her to tell Zack his shoes were on the wrong feet and he could tell her bra was still unclipped. Why Zack took his shoes off in the car will forever remain a mystery.

After grace, everyone dug into their dinner. Alexa hadn't gone easy on anything. She managed to pile more on her plate than Dean or anyone else. It shocked Sika, who had a close second to biggest food pile on his plate. He laughed and declared she had to have already been part of the family because of her massive appetite. Alexa giggled and blamed it on the hormones.

When Roman wasn't playfully flirting with Charlotte, he was talking football with his twin cousins. The two brothers committed to SU next year. They planned on playing on the team. Roman told them about the no nonsense attitude they had during practice. But he did mention it was one of the best teams he'd ever play for. Charlotte, on the other hand, had other intentions. While Roman was busy talking with his cousins, Charlotte's hands ventured below Roman's beltline. He paused and faked a cough as her fingertips outlined his spaghetti canon. When he gave her a side glance, she pretended not to notice him looking at her. She flattened her hand against the growing bulge, giggling to herself quietly when Roman struggled to speak to his relatives. As tensions grew higher and Roman feared he was about to ruin a good pair of pants, Charlotte accidentally spilled her glass of wine. It splashed her dress as well as Roman's pants. Charlotte apologized a dozen times and excused herself to change out of her dress. Roman opted to change into a different pair of dress pants. While everyone else was downstairs eating, Roman and Charlotte were tangled up in the sheets of Roman's childhood bedroom.

"Dean?" Sika called for his son from the kitchen.

Dean excused himself from the table. He made sure to kiss Alexa on the cheek before getting up.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Sika handed Dean a shot glass. "I won't be able to do this any other time during the weekend. Don't tell your mother." He poured a bit of whiskey into his son's glass.

Dean raised his glass. "To?"

Sika raised his glass also. "Fatherhood. Family. Marriage. It's not as bad as you think. You'll love that girl for the rest of your days, son. That child she is carrying will be a warrior. I can feel it."

"Manuia," Both men said, quickly sipping the bitter liquid.

Dean coughed once, but chuckled. "Man, that never gets easier."

Sika crossed his arms. "What never gets easier, Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Uh… Yeah, I got nothin' for that, dad. Sorry. Being part of a fraternity requires you to drink some."

"Good heavens, boy, don't mention that around your mother. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

Dean smirked. "Don't worry, dad, I won't tell her," He handed the glass back to Sika. "Thanks for this."

"It's tradition. I did the same with Matt. You'll do the same with your son. As will Roman."

Dean nodded his head. "I will. I promise," He clapped his hands back together. "How about we get back to it? There's still thirty pounds of turkey to devour. Somebody's gotta do it."

Sika laughed. "You definitely are my son, Dean."

As the day neared its end, Becky and Sasha were proud of the little gathering they prepared. Dinner was excellent. Dessert was just as delicious, if not better. But the shots of whiskey everyone had from the booze Dana and Renee brought kept everyone around after dessert.

Dana didn't drink any since she needed to drive herself and AJ home. They left soon after AJ started openly discussing all the sexually graphic things she wanted to do to Dana when they were alone.

As for everyone else, nobody was in a sober enough state to leave. Sasha stumbled into her room and nearly hit her head on the bedside table. Finn and Liv chose to sleep on the couch. Renee and Janice decided to camp out in Becky's unoccupied bedroom. After a quick survey to make sure everyone was accounted for, Becky finally joined Sasha in their bed.

Sasha nudged Becky with her elbow. "Hey, babe?"

Becky rolled over to face Sasha. "Yeah, love?"

Sasha gently connected her lips with the orange haired beauty. "Thank you," She whispered. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

Becky smiled. "Yeah? I t'ought it was pretty good too. Really gre' fer ma firs' T'anksgivin'."

"Good," Sasha shivered. "Can you get me a sweatshirt? If I try to get up and walk I think I'll end up killing myself."

"Tha's because yer a ligh' weigh'," Becky kissed Sasha's forehead. "Ya need ta step up yer game, Sash."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "If it was Jack and Coke I'd be fine. But no, someone had to bring whiskey."

Becky rolled out of bed. "Don' blame me. Blame te ot'ers."

"I want your big Cleveland Browns sweatshirt!" Sasha exclaimed as Becky went for the closet.

"T'at's in ma room."

Sasha pulled the quilt up to her chin. "Hurry back then. I'm freezing without a shirt on."

Becky was about to ask why Sasha wasn't wearing a shirt but she quickly understood and hurried out of the room.

In the living room, the tv was still on but Liv and Finn were passed out. Becky smiled at the image of her life long friend, sprawled out on her couch, with his blonde girlfriend laying on top of him. She always wondered who would be the lucky girl to finally hold down the wild Finn Balor. Honestly, she was happy it was a polite, yet oftentimes mischievous, young woman that he was clearly in love with. Whether he wanted to admit that or not.

Becky cracked the door to her old bedroom. She was going to make sure Janice and Renee were asleep, or at least knew she was there, before walking in. She heard heavy breathing. Assuming it was someone's snoring, Becky opened the door further. Once her eyes adjusted to the faint glow from the moon illuminating the bedroom, Becky realized she had walked in on Janice and Renee. Her brain almost couldn't comprehend the sight of her teammate laying on her back, as naked as the day she was born, with a brunette woman, who was equally naked, between her legs. Becky stood there, frozen, unable to look away from the erotic scene. She should just turn away and pretend like she didn't see anything. But she couldn't for some odd reason.

As Renee let out a soft moan, her head rolled over to face Becky. Becky's heart rate increased once they locked eyes. Becky was ready for the earful she was about to get for walking in on Renee and Janice. But instead, Renee continued staring at Becky, soft smile on her lips. Renee seductively licked her lips and winked at the stunned Irishwoman. Something about Renee's stare seemed so inviting. Hypnotizing even.

"I'm gonna come," Renee moaned, voice higher pitched than normal.

Becky watched Renee's bare breasts heave with every breath she took. Renee's eyes snapped shut as she cried out silently. Janice traveled back up Renee's body and gave her a kiss. Becky, broken out of her trance, silently shut the door and hurried back to her own room.

"What took you so long?" Sasha asked.

Becky realized she was holding her breath. Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, Becky cleared her throat. "Erm, I couldn' fin' it. Sorry, Sash."

Sasha wrapped herself around Becky's body once she joined her in bed.

"Darn, too bad," Sasha whispered. "Looks like we'll have to stay close to keep warm."

Becky's body shook as Sasha's hand slipped inside her pajama bottoms. She didn't know she was so wound up until her girlfriend touched her special place.

"Damn," Sasha whispered. She gave Becky a soft peck on Becky's cheek. "All this all for me? I'm flattered, Rebecca."

Becky chuckled nervously. "All because of you… and only you."

As Sasha started going to work, Becky couldn't get the image of Renee's face as she came out of her head. Luckily, as soon as she felt Sasha's tongue, all thoughts of Renee escaped her.

Black Friday was a mass hysteria for some. For the smarter people, it was another day off of work and school to stay home. Alexa, Charlotte, Asuka, Bayley, as well as the other wives and girlfriends journeyed into town for great deals.

Dean, Zack, Roman, and every other now solo man sat in the living room, talking smart and watching movies.

Dean was occupied with constant updates from his baby mama. She planned on seeing if she could get some infant clothing on sale. And a new flat screen and Xbox if need be. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. The doorbell rang. Dean, who was in the kitchen getting himself a beer, offered to answer.

"Happy Black Fri…" Dean's voice trailed off. The woman standing before him was the last person he expected.

"Who is it, Dean?" Sika called from the living room.

"Ruby?" Dean asked, feeling his blood run cold.

"Hey," Ruby said, fidgeting her hands in her lap. "Mind if we have a chat?"


	56. Chapter 56

Dean Ambrose was rarely ever speechless. In fact, outside of the time he saw Alexa when she opened the door for their first date, Dean couldn't recall ever having been at a complete loss for words. But now, as his high school ex-girlfriend stared at him, tapping her foot impatiently, Dean had become a veritable Helen Keller.

"Uhhhh," Dean began, his knowledge of the English language completely suspended.

"Well?" Ruby asked, trying her best not to sound irritated.

After another few seconds of stammering, the usually composed Ambrose regained his train of thought. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something."

Ruby snickered as Dean slipped out the front door. "What were you thinking about?" Ruby didn't care all that much about his response, but she was curious as to what excuse he'd come up with for completely locking in fear.

"How much I don't wanna have this fuckin' conversation," he thought to himself. To Ruby, he improvised a much less inflammatory answer; "I was thinking about the football game tonight." Dean, Roman, and Seth, along with everyone else, would be piling into vehicles and making the short trip to Tampa Jesuit High School, where the Fatu brothers were carrying on a long tradition of gridiron dominance.

"Oh, right, the twins are seniors now, right? I forget about that sometimes."

Dean snickered his response. "I do too. I feel old as shit." Dean gestured toward the driveway, hoping Ruby would follow him instead of drawing the attention of his relatives and Zack at her sudden reappearance. "I'll be back in a sec," he called into the house of men that was more than likely wondering what the hell he was up to now.

As the two former lovers gradually sauntered down the driveway, Dean offered his hand. Ruby accepted it. It wasn't the way he held Alexa's hand: Fingers intertwined a perfect way so her smaller appendages fit with his. They were palm to palm, like a small child holding their older siblings hand when they crossed the street. It didn't feel the same way it did just a few short months before. It was like holding hands with a social acquaintance. Dean imagined this is what it felt like to hold hands with Finn or Sasha. It just didn't feel as at home as it did before he left.

"So," Ruby broke the brief silence they had after leaving the house. "I gave a tour to the future Mrs Ambrose. And two of the most childish adults I've ever met in my life."

It took Dean a second to catch up, but he eventually realized what Ruby was getting at. "Ah, Zack and Bayley. Yeah, they're quite the couple, eh? Didn't think you were the Disney type, Ruby."

Ruby smirked. "Yeah, me neither. 'Til they offered full time benefits and a thousand dollar signing bonus. Those fuckers insist my 'Magic Kingdom' name is Priscilla for some reason. Something to do with weird dudes with neckbeards finding out where I live or some shit. But my checks say Ruby, so it's whatever," She shot her ex a quick glance. "How'd you know I worked at Disney?"

Dean shrugged. "Facebook. Alexa left hers up, I went through my mom's, saw you two were still friends… Did a little stalking just to see what you were up to. I thought you had a full ride to Miami?"

Ruby's head dropped. "Yeah, I did… But after the baby…"

Dean's chest tightened like a vice. He gently squeezed the hand that was in Ruby's as a sign of mutual hurt for the loss of a life they had created.

"Yeah," Dean muttered, clearing his throat roughly to keep the tears at bay. "I almost considered skipping out on attending SU. But the idea of booze, bimbos, and all the pot east of the Mississippi made me think it was an okay place."

"Is it?" Ruby asked.

Dean chuckled. "Well, I knocked up a cheerleader my first day there. A few weeks later, I proposed to her and promised never to leave her, so… Yeah, college is pretty good so far. Football is great. Thinking about going to church more often," He couldn't help but smile when Ruby burst out laughing at that comment. "Yeah, I figured that'd make you laugh."

"I can't believe some girl made you change your life around."

Dean shook his head. "She's not 'some girl', Ruby. I can honestly say she's the love of my life. Besides, I haven't changed that much. I can still drink a six pack in under three minutes."

Ruby slowly exhaled a deep breath, temporarily loosening her grip on Dean's hand. "Love of your life, huh?"

Dean swallowed a lump he had had in the back of his throat since leaving his parents' house. Sooner or later, he knew their conversation was going to focus on the little blonde girl with his spawn growing in her stomach. Had someone told Dean, when he was younger, that he would be the one to impregnate two beautiful young women by the time he was eighteen, he'd tell them to stop talking about sex and figure where his mom hid her drug money so he could buy lunch at school. After freshman year of high school, he would've believed it.

"Well, she's got a baby in her belly, Ruby," Dean said. "I'm kinda obligated to stick around. Plus, no offense, she's a really good lay. I wouldn't repeat that to her though."

"Right, like everyone at 'Tam-J' didn't know you ran through the entire volleyball team your junior year?"

Dean chuckled. "And you didn't?"

Ruby and Dean shared a laugh for a few moments. It felt like a weight had been lifted off Dean's chest that he wasn't aware was even there. Something about coming home had been gnawing at him ever since he got the text from Sika that his ticket had been bought. Now he knew it was seeing Ruby again. So far, everything was ok. But he knew things could derail quickly.

"You remember our first date? When we saw 'Man of Steel?" Ruby asked.

"I remember how it ended more than what happened during," Dean said. "Something about sneaking into a movie, Superman or some shit, then I do remember heading back to your foster parents' place…"

"And I created a monster," Ruby chuckled. "I didn't think giving you your first bj would eventually result in half of the school getting herpes."

"Eh, syphilis, but you get the idea,"

Ruby shook her head. "I never know when you're joking about that shit."

"Me neither," Dean shrugged. "But, between slutty soccer players, volleyball skanks, and that one TA that I'm pretty sure fled the country, I do remember always coming back to you to brag about all of it."

"You did. And we'd laugh and joke about how stupid those bitches were then…"

Dean glanced over at Ruby. "Then we…? Played Chutes and Ladders like two good young children of God?"

Ruby threw her head back in laughter. Dean felt his heart warm up to the sight of his ex so happy. She was so defeated before he left. It was mostly because of the baby, but Dean felt like it was partially because he was leaving for the east coast while she stayed back.

Dean and Ruby came to a plot of land that used to be a children's park. It was more or less abandoned, with some leftover jungle gym equipment leftover that the city was too lazy to come remove. Dean smiled bright at the sight of it. He didn't have to look at Ruby to know she was smiling too. Her tightening grip on his hand gave it away.

"Ah, the memories at this place," Dean announced. "Jefferson Park: Where boys become men after Freshman year's 'Blizzard Ball'. It's Florida, it was seventy four degrees, but it felt like a blizzard. I can't believe we didn't get caught by anyone."

"Middle of the night. I was freezing," Ruby began. "But I was having so much fun I didn't care. I was pretty drunk too."

"Next thing I know, I'm laying under this brunette chick with a forearm tattoo that I thought was badass because she was fourteen and I still couldn't figure out how she was able to get one. Thirty seconds later, you were laughing your head off and I was wondering what the hell just happened with my dick."

Ruby started cracking up again. "Oh, fuck, I remember that. You were so scared. Shit, I was too. I think I told you I knew what I was doing, but… That was my first time too. I dunno, you seemed like the right guy at that time."

"Not so much in hindsight?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, Dean, I don't regret anything I've ever done with you," She led the duo to a patch of grass that was far enough away from the rusting equipment. She sat down, crossed legged, and Dean joined her. Ruby continued. "Maybe we should've used our allowance to buy condoms. Maybe I should've stocked up on 'Plan B'. Either way, life with you was unforgettable, Dean… Don't worry, this isn't the part where I beg you to take me back. I just thought it be nice for you to hear."

Dean smiled at that. He knew Alexa was 'the one' for him, without a doubt. But he never would've met her had it not been for his first love. The heavily tattooed, now black haired, woman to his right. The first girl he'd told he loved her and meant it. His first sex experience in every way imaginable. He'd be lying if he said he never pictured marrying her.

Dean felt his stomach drop. "I never really said 'sorry' for that last night."

Ruby sighed. "No, you never really did. But I don't expect one."

"I dunno, Ruby. I told you I'd stay with you and we'd be together… But I just bailed the next day for Stamford. I was supposed to call you and tell you everything that was going on. But Alexa showed up and everything went to shit. In a good way, I mean."

"We were technically broken up a few weeks before that."

"I know. But, still, the least I could've done was call you. I busted my phone the first day, completely forgot your number, and didn't even make an effort to contact you. I just… You told me, the night before I took off, to always keep in touch. Then, what, we had sex a few times? I just… I think that's maybe the one thing I regret when it comes to you. The way things ended. There was no happy ending like you deserved. There was no one last night of passionate lovemaking in our spot here. It was just over. Boom. The end. It didn't feel like the epic send off we deserved. You deserved, anyway. Me? I'm still a fucking joke, so that doesn't matter too much."

Ruby set her head on Dean's shoulder. "You shouldn't feel bad because you forgot to call, Dean. I tried calling Roman two days after you left, but he sent me a shitty 'how are things?' text that I didn't even reply to," she sighed and sat back up. "I just need to know, Dean. Had things somehow gone differently, in some other universe somewhere, where you never left for SU… Would things have changed between us?"

Dean didn't bother hiding his tears anymore. He knew they were coming, and he knew Ruby was crying too. He'd asked himself that before. Whenever he and Alexa would argue over the dumbest things, he'd think about what could've been if he had stayed. It was horrible to imagine a life where he never met Alexa and the life form growing inside her didn't exist, but the thoughts came to him at his lowest points. He loved Alexa more than life itself. But, honestly, he knew somewhere deep down he still loved Ruby as much as he always had.

"Truth?" Dean asked. "We had our ups and downs all four years of high school. We fought, screamed at each other, traded 'I hate yous' and 'fuck offs'. But we always came back to each other, right? Like, no matter how angry we were with one another, we always made up in the end. Every single time. Now, some people would label that as a 'toxic relationship.' Sometimes I would agree. But most of the time I'd say that was love. I hate to think how things would have or should've been between us, but I do think about it. What if I never got on that plane? What if I never got in Seth's car and drove to campus? What if I never met Alexa the first night I was there? Then there's a scary third reality that exists where I leave you and I never meet Alexa and I'm doing God knows what. Had I never left… No, I don't think we'd be any different. Honest to God, I'd think you'd be the one with the ring on your finger. We'd be talking about forever and buying a house and taking another shot at being parents. But, a wise man once told me, you can go years thinking you've found the girl of your dreams only to have your heart broken by that girl. But it's things like that that eventually bring you to the woman you were met to be with. But that's where I'm stuck. I love you both so much. And I don't know if I made the right decision leaving you behind. I know that Alexa is who I'm supposed to be with. She is, without a doubt. But, if I had never met her, I would be marrying you instead."

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment. Dean worried about what other things she had on her mind besides a giant pile of 'what ifs'. How could he blame her for thinking that way? He just confessed to doing the same for the last few months. Why did he have to have feelings like everyone else on the planet? Couldn't he just be cold and emotionless? It seemed like that'd be a lot less painful than having to confess to your childhood love that you still loved her and thought about what could've been while at the same time thinking about your current lover and all the things you couldn't wait to do with her.

Ruby leaned her head back. Dean waited for her to say something, but she instead pressed her lips softly to his. Dean pulled back; Every fiber of his being was telling him to get up and run as fast as he could back home. But he couldn't. This perfect little vixen's 'baby browns' sparkled in the early morning sun. This moment closely resembled one they had five or so years prior: Mid-seventies, mild chill in the air, talking big about impossible futures with each other. The only thing missing was the cheap music that came out of the year twenty thirteen.

Ruby frowned. "Dean…"

Dean kissed back. Not as forcibly as he would otherwise, but with enough passion to get his point across. This was happening. It was going to happen now and Dean was both ok and not ok with what was about to happen. Before he knew it, he was on his back with Ruby straddling his lap like so many times in high school. His chapped hands greedily felt every part of Ruby's body; Some parts he thought he'd never get to feel again. Ruby bit into his lip as Dean's hands slid under her jeans and slapped her on the ass. He felt her lips form into a smile as his hand grabbed a handful of her left ass cheek, and her tongue flicked hungrily at his upper lip, and he felt the top of her tongue piercing slide against his lips. Her lip ring scraped against his top lip in a way that made goosebumps pop up all over him. It was like the last few months hadn't happened at all. They were back right where they left off.

As Ruby sat back, Dean checked the area to make sure he wasn't about to spend a handful of years in a state penitentiary for doing a sexual act in a children's park. Abandoned or not, heavy making out or not, it would be hard to explain to Alexa why he was in jail if he was busted.

"Alexa," Dean realized to his horror what was going on.

Dean's childhood love was stripping off her jacket, but it wasn't the blonde woman it was supposed to be. He attempted to argue, but Ruby's sweet kiss silenced him again. He watched Ruby throw her jacket to the side, then her t-shirt, and then the last piece of clothing that separated him from her tattooed torso.

Dean's hands felt clammy. He knew what he was doing would get him killed in more ways than one by at least three women. It was wrong to be doing this, so why did he keep from telling her to stop?

"Like them?" Ruby asked.

"Your tits or the tattoos?" Dean questioned in a weaker voice than he planned. With a wicked look in her eye, she took Dean's hand, kissed each finger hungrily, and placed it on her left breast. Dean allowed his fingers a couple of passes at the piercing ring running through her nipple.

Ruby simply smiled and kissed Dean once again. Dean held her in place. He thought he could talk himself out of a makeout session if Alexa ever found out. If this went any further, there was no turning back. Dean was so hypnotized by Ruby's kiss, that he hadn't noticed Ruby unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down. Now Ruby knew he was enjoying this, judging by the pressure in her navel.

Dean felt Ruby's lips on his cheek, then his neck, then a part of him that, up until then, had been reserved for Alexa only. The moment her lips touched his member, Dean sat bolt upright and pushed away from Ruby.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Ruby asked.

"No, I can't do this," Dean zipped his jeans back up. "No, dammit, no I can't do this to Alexa."

Ruby nodded her head. "Dean, I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't believe I had you back. Everything just got to me…" Bitter tears started to fall from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed about what kind of person she had become in front of Dean.

Dean began to answer, but his phone rang. Alexa's smiling face looked back at him while he stared solemnly back at her.

"Hey, babe," He answered. "Uh, took a walk to an old park a few blocks from the house… I was feelin' sick so I… No, babe, it's not the flu… I'm not giving you or the baby the flu… I dunno, too much turkey? Yeah, it's possible to have too much turkey… Ok, baby, I love you too… Wait, what? No… We don't need another tv…. Babe, stop slugging soccer moms over blenders… An Xbox is how much? You have my card, get whatever you think is essential, ok? I love you too, Lex. No, baby, I love you. I love you so much. Hell or high water, right? Yeah… Baby, the second you get back I'm fu… Sure… I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

Ruby smiled gently. "She seems like a great girl."

Dean nodded his head. "She's the love of my life. I don't know what'd I do without her. And she's carrying my baby…"

"Just like I was…"

Dean dropped his head. "Did you lay flowers on his grave yet?"

Ruby shook her head. "That's one of the reasons why I came to get you. I figured you wanted to come along to see him."

Dean nodded his head. "Sure. We can go now," As she stood up, Dean lightly pecked Ruby on the cheek. He smiled sadly. "I meant what I said. I love you, Ruby. I always will. We're just not right for each other."

Ruby nodded her head. "Right. I understand," She held out her hand again. "Come on, the quicker we get to DJ, the faster you can get home."

Dean agreed and traveled beside Ruby.

Becky woke up Friday morning in her favorite manner; with her waifish purple haired girlfriend wrapped snugly in her arms. Sasha had been particularly enthusiastic upon Becky's return to their room, and that was good, because Sasha couldn't remember the last time Becky was as turned on as she'd been last night.

Sasha was still sleeping, so Becky didn't dare move. Her peacefully resting, clearly exhausted girlfriend looked like something too pure for this world. That appearance did nothing to assuage the twinge of guilt Becky felt in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what had come over her when she walked in on Renee and Janice in the throes of passion, but she knew it wasn't a good thing. The worst thing that came out of last night, besides invading Renee's personal space, was fantasizing about said blonde woman two out of the five times she and Sasha got intimate. Five times, she was sure caused by some kind of booze powered sex drive that Becky hadn't seen out of Sasha ever.

Becky felt her violet hair lover begin to stir. Gradually, Sasha rolled over in Becky's arms until she faced her. As breathtaking as ever, Sasha smiled warmly at her girlfriend. Anything Becky had been thinking about Renee escaped her mind at the sight of her girlfriend smiling sweetly.

Sasha spoke softly, drawing out her words in a sing-song like tone. "Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?"

Becky cradled Sasha's face then gave her a soft kiss to the lips. "Mine was wonderful with you by my side." She replied in a similar tone.

Sasha giggled softly, almost silently. "Sorry I act dumb when I drink. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't remember much, but the shit I do makes me cringe."

"Don' worry, lass," Becky brushed some stray hair out of Sasha's face. "We were all drinkin'. It was 'armless fun, you don' need ta worry."

Sasha nodded her head. "Still. I think I should make breakfast for everyone. You think everyone likes eggs and turkey bacon?"

"Finn may complain abou' ta bacon, bu' he does love eggs."

Sasha nodded her head again. "Did we really do it five times last night? Or did I dream some of that?"

Becky shrugged. "Eh, four an' a 'alf. Ya kinda fell asleep durin' ta las' one."

"So, you had, like, half an orgasm?" Sasha cringed when Becky nodded her head. Sasha quickly pecked Becky on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll make you eggs and bacon. Then after we'll come back in her so you can come properly."

"I did four ot'er times," Becky said.

Sasha stood up from the bed. "Are you really complaining about having sex with me?"

Becky's eyes went wide. "Ma God, I am. I've become ma mot'er."

Sasha laughed and shook her head. "I love you, silly girl. Ok, extra crispy bacon, eggs over easy, orange juice freshly squeezed, pussy shaven and tropic scented?"

Becky gave the woman a wink. "Ya know me so well."

Sasha flashed another bright and cheery smile before turning on her heels and leaving the bedroom.

After a short drive in Ruby's beat up Ford Escort, Dean and his ex arrived at Lake Grove cemetery where their child was laid to rest. The car ride was silent aside from the staticy music seeping through the radio. Dean held Ruby's hand the same way he had before as they walked through the rows of headstones. They came upon a small headstone with a kneeling angel on top. Dean felt his eyes began to water as soon as his son's grave came into view.

Ruby, flower bouquet in hand, knelt in front of the headstone. She inhaled a shaky breath and wiped tears out of her eyes. "His due date would've been this week," She said over her shoulder. "That's why I wanted to come out here."

Dean didn't say anything; He knew he had to at least pretend to be strong for Ruby's sake.

"Hey, sweetie," Ruby cooed softly at the tombstone. "Mama brought dad along this time. He's pretending to act tough because he thinks I need him too, but I'm acting tough because I know daddy's a huge pussy."

Dean chuckled, which ironically caused him to start crying finally. He never really handled the idea of death very well, even though he came face to face with it several times when he was a kid. Wishing death upon his mother and her endless stream of boyfriends and dealers was a daily ritual for him. But it became all too real when Ruby told him about the accidental death of their son.

Ruby chuckled tearfully. "Remember the look on the mortician's face when we told him to write Dean Danger on the headstone? He thought we were high."

Dean sighed. "We were. Or, at least I was."

Ruby smiled slightly. "I haven't touched shit since that last night we were together. Shit, I can't even remember the last time I drank."

Dean shrugged. "Last time I drank was an hour ago. Ya know, you could stop by the house and say hi to mom and dad. They actually liked you."

"Right, and meet the future Mrs? Something tells me she won't be too thrilled to see me, regardless of why I'm there," Ruby stood up. "You gonna say anything to your son?"

"What's there to say? I don't even know if he was a hundred percent mine."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, bad joke. You know how I get with serious shit. Of course I know he's mine, that's why I wanted to name the little fucker Dean Jr."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Don't call him a little fucker. He's still our son, right? No matter what."

"Of course."

Ruby took a step towards Dean. "Are you going to tell your and Lexa's kid about DJ? They'd be half-siblings. Different moms, but their dad is the same."

Dean dropped his head. "I haven't thought about that. I mean, I guess I should. It'd be shitty for me not to."

"I'm sorry," Ruby dropped her hands at her side. "I just… I don't mean to be an asshole, Dean. It just sucks seeing you back home and the first person I bump into is your fiancée. Pregnant fiancée. And she had no idea who I was, which makes me think you haven't told her about us."

"That's not true. She knows all about you and how we were supposed to end up together. But it all just fell apart after DJ… You know. And I told her that I didn't think anyone was right for me until I met you. Because, up until I met Alexa, you were the girl I was going to marry."

Ruby sighed heavily. "She is a nice girl, Dean. I know it's cliche to wish you the best since we're broken up, but if anyone's meant to be your wife it's her. Just… Don't forget about what we used to have, ok? I know you said I'd be the one with the ring if things hadn't gone to shit before you left. But, still, try to make an effort to stay in touch with me. I still want us to be friends. If we can't bone, at least we can talk shit about other people like we used to."

Dean chuckled. "I'd ask her for a threeway if I didn't think her best friend secretly wanted to hate-fuck me."

Ruby chuckled too. "Yeah, she's super hot, but I'd have to pass. Having a threesome with my ex and his new baby mama is twisted even for me. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah, that shit's overrated. Besides, it would feel too much like cheating on her, and I could never do that… You are going to keep what happened before a secret, right? I know it's a shitty thing to ask…"

"No, it's not. I get it. Baby mama would go batshit insane if she found out your ex almost sucked you off at a playground."

Dean chuckled. "I'm not sure the fact that it was at a playground would come into play much."

Ruby leaned into Dean once again and softly kissed him. "One more for the road?"

"Making out in a graveyard? I think that's the one spot we never did this in. But, sure, if you need one more then I won't argue."

Ruby took Dean's invitation to kiss him again. She let it linger as long as she could before needing to pull away to breathe.

"Shall we?" Ruby asked.

Dean nodded his head. "I think we should. Lex'll be back soon, so I'll need to be there when she gets home."

Dean offered his hand to Ruby. After one more goodbye to their child, the former lovers returned to Ruby's car.

Arriving back at the Reigns' house, Dean and Ruby parked the car in the road to keep the driveway open; It looked like Alexa and the other girls weren't back yet from Black Friday shopping. Ruby was hesitant about setting foot into the house again, but she relented after encouraging words from Dean.

Upon re-entering the living room, Dean found it more or less the exact same he left it.

Zack walked out of the kitchen. He caught sight of Dean and Ruby. Doing a double take, Zack paused and pointed at the tattooed woman.

"Priscilla? What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"This is my ex girlfriend, Ruby," Dean said. "Just brought her around to say hi to everyone. The girl's still shopping?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, I've been texting Bayley back and forth all morning. She's real excited about the venue, by the way, Pris… Er, Ruby, I guess."

Ruby smiled gently. "Good. I'm glad you guys like it."

Dean, Ruby, and Zack entered the living room. Matt was passed out on the couch with little Ginny laying on his chest. Rikishi and Sika were both sound asleep in matching leather recliners. Roman, however, wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Rough day?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

Zack shook his head. "Everyone passed out during Boondock Saints. I've just been watching reruns of The Office while I text Bay. What are you guys gonna do? Anything I need to tell Lex about?"

"I don't think so," Dean turned to Ruby. "Play some pool? Loser buys food at the game tonight?"

"Am I invited to the game?" Ruby asked.

Dean smirked. "You are now."

Zack took his spot back on the love seat adjacent to the couch as Dean and Ruby ventured into the basement.

"Nice," Ruby commented when they reached the lower level. "Nothing has changed since I was here last. 'Cept the bar, but that was 'cause Julie found out about the lake house, right?"

Dean, far off look in his eye, nodded his head slowly. "Goddamn lake house."

"I think it's best Ro never finds out what happened there," Ruby, instead of over to the pool table, sauntered in the direction of Dean's bedroom. "Still got those Spider-Man comics in here?"

"Far as I know," Dean followed his ex. "Unless mom sold them after I moved out. I just hope she didn't sell the other comics. Spent good allowance on those magazines."

Ruby knew Dean was referring to the Playboy magazines he discreetly hid with the dust covers of comic books. Some were discovered and stolen by the twins, but others had been left behind.

"'Member that one time we stole a six pack of beer and a Playboy from my foster dad?" Ruby asked.

"Wasn't my first beer, but it was the first time I saw an older woman's tit," Dean shuttered at the thought. "Just wish it wasn't the same day I caught Summer givin' AJ a tug job out back."

"She still around?"

"She wants to come to SU next semester. I bumped into her, but I told her to leave Roman alone since life is good now for him."

Ruby chuckled. "Shit, I can't remember the last time I saw Roman. Or Seth," She sat on Dean's bed. "They doing ok?"

Dean chuckled as he sat beside Ruby. "How much time you got? 'Cause Roman's shit will take two minutes tops. Seth on the other hand will take a few hours, a few bottles of Tequila, and at least one or two naps in-between."

As Ruby and Dean shared a laugh, neither person noticing the five foot blonde woman carrying a massive shopping bag enter the room.

"Lex!" Dean announced upon seeing his fiance. "How'd shopping go? Get any cool shit?"

Alexa gestured at Ruby. "Babe, why is my tour guide in your room?"

Ruby snickered. "Oh, no, I'm Ruby. They make me call myself Priscilla at the park to protect my privacy or some shit.."

Alexa's eyebrows raised. "Ruby… Riott? As in your ex girlfriend, tutor, and woman with whom you've had sexual intercourse?"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well, I can see that as my cue to leave. Dean, I'll see you at the game later," She meant to go in for a hug but settled for a awkward fist bump when she caught a funny look from Alexa.

Alexa closed the door after Ruby stepped out. "Ok, mother fucker," She turned around to face Dean again, throwing her arms across her chest. "You have five seconds to explain why you were alone with your ex before I start cutting appendages off. Starting with your 'baby maker'."

"Babe, we were just reminiscing. Ya know, nostalgia shit." Dean replied.

"Uh huh, and what else were you doing for nostalgia reasons? She get to see your dick again?"

"No," As soon as Dean said that, he remembered the playground. "Just comics and shit. Some of them are pornos made to look like comics. Then she asked about Seth and Roman. That's it, babe, I swear to God."

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Dean Whateverthefuck Ambrose, if I find out you're lying to me…"

"I'm not," Dean took Alexa by the hands and pulled her closer to himself. "Nothing happened down here. We were just talking. She showed up, we laid flowers on our kid's grave, then we came back here."

Alexa's expression softened. "Aw, baby," she gave Dean a soft and delicate kiss to the forehead. "How'd it go? You feeling alright after all that?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. Just sucks sometimes, because I beat myself up over that whole thing. Like, we had no way of know Ruby was pregnant, but I still feel like I should have, ya know?" He eased himself into a seated position on the edge of his bed, and Lex followed suit, daintily resting on his leg. Dean slid his arms around Alexa's waist, grateful that the inner conflict of the last couple of hours was behind him.

Alexa nodded, her eyes now sympathetic and attentive, rather than angry. "I get it, babe," she responded. "I still wonder sometimes what would've happened if I hadn't passed out that day and kept on partying like I was. We would've never known."

Dean nodded, his eyes staring off into the distance. "Yeah, I think about that too. I thought about it while I was staring down at that tiny headstone."

Alexa took in a sharp breath. "I'm so, so sorry, baby. I cannot imagine having to deal with all that as a senior on high school." She gently took Dean's face in her hands and kissed him, managing to convey her sympathy for Dean's loss and her endless love for him without saying a word. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dean smiled and planted a tiny kiss of his own on Alexa's nose, causing her to giggle girlishly.

"Besides that, jackass," Alexa joked with another soft kiss to his cheek. "Maybe I can show you some of the things I bought? I think you'll love some of it."

Dean's heart sunk in his chest. Watching his energetic baby mama rifle through her shopping bag made him realize he may have made the biggest mistake in his life: The (many) kisses he shared with Ruby today. Would Alexa believe it was a spur of the moment thing? No, she'd probably live up to her promise of mutilating his genitals with a rusty fishing knife. Still, a lot of physical pain wouldn't be nearly as bad as the emotional torment Alexa would go through if she found out on her own. If someone else told her, she may never speak to Dean again.

Dean sighed heavily. "Babe, listen…"

Alexa quickly sprang up from the bag. "Ok, I don't wanna freak you out, but I saw some onesies on sale that I just had to buy," she turned the first small piece of clothing around: It was pink, with white lettering on the front.

Dean smiled. "'Little Lunatic'? Where did you find that?"

"Walmart, along with a bunch of others." Alexa, literally, dropped an arm full of baby clothing next to Dean on his bed. "Some say, 'Mommy's Little Angel' but then on the back says 'Daddy's Little Troublemaker'."

"You are just hammering home how much of a juvenile delinquent I was, huh?"

"'Was'? Babe, you put the 'I' in 'disorderly conduct'. I think other parents ought to know our baby is the son of a crazy person."

Alexa turned back to her shopping. Dean again got the feeling of dread washing over him as he listened to the joyous humming of his baby mama.

"Listen, Lex, I gotta tell you something…"

Alexa turned back around with another piece of clothing. "Look," She held up a large t-shirt. "I got a bunch of maternity clothes, but I saw this shirt and I knew I had to get it."

"'Bun in the Oven'," Dean read from the light blue shirt. "Babe… I think I love that shirt."

Alexa smiled brightly. "You do? That's so great to hear. I got it in a size 'XL' 'cause I figured there's no way I'd fit in a size small anymore once I start really showing. I almost shelled out an extra six bucks for a two XL but I don't think I'll get that big, right?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so. You wear my clothes and almost drown in them, so this shirt should fit you fine."

Alexa took off the shirt she was wearing and replaced it with the brand new one. Just as she thought, it was far too big for her. "Perfect," She smiled. "Now I can eat all the chicken tenders I want and not worry about finding clothes to fit me."

Dean looked at the pile of baby clothes to his left. "You fist fought soccer moms all morning for baby clothes, and you managed to snag all the good shit. Man, I love you so much."

"Well, there is other stuff I got. But, that is not to be touched since it is your Christmas present. Or, actually, presents."

"Can it go through airport security?"

Alexa's face lost all color. "Aw, son of a bitch, I forgot about that. No, it won't make it through. I actually bought a blender, I don't even know why. I kinda just blacked out after all the baby clothes got thrown into my cart by Charlotte and Asuka."

"It's ok, babe, chances are I'll love whatever you got me. It sucks that some of it may not make it back, but I can always have mom and dad ship it to us."

Alexa sighed. "Yeah, I guess they can. Would you rather me give them to you now or wait until Christmas?"

"I kinda want at least one now," Dean chuckled. "Whichever one you think I'd love right now, you can give me. Everything else can be dropped off at Sammartino Hall and hidden somewhere I can't find it. Because, I will hunt those presents down until I find that fuckin' blender. Sasha made me a mango daiquiri once and for a split second I was jealous of gay dudes."

Alexa howled with laughter. Enjoying the laughter coming from his future wife, Dean once again remembered there was a secret he still needed to bring up.

Dean sighed. "Lex, I…"

Alexa pressed her lips to Dean's. "I'll be back in thirty seconds. I hid all your gifts down here somewhere and only your mom and Charlotte know where they are. I couldn't trust Asuka since she's in your study group."

With that, Alexa disappeared into the common room in the basement. In no time at all, she quickly returned to the room with her arms behind her back.

"Ok," Alexa began. "I saw this shirt while I was looking at baby clothes. Since you are legally psychotic in thirty two states, I knew it was perfect for you."

Dean's smile grew wide as Alexa turned the shirt over. "'You think I'm a psycho? Wait until you meet my wife and kids'. Plural? We having twins or something?"

Alexa scoffed and playfully threw the shirt at Dean. "No, not twins, but you said we're having at least five."

"Five? What the hell?" Dean chuckled. "Shit, that shirt is perfect; You are insane."

"So you do like it?"

Dean stood up from the bed. He tugged his shirt off then replaced it with the brand new one.

"Perfect fit," Dean said with a grin.

Alexa, on the verge of what looked to be joyous tears, threw her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him deeply. Dean took a step back and accidentally stumbled and fell onto his bed. The young couple shared a laugh before continuing their light makeout session. Dean, working his hands up Alexa's back, began to fiddle with Alexa's bra strap.

"Hey, guys,"

Dean and Alexa quickly stopped what they were doing. Much to their dismay, Roman was the one that interrupted them.

"Roman," Dean said stiffly. "So good to see you."

Roman chuckled. "Uh huh, anyway, mom warmed up some turkey for lunch in case you want any. She says we have to finish the rest of it before we leave Sunday or she's sending it with us."

"Yeah, lunch sounds pretty good right now," Alexa said, shimming off of Dean's bed. "I got a ton of chicken tenders from the deli waiting for me somewhere upstairs," She turned and grabbed Dean by the hand. "Come on, ya big horny lug, we got tenders to eat."

Dean reluctantly stood up from his bed. "Fine. But I'm glazing those fucking tenders before you eat them."

Alexa checked over her shoulder to make sure Roman was gone. When she saw he was, she turned back to Dean.

"I wouldn't be entirely against that idea," Alexa said.

Dean's face twisted in disgust. "Really?"

Alexa shook her head. "No, who the hell would do that? You better not ruin them for me, Dean."

Dean raised his hands in defense. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, mama."

Alexa intertwined her fingers with Dean's, then led her husband toward the stairs. She paused as she heard Roman turn the corner at the top of the staircase, before sliding an arm up Dean's chest and kissing him, making sure she didn't miss any little bit of his lips with her tongue.

As she pulled away, Alexa's voice dropped to a whisper. "Let me eat, and tonight, either before or after the game, I promise the only 'blue balls' here will be the one on the pool table."

She winked seductively at him, kissed him softly one more time, then led him up the stairs.

The varsity football field brought back old memories for Dean, Seth, and Roman. Seeing Jimmy and Jey play reminded them of dominating that same field a little less than a year before. Roman chuckled, watching his entire family, plus some friends, file into the row on the bleachers they'd called their own since Matt first starting playing at Tampa Jesuit. It made him happy to be back at the scene where he'd had so many of his best moments as a football star. In fact, from where his family was sitting, they could all see his number ninety six jersey hanging in the south end zone as part of Tampa Jesuit's "Ring of Honor." He smiled a bit at seeing it, and pointing it out to Charlotte. It made him smile more to know that Dean and Seth were both a bit jealous over his jersey being retired and not theirs.

Dean, however, faced a much less complex issue. He'd invited his ex to hang out with his family that night. A family which now included his fiancee and mother of his child. He had no idea why he'd invited Ruby to hang out with everyone, other than that he wanted her to feel like she could come around and that she wasn't a cast off, but now that seemed like an absolutely terrible idea.

As the Reigns family settled into their seats, Dean hoped against hope that Ruby wouldn't show, and he'd be spared any embarrassment.

"I'm really excited," Alexa mused. "I never just got to watch a game before. I'm always cheering, having to grin and pretending to be excited about whatever's happening."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I get that. That sounds like it would suck."

Alexa shrugged. "It's not that bad. At least I have something to do. Honestly, I'm kind of dreading the day where I start to really show and I can't cheer at all. Then I'd actually have to watch the game."

Alexa winked at Dean, letting him know she wasn't serious, and he smiled at her in return, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Dean was just about to ask Seth if he'd heard from Zelina when in one instant all of his worst fears materialized. Ruby Riott, clad in all black, reluctantly strode toward the giant group of Samoans.

"Hey Dean," Ruby began cautiously. "Thanks for saving me a seat."

Dean felt Alexa's head leave his shoulder, where it had been parked since they'd arrived. "Hi, Ruby," Alexa replied, only kind of attempting to hide the annoyance in her voice. Dean hadn't told her Ruby was going to be there, though she had no doubt he knew. She sighed deeply. "Are you going to sit with us?"

Ruby nodded, even though everything was starting to make sense to her. "Yeah. Dean invited me to come sit with everyone so I wouldn't be by myself."

Alexa nodded, though Dean was pretty sure she was being sarcastic. "Yeah, Dean's pretty selfless like that."

Dean felt a sense of dread well up within him. He looked over at Roman, Charlotte, and Seth, who simply looked back at him with raised eyebrows, as if to say: "you got yourself into this. Get yourself out."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sorry I wanted Ruby to have someone to sit with."

Alexa fought the urge to smack her fiance, "That's fine." She leaned over from her position on Dean's left side, finding Ruby's gaze. "It's good to see you again, Ruby. How are you?"

Ruby knew Alexa was only talking to her to appease Dean, but she wasn't going to cause her ex-boyfriend any additional strife with her attitude. "I'm good, Alexa. Dean took pity on me since I wasn't gonna know many people here."

Alexa gave her most rehearsed smile. "Yeah, Dean is so thoughtful, isn't he?"

As she said this, her fingers dug into Dean's leg, letting him know that she wasn't particularly happy with his former love being there. Dean chuckled, nervously, as Roman and Seth looked on in amusement. Even Matt, who watched his high school team play with the same intensity level he used to employ when playing for them, couldn't keep a straight face.

Finally, the terrified young man responded. "Yeah, I'm a regular Mother Theresa." He glanced over at his fiancée, who did NOT look amused. Mentally weighing his options, Dean came to a conclusion; he wanted a hot dog way more than he wanted to have this conversation. Turning to look at each woman, he sighed, stood, and spoke. "I just remembered something; I don't have to be here." With that, Dean walked away as fast as his legs would take him, with Ruby chuckling incredulously and Alexa rolling her eyes.

The two rivals sat in awkward silence for a minute, every other member of the Reigns party unsure of what to do or say to alleviate the tension. Finally, Alexa sighed and scooted a bit closer to the apprehensive Ruby.

"Here's the thing, Ruby," Alexa began, "I really don't want to be 'that girl.' You know, super jealous that my man is friends with his ex. I never thought I would be that girl…" Alexa trailed off, afraid of where her train of thought was going to take her.

"But?" Ruby prompted, hoping Alexa would open up.

Alexa sighed again. Behind her, Charlotte and Bayley watched in rapt attention, ready to intervene if necessary.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Alexa finished her thought. "You're just… You're not how I thought you'd be. People talk about high school crushes and loves and it all feels like bullshit from another era. But you're right here in front of me, and you're...hot."

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please. You're a fucking Barbie come to life and you think I'm hot? I appreciate the compliment, but you don't have to lie to me."

Alexa scooched closer to Ruby. She was beginning to feel more comfortable with the tattooed brunette, and she desperately wanted to be cordial with her, due to Dean's lasting friendship with his high school sweetheart.

She smiled, though it wasn't a hundred percent genuine, and spoke again. "Thank you, Ruby. I haven't felt pretty lately, because of the pregnancy, and that's kind of you to say."

Ruby chuckled ruefully again. "I wasn't saying that to make you feel better." She briefly turned away from Alexa, shaking her head. "If I was being honest, this whole thing would be easier if you weren't so pretty." She smiled at Alexa. "But you are. And I can honestly say I see a real change in Dean from when we were together."

"A good or bad change?" Alexa asked, hands defensively covering her stomach.

Ruby looked for Dean. She caught him standing in line at the concession stand. "Good," She told Alexa. "Very good."


	57. Chapter 57

Despite his best efforts to stall, Dean eventually made his way back to his seat in between Alexa and Ruby; He tried talking with the concession stand volunteer, but that quickly turned south with a combination of restless people behind him in line and the realization that the woman he was speaking to was an ex "girlfriend" of his.

His bitter scowl was replaced with a joyous smirk at the sight of his ex and current love interest sharing a laugh while they spoke with each other.

"Miss anything interesting?" Dean asked, taking his spot between the two women.

"Jimmy just scored again," Alexa said following a peck to Dean's cheek. "I forget what Jey does though."

"Fullback," Dean reminded his fiancee. "He's a little bit bigger than Jimmy, so he made it his 'civic duty' to protect him."

Dean handed his former girlfriend a tinfoil wrapped hotdog. For his fiancee, he handed her a three piece chicken tender; The school received a hefty referendum the previous fall and used it to upgrade the concession stands and the gym. He handed each girl a can of Pepsi he had been carrying in his sweatshirt pouch.

"Thank you, baby," Alexa kissed Dean on his cheek again.

"Onions, ketchup, and mustard? Dude, you rock." Ruby said in approval of her hot dog's toppings.

Dean snuggled closer to Alexa to keep her warm. Ruby almost did the same, out of both reflex and nostalgia, before realizing her mistake and straightening up.

"He's not yours to snuggle anymore," she reminded herself. And deep down she knew it was better for the both of them that they weren't together. They enabled each other, each fully partaking in the other's vices. Their time together had been nothing but unprotected sex, binge drinking, and criminal mischief. Seeing her ex spin his life around and take on the responsibility of being a dad and asking his baby mama to marry him made Ruby proud of the man he was becoming.

After another few minutes of action packed football, Roman's face lit up in recognition of an old friend, prompting an excited yell in his familiar baritone.

"Drake! Wait up!"

Popping out of their seats, Roman, Dean and Seth left the rest of their large family to catch up with their old compatriot.

"We'll be back!" Dean shouted over his shoulder to his suddenly bewildered fiancée.

"Uh, ok," she returned, more thinking out loud than trying to have a coherent conversation. Ruby, having known the aforementioned Drake Younger, also stood, albeit more slowly.

"Lex," the black haired girl began thoughtfully, "I promise not to be alone with Dean. I am gonna go see my friend, though."

"You're both grown ups, Ruby. I know you wouldn't do anything inappropriate." She smiled at the taller girl, with trust in her eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't like, leave or go get smashed or something."

Ruby smiled back at her minuscule new friend. "He won't. He's afraid of you. In a good way. I can tell."

With that, Ruby strode away from Alexa, leaving her wrapped in Dean's jacket, with several empty bleacher seats between her and the rest of the dwindling group from the Reigns' house.

She wasn't alone long. Charlotte, having finished her conversation with Bayley and Asuka, descended from her spot to the seat previously occupied by Dean.

"Eat fifteen dicks," Charlotte asserted.

Alexa winked at her. "Only if I can start with the plastic one you're wearing under those pants."

Charlotte smirked. "Buy me dinner first and you can help yourself."

The two young women shared a laugh. Ever since they started talking when they each started dating Dean and Roman, Charlotte and Alexa grew comfortable enough around each other to joke inappropriately from time to time. Charlotte admitted she didn't know what to think of Alexa at first, but she knew she had to get acquainted with her, at the time, love interest's soon-to-be sister in law.

"Sex on the brain, Charlotte? Is Roman not putting out?" Alexa joked.

Charlotte chuckled. "No, he's actually been filling his 'whoopie quota' very well this week. I swear, that man can't go five minutes without telling me how bad he wants me."

"I can see where Dean gets it from," Alexa shrugged. "Or vice versa."

Charlotte and Alexa shared another laugh. In the time she got to know Alexa, the two women formed a bond. It was a sisterly sort of friendship that they also shared with Bayley since 'SU's resident hugger' was basically a little sister to the boys; Even though she was a year and a half older than Dean and Roman.

Charlotte had a lot of things on her mind. Most of them she wasn't sure she could talk to Alexa about. But the one thing she was certain she could discuss, was Roman's shocking confession. A couple days earlier, after they finished a strenuous round of intercourse, Roman declared his love for the blonde woman. Charlotte, unable to respond correctly, ungraciously fled the scene. She did tell Roman she'd think about it. And she had. Every waking hour was spent wondering whether or not she felt the same. She thought she did. But at the same time she wasn't sure she was ready to commit to that yet.

"Hey, Lex," Charlotte asked, bringing attention from the shorter blonde. "Can I ask you something?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"When did you realize you loved Dean?"

Alexa smiled. "Well, the night he took me out for the first time, I wasn't sure how it was going to go. Because he kicked me out of his dorm a few days before. But he was such a gentleman during the date. When I kissed him goodnight I knew that I loved him. Now, when I knew I was in love with him, was the first time we had sex… Well, first time we had sober sex. I just never felt love like that before."

Charlotte nodded her head. "So, Dean taking you out was what convinced you?"

Alexa shrugged. "It was more that he wanted to see me again so bad he was willing to do anything. Like, he wore a collared shirt and held the door open for me. Then there was that Saturday night after Spicolli's when I told him I couldn't have sex with him because I didn't want to be just a hookup. He told me he'd wait until I was comfortable. Then he cuddled me all night. He just laid there with his arms around me and told me I was beautiful. He was so, so sweet. Now, that doesn't seem so crazy, but back then it was a freaking miracle he did anything like that."

"Back then, as in less than four months ago?"

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, well, people fall in love in different ways. Why do you ask? Did you tell Roman you love him?"

"No," Charlotte sighed. "He told me he loved me and… I froze. I ran out of the room and hid from him for almost the entire day the next day. Then I came back and apologized and told him I'd think about it."

Alexa nodded her head. "Ok. Do you feel any different? Like, that you might love him back?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I know I care for him a lot, but… I don't know. The way my dad is, I don't know if it's worth it. He tells women he loves them, marries them, then dumps them for another fake tit bimbo that barely looks at him. I'm just worried it'll be the same with Roman."

Alexa laid a sympathetic hand on her hurting friend's shoulder. "Do you think you love him?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. But I also think he's crazy for saying he loves me so soon."

"You think that's crazy? Char, I'm having the baby of a guy I've barely known for four months. Not dating for four months, I literally had no idea who Dean was until the Labor Day party. He showed up, stole my beer, then knocked me up. That's like a normal episode of Shameless. That doesn't happen in the real world. But it did. Love is a crazy thing. If you love this guy, then go for it. The worst case scenario is he breaks your heart. But you'll learn from it. We all do. That's why I know Dean's the one for me. Because he does everything right while at the same time being himself. Roman? Good gosh, Charlotte, I've never seen a man look at a girl like the way he looks at you. He adores you. There's no way that guy breaks your heart."

Charlotte thought for a moment, then nodded. "That… makes sense."

Alexa grinned. "I can tell he really loves you. And I think if you were honest with yourself… you love him. Right?"

Charlotte shrugged, refusing to completely concede Alexa's point. "I know I care about him more than I've ever cared about anyone. I know sleeping in a separate room from him feels impossible. It's just… like, how are you not pulling your hair out right now? Your man is down there hanging out with the girl he lost his virginity to and you're cool as a cucumber."

Alexa smiled and tilted her head. "I love him. I know he loves me, and I trust him. And," she continued, her sweet grin turning mischievous. "He knows I'll kill him. Like, not even kidding. He raises this baby with me or he takes the sharp end of a tire iron through the chest."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "Shit, Lex, that was scarily specific."

The tiny blonde shrugged. "I know. I'm dead serious. He makes me feel like no one ever has, but let him go near Ruby or that human skin tag Mandy Rose and he'll see why my high school boyfriend used to say 'horror comes in small packages.'"

Charlotte let out a deep, satisfying laugh. "I believe it. After what you lived through your freshman year… You're a badass." As she said this, Charlotte slid her arm around her diminutive girl friend, pulling her in for a side hug. "Now," the taller beauty continued, "let me get a little bit of that blanket action." Her voice raised as she turned to face Bayley and Asuka. "Since those two are hogging the blankets up there!"

Bayley didn't say anything in response. Instead, she just shrugged and gave her friends her most innocent looking grin, as if to say "who, me?" Asuka, who really didn't understand what was happening, just smiled and waved at them. Alexa and Charlotte waved back at the exchange student, then turned back around to face the field, though she really didn't care what was happening.

After a minute, another thought occurred to Charlotte. "Where's Zack and Shinsuke? I figured they'd be up there trying to get in on that cuddle action."

Alexa turned to her friend with another wicked grin. "I might have texted Bayley to tell Zack to go with Dean and everyone and make sure everything is on 'the up and up.' I guess he took Shinsuke with him."

Charlotte chuckled, shook her head, then raised her hand for a "high five." Alexa obliged, then quickly slid her arm back under their blanket.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded wryly. "I thought you said you trusted Dean," She said, with an air of skepticism in her voice.

Alexa shrugged. "I do, but I don't trust Ruby." She looked over at her friend and raised her eyebrows. "Would you want Roman running into that skinny blonde skank that used to give him 'handies' while they watched Family Guy?"

Charlotte's face grew tense. "I'd cut that bitch. Deep."

Alexa got a distant look in her eyes, before nodding her head. "I get that. I never wanted to be the type of girl who finds my self worth in a man, but I'll admit to having a pretty intense jealous streak."

Charlotte looked over at her friend. "Girl, same. I wanted to kill Bayley for sharing a suite with Ro… until I got to know her."

"Yeah, I was jealous of her friendship with Dean at first, too, but I think them being so good to her is just a sign that they're good people. I mean, she has a nice butt, but that's not why Dean likes her. I don't think."

Charlotte giggled again. "Yeah, I think it's best we just assume they enjoyed her winning personality. Her great butt is just a bonus."

Bayley called from behind them. "I can hear you!"

Alexa and Charlotte both laughed at the eye roll from Bayley. Asuka, who was very confused by the situation, nervously laughed with the two blondes.

Eventually, Dean, Roman, and the rest of the roving crew that spent a good chunk of the second half on the move returned to their women. Charlotte greeted Roman warmly, but not nearly with the degree of enthusiasm that Alexa displayed.

As soon as her fiancé turned the corner, the waifish young woman leapt to her feet and jumped into her man's arms.

"Hi, baby!" She squealed, loudly enough to momentarily draw the attention of most of the surrounding onlookers.

Dean, surprised by the warm reception, raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. "You okay, babe?"

Alexa kissed Dean quickly before releasing her vise-like hold around his neck. "I can't just be happy to see my baby daddy?" She asked, in a quiet but naughty tone.

"I mean, I guess," Dean deadpanned, still not quite sure what was going on with Alexa. He slid his arm around her waist as he sat down on the metal bleacher, pulling her into his lap. He looked Alexa in the eye. "Seriously, babe, you good? I know it can't be easy watching me hang out with Ruby."

The tiny bombshell shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm just really happy to see you." She feathered her hand on Dean's cheek. "Really happy." As she spoke, she also did her best to convey with her eyes why she was so happy to see him. She pecked him on the lips again, before sliding her arms around his neck. "I was sad when you left me, and I'm happy you're back."

Dean wasn't completely buying it. This reminded him too much of the night Alexa stuck her underwear in his pants pocket, and Dean understood why. It could not have been easy for Alexa to watch him interact with the only other woman that ever meant anything to him, and Dean was sympathetic. He also felt like he had a fifty pound weight in his gut for what had happened that morning with Ruby. He hadn't had sex with his first love, but he doubted that he'd win a semantics argument on infidelity given his actions that particular morning.

"But," he reminded himself, "there's no point in worrying about it until it's time to worry about it."

For now, he'd play along and let Alexa shower him with affection. But, one day soon, he knew he was going to have to tell his beloved about his indiscretion with his high school sweetheart.

"It's good to be back, babydoll," Dean mused in his normal glib tone. "It's good to bust a nut in dat ass too."

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Promises, promises."

Dean's eyes grew wide as he fully comprehended what his future wife has implying. "Really?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head again, but slowly. "Not a chance. Maybe when we're married. Maybe."

Dean chuckled. "Fair enough. You promise you're okay? Even if it's hormones, I wanna know. Okay?"

Alexa glanced down, nodding her head. "Okay."

Dean pulled his beautiful pixie closer to his body, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he muttered, directly into Alexa's ear.

In response, Alexa leaned her body even tighter into Dean's embrace, and he felt her whole body shiver as she sighed into him.

She tugged on the front of his hoodie until she leaned forward. "I love you," Alexa whispered. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed his neck after declaring her love.

Dean chuckled ruefully. "What has gotten into you, Miss Bliss?"

"You, if you're lucky," she said with a sultry smile and a wink to match. "Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to want alone time with my fiance."

"Yeah, that's a good point you got there," Dean nodded his head like he was disappointed at the news, but he scooped his paramore into his arms and hauled her, kicking and giggling, to his rental and setting her gently on her feet.

"Where are you going, mister?" Alexa asked her future husband.

Dean took a step to walk away. "I just wanna say goodbye to Ruby."

Alexa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Mmm hmm, sure, let me know how the 'handy' goes, babe."

Dean threw his arms up at his sides. "Would you like to go with me?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nope. But you move your ass. You owe me chicken tenders. And I mean good chicken tenders, not that shit you got at the concession stand."

Dean rolled his eyes, went in to give Alexa a kiss, but he planted one on her cheek when she turned her head away.

"Wow," Dean said with half a smile. "I'll… Shit, I'll be back."

As the feeling of his heart slowly breaking over Alexa's coldness filled his chest, Dean knew she was just being protective of him. Still, it's not like he did anything to break her trust… That she knew of at least.

Dean approached his ex near her car. "I wouldn't try to kiss me now," He said with a smirk. "Lex may very well kill us both."

Ruby looked past Dean towards the car with the small blonde woman standing beside it; Alexa smiled brightly and waved in her direction.

Ruby chuckled. "Dude, you're not kidding. She's going to be under my bed tonight."

"I told you," Dean sighed. "I'm not going to tell her about this morning. Until it eats away at me, it'll just be a secret between us. Deal?"

Ruby gave him a wink. "No problemo, Dean," She took a step towards her ex, but she paused. "Is she going to mutilate my body if I hug you?"

Dean nodded his head. "I'm one hundred percent certain that'll happen."

Ruby shrugged. "Fuck it," She threw her arms around Dean's shoulders. Their warm embrace was broken up after a brief few seconds when a very annoyed sounding 'break it up, you two' could be heard from across the parking lot.

"I tried telling you," Dean said. "But you were never a good listener."

"Right, just like how you 'needed' a tutor for math and science when you have that photographic superpower."

"Fair enough," Dean bumped his fist with Ruby's. "See ya around, kid."

Alexa shook her head at her approaching fiance. "Why do you insist on pushing my buttons?"

"Well, I asked her to blow me but she…" Dean took a step back to avoid a wild punch he could tell was coming the second he opened his mouth. "Babe…" He dodged another punch. "Just a joke, I still love you…"

Alexa went for a knee to the groin, but Dean's panicked yelp made her stop and break into a fit of laughter.

"You're Satan," Dean opened the passenger door. "M'lady."

Alexa chuckled mockingly. "Heh heh, m'sleeping on the couch."

Dean shut the door behind his beloved. "Really?"

Alexa shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see, won't we?"

Dean, scratching his head to figure out what he had said or did wrong this time, made his way over to the driver's side of the car and slipped inside.

"Fuck! Yes! Don't Stop!" Alexa screamed into the Ninja Turtles pillow on top of Dean's bed while the aforementioned Ambrose roughly took her from behind.

Alexa had been all hands from the second they'd gotten back to Dean's parents house. She'd spent the entire ride home texting Dean all the things she wanted him to do to her when they arrived at their destination, and she'd given him zero time to make excuses before taking every bit of what he had for her. She'd even giggled with unadulterated glee as Dean entered both the bedroom and the female occupant of said bedroom.

Having already climaxed once, and well on her way to a second, Alexa's moans into Dean's pillow became choppier as she urged Dean to intensify his efforts. Dean responded with a playful smack to the blonde girls behind, which in turn earned him a look from Alexa that would've melted a normal man in its sensuality and intensity.

Dean Ambrose, however, was no normal man. Grunting his primal satisfaction with his sexpot fiancée, he could feel his own orgasm beginning to build. It always amazed him how thrilling the act of intercourse still was with Alexa. In four months, they'd probably made love over 200 times, but his heart still skipped a beat when she'd shed her clothing and whisper seductively that she loved him and wanted him badly.

Finally, as Alexa's muffled cries filled the room, Dean felt himself and his tiny pixie goddess fly off the edge with such raw intensity Ambrose was sure he was about to have a heart attack. Alexa's arms and legs gave out; Dean also collapsed, but he kept his weight on his elbows and forearms in order not to risk pushing on Alexa's midsection.

"That's it, baby, fill me up," Alexa encouraged breathlessly over her shoulder.

Dean chuckled to the best of his abilities with the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He planted a kiss to Alexa's sweaty shoulder before rolling off her back and laying face up beside her.

Dean inhaled deeply to try and catch his breath. Alexa liked sex, but she never begged for such a rough round like this before. Except maybe one other night. And that night was the night of BPO's Poultry Run. Dean really only had himself to blame if this was a repeat case of Alexa's self esteem issues coming to light again.

"There any reason you called yourself a 'dirty, little whore', Lex?" Dean asked.

Alexa smirked. "What? Daddy doesn't like it when Mama talks like that?"

"Normally, I'd be disgusted with my sexual partner calling me 'daddy'. But you are an exception, baby doll. You are carrying my offspring after all."

Alexa also rolled to her back. Dean slid his arm under the cheerleader's shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Alexa gently kissed her fiance's cheek, then his chin, then laid her head upon his chest.

"I never thought I would enjoy rough sex," Alexa began. "Not after what happened with Adam. But you somehow know exactly where the line between 'rough' and 'degrading' is. I guess, in some weird way, calling myself a 'dirty whore' is kind of freeing. Like, Adam used to call me names like that to tear away my self worth. Being able to do it myself takes that power back."

Dean nodded, impressed with her reasoning. "Damn, girl, that was deep. You're gonna have to let the blood flow back to my head before you drop science on me like that."

"Wanna know something else?" Alexa asked with a giggle. "You're the only guy that's ever made me come."

Dean threw his hands in the air like he just scored a touchdown. "Woo hoo!" He exclaimed, but not too loud.

Alexa giggled. "You're the only guy I've ever had go down on me."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah… I can see that."

"And you're the only guy I've ever swallowed for."

"That's... No offense, less believable. Maybe it's just personal experience, but I've never met a woman who didn't swallow. Except Charlotte, but it's expected out of someone like her. That fuck head that was pushing you around never made you?"

Alexa shook her head. "Adam didn't like blowjobs. He said they gave women too much power over a man."

"Of fucking course he did," Dean pulled Alexa closer to his person. "There any specific reason you're telling me all this?"

Alexa smiled sheepishly. "To keep the farmer interested in the stock. Can't let Farmer Dean think my field is too dry to plow."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean laughed. "If this is about that whole 'keep me interested' thing, we talked about this. You are literally the hottest woman I know. I've met bikini models drunk on spring break. Hell, I've fucked drunk bikini models on spring break. But you know what? None of them were as visually stunning as this little blonde cheerleader that gave me blue balls after our first date."

"Mandy?"

Dean shook his head. "No… Beth, she's got to be the…." As Alexa swung her legs over Dean's waist, the usually outspoken Ambrose lost his voice.

"What did you just fucking say?" Alexa demanded, though she didn't look extremely upset. "Were you just about to say Beth is hot?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure she looks great nake…." Dean's voice trailed off once again as Alexa took hold of his stiffening member.

"Oh, really?" Alexa asked with a menacing smirk. "Can Beth force you to come in fifteen seconds?"

"It was one fucking time," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Can Beth make you feel good? Is Beth carrying your child and engaged to you?"

"Babe, I gotta tell ya, I've never been so scared and turned on at the same time in my entire life. But I am loving it."

"Well," Alexa released her grip on Dean. "Maybe you can rub one out to the thought of Beth then."

Before Alexa could dismount Dean, he took hold of her waist and rolled her to her back so he was on top of her.

"Babe," Dean began. "If you don't know by now how much you mean to me, then I must be the shittiest fiance in the world."

Alexa nodded her head. "I know how you feel. But seeing Ruby tonight…"

"Made me think about the long journey it took to find you. Babe, without Ruby, I never would've found you. Like that shitty Rascal Flatts song they tried to make us dance to in middle school. I told her that too. It was nice seeing her again today, but waking up every day to your warm smile, big blue eyes, and that rockin' body is the reason why I don't think my life sucks anymore. You are the reason why being a dad doesn't seem as scary as it probably should. I love you, and only you, Alexa Bliss."

Alexa, feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks, simply smiled in return. She placed her hands over her midsection. "Baby." She placed her hands on Dean's face. "Dad." She took one of Dean's hands, kissed his knuckles, then placed his palm over her heart. "Mom. Forever."

Dean chuckled, feeling the tears start to well up too. "God dammit, why do you make me feel emotions?"

Alexa cupped Dean's face in her hands again. "Teddy bear."

Dean kissed his beautiful wife to be. "Only to you, darlin'. Everyone else gets the mentally insane concussion artist."

Alexa kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "Mine."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Mine."

Alexa began racking her hands through Dean's hair. "Mine."

Dean, surprising Alexa, thrust his hips forward. "Mine."

Alexa groaned. "How the hell are you still horny?"

"Are you complaining?" Dean shrugged. "All the talk about swallowing and making you come made me really proud. And that usually leads to trouble downstairs."

Alexa giggled. "I like trouble from downstairs."

Dean kissed the small woman beneath him. "Wanna know some of the things I love about you?"

"Aww, has Dean Danger Ambrose gone soft?"

Dean glanced towards his groin. "Uh… No. But listen. I mean, besides all the times you spontaneously want to ride me into the sunset."

Alexa gestured at her stomach. "Baby hormones."

"I love your smile. Call me gay, I don't really care. I love it when your eyes turn grey when you orgasm. I noticed the first time, but I never really brought it up. I love that little giggle you do when I kiss your neck," Dean planted a kiss to her neck; Alexa giggled quietly. Dean continued. "I love how you are able to trust me even after all you've been through. Honestly, I shouldn't even be allowed to touch you. But since you are such a badass, I get to share… Several intimate moments with you everyday. Without your strong will, there would be no Alexa Jr in your belly right now. I love you, Alexa. Those are just some of the…. Are you seriously coming?"

Alexa closed her eyes. "Shut up!"

"I've been talking for two minutes," Dean paused midthrust. "Does this make you the one pump chump now?"

"I will cut your dick off if you ever stop mid-orgasm ever again."

Dean quickly resumed. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Lex."

Outside Dean's bedroom, in the basement's common room, Roman Reigns was half asleep with a Netflix movie playing. He planned on heading up to bed soon, but he originally came downstairs because he couldn't fall asleep.

Roman's eyes fully closed for almost a full two seconds before the sound of footsteps descending the staircase could be hear from where he was.

"I'm going to bed, mom, don't worry," Much to Roman's surprise, it was Charlotte and not his mom. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were my mom."

"Shin was saying you got up when I came to talk to you," Charlotte sat beside her prone boyfriend on the L-shaped sectional.

Roman sat up. "Talk about what? I know things have been sorta weird between us, but… I dunno, I don't think it's anything unfixable."

Charlotte shook her head. "It's not that talk. The only way I'm breaking things off is if I find you fucking some other girl. And by breaking up I mean… I'm getting off topic here."

Roman smirked. "Whatever you think we need to discuss, I'm all ears."

Charlotte took a deep breath. "Well, it's about the whole 'I love you' situation."

"You don't have to say anything you aren't ready to say yet. I'm perfectly ok with you not saying it back."

"Yeah, but there's a major reason I don't think I can… Be in love with someone."

Roman furrowed his brow. "You don't think you can love me?"

Charlotte sighed. "No, Roman, that's not it. I care about you a lot. I like you very much. It's just that seeing my dad go through a wife five times a year makes me wonder if it's even worth it. Like, why get married if it could end in a few months?"

Roman nodded his head. "Ok, I get what you're saying, Char, really…."

"But," Charlotte took Roman's hand in hers. "You make me think differently. Maybe being in love isn't such a bad thing. I don't know if I can say the three words yet, but I know that's how I feel about you, Roman Reigns. Ever since…" She paused to wipe her eyes with her shirt sleeve; This worried Roman, but he decided to remain silent until Charlotte was done speaking. Charlotte sighed. "Ever since Reid died, I wasn't sure I could love someone again. Reid was my best friend and we always had each other's backs. That, along with Ric's overeagerness to put a ring on any woman under twenty-five with a set of fake tits, made me think love wasn't real. Then Roman Reigns came along…"

Roman smiled. "I made you think differently?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "I… I do love you, Roman Reigns. I don't know why I was so stubborn not to tell you sooner. I shouldn't let my dad's bullshit get in the way of the one relationship I've cared about ever. You complete me in a way no other guy has been able to. I love you, Roman. I really do."

Roman, seeing this as his turn to respond, caressed Charlotte's cheek with his fingertips as he leaned in for a kiss that silently sealed the deal between the two insanely attractive young adults.

"I love you too, Charlotte," Roman said after the kiss broke.

Charlotte smiled. "I love you."

"You already said that."

"Is there a limit to how many times I can say it per day?"

Roman shook his head. "Of course not."

Roman and Charlotte shared another kiss. This time, Roman could feel the connection he felt with Charlotte as the electricity flowed between them.

"Capitán de pene grande."

Zack smiled. "Babe, I'm not sure what you just said, but I love it."

Bayley blushed, but smiled sweetly. "It basically means I think your thingy is big."

Zack's sheepish smile only grew bigger. "Oh, well, thanks, babe."

Bayley, dressed in her favorite hoodie and Monsters Inc pajama pants, burrowed under the covers of the bed in the basement spare bedroom she and Zack were sharing for the weekend.

Zack, decked out in an SU t-shirt and boxer briefs, slid under the covers beside his future wife.

"You have the face, como un burro," Zack said with a smile.

Bayley cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse you?"

"What?"

"I have the face of a donkey?"

"Burro doesn't mean princess?"

Bayley snickered. "No, silly man, burro means donkey. Princesa means princess."

"That should've been obvious," Zack pecked his fiancee sweetly on the lips. "Sorry, babe. You don't look like a donkey. You are beautiful like a princess."

"Gracias, dulce hombre. Te gustaria una mamada?"

Zack furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Oh, lo siento, I said, 'Thank you, sweet man. Would you like a blowjob?'"

Zack chuckled. "Babe, we discussed this. I don't need you to give me a blowjob all the time."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just like giving them?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes, it had. But I also know you're tired from the game and shopping all morning. So how about we snuggle? And tomorrow, we can have as much sex as you want."

Bayley sighed. "I am pretty tired. Ok, we'll snuggle. But don't think this means I don't want to do it, Zackary."

Zack smiled and shook his head. He took his wife to be in his arms and pulled her close.

Three times. Sasha got Becky to her climax three more times that Friday. The first occurred when they were lounging on the sofa in the common room, spooning and watching a movie. Sasha, suddenly frisky as the result of a particularly steamy scene, and Becky's hot breath on her neck, ran her hand behind her back down the front of Becky's sweatpants. She also slid Becky's hand, which until then had been resting innocently on Sasha's hip, down the front of her volleyball practice shorts. The two girls quickly worked each other into a lust-driven frenzy, and found their climax at exactly the same time. The second time was actually in the kitchen, when Becky hopped up onto the counter to playfully make out with Sasha, Sasha caught another vein of urgent lust and ended up bending down in front of Becky. The third occurred a few hours later, with the two no longer pretending to do anything with their Friday than consume one another. They'd ended up rolling around on the living room floor, totally naked and attached at the mouth. Becky's final orgasm came as a result of Sasha's tongue, as the last one had, but this time Becky was simultaneously causing Sasha's climax by performing the same technique. Thoroughly exhausted, the two young women spent the rest of the night laughing and eating ice cream.

Earlier in the day, Becky tried to talk Sasha into going Black Friday shopping with her. Sasha managed to convince Becky to stay away from all the chaos and just wait for all the Cyber Monday deals that were coming in a few days anyway.

Now, the young couple lounged on the living room couch while the day came to an end. Becky sat with her back against the side armrest with Sasha sitting with hers against Becky's chest; They shared a quilt and settled on a marathon of Friends on Netflix.

Sasha was watching the show. Becky's attention was taken at the moment by Renee Young and her thankfulness for a great time the day before and that morning. Becky showed her gratitude for her and Janice showing up and helping make Sasha's Thanksgiving a lot less stressful without her family.

"Should I be worried?" Sasha asked over her shoulder.

Becky typed away at her phone. "No, luv. Jus' Renne sayin' t'anks fer yesterday. She says it was one of 'er favorite T'anksgivin's in a long time."

Sasha, trying her best to fight it, smiled slightly. "Tell her I said it was a fun time. I wouldn't mind hanging out with them more often."

"Oh?" Becky set her phone down. "You aren' jealous of Renee no more? No' worried she's gonna take me away?"

Sasha leaned back and turned her head to face her orange haired lover. "Should I be?"

Becky shook her head. "Course no'," She brushed hair away from Sasha's forehead, then kissed it gently. "Sasha Banks is the only luv I need."

Sasha smirked. "That's the correct answer, Becky."

Becky retrieved her phone and typed a few more things. With her free hand, she began slowly dragging her fingertips along Sasha's arm. Sasha returned to her previous resting position against Becky's chest.

"Renee says she loves ya," Becky read from her phone.

Sasha chuckled. "Tell her I'm taken."

Becky spoke out loud as she typed. "Tell… 'er… I'm… taken… by a… smokin' 'ot… soccer player…"

Sasha laughed harder. "You got that right, baby. Not a hotter woman in the world. Sure as hell not another girl in the world for me."

Becky shrugged. "Meh, ya never know. I coul' sto' bein' ho' to you an' ya ge' sick of me."

"Did you forget the mess I made for you today? Three times?"

Becky shook her head. "Course no'."

"And whose name was I screaming the whole time?"

Becky grinned. "Yeah, I suppose me too."

"And whose name were you screaming?"

"Renee's."

Sasha's face darkened instantly at that joke. Becky's eyes widened at the realization she had just angered Sasha; She knew she was upset already, but Becky had to claps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Do you tell these 'jokes' on purpose just to piss me off?" Sasha asked in a low tone. "Or are you really not that aware that I hate being compared to other women."

"Sasha, trus' me," Becky said with a chuckle. "You are ta hotter woman. Yer body, yer hair, yer natural beauty," She wrapped her arms around Sasha's torso and leaned close to her ear. "Yer beautiful smile every mornin'. The way ya roll yer eyes when I tell a pun. And that cute little t'ing yer voice does when ya come. Renee cannot compare ta you, Sasha."

"I know she can't," Sasha pecked Becky on the lips. "But I'm glad you agree too."

Becky took her phone and held it out in front of Sasha. Sasha raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips. Becky mimicked Sasha's look and snapped a photo. Becky sent it over to Renee.

"Renee says we're ba' bitches," Bekcy said.

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah we are, Becks."

Becky received a photo from Renee also. This one displayed the blonde woman and her Southern girlfriend under the covers of their bed. At first glance, it seemed innocent enough. But Becky realized that, while Janice had a shirt on, Renee's shoulders were bare. Her chest was covered up by the blanket, but it didn't take a genius to know she was topless, if not fully nude, under her blanket. Thursday night re-entered Becky's mind. As she recalled the twinkle in Renee's eye as she came, Becky understood why she couldn't keep her hands off Sasha that entire day.

Feeling herself already aroused by the thought, Becky tucked her phone away. Gradually, she wrapped her arms around Sasha again. Sasha leaned back into her person. As slow as she could in her aroused state, Becky slid her hands into Sasha's pajama bottoms.

"Hi," Sasha cooed. "Find anything you like?"

Sasha's breath hitched as Becky's fingers found what they were looking for. While Becky's right hand worked inside Sasha's pants, her left hand grasped at her perky breasts. Sasha moaned quietly, then gasped loudly. Becky smiled to herself as more memories of walking in on Renee and her girlfriend came to mind.

Soon, Becky found herself laying flat against the couch while her purple haired girlfriend kissed her between her legs. Of course, to Becky, it was a head of blonde hair that was doing her the favor in her mind.


	58. Chapter 58

Saturday morning at the Reigns' house was filled with a mix of joy and dread. It was very nearly time for the eight students currently occupying Sika and Patricia's home to return to Connecticut, frigid air and all.

Two of those eight, Dean Ambrose and Alexa Bliss, could currently be found snuggled together in Ambrose's childhood basement bedroom. Given the extremely aggressive nature of the "quality time" they'd had the night before, neither of the two were in any hurry to get out of bed. Alexa was moving. More precisely, she was planting a series of soft kisses on the side of Dean's neck; Her arm reached across Dean's chest and her fingers ran through his hair. She wasn't really saying anything, but her soft sighs of contentment were enough to let the still waking Dean know that she was VERY happy in her current state.

Still, though, Alexa could sense something different about her. She ran her hands up and down her midsection, before breathing in sharply as her fingers ran across her midsection. Without a word, she sprung from Dean's mattress and ran quickly into the bathroom. Dean, still not fully conscious from his intense night's sleep, could only gaze around the room and wonder what was amiss with his "Bliss."

"Babe?" He called, still puzzled as to why Alexa vacated the vicinity so quickly.

Hearing only silence as a response, Dean had an important decision to weigh; follow his dream woman into the bathroom and risk changing the nature of their relationship forever, or stay where he was and risk running afoul of Alexa.

After a second, he heard the tiny voice of his fiancée reply.

"It's okay, baby. Come see."

Cautiously, Dean cracked open the door to the bathroom Alexa was currently occupying. The first thing he observed was the silly grin on his lover's face. She had stars in her eyes, like she had the first time she'd slow danced with Dean at Roadie's.

Dean's worry left his brain the moment Alexa turned to him with her bright, goofy grin.

"What is it, Lex?" Dean asked.

Alexa slowly smoothed her hands over her stomach. "My belly… Look at my belly…" She giggled again, unable to contain her abject joy. "I'm starting to show! Look!"

Dean couldn't hide his bright grin, his steps growing both smaller and slower as he approached Alexa. Gliding into place behind her, Dean slid his ropy yet muscular arms around Alexa's tiny waist.

"That's our...daughter," Dean mused, taking in Alexa's flowery scent as he stared lovingly at her in the mirror.

She leaned back against him, a wave of affection washing over Ambrose's body. She slid her hands on top of his, as lovingly as such an act could be done, and placed them gently over her own midsection.

"You feel her?" Alexa asked, the excitement in her face clearly displayed by the giant grin forming.

Dean returned her nod, though Alexa could only see his reflection in the mirror. "I feel the baby, darlin'. Is she kicking or anything?"

Alexa shook her head in the negative. "No, My mom and the doctor said it'd be another month before I really feel the baby move around, but…" she continued, hoping Dean would understand the significance. "Isn't this amazing? It's our baby, Dean."

Dean snickered, though his smile was based mostly on the feeling of relief that everything felt normal to Alexa. The last few months had been filled hormone driven insanity at times. But if Alexa felt like things were perfectly normal, and she wasn't freaking out as much as Dean was, then he didn't really have any reason to worry.

"It sure is, babydoll." He grinned a bit wider as he felt Alexa lean into him even more. "It's gonna be weird…"

"You're tellin' me," Alexa retorted gently. "You're not the one with an alien growing inside your stomach right now."

"No, I mean...one day I'll be able to have a conversation with someone that came out of my balls."

Alexa laughed, swatting Dean lightly on the forearm. "You're gross." She kidded.

"And you love me, babydoll." Dean kissed Alexa again on the top of her head, prompting a happy sigh from the tiny girl. "Wait," he continued, a new notion occurring to him in that moment. "Does this mean your tits are gonna get bigger, too?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course it always comes back to sex with you." She turned to face her fiance, sliding her arms around Dean's neck. She kissed him, lightly but meaningfully, and raised her eyebrows. "But, my mom did say hers gained a full cup size."

Dean's face grew a bit pale as her statement, and its ramification, washed over him. He could feel the blood draining from his head as Alexa's giggles filled his ears.

"See, babe?" She asserted, gently letting her arms slide from Dean's shoulders to around his waist, before biting her lip and giving Dean a coy look. "There are benefits to this situation."

Dean snickered, enjoying the insinuation from the girl he held so dear. "Benefits? That's super hot, but I'm legitimately afraid you'd spend your days fighting to keep your balance if your boobs got any bigger. You're already a slap in the face to modern physics."

Alexa let out a single loud cackle before covering her mouth, remembering that Zack and Bayley were presumably dead asleep in the next room. She smacked Dean on the chest, even though her grin was from ear to ear.

"My body is preparing to give life and your only concern is my boobs getting bigger?"

Dean pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, that's correct."

Alexa pulled Dean's head to her level and planted another substantial kiss on him. "I'm excited to have this baby with you. Now can we please wash up so we can go eat? Your mom mentioned cinnamon rolls last night and now I can't stop thinking about them."

Dean's expression changed suddenly. "Oh shit, are you serious? Cinnamon rolls? Patricia only makes them like, four times a year. We better get up there before Roman wakes up. God forbid the twins come over…."

Dean trailed off, his mind running away with all the bad things that could happen that would keep him from one of Patricia's special breakfasts. Alexa couldn't help but be amused at watching her beloved lunatic's mind work overtime. She felt like she had no choice but give him a bit more teasing before they headed upstairs.

"So getting your cinnamon rolls is more important than a long, luxurious shower with your extremely hormonal fiancee?" As she spoke, she unbuttoned her pajama top, one at a time, her face curled into a playful smirk.

Dean ran his eyes up and down his fiancee's changing but still overwhelmingly alluring body. "First of all, Miss Bliss, you're not allowed to judge me until you try these cinnamon rolls. If you put one on top of your head your tongue would beat your brains out to get to it."

Alexa let her pajama top fall off her shoulders, revealing one of Dean's favorite bras. Alexa slid her bottoms down her legs, letting them land in a crumple at her ankles. The matching bottoms to her bra also made Dean salivate, though he tried not to let on how turned on he was. Finally, he spoke, but he tried not to let his voice give away his intent;

"Ok, I suppose we have time for a quick luxurious shower. But if I miss those cinnamon rolls, you owe me like…"

"What?" Alexa asked sultrily, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the ground. "What do I owe you?"

Now Dean was completely flummoxed. He'd never met a girl he found as gorgeous as Alexa Bliss, and even after a few months together, she could still take his breath away. There was no word, or series of words, that would adequately describe how Dean felt in that moment, so instead, he simply took his almost nude fiancee by the hand and led her toward the shower; Alexa giggled the entire way.

Though Dean was satisfied after their shower, the couple came to the mutually painful agreement they shouldn't have sex anymore. The shocking piece of the conversation was Dean being the one to suggest it. Alexa assured him they still could for a few more weeks, but Dean didn't like the idea of hurting his child. Alexa relented with an eye roll and gave her fiance a release using her hands.

Now, sitting around the massive dining room table of Chateau Reigns, Alexa and Dean hungrily attacked Patricia's homemade cinnamon rolls. The rest of their friends, excluding Seth, and the members of the family that remained were seated around the table also.

"I hope this means you enjoy them," Patricia said to her son and his fiance as she returned from the kitchen.

Alexa, lips coated in sweet icing, smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.

"Yes, ma'am," the stunning blonde told her future mother in law. "These are delicious. Thank you so much for making them."

Patricia smiled sweetly. "Well, I made yours extra special after I saw a certain little bump under your shirt."

Alexa's face lit up. "How'd you notice it right away?"

Patricia grinned. "You seem to forget I have two sons of my own. As well as grand babies and dozens of nieces and nephews."

Dean, mouth full of cinnamon roll, cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you have three of us, mom?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetie, but how many of you did I give birth to?" Patricia asked.

Dean shrugged. "I tell people you're my bio mom. They wonder how that makes any sense, but to me it sorta does. I'm… Technically, half Samoan."

"Yes, sweet boy," Patricia kissed Dean on the top of his head. "You are my special bonus baby. If you think you're Samoan, then I have no problem with you saying so."

Further down the table, Matt snickered at Patricia's comments.

"He sure as shit eats like one of us," he chuckled.

Tonia rolled her eyes, but she smiled at Matt's inference. "Does that mean Dean is one of you?"

Matt's eyebrows raised at the realization of what he was saying. "I didn't say that...I mean…" He trailed off, knowing she had him. "Fuck him," he finally mumbled, though he winked at Dean as he said it.

"Matthew!" Tonia exclaimed, looking around for Ginny. "Don't use that word with Ginny around."

Matt chuckled in response. "She's in the den with Bayley and Asuka. She didn't hear a thing."

Alexa and Tonia made eye contact and smirked at one another knowingly. Each woman was ridiculously proud of what their men were growing into, but it still made them laugh when they caught glimpses of fleeting immaturity in their significant others.

One and two at a time, the remaining occupants of the Reigns' home trickled into the kitchen, hoping to claim one of Patricia's prized breakfast delicacies. Charlotte shuffled into view, her hair disheveled and her eyes still bleary from the night before. She gave everyone a tight, close-lipped smile, and slid breakfast onto her plate. Working hard not to make eye contact with anyone for too long, the tall blonde took the vacant seat on the other side of Alexa.

She ate quickly, both from hunger and from her desire to talk to Alexa about something that had been on her mind for the better part of a few days. Every few seconds she glanced over at her tiny confidant, hoping she was getting close to finishing.

Finally, Alexa dropped her fork and let out a big exhale.

"Patricia, that was amazing. I am stuffed. Thank you." She praised.

From the stove, Patricia glanced over her shoulder at her son's fiancee, flashing her the smile that made Alexa feel like she was at home. "You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you sure you got enough to eat?"

Alexa grinned brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "I did. I don't think I could eat another bite."

Patricia nodded. "Good."

Alexa began to stir, as though she was getting ready to leave the table. Before she could, Charlotte reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Alexa, can I talk to you?" Charlotte asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Alexa's eyes ran to Dean, who looked puzzled, then back to Charlotte. "Uh, yeah. Let me take my plate over to..."

Dean cut her off, standing slowly as he spoke. "I'll get your plate." He looked over at Charlotte. "Yours too."

Alexa's face grew a bit brighter. "Aww. Thank you baby."

As Dean gathered the plates and silverware from the table, Charlotte led Alexa hurriedly through the doorway into the den. Bayley and Asuka, who'd up to this point been completely engrossed in playing dolls with Ginny, sat up with a start as the two girls slinked toward the far corner of the large room.

Sensing that Charlotte was upset, Alexa took her hand softly and spoke at a tone just above a whisper.

"Char, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Charlotte, afraid to answer, glanced over at Bayley and Asuka, who were trying very hard to look like they weren't trying to hear what was going on.

"How…" She trailed off, her voice cracking. Fighting back tears, she drew another breath and spoke again. "How does it feel to be pregnant? Is it like Tonia and Miss Patricia was saying?"

Alexa didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked Charlotte over from head to toe. "Are you…?"

Charlotte shrugged and wiped a forming tear from her eye with her free hand. "I don't know. I don't think so, but I've felt like shit for like a week and my emotions have been up and down and I'm just super fucking scared that I've made a huge mistake."

She stopped there, no longer able to contain her fear. The tears began in earnest, and she hid her face in her hands, pulling away from Alexa a bit. Sensing Charlotte's spike in emotion, Alexa wrapped her tiny arms around the waist of her amazonian friend.

"Charlotte, don't get too upset. Please. You're on the pill, right?"

Charlotte chuckled ruefully through her muffled cries. "Yeah, but you were too."

Alexa shook her head softly. "Well, I missed some days, and I was drinking a lot. That can hinder the effectiveness of birth control."

Charlotte raised her head to make eye contact with Alexa. "Really?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. That's what my doctor told me, and it's really the best explanation for what happened."

Charlotte flung her arms playfully at her sides, giving her a childlike appearance. "What if I'm pregnant, Lex? I cannot have a kid right now. That would just fuck up…" She paused, remembering who she was speaking to. "Look, no offense, but Dean has somehow become the greatest man who ever lived since finding out you were pregnant. I don't know what would happen with Ro."

Alexa scoffed, though it was good nature in tone. "You wanna know why Dean is stepping up and being a man? It's because this...weird-ass tribe of giants took him in and taught him how to be human." Both girls laughed at the thought. "If you are having Roman's baby, I can't see any way he isn't as least as great as Dean is."

Charlotte smiled, wiping tears from her eyes as she attempted to compose herself. "You're right. He's wonderful, and if it comes to it, I know he'll do the right thing. I'm just not sure I'm ready for him to do the right thing yet."

Alexa grinned, remembering how freaked out she'd been when she'd first gotten the news about her baby. "I thought that, too. But it's been wonderful. And think about the family you'd be connected to. These are the most amazing people on the planet. They'd do anything for you."

Charlotte nodded again, squeezing Alexa's hand as she continued trying to compose herself. "I know." She inhaled deeply, finally containing the tears she'd had so much trouble controlling. "Okay. So what do I do?"

Alexa took the taller girl's hand again. "We'll go get a pregnancy test later today. Once we see what it says, we'll go from there, ok?"

Charlotte nodded, smiling gratefully as Alexa ran her hand up and down Charlotte's arm softly, trying her best to comfort the taller girl. "Thanks, Lex."

Alexa grinned. "You're welcome, friend."

Charlotte drew another breath, doing her best to change the subject. "There was one other thing. I told him."

Alexa tilted her head in confusion. "Told him what?"

Instead of responding, Charlotte just waited for Alexa to remember a conversation they'd had earlier in the week. Finally, after another moment, Alexa's face lit up as she realized what Charlotte was talking about.

"You told him you love him?"

Charlotte nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"What'd he say?" Alexa returned, already fairly certain what the answer to that question was going to be.

"He said he loved me, too. It was...pretty amazing."

Before she could stop herself, Alexa threw her arms around Charlotte again. "That's amazing, Charlotte. I am so, SO happy for you. Like, for real."

"Thanks, Lex. And thanks for talking to me about it."

The two girls kept their embrace for another few seconds, before both felt the touch of other girls on their backs and shoulders. Looking up. Alexa saw the smiling face of Bayley and the sweet but confused face of Asuka joining their group hug.

After a moment, Bayley spoke up. "I don't know what's going on, but I just wanted to come over and tell you we love you, and whatever's happening, I have your back. Asuka too."

Asuka nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Asuka has back."

The young women shared a giggle, before breaking up their group hug. Before they could really do anything else, however, Charlotte felt two tiny arms encircle her leg. Glancing down, her heart overflowed with emotion as Ginny wrapped herself around Charlotte's limb.

"Charlie, can we read 'Little Engine That Could' now?"

The statuesque woman could feel herself trying not to lose control of her emotions again. Briefly looking at Alexa, who also looked like she was going to burst into tears, Charlotte nodded down at the little girl. She crouched down, making herself eye level with Ginny.

"I absolutely will. Let me go get the book, and we'll read it together, okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Deciding that was as good a time as any to break up the moment, Alexa slipped away from the gathering of women to return to her man. She found him in front of the TV in the Reigns' living room, watching the pregame show for the slate of college football that day. She perched herself cheerily on his lap, giving him her best smile.

"I love you." She cooed, quietly, not wanting to embarrass him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, as she did so many times, and felt her fiance's arms slide securely around her waist. She heard him return her love verbally, and she felt the comfort that usually accompanied being in close proximity to Dean. Without another word, Alexa let her mind drift off to all the possibilities in her future, with Dean, with their baby, and with this family of Samoans that had somehow taken Dean in and made him her dream man.

Across town, Seth Rollins was having considerably less fun than his counterparts. He loved his parents, and had enjoyed spending time with them, but there was very little to do in the way of entertainment at his family's house. He'd heard from Dean earlier, and was assured by Ambrose that he'd come by the house and pick Rollins up before the movie they were all attending. That didn't help him right at that moment, however, and there were only so many times Seth could scroll through the pictures on his phone and check his social media before abject boredom began to set in.

His dad was in and out of the home office, but it usually kept him busy for a few hours at a time. Seth's mom occupied herself with various chores around the house. Seth shocked his mother when he became so bored with sitting in his room that he asked if there were any chores he could lend a hand in completing. His mother, after a shake of her head and a chuckle, told him he didn't need to worry about that while he was home visiting.

Sprawled on his bed, when Seth was at the point of insanity, his phone began to ring. Expecting Dean or Zelina, Seth was surprised to see a dated selfie of Dana Brooke smiling back at him.

Seth sat up on the edge of his bed and slid the green call button across the screen.

"Hey, Dana," he greeted his ex.

"Seth, hey," the busty blonde replied in a cheerful tone. "I forgot to call you Thursday and say Happy Thanksgiving. So… Happy Thanksgiving."

Seth chuckled. "Thanks, Dana. How'd things go with AJ?"

"It was really nice, actually. Becky and Sasha invited us over to their place for dinner. They made AJ poison check the turkey to make sure they cooked it right. Then me, Finn, and Renee all showed up with the same kind of whiskey. So, besides a shit ton of gravy and pie, we were all pretty much plastered at the end of the day. And you know me, I don't say no to shots. How were things down there?"

"Uh, same old. Nothing special. My grandparents couldn't make it so it was just me and my folks for Thanksgiving. Then the Reigns' had us over for dessert Thursday night; They had a bonfire like always Wednesday night. Then my mom went Black Friday shopping with Roman's mom, Alexa, Charlotte, Asuka, and Bayley. And now I'm out of things to do here."

"Who's Asuka?"

"One of the foreign exchange students Dean invited for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, that's right, I know who she is. That's real sweet of him."

"As strange as it is to say so, it kinda was. Dean has his moments."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before anyone said anything. Seth allowed Dana to make the first gesture.

"So," she began. "AJ's still asleep. She refuses to get up before ten on the weekends. She's taking me to see her dorm room later. Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an iron maiden and the complete box set of SAW in her living room."

"Well, you're the one dating the crazy chick." Seth kidded.

"Oh, really? And who's the one that hooked up with her and led to me meeting her?"

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, that's a fair point. If I never cheated, there's a good chance you never would've met AJ."

"In a way, I'm glad you did. AJ's an amazing girl, Seth. I know she absolutely hates everything about you, but if you ever got the chance to know her, you'd understand why I love her so much."

In the background, Seth could hear AJ's voice. "Dana, I'm hungry! Make me some bacon and pancakes. Then I wanna eat it off of you."

Seth laughed loudly. "You let her eat off of you?"

Dana sighed. "It's… complicated."

"Sounds pretty straightforward to me, Dana."

"I'll be there in a second, hun," Dana sighed. "Sometimes it's like taking care of a twenty-one year old toddler. Other times it's like she's taking care of me. Then most days she rambles on about her favorite penguins for an hour before begging for sex and a marathon of slasher flicks and making Emma's life a living hell."

"Do you guys make out in front of her?"

"Yeah, but we've done much worse too. Poor girls has seen some… I'm getting off topic."

Seth laughed. "I remember that one time Emma walked in on us. I think it was that weekend after we all went to Roadie's together. Em came out of her room, and you were swearing like a freakin' ticked off eighth grader and she screamed her head off so loud I thought someone was dead."

Dana snickered into her end. "I remember that too. That was a few days before you made me lunch but I insisted we'd bone instead. That's still the nicest thing anybody's done for me. I wish I was more courteous during that and actually thanked you for taking the time to do that."

"Nah, it was shrimp ramen and grape juice. Nothing special. AJ doesn't make you lunch?"

"She did try once. Grilled cheese and ice cream sundaes. She burned the first sandwich, cried about it, then ran to my room and hid there until I walked in and found that she covered herself in whipped cream. Guess why?"

Seth snickered. "Why?"

"She was dessert."

"Of course she was. You save the dorm from burning to the ground and your reward is AJ. Makes sense."

"She's a little eccentric, but a nice girl all around. I mean, I love her, you know? More than a friend."

Seth smiled. Even though Dana couldn't see his face, Seth facially expressed his happiness for Dana. One of the things that bothered him after their nasty split was how she would recover emotionally. Since that day, things seemed to be great for her. And Seth was happy for her.

"I'm happy for you, Dana," Seth told his ex. "Really happy. I know I was a piece of shit to you, and I'm so glad you found someone else. I know you and AJ will be happy together."

There was a brief pause before Dana spoke again. "Thanks, Seth. It means a lot to hear you say that. Does this mean we're not hooking up anymore?"

Seth chuckled. "I like to think of us as a "worse case scenario" hook up. As in, if there's no other option on Earth, then maybe."

Dana giggled. "I agree with that. What about you? How's that little Latina treating you?"

Seth sighed. "Well, Zelina was pretty pissed when she found out you and I hooked up the morning after the Halloween party. But she forgave me pretty quickly. We aren't having sex because she isn't ready for that kind of thing yet. But she let me blindfold her and titty fuck her so that was pretty cool."

Dana, despite trying to fight it, burst into a fit of giggles. "Jesus Christ, Seth, you titty fucked a high school girl? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Besides technically committing a felony? Not anything worth mentioning. We did make the playoffs; Those start next week. Coach says I might get some more playing time on offense since one of the guys is hurt and he says I'm showing a lot of improvement. So maybe I get a little bit on offense next week."

"Seth, that's great. I know AJ will hate it, but I'll totally be there. Home game against Turner College, right?"

"Yeah, rematch from week one."

"I can't wait to see it. Well, I better get going before AJ threatens to steal launch codes from the Pentagon. It was nice talking to you Seth."

"You too, Dana. I forget how nice it is to talk to you. I think it's because we stuck to mostly sex when we were together."

"No time for talking when I have six inches down my throat, right?"

Seth blushed and chuckled. "Yeah… Yeah, that's… Yeah."

Dana chuckled. "Still can't handle dirty talk, huh? I guess some things never change. I'll talk to you later, Seth."

Seth watched the call screen on his phone fade away. It was a brief conversation, but it was nice to hear from Dana every once in awhile. She was happy with AJ, and he was happy with Zelina. Even though it was just a few weeks since the Halloween party, Seth was happy Dana moved on from him. Parts of Seth still wished he was still with Dana, but he understood it wasn't a healthy relationship. Sadly, Seth knew all about unhealthy relationships. As much as he tried to make things right with the women he dated, not a lot of them still talked to him. A lot of the coeds at SU saw the video of Seth's car being destroyed and knew the reason why it happened. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly popular amongst the sorority row. It was funny to Seth that the girl he was with now had no idea who he was at SU. He had to find a girl who didn't even go to the same school he did in order to have another chance at hooking up with someone.

Seth hopped off his bed and shuffled over to his door. After making sure the latch was locked, he laid back onto his bed. Dana's choice of words, and thinking about Zelina, made Seth realize it had been a number of days since he had a chance to release. Seth clicked on an app on his phone disguised as a calculator. Given the right equation, a secret photo gallery would reveal itself. Inside were two folders. One was labeled "Zelina", the other was "Dana". Dana's had several videos and photos saved to it; The only photo in Zelina's gallery was a photo of her in her swimsuit during their trip to the cabin.

Tapping Dana's folder, Seth began scrolling across the many photos and videos of Dana he still had saved; It sometimes amazed him how much of Dana was saved to his phone.

Deciding on a video of Dana pleasuring herself, Seth unbuttoned his jeans. Before anything else could happen, Dana's face was replaced with Zelina's Skype avatar. Seth jumped, surprised by the sudden image switch, but laughed at himself as he clicked the answer button.

"Hey, baby," Seth was met with Zelina's smiling face and sweet voice.

"Belleza, como estas?" Seth replied.

Zelina sighed. "Bored as hell. Mama y papa are at the restaurant and today's my day off. Usually I'd be at an SU football game, but I forgot you guys had a bye this week. So, I'm home alone. Nothing to do but wonder what you're up to."

Seth smirked. "More or less the same. My dad is working and my mom is cleaning the house. So I'm laying in bed, thinking about…" He almost said Dana, but Seth caught himself at the last moment. "My girl. How beautiful she is. Wondering what she's up to. What we'd be doing if she was here right now."

Zelina shook her head but her smile deceived her true feelings. "Really? Is that all college boys think about? Sex and football?"

"No, there's room for beer and school."

Zelina pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. "Ok, humor me. If I was in Florida with you right now, what would we be doing?"

Seth considered describing a graphic sex scene in great detail, but he decided against it.

"Well," he began. "We would've just got home from a nice Floridian breakfast. Then I would take you back here and answer a million questions from my mom. Then we'd be in my room, talking to each other. Maybe some classic Mortal Kombat on my old Sega. Or Crash Bandicoot on my PS2. Whichever."

Zelina's eyes widened. "You have a Sega with the original Mortal Kombat? Seth, if I knew you had that, I would've found some way to go with you."

"You sure your dad wouldn't care?"

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose. Mi papa would kill you if you ever took me out of the state."

"Aww, man, and I wanted to show him pictures from the cabin in Pennsylvania."

Zelina shook her head slowly. "No, no, no, Sethie. He will end your life before you had a chance to show him the next picture."

Seth nodded his head. "This is true. Dean says he still threatens to castrate me when I'm not around."

"So, what else? Food, video games, and…?"

Seth shrugged. "Watching TV? There's not a lot to do here when my parents are busy."

"Yeah, but I'd be there. We'd be laying in bed, talking to each other… What else, Seth?"

"Hmmm, I don't think there'd be anything else," Seth smiled when Zelina cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

The young Latina chuckled dryly. "I see. And to think I was going to wait for you in your dorm room so we could spend the night together tomorrow. But I guess it's just you and Jill tonight."

Seth chuckled at how very right Zelina was. "Ouch, belleza."

Zelina giggled. "I mean no real harm, chico. But, seriously, I can tell you're up to something. Que pasa?"

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Well, I don't really feel right telling you."

"Right, but blindfolding me and tying my hands together with one of your sweat-socks is ok?"

"I guess you have a point there, belleza. I was about… to jerk off before you called. It's been a few weeks since the last time we did anything, and it's starting to get to me."

Zelina's head tilted slightly to the left. A gentle smirk spread across her lips. "Sorry, baby, I know I haven't had time to do that. With finals coming up and the restaurant, and your football and school, I'm pretty sure the only time we spend together anymore is asleep."

"As long as I get to spend the time with you, belleza," Seth coolly replied.

Zelina smiled broader. "Yeah? That's really sweet of you to say, Seth. Sunday afternoon or night, whenever you get back, I'll be waiting for you at your dorm, ok? Seniors don't have class Monday 'cause the Sophomores are doing ACT prep. So, I can spend the night. But, if you really can't wait one more day," She gave the camera a wink.

The feed buffered for a few seconds while Zelina wiggled around. The camera focused again. Seth took immediate notice that Zelina's shirt was pulled up. With a bashful, toothy grin, Zelina slowly lowered the phone until the camera focused on her bare chest. Seth quickly hit the required buttons for a screenshot.

"One for the 'spank bank'," he thought.

"Just a preview," Zelina said, pulling her shirt back down over her chest. She focused the camera back on her face. "I miss you, hombre dulce. Hurry home tomorrow, ok?"

"I will," Seth said. "I love you, bebita."

Zelina blew Seth a kiss then hung up her end of the call.

Seth saved Zelina's new photo to his hidden gallery. Now with more reason, Seth considered finishing what he started. But the joy of seeing Zelina tomorrow made him pull his jeans back up and button them again.

Dana wasn't at all sure what to expect when AJ told her that she wanted Dana to see her dorm room for the first time. Part of Dana hoped she'd find a normal domicile for a college female, but Dana had yet to run into anything normal when it came to her temporary girlfriend. Just an hour or so prior AJ had taken to sensually consuming her breakfast off of Dana's breasts, even taking care to slowly lick the syrup from in between Dana's massive mammaries; Anything less weird than that would be a welcome addition to her day.

As it stood, however, the buxom blonde could only speculate as to what she'd find behind the door of AJ's room. At that moment she sat behind the wheel of her familiar Buick, cautiously but completely following the directions of her personal Tinkerbell. Turning into a neighborhood directly adjacent from main campus, Dana immediately recognized the area as "South Campus": a multiple block area of housing bought up by the university to serve as provisional housing for students on a "need based" scholarship. Most of the residences in this particular neighborhood were at least forty years old, but they were spacious. According to AJ, she had her own room, and the prospect of a roommate as peculiar as AJ was not at all appealing to the over-stressed Dana.

Finally, Dana pulled up to a three story home that looked like it had been in use since the Korean War, if not sooner. It was well maintained and structurally sound, but was painted a drab grey and appeared to be kept up only as much as was necessary.

"Is this the right place?" Dana asked, a hint of dread in her voice.

AJ nodded. "Yep, this is chateau de AJ." She kissed Dana lightly on her nose, compounding the inner confusion circling the blonde's mind, before excitedly opening the passenger door and motioning for Dana to follow her.

With great trepidation, Dana locked her car and fell in directly behind AJ, slipping her hand into the tiny girl's.

AJ traipsed down a small concrete path around the large home, revealing a basement door behind a large row of bushes. Grinning at her girlfriend, AJ turned the key, unable to keep her lover waiting any longer.

"C'mon," she softly beckoned Dana, urging her to follow.

The first thing Dana noticed, before her eyes even adjusted to the dark basement dwelling, was the smell. It wasn't a bad smell, per se, but it was unique, and it let Dana know that it wasn't the normal college dorm.

What struck Dana the hardest, however, was the large quantity of artwork hanging from all available wall space in the room. It wasn't anything Dana recognized, which peaked her interest even more. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, until they came to rest on a pair of what appeared to be oil paintings hanging above a bed that clearly hadn't been used in a while.

"AJ, did you paint these? Is that… us?"

AJ blushed deeply, hiding an appreciative grin. "Yeah. They're from the day we went to see my dad." She pointed at one picture, sliding her free hand into the closest back pocket of Dana's jeans. Her pointer finger was clearly indicating a picture of AJ sitting with her back to Dana, her lips pressed flush against Dana's own.

"That one is of us fucking," she asserted, giggling at the end of her statement. Then her hand moved right, pointing to a similar one, but with Dana and AJ only having their foreheads touch. "And this one is from after, when we were talking. You said something funny and you leaned into me. It was the first time I really knew I was in love with you."

Now it was Dana's turn to blush. "You knew you were in love with me even back then?"

AJ couldn't make eye contact with her girlfriend, and for the first time since they'd gotten together; She seemed at a loss for words. "Yeah. You made my heart flutter even while we were having sex just to spite Seth that first time. When you took me to your dorm after you tried to molest me on the dance floor at Roadie's."

Dana laughed sheepishly. "I did try to molest you at Roadie's, didn't I?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I could tell you were super turned on. But there's something else I want you to see." Excitedly, she led Dana across the room to an easel that was carefully set up near a desk in the corner of AJ's bedroom. Dana took in the latest art quickly, her eyes darting from left to right, up to down.

"AJ, this looks like a comic. Of us."

AJ nodded again, pausing only to kiss Dana on the cheek. "Yeah. After we got back from the lake house, I started storyboarding a graphic novel based on our adventures. The story's about two lady FBI agents who are dating in secret. They fight crime by day and screw each other's brains out at night."

Dana smiled, for once not afraid to let her facial expression fully tell what was going on internally. "It's us?"

AJ nodded again, pointing to individual panels on the enlarged poster board. "Yeah, there's a knockout blonde cop with gorgeous fuckable titties named Tara Rook, and an incredibly sexy rocker chick named CJ. They have sex and solve crimes. And go to the aquarium to see penguins and scare the shit out of old white people sometimes."

The smile on Dana's face was starting to make her face hurt. "AJ, this is fantastic. You are so, so talented."

AJ tried not to tear up from hearing the compliment Dana gave her. "You think so? I just haven't had any inspiration in a long time. I used to doodle little comic strips of me and Alexa or me and my dad riding together in a car looking for crimes to solve. But it took meeting you… and then having sex with you a bunch of times… to find this level of inspiration."

Dana felt the blood rush to her face again. "I love it, AJ. We're bad bitches, kicking ass and locking up bad guys." She squinted at one of the story panels. "Is that Seth?"

AJ giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I made him a drug lord named 'Ned Needledick'. Most of the villains are people you'll recognize."

Dana continued perusing AJ's drawings. "There's Roman."

AJ nodded again, more slowly than before. "Yeah, that's 'Island Ike.' He flies cargo planes and helps the heroes from time to time. I couldn't find it in me to make a guy as nice as Roman a piece of shit."

Dana nodded absentmindedly, determined to find more of her friends hidden in the prodigious work AJ was currently sharing with her. "And there's Dean and Alexa."

AJ smiled sadly. "Yeah, his name in this story is ''Danger' Dean Dobbins'. He's a confirmed weapons dealer, and he kidnapped CJ's old partner, 'Lexi L'Amour,' but she got 'Stockholm Syndrome' and now she's in love with him. The two of them rob banks and blow shit up. IF the book ever gets a real run, the big reveal at the end of season one will be that Lexi and Dean are having a baby, and that baby will turn into the supervillain that plunges America into a post-apocalyptic wasteland."

Dana cocked her head to the side, now slightly concerned by what she was hearing.

"AJ, I get the feeling you're not super excited about Dean and Alexa's baby. Are you gonna be okay when I leave?"

AJ tried to harden her features, but found that the tears were coming whether she wanted them to or not. "No. No, I don't think so. Alexa was my best friend. We did so many things together, until that neanderthal showed up to knock up my soul sister. But then you came along. And out of that shitty thing that happened with Seth came the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me."

Dana pretended to be oblivious to what AJ was saying, checking over both shoulders to as if to see who AJ was talking about before gesturing toward herself. "Do you mean little ol' me?" The gorgeous blonde could barely contain her joy at what AJ was implying.

In return, AJ's face lit up like Christmas and she lightly kissed Dana.

"I do mean you. You make me feel special, Dana. No one's ever done that before. Even Lex. She never made me come… that she knows of."

Dana cackled, remembering the story AJ told her about the freshman crush she had on a fellow first year student in Alexa Bliss. "I'm honored, AJ," Dana returned, the smile growing on her face. "Also, you are super talented. I'm assuming you're an art major."

AJ nodded proudly. "Yep. Emphasis in creative drawing and oil painting. I watched my first Bob Ross episode when I was eleven and I was hooked. I didn't know I was any good until after I was on my own. Now my school is paid for."

Dana looked around. "You'd think they'd put you up in a nicer place than this, since you got a full ride and everything."

AJ grinned, knowing why Dana said that. "Yeah, they would normally, but the difference in what I spend in housing and what they budget for lets me make payments for my dad's care AND my classes and basic shit to live."

Dana nodded. "I get it. That's where I was freshman year, but I applied for a grant that let me get into the sweet dorms. That's why we get to bang in my private hot tub whenever we want."

Stepping behind her minuscule brunette love, Dana let her arms slide around AJ's tiny waist. "I'm so glad we have a place to go, even if Emma won't leave us alone. God, I wish she'd stop walking in on us."

AJ's eyes non-verbally signaled her agreement. "Yep. I don't think she'll ever look at me the same after she walked in on me wearing that schoolgirl outfit when we were getting to role play what a naughty student I am. Right?" She asked, winking at Dana and smacking an open hand over her butt, causing Dana to moan in delight slightly, the memory of Dana in a white blouse and plaid pleated skirt taking over her brain momentarily.

"I'd love to head back to my place and dig up a few costumes right now," Dana whispered into AJ's ear; She pinched her earlobe between her teeth before giving it a soft kiss.

"I have a box of old Halloween costumes around here somewhere," AJ said, turning her head to face Dana. "I think I have a cop uniform in there."

Dana giggled softly. "How about we reenact a few scenes from your comic? I bet CJ and Tara are hotter in real life."

AJ smiled brightly. "I do have a business suit I jacked off of this bitch in my Renaissance History Art class. I think you'd fit in it," She pressed her lips softly against Dana's. "I can be a regular cop. This can be CJ's origin story."

Dana nodded her head excitedly. AJ, giggling wildly, pulled Dana by her hand towards her closet.

Charlotte didn't really expect to find herself at a 24-hour pharmacy Thanksgiving weekend. But, just to be sure, it was required. Alexa tagged along for moral support. Asuka did too, but only because Bayley wanted to know just as much as everyone else did. Under the guise of getting lunch, the four young women packed into Dean's rental and headed for the store.

Charlotte gave them a brief rundown on the drive over: They were just stopping quick so Charlotte could take a pregnancy test. She made the others swear not to tell anyone about this, regardless of the outcome of her test. The other three agreed to keep quiet for her.

Shuffling through the isles, Charlotte wondered if the people working at this shop knew what she was here for. Her friends did, her boyfriend didn't, but the judgement of complete strangers made the usually confident blonde anxious. She stopped at a shelf with an outstretched label that read "planning" on it. Near the sign were the pregnancy tests Charlotte needed.

"Which one do I pick?" She asked nervously to no one in particular.

Each box had a different label and description across the front. Didn't they all do the same thing? Why did they need to make more than one?

Charlotte glanced further down the row to her left. Bayley and Asuka were each looking at the different boxes of condoms, both with the same curious yet horrified look on both their face. Charlotte quietly chuckled at their curiosity, easing her racking nerves a small margin. To her right was Alexa; She was checking out the different baby formulas they had available.

"She seems to have her shit together," Charlotte mused to herself. "A twenty-one year old college junior who's pregnant with the baby of a guy she's engaged to that she's hardly known for four months has her shit more together than you do."

Alexa looked up from the baby formula over to where Charlotte was looking at her from.

"Find one?" Alexa asked with a warm smile.

Charlotte shrugged. "How do I know which one to pick? They're all supposed to work the same, right? So why are there a thousand to choose from?"

"More ways to make money for the companies, probably," Alexa joined Charlotte by her side.

"Which kind did you choose?"

"I didn't take a pregnancy test. I passed out at cheer practice and the doctor told me after my blood work came back."

Charlotte nodded her head slowly. "Right."

"Does Roman know what you're up to?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, he thinks we're all getting lunch. He said to have fun and that he loves me."

"Aww, at least he still loves you."

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "Yeah, don't see him loving me for much longer if I have a baby Samoan in my uterus right now," She sighed heavily. "I could just go to the free clinic and find out there. I can call now and schedule for Monday."

"You think you can wait two days?"

"No, but I don't think I can wait fifteen minutes either for a stupid piece of plastic to tell me if I made a huge mistake or not… I'm sorry, Lex, I didn't mean it like that."

Alexa laid a gentle hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "I get it. I felt the same way about it at first too. Then Dean promised to stay and it got a little less scary. Now that my belly is sticking out a little more, it's a thousand times scarier."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, it's going to be hella scary. I know first hand. But as long as you got your guy and friends backing you up, it'll be just fine."

Charlotte looked back at the two goofballs to her left. Bayley and Asuka seemed to be daring each other to pick up a box of condoms. That morning they, along with Alexa, promised to have her back no matter what. And, even though part of her still was unsure, she knew Roman wouldn't bail on her if this was the real deal. He was Roman Reigns; The Samoan Superman. He would move Heaven and Earth if Charlotte wanted him to. He would always be there for the baby. If it was really there. If not, then it was just a bad stomach cramp. Knowing she had her friends with her through thick and thin made Charlotte feel a little better. But only a little.

"Fuck it," Charlotte grabbed at the first test she looked at.

Charlotte, Alexa, Asuka, and Bayley approached the front counter. The woman behind the register smiled sweetly at the quarto as Charlotte set her test on the counter.

"Oh, are you expecting?" The woman asked.

"Just making sure," Charlotte confirmed.

"Anything else?"

Bayley, head hung low, sheepishly set a box of condoms on the counter. Asuka, receiving a gasp from the cashier, dropped several boxes of condoms on the counter.

"Safe," Asuka stated with a firm nod.

Charlotte paid for everyone's items. The cashier nicely pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ok," Charlotte turned back to her friends. "Wish me luck?"

"Luck," Asuka said with a thumbs up.

"You'll be fine," Alexa reconfirmed with a smile. "Preggo or not, cheeseburgers and milkshakes for everyone."

Bayley's head snapped in Alexa's direction. "Wait, really?"

Gradually, feeling like she was walking the green mile, Charlotte shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Ok," Charlotte muttered to herself as she dropped her pants and sat down. "You'll be ok. Everything's going to be ok."

She unpacked the pregnancy test from the cardboard box. The directions said to urinate on the metal lip, wait fifteen minutes, then she'd either get a pink "plus" or "minus" symbol in the little window. Charlotte followed the directions carefully. She set the test on next to the sink to wash her hands. To make sure she waited long enough, Charlotte set an alarm on her phone for fifteen minutes.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Charlotte almost cringed at the fearful look in her own eyes.

"You are Charlotte fucking Flair," She growled at herself. "You've never been scared of anything in you entire life," She inhaled a shaky breath, feeling herself about to cry. "What's a baby going to do to you?"

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Roman.

Hey, babe. Hope you guys are having fun. Love you.

"Yeah, if fun is waiting to see if I'm carrying your big, Samoan, tattooed, super baby," Charlotte said aloud.

She typed a quick "I love you too" before setting her phone back down.

Finally, after a small eternity, Charlotte's cell phone started ringing. She took a deep breath, gave herself a motivational head nod, then picked up the test from the sink.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh fuck…"


	59. Chapter 59

After a tearful goodbye (for Patricia at least) the small group of friends ventured back to the airport for their early Sunday morning flight. Nothing eventful happened in first class on the way back, other than Bayley keeping everyone awake with her music she was unknowingly playing loudly enough for everyone to hear from her head phones. The train ride was just as exciting the second time around as it was the first. The car ride home from the train station was more tiring than the flight back to New York.

Dean, having gotten no sleep on the flight or train ride, found it very hard to keep his eyes open during the very brief drive back to his dorm. Alexa was out the moment she had her seatbelt secured. Roman and Charlotte followed them close behind in the blonde woman's SUV. They agreed to just spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon napping. Then, if they felt like doing anything, something could be planned out for that evening after they woke up.

Sighing heavily, Dean put his trusty Highlander into park. To his right, the beautiful, blonde, and pregnant woman of his dreams was fast asleep still. Dean wondered if he could wake her up and she could walk instead of him having to carry her. Dean shook his head and chuckled as he realized she'd make him carry her no matter what.

Roman and Charlotte chuckled while watching Dean lift his fiance from his car and start for the door to his dorm.

"You reckon that'll be us one day?" Roman asked Charlotte, following his adopted brother with his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Me, carrying you into the house. You, big rock on your finger?" Roman turned his head towards his girlfriend. "I think about it sometimes, ya know?"

Charlotte smiled softly. "I just told you I love you like… Two days ago."

Roman nodded his head. "True, but you never know."

The two physically intimidating youths followed their friends into the boy's dorm hall. Off to their left, Seth was walking up to the hall also after parking his prized Impala in along the curb.

Seth himself was eager to get up to his room. Zelina sent him a selfie of her waiting for him in his living room; She had his gaming headset on her head and a controller in her hand. If her adorableness and personality didn't make Seth already head over heels in love with her, her love for video games maybe would have done it.

"Zelina comin' over?" Roman asked Seth.

The man with the blonde streak nodded his head. "She's waiting for me upstairs; We're supposed to hang out today. I hope she doesn't get pissed when I end up sleeping the whole time."

Roman grinned. "Does she get mad if you don't titty fuck her, or…?"

Seth, throwing a half-serious middle finger over his shoulder, walked ahead of Roman and Charlotte into the dorm hall.

Roman walked ahead of Charlotte. He stepped to the side and held the door open for her. Charlotte, with a soft smile, kissed Roman on the cheek and thanked him for the small gesture.

The offhand comment about being engaged scared Charlotte more than she'd let show. She loved the muscular Samoan to death, but the idea of engagement, and eventually the big "M" word, made her feel fear she wasn't used to. She told Roman several times that she wasn't ready to commit to someone like that just yet. But, to be fair, she did say the same thing about telling a boy she loved him, and Roman made her change her mind on that.

Shuffling into her boyfriend's dorm room, Charlotte couldn't shake the feeling of dread hanging over herself. Aside from the comments made by Roman making her question almost every belief she had, the unrelenting pain in her abdomen had not let up at all. On top of that, she felt tired, hungry, dehydrated, bloated, and horny all weekend long; Which would explain the multiple helpings of food and multiple helpings of Roman she had over the course of four days. Maybe it was paranoia making her think things that weren't actually true. Alexa did say she didn't notice any change in her behavior until a few weeks before finding out about her baby. Maybe it was that, or maybe Charlotte was allowing herself to be stressed out when there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

"You alright, Char?" Charlotte wasn't even aware Roman was talking to her this entire time until he said her name.

Charlotte, with a weak smile, nodded her head. "Yeah, Ro, I'm fine. Just a little stomach ache since last week."

"You want me to take you to the doctor? Get you some Ibuprofen?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm sure I just ate some bad seafood or something," Her eyes fell to the floor sheepishly as a grin spread across her face. "Maybe my stomach isn't used to me… Not spitting, yet."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, been meaning to ask you about that…"

"I wouldn't talk me out of it, Roman Reigns," Charlotte snuggly embraced the massive man before her. "Guy's like that, so I figured you did too."

"You sure you don't need me to take you anywhere?" Roman voiced concern, despite Charlotte's reassuring words.

"Yes, Roman, I am fine. If it makes you feel any better, I booked an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. Just in case I have an ulcer or stomach cancer or something."

Roman, gently running his hands over Charlotte's back, kissed the top of her head. "I'd love you, no matter what. I'd be by your side; I don't care what happens to you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't get cheesy rom-com on me, Roman Reigns. You of all people should know that shit doesn't work on me."

"It will… Some day."

Charlotte again rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll see. But right now, I want to take a nap because I am jetlagged as hell. I hope you'll be joining me?"

Roman nodded his head. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of gym shirts, since he only wanted a nap and Charlotte seemed to want the same thing. Charlotte borrowed an oversized shirt from Roman; That would be the first time she did something like that. Roman didn't say anything, but he smiled inwardly as he tossed Charlotte a Florida Gators t-shirt.

Charlotte felt a little guilty for leaving out a few key things she needed to mention to Roman about their weekend at his parent's house. But she also felt like a nap would help her make a decision in the end. Whatever it was, Charlotte needed to stick to her guns and hopefully make Roman see things her way.

Molding into each other under the quilt on Roman's bed, the young couple quickly fell asleep.

Across the hall, not getting very much sleep at all, Seth was frustratingly yelling at his television while his young Latina girlfriend laughed mockingly at him from his couch. As could be assumed, Seth was losing badly to Zelina. She continued a mini reign of terror over the young man, beating him over and over again in the video game.

"Fuckin' bullshit," Seth cursed, tossing his control across the room at his loveseat. "Every fuckin' game I lose. How is that fuckin' possible?"

"'Cause you suck, hombre. You should start letting me teach you lessons," Zelina teased.

"It's Mortal Kombat, not calculus. I don't need a tutor."

"Wow, taking shots at a high school girl like that? Where are your cajones, Seth?"

Seth scoffed. "Really? You don't know where my cajones are?" He jumped at Zelina, getting her to squeal in surprise and kick at him.

Seth wrapped his arms around Zelina, lifted her off the couch, then sat back down and placed the small Latina on his lap.

Seth grinned. "I love you, belleza."

Zelina, small smile on her face, pecked Seth softly on his lips. "And I really, really, really like you, hombre dulce. You need to learn how to lose like a man."

"Oh, really? And you don't freak out when you lose?"

"I've never lost."

"Madden."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Madden isn't a real game. It's stupid."

"Oh, but two people fighting to the death, sometimes with mystical powers, is totally legit?"

Zelina nodded her head sarcastically. "Yes, Seth. See? You're starting to understand. Football is too unrealistic, but Scorpion throwing a spear in someone's head is totally legit."

Seth rolling his eyes, gave Zelina a kiss on the lips. He let it linger, running one of his hands through her hair while the other tugged on the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh, really?" Zelina cooed with a girn. "Tired of getting your butt kicked already, hombre? What is it you want to do instead?"

Seth smirked. "You know what I want to do with you. I want to show you what you mean to me. Besides holding your hand, and making you dinner, and trying to win your dad over."

"I know, Seth," She pulled his hands away from her jacket zipper and hair. She then laced her fingers with his. "But I want to make sure you're special before I do something like that."

"You don't think I'm special?"

"I do, but more in the, 'rides the short bus to school' special," Zelina giggled. "I need you to be the 'give you my virginity' special."

"Am I on the right track at least?"

Zelina nodded her head. "Sleeping with Dana threw you off. But… You certainly are close to redeeming yourself. Maybe a few more steak fajitas and I'll start to really forgive you."

Seth grinned and snickered. "I can. I have the stuff I need to make it. Do you want me to?"

"Fajitas this early?" Zelina thought for a moment. She nodded. "Sure. Why not? I love fajitas," She kissed Seth's lips. "I'm starting to think I might love you too, Seth. But we'll see. If you hurry quick and make my food…" Gazing into Seth's eyes, Zelina made a fist and moved it towards her mouth while pushing on the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"Really?" Seth asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Really." Zelina stated with a wink.

Seth, giving his young girlfriend one more quick kiss, got off the couch and entered the kitchen.

Cuddle time with her fiance was making Bayley agitated. She asked Zack several times if they could break their pact and have sex just this once. But Zack told her it wasn't going to happen until they were married or on vacation. She did make him laugh when she said she'd book them a hotel downtown and that would count as a vacation technically. Zack did have to take Bayley's phone from her when she did try to call a hotel.

Since Zack wasn't going to give her what she wanted, Bayley actually stormed out of Zack's bedroom into his living room. She sat on the couch and pouted for a good thirty minutes, but after she heard Zack's snoring, she gave up and decided to play video games instead.

Midway through a game of PUBG, Bayley's phone started ringing. Trying to keep her eyes on the tv, Bayley answered her phone and set it between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey, Bayley, it's Ember," Bayley recognized the voice of her basketball teammate.

"Hey, Ember, what's up?" The hugger asked.

"Nothin' much. I was callin' to ask if you were back from your trip yet. Nia's getting all the girls together for a workout and she said to call you. So we kinda need you here if you're still gonna be on the team."

Bayley almost forgot about basketball. The season started the first week of December. Which, from what she remembered, isn't very far away.

"Shoot, I forgot it's almost time," Bayley admitted. "Um… Yeah, I'll be there soon. Weight room near the football field right?"

"That's the one, Bay. I'll see you there." Ember confirmed.

Bayley hung up. The second she took her eyes off the tv, she was killed in-game. Groaning loudly in defeat, Bayley set the controller down on the coffee table and slipped back into Zack's room to change.

Avoiding eye contact with her husband to be, Bayley made a bee line for Zack's dresser.

"Hey, babe," Zack greeted his fiance with a tired grin.

Bayley ignored Zack and continued choosing her clothes.

"Did you win in PUBG?" The young man asked.

Bayley slammed the dresser shut and headed for the door.

"I'm working out with the team, I'll be back later," Bayley said over her shoulder.

Zack sighed. "Ok, Bay… I love you."

"Love you too," Bayley called back. Even though she was frustrated with Zack, she knew to always return an 'I love you' to people she cared for. What if, in a worse case scenario, she never saw Zack again? Just because Zack didn't want to have sex with her, didn't mean Bayley stopped loving him.

Bayley grabbed her water bottle form Zack's fridge, told Zack she loved him one more time, then left after he yelled it back.

Leaving a sexually frustrated Bayley to let out her aggression in a weight room proved to be beneficial on her part. She felt great. Other than the growing fire in her loins, Bayley actually managed to get most of it out on her weight lifting.

Nia showed Bayley how to do a proper squat. The massive Samoan woman could squat nearly three hundred pounds. Bayley maxed out at one ninety. They weren't the same level of strength but Nia still praised her smaller teammate.

"You're really good at this, Bayley," Nia praised.

Bayley smiled. "Really? Thanks, Nia. I think it's 'cause I'm so worked up. Zack says we can't have sex until our wedding. Which is total baloney. We were making love practically every hour at Roman's mom's house. So… I don't know what his issue is."

Nia, trying not to laugh, set a sympathetic hand on Bayley's shoulder. "You know what, Bay? Boys are stupid sometimes. One day they want to jump your bones, and the next they want to ignore all your texts and hang out with their friends. What you gotta do is get all that frustration out. So, to do that, you either have sex, rub one out, or…" Nia turned around to her pull string athletic bag. She turned back to Bayley, holding out a pair of boxing gloves. "Punch the shit out of something."

Bayley nodded her head. "Oh ok… What's rub one out mean?"

Ember, who had been busy with her own set of squats, racked the weights and turned to Nia and Bayley.

"You don't know what that means?" Ember asked; Bayley shook her head. Ember chuckled. "You know… Rub one out. Play with yourself?"

"What, like video games?" Bayley asked.

Nia and Ember laughed, causing a tint of maroon to cover Bayley's cheeks.

"You know how Zack fingers you? You can do that to yourself." Nia explained.

Bayley cringed. "Oh, that doesn't sound pleasant. I think I'll stick to letting Zack do it… If he ever touches me again. He said we could still go down on each other but… I don't want that."

Nia led Bayley over to one of the hanging punching bags on the far side of the weight room. "Ok, so we punch shit. Here," Nia assisted Bayley in putting the gloves on. "Pretend the punching bag is Zack since he's the one frustrating you."

Bayley hesitated. "Isn't that mean?"

"No way," Ember chimed in. "You do it here so you aren't still mad when you get home. That way you guys can snuggle and no one will be mad."

Bayley nodded. "But what if I get frustrated and the weight room is closed?"

"Then you make him have sex with you," Nia rolled her eyes. "Hit the bag, Bayley."

Bayley shrugged. She threw a punch. Giggling, she threw another. Then another. Soon, Bayley was throwing strike after strike at the punching bag being held in place by Nia. She felt a little guilty about pretending it was Zack, but he was the one that made her do this.

Breathing heavy, Bayley stepped back and pulled the gloves off.

"Better?" Ember asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah… A lot better… Thanks, Nia…"

"Anytime, girl," The bigger woman said with a grin.

"You see Charlotte anywhere?" Ember asked.

Nia shrugged. "She says she isn't feeling good still. Which is fine, but it sucks we're missing a captain."

Bayley snickered. "I could take Charlotte's place. I'm here."

Nia and Ember shrugged. "You could…" Ember said.

"You are here with the rest of the team. Charlotte never misses a workout unless it's life or death. Even then, she still comes." Nia said.

"Well, let's give her another chance before you give a rookie the spot, ok?" Bayley said. As exciting as it was to hear Nia and Ember talking like that, Bayley would feel bad if she was replaced after missing only one practice, so she shouldn't do it herself.

"Yeah, that's probably fair," Nia admitted. "The workout wasn't scheduled today. Coach called for it about an hour ago."

Bayley liked the idea of being a captain of the team. But Charlotte definitely earned it before she did. If Charlotte wasn't up for being captain again, then Bayley cold step up. But, until then, Bayley decided to focus on her part on the team.

Raising her hands again, Bayley took more shots at the punching bag. The cheers from Nia and Ember made her smile as she continued swinging.

The day was still young. Around two in the afternoon, Alexa's bright blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled, feeling Dean's muscular arms still holding her close against his chest. As carefully as she could, she rolled over to face her fiance. His eyes were still closed and his shaggy hair hung over his face.

Alexa pressed her lips to the tip of Dean's nose. "Good morning, baby," She cooed. "Mama's hungry for chicken tenders. Time to wake up."

Dean groaned and rolled over to his other side. Alexa giggled softly, running the tips of her fingers down her man's arm. She gave him a soft kiss on the back of his neck. That got no response. She breathed 'I love you' into Dean's ear the way he found irresistible. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

Alexa, sighing dramatically with a sultry smile on her face, ran her hands along Ambrose's side until her hand snaked her way to his groin. Even through the fabric of his boxers and gym shorts, she felt him swell in her hand instantly.

"Babe," Dean muttered. "Please let go of my junk. I'm trying to sleep."

"But I like your junk," Alexa whined playfully. "Mama's hungry and really horny. You keep rejecting me and I don't like it."

Dean rolled back over to face Alexa. "I'm not rejecting you, Lex, I'm just being cautious," Dean explained. "I would never, ever reject your sexy ass and you know that."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Lex…"

"Baby, I showed you those articles on the plane. It is perfectly safe to have sex during the first stages of pregnancy. You are not going to hurt little Alofa or Toa at all. If you want, I'll be on top. I just… God dammit, I need you to fuck me, Dean. Please, for the love of God, just fucking put your dick in me and move around a little."

Dean blinked. "The hell's gotten into you?"

"Not you, jerk," Alexa crossed her arms. She rolled to her back, breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Babe," Dean attempted to put his arm around Alexa, but she rolled to her side facing away from Ambrose. "Baby," Alexa sat up on the edge of the bed, still facing away from Dean.

"There are only two things that'll make me not mad at you, and you know what they are."

"Tequila and rom-coms?"

Alexa shot a death glare over her shoulder. "Not. Funny. God, if I Mandy was pregnant with your kid you'd fuck her brains out anytime she wanted."

Dean chose to ignore the Mandy comment; Now was not the time to argue about that again.

Dean sat up beside his fiance. "Look, babe, I know doctors say it's safe. But you get where I'm coming from, right?"

Alexa nodded her head slowly. "I know, babe. The whole thing with Ruby has you scared. But you didn't know about your son. She miscarried a baby you didn't know was there. Now that we do know there's a baby, we can be safer."

"Starting with not having sex until after the kid's born."

Alexa threw her hands in the air. "Ugh, you are so freaking stubborn sometimes, Dean Ambrose. Fine," she huffed, standing from the edge of the bed and striding toward Dean's dresser.

Dean sighed, internally acknowledging that he was probably being more careful than was necessary.

"Babe," he called softly, causing Alexa to stop her annoyed rifling through her clothes.

Alexa stood straight up, sighed, and folded her arms.

"What?" She asked in a huff.

"C'mere," Dean responded, his voice causing a small shiver down Alexa's spine.

The irritated look on Alexa's face hadn't completely disappeared, but she walked slowly toward her fiancé. She reached her destination with a bit more outward annoyance than she was actually feeling, but she perched herself on her familiar spot on Deans right leg. Alexa gave a big, dramatic sigh, hoping to fully convey her exasperation with her man.

"Look," Dean continued, trying to reassure the tiny girl in his lap, "I'm just… if anything were to happen to this baby, for whatever reason, I'd never forgive myself. I already love Alofa more than I thought possible." Dean felt Alexa ease herself against him a bit more as his words put her slightly at ease. "I don't seriously think I'm gonna be able to go another six months without having sex with you. It's just… I can see the baby now. I couldn't before."

Alexa shook her head, though her mild anger was almost completely gone. "I've been pregnant three months, but it's being able to see it that freaks you out?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Alexa snickered playfully. "You know there's like four hundred guys on campus who'd drop what they were doing to hook up with a blonde cheerleader, right? Even with the baby belly."

Dean laughed. "Yeah. You're still unbelievably hot, and I love you more every day than the day before. Just… let me work up to it, okay? Give me a few more days to get used to it."

Alexa gave her man a quick smile, before a playful pout spanned her face.

"But what'll I do 'til then?" Her voice took on an even more singsong tone. "Mama just needs it SO bad."

She leaned into Dean, giving him one of the tongue-laden kisses that Dean was sure could get him to do almost anything. The two young lovers moaned slightly into each others' mouths, and Alexa could feel Dean's hand run lightly up her thigh. Finally, Dean broke the kiss, even though he really didn't want to.

"Tell you what," he intimated, his speech becoming that growly whisper Alexa loved so much, "there are a lot of other ways to make Mama feel good while dad wraps his mind around his new predicament."

His hand reached its destination, running up the leg of Alexa's shorts. She let out a gasp, followed by a soft longing moan. "Okay," she whispered sultrily, before kissing Dean again, more forcefully than before. "But don't think this is as good as the real thing." She giggled lightly as Dean ran a line of affectionate kisses down the side of her neck, then let out a playful scream as Dean pulled her back into the bed.

"Don't worry too much, mama," Dean returned. "I miss it as much as you."

As he finished his sentence, his hand came to its final resting place, causing Alexa to moan hungrily again. The minuscule blonde turned slightly to face her maniac, her own hand quickly finding the organ she'd been lamenting the absence of all morning. Without another word, the molten-hot couple began the act of pleasuring one another, their moans turning louder and motions turning faster.

Once their fun was done, Alexa and Dean decided a movie and popcorn was a good activity for their Sunday afternoon. Saturday, the group that went to Florida gathered together for a film in the theaters. The guys wanted to see Justice League but the girls wanted to see Wonderstruck. They flipped a coin and the guy's won. So, in the end, they saw Wonderstruck even after the girls lost. Alexa promised she would be ok with whatever Dean picked this time. Which is why Dean found it confusing when they agreed upon Alexa's selection: The Notebook.

Midway through the movie, Dean was fast asleep. Alexa, like always, couldn't keep her emotions under control with a mix of the film and her unpredictable baby hormones.

Sometime towards the film's ending, Roman and Charlotte emerged from the Samoan's bedroom. They moved silently in order not to disturb Alexa and Dean. Roman opened the fridge and removed a few cans of beer. The second he snapped one open, Dean snapped awake.

It took a moment for the manic Ambrose to reset his bearings. But he did in time to watch in awe as Charlotte rejected a beer from her boyfriend.

"Did you just turn down an ice cold brewski, Char?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood right now," Charlotte replied with a shrug.

The tall blonde instead chose a bottle of Gatorade before following Roman back into his room.

Dean shook his head. "Is it just me or is Charlotte acting really weird?"

Alexa, trying not to make eye contact, chuckled nervously. "What do you mean, babe?"

"She's refusing beer. She never does that. And she didn't make fun of my little dick or my shitty haircut or anything about me. Something's up."

"I don't think it's tiny," Alexa cooed with a small smirk on her lips. "It fills me up just fine."

Dean turned his head to Alexa. "And you're trying to use sex to distract me. What's up with Charlotte?"

Alexa shook her head. "Nothing, baby, let's just drop it ok?"

"There's nothing going on with Charlotte? That's what you're saying?"

Alexa nodded her head, still refusing eye contact. "Yep, that's what I'm saying."

"You swear to God?"

Alexa, throwing a dirt look at Dean, rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, I can't swear to God…"

"Then what's wrong with her?"

Alexa looked over Dean's shoulder at Roman's bedroom door. "Ok, but you need to promise you won't say a word to Roman, ok?"

Dean tensed up. With everything Roman and his family did for him, would he really keep a secret about Charlotte from him. Aside from the lakehouse incident, he never lied or kept a secret from Roman. There was just an unspoken level of trust between them, and always being honest was a huge part of that.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Yeah… I guess I can keep it from Roman," He covered his heart and raised his right hand. "I swear to God, I won't say shit to Ro."

Alexa nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you. You know how me, Char, Bayley, and Asuka went out for lunch yesterday?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, you dicks went to Tanahashi's Bar and Grill without me."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "And I brought you back a bacon triple cheeseburger, didn't I? Anyway, before that, we stopped at a drugstore. I checked out the baby formula because I figured my boobs would be sore from breastfeeding and Alofa would need it for a few days while I recover."

"They won't have time when I'm sucking on them like crazy."

Alexa slowly shook her head. "Anyway, Bay and Asuka picked out condoms. And the fourth one of us picked up a pregnancy test… That came back positive."

Quickly putting two and two together, Dean's eyes shot open. "Wait, blondie's preggo?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Yes, Charlotte's pregnant."

"With Roman's kid?"

Alexa furrowed her eyebrow. "I mean… Yeah? Who else would it be?"

Dean exhaled deeply. "Dude, like… What the fuck?" He stood up, running his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yeah, you'd be Uncle Dean to that baby."

Dean chuckled. "Wow, holy shit… Does Roman know? No, he doesn't, because I can't say anything… Shit, this is gonna kill me. If he finds out I knew and didn't tell him, he'd be crushed."

"But you swore to God, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Yeah… I know I did. I won't tell him, ok? I just… How the hell did that happen?"

"Basic biology, daddy," Alexa pointed at her stomach. "Remember?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah… Wow, Roman's gonna be a dad."

"It sounds insane, right?"

Dean shrugged. "What the hell is he even gonna do? Charlotte's super liberal when it comes to having a baby in college. Hell, she gave me six hundred bucks and told me to get you an abor… Er, that's not important right now."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What's the rest of that word, Dean?"

"'Tion'. Charlotte offered money to get the pregnancy terminated if we wanted."

"But I don't want that."

"Right, which is why I didn't spend the money on that."

"What did you spend the money on?"

Dean shook his head. "It's a surprise, ok? It's your Christmas present."

Alexa, smile starting to form again, nodded her head. "Ok, I'll stop pushing. But that's bullshit she wanted me to get an abortion."

"She didn't want it. She was just scared for us and gave it to me just in case. I told her there was no way and she said she'd support our decision either way. So, yes, Auntie Charlotte is still invited to our house for Christmas. And no you aren't going to hold a grudge against her for being concerned about our well being."

Alexa, starting to understand there was no point in getting upset, took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Ok, I promise I won't give her the cold shoulder," Alexa said. "But if she gets one…"

"Then I'll ignore her with you, baby doll. We just gotta let it organically come around. She needs to tell Roman. After that, we help her figure something out."

"I agree. If she was eager to give us a hand, then the least we could do is help her too."

Dean looked at the bedroom door that belonged to his brother.

"You think they're talking about it right now?" Dean asked.

"I hope so," Alexa muttered, feeling nervous for her friend.

Charlotte wasn't warming up to the idea of talking to Roman about the possible life force growing inside her whom at the moment. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge the issue at hand even after leaving the drugstore. It was like she was in denial. Part of her wanted to tell Roman, but the other part wanted it to be a mistake on the test's part.

After a half hearted attempt at stimulating Roman, Charlotte laid snuggly against his muscular frame with her head on his shoulder. She could sense he knew something wasn't right, but she silently hoped he ignored his instincts and just kept holding her.

"Everything alright, babe? You seem quiet today." Roman voiced concern, placing a small peck to Charlotte's forehead.

"Shit," Charlotte thought, squeezing her eyes shot from releasing the tears she could feel forming.

"Yeah, Ro, everything's fine," She said aloud. "Plane ride wore me out. I just want to sleep for the rest of the day, if that's ok with you?"

Roman chuckled. "You got me satisfied, Char. I'm more than ok with sleeping the rest of today."

Charlotte moved her body closer to Roman's. She wanted to feel as close to him as possible right now. Her nerves had been on overload for the last twenty four hours. The only thing that really made her calm down was Roman. Charlotte figured that's what being in love felt like, but she wasn't all that familiar with that sensation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Charlotte asked in an abnormally quiet tone.

Roman raised an eyebrow, picking up on Charlotte's strange tone right away. "Sure, Char, what's up?"

"What do you really think about Dean and Alexa deciding to keep their baby?"

Roman snickered. "I think Dean's batshit insane to do it, but it's admirable. He loves Alexa more than anything, and he's taking it very seriously. He takes time to take care of her and make sure everything she needs is taken care of. Like, honestly, a baby can change people, but I didn't think it'd turn someone like Dean into the kind of person that wants to settle down and have a family."

"What do you think it'd do to you?" Charlotte really dreaded to hear what Roman had to say, but it had to be asked if Roman was going to be around for this kid.

"Me? Shit, I don't know. I'd get my ass kicked by my dad, first of all. Then, I'd have to get a job and pay for shit. Since I got a big scholarship, I didn't get the same amount of money Dean did. I still got a lot but I couldn't raise a kid off of just that. I wouldn't quit football or BPO. If Dean can manage that shit, then so can I. Then I'd have to figure out how to stop smiling every time I'd see you. Just the idea of you carrying my kid has me scared shitless. But I kinda don't mind it at the same time. What we would do, I'm not really sure, but I'd like to think we'd be pretty good parents."

Charlotte felt a few rogue tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Rome," she whispered into his ear.

"Why do you ask?" Roman questioned.

Charlotte chuckled. "I'm… Warming up to the idea of being something more than a girlfriend. Not saying I will ever be, I'm just… Thinking about it."

"Am I changing your mind, Charlotte Flair?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "Maybe. Bit by bit. I wouldn't push too hard, Roman Reigns. It might make me panic."

Roman, wrapping his arms around Charlotte to bring her closer to his chest, kissed her on the forehead a few times.

"I won't," Roman promised. "Just as long as we still love each other and are always honest."

Charlotte, placing a hand over her stomach, smiled sweetly. "Right. I love you too, Roman Reigns."


	60. Chapter 60

Charlotte Flair needed a drink. It was that simple. She'd gone with Alexa to one of her three month pregnancy checkups, and been left almost alone in the waiting room while the smaller girl ventured into the great unknown behind the exam room doors. Only Bayley, fresh from basketball practice, and Asuka, who'd simply had nothing better to do, sat close to their beleaguered friend.

Every sight, sound, and smell seemed heightened to Charlotte. The clock's ticking second hand sounded like cannon fire tallying away the seconds between her and news that could potentially change her life. The underlying smell of disinfectant hung like fog over the sterile office. And all Charlotte could see, at that moment, was her future. Well, two futures. One dominated by a pregnancy at twenty years old, causing her to quit school and raise a baby full time. One in which the cheap pregnancy test she'd hastily purchased at a corner store simply told her the wrong information. While she still found the latter option more palatable, she was almost terrified by the fact that the first option didn't terrify her like she thought it should.

Her vivid and comprehensive train of thought was interrupted by the carefree giggles of her hispanic friend Bayley and the confused babbling of Asuka. The two were currently huddled around a single "Highlights" magazine. The pink-haired exchange student appeared deep in thought, currently searching through one of their famous "picture puzzles." She didn't appear to be having any success, until Bayley, feeling pity on her flummoxed new friend, gently took the magazine from Asuka's hands, turned it "right side up," and handed it back to her. Asuka took one look at the page, grinned, and immediately began pointing at the paper at various points and quietly counting in what Charlotte assumed was Japanese.

The tall blonde suppressed a smile. Even now, in her basketball warmups, sweaty from an early afternoon practice, she felt unbelievably lucky to have friends around her in her time of most severe conflict. She allowed herself a brief moment to relax, before Asuka sprung from her seat, a giant smile permeating her face.

"Asuka find seventeen owl!" She exclaimed, shaking the dog-eared magazine in her hand.

Bayley and Charlotte exchanged an amused look, before Bayley slid her arm around Asuka's shoulder and gently prompted her to re-take her seat.

"That's great, Asuka," Bayley replied in a hushed tone. "But we can't yell in here. There's doctors working."

Asuka pondered this for a split second, before nodding slowly, understanding Bayley's point. "Oh. Yes. Very important work. Asuka quiet now." She smiled at Bayley, an idea forming in her head. "We go get milkshake and burger again?"

Charlotte chuckled and addressed her friend for the first time in a while. "If I get good news today, I'll be buying everyone a lot more than that."

Asuka wasn't sure what her friend meant, but before she could ask for clarification, the waiting room doors sprung open and Alexa Bliss came striding through, her broad grin making the dull room glow.

"Everything's normal, guys," she began, winking at Charlotte. "I mean, other than the baby sharing genetic material with Dean Ambrose."

Charlotte chuckled, slowly standing from her seat. She made eye contact with the doctor behind Alexa.

"I assume you're Doctor Sinclair?" She asked, trepidation shaking her voice.

The older woman let a pleasant smile spread across her face.

"I am," she returned gently, her composure solidified by years of frightened young girls introducing themselves to her. "You must be Charlotte."

"That's me."

Dr. Sinclair approached Charlotte slowly, clapping the blonde amazon on the bicep softly. "Alexa filled me in. You want to find out if you're pregnant or not, right?"

Charlotte nodded, her eyes now planted to the floor. "Yeah. I took a pregnancy test, but I picked one of the cheapest ones and I was all stressed out in the drugstore and I don't know how reliable it is."

The doctor nodded. "I get it." She gave Charlotte the once-over. "You play basketball at SU?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah. Volleyball too."

Dr. Sinclair gave an impressed nod. "I played tennis at SU. Two time conference champ."

Charlotte's inner comfort level soared. Dr. Sinclair was a Titan, and while it might've seemed stupid to a lot of people, it made her feel more at ease. She continued her rapt attention as Dr. Sinclair motioned for Charlotte to follow her.

"We'll get you fixed up," Sinclair assured Flair. "We'll do some blood work and figure out if you're pregnant or just smarting over some bad seafood."

Charlotte giggled, impressed with the doctor's ability to set her at ease. "Thanks, doc. I mean it. You don't know what a load off my mind it'll be to have some answers."

Sinclair nodded again, before opening the door to a small exam room and gesturing for Charlotte to follow her. "Now, tell me about when you started feeling bad…"

Now that the soccer season was wrapped up, Becky Lynch was given an offseason workout schedule by her coach. Sasha's new workout plan was roughly the same layout as her orange haired girlfriend's. When they weren't locked in their dorm room studying or "studying", Becky and Sasha journeyed to the weight room together to get a decent workout.

Becky loved the weight room. She didn't love working out as much as Sasha or soccer, but it easily made her top five list of things she adored. Sasha felt the same way. Volleyball and Becky were her passions. Now that her team wasn't making the playoffs, Sasha had more time to focus on one thing to channel all her admiration into.

Monday afternoon's were scheduled to be light weight, higher reps lower body workouts. The young couple occupied a station built to workout squats. Sasha stood at the ready behind her girlfriend in case she needed support racking her weights. Becky, finishing off her fifteenth rep, set the bar back on its rack with a dull clang.

"Good shit, babe," Sasha praised. "Few more then we move to glute extensions?"

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, tha's what ta schedule says. But I tink yer glutes are perfect. Good, firm, t'ighs that make me tap out."

Sasha, playfully rolling her eyes, nodded her head. "Sure, Becks, whatever you say. It's not getting you anywhere."

Becky tilted her head. "No?"

Sasha smirked. "Maybe a little."

As Becky chuckled and took her spotter position behind Sasha, she caught the eye of one of the male basketball players; She figured he was since the tall man was holding a basketball and chatting to a few other tall boys. Becky thought she recognized one of the tall boys from "move in day." The guy nodded his head and winked at Becky. The fiery redhead, caught off guard for a moment, pressed her eyebrows together and cocked her head to the side. The guy nodded his head to the side, signaling Becky to approach him. Before Becky could think of a response, Sasha tightly gripped her t-shirt's collar and jerked her in for a deep kiss to the lips.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "Wha' was that for?"

"Can't let the fuck boys think you're available," Sasha said with a wink.

Becky turned back to the basketball player. The young man was watching the two girls with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Aye," Becky said to Sasha. "Looks li'e yer little plan worked."

Sasha smiled. "Good," she turned back to the weight rack. "Now keep your eyes off guys and spot me."

Once their workout was finished, Becky and Sasha returned to the women's locker room. The soccer locker room was located closer to the weight room; Sasha shared her off season locker with Becky.

As Becky was well aware of by now, Sasha was typically the jealous type. Her bursts of frustration when Renee was mentioned made that very clear. As Becky stripped off her shirt, seeing Renee round the corner almost made Sasha straight shank a ho.

"Oh, shit," Renee exclaimed, covering her face. "Sorry, I didn't know you two were… Yeah…"

"We're just changing," Sasha replied coldly. "Nothing funny going on here."

"Nothin' ya haven't seen before," Becky joked.

The icy stare from Sasha made Becky realize what she said may have crossed a few lines in her opinion. To Becky it was playful teammate banter. But Sasha was strict when it came to that kind of thing.

"Sorry, Sash," Becky whispered to her girlfriend with a kiss on her cheek. "Jus' teasin' her. I promise."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I know, Becks. It's just how I get. You know that."

There was nothing really to justify why, but Sasha couldn't stand the idea of letting Becky strip in front of Renee. Sure, the blonde was momentarily distracted, but what if she got the wrong idea and made a move on her Becky while she couldn't do anything about it?

"Hey, Becks," Sasha said, bringing the attention of her girlfriend again. "How about we shower together? It'll get done faster and I really wanna go out for dinner tonight."

Becky chuckled. "Weren't we alrea'y goin' ta do tha'?"

Sasha looked over Becky's shoulder at Renee; The other woman was starting to undress also.

"Yeah, but still," Sasha took Becky by the hand. "I'm really hungry and we need to hurry before Roadie's gets too crowded."

Becky tried to get two words out but her eager lover pulled her in the direction of the shower room before she had the chance.

"Sasha!" Becky protested. "I'm still in ma clothes!"

"Then hurry faster next time!" Sasha shot back.

Becky, giving up on her battle with Sasha's strong temperament, followed the purple haired woman into a shower stall.

"What has gotten inta ya today?" Becky asked.

Sasha pulled off her top. She turned on the water, showering her and Becky in hot water, encompassing the two young women in a thick, cloudy steam.

"Strip. Now." Sasha demanded.

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "''Scuse you? Do ya t'ink I'm some slave to ya?"

Sasha crushed her lips against Becky's, pinning her against the linoleum wall. The girls moaned into each other's mouths, their hands fiddling with each other's clothing. Finally, Sasha ran a hand through Becky's hair, before gently but firmly pulling her lovers fiery red mane back slightly, lining Becky's ear up with Sasha's lips. Sasha took a light nip at Becky's neck, prompting a surprised but excited moan, before she felt Sasha's hot breath on her earlobe.

"Either you do it or I do," Sasha growled under her breath. "And I promise you I'll be a lot rougher."

"Is t'is Sasha er ta Boss I'm speakin' to?" Becky asked with a luscious grin.

Sasha roughly pulled Becky's sports bra over her head.

"The Boss," she hissed. "And the Boss says to get those fucking leggings off right fucking now."

Becky did as she was told. In no time at all, Sasha dropped to her knees, having kissed her way to Becky's waistline. To anyone outside the stall, they couldn't see anything past the closed curtain or tall divider walls between each shower stall.

Becky, eyes closed with her hands tugging at Sasha's purple locks, felt the sensation of being watched on top of her growing climax. She peeked out the corner of her eye. Her stomach dropped when she made eye contact with a pair of brown eyes peeking into her stall. Eyes shooting open, Becky made an attempt to call out the pervert but a loud moan escaped her throat instead.

"OhmyGod, seriously? Some people are trying to take a shower in here!"

The annoyed call from an unknown student made Sasha jump to her feet and burst into a fit of laughter. Becky, still making eye contact with the woman on the other side of the curtain, wrapped Sasha in her arms under the warm water. Becky's eyes wandered over the woman's body. It was obviously Renee staring at her through the curtain; Becky knew those brown eyes, blonde hair, and amazing body all too well.

Sasha stripped the rest of her soaking clothes off.

"I'll finish when we get back to our room, ok?" Sasha whispered to her orange haired lover, sealing her promise with a kiss to the lips.

Becky closed her eyes to kiss Sasha back, and when she opened them again the perpetrator was gone.

When the couple finally got clean and wrapped themselves in a towel. Sasha headed for their locker, but Becky paused in front of an open stall with Renee just starting hers.

"Ya wanna 'plain yerself?" Becky asked, making Renee jump.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked. Becky could see she was visibly shaking, but she didn't know if it was because she was nervous about what Becky would say or standing in the cool room in the nude.

"You were spyin' on me an' Sasha," Becky accused. "I saw ya starin' at me."

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. And that wasn't cool. I was looking for an empty stall, 'cause some people don't leave the curtains open after they're done. You can ask around, I saw a lot of naked women today. Including Carmella and Coach Z, but don't get me started on that shit. Anyway, I peeked into yours to see if anyone was inside. I wanted to walk away, I promise I did, but your 'oh' face was too hilarious."

Becky crossed her arms. "Wha'? My 'oh' face?"

"Yeah, ya know. The face you make right before you orgasm. Becky, yours is hilarious. I couldn't stop looking and laughing at it. It's like," Renee made a face that, to Becky, resembled a person being constipated.

Becky scoffed. "I do not!" She playfully pushed Renee, making the blonde woman laugh.

"Sorry I'm a perv and watched Sasha get down," Renee sighed. "I won't do it again, but I wish I got that ridiculous look on camera."

Becky laughed mockingly in tune with Renee. After a quick fist bump, the Irishwoman left the shower room.

Returning to her locker to find Sasha, Becky unwrapped herself from the towel and started to get dressed again in a fresh set of clothes. The image of Renee's widened eyes while Becky was close to going over the edge made a lot more sense if she incorporated her laughing. The more Becky thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense to her. Sasha also made a funny face when she orgasmed. So did Gretchen back in high school. It was a little odd to watch her, but it was harmless.

"No harm, no foul," Becky reminded herself.

By now, Sasha would playfully swat Becky on the behind or talk to her about the classes she had finals coming up for. But she was unnaturally quiet at the moment.

Pulling her fresh shirt over her head, Becky sat beside her girlfriend on the bench.

"Ya wanna ge' ready so we can go to Roadie's?" Becky nudged her love with her elbow.

Sasha shook her head. "Un-fucking-believable," she looked at Becky. "I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Becky noticed the piece of notebook paper in Sasha's hand. Taking it without asking, Becky read over the note.

"You are a carpet munching dyke. Get the fuck lost before I die of fag disease from looking at you."

Becky sighed heavily. "Sasha, who cares if ya git teased? Ya know I love ya no matter wha'. If I find this bitch, I'll cut her fookin' head off with a meat cleaver and show it to 'er loved ones. Please look at me."

Sasha shook her head. "It's no use. Whoever this chick is obviously hates me," she did look at Becky. "I just… I hate it. I hate it so much. I want it to stop."

"It will," Becky gripped Sasha's hand. "Baby, ya jus' gotta ignore all ta hate. Wha' good is gonna come from hatin' everyt'in'? You know darn well I'm no' goin' anywhere, so wha's the problem? I get called a fag almost everyday, it's no skin offa ma bones. It doesn' bot'er me, and I can 'elp ya get over it too."

Sasha wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I really have no idea what I'd do without you, Rebecca."

Becky threw her arms around Sasha. "You either. I love ya so much, Sasha," she gave the purple haired beauty a kiss on the temple. "It gets easier once you block it out. I promise you."

Sasha nodded her head. "Ok, I'll believe you. I have faith this is just a mild bump in the road for us."

"'Xactly. Now," Becky pulled Sasha's towel off her body, making the other woman squeal in surprise. "Quit mopin', get dressed, and le's get ta Roadie's fer some food and beer, eh?"

"Beer sounds so good right now."

"You sound so good right now."

Sasha winked. "I still gotta finish what I started. Maybe get enough Jack and Coke in me and I'll let you sit on my face again."

Becky jumped back to her feet with excitement on her face.

"Done friggin' deal, Sash." The Irishwoman exclaimed.

The sprawling, spacious mansion that comprised Beta Pi Omega's current domicile was teeming with members, pledges, and various female hanger-ons. Dean, Roman, Zack, and Seth were presently amongst the throng, though they were there after having been summoned by their new pledge educator. John Cena, good-natured as he was, was nothing if not businesslike when it came to matters of BPO business.

Cena's serious nature was most of the reason why every pledge on the premises was currently racing down the stairs into the basement of BPO. Nobody wanted to be the last pledge down into the dark, musty space, and so they'd jostled mercilessly to get to their predetermined spots before John and whatever other actives felt like messing with pledges that evening got to the basement.

As it happened, the last pledge into the room was Chad Gable. He'd also been late to football practice, claiming he had a study session. When that was found to not be the case, he'd been made to run the stadium stairs after the team had been dismissed. When he finally did barrel through the doorway of the basement, hurtling headlong down the short staircase, his haggard appearance instantly triggered a small wave of laughter from his fellow pledges. He'd still managed to beat Cena down the stairs, which was good for everyone involved.

Finally, as the pledges' eyes began to get used to the dark, the basement door opened again. The muscular silhouette of the aforementioned Cena, followed by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, trudged down the basement stairs.

"Pledges!" Cena barked, signalling for them to stand with their eyes forward.

Gallows' imposing figure further belied the point that Brother Cena was serious with his intentions.

"Good," Cena continued, pleased with the speed and determination his pledge class employed in getting to their assigned spots. "It's come to my attention that some of you haven't been taking learning your pledge manuals seriously. Well, that shit stops tomorrow. You will all report here immediately after football practice or wherever else you might be for a little game I like to call 'learn your fucking pledge manuals or I break my foot off in your shitty pledge asses.'"

"Catchy name, Brother Cena," Karl Anderson joked.

John turned to look at Karl, smirk on his face. "Thanks. I worked hard on it." He turned his head back to his erstwhile pledge class. "I'm serious. Tomorrow. As soon as you are released from practice. Shower, change, and bring your asses here." He scanned the room, noting the startled look on some of the pledge's faces. "Brother Owens, for reasons that escape me, was going easy on you. I will not. This is my last year here at SU, and BPO, and I will leave a legacy of excellence, whether or not it kills you."

Ambrose was fighting hard not to smile. He wasn't scared of John, or Luke, or any of the other actives, but it was entertaining to see the looks on the faces of his pledge brothers. For his part, Dean figured it'd take about two hours to go over the pledge manual, because of his eidetic memory. What he didn't know was whether or not he'd be able to pick the slack up for his teammates, or if they'd all be on their own.

After another minute of threats from Cena, Christian Cage descended the stairs. His confident stride told the story of confidence that being Stamford's reigning "Homecoming King" often brought.

"Pledges look good, Brother Cena."

"They're the worst pledge class ever, President Cage," Cena replied, shaking his head in regret.

Cage snickered. "I'm sure they're not that bad." He turned towards the group of thirty plus young men, his cocky smile growing larger. "Look, as you all know, we have our Christmas party a week from Thursday.. This year's theme will be 'Naughty or Nice.' All the DXA cuties will be here, and we sure hope they choose 'naughty,' am I right?"

A ripple of laughter waved quickly through the pledges. Christian glanced over at Dean, who couldn't suppress an eye roll at the notion of DXA sisters arriving at the BPO house in their most revealing holiday themed garb.

"Except maybe for Ambrose, right?"

Another ripple of laughter, this one more sustained, echoed of the cinder block walls.

Ambrose shook his head. "I tried to get her to jerk Axel off, but I'm just too sexy, President Cage."

Cage let out a laugh of his own. "That's why I love Pledge Ambrose. All these other pledges are too scared to even look any of us in the eye, but Dean's in here cracking wise. Goddam, Ambrose, you might have a future here after all."

Christian broke eye contact with Dean and addressed the entire room.

"I assume that Brother Cena gave you the speech about how important learning your pledge manuals is?"

The pledges nodded, almost in unison.

"Good," Cage continued. "That's tomorrow. For tonight, we have pizza from Spicolli's and the football game on the big screen. And of course: beer. It's good to have you all back on campus. These next few weeks are gonna be good bonding time. Remember to learn your pledge manuals. Brother Cena is a great BPO leader, but he's not nearly as forgiving as I am." He glanced over at Cena. "May I?"

Cena nodded. "Feel free."

"Pledges dismissed!" Cage yelled, louder than Dean thought was necessary.

Without a further thought, Dean followed the line of BPO's up the stairs and out into the great room, where a group of ladies Dean recognized as being from Zeta Tau were waiting with pizza and beer in hand, hoping to earn BPO's favor so as to ensure their own invitations to House events in the future...

The overall feeling amongst the four young women occupying a small high-top bar table at Roadies was one of abject relief. Charlotte Flair, the ringleader of this particular celebration, was downing her second kamikaze while Alexa watched in mild amusement. Bayley and Asuka were working on beers of their own, using the cold draft beers as "chasers" for the shots they'd just put away.

Charlotte slammed her empty shot glass onto the surface of the table.

"Holy shit, am I glad I'm not pregnant."

She turned toward Bayley and Asuka, who both flashed her the "thumbs up."

"Asuka glad you no get baby, Charlotte." Asuka returned definitively.

The smile on her face growing wider as a somewhat apprehensive looking server dropped another round of drinks for the three girls who were participating in the impromptu drinking party; As well as a diet soda with extra ice for Alexa.

As Charlotte took a giant pull from her fresh beer, the beautiful faces of Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch broke through her eyesight, big smiles on each of their faces. They looked like they'd showered, and Charlotte was quite sure she didn't need any of the details of that excursion, but she was nevertheless happy the two girls were there.

"Sasha! Becky!" She called excitedly, waving at her two friends with matching enthusiasm.

The two girls bounced across the room hand in hand, their smiles lighting up the room around them.

"Long time, no see, Charlotte," the purple haired girl said to her volleyball teammate. "What are you guys up to? Celebrating something?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Charlotte obnoxiously yelled.

Sasha and Becky exchanged a confused look with each other and the other three women at the table who weren't the giggling, drunk Charlotte.

Alexa had a mildly irritated forced smile painfully spread across her face.

"Yep, Charlotte's officially baby free," she said. As the words left her mouth, her hands instinctively found their way to her baby bump. Alexa found the action oddly comforting, though she knew it appeared odd to the world around her.

"I am!" Charlotte exclaimed, before taking a long drink of the beer the server had just left on her table.

Following her lead, Asuka and Bayley tilted their glasses toward the sky, hastily dispatching of large portions of their own draft beers.

Alexa, growing more annoyed by the minute, just rolled her eyes and checked her phone for the time.

"Shit," she thought to herself. "It's getting late."

Looking around at the girls who'd accompanied her to Roadies, the tiny blonde searched for any indication that they were ready to go. Seeing none, she took another sip of her diet soda and weighed her options.

Charlotte, as good a friend as she'd been to Alexa the last few months, was beginning to annoy her with all the talk of being glad she wasn't pregnant. That sentiment, in and of itself, was fine. The implication that it wasn't okay to be pregnant was not. While Alexa wasn't wild about the circumstances surrounding the genesis of her pregnancy, she was more than okay with having Dean's baby. In fact, she was largely looking forward to it. Growing up, being a mom was one of Alexa's goals. She never expected it to come so soon, but she wasn't mad it happened this early.

Charlotte, giggling drunkenly and wildly grabbing at Becky, knocked her beer over and spilled it on Alexa.

"Ok," Alexa said, tight lipped and agitated as she jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna call Dean and see if he can come get me," she dug into her pocket and pulled out her thankfully dry phone. "Mother fucker better answer me," she muttered.

"But, you know the best part about not having a baby?" Charlotte hollered to the rest of the group.

Becky shook her head. "No, what?"

Charlotte snickered. "My womanhood stays nice and tight! My vajayjay won't get all stretched out and shit… Well, by Roman maybe…"

"Ok, that's great, Char," Alexa said, trying her best to hold her temper. "I'm gonna go call Dean. You have a great time being… Ugh."

Charlotte nudged Becky with her elbow. She pointed at the front of her jeans.

"You wanna see how tidy I keep it?" Charlotte asked with a cackle.

Becky nodded her head. "Absolutely…" She nervously chuckled when Sasha cleared her throat. "Not…" The orange haired woman finished, topping off her near miss with a kiss to her girl's cheek.

Alexa, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, headed for the front door.

Charlotte signaled for another beer when a waitress walked by. Laughing uncontrollably, Charlotte realized she was down one friend at the table.

"Hey, where's Lexi?" She asked.

Bayley and Asuka shared a confused look and shrugged their shoulders.

"I dunno," Bayley snickered.

"Funny?" Asuka asked Bayley.

"My fiance won't have sex with me," Bayley giggled along with Charlotte.

Asuka, nodding her head slowly, started chuckling hesitantly with her two friends.

"What about you, Asuka?" Charlotte pointed at her Japanese friend. "What about you and your love life?"

Asuka, taking a deep breath and nodding her head slowly, took off a million words a minute in her native tongue. Bayley, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte watched on in awe. Asuka's facial expressions ranged from happy, to angry, to worried, then back again as her speech grew longer. Io and Kairi, two friends of Asuka's, stopped at the table to listen to her rant; Their mouths fell partially agape when Asuka threw her hands in the air and yelled something undecipherable.

"What's she saying?" Bayley whispered to Io.

"Shh," Io hushed. "Getting good. Very interesting."

While Asuka continued raving about who knows what, Charlotte turned her attention to the small blonde standing outside with her phone pressed against her ear.

"No, babe, I'm just so fucking frustrated with her," Alexa called Dean in order to blow off some steam without blowing up on Charlotte.

Alexa figured it was just the alcohol making her friend talk and act dumb, but she still caught a bitter vibe by her choice of words.

"Do you want me to come by?" Dean asked.

"No, babe, it's fine," Alexa sighed heavily. "My hormones are going nuts and I know you've been doing body shots off of the DXA sluts all night."

"Zeta Tau, actually," Dean corrected. "And I wouldn't be too worried about any of them. The hottest one here makes Sharon Osbourne look like a ten. Not young, hot Sharon either. Like, right now after all the cocaine and rock n' roll Sharon Osbourne."

Alexa giggled. "She's still pretty, but I get what you mean, babe. Just… Mandy isn't there right?"

"No, DXA has a thing with Titus' fraternity. If I'm lucky she'll get torn in half by some guy on the basketball team and I won't have to worry about her grabbing my dick ever again."

Alexa laughed, whipping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Good, because that baby maker is only allowed to get grabbed by me," she said. "I'll let you get back, ok? Don't drive, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Lexi. Who's got the tequila?!"

Alexa, chuckling at her fiance, slid her phone back into her pants pocket. Her lightened mood was quickly derailed once again when the tall blonde problem of the night slid open the patio door and stepped outside.

"Hi," the tipsy blonde volleyball player said, sheepishly smiling. "How are the boys doing?"

Alexa crossed her arms. "Dean's fine. He said Roman was doing shots with the Zeta president. Maybe if she gets pregnant too she won't act like such a dick when it turns out to be a false positive."

"Dude, seriously? I can't be happy for myself?" Charlotte took a few steps towards Alexa. "I get it, alright? You're pregnant and having the baby and Dean's gonna be a great dad. But I don't want that shit right now and I'm really excited that I don't have to."

"Oh, and you think I purposefully got myself pregnant? You think I forgot to take my birth control and Dean knocked me up on purpose?"

"Well, you could've," Charlotte shook her head. "Just another reason for everyone to feel bad for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. We get it, you had a shitty ex. We all have. Get the fuck over it already, Alexa. He's not here anymore. If you're so happy with Dean, then you shouldn't still be hung up on Adam."

Alexa shook her head. "You're drunk and I know you don't mean what you're saying right now. I'm gonna go, so maybe you can learn not to be a fucking asshole for once in your life," Alexa turned to walk towards her truck. "Oh and FYI, owning a Porsche and fucking half the lacrosse team and wondering why no guy respects you is a pretty stupid way of living life, bitch!"

"At least guys wanna fuck me!"

"At least I have morals!"

"I can see why Adam was the way he was. Being alone with you makes me want to kick your ass too!"

"Wow," Alexa turned back towards Charlotte. "Really? That's the direction you want to go?"

"Alexa…"

"No, it's fine. I get it. I have a slappable face. Thank you, Charlotte, for bringing up the best time of my life again. Thank you so much. I finally got over it for the first time ever and now I'm gonna think about it all night. So thank you, you miserable skank."

Alexa, sobbing uncontrollably, hurried in the direction of her car. Charlotte, feeling tears start to fall from her eyes as well, slipped back into the bar.

Meanwhile, inside Roadie's, Asuka was nearing minute ten of her rant about whatever she was trying to say. Io and Kairi watched on, occasionally dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Bayley was more fixated on watching their reactions rather than trying to figure out what Asuka was saying. Becky and Sasha, sipping at hella gay cocktails, traded looks of concern every time Asuka threw her hands in the air and yelled something at the top of her lungs.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Sasha said to Bayley.

"Uh, either the greatest soap opera of all time or a REALLY good movie she saw in Tokyo." Bayley responded. "Either is possible. I think I'm leaning more towards soap opera."

Bayley shrugged. Her attention fell back to her phone. On the other end of her stream of texts was her fiance. He was with BPO, drinking and having a good time. Sometimes Bayley wished she joined a sorority when she was a freshman like Trish wanted her to. But at the same time she was thankful she didn't end up like those silicone hose beasts The Bellas or Candice.

"How's the hubby doin'?" Sasha asked Bayley.

"He's playing beer pong with his frat brothers," Bayley informed. "He says a girl from Zeta Tau tried hitting on him but he told her he was engaged and now she's trying to sleep with Curtis," she sighed. "I wish he'd sleep with me."

"Curtis?" Sasha exclaimed.

"No, Zack. He's refusing sex until our wedding unless we're on vacation. Which was our original plan until Best Western brought out the sex beast in my soul."

Sasha looked at Becky for her intake but she was still focused on Asuka.

"Well, lucky for you I wasn't always into girls," Sasha said, scooting closer to Bayley. "I know exactly how to get a guy to do what I want. What's he saying?"

"Um, he just sent 'Playing for first against Sami, hope you're having fun'."

"Ok, send 'I hope you win. Maybe I'll reward you' then a winky face to end it."

Bayley nodded her head and sent the text. After a moment, her phone chimed.

"He says 'Thanks, Bay, sundaes and movies when I get home?'"

Sasha chuckled. "Ok, now tell him you're the prize if he wins."

"I'm… The… Prize…." Bayley nodded her head. "Ok, he just sent me the crying laughing emoji."

Sasha groaned. "Yikes, looks like he's not picking up on your signal. Ok, tell him you're going home with a hockey player if he doesn't come down here right now to pick you up."

"I'm not gonna say that!"

"Ok, fair enough," Sasha tapped her chin. "Oh, perfect idea, send him a nude."

Bayley's cheeks flushed. "I-I don't send pictures like that."

"Oh come on. It's flirty, it shows him how much you miss him, and it knocks some sense into him."

Bayley frowned at her phone. "I don't know, Sasha."

"Ok, how about this?" Sasha took Bayley's phone from her. She quickly pulled up Bayley's shirt, flashed a picture, then put her shirt back down.

"Sasha!" Bayley said with a nervous giggle.

"Cute bra, Bayley," Sasha hit a few buttons on Bayley's phone. "And sent. Ok, now we wait for Zack's response."

Both girls stared at the screen of Bayley's cell phone as though it was going to reveal the meaning of life to them at any moment. Suddenly, the screen lit up.

"Ahh, I can't," Bayley slid the phone over to Sasha and covered her face with her shirt.

Sasha slid the phone closer to herself. She tapped the text message icon.

"'On my way'," Sasha said.

Bayley peaked her eye from behind her shirt.

"What?" She asked.

Sasha grinned. "Zack says he's on his way. Looks like my idea worked."

Bayley picked her phone up off the table. An incoming text from her beloved Zack did in fact say 'on my way'. She smiled broadly, feeling butterflies fill her stomach.

"Do you think he's gonna be happy about the text?" Bayley asked.

"Sis, if he's on his way over after getting a text like that, that is a huge yes." Sasha said.

Just as Bayley was about to gush over Zack about to show up, her table was surrounded by a few boys she hadn't seen before.

"Hey, girls," one of the boys said to Bayley and Sasha. "How are you guys doin' tonight?"

"Great," Bayley giggled. "I've been having some drinks with my friends. We're having a ton of fun."

"That's great, really great," the guy flashed Bayley a warm smile. "Anyway, I'm Tyson. I'm on the hockey team and I thought I could buy you a drink if you'd let me."

Bayley blushed. "Oh, well, that's very sweet of you, Tyson, but…"

"She'd love to!" Sasha blurted out.

"Yeah? That's great," Tyson said. "I'll be at the bar."

Bayley furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

"You want Zack to put out, this is how," Sasha tugged on the bottom of Bayley's tshirt so the collar dipped a little lower and showed off more cleavage. "You are going to be talking to Mr Tyson when Zack shows up. Then he will take you away from here and screw your brains out."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because boys get jealous when their woman gets hit on," Sasha handed Bayley her beer. "This way, he'll see that other guys like you and you like the attention. So, hopefully, he takes you home and screw."

Bayley pulled her shirt back over her chest. "Ok, Sasha, if you say so."

The very confused Latina joined the man named Tyson at the bar. He flashed her another charming smile and ordered her another beer.

By the time Zack arrived at Roadie's, the only person still at the table was Asuka who was still in narration of her story. He smiled and waved to the Asian woman as he walked by.

Scanning the bar, Zack found his fiancee sipping at a bottle of beer. Much to his confusion, standing a little too close for his liking, was some guy he'd never seen before. He couldn't read their lips, but it looked like the guy was apparently a really funny person based on how much Bayley was smiling and laughing. Zack figured he was a friend of hers, until he placed a hand on her hip. Zack watched his fiancee glance at the boys' hand, giggle, then push it away.

Feeling his blood boil as his fists clenched, Zack stormed over to the bar.

Bayley caught sight of him right away. "Babe, there you are."

Without a word, Zack took Bayley by the hand and led her away from the bar.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, Tyson," Bayley called over her shoulder.

With anger in his veins, Zack pulled his fiancee out of the bar and to his trusty SUV. He opened her door, ignored her 'thank you', then threw her seatbelt on for her.

"Are you going to ask how my night was?" Bayley asked Zack as he slid into the car.

Zack secured himself and started the car without a word.

"Zack?" Bayley asked, poking him in the side. "Baby, ask me how drinks with the girls was."

Zack, lips sealed together in a tight frown, backed out of his parking spot and drove onto the main road.

Bayley frowned. "Why are you acting grumpy?" She sighed. "If this is about Tyson, he was just being nice, ok? He bought me a beer. We were actually talking about being engaged. I told him you were my fiance and where we're getting married."

Zack stayed silent.

Bayley was starting to worry that maybe Sasha's grand plan wasn't working. Zack did not seem happy at all. He did not look like he was in the mood for anything other than being mad at her.

"How was BPO?" Bayley asked.

Zack turned onto the street his dorm hall was on.

"Did you at least like the picture I sent?" Bayley took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Sasha took the picture; It was her idea. She pulled my shirt up in front of everyone… Not the boys. Tyson wasn't anywhere near me… Seriously, Zack, I wasn't going to do anything with him. This was just a dumb idea to get you to have sex with me."

Zack stopped his car in his usual parking spot. Silently, he walked over to Bayley's door and let her out of the car. Without a word, he led his fiancee into the dorm hall and to the elevator.

"Zack, come on, it was a stupid idea," Bayley could feel herself getting choked up. Maybe listening to Sasha was a terrible idea.

Head hung low, Bayley shuffled into Zack's dorm room behind him. She followed his angry strut into his bedroom. She flinched when he slammed the door. Maybe this was going to be a break up fight. Bayley was not ready to have that discussion, nor would she be ever.

"Zack," Bayley said. "I'm so sorry I was talking with Tyson, ok?"

Zack stared blankly at Bayley, showing no noticeable emotion.

"Are you mad?" Bayley asked. "Please don't be mad."

Zack took a step towards Bayley. "Take your clothes off. Now."

Bayley cocked an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"Take. Your. Clothes. Off. Right now."

Bayley cracked half a smile. "Why?"

"You want to try and make me jealous so I'll have sex with you? Mission accomplished, babe."

Bayley bit her lip to silence a giggle.

"Take your clothes off. Now." Zack repeated.

Bayley narrowed her eyes as a smirk grew on her face.

"Make me," she said.

"Really?"

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, do it. I don't think you can."

In an instant, Zack pulled Bayley by the hand into a rough kiss. Bayley gasped. She mentioned liking Zack being a little rougher, but this was a different level. And she loved it more than she would like to admit.

Zack, keeping his lips pressed against Bayley's, pushed her onto his bed. As he requested, Bayley began fumbling with herself to get undressed in the quickest way possible.

Dean couldn't understand Alexa completely when she called him sobbing a few moments ago. What he could comprehend was his fiance begging him to come back to his dorm; That was his intention after hearing her crying anyway.

The second Dean entered his dorm room, Alexa dove into his arms. She refused to lighten her python like grip around his torso. Dean carried the tiny cheerleader to their bedroom while she clung to him like a small child.

Dean wanted to know what had upset his fiancee so much. But he also wanted her to calm down and talk to him at her own pace. Holding her against his chest, cuddled underneath his comforter, Ambrose planted dozens of soft kisses to Alexa's cheeks, forehead, and the crown of her head.

Alexa picked her head up to face Dean just as he went in for another kiss. The result was an accidental kiss to Alexa's eye, making the small cheerleader giggle through her tears.

"Thank you for coming home," Alexa whispered with a kiss to Dean's chin.

"I was worried, darlin'," Dean replied. "You sounded pretty upset. I know you were fighting with Charlotte, but I didn't think it got that bad."

"She said she understood why Adam used to hit me," Alexa sighed. "That being alone with me made her want to kick my ass too."

Dean sat up. "Are you being serious? Alexa, that's fucked up. Why the hell would she say something like that?"

"Dean, it's not…"

"No, fuck that. Who the fuck tells someone that has gone through abuse something like that?"

Dean started to get out of bed, but his fiancee's tiny arms wrapped around his arm and restrained him back.

"Dude, let me go," Dean demanded.

Alexa sighed. "As much as a shitty thing it was to say, she's been drinking ok? And I was getting on her case. You and I both know she'd never say something like that if she was in her right mind."

"Babe, it's not ok for her to say something like that. I don't give a shit what she's on."

Alexa pulled Dean back onto his back. She laid her head on his chest, knowing that he wouldn't shove her off.

"I'll talk to her, ok?" She said. "I just want you to stay here, hold me, and not talk about mutilating anybody. Can you do that for me?"

Dean wrapped his arms around his baby mama once again.

"You know I'd do anything for you, baby doll," he said. "I'd even fight a nearly six foot tall volleyball player that I'm equally afraid of and attracted to."

Alexa sat up and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to make me mad at you so I stop being mad at Charlotte?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. If you two keep fighting, who will be your maid of honor?" Dean asked.

"AJ."

"Shit, that's right."

Alexa chuckled. "How about you stop trying to fight me on hating Charlotte and we just talk shit about her for the rest of the night to make me feel better?"

"Her tits are fake."

Alexa gasped. "No! Are you serious?"

"You think those knockers are natural?"

Alexa shook her head. "I just thought she had really good genetics or something. Drank a lot of milk? I don't know."

Dean smirked. "Naw, Roman told me. He was as surprised as you are. Me? Eh, I can't say I'd see it but…"

The front door of the apartment suddenly slammed shut. Alexa jumped at the sound.

"Dean?"

"I'll go check it out," Dean got to his feet. Before leaving his bedroom he kissed his fiancee on the cheek and told her he loved her.

In the living room, Roman was holding himself up with the help of the couch. Dean, shutting his bedroom door behind him, laughed mockingly at his brother.

"You gonna make it, Ro?" He asked.

Roman waved his hand in Dean's direction.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked.

"I'm… Fuckin' wrecked, man." Roman slurred.

"How'd you get home?"

Roman shrugged. "The… Sasha and Becky picked me up… Charlotte's on the way up… She's drunk too."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "She's been drinking? Are you serious? She shouldn't be."

"She said she was fighting with Lex about somethin'... Wait, why can't she drink?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

Roman stood upright. "What are you talking about?"

Though he promised Alexa he'd wait for Charlotte to reveal her pregnancy, Dean felt horrible lying to his brother like that. But if Charlotte was going to harm her baby like that, and not feel bad, maybe Roman could talk some sense into her.

"Dude, she's got a little Roman baby in her belly." Dean said.

Roman felt himself sober up. "She's what?"

The front door and Dean's bedroom door opened at the same time. Charlotte, snickering drunkenly, shuffled into the living room. Alexa, wrapped in Dean's comforter, also gradually walked into the living room.

"Charlotte's pregnant." Dean said.

Roman's head snapped to Charlotte. Charlotte, eyes wide with worry, looked at Alexa. Alexa, eyes also open in shock, shook her head as she ran to her fiance's side.

"No, Dean," Alexa said. "She's not pregnant. The test was wrong."

"But you said she was pregnant. Like, very pregnant." Dean replied.

"No, Dean, she thought she was."

Roman cut in. "What the hell are you talking about?" He turned to Charlotte. "Could you fill me in with what's going on?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm… Not pregnant anymore?"

"Anymore?" Roman echoed.

"She wasn't to begin with," Alexa chimed in. "She thought she was when we were at your parent's house. She took a test and it came back positive, then she went to the doctor's this morning. She isn't pregnant."

"Why does everyone know this except me?" Roman asked. "Why wasn't I told until now that this was going on?"

Charlotte set her hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Baby…"

"No, don't 'baby' me," Roman snapped. "What the fuck, you guys? Why wasn't I told you could've been pregnant? Is this why you were asking me all that weird shit yesterday?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I was completely sure, Rome," Charlotte took Roman's hand in hers. "I didn't want you to freak out until it was necessary. I would've told you if my blood work came back and said I'm pregnant. But I didn't because I wasn't sure yet."

Roman sighed heavily but nodded his head. "So… There is no baby?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, there isn't. I'm not pregnant. It was a false positive and I got worked up over nothing."

"I still want you to tell me these things, baby or no baby," Roman pulled Charlotte in for a hug. "We should discuss these things together."

Charlotte and Alexa locked eyes for a brief moment as the taller of the blondes moved towards Roman's bedroom. Dean took Alexa by her hand and led her back into his room.

"Before you say anything, I'll talk to Charlotte tomorrow when she's sober," Alexa told Dean. "We obviously need to have a talk. But not when she's drunk. Besides, I'm so pissed I'm pretty sure I'll claw her eyes out if she says one more word to me tonight."

Dean kissed Alexa's forehead. "I know, baby. And I also know your in 'mama bear' mode right now. So let's just get to sleep, ok?"

"Ok, baby. My hormones are out of control right now," Alexa crawled back into Dean's bed. "I'm angry, sad, hungry, and horny all at once."

"Ok, we can get chicken tenders in the morning. But until then, we should cuddle and sleep for a long time ok? Plus, I gotta get up early so I can give Paige my notes for our final."

"Will Mandy be there?"

Dean hesitated. "I mean, I assume so, but I promise not to let her within three feet of me. No matter what."

Alexa nodded softly, pondering for a moment. "Five feet. No hugs. Minimal eye contact."

Dean chuckled at the intensity in his pregnant fiancee's eyes. "No problem, mama bear. Anything else?"

Alexa gave her man a look. "I suppose sweaty, dirty sex is out of the question?"

Dean lowered his head a bit. "Give me like, one more day. It's… It's a tough adjustment for me, being able to see the kid and all. It's like he or she is watching us."

Alexa giggled, trying not to make Dean feel dumb. "Okay. I know it isn't personal, or because you find me gross. I just… I need to feel sexy, okay? Soon, please?"

Dean nodded resolutely. "Yeah. Of course. Anything for you, babydoll."

He lowered himself into a seated position on his mattress, motioning for Alexa to come sit in his lap. Practice had been easy that day, as it would be all week, but a season's worth of collisions was beginning to take its toll, and so Dean groaned slightly like an old man as he sat down. Alexa smiled, happy Dean wanted her close, and accepted his invitation.

"Tomorrow night after practice we got this pledge manual pop quiz bullshit at the house. I'm gonna kill it, because I kick ass. When I get back… maybe we light a couple candles? I wish we could do champagne, but I'm afraid if you drink at all the baby will turn out like me and not you."

Alexa laughed heartily at that notion.

Dean continued sweet-talking his tiny blonde everything, sliding his arms more securely around her waist.

"Then, I promise, I will do whatever I have to do to get this mental block out of my head and give you what you need."

Alexa raised an eyebrow and slid a hand up Dean's chest. "Which is?"

Dean gave her that sly half-grin. The one that had gotten them in this mess in the first place.

"That thing you love that's in my pants." He said.

Alexa cackled again. "You mean your wallet?"

She continued laughing as Dean shook his head, though he wasn't at all upset.

"Yeah, I walked into that," he admitted. "But for real," the slightly unhinged young man continued, "I know it's unhealthy for a couple to go too long without intimacy. I just never saw the baby with the first pregnancy and..."

Alexa cut him off. "I get it. I really do. And I understand your fear. And, if we start and anything happens that scares you or hurts me or the baby, we'll stop. Is that fair?"

Dean nodded, kissing his fiancee on her forehead. "Sounds good, baby." With that, Dean picked Alexa up, stood up himself, and lowered her gently onto the ground. "Now, we got a ton of shit to do tomorrow. How about we get a little sleep? After you've had your brains cuddled out?"

Alexa smiled and gently kissed Dean. "I'm good with that. But tomorrow, you figure out another way to get my brains out. Understood?"

Dean chuckled, before turning to his dresser. Alexa traipsed across the room, stopping at the large duffel bag full of clothes she kept at Dean's house. Tonight she was all about comfort. Tomorrow, she reminded herself, she would need to bring her "a-game" to the bedroom.


	61. Chapter 61

Head pounding, Bayley's eyes slowly fluttered open. This was only her second hangover she'd ever had and she really missed Dean's "hangover fixer elixer". The splitting headache was the first thing she noticed when sitting up in Zack's bed. The second thing she noticed, causing a light hue of pink to cover her cheeks, was her nude, fast asleep fiance lying beside her.

Their hours long love making wore Bayley and Zack out. It was spontaneous and unexpected but it was all thanks to Sasha's evil plan. Zack admitted during post coital cuddling that he was upset when he saw Tyson trying to hit on Bayley and he took his frustrations out on her. Bayley didn't mind one bit the whole time she was held down by Zack as he roughly made love to her.

Bayley traced her fingertips over the red fingerprints on her hips. A light giggle escaped her lips when she thought back on all the obscenities screamed by both young adults as they both reached their peaks several times the previous night.

As Bayley scooched out of bed, her phone started ringing. Bayley answered quickly to keep from waking Zack.

"Hello?" Bayley asked quietly.

"Hey, Bay, Ember here," Bayley's teammate greeted. "Do you got any morning classes? Some of the team is meeting up for breakfast. It's tradition to have a team meal the morning of the first game. You think you can make it?"

Bayley hurried to Zack's dresser to collect some clothes she kept in his dorm.

"Sure, Ember, I can make it," Bayley assured. "Just let me get showered quick and I'll meet you guys."

"Cool, we're meeting up at Vega's ok?" Ember said. "I'll see you there, Bay."

Bayley set her phone back on the bedside table. Zack, shaking awake from his deep sleep, groggily slapped Bayley on her backside.

With a mix of surprise and joy, Bayley yelped and jumped.

"Zack, you scared me!" She scolded playfully.

Zack grinned. "Sorry, babe. I saw a big, spankable booty and I had to take my chance."

Bayley leaned over Zack and kissed him deeply. She scratched her fingers through his scruffy hair, giggling as his tongue slid into her mouth and his hands slid up her thighs and came to rest on her plump backside.

"Last night was amazing, Zack," Bayley whispered, pecking her fiance's cheek. "I think I had at least four 'organisms'. You left some bruises on my hips too."

Zack furrowed his brow in concern. "I did?" He asked, eyes falling to his girl's waist. "Baby, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Zack, it's fine," Bayley kissed Zack's lips again. "I like it. I told you I like it when you're rough. Besides, these should be covered up by my jersey and shorts tonight. Then, after our win, you'll remember where your hands go."

"Dirty talk isn't so weird anymore, huh?"

Bayley shook her head but smiled. "My heart is beating so freaking fast right now, Zackary. You make me feel good and I love you. Dirty talk makes our love making a lot better… I think I owe you at least a million kisses now."

Zack sat up, locking his lips with Bayley again. "I'm so sorry I'll miss tonight. I promise I'll be at the next one. I'll buy a jersey when I get the chance and I'll be the loudest one in the crowd."

"Good. I'm a little disappointed you'll miss it, but I get BPO is important too." Bayley stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm meeting some of the girls for breakfast ok? And before you ask I'm almost certain boyfriends aren't allowed."

Bayley turned away, but Zack gently took her hand and spun her back towards him. The young man stood up, pulling his love closer to him as he rose.

"You know I'd choose you first if I had a choice, right?" Zack asked.

Bayley nodded her head. The disappointed frown on her face gave away her true feelings though.

"I'd much rather be here watching Disney movies and cuddling my fiance and eating tons of ice cream," Zack gently set his hand on Bayley's cheek. "I love you with all my heart, babe. I seriously hate that I'm missing your game."

"It's ok, Zackary," she said. "You can just make it up to me after. If you're not too drunk after the BPO thing, maybe you can bring home some late dinner and we can cuddle and watch Toy Story?"

Zack smirked. "That's a great idea. I'll make sure not to drink too much. Roadie's pizza and a twelve pack of your favorite beer?"

Bayley giggled. "And…?"

"Neapolitan ice cream?"

Bayley's fake smile turned real. "You are the bestest fiance a girl could ask for."

The young couple embraced in a soft kiss. Zack's hands stayed above his girl's waist, knowing anymore teasing touches would lead to more sexual contact and further delay Bayley's morning routine.

"I'll let you take a shower and get ready," Zack said, sitting back down on the bed.

"You don't wanna join me?" Bayley asked, shocked that he hadn't made the offer.

Zack shook his head. "Yes. I fucking do. I think about the shower in Florida all the time. But you can't be late for your game. Besides, I got that picture from last night to hold me over until tonight."

Bayley narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I'm a little jealous you'll have fun without me, but I'm glad it's my picture and not some adult video on a gross website."

Bayley kissed Zack on the forehead and left the room.

Zack laid back down on his bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Opening his texts, he quickly located the picture of Bayley in her bra from the night before. It was hardly PG-13 but it showcased the most sexy woman he knew in his favorite bra she owned.

Before Zack could get started, he received another text from his fiancee. His jaw dropped to the floor as a full body image of Bayley loaded on his screen. Her bashful smile and maroon shaded cheeks captured her childishness behavior, even in her provocative state of undress.

Shrugging his shoulders, Zack snapped a picture of his erect member. A few moments after he sent the picture, he could've sworn he heard uncontrollable giggling coming from the next room.

Dean, waiting in the quad in the early November morning chilly weather, sat at a bench for a quick hand-off with Paige. Their project presentation would be coming up next week already; Dean couldn't believe he found any time at all to work on his part, but he hoped it was still useful in some form.

"Hey, Dean," Paige's thick English accent took Dean's attention.

"There's my lovely little crumpet," Dean replied in a poor attempt at Paige's accent.

Paige rolled her eyes. "You get your notes?"

Dean chuckled dryly and handed over his notebook.

"Yup, all there," he said. "I added a little of Asuka's stuff since I'm sure hers is in Japanese. I put my notes in order too just in case my handwriting is too hard to read."

"You could just come back to our study group," Paige said. "Mandy almost never shows. She only shows up and does work when I'll 'er you're with us."

"Exactly why it's best I keep my distance. I'll see you around, Paige."

Dean turned to walk away. Much to his chagrin, he nearly bumped into the aforementioned troublesome blonde that wasn't engaged to him.

"Hey, babe," Mandy Rose said with a sultry smile. "Been a while since I saw you. How was that OTP handjob I gave you? I bet you'd like another."

Dean looked to the heavens. "What did I do wrong?" He mused to himself. "I, um…"

As Dean tried to think of a snappy comeback, his gaze locked onto the very revealing outfit the blonde vixen was wrapped in. Grey leggings as always. Her jacket with a furry collar was unzipped, revealing a high cut crop top with half an 'SU' logo. Dean took immediate notice that Mandy was not wearing a bra and her nipples were poking into the fabric of her shirt.

"I… I… Have plans… Alexa…" Dean sputtered, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh yeah?" Mandy's eyes glanced south. "Looks like your little friend likes what he sees. You sure you don't want a quick 'oral exam' before class? Don't you worry, I've never taken longer than three minutes."

"MANDY ROSE! DEAN AMBROSE!"

"Oh fuck," Dean and Mandy both muttered, immediately matching the furious voice to Alexa Bliss.

Judging by the look of pure fear on Mandy's face, the rapidly approaching pregnant woman he could hear marching up behind him looked far from happy to see her standing so close to her baby daddy.

Expecting to receive a broadsword through the chest, Dean exhaled in relief once Alexa locked her fingers through his. He had a witty comment all teed up for this moment, but his voice died in his throat at the sight of the fire burning in Alexa's eyes.

"Wanna explain to me why you're talking to my man?" Alexa spat.

Mandy shook her head. "I'm so totally not talking to him. I was just figuring out where he was on our presentation."

Alexa nodded her head stiffly. "Mmmhmm, well you better catch up to Paige then. I tried being nice to you, Mandy, but you've crossed a freaking line now. If I see you so much as look at him again, I'll go full freakin' mama bear on your ass."

Mandy, chuckling nervously, quickly backed away from the couple. She spun on her heels and sped walked across the quad in the direction of her dorm hall.

"Babe, before you castrate me," Dean said. "I've never been more attracted to you sexually than right now. If you ask, I'm positive I'd pound you right here in front of everyone."

Alexa pulled her hand away from her fiance's. "Oh really? Now you want to fuck me? After your side ho flashed her tits and got you hard? Am I some pregnant fail safe now?"

"Baby, you know that isn't the case. I haven't had sex in so freaking long that I tried catching a glimpse of Charlotte in the shower this morning. And you can't be mad at me for that because I saw you do it too."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "If you'd just man up and…"

Dean crushed his lips against Alexa's. He didn't care if a passerby saw how hot he was for his fiancee right now; He needed her to know he was ready to provide for her despite his concerns.

"My place?" Dean asked.

Alexa shook her head. "I won't make it that far. We need to find somewhere closer."

Dean nodded his head. "I know just the place."

Alexa squealed excitedly as Dean took her by the hand and led her to the nearest building.

As Dean rattled the door handles to several rooms, Alexa couldn't stop giggling. The smiling lunatic pressed his index finger to his lips to get her to quiet down and avoid getting them caught and possibly in trouble for trying to break into a room just to have sex.

Finally, Dean found an unlocked office. He slipped inside, pulling his girl by the hand behind him.

"This is so naughty!" Alexa whispered, smiling broadly.

Dean shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point," he said. "Daddy needs mama to be naughty for him right now."

Sultry smirk replacing silly grin, Alexa swayed her hips dramatically as she sauntered up to the man standing next to the desk.

"Naughty huh?" Alexa asked. "Mama can be as naughty as you want her to be."

Dean, swallowing hard, took a step back and stumbled. He fell back into the cushy office chair behind the desk.

Alexa's devilish smile grew wider. "Professor Ambrose, I really need you to change my grade on the term paper," her smile was replaced by an outstretched lip and wide puppy dog eyes. "I'll do anything for an A, sir."

Dean didn't think there was anyway he could be more aroused than he was right now. His manhood ached against the zipper of his jeans. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alexa pressed her finger against his lips.

"Don't worry, professor," Alexa hissed. "I'll show you how I can earn the grade back."

Alexa straddled Dean's lap, locking her arms around his neck. Giving him a tongue heavy kiss, she pulled off the oversized hoodie she was wearing and dropped it on the floor. Her bare chest made Dean's body ache; It was taking all the power in him from pouncing the woman in front of him and taking her on the desk.

"Are my pregnant tits making you hard, professor?" Alexa cooed.

Dean tried to speak but his words came out as confused rambling instead.

Alexa pulled Dean's head into her chest. She gasped a breathy moan as her man's lips pecked all over her breasts. Dean's fingers pulled hungrily at Alexa's sweatpants. With a breathy giggle, Alexa stood up and dropped the sweatpants to the floor.

Admiring Alexa in all her glory, Dean felt himself get choked up a bit when his gaze settled on her belly. The thought of his son or daughter possibly knowing what was going on set him back a little, but Alexa dropping to her knees took his focus back.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Dean said, voice wavering when Alexa started unbuckling his belt. "You'll be such a wonderful mother to little Alofa. I can't express how much I love you and the little guy or gal in your tummy," he sucked in a deep breath as Alexa's tongue mopped up the pre-load he had leaking down his stiff member. Her lips slipped over his shaft and slid down to his base. "Fuck, Lex, you have no idea how much I've needed this. That handjob on Sunday was ok, but this is unbelievable."

"I'll 'ake 'at as a 'ompliman'," Alexa mumbled with Dean's member still in her mouth.

The vibrations of Alexa's voice triggered something in Dean's body. He leaned his head back and groaned loudly.

"Babe," he said. "Baby I'm so sorry."

Alexa pulled Dean from her mouth. "Already?" She giggled. "Alright, just tell me…"

Before Alexa got her sentence fully out, Dean unloaded. His breath became choppy and shallow as he emptied himself all over. Taking a deep breath, Dean lifted his head to survey the damage. His eyes widened and a cackle escaped his throat when he saw his baby mama, still kneeling in front of him, with her face covered in the massive load of baby batter he let go.

"Babe, I'm… I'm so sorry," Dean said.

Alexa smirked. "Don't be. I love it," she stroked Dean's manhood a few more times. "Got anymore come for your favorite student? Or did I get every last drop?"

"You got everything, baby," Dean's head hit the back of the chair. "Holy fuck, that was the best bj I've ever gotten in my life."

Alexa stood up. "I'm flattered," she said with a smile. "Got something to mop the jizz off my face or do you want me to go to class like this?"

Dean searched the room for anything to aid his beloved. Leaning forward in the chair, Dean pulled off an abandoned suit jacket that was set on the back of the chair.

"Here," Dean handed the jacket to Alexa.

"Who's is this?" Alexa asked, wiping the goop off her face.

Dean looked at the photos on the desk. He picked up the one closest to him and examined the faces. His eyes widened as a series of laughs rang from his throat.

"What is it?" Alexa asked.

"You, my love, just wiped my baby juice up with the jacket of Professor Matt Striker," Dean said. "He's the walking bag of dicks that wouldn't let me out of Mandy's group, remember?"

Alexa looked at the picture and started laughing.

"Serves him right for being a douche canoe," she said.

Dean stood up, fixed his pants, and started for the door.

"Ahem," Alexa said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'll make sure the coast is clear," Dean said. "Get dressed."

"Um, you still have a job to do, mister," Alexa pointed at her womanhood. "I have a baby in my belly and the need for a hard fucking. If I can't get that right now, then you better show me what that mouth can do."

Dean grinned widely. "I'll eat you out as many times as you want, baby doll. Hell, I'll do it on the keyboard. Bring a whole new meaning to 'sticky keys'."

Alexa rolled her eyes and hopped on the desk.

"Bring it on, Mister Big Talk," she taunted playfully.

Quickly crossing back across the room, Dean skipped kissing Alexa and went straight for the sweet spot between her legs.

AJ knew she was capable of holding her breath underwater for several minutes. She also knew she was an expert at cunnilingus. However, putting the two things she was good at together was harder than she thought.

AJ, eyes stinging from the chlorine in Dana's hot tub, resurfaced after another attempt at stimulating the busty blonde.

"Anything?" She asked.

Dana shook her head. "No, sorry, AJ. I'm telling you, the hot water doesn't feel right."

AJ sat beside Dana in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Scratch 'hot tub' off the list of weird places we can make each other scream," AJ said. "Along with 'Space Camp' and 'Chuck E. Cheese.'

Dana nodded her agreement. "That animatronic show freaks me the fuck out."

AJ squeezed Dana's knee under the water. "So…" The tiny woman drew out. "Somebody's birthday…"

"Don't you dare, AJ," Dana stepped in. "I regret leaving my wallet out for you to swipe my Subway card from already, I don't need you to remind me you figured out my birthday too."

AJ stuck out her bottom lip. "But Dana, what about hot and nasty birthday sex? I've been waiting literally years to find a special someone to lick an entire birthday cake off of. And I found her."

Dana's expression turn puzzled. "Wait, if it's my birthday, shouldn't I get to lick the birthday cake?"

AJ waved her arms expressively. "That's not important right now. Anyway," she continued, "You, Dana Brooke, are the main and so far only reason I enjoy waking up every morning. Because you're so awesome and sexy, you deserve a birthday party to remember the time we spent together before you leave me forever."

"Five months."

"Potato, po-tah-toe. Since it's this Thursday, I want to set up a little get together for all our friends. Think about it: booze, music, food, cake, bad decisions, cake, drunken sex in the storage room of Roadie's, maybe cake if there's time."

"You just want to throw me a party so you have an excuse to eat cake don't you?"

AJ glanced at the half eaten ice cream cake hidden behind her backpack.

"Totally…" She muttered.

"Well… If it's that big of a deal to you… Then I guess I'll show up for a little bit if you threw me a party Thursday." Dana said.

AJ slapped the tub water. "Yes! Birthday sex is still possible! Trust me, Dana, this party will drop your panties so fast it'll cause an earthquake."

Dana chuckled. "What about your birthday, AJ?"

AJ shook her head. "Oh no, that day is a dark day in human history. We don't discuss that day to anyone."

Dana frowned. "I'm gonna miss it because I'll be in Italy won't I?"

AJ shrugged. "Yeah… But it's fine, babe. I can just have Alexa do that thing I like instead. She owes me a few favors anyway."

Seeing the emotion start to dwindle on AJ's face, Dana snugly wrapped an arm around the petite woman's shoulders.

"I'm excited about my party, babe," Dana said, kissing AJ on the temple. "Should be awesome if you're planning it."

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah, if art doesn't work out I think I can be a party planner. If that falls through, maybe I can direct porn. I'm really good at capturing human emotion before, during, and after orgasm."

Dana shook her head and smiled. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand how you work, AJ."

AJ snickered. "Me neither, sugar tits."

Dean Ambrose never imagined he'd wish for football practice so much in his life. Preparation for the playoffs had been fairly physically lenient at this point, with Coach Layfield observing that "if you pricks can't tackle by now, I can't help you." They'd gone over alignments against their opponent and walked through a lot of possible scenarios. That had been a cake walk compared to what he and his pledge brothers were facing now.

Upon his arrival to the pledge basement, Dean immediately noticed the two rows of tables set up with enough dog food bowls for every pledge to have one. Each was filled to the brim with what looked like days of leftover food and bore the name of a pledge on the side. Each pledge was to find the bowl with their name on it and wait behind it for further instruction. Dean was pretty sure he knew what was going on before he was ever told.

"Fuck," he thought to himself, "they're gonna make us eat that shit."

And sure enough, after a few minutes of anxiously waiting behind their respective dishes, the pledge's vision was invaded by blinding light coming from the basement door swinging open. They could hear the heavy footsteps of several inebriated BPO's trudging down the crude wooden stairs.

"Pledges!" Dean instantly recognized the voice as Randy Orton.

Apparently Orton hadn't been entirely straightforward when he'd told Coach Layfield he was going straight home. Behind Orton was John Cena, who was flanked by Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Karl Anderson.

Cena, normally a stoic figure externally, was clearly feeling himself on this particular evening, going so far as to smirk arrogantly at the two lines of pledges facing him.

"Pledges," Cena began, scanning the basement from the bottom of the stairs, "you may have noticed the steaming pile of old food in the bowl located in front of each of you. You may also have noticed the big ass trash cans in the center of the room. This is a game I like to call 'Learn your fucking pledge manuals or I break my foot off in your shitty pledge asses.' We thought all week about a better name, but, as is turns out, no one gives a shit about you, so it's the name we stuck with. So fuck you. Anyway, we will be asking you a series of questions about things one would learn if one read their fucking pledge manuals, as instructed. For every question you get right, the pledges on your side of the room will get to empty one spoonful of shitty food into the trash. The team with the least amount of food left will get to pick the player from the opposing side that they'd like to empty their dish into. The losing team will then be finding a second use for those trash cans: Puking their shitty pledge guts out. Are we clear?"

As one, the pledges replied. "Yes, pledge master!"

Cena exhaled deeply. From way upstairs, Dean thought he could hear Christian and the rest of the BPO brothers on the hockey team arriving home from their first game. Patterson Ice Arena was on the other side of Stamford from the school, as an on-campus hockey arena would be cost prohibitive. As a result, the hockey team often found itself playing games the same night as the basketball team. As John asked the first question to the team across from Dean's, he scanned the line of pledges across from him.

"Gable," he mused to himself, "I'm definitely going for Gable."

His inner monologue was interrupted by the booming voice of John Cena. "Pledge Ambrose! This question is for you. What year was the glorious and historic Brotherhood of Beta Pi Omega founded?"

Dean scanned his eidetic memory for what he'd read the night before. Somewhere between "famous alumni" and "Initiation policies" Dean found his answer. Taking a deep breath to make sure he was right, Dean responded.

"Sir, the glorious and historic brotherhood of Beta Pi Omega was formed and founded in eighteen seventy three! Sir!"

Dean could hear the pledges around him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's very good, Pledge Ambrose." Cena gestured toward the opposite side of the room. "You all go scoop food into the other side's bowl."

Dean snickered with satisfaction as he scooped a bit of the rancid contents of his bowl into Chad Gable's. Gable looked as though he'd been stabbed.

"Fuck you, man," Gable moaned, not excited about being targeted by Ambrose.

Dean shrugged in response.

"Sorry dude." Ambrose, with the rest of his crew, made their way back to their side of the room.

Dean couldn't wipe the grin off his face for the next hour. Roman, afflicted as he was with the Charlotte pregnancy situation, remembered that BPO was founded on the campus of Cyprus- Rhodes University. That school, located in Ohio, stood as a proud beacon to BPOs nationwide.

Zack, to the dismay of everyone on the other side of the room from him, knew immediately that Esteemed Brothers George Hackenschmidt and Karl Gotch were the two men who formed a pact to found BPO, and Seth, after some very laborious contemplation, finally recalled that BPO's original motto was "Fratrum super Omnia", a latin phrase about brotherhood that loosely translated meant that they were to put their BPO brothers above all.

Finally, after several more rounds of questions, the game was over, with Dean's side having no food left, and the side that included Chad Gable, Baron Corbin, and Curtis Axel, amongst others, having double what they started with. Dean nearly jumped for joy as he watched the members of the opposing team choke down the horrid contents of their dog bowls. It made it even sweeter when BPO President Christian Cage brought him a frosty beer, which Dean readily accepted and polished off within seconds.

Grinning, Dean accepted a second beer and allowed Christian to lead him into a secluded corner for a quick conversation.

"Man," Christian began, an impressed tone coming to the forefront. "You never lose shit like this."

Dean chuckled, taking another drink of his beer. "Nope."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the insight. You ready for lip sync battle next week?"

Dean nodded, a slight smile curving his lips. "Yeah. I think we got it handled."

Christian snickered, impressed with Dean's confidence. "I hope so. I hear the Psi Phi Pi's are going all out. Puppets and smoke machines and shit. Can you beat that?"

Dean shrugged haphazardly. "I fuckin' hope so, otherwise we will have wasted a shit ton of time. Me, Ro, Seth, Zack, and Lex."

Christian tilted his head curiously. "Alexa's in it?"

Dean smiled again, as though he were keeping a secret from Christian. "Yeah. She's got the clinch role. Gonna bring it home for us...as long as the audience doesn't mind that she's visibly pregnant."

Christian thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Most of the guys here would still hit it. I mean, they're unwashed low class pieces of trash, but she's still a cheerleader, so that's all most guys will see."

Dean scoffed knowingly. "I mean, I think about boning it out constantly. Even now with the baby visible."

Christian chuckled. "You are a dude, my dude. Look, Trish wants me to invite you to dinner soon. There's something she wants to talk to Lex about. I have no idea what it is. Sometime next week. Trish will text Lex, but first, be honest; is Lex really not mad at Trish anyome?"

Dean searched his consciousness for anything Lex might have said to him about her recent dealings with Trish. "No, she hasn't said shit other than how she misses Trish and wants to start hanging out again."

Christian nodded. "Good, because Trish said they might be spending a lot more time together soon."

Dean shook his head slowly. "She hasn't said shit to me about anything." As he spoke, he felt his phone vibrate. Seeing that it was from Lex, he smiled softly as he read about her journey for chicken tenders. Part of him knew he should go be with her and her raging hormones, but a bigger part of him remembered what he'd told her earlier about having fun and being with his BPO pledge brothers. Alexa had had the experience of "going Greek" stolen from her by Adam, and she wasn't going to begrudge her man that.

With Dean at BPO and her friends not answering their phones, Alexa ventured across town to her favorite fried chicken joint that wasn't based out of Kentucky. Red Rooster Chicken was accidentally discovered by Alexa and Dean a few weeks after they met. She wasn't fond of it at the time, but now that she had Dean's clinically insane offspring growing in her belly she loved the idea of greasy oil fried chicken cut.

In preparation for a surprise visit from undesirables, Alexa armed herself with a few of AJ's confiscated butterfly knives. She jumped in her dad's truck, took the five or so minute drive to the chicken eatery, then hurried back with her twenty piece fried extra crispy and a forty-four ounce cup of something fizzy she was sure would give her diabetes by the next morning.

Alexa pulled the keys from her pocket. As she jangled them around to find her copy of Dean's dorm key, she realized the door was cracked. Her first instinct was to call Dean. Unfortunately for her it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck," Alexa hissed.

Though she was terrified about finding her ex or anyone he might be associated with, Alexa pushed the door open slowly. She dug out one of AJ's knives from her pocket and attempted to release the blade but the claspe was stuck.

"Don't you fuck with me!" Alexa shouted into the dorm. "I'm armed and extremely hormonal!"

Suddenly, making Alexa scream at the top of her lungs, a hooded figure grabbed her from behind the apartment door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Susanne?" None other than AJ Lee was the culprit that broke into Dean's dorm room.

"AJ, what the hell are you doing here?" Alexa demanded. "And who the hell is Susanne?"

AJ took the knife from Alexa. "This is Susanne, and you are holding her wrong. You wanna be a mom but you can't take care of my babies right."

Alexa shut the front door and placed her dinner on the kitchen counter.

"Can you explain to me how and why you're in Dean's apartment?" Alexa asked again.

AJ shrugged. "Looking for you. Door was locked, so I broke in. Made myself at home, watched some nudity on Netflix, went through Dean's laptop… By the way, he's got videos of some super hot blonde chick taking it from behind on it."

"Right… Could I have that back?"

"Could I forward the videos to my phone?"

"AJ!" Alexa closed the open laptop that was blaring sounds of intimacy into the room. "That's me in those videos. You really don't know what I look like?"

"Well, not from behind, but I guess a girl can dream."

Alexa crossed her arms. "Why were you looking for me?"

A joyous grin spread across AJ's face. She clapped her hands together and sat on the counter next to where Alexa was standing.

"Ok, so Dana's twenty-first is Thursday. I want to get a part of Roadie's sectioned off just for us. Then cake, beer, presents, light groping, possibly some free handies for the birthday girl. Receiving of course… Dana says she wants all her friends there but I'm still deciding on whether or not that means Captain Limpdick and quincenera Barbie too. She's got a fuckable face, so maybe..."

"Ok, so what do you need me for? You seem to have everything figured out."

"Yeah, I think I could use your help. I want to show Dana a great time before she gives it up to some Italian dude. So, I need you to put together a bunch of great party shit. I already picked out her cake and favorite music. But you were always the better party planner."

"When have I planned a party before?"

"That wedding thing with Zack and Bayley. You got that shit handled, how hard can a birthday party for a blonde hottie with huge fucking titties be?"

Alexa shrugged. "Alright, what the hell? We can go tomorrow and talk to the owner and get it planned. Then, Thursday morning, we can go and set up. Dana will be out of class by like, what, two? Find a way to keep her busy until five. Then bring her around, we sing, drink, dance, and dry hump each other until closing time."

"Remind me to save you a dance," AJ hopped off the counter. "Thanks, Lexi, I owe you huge for this. Anything you want, I'll get it done for you."

"Anything?" Alexa asked with a wry smirk.

AJ frowned. "I'm not rubbing coconut oil on your snatch. I don't care how cute you, or that demon baby, are."

"No, not that. I need you to talk with Seth before the party. Do not kill him, or Zelina, but you know Dana will want him to be there. So at least try."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll talk to shit brick. But if he decides to get handsy, I'm introducing Susanne to his cornea."

"Fair enough, AJ," Alexa unwrapped her dinner from the takeout bag. "Wanna split this? Catch up on American Horror Story?"

"Fuck yeah," AJ plunged her knife into the counter top. "Mama AJ loves her some Twisty the Clown."

The SU women's basketball team was victorious against the Turner College team with a close win of 57-55. Bayley made the game winning jumper from the free point line as the time expired. She didn't start, but she got plenty of playing time in the second after she proved she could be reliable after scoring thirteen points in the first half by herself. Nia was named the MVP of the game with seven blocks, fourteen rebounds, and two steals with twelve points scored.

The basketball team crowded Roadie's after the game. Bayley, Ember, Nia, and Charlotte crowded around a high table. The foursome put back shot after shot, feeling the high off of their win.

Charlotte had a little more reason to drink other than a big win for the women's team. Since she missed a few team workouts, she was suspended the first half of the game. She scored a majority of the points for the team when she finally got to play, but her game was drastically hindered by her lost first half.

"Bayley," Charlotte snickered drunkenly. "I think you did great today. For your first college game, you kicked tons of ass, sister."

Bayley shook her head. "Me? Nah. I'm just doing my part. Ember and Nia... They were great."

Ember nodded her head. "I'll admit, I did good. I was great."

"Um, who was MVP?" Nia boasted. "Wasn't none of y'all, it was me! Bow down to the queen!"

"Excuse me?" Charlotte teased.

"Anyway," Bayley giggled. "How about I get the next round? My Zackary is getting drunk with his BPO buddies so I think I can get drunk with my basketball teammates."

The three other women cheered the hugger as she headed for the bar. Bayley waved down the bartender and ordered a round of whiskey.

"Hey, Bayley, right?" Bayley was once again approached by the friendly boy from the hockey team.

Bayley smiled brightly. "Yes! Tyson, it's good to see you again. You were so nice yesterday."

Tyson smiled. "Thank you. I saw you play tonight; I thought you did great."

Bayley giggled. "Really? That's so cool. How about you buy me another beer since I did so good?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Tyson said.

Back at the table, Nia was watching Bayley closely. She knew Bayley didn't have any intention of cheating on Zack. The other guy is who she was worried about. He was being nice at least, but he was standing awfully close to Bayley.

Nia took her phone out of her purse. She opened the video recorder and filmed Bayley and the boy she was with.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked.

"Just wanting to get Zack's opinion on this," Nia chuckled.

Bayley turned back to the bartender. Tyson, making Nia and Ember both gasp, put his arm around Bayley's shoulder. After a second, his hand slid to the small of her back.

"Oh, shit," Nia snickered.

"Dude, if you send that to Zack he'll kill that guy," Ember warned.

Nia nodded her head. "Yeah. That's kinda the point. Drinks and a show, right?"

In no time at all, Zack's SUV came to a screeching halt outside Roadie's. Behind him, Christian's Buick skidded to a stop.

"Listen, man, it's probably a misunderstanding," Christian called after Zack. "You're over reacting a little, man."

"Man," Zack stopped his mad march up to the bar. "Would you want someone putting moves on Trish? No matter how innocent it looked?"

"No, I wouldn't," Christian admitted. "I'd look to kill too. But Tyson's on the hockey team with me and Axel. I can talk to him and get him to back off your girl, alright?"

"She's not just my girl," Zack shook his head. "She's my fiance, man. I'm gonna marry her. I can't have some jerk all over her just because she's getting out of her shell and having drinks with her friends."

"Shit, man, I didn't know that, congrats," Christian slapped his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Bayley's a great girl. Honestly, I was going to suspend your pledge status to BPO if you fought with Tyson. One, because he's an important part of the team. And two, because you left in the middle of BPO event to fight some guy over a girl. But since she's your fiance, I can understand why you're doing this. I'd wanna murder the dude too. But you gotta think things through before you react. Not everything is worth getting violent over. Do you really think she's doing this to hurt you?"

"She does it to get a rise out of me so I'll have sex with her."

"You won't have sex with her? Dude, really? She's one of the hottest and more normal women at SU. Good thing you proposed or some prick on the football team would've swept her up by now."

Zack snickered. "You have no idea, bro."

"Look, I'll go in first and talk to Tyson. You come in behind me, ignore him, and take your girl home. I heard they won tonight, by the way. Take her for ice cream or something."

Zack nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be civil. Thanks for not kicking me out of BPO."

"Don't sweat it, man. You're one of my favorite pledges anyway. I'd boot half the other guys before you, Zack."

After a quick fist bump, Christian led the walk into Roadie's.

Inside, all eyes from the women's basketball team seemed to be focused on Zack and Christian.

At the bar, Bayley never even saw her fiance approach until Tyson's attention was taken by a tall boy with blonde hair.

"Hey, Bay," Zack greeted his fiance with a kiss to the cheek.

Bayley grinned. "Zack! You made it? I thought you had a BPO meeting?"

"Yeah, we did, but I thought I'd come celebrate your big win? I hope that's ok."

"Zack, of course it's ok."

Zack leaned close to Bayley's ear. "I'm taking you out for ice cream, then I'm fucking you when we get to my dorm. No if, ands, or buts. Except your butt, you beautiful, sexy, woman."

Bayley blushed. "Zackary... I don't know what to say. If this is about Tyson again..."

"It is, but at the same time I think it's about time we act like a married couple." Zack kissed Bayley's cheek again. "That means more date nights, more cuddling, more making time for each other. I know sports and BPO and class will get in the way, but you're what's important. Any spare time I have will be for you."

Bayley's heart fluttered. "Can we skip ice cream?"

Zack smirked. "I think we can. I think the MVP deserves a little love tonight."

"Nia?"

"No, my MVP," Zack took Bayley's hand. "You, babe."

After a quick goodbye and thank you to Christian, Zack led Bayley by the hand out of the bar to a few cheers from the basketball team.

As three a.m. came over Stamford on Tuesday evening, Zelina Vega and her mother were the only people in their family's restaurant. The place was deserted this time of night. Normally they would get a few drunk college students here and there but not on a Tuesday night.

While Zelina wiped down the last booth table, the bell above the door rang.

"Buenos noches, welcome to Casa De Vega's," the petite teenager looked up to find her college aged boyfriend standing in the doorway. "Ah, Seth, you're here to help me clean up? That's so sweet of you."

Seth took a seat in his usual booth. Zelina took a spot across from him.

"Well, I actually wanted some food and no one else sells pie this late at night, and I haven't seen you all day," Seth said. "Plus, I just got a really interesting call from AJ Lee about Dana. And I've been drinking a little but I'm not that drunk."

Zelina crossed her arms. "Is that call something I should be worried about?"

Seth shook his head. "No, of course not, belleza. AJ said she wanted to meet me for lunch tomorrow to talk about Dana's birthday party. I was sure that was code for 'I'm going to kill you and make you into a coat' but Alexa confirmed it."

Zelina smiled, seemingly liking what she heard. "Ok, that sounds like fun. Well, for AJ, after she skins you."

Seth smirked. "So, how was your day? Are you the only one here?"

"No, mi mama is finishing up some paperwork in the back. Chavito y Eddie were supposed to be here but they're with my dad in Mexico for the week because one of their best friends passed away Sunday."

"Oh, belleza, I'm so sorry. Were you close with him?"

Zelina shook her head. "No, my parents were. Mama agreed to stay back and help me run the place. Don't be mad, but Andrade helped out a few times with the dinner rush."

Seth tensed up. "Andrade… Your ex, Andrade?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't trying anything, ok? He came here, made some taquitos and burgers, fingered me in the office, I gave him a handjob…"

"What?!" Seth snapped. "Are you being serious? Tell me you're fucking with me," Seth felt immediate relief when Zelina covered her mouth to conceal a giggle. "You are so not funny," Seth meant to be sincere but he couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, really, chico, because you're a saint?" Zelina smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't cheat. I'm not saying I'm morally superior than you, but you'll never have to worry about me doing that. Promise."

Seth slid his hands over Zelina's. He pressed his lips softly to the back of her knuckles.

"One of the many reasons I love you, belleza," he said.

"Speaking of that," Zelina chuckled nervously. "I think I know when I want… to lose my virginity."

Seth sat up. "Yeah? When?"

"My birthday. When I turn eighteen, I want to be ready for you, Seth. I think I will be."

"I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Zelina shook her head. "You're not. I'm starting to think I love you, and I want you to be the one I lose my virginity to. So, when we make love, I think I'll know by then if I love you or not."

Seth leaned in for a kiss. He quickly stopped when the kitchen door slammed shut.

"Mija," Zelina's mother said, walking up to the table. "I'm heading home for the night. You'll be ok until the morning?" Mrs Vega turned to Seth. "Oh, who's this? A boyfriend?"

"Mama, this is Seth," Zelina said. "He is a very good friend of mine. He's the boy papa yells at on tv."

Mrs Vega cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, and does papi know he's here?"

Zelina sheepishly shook her head.

"That's what I thought," Mrs Vega sighed. "Kitchen's closed until six. Cake, coffee, and pie is what we have right now. Remember, God is watching over you two," she planted a kiss on the top of Zelina's head. "Behave, mija."

With that, Mrs Vega left the restaurant.

Zelina stood up from the table. "I gotta get back to work. What kind of pie did you want?"

Seth smirked. "Dulce tarta latina."

Zelina raised an eyebrow as a sultry smile crossed her lips. "Oh? Did you think you'd come here after a BPO meeting, buzzed and looking for me, and I'd just give it to you?"

Seth nodded his head. "I did."

Zelina bit her lip. "Tell you what, hombre dulce, if you help me finish sweeping, mopping, and the dishes, maybe I'll let you see whether or not I wore underwear tonight."

"Did you?" Seth asked.

Zelina gently gripped his hand. Shivering at his touch, she guided his hand under her skirt.

"That answer your question, chico?" Zelina gasped.

"It does," Seth pecked a light pattern on her neck as his fingers shifted around between her legs.

Zelina removed Seth's hand. "Dishes, hombre, then sweep. Then you can have some dulce tarta latina."

Seth got to his feet, kissed his girlfriend on the lips, then headed towards the back for the kitchen.


	62. Chapter 62

Alexa and AJ were two of the very few people that were in Roadie's Wednesday morning. Alexa set up a meeting with the owner the day before about sectioning off a part of the bar for Dana's twenty-first birthday party. Luckily the famous Road Dogg happily agreed to give them the dance floor and arcade area for the party. With a small additional fee, Road Dogg even offered to give them a discount on well drinks, tap beer, and pizza for the party. Alexa paid the fee with Dean's debit card. AJ made a joke that Alexa's ability to spend Dean's money without a second thought made her more than ready to be his wife.

As Alexa told AJ her ideas about the set up for the party, both girl's attention was taken by the appearance of Seth Rollins. Alexa, having had no issue with him other than his one night stand with AJ, waved to him as he made his way to their position.

"I hate you," AJ muttered to Alexa as Seth drew closer.

Alexa slid her arm around AJ's waist, giving the slightly shorter woman a side hug.

"I know, sweetie," Alexa said softly. "But you promised you'd talk to him about tomorrow. I never said you had to invite him to lunch with us; That was your idea."

AJ crossed her arms. "I know. It's the only guaranteed time I get to see you and you're the only one that could talk me out of killing him."

Seth, looking about as uneasy as to be expected, flashed the two petite cheerleaders half a smile.

"Ladies," Seth greeted.

"Don't try that shit with me, asshole," AJ barked.

Seth sighed. "I wasn't trying anything…"

"For once."

"AJ," Alexa pleaded. "Can't you two just talk for two seconds and bury the hatchet?"

"Oh, I'll bury the hatchet," AJ said. "I'll bury it right between his fuckin' eyes."

"Alright, I can see coming here was a waste of time," Seth said in defeat. "I'll see you around, Lex."

"Wait," Alexa hurried up to Seth, stopping him from turning around. "I'll buy you a beer if you just sit and at least listen to AJ, ok?"

Seth looked back at the woman he once had a one time affair with. AJ, both middle fingers extended, mouthed 'fuck you, mother fucker' silently. Scratching at his beard with annoyed hesitancy, Seth nodded his head at Alexa.

"Fine," Seth agreed. "Coors. Bring two right away."

With Alexa sitting beside AJ as a kind of referee, and Seth into his third beer, the three young adults sat at a high table towards the back of Roadie's.

AJ stared daggers at the man she once let spend the night with her. Alexa, growing anxious at the continued silence, kept switching her gaze between her best friend and her fiance's best friend. Seth, for the most part, was relatively calm thanks to the frosty refreshment Alexa provided for him.

"So…" Alexa broke the prolonged silence finally. "Which one of you wants to begin?"

"I hate you," AJ told Seth.

Seth nodded his head. "I know."

AJ narrowed her eyes. "What kind of spineless, dickless, pussy cheats on a girl like Dana? She was crying over you for days because she couldn't figure out why she wasn't good enough for you."

Seth nodded his head again. He remained silent, dropping his gaze to the label of the cold brew he was holding.

"Is she not good enough for you? Do you think you're some kind of God that thinks women are objects?" AJ asked.

"No." Seth said.

"Then what the fuck made you think Dana deserved to get her heart broken like that?"

Seth took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "She deserves better than me and I wasn't man enough to break up with her myself. So, to get her to break up with me, I slept with you knowing she'd find out about it after."

"Then why did you continue to play with her feelings?"

"Because I am a fucking loser that does nothing but hurt the people he cares about."

AJ chuckled dryly. "Wow, for once, we agree on something."

Alexa chimed in. "Guys, we've been through this story a thousand times now, haven't we? Seth cheated on Dana with you, AJ, because he doesn't think he deserves a happy relationship. Seth, AJ hates you because you broke her and Dana's heart…"

"I'm heartbroken because Dana still cries in her sleep," AJ cut in.

"Ok, whatever the reason may be," Alexa continued. "I need you to get along, ok? Dana wants Seth to be at her birthday party, right? So you two need to be able to handle being around each other for the sake of Dana. If you both love Dana as much as you say you do, then you'll get along tomorrow."

AJ and Seth made eye contact for the first time in fifteen minutes. For once, besides before AJ found out Seth had cheated on Dana, she looked at Seth with an emotion other than hatred.

"There has to be something, something, you two like about each other," Alexa said. "Seth? What's one thing about AJ you really like?"

Seth shrugged. "I dunno… She's really good at beer pong. The night of the rooftop party, when I was looking for a girl to hook up with, AJ got my attention because she kept beating the guys at beer pong."

"Ok, so far so good," Alexa looked to her best friend. "AJ, what's one positive thing you can say about Seth?"

AJ shrugged and remained silent.

"AJ, come on," Alexa said softly. "There has to be one thing you like about Seth."

"I guess… If it weren't for Seth," AJ sighed. "I wouldn't have met Dana. Dana's the love of my life and she's leaving me in a few weeks and I know that when she gets back I'll beg her like crazy to keep being my girlfriend."

"See? You two don't hate each other as much as you think," Alexa said.

"But…" AJ chimed in.

Alexa dropped her face in her hands. "Oh, God."

"I don't get why Dana thinks you're a good lay, Seth," AJ admitted. "You are… the third best I've had in terms of guys and second best in girls. And I've only slept with two guys besides you and one girl in my whole life."

Alexa chuckled nervously. "AJ, let's not get into…"

"What don't I do right?" Seth asked. "Zelina and Dana and just about every girl I've been with says I'm great."

"Guys, please?" Alexa begged.

"Well, for starters, you use way too much tongue when you kiss," AJ said. "Your head game is sub-par at best and your rhythm is as good as a Nickleback song."

Seth crossed his arms. "I love Nickelback."

"Well, that explains why it feels like an oxygen starved fish is trying to insert itself into my vagina."

"But you came."

"Did I, Seth? Did I really? Or did I just say that?"

Seth, pride officially wounded, took a long hit from his beer. AJ took one of Seth's unopened beers and chugged in down in quick fashion before cracking open a second. Alexa, figuring trying to get Seth and AJ to reconcile their differences was a lost cause, slid down from her seat and shuffled over to the bar.

"You guys serving food yet?" Alexa asked the bartender. The young man nodded his head and took Alexa's order of extra crispy chicken tenders. She also opted for a Sprite with extra ice.

As she waited for her deep fried poultry, Alexa texted back and forth with Dean. He was checking in with BPO for their lip sync battle that was coming up later the next week. Alexa was apparently a big part of it, but so far Dean had been very vague about what she had to do. He bought her a new blouse and skirt that matched but didn't clarify what it was for. Alexa figured it was a fantasy Dean had, and since Alexa hadn't had sex with him in a long time, she was willing to wear anything for him at this point.

Alexa smiled and thanked the bartender when he came back with her basket of chicken tenders. She expected a thousand things to be going down when she returned to the table, but laughter and the sounds of her best friend not threatening to kill anybody was maybe the last thing she thought would happen.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Alexa asked.

Seth chuckled. "Well… It started with AJ calling me limpdick, then she mentioned it was the best limp dick she's ever had."

AJ cut in. "Then Seth said I was the best lay under five feet he's had, so I think we're on mutual ground. I'm better than that Dora the Explorer bitch anyway."

"Zelina's five even, AJ," Seth corrected.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that for the sake of Dana's party," AJ chuckled. "Besides, I'm five even too, bitch."

Alexa shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you two are getting along. I left for fifteen minutes."

"That's ten minutes longer than Seth lasted," AJ said.

"Hey, I was drinking and I've never had a lay like you before," Seth said in his defence.

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the girls, Seth."

Alexa grinned. "I'm just glad you two are finally getting along."

"Oh, I still want to cut his six inches of wonder off and stick it in his ear," AJ clarified. "BUT, my undying love for the blondie with the big tittays trumps the desire for blood atonement, unfortunately."

Seth shrugged. "It works for me. Do you want anything from the bar, AJ?"

"Weird, usually I get food before I let a guy bone me. Not three months after the fact. I mean, I suppose I'll have some 'jaw-law-peno' poppers if it's no trouble."

Seth left to achieve the desired order from the otherwise psychotic cheerleader.

AJ took a swig from her beer. She caught her blonde friend staring at her, smiling broadly.

"What?" AJ snapped.

"You're getting along with Seth, AJ," Alexa said.

AJ sighed. "I know. But it's not because I want to be his friend, Lex. Dana loves him, I love Dana, so I need to be nice to him. If I have any hope to convince her to keep being my girlfriend after she comes back from sleeping with half of Sicily, then I need to play nice with that two toned, limp dick, metrosexual."

Alexa slid her arm around AJ's shoulder for a quick side hug. The darker haired woman threw her a dirty look, which made Alexa back off and go back to her basket of chicken tenders.

House DXA was holding their annual "Lip Sync Battle" the following Monday. With that circumstance, Dean was required to be inside DXA's sorority house from time to time with BPO to help set up for the upcoming event. Unfortunately for him, that meant at least a few hours a day within the same vicinity as the one blonde woman he was not sexually attracted to in any way.

At the moment, after helping decorate the makeshift stage each participant would be singing on, Dean did a one minute rehearsal of what he was going to do for the show. Of course, the only DXA girl that wasn't busy decorating or talking with the other BPO or Si Phi Pi members, was watching Dean as he silently sang along to his hand picked song. He tried to avert his eyes from the buxom blonde that was cheering him on like a doped up groupie, but she was wearing another high cut tee like a few days prior but without the hoodie to cover herself with.

Dean hopped off the stage, making extra effort to avoid any and all contact with Mandy, but, much like all the other times he tried, she stepped in front of his route with a cheery grin and an inappropriate amount of cleavage.

"Dean," the young woman addressed him. "I thought your rehearsal was great. I definitely think you're a shoe in for first place next week."

Dean was sure his neck was about to snap. He was putting so much extra effort into not staring at Mandy's chest, he was actually physically hurting himself. "And," he thought to himself, "breaking my neck and living the rest of my days as a paraplegic would be preferable to Alexa catching me staring at Mandy's tits again."

"Wow, thanks, bud," Dean replied verbally. "I'm… Sure you'll do good too. What song will you be singing?"

"That's a surprise, Dean," Mandy teased. "You'll find out when it's my turn. Until then… You'll just have to be patient."

"God dammit, I need to have sex with Alexa," Dean thought to himself. "Yeah," he spoke. "I can be patient. I'll just have to wait and see…"

"Or…"

"Fuckin' shit."

"I can show you what song I'm singing," the blonde girl's eyes glanced to Dean's jeans. "I just need a microphone to practice on. Do you happen to have one? I like to use one that's over seven inches. Just a personal preference."

"I'm not even gonna ask why you know how big my dick is, because I'm sure you have your ways," Dean told the girl. "Or you've watched me get changed before. Which isn't possible 'cause my dorm is on the sixth floor. Sammartino Hall is actually the only dorm hall on campus with more than three floors; It's an extreme fire hazard, but it is what it is."

"You're rambling, Dean."

"Yeah, I do that when I'm uncomfortable. I'm almost certain my fiancee is about to walk through that door with an Uzi and paint the walls red with my brain matter, while at the same time I'm sure she's a blunt instrument kind of girl."

"Aww, poor baby," Mandy pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. "So stressed out. I can help you relax. If a bj doesn't sound good, I'm just as fine with using my hands. Unless you think Alexa will dust your… microphone for fingerprints."

"Pledge Ambrose!"

"Thank you, Jesus!" Dean hurried in the direction of the person that called him: Christian Cage.

"You seemed a little hot under the collar there, Dean," Christian said.

"Dude, you have no idea," Dean glanced back at Mandy. She gave him a wink and slow, finger wave. Dean turned back around. "She's… If I was single, it'd be the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I mean, other than the herpes. I just got rid of that shit. But I'm engaged to a pregnant lady and I can't be around this many estrogen crazed horny women."

"Why the hell did you join BPO then?"

"Alcohol and career opportunities. Same as everyone."

Christian nodded. "Fair enough. Listen, Trish is all over my case about this double date you and Lex are supposed to have with us tonight. Now, this is the first I'm hearing of it, but I guess the girls have been talking about it for weeks. So, either you go get yourself and your girl ready for tonight or I send you back over to help Mandy with whatever she needs. And I mean whatever that girl needs. Every time she bitches about you not fucking her, she complains to The Bellas, who come back to me and bitch about her bitching to them. It's like an 'Inception' of bitching."

"Man, anything to get out of here for a while," Dean shook his head. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"Seven at Blackjack Mulligan's. Which gives you at least six hours to… Situate yourself with the ladies. Seriously, Alexa tells Trish a lot. Which evidently comes back to me. So, please, so I don't have to hear about it anymore, sleep with Alexa. Do it for BPO, eh?"

"I have a plan, don't you worry," Dean assured. "It was going to take place later tonight, after dinner, but I guess I can bump it up a few hours… Actually, no, I'll show her a good time tonight, then take one for the team… Which shouldn't sound as bad as it does."

"It's the baby bump, isn't it? Kinda weird being able to see the kid and shit?"

Dean nodded, scoffing softly at Christian's observation.

"Well, as long as I don't have to hear about what you two did in Striker's office anymore," Christian slapped Dean on the back. "Nice one, by the way. Striker's kind of a dick to the athletes for whatever reason."

"He's pissed he never got to have any cheerleader pussy, so he's taking it out on us that get to."

Christian nodded his head. "That's… Probably true. Alright, you go rally up Alexa, tell her about tonight, be ready by seven, and I'll distract Mandy long enough for you to hit the road."

"Aye, aye, Mr President."

With that, Dean slipped out the side entrance while Christian headed over to the DXA girls.

Dean was super glad that Trish seemed to be calling the shots in her relationship at least as much as Alexa was in his. As he and his gorgeous wife to be sat next to each other, occupying two seats in a table for four, he gave a quick thought about his pledge brothers, who were currently painting the basement of the BPO house using elementary school art class watercolor kits. Instead, he was at his favorite restaurant with his absolute favorite person in the world.

Currently, he was explaining his earlier encounter with Mandy Rose, while trying to ignore the mixture of amusement and annoyance on his fiancee's face.

"...I swear to God, I didn't start the conversation! Christian makes us go to that house and do shit for them and that's when she strikes. I didn't say shit."

Alexa rolled her eyes, but she reassuringly slid her hand over Dean's. "I know. Christian told Trish. I swear to God, the day I have this baby, I'm kicking the shit out of Mandy. She has crossed the line too many times."

Dean chuckled. "Yup. She's a 'habitual line stepper.' I tell her my baby mama is ready to tear her face off, but she doesn't listen."

Dean bore his signature attire for Blackjack's; a black polo with a pair of jeans that weren't torn to shreds. Alexa thankfully still fit in her favorite blue dress with the flowers, but she knew she'd have to buy a few maternity dresses soon.

"Well, thanks for dressing up, anyway," Alexa continued. Dean thinking enough of her to wear quality attire even when she didn't ask him to always made her feel really good inside. "It means he loves me," she assured herself.

Dean gave himself a "once over."

"Yeah, babydoll, anything for you. You know what Trish wants to talk about?"

Alexa shrugged and shook her head. "No idea, but I saw her walking down sorority row like she was pissed earlier today. Maybe she wants my help with a BPO outreach project."

The waiter, for at least the third time, came by the table and asked if they were ready to order. Dean, once again, politely told the young man they were still waiting for their friends to join.

"That dude needs to chill," Dean muttered to Alexa.

Alexa giggled as she sipped from her glass of water.

"He's eager to get a good tip from you," she reminded him. "It's no secret you like to tip graciously at this place."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I can't let them think I'm the trailer trash I appear to be now can I?"

Alexa wrapped her arms around one of Dean's and leaned her head against his shoulder. The couple sat in silence for a moment, awaiting the arrival of the other couple that would be joining them.

"What do you have planned after dinner?" Dean asked Alexa after waving off the waiter for a fourth time.

"Oh, I dunno," Alexa lifted her head from Dean's shoulders and gazed at him curiously. "Probably just going back to your dorm and watching a movie or going to bed. Why?"

Dean shook his head. "Just wondering."

"Just wondering?"

"Yeah."

Alexa narrowed her eyes to give off the sense that she was suspicious of her fiance's behavior, but her attempts to hide her smile gave away how amused she was by it.

"What do you have planned, mister?" Alexa said in a teasingly serious tone.

"Me?" Dean asked, making eye contact with Alexa. "Nothin'. I wasn't sure if you and Trish had something planned to do after or if there was still more shit being worked for Dana's birthday tomorrow."

"AJ says she has everything under control," Alexa played along with what Dean was saying, but she knew him too well to accept that Dana's birthday was what was on his mind. "The party, by the way, is being funded by the Dean Ambrose sorry-I-used-your-debit-card-without-asking fund."

"Nah, that's alright, baby doll," Dean chuckled. "If I wanna be your husband one day, I gotta get used to you spending all my money."

Alexa giggled. "That's exactly what AJ said," she stuck out her lip. "Can you please tell me what you're really thinking about? I know you too well to know when you're full of shit. I know you aren't thinking about just Dana's party."

"What else would I be thinking of?" Dean asked in an obvious overly exaggerated innocent tone.

Alexa's eyes opened wide while a small smile stretched across her lips. Dean's right hand, under the table, cupped Alexa's knee. He gently squeezed her, then ran his finger tips up the inside of her left leg. He stopped his teasing gesture just before he reached the crease where her upper leg connected to her pelvis.

"Really?" Alexa cooed, drawing the word out in a breathy tone.

"Well, I've thought a lot about the whole… Seeing the baby thing. And I understand that, while I feel like Toa can see his dad violating his mother, you have wants and desires that need to be taken care of. Plus, I've never heard of a successful relationship that went more than a few weeks without sex. I mean, Bayley and Zack swore to make it to their wedding night and they didn't even make it out of Florida with their 'v-cards' intact. So, even though I am terrified of hurting the kid, and since you're smarter than me about these things, I will give it a shot."

Alexa smiled, not because she was going to have sex again after what felt like forever, but because Dean was willing to try with her. That meant he trusted her and was willing to put his own comfort aside to make sure she was taken care of.

"Baby," Alexa began. "Thank you. I promise, nothing bad will happen. I talked to Dr Sinclair the other day when I went in with Charlotte, and she said as long as I'm not on my back and no weight is pressing against my belly, me and Alofa will be perfectly fine."

Dean snickered. "Are you just saying that so you have an excuse to be on top again?"

Alexa shook her head but giggled. "No, I am one hundred percent serious. Besides, I like it when you're in control, but you should know by now who the boss is when we're in the bedroom."

"Sasha?"

"Excuse you?"

"She… Uh, calls herself 'The Boss' when she and Becky… Do the dirty."

"How do you know that?"

"Becky and I are a lot closer than people think. We text a lot, back and forth."

Alexa tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmmm… How about, 'The Goddess' then? You already think I'm a goddess and I know I am one, so it works."

Dean flashed her that smirk she swore melted her heart every time she saw it.

"I like the sound of that, babe," he said, then gave her a quick peck to the lips. "The Goddess wants me to provide for her, then I will."

Alexa, taking a hard grip on Dean's wrist, pushed his hand further up her leg. Dean, thinking a few steps ahead of Alexa, let his fingers feel the fabric of her underwear under her dress.

"Those aren't your normal panties, darlin'," Dean muttered in Alexa's ear.

Alexa turned to whisper in Dean's ear. "Maybe we were going to have sex tonight, whether you wanted to or not. Girls get horny too, babe. If all else failed, I was going to take this dress off and show you what you've been missing in that lingerie you beg me to wear."

Dean snickered. "All five foot nothin', a hundred and fifteen pounds, pregnant belly, blonde hair, blue eyed, sex appeal that's more than any man can handle."

Alexa giggled. "Just so you know what you're missing, papa," she gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and moved his hand away. Now was the time to be civil; There'd be plenty more time in the near future for sensual talk.

Bayley and Zack's early evening was a lot more innocent than their previous two nights together. Now that they knew the other was comfortable with having sex on a regular basis, they surprisingly didn't feel the need to do it everyday. They both agreed when they thought it was taboo to have premarital sex that it gave the feeling of committing the act the feeling like they were breaking rules. But, now that since they were going to be married very soon and that they loved each other, the sense of danger was gone. The pleasure was not gone, nor did it seem like it was leaving anytime soon, just the slight guilt they felt on top of it.

Instead of acting on their instincts and committing their favorite sin, the future Mr and Mrs Ryder cuddled up on the couch with the expected Disney movie playing on Zack's living room tv. Enzo was out with Cass that night, so Zack had the entire apartment to himself.

Zack, laying on his back with his head resting on the arm rest, wrapped his arms around his beloved fiancee while she laid on his chest; The quilt from Zack's bed covered the two of them.

Even though they were supposed to be watching the movie, the glow from Bayley's phone kept taking Zack's attention every few minutes. Bayley insisted they watch movies at night with the lights off, so the backlight from the cellular device was that much more distracting.

"Who're you texting, babe?" Zack asked the giggling brunette.

"Roman," she replied, typing away at her phone. "He wants to take me out on a friend date before Dana's birthday party tomorrow. He says frozen yogurt and skee-ball is in order."

Zack smirked. "Yeah? Glad you two are hanging out. Roman's a cool guy. He's not the kind of dude that would put the moves on you."

Bayley set her phone down. She rolled to her chest so she laid face to face with her fiance.

"Zack," Bayley said, setting her chin on his chest and looking him in the eye. "You're not jealous of Roman too, are you?"

"Rome? No way, bro," Zack shook his head. "He's got a girl, and he knows you're mine. So it's cool if he hangs out with you."

"Good, because I can hang out with my friends when I want to. That's why couples have trust. You trust me to go out with my friends and not kiss any hockey players, and I trust you to do your offseason workout with Bianca and not kiss her either."

"Bayley, there's other people on the team that work out with us. Besides, Bianca has a boyfriend and everyone on the team knows you're my fiancee."

Bayley rolled her eyes. "Mmmhmm, I bet that's what you tell her right before you kiss her."

Zack knew Bayley was just being her silly self, but it still hurt a little to think that she thought he was unfaithful. But, at the same time, he found it strangely arousing to find her jealous.

Zack put his hands under Bayley's arms and lifted her further up his body until she was face to face with him. Bayley, caught off guard by this, giggled when Zack pecked her lips and rested his hands on her plump backside.

"You know I love you," Zack said. "I love you more than any girl in the world. That's why you're going to be Mrs Ryder. Not Bianca. Not Emma. You. Bayley Rose Martinez."

Bayley nuzzled her face in Zack's neck. "I know. I just like hearing you say it."

"Babe, you don't need to get jealous to get me to say it. I say I love you whenever I get the chance."

Bayley pecked Zack's lips. "I love you, Zackary. I can't wait to be your wife and have your babies."

Zack gave Bayley's posterior a playful smack. Bayley squealed, then kissed him again. Zack parted his lips, offering his sweetheart a little taste.

As one thing led to another, Zack held Bayley close as she rocked herself back and forth. Under the cover of his quilt, nobody would notice that his gym shorts were around his ankles or her Monsters Inc pajama bottoms were stuffed between the cushions. Zack softly kissed Bayley's lips. He could tell from her anatomy, and the way she took his t-shirt in her fists, that she was close to arriving at her peak.

That's why, as Zack shifted his head to Bayley's other shoulder, his stomach dropped when Enzo walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Shit, Enzo," Zack gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

Bayley tugged at Zack's shirt. He kissed her forehead, whispering 'I know, it's ok' under his breath.

Enzo shrugged. "Meh, 'tis been a long night for the Enzo. Big Cass 'n' I ain't got too much luck with the ladies, as of late. Thinking about takin' a break this winter, focus on my basketball."

Bayley whimpered, digging her fingers into Zack's shoulders. Zack shifted his hips every time his roommate looked away or checked his phone.

"Got the Toy Story 3, eh?" Enzo observed. "Number two's my favorite."

Zack chuckled. Not from Enzo's input, but Bayley burying her face in the blanket and quietly gasping as she hit her peak. Zack softly pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, 'you're so beautiful, I love you so much', in her ear.

"Anyways, I'll leave yous two alone," Enzo bid his roommate and Bayley adieu and retreated to his room.

Zack, letting Bayley swing her legs off of his lap, helped her get her pajama pants back on. She in return pulled his shorts back up.

"You ok, babe?" Zack asked.

Bayley, a forlorn look on her face, nodded her head slowly.

"I feel weird," she admitted. "Doing that in front of your roommate."

"He couldn't tell what we were doing, babe, I promise. You know he would've made a big deal about it if he thought we were up to something."

Bayley nodded her head. "Yeah, you're probably right," she paused to take a breath and kiss Zack's cheek. "Eres mi persona favorita y te quiero con todo mi corazón."

Zack hugged Bayley tighter against his chest. "I love you too, Bay."

Bayley giggled. "Y sé que no pudiste terminar, me encargaré de eso más tarde."

Zack kissed Bayley's forehead. "Thank you, babe. How about after the movie?"

"And Cinderella."

Zack grinned. "And Cinderella, absolutely."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alexa was working very hard to keep her voice at a reasonable volume, given what she'd just heard from a clearly flustered Trish Stratus.

Trish had come straight from the DXA House, and her countenance was unlike any other time Alexa had interacted with her.

"Yep," Stratus confirmed, every bit as irritated as she'd been when she left the sorority house. "They dinged Sarah out yesterday. All because she wore sweats every day this week. The week before she's supposed to be initiated."

Alexa shook her head, trying not to shake with anger at the act of malice perpetrated on her friend. "Sarah Logan? The one quality girl they had in that pledge class? Is there anything you can do?"

Trish shook her head regretfully. "Not really. Because I'm not technically an alum anymore."

When the older of the two blondes at the table dropped that piece of information, both Alexa and Dean snapped to attention.

"What?" Alexa exclaimed, no longer aware of her volume.

Trish smiled sadly. "Yeah, after the debacle at Homecoming, I filled out my 'de-affiliation' paperwork. When you're an alumna and you do that, your name goes into a Panhellenic database. Any other sorority can then offer you 'post-completion sisterhood' for the purposes of alumnae relations and fundraising. And then last week I got an interesting phone call."

Dean's attention was fully on Trish now. As much harder as pledging a fraternity was than a sorority, the drama involved in the female wing of the Greek system was about a thousand times for interesting than anything happening on the male side.

Trish continued her soliloquy. "A sorority that's been trying to colonize Stamford U for years gave me a call. They asked if I'd be interested in leading the effort."

She paused, partially for effect, but also to take a bite of her steak.

Dean couldn't handle the suspense.

"And?!" He asked, his night now hinging on the conclusion to this story.

Trish shrugged. "I told them I'd do it."

Alexa's brow furrowed. "And what all goes into that?"

Trish shook her head as though she'd been expecting that question. "Well, Zeta Beta Zeta's national headquarters just put a down payment on the old Kappa Tau house."

Dean snickered. "Zeta Beta Zeta?"

Trish nodded resolutely. "Yep. They're one of the oldest and largest sororities in America. They're big in the South and Midwest. Their largest chapter is at Cyprus Rhodes University in Ohio. They're consistently in the top three in any prestige ranking you can find. And they want me to get an active chapter going here."

Alexa's head was teeming with all this new information. "And what does that have to do with me?"

Trish's face took on some color, clearly not used to having to ask for help.

"Well, when a sorority colonizes, they're allowed to bestow full sisterhood on any upper class student that is willing to join."

Alexa nodded her head slowly, understanding starting to wash over her. "So, juniors and seniors don't get abused if they want to join right away?"

Trish smiled and nodded, sliding a hand over Alexa's hand. Dean took a long swig of his Pabst Blue Ribbon, riveted by what Trish was sharing with his fiancee. Ambrose had to admit to himself that it'd be pretty cool if Alexa were to join a sorority. He'd heard her mention several times how she wished she'd pledged as a freshman, and getting to be a member without enduring an arduous pledge process sounded like the dream scenario to him.

Trish shook her head again rapidly, emphasizing her answer. "Nope. I mean, the sorority pledging process is mostly like, learning songs and choreography routines. Share circles and stuff like that. Not like what they have to do." She gestured toward Dean and Christian.

Dean perked up momentarily.

"Oh yeah," he growled, his attention momentarily taken away from his steak. "Thanks for the break, Mr. President. Seth just texted me asking where I was. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was eating steak with my fiancee and the president of our fraternity."

Christian shook his head. "That blonde-streaked motherfucker texted you when he's supposed to be painting the basement with watercolor? Remind me to haze the shit out of him later."

Dean snickered and nodded. "Abso-fuckin'-lutely."

Trish and Lex laughed at their men.

Recovering her train of thought, Trish continued. "Yeah, so they're gonna send a representative from nationals in January to initiate anyone willing to help with colonization. And that's where I need you." She pointed playfully at Alexa. "I need you to help me recruit. I want Nia, Charlotte…" Trish paused, trying to remember the names of the other friends of Alexa's she'd met over Homecoming weekend. "Sasha… the other gay one. Her girlfriend." Everyone at the table suppressed a laugh. "The pretty little blonde one with the hot Irish boyfriend."

Christian scrunched his forehead at Trish. She giggled and shrugged at her man. "What? Babe, I'm super happy with you, but he's hot."

Alexa nodded. "He is." She patted Dean on the thigh, reassuring him as to how much she loved him. "You're the only one for me, baby. But, from a purely superficial perspective, he's a hottie."

Dean snickered again. "I think he's hot, too."

Everyone at the table shared a good laugh. Trish continued again. "Anyone you can get. You focus on unaffiliated girls. The cheerleading squad, your friends, the girlfriends of Dean's friends, whoever. I'm focused on helping disgruntled DXA girls fill out their paperwork. I'll handle them. I've got a little surprise planned for those dick magnet Bella twins on initiation night."

Now Alexa couldn't hide her smile. "Hell yes, Trish. I mean, if you don't mind having a super pregnant cheerleader helping you find potential new members."

"I don't mind at all," she mused.

"And," Christian asserted, clearly wanting this piece of information to get out, "BPO is going to host a recruiting drive slash beer party to help the esteemed ladies of Zeta Beta Zeta establish a foothold here in Stamford."

Trish's smile was almost radioactive now. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, Christian. BPO is the top house on campus, and your endorsement means a lot." She looked at each participant in the conversation in the eye, before presenting her master plan. "So, this is what we're gonna do…"

Still buzzing about the good news about bringing in a new sorority, Alexa chatted non-stop on the way to Dean's dorm room. Her excited ramblings listed off all the different kinds of things Trish's new sorority could do to feel more like a welcoming place for any girl that wanted to join.

Dean, Alexa still talking as she followed him, led the way into his bedroom.

"But, like, imagine what kind of things we could do differently," Alexa said. "We can initiate any girl we want. We won't have shitty standards like the Bellas."

Dean, silencing Alexa finally, cupped her face with both hands and kissed her lips.

"I know you're so excited, and I'm happy for you and Trish," Dean said. "But you talk too much when you're excited."

Alexa grinned. "It's the sorority, and I'm about to make love with the man of my dreams. There's a lot to be excited about tonight, babe."

Dean gave Alexa another peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He said, turning for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked.

Dean shook his head. "Don't ask."

Hearing Alexa's excited giggling gave Dean hope as he ducked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Turning the faucet on, Dean splashed some cold water in his face. This was the first time in Dean's life he was nervous about having sex. He had done it countless times with dozens of women, but none of them were showcasing a pregnant belly like Alexa was. It terrified him to think doing this would in some way injure his beloved fiance or the fetus in her womb, but he promised to her he'd give it a shot.

Dean took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he made eye contact with himself in the mirror.

"You got this," he muttered to himself. "You are going in there and having sex with the hottest chick you've ever met. You can do it; You're Dean Lady Lovin' Ambrose, for fuck sake."

One more deep breath and a confident head nod, Dean left the bathroom and walked back into his bedroom.

"Did somebody order a big sausage piz…" His voice trailed off. Laying on the bed, sprawled out in her lacy underwear, Alexa was fast asleep.

Dean chuckled quietly, finding it both disappointing and reliving that he didn't have to have sex with Alexa tonight; Though he knew he'd have to do it at some point in the near future.

Dean pulled the blanket over Alexa's shoulders carefully in order not to disturb her. Dean kicked off his shoes and jeans before peeling off his polo and joining his fiance in bed. Once he wrapped his arms around her, she moaned lightly and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Smiling, he pecked the back of her neck.

"Love you, Lexi," Dean muttered, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as soon as he relaxed into the pillow.

A/N: Things are starting to get interesting. Review. We crave them.


	63. Chapter 63

AJ, currently having a mini panic attack, paced around Dana's living room. The blonde woman's birthday party started in less than two hours; AJ tried everything in the book to stall their day: sex, studying, watching movies, sex, going out for lunch at Spicolli's, sex, and eating birthday cake, but her ideas were running out and she knew Dana suspected something was going on; She asked about going out for a drink at Roadie's and, instead of calmly like a normal human being, AJ very loudly told her they couldn't go to Roadie's.

At the moment, the buxom blonde was taking a shower. AJ suggested she'd take one since she knew Dana took long showers and she was still sticky with ice cream and chocolate birthday cake from their latest intimacy session. The time she spent in the shower gave AJ a little extra space to think of what else to do before she brought up going to Roadie's again.

Much to AJ's shock, the bathroom door popped open. Dana, wrapped in a towel, emerged from within the steamy room.

"Hey, babe," Dana greeted the short woman with a smile.

"Hey," AJ began, heartbeat speeding up with the mix of anxiety and the sight of Dana's nearly nude body. "You're supposed to be in the shower for at least another hour."

"I know, but I wanted to get ready quick so we could head over to Roadie's."

"We can't."

Dana tilted her head. "Why not?"

"It… Burned down this morning?"

Dana crossed her arms. "It burned down?"

AJ nodded her head slowly. "Huge inferno. At least thirty people dead. Police suspect it was arson. Work of a mad serial arsonist that likes setting sports bars on fire."

"Why can't we go to Roadie's? Be serious this time."

AJ sighed. "Cuz… Your birthday party was supposed to be there."

Dana, giggling, shook her head slowly. "Babe, you know I know you're planning a party for me. You told me the other day, remember?"

"Yeah, but the time was the surprise part," AJ pointed out. "I never said it was at seven… Fuck, I told you."

Dana crossed the room. When she got to AJ, she kissed the petite woman on the lips and wrapped her arms around her body. She rolled her eyes when AJ pressed her face between her breasts and sighed happily.

"I'm sorry I tried to ruin the party," Dana said. "If it's at seven, we can kill some time until then. It's…" She glanced at the stove. "Quarter to five now. So we got two hours to kill."

AJ stepped back; She pulled Dana's towel, making it fall to the floor in a damp heap.

Dana shook her head again with a smirk. "Really?"

"Boobies." AJ simply replied, staring at Dana's chest.

Dana sighed dramatically. "I suppose we can do that a few more times before we gotta go," she paused to chuckle when AJ clapped and jumped in the air. "BUT, no more cake and ice cream. The shit's a bitch to scrub off."

AJ grabbed Dana's hand. "No promises, sexy tits!"

Dana, giggling along with her tiny girlfriend, hurried for her bedroom.

By the time Dean, Roman and Seth arrived at Roadie's, Dana's twenty first birthday was in full swing. As Dean perused the private area that AJ and Alexa had reserved and had cordoned off by Roadie's management, he noted that the faces present there that evening represented a "who's who" of the first semester of Dean's college experience. Titus O'Neil had somehow beaten them there, and he and Nia were dancing closely and talking quietly, a broad smile on the tall girl's face. Finn Balor and Liv Morgan were currently engaged in downing as many boilermakers as they could in the span of a few minutes time. Shinsuke Nakamura and Asuka were in the corner, drinking beer from a pitcher and poring over a Japanese graphic novel. Zack and Bayley were there, too, but Dean was almost too afraid to study what they were currently occupying themselves with, for fear of seeing something that would change him irreparably. The entire cheerleading squad was there, too. Except, apparently, for Mandy Rose; Dean' awareness had become super heightened, and he didn't see the blonde homewrecker anywhere within the party zone.

"Not that she'd be welcome," Dean mused to himself.

All those thoughts could wait, however. At that moment, Dean Ambrose was being charged by his angelic, pregnant fiancee. He hadn't seen Alexa since he'd left his dorm room that morning, and he was as excited to see her as she was to see him, though he'd never be as demonstrative as she was being at that moment.

Closing the distance between them with every stride of her tiny legs, Alexa leapt carefully into Dean's arms, covering his face with enthusiastic kisses.

"Baby!" Alexa began, elated to see Dean. "I'm so glad you're finally here. We're having a great time dancing. Road Dogg gave us a discount on pizzas AND chicken tenders.. Dana's about to cut her cake, so we need to be towards the presents table soon."

Dean's face fell pale. "Shit, was I supposed to get her a gift? I totally didn't even think about it."

Alexa shook her head. "Don't worry, I got you covered. I went and bought her a present… Well, you bought it, technically."

Dean grinned. "Good thinkin', baby doll. What you get her, just in case she asks me about it?"

"Uh, muscle milk and some workout clothes. AJ mentioned she was talking about starting back on her workout routine soon, so I thought it would be nice to help her out."

Dean nodded his head, smirking proudly at his fiancee. "Good thinkin', Lex. I'm sure she'll love that."

Dean, after giving Alexa another kiss to the lips, let the small woman land softly on her feet before intertwining his fingers through hers and leading her to the other side of the room.

AJ and Dana occupied a booth in the back corner of the bar. The tinier of the two women was behaving herself surprisingly well throughout the night so far. Dana noticed that AJ had been relatively tame. She greeted each of Dana's friends with a warm smile and a friendly hug; She even managed not to stab one of Dana's exes when he came up and wished the buxom blonde a happy birthday.

Having just got done dancing, Dana and AJ sat on the same side of a booth with a basket of french fries and a pitcher of beer split between them. AJ had her head resting on Dana's shoulder and a hand gently placed on her thigh, but that was about as far as she had gone the entire night, aside from a few kisses.

Dana, biting into a few french fries, caught her petite lover staring at her with admiration behind her chocolate colored eyes. Dana smirked, a light hue of rose taking her cheeks.

"Yes, AJ?" She asked in a light tone.

"What? I can't stare at my hot as hell girlfriend on her birthday?" AJ asked, kissing Dana's bare shoulder; Dana, in one of the rare instances someone would see her in a dress, wore a sleeveless, white bodycon dress that hugged her muscular figure and, much to AJ's joy, displayed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"I suppose it's ok," Dana teased, pecking AJ softly on the top of her head.

In another first for the evening, AJ's bright smile turned to a sour frown. Walking through the front door, hand in hand with his girlfriend, was the Bane to AJ's Batman, Seth Rollins. Dana saw him enter too, but didn't pay him any attention right away; She instead waved at him, but remained seated beside AJ.

"Go ahead." AJ grumbled.

Dana tilted her head to one side. "What's up, babe?"

"Go say hi to Seth. I know you really wanted him to be here, so I invited him and told him I'd stop trying to kill him… For now."

Dana wrapped the arm AJ was leaning on around the small woman's shoulders.

"But I'm having a great time with you," Dana said. "Why would I leave? Just 'cause some guy with douchey hair shows up I should leave you?"

AJ sat back, eyes wide with shock and awe. "Holy shit, you just insulted Seth. I thought you were madly in love with him, like, a few weeks ago."

"Sure, but that was before I fe… Started dating you." Dana almost let slip that she also felt strong feelings for AJ, like AJ had revealed a few days prior. But Dana knew that confessing those feelings would make her eventual departure that much more difficult if AJ knew how she felt. Truthfully, and Dana was thankful there was no way AJ would know otherwise, she would stay in a heartbeat if AJ wanted her to. Luckily, she hadn't asked since Dana realized she was in deeper than she initially thought.

AJ nodded. "Dana Brooke finally committing to me? Holy shit, today is a great day."

Dana playfully nudged the miniscule woman beside her with the point of her elbow.

"Whatever, you love me and you know I love you," The platinum blonde kissed the crown of AJ's head once again. "But, I guess I gotta say hello to everyone who shows up to my party. A lot of people showed up. Like, at least a dozen more than I thought."

"You forget how popular and hot you are, babe," AJ praised. "I remember you being 'Little Miss Popular' before I hid you away from society."

Dana chuckled. "Fair enough, AJ. How about we go say hi? Promise you won't make a scene and violently disembowel Seth?"

AJ shrugged. "It's your birthday and if that's what you want me to do… Then I guess I can manage to keep to myself."

Dana, taking a fry and smearing mustard on AJ's cheek, kissed her where the condiment was applied.

"Thanks, babe," Dana said, chuckling while AJ roughly rubbed at her face to get the remaining mustard off.

As for Becky and Sasha, they weren't really sure if they were really invited to Dana's party, but the second they stepped into the bar AJ jumped on Becky's back and started yelling about how the 'other hella gay couple' had finally showed up.

"That answers that question," Sasha said to Becky when AJ hopped off her back and returned to the party.

Becky waved to the birthday girl just as AJ returned to her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"Beer?" Becky asked simply, nodding at the bar. "Discoun' fer the party goers. PBR maybe?"

Sasha cringed. "Ew, no. PBR tastes like shit, Becks."

Becky shrugged. "Fair 'nough."

The young couple made their way to the gift table; They purchased the humble gift of a forty dollar Visa gift card. Becky felt a bit embarrassed they didn't shell out a little extra cash for Dana, but Sasha insisted they did more than enough on their own part.

"Hey, guys," Alexa, with Dean in tow, greeted Becky and Sasha. "Glad you could make it. AJ kept telling me to invite you over and over but she said she couldn't tell me why?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "She wants us to be best friends because we're the only other gay couple she knows."

Alexa chuckled. "Knowing AJ, that makes a lot of sense."

Sasha turned her attention to Dean. "Dean, you haven't made a side comment about my ass yet. I'm a little shocked."

Dean shook his head. "Committed, man. Besides, I couldn't handle that shit," as he said that, he shot Becky a knowing look and a smirk.

Becky began chuckling, but cleared her throat and stopped when Sasha looked at her for clarification.

"Anyway," Alexa broke the small silence. "Beer, pizza, and any fryer foods are half off for anybody here for the party. Find Bayley, because she has the little stamp. Or find Zack because he will definitely have most of the ink covering his face by now."

Sure enough, when Becky and Sasha located Bayley and Zack near the bar, the young man's face was marked with several smiley face stamps. Bayley hugged each young woman and gave them their required hand stamps. With that out of the way, and Sasha's thirst starting to make her a little antsy, Becky told her to find them a booth near the party and get acquainted with the others while she got beer.

Becky decided to defer to Sasha and get the pink haired girl's favorite beer and a few Jack and Cokes since she knew she'd be asking for them later. Across the bar, Becky's eye caught the familiar sight of Janice, Renee's girlfriend, talking to someone. Becky's cheeks involuntarily burned a little red. Seeing Renee talking to Janice after the Thanksgiving incident made her feel like she should be in jail for violating someone's privacy rather than out drinking with friends.

But then the woman speaking to Janice turned around to grab her drink from the bar. She surely wasn't Renee; Her face and clothing choice was too far away from Renee's.

"The hell?" Becky mused to herself, focusing her full attention to the ladies.

The shorter unidentified woman smiled. She leaned into Janice's ear and whispered something to her. Judging by the look on Janice's face, and her hands gliding up the woman's side, it wasn't an invite to anything more tame than an 'R' rating. Even more alerting, Janice cupped the woman's face and pressed a forceful kiss to her lips.

Becky, mouth partially agape with surprise, hardly noticed the bartender return with her chosen drinks. Becky thanked him with a decent tip and left.

Sasha, eyes on her phone, looked up and grinned when Becky sat across from her with the beer and mixed drinks.

"Awesome, Becks, I've been needing a drink today," Sasha sipped at the first Jack and Coke with eagerness. "Had a team meeting for next year's returning players. Coach is pissed that someone's been taking shit from her office."

Becky nodded her head. "Sounds li'e a lot of shite."

"You good? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Becky chuckled dryly. "Not exactly. Jus' saw Janice, Renee's girlfriend, at ta bar…"

Sasha cut her off. "Wait, Renee and Janice are here?"

Becky nodded. "Janice is. I thought Renee was too…

"You didn't invite them to drink with us, did you?"

Becky furrowed her brow. "N-no. I saw Janice kissin'..."

"I don't need to know when you see Renee and Janice making out, ok? I'd like to maybe go a day without you talking about how great this other girl is."

"But…"

"Please?"

Becky shrugged. "Yeah, I can. Sorry I said anythin' about it."

Sasha placed her hand over Becky's. "I'm sorry I'm a bitch sometimes. I know I need to work on it, before you say anything. I just want us to focus on us and Dana. Watch out for that crazy girl, AJ. I'm convinced she's gonna try to talk us into a four way."

Becky shook her head. "No t'ank you. I'm a one woman girl."

Sasha grinned. "Good. You better be. You want to see how bitchy I can get, go ahead and cheat on me."

"Never in a million years, Sash."

"Good."

Around ten or eleven pm, Dana's birthday party was growing to critical mass. AJ and Alexa were hoping to throw a fun birthday party for a girl they both cared about, albeit in different capacities, but they hadn't counted on throwing a party so good that people they'd invited were calling and texting friends about the last minute shindig at Roadie's.

Impressed with his fiancee's successful gathering, Dean slid an arm around her, feeling her hip bump gently with his.

"This is a hell of a party, babe," Dean began, his voice betraying how proud of the tiny blonde he was.

She beamed back up at him, sliding her arm around his waist from the side. "Thanks, boo. Not bad for 'last minute,' I guess."

Dean scoffed. "I'd say so. I kinda wish Titus hadn't group texted the entire team, but everyone appears to be somewhat behaving."

Alexa prepared a response, but as she began to speak, "It's Goin' Down for Real" by Flo Rida began blasting over the house speakers. A loud cheer rose from the throng of college students, and then pairs of dancers began forming, getting close, and swaying in time to the music.

"Oh fuck," Alexa muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What's up?" Dean inquired, not seeing whatever it was that had caught Alexa's attention.

Alexa shook her head and nodded toward one of the giant speakers on the dance floor.

"Layla and Kaitlyn are dancing on those big ass amplifiers in the middle of the room," Alexa observed wryly. Dean turned and squinted across the cavernous space designated for dancing, and chuckled to himself as he watched Layla El and Kaitlyn Bonin, clearly inebriated, gyrating seductively to the delight of the male attendees and AJ Lee.

"That's not gonna end well," Dean offhandedly responded. "Wait, didn't DXA have a meeting tonight?"

Alexa shrugged. "The fuck should I know? I guess either they didn't have a meeting or they blew it off."

Dean snickered. "Those hens at DXA are gonna be pissed."

Alexa grinned, as though she knew something Dean didn't. "Not as pissed as they're gonna be next week."

Dean's curiosity peaked. "What are you talking about?"

Alexa shrugged again, this time with an exaggerated coy smile on her face. "I have no idea. Now," she continued, obviously switching gears, "dance with me. Tastefully. I'm going to be a mother."

Dean took his beautiful bride to be by the waist, pulling her close to him. "Babe, watching these folks dance, there's a good chance a LOT of these chicks are gonna be mothers. Soon."

Alexa couldn't suppress her laugh. "You're probably right."

Grinning, she slid her hands around Dean's neck, swaying gracefully with him to the music.

A bit later, after every attendee without a growing life inside them had had at least a bit more to drink, the birthday party was turning into a drunken rager. Christian and Trish had finally arrived, though neither was totally sure why they were invited, and the gathering was becoming several groups subdivided across the room. The DJ was feeling himself that night, and as a result the dancing and revelling was still going quite strong. Seth Rollins was trying desperately not to stare at Dana, who still looked like a million bucks in her insanely alluring party dress. He was also trying not to worry about AJ Lee slipping one of her switchblades between his ribs. The song everyone was currently shaking their respective backsides to ended, and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri began pouring out of the house PA system.

Taking a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever violent reaction from Zelina his next request was going to bring, Seth took a deep breath and took her by both hands.

"Zelina, do you mind if I ask Dana to dance? It's her birthday and..."

Zelina cut Seth off before he could finish his sentence. "I get it. You two have history. Can I trust you?"

Seth caught Zelina's inquisitive eyes with his own. "One hundred percent. I promise."

Zelina feathered a hand down Seth's cheek and smiled. "I believe you. Keep your hands above the waist and in the front half, capiche?"

Seth snickered and nodded. "Copy that. I will keep everything proper. Fair?"

Zelina smiled, though it was impossible not to notice a hint of sadness in her countenance as she nodded. "Go ahead. Come straight back. And you're buying me breakfast when we leave."

Seth pulled his girlfriend into himself, planting a big kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Zel, I promise it's just a dance for old time's sake." With that, he broke their embrace and quickly sauntered to the high-top table Dana was currently perched next to.

"I sure hope so," Zelina muttered to no one in particular.

A few yards away, Dean Ambrose watched the exchange with rapt attention. Quickly putting two and two together, the young man clicked his lips and shook his head.

"What's up, baby?" Alexa asked, unaware of what Dean was observing.

"I think Seth is gonna ask Dana to dance."

Alexa shook her head. "That dipshit is never going to learn, is he?"

Dean sighed and hung his head ruefully. "I guess not." He made eye contact with his tiny radiant fiancee again. "Do you mind if I ask Zelina for this dance? I can't take seeing her just standing there watching her boyfriend slow dance with his ex that he cheated on her with."

Alexa gave Dean her brightest, most genuine grin.

"You are so sweet," she cooed playfully. "Of course I don't mind. Tell you what," she continued, "I'll go dance with AJ. That way she isn't standing there thinking about murdering Seth."

"It's a plan," Dean confirmed. "Meet back here after?"

Alexa smiled, giving her fiance an affectionate peck on the lips. "Of course. Now go," she admonished, swatting Dean on the backside flirtatiously as he walked toward Zelina.

Dean approached the beautiful latina cautiously. "Hey Zelina," he rasped, trying desperately not to let his discomfort show. "Dance with me. That way you can keep an eye on Seth without looking too obvious, yeah?"

Zelina sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes at the proposition. "Sure," she said, relieved to not be alone during her boyfriend's brief interlude with his former lover.

She smiled congenitally and took the hand Dean offered, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. As they began swaying back and forth to the haunting melody, Dean decided to try to do his best to assuage Zelina's fears.

"He talks about you all the time, you know," he began, grinning with mild delight at the opportunity to spill his friend's secrets.

"Really?" She responded, her toothy grin betraying the relief washing over her.

"Yeah," he shot back, nodding quickly. "I've never seen him go to this much trouble for any chi… girl," he corrected himself. "He's absolutely gay for you. Even talks about a future with you."

Zelina sighed wistfully. "Then why did he cheat on me?"

Dean shook his head. "Seth is… stupid. When we were in high school a lot of girls ignored him. Then he came back from summer break into junior year ripped to shreds. Worked with his uncle cutting lawns," Dean continued. "And then it was open season. All these sleazes at our school just started fawning all over him. He didn't know how to handle it. Sometimes I think he's still the same way. He doesn't handle girls being interested him well. At all."

Zelina pondered this for a moment as the two continued dancing. "I could see that. And I believe him when he says he loves me. I just can't shake the feeling that he still has feelings for Dana."

Dean shrugged knowingly. "I mean, he might. But think of it this way; Dana would one hundred percent take him back right this second, with AJ watching, and Seth hasn't gone back to her. He's serious enough about you to put up with verbal abuse from your dad. Didn't he help you clean the restaurant the other night?"

Zelina giggled, her innocent grin exploding across her face. "He did. It was very sweet."

Dean nodded again, winking at his friend's girlfriend. "Well there you go. Alexa's having my kid and I only help her clean about half the time she asks. If Seth did it on the first ask, he must REALLY want to impress you."

Zelina laughed, a bit louder than she had the last time, shaking her head in disbelief. "You have to start helping your wife clean. You know that, right?"

Dean's eyes squinted in mock anger. "Hey. This isn't about me. This is about you and 'the wandering penis.'"

Now Zelina couldn't keep her composure from laughter. She'd had just enough alcohol to deal with Dean's bizarre sense of humor.

"I know, Dean. And I think I love him, too. It's just really hard to leave the past behind me, you know?"

Dean snickered. "Yeah. I've been there. But give the guy a chance. He's clearly serious about impressing you and showing you he's dead serious about your relationship. You know, just the other day he…"

Dean launched into an involved story as the song continued on, doing his best to sell the young latina on her boyfriend's affection for her.

At the same time that Dean was approaching Zelina, Alexa knew what she had to do. She'd often considered herself "the AJ whisperer," displaying an uncanny ability to bring some calm stability to the erratic mood swings of her tiny best friend. She could tell from the look on AJ's face that she was not at all happy watching Seth lead Dana by the hand into the middle of the dance floor.

"Hi AJ," Alexa began cautiously. "Dean is doing damage control with Zelina and I need a dance partner."

AJ rolled her eyes, still annoyed at the latest turn of events. "Fine," she spat, her disdain for Seth betrayed by her tone.

After a moment, however, she took her best friend's hand, interlacing her fingers with Alexa's. As the blonde cheer captain turned toward AJ, AJ slid her hands to Alexa's waist. In spite of everything happening around her, AJ couldn't help but display the dry sense of humor Alexa enjoyed so much.

"What's this?" The brunette deadpanned. "You putting the moves on me?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and giggled. "Right. I'm super pregnant and straight, remember?"

AJ chortled. "First of all, you're not 'super pregnant' yet. You're only 'kinda pregnant.' Secondly, you're only straight because Dean got to you before I could." The jovial tone in AJ's voice made it hard to tell if AJ was serious about being interested in a more physically intimate situation with Alexa or not.

Alexa tilted her head back and laughed loudly. "Ha! You make me laugh, AJ." She smiled at her best friend, hoping the friendly nature of her banter would send the message that she wasn't interested in a sexual relationship.

"So, how are things with the lunatic?" AJ asked, her voice a mixture of intoxication and bemused annoyance.

Alexa gave her best friend her widest smile. "He is fantastic, AJ. He treats me so well. I know you hate that my time is occupied more than ever, but Dean would do absolutely anything for me. He gets me chicken tenders whenever I want, he holds me when I have morning sickness, and he tells me I'm beautiful every day. Even now that I'm fat."

AJ rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief at what she was hearing from her friend. "Please. You're worth every bit of that. You're worth way more, honestly. Don't let him mistreat you."

Alexa smiled again. "Don't you worry about that. Dean is the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so, so lucky."

AJ seemed to accept this, and the two girl slow danced lazily for another minute or so. Finally, with just a few seconds left in the song, AJ broke the silence, muttering a final observation.

"You both are."

Alexa tilted her head curiously. "We both are what?"

AJ smiled again. "You're both lucky. You said earlier you were lucky. Well, that idiot is lucky, too. He's super lucky to have you. You're hot, and kind, and you have a super cute butt. You're a catch, Lex. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

The song began fading out and Alexa dropped her hands from AJ's body. Suddenly, AJ leaned into her co-cheerleader, pecking her on the cheek before Alexa could process what was happening.

"Thanks for the dance," AJ continued. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, weirdo. Let's go save your girlfriend from Seth, alright?"

AJ grinned and nodded. "Hell yes. If his hands are wandering at all, I will cut them shits off."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh at her friend's brazen fearlessness. As the two young women sauntered toward the woman of the hour and the man who'd made her night by dancing with her, Alexa tried to shove AJ's earlier come-on to the back of her mind.

Over the course of the next hour, a lot of things happened. Alexa and Charlotte, still smarting over their encounter earlier that week, exchanged an icy glare. Seth and Dana were apart from AJ and Zelina long enough to share some friendly reminiscing about their relationship. Bobby Roode and Beth Phoenix became acquainted, and even shared a dance and a few cocktails. Zack and Bayley shared a sentimental pitcher of beer, celebrating the first time they'd gone to Roadie's together, and Dean and Alexa observed the entire proceeding with subdued bemusement.

As Dean watched, however, he noticed that his phone was blowing up. Sliding the device out of his pocket, he noted the text from Paige.

Dean-

Last minute study session tomorrow at 9. Me, you, and Asuka. Super important.

Dean snickered. Either Paige didn't know if Mandy was coming or Paige was too smart to mention her name. And either of those two scenarios was fine with Ambrose. The last thing he needed the week before school let out was his fiancee trying to kill him because he saw Mandy Rose in any scenario.

He scoffed to himself as he formed his response.

Dope. No Mandy, I'm assuming?

He waited a moment, observing as Seth and Zelina spoke quietly, smiles on both their faces. Roman was dancing with Charlotte in another corner, and Dean could tell immediately that they were trying to avoid Alexa. Trish, Dean noticed, was speaking animatedly with a handful of DXA sisters, most noticeably Beth, Kaitlyn, Layla, Carmella and former DXA pledge Sarah Logan. For a brief second, all was right with the world.

His phone vibrated again.

I haven't heard from that skeeze in a week. I'm thinking she got busy turning tricks or something. You gonna be there?

Dean chuckled at the assertion that Mandy was a prostitute. It would certainly explain her behavior in some respects, if not all of them, and Dean liked Paige's gumption. He quickly thumbed out a reply.

Yeah. I'll be there. Asuka makes me laugh and your notes are easy to read. If Mandy shows up, I'm gone.

With that, Dean turned his phone to "airplane mode," insuring he wouldn't be interrupted again. Tomorrow the football team would have their final walkthroughs, then he'd try to sneak to see Alexa before his curfew. And the woman of his dreams cleaning up and getting out of Roadie's at a decent hour was the most important thing on Dean's mind at that point.

Despite it being her party, Dana decided to call it a night just before midnight; Part of her wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep, but the other part wanted to snuggle with AJ.

The muscular blonde hugged those who were still around when the party started to settle. With AJ and Dean's help, Dana carried her gifts to her car. She said goodbye and goodnight to everyone, then left when she made sure AJ put her seatbelt on.

"Did I do ok with your party?" AJ asked, a hint of worry behind her tone.

Dana smiled wide, reaching across the center console to take AJ's hand; AJ, though she hated small gestures like that, let herself relax and curl her fingers into Dana's.

"Yes, beautiful," Dana cooed. "I honestly don't think it could've gone any better than it did. I didn't know half those people."

AJ snickered. "Told you, babe. You are THE hottest chick at SU and everyone wanted to be there to wish you a happy birthday."

Dana parked her car in front of her dorm hall. AJ unbuckled her belt and reached for the door handle, but before she could leave the car Dana gripped her hand and pulled her back into the car. A wave of confusion quickly subsided when Dana pressed her lips roughly against hers. AJ's primitive instincts shifted into overdrive as Dana's tongue slipped between her teeth.

"Damn, babe," AJ whispered. "I didn't think I did that good a job tonight."

"Everything was wonderful tonight and it's all thanks to you." Dana praised quietly, running her left hand through AJ's dark hair.

"Lexi too. She's the one that paid for most of the shit. I just told her what to use Dean's debit card on everything."

"Well, Lexi isn't allowed to have birthday sex with me tonight is she?"

AJ's smile grew bigger. "Can we do CJ and Tara roleplay? Please, please, please, Dana?"

"Don't I get to decide since it's my birthday?" The blonde teased, pecking AJ on the lips again.

AJ sighed. "FINE, I guess that's only fair. What do you want to do?"

"CJ and Tara."

AJ giggled excitedly, returning a kiss to her blonde girlfriend. As quick as they could, the young couple bounded up the stairs and down the hall to Dana's dorm, giggling as they chased each other through the dorm building. Dana fumbled her dorm key out of her pocket as she choked back a moan while AJ's tiny hands slid under the bottom of her dress and gripped her backside.

Stumbling over each other, unable to keep their lips seperate or their hands out of each other's hair and away from their pleasurable target areas, AJ and Dana staggered into the living room.

A scream of surprise made them stop and turn around. A tattooed brunette woman who Dana and AJ had seen before, but wasn't completely sure who they were, was sitting on their couch, completely naked. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, in a similar state of nakedness, was Dana's roomate, Emma.

The mystery woman cursed under her breath and collected her clothes before hurrying to Emma's room and shutting the door.

AJ, awestruck by the sight, snickered wickedly.

"Emma Dashwood, were you eating pussy?" She giggled, unable not to.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, I was until you wankers ruined it for me. Thanks for ruining that for me, by the way."

AJ rolled her eyes. She whispered to Dana she would be waiting in her room, slapping her hard on the ass to further drive home what her intentions were in said sleeping chamber.

Dana focused back on her roommate who was now sitting on the couch with her underwear back on.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dana asked.

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "About what exactly?"

Dana dryly chuckled. "Uh… I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not."

Dana gestured at the Aussie's bedroom. "Does she know that?"

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, she does. This was supposed to be a one night thing for us, but I guess I can't even get that done."

Dana sat across from Emma on the love seat.

"Well, I'm sorry AJ and I interrupted you and your… friend. I didn't expect you to bring anyone home. I did see you at my party and I got your gift. Thank you, by the way."

Emma sighed. "Whatever. I was just using her to get over a guy anyway. I guess you and I have more in common than we thought."

Dana furrowed her brow. "Do you mean AJ?"

"Who the bloody hell else would I be talkin' about?"

"Em, I love AJ. AJ isn't just a fling I'm using to get over Seth. I want to be with AJ, that's why I'm dating her."

"Until you run off to Italy."

"I was planning on going before I met her."

Emma sat up. "You know that's not what I meant. Be honest, if you would, what happens after Italy? Do you and AJ get back together and live happily ever after. Or are you planning on Seth begging you to take him back because of how much he missed you? Tell me the truth now. Or are you going to break that girl's heart, leave, and never look at her again?"

Dana scoffed. "Why are you being such a bitch right now?"

"Why are you avoiding the question. Just admit it, AJ was just a way to get over Seth. It worked, clearly, but you're in too deep with her now and you have no idea how to break things off so you can go hop on Seth's knob."

Dana stood up. "I'm not listening to this shit anymore." She spat, storming to her bedroom. "Rot in hell, cunt."

"At least I'm mature enough to admit it's to get over my idiot ex!" Emma shot back just before Dana's bedroom door slammed shut.

Dana, hot tears spilling down her face and fury in her veins, growled angrily and slapped the door.

"Am I?" Came the small voice of AJ Lee, who was sitting cross legged on Dana's bed in a police uniform.

Dana turned to AJ. "Are you what?"

"Just a fling to get over Seth?"

Dana shook her head. "No, baby, no you aren't you know that," she knelt in front of AJ, taking her hands in hers. "AJ, you know damn well how much you mean to me. I have never been happier with anyone in my life until now. I mean it when I say you're my best friend and the best lover I've ever had. You can't listen to Emma's bullshit."

"What happens after Italy?"

"AJ, we don't have to talk about this right now…"

"No," AJ cut in. "Tell me right now. Are you and I going to still be girlfriends when you come back? Or is Seth going to take you from me?"

"AJ…"

"Dana I… I need you to tell me what your plan is. For fuck's sake just tell me."

Dana sighed. "I… I don't know, AJ, ok? I have no idea."

AJ pushed away from Dana. "How the fuck could you not know? Either you're lying to me or you're a fucking idiot. You can't tell me you don't know if we'll still be together after Italy. After everything we've said, you can't have no idea. You just can't."

Dana's lip quivered. "AJ…"

"Will we?" The petite brunette demanded, tears streaming down her face in a visual that shattered Dana's heart.

Dana nodded. "I want us to be. Baby, I swear I do."

"But?"

Dana shook her head. "I'm just so worried that I'll change my mind. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. And I'm afraid being gone for so long will make me forget that."

AJ said the few words Dana had been fearing to hear again for so long. The request sent a chill down her spine and more tears to her eyes.

"Please don't go."

Dana dropped her head in her hands. "I have to, AJ."

AJ, lip quivering, nodded her head. "I know. I know you do."

AJ slowly crawled back to Dana. Sitting over the edge of the bed, AJ cradled Dana's face in her hands.

"I know you need to figure your shit out," AJ spoke. "And I know you think leaving the continent is the right thing to do so you can. And I will support your decision… Because I love you. And that's what people like us should do. Support each other, even if they're abandoning us for Italy because some toolbag made them feel like shit."

Dana chuckled through her tears, drawing a few chuckles from AJ too.

"I hate being the strong one," AJ said. "I'm literally mentally unstable. You're supposed to be the big, strong badass that makes me stop crying and goes down on me so I stop having a panic attack. I know it's scary to think that you'll stop loving me for whatever reason. But I swear to the great creator that I love you and always will."

AJ softly brought her lips to Dana's, kissing her slowly and tenderly. Dana gradually stood up, keeping her lips locked with AJ's. Without instruction, AJ unbuttoned the dark blue policeman's blouse and allowed Dana to lay over her and pin her to the bed.

AJ, keeping her eyes locked with Dana's as the blonde woman undid her belt, smiled sadly and wiped the last few remaining tears on Dana's face.

"I love you, Tara," AJ whispered, smirking slightly.

Dana pecked AJ's lips. "I love you, CJ."

Kissing her way south as AJ's dress pants slid to her ankles, Dana kept her gaze locked and her fingers entangled with the tiny brunette's, silently telling her everything would be alright in the end.

It took until Lex and Dean got back from Roadie's for the now exhausted young man to check his phone again. Rolling his eyes at what he found, he shook his head in mild annoyance. "Of course it's always our dorm," he muttered to himself.

Hey guys. Dean and I (Lexi) would like to invite you to his dorm this sunday evening to decorate and draw names for a secret santa exchange. I know I texted you all privately and it was something you were all ok with. Keep it under 20$, please. Give me a heads up so we know how much food to get. Bring a Christmas movie and your favorite snack to share. Dean will have beer but idk how much. We're excited to have you all over to celebrate our first Christmas as one big family.

The contents of the text was something they'd already discussed, and Dean was okay with Alexa sending it, but he hadn't had the chance to talk to Roman about using their room, though he knew Roman would be okay with it.

There was one other thing that slightly bothered Dean; Charlotte's response. Every other time she'd been included in a group text that pertained to an activity they were all participating, Charlotte always sent an involved, excited response. On this particular night, however, only one letter came back in response to Alexa's well-thought out correspondence.

K.

"Not ideal," Dean lamented, though no one would've heard him. Soon the group text was flooded with much more involved responses, asking about specifics regarding the party. Soon enough, however, Dean and Roman were going to have to get Charlotte and Alexa in the same room together so they could work out their differences.

That could wait for another day. Right now, what was important was Dean getting some rest, since he was probably going to have to deal with some level of horseshit that he wasn't ready for at the study session in the morning.

Alexa, having changed from her party dress into her leggings, shorts, and t-shirt, emerged from Dean's room to find her boyfriend still staring at his phone screen.

"What's up, babe?" She asked, her happiness to be away from the loud music and pulsing throngs of people showing in her voice. She slid her arms around Dean's waist, nestling her face in his back.

"How many people did you invite Sunday?"

Dean could feel Alexa grin into his t-shirt, hiding her blushing face. Dean turned around, forcing her to face him.

"Lex?"

Her face was beet red now, though she knew Dean wasn't really going to be mad. She sighed deeply.

"Just… everyone we invited to the lake."

Dean nodded. "That's not so bad."

"Plus Trish and Christian, Shinsuke and Asuka, Braun and Sarah, and Bobby and Beth."

"Bobby and Beth?" Dean responded, needing clarification.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "They were talking at the party and Beth told me later that she wants to get to know him and I figured they could chat more at the get-together."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "You know that's like thirty people, right?"

Alexa counted in her head briefly. "I think it's only like… twenty? Twenty two?"

"That's way better," Dean mused sarcastically. He gently took Alexa's hands in his, softening his facial expression when he saw that she looked like she was nearing being legitimately upset.

"Hey," he continued, trying to catch her eyes with his. "I really don't mind at all. I was just giving you a hard time. Just make sure I get to talk to Roman first next time, okay? I know he won't mind, I just...he needs a head's up. Deal?"

Alexa smiled softly, fighting hard at her tears. "Deal. But we can have the party here?"

Dean pulled Alexa close, kissing her softly on the top of her head. "Babe, I'm wrapped around your little finger. Two or three times. I just don't want Roman annoyed with me. But you know I love Christmas, and I love you."

Alexa grinned, wider than Dean had seen from her in a while. "I love you too."

With that, Dean playfully scooped Alexa up in his arms as she squealed in abject joy.

"I gotta be up early for a study group, then I gotta go to the team hotel, but if we don't get a chance to before, after the game I'm gonna give you your Christmas gift early."

Alexa pouted playfully. "Awww. I thought we were gonna have sex after the game."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, we are. That's your gift."

Alexa giggled, then gave Dean an exaggerated sultry look with her eyes. "Well then, mister, it's a good thing for you that I'm on the 'naughty' list this year."

Dean laughed again, walking slowly toward his room with Alexa sitting securely in his arms. It was moments like this that always reminded Dean how lucky he was, and how desperately he wanted to keep everything good in his life at that moment for as long as possible.

A/N: Thanks for reading! We are always excited to hear from everyone, so don't be afraid to let us know what you think of the story so far!


	64. Chapter 64

Friday raced by for Dean Ambrose, and yet it somehow still felt like it took a hundred years. Mandy was, in fact, a "no show" for their group study session, but with a better reason than they were expecting. About ten minutes after nine, Cathy Kelly showed up with a doctor's note and every class powerpoint they'd seen during the semester printed out in chronological order. When informed by Mandy's pledge sister that Mandy was sick with a chest cold, Dean almost fell to the ground in laughter when Asuka remarked under her breath "if Mandy chest cold, she should cover it more."

Without the constant distraction of Mandy coming onto Dean, the session moved quickly, and Dean was actually impressed with the grasp Asuka and Paige had on the material. Asuka, in particular, showed a working knowledge of the subject matter far greater than her english speaking skills let on. Convinced that their group would nail the group presentation that counted as their final exam, Dean parted from his two friends with a grin from Paige and a high-five from Asuka.

By the time he got back to his dorm, Alexa was already gone. Apparently, in addition to some of them cheering at the basketball games that night, the cheerleading team had some things to go over, seeing as how tomorrow would be a playoff game. Dean was also pretty sure his fiancee was having to go over her new "advisor" role with Coach McCool. Now that she was showing, it would be grossly inappropriate (as well as more than a little unsafe) to have her jumping around and yelling, so she was going to transfer into a "manager" type role for the remainder of football season, then take a hiatus when she would ordinarily be transitioning into basketball.

As walkthroughs ended, team dinner ended, and Dean and his teammates began retiring to their rooms, a funny thing happened; Coach Anderson pulled the increasingly fatigued Ambrose aside.

"Hey, son," Anderson began, his North Georgia drawl at the forefront.

"What's up, coach?" Ambrose asked.

"Well, you know how Karl's injured, and he's not gonna play this week?"

Dean nodded curiously. "Sure, coach."

"Well, it's the damnedest thing," Anderson continued. "Now there's an odd number of linebackers, so you got put into a single room by mistake."

Dean tried not to let the growing grin on his face betray his mood. "Really? That is weird?"

Coach hid his own smile, though it was a much more subtle grin, creasing only the corner of one side of his mouth. "Yeah, and Coach McCool was just telling me how since Alexa isn't cheering this week, they forgot to count her when making room assignments." Coach Anderson stopped and shook his head, trying to appear serious. "Looks like Alexa's gonna need a place to stay tonight. Think you might be able to be a gentleman and help her out?"

Dean couldn't hide his countenance anymore. "Sounds tough, coach, but I think I can manage."

Coach Anderson smiled and nodded, cuffing Dean on the shoulder. "Good. Make sure you two keep it down in there. Although," he pressed on, almost wistfully, "if your woman is anything like mine, noise isn't the problem during pregnancy."

Dean gave a guttural chuckle. "Nope. That's one problem we aren't having."

Coach Anderson shook his head. "Well good. Just make sure you keep it to yourselves. I don't need sixty guys asking me why their girlfriends can't come stay with them. Oh, and one more thing; Coach Layfield told me to tell you to watch the jumbotron before the game tomorrow."

"Huh?" Dean grunted, not understanding what Anderson was telling him.

In response, the coach just shook his head. "I dunno. That's just what he told me to tell you."

With that, Anderson shook Dean's hand, allowing him to make his way up to his room, where his pregnant fiancee would no doubt soon be joining him.

After another great win for the SU women's basketball team, Zack took Bayley out for ice cream sundaes to celebrate. Just like a few days prior, Bayley did exceptionally well for a first year college player; She scored fifteen points and recorded a steal and a rebound.

With an ice cream sundae bigger than any Bayley had ever had, Zack and the hugger cuddled on the couch in Zack's dorm room in the ever luxurious Duggan Hall.

"No Enzo tonight, right?" Bayley asked, spooning scoop after scoop of frozen chocolate covered dairy into her mouth.

Zack, trying not to stare at the trickle of vanilla ice cream running down Bayley's chin, nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, he's playing right now. Then he's meeting up with this girl from Phoenix," the young man replied. "I don't know. She was kinda weird when Enzo brought her over the other day."

Bayley was more worried with the increasing pressure she was feeling from an incoming brain freeze than she was about Zack's roommate. She sat back, ready to wait off the headache before eventually diving back into the ice cream, but she accidentally tipped the dish and spilled a little into Zack's lap.

"Oh, shoot," Bayley muttered, reaching for a handful of napkins. "Sorry, Zack, I wasn't paying attention."

Bayley gently dabbed at the spot of mess On Zack's jeans. Each pat Bayley made over the man's crotchal area, she felt a certain part of his anatomy come alive.

Red hue rushing her cheeks, Bayley sat back on her feet.

"Zack?" She asked, eyeing him close.

"Uh, sorry, babe. I wasn't trying to do that." The aforementioned fiance replied sheepishly.

Bayley giggled. "We… Can save the ice cream for later? Put it in the freezer so we can go make love. But then we gotta come back and eat it, or your mean roommate will eat it like he did with our Roadie's leftovers."

Bayley ran her fingers over the crease in Zack's pants again, only without the napkins.

"You have a… uh, thing?" Zack asked his fiancee.

Bayley nodded her head. "In my purse," she paused and gasped. "I left my purse in your car! Can you go get it, please? I'll make it up to you!"

"Babe, you're about to have sex with me. It doesn't get much better than that."

With a roll of her eyes, Bayley smooched Zack on the lips. As he stood up from his spot on the couch, Bayley swatted his backside and told him to 'hurry up, please' with a widespread grin.

With most of his blood supply in his jeans, Zack hurried to the parking lot where his prized SUV was. Just like Bayley had said, her purse was sitting on the floor in front of the passenger side of the car.

Zack, thoughts on his soon-to-be nude fiancee, glanced absentmindedly across the street. Poffo Hall, Alexa's dorm, was across the street and a few houses down from his. He never really noticed until Alexa began seeing Dean and Zack met them after dating Bayley. To his surprise, he saw a group of people loitering on the front patio. Usually, people who lived there hung out in the lobby or in their rooms; People didn't really hang out the outside of the dorm, especially in the winter.

With his eyes adjusting to the bright orange sky with the sun setting behind the horizon, Zack recognized one of the people: Curt Hawkins. Zack shifted his look to the other two people. With Hawkins standing in front of the others, it was clear that the other two were up to as much good as Hawkins was.

Zack arrived back in a hurried pace. He entered his dorm room, completely unaware of the scantily clad woman sitting on his couch in her underwear.

"Baby, do you have my phone?" Zack asked, not realizing Bayley was stripped down to her sports bra and panties.

The half naked woman chuckled nervously. "Zack… Don't you want to make love? I… Got ready for you." She dropped her head and blushed; Dirty talk was still not her strongest suit.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I just need to call Dean quick, ok? Then we can make love. I promise."

With a brow lifted in confusion, and a frown to match, Bayley stood from the couch and handed Zack's phone over.

"Ok," the hugger cooed, starting to bring life to her smile. "But you owe me a girl blowjob before we make love."

"Yeah, sure," Zack said, making Bayley frown again.

Zack began pacing. Dean wasn't answering his phone right away. Which would make sense, if he was with the guys from the team, but Zack wished he would somehow know it was an emergency. He checked on Bayley; She had her arms crossed and was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Finally, Dean answered the other end.

"Zack, bro, you couldn't have picked a worse time," Ambrose said from his end.

"Dude, you got Lex with you?" Zack asked.

There was a brief moment of silence; Zack could hear Dean talking to someone on the other end.

"Yeah, she's right here," Dean replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Outside Poffo," Zack began. "I saw a group of guys sneaking around. I swear on anything it was Mojo, Hawkins, and Adam."

"What?" Dean, Alexa, and Bayley all said at once.

"Bro, what do I do?"

"Nothing, lock your door and don't let Bay out of your sight," Dean instructed. "Mother fucker. You're sure it was them?"

"It's hard to forget a face after you break it, Dean," Zack gave Bayley a wink, which made her eyes go wide.

"Alright, we're in the team hotel for the game tomorrow, so we'll be fine. Do NOT go after them. They'll fuck your shit up, and you know Hawkins is looking to kill after you busted his nose. Just, keep Bayley close and don't let her go. I'll call Big Boss Man, alright?"

"Sure thing, man. Stay safe."

Zack felt his blood pump faster through his veins. Part of him wanted to head over to Poffo and go another round with Hawkins, but he knew that with Adam and Mojo nearby his chances went down drastically. For now, his focus had to be on Bayley.

"Babe?" Her small voice asked.

Zack looked at his fiancee. She was scared, that was very clear by the look in her dark brown eyes. Her hands were folded in her lap, but she kept picking at her fingernails.

"Everything's ok," Zack assured. "They won't come anywhere near you. If they did…"

Bayley swallowed. "Was… Curt Hawkins the bad guy you beat up?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah. He called you bad names and…" His voice trailed off; He suddenly lost the ability to speak. Bayley had pulled her sports bra over her head, letting her breasts free for Zack to drop his jaw and stare at her chest.

"Hawkins was always a meanie to me," Bayley said, small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "He called me names and picked on me last year because I liked hugging people."

"What a prick," Zack muttered, still staring at his future wife's chest.

Bayley, blood rushing to her cheeks and turning them pink, sauntered over to Zack until she stood chest to chest with him.

"Thank you for beating up my bully," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Zack's torso. "I know you'll keep me safe. If you can beat up bad guys, I won't have to be scared with you around."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, babe," Zack promised. "I swear. You'll always be protected with me around. I won't let anyone fuck with you. Promise."

Bayley, liking Zack's answer very much, took him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom. Zack, a mix of arousal and protectiveness sitting in his chest, followed his fiancee with no argument.

The announcement was understandably not well received by Dean and Alexa. The idea of her ex, the one that mercilessly abused her for a year, was once again trying to find her made Alexa want to curl up in a ball and wither away. Dean just became angry. Angry that he couldn't do anything about his fiancee's pain, or stop Adam from showing up whenever or wherever he wanted, or keep the little blonde woman from having nightmares on a near nightly basis.

The fun had stopped before it ever had a chance to start. Alexa arrived at Dean's hotel room about an hour after he learned about the "last minute accidental room assignments". The young couple were absolutely elated to be able to share the night together. It was true they did every other night, but Dean hated being away from Alexa for more than a few minutes, let alone an entire night.

It started out as cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Dean, holding Alexa close to his chest, gently slid his calloused hands over the slight bump in her midsection. Alexa smiled every time he told her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and then some. Things started to heat up when Alexa, feeling waves of passion crash over her like the Pacific slamming into the shore during a thunderstorm, turned in Dean's arms and kissed him deeply. They managed to strip each other down to just their underwear with their lips never parting for more than a few moments to breathe or to let out a small giggle.

Then, just as Alexa began pulling Dean's boxer-briefs down as she licked her lips in long awaited anticipation, REV THEORY's "Hell Yeah", Dean's default ringtone, filled the hotel room. He let it go to voicemail, figuring it was probably someone that didn't need the priority his beautiful, half-naked fiancee needed at that moment. Alexa, giggling off the almost ruined moment, slid her hands over the bulge in Dean's underwear, but, once again ruining anything that could escalate past that, the familiar theme tune to Blue Mountain State erupted from the bedside table.

"Zack, bro, you couldn't have picked a worse time…"

Alexa heard every word Zack said through Dean's phone. The second Adam's name was mentioned, she felt numb. Every feeling she had physically, emotionally, and mentally left her body. She didn't care about herself, or where she was, and, scaring her the most after the fact, the boy sitting cross legged in front of her while he calmly instructed Zack what to do next. She wanted to scream, but she was too absent minded to build up the strength to do it.

Long after the phone call was over, Dean and Alexa curled up under the blankets of the hotel room they had for the night. Any desire to be intimate had been alleviated after Zack told them what had gone down. Alexa began to cry, but she stopped after Dean held on to her for dear life and didn't let go. It was gestures like that that really cemented why Alexa loved Dean the way she did. He was a tough, sarcastic, bad boy on the outside. But in times of stress and when it really came time to show what kind of man he was, Dean excelled in showing he was more than meets the eye.

Alexa held Dean's rough hands against her bare stomach. He whispered to her how much he loved her and needed her in his life between small kisses to the back of her neck, cheek, and top of her head. She was nowhere near one hundred percent after the call, but Dean's loving gestures were certainly helping her come back.

"I love you, baby doll," he whispered in her ear, dragging his fingertips lightly over the bump in her tummy. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You complete me in more ways than I could ever explain. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Alexa smiled, though bitter tears rolled down her cheeks and stained the sheets. Dean wasn't lying, of course she knew that, but she hated not feeling safe on campus anymore. She didn't when Adam was enrolled, she didn't when she almost starved herself to death the year after, and she didn't the beginning of her third year there, even with fearless AJ Lee and her collection of knives ready to be wielded at any given moment. Now that she had Dean and the diamond studded ring on her left hand, she truly felt safe for the first time in her college life.

"I'll keep you safe, no matter what," Dean muttered, fiddling with the ring on Alexa's left ring finger. "You, me, and Alofa are going to be a family. We'll move into one of those family housing dorms SU gives out to people like us. We can buy a crib, and changing table, and a stroller so we can take the kid out for walks. I hate going out for walks, but I love showing you off to everyone I know. They see that I have a wife as stunning, and sexy, and as beautiful as you, they will be jealous as fuck. Then when they see the little bundle of joy we made, and how beautiful she is, they'll say, 'hey, that guy has his shit figured out. He must be the luckiest man alive.' And I am, darlin'. I love you so much."

Alexa turned her head to meet Dean's lips with hers. The kiss was brief but it conveyed how much they cared to each other.

"I love you too, baby," Alexa whispered. "I don't want you to think you're the only lucky one. I'm lucky to have found a man as caring, and as strong, and as family oriented as you."

"Nah, I'm just some piece of shit," Dean replied.

Alexa glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not gonna lay here and argue with you, Dean Ambrose. You are a great guy."

Dean snickered. "No, you're a great guy."

Alexa scoffed. "Oh really? Then how can I have these," she slid Dean's hand from her stomach to her breasts. "Or this," she slid his hand between her legs. Finally, she slid his hand back to her stomach. "And how can I have a little girl in my belly if I was a great guy?"

Dean pecked her cheek. "I was just teasin', darlin'. I know you're the greatest girl I've ever known. That's why I love you so much."

Alexa, breathtaking smile crossing her lips, eased back into Dean's arms. "That's the correct answer, Mr Ambrose."

The young couple laid in silence for a few heartbeats. Alexa, feeling Dean's hands massage her midsection again, sighed heavily.

"He'll never stop coming for me. Will he?" Alexa asked.

Dean swallowed hard to choke back a growl. "He will once I beat the life out of him."

"Baby," Alexa rolled over to face Dean. "You don't understand. He is dangerous. He is a lot stronger than you think. If you go after him, especially when you're pissed off, he's just going to use that against you and hurt you," Alexa's lip quivered. "Or worse, and I'd never be able to go on if he did something to you and you couldn't be here anymore."

Dean pulled Alexa's face against his chest as she suddenly burst into tears. His heart broke for her and his veins filled with venom with the desire to hunt Adam down like the animal he was and put him out of his misery. Then again, Dean figured beating him to within an inch of his life and letting him to wallow in his own self pity was the best option for a monster like him.

"Alexa, I've dealt with guys like him before," Dean said. "He can't be much worse than one of my mom's pimps or drug dealers…"

"No!" Alexa cut him off, yelling loud enough to get him to stop but not loud enough to alert their neighbors. "Stop it, Dean Ambrose! You have no idea the things he is capable of! He will kill you if you try to fight him, and I can't let that happen to you! You can't fight him, Dean, you just can't! Please… Please, promise me you won't ever try to fight him. I don't care what happens. I don't care if he says awful things or threatens to kill me or anybody we know," Alexa focused her eyes on Dean's like she was staring into the depths of his soul. "Promise me, Dean, that you won't fight him. Please."

Dean sighed. "Alexa…"

"Please!"

Dean's eyes began to water. "Baby, I can't…"

"PLEASE!"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. It hurt him so badly that the love of his life was so afraid of some crummy asshole who was allowed to walk the face of the Earth without any consequences. But leaving his love to raise a child on her own just because he couldn't keep his cool one day hurt way worse than anything he ever went through as a child.

"I swear," Dean said. "I swear to God that I will not fight Adam. I will turn the other cheek and walk away because everyone gets what's coming to them in the end."

Alexa sniffled. "Thank you," she burrowed her face in the nape of Dean's neck. "Thank you so much. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Alexa," Dean held the blonde beauty tighter against his chest, hating himself for making such a promise he knew would be nearly impossible to keep. But since it was for Alexa, and he loved Alexa more than he could understand or explain, he knew he'd have to gut it out and fulfill his promise to show how much he loved her.

Bayley, walking hand in hand with her beloved Zack, made her way to the famous "Vinnie Mac" to see her best friends Dean and Roman, as well as her former roommate Seth, hopefully defeat Turner College and move on to the next round of the playoffs. Bayley understood most of the things about football, but Zack knew a lot more and oftentimes happily told her about the different things she may have overlooked or not have realized; Like what the different hand signals between a quarterback and a coach meant or why a wide receiver would tap the side of his helmet before a play.

Of course, even though it was nearly fifty degrees, Bayley wore her required crimson Titans t-shirt with arm tassels made up of other torn up shirts and her lucky golden leggings. Half her face was painted gold with the other side painted red, and her eye underlined with the opposite color used for that side of her face.

Zack bore a double zero SU football jersey. He didn't wear SU inspired pants, instead going for casual jeans, but he did let Bayley paint his face like hers and wore some torn up shirts around his wrists. He let Bayley get a little creative with his face paint. Instead of half and half like hers, Bayley tried out a Darth Maul type face paint with crimson as the base and gold outlining his eyes and crossing his face. They barely made it down the street from Zack's dorm before he got several compliments for the "kick-ass" face paint.

Up ahead, from inside the crowd, Bayley spotted a head of bright orange and one of dark purple beside her.

"SASHA! BECKY!" She called, a little louder and enthusiastic as was probably appropriate.

The two young females stopped in their tracks and turned around. Upon seeing the hugger, both women smiled brightly. Then, almost at the same time, both of their gazes caught Zack; His face paint, to be more exact.

"Whoa, dude," Sasha said to Zack. "That's kick-ass. Who did your face paint?"

Zack nodded at the woman to his right who was bouncing in glee from the compliment.

"Bay did," he said, smirking at his fiancee's childish behavior. "I let her go a little crazy today since it's a playoff game."

Becky grinned. "T'at's so cool. Can ya do mine?"

Sasha nudged her girlfriend with her elbow. "Beck, don't…"

"It's totally fine, Sasha!" Bayley excitedly explained, digging a face paint kit from her purse. "I can do yours however you want, Becky!"

"You t'ink you can do William Wallace from Braveheart?" Becky asked.

"Wasn't he Scottish?"

"Yeah, but boy knew how to wear face paint."

Bayley, letting an energetic giggle escape her lips, took Becky by the hand and led her to a nearby park bench.

Sasha, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in distaste, parked herself on a bench not far from where Becky and Bayley were giggling. Zack took a seat beside the pouting woman.

"Not so excited your girlfriend's social, huh?" Zack asked, offering a humorous approach.

Sasha rolled her eyes again. "No, it's not that. I just want some days to be just as I planned it. It was wake up, shower, come to this game, go home, and sleep."

"That strict?"

"Doesn't have to be. But Becky was already getting on my nerves talking about how great her soccer team is."

Zack furrowed his brow. "You're mad at her for liking her soccer team?"

"No, it's just… There's this other girl, Renee Young, that she never shuts up about. She kept telling me her girlfriend was cheating on her at Dana's party, so I said 'Why do you sound so excited?' and she did not like that."

"I wouldn't think so."

Sasha shrugged. "But it's whatever. I won't be surprised if she leaves me for her one day."

"Do you really think that?"

Sasha sighed, shaking her head. "Of course not. I just don't know why she keeps talking about Renee like she's some kind of superhero. I tell her it bothers me, but then she's back at it in an hour."

Zack snickered. "Wanna know what I did when I thought Bay was hitting on another guy?"

"What?" Sasha asked, curiously scanning Zack.

"Um, had sex with her."

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "Dude…"

"I'm serious. When's the last time you and Becky hooked up?"

Sasha shrugged. "I dunno. Few weeks, maybe?"

"There ya go. I thought Bay was talking to a guy from the hockey team. I took her home, uh, showed her a good time, and I didn't catch her looking at any other guy but me."

"And that worked?"

Zack chuckled. "Indeed."

Sasha glanced at her girlfriend and Zack's fiancee. They were giggling while Bayley applied the paint to Becky's face.

Bayley, adding a few lines of gold to Becky's cheeks, giggled softly.

"Anyway," she continued. "That was when I realized I was in pre-computer science. I was like, 'wait, why is this so easy? Oh, because I knew it already!'"

"Did ya leave?" Becky asked.

Bayley shook her head. "Gosh, no. I felt too embarrassed to get up and leave so I stayed for the entire lesson. I did work up the courage to tell the professor I was in the wrong class afterwards. But at that point, I think he thought I was crazy. So, what about you? What's your craziest college story so far?"

Becky's eyes immediately connected with Sasha's. The Irishwoman, grinning ear to ear, gave the dark skinned woman a wink. Sasha rolled her eyes but blew Becky a kiss.

"Uh, I started datin' ma roommate?" Becky said. "That's one I can think of off ta top of me 'ead."

"Aww, do you love her?"

Becky glanced at Sasha. "I do. Very much."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Do you guys cuddle every night and eat ice cream and kiss and hold hands?"

Becky giggled. "Yeah, we do."

"Wow, just like me and Zack. Well… Not like just me and Zack. Because he's a boy," Bayley sat back. "Not that there's anything wrong with two girls…"

Becky cut her off. "It's alrigh', Bayley. No 'arm done. Not a lot of people accept it, 'er mom and dad included. But, that's how t'ings turned out so… Not much we can do about it."

"My mom voted for guys like you to get married out in California a few years ago."

"Well if I ever get married in California, I'll t'ank yer mom."

Bayley smiled. "Almost done here… Hey, weird question," she set her arms down and tilted her head to one shoulder. "Does a girl blowjob taste weird?"

Becky coked an eyebrow. "What now?"

"A girl bj. Like, when a girl gives one to a guy, but the other way around?"

"Ok, sure, I t'ink I know what you mean. Um," Becky shrugged her shoulders. "Not… Really?"

"What about after a workout or when you've been sweating all day? Because Zack says no, but I'm self conscious sometimes, and since you and Sasha… Uh, do that, I thought you'd know. If that's ok to ask?"

"No, it's fine. Erm, just wasn't expecting t'at question from a gurl as innocent as you are," Becky chuckled dryly. "No, not really. It's all ta same ta me. I mean, I've only been with jus' two gurls in me life, but they usually don't… Taste weird?"

Bayley nodded her head like she found enlightenment. "Good, I was hoping that was the case," she took the brush away from Becky's face. "All done. It totally looks like you're about to go to war for your freedom!"

Becky, chuckling spiritually, threw her head back. "FREEDOM!"

Bayley, giggling uncontrollably, tucked her paint back into her purse. After calming down, the duo returned to their respective significant others and continued their walk to the "Vinnie Mac".

"Watch the video board." That's what Coach Anderson had told him the night before. If that hadn't made it obvious enough, as Dean was preparing to take the field against TCSU, applying his eye black and pulling on his shoulder pads and jersey, Coach Layfield stopped by his locker, his usual irritated smirk plastered on his face.

"Get any rest?" Layfield asked, his inflection making Dean aware that Layfield knew about Dean's unorthodox roommate situation from the night before.

Dean scoffed. "More than you'd think."

Layfield gave Dean a knowing chuckle of his own. "I don't need to hear about it. Look, watch the videotron. YOu've created quite a little stir with your interview the other week."

Dean's curiosity was piqued now. "What?"

Layfield rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just make sure you can see the board, dickhead. Okay?"

Ambrose laughed to himself. Irritating his coach was one of his most simple pleasures. Still, he didn't want to push Layfield too far before what could be his last game as coach.

"Ok, coach, I'll be dead sure I can see what's happening."

Layfield nodded. "Good. The busybodies in the sports information department made a little video involving what you said. I think it's fuckin' dumb, but they were excited about it." He shook his head again, still not quite believing what he'd seen on the computer screen earlier. He'd been given an advance look at what the school had planned, and while he personally thought it was a waste of time and resources, it was clear the student body would eat it up.

"Okay, coach."

Layfield smiled at Ambrose, though it was as tight lipped as it could possibly be. "Okay. Hammer down. You got it?"

Ambrose grinned. "Got it, coach."

Without another word, Layfield sauntered toward his office. As strange as Ambrose thought that interaction was, he made a mental note to make sure he was in position to see whatever this video was that he'd been given the heads up for so many times.

"Damn, maybe I'll be famous after this week." The thought made Ambrose chortle, but it also made his heart race. After the night he'd had last night, Dean could use a little light-hearted nonsense, and it sounded like whatever the athletic department had cooked up would be just the diagnosis for what was becoming an almost unbearable level of stress.

Nothing could have prepared Alexa for the pregame video before the game against Turner college. She'd been minding her own business, preparing the sidelines for her teammates to perform their duties as efficiently as possible. She'd paused briefly to wave at Bayley, Zack, Sasha, Becky, and Dana, who were all in their seats in the "Bleacher Creatures" section of student seating. She'd smiled up at Bayley, who'd been loudly calling her name, and noticed the rest of her friends surrounding the dark-haired latina. She also noted from the corner of her eye that Liv Morgan and Finn Balor were weaving their way carefully toward the cluster of students Alexa now considered amongst her closest friends.

Alexa just wondered where Charlotte was. Noticeably absent from what had become her normal position to watch games (right next to Bayley), Alexa hadn't spoken to her statuesque friend since their blow-up at Roadie's earlier in the week. A large part of her still felt that Charlotte owed her an apology, but Alexa would've been lying if she didn't admit that she missed Flair's friendship. Of all the new friends who'd come into her life as a result of Dean Ambrose's tour of chaos into her consciousness, she felt a stronger connection to Charlotte than any of the rest of them. She loved Bayley, but the innocent nature of "the hugger" sometimes meant that she and Alexa had trouble relating. Bayley was a wonderful listener and warm personality, but Charlotte had gone through many of the same issues that Alexa herself had, making her a much more relevant source of advice for the tiny mom to be.

As Alexa was processing through her emotions regarding her sudden estrangement from Charlotte, she heard a buzz begin to grow over the capacity stadium crowd. It was nearly game time, and the team was gathering behind a massive paper "run-through" at the far end of the field. Suddenly, the large video screen above the south stands and the scoreboard roared to life. The screen, known affectionately as the "Titan-Tron," began playing a replay of the end of Dean Ambrose's interview from a few weeks prior. More specifically, the part where Dean told his interviewer that the team would "bleed it out." The video allowed that sentence to echo throughout the venue, before the intense sounds of LINKIN PARK's "Bleed It Out" filled the entire structure with pulse-pounding noise and highlights of the big plays from the Titan's season played on the giant screen.

Alexa smirked. "Of course that idiot would end up the focal point of this playoff campaign," she mused to herself. Deep down though, she was super proud that her fiance was doing so well.

Life with him by her side made Alexa's heart flutter every time she considered it, and she wanted him to succeed almost more than she wanted that for herself. Her mom once told her that she knew she loved her dad when she could feel herself becoming more proud of Terry's accomplishments than her own. That's how Alexa felt right now. As she watched the football team tear through the giant wall of paper that read One More Round. It was meant as a tribute to Coach Layfield, and his last trip to the playoffs, and Alexa was very proud of the artwork the team had done.

For as much excitement as the pregame hoopla generated, the game itself settled into a struggle between two pretty evenly matched teams. Ted DiBiase was every bit the field master he'd been the first time the two teams had met, and Turner had a bye week scheduled when SU was playing it's last game of the year, so it appeared Coach Bischoff had used the extra time to install some defensive schemes that hadn't been part of the game plan the first time the two teams played. Randy Orton, for all his experience, had had trouble adjusting to the new strategy, and as a result threw three interceptions in the first half. The Titans' vaunted running back duo of Xavier Woods and Apollo Crews had trouble finding much space against a determined Turner defense, and as a result the offense only managed to put three field goals on the scoreboard.

Luckily, the SU defense was up to the challenge they faced. Brodus Clay, Alexander Rusev, Titus O'Neil, and Bobby Roode all had outstanding first halves, with Clay sacking DiBiase twice and O'Neil recovering a Bobby Lashley fumble. Apparently Turner had focused on stopping Dean and Roman from having big games like they'd had the first time the teams met, because Dean found himself blocked aggressively for much of the early stages of the game, and the focus on Roman was so great that the young Samoan had had to restrain himself on multiple occasions from losing his temper and throwing punches. Alexa couldn't stifle a giggle when she'd heard Roman loudly yell "fuck" when the team headed back into the locker room for halftime.

As halftime arrived, the score read 9-7. The home student section was as rowdy as ever. Though the stadium itself didn't sell alcohol, some of the more creative students snuck in their share of booze. One of those students was Becky Lynch. Sasha insisted she wouldn't be able to last the entire game without a strong hit of whiskey. Strange, Becky thought, since Sasha usually loved watching football. Still, with a metallic water bottle filled with Sasha's preferred bitter liquid, Becky got past the metal detectors without a second glance.

Becky, leaving Sasha back with a few of her friends after the purple haired woman complained for the eighth straight minute about wanting food, stood in line at the concession stand with her "water bottle" secured around her neck with a nylon strap.

"Cool if I cut in?" To Becky's left came Dana Brooke. Becky enjoyed her and AJ's part in Thanksgiving and often time sharing notes in World History class.

"Since I'm las' in line, I suppose," Becky said with a shrug.

Dana joined the Irishwoman, sliding discreetly into a spot by her side. After a quick look around, Dana dug through her purse and pulled out what looked to be a small bag used to carry medical supplies. Instead of an insulin needle, Dana removed a small metallic flask from inside.

Becky chuckled. "Clever. Where'd ya get that?"

"AJ's lithium. Can fit almost anything in here if you really tried," Dana uncapped the flask and took a long pull from it. "Or, in this case, gin and tonic."

Becky offered her water bottle. "Whiskey? I feel like I can't go anywhere wit' Sasha t'ese days wit'out it."

Dana shook her head. "No, that's fine, Becky; I'll stick to my supply."

"Suit yerself," Becky took a four second pull from her thermos. "Ugh, Christ, I don' know why she can' stop bitchin' today."

"Sasha? Why is she bitching?" Dana asked, quickly slipping her flask in her back pocket as a guard walked by.

Becky sighed. "I… Really 'ave no idea anymore. Unless we're naked, I feel like she doesn' even want ta talk to me. She's gotten so distant, and I just don' know why."

Dana patted Becky's back, offering small act of sympathy.

"I get what you feel, Beck," the blonde woman said. "I've had a few shitty boyfriends in the past that treat you like a plastic fuck doll and flip out when you want them to take you out. It's just the way it is."

Becky shook her head. "But it's no' t'at she ignores me. She jus' has to have all the attention on her when we're toget'er. It wasn't always like t'is. Jus' only the las' few weeks."

"Since Thanksgiving?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah, righ' aroun' then. She's been so weird ever since t'en."

"What's the name of the blonde girl on you soccer team? Renee, right?"

"Yeah, Renee… Why?"

"Maybe Sasha's jealous you invited her over and she's trying to keep you interested."

Becky shook her head. "Renee has a girlfriend. Besides, I luv Sasha. I wouldn' cheat on 'er ever. An' Janice is madly in love wit' Renee anyway. She got 'er name tattooed on her chest. Which is freakin' funny, 'cause I thought I saw Janice kissin' a girl t'at wasn't Renee at yer party. Some dark blonde gurl with a nose ring."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows. "Does Janice have a lot of tattoos? Like, a full sleeve on her left arm?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"And 'Renee' tattooed on her right tit?"

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "How do ya know t'at?"

Dana chuckled dryly. "My roommate was the girl Renee's girlfriend was cheating with. I walked in on Emma and her after my party. I fucking knew she looked familiar."

"Shite," Becky thought remembering she saw Renee and Janice walking around the stadium earlier. Hand in hand, making kissy face and whispering to each other like nothing happened the night of Dana's party. It made Becky cringe. Sure, Finn had a new sex partner every night, at least until he met Liv, but at least he was honest about it. Cheating was never ok with Becky. And since Renee was a good friend of hers, she knew she needed to tell her the truth.

"Save my spot, yeah?" Becky said over her shoulder to Dana as she took off down the corridor.

Becky's mission became very simple the second she realized that Janice was cheating on her friend with Dana's roommate. She needed to tell Renee the truth. She deserved to know that Janice was a cheater and didn't deserve to be with Renee.

As Becky rounded the corner to a tunnel that lead to the stands, she skidded to a halt after nearly colliding with her violet haired girlfriend.

"Whoa, shit, Becks, where's the fire?" Sasha chuckled, catching herself on the wall to keep from toppling over.

"Uh, sorry, Sash, I gotta… 'Ave you seen Renee? I t'ink she was sittin' by us before." Becky asked. "I gotta tell her somethin' real important.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't seen her. But I'm glad I caught you. Or you caught me. Can we talk quick before the second half? It's important."

Becky's mind was set on finding Renee and telling her what she now knew. She almost blew Sasha off and hurried back to her seat, but the sight of desperation and a little sadness behind her eyes made Becky quickly reconsider.

"Everyt'in' ok, Sasha?" Becky asked worryingly.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, for sure, just need to talk about something real quick."

Becky chuckled nervously. "It's not that talk is it? I don' t'ink I'm ready fer that yet."

Sasha shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I promise."

Becky allowed Sasha to take her hand and lead her away from the bleachers. Her heart rate didn't settle while the seconds ticked by and Sasha kept silent. Becky feared the worst, even after Sasha assured her it wasn't going to be a breakup talk.

"This is what you get for bringing Renee up all the time," Becky mused to herself, shaking her head as she continued walking.

Sasha came to one of the back stairwells that was blocked off with caution tape. Both women stepped under the tape and into the stairwell. It wasn't explained why it was closed off, but it never stopped most students.

"Well?" Becky asked cautiously.

Sasha took a deep breath. "I know things have been a little difficult between us. We can go around for hours talking about who's to blame, but I just want us to work it out. Ok?"

Becky nodded in agreement. "Of course. I don' t'ink we can't ever jus' talk it through, right?"

"Exactly, which is why I wanna apologize for being a jerk when you talk about Renee. She's your friend and teammate and you guys are going to do a lot of things together. I'm just going to have to live with that. I also need to get it through my thick skull that you mean it when you say I'm the only girl in your life. I… Get jealous too easy, and I'm sorry about that."

Becky grinned, happy to hear Sasha at least trying to be less overprotective of her.

"Apology accepted, Sash," Becky said. "An' I should probably try to stop talkin' about 'er all ta time too."

Sasha chuckled. "That would be nice, babe."

Becky wrapped her arms around Sasha's waist, bringing her in for a kiss. Becky pulled away from the kiss, expecting Sasha to unpin her from the wall and walk them back to their seats, but her mind skipped off topic when Sasha refused to break the kiss and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Sasha?" Becky asked with a grin.

"Shhh, I'm apologizing," Sasha giggled, as she kissed a line from Becky's lips to her neck, then her waist, and finally the sweet spot in Becky's pants.

Coach Layfield wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with his team, but he was a hundred percent sure he didn't like it. Turner received the kickoff to begin the second half, and it was clear early on that Coach Bischoff had prepared a few surprises for the Titan defense.

The biggest surprise was a tiny, explosively athletic offensive dynamo named Lio Rush. He'd been injured the first time the two teams played, and hadn't logged a ton of playing time for the Turner Wildcats. Now, however, he was fully healthy and an instant game changer. After being unleashed upon the shocked and suddenly overwhelmed SU defensive unit, it took the Turner offense only six plays to go seventy five yards for a touchdown. No one played well on the drive, but Tyler Breeze had been the one to get burned on the scoring play, a nifty "play action" fake run to Bobby Lashley. Lio had burned the confused safety, and DiBiase threw a perfect pass to hit the tiny speedster in stride.

To compound the Titans's issues, on the very next series Randy Orton threw a rare interception. Wildcat cornerback Jorge Arias ran the turned over ball down into deep Titan territory. Rush scored again on a reverse pass from Cody Rhodes.

As the crowd sat in stunned silence, the score quickly turning to twenty-one to nine in favor of Turner, Dean looked over at Roman, who simply shrugged.

"Fuck," Dean muttered to himself.

Next to him, Randy Orton was perched atop one of the benches on the Stamford sideline. Ever the epitome of poise and composure, Orton simply exhaled deeply, stood, and strapped his helmet on.

Dean shook his head as he watched the confident quarterback stride back out onto the field.

As Seth Rollins paced back and forth on his little patch of turf, awaiting the Wildcat kick, he did his best to ignore the mounting butterflies in his stomach. Any miscue or misstep here could put the Titans in a hole so deep they'd never recover. At that moment, however, he calmed his nerves by thinking of Zelina.

Glancing over into the Titan stands, he could see his young girlfriend smiling and jumping up and down. She'd been a late arrival, sneaking into the "bleacher creatures" and standing next to Bayley, who'd thrown a friendly arm around the diminutive latina. Smirking at the subtle irony of his current flame standing next to the first girl he'd had feelings for at Stamford, his attention was re-focused when he heard the referee's whistle, signifying that the kick was imminent.

The Turner kicker threw his full power into the ball, sending it flying end over end toward Seth. He caught it, not thinking for a second that he might do anything else, and began running, looking for an opening.

He found one, a small crease of open field in between Luke Harper and Alexander Rusev. Quickly darting through it, Seth heard the crowd rise in volume as he picked his speed up to a full sprint as he headed forward. His gaze was suddenly flooded with the unwelcome sight of a Wildcat defender who roughly knocked him out of bounds, but not before Rollins had managed to cross the fifty yard line, giving his team the spark of life they'd been looking for on offense.

The aforementioned Orton led his offensive unit on the field, his countenance resembling that of a grizzled war general. He surveyed the players huddled around him, brimming with an almost arrogant nature about himself. And with good reason. Shaking off the mistake of the previous drive, Orton orchestrated his offense precisely, making surgical strikes through every hole in Wildcat coverage. Just before the end of the third quarter, the Titan offense finally reached pay dirt. Xavier Woods, who'd had a fairly ordinary game up until then, ran from about eight yards out into the endzone, igniting the home crowd and lighting up the scoreboard. Things went south again on the very next play, as a bad long snap prevented the home team from converting the extra point.

The score stabilizing at twenty three to fifteen now, Dean promised himself he wouldn't make any more mental errors, as he had in the first half.

And for the first time that day, the defense was perfect. They forced a Wildcat punt, and the teams stalemated for much of the final period of play. Trying not to purvey an outer visage of panic, Layfield muttered a quiet prayer to no one in particular that his team could score before the game ended. And, with approximately three minutes left in the contest, his wish came true.

It wasn't the offense at all. In fact, they were standing on the sidelines, preparing to enter the game, when the tying score took place. Turner, backed up against their own end zone, opted to punt the ball back to Stamford, counting on their defense to win the game for them. Once again, Seth Rollins found himself in a high pressure situation. From the bleachers, he could somehow hear the voice of Zelina amidst a throng of thousands urging him on. As it had before, the ball tumbled through the sky, end over end, straight into Rollins' hands.

He took two steps to his left, hoping the defenders closing in on him would follow suit. They did, and Seth darted back to his right, forcing those hoping to tackle him to rapidly change direction. The first wave of them, unable to make the adjustment, missed Seth entirely. He gave them a barely cursory glance as he strode by them, his determination mounting within him. His blockers, including Dean and Roman, took care of the second wave, leaving Seth to sprint past the punter, who seemed to have little actual interest in bringing him down. He didn't break his stride as he bounded into the end zone, throwing the ball into the crowd with jubilation. The official reached for his flag, but seemed to have a change of heart at the last moment, instead just verbally admonishing the exuberant Rollins. His teammates mobbed him in the endzone, and Seth's auditory sense was overwhelmed by the mass of human being encircling him on all sides.

"Holy shit, dude!" Dean exclaimed, clapping Seth on his shoulder pads repeatedly.

Rather than answering coherently, Seth just laughed, hugging Dean in return.

A successful extra point would give the Titans a twenty two to twenty one lead. What Coach Layfield hadn't counted on, however, was Turner desperately blocking the extra point try. They couldn't do anything else, however, and the playoff game went into overtime.

Turner received the ball first. College rules dictated that each team would possess the ball at least once, with the turns continuing until one team failed to match the other.

Turner seemed to be brimming with confidence. Ted DiBiase Jr. led his personnel grouping out onto the field, scanning the opposing defensive front for weaknesses. Bending down to take the snap from center, DiBiase barked out a series of nonsense colors and numbers designed to either tell the offense something or make the defense think he was telling the offense something. DiBiase received the snap and took his drop, visually surveying the field for an open receiver. Thinking Ethan Carter was open, DiBiase took a decisive step forward and released a bullet pass that was in line. At the last possible moment, however, Bobby Roode stepped in front of DiBiase's pass and intercepted what would've been a devastating play against the defense. Roode lit out in the opposite direction, remembering that if he could score, the game would be over without the offense ever taking the field.

The energized Roode made a beeline for the opposite endzone, eluding tacklers and using his teammate's blocks. He was in the process of being boxed in and tackled by Cody Rhodes when Dean Ambrose came flying in from nowhere to level Rhodes with a crushing block. With no one else in between him and the painted grass of the south endzone, Roode took long, elegant strides the last few yards, raising his hands and slowly spinning as he basked in the cheers of the elated home crowd. He was at once overwhelmed by his teammates, and he could hear the glorious tones of the TitanSound band.

The students, led by those in the "creature" section, began hurdling barricades and rushing out onto the field to celebrate with their team. Dana, overjoyed for her former lover, followed Finn and Bayley over the railing that separated the fans from the playing surface. She felt the steadying hand of Zack Ryder helping her over, and she grinned back at him as she swung her hips over the barricade. She felt her feet touch the ground, then quickly ran toward the mob, hearing Zack hit the ground right behind her.

She ran toward Seth, unable to contain her excitement. She was about three steps from him before her heart sank. As she approached, the tiny form of Zelina Vega leapt into the arms of her boyfriend. Dana kept an excited facade, reminding herself that it was perfectly normal for Seth to want to celebrate with the petite Latina after his huge win. To add to her heart ache, Zelina whispered something into Seth's ear after he pulled his helmet off. Whatever it was, it made Seth grin from ear to ear and smooch his girlfriend.

A few yards down, Dean was nearly tackled to the ground by the pregnant woman wearing his away jersey. Alexa roughly pressed her lips against Dean's, excitement overtaking most of her small body.

"Did I do ok?" Dean asked with his signature sly grin etched across his face.

"Are you kidding? Baby, you were great out there!" Alexa exclaimed, forcefully shoving her tongue back inside Dean's mouth.

"As much as I love tasting chicken tenders and Pepsi," Dean joked, baiting an eye roll from his fiancee. "I do have a surprise for you later."

Alexa fluttered her eyelashes. "Is that so?"

Dean chuckled. "No, not that… Well, maybe. But it's a surprise I'm sure you'll love."

Alexa grinned playfully. "But I love the surprise I'm thinking of." As she lilted these words, she ran a finger playfully down the middle of Dean's shoulder pads.

Dean snickered again. "We'll get to that." He took Alexa's dainty hands in his own, though his were encased in his gloves. "Let's just go home and get cleaned up. Pack an overnight bag. We're taking the train."

Alexa bounced up and down on her toes excitedly. "Yay! I love 'out of town' surprises!" She threw her arms around her fiance's neck and gave him a final wet kiss.

After several seconds, Dean reluctantly pulled away from the waifish blonde.

"Have Nia or somebody take you back to my place. Unless you want to wait for me?"

Alexa nodded. "I'll wait. I didn't cheer or anything, so it won't take me long to clean up once we get back. Unless you want to clean up together?"

Dean shook his head. "I promise you. You are getting very laid tonight." Alexa pumped her fist in an exaggerated expression of actual excitement. Dean smiled, rolling his eyes at her. "Let me get a shower, we'll get something quick to eat, and then we'll head out, yeah?"

Alexa nodded even more enthusiastically than she had before. "Yes. And thank you. You always do the nicest things for me."

Dean laughed. "You don't even know where we're going yet."

Alexa shrugged playfully. "It doesn't matter. I know I'll love it."

With that, the two turned back to the celebration at hand, knowing they had much bigger things ahead of them that day.

It didn't take long for the soothing up and down motion of the commuter train from Stamford to New York City to lull Alexa into a light sleep. Her man's sinewy arm around her, her face buried under his shoulder, it was fair to say Alexa Jeanne-Louise Bliss was the picture of unadulterated serenity.

As for Ambrose, he was tired from the hard fought victory over Turner College and University. He struggled to keep his head from bobbing back onto his seat rest or open his eyes long enough to watch the train speed by the tunnels and brief countryside before making its way to the metropolis. Since he'd had the original idea to take Alexa to a surprise destination, though one she'd mentioned she'd always wanted to visit, Dean had carefully watched the train schedules, and he thanked God when their kickoff time had been announced as noon.

"That gives us enough time to pack and relax a bit before the trip," Dean whispered internally.

His surprise for the lightly snoring blonde woman tucked under his bicep kept a light smirk on his face. A trip to New York was discussed a few times over the last couple of days, but Alexa didn't really expect Dean to follow through. Dean knew that, and he hoped she liked this surprise as much as he thought she would.

The train came to an easy stop. Dean lightly tapped Alexa's shoulder to let her know they had arrived at their destination. Alexa, bashful smile stretched across her lips, stretched her back and mumbled a joking "good morning" to her future husband, despite it being quarter to five.

The young couple left the train station soon after. Alexa was suspicious as to where Dean was taking them in the "City that never sleeps,", but she wouldn't let her curiosity overshadow her excitement to spend the day with her baby daddy.

"So, where is it you're taking me?" Alexa asked the man she was leaning against as they waded through the crowded sidewalk.

Dean smirked. "Pound town," he said, not really meaning to say it out loud. He chuckled to himself, shook his head, then quickly corrected his mistake. "I mean, besides that, it's still a surprise. I can't ruin it before we even get there, Lex."

Alexa giggled lightly. "Promises, promises. I just can't believe we actually made it out here. You know that time we went to get our 'Dappers and Flappers' clothes was my first trip to New York? If it wasn't so expensive, I'd try to talk you into moving up here after graduation."

"You wanna raise a baby in New York City?" Dean asked.

"It worked for Marshall and Lilly," Alexa pointed out.

"Shit, that's true. I'm just glad you haven't suggested Jersey yet."

Dean and Alexa walked for a few more blocks. Alexa wasn't sure where they were, until the bright lights of an enormous tree came into view and her jaw dropped partially.

"Holy shit," she couldn't help but say as they drew closer to the Rockefeller center and the colossal big tree became larger in their view.

Dean laughed. "I take it that means you like it."

Alexa covered her mouth to stifle a cry of joy. Her eyes began to water and she wasn't sure if that was on account of the baby hormones being in overdrive or her own happiness causing her to well up in sheer excitement.

"This is what you wanted right?" Dean asked her as they took a moment to pause in front of the tree. "You talked about wanting to come up here, but we weren't sure if we could make it?"

Alexa spun on her heels. She locked her arms around Dean's neck, pulled him down to her level, and brought her lips to his.

"It's perfect, baby," Alexa praised, wiping her tears with her mittens. "It's really fucking cold and I'm starving, but this is perfect."

Dean chuckled. "How about we get you and Alofa warm then, huh? We can get some food and settle into our hotel room. We can come back here and skate, if you want. Otherwise, Christmas movies and hot chocolate."

Alexa beamed a bright smile. "Where are we staying?"

"You've seen Home Alone Two, right?"

Dean and Alexa hailed a cab, not wanting to walk the short distance to the famous Plaza Hotel. Like Dean mentioned before, this hotel can be seen as the one Kevin McCallister uses in the movie, Home Alone 2. Dean mentioned on the cab ride over how funny it would be if they bumped into Donald Trump in the lobby like in the movie. Alexa, being an outspoken Socialist, gave him the finger and rolled her eyes.

Dean held the door open for his beloved, letting her take in the first sight of the hotel. As Dean and Alexa ventured towards reception, Dean jokingly asked a passerby where the lobby was. The man, without missing a beat, told them it was down the hall and to the left. Dean chuckled and thanked him, only realizing it was Home Alone star Macaulay Culkin as he stepped out of the hotel.

Dean checked in with reception. He didn't opt out for the presidential suite, but he did shed a few extra dollars for a fancier room, even though they were only spending the one night.

The duo arrived at their room. It had a king sized bed, a stocked mini bar and complimentary snacks; Dean nearly had a heart attack when he saw how much a package of cookies cost, but he willingly put it aside when Alexa made a mad dash for the sweets.

"I reckon we take it easier for a bit, order some room service, and take a quick nap before we do anything," Dean checked his phone. "It's barely seven o'clock. We can do literally anything you want before it gets too late."

Alexa, sitting at the foot of the bed, a look of amusement on her face, snickered slightly. "Sure, babe. That's fine. I'm gonna freshen up really quick, okay? You just lay down and relax. I'll be right there."

Not picking up on the subtle hints Alexa was throwing him, Dean plopped down on the bed, stretching his legs and closing his eyes for a brief few moments.

It couldn't have been longer than ten or fifteen minutes before Dean was shaken from his light nap when the bed shook slightly and something nudged his foot. His eyes gradually opened, mildly glazed over with fog from his nap. As his eyes focused, his heart skipped a beat when he realized Alexa at the foot of the bed, stripped down to her underwear.

"Um…" Dean stammered, unbelievably both parts aroused and confused on what was transpiring before him.

"I take it that means you like what you see," Alexa mimicked what Dean said to her before in front of that really big fucking tree.

"I'm not sure 'like' is a strong enough word," Dean intimated.

Like a panther stalking its prey, Alexa crawled over Dean until she was face to face with him. Her breath brushing over his neck and her lower abdomen teasing the growing bump in his pants, Dean fought back the urge to throw down his baby mama for fear of accidentally injuring the fetus growing in her belly.

Dean, shocking himself and Alexa, hesitated to kiss her as she lowered herself onto him.

"You promise I won't hurt you or Alofa?" He asked quietly, feeling a twinge of fear well up in him.

"I swear, it's perfectly normal." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Please, baby," she moaned, "these hormones are hell. Besides, what idiot would think it's unsafe to have sex during pregnancy when given clear and conclusive evidence from medical professionals?"

Dean took a deep breath, chuckling nervously. "I have no idea how to respond to any of that, Lex."

Alexa giggled. "Then don't."

She reached down to his belt, unfastening and removing all the at that moment unnecessary clothing between Alexa and her objective. Feeling Dean's insanely high arousal, she smiled, before planting a line of small kisses from his chin to his chest, before lowering herself onto his manhood, feeling the endorphin rush for the first time in what felt like forever.

A/N: I forgot what happened in this chapter, but hopefully ya'll didn't. Leave a review and tell us what you think so far.

Co-A/N: Hopefully we'll be done with this endless slog soon. 

A/N: Wow, way to have a positive attitude, Eeyore.


	65. Chapter 65

Sunday morning came way too soon for Roman Reigns. His body still ached from the game yesterday afternoon, and he wasn't ready for the fight Charlotte and Alexa were bound to have that afternoon. The four of them, Zack and Bayley, and many others, likely joining them later on, planned on decorating Roman and Dean's dorm room for Christmas. Now, how exactly Alexa was planning on doing that, Roman, and Dean, had no idea.

The groggy Samoan rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. The blonde bombshell laid beside him was already awake. Charlotte had her phone in her hands as she typed away at the screen in a quick fashion.

"Mornin'," Roman rumbled, voice still showing signs of tiredness.

Charlotte sighed heavily. "Do you mind telling your brother that I'm not looking forward to doing this whole decorating thing? He's not listening to me."

Roman propped himself on his elbow to face Charlotte.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked with a mild smirk.

"Today, we're all supposed to decorate your dorm room for Christmas," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I don't want to do it, but Dean won't stop bugging me about it."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Roman asked. "It's Christmas. Plus, I get to hang the mistletoe."

Charlotte rolled her eyes again. "Don't think your cheap tactics will get me into bed with you, Roman Reigns."

Roman took a look around at himself and the state of undress he and Charlotte were both in. Instead of commenting on the irony of the situation, Roman simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Roman asked again. "Things aren't still weird with you and Lex, right?"

Charlotte sighed. "They… Yes, they are. I haven't spoken a word to her since… Since she tried to ruin my night after I found out I wasn't pregnant."

"Dean mentioned you said you understood why Adam used to hit her. That's not cool, Char."

Charlotte crossed her arms across her chest. "I was drinking. A lot. I don't remember how I got home, let alone what I did or didn't say to Alexa."

"Well, you gotta forgive each other eventually," Roman shrugged. "You can't stay mad forever. Alexa's going to be part of my family soon, so if you want to be with me, y'all gotta get along with Alexa. I'm not saying you need to be best friends, but you at least owe her an apology."

"I know, you're right," Charlotte shook her head slowly. "And I hate it when you prove me wrong. Do you always have to be right, Roman Reigns? Is that what gets your rocks off?"

"Tall blonde women on the volleyball team get my rocks off, Char," Roman cooly replied, getting another eye roll from Charlotte.

"Maybe I'll apologize to Alexa if you stop with that rom-com shit and make me some breakfast."

"I know you're just pissed at someone else and you're using me to absorb the heat," Roman leaned over Charlotte and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Love you, Char. Extra crispy, overeasy?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "That's the stuff. Thanks, Rome."

As Roman stood up out of bed to start breakfast, Charlotte realized he was right when he said she couldn't be mad forever. She was sure love was dead and getting married was pointless because of her dad, but the way Roman gave her little tidbits about how to live life, she usually took them to heart. He was right; She couldn't be mad at Alexa forever.

Charlotte considered giving Alexa a call to straighten things out, but she got cold feet just before she hit the button. Instead, she shot Dean a text.

Hey, Dean, when we come over later, I want to talk to Alexa alone. I think I owe her an apology for acting like a dick the other day.

Charlotte tucked her phone in her robe, put the fluffy garment on, then ventured to the kitchen to see what state breakfast was in.

Seth found himself walking back to Sammartino Hall after an early morning emergency study session with his finals project group for his Criminal Law class. It was a lot asking him to be up before nine on a Sunday after a football game the day before. But he was worried how this final project was going to go.

Seth made it about half way through the quad before he spotted the familiar face of AJ Lee huddled in a ball on a park bench a few yards away. Every instinct, when it came to women, told Seth to run away and fast, but his experience as a friend told him to do the right thing and see why AJ was so upset.

"Hey, AJ," Seth began. The petite brunette suddenly sprang to life and jumped to her feet.

"One more peep and it'll be your last, mother fucker," AJ warned, no hint behind her voice that she was looking to joke around.

Seth took a step back, fearing his next move may very well be his last. AJ, shaking her head slowly, sat back down on the park bench and pulled her knees against her chest.

Seth knew that the right thing to do was to sit down and figure out what caused AJ so much discomfort; He knew Dana would want that anyway. But he also felt like prying too hard would be the cause of his premature demise at the hands of this small mentally unstable three quarters Latina also.

Seth sighed. There really was no reason for leaving AJ to her own misery. He sat beside her on the bench, but further enough away that she felt comfortable and he could fend off a possible attack.

"I'm sad about Dana too," Seth admitted.

AJ looked at him with teary eyes without a look of stone cold hatred for maybe only the third time in their lives.

AJ shook her head. "You don't get it, Seth. Dana's supposed to be mine. She… I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but she keeps avoiding telling me what happens when she comes back. Like… She just keeps avoiding the question. I'll ask, she won't answer, and I'll have a fucking panic attack while we sit there and watch some stupid fucking movie she loves. I hate her for not giving me a simple fucking yes or no… But, she's mine."

Seth, though he expected to immediately get a switchblade between his ribs as soon as he did, awkwardly slid closer to AJ and uneasily slid his arm around her shoulders. Her head slowly turned in his direction, hate painted scowl on her face. Instead of backing off and cowering like any other day, Seth rubbed her shoulder warmly while he hugged her gently.

"Seth-"

"Yeah, I know, knife in the dick hole and all that shit," Seth said. "I don't care. You're hurt, I'm trying to make you not hate me, so just… Chill, ok?"

AJ's lip quivered. Instead of giving Seth the joy of seeing her cry, she turned into him and buried her face in his shoulder. Seth was taken aback for a moment, but he pulled her in tighter when she didn't follow up with a jab to his solar plexus.

"Tell anyone about this and I will literally kill you," AJ muttered into Seth's jacket.

Seth nodded his head, sincerely, without a hint of sarcasm to it.

There were no sounds Dean Ambrose wanted to hear less on Sunday morning than the alarm blasting from his cell phone. The night previous had been a magical one. After their glorious return to coital activities, Alexa and he actually had gone back out to Rockefeller Center for hot chocolate and some ice skating. It was clear to Dean that Alexa very much wanted to skate, but that she was terrified to fall over or injure the baby in any other way. Thinking quickly, Dean promised to keep his hands on her hips and to keep her upright, no matter what happened to him. Upon seeing how crowded the ice surface was on a Saturday night in New York City, Dean also slipped two pudgy twelve year old boys twenty bucks each to skate on either side of them, though several feet away, and keep any would-be collisions from getting anywhere near the petrified young woman.

Against all logic or good prenatal practices, Dean's haphazard strategy had actually worked. The two young men took their duties seriously. Maybe TOO seriously, but nobody came near Alexa, and the smile on her face could've powered the lights on the tree for an hour or so. Dean couldn't keep his mind off of how truly radiant his fiancee looked. Her knit stocking hat appeared more like a halo around her cherub face, and her infectious giggle bounced off the barrier alongside the frozen oval that composed the skating rink.

The experience meant more to Alexa than the actual skating, and so she only lasted about twenty minutes before her legs began to grow heavy and the cold began to penetrate their winter clothing. After telling Dean she'd had enough, she stifled a laugh as Dean grumbled about "paying two fat kids two dollars a minute to bodyguard for them." His irritation was alleviated when they returned to the room, however. He came back from getting Alexa a drink and snack to find her lounging in their giant whirlpool tub, naked as the day she was born, her best "come hither" smirk plastered across her face. He did, and as a result the couple went to bed as clean and relaxed as they'd been in some time.

Now, it was Sunday morning, and Dean began to wake as he often did; his pregnant fiancee's leg draped over his own, her head resting on his chest. Her doctor had warned her against sleeping that way, but she was still having trouble adjusting to being limited in some of her lifestyle choices. She moaned softly, her own consciousness invaded by Dean's ever-present phone alarm, her familiar pout at having to wake up splashed on her face.

Getting a pregnant woman packed and onto a train, even one packed for a single night, had been more difficult than Dean had envisioned, and the erratic young man never thought he'd be as happy to see the Stamford train station as he was at that moment. He got Alexa back to his dorm with no further fuss, tucking her in for a long nap before their get together that evening.

Contrary to his exhausted beloved, Dean was a ball of nervous energy that Sunday afternoon. He'd gone on a beer run, ordered pizza, made a playlist of all of his favorite Christmas music, and made sure there was more than enough seating, snacks, and other festivity related favors for the twenty or more of their friends that would be attending.

Alexa started stirring around an hour before the party was to begin. She'd clearly needed the rest, and Dean made a mental note that his wife to be couldn't handle the travel schedule that they'd kept up before her pregnancy reached its second trimester.

"Hey girl," Dean mumbled in his familiar gravelly baritone. There was something about the timbre of Dean's speaking voice that Alexa found unbelievably soothing when she was waking up, and today was no exception. She smiled at him, though she wasn't all the way awake yet.

"Hey," she returned, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Sleep good?" Dean asked, genuinely interested.

Alexa grinned wide. "Yeah. I really needed that. Like, really."

Dean nodded his satisfaction. "Good." He watched with mild amusement as Alexa strained to reach a bowl in the cabinet so she could satiate her latest craving; Lucky Charms cereal. She'd tried to ignore it, or fill it with other things, but nothing worked. So instead, she settled herself in front of a giant bowl of sugary goodness.

Dean knew better than to try to talk to her when she was hungry. It was scary enough to interrupt her eating when she hadn't been hormonal. Now, with the life inside her growing by an increasing rate, disrupting her snack time was rolling the dice with death.

Dean gave her a minute to enjoy her cereal before asking the question he was sure was going to at least irritate his volatile pixie.

"So," he began cautiously. "You gonna try to talk to Charlotte tonight?"

That question had exactly the effect Dean was hoping it wouldn't. Alexa, suddenly irritated, dropped her spoon definitively into her cereal.

Crossing her arms across her chest as though she were a small child, Alexa pouted, though it was fairly exaggerated.

"I don't want to. You can't make me."

Dean suppressed a laugh. "You're right. I can't make you. But Charlotte is one of your closest friends now. And, she's my brother's girlfriend. I need you to at least be civil." The young man widened his eyes, hoping Alexa would catch his drift. She did, but she wasn't through with Dean just yet.

"Fine. I will. But I want something in return."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Sure. What's that?"

Alexa gave him her most haughty of smirks, "As soon as everyone leaves you're having sex with me again. Good sex. Like last night. None of this 'I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt the baby' bullshit. Understand?"

Dean grinned. "You drive a hard bargain, babygirl."

Lex giggled. "And you're gonna drive a hard something else later on, understand?"

Dean shook his head, bewildered at the sudden changes in mood that were growing more frequent and severe in their scope. Still, he had to admit, having a fiancee that was asking him for sex was better than how it usually worked out; some sad sack-ass loser begging his woman to throw him a pity lay.

"I got it, babe. Let's get through this party, and then I'll break out my 'mistletoe belt.' Fair?"

Alexa giggled again. "Fair." With that, she finished her snack with gusto, her hunger preempting anything else.

Becky, for the most part, didn't really know what Sasha's plans were for the Christmas season. It was still early into December, but the birthday of Christ would soon be upon them. And knowing how religious Sasha was, Becky knew it wasn't going to just pass by without any second thought.

Becky and Sasha finished prepping for Dean's Christmas Secret Santa party. Both girls opted for casual outfits, but Becky still couldn't keep herself from checking out her girlfriend.

Becky was the first to leave the bathroom. Which was great, because she had a surprise for her purple haired girlfriend. The Irishwoman fetched a small rectangular box hidden on top of the fridge. She had enough time to wrap it in a nice green paper with little Christmas trees on it. When the bathroom door opened again, Becky hid the package behind her back as she faced Sasha.

Sasha smiled brightly at Becky, knowing something was up by the giving grin on her face.

"What's up with you, Becks?" Sasha asked, can't helping her own grin from forming.

"Nothin'," Becky lied, giggling as Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jus' a little present fer ya," Becky held the gift out in front of her. "Merry Christmas, my luv."

Sasha gasped. "Wait! I got you something too!"

Sasha hurried her way to Becky's unused bedroom; Becky admitted that was a good hiding spot with a chuckle to herself. Sasha returned in no time at all with a square shaped holiday paper wrapped present of her own.

"I want you to open yours first," Sasha insisted, holding her gift towards Becky.

Becky exchanged presents with her girlfriend. The neat, cursive way her name was written on the tag made her smile. Becky tore open the paper to find a cardboard box. Inside the box was a picture frame. The picture was of herself and Sasha on the pontoon boat on Lake Wallenpaupack from the previous fall break. Becky had her arm wrapped around Sasha's shoulder; Sasha had her arm around Becky's waist. Both girls were in their swimsuits on the upper deck of the boat. Sasha wore Becky's Notre Dame "Fighting Irish" t-shirt, while Becky sported a South Boston Braves volleyball shirt that was borrowed from Sasha, which she often wore proudly as a testimony of the success of her high school team. Becky recalled Alexa snapping the picture for them on Sasha's cell phone.

"Do you like it?" Sasha asked, all kinds of hope behind her voice.

Becky chuckled, feeling herself get choked up a bit. "I luv it, Sash. T'is is our firs' picture together. I'm keepin' it forever."

Sasha chuckled. "Well, I sure as shit hope you do, babe. I'd be heartbroken if you lost it."

Sasha eagerly tore into her gift. The box inside was smaller than the one Sasha used for Becky's gift. Curiously, Sasha opened the pack to find a silver bracelet with several little charms hanging off it.

"Becky-"

"It's a charm bracelet," Becky cut in, too excited not to. "Got a little charm fer everytin' special between us."

Sasha picked the jewelry from its box, awestruck by the way it glimmered in the dim kitchen light.

"The capital 'B' is fer Boston, where yer from," Becky pointed out as Sasha examined each charm. "T'e shamrock is fer me, 'cause I'm Irish. The volleyball is yers, ta soccer ball fer me. The capital 'S' is for Stamford, where we met. T'e cat should be self explanatory," Becky paused to let Sasha laugh. "And t'e heart an' infinity symbol 'cause… I wan' you ta be mine forever."

Sasha immediately secured the bracelet around her wrist. As happy tears rolled down her cheeks, Sasha ran to Becky and threw her arms around her broad shoulders.

"OhmyGod, Becky, I love you so much," Sasha whispered. "God, my present sucks compared to yours."

"Nonsense," Becky said. "Yer present is jus' as good. I absolutely love it."

Sasha lifted her face to become even with Becky's. Just before she could lean in for a kiss, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Sasha groaned, wiping her eyes free from any tears as she headed for the door.

Much to the annoyance of Sasha Banks, Renee Young, face covered with her hands as she bawled uncontrollably, stood on the other side of the door.

"Renee?" Becky asked, trying to ignore the death glare from her angry girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"J-J-J-Janice dumped me," Renee sputtered, choking on her tears as she spoke.

"Jesus Murphy," Sasha muttered, leaving the scene for the living room couch.

Becky led Renee to the living room with a gentle arm around her shoulders. Sasha made eye contact with her lover, trying to tell her to get Renee out with just her unhappy stare. Becky shrugged and mouthed "what do you want me to do?" at her. Sasha made a gun with her fingers and put against her head before pulling the fake trigger and mimicking shooting herself. Becky rolled her eyes and sat Renee on the love seat, then joined Sasha on the couch opposite of her.

"Ok, tell us what happened," Becky encouraged the sobbing woman sat in front of her.

Renee took a deep breath to calm herself down. Sasha rolled her eyes and scoffed softly. Becky gently nudged the purple haired girl seated beside her.

"I found some pictures of s-some girl on Janice's phone," Renee paused a moment to keep herself calm. "She didn't even tr-try denying they were from some skank she picked up at the bar. She practically bragged about doing it. She's such a c-cunt for doing that."

Becky glanced at Sasha, who was pretending to shoot herself again. Becky rolled her eyes and turned back to Renee.

"Was it Emma, Dana's roommate?" She asked.

Renee slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Becky sighed. "Dana told me 'er roommate hooked up with someone at 'er birthday party. I put two and two toget'er when I saw Janice at ta bar wit' anot'er girl."

Renee sighed heavily. "Goddammit, I knew it. I should've known she wasn't at a fucking study session. She can't pass fucking Graphic Design without me doing the homework for her. How fucking stupid am I?"

Sasha snorted, prompting another, this time slightly rougher, elbow from Becky.

"Renee, I'm so sorry t'is is happenin' to you," Becky said. "Janice clearly doesn' deserve a sweet, caring person like you."

"Take it easy, Rebecca," Sasha growled under her breath to Becky.

Renee chuckled through her tears. "She has three nipples, you know. I used to tease her for it."

Becky and Renee shared a quick laugh while Sasha sat in silence.

"God, whatever," Renee said. "I don't need to be crying over some dumb girl anyway. I could get another hottie like Becky in a heartbeat."

"What?" Sasha snapped, sitting up and leaning towards Renee.

Renee chuckled nervously. "Shit, sorry, I meant Janice. I don't know why I thought Becky."

"Well, we're about ta go to a Christmas party at ma friend's dorm if ya wanna come?" Becky offered.

"Really?" Sasha hissed through her teeth.

Renee shook her head. "No, that's ok. Do you guys mind if I wait here for you guys to come back? I really don't wanna be at my dorm when Janice comes to get her shit."

"No."

"Yes."

Becky nudged Sasha with her elbow for a third time. Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I mean, yes, it's cool if you hang out here," Sasha said. "We'll probably be in late, so don't wait up."

All three women stood. Renee hugged Becky, telling her how much she appreciated them letting her stay. Sasha cleared her throat when she decided the hug lasted long enough. Becky said goodbye one more time before heading out with Sasha.

"You're welcome to stay with your girlfriend if going with me is too embarrassing," Sasha muttered to her lover.

Becky took Sasha by the hand, stopping her from walking any further. The Irishwoman cupped Sasha's cheeks with her hands and brought her in for a slow kiss.

"Stop," Becky said to Sasha. "You know damn well yer ta only gurl for me. Look at yer bracelet."

Sasha smirked. "I do really love this bracelet, Becks. It means the world to me you put so much thought into it. I can't wait to see who we get for the secret Santa thing."

Becky shrugged. "With ma luck, someone hard to shop fer like AJ or Alexa."

"Baby clothes for Alexa, handgun safety training lessons for AJ," Sasha said.

"Touche," Becky said.

After one more quick kiss, the two girls continued their journey up the road to Sammartino Hall.

Lex, even in her pregnant state, wanted to look as cute as she could muster on a Sunday night. She wasn't quite big enough to need maternity clothes all the time yet, so she opted for the cute "ugly Christmas sweater" she'd bought several weeks before. It was wintergreen with white and red patterns, and though it was intended to look tacky, Dean noticed that his gorgeous fiancee managed to make even that outfit look breathtaking. Her plain black slacks fit her still shapely bottom half very well, and Dean managed a low whistle when Alexa turned a slow circle in front of him, her arms extended to give him a better look. She grinned, betraying her pleasure at his approval.

She was helping her man set out the last of the decorations and setting out the snacks in a more inviting manner when she heard a soft knock on the door. Her brow furrowing, she checked her phone for the time.

"Babe?" She called over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Yeah?" He returned, his gravelly baritone echoing from the kitchen.

"Did you invite someone to come early?"

"Uh...I don't think so. Why?"

Alexa glanced at the door, biting her lip in anticipation. "I think there's someone at the door."

Thirty racks of beer under each arm, Dean stood up from behind the refrigerator door. "I'm a little busy. You mind getting it?"

Lex smiled in return. She found her fiance very attractive when he was mildly annoyed. "Sure, baby. I don't mind."

She took the few steps necessary to cross to the front door, brimming with curiosity as to who could be arriving early. She peeked through the small peephole in the unit's door, but she was unable to visualize who was on the other side. Shrugging to herself, she slowly swung the door open, hoping their first guests of the evening were there to partake in the festivities.

She wasn't wrong. Their first party guest was there. She wasn't, however, particularly excited to see that this guest had arrived.

"Hey, Lex," the normally confident voice of Charlotte Flair was barely above a whisper as her eyes focused intently on anywhere but her hostesses' face.

"Charlotte," Alexa began through a forced grin, "glad you made it. Where's Roman?" She asked more enthusiastically than was probably believable.

"He went to park the car." Charlotte's defeated sigh informed Alexa how hesitant she was to even be having this conversation. "Can I talk to you?"

Alexa hung her head, pinching the top of her nose. She quickly went through the options in her head. A large part of her wanted to tell Charlotte to fuck off, but that wouldn't help her current situation any. "Besides," she mused inwardly, "I wanna get laid later, and I can't do that if I don't talk to Charlotte." So, instead of telling the statuesque, voluptuous blonde what she could do with her "talk," she simply widened her forced smile and motioned for her to come in.

"Sure, we can talk." She pointed toward the large sofa in the center of the room, the one they'd been centered around to play video games on some weeks ago. Charlotte nodded quickly, then crossed the room to take her seat. Alexa, again fighting the urge to tell her off, followed her.

"So," Charlotte began cautiously, "about the other night…"

Alexa snickered. "When you told me you understood why I got abused all those times?"

Charlotte's eyes gravitated toward the floor again. "Yeah. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Seeing Charlotte struggle made Alexa's heart soften a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm okay now. Promise. I was just being a dick."

Charlotte gave a slight chuckle. "I know. But you'd be right to be super mad at me. I was a real piece of shit at Roadie's the other night."

Lex raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. You were. But you were also really drunk, and I knew that, and I could've just walked away and I didn't."

Tears were forming in Charlotte's eyes now. "I'm sorry I was mean. I really am. Like, super sorry. I was just SO relieved that I wasn't pregnant, but I understand why you were offended by how excited I was about it and-"

Alexa raised her hand, cutting Charlotte's ranting apology off. "It's okay. Really. I was mad for a little bit. I'm still a little mad. But I understand why you were excited. If you're not ready to have a kid, I understand why you reacted the way you did. I guess it just didn't occur to me that someone wouldn't be as excited to have a kid as I am."

Charlotte scoffed, but she nodded her head in comprehension. "I guess I don't understand how you're so calm about the baby coming."

Lex nodded, rubbing her hands softly over her baby bump.

"Well, my mom had me super young. She was like eighteen. I always thought I'd be a young mom, too. Hell, in my family twenty one feels old to have my first kid. It just hurt my feelings when you acted like being pregnant is the worst thing that could possibly happen."

Charlotte shrugged in response. "Honestly, right now, for me it is the worst thing that could possibly happen. I don't think I could focus on raising a kid and still graduate college. If I didn't graduate, I'd probably end up waiting tables at IHOP or something."

Both girls got a mild laugh from that thought. Charlotte quickly added, "not that I think you're going to end up serving pancakes. You've got your shit together, somehow. I'm sure you'll end up running some cutting edge private school from the comfort of your own home while being 'mother of the year' to as many kids as Dean is willing to feed."

Alexa laughed harder now. "No fucking way. I only appear to have it together because Dean isn't freaking out. Externally, anyway. If you and Roman can't do that, then there'll be another time when you can."

The taller girl nodded, then looked quizzically at Alexa. "So, are we okay? Can we be friends again?"

Alexa tried to look angry, but on the inside her heart was racing. She loved Charlotte, and craved her friendship, more than anyone not named Nia, Trish, or AJ, and so forgiving her would be easy.

"Yes," she acquiesced, extending her arms to Charlotte for a hug. The tall blonde lunged toward her tiny friend, throwing her arms around her, and rocking from side to side. As they embraced, the front door came open, and Roman Reigns strode through the front door of his dorm room, shivering off the outdoor cold. Seeing what he was walking in on, the big Samoan smiled and beamed over at Dean Ambrose, who'd been silently observing the conversation from the kitchen. Ambrose winked over at his adopted brother, as if to say " I told you it'd be okay," and Reigns returned the gesture with a giant grin. It was good to see their two significant others make peace, and now they could look forward to their Christmas party in peace.

Alexa wasn't at all surprised that Charlotte and Roman were the first couple to arrive. It didn't surprise her when Seth and Zelina arrived just after seven. It did surprise her when the next couple through the door to Dean and Roman's dorm was the massive form of Braun Strowman and the shy, warm freshman he called his girlfriend. Braun quietly thanked Alexa for inviting them before crossing the living room in three strides and finding Dean. In his grizzly paw of a left hand, he carried a small box with the tops of six mason jars sticking out of them.

"What's that?" Dean asked, gesturing loosely at the containers.

Braun grinned wickedly, causing a shiver of fear to run up Dean's body. Seeing a man who could pull out the spine of any other attendee at that party smile like that was more unnerving than he'd been ready for.

"Moonshine," Braun answered. "My pawpaw and my uncle Jacob make it back home. It's good."

Dean stared at the containers. He'd never tried moonshine. Real moonshine, anyway. One time Drake back home told him he had moonshine, and let him drink it, but Dean had always suspected it was just clear rum and vodka mixed together. It was the foulest tasting shit Dean had ever tried, and Dean had sampled some sketchy shit.

"May I?" Dean inquired cautiously, gesturing at the jars again.

Braun snickered softly. "Sure."

Sarah chimed in now. "Careful. He let me try some earlier. It's strong."

Dean scoffed. Who the hell did Sarah think she was dealing with? He lifted one of the jars from the box, inspecting it carefully.

"The fuck are those?" He pointed at some of the orange orbs floating in the clear liquid.

Braun nodded. "Peaches. You soak 'em in the 'shine and then you eat them. Or you drink it. Either one. I got peach, peach and cinnamon, and apple and apple cinnamon. They'll all fuck you up."

Alexa came in the kitchen now, her own curiosity piqued. "Oh God," she exclaimed, the aroma from the jar hitting her nose just seconds after Dean unscrewed the cap.

"I know, right?" Dean answered, sniffing the elixir from the glass container. "This shit smells like it'll take the rust off a car bumper."

"It will." Braun rumbled, no hint of humor in his tone. Dean turned his head and stared at the larger man, unsure of whether he was kidding. Finally Braun chuckled, though it was almost imperceptibly soft, and Sarah ran her hand up his arm in response.

"Braun said his pawpaw is making a bunch more. They distill it all year on his farm."

Dean nodded, shrugged, and took a sip. His face instantly betrayed the fire that burned his throat and stomach the instant the insanely strong corn liquor hit his insides. Trying not to cough, he brought his closed fist up to his mouth.

"Goddam." He muttered, still not in full control of his faculties. "That's good shit. Tell Pawpaw I said 'congratulations.'"

Braun laughed again. It was officially the most jovial Dean had ever seen the giant. Dean raised the jar in a toasting motion.

"To Pawpaw, to Christmas, to my kid, and to all my friends." He took another swig, his eyes watering from the fiery concoction. He held the jar out to Sarah, who grinned and took a long swig herself. Rather than recoiling in pain, she just grinned.

"Smooth." She handed the jar back to Braun, who also partook. Before the jar could go around again, the door opened slowly.

"Hello?" The unmistakable voice of Dana Brooke echoed throughout the dorm room.

"C'mon in!" Roman called from his position on the couch. He was currently the most relaxed he'd been all day, nestled closely with Charlotte and watching football highlights on the TV.

Dana entered the dorm carefully, followed by AJ Lee. In contrast to Dana's polite, reluctant manner, AJ strolled into the room like she owned the place.

"What's up, fuckers?" She crowed triumphantly. The room tittered with laughter as AJ began sniffing the air.

"The fuck is that?" She asked no one in particular.

Dean snickered, sipped from the jar again, and answered. "Fuckin' Strowman brought 'white lightning' from back home and now everyone's getting hangovers for Christmas."

Dana laughed and shook her head. "Oh God." Both girls walked into the kitchen, where the small circle around the illegal corn alcohol was growing. Dana greeted Alexa with a side hug, before AJ flung her arms around her best friend.

"Tell me about it," Alexa uttered, shaking her head and watching Sarah take another slug from the moonshine glass. Staring intently, as though deciding whether or not she was going to partake, AJ finally chimed in.

"Pass that shit."

Scoffing at the direct nature of the tiny cheerleader, Braun extended a herculean arm toward the girl. "Careful, AJ. This shit is pure corn liquor."

AJ gave an exaggerated laugh. "I got this." She took the jar from Strowman, raised it toward the group, and wryly spat "Mazel Tov." The tiny girl took a swig, swallowed, then tried desperately not to cry in front of her friends.

"Holy fucking shit," she managed to get out between muffled coughs. "That shit will take warts off of livestock."

Barun laughed louder this time.

Dean cut the short silence with a suggestion. "Why don't we go into a room where there's less expensive shit to replace if we pass out?" He motioned grandly toward the den, where Roman and Charlotte were snuggling, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Alexa, while amused by Braun's new attempts to pry one of the liquor soaked fruit from the jar, reached into a drawer and pulled out a fork and several glasses, handing them to Dean's largest pledge brother.

"Thanks," the leviathan barked at the tiny cheerleader, who gave him a smile in return.

"You're welcome." As he tried to walk past Alexa into the small circle forming around the couch, he felt her tiny hand rest on his wrist.

"Hey," she continued, her face growing more serious. "Are you being nice to Sarah?"

Braun nodded, no hint of anything but fear in his gesture. "Yeah. She's coming to meet all my kin at Christmas. Unless we keep winning. Then they're all coming here."

Alexa's expression changed drastically, as she flashed a bright grin at the monstrous freshman. "Good. She's a good girl. I can't believe those DXA sorostitutes 'dinged' her out."

Braun shook his head, and Lex could tell he was fighting back rage. "I wanted to fucking push the pillars in front of their house over when she told me. She cried. No one makes her cry."

Alexa's bright smile grew wider and more genuine. "That's very sweet, Braun. But Trish has big plans for her. I told her how sweet and kind I think Sarah is and now Trish is going to make her the centerpiece of Zeta Beta's first pledge class."

Braun smiled, breaking eye contact with Lex. "Good. She deserves it."

With that, the largest and smallest human being at the Christmas party took the few steps necessary to join their friends.

Neither one had time to settle before the next two couples walked in together: Christian Cage and Trish Stratus and Liv Morgan and Finn Balor. All four took sips of the illegal brew Braun supplied, and Trish quickly asked if he could supply the ZBZ kickoff party with peach moonshine. Braun nodded, even saying he'd do it for free for Sarah. Nia and Titus came in next, Nia looking slightly worn out from grading papers. Without a word, Dean held a jar out for Titus, who took a long pull before yelling "Goddamn!" He shook his head and peered into the jar. Shaking his bald head, knowing he was going to regret his actions later, the star defensive lineman took a second healthy swig, before letting out a loud "woooo!"

"Damn, Braun. Where'd you get this shit here?"

Braun snickered, and the two teammates sauntered toward a cluster of chairs in one corner around the television.

More attendees poured in over the next few minutes. Bayley peeked her head through the door, followed immediately by Zack, who she led by the hand. Dean wasn't sure, because the party was "casual" (though a lot of attendees were wearing 'ugly Christmas' sweaters), but it appeared to him as though the latina's sweater was inside out.

"Those two were fucking in the car again," Dean mused to himself. Zack's face was still mildly flushed, which lent credence to Dean's theory, but he simply let his hunch go without another thought. Tonight wasn't the type of night to be spent giving your friends shit over what they were doing before they got to the apartment. That could wait. Tonight was about general merrymaking and making his fiancee happy with his participation, even though he had no real desire to throw a party of this size so close to finals.

As the last of the guests arrived, the fun began. Dean took off his jacket to reveal his "Christmas costume," which was a dirty grey wife beater, gray pants, and bare feet.

"The hell?" Alexa asked, expecting more of a traditional holiday garb.

"I'm John McLane," Dean revealed matter of factly, as though Alexa should have instantly known what character he was portraying.

Roman nodded, almost reverently. "Fuck yes, dude. Die Hard."

"Fuckin' right Die Hard," Dean returned.

"Oh God," Alexa moaned, and not at all in the way that Dean liked to her that particular phrase leave her lips. "Not this bullshit again."

Charlotte nodded. "Die Hard is not a-"

Dean cut her off. "Ro, tell her. Give her the checklist."

Dean intently faced his girlfriend, raising fingers as he made his points.

"Christmas music. Christmas decorations. They're having a Christmas party."

Charlotte shook her head. "It didn't come out at Christmas, though."

Dean chortled in disbelief. "So? McLane dresses up a dude like Santa after he shoots him. If that ain't Christmas I don't know what the fuck is."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Ohmygod, fine. We wasted so much time yesterday arguing about this. Wear your costume. Be happy." She smiled, though it wasn't a particularly satisfied one. She did take Dean by the straps of his tank top and pull him down to her face to plant a kiss on him. "Just stop talking about this. We have things to do." She gave him a second peck, then ran her thumb across his lips, wiping her lipstick off. Dean just stood and grinned like an idiot. Most of the female attendees rolled their respective eyes, while most of the men nodded silently.

The beers started getting passed out. Decorations began being unpacked from boxes. Alexa's mother sent her two boxes of family Christmas decorations, and the tiny blonde got immense joy from seeing her beloved handmade ornaments from when she was a child. All involved had their hearts warmed by the stories behind her various baubles and trinkets. Most of them had her picture on them in some form or fashion, leading Seth to mutter "I'm noticing a pattern developing." Dean, Charlotte, and Shinsuke Nakamura, who'd arrived some time before with Asuka, all laughed, while Zelina elbowed Seth softly.

Alexa gave Seth her most exaggerated "stink eye," before playfully remarking:

"You could've brought ornaments too."

Rollins snickered and rolled his eyes. "You would've let me put my childhood macaroni ornaments on this tree?"

Alexa pretended to ponder this for a moment, then shook her head with finality. "Probably not."

Seth shook his head and let out a laugh. "That's what I thought."

Seth extended his hands toward Alexa, who took that as her signal to hand Seth a strand of lights to hang across the room. As she did, she blew a raspberry with her tongue at the now bewildered Rollins.

"Don't argue with me. I'm pregnant." With a haughty smirk and a confident stride, Alexa turned to give direction to Dean as to where the last of the aforementioned ornaments would best be hung on the tree. Seth glanced over at his longtime friend, hoping to find some support.

"Don't look at me, pal," Dean intimated in his familiar baritone. "I just work here."

Alexa giggled with satisfaction. She loved Christmas, maybe irrationally, and it made her happy to see the decorations go up. Maybe she was being a bit too bossy, as Dean had pointed out a half an hour or so before, but she didn't care. She wanted to make her friends happy. If that meant they had to be miserable first, then so be it.

And that's they way the evening went for a bit. Bobby Roode and Beth Phoenix were the last pair to arrive. That had been by design, as Beth was very cautious around new people and Bobby had taken her for hot cocoa and Christmas lights at a local park in an attempt to get to know her. Alexa often mused that Beth reminded her of Angela from The Office. She was an extreme introvert, and dressed very conservatively, but Alexa also conceded that she was a much kinder person than the television character.

By the time the final duo made their entrance, however, at least half the room was mildly intoxicated. Sasha found out for the first time that she REALLY liked moonshine, and Becky was being reminded that she really liked when Sasha was drunk. A tinge of guilt echoed through the Irish girl's consciousness for leaving her soccer teammate all alone, but she was quickly alleviated of her grief by Sasha's hands wandering under the blanket they were sharing. They were sipping moonshine and sharing body heat, and both of those activities were perfectly fine with Becky.

As National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation neared its end, Alexa surveyed the open floor plan of Dean's apartment. Every party attendee seemed content. Braun was sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, chuckling with laughter constantly. Sarah had her head rested on his shoulder, softly giggling when Braun laughed. Alexa could tell she really liked him.

Across the room, standing at the kitchen counter chatting with Zelina as strange as it looked, was Alexa's best friend, AJ. The petite brunette sat cross legged on one of the high chairs seated beside the island counter in the center of the kitchen. An odder sight was Seth occasionally putting in his two cents every now again and AJ didn't respond with an unnecessary insult or slowly drawing a blade from her jacket. Alexa thought that was a little strange, maybe the strangest thing she had ever seen in her short time on Earth, but it was a relief to see her best friend and one of her fiance's best friends finally getting along.

Dana broke away from the small conversation she was having with her girlfriend and her ex-lover and his current love interest to make her way into the living room. Alexa caught sight of her before Dana reached the couch and flashed the buxom blonde a warm smile.

"Having fun, Dana?" Alexa asked.

Dana nodded her head. "Absolutely. AJ's having a great time too. She's actually talking to Seth, and I don't think she's tried hurting him yet tonight."

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? What the hell has gotten into her?"

"A couple shots of Jager and a few Coronas. And some of that fucking rocket fuel Braun brought down from… Wherever the fuck he lives. Monster Mountain. But she was like that before."

Alexa shook her head slowly. "No kidding? Huh, maybe she's finally forgiven him."

Dana snickered. "Doubt it. But could I talk to you quick? It's nothing bad, just a concern I have."

"Sure," Alexa kissed Dean on the cheek and told him she'd be right back.

"Oh, I see," Dean said to both blonde women. "You two are gonna, ya know, bump uglies and not tell me?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Not in your wildest dreams, Dean."

Dean grinned. "That's not my wildest dream. Not even close. For it to be my wildest dream, Charlotte, Asuka and Kaitlyn would have to be there too. And Kaley Cuoco. And tv's Ryan Seacrest. Hosting. With a film crew."

Alexa rolled her eyes as she pecked Dean one more time on the lips before finally following Dana into Roman's bedroom.

"Ok," Dana began with a deep breath as she shut the door behind her. "It's about AJ."

"I figured that was the case," Alexa instivively placed a hand over the small bump in her abdomen, as was the small gesture she did without thinking. "Everything ok? I know you're leaving in a couple weeks for Italy."

"Yeah, but we're having that last weekend together just for us," Dana sat on the edge of Roman's bed; Alexa steadily sat down next to her. Dana continued. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you. She's… She's going to be devastated when I leave. I know you've been her best friend for years, and you guys are closer than anybody I've ever known in my life. I just… I don't want it to sound like you won't be there for her, but, I need to know you'll be there for her when I leave. I know she's going to be a shut in for the first couple days I'm away. I just can't handle being gone an entire semester if I thought she was suffering alone. So, please make sure she's happy until I get back."

Alexa smiled dearly, wrapping her arm around Dana's back. "Dana, you don't need to worry about her. She's my best friend. I would never want her to be sad."

"I know, Lex, I'm just worried how she's going to handle me being away. She's around me all the time and we do everything together. I don't know how she's going to cope…"

Dana trailed off when her voice cracked. Alexa could see the guilt in her eyes before she turned away and covered her face.

"AJ mentioned you guys told each other 'I love you'. I thought AJ was just pulling something to get laid, but I can tell you really love each other."

Dana chuckled tearfully. "Alexa, I love her so much. And it's killing me that I have to leave her for so long. But…"

"Seth fucked you up that badly, huh?"

Dana nodded her head. "I know that I love AJ and I would do anything for her. But I feel the same way about Seth… Still. Even after he cheated on me and…"

Alexa felt a hint of a new found hatred for Seth spark in her chest, but the hand resting on her belly reminded her that forgiveness went a long way for most people.

"Who do you see yourself being with after school?" Alexa asked.

Dana laughed, tearfully, as though she was covering up for an emotional breakdown. "Holy shit, that's a loaded question, Alexa. I… I see myself with both. I can picture moving into a cheap ass apartment with Seth and having a shit machine or two, no offense, but I can also see myself moving to Wisconsin with AJ so we can raise penguins."

"AJ really does love penguins."

"It's starting to look like an unhealthy obsession, actually."

Alexa rubbed her hand over Dana's broad back. "Look, I think this time in Italy will really help you think about what you want. As for AJ, I will always have her back. No matter what she does or how upset I get. Her and I will always be best friends. You and her? Dana, you're the only person she's been with I haven't thought about pushing into traffic. Seth's a tool sometimes, and her last boyfriend was sweet but he tried hitting on me."

"What happened to him?"

"Legally, I'm not allowed to talk about it," Alexa sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that you can go to Italy and not have to constantly worry about AJ. She'll be sad, but the second I take her to Chuckie T's and the penguin exhibit, she'll be happy. She'll still want you to be there too, but we'll survive."

Dana threw her arms snuggly around Alexa, but not tight enough to hurt her or the fetus in her womb.

"Thank you so much," Dana praised wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "God, I can't imagine what she'll be like when I leave."

"I'll probably have to talk her down from a water tower or two when the time comes," Alexa shrugged. "But, I will always be there for her. Don't worry, Dana."

Dana stood up, double checked that her eyes were dry, then opened the door to the living room. On the other side, making Dana yell and jump, was her tiny girlfriend, AJ Lee.

"Why are you in there with Lexi?" AJ asked, tilting her head to one side.

Dana, cupping AJ's face with her hands, brought her lips to hers. Alexa shuffled past the couple and hurried back to her spot on the couch.

Dana pulled away, but AJ wrapped her arms around Dana's torso.

"Oh no, you think you're gonna kiss me like that and not get your brains fucked out?" AJ chuckled dryly. "Dana Brooke, you foolish girl."

Using all her power in her inebriated state, AJ pushed Dana back into Roman's room and shut the door behind her. Roman himself, standing near the living room, frowned as it slowly dawned on him that he'd have to most likely burn his sheets.

The Christmas movie ended. Almost everyone in the room was just buzzed enough to not want to get out of their seats, but the faint sounds of whatever AJ and Dana were doing in Roman's room made the atmosphere awkward enough to spur the group into action. Thinking quickly, Alexa turned on her "Christmas dance" playlist she'd spent most of the morning put together. "All I Want for Christmas is You" by MARIAH CAREY came blaring through Dean's giant speakers and into the den.

"Dance with me," the tiny blonde implored her fiance. Dean glanced over at his fresh beer. He really didn't want to dance in a small room in front of about two dozen of his closest friends, but he also knew better than to question his hormonal fiancee. He took her hands in his, and they began playfully swinging their arms back and forth while Alexa giggled whimsically. Braun Strowman, half a jar of moonshine under his belt, let a smiling Sarah Logan pull him off of Roman's couch. Slowly, drunkenly, most of the rest of the attendees followed suit, creating what would become an impromptu holiday dance extravaganza. Sasha and Becky stared into each others eyes lovingly. Despite all the bullshit they'd dealt with lately, Sasha's whole heart belonged to Becky, and she knew in that moment that she'd move heaven and earth to keep her happy. And that was mild compared to how Becky felt about the maroon-haired vixen she had wrapped up in her arms.

Even Christian, who very rarely deviated from his cool, detached exterior, found himself caught up in the moment. As the music transitioned to "Please Come Home for Christmas" by THE EAGLES, Christian couldn't help but pull Trish close to him and gaze at her with more affection than he would normally betray. Trish, grinning from ear to ear, rewarded Christian with a kiss. Nia was too tired to dance, but she rested her head on Titus' shoulder and sighed contentedly, rocking from side to side as her boisterous, verbose love slid his arm around her shoulder. Beth Phoenix, who seemed to have warmed considerably to Bobby, danced closely with her date by the large window, the lights from the surrounding residential halls bathing the couple in soft light. For a fleeting moment, everyone, except maybe Roman, was happy, and the big samoan was only unhappy because of the high-volume lesbionics taking place in his bedroom. Even that annoyance was swiftly alleviated by Charlotte Flair, who reminded him that not only was he sleeping in her room that night, but that AJ and Dana's voraciousness in their hooking up was nothing compared to what she had in store for him. She ran her fingernails up his lower thigh to emphasize her point.

The gyrations continued for another half hour before the students finally started leaving, a pair or two at a time. With yawns and hugs, everyone agreed that Alexa's thrown-together soiree had ended up being exactly what each of them needed headed into finals.

As Dean and Lex finally settled into bed, each of them their own combination of fatigue, lust, and satisfied joy, they couldn't have known what turmoil awaited them both during finals and after. What was on Dean's mind at that moment was a bit of intimacy, immediately followed by a good night's sleep. A hangover was a foregone conclusion, but Dean was hoping his knowledge of the subject matter would outweigh the alcohol currently in his system.

His train of thought was interrupted by his breathtaking, devastatingly sexy fiancee stepping out from the closet wearing a red nightie with white trim, giving her the appearance of a sultry "Mrs. Claus." Dean sighed in satisfied wonder, searching to the back of his mind for a good reason why he'd been as blessed as he had to end up with such a girl. But that could wait. His beloved was at the foot of the bed, crawling slowly toward him as she often did, her low-cut outfit displaying her pregnancy-enhanced cleavage, a hungry grin on her face and bad intentions in her mind.

Propped up with the support of each other, Sasha and Becky returned to their dorm room after the Christmas party at Dean's. Both young women had a considerable amount of alcohol during the festivities, which would explain why Sasha was drunkenly singing Christmas carols at the top of her lungs while Becky tried dragging her uncooperative feet

Finally, they stumbled into their assigned dorm room. Sasha planted a sloppy kiss to Becky's cheek and thanked her for 'helping her escape Santa'. Becky rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself how much of a lightweight her girlfriend was.

Much to both girl's surprise, Renee Young was sprawled out on the living room floor. She clutched a bottle of Irish whiskey in one hand, and her cellphone in the other.

"Is that the Irish hooch your mom got from the motherland?" Sasha slurred, looking as though she might start weeping at the sight of her second favorite alcohol beverage almost entirely gone.

Becky sighed. "Aye, but I can buy some more. Mum 'as a guy she gets it from."

Sasha threw her arms around Becky's shoulders. She once again planted a wet kiss to the side of Becky's face, earning an eye roll and small chuckle form the Irishwoman.

"After you get your girlfriend situated," Sasha slurred. "Come… Come back to our room, ok? I… I wanna help you help me get my pajamas on."

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "What now?"

Sasha snickered. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Rebecca. Oh, don't… Don't forget to get Bayley her present, ok? You asked me to remind you, and I did!"

Becky pecked Sasha lightly on the lips and pointed her in the right direction to their bedroom. Sasha made her way to the room, after nearly falling over the dining room table, and closed the door.

Becky retrieved the half empty bottle of Irish brewed whiskey from the grasp of her teammate. Though she really wanted to know, Becky decided not to intrude in Renee's space and didn't look through her phone to see who she was communicating with while intoxicated. Instead, Becky plugged Renee's phone in on the counter.

Becky eased herself to kneel beside Renee.

"Rey?" Becky asked, shaking her lightly. "Renee, c'mon, let's get you to bed, huh?"

Renee groaned tiredly. "Leave me alone, mom, I'm trying to sleep."

Becky chuckled. "No, lass, i's Becky. Come on, we gotta git ta bed."

Renee unsteadily picked herself up. She stumbled, but Becky caught her and stood her upright. After a few more moments of trying to get Renee to cooperate with her, Becky led the blonde woman to the now vacant bedroom Becky used to sleep in.

"You're such a good friend, Becky," Renee muttered, words choppy because of her alcohol intake. "Like… So super duper helpful, ya know? Like, ya know you're pretty much the reason I think I'm gay? Like, thanks, dude."

Becky rolled her eyes but refrained from making a comment. She held Renee in place as she kicked off her shoes. Renee kept fumbling with her belt, so, reluctantly, Becky had to assist her in taking off her jeans as well.

"Dude, like, you're so awesomely awesome," Renee muttered, one eye shut for some reason Becky didn't get. "Like, what would I do if I didn't have you as a buddy, ya know? Soccer would just suck dick without you."

Becky pulled back the blankets on her old bed. "Let's get you ta bed, ok? We can talk more in ta mornin'."

Renee took a step towards the bed. Ever so ungraciously, she tripped and fell onto the mattress. Renee giggled, getting an eye roll and smirk from Becky.

"Tuck me in?" Renee asked.

"Am I yer mother?" Becky joked.

Renee stuck out her bottom lip. "Pretty please? I'm too drunk to do it on my own and I can't remember how to use my fingers."

Becky sighed. She agreed, pulling the blanket further away from Renee and bringing it up to her chest. Renee sat up. Becky turned to tell her to lie back down, but her mind went blank when Renee's lips softly met hers.

"You're a great girl, Beck," Renee whispered, adding another kiss at the end.

Becky's mind was swimming. Maybe from the beer and liquor she drank during the night, but mostly by the mind numbing feeling Renee's kiss brought. Becky figured she went too far already, and would blame it on the booze in the morning, and turned to leave the room after one more tongue laden kiss from her teammate.

"I remember what happened," Renee said, stopping Becky in her tracks.

Becky already knew what she meant, but she figured she'd ask anyway. "Remember what?"

"Thanksgiving night," Renee said, sitting up in bed again. "When you watched me cum all over Janice's face. You stayed there, and watched it happen. And you liked it."

Becky swallowed hard to get the lump in the back of her throat to move, but it wouldn't budge.

"Do you remember when I caught you and Sasha?" Renee asked. "I think about that a lot. Do you have any idea how many times… I've imagined it was me going down on you while I touch myself? God, Becky, your body is a temple, and you can call me Lara Croft 'cause I wanna explore it."

Renee crawled out of bed. Becky, rooted to the spot and heart thudding against her ribcage, eyed Renee with baited breath as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head and unveiled her bare breasts for Becky to see. Renee, sexy sway in her hips, sauntered over to Becky's position.

"I want," Renee began, tracing the tip of her finger over Becky's chest. "To feel your strong hands hold my legs open, while that sweet tongue of yours makes me moan your name and beg for more. I want you to fuck me. Until I can't stand. Can you do that for me? I'll let it count towards my Christmas present."

Renee's finger traced down Becky's torso until it settled on the zipper on her jeans. Renee unbuttoned them, pulled the zipper down, then let the pants fall naturally around Becky's ankles.

Renee giggled. "You're wet for me, huh? I guess there's only one thing le-"

"Rebecca!"

Becky's heart skipped a beat. She checked over her shoulder; Sasha wasn't in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah?" Becky asked.

"Hurry up! I'm cold!" Sasha yelled back.

Becky turned back to Renee. "I gotta… Go."

Renee smirked. "Do you?"

Becky nodded her head. "I… I 'ave a girlfriend."

Renee traced her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I could be your girlfriend."

Becky, knowing another second with Renee would lead to bad things, pulled her pants back up and hurried out of the room to the one beside it. Becky's eyes immediately locked on the purple haired woman laying in her bed. Sasha was covered by the blanket, but Becky could tell she was naked.

"Took you long enough," Sasha chastised playfully.

Becky bound across the room and pounced Sasha. Sasha let out a nervous chuckle upon seeing the sex crazed look in her lover's eyes.

"Damn, I gotta get drunk more often," Sasha said.

Becky crushed her lips against Sasha's. "I love you," she whispered, beginning a trail of kisses from Sasha's lips to her pelvic area.

As Sasha's back arched off the bed, and Becky's lips parted to allow her tongue to do its job, she allowed the image of the petite blonde in the next room to invade her thoughts every so often. What happened tonight would never happen again, but Becky knew damn well it was going to stick with her for a while.


	66. Chapter 66

Every day Dean got to wake up next to Alexa was a good one. He'd come to that conclusion some months before, but seeing his personal goddess first thing every morning reinforced that tenet regularly. His small, blonde pixie almost distracted him from the blinding light and the massive vice tightening around his skull. The crippling hangover was so strong, Dean wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fix himself his own famous cure.

"Fuckin' Braun," Dean muttered, rubbing his closed eyes with his fingers. Last night would definitely be the last night he'd try Braun's moonshine… For at least a little while anyway.

Dean's left arm was currently being pinned to the bed by his asleep fiancee. Disturbing her slumber was not on Dean's to-do list. But, if he was ever going to beat this hangover, take his exam, and still have enough time to meet up with BPO before the lip sync battle, he needed his trusty hangover fix.

Dean brushed the light blonde hair out of Alexa's face. He kissed her forehead softly, enticing a small moan from her as she gradually woke up.

"Mornin', baby doll," Dean whispered to the tiny pixie still waking up.

Alexa giggled. She kissed Dean's bare chest, then arched her back to stretch herself out.

"Hi," she responded, grin spread ear to ear. "How's your head feeling?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Just fantastic. How's your tummy?"

Alexa slid her hands over the bump in her abdomen. Her mild grin grew bigger when Dean's hands laid over hers and rubbed her belly.

"She's hungry, so am I," Alexa giggled. "I had so much fun last night."

"Yeah, the party was great. You did a really great job getting everyone together. I don't think anyone had a bad time last night. Food was great. Everyone was shitfaced. Honestly, top ten drunkest I've ever been last night. Maybe top three." Dean praised.

"What's number one?" Alexa asked.

Dean snickered. "The lake house incident, for sure. Never been so drunk and God help me if I ever get that drunk again."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened at the lake house?" Alexa asked.

Dean shrugged. "Eh, maybe after we're married. Then you can't be compelled to testify against me in court."

Alexa lightly swatted Dean's chest, but gave him a kiss to make up for it.

"Wanna know my favorite part of last night?" Alexa cooed.

"What's that, baby?" Dean asked.

Alexa smirked. "The after-party. When I got to show you my new slutty Mrs Claus costume… And watching AJ try to out drink Braun too, but alone time was the best."

Dean snickered, the memory of his baby's mom clad in the revealing outfit causing a stirring under his shorts.

"Yeah, we both worked our way onto the naughty list. That was awesome."

Alexa giggled. "Yeah. It was. You know what would've made it even better?"

Deans brow furrowed. "No?"

The blonde shook her head. "If you hadn't stopped when I was leaning against your desk to Google whether or not taking me from behind would hurt the baby."

Dean shook his head defensively. "I ju-"

Alexa placed a finger against his lips gently, prompting silence from her fiancé.

"Baby, listen to me," she continued gently, purposefully finding his eyes with hers. "For thousands of years, women had perfectly healthy babies without vitamins or ultrasounds or any of that other stuff. And they did it while still taking care of large families and doing farm chores or whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm taking my prenatals, eating right, and I'm going to the doctor. Please stop worrying about hurting the baby." She paused to plant a light kiss on Dean's lips. "It's very sweet that you're concerned about our child, but wrapping me in bubble wrap and locking me away isn't going to do anything but irritate me."

"So, is a kevlar vest out of the question, or...?" Dean asked, drawing out the last word.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Do you plan on getting me shot at? Because if so, I think staying at my mom and dad's until the baby is born is a good idea."

Dean chuckled dryly. "Ha, right. Then who's going to fulfill your 'alone time' needs at three in the morning because you had a 'sexy dream' about your fiance during the night?"

Alexa propped herself on an elbow. "Oh, you'd be going with me. Think about it; Things are looking pretty good for the team. Let's say you guys do make it to the national championship and we miss going to my parent's house for Christmas. We could go there for New Year's. Spend some time with my half of the family since I got to meet your Samoan tribe during Thanksgiving. Mom says Granny Bowman is talking non-stop about how much she wants to meet you. It'd mean the world to them."

Dean shrugged. "Well, yeah, I figured that's what the plan was anyway. Whether or not we make it all the way, we have to visit the Bliss-Bowman brigade at some point, right? If not, we can always take a few days from spring break to go home."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You want to spend spring break at my mom and dad's house? Mr Dean 'Body Shots and Drunk Sluts' Ambrose wants to skip out on going to Fort Myers or Orlando to meet his future in-laws?"

"I figure I have to grow up some time," Dean admitted. "No use trying to raise a kid and marrying a hot blondie if I don't start making sacrifices for them. You wanna go to mom and dad's during Christmas, depending on whether or not we win out, then we will. You wanna stay home and snack on cookie dough and screw twice an hour, then I'm all for that too," Dean paused to let Alexa chuckle and roll her eyes again. He continued. "Whatever you and the kid want."

"Dean 'Danger' Ambrose, are you growing soft on me?" Alexa taunted playfully.

Dean snickered and playfully lifted the front of his basketball shorts, gazing down to his unit. "With the way your tits are brushing my arm every time you laugh? No, not all."

Alexa cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" She drew the word out as her hand snaked its way under the covers of Dean's bed to grip her favorite outer part of his anatomy. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Tell you what, babe, since you're so good at taking care of Alofa and me everyday, I take care of you this morning. Walk me through how to make one of your hangover cures after I get done here, and we can call it even, ok?"

"Four hours versus, like, nine months and then some? Yeah, that sounds about right. Any chance your lips join the party?"

Alexa shook her head. "Actually, believe it or not, the taste of… your thingy, is something I'm not craving. It's actually making my stomach upset."

"Really? That is pretty weird… And a little funny since you love to-" he stopped quickly when Alexa narrowed her eyes and gripped him tighter. "Love to be a good person? I love you, by the way."

Alexa rolled her eyes one more time and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips as she set on fulfilling part one of taking care of her hungover fiance.

The hangovers were a plenty Monday morning. A few blocks from Sammartino, the pair of Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch were starting to stir awake. Sasha's head was splitting down the middle thanks to the worst hangover she ever had. Becky sat up a little easier; Call it due to her heritage or good genetics, but her hangover was about as tame as it could be.

Becky checked on her girlfriend, only to have to quickly cover her mouth to stop from laughing at the frizzled tornado her purple locks were tangled in.

"Sash-"

"Fuck. Off." Sasha cut in, shooting Becky a deadly glare when a few chuckles broke through the Irishwoman's fingers. "Oh, you are just loving this, aren't you?"

Becky shrugged. "Well, I've seen bed 'ead before but…"

"If I wasn't so hungover, I would kick your ass."

"After all t'e love ya was givin' it las' night?" Becky shook her head. "I don't think you would, Sash."

Sasha blew a puff of air into her hair, pushing some of her frizzled locks out of her face.

"Bacon." She said simply, looking to her girlfriend from the corner of her eye.

"My name's Becky," Becky stated with a smirk.

"Babe, please."

Becky kicked the covers off her person. "I know, luv," she brushed the hair away from Sasha's forehead and planted a soft kiss between her eyes. "Extra crispy. Coffee light and sweet. Eggs over easy. Tall glass of oj."

Sasha flashed a smile before rolling back over in bed and burying her face in the pillows. Becky pushed herself off the bed and ventured to the next room. Already standing at the kitchen island, with her back to Becky, was her blonde teammate.

Renee was humming to herself, tapping at her phone screen. To Becky, making her eyebrows raise, she could only see her backside, which were covered by dark purple, lace panties.

"Mornin'," Becky greeted, snapping out of her thoughts.

Renee spun around. "Hey, Beck. Good morning to you too. How do you like your coffee?"

Becky grinned. "You made coffee already?"

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah, and pop tarts. I didn't want to rummage through your fridge and look like some freeloader, so I just decided on pop tarts since they were sitting on the counter already."

"I's fine. I was about ta make Sasha 'n' myself some food anyway," Becky popped open the fridge. Behind her, Renee leaned over the counter to rest on her elbows while she scrolled through her phone. Becky's eyes fell to the stuck out ass of her teammate, wondering the consequences of giving it a grab. She shook the thought out of her head, reminding herself she is a one girl woman. She cleared her throat. "Nice ass, Rey."

Renee chuckled. "Dude, don't even get me started. I woke up, covered in sweat, no top on, and my jeans covered in puke. I don't know what the fuck happened after I downed that Irish whiskey stuff, but I do know that Janice is pissed at me right now and I think I tried seducing Carmella."

Becky chuckled. "Did it work?"

Renee shook her head. "Even if it did, she's been with Coach Z. Just, ew."

"Why's Janice pissed now?"

"Apparently," Renee showed her phone screen to Becky. "Drunk me decided to tell her you and Sasha invited me over, we got plastered, and had a threesome."

Becky's eyes widened. "Oh, no…" She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Don't tell Sasha."

"Don't tell Sasha what?" Said the named woman, shuffling out of her bedroom, wrapped in her quilt.

"Sasha, good morning," Renee said, cheery smile on her face. "Do you want some coffee? I just made it a few minutes ago."

Sasha's eyes fell to the partially exposed bottom half of Renee. She scoffed. "There a reason you're standing in my kitchen in your underwear?"

"She t'rew up on 'er jeans," Becky answered. "Nothin' funny goin' on 'ere."

"I didn't say there was." Sasha said.

"An' I'm confirmin' it," Becky pulled the bacon and eggs from the fridge. "Renee, we only do crispy bacon in this house."

Renee began to reply, but she stopped herself when Sasha chuckled dryly and moved into the living room. Becky, seeing Sasha upset, quickly began setting the bacon on a skillet. When it started sizzling, she hurried to the living room. She stopped her walk in front of Sasha, who looked up her annoyingly when she stepped between her and the tv.

"I'm watching Death Note," Sasha grumbled.

Becky, causing the breath in Sasha's throat to die, straddled her lap and crushed her lips against hers. Sasha's hands instinctively went to Becky's ass, giving it a hard squeeze as a moan sounded from both of them.

"You guys want me to leave?" Renee joked from the kitchen.

Becky pecked Sasha's cheek. "Relax," she whispered in Sasha's ear. "You 'ave nothin' ta worry about. You are ta only gurl for me."

Sasha grinned. "Should you be kissing me in front of your girlfriend like that?"

"Hush," Becky cooed, pecking Sasha again on the lips. "Where's yer bracelet?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, but lifted her right arm. "Right here, where it will always be. I love you, Rebecca."

"And I love you, Sasha," Becky scratched her fingers through Sasha's hair. "Want some coffee?"

Sasha nodded her head. "Yes, lass. And some oj and bacon," she bit her lip and leaned into Becky's ear. "And your cum, after Renee leaves."

Becky giggled. "Cummin' right up."

Sasha rolled her eyes, making Becky laugh as she returned to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Renee asked.

Becky nodded. "Extra milky fer Sasha."

"And you?"

Becky shot Sasha a side glance. "Black. I like my coffee like I like my women."

The joke took a moment to register, but Renee started cackling wildly while Sasha shot Becky a look that more or less told her, "I'm fucking you… hard." Becky gave her lover a wink. She went back to preparing the breakfast, making small talk with Renee and Sasha as she went about.

Dean Ambrose commanded a kitchen like a master chef. He hummed to himself as he shook a pan on one of his dorm kitchen burners, causing just over a dozen eggs to swirl around in the "scrambling" process. It was true that his future wife had promised to make him breakfast, but Dean insisted that only he was the master of the hangover cure, and so he slaved over the hot stove while his tiny blonde fiancee showered, washing off the funk from the night before at his gentle urging.

Zack and Bayley, having caught a whiff of the concoction from across the hall, arrived at the scene just as Dean set the first sandwich in front of Alexa; Though she wasn't hungover, she still wanted to have one since her cravings had been going haywire.

"Rough night?" Dean chuckled, seeing the disheveled looks on both Zack and Bayley's faces.

"No talk," Bayley yawned, taking a seat at the kitchen table beside Alexa. "Fixer… elixer."

"We don't mean to intrude, Dean," Zack said. "Bayley says you guys got a special bond over this hangover cure stuff."

"Absolutely," Dean confirmed, setting two large glasses of suspiciously off-colored non-newtonian fluids in front of both Zack and Bayley. "Bay and I have a special friendship that stems all the way back to Labor Day. She was going through her first hangover, and luckily I knew how to make everything better."

"I really wish you'd word that differently," Zack said, making Bayley giggle.

"And you," Dean said to Alexa, setting a glass in front of her. "One fixer elixr, hold the light beer and energy drink. Don't need that kid anymore fucked up then it already is."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Right, so 'one protein shake' it is for your future wife?"

Dean smirked. "I'd give you a different kind of protein shake but you get si- OW!" Dean jumped back when Alexa kicked his shin. "Fuck, sorry, Lex."

"Oh, I bet you are," she teased, giving him a wink to show him it was all in good spirit.

Next to enter the "Fortress of Deanatude" was the duo of Roman and Charlotte. Charlotte, under strong plea not to from the others in her friends group, drove herself and Roman back to Flair Hall. Charlotte was less than amiable to their request, yelling "they can't Fuck with me! My names on the goddam sign!" Luckily, they made it safe and sound. Roman came back for some notes for finals, but he also looked forward to finding the array of greasy breakfast foods stacked together to cure his day after alcohol withdrawal pain. He'd been Dean's original guinea pig when it came to the "hangover cure," and he'd grown a weird addiction to a combination of the ingredients.

Last to enter the apartment was Seth and Zelina. Dean shook his head disapprovingly at Seth upon seeing Zelina wrapped in his SU Titans Football hoodie, but he gave him the ok when Bayley assured him there was nothing going on since she didn't hear anything.

"So you're cool with rooming with Seth again?" Dean asked Bayley.

Bayley, mouth full of hangover cure, shrugged her shoulders. "Just for one night," she mumbled. "Didn't want Zack to get in another accident," she took a moment to finish the mouthful of food she had. "He did try to work on his term paper last night. That was really funny."

"How'd you get him to stop?" Dean asked, immediately regretting his choice of words when Bayley's face went red and Zack excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Of fucking course you did," Dean muttered under his breath with a chuckle.

Roman's bedroom door opened, startling just about everyone at the table. AJ Lee and Dana Brooke emerged, both red-faced from mild embarrassment at the noises that had emitted from Roman's room.

"Why-"

"Oh, give me a break," AJ cut off Roman with a head shake. "I'll burn the sheets when I'm done eating. You're my secret Santa anyway, you big Samoan bitch; I'll buy you new sheets."

Charlotte and Roman shared a look. "Egyptian cotton, thousand thread count," Charlotte fired back. She turned to Roman. "Might as well get something out of this abomination, right?"

AJ nodded her head. "I know just the guy. Met a dude in Jersey with a few ties to that black market shit," she slid her phone from her pocket and turned back for Roman's bedroom. "Hey, Fenix, how are things?" Her voice trailed off and became muffled as she closed the door behind her.

Roman looked towards Dana. "Is she serious?"

Dana shrugged. "I don't fucking know anymore," she took a seat at the kitchen island next to Seth and Zelina.

Dean dished out the rest of the sandwiches and smoothies to those who hadn't gotten one already. He took a seat beside Alexa with his own helping of hangover helpers, just as the blonde pixie was finishing hers.

"Belly full?" Dean asked his fiance, setting an arm on the back of the chair.

Alexa nodded her head. "Yes, baby. Breakfast was amazing. Maybe add chicken tenders next time."

Dean chuckled. "Actually, I did once. Didn't work out very well though. Did it, Ro?"

Roman, far off look in his eye, shook his head. "No… No, it didn't."

"Then I tried putting salmon on the sandwich and trying to eat it the night before to see if it would reverse the effects of a hangover," Dean sighed, shaking his head slowly. "It did not. Sometimes I wonder if it was one of the key factors of the lake house incident."

Roman shook his head, but decided not to let the mention of the lake house raise his temper this time.

"Speaking of back home," the Samoan said, holding an envelope up for Dean to see. "Eddie sent a letter this morning."

Dean's head cocked at a forty five degree angle, in an urgency that Alexa had never seen before.

"Oh shit, Eddie? Give it here." The mop-headed freshman extended his arm toward Roman, who laid an opened envelope in his palm. Dean made a big show of pulling the letter from its encasing, as he tried to contain his excitement.

"You want me to read it aloud?" he asked Roman.

"Fuck yes, dude," Roman grunted in response, clearly interested in Dean's interpretation of their friend's correspondence.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Dear Dean and Roman," Dean began, in a bombastic manner, "What the fuck is up with you two? I watched y'all chase around the running back from Turner like he was some kind of flash. You faggots better tighten that shit up."

Dean chuckled at the brazen nature of their friend. He continued; "Ruby came to see me not long ago. She said you were gonna be a dad with some chick you met at Stamford. I watched you two play on ESPN last week. Way to stick that receiver into the ground."

Everyone involved in that play chuckled. Ambrose cleared his throat, indicating that he wasn't done. "I'm proud of both you little bitches. Don't forget who made you into hardass motherfuckers."

Dean laughed at this assertion, while Alexa and Charlotte rolled their eyes. "I'm tryin' to see you two play soon. I get out next month. I got 'good behavior.' Can you imagine? The dude who got you brass knuckles to fight off all the neanderthals whose sisters you were too busy hitting on to notice how fucked you were?" Dean snickered again, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm out soon. Sika is gonna let me chill in his basement. Where Dean used to sleep. Maybe I'll get lucky and…"

Dean trailed off. "And that's the end of the letter." He said, quickly handing it back to Roman.

Alexa, perplexed by Dean's odd behavior, cocked an eyebrow. "What's the rest of the letter say?"

Dean shook his head slowly. "Not-Nothing, Lex. Just that."

Both of Alexa's eyebrows raised up her forehead. "Really? Roman, give me the letter."

"I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think. Give me the letter, right now." Alexa demanded.

Roman handed the piece of paper over to his brother's fiancee. Dean started taking a few steps towards the door.

"Not another step, motherfucker," Alexa pointed a stern finger in Dean's direction. She looked at the letter in her hand. "...Maybe I'll get lucky and find the stash of polaroids… Polaroids?!"

"Well, this has been fun," Dean said to the group. "But, I best be going."

Alexa rose to her feet. "You have naked pictures of all your exes stashed somewhere in your room?"

The group let out a collective chuckle as the color ran away from Dean's face.

"Just… Just the ones that were over eighteen," Dean said. "I'm no Seth Rollins now."

"Even when he's in the doghouse, how am I the one being made fun of?" Seth muttered.

Alexa crossed her arms. "And when was the last time you saw these pictures?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. The day of graduation? I thought mom found them and burned them or the twins stole them. I honestly forgot they were there. I mean, this is expected of me. The polaroids thing has to be the big shock, right? I mean, who uses a fuckin' polaroid camera these days?"

"Seth," Dana, Zelina, and AJ, who had re-emerged room Roman's room, all said at once.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "You boys are gross. You're lucky I'm easily forgiving, or you'd be in deep shit."

"Wish you felt the same way about the dishes." Dean muttered.

"What was that?"

"I love you, darling."

The group laughed off the semi-awkward situation in good spirits. Dean returned to Alexa's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her she'd be the last girl he took polaroids of. Alexa rolled her eyes but slid her hand into Dean's.

Looking back years later, Dean Ambrose would scoff and snidely mutter that he "made finals his bitch." And, truth be told, he probably did. That Monday, on a day he didn't normally even have class, he swaggered into Dr. Foley's English class, half hungover and stomach full of breakfast Armageddon.

The scheduling for finals worked differently than normal class, allowing a student more time to complete his or her test, but the deviation in times meant that participants had to be ready for any eventuality. Luckily, Dean's eidetic memory knew no schedule, and so he conquered the written exam with his usual ferocity. He finished before anyone else in his class and handed his sheet to Nia, who looked less than thrilled to be fulfilling her TA duties when she might otherwise have been getting some much needed rest. As he walked past, he winked, prompting a sarcastic eye roll from his fiancee's best friend. She did smile at him, ever so slightly, as he snickered in mild amusement.

Dean strode out of the English building and into the frigid New England air. Dean snickered. It actually still took some getting used to to think of the entire region as "New England," rather than just an alternative name for the state of Massachusetts. Campus was abuzz with foot traffic. Stressed out students and put-upon teachers all bustling in the snow to get to their final exams, be they taking them or administering them. Dean's day grew exponentially better, however, when he took in the miniscule frame of his wife-to-be leaving the education building.

Alexa had her first presentation that morning. Being a junior, she didn't have "finals" the same way Dean had them. That is to say, she didn't have a written test at all. Instead, she presented a full eight minute lesson plan to her teaching cohort and professor. As she'd grown accustomed to doing, she nailed her oration, and actually received applause from those lucky enough to see her lesson.

"Hi baby," she cooed softly as she bounded out the doors and into his arms.

"Hey." He gave her the once over, noting how excited she was to see him. "You know you just woke up next to me, like, three hours ago, right?"

Alexa giggled before pressing her lips to Dean's. "I know. But I just destroyed my final presentation and I'm super fucking excited right now. Besides, do I need a reason to kiss my fiance?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, maybe."

The tiny blonde rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin it, idiot." She smacked Dean lightly on the chest.

It always blew Dean's mind how cute Alexa was when she was in her cold weather gear. Her hair rested perfectly in a long stocking hat, as thought she'd been born to wear it. The fur lining from her winter coat framed her face exquisitely, and she'd picked some really cute mittens, too. Still, she was cold, and she loved being buried in Dean's jacket, her face nestled into his chest.

"Shit, I wish I didn't have to go," Alexa muttered into Dean's chest.

"I'll see you in a bit for the lip sync battle though," Dean responded after a kiss to the top of Alexa's head. "You remember your costume?"

"Yeah, why am I wearing a skirt and a dress shirt that's WAY too tight? Not to mention a compression shirt to hide that I'm pregnant?"

Dean chuckled. "All I can say is, it's going to win us first place."

Alexa leaned her head back to look her fiance in the eye. "And it's got nothing to do with how much it emphasizes my boobs?"

Dean shook his head. "No, that's the entire point of the costume," he smirked as Alexa rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Lex, it'll be perfect for tonight. As for afterwards, I mean, if you wanna wear it back to my dorm…"

"Oh, really?" Alexa chuckled. "I dunno, what will I get out of it?"

"Jeez, lemme think…" Dean paused a moment like he was in deep thought, which made Alexa roll her eyes again but giggle too. "Vigorous yet safe intercourse and a twenty piece chicken tenders from Roadie's?"

"Deal," Alexa raised herself on her toes and pecked Dean on the lips. "Love you, babe. I'll see you in a bit. Don't try to impregnate half of the cheerleading squad while I'm gone, ok?"

Dean grinned. "As long as Beth and Kaitlyn don't wear their skirts around me- OWWWW!"

Alexa, pinching Dean's arm through his jacket, let go when she felt her point was proven. Dean rubbed the sore spot, faking a sad sniffle and pretending to cry.

"Whatever, ya big baby," she kissed his lips one more time. "Love you, babe."

As painful as it was to watch her walk away, Dean let his fiancee make her way to her dad's pickup and drive away. He wanted a nap before having to go to football practice, and then BPO, but he needed to make sure she drove away safely in the odd chance something happened.

"Love you," he muttered to himself as if Alexa could hear him.

Dean finally took a step away from the curb, ready to go back to Sammartino Hall. His quick walk gave him time to better plan out his day. If his thinking was correct, he had time to sleep for a few hours before having to report to practice. After that, he'd have enough time to shower, change, pick up Alexa, then head over to BPO.

Dean smiled. His plan for the Lip Sync Battle would surely win him first place. Unless Mandy, or the Si Phi Pi geeks, or God forbid the Bellas, had something better up their sleeve, he was a shoe in for this year's champion.

Dean's mind was so wrapped up in the vision of Alexa in her sexy outfit, that he didn't notice the first few times a different blonde woman called his name.

"Dean!"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. "No, God, please not now." He mused to himself while a troublesome head of blonde hair that wasn't Alexa's approached his position.

Mandy's stride quickly matched up with Dean's. "Hey, boo, what are you up to?"

Dean sighed. "Just… Going to my dorm."

"You need some company? I don't see your girlfriend anywhere."

"No, she's doing school stuff. And no thanks, kid. I'll be fine alone."

"You know that's a lot more fun if it's someone else's hand."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? That's nice, Mandy. Listen, how about you let me head to my dorm, alone, and I'll see you later at DXA?"

Mandy stopped walking when Dean paused momentarily to dig his dorm hall keycard from his pocket.

"Will you give me a victory kiss when I win tonight?" Mandy asked.

Dean laughed, a little harder than he anticipated at first. "You're gonna beat whatever the hell Nikki and Brie have up their sleeve? You know what? Sure. If you manage to beat the Bellas, I'll give you a big ol' kiss right on the clit."

"R-really? You're that sure I'll win?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm that sure you have no chance in hell."

With that, Dean swiped his keycard, ignored Mandy's comment about not being able to wait for later on, and quickly shut the door behind him. He took an extra moment to make sure the magnetized lock actually latched and didn't accidentally open and let Mandy inside.

"You better fucking pray you win, Dean Ambrose," Alexa said into her phone.

Dean called her after making it up to his apartment. He filled her in with what happened with Mandy, with hopes she'd laugh it off like he did, but his 'deal' wasn't as humorous to Alexa as it was to Dean.

"Babe, I'm not actually going to," Dean reassured. "There's only one girl that's allowed cunnilingus from me."

"Mandy?"

"No, Asuka."

"Fuck you, dick," Alexa giggled in her end of the phone. "Well, good job standing up to Mandy. I'm not exactly thrilled about what you said to get her to buzz off, but then again you've said dumber shit."

"'Dumber shit' might be one of my middle names, when I think about it."

Alexa giggled again. "So you have sixteen middle names instead of fifteen? Nice, babe. Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you."

Dean said goodbye and hung up the phone. He plugged in his phone, kicked off his shoes, and tiredly dove into his bed to sleep off the tests he had to take that day before having to physically work himself for practice.

Dana's finals went just about as well as she expected. It wasn't that she found her classes hard, it was just hard to study when AJ Lee was constantly bugging her to either have sex or take her out for ice cream.

Dana laid in her bed with the unusually tame AJ Lee wrapped under her arm. Both girls changed into comfortable sweatpants and t-shirts. AJ stole Dana's Black Sabbath hoodie and bore that for their cuddle time. Dana found it surprising that she wasn't jumped the moment her jeans came off. AJ was relatively calm since Dana got back, which concerned her for more reasons than one. Usually AJ would be bouncing off the walls or trying to fondle Dana without her noticing. Only this time, AJ rested her head on Dana's shoulder, one hand resting on her belly with the other locked around Dana's hand, and remained completely still for the duration of the marathon of movies they were watching.

"AJ?" Dana asked, deciding to get to the bottom of the mystery.

AJ leaned her head back to look at her buxom lover. "Yeah, Big Boobs McGee?"

Dana chuckled; At least AJ was starting to act her normal self. "Everything ok?" Dana asked. "You've been quiet ever since I got home. I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet."

AJ shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Just not really in the mood."

Dana breathed a breath of shock. "You're what? Did you take your meds today?"

"Yeah, of course," AJ sat up. "Gotta remain a stable member of society somehow. But, yeah, just not feeling it right now. I'm trying to save myself for this Friday."

Dana blushed. "You excited for 'Weekend Gettaway twenty-seventeen'?"

"I like the name 'Fuckfest two-k-seventeen' better," AJ nodded her head and grinned. "But, yeah, I'm super excited. It's gonna be the best three days of your life, Dana Brooke. There is a few things I wanna try, that I've never ever done with anyone before, so you get to be my sex guinea pig."

Dana closed her eyes. "Oh no, what did I agree to?"

AJ giggled. "The best weekend of your life," she kissed Dana's lips, letting it linger for a moment. She traced the bottom lip of her lover with the tip of her tongue before sitting back. But Dana kept her arms locked around AJ's waist and refused to let her go.

"I love you, AJ," Dana cooed, running her fingertips lightly up and down AJ's arm.

AJ nodded. "I know you do," she chuckled to hide a whimper. "That's why I'm trying to block out the idea of you leaving as soon as this weekend is over."

Dana sat up too. "AJ, it's not-"

"I get it, I do," AJ assured. "Dana, I promise I know where your intentions are. You need to go find yourself in a foreign land on a different continent because you can't handle how undeniably sexy I am," she paused to let Dana laugh, but also to let herself regain her composure. Her cool was quickly slipping away, but she didn't want Dana to see. "Besides," AJ continued. "When I come visit you, you and I are going to have some crazy, freaky, Italian sex at your dorm. If I ever get to visit. Which shouldn't be a problem if I can stow away in the luggage compartment or something like that."

Dana placed her hand on AJ's knee. "Please don't get yourself thrown in prison trying to come meet me in Italy." The blonde woman rolled her eyes fearfully when AJ began laughing maniacally.

"Babe, I would start wars to get to that sweet puss, if I had to," AJ pecked Dana on the lips. "But, I'm sure fighting my way through customs, hiding in the cargo bay of an airplane headed for Sicily, tracking your class down, and then waking you up with head is way easier than it sounds."

Dana laughed, nodding her head. "Definitely… Definitely easier than it sounds."

"Can we go back to snuggling now?" AJ stuck out her bottom lip. "I want Dana time and you're kinda ruining it."

Dana gave the petite brunette a wink before nipping at AJ's protruding lower lip. "Wanna make Emma wish she never came to SU?"

AJ shook her head. "I am saving all of my sex energy for this weekend. If I can harness enough power, I am going to rock your world, Dana Brooke."

Dana chuckled, then shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna just finger me a little?"

"Like we're in middle school gym class and the teacher doesn't see us behind the bleachers? You bet your sweet ass I do!"

With that, Dana wrapped her arms around AJ's neck as both young women connected in a kiss. The only sound, other than both girls's heavy breathing, was Dana's light moan when AJ's hand ventured past the waistline of her sweats.

The atmosphere at the DXA Sorority was unusually festive. In a tradition that probably needed to be retired, it was much harder to throw a party at a sorority house on Stamford's campus than their male counterparts'. For a long time, the state of Connecticut considered more than eight unmarried adult women living in the same house a "brothel," and so Sororities had to apply for party permits from the Panhellenic on an individual basis, rather than by the semester, as the Greek Council granted Fraternities. It was an outdated, sexist policy, and rumor had it that it was going to be changed at the first council meeting of spring semester, but it was the parameters that the largest sorority on campus had to work with at the moment. Given the circumstances, the party they'd managed to throw was pretty fantastic.

The main event, however, was the house's third annual "Lip Sync Battle": a competition that pitted every House on campus against one another to see who could perform the most outlandish and decadent versions of their favorite songs. Any house could enter up to four teams, depending on how many total teams signed up, but only one team from each house could win.

Beta Thi, a middle tier fraternity, got the contest off to a raucous start with a fun, if not a bit weird, rendition of LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It." It was all in good fun until the pelvic thrusts on the "Wiggle" section, causing laughs and groans from the live audience.

Dean chuckled, trying to forget that Alexa was nowhere to be found yet. He knew she refused to check her phone while driving, so he wasn't worried yet, but he was growing concerned about his fiancee's whereabouts. The song could be performed without her small yet pivotal appearance, but it wouldn't be optimal.

Next was Kappa Omega, some sorority Dean had never heard of. They'd sent their pledges onstage to do a half-rehearsed version of "Hit Me Baby One More Time." It was, in Dean's opinion, as bad in execution as it was in practice. They weren't booed offstage, because there were too many people in line for beer to really make much noise at all. Later, Roman would tell Dean that he heard some KO sisters say they'd made the pledges do it as some form of hazing.

Speaking of Roman, he was currently on the same side of the stage as Dean, but he was focused on the ridiculous costume Dean and Alexa had put together for himself, Seth, and Zack. They'd rehearsed, though they hadn't let anyone see what they were doing, and all four felt good about their level of preparation. Now, the tall Samoan was in his chosen attire. A tuxedo from the 1980's, not old enough to be "vintage," but still dated, with a black bow tie. The front of the shirt ruffled out, and Seth had remarked under his breath upon seeing them that they reminded him of Dumb and Dumber.

Sigma Nu went next. Titus O'Neil was front and center, as he usually was, with Xavier Woods and Apollo Crews also taking prominent roles. Titus's massive presence brought the attention of just about everyone in the house. Titus introduced himself and his fraternity brothers, before the booming intro of "X Gon' Give it to Ya" started playing and the defensive lineman barked over the thunderous music.

A huge cheer came over the crowd and Dean, despite clapping and cheering with everyone else, thought their act was surely going to be hard to beat.

Next up was Mandy. Dean rolled his eyes when she blew him a kiss as she walked by him to get to the stage. His curiosity peaked a little when he realized she was wearing a robe. Dean exchanged a look with Seth, but he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Just a quick little shout out before I perform this song," Mandy spoke to the audience. "This is dedicated to the next BPO president, Dean Ambrose."

"Dude, Alexa would kill you if she saw this," Seth muttered to Dean with a chuckle.

A second voice came from Dean's right. "Oh, I just might."

Dean, as well as Seth, Roman, and Zack, all jumped at the sudden and abrupt appearance of Dean's fiancee. Judging by the scowl on her face, Alexa wasn't happy at all about Mandy's shout out.

"Babe, I didn't-"

Alexa raised her hand. "Shush. I wanna hear what this bitch has to sing first. You better pray to God it's nothing sexual, or so help me, Dean Ambrose."

Mandy pulled the rope on her robe to unveil a very provocative, and somewhat revealing, outfit of a sports bra and a pair of athletic shorts that couldn't have been the correct size.

"I've been there all night…"

"Kill me, please," Dean muttered to himself. He took a step back, but Alexa's sudden death grip on his wrist made him stop.

"Dean Ambrose," Alexa hissed. "If this blonde bimbo just dedicated a song about riding dick to you…"

Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "The fuck control do I have over what song she does?"

Alexa smirked, a tiny grin crossing her face. "I'm pregnant, I don't have to be reasonable."

Dean chuckled, exhaling in relief when Alexa's rough grasp relaxed and she entangled her fingers with his. The other men around Dean cheered loudly for Mandy, but Ambrose obviously knew better than to join in. Towards the second bridge, Dean noticed Alexa was swaying slightly to the song.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Alexa shrugged. "This song reminds me of you."

Dean, massive grin spreading across his face, blushed for maybe the first time in his life. "Uh, thanks, Lex. I'll have to remember that next time Ariana Grande comes on the radio," he leaned close to her ear. "Just to be sure, it's the song that's making you horny, right? Not Mandy's dancing?"

Alexa lightly elbowed Dean in the rubs, getting a chuckle from him in return. "Very funny, Dean. How about you stop ogling over your mistress and show me where I can put on my costume?"

"Don't you know your way around? You've been here before, I'm pretty sure."

Alexa nodded her head. "I do, and I have. But I REALLY think you should come with me and show me someplace I can put my costume on."

The hint started to dawn on Dean when Alexa cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. Dean quickly turned on his heels, told Seth and Roman he'd be back in twenty minutes, then took off, looking for a corner of the DXA house he hoped was deserted enough to allow his fiancee to undress and redress before they were required to be on stage.

Renee had long since left Becky and Sasha's apartment by the time the evening came. Becky typed restlessly at her laptop so she could finish a paper that was due the next morning. Sasha, in a more relaxed state of mind after an easy morning of finals she was sure she did ok with, dressed herself for bed after taking a lengthy shower.

Becky sat cross legged in the middle of Sasha's bed, typing frantically at her computer. Sasha stepped into the room, smiling softly at her hard working girlfriend. The purple haired girl crawled onto the bed behind the girl with the pumpkin colored locks and locked her arms loosely around her shoulders.

"Almost done?" Sasha cooed, kissing Becky softly on the cheek.

"Yes, just a few more t'ings an' I send it over to Professor Heenan," Becky replied, eyes never leaving her computer screen for a second.

Sasha set her chin on Becky's shoulder. "What's the report about?" She asked, reading back bits and pieces of what Becky had written so far.

"'T'e Advantages and Disadvantages of Modern Day Industrialization'," Becky shook her head. "I don't even remember signin' up fer t'is class, but i's too late ta drop out now."

Becky typed for a few more seconds. She dramatically exclaimed, saved the document, then emailed it to her professor.

"All set?" Sasha asked.

Becky turned her head, set her hand on the back of Sasha's head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"All done," Becky confirmed. "Until tomorrow, but then I 'ave t'e rest of the week off."

Sasha, pressing her lips to Becky's neck, started sliding her hands down Becky's torso.

"T'at reminds me," Becky took Sasha's hands away, but held them in hers. "I'm supposed ta go home fer Christmas. Me mum and dad are 'avin' Finn's parents flown in. Zack apparently helped set it up, which is really sweet of 'im. So, Finn and Liv will be going…"

Sasha grinned. "So… What are you trying to ask me?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Do you t'ink Naomi would wanna go with me? She's really nice and my parents," Becky giggled when Sasha playfully shoved her to her back. "And I know my parents already luv one of ma dark skinned lovers…"

"Very funny," Sasha pecked Becky on the lips and, surprising Becky a little, laid her head on the Irishwoman's chest instead of pushing for something more intimate.

Becky gently ran the tips of her fingers along Sasha's arm. "Everyt'in' ok, Sash?" She asked, kissing Sasha's forehead.

Sasha chuckled dryly. "Well, I was just disowned by my super religious family and their favorite holiday is Christmas. I've also never really celebrated Christmas with someone I dated."

"Yer exes never did?" Becky asked.

Sasha shook her head. "They were never that serious to begin with. Plus, my loving father never approved of any of them, so it's not like they were welcome anyway. They weren't douche bags or anything like that, but they weren't the hardcore church goers he wanted me to be with."

Becky furrowed her brow. "So… You didn't 'ave sex until…"

"You," Sasha sighed. "Lame, I know, but it never really bothered me. My first guy was actually Chad on the football team… I think I'm fine with not having sex with guys again."

Becky chuckled, but covered her mouth to stifle it. Sasha still noticed and rolled her eyes. She kissed the underside of Becky's chin, then nuzzled herself back in her lover's chest.

"All this is so scary," Sasha admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if it's true that I'm just a disgrace to my family and to God… But at the same time, I'm kinda like, fuck it, ya know? Like, this is me. This is me being truthful to myself. I like girls, but I still want to keep God in my heart. I feel… Or hope, really, that there's areas of grey in God's judgement. Like, yeah you like to kiss girls, but you go to church regularly and you pray before bed each night and don't take the Lord's name in vain unless you're orgasming."

Becky burst out laughing at the unexpected joke. Sasha giggled along with her, wrapping her arms tighter around her body and bringing her closer.

"I'd like you to come with me," Becky told Sasha. "Ta church we go to is very acceptin' of me."

Sasha's eyes widened. "The church knows?"

Becky nodded. "Aye, t'ey know. An' t'ey accept me fer me because I'm still a good person."

Sasha smirked. "Are you saying I'm not?"

"No, course not. Jus' t'ought it'd be nice fer ya to meet a group of people wit' t'e same views as us. Father Gilbertti is a very laid back person. Preaches t'e sermon in jeans and a polo."

Sasha chuckled. "That does sound really nice. I think I'd like to be around people that see the things the way I see them."

"Is that a yes?"

Sasha smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I'd love to, baby."

The two girls embraced in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly escalated as Sasha ran her fingers through Becky's hair and parted their lips to touch the tip of her tongue against the inside of Becky's upper lip. Becky, untying the pull string on Sasha's sweatpants, slid a hand into her underwear.

"Oh, God," Sasha gasped.

"You better be prayin', Sasha Banks," Becky teased.

Sasha giggled, then moaned again when Becky kissed her neck and tugged on the waist of her pants.

Right before BPO was called to the stage, Dean and Alexa returned to their friends with seconds to spare. Alexa tucked in her shirt into her skirt; Dean nearly made them more late once her got a good look at her in the outfit. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he hadn't just been with his loving fiance for the last dozen minutes or so. Roman, without making a big deal about it, folded Dean's jacket collar back over correctly and patted his shoulder. Dean flashed him a quick grin and thanked him.

Zack gave both Alexa and Dean a once over. "And you give me shit for having sex all the time."

Dean chuckled. "Fuck off, you mid-carder. Besides, I don't lose my security deposit on my rental because I forgot to buy condoms."

"Maybe you're not doing it right then."

Roman and Seth chuckled with Zack. Dean nodded his head approvingly, appreciating a good back and forth exchange once in a while.

"Speaking of lost innocence," Dean began. "Where is the lovely Mrs Ryder?"

"In the crowd somewhere," Zack replied. "Charlotte and the basketball team got a hold of her and she texted me saying they're doing Jell-O shots with the guy's basketball team."

"And you're cool with Enzo and Cass being around her when she's drunk?"

Zack shrugged. "She's got a can of mace and she knows she's getting laid after, so there's no reason she'd talk to any of the guys."

Roman, Seth, Dean, and Alexa laughed at that. Alpha Zeta Zeta left the stage after their rendition of "That's My Kinda Night" nearly got Lance Cade dragged off stage and beaten. Dean, leading the group to the stage, reminded them that country music didn't belong in a college setting. Or anywhere. Ever.

Dean took his place towards the front of the stage. "Alright, party people, how's everyone doin'?" He hollered to the crowd.

"I love you Dean!" Came a voice from the back. Dean didn't even have to look to see it was Mandy.

"I love me too!" The young man shouted back without missing a beat. Dean turned back to Roman, Seth, and Zack to make sure they were ready for the four minute song. "Alright, let's get this shit rolling."

As on the popular tv show, DXA had set up instruments and other various props across the stage. Performers weren't required to use them, but it was encouraged. Zack, sitting towards the back of the stage, plopped himself on the stool behind a large but deadened drum set. As the track began playing, he mimicked the opening drum solo, frenetically moving his feet as to feign working a bass drum pedal while his arms flailed over the largest of the drums.

Dean paced back and forth, moving his head to the thunderous intro of VAN HALEN's "Hot for Teacher." He vamped on stage for another minute, before noticing that Alexa was gesturing for him. Seth, who'd been chosen to act as the guitar player, arched his eyebrows and looked over at Roman, who simply shrugged and idly swung the bass guitar he was holding by the strap.

"What?" Dean implored his tiny lover as he made his way to the side of the stage.

The sultry grin on Alexa's face should've clued the bewildered Ambrose in as to what to expect. But it didn't. So, Alexa motioned with her pointer finger for Dean to bend over so she could speak directly into his ear.

"Win this and I'll blow you."

Dean could scarcely believe his ears. They'd returned to intimacy earlier in the week, but Alexa's delicate stomach had prohibited Ambrose's second favorite activity in the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about the ramifications of that statement.

"Really?" He asked incredulously, not particularly caring that his first cue was fast approaching.

The tiny blonde bit her lip. "You heard me," she breathed directly into his ear. "You beat Mandy, and all these other acts, and I'll suck you off." She nipped at Dean's ear with her teeth to prove her point, before taking his face in both hands and kissing him hungrily.

Grinning back at his gorgeous fiancee, Dean retook the stage, to another round of thunderous applause, as the full song was kicking in.

Zack, Roman, and Seth were doing their best to look credible pretending to play their instruments. When the music cut out to just guitar, and Dean mouthed his lines about "what the teacher's gonna look like this year."

As soon as he started the singing part, the crowd cheered again. As he went into the chorus, when David Lee Roth began singing "I got it bad," Zack, Seth and Roman began the choreography from the video behind Dean that Alexa had helped them lay out. When they perfectly nailed the various turns and arm rolls the song required, Alexa smiled and clapped briefly. She'd put a lot of time into helping them coordinate their outfits and learn their movements, and she was proud of her man for so clearly having so little regard for being "cool." He was clearly not holding anything back, and as they went into the second verse, he glanced back over at her, giving her a sly wink. Her heart fluttered slightly at that gesture, and she returned in kind with a blown kiss.

Dean turned toward the crowd, mouthed the line about "gimme somethin' to write on," and danced gamely while the rest of the band continued to pantomime playing.

They continued until the end of the second chorus, which ended with Dean again lip syncing "I'm hot for teacher." After he finished, he moved to the side of the stage away from Lex as Seth took center and feigned playing along to the legendary guitar solo.

As the song neared its end, the audio broke down to just a guitar riff again. Seth mimed as though he was strumming, while Zack and Roman waited for their parts to start again. They came in together, faking their rock and roll playing as though their lives depended upon it. Dean's last spoken line in the song was "class….Dismissed!" He mouthed it with his trademark smirk, and Alexa's stomach jumped. That was her cue.

She confidently strode out onto the stage in a sexier, edgier version of the attire that had driven Dean so wild over Thanksgiving break. Her skirt was slightly higher, her heeled shoes were at least elevated an inch, and her compression shirt was keeping... everything in its proper position. She walked toward Dean with the grace and purpose of a Victoria's Secret model, her white blouse and gray blazer radiating the stage light coming from above her. She shrugged her shoulders aggressively, allowing her blazer to flutter to the stage floor. As it always did, the sight of an insanely attractive female disrobing caused a loud cheer from the male contingent of onlookers. She narrowed her eyes at Dean, in a manner so exaggerated that every audience member could see. She reached for the top button on her blouse and pulled the small ivory disc through its assigned hole, causing more of her now glorious cleavage to be revealed. She made her way to her predetermined spot; directly to the left side of Dean.

The instrumental part of the song continued, and Dean, who'd been mesmerized by the incredibly sultry display his dream woman was conducting, mouthed the lyrics that were blaring through the speakers. "I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher." He embraced Alexa suddenly, wrapping his arms around her before "dipping" her like a ballroom dancer. He kissed her, a big, fun stage kiss, before turning back to the spectators and lip syncing the next phrase.

"I got it bad, sooooo bad, I'm hot for teacher."

He pulled Alexa back up, then slid his arms out from around her, allowing her her moment. The tiny blonde reached for her hair, which was done up in a very tight bun. She pulled out the pencil holding her hair in place, before giving her head a giant shake, like when those women displayed their shiny locks in a shampoo commercial, allowing her gorgeous blonde mane to cascade around her head before coming to rest on her shoulders. Alexa, now the star of the show, sauntered sultrily toward the very end of the runway portion of center stage, before lowering her glasses to the end of her nose. Dean found this exercise so incredibly sexy that Alexa could've gotten him to repave her parent's driveway in that moment.

Alexa swung her hips at the spectating crowd, which by now had had more than enough alcohol to make them rather raucous, and they responded with cheers and whistles. She rolled her eyes and extended her arm toward them, as if to say "talk to the hand," before turning and walking back to her waiting fiance. As Dean's three pledge brothers continued acting like they were frantically playing away on their instruments. The playback began fading and the lights started to dim as Dean followed his beloved off the stage, but the young man had the chance to glance out to the crowd one more time before shuffling offstage.

He was really only looking for one person. And he found her, almost instantly. He'd never actually seen an angry look on Mandy's face. Even when he'd let her fall in the mud, her countenance was more "playfully irritated" than actually angry. But now she looked PISSED. She'd intended her performance to be her strongest declaration yet of her attraction to Dean, and now he'd made her watch as he and his three closest pledge brothers had based pretty much their entire performance around how devastatingly gorgeous he thought his future wife was. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in a super obvious motion to signify to her pledge sisters that she was incredibly angry and needed their attention. They obliged, though mostly because Mandy was Nikki Bella's favorite pledge and NOT paying attention to her would be political suicide.

The quintet of participants made their way to the same side of the stage, sharing in a group hug.

"That was fucking awesome," Seth remarked to Dean.

"Holy shit, dude, I never thought it would go that well," Dean fired back at his friend.

"I did."

Everyone looked at Zack Ryder, who'd uttered the previous statement. "What?" He continued. "We worked hard on this shit. We did good. Let's enjoy it."

Roman snickered. He was impressed with how far their bashful new friend had come in just a few months. When he'd first met Zack, he'd worried that the kid was SO mild mannered that he'd end up losing his girl to the much more transparent Seth Rollins. Now, though, Zack was a powerhouse. He'd become an assertive human being since meeting Bayley, and that made the giant Samoan very happy.

"Hell yeah we'll enjoy it," Roman exclaimed.

The five of them basked in the applause from backstage for another minute before they realized it wasn't stopping.

"Should we take a bow?" Alexa asked, genuinely curious as to how to get the crowd to move on.

Dean shrugged. "We might as well."

Looking at each of the other participants for their approval, and finding it, Dean led the cluster of overwhelmed students back out onto the stage, which triggered another round of rousing applause from their peers. The lights finally faded all the way to black, which caused the gathered audience to allow their attention to divert from the routine they'd just observed.

The judges really wanted to vote for Dean's routine to win. They really did. And they would have, if it hadn't been for those plucky underdogs over at the Psi Phi Pi house. This event was their Super Bowl. A lot of their active members would've been considered "nerds" by the general student body, but hidden in their midst were a dozen or so brothers who really understood what made "Lip Sync Battle" such a hotly contested and anticipated Greek event.

They'd chosen "Seven Seas of Rhye" by QUEEN as their song. While not being the most flashy song immediately, the rollicking anthem was chock full of mythical imagery and complex pageantry, and the "Psi Phi" brothers had prepared exhaustively, fashioning puppets that resembled the imaginary characters and creatures mentioned in the lyrics.

They employed every trick in the "stagecraft" book. Smoke made with dry ice, lasers, four guys pretending to be the band, and dozens more making the magic happen for their rendition. It really was breathtaking.

When their performance was over, even Dean appreciated what those guys had done. It was a masterpiece. In a little over three minutes, they'd interpreted their chosen musical number into an art piece. An emotional roller coaster set to decadent instrumental tapestries. Dean had no choice but to stand with everyone else and scream at the top of his lungs when Psi Phi Pi were announced as the winners of the two thousand seventeen Lip Sync Battle. The brothers of that proud fraternity crowded around their president, who was tightly clutching the trophy they'd earned, and Dean couldn't help but feel good for those guys. They'd worked incredibly hard and they deserved the reward.

Dean hadn't gotten a chance to peel his gaze from the stage before he felt the tiny hand of his fiancee wrap her fingers around his.

"They were really great, weren't they?" Alexa mumbled softly. She'd changed into much more comfortable clothing during the time the other acts were performing.

"They really were," Dean muttered in the affirmative. "They earned that shit."

"Well," Alexa returned. "You guys finished second, and that'll help the 'Greek Week' point. Plus," she continued playfully, "you beat Mandy, and that's what I was most concerned about."

Dean rolled his eyes and took Alexa's free hand in his free hand.

"Lex. You know you have nothing to worry about with her, right? Like, I could seriously give a shit about her. You're my 'forever,' babydoll."

Alexa giggled. "I know. But I wanted to beat that bitch real bad. And I was worried you guys wouldn't take it seriously. But you did. And I know it was tempting to just blow it off and not try…"

She trailed off. Dean snickered. "I mean, yeah, but I knew it meant a lot to you, and it meant a lot to my BPO brothers, and they'd have kicked my ass if I didn't try."

Alexa snickered. "I'd have kicked your ass if you didn't try."

Dean laughed, ten picked up Alexa by the waist, twirling her around.

"Is that so?"

"Stop!" She shrieked in return, before planting a steamy kiss on her beloved.

"Okay," Dean lamented, an exaggerated air of disappointment in his voice.

"You can still collect on your blowjob, though," Alexa intimated, her voice quiet enough that only Dean could hear.

"Really?" The young man inquired.

Alexa smiled brightly and nodded. "Yep. I thought you were the best act up there tonight. You got robbed, booboo. And I'm not going to hold that against you."

Dean chuckled. "Well, I disagree, but I'm not gonna argue."

"Good," Alexa responded.

With that, the two walked slowly off the stage and away from the DXA house, each excited for differing reasons about what that night would bring. Dean still didn't understand how he'd gotten lucky enough to end up with such a perfect woman in his life, but he wasn't about to argue, and he wasn't about to not give his beloved whatever she wanted.

Seth's Wednesday morning started off as normal as anybody's beginning to winter break could really go. He didn't have to be anywhere or do anything until football practice later that day; But that wasn't until four. Instead of hustling to make a class he overslept for, Seth settled in with a microwaveable hashbrown and a Netflix series he meant to catch up on so he and Zelina had something to talk about other than football or Casa De Vega's.

Throughout his attempts to pay attention to the Netflix adaptation of Jessica Jones, Seth continued a light hearted flirtatious conversation with the young latina of his desires. Her birthday came up two days after Christmas, the 27th to be exact, and Seth still hadn't figured out what to get her for either special occasions. Both events were still two weeks away, but Seth wasn't sure what he was going to do. Zelina mentioned wanting to attend Comic Con in New York in January, but the costs of everything needed for that weekend was far out of Seth's financial reach. He could ask for Dean's help with costs, but Seth didn't want to have the burden of paying Dean back to weigh him down.

Zelina told Seth that she only had half a day of class before getting off for Christmas break. Seth let her get on with the rest of her short day with a quick goodbye text.

Just as Seth set his phone aside and tuned back into the show, a soft knock came from his front door. Seth paused the show and moved for the door. He grinned, expecting Zelina to be on the other side; She "forgot" to mention a few other times when she got out of school early.

"Hey, babe," Seth began, swinging the door open. His breath caught in his throat and he chuckled, embarrassed, when Dana was revealed to be waiting on the other side. Seth grinned slightly. "Hey, Dana, I thought you were someone else."

"Nope, just me, Sethie," the blonde clarified as she shuffled past Seth into his apartment. "I was hoping to catch you before you left for practice."

Seth shut the door. He crossed his arms across his chest but his expression stayed soft. "What's up? I don't have practice until later."

Dana shrugged. "Just… Wanted to talk, if it's ok? I don't want to get you in trouble with Zelina if she catches you talking to me."

Seth shook his head. "Shouldn't be an issue. I can make time for my friends."

Dana smiled. "Good, I'm glad. I miss talking to you."

Seth led the two of them to his couch. He offered to take her coat, but Dana politely declined the offer. Seth asked if Dana wanted a drink and, making Seth chuckle, she asked for a beer. The young man complied with the request and fetched himself and his ex-lover a cold can.

"What's on your mind, Dana?" Seth asked, sipping lightly at his beer.

Dana took a deep breath. "Well, I take off for Italy next week Monday, so I've been taking the time to say goodbye to everyone. It'll be awhile before I come back."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, not until the end of the next semester. Shit, that's like, what, April or May?"

Dana nodded her head. "End of April at least."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you. Even though we aren't together, I still like seeing you every now and again."

"Really? We usually argue or have regrettable sex with each other whenever we get together."

Seth shook his head. "I'm trying to make things work with Zelina. I don't want to screw things up with her. I mean, I still love you, Dana. Just…"

"I get it, Seth, don't worry," Dana assured, setting a hand on Seth's knee. "I'm going away for the weekend with AJ so we can have a few more great days before I leave."

Seth, swallowing hard to ignore the goosebumps Dana's gentle touch brought, chuckled dryly. "You guys just gonna bang the whole time?"

Dana giggled. "Pretty much. We're renting a hotel room for the weekend and she wants to spend the entire three days having sex with me. She mentioned blindfolds, fuzzy handcuffs, and a cattle prod. Which I think she said as a joke, but knowing her I'm not really sure."

Seth grinned. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Fuzzy handcuffs, that reminds me of the first… Er, first handjob you gave me."

Dana chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's right. Too bad you hated that, right?"

"Oh, totally," Seth said sarcastically.

Dana gently squeezed Seth's knee. Seth's eyes flickered from Dana's hand to her eyes; Her blue eyes watched him curiously, almost studying hims closely.

Seth chuckled nervously. "Hey, Dana… You know I'd love to have one more night with you."

"Yeah?" Dana asked with a sultry smile.

"But you and I are both in relationships. Serious relationships. And I don't think it'd be fair to Zelina or AJ if we had sex."

Dana noticed the swelling behind Seth's gym shorts. She locked back with his gaze. "You don't?"

"I do, I really do," Seth shivered when Dana's hand slid away from his knee. "But… You know it's wrong. I know it's wrong…" His words trailed off. Dana began unzipping her coat, showing off that she was completely naked underneath with the exception of knee high socks and her sneakers.

"Just this one last time?" Dana asked. "Seth, I love you. I love you and I know I always will. I want you to come with me."

Seth's jaw dropped partially. "Wh-what? I can't go with you, I have the playoffs and…" His words once again died when Dana's hand slid up his leg, into the leg hole of his shorts, and gently gripped his length.

"Please," Dana begged. "Seth, please show me how much you love me. Show me you'll be here when I get back."

Her already engaged hand stayed exactly where it was. On the part of Seth's anatomy that Dana had come to enjoy more times than she could count. Her free hand pulled Seth's face closer to hers, their lips meeting in a familiar yet illicit exercise of affection. She parted his lips with her own, their tongues swirling together. After a moment, or two, Dana began kissing all around Seth's face. His jawline, his neck, his chest. She giggled softly when she felt the goosebumps raise from his skin when she ran her tongue softly over his nipple.

"Fuck, Dana," Seth groaned softly.

Her mouth continued it's trail southward. She kissed every one of his abdomen muscles, moaning in the back of her throat after every time in pleasure. Finally, she got to what she'd traversed to Seth's dorm for. She tugged at the waistline of his shorts, causing Seth to raise his hips and allow his blonde ex girlfriend to yank the offending clothing down past his knees. She glanced up at her current partner, noticing that his eyes were closed.

She kissed the very tip of his member softly.

"Shit. You remember what I like," Seth moaned, though he made no mood to stop her.

"I think about it every day, Seth." The buxom blonde intimated, the tone and timbre of her voice betraying how precious he was to her.

She ran a soft line of kisses up one side of his hard cock and down the other. She slid her tongue to every single place on Seth's area that she knew would get a reaction. The conflicted young man drew a breath in sharply whenever Dana hit a particularly sensitive zone.

Finally, he guided one of his idle hands to Dana's loose ponytail. He relaxed his entire boy as he felt her head starting to bob in his lap.

"Babe," he managed to force out after a few minutes of Dana's display of talent. "Not out here. I want you. Real fucking bad. But let's go to my room."

Dana lifter her mouth long enough to respond. "Okay, baby."

Seth stood up from the couch. Dana followed his actions with her eyes, waiting for his answer. Seth felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he decided to ignore the notification, whatever it may have been. He took Dana's hand, pulled her to her feet, then led her to his bedroom.

From there, Dana turned on her heels to meet Seth's gaze, expecting him to kiss her and eventually work their way from there. But instead, Seth gave her a gentle shove, causing her to lose her balance and fall back first on the bed. She giggled, having seen this move a few times from him before.

Seth crawled over the buxom blonde, kissing her neck when he reached her face. He mimicked her actions in the living room and kissed her all over her face, neck, and chest.

"Seth." Dana gasped as his kisses brought him to the sensitive spot between her legs.

"I love you," he whispered back, dragging his tongue lazily over the area while Dana's low moans filled the silence in the room.

"I love you too," she replied, raking her fingers through his hair in tangled bunches.

Seth and Dana, about two hours later, lay silently under the covers of Seth's bed. Their heavy breathing gradually steadied itself into slow, calm intakes. Dana rested her head on Seth's chest, lightly tracing over his chest with her fingernails.

"You ok?" Seth whispered, placing a kiss on Dana's forehead. "I didn't mean to spank you that har-"

"It's ok, Seth," Dana reassured. "Believe me, AJ gets a little carried away too sometimes."

Seth smirked. "Yeah? What do you got planned with her for this weekend? Besides crazy, probably illegal sex, with her."

Dana chuckled. "Your guess is as good as mine. She mentioned nacho cheese and duct tape."

Seth snickered. "Jesus, good luck with that. Does she…" The ringing of Seth's phone suddenly cut him off. He reached for it and, upon seeing the photo id of the caller, nearly dropped his phone. He unlocked the screen. "Zel?"

"Hey, there you are, you must've fallen asleep," Zelina said into her end of the phone. "Listen, I'm on my way up with some lunch. Your dorm's open, right?"

Seth sat up, making Dana sit up with him. "Yeah, belleza, it's open. Just give me a second, ok?"

Zelina giggled. "Ok, but I'm stepping off the elevator right now."

"Fuck," Seth thought. "Alright, baby, see you in a second." Seth hung up his phone. "Dana, you gotta hide. Now."

Dana scrambled to her feet. "What's going on?"

"Zelina's coming down the hall," Seth hurriedly collected Dana's clothes. "You-you gotta get in the closet."

Seth pulled Dana by her hand, ignoring her angry pleas to get him to stop, pushed her into the closet and tossed her her discarded coat, socks, and shoes. Just as Seth closed the door and trekked back across his bedroom, the bedroom door opened and Zelina shuffled into the room.

"Zel," Seth said, heart skipping a beat.

Zelina grinned broadly. "Hi there. You didn't mention you were going to be naked."

"I, uh," Seth glanced at the closet door out of the corner of his eye. "I just woke up from a nap and was about to get in the shower before you called. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

"That's ok, Seth," Zelina grinned. "I can wait for you to shower before we eat. I'll just need a little something to hold me over until then."

Seth chuckled nervously. "I-I got beer and leftover pizza in the fridge. You can help yourself if what you brought for lunch isn't enough."

Zelina wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. "I brought about a dozen cheeseburgers from the restaurant. I'm going to be well fed," her eyes fell south on Seth's body. "You, on the other hand…"

Seth looked at the closet door again. "What about me?" His head snapped back to Zelina; She kissed his chest, then dropped to her knees. Seth inhaled sharply and took a handful of Zelina's hair. "Jesus, Zel, what's gotten into you?"

Zelina paused. "You're complaining?"

Seth shook his head. "No… No way."

Zelina licked her lips. "It… Doesn't taste like it usually does…"

"New body wash," Seth thought of quickly. "It's strawberry-lavender."

Zelina grinned. "I like it."

Seth watched Zelina resume her pleasurable actions, while keeping half his attention on the closet door. He tried to wave to Dana, telling her to quickly get out while Zelina was distracted, but the petite Latina took his hand and placed it on the top of her head.

Zelina let Seth go again. "Are you ok? You're not… Getting excited."

Seth nodded. "Yes, belleza, sometimes it takes a second after I wake up," a sudden idea popped into his head. "Actually, do you know what would be really sexy?"

Zelina giggled. "Besides this? What do you have in mind?"

Seth stood Zelina up. He kissed her then leaned close to her ear. "I think it'd be really sexy if we shower together. Don't you think? You left some of your clothes here one time. And you can borrow a sweatshirt, if you want."

Zelina smiled brightly. "Ok, I like that idea. I like it a lot."

Seth pecked Zelina's forehead. "How about you get the water ready? I'll pick out our clothes, ok?"

Zelina nodded her head. As she walked out of the room, she peeled off her shirt and threw it back at Seth. Seth chuckled nervously as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dana emerged from the closet. "Fuck you, asshole," she growled, making a beeline for the door.

"Dana, stop," Seth jumped in front of her. "You can't go out there right now."

"You let me go right now or I scream 'rape' and have the whole floor coming after your ass," Dana warned.

Seth stepped aside. "Dana, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I thought you'd choose me over that Dora the Explorer bitch," Dana threw open the bedroom door.

Seth followed Dana into the living room. Through the bathroom door, he could see Zelina, naked, feeling the shower water to test its temperature.

"Dana," Seth whispered. "I'm sorry, ok? I love you."

Dana gave Seth the finger. She whispered a very stern "fuck you, asshole" before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

"Was somebody just here?" Zelina asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Seth looked to her. "Yeah, some guy opened the wrong door. Happens more than you'd think."

Zelina giggled. "People are weird," she kissed Seth's lips. "You coming? Water's nice and warm."

Seth smirked. "Yes, belleza, I'm coming," he gave her a wink. "So will you."

Zelina, blush covering her cheeks, sauntered slowly back to the bathroom. Seth, sighing heavily at the quick change of events in the last few hours, followed his young girlfriend into the bathroom. The small Latina giggled excitedly when Seth pulled back the curtain and joined her, but Seth's joy was merely for show.


	67. Chapter 67

For all the events Dean Ambrose had gone through in his life, and everything he'd experienced, he couldn't for the life of him remember regret as strong as he now felt for promising Shawn Michaels he'd make an appearance at the Circle of Faith Christmas Party.

Dean was tired. Very tired. He'd spent a good part of late Monday night and into Tuesday morning "collecting" on his promise from Alexa. Tuesday and Wednesday were spent finishing tests and preparing for that weekend's home game against New Hampshire State College. And now Dean was throwing away a perfectly good Wednesday night on what would probably be the tamest party he'd been to in years.

That wasn't the only issue on Dean's mind, however. As he steered cautiously toward the COF house, he noted the dour expression on the face of his best friend, who was riding next to Bayley in the back row of seats in Dean's highlander. Roman was so down because Charlotte had all but laughed in his face when he'd asked earnestly if she'd go to the gathering with him. Roman, who'd always been what he'd jokingly referred to as a "good Catholic boy," had expressed interest to Dean in the past weeks about meeting Shawn and getting connected with an organization that would help nurse his faith while he was so far away from his family. And, in total fairness to Charlotte, the big Samoan had never really broached the subject with his girlfriend. He just wasn't expecting such a brusque answer from the blonde.

"Really?" She'd chortled, a snicker forming on her full lips.

"Yeah," Roman fired back, not picking up that she was being facetious.

"Nah. I'm good. And I honestly can't believe you want to go."

Roman shrugged. "Dean likes it, and Alexa said the pastor guy was cool. I miss going to church back home."

Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. "Not me. My shitty dad always made us go to church with whatever sleazy mistress he was dating at the time. It was always so embarrassing. I hated it, and I don't even know if I think God exists or not."

This startled Roman. He'd never considered for a second how serious he was about his faith. He'd just always gone to church. His mom raised him from early on not to question these things, and so he hadn't. He'd just read what he was supposed to and gone to mass when taken. And, if he were being honest, it hurt his feelings that Charlotte refused to take such things seriously.

Instead of getting into all this with Charlotte, he simply nodded.

"I get it. And we'll cover all that one day. But I'm gonna go. I'll see you after, cool?"

Charlotte shook her head slightly and shrugged. "If that's what you wanna do. I think it's a waste of time, but…"

She trailed off. Roman felt his stomach sink. He never wanted to be a super conservative or anything, but Reigns knew it was important that whoever he ended up with was at least open to his beliefs.

"Ok." Roman commented resolutely. "I'll text you when I get back."

He'd strode out the door without another word, which didn't even register with Charlotte at the time.

Now, in the present, Roman's mind was racing about the ramifications Charlotte's flippant attitude toward religion might have on their future.

Dean, having known his brother as long as he had, could see his best friends anguish written across his face.

"Ro, what's going on? I know this party isn't gonna be as insane as BPO tomorrow, but you look like we're driving you to your own execution."

Roman snickered, grateful for the chance to talk. "Man, I'm just worried. Like, Charlotte doesn't seem to care about church stuff at all. Which is fine with me, but-"

Dean cut his buddy off knowingly. "Patricia?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Can you even imagine?"

Dean chuckled, but placed his hand on Alexa's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No."

Roman shook his head. "Be serious, man. Our mom would shit frisbees if I brought home a girl that didn't want to get married in a church or whatever. Lexi is carrying your out of wedlock child and mom didn't bat an eye because she could talk about how much she loved youth group at her church in Ohio."

Alexa nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I rule."

Dean shrugged. "I wouldn't sweat it too hard. I mean, Zack isn't coming, and Bayley's not worried."

Bayley's face lit up. "Oh, he really wanted to, but he had a last minute reading session for one of his law classes. He told me which one, but whenever he starts talking about boring law stuff I just start thinking about Disney movies and beer."

That statement drew a laugh from every other occupant of Dean's vehicle. Ambrose stole a glance at Bayley, who was completely engaged with a game on her phone.

"Y'all don't fight over that shit, Bay?"

Bayley scrunched her lips and shook her head. "Not really. Zack and I both really like church. You can sing as loud as you want and everyone always seems really happy to see you."

Dean chuckled again. As he pulled into a parking spot adjacent from the COF house, he felt Lexi's hand slide on top of his.

"I forgot to mention, you're taking me to church Sunday."

Deans face twisted into a mask of dissatisfaction. "Why?"

Alexa shrugged. "I like to go around Christmas time. We already missed the first week of Advent and I feel like a heathen."

Roman and Bayley began to file out of Dean's ride. The erratic young man followed suit, but was stopped by the gentle pull of his fiancées hand in his.

"I'm serious," she continued. "I always get homesick around this time of year. My family always goes to church and I want to take our kids as often as we possibly can. That way they don't-"

Dean interrupted. "Get knocked up at a fraternity party by a guy they've never met before?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, playfully giving Dean the finger. "You're an asshole."

She moved to open her door, before Dean stopped her.

"Hey," he began, noting that she was rapidly growing annoyed with him. "It's okay. I really don't mind the church thing. I was just giving you a hard time."

Alexa darted her eyes at Dean. "Don't fuck with me, Ambrose. These hormones are no joke."

Dean laughed a bit louder than he had earlier. "But you're so cute when you're angry."

With that, he lowered his face toward Lex's, and she met his lips with her own. The two shared the type of kiss they hadn't been able to enjoy all day, and it was exactly what both of the young lovers needed at that moment.

They might've bailed on the party altogether and continued their embracing had it not been for a gentle yet assertive knock on Alexa's window.

"Uh, guys?" Bayley called through the glass. "Can you guys like, uh, not make out in front of us? It's kinda weird and it makes me want to french someone."

Dean and Alexa both broke into laughter. "Okay, Bayley!" Dean shouted softly in return. He winked at Alexa, then motioned for her to open her door and head for the Circle of Faith gathering.

Alexa grinned and giggled at her fiance, kissed him lightly one more time, and then slid daintily out of her car seat, finding Bayley, as Dean and Roman circled the car and joined their dates for the evening.

Becky found it odd when Sasha didn't join her in the weight room earlier that day. She managed to finish her workout without the company of her partner, but she still felt strange when it came to needing a spot and Sasha wasn't around to do the job.

Becky decided to quickly shower and change to find out where her purple haired lover had gone. Becky could've sworn she saw her get up before she left; She even faintly recalled telling Sasha she'd be at the gym waiting for her.

The short walk back to Race dormitories was a little more of a hassle with the early winter sting in the air, but Becky made it into the warmth of her dorm building without any real issue. She climbed the stair to her floor, stating to herself that was a good enough cardio workout for the day.

Upon arriving back to her apartment, Becky noticed Sasha's workout shoes hadn't moved from the spot they previously were.

"Sash?" Becky called into the apartment, shuffling cautiously into the kitchen. "You missed t'e workout today, luv."

Becky furrowed her eyebrow in worry. She made her way to the bedroom she and Sasha shared. Sitting up on the couch with her knees pulled against her chest was Becky's girlfriend. Becky approached the bed and crawled onto the covers. It had been clear to Becky that Sasha had been crying, but she knew, from past experiences, it was better to talk to Sasha first before holding her and snuggling with her.

"Sasha?" Becky asked. "Is everyt'in' ok?"

Sasha shrugged. "Dunno." She mumbled, keeping her head hung low and her knees secured close to her chest.

"You missed t'e workout," Becky slid her hand up and down the length of one of Sasha's legs. "I 'ope everyt'in' is ok."

Sasha picked her head up. Her lip quivered as she held out her phone in Becky's direction. Sasha's voicemail was open, so Becky hit the button to replay the newest message.

"Sasha, honey, it's your Grandpa Phil. I'm sorry we missed you for Thanksgiving; The house didn't feel the same without you here… Listen, Sasha, I know things with your dad aren't the best right now, because of his strict beliefs. But you should always remember that forgiveness is a very important part in the Lord's teachings. Because of that, your father and mother have both agreed to allow me to ask you to come home for Christmas. You know it's their favorite time of the year, being it the birth of our Lord and Savior. I even managed to get them to agree to allow that girl you've been seeing to come with if she so desires. Rebecca or Remy? I saw your post on the 'Instabook' the other day; She is a very beautiful girl, Sasha, and I would enjoy meeting her if you'd let me… As for the lifestyle you've chosen, I can't bring myself to distance my relationship with you simply because of who you are. Sasha, I love you and always will no matter who you choose to share a relationship with. If this girl is who you want to be with, then I can't be mad at that. When I met your grandmother, my father told me she wasn't right for me. But I knew better. If Rebecca is who you choose, then I can do nothing but accept that. I love you, Sasha, and I would be very happy if you decide to come home for Christmas. Now how do I turn this off…?"

Becky could already feel tears of her own welling up in her eyes. The knot in the back of her throat only tightened itself when she made eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Thinking it's a choice is apparently genetic," Sasha joked with a teary smile.

Becky chuckled through her tears. "Papa Phil comes t'rough again. How do ya feel?"

Sasha shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wants to stay mad and not go back. He called us faggots and told me this way of life is poisonous. But," Sasha wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "They're my mom and dad; I can't hate them forever. I think it's a good sign that they want you to come with, but I have no idea how the church will take it."

"What do you want to do?" Becky asked. "I'll support yer decision either way, bu' I wan' ya ta decide what you t'ink is best."

Sasha sighed. "Can… You give me some time? We still have a few days before the weekend. I promise I'll have a decision by Monday so we can leave then."

Becky nodded her head. "Ok. I like that. Take all t'e time you need, Sasha."

"Thank you, Becks," Sasha lowered her legs. She offered herself for a hug; Becky grinned and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I love you so much." Sasha said.

"I luv you too," Becky returned, placing a kiss under Sasha's ear.

"Sorry I missed the workout," Sasha pulled back and took Becky's hands in hers. "I heard you leave, but I listened to the voicemail before I got ready. How'd it go?"

"It was alright," Becky replied with a shrug. "Not as fun when I can't stare at me gurlfrien's arse the whole time."

Sasha chuckled. "Renee wasn't there to finger you between sets?"

Becky shook her head. "Nope. She texted me askin' if ah wanted ta work out wit' her, and I told 'er no," she handed Sasha her phone. "You can even take a look. I lifted by maself and asked whoever was in t'e room when I needed a spot. 'Aven't seen 'er since after Dean's Christmas party."

Sasha scrolled through the texts on Becky's phone, nodding along with what she was reading. "She's apparently finally taking the hint," Sasha set Becky's phone aside. "Your Irish lass is all mine." She pressed her lips against Becky's. "Tell you what, how about I go make us some lunch since I skipped out on the workout. Then, maybe, since you love me, you change back into your sports bra and leggings?"

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, does T'e Boss want Becky to dress nice fer her?"

Sasha giggled. "Yes, she does," she pecked Becky's lips once more. "How does steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus sound?"

"Sounds lovely," Becky praised. "Just might 'ave ta take another shower," she chuckled nervously. "It's been a few days since I've ''ad a trim' down there."

Sasha bit her lip. "Don't. Keep it that way."

Becky raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Really?"

Sasha shrugged playfully. "Why not? The Boss likes it that way. Kinda thought it was weird to mention it when we first started going out, but I think it's ok now."

Becky smirked. "Ok, since T'e Boss wants it t'at way t'en so be it." She pecked Sasha on her lips one more time then got out of bed. "I'll go change and you go put on yer chef's hat."

Sasha gleefully jumped out of bed to follow her orange haired lover into the common room. They parted ways after Sasha playfully swatted Becky on her backside and turned for the kitchen.

"This isn't so bad," Alexa observed internally. And it really wasn't. Circle of Faith, while a Christian (predominantly) organization, they were not as obsessed with minutiae and dogma as many other Faith houses on campus, and their more lenient policies led them to a level of student notoriety that most non-Greek organizations could only dream of.

They were greeted at the door. That was unusual for an on-campus parties. Dean had briefly explained COF's student volunteer system to Alexa, though she wasn't paying full attention, and now all four members of that night's travelling posse were being given name tag stickers by enthusiastic hosts. Each member of the quartet responded differently to the attention. Bayley thought it was awesome. Several of the students recognized her as "the chick that made those crazy three pointers last week." She returned their friendly greeting with a smile and a nod, mostly hoping the snacks at this party were as good as the ones from "Lip Sync Battle."

Roman was slightly less friendly to the COF regulars, but he tried not to be openly hostile. He'd been actually looking forward to the event until the disappointing interaction with his girlfriend. Now he was at least surly, if not outright mad. He gave most of the COF regulars a tight lipped half smile, hoping against hope he wouldn't have to answer any questions about football or where his super hot girlfriend was.

There were some "ice breaker games." It was mostly stupid nonsense designed for young people to learn each other's names, but Dean would've been lying if he'd claimed he hadn't enjoyed the mindless interaction with people who didn't just want something from him. The games, and Shawn's approach to them, also reminded Dean of Roman's youth pastor back home and how earnestly he'd tried to get to know Dean.

Alexa was just super excited to see Shawn. She'd hit it off with the middle-aged minister to such a degree that the two were discussing a possible scheduled outing with Dean, Alexa, Shawn, and Shawn's wife Rebecca. Alexa loved Shawn. Shawn had met her on her own level the first night she'd come to the house, and hadn't judged her for her pre-marriage pregnancy or the sex that led to it. Instead, he'd simply offered an open door and advice that actually ended up being really good.

Alexa also enjoyed the music. After about an hour of just socializing and playing stupid games, a group of six or seven students began playing songs. They were good, if a bit sloppy, and Dean recognized some Christmas songs. There were also songs that Dean guessed were sung frequently at the House meetings, but Dean didn't recognize any of them. He'd never been to Thursday night gathering, only morning group, and they didn't have music there. Dean DID notice that Alexa seemed to know a few of the songs they played. When he asked her where she'd heard them, she shrugged and simply answered "youth group back home."

The music ended and Shawn took the slightly elevated stage. He didn't speak long. He stayed away from any heavy handed religious terminology or spiritual double-talk. Instead, he simply reminded the attendees that the Christmas time of year represented Hope. Shawn spoke passionately about where he believed His hope came from; a baby born in a feeding trough in a small city in Judea. He talked about how before he came to find this Hope, his life had no meaning. No purpose. And that that Hope, that Baby, came not with a spirit of condemnation, but of Peace on Earth, and Goodwill to all men. He paused and snickered.

"And that's what this house represents." He scanned the crowd visually, noticing that they all sat in rapt attention. Even Dean, who Shawn was pretty sure only came because he said he would (or because Alexa made him). "This house, this gathering, it isn't brick and mortar or a bunch of silly games or a student band or even me standing here talking at you. You could go to any fraternity or sorority house on campus and get a better version of that." The crowd rippled with laughter, though they remained quiet other than that. "This house represents Hope. The promise of something better. And the Light that led shepherds to that feeding trough can still be found today. Not in a star. It can be found in what that star represents."

Shawn spoke for another few minutes, but what kept circling through Dean's mind was the "Hope" that he'd just finished speaking on. Searching parts of his inner self that he didn't particularly enjoy talking about, let alone acknowledging, Dean Ambrose asked himself if he really believed such a thing was possible. And further, he pondered if he wanted his child to grow up in a world of spiritual uncertainty like he had. He'd set foot in church fewer than five times in his life before the Reigns family took him in, and he'd gone regularly with them, but really only to make Patricia happy. He knew how Alexa felt about it. He knew what he'd told her a few weeks ago about wanting his kid to grow up in church. But now, as the due date inched closer, Dean felt a sense of inner peace for the first time that he could remember about the presence of a Higher Power in his life.

Shawn finished his "talk." That was another thing Dean liked about the eccentric minister. He refused to ever call what he did at meetings "sermons" or "lessons." He always said he was just a guy, searching for the truth, like they were. The band came back up and played one more song. Dean wasn't sure if it was technically called "O Holy Night" or "O Night Divine," but he noticed during the moving ballad that both Bayley and Alexa's eyes were glassy and red, and he took note of his hugger friend wiping a tear away from her eye. As the last echoes of melody dissipated around them, Shawn returned to the stage. He thanked everyone for coming and told the crowd they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted and "fellowship." That term made Dean roll his eyes, though it also gave him a slight smile. He'd learned through his years of varying degrees of church affiliation that minister types never called it "talking." It was always "fellowshipping." Dean had no idea why, but he'd never remembered to ask anyone.

There was a few more minutes of greeting students around him, a lot of whom were asking "aren't you the guy from the football video?" Then Bayley insisted on grabbing a few of the fresh iced Christmas cookies a group of volunteers were parading out of the kitchen as the final "surprise" of the evening. Alexa went with her, leaving Dean and Roman to loiter awkwardly.

"Dude, what's the deal? You look like you watched Bambi's mom die in HD."

Roman let out a single loud chuckle. "It's nothing."

Dean shook his head. "Don't lie to me, motherfu-" Dean stopped himself as he remembered where he was. He drew closer to Roman and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Just, don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. Did Charlotte give you shit about being here?"

The big Samoan shrugged. "Yeah, a little. It's not even that. It's…" He stopped, taking a second to reform his train of thought. "You know how pissed mom will be if I brought home a girl who thinks religion is a waste of time?"

Dean cocked his head. "She went to mass with us at Thanksgiving without a problem."

Roman chuckled again, this time with more sadness. "Yeah, that's because I made certain 'negotiations' involving something Charlotte called 'sin time.'"

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. He didn't like seeing people he cared about struggle with conflict. Especially when it was the person he usually went to for advice.

"I hear you, man." He laid a sympathetic hand on Roman's shoulder. "Honestly, and I say this with the last seven seconds of seriousness I have in my body, I wouldn't worry about it too much yet. You know how Charlotte feels about marriage. If she's willing to change that based on how she feels about you, maybe she'd give church and stuff a chance. Or," he continued, shrugging his shoulders, "you'll decide it's important enough to you to try to find someone who believes what you do. OR, you decide being with Charlotte is more important than church stuff. Either way," Dean continued, an air of finality in his voice, "you have time. Only idiots like me make rash decisions about marriage based on impulsive mistakes at Labor Day parties." He noticed that Bayley and Alexa were walking back towards them. "Well, time's up, buddy."

He clapped Roman on the shoulder, leaving his friend with a look of bewilderment on his face. His countenance instantly brightened, however, when Bayley strode toward him with a giant cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree, a smile, and a long hug.

For those in Dean's immediate circle of friends, the COF Christmas gathering was a breath of soothing, fresh air during a crazy and stressful week. It had been sorely needed, and Alexa was still humming the festive Christmas music selections the live band had joyfully played through the next morning as she got ready for her day. Both Dean and Lex were finally done with their testing. Alexa had a strategy meeting for the fledgling after school program at Barnum Elementary early that afternoon, but that was a mere formality, as most of the curriculum and other activities were already planned.

And now, as Dean, along with a handful of his closest friends, stood outside the BPO house, a small part of Dean pined for the serenity of the Circle of Faith house from the night before. Alexa, looking as ravishing as a woman in her second trimester of pregnancy could look, squeezed his hand as they walked together toward the front porch of the sprawling fraternity dwelling.

"Holy fucking shit," he could hear the tiny blonde mutter.

"Yeah. This place rules," Dean returned. He felt his fiancée tug on his arm, attempting to capture his full attention.

"Dean, look at me," Alexa asserted quietly, taking his face in both of her hands. "I want you to have fun tonight. As much fun as you want. But please, be smart. There is a lot of potential for trouble here." She paused, glancing down at her stomach. "If you guys win saturday, and you should," she continued, her grin growing wider, "my family will be here early next week. Please don't make me explain to them why the father of my child, and the love of my life," she stopped to lightly kiss Dean on his slightly chapped lips, "is in county jail. Please?"

Dean pretended to think for a second. Of course he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his relationship or the well being of his kid. But that didn't mean he couldn't give his beloved a hard time first.

"I dunno. I hear the food in county is pretty tasty."

Alexa, her palms still flat against his cheeks, rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips again. "It isn't. And you, despite what you want people to believe, are a good guy. Get drunk tonight. Just don't do anything that's going to get you into trouble, okay?"

Before Dean could answer, the couple made their way up the front steps to the friendly confines of Beta Pi Omega.

"I promise I won't embarrass you or put you in a position to have to like, bail me out. Cool?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows matter of factly. "Oh, either way I'm not bailing you out. You either rot in jail or don't. It's up to you."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "God I love you."

Alexa smiled, a haughty expression washing over her face. "I know." Alexa stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dean a final time, before her gaze met the glowing countenance of Trish Stratus.

"Trish!" Alexa exclaimed, before bounding across the floor of the grand "party room" of BPO to embrace her mentor.

Watching his tiny bride to be bounce through a sea of partygoers to her friend, Dean couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Her zeal for life, despite what had happened to her her first two years on campus, was nothing short of amazing. Alexa genuinely loved people. Her smile was contagious and her spirit was unbreakable. Dean was still lost in thought, watching his fiancée embrace her role model from the year before.

As he took in all of his surroundings, Dean's train of thought was ruined by fraternity president Christian Cage approaching him, sporting an "ugly Christmas sweater" with lights and decoration, and a fresh beer in hand.

"Dean, my favorite pledge." He snickered, offering Ambrose the intact cup of beer from his free hand.

"Thanks, dude," Dean returned, taking a giant pull of cold lager from the red plastic cup.

"Happy Kwanzaa," Christian returned, as the beginnings of "Merry Christmas (War is Over)" by JOHN LENNON began ringing through the dwelling. The two young men lightly tapped their cups together, before each finished their beers in long swigs.

"Trish is really excited to have Alexa as part of her ZBZ colony next semester," Christian said, as though Dean hadn't already heard that.

"Alexa is thrilled," Dean responded. "She said she's always wanted to be in a sorority, and if Trish is starting one, all the better."

Christian nodded. All around them, brothers, pledges, and invited guests were beginning to pair off in dancing couples. Their couples surrounded by others who knew them. Ordinarily, BPO was a wild, lawless place, but if the holiday spirit led to a generally less insane environment, Dean wasn't going to argue.

"Pretty crazy, right? You fucking idiots show up in September, throw bottles at Spider, he gets thrown out for slipping Zack's girlfriend a roofie, and now you guys are all pledges? It's kind of poetic, in a really fucked up way."

Dean snickered again. "Pure Shakespeare, baby."

Christian and Dean watched as the party pulsated in larger and larger waves. Christian had given this particular party the name "Jingle Bell Bash," and that title was appropriate. Dozens of students were currently occupying all available space on the dance floor, Roman and Charlotte were stopping just short of molesting each other on the dance floor. Seth had snuck in Zelina, with the help of a couple of active brothers, and Zack and Bayley were playfully swinging their hips like they were both lovesick teenagers.

"Listen," Christian continued, blocking out everything around him. "I have it on good authority you're going to be my 'little brother' when they finally get revealed next month."

"Yeah?" Dean inquired, trying not to betray too much excitement.

"Yeah," Christian responded. "It sucks that you all have to do a second semester of pledging, but I hope its worth it."

Before Dean could respond with "I'm sure it will be," his attention was diverted by Trish and Alexa moving toward them. This is exactly what Dean enjoyed, and in the back of his mind he hoped his whole life would be exactly this; a series of wonderful moments, Dean afraid of fallout, and his friends there for him.

Friday morning, while the SU Titans cheer squad gathered for a quick practice before the playoff game against New Hampshire State College, AJ Lee arrived in New York City with her buxom blonde girlfriend under the guise of having the flu and not wanting to spread it to the others on the squad; Luckily, Coach McCool let her go the very second she mentioned being sick.

The two young women ventured through the busy streets, bundled up in winter gear to survive the blistering cold the outside had in store for them. Their mittened fingers stayed intertwined while AJ carefully guided them through the city; Dana had absolutely no idea AJ even had the intention of leaving Stamford, so, as horrifying as it sounds, she let AJ take her to where ever she wanted.

After walking for about a mile or two, the two girls finally stepped inside a luxurious looking hotel. Dana asked AJ which one it was exactly, but AJ shrugged and admitted she didn't know and just picked the first one she saw on Trivago.

AJ, joyous pop in her step, skipped up to the check in counter in the hotel lobby. Dana followed close behind, but stayed a few steps back to look around in awe at the decor around the interior of the building.

"Hi," AJ addressed the woman behind the desk with a cheery grin. "Reservation for Dana Scully. 'S' as in southern rockhopper, C-U-L-L-Y."

The older woman smiled and typed at her computer. "Ah, yes, I have you here for three nights, check out Monday morning. Two king sized beds, fully stocked bar, room service, jacuzzi bathtub, and pay-per-view television."

"Yes, perfect," AJ checked over her shoulder to see where Dana was. "Um, did you guys do that thing I asked? With the stuff?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, dear, everything is set up just liked you requested. Mr Callahan was sure of it."

AJ grinned. "Awesome. Oh, and does the porn come with the price of the room?"

The woman behind the desk remained smiling. "Yes, dear, the adult entertainment comes with the cost at the end of the weekend."

AJ retrieved the key cards from the woman. She thanked her one more time, then hurried back to Dana to let her know the room was ready for them.

After a quick elevator ride to the sixth floor, during which both girls struggled mightily to keep their hands to themselves, AJ led Dana by the hand to room six-oh-nine; Dana rolled her eyes when AJ told her she requested this room because when you took out the zero it said 'sixty-nine'.

AJ excitedly swiped the key card and led her girlfriend inside. As Dana parked her suitcase next to the bathroom door, her eye was caught by a banner hanging in the main room of the hotel suite. 'I love you, Dana Brooke' was written across a paper banner hanging from the balcony window. Dana saw that one of the beds had extra pillows piled on top of it while the other was covered in roses and displayed a six pack of Dana's favorite beer. A trail of rose petals led from the bed, into the bathroom, and up to the bathtub jacuzzi.

Dana didn't know how to respond at first. She simply kept staring at her tiny girlfriend, who was standing under the bannister with a massive grin across her face.

"AJ-"

"Do you like it?" AJ asked. "I know it's girly and stuff, but I thought it would be a really nice way to show you how much I love you and your fuckable boobies. Oh, the bar has more of your favorite beer in the mini fridge, but I thought it would be a nice touch to put a six pack on the bed."

Dana placed a hand over her mouth, trying to avoid letting herself get choked up. A gesture like this, let alone as big as this one, had never been done for her before. Seth made her lunch that one day, but that was nothing compared to what AJ managed to pull off. The amount of thought and time and planning that must've gone into this had to have been driving AJ off the walls. Still, Dana thought it was all worth it.

"Is it ok?" AJ asked with a nervous grin. "Like I said, super girly, but I thought it would be cool."

Dana crossed the room to join her lover near the bed with the roses on it. AJ giggled with glee once Dana cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. AJ wrapped her arms around Dana's waist and stood on her toes. AJ parted to speak, but Dana quickly silenced her with another passionate kiss.

Dana broke the embrace, but she kept her forehead resting against AJ's. "Baby, this is amazing. You are magnificent."

AJ's cheeks started to ache from how much she was smiling. "Not as awesome as you are, Dana. Now," her hands slid from Dana's back to the blonde's plump backside. "How about we break in the fuck bed? Then we can order some breakfast room service."

Dana bit her lip. "What do you have planned for round one?"

AJ shook her head. "Nothing fancy yet. Just good ol' vanilla girl-on-girl. I promise I got a million toys and shit to choose from in my bag. But right now," she pulled Dana by her hands towards the bed with the roses. "How about you just lie on your back and let me chow down, huh?"

Dana chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Only you can take a romantic moment and almost ruin it, AJ."

AJ pecked Dana on the cheek. "Hell yeah, babe. Now, hurry up and get those panties off!"

Dana laughed along with AJ. She unbuttoned her winter coat and tossed it away. In a purposely slow fashion she knew would annoy AJ, Dana unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down.

"You dick," AJ teased. "You are taking way too long."

Dana shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so. Kinda think I could go slower, but I think I should-"

AJ, having waited long enough, pushed Dana onto the bed. Dana giggled in a mix of arousal and fear when, through the raining rose petals, she could see her tiny girlfriend crawling over her.

Dana connected in another kiss with AJ. "I love you, AJ."

"Love you too, tits mcgee," AJ started a line of kisses, starting from Dana's lips, and gradually working her way further down the woman's body.

"Did you bring the CJ and Tara costumes?" Dana asked, breathing heavily when AJ lifted her shirt to kiss the spot of skin between her breasts.

"I sure did," AJ replied.

Dana shivered. "Whipped cream?"

AJ hooked her fingers around Dana's underwear and began sliding them off. "Duh, Dana."

Dana's breath hitched. "The blindfold, fuzzy handcuffs, and gag?"

AJ lifted her head from its previous spot between Dana's heavily toned thighs. "Well… Yeah, but that was supposed to be a surprise. Kinky ass bitch… No talking during dinner."

"Dinner? It's ten in the mor-"

Dana's back arched off the bed once AJ resumed her oral duties. Her fingers tangled in AJ's hair and her breathy moans threatened to get them thrown out before the weekend even really started.

Even with the freedom of a long winter break and the anxiousness of an important decision nearing its due date, Sasha and Becky weren't too hectic with their Friday. Becky woke up with Sasha nestled under her arm. The Irishwoman kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and wiggled out of bed slowly to head for the kitchen to make the two of them breakfast. Other notable events included doing laundry and watching the first two seasons of The Office for the seventeenth time.

Around two in the afternoon, Becky and Sasha were lounging around in their pajamas on the living room couch. They had Netflix on and Sasha's quilt wrapped around their bodies while they snuggled close together. Becky kept pressing her cold feet against Sasha's legs to get her to squirm and playfully shove her away.

Becky's phone started ringing. She almost considered letting it go to voicemail, but she saw it was Renee and felt a little twinge of guilt if she didn't answer. She turned to look at Sasha and the purple haired woman was also looking at the caller id. Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head. Becky tossed her phone on the other side of the couch. Sasha blinked, pleasantly surprised that Becky actually didn't pick up. Becky simply shrugged and pulled Sasha closer to her person.

The phone started ringing again. Sasha groaned and rolled her eyes. Becky placed a kiss underneath Sasha's left ear. Sasha turned to Becky just as the orange haired girl went in for a peck on the cheek. The two young lovers shared a miscalculated kiss with Becky planting it on Sasha's chin and Sasha on the tip of Becky's nose. They shared a laugh and another kiss, with this one connecting correctly.

The playful kiss led to another, then another, and another, before Becky allowed Sasha to pin her to the couch while they remained lipped locked.

Becky's phone started ringing for a third time. Becky considered answering it just to put an end to the ringing, but her focus quickly went back to Sasha when she sat back and untied Becky's pajama pants. Becky gulped, making Sasha chuckle and kiss her on the lips.

"Lass," Becky breathed once Sasha's lips found their way between her legs.

Sasha stared into her lover's eyes, silently begging her to finish. Becky smiled coyly, unable to keep herself quiet for an extended amount of time.

Finally, Becky's head pushed against the side of the couch. Her fingers tangled in Sasha's hair and her heels dug into Sasha's back.

Becky's phone started to ring again. Sasha simply smiled when Becky cried out as she was sent over the edge.

"Renee, fuck!"

Becky took a deep breath. The experience was as best as every other moment with Sasha was. She glanced at her girlfriend, expecting a cum coated smile to be gazing back at her. Instead, Sasha's brow was furrowed and no smile was on her lips.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sasha asked, voice quivering with anger.

"What?" Becky asked, sitting up and pulling her pants back up.

Sasha inhaled shakily, tears rolling down her cheeks that Becky really couldn't understand the reason for.

"Did you really just fucking say her name when you came?" Sasha demanded.

Becky shook her head. "What are ya talkin' abou'? I said Sasha."

"No, you didn't," Sasha chuckled dryly. "Holy fuck, I don't know why I couldn't see this coming..."

Becky thought back on what she said. It occurred to her like a gunshot to the chest that she did in fact say another girl's name during. It was an accident, obviously, thanks to Renee's constant phone calls.

"...You're fucking her."

Becky's eyes widened. "Sasha Banks, you know t'at isn't true."

"Then what the hell is the explanation for you yelling her name when you fucking came!?" Sasha yelled with fury, but her wet eyes and shaking lip gave away her true feeling of sadness.

"She wouldn' stop callin' me-"

"Oh, that makes sense," Sasha jumped to her feet. "Remind me to call you the next time you fuck her so my name gets called for once."

Becky hurried after her girlfriend, but the bedroom door slammed shut and locked before she could enter.

"Sasha, please?"

"Fuck you."

Becky slumped her head against the door. Her chest started to tighten when the faint sounds of her girlfriend's cries could be heard coming from inside. Becky tried the door knob again, but it didn't budge.

Becky, defeat hung over her like a dark cloud, shuffled back to the couch. Her phone started ringing again, but Becky tore the battery from the back and tossed it on the coffee table.

AJ happily hurried for the door once her requested ice cream sundaes arrived at her hotel room. She wrapped herself in a fluffy complimentary robe and joyously opened the door. She thanked the young man with the fancy suit and handed him a decent twenty dollar bill for his troubles.

"Hey, babe, our ice cream came," AJ announced to her girlfriend. She sat beside the prone blonde with her own sundae. "You better eat yours before it melts."

"AJ, I'm going to murder you," Dana said from her position on the bed. AJ, before room service arrived, handcuffed Dana to the headboard and tied her ankles around the bed posts at the end. After securing a blindfold around Dana's eyes, AJ ordered the ice cream. Dana threw all kinds of threats towards the petite brunette, but AJ continued waiting patiently for her ice cream while her girlfriend remained naked and bound to the bed.

"Oh, hush now," AJ brought a spoon full of frozen dairy to Dana's lips. "Try some, it's really fucking good."

Dana groaned but opened her mouth and ate the ice cream. "Oh, holy shit, that's really sweet."

"Right? Sweet like pussy after a bitchin' workout. Right, babe?"

"I seriously hate you, right now."

AJ giggled. "Dana, please. You couldn't hate me if I set your dorm room on fire and destroyed your Bon Jovi albums."

Dana remained silent for a moment. "...You didn't, did you?"

AJ shook her head. "Nope, that's my second favorite fuck spot. I can't destroy precious memories so carelessly."

Dana sighed. "Are you seriously going to make me lay here and wait for you to finish eating?"

"I'm thinking lobster tail and cheeseburgers for dinner."

"AJ!"

"What? Yes, I expect you to wait there. That's what a good sub does."

"When did we agree that I was the sub?"

"When you first agreed to let me go down on you."

"That's… Fair. Can't you just smear that on me and lick it off?"

AJ's face lit up. "Really?"

Dana shook her head. "No, AJ, I was kidding. That shit is freezing."

AJ took position between Dana's legs. "I can't hear you with all these voices in my head telling me to go through with it."

Gradually, AJ dripped melted ice cream on Dana's midsection, only to quickly lick it off. Dana shivered everytime the dessert came in contact with her skin, but she moaned happily when AJ removed it with her tongue.

"Hmmm, I wonder," AJ thought aloud.

"Oh God, what?" Dana asked.

"What does ice cream sundae topped pussy taste like?"

Dana started flailing wildly in her bonds. "AJ, I swear to God, if you put ice cream anywhere near there…"

AJ giggled. "Too late."

The mischievous cheerleader poured some ice cream over her lover's genitals. Dana yelled at the initial shock, but her voice died just as fast when AJ's tongue attacked her to clean up the mess.

"Huh, tastes like maple syrup," AJ noted.

"I probably still have maple syrup in there from this morning," Dana hissed.

AJ shrugged. "Hey, man, it got you off, didn't it? Works for me either way,"

AJ went back in for another lick. Dana's breath hitched every time AJ flicked her tongue to remove more of the chocolaty treat from her private area.

Becky woke up from her nap when she heard Sasha's bedroom door open. She wasn't sure what time it was or how much time had passed since Sasha locked herself in her room; She didn't even plan on falling asleep, it just happened.

"Sash?" Becky called. Her heart froze when she saw the suitcase wheeling behind her girlfriend. "Sasha, wha' are ya doin'?"

Sasha shook her head. "Becky, I think it's best we take some time-"

"No," Becky whimpered. "Sasha no."

"Just listen," Sasha insisted. "I think it's best we take some time away from each other to think, ok? I… I don't understand why you can't leave Renee alone. I've told you over and over again how I feel about you being her friend. And now this."

"Sasha, I swear t'at was an accident," Becky rushed to Sasha. "Sasha, please, I promise I didn' mean it."

Sasha took a deep breath. "I gotta be at the airport soon. I'm flying back to Boston tonight."

Becky pulled Sasha's hand. "Sasha, you don't have to do t'is. I'm so sorry. Please, Sasha, please don't."

Sasha pulled her hand away. "I just need room to think. You being here isn't going to help. Just… I need a break, alright?"

"No," Becky begged. "Nononononono, please… Please, Sasha."

Sasha shook her head. "I gotta go, Becky."

Becky, tears stinging her line of sight, watched the purple haired woman of her dreams leave the apartment.

Some time had passed; Becky wasn't sure what time it was in actuality. Her phone was still disconnected after she pulled the battery from the back.

She just felt numb. Sasha slamming the door in her face just broke her. Maybe she was coming back, maybe she wasn't. There was no guarantee that she was returning to SU after going back to her family. Until then, it was just emptiness.

Becky's head rolled to her shoulder when a knock came at the door. She considered pretending she wasn't home so whoever it was could go away, but she reluctantly got to her feet and shuffled to the door.

"Hey, Beck," It was Renee. Becky sighed. Of course it was her at a time like this.

"Hey," Becky greeted almost lifelessly.

"Kinda figured you were having a bad day when you wouldn't answer your phone," Renee checked over her shoulder, then dug a bottle of liquor from her purse. "It's Irish, I think, and I figure you and Sasha could use a drink."

Becky's lip quivered but she kept a strong chin. "Sasha left."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Her mum and dad's," Becky shrugged. "She says she wants a break, so…"

"Do you want me to come in? I can just leave you the booze and go back to my dorm. I still have a few things to do for my roommate reassignment forms and some touch ups for my portfolio."

Becky smiled slightly. The promise of alcohol and a shoulder to cry on felt best at the moment. Nevermind that it was a woman who was very obviously attracted to her. It could've been Finn or Dean, but it just happened to be Renee this time.

"Want a drink?" Renee asked.

Becky nodded her head. "Aye, make it a double."

Renee smirked. "That bad, huh?"

Becky chuckled dryly. "You could say that again."

Renee snickered. "What, did you call out another girl's name during sex? Accidentally kick her in the face while she was going down on you?"

Becky shook her head. "Not t'e kickin' t'ing."

Renee's eyes widened. "Oh…"

Becky slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. Did not mean ta do it but I did."

"Was it your ex's name?"

Becky took the glass from Renee. "T'anks. No, it wasn't 'er. It was, uh, yers."

Renee laughed. "Are you serious? You said my name during sex with Sasha? Why?"

"You know bloody damn well why," Becky chuckled. "Keep blowin' up ma phone wit' yer nonsense."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to work out, but if you'd rather I go down on you…"

Becky sounded a single loud cackle. "Yeah, sure, maybe after t'at entire bottle." She joked, sipping at the drink in her hand. "Mmm, not as Irish as me, but it's still good."

Renee grinned. "Good. I'm glad you like it."

Renee and Becky traded drinks for the next few minutes. Becky found comfort in her teammate when it came to pouring out her soul about her feelings for Sasha. The frustration and pure anger she felt towards herself for letting Sasha walk out the door seemed to melt away with every glass of whiskey she threw back.

"Feeling any better?" Renee asked.

Becky groaned. "Ugh, I 'aven't been t'is drunk since I was t'ree. God, I need to get to bed."

Renee hurried around the counter. "Allow me," she wrapped Becky's arm around her shoulders and guided the heartbroken Irishwoman to her bedroom.

"T'anks," Becky muttered as she laid on her bed. "Gonna be a 'ell of a 'eadache tomorrow."

Renee chuckled. "Need anything else? Water, advil… A goodnight kiss?"

Becky cocked her eyebrow. "A what?"

Even with Renee inches from her face, Becky wasn't sure what was going on until Renee's tongue slid inside her mouth and the blonde's hands slid inside her t-shirt.

Renee broke the kiss. "You're on a break, right?"

Becky swallowed hard and nodded her head. "I t'ink so."

Renee threw her legs around Becky's waist and straddled her lap. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, Becky," she untied the drawstring on Becky's bottoms. "Just you, me, and a little girl on girl."

Becky chuckled. "Renee… No, t'is isn't right."

"Isn't it?" Renee asked. "I mean, no one's here to stop us like last time."

"You remember?"

Renee grinned wickedly. "How could I forget making you so wet for me, Becky? Oh, FYI," she leaned close to Becky's ear. "I totally fucked myself thinking of you today."

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Becky muttered. "Renee, yer beautiful and sexy. But Sasha-"

"Can't stop me now," Renee tugged on the waistband of Becky's bottoms. She quickly discarded them on the floor beside the bed. "If you honestly want me to stop, Becky, just say so. If not, I promise you your cum will be all over my face."

Becky swallowed hard. Her head was swimming from a mix of alcohol and Sasha's walk out. This was clearly a bad idea, but the sight of a gorgeous blonde woman begging to please her made Becky's thought process swerve all over the place.

"Well?" Renee asked.

Becky shut her eyes and dropped her head onto the pillow. "Fuck me, Renee."

Renee giggled. "With pleasure."


	68. Chapter 68

"This is bad. This is so very bad."

Becky Lynch stood in the doorway of her bedroom in a wrinkled t-shirt and her underwear, staring at the nude blonde woman laying face down on her bed. She'd gotten out of bed, throat burning with thirst from her night of drinking, and threw on a somewhat decent outfit to fetch herself some water. She returned for her phone and the actions of last night rushed back to her memory.

"What did you do?" Becky mused to herself, eyes wide with disbelief in seeing Renee's naked body sprawled across her bed.

When did Becky become that girl? A few hours after a breakup and she was sleeping with another woman. Sasha was probably barely settled into her parent's house by the time Becky let Renee into her bed.

"At least it was your bed and not Sasha's," Becky told herself, trying to find some justification in what she did.

Renee moaned. Becky told herself to find Renee's clothes and usher her out of the dorm as quick as she could, but the troublemaking blonde turned her head and locked eyes with her before she could move a muscle.

"Hey," Renee smiled tiredly. "Good morning, lass."

Becky sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Renee. She searched her brain for something to say first, but Renee sat up and locked her arms loosely around Becky's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"You were amazing," the blonde woman whispered in Becky's ear, adding a light nip on her earlobe. "I never had sex as good as last night before."

Becky cleared her throat. "Renee… I didn't mean ta sleep wit' ya last night."

"No?" Renee asked, letting Becky go and sitting back.

Becky turned to look over her shoulder, expecting to see Renee in some state of disappointment, but she was leaning back on her elbows and making her ample chest stick out more.

Becky shook her head. "Sasha and I were barely broken up fer a few hours. I shouldn't have slept wit' ya."

"Don't be embarrassed, Becky," Renee said. "Anyone would've done the same thing after getting their hearts broken by some bitch."

Becky turned away. "Don' call 'er that."

Renee cocked an eyebrow. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Course I do," Becky stated. "She was my everyt'in' until she t'ought I was cheatin' on 'er wit' you… I guess she did 'ave somethin' ta worry about."

Becky felt the bed around her shift again. Renee knelt beside her. Becky couldn't bring herself to look at her at the moment.

"Her loss," Renee said. "If she loved you like she said she did, she wouldn't have left last night. She'd be here, in your bed, telling you how beautiful you are and how lucky she is to have someone like you in her life. But she chose to be selfish and let a made up fantasy get in the way."

"But you do 'ave feelin's fer me," Becky said. "You kissed me an' tried to sleep with me after t'e Christmas party."

"And what did you do?" Renee asked.

"I left and went back ta Sasha," Becky said.

"And what did she do to you when you wanted her first?"

Becky shook her head. "T'at's different. She was in denial about her feelin's fer me. But she came around. You tried to sleep with me when I was with 'er. I should've known better."

"Becky," Renee set a hand on Becky's shoulder. "You and Sasha were perfect for each other. You really were. You know how I get when I drink. Remember when I got drunk and confessed to you I was gay and wanted Janice? Sober me would've never done anything like that. Same thing with my feelings towards you. Drunk me wants what she wants, but sober me-"

"Sober you would've called me a faggot and made fun of me," Becky replied coldly.

Renee sighed. "Look, I was here for you when you needed someone. We had sex, it was amazing, and nothing can take that back. Sasha broke up with you because of me. Becky, I was with another girl before I came here. There was no intention of me hooking up with you when I got here."

"You sayin' you fucked yerself thinkin' of me didn't mean nothin'?"

"You've never thought of me during sex with Sasha?"

Becky dropped her head in shame. "That's… That's not t'e point."

Renee set her chin on Becky's shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Sasha walking out on you and that date with the girl I met falling through brought us together. We had an amazing night. I want it to happen again and I know you do too."

"I just broke up with Sasha-"

"I'm not saying make a decision now, but think about it, ok? Seeing those big brown eyes stare into me while your tongue made me scream was the best experience of my life. Your break up and my heartbreak both happened for a reason. The universe obviously wants us to be together, right?"

Becky shrugged. "I don't… I don't know. I just need some time ta think. I still want Sasha back and I don' know how to do t'at. But…"

"But?"

Becky shook her head. "Nothin'. I'm gonna take a shower. You can stay 'ere as long as you want. I just need a moment to myself."

Renee nodded her head. "Ok. I'll make us some eggs, ok? Bacon too, if you want. Maybe we can go to the football game together later. Just as friends if that's what you decide."

Becky nodded. "Thank you, Renee."

Becky collected some comfort clothes to change into after her shower. She ventured to the bathroom and started the steady stream of water.

Becky checked her phone one more time before stepping in. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw two missed calls and an unheard voicemail message from Sasha. Becky typed in her voicemail password and held the phone to her ear.

Becks… It's me. I'm at my parent's house right now. The flight went fine, in case you were wondering… I miss you. I'm sitting in my old room looking at pictures of us on my phone and all I can think about is how bad I fucked up… I know you wouldn't ever cheat on me and I just want a chance to apologize. In person. If you want, my dad reserved a flight for you tonight at five… I don't even know if you'll listen to this message… I just want you to know that I love you so much, Becky… Please come and be with me. I can kiss your neck the way you really like. If my parents let us out of their sight for longer than five seconds… I hope to see you soon, babe. I love you.

Becky sighed heavily. "Holy fuck, you idiot," she whispered to herself.

Becky figured this would be the best news she could possibly get after what happened with Sasha last night. But, after what went down with Renee, Becky wasn't so sure this voicemail was a good thing.

After checking the temperature to make sure it was the right amount of warm, Becky stripped her clothes off and stepped into the steamy tub.

"Ugh, lass, what have you gotten yourself into?" Becky mused, leaning her head against the linoleum wall and sighing heavily.

Becky's head popped up when the curtain slacked and pulled tight again. She nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her body, but she settled down when a kiss was planted in-between her shoulder blades.

"No matter what happens, I won't tell Sasha about what we did." Renee stopped a minute to kiss Becky down her neck, nipping at her ear and jawline. I don't want you to pick me because she breaks up with you and I was just a rebound," Renee said. "I want you to pick me because you know I'm better for you than her."

Becky thanked the warm water for cascading her and Renee to hide the few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Heartbreak is awful," Renee said. "I know from experience. I can make sure you won't feel that anymore."

Becky's breath hitched. Renee's left hand found its way between her thighs and gently caressed her. Sasha's face continued to pop into her mind every time Renee's fingers flexed inside her.

"Sasha…" Becky whispered.

"Forget about her," Renee muttered in Becky's ear. "Nobody can make you feel as good as I can," she carefully spun Becky around to face her. "You are so beautiful, Rebecca Lynch. Let me show you what you mean to me."

Renee pecked Becky on the lips, then the neck, then began a trail down the Irishwoman's torso until her lips met her sensitive area. She stopped, just as quickly, before casting her molten gaze back to Becky.

"Tell me you want it."

Becky met Renee's simmering eyes with her own. "Wha'?"

Renee let her tongue dance tantalizingly over Becky's opening, causing shivers to run up and down Becky's naked body.

"Tell me," she stopped, teasing Becky with kisses between her navel and pubic area. "You want me," she continued, kissing Becky between her hip bones and the tops of her thighs, one side and then the other. "To fuck you again."

Becky ran her hands through Renee's moistening blonde hair. The steaming shower was soaking them now, causing their naked bodies to glisten under the dim light the bulbs atop the mirror in the bathroom provided.

She never actually said the words, but Becky took her hands and ran them over Renee's hair, before roughly moving the blonde's head directly in front of Becky's eager mound. Renee giggled, her lips finding their target.

Becky inhaled sharply, her mind protesting what was happening while her body ached to give in to her blonde temptress. She leaned her head back and moaned. Her fingers tangled in blonde hair and blue eyes stared into her soul, but Becky's brain pictured purple locks and baby browns doing the work instead.

Stamford University's football team, for the second week in a row, found itself in a close game against a team that really had no business playing them as well as they were. The day had started largely as it had the week prior; the video of Dean's interview on the big screen, the band blasting loudly and the "Titan Trot." The Titans even won the coin toss. But that had been the last thing to go right for the crimson-clad home team.

New Hampshire State was nowhere near the haven for talent like Stamford, but they were brimming with confidence, having gone on the road to upset a higher ranked South Dakota team the week before. South Dakota suffered a series of misfortunes during the prior week's contest; A game-ending injury to their starting Quarterback, their best defensive player being thrown out of the game because of a "helmet to helmet" hit, and several other incidents.

None of that mattered at the moment. What mattered was Dean Ambrose's left knee. It'd stabilized some in the weeks prior, and even been pain free during the last two games, but there was no mistaking the ache he now felt shooting up and down his leg.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly, to no one in particular. He shimmied out of his jersey and shoulder pads in one motion, then accepted an ice bag from one of the student trainers, though he hadn't wanted to, at all, and he tried to clear his mind of any periphery concerns.

After a moment, Dean felt a tiny hand on his sweaty shoulder. Ambrose turned, then felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw that it was Alexa.

"Hey babe," he began, his gravelly baritone even more raspy. He'd been calling out coverage and formation changes all half, and his vocal chords were beginning to strain.

"Are you okay?" The tiny blonde inquired, sparing no time for pleasantries.

"Well, I missed that tackle that led to a first down. We're playing like ass, and we're gonna fuck up Coach Layfield's last game, so no. Not really."

Dean glanced at the scoreboard again. It read the exact same as it had a few minutes before, when a single bad step turned Dean into a spectator. "17-7 New Hampshire," he muttered to himself, before again loudly screaming "fuck!"

Alexa giggled, despite her immense concern for her future husband. His reckless and feral nature always made her heart flutter. There was so much of that "bad boy" that her mother had warned her about in Dean, but she found it irresistible nonetheless.

Still, she was worried. This was the third time now that Dean had had to leave a game because his knee couldn't support his weight, and that wasn't counting the game Dean had sat out entirely. Alexa was about to ask Dean another question, but managed to hold in her concern as Doctor Sandow approached.

"Dean," he began stoically. "Any pop?"

Dean knew what he was asking him. He wanted to know if there'd been any damage to Dean's tendons that could be immediately felt.

"Nah, doc," Ambrose returned truthfully.

"Good." Sandow twisted his facial expression into a concerned scowl. "As soon as the season ends, we need to get you to a specialist. Find out why your knee keeps giving out if there's nothing structurally wrong."

That didn't sound great to Alexa, who's hand hadn't moved from Dean's sweat-soaked shoulder since she'd planted it there. Specialists meant serious issues. Anything that could jeopardize Dean's health was a negative, in her opinion. For his part, Dean just nodded, not even changing his facial expression.

"Think I can get back in this game?" He asked, watching the New Hampshire offense cruise downfield yet again.

Sandow nodded in the affirmative. "I don't see why not. There's still no muscle or tendon tear. If you can deal with the pain, you're good to go, as far as I can tell."

Dean snickered. "I've been dealing with pain all year," he retorted. And nothing short of a serious, life-altering injury was going to keep him from this game. Before he could slide back into his shoulder pads, however, he was approached by Coach Anderson, who'd been watching the proceedings with great interest.

"How's the knee, son?" Arn asked, his southern drawl as pronounced as ever.

Dean shrugged, no longer wanting to weigh the consequences of potentially playing hurt in his mind.

"It's fine, coach. They can't find any problem. Sandow said I could play as long as I could deal with the pain."

Anderson glanced at the ground, considering this. "Give it 'til halftime," he muttered, elongating his words with his accent. "Catch your breath, get some gatorade, and be ready to kick some ass. We're gonna need you. Understood?"

Dean was torn. He hated sitting out. Hated it. He felt like he could play, despite the missed tackle that had led to his current predicament. He was about to voice his displeasure, until he felt the miniscule hand of his fiancée grip more firmly on his shoulder, reminding him that no good would come from him making a scene.

Instead of frothing at the mouth and cursing up a storm, as he normally would have, Dean simply nodded. "Sounds good, coach. I'll be ready."

Anderson nodded. He turned his gaze toward Alexa. "Make sure he doesn't leave the bench until halftime."

Alexa smiled, happy that no one was going to yell at her for being near her beloved.

"On it, coach," she returned, hoping her bright smile would convey how serious she was about keeping Dean as healthy as possible.

Anderson strode away, his attention diverted by the Titan defense thwarting the determined BayHawk offense.

Satisfied that Dean's position coach, as well as any other concerned party, was out of earshot, Alexa lightly rested herself on the bench next to Ambrose.

"I'm glad you're okay," she intimated, running her hand across Dean's shoulders. Dean nodded, his breath still slightly faster than he would've liked.

"I'll live." He winked at Alexa, hoping to assuage her fears about his health. She smiled in return, though it was mostly because she was trying to present a calm facade for her man. "Can you hand me that water bottle?" He asked, hoping to distract Alexa from her concern.

She reached for the apparatus in question, handing it to Dean with a wink and grin.

"Thanks babe," Dean responded. He took several long drinks of water, before leaning his head back and letting out a loud groan in frustration. The erratic young man was getting a little tired of his knee giving out on him at the worst possible time.

"You're welcome," she cooed in return, glad that he was distracted from his mild anguish, at least for the time being. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Dean threw his arms up in frustration. "I just wanna know what's wrong with my knee.

Alexa's grin grew wider. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Dean shook his head ruefully, though he was still smiling. "We already tried that, remember? When we were at your dorm and you cooked for me for the first time?"

Despite the extremely high pressure of the situation surrounding them, Alexa was touched that Dean remembered such a defining day in their relationship.

"Aww, baby!" She let out, unable to curb her affection for Dean. A huge roar shot up from the crowd as she spoke, though Dean was almost positive it wasn't as a result of their conversation.

Sure enough, it wasn't. New Hampshire had gone for a first down on fourth down, hoping to bury Stamford early. Alexander Rusev broke the pass up, and Stamford took over possession of the ball in New Hampshire territory. Both Dean and Lex let out massive cheers of their own upon witnessing the plays for themselves, briefly engaging in an embrace after.

After another moment of small talk, and Alexa rubbing Dean's shoulders, the huge throng of spectators at the "Vinnie Mac" let out another raucous cheer. After a moment, Dean heard the PA announcer call loudly that the Titans had just scored a touchdown, making their contest a three point game. As the marching band struck up their fight song, Alexa lightly pecked her man on the cheek, smiling down at him again.

"I'm glad you're okay, babe. You always worry me so much when you get hurt." She tousled his hair, drawing a small smile from Dean, who Alexa could tell was trying to appear nonplussed by her presence.

"Ok babe, I'll leave you alone. Come see me when you come out for halftime, ok?"

Dean nodded and grinned, unable to mask how happy it made him that she cared for him enough to risk running afoul of her coach to come check on him.

"I will. And don't worry, I'm okay. Promise."

New Hampshire, content with their field goal lead, allowed the game clock to turn to all zeroes, indicating halftime. TitanSound blasted the school fight song, fans rose to their feet and applauded the team's resolve to score before the half ticked away, and Dean trotted away from his baby mama, though he had no desire to, leaving Alexa to push down the concern for him as far internally as she could.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

AJ Lee's muffled cries into a pillow only added to the extreme pleasure Dana Brooke was feeling. The buxom, muscular blonde slammed her hips against her girlfriend's in a manner so intense the headboard slapped against the wall. Dana wore a special harness that would pleasure herself and AJ at the same time while simulating sex with male genitalia.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Dana gasped, collapsing next to her tiny lover as she fought to catch her breath.

"Holy penguin shit, Dana," AJ gasped, rolling over to her back to inhale a much needed breath. "You are so fucking good with that thing. I came so hard, I saw Buddha. Do you know how hard you need to cum to see someone else's God?"

Dana chuckled breathlessly. "Glad I made a solid investment with this thing," she glanced at the bright green toy secured around her waist. "Sorry it looks so cartoony. It was green or yellow."

AJ took a deep breath. "How does that thing work again?"

"Friction on the shaft makes this little thing vibrate against my clit," Dana explained. "The harder and faster I fuck you, the faster the thing vibrates. I… Holy fuck, I can't feel my toes right now."

AJ sat up. "So, would, like, a handjob work?"

Dana shrugged. "I mean, maybe? I don't know."

AJ gripped the toy in her hand and stroked it a few times. "Anything?"

Dana nodded her head. "Oh yeah, it's working. That's pretty cool."

AJ continued stroking. "So, what's for breakfast? I'm real glad I woke up to this thing shoved up my pussy, but I'm kinda hungry now. Do you want to go down to the restaurant or order more room service from the guy that kinda looks like Nick Cannon?"

Dana moaned. "Whatever you want, beautiful. This weekend is about whatever you want."

"Well, you too, sugar tits," AJ set her head on one shoulder. "So I could ride this thing and it would be like if I was riding you?"

"I was just fucking you from behind wasn't I? You wanna try it on?"

AJ shook her head. "No, just wondering," she whipped her hair over her shoulders and brought her mouth over the toy.

"OhmyGod," Dana muttered from a combination of the increased intensity of the vibrations and the sight of AJ "blowing" her. "AJ, this is so fucking hot right now."

"Yeah?" AJ asked. She stuck two of her fingers in her mouth then slid them inside Dana. While she bobbed her head in Dana's lap, her fingers moved their way inside her lover.

Dana's ab muscles spasmed. She sat up partially, only to fall back down flat on her back. Her hands tangled in AJ's hair as her hips bucked and forced the toy deeper into her girlfriend's mouth.

Finally, AJ lowered herself until her lips reached Dana's skin and her fingers worked at a million miles a minute. AJ released the toy with a pop of her lips and sat back, mischievous smile on her face.

"Dude, I just gave you a blowjob," AJ chuckled. "How hot was that?"

Dana was too out of breath to respond. She just gave AJ a thumbs up, which made the petite brunette howl with laughter and fall on her back.

AJ announced she was ordering food, then would be back to try riding Dana's new toy while they waited. Dana inwardly almost regretted making this weekend a possibility with how vigorous and eager her lover was, but her mind quickly changed when AJ mounted her harness while she ordered an extremely late breakfast for the two of them.

Becky almost missed her flight. As badly as she missed Sasha, Becky found it difficult to pack for her trip with the constant arguing with Renee about who Becky should be with. As though the guilt from her dalliance with Renee wasn't heavy enough, the red haired athlete had overpacked, wanting to make sure she included all the things Sasha had told her she looked good in.

"Hafta look sexy for my girlfrien' before I tell 'er I spent the last sixteen hours wit' the girl she thinks I was cheatin' on 'er wit'," she mused to herself. Becky shook her head grimly. Telling Sasha about her infidelity probably wasn't smart while she was at the mercy of Sasha and her family as far as accomodations were concerned. "Plus," she concluded, "t'ere's no reason tah ruin Christmas."

Christmas. There was another distraction Becky almost assuredly didn't need. She'd stopped outside Zack's room, where she knew Bayley had all but taken up residence, to drop off her present (one of those eight packs of Life Savers that look like a Christmas card), knowing that the perky Latina would be at the football game with Zack, and a small twinge of guilt jolted through her heart. Just a week before, she'd spent a wonderful night celebrating the season with her closest friends. Now, she'd made a mess of everything because of her propensity to drink when she was depressed.

Her Uber driver arrived exactly when her app said she would, and Becky was grateful that the middle-aged woman didn't seem to be talkative. Becky's text exchange with Sasha had taken a much more congenial tone since Sasha's voicemail. The Irish soccer star's thumbs moved furiously over the screen on her phone, her words growing more frantic by the moment.

I'm on the way to the airport now.

She typed, her stomach jumping with anticipation with every press of the "Send" button. It didn't help that her driver was ruthless when it came to lane changes.

"What Airline?" Her driver asked, trying to determine where to drop Becky off.

"Delta," she responded, grateful that her courier seemed to know what she was doing.

Becky's phone lit up, the indicator that her girlfriend had responded.

I'm so glad. I need you here. My parents are actually excited to see you.

That surprised Becky. The last time she'd seen Sasha's folks, their respective fathers had very nearly come to blows. If this was some kind of ploy to convince Becky to travel last minute, it was working. Still, it was better for Becky to be prepared.

Really? They weren't happy to meet me before.

Becky grinned at Sasha's response.

Something happened that… enlightened my parents a bit. They're not totally on board with our love, but they're willing to get to know you and talk about our feelings for each other.

Becky was as excited to read those words as she was dreading the inevitability of what she had to tell Sasha. It seemed like things were finally opening up for their relationship on her girlfriend's end just as she was ruining their chances of being together.

I'll be there soon, love. I can't wait to kiss you.

The thought made Becky's heart happy. She did miss Sasha, far more than she felt anything for Renee, and the possibility existed that they could still be together. Sasha's latest text made Becky smile even more.

It'll be hard to get much "alone time," but there are LOTS of secluded corners and fun hiding places here. I will make time to kiss you… and… other things.

Before she could fire back at her purple-haired lover, her ride pulled up to the curb of Stamford's airport. She thanked her driver and pulled her overstuffed suitcase onto the concrete walkway between her and her flight to Sasha.

She updated Sasha as to where she was on her journey, then checked her bag, enabling her to walk more freely. She had her trusty "Titan Soccer" backpack to hold her essentials, and the flight to Boston was very short, so there was very little to worry about in terms of the trip itself.

Becky found her departure gate quickly. She even thought she had time for a cup of coffee at the Starbucks on the other end of her terminal. She'd placed her order when she heard the boarding call for her airplane, causing a skip of her heartbeat.

"Shite," she thought to herself. She quickly grabbed the attention of the blonde barista, who accommodated her frantic request with a smile, handing Becky her drink with a grin and a "have a nice flight."

She did make final boarding, taking her aisle coach seat with a giant sigh of relief. Becky knew she'd eventually have to break the devastating news about her brief fling with Renee to Sasha. She knew it would most likely spell the end of her storybook romance with her college roommate; the mocha skinned firebrand from Boston who'd walked into her life and set her world ablaze. Becky knew that her lightning-quick sexual encounter with her teammate, the blonde who'd openly lusted for her since she'd come out to her one fateful night, would eventually cost her everything. But all that was for another day. Today, Becky simply longed to be in the arms of her "boss," and nothing would make her happier than running into Sasha's arms.

The second half of Stamford's contest with New Hampshire went decidedly better than the first half did. The vaunted Titan defense began stifling every attempt the Blue Wave offense made to gain ground, and Randy Orton once again found that top gear he only occasionally ascended to, finding open receivers and delivering airtight passes to his teammates. Stamford scored quickly out of the break, with Tye Dillinger coming open deep downfield and the aforementioned Orton throwing a perfect ball to hit him in stride. The crowd exploded in raucous applause, elated that their beloved team had finally taken the lead against a foe they were expected to slaughter. On the next defensive series, Dean Ambrose once again produced one of his patented tipped ball interceptions, running down to the opponent's seventeen yard line and stepping out of bounds when it was clear he could gain no more ground.

Alexa screamed loudly as she watched her man make the game's biggest play up to that point. What she didn't enjoy nearly as much was hearing Mandy Rose also express her abject joy with Ambrose's outstanding actions.

The tiny blonde had had enough. After every attempt she and Dean had made to subtly let Mandy know that Dean was committed to Alexa, and not at all interested in Mandy, the freshman diva was still demonstrably crushing on her fiance. With an air of determination that bordered on anger, Alexa strode purposefully toward her blonde rival.

"What the fuck?" Alexa exclaimed incredulously. Mandy's face instantly went from "euphoric" to "concerned."

"What do you mean, Lex?" The freshman bombshell asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what the fuck I mean," Alexa countered. "You're over here screaming for Dean like you're the one having his baby. And I heard you telling someone over here how sexy you thought he was in the first half, too."

Mandy's familiar arrogant smirk crossed her face, her bright red lips forming a sneer over her perfect white teeth.

"He is sexy, Alexa," she responded. "And if he were as smart as he is gorgeous, he'd upgrade to the more luxurious model."

After every snide comment Mandy had cast Alexa's way over the past semester, it was that sentence that drove the determined pixie completely over the edge. She marched directly toward Mandy, lightly shoving the much taller girl.

"Look, bitch," Alexa hissed, remaining conscious that there were potentially eyes on them. At the moment, the crowd's attention was diverted to the Titan offense, which was once again close to putting points on the board. The enraged pixie continued her rant. "I have tried to be nice to you. I've tried to be direct. I even tried slapping the shit out of you at the Halloween party. But you can't take the hint, can you?"

Mandy chuckled wryly. "What hint? I always get what I want. Sooner or later, I'll get your man, too." She looked over both of Alexa's shoulders. "And what are you gonna do? Your pet chihuahua isn't here to pull a knife on me, or whatever the fuck." Mandy scoffed again. "By the way, it's painfully apparent to everyone how in love with you she is. You should make her wildest fantasies come true and leave Dean to real women."

Alexa's fists balled up in rage. She didn't care how many eyes were on her. She didn't care that she might lose her spot on the cheerleading squad, or the respect of her teammates. As far as she was concerned, Mandy Rose was going to pay for all the disrespect and discord she'd sown in her relationship with the man who'd fathered her child. From the corner of her eye, she observed two of Mandy's freshman teammates, Dasha Fuentes and Kayla Braxton, move in on either side of her. Mandy chuckled.

"Again, your pet freak isn't here. I heard she got the flu." Mandy glanced over either shoulder. "More like gonorrhea."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "What'd you have for breakfast this morning, 'Quaker Instant Bitch?'"

Alexa heard laughs from over both shoulders. At that same moment, she felt a comforting hand on her upper arm. She gazed from the corner of her eye, taking in the intimidating forms of Sarah Logan on one side and Kaitlyn Bonin on the other. She also saw the silhouettes of Layla El and Beth Phoenix stride up behind her, providing her even more comfort. After a moment, Kaitlyn spoke.

"Mandy, I don't know what you think you're doing, but Alexa is your teammate. Not only that," she continued, sliding her arm around the waifish shoulders of Alexa, "but she'll probably be the captain of this team next year. I know I'm voting for her," she added, giant smile on her face. "It would behoove you to mind your manners and remember that we all love Alexa. We've been through the shit with her. Trish Stratus brought us all up, and Alexa is her lasting legacy."

Mandy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but she appeared to be listening and considering Kaitlyn's speech.

"Fine, " the dramatic first year spat in return. She turned toward Alexa, before giving her her most saccharin sweet fake smile. "I'm sorry I can't help myself around your boyfriend."

"Fiance," Alexa corrected, in no mood for any more of Mandy's bullshit.

"Fiance," Mandy repeated, acquiescing to Alexa's interjection. "He clearly loves you, and only you, and I won't interfere anymore." She shook her head ruefully, not at all happy about what she was having to regurgitate back to Bliss. Rolling her eyes, she sighed pointedly and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in exasperation.

"Are we done?" Mandy asked the fiery waif in front of her.

"Not even fucking close," Alexa shot back. She was beginning another sentence, but before the words could escape her lips, another deafening cheer rose from the capacity crowd and the band again struck up the fight song. Alexa turned and peered back toward the bench area, catching the gaze of her future husband. Instead of continuing to trade vitriolic barbs with her cheerleading nemesis, she simply traipsed back over to Ambrose, throwing her arms around him and planting a big celebratory kiss directly on his mouth. The crowd cheered again after a split second, which struck Alexa as odd, until she heard Dean mutter "oh fuck."

"What?" The confused girl asked.

"Look," Dean replied, before nodding in the direction of the giant video screen.

Turning her chin toward her shoulder, Alexa kicked in on the "TitanTron." Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that she was staring at the giant image of Dean and her embracing. Unable to process everything happening around her, she simply giggled and shrugged.

"Give the people what they want, right?" She cooed, her face flushing with the knowledge that she was currently the focus of the majority of the gathered audience.

"I'm already screwed. Might as well go on my terms." With that, Dean took Alexa in his arms again, dipping her in an exaggerated motion and pressing his lips to Alexa's. He could feel her grin grow wider, though she had his face in both her hands. The crowd cheered loudly again, caught up in the idea of two of their schools most notable student athletes being an item.

Dean pulled Alexa back to a normal standing position and broke the kiss, although their foreheads remained pressed together for another moment.

"I love you, baby," Dean rasped, his voice quiet enough where only Alexa could hear.

His baby mama smiled again, her face fully crimson and her heart bursting.

"I love you, too."

For Mandy Rose, the sight of Dean being so openly affectionate with her bitter rival was quite irritating. On the surface, she allowed only an eye roll and a haughty folding of her arms. On the inside, however, she was a cauldron of boiling resentment. She knew, deep down, that she had no right to be so brazen with her pursuit of an engaged man with a baby on the way, but Mandy wasn't used to being told no. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the older girl live the life she coveted with the man she couldn't get out of her head.

"One day," Mandy swore to herself. "One day."

Becky's second Uber of the day pulled up in front of a stone, two-story house with a front patio just before the stroke of six in the evening. It began dawning on Becky that this would be her first home visit to Sasha's parent's house as she stepped off her plane and onto Boston terrain for the first time.

Becky thanked her driver and walked up to the front door with her backpack and suitcase dragging behind her.

A brief moment of hesitancy gave a feeling of dread in Becky's heart. What if this was just a setup for Sasha's parents to break her down? Maybe Sasha wasn't even here anymore and had run off to find someone else that her parents approved of.

Becky shook her head, blocking out all the negativity she could, and rang the doorbell. Two heartbeats later and the door opened. Jermaine Banks stood on the other side of the doorway. Instead of the hateful stare Becky received during parent's night, the older man's face was gentle, calm, and even looked as though he was smiling at her slightly.

"Rebecca, it's so good to see you again," Jermaine stepped out of the way to allow Becky to enter his home. "Come, please. Sasha stepped out for a moment to get dinner with her grandfather. I do hope you're hungry for Italian takeout."

Becky nodded. "T'ank you, sir."

The awkward tension in the air felt like a ticking time bomb about to detonate at any given moment. The Banks's pet beagle seemed to sense something was awry by the way it kept looking at both Becky and Jermaine.

"I… Feel like I owe you an apology," Jermaine spoke. "My choice of words during the parent's weekend was hurtful and unacceptable. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my ignorance."

"There's no need to apologize," Becky replied. "Yer jus' a man practicin' his faith. Nothin' wrong wit' that."

"No, it was unacceptable of me to refer to you in such derogatory ways," Jermaine offered Becky a chair at the dining room table. They both sat. Jermaine cleared his throat and continued. "The idea of homosexuality, the way it was taught to me, is a sin. Because of that, the idea of my daughter being so closely associated with a gay person was not something I enjoyed hearing. I don't think you're an awful person, Rebecca, I just let my emotions and faith judge someone before I had the chance to really get to know you. I understand that hate and anger also goes against my beliefs, which is one of the reasons I wanted you and Sasha to come out here for the Christmas holiday. I would like to, if you'd allow me, apologize to both of you. I do hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I… It's still taking me time to adjust to the fact that you and my daughter have been… Seeing each other for quite some time. It just feels like yesterday I was taking her to church for the first time and she was wearing a little yellow dress that matched her mom's. Now, she's all grown up and telling me how much she loves this other woman more than a good friend. It's hard to understand in some ways, because I thought her upbringing would steer her away from thoughts like that. But seeing that you are an openly gay Catholic makes me wonder if there's more to it than choice."

"It's not a choice, sir," Becky stated. "Believe me, if I could choose, I'd be straight. It jus' be so much easier fittin' in with everyone. It's already so 'ard bein' different because I'm from anot'er country, but preferring women isn't somethin' I can change."

Jermaine nodded. "I understand what you're telling me, Rebecca. Very recently, this past Wednesday to be exact, we had our weekly meeting with the church leaders. Just a group of six of us, me being the newest member. Mr Thomas, a man I have admired and respected for almost fifteen years, told all of us he was stepping down from his position."

"Why would he do that?" Becky asked.

"Mr Thomas… Told us he is divorcing from his wife because he can no longer hide the fact that he is a homosexual."

Becky's eyes widened. "What?"

"He… Talked about being in love with another man like I would describe being in love with Yvonne. My brain immediately told me to despise Mr Thomas and banish him from my life… But I couldn't. I've known this man for years. Sasha briefly dated his son. I've been on double dates with him and his wife several times. I couldn't hate him for being true to himself and being honest in the eyes of God." Jermaine paused for a moment. "To hear Mr. Thomas say that he'd prayed for years to be attracted to women…" Sasha's father trailed off, his conscious clearly still affected by what he'd heard. "Then I thought, well if Mr Thomas isn't any less of my friend for the way he is, then why should my daughter be cut out of my life? And that's why I wanted both of you to come here. I want to apologize to you both and tell you specifically that I give you my blessing to date Sasha. Becky, I've never seen her so heartbroken before. All night last night, she kept talking about how much she missed you. It's the way I would describe Yvonne. I think, given time, I can learn to adjust to Sasha liking women. I think I can. Just like how I don't mind my good friend being gay either. It's just a big adjustment for me."

Becky reached across the table and set her hand over Jermaine's. "I know yer jus' scared fer Sasha. But there's nothin' to be scared of. I luv 'er, and she loves me. It's t'e most human thing we can do."

Jermaine sighed but he nodded his head. "I understand, Rebecca."

Becky nodded. "Thank you. I do forgive you, Mr Banks. T'ere's no point in 'atin' my future fat'er-in-law."

Jermaine chuckled. "Oh, goodness, I couldn't even think how I would feel giving away my daughter at a wedding, let alone to another woman. Let's make it to Christmas first?"

Becky grinned and nodded her head. "Aye, I promise not ta propose to no one."

Just as Becky finished speaking, the front door opened again. Yvonne, Grandpa Phil, and Sasha shuffled in from the cold December snow outside with their hands full of plastic takeout bags. Becky swore her heart quite literally stopped beating the moment Sasha made eye contact with her and realized she was there.

"Becks…"

"Sash…"

Becky launched from her seat and locked her arms around her girlfriend. Neither girl dared to break away for a moment. Sasha shook with a combination of the frigid air she just escaped and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Becky kept her face buried in the nape of Sasha's neck, also shaking with the overwhelming relief of being with Sasha again. Though the guilt of her brief fling with Renee stayed in the back of her mind, Becky wasn't going to let it ruin this moment.

"I love you so much, you freakin' dork," Sasha muttered to Becky.

Becky chuckled tearfully. "I love you and yer giant forehead too, Sash."

"Screw you, jerk," Sasha kidded.

After another moment, the two young women finally broke away from each other. Sasha's parents and grandfather was watching them.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa," Sasha began, gripping Becky's hand so tightly Becky thought she may need a cast when she let go. "This is Becky, my girlfriend."

The room remained silent for a moment. Becky could tell, even with what was talked about before, Jermaine and Yvonne were still trying to process the fact that their little girl was attracted to women.

Jermaine sighed heavily. "Well, that's just terrible…"

"What do you mean, dad?" Sasha asked.

Jermaine sighed again and shook his head. "I don't think your mother made enough apple pie for five people. Which means we'll have to go out and buy more ingredients to make another. Which is… just great."

Sasha looked as though she might burst into tears again at any moment. "You're ok with this?"

"Ok with and accepting are two different things, Sasha," Jermaine specified. "Right now, I'm ok with this relationship. I'll accept it after I deem Becky good enough for you. Just to be clear, no one is good enough for my Sasha. Neither man or woman."

Sasha, more tears streaking down her cheeks, hugged her father tightly. Yvonne joined the hug shortly after.

"You will be staying in separate rooms though," Jermaine said.

"Dad!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Sasha, it wouldn't make a difference if Becky was a boy. You two aren't married and shouldn't be sharing a bed anyway."

"But we share-"

"Sasha, I don't want to know what happens at your college. I'm sure everyone is very accepting of you and lets you two… Cuddle whenever you want. I'll allow hand holding. Nothing else."

Sasha frowned. "I get a goodnight kiss. That's not optional."

Jermaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't think so. On the cheek, maybe."

The purple hair on Sasha's head swirled like a whirlwind as she expressed her disagreement.

"Lips. No tongue."

Jermaine sighed and ran his hand across his forehead, before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, Sasha. You're an adult. I trust you to be respectful of my house."

Yvonne cut in, graceful smile on her face. "You two can borrow the car after dinner. So you can have some private time to talk. That way you won't feel so chaperoned."

"But nothing too far and you know I can see where the car goes, Sasha." Jermaine clarified.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yes, sir, I understand. I was thinking ice cream after dinner? Becky's treat?"

"Wha'?" Becky asked, earning a chuckle from everyone else in the room.

The Banks family and Becky took their seats at the dining room table. After bowing their heads and saying grace, food was passed around and distributed amongst the group. Sasha, underneath the table, rubbed her leg against Becky's. Becky smiled and nudged Sasha back with her elbow.

The perks of spending the weekend in a five star hotel were being used to no end by Dana and AJ. They spent most of Saturday morning and afternoon making love in their room. After deciding to take a break, they headed down to the pool for a swim. It was there that Dana learned AJ didn't actually know how to swim properly, so the blonde woman made it her goal to teach her girlfriend before the end of the day. Afterwards, they decided an early dinner in the hotel's restaurant was in store to celebrate AJ's newly learned skill.

As the early evening set in, Dana and AJ cuddled close together in the whirlpool bathtub that came with their room. Hung above the tub, which surprised both girls, was a flat screen television. AJ made Dana roll her eyes when she purchased yet another adult movie. After another round of intimate play, AJ and Dana decided to enjoy the rest of the time in the tub with a non-pornographic movie.

Dana held tight to her petite love while the jets in the tub surrounded them with bubbles. AJ childishly made herself a beard with the soapy suds, making Dana giggle and give her a kiss.

"Water is nice," Dana muttered when she kissed AJ's cheek.

"Not as nice as your tits tickling my back," AJ giggled.

Dana kissed AJ on the back of her head. "I could just sit here and fall asleep with you."

AJ shook her head. "No, you can't fall asleep tonight. When we wake up, it'll be Sunday, and Sunday is our last day together. We should try to pull an all nighter so we have more time to be with each other."

"Baby, you wore me out," Dana pecked a light pattern on AJ's neck. "I'm having trouble staying awake right now. I don't think I can make it all night."

AJ chuckled. "You did last night, sugar tits."

"Yeah, and I think one all nighter is good enough," Dana splashed AJ with the water. The smaller woman giggled and turned in Dana's arms to face her.

"But this our last chance to stay up before you have to abandon me. We can't on Sunday because you leave Monday morning. So… like… ya know."

Dana kissed the tip of AJ's nose. "Ok, babe. I'll stay up with you as long as I can. But don't get mad if I fall asleep on you."

"First one asleep takes Mike Wazowski up the ass?"

"In that case, I'm ordering Red Bull and Mountain Dew from room service."

AJ giggled excitedly. "If you hurry before the kitchen closes, we can get more lobster and shrimp before they yell at us again."

"How did you manage to get us this hotel room for the weekend?"

AJ chuckled and shook her head. "That's a secret I'm not even going to tell you about."

Dana cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep," AJ pecked Dana on the lips and climbed out of the tub. "Now, c'mon. It's calamari and pussy o'clock and the fucking penguin documentary on the Discovery Channel is starting soon."

Dana shrugged her shoulders and exited the bathtub. She yelped in surprise after the smaller woman slapped her on the backside and scurried into the next room.

Sasha and Becky planned on some alone time after dinner during a run to the supermarket for ice cream, but Grandpa Phil tagged along with the girls on their brief trip. Grandpa told some stories about his youth and meeting Sasha's grandmother which, strangely enough, also sounded just like how Sasha and Becky had met. Apparently, when Grandpa moved into college, Francis, Sasha's grandmother, was dating Grandpa's roommate at the time. After they broke up, Grandpa was her shoulder to cry on. And the rest, as Grandpa said, was history.

After dessert was served the night was still young. After a stern warning from Jermaine that they were to keep the door open, Sasha led Becky to her childhood bedroom.

"So t'is is yer bedroom," Becky asked, looking around at the room with curiosity.

"Yeah, this is it," Sasha said, looking around. "Sorry it isn't that exciting. Dad didn't like me putting up posters and stuff. Just pictures of my friends and my crucifix. Nothin' much else."

Becky picked up a yearbook on one of Sasha's shelves. "Oh, is t'is yer senior yearbook?"

Sasha grinned. "Yeah, the sports pages are towards the back. Since we won state, the volleyball team got a whole page just for them."

Becky smiled broadly at Sasha's yearbook picture. "Aww, my Sasha, lookin' so pretty fer photo day."

"Shut up," Sasha playfully punched Becky in the arm. "Mom made me wear one of my church dresses. I wanted to wear my volleyball uniform, but I had to look extra nice so they could hang the picture up in the living room."

Becky handed the yearbook over to Sasha. She noticed a kind of scrapbook hiding behind the other books and photo albums on the shelf. Curious, Becky picked up the book and opened it.

Becky's eyes widened as Sasha started to scold her for finding the book just as Yvonne walked in the door.

"You girls behaving?" Yvonne asked.

Becky nodded her head and hid the scrapbook behind her back. "Yes, Mrs Banks, jus' lookin' at some pictures. You 'ave a very lovely home, by the way."

Yvonne smiled. "Thank you very much, Rebecca. You have been a very gracious guest as well. Whenever you're ready, I can show you where you'll be sleeping. I made the guest room nice and cozy for you."

"T'ank you so much," Becky smiled as Yvonne left the room. She spun in her heels and faced Sasha. Becky chuckled when Sasha crossed her arms and dropped her head. "Mind 'plainin' what I found here?"

"How'd you find that?" Sasha asked.

Becky held out the book in her hands. "It was on t'e shelf. So… A scrapbook full of bikini models 'n' a lot of Taylor Swift I've noticed."

Sasha shrugged. "Figured it would be easier to explain if my dad found it. He would've disowned me if he found a Playboy. Maybe worse."

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "Taylor Swift?"

Sasha took the book from Becky. "Shut up, jerk. She was cute, ok? I had a thing for blonde women that could sing."

"So you always 'ad a feelin', huh? That you maybe sorta liked girls?"

Sasha nodded. "I tried burying it… But then this hot girl with orange hair got assigned as my roommate and I knew there was no way I was going to like guys."

"Well, 'cept those few football players. And Roman."

"I do not have a thing for Roman!"

Becky snickered. "Good. Yer all mine, Sasha Banks." She flipped through the pages of Sasha's scrapbook. "So… If I wore a bikini around our dorm…?"

"I would lose my mind and probably tear you to shreds."

Becky smirked. "Ok, noted. I'm gonna go find yer mom and see ma bedroom."

Sasha crossed her arms. "Really?"

Becky winked. "It's not like you could do nothin' about it. Yer dad would lose his shite, baby."

Giggling after Sasha rolled her eyes, Becky ventured back into the living room to ask Yvonne to show her where her room would be for the Christmas break.

Sasha was able to give Becky a good night kiss before the Banks's family went to bed to rest before Sunday service in the morning. However, it wasn't enough, Becky realized this while she stared at the ceiling in the guest room.

Even though Sasha was just downstairs, sleeping without her was something she wasn't ready to do yet. Sure she slept with Renee the night prior, but she was drunk and no one made her feel complete like Sasha did.

The two young lovers texted back and forth, promising sweet nothings that they never could fulfill while they were at Sasha's parent's house. Becky grinned when she received a photo of Sasha with her shirt pulled over her chest and her tongue stuck out. It represented two of the things she loved most about her: Her sexiness and her secret dorky personality.

Becky teased a photo in return, but she stopped when her bedroom door creaked open. Her hear lifted when the faint moonlight illuminated her girlfriend's silhouette.

"What are you doin'?" Becky whispered to Sasha, who was tiptoeing over to her bed.

"Shh, you'll wake my dad," Sasha crawled under the covers and snuggled up close to Becky. "My mom told me, as long as we keep our hands above the waist and I'm up before my dad notices I'm not in my own bed, we can snuggle tonight."

"I'm startin' ta like yer mum more t'en yer dad," Becky joked.

"Also," Sasha brought her face closer to Becky's. "My dad says he's calling your folks after service tomorrow. He wants to apologize to them too. Do your mom and dad know you aren't coming to their house for Christmas?"

Becky nodded. "Aye, but they asked if you would like to go there fer New Year's. I told them I'd ask you."

"I could be your New Year's kiss."

Becky grinned. "'Xactly, Sash."

Sasha pressed her lips against Becky's. They giggled into the kiss, both feeling the same sense of taboo from laying in the same bed and kissing while Sasha's dad had no idea they were on the same level of the house. Becky's eyes widened when Sasha's hands ventured from the small of her back to the drawstring on her pajama bottoms.

"Sasha, t'at's not above t'e waist," Becky kidded.

"Shh, I don't know what you're talking about," Sasha pecked Becky's lips again. "Besides, I know we can't have sex in this house. The neighbors will know what we're up to, forget about my dad. I just want a little feel."

Becky smiled and kissed Sasha some more. Though the nagging feeling of guilt still scratched at the back of her mind, Becky let the thought pass to keep her girl happy for the time being.


	69. Chapter 69

"I'm fucking bored." That was foremost on Dean Ambrose's mind. And no one would have blamed him for thinking that. For the first time in several weeks, there just wasn't much happening. He'd taken Alexa to church that morning, as he'd promised. To him, it seemed like a minor hassle, but the church Shawn attended and recommended was actually quite vibrant. They had a full band and the pastor was engaging, and he used clips from popular Christmas movies to emphasize his points. Dean also got a kick out of how attentive Bayley and Alexa were during service. The hugger and her dutiful fiance had met Dean and Alexa there, as had Braun and Sarah and Christian and Trish. Roman was there, too, but without his girlfriend. Dean could tell the massive Samoan wasn't completely ok with Charlotte not being there, but as long as she was willing to keep discussing, as she had, he was okay with her reservations for now.

Dean had also taken Alexa to a quiet lunch after the services. They'd been asked to go with Shawn and his wife Rebecca, but Alexa was still fairly tired from the weekend's previous activities, and the prospect of having to have intelligent conversations was completely unappealing to the tiny blonde at that point. So, instead, she just had Dean take her for chicken tenders and then home for a bit of "quality time; the matinee edition," as Dean liked calling daytime sexuality, and a much needed afternoon nap.

And that's where Dean found himself now. Laying in his bed, the tv flashing with whatever show he and Alexa were pretending to watch while they fooled around, and his tiny fiancée tucked under his arm. She wasn't asleep, not yet, and the two lovers were also making idle conversation as she gently slid her hand up and down his chest as she relaxed.

"Is it okay if we just relax today? It seems like we've had just nonstop bullshit the last few weeks," Alexa murmured, her voice light from fatigue.

Dean pondered this a moment, then shrugged. "It's fine with me, babygirl. You have that thing with Trish tonight though, right?"

Alexa grinned naughtily. "Yeah. Those DXA sluts are gonna be pissed."

Dean snickered again. "You think whatever y'all do tonight is gonna make Mandy more or less likely to keep sexually harassing me?"

Alexa pretended to think. "Probably the same. She's thirsty, and no amount of sorority hijinx is gonna change that."

Dean laughed a bit louder this time. "Fair enough. What say you and I go for a little late dinner after? I'm craving Spicolli's here lately."

Alexa smiled. "You been reading my dream journal again, Ambrose? Mama has been seriously after some spaghetti and meat sauce. Why don't you just give me a ride down to the DXA house and we'll leave straight from there?"

Dean took a slight double-take. "Y'all are going over to the DXA house? Y'all gonna fight like the end of The Outsiders or something?"

Alexa nodded aggressively. "I will stab a bitch. Please believe me. But no, it's just a show of support for Sarah. The way they treated her was bullshit, and Trish just wants them to know that we value her much more than they apparently do."

Dean chuffed at this. "So y'all are all going down there just to support Sarah?"

Alexa shrugged, pretending not to know anything else. "I guess. And even if something else were going on, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you."

With that, Dean hugged his bride-to-be close to him. "So, after you wake up, it's 'sorority, spaghetti, and sex'?"

Alexa cackled, clearly tickled by the notion of what Dean had just asserted. She stretched herself up to lightly kiss her man. "That sounds wonderful, babe. All of it. It's just so nice to not have anything else pressing on the agenda. It's gonna be a weird couple weeks, especially since everyone's coming here now because you won again."

Dean shook his head slowly. "Yeah. It's gonna be nuts. All eighty seven Anoa'is are going to be here. Your folks coming?"

Alexa nodded, more softly this time. "Mom and dad definitely are. Grandma Bowman probably is. They all want to see you play in person again. Dad said mom went and got like seven boxes so she could ship all the gifts here. He said she got stuff for your family, Seth, Nia, Trish, everyone."

Dean scoffed. "Damn. I guess I gotta give Patricia the 'head's up' so she can get gifts for your family."

The tiny blonde shrugged in response, breaking eye contact. "I already did. I talked to Patricia yesterday." She glanced up at him and exhaled deeply, before noticing the exasperated look on his face.

"What, you don't talk to her enough and she asks about you all the time. I love talking to your mom. She's like, the nicest person in the world."

Dean slid his arms around his wife even more tightly, tucking her head under his chin and relishing the feeling of her warm breath on his bare chest. "She really is." He glanced over Alexa to the clock resting on his nightstand.

"What time you gotta be at DXA tonight?"

Alexa thought for a second. "Sevenish?"

Dean nodded a final time. "Cool. I will make sure you're down there with plenty of time to spare, and then italian?"

Alexa nodded as she pressed her face tighter against his bare midriff. "Yeah. But for now, since we already got our 'quality time' in, will you just snuggle me so I can sleep?"

Dean kissed the top of his love's head and grunted in the affirmative. "Always, booboo."

With that, Alexa sighed and slid her arm over Dean's hip as he pulled the duvet over the two of them. At that moment, all Dean wanted was to be close enough to his baby mama as humanly possible. And, her heart fluttering with contentment, Alexa was more than happy to oblige.

Nerves were at an all time high for the Banks's family on the car ride to church service Sunday morning. The elephant in the room, or the car, was obviously the young couple in the backseat of Jermaine's Chevy Traverse.

Sasha and Becky didn't dare hold hands in the chance Jermaine was having an off day with his nervousness. Instead, Sasha locked her pinky finger around Becky's and stared out her window. Becky hadn't planned ahead for church and didn't pack a dress she could wear to Sunday service. Luckily, Sasha was able to let her love borrow one. Though it was a little tight, Sasha insisted it hugged Becky in all the right places while still being acceptable for a church setting.

Jermaine parked the family truckster. Grandpa Phil slid out of the middle section to allow Sasha and Becky to squeeze past him.

"I think it goes without saying, but I feel the need to remind everyone," Jermaine addressed the group before leading them into the sacred building. "I'm… Not ashamed of who Sasha or Rebecca are, but to tell the church that my daughter is a homosexual so soon after Mr Thomas stepped down-"

"Dad, don't worry," Sasha cut in. "I'll pretend to be straight for you."

Jermaine sighed in relief. "Good. Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha leaned towards Becky. "I kinda meant that as a joke."

Becky shrugged. "I t'ought it was funny."

Sasha gave her girl a once over. "I do love that dress on you. Maybe you can borrow more of my clothes. We wear the same size but my stuff shows you off more."

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "That's an awfully provocative t'in to say in t'e parking lot of a church."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Inside the church is bad. The parking lot doesn't matter as much," she quickly checked every possible direction, just in case someone was watching, and pecked Becky on the lips. "Love you, babe. C'mon, let's pretend to like boys."

The Banks and Becky connection filed into the stone building. If the Oscars handed out awards to best actors at church services, then Jermaine would've won one for how level headed he was being. Becky didn't feel any different inside a place of worship since she already came out to her church back home. Sasha, on the other hand, was visibly nervous. She kept fiddling with her hands and popping her knuckles. Becky wanted to reach out and intertwine their fingers together as a way to comfort her girlfriend, but she knew that would only make things more complicated.

"Jermaine, so good to see you and your family," Father Meltzer greeted the family as they made their way to their seats. "Oh, I see you brought a new face. Who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Becky," Sasha introduced her girlfriend. "She's my roommate from college. She decided to spend Christmas with us."

"How wonderful," Meltzer replied with a smile. "So nice to meet you Rebecca. I do hope to see you for our Christmas Eve service."

Becky nodded her head. "I'll be t'ere, Father. Don't you worry."

Jermaine led his family and Becky into a vacant row. Sasha and Becky sat in-between Grandpa Phil and Yvonne with Jermaine on the end of the pew.

Jermaine leaned over to talk to Sasha and Becky. "Just want to let you know, you guys are doing fantastic. I'd forgotten you were dating for a moment."

"Well, I've been pretending to be straight for a while," Sasha muttered to herself.

Becky nearly burst into laughter, but she quickly covered her mouth to keep herself quiet.

Dana woke up Sunday morning, fully expecting AJ to be preparing some kind of sexual activity that would exhaust her beyond belief. Instead, the petite brunette was sitting at the foot of the bed with her knees pulled against her chest.

"Babe?" Dana asked groggily, shaking off the last of her post-sleep daze.

AJ wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Hey, big tits, you're finally awake. What's on your agenda for today?"

"Are you crying?"

AJ shook her head. "No, crying is for pussies. I'm just… Allergic to how sweet that ass is."

Dana snickered. "Babe, you can talk to me. Are you having an episode or is something on your mind?"

AJ shrugged. "It's just that today is our last day together. You still won't tell me if we'll be together when you come back, so this is likely our last day as a couple. And even though this weekend has been the best few days of my life, I don't want tomorrow to come."

Dana gently wrapped her arms around AJ's shoulders. "I know, baby. I don't want to leave you either, but it's too late to cancel Italy now. Tell you what, how about you give me a few minutes and I can find some really awesome stuff for us to do? I know there's a zoo around here that lets you feed the arctic creatures. We can be a real couple for a day, instead of just being in here having sex."

AJ's head popped up. "You mean, like, I can show you off to people we see? I can hold your hand and make fun of other people for not having a girlfriend as hot as mine?"

Dana nodded her head. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Then, if you want, we can pick up some fresh sushi since I know it's your favorite food."

"It's a penguins favorite food," AJ said.

"I don't think a southern rockhopper has ever had a Philadelphia roll, babe."

AJ narrowed her eyes. "Well, maybe Mr Southern Rockhopper would love a Philadelphia roll, Dana. I didn't know you were the penguin expert."

Dana grinned. "Then, after we get your sushi, we can come back here. And since you love to eat off me so much…"

"Wasabi," AJ muttered with wide eyes.

"AJ, no, you can't spread wasabi anywhere on my body. Do you understand?"

AJ's gaze fell lower on Dana's body. "Wasabi."

"No," Dana said sternly, shaking her head slowly. "I will be angry with you if you do that."

AJ exhaled an overly dramatic sigh. "Fine. I guess I can do without eating wasabi off your tits."

Dana smirked. "But, I do want to take something with me to Italy to remember today. Visual proof, if you know what I mean?"

AJ furrowed her brow. "What, like a sextape? Pssh, Dana I could sit here and say that's a lame idea, but then again I'd be lying."

Dana giggled. "I'm surprised we haven't made one before. We've done almost everything else there is to do in the bedroom."

"I know, and I've taken that green thing in every nook, cranny, and hole imaginable," AJ stared off into the distance for a moment. "There was just so much nacho cheese."

Dana nodded. "There really was. What do you think? Feed the penguins, feed the AJ, then set up my phone to record the two of us? I'll do anything you want for as long as you want. It's all up for you to decide."

AJ nodded her head. "Ok, could just be seven hours of us sixty-nining. That would be awesome."

"Great, I'll get ready," Dana started to get up from the bed, but AJ's gripped tightened on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Can we sixty-nine a little right now?" AJ asked.

Dana chuckled. "You don't want to feed the penguins?"

"No, I do. But I'm pretty sure my semi-aquatic flightless brethren will understand if I explain to them you're the one who made me late."

Dana shrugged her shoulders. "Then I suppose that's a yes."

AJ pulled Dana into her arms and kissed her deeply. The tiny girl giggled excitedly when Dana laid on her back to prepare herself for the act AJ desired.

Church service went a whole lot smoother than anyone in the Banks family originally thought it was going to go. After breakfast at a local diner, the family, along with Becky, returned to the home.

"God, I didn't think we were going to make it," Sasha joked to Becky once they retired to Sasha's bedroom. "I mean, I didn't think I was going to make it the whole time without accidentally yelling 'I like Irish pussy' in the middle of a prayer."

Becky chuckled. "Good t'ing you didn't. T'e whole week would've been ruined."

The Irishwoman finally relieved her body the stress of having a tight dress hugging her snuggly. Everything was fine and circulation wasn't an issue, but she felt a little self conscious after Sasha mentioned it was constricting around her chest and backside. Becky picked up a hoodie she'd previously picked out. She paused redressing after noticing Sasha was staring at her partially naked body.

"Oh, lass, t'is must be t'e 'ardest t'ing fer you," Becky teased.

"You have no idea, Becks," Sasha bit her lip. "And no, ten seconds of lightly touching you last night wasn't good enough. I want the whole thing."

Becky shrugged. "Well too bad. Yer gonna have to suffer."

Sasha crossed the room and peeked out her door in the direction of the living room. "Dad and Grandpa are asleep and mom just went upstairs," she turned back to Becky. "Get on the bed, quick."

Becky crossed her arms. "It's not t'e least romantic way you've asked fer sex, but I'll still give ya points."

"Now, Becky."

Becky chuckled. "Oh, is t'is 'T'e Boss' I'm speakin' to? Didn't know she was showin' up durin' Christmas break."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Becky smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. "No, I suppose not."

Sasha closed the bedroom door partially. After making sure her family was still distracted, Sasha flew back across the room. Without so much as a kiss on the cheek, Sasha knelt in front of Becky.

"Oh, Lord," Becky half chuckled, half groaned. "Lass, ya need ta warn me next time."

Sasha didn't respond. Her tongue danced tenderly between Becky's thighs. Becky's fingers tangled in Sasha's purple locks. She tugged gently every time Sasha hit a sweet spot.

"Sasha," Becky gasped.

"You remembered my name this time," Sasha teased.

Becky had a comeback all teed up and ready to go, but her rapidly approaching climax made speaking impossible.

Suddenly, like a nightmare come true, Yvonne's voice came from the hallway. "Sasha? Becky? What are you girls doing?"

Sasha jumped to her feet. "We're just changing quick, mom. I'll be out in a sec." She shoved two of her fingers inside Becky; Becky covered her face with one of Sasha's pillows to keep herself as silent as possible.

"Is… Is that allowed? I don't know how to handle that."

"It's ok, mom, I promise," Sasha assured, pumping her arm as fast as she could. "Becky's almost ready. We'll be out in a second."

"Ok, love you, darling."

Becky slapped the bedspread several times. Her breathing hitched and she groaned loudly into the pillow, but it was thankfully muffled.

"God, I've missed this," Sasha cooed. "Go from sex every day to missing it for a day is too much for me to handle."

"Fuck… You…" Becky gasped, her climax peaking sooner than she would have anticipated.

"Maybe later after everyone's asleep," Sasha helped Becky sit up, then kissed her on the lips. "Love you, lass."

"Oh, I don' doubt that," Becky chuckled.

Finally, the two girls actually started getting dressed for the rest of the day. Sasha smiled to herself, knowing that her turn would be coming soon enough.

Initiation day was one of Delta Xi Alpha's greatest traditions as a sorority. Candice Michelle, along with Brie and Nikki Bella, were expecting no less than they'd been given from their mentors in the years leading up to this one, and they'd prepared in kind. There were candles, various relics from DXA's long and distinguished past, and assorted gifts for their new initiates.

What Brie and Nikki Bella hadn't accounted for, however, was the absence of Trish Stratus. They were aware that she was disassociating with their organization, but collegiate Greek custom dictated that she helped until the end of the semester.

The pledges began gathering in the great room of the massive old victorian house, anxious to become official DXA sisters. Every girl wore their best white dress trimmed in pink, the official DXA colors. Mandy Rose, in particular, had gone all out, with matching jewelry and hair adornments. Cathy Kelley and Charly Caruso stood on either side of her, with Dasha Fuentes and Kayla Braxton close.

As soon as the clock struck the appointed time, Candice Michelle called the meeting to order. She began as every president of DXA always did, with a greeting written over a hundred years ago and instructions as to the rituals performed that evening. Nikki Bella, not obliged to speak, was growing more annoyed by Trish's tardiness.

Finally, after about five minutes, as the pink candles and DXA jewelry were being passed around the circle of pledges, the active members observing closely, Trish strolled through the massive front walk as though she owned the place. Both Bellas immediately noticed that she looked confident to the point of arrogance, and that she wasn't clad in DXA colors at all. Instead, she wore a pale baby blue with white trim, which Nikki just assumed was the dress Trish chose to wear. After a moment, with each side trying to ascertain what was happening, Trish chuckled and spoke.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies, I was making some arrangements. As you were."

Candice furrowed her brow, confused as to the purpose behind Trish's presence. "Trish, thanks for joining us. Did you not get the memo about wearing the same color everyone wears all the time for this?"

Trish's grin grew wider and more mischievous. "No, all DXA members have to wear those colors. You all know I disaffiliated."

Candice nodded. "Yeah, but Panhellenic tradition dictates that you, as an alum, don't make a move until the end of the semester in which you deactivate."

Trish nodded. "Yeah. That's normally true. But in the event that said alumna decides to help colonize a new sorority organization on the same campus, she is absolved of any obligation to her old sisterhood."

At the mention of the word "colonize," a small gasp rippled throughout the room. To the sisters of DXA, and the potential new members, it was a huge deal that a former president and dignitary of the magnitude that Stratus is was embarking on forming an entire new sorority on the same campus that she'd once been a member of an organization on.

"You planning to move against us, Trish?" Nikki asked, the tone of her voice as menacing as it was dripping with faux sweetness.

"No. Just hoping to leave a better legacy than this cluster of vapid plastic whores. And I refuse to be part of any organization that would let a girl like Sarah Logan just leave."

Brie, Nikki, and Candice all cackled loudly at this assertion.

"Really?" Nikki returned, an air of arrogance in her timbre. "You're willing to bury your entire legacy here because of a homely little redneck like Sarah?"

Trish scoffed with disbelief, though deep down she knew nothing that came out of Nikki's mouth would surprise her. "I guess maybe I just hoped that you'd have learned anything during the three years we had together. About sisterhood, or character, or what DXA represents. But it's clear to me that you have no idea what DXA is all about." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe I don't." She sighed deeply, with a resolute tone of finality oozing through. "So I did the next best thing; helped charter a sorority that values the right characteristics in a young woman."

Nikki rolled her eyes, while Candice Michelle balled and un-balled her fists with anxiety and annoyance.

"That's great, Trish," Brie spat, "but then why are you here?"

Trish chuckled, her plan finally revealing itself. "So you could see how many of your 'sisters' agree with me, and so you could watch all the quality you managed to keep in this glorified brothel walk out the door with me."

With that, Trish turned on her heels, the impact of her stilettos echoing harshly through the foyer of the DXA house, her back facing her former sorority sisters. The Bella twins watched as she strode out the front door, completely unsure how to react.

What WAS easy to react to was Kaitlyn Bonin and Layla El breaking ranks with their sisters and trailing Stratus through the front walk and into the frigid night. One by one, several others followed the former president. Alicia Fox, Nattie Neidhart, and Beth Phoenix, to be exact. Beth was almost completely to the door before she turned back to the group of pledges.

"Cathy, you coming?" She called over her shoulder. With a hard exhale, and a look of determination plastered across her face, Cathy Kelley followed the interlopers out the door. It was this defection that caused the first outburst of surprise in any of the leaders at DXA.

"Cathy!" Brie exclaimed, unable to maintain her composure.

Now Cathy looked annoyed. She walked right to Brie, who couldn't hide the rage in her own eyes.

"You shouldn't have made me try to drop paint on Nia. She's a nice girl and she didn't deserve that. I don't think I want to be around people who think that's okay for the next four years. So, bye."

Having said her piece, the raven-haired freshman followed the path her would-be sisters set before her; out the towering mahogany door and into the front lawn of the now tumultuous DXA house. Mandy Rose and Charly Caruso exchanged a glare of disbelief. They dared not move, afraid to jeopardize their own status with their chosen organization, until Brie Bella and Candice Michelle made a beeline to the door, their curiosity boiling over.

"What the fuck?" Candice blurted out, unable to contain her anger anymore. And she was right to be shocked. There, on the sidewalk closest to the sorority house, was a gathering of twenty or so young women. Trish was in the middle, her arms folded in haughty satisfaction. Next to her was Nia Jax, as menacing as she could possibly look. Alexa stood directly on Trish's other shoulder, her own eyes narrowed in an expression that screamed "try me. I dare you."

Next to Nia was Sarah Logan. Months and even years later, future members of Trish's new sorority would muse that the girl who sparked this entire revolt wasn't all that much to look at. She was a fairly plain brunette from coal mining country. But she had a compassionate soul and a winning smile, and Trish was ever more convinced that Sarah was the type of potential member DXA should seek out. If the girls who ran DXA were too dumb to see that, then Trish would take advantage.

One by one, Mandy scanned the crowd behind Trish. She probably had the best vantage point of any of the young women pouring from the brick structure DXA was housed in, and the faces she took in led her through an entire scope of emotions. There was very little doubt how Alexa made her feel at this point, what with her being engaged to Mandy's dream man and all, but the freshman blonde was also surprised at how angry Bayley's cherub face made her. "That saccharin sweet bitch is engaged and I'm not? Fuck. That." She moved on with an eye roll and shake of her perfectly made up head. Liv Morgan stood right behind the front row, as did most of the SU women's basketball team. What really made Mandy take notice, however, was Charlotte Flair casually resting her arm on the shoulder of the aforementioned Bayley. Flair noticed Rose eyeing her closely, and gave the other girl a semi-arrogant wink in response.

Finally, Trish spoke. She addressed her former sisters with a clarity of purpose she'd never had during her time as a DXA.

"Ladies," she began, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I want to introduce you to the first official class of Stamford University's newest sorority; Zeta Beta Zeta. We represent a better option for girls who aren't plastic shallow jerks. We will evaluate all potential members on their strengths, rather than on some superficial standard that only a select few can live up to." Brie and Nikki shared a pronounced eye roll, understanding what Trish was implying. Nikki didn't speak, but she did extend a middle finger toward her former friend.

What was supposed to be a joyous occasion for the DXA house had quickly gone sour. It got worse, however, when Christian Cage, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Zack Ryder stepped from the shadows to join the women on the sidewalk in a show of support. Christian, ever present sneer welded on his face, broke the silence.

"Oh, and just so you know, the brothers of Beta Pi Omega are no longer comfortable with our affiliation with Delta Xi Alpha. We will be re-evaluating all associations moving forward. Consider this official notice."

Candice Michelle threw her arms up in disbelief as Trish's smile grew more self-satisfied. At this point, nothing made her happier than seeing the women she once considered her closest friends in various states of distress. "They brought this on themselves," she reminded herself.

And they had. With their malice. Their desire to exclude, rather than build up. Their mean and callous nature. But that didn't mean they were going to take this violation of their traditions lying down. As the women who were coming together to from ZBZ were celebrating on the sidewalk, the members of DXA filed this slight away to be called upon for later. "Nobody screws us like this," Nikki reminded herself. And over the course of the next few semesters, the collision course these two organizations were set upon would manifest itself again and again.

As Sunday came to an end, AJ and Dana cuddled in their assigned sleeping bed. Giggling softly and stealing a few kisses, the couple watched over their video that had been made a few hours prior. In the moment, it had been an idea that didn't sound like it was going to be as good as they thought, but watching the video back, Dana and AJ realized how natural and sexy they looked while having sex.

AJ knew she was tired from visiting the zoo and performing more vigorous sex acts with Dana, but she didn't want to fall asleep and end the day. The next day, Monday of course, would be the day Dana got on her flight to Italy and wouldn't return until late April.

"Falling asleep?" Dana asked her tiny lover.

AJ shook her head, but her eyes were starting to close. "No, I can't fall asleep yet. We still have a few more hours before you leave. I can't waste them with sleeping."

Dana pecked AJ on the forehead. "It's alright, beautiful. You can fall asleep. I'll hold you all night until I have to go."

AJ both loved that idea and hated it because she'd miss quality time with her Dana. It was true AJ was going to find some way to visit the buxom blonde while she was abroad, but it was only going to be once and AJ wouldn't be able to stay for very long.

"Dana?" AJ muttered tiredly.

"Yes, AJ?"

"I love you. You're the best girlfriend I could ask for. You buy me things and take me to the zoo so I can see the penguins. You make fun of my height, but you know when to stop. If you didn't have to go, I would still totally go out with you."

"I know, AJ. You know I would still be with you if I didn't have to leave."

"What if you did stay with me? Like, when you came back."

"AJ-"

"No, I know," AJ sighed. "It's stupid. Who am I to think you'd come back? My mom didn't, so why would you?"

Those words were like a hammer to Dana's heart. AJ was obviously no stranger to abandonment, and Dana was doing just that to the poor girl all over again.

"AJ, I'm not abandoning you. I was leaving before we met, remember? I was going to Italy whether or not we were together."

"I just love you so much, Dana," AJ pecked the underside of Dana's jaw. "I'd do anything for you. And do anything to make you stay. But I get why you have to go."

Dana prepared herself to respond, but she paused when her miniature girlfriend placed a Ring Pop on her bare chest.

Dana snickered. "What's this?"

"My best attempt at an engagement ring."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

AJ set her chin on Dana's chest to connect their gazes. "Daniella Elizabeth Brooke, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Honestly, without you, I'd be so lost in this world. There's just something about you that makes me feel… human. No one understands me the way you do and no one ever will. I already can't stand you leaving for so long, but you coming back and not being with me is an even harder thing to grasp. So, just so I know we'll still be ok when you come back, I want you to say you'll marry me… Full homo."

Dana couldn't fully process what was going on in front of her. The candy jewelry, the tears in AJ's eyes, the tears in her own eyes, and the proposal given to her that sounded very well rehearsed. Just how long AJ was waiting to drop the question, Dana wasn't sure. But Dana did know this was very serious to AJ.

"Babe, what?" Dana chuckled tearfully. "You wanna marry me?"

AJ nodded her head. "Yeah. Like, white dresses, and cake, and flowers, and cake, and bridesmaids, and cake, and making Alexa jealous 'cuz I married a hotter spouse than she did… And… Cake."

Dana pulled AJ closer. "Baby, this is so unexpected. I am so happy you really thought this through."

"Even the ring?"

"Especially the ring."

"So… Will you?"

Dana took a deep breath. "How about I tell you in the morning? Before I go, I promise I'll have an answer for you."

AJ chuckled. "You're seriously gonna blue ball me like that?"

Dana nodded her head. "Yep, and if you argue, I just won't tell you at all."

AJ rolled her eyes but kissed Dana on the cheek. "Ok, fine. But the first words out of your mouth better be, 'yes, I want you to marry me and fuck me forever.'"

Dana wrapped her arms around AJ's slight body and cuddled close to her under the covers. Heavy mind keeping her more awake than AJ, Dana closed her eyes to let a few more tears fall while the woman in her arms snored softly.

With Sunday officially becoming Monday in the earliest hours of the day, Sasha's ragged breathing started to even out. Under the sheets, below her waistline, Becky crawled her way forward until her head poked out from under the quilt in the guest bedroom.

"You managed no' ta yell," Becky teased in a hush tone, knowing that any loud noise would alert Sasha's dad to what they were doing.

Sasha giggled. "Well, I've had a lot of practice. You're technically not the first girl to make me cum in this house."

Becky cocked an eyebrow. "'Cuse you?"

"Kate Upton has that honor, remember?"

Becky shook her head but chuckled. "Oh, of course. Yer secret porno photo album."

The two young lovers shared a kiss. Becky burrowed her face in the nape of Sasha's neck and sighed, loving the fact that she had her true love back.

"What did you do after I left?" Sasha asked. "Like, when I was storming out and going to the airport, what did you do? I pretty much cried the whole time until I got here. Then mom held me and told me God would make everything alright in the end, but I could only think about how you were feeling."

Becky tensed up. Luckily, Sasha hadn't noticed. "Jus'... Got drunk," Becky admitted, though it wasn't technically a lie. "Drank a lo'. T'en…"

"Then what?" Sasha encouraged.

"Fucked Renee," Becky mused to herself with a frown. "Betrayed your trust. Invited another woman into my bed before you were even on the plane home. Just typical slutty things." Becky cleared her throat. "Go' drunk and cried a lo'," she said out loud. "Jus' laid in bed an' cried. I kept t'inkin' about you, but that only made me cry harder."

Sasha wrapped her arms around Becky's torso. "I'm here now. And I won't go anywhere ever again. Me and you versus the world, Becks."

Guilty tears started to well up in Becky's eyes. "Good, Sash, I'm so happy to 'ear you say that. I love you so much."

Sasha smiled. "I love you too, Becks. We can just act like Saturday never happened. Just have a fresh start, but not really change anything, ya know? Obviously, I'd like to see less of Renee from now on."

"She's done, I promise," Becky swore. "No more of 'er. Jus' you and me."

Sasha lifted Becky's chin and kissed her lips. "I love the sound of that."

Becky, feeling the guilt start to rise in her chest again, tried to distract herself by restarting her coital duties from before. Sasha giggled with glee when Becky ducked back under the covers, but Becky couldn't shake the feeling off so easily this time.

Monday morning, AJ rolled over to drape her arm over the blonde woman that starred in most of her dreams throughout the night. When her palm hit empty bed, AJ's eyes gradually opened. Her eyebrows furrowed together when her sight confirmed Dana wasn't in her half of the bed.

"What the fuck?" AJ asked herself. Dana, in their entire brief relationship, never left the bed first without waking AJ, even if she was just using the bathroom. AJ could see the bathroom was unoccupied from her vantage point on the bed, so Dana was clearly not in there.

AJ caught sight of a folded piece of paper sitting on the bedside table with her name written across the front. Curious, and a little angry, AJ swiped the paper and opened the note.

Dearest AJ,

By the time you're reading this, I'm already on my flight out of the country. There wasn't anything you could've done to change my mind. I'm so sorry to leave like this, but it was better to leave before you woke up than break your heart in person. I'm not strong like you, I guess.

This doesn't mean I don't love you. This doesn't even mean my answer is 'no.' In fact, I want to spend my time in Italy really working through if I can change every instinct I've ever had about marriage and spend the rest of my life with a woman. That's how powerful your presence in my life has been, April. You, and only you, make me think I might want to marry a girl.

I understand if you're mad at me. I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore. I even understand if you hate me. But I hope you understand why I needed this time away to clear my head and make sure I'm not making a huge mistake that would ruin both our lives. I love you, to the moon and back, and no one will ever have my heart like you have. I hope you will come see me in Italy.

Love always, Sugar Tits.

The tear soaked notebook paper crumpled in AJ's hands. If Dana really did love her like she did, she wouldn't have ran out like that… Right?

AJ covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. She screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled angrily at her chestnut hair, but just as quickly as her tantrum started, she fell over in a sobbing mess and curled into a ball.


End file.
